Of The Spark And Heart
by Scarlet Nightmare
Summary: "You got hurt because of me. That was stupid! You could have gotten killed!" she exclaimed, now looking up at Sol's eyes. He shrugged and let his arm down, bringing her back before him. "The role of a Guardian is that we protect what we are assigned to guard, with our lives if necessary. That's what I was doing. And I would gladly do it again." he stated simply.
1. Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

Of the Heart and Spark

Part 1

Chapter 1

"Now don't get me wrong, they are a very...interesting group, but that doesn't mean you need to impress them to get them to like you. You should know that by now." rain battered the windshield of the old dull-blue dodge minivan as Fera and her mother sat beside one another in the front seat. Fera's arms sit crossed across her chest and her eyes remain trained viciously through the window to her right. Her long dirty blonde hair was left to tumble over her shoulders while her long eyelashes battered over angered icy-blue eyes. Her pale skin was like her mother's yet she hated to admit it. Milky skin wasn't something she wanted to flaunt.

Her mother was going on and on over an incident that she had at her high school while trying to ignore a peer that had harassed Fera. What her mother thought was this: she was about to have a fight with a smaller, very annoying female and had gotten caught by a principle.

What actually happened was this: Fera had stood with her back to her locker, staring piercing blue eyes into the muddy brown of her persecutor's. Spit flew from the glossy-lipped blonde as she accused Fera of even looking at her jock boyfriend. Disgusting.

She gave an exasperated sigh, already having tried defend herself at the school. Carly, the blonde who had yelled at Fera, had began to spew fake tears to gain the favor of the principle. "Fighting will get you nowhere, especially if you want to be...what was it again? A string player?" she asked, rolling her hand in the air. "A violinist." Fera said in a short, simple tone. "Well if you want to do that, you'll have to realize that this behavior is unacceptable." her mother droned on. Fera rolled her eyes and focused on the rain droplets that flew across the window. The water was so free, so clear to run and fly like she wished she could. Her mother's voice could be heard in the background, but Fera paid no attention.

From the time Fera was little, she knew she'd wanted to play the violin. She would watch each orchestra concert in her school and would even bother her mother enough times until she would take her to see another school's kids play. It was only until she was in fifth grade did Fera actually get the chance to start her dream. Now she was a 17 year-old girl and a senior. "So until you learn to-" she cut off and cursed under her breath, sitting forward to stare through her hurried wiper blades into the cars before her. Fera looked to her mother to see what had stopped the conversation. "These drivers act like they've never driven before!" she complained loudly, throwing a hand in the air. Fera looked ahead of them to see cars' red taillights shining and then blinking off. She too leaned towards the dash to get a better view.

Three cars, definitely sports cars, were swerving in-between their neighbors as they revved loudly across the slick blacktop. Their windows were tinted a dark black, so Fera couldn't get a good look at who was driving. She recognized the models as a red Ferrari, a black and red Mustang, and a yellow Camaro. They sped off into the sheeting rain and Fera gripped the sides of her seat in interest. She had always loved Mustangs and Camaros, but now she thought a Ferrari wasn't a bad car either.

Suddenly an alarm went off behind her mother's car and Fera's head whipped behind them to peer through the back window. A yellowish-green ambulance could be seen behind Fera and her mother, its lights dancing. The words _search and rescue _decorated the strip of red on the side of the vehicle. "As if I _could_ get over!" Fera's mother yelled. Fera looked back in front of them and found the road to be clearing before them. Fera's mother sighed in relief and sped up to pull over.

There was an unexpected, bright flash that blinded Fera, forcing her to raise an arm to cover her eyes. Fera's mother called out in surprise, the car swerving. Fera yelled as well, moving her hands once the light was gone to help level her body as it slanted to the side. Their car spun, the world ripping fast around them. Squealing of the rubber wheels could be heard even in the cabin. Fera gripped the safety handles above her like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. The ambulance behind them appeared for a split second before it too moved from view. Fera and her mother became struck in frightened silence as Fera's mother tried desperately to control the spinning vehicle.

Finally it stopped moving, its body shaking with the sudden stop. Fera and her mother sat for only mere seconds before the ambulance behind them came into peripheral again. It skidded to a stop beside their car, idling next to the door. Fera looked to the car, her heart pounding. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and she gripped the necklace at the base of her neck.

On the door, beneath the black window and the latter, was the symbol of the face of a robot. Then the Hummer was off, its wheels wasting no time to carry the vehicle away. A red _Fire department_ sign stood out over the pulse of a heart on the side of the Hummer. "Are you alright?" Fera's mother asked with a strangled voice. Fera looked to the woman and quickly nodded, her hand shaking with the necklace in her grasp. It had been a present by her late father, promised to be a protective force for her. At least she knew they were both ok, so maybe he had been right. That would make the next thing she did a lot easier.

Fera whipped around to her side door, clasping the handle and pushing. It wasn't locked, so it was only jammed. "Fera, what are you doing?" her mother questioned confusedly. Fera ignored her mother, ramming her shoulder over and over into the door. It popped open with a creak and Fera leaped from the car. "Wait! Fera, where are you going?!" Fera slammed the door shut, making sure her mother was safe inside. The pouring rain slipped down her neck and Fera's skin prickled with the stabbing cold that came with it. She popped up her hood and looked around. They were still there.

The four cars, including the Hummer, were all heading back towards her. Fera froze, unsure what to do. Why were they coming back? Suddenly, a jet black Lamborghini screamed out of the traffic lines and straight towards Fera. Her movements ceased and she fell still, as if maybe her lack of movement would divert the line of attack. She unknowingly gripped the necklace at her neck, her eyes locked on the cars before her. Her legs were frozen in fright, her mind racing. Her own blood, splattered across the blacktop, crossed her mind and her lungs suddenly seized. A loud, shrill alarm sounded and Fera shook her head, realizing it was the ambulance, possibly warning her. Or at least, she hoped they were. The Lamborghini never slowed, causing Fera's mind to go into flight mode.

Her eyes flicked to the cars around her, and even to the van beside her. She could hear her mother's muffled banging on the window as she tried getting to her ignorant daughter. It was almost certain that she wouldn't get the jammed door open in time, so she instead shot across the road. A flash of red caught her attention and Fera pivoted on her heels to see what was happening. The black and crimson Mustang had separated from the other three cars, coming up and around to drive side by side with the Lamborghini. The driver of the Mustang then abruptly swiveled its wheels to slam the car into the oncoming Lamborghini. Both the cars sharply turned and headed straight for the barrier, now ramped by a stray automobile.

The Mustang and Lamborghini headed for the car, neither slowed. _What is _wrong_ with these people?!_ Fera thought in horror. The Mustang broke off from its target and ran straight up the car held up by the barrier, launching it high into the air. Not having as much time, the Lamborghini just barreled through the wall in an explosion of concrete and dust. Fera fell to her knees, her hand covering her mouth. This maybe the only thing that kept her from releasing the piercing scream that now burned her throat.

She expected rubble. She expected shrapnel covered in blood. She expected a crumbled up shell of a machine. She expected a shredded, broken body. Her hand lifted to shakily hover over her mouth. Horrified eyes scanned the smokey scene as she searched for the seared rubble that she expected to be scattered over the wet pavement.

What she didn't expect was there to be a mostly whole, actually still running, jet black luxury car. Four wheels suddenly ripping ribbons of greyish black, the shining form of the vehicle roared to life and it shifted from side to side. It immediately sped off the moment the air cleared.

Fera, shocked into silence, forced herself up by using the side of another abandoned Sedan sitting on the side of the street. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, her arms almost gave. But she still stood, staring after the Mustang and Lamborghini as they left only a muddy trail in their wake. Maybe it was the deterring rain. Maybe it was her fatigue or shock. But what she knew it couldn't be was two, no make that five, psychotic drivers on a small highway in Amoret, Missouri. The Hummer, Ferrari, and Camaro all followed suit after the Mustang a mere heartbeat after they disappeared past the destroyed barricade.

Fera was left in the rain. Alone. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could barely hold her lunch.

But she had never felt so amazed.

A sudden desire for a quite idiotic and reckless decision had her pushing off from the seeming safety of the Sedan and starting towards the pebbly result that was the amazing performers' exit. Her soaked tennis shoes squished beneath her as she started towards the exit of the vehicles. Their tire tracks showed clear in an embedded track on the surface of the mud and asphalt, so it was easy for her to track the direction they had escaped. Her mother would be ok. She would get help. At least _someone_ had to of called the emergency number.

Just to make sure of this, Fera grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed 911, holding the device to her ear as she sprinted off the road towards the retreating forms of the vehicles. They evidently seemed to be headed for the distant valleys, bordering on the Missouri-Kansas line. "Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" it was an older woman's voice, the tone being on the edge of boredom. "There's a woman involved in a car crash on highway 52. She's stationed in a light blue Dodge minivan on the left side of the road." she then clicked end and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

Fera's foot slipped on a pebble and she was left to practically run down a muddy hillside. Her toe jammed for an instant, sending her flying through the air. Mud exploded around her, muddling her senses and causing her hair to stick to her neck. The thick substance shoved up her nose and made her twist her face in distaste as it touched her tongue. "Great." she mumbled, trying to clear of most of the mud from her face and clothes. This attempt got her a satisfactory result as most of it became swiped away.

She shoved herself back to her feet and threw down her hood so the rain would wash her face and hair. She also took a rubber band from around her wrist and brought her hair behind her. There was no hesitation now. She just _had_ to see what all this was about. Maybe she could even see the men or women inside the cars!

She soon heard loud gravelled sounds of wheels on dirt and Fera ran faster. The mounds around her were strange, consisting mostly of collected piles of rocks, mud, and rubble. Most likely it a construction site, but she didn't focus much on the area as she continued on. There was a series of groans and then a sudden human-like grunt before the mound before Fera exploded. She gasped and fell back on her butt, fumbling around herself to get to her feet. She sprinted around a nearby pile and ducked, pressing her back against it while her chest heaved. "What the-" She breathed. Her voice abruptly cut off as something large and heavy struck the dirt behind Fera. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced as a loud grunt sounded.

"Friggin 'Con." a deep, slightly gruff voice growled.

Fera's eyes widened and she clapped a hand across her mouth. Whatever that was on the other side of the hill, it wasn't normal. She dreaded the thought of what exactly was beside her.

Worst case scenario, she had just wondered upon a heavy fight. But these didn't sound like your normal James Bond pistol. These were freaking bazookas.

There was another burst of earthly matter and the ground thrummed, dull quivers shaking the earth beneath Fera's feet. oozing mire slipped like a snake over Fera's shoulder and she leaned forward to separate the contact. The mud made a loud sucking sound and Fera froze. Feet stuck deep in the quicksand-like earth, Fera strained to free herself.

When she finally yanked her dirtied shoes clear, she took note of the feral snarl that split the air. Her blood went cold.

She wasn't the one responsible for that noise.

Slowly, her eyes moved with her shocked expression. Her hand slipped from her face, taking most her lip gloss with it. Her hair dripped down her back, making the atmosphere around her even colder.

Right there.

Right next to her, was a giant, blue-eyed robot.

Its body looked to be pinned beneath another, its arms up to protect itself. The robot attacking the one on the ground had furious red lights for eyes, a mysterious black mask covering its nose and lips. Suddenly its face turned towards Fera and she nearly fainted. The robots beside her briefly stopped their struggles and glanced down at her.

The one on the ground seemed to roll its eyes, its face moving into a unbelieving expression.

"Primus. Great." it was the same voice she heard the first time. Definitely male. The 'male' focused back on his attacker and suddenly threw up his upper half, elbowing the other robot in the face. The adversary's head snapped back and it fell with a swift kick from the robot on the ground.

Fera didn't have the time to admire the skillful moves of the fighter as the form on top of him fell over, disappearing as it stood to dodge behind some other channels of bulldozed material.

"Bee! Kinda could use some help here!" it called roughly. Fera's head snapped around the mound just as yet another robot leapt over the crumpled dirt pile. It was smaller than the one on the ground, its face slightly different as well. It sprinted over the robot on the ground and suddenly looked up, seeing Fera. It then hopped sideways, pointing at the girl by the ground and looking down at its apparent comrade. The robot waved a hand, "I got it, go!" he yelled.

Bee gave a nod and twisted around, running after the fallen target. It sat up and Bee gave it a swift punch in the face. Fera winced. And she didn't even know why.

"Ratchet! We got a human!" he yelled, getting to his feet. Fera fell once again to her butt, looking up on a gigantic titan as he towered over her. Fera jerked as another robotic face peered over the mound down at her. She tried crawling away, her hands dragging her across the mud. Her fingers dug into the soft, clutching muck as it tried holding her in place. "Frag!" Ratchet huffed, pushing the top of the mound over. She jerked and held herself away from the tumbling dirt, glancing up in fright at what this suddenly aggravated monster might do. A flash of red behind Ratchet had Fera's mind racing with the thought of yet another giant nearby. "Don't worry Bee, Mirage's got ya!" it yelled in a slightly Hispanic accent, two blades shifting from its wrists.

Fera looked from the black and red robot to Ratchet. "It's a female." the black and red one noted. Fera's mouth opened and closed over and over like a dying fish. _What was this?_ Ratchet snorted quite rudely and shoved the red and black comrade. "That's quiet obvious you short-circuited sparkling." Ratchet remarked.

He looked down at his arm and brought it up, pressing a few buttons as if Fera wasn't even there. But there was no missing them. Her eyes were wide and her ponytail was a mess. The band suddenly snapped and it fell over her face, covering one eye. The black and red robot watched her in silence as Ratchet continued to fiddle with his wrist. Sounds of scraping and crushing metal echoed behind the two towering, mechanical beasts and Fera's gaze flicked behind them. Weren't they concerned in the least for their comrades? A loud laugh sounded and Fera's mouth fell open again.

The red and black robot crossed his arms, a small grin twitching on his face. Was this _amusing_ to him?

Fera was sure that , if the two giants were going to kill her, they would have done it by now. Killers didn't have humor. Well, some did, but those were freaky psychopath. She came to the better conclusion and slowly started to get to her feet. Mud caked her hands and she wiped them on her jeans, making sure to keep her eyes trained on those before her. Rain ran down her hair and bounced off the top of her head to give her a small crown of water. The two robots' forms were also being bombarded by the sheen, a frame of it surrounding them. "And stay dead!" it was enough to get the red and black robot to look behind him, causing Fera to become curious as well. The red robot was coming back over the rubble, his blades shifting back into his wrists. The yellow smaller robot followed quickly behind him.

_What are these things?_ Fera wondered. The fear was nearly gone now. It became replaced by something different, something like...wonder. The yellow robot was jumping around in front of the red one, his fists up and punching as if in mock battle. The red robot laughed, a sound not much different then that of a human.

"I alerted Optimus of our situation and he is waiting for further information." Ratchet reported. Fera looked from titan to titan, unsure of what to do. Did they forget about her? "Who's Optimus?" Fera dared call up. All robots looked down at her as if she'd said something stupid. She immediately felt like she wanted to disappear under each vivid blue gaze._ Maybe I should just have run when I'd had the chance_, she realized regrettably. She still had that thought in her choices and the adrenalin in her system. "It talks." the red one noted humorously. Fera looked up, seeing he too was one of the smaller of the fighters.

The smallest of the robots, Bee as he'd been called, let his gaze snap to Fera. He swiftly came over and dropped to a squat right before her, making her jump in surprise and back up a few steps. She couldn't speak as her fright sent a series of warnings through her body, making her tense in preparation to run.

The small robot had his knees jutted out like a grasshopper, one arm draped over. His other hand helped him keep his balance. He had no mouth, just a sort of cap. But his eyes showed all emotion, their smiling gaze enough. Fera knew right then that there was nothing to fear. Her shoulders relaxed and her posture became less cautious. "Hello...my name...is bumble...bee." it said. The small robot's words were clipped, and it seemed he talked by using transmissions from the radio. The waves bent and hummed as he searched the stations for the correct words.

"What's...your name?" he asked cheerfully. At first, Fera was again lost for words. Was this some kind f joke? Or was she dreaming? It was all so overwhelming. She was talking to a robot! Who knew how to communicate nonetheless!

Her tongue suddenly seemed thicker, less cooperative. "Um...well..." She looked from blue gaze to blue gaze, finally resting on Bumblebee's again. "It's Fera." she answered. Bumblebee seemed to smile again. "That's a...pretty...name." he commented. Unable to help herself, Fera found her lips breaking into a smile. This being was actually kinda cute.

"Well, Fera, I hope you're prepared for what you've gotten yourself into." Fera looked up, seeing that the voice belonged to the red and black being.

Ratchet nudged his peer and held out his hand. "You maybe new on earth Sol, but this is a complicated matter." he let his hand fall and Sol narrowed his eyes irritably. "Bumblebee, bring Fera back with us to base. We'll rendezvous there with Optimus." Ratchet said, walking around Sol. The giant uncrossed his arms and huffed at the other. Bee chirped happily, a series of clicks and beeps coming from the small bot. His head then sunk into his chest, the plates on his head receding back. His body twisted and reformed, loud clanks and the noise of twisting metal attacked Fera's ears. It sounded like a heavy iron hammer being bashed into an anvil. Bumblebee's arms and legs disappeared as they connected themselves to the body, the sort of wings on his back coming around to slam shut against his sides. A hood appeared, along with the top of the form. It slammed down and four wheels rolled through the mud, spraying it everywhere.

Fera raised her arms to block the assault and then stared at the thing before her. She had seen every horror movie, every thriller, every sifi-movie that any child her age could be interested in. But she had never witness a thirty foot tall robot turn into a custom yellow Camaro. Lights swam before her eyes and a lightheaded feeling washed over her. How much more could she take of this? _This is crazy_, she thought in consternation. _This can't possibly be happening. It's not possible_. The fallback emotion that any normal human being jumped back to when faced with such unspeakable amazement could only be seen as denial. It was the easiest way to keep one's sanity.

The other four robots took their own turns to twist and reform and create the unique sounds of their transformations. Now before her were the four psychotic drivers from the highway. She yanked a hand through her hair and looked form one to another, placing a hand on her hip. "Now I know to think bad drivers are huge transforming robots on the highway. He told me so." her hand fell and the Camaro's door swung open. "My dad has to be laughing in his grave right now."

For about a minute, Fera refused to come forward. The robot-car aliens- because she was pretty sure these things couldn't be artificially or naturally from earth- waited for her, even though she seemed ready to bolt any second. The black one revved impatiently while Bumblebee just sat there like he was a normal, inanimate car. A million and one questions filled her brain, both suspicious and curious. What would these beings do with her? What did they want? Would they hurt her?

As her stomach dropped in the uncertainty, she swallowed the nerves there. "Come on human! We don't have all day!" one of them -the black one she assumed- called. Jumping as she was suddenly startled, Fera switched her gaze between the waiting group and Bee.

_I am going to hate myself for this_, she opted grimly. But unknowing about why to even her, she climbed in to the offered cab anyway. It slammed shut, locking her inside the dark, padded car. The radio buzzed and hummed for a moment before it gave a whistle and then found a station to start playing_ life is a highway_.

Fera let her body fall back against the seat as she watched each car before them start-up and speed away, quickly followed by Bumblebee. They ran swiftly through the construction zone, keeping out of sight of the distant highway. Strangely, the seats began to warm her chilled body and Fera let herself calm down, though she still held a measure of suspicion. The music played on and Fera suppressed a few shivers of uncertainty. What had she'd gotten herself into? Trying to keep her mind in the better light of the moment, Fera watched the road ahead.

"Bee? Is it weird that my father told me about you guys before this?" she asked, not expecting an answer. The music faded and the car shifted gears, crawling across on 4-wheel drive after its comrades when they came across a particularly. "He...did?...How did...he know about...us?" the station made out, causing Fera to run her sore fingers through her dirtied scalp again. "I have no idea. But I'm not even sure if I'm awake." her hand slipped from her hair and rubbed down her face. "Someone pinch me." she muttered to herself.

There was a moment of disturbing quiet from the car and then a sharp pain zipped up Fera's spine. She jumped and gave a high-pitched squeak, lifting herself up with her hands so that she was no longer sitting on the seat. "What was that?!" she demanded. Bumblebee chirped and gave another buzz before answering, "You said...pinch...you. But...I couldn't so...I did what I could." the last part was a broadcast that sounded like a devastated mother's sobbing voice and it twisted Fera's stomach painfully. This was just too weird. "Well...thanks? But I wasn't being serious. Sorry for confusing you." she said, slowly lowering herself back into the seat. Bee gave a small buzz and then started up the music again.


	2. Chapter 2: Larger Than Life

Of The Heart And Spark

Part 1

Chapter 2

The music was comforting at least. If not for the fact that Bumblebee was the one driving, Fera could have imagined herself back with her mother. It seemed like such a long time ago. But according to the clock on Bumblebee's dashboard, it was only 5:30. Only two hours ago. How far would that get them?

"Where are we?" Fera finally spoke up, not having said a word since Bates county. Bee buzzed and clicked, static filling the air as he searched. "Missouri...United States of America...planet Earth...the Milky Way Galaxy" he seemed so proud of his answer. As proud as you could sound over the radio. Fera sunk into the seat and patted the steering wheel. "No, no silly. I mean _where in Missouri_?" she gave a small chuckle and Bumblebee somehow emitted a hum. Abruptly, a light flashed before Fera. She gasped and sat up straight, startled.

Before her was a grid version holographic map of Missouri. They were halfway across the map, near the counties of Miller and Moniteau. Small blinking lights flashed all over the united states, four of them right where Fera and the others were. There were only less than 30 in total however, and Fera began to wonder what they were. There was a small cluster of these lights at Chicago, Washington D.C, and San Diego California.

Fera was curious about the map, so she lifted a hand to lightly touch the floating thing, happily finding that it reacted to her touch. She zoomed out the picture and saw a flat map of the rest of the continents, finding at least one blinking light on each continent. She zoomed in again and sat back. "Bee? Where are we going?" she asked, looking to the radio. The scan button was held down by some unseen force and the radio jostled and stumbled over itself.

"To our...base here...in Missouri to...meet." he said, giving up on the stations. He didn't play the music though, probably knowing Fera wasn't finished. "Who are we meeting with? Is it Optimus?" she wondered. Bumblebee gave one happy buzz and then let the noise die off. Who was this mysterious figure they kept mentioning? _Maybe it's some secret man from the government_, Fera thought._ Dad dealt with them a lot_. _I wonder what they do with people who find out about these cars_. Nervous ticks fluttered in her stomach as she thought of just what may happen.

Then her attention was suddenly grabbed by an old toy that hung off Bumblebee's rearview mirror. It was a flat, faded bumblebee shaped decoration with a small disco ball hanging beside it. Fera gave a short laugh and gently touched the decoration between her two fingers, wiping away the dusty film that was there. "That was...Sam's." Bumblebee noted over the radio waves. Sam? Fera released the small decoration and looked down at the dash with a knitted brow. "My father knew a boy named Sam. He said he was a brave kid. Who was he?" she asked, crossing her legs on the seat.

Bumblebee took a moment before he answered, and Fera repetitively kicked herself mentally to remind herself what she was really doing. A robot car. And she was talking to it. "Family." Bee said simply. It didn't sound like something from the radio. It was too clean-cut and clear. So he _could_ speak. "I'm sorry if it bothers you to talk about him. It makes me sad to talk about my dad sometimes. He died when I started high school about four years ago. He was on a mission and he'd been injured not long into it. He was sent home and a few weeks later, he just...died." she felt her throat tightening up at the memory, visions of her father laying on the bed with his face as pale and listless as it had been squeezing her sore heart.

Bumblebee gave a long, comforting buzz as she dropped her eyes momentarily. Grabbing her necklace, Fera nodded, giving a smile and rubbing the building tears from her eyes. "It's ok. I was proud of him then and I'm proud of him now. He gave me this before he died." she opened up her palm and showed the air her necklace.

There was a high, appreciative whistle from the car that Fera couldn't help laughing at. "Ya, I know. I like it too." she looked up and saw the same symbol on Bumblebee's steering wheel that she'd noticed on Ratchet's side when she first witnessed him. She then glanced up and looked at the other cars, seeing the same emblem on each. "What's this symbol?" she laid her hand on the wheel and stroked her thumb across the indented metal. He searched the stations, but seemed to find nothing. There was a crude sound from Bumblebee's engine and then a roaring. Fera became confused and slightly concerned.

"It's the-" it was the same voice that had said "family" earlier. Bumblebee cut off again as a loud choking noise started up and the vehicle jumped, shaking Fera. Obviously, it was difficult for him to speak. "Bee, are you ok?" it was a completely different voice over the radio. It sounded like Ratchet. As if on cue, the greenish-yellow Hummer slowed its pace and drove beside the Camaro. Bumblebee responded by a click and a confident hum.

"Well don't strain your vocal processors. We don't want you to hurt yourself." he said with an edge of concern. Fera blinked. _Concern_? Was it even possible for robots to feel emotion? Fera had seen the smile on Bumblebee's face earlier, but she had though it was only just an illusion. "Fera, what had you asked of him?" Ratchet addressed her directly, causing the young woman to jump.

It was the first time she had ever been asked anything by a truck. And a live one at that.

Looking out the side window, she watched the Hummer as she answered, "Many things actually. The one he had tried to answer was about the symbol on his wheel. Like the one on your your side." she said as calmly as she could. The soaking wet hair that she had placed back into her hood now had bled through her shirt and she gave a shiver at the cold. The seat suddenly began to warm and Fera gave a soft "thanks". "That symbol is one of choice. It means freedom for all those who have the option of choosing so. For all sentient beings." Ratchet said, catching Fera's attention.

"It is a symbol we have protected for millenia and over, all for the sake of peace and justice and freedom. Do you understand?" he asked softly. Fera nodded and then realized he couldn't see her inside the cabin. "Yes. I do." she shifted and placed her feet back on the floor, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets and sitting back against Bumblebee's warm seats. "My dad had actually worn it as well around the house." Fera said, giving a small, sentimental chuckle.

"I'd ask him what it was and he'd tell me the same thing every time: peace. And when I'd tell him to teach me more he would just pat my head and tell me one day I'd know." the smile left her face and she studied the dashboard in silence. Neither Ratchet nor Bumblebee responded to Fera's memory. What could they say? It was a human matter. They shouldn't even care.

Fera settled in to Bumblebee's steering wheel and she wrapped her arms around her chin, allowing her heavy eyes to close and let her drift off into sleep. She could warily hear the conversation between the two robot cars before the darkness overcame her.

"Who do you figure her father may have been?" Ratchet murmured over the radio. Bumblebee whirred quietly and Ratchet huffed. "Well it couldn't be Sam and Carly. They had a son named Daniel. The other sergeant had four small daughter and a son, to which should all be older than this one by now." Ratchet seemed frustrated, somehow trying to pull down a process of elimination. "It must have been one of the soldiers on base at the time." he decided, evidently giving up on the matter. Bumblebee buzzed and gave a short click, not saying a word, radio or otherwise.

Ratchet, seemingly over the matter, didn't say anything and his fuzzy silhouette picked up pace. The darkness became heavier, muddling her thoughts and slowing both her heart and her breathing. Would this all be gone when she was asleep? Maybe it was all just a dream...

"This is Optimus to team, we are..." it was such a soothing voice. Fera smiled into her arms. Maybe it was all just a dream...

* * *

It was the revving of the engine that woke Fera. She was dreaming of the last time her father and her had been together, playing in the field in summer. The sun was warm on their faces and Fera laughed happily. Her father was grinning from ear to ear, his uniform like a second skin as he wore it once again before he left for the mission.

"Fera!" her eyes shot open and she threw up her body. It was dim around her, nothing but the dull lights on the outside of the car and the glowing lights of the dashboard clearing her head. The smell of wet concrete and sulfur met her nose and Fera knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _Where am I?_ she wondered, looking out the windshield. Groggy, and not fully aware of what was happening around her, Fera squinted her eyes.

Four tall structures composed of differing plates of metal, wires, and bolts met her view. She blinked, studying them harder. There was a metal ball on the backs of one of their figures, spinning anytime the pole moved. There were also splayed bands of metal by the very bottom of the pieces, giving balance to whatever sit atop. Whatever sit atop...

Fera's eyes grew wider as she slowly peered up the pieces to the source. Those plates connected to other bands of metal, wires, and bolts or poles, getting larger until she met the face of an annoyed-looking robotic creature. So it hadn't been a dream. For some reason, she felt relieved by that realization.

Bumblebee was the one who had revved his engine, trying to wake Fera. "Thanks for not shocking me again." she mentioned, getting an excited whirr from the joyful creature. The door of the car opened, allowing Fera to step through. She stood up on the outside, immediately feeling the vastness of the space and the chilliness that came with it. It was a large, concrete room, at least 200 feet high with steel rafters supporting the roof Scaffolds hung either high, or low enough to be eye level with one of the robots.

Soldiers in uniform were walking the structures, strolling past the robots like they were a normal, everyday thing. Fera gaped up at the lights and sounds and just about everything that was where she was at. She found herself watching curiously as Ratchet went to go sit on a large steel box. Loud bangs and metallic clanks started up behind Fera and Bumblebee moved into view,walking towards Mirage. Sol, the supposedly newest on earth, was standing up against the wall, watching her. Was it interest, or derision in his features? Fera gave up and instead found Ratchet fiddling with something in his hands. He lifted a hand and it suddenly shifted, reasserting itself in a sort of blowtorch.

Fera couldn't believe anything that was going on around her. Random people walked by without paying her much attention, dodging the feet of the robots as they passed. A few of them even called a greeting to the arrivals.

The grey, still walls were somewhat lifeless and constricting. She felt closed it and small despite the large openness of the room. She rubbed her arms and looked between them all standing before her. "I don't understand how you all can stand this place." she said, taking another chance to look around. The ceiling was so far away that the lights that hung from it seemed to make up its surface.

"It's so...lifeless. And it is almost claustrophobic." she moved her arms and began to take off her jacket, promptly tieing it around her waist. Ratchet and Sol looked to her and then each other, a smirk on both their faces. Bumblebee was looking up, turning slowly in a circle as if he too had just arrived. Mirage was flipping the blades at his wrists in and out, seeming bored with the deadly weapons.

What were they all waiting for? It seemed like they were all just sitting here, idly wasting time. Where they all just cooped up here? All the time? Fera couldn't imagine. She gripped the charm around her neck again, finding comfort in its presence.

Strangely enough, she could never figure out exactly what the charm was, or what it meant. But she did know this: it had been very important to her father, so it is now very important to her. She looked down on it a moment, rolling the stone between her fingers. It was almost glass-like, with a diamond shape and four flat faces on each end of the wide middle. An octahedron- as it was accurately called. The sides of the shape were long and slim, with the bottom end set in an almost needle-like point.

It gave off a chilling sense, yet it was also beautiful. Fera didn't know why, but it was very familiar. It always had been, yet she couldn't sense why. Her dad had mentioned while giving it to her that it had come from a dear friend, lost to him in the war. He never talked much about it though. Fera was too young to remember it. Maybe. Just maybe she could recall something. But then it would only fade, leaving her frustrated and on edge to tears. The chain of the necklace gave a soft jingling sound as she clenched it.

"Yes, Ratchet here." Fera looked up from her solitary moment, seeing the greenish robot now standing on his feet, his hand by what Fera assumed was his ear. Sol looked up from his spot on the wall and Bumblebee and Mirage also looked over at him. "Confirmed." he paused, "Yes, the human girl is here with us." he looked up at Fera and she froze, charm in hand. "No, the Decepticon attack was just a rouse. Apparently our presence here was for nothing." he again fell silent, "She's planning something, I know it." Ratchet had gotten a hard tone to his voice, causing an uncomfortable sense to tighten in Fera's chest. "Affirmed. Out." Ratchet dropped his hand and jerked his head down a hallway cut off from the rest of the room. It looked to have a layered sheet attached to it, used as a door of some kind. Mirage pushed off the wall and followed Ratchet into the room, the steel door closing behind them.

Bumblebee, seeming bored already, moved across the room to get down close to Fera's level. He tapped the floor to get her attention and she jumped, locking her ankles together on accident and then falling hard once again to her bottom. A hearty laugh came from Sol at seeing the female fail at her coordination. She winced and then whipped around to glare at the robot, now completely sure he was some form of male. Bumblebee whirred and hummed in concern at seeing her fall and Fera waved a hand, shaking her head. "No, it's ok Bumblebee, you just scared me is all. I'm not a ballerina either, so that doesn't help." she began to stand and Bumblebee offered a finger. Fera's clumsiness left her abashed as she let him help her up. "Thanks. Again." she said, rubbing her backside. Bumblebee gave a series of clicks and then a smile before sitting.

His legs jutted out as they were unable to completely fold because of the uneven plating of his legs. He gave a few small noises, watching Fera expectantly. She rubbed the back of her neck, unsure what exactly to do.

"Um, Bee? I don't know what you want from me." she finally admitted.

Bumblebee gave a clear, prominent shrug, once again watching Fera. She let her hand fall back down and then looked back at Sol. He put up both hands, excluding him from help. "Hey, don't look at me, I've never had to entertain a cyberling before." he said, crossing his arms again. Fera rolled her eyes and looked back to Bee before doing a double-take. "Wait," she looked back at Sol, "what's a cyberling?" she questioned.

Sol look down at her with his teal blue eyes, not answering right away. "What is it you call your youth on this planet?" he inquired. Fera rubbed her hands together and then looked down at them. "Children. Or in my case, a teenager. It depends on the age." she looked up at Sol and found him paying only vague attention. He didn't really seem that curious.

"Well, in the stages of a Cybertronian's life, we go in this order:" he held up his hand, "Sparkling," he held up a mechanical finger, "youngling," another finger, "cyberling," another finger, "and then Cybertronian." he set his hand back on his arm and looked to Fera. She in turn glanced back to Bumblebee. "So you're almost a complete adult." she said, giving a smile. Bumblebee nodded, raising a hand.

Fera found herself reaching for it before she could even think, gently taking up one of his massive fingers. The rough scrapes and scratches that littered the surface were like the genetic codes on a person's finger. Fera came closer, no longer afraid, examining the piece closer. Surprisingly, it wasn't even cold. In fact, it was actually pleasantly warm...

"Sol?" she questioned absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off Bee's finger. "Hm?" he grunted. Fera took a finger and placed it on Bumblebee's palm, slowly dragging it up the digit until it strayed on the edge. "What's a Cybertronian?" she asked, now using her thumb to lightly press the tip of Bumblebee's finger. Sol didn't answer right away, so Fera looked up at Bee. He was looking down at Fera's hand, oblivious to the conversation.

Sol was not peering her way anymore. The silence was almost unbearable. She instead looked back at Bumblebee's hand, dropping the subject. It obviously was a touchy one, and she didn't want to push anything. Not after learning of these fascinating creatures and finding their human-like qualities.

Deep, heavy steps came from the same direction Ratchet and Mirage had left, and Fera didn't look up to know it was them. Sol didn't say a word. And neither did Bumblebee.

Then the steps stopped. A pulse of air hissed out of a pipe. Fera stopped tracing Bee's hand.

"A Cybertronian is an inhabitant from the planet Cybertron. Ourselves being included in this group, including all the others that dwell on Earth." that same voice. The soothing one she had heard over the radio before she had fallen asleep. Fera turned, dropping Bumblebee's hand and instead finding herself almost bending backwards to see the face of the bot that stood before her. This was not Ratchet.

He was much taller than any of the others Fera had thus met. Legs covered in intricately placed metal parts created two wide feet for the high 'bot to balance. Wheels hung on his hips, with what could only be the stomach being made up of even more overlapping and puzzled parts. His body was covered in flaming red and blue decals, with other solid panels scattered around. Two windows sat across his broad chest with mighty metal arms hanging from high shoulders. A masked face stood out with a dark blue helmet and bright blue eyes, a crest attached to the headgear. And between the two windows on his chest he wore the proud symbol of freedom and peace that Ratchet had told her about.

Optimus came even closer to Fera, making her feel ever the smaller. To make things even more overwhelming, Bumblebee left her to face the mechanical tower alone. Optimus lowered himself to get closer to Fera, the mask across his face sliding off like the knife on a sharpener.

"My name is Optimus Prime. As you must have witnessed, our kind has the abilities of reforming ourselves into your earth-based mechanical vehicles." the pipe on his shoulder hissed again and a small white cloud burst from the opening to dissipate into the air. "I am the leader of a series of Cybertronian beings called Autobots. We are in alliance with your government, and we mean no malice towards you or your race." He paused again.

"What is your name young one?" Optimus asked, two narrow slits over his incredible blue eyes closing and then opening again like eyelids. Fera opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, staring in shock at who was before her. She couldn't answer. Her voice was lost to her. She couldn't. She was too nervous.

But Optimus said nothing, waiting. And waiting. How one could have so much patience, Fera was unsure.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she uncurled her fingers from around her necklace. "My name is Fera Lennox." she finally answered, taking deep, even breaths. Was the air always so thin? Optimus hadn't said anything right after, but he just stood. Fera took a step back and couldn't help her hand as it snapped to her charm again. Optimus' hand motioned to Bumblebee and the smaller bot stood at the attention. "Bumblebee, take Fera to an informer. Our new guest should be acquainted." Bumblebee gave an understanding buzz and then he moved to Fera. "We shall get another chance to conference soon." Optimus reassured before turning away. There was something in the massive robot's voice tone that Fera found confusing. It was something between interest and caution. She didn't dwell on it long, lost in her own wonder and awe.

Fera ripped her gaze from the retreating form to see Bumblebee. "Why don't you transform?" she suggested, coming to meet him halfway. The small bot squatted down, a series of clicks and hums given as an answer. "It'll be easier and faster if you both just go like that. He'll carry you there." Sol answered. Fera looked worriedly at the black bot and saw him pushing himself off the wall, walking the same way Optimus had left.

Fera returned back to Bee, seeing his hand offered, palm up, hovered over the ground. Nervously, Fera stepped forward and placed one foot on the metal hand. "I'm trusting you Bee." she said with a trembling touch. She set her fingers on his arm and then fully stepped on his palm. Her body shook and nearly fell as Bee shifted up. He lifted Fera higher and higher, causing her to grab Bumblebee's arm in terror. Was the yellow 'Bot this tall before?

She squeezed her eyes shut and let her rustled stomach settled before opening her lids again. The movement stopped and suddenly Fera was eye level with the robot's bright blue gaze. He gave a soft click and one long buzz. She blinked and said nothing. Bumblebee brought his hand closer to his body, stopping at his shoulder. Fera got low and crawled across his palm, turning to sit between his head and a large spinning bolt that she guessed made up his shoulder joint. His hand dropped and they started forward, lurching Fera's body. A frightened hand shot out and clasped Bee's headgear tightly, steadying herself. Bumblebee didn't seem to notice, his gaze set forward.

The concrete ground beneath them seemed miles away and the height made Fera tighten her grip on both Bee's helmet and a random piece by where she was sitting. The floor passed by Bee's feet faster than any human could walk, entrancing Fera by the sight of the smaller humans below. Some where just walking, or talking with another. One woman in a lab coat walked right in Bee's way, causing him to stumble and tip-toe around her to not crush her underfoot. She was too busy to notice, a clipboard in hand.

The hall they were walking in was lower than the main lobby, giving a better light to the space. Doors lined the walls on each side, one being human height while the other was tall enough to allow even Optimus through. Fera was no longer controlling a death grip on Bumblebee's body, her curiosity in the base too much to keep her original fears. One of the soldiers below called up to Bee and held up a hand in greeting. Bumblebee nodded and gave a click, raising his own hand.

"Bee? Where are we going?" Fera asked, leaning over to see the robot's face. He slightly turned his head in her direction, jerking her hand behind her so she had to remove it from his head. "They will...tell you." he answered, shuttering the two slits over his eyes again. Fera scanned his face for a moment before giving up. Two blue eyes, much like the ones of the robots', rolled and the young woman sat back.

The smell of stale air met under Fera's nose as they continued and she desperately wished the people here would open a window for some fresh wind. "I just don't think it's wise at the moment." it was a distant voice, one echoing in from the end of the hallway. Bumblebee stopped and turned towards one of the larger doors lining the wall. "No, wait." Fera said, placing a hand on Bee's helmet again. The small bot stopped, looking at her in confusion. She was on Bumblebee's left shoulder, cutting her off from view of the path to their right, where the voice came from.

"It seems nothing is wise in our decisions. However, you must have more faith in her." without a doubt, that was Optimus' voice. Fera sat up straight, pressing her side to Bumblebee's head, as if the large creatures would see her. "We don't even know her Optimus! Who is to know if she decides to go to one of her organic acquaintances and jeopardize our position? The risk is to great, faith or otherwise." it was the distinct tone of Ratchet. Fera's eyebrows came down and a small spark of irritation started up in her chest. Images of herself standing up to the greenish-yellow 'Bot came to mind. Then the outrageous possibility that the Cybertronian -as they were supposedly called- would be frightened enough to apologize. There was a temper in this girl. But not stupidity. "I had known her father personally for 16 of her 17 earth years. We can trust her." he assured. There was a huff and Fera's eyebrows came up. He'd known her father?

Bumblebee shifted almost uncomfortably beneath Fera, seeming nervous about eavesdropping. Fera comforted him by laying a hand on his chest, leaning forward as she did so. "It's ok. If they find us, I'll take blame." she offered. Bee stopped moving and buzzed uncertainly.

"It has taken over 10 of those years to disprove our existence to the world Optimus. If she replenished that knowledge, this planet would be breathing down our backs. We would be captured and passed around like a sparkling's toy, facing the humans' problems." Ratchet was trying hard to change his comrade's mind. Fera just hoped that Optimus would be stubborn enough to ignore the plea. "What she knows will stay limited for now. Until we can fully prove she is as trustworthy as I find she is, her comprehension of our species will be provided by the men around her. The humans know not enough about our race yet to danger it." Optimus decided.

Fera sighed against Bee's head and she closed her eyes. _Thank the planet he came from for Optimus_, she thought softly. Blue eyes opened once again, batting the tiredness she felt. _At least he understands I really don't want to harm any of them_. Fera leaned forward once more and patted Bee's chest. "As if I had any friends to tell you guys about anyway." she chuckled in dark humor. He gave a long, low whirr and seemed to smile back. The sound of heavy metal hitting stone sounded and Fera looked past Bee's face to see the end of the hall. Ratchet's angry form could be seen as he stalked down the opposite direction from which he came. He was muttering something inaudible at the moment, but Fera was afraid she didn't want to know anyway.

She finally allowed Bumblebee to open the large sliding door that hid the room beyond. There was still more concrete. The smell was still the same. And more metal occupied the space.

Fera's eyeshadow had smeared across her lids, making them look increasingly dark. She rubbed them, dislodging most of it on her arm. Brown and black dust smudged across the surface of Fera's arm as she pulled it away. She quickly drug the arm over her jeans, causing them to turn a vary of colors. Bumblebee's hand came up before Fera and she lifted herself unsteadily to her feet. Mud-encrusted, torn-laced tennis shoes maneuvered around the different plates and spikes of metal that made Bee's shoulder before she climbed across his palm.

Slowly, her handler let her to the ground, allowing her to safely step off. She did, and Bumblebee stood up once more. Fera nodded up at him and rubbed a hand over one arm, disappointment settling over her shoulders once she turned away. The room only had a few things inside of it, including a metallic table, with two uncomfortable looking chairs.

"Are you...ok?" it was Bumblebee again, making Fera look back at the yellow bot. He had squatted down, his hands laid over his legs. "I'm ok." she said, giving a small, fake smile. Bee sat all the way down, his legs crossed. "You're...lying." he insisted blankly. Fera dropped her arm and looked over at the cyberling in confusion. How could he tell what she felt? "Are you sure you're a robot? You act like you're a human." she gave a small chuckle and Bee's head cocked to the side.

"I guess there are things in the universe that no one can fully understand." she opted, backing up into one of the chairs by the table. "You really want to know?" she asked, looking up at Bee. He nodded, peering down at her with nothing short of interest. Fera crossed her arms and studied the being, curious more than anything.

Here was a mechanical beast, large enough to level an entire town, asking her about her feelings. _This is some strange experience_, she thought to herself. It couldn't be a dream, she knew that now. It was too vivid and life-like to possibly be. But for a moment, in meeting Optimus Prime, she hadn't felt more uncertain. This was just all so overwhelming...maybe talking to someone -or something- was what she needed.

Fera sat up in the seat and let her arms stray to the tabletop, her eyes never leaving Bee's. "I feel like I'm unwanted here, like I got involved in something that could break because of me. This whole place," she waved a hand around to show she meant all around them, "is nothing like I've ever seen. You guys too. This whole thing is just so...much. It gives me a headache to just think about all that my father had done with all of you."she pinched the bridge of her nose and the room fell silent. Maybe talking to a Cybertronian wasn't the best idea she'd had. She needed a human.

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

The room became ensnared in a slightly awkward tension for about a heartbeat before Fera's hand dropped. She looked over at Bee and found him fiddling with his fingers in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Surprise was the first thing she felt, and then guilt. "No, no Bumblebee, it's not your fault." she said, getting up and moving across the floor. She set a reassuring hand on his knee and baby blue eyes glanced up into her own. "If anything, this is all my doing. I'm the one that decided it was a smart idea to follow you all." she backed up slightly and watched as Bee leaned down. "I think I knew...your dad. He...was nice. And...you look like him." it was probably one of the longest sentences Fera had heard from him. Thin lips stretched into a grin and icy eyes melted to a sky blue.

Fera opened her mouth to thank him, but the clang of the metal door interrupted her. Fera walked around Bee's knee and looked towards the noise. A tall, dark-skinned man was walking towards the table, a clipboard in his hand. His black hair was littered with small grey flecks and he was grumbling to himself about being "too old for this crap". The clipboard was left to fall over the surface of the table and the man turned. Fera drew in a sharp breath, disbelief taking up her expression. "Alright, let's get this over-" he had crossed his arms and seemed obviously annoyed. But his eyes widened when he saw her and his crossed arms fell.

"Fera?!" he exclaimed. Fera strode as quickly as she could across the floor and she let go of her necklace, instead throwing her arms around the man's shoulders.

"Uncle Robert! I didn't know you were still in the army, let alone working alongside these...these...Cybertronians!" she happily squeezed the familiar form of her adopted 'uncle' and he stumbled back a step, placing his hands on her back. "What in the hell are you doing here Fera? Where's Sarah?" he asked. Fera pulled away, noticing the crisp US uniform that he wore. "My mom's ok. I met Bumblebee and the others while I was out with her. These guys are amazing!" they both let each other go and they sat down on opposite sides of the table. "I met Mirage and Ratchet and Bumblebee..." she meant to go on, but Robert stopped her. "Was Sol there?" he wondered. Fera nodded. "Figures." he blew through his lips, grabbing the clipboard again. "It says you were supposed to meet with Optimus. Did you?" he wondered, looking up from over the board. Fera nodded, a smile creeping over her face. "He was magnificent, bigger than any of the others I saw." she pictured the massive Cybertronian again and his even, deep voice.

Robert grinned and gave a short laugh. "Ya, I thought so too when I first saw him. Of course, that was when giant aliens were just myths in a storybook." he let the clipboard fall back to the table. "And after over 16 years of knowin' the guy, he still calls me Sergeant Epps." he chuckled and patted the table with a closed fist. "You've known him that long?" Fera questioned, leaning over the table. Her 'uncle' nodded, glancing over at Bumblebee in the corner. "Known him too. All of them. Except Solas Kaon. That rooky could get us all killed..." he trailed off, burrowing his brow. "Solas Kaon?" Fera said, testing the name on her tongue. "Do you mean Sol?" it was a name that seemed almost dangerous. But Sol didn't look like the type found cooing over a kitten either.

Fera's uncle waved a hand and rolled his eyes. "Whatever he calls himself. The point it that he compromised your safety in acting like he did. And your mother's. Now he's left us no choice but to tell you what your father specifically said not to when it comes to them." he jabbed a thumb at Bee, who in turn gave a long whirr. "Why would my father keep this from me anyway?" Fera wondered, clenching her hands together. Robert let his hand fall back onto the table and looked into her eyes. "He was protecting you. We all were. Even though they didn't know they were protecting you in general, they were. It was all in attempts to keep that safe." he pointed straight at Fera's neck and she lifted a hand to touch the charm. "This? But it's just a charm."

Her uncle shook his head and then looked over at Bee. Fera followed his gaze and they both found Bumblebee to be playing with a scrap of metal. The sliver was floating in the air between his two palms. He was playing with some form of magnetic force, using both negative and positive signals to cause the metal to float. "It's far from that. Your dad and I were good friends before he passed. But when he did, he took all we know about that thing to his grave. All I can tell you is that it comes from them and only they know how to activate it." Fera and her 'uncle' locked eyes again, "He had gotten it from somewhere and then wore it around his neck like it was his own heart. He never took it off. The fact that he gave it to you meant that he must have either trusted you more than anyone or he expected you to finally meet them one day."

Memories and moments in Fera's life that involved her father ran wild in her mind. It was such a fresh, raw wound. Her father meant everything to her, his death breaking her down and feeling that the world was surely over. She had only been in 7th grade after all. But, before then, he had spoken to her; reassured her of the many wonders and excitements she would experience in her life. She had gotten hope. Now she knew that her father had worked with these titans; knew that they held a special place in this world. And they very may will forevermore. "It's a real shock that you all would meet up by coincidence like that though. But it was bound to happen sometime I guess." Robert stood up from the table and dragged his chair around to sit face to face with Fera. "Can you tell me about them?" she wondered, watching him.

He sat down with a grunt and leaned back. "That's why I'm here. Shoot." he lifted his hands, showing he was an open book. Fera paused for a moment, glancing back at Bee and then to her uncle. "How do they do what they do? Transform I mean." she started off. Epps dropped his arms and set them on his lap. "Well, I don't really know. But I did overhear Ratchet a few years ago, talking about a sort of shifter device. You would have to ask him, he's he medic." he explained. Fera put an elbow on the tabletop, setting her head on the fist. "What about their culture? Or how they get their names?" she looked up at Bumblebee, who in turn, looked up at her. She gave him a smile and then returned her attention to her uncle. "Rethalia told me that all Cybertronians either came from two adults, or a thing called the AllSpark. It was like some form of ancient technology that allowed creation of both planets and life itself. It would take the sort of physical makeup of one robot, male or female, and then create a baby."

He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was told not to say the other way in front of Bumblebee."

Moving on before she got herself in something she didn't like, Fera changed topic. "You mentioned someone named Rethalia. Who are they?" Fera mentioned, catching Bumblebee's attention again. Epps leaned down on his elbows and locked his hands, a small grin catching on his features. "Well, that would be Optimus' lady-friend. Her full name is Rethalia Prime and she is one of the last of the female Autobots. And Primes." he explained. Fera sat up, her hand falling from the table.

Female? They had female Cybertronians? And what was a Prime? "The Autobots as you may have guessed, are these guys." Robert went on, jerking his head behind him. "And this is their symbol." he pointed to the same robotic face that Fera had seen on both Ratchet's paint and Optimus' chest. It was a small embroidered patch over his heart. Bumblebee also had the symbol over his face, on a small piece of the helmet he wore.

Question after question filed through Fera's head. And it felt like she couldn't even find the correct words to say anything she wanted to. These were just such strange and fascinating creatures; she couldn't fully grip the thought of it all. For now, she would just ask what she could: "Why are they here?" her eyes flicked from Bee to Epps, who had gotten a serious expression when thinking about the answer. He leaned over and patted Fera's knee, standing afterwards.

"They're called Decepticons. The Autobots had come to Earth to protect it from the evil things after they came here, looking for the AllSpark. Their leader wanted to take over the universe or something, but he needed the Cube first." Epps reached over the table to get the clipboard, his other hand collecting a pen from his chest pocket. He clicked it once with his thumb and started writing on the paper. "The Cube meaning the AllSpark?" Fera assumed.

Epps looked up from the paper and grinned, glancing back down. "You're a lot smarter than your dad. It took him a few weeks to get the hang of all this Cybertron stuff. But they should be able to tell you what you want to know when anything comes up." he tossed the pen across the table and lowered the board. "I can't stay long. I have to go check out a disturbance with some Decepti-creeps. But I promise I'll see you and your mom soon." he said, turning away. Fera got to her feet, hurrying to catch up to him before he left. "Wait." she said, making him stop and turn. "It was nice to see you again." she murmured next to his ear after hugging him again. Robert didn't hesitate this time to press his hands to her back and return the gesture. "You too kid. You're growin' up way too fast."

They both released one another and Epps left without further word. Fera was left alone with Bumblebee, who didn't seem to mind the company. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, allowing Fera to soak in the small amount of information she'd been told. There was so much more she wanted to know. Like who exactly Rethalia Prime was,or, who might the Decepticons really be. There was also how the Cybertronians decided leaders, how they created sparklings; marriage, war, gender, weaponry... Fera came to the sudden conclusion that she knew next to nothing about these 'Autobots'. And she wanted to know everything she could.

Bee gave a soft hum when a few minutes of quiet had passed and Fera looked up to him. The yellow Autobot stood and opened the larger door for himself, motioning for Fera to follow him. She went out the same door as Epps, not risking getting crushed by the large metal screen Bee simply held out of the way.

"There's a lot about you guys I don't know." Fera mentioned after meeting Bumblebee back outside. "And I'm not sure _how much_ I want to know. But, I hope you and the others would be willing to tell me about yourselves soon." the robot and much smaller human walked down the concrete hall towards the lobby, the air becoming colder. Fera brought her jacket closer around her and she zipped up the front. Bee's large feet stomped next to her, but never close enough to endanger her. _They must have had a lot of practice watching their step over the years_, she noted, glancing nervously beside her.

They got closer to the main entrance and Fera blinked, smelling a weird new scent in the air. Was it gunpowder? Or electricity? It seemed like a strange combination of both, confusing Fera. She waited to say anything however until they reached the place she had first came to in the room. Once there, Bumblebee split off to head over to some form of flat bench while four other Autobots stood around Fera. Ratchet was there, with his arms crossed over his chest. Fera glanced at him, but then tore her eyes away before she said something she would regret. Grudges were for childish kids.

Sol was there as well, with Mirage standing by the entrance. There was another robot that Fera didn't recognize, but she did notice immediately. It was an extremely large, bulky bot, with a broad chest and two massive arms. His paint was all a forest green with an idle gun sitting on his shoulder.

He suddenly glanced down and saw Fera looking up at him, her lips slightly parted. He lifted a hand and gave a small jerk of it as greeting. "This is the new kid?" he asked with a rugged, rough voice. The Autobot looked over to Ratchet, who leaned against the wall. "She's a small one." Fera felt a little irritated at the bot for talking about her as if she weren't even there, but she dismissed the feeling swiftly.

"Sorry to disappoint." she called up sarcastically. The dripping venom in her voice was enough to get the hulking Cybertronian to look back down at her. He gave a rumbling chuckle and then lowered himself into a squat. "You've got fight in you, that's good. Maybe you'd like to go one on one sometime." he offered mischievously, his arm coming around. A long tone like that of a charging computer sounded and yet another gun shifted itself and suddenly appeared from within the bot's wrist.

Fera took an uncertain step back, her eyes trained on the weapon. "Leave her alone Hound, she's had a long day from what I've heard." there was another voice and both Fera and Hound looked up to see who it was. Another Autobot, slightly taller but not thicker than Hound, walked up behind his comrade to enter the room. "I was just playing around Wheeljack, nothing to get concerned about." Hound insisted. Wheeljack was a white Autobot, with green and red decals stripped across his arms and some decorating his chest. There were strips of metal that rounded around his face to create a mask, two fins sticking out of the sides of his head. "I'm sure Optimus wouldn't like it, whatever you're doing." the two fins on the sides of his head lit up with each word he spoke. He was one of the oddest of the 'Bots that Fera had seen.

"At least she didn't lose consciousness." it was Sol's turn to speak, his position beside Bumblebee catching Fera's attention. Sol had no mask like some of the others, but instead had two sharp looking blades sitting close to his cheek. They were zig-zagged so that they pointed down from the vizor on his helmet. Two long bars stuck up from his shoulders, most likely being the spoiler from his car form. He definitely had height over Bumblebee, but he was still shorter than Optimus. The black paint around his body, shoulders, and face gave him a dark look. There were two strips of red down his arms, one on each. Two of his wheels had been seen sunken into his back while the other two protruded from his lower legs. His feet were mostly silver, with the black and red coloring only starting towards his ankles.

Fera shoved her hands into her pockets and played with the lint inside. "I've never fainted before." she muttered, intentionally keeping anyone from hearing. The gathered 'Bots settled into the room and began to talk with one another or just sit alone. Wheeljack and Hound soon left, with Mirage getting a call to the eastern wing area soon after. Fera settled herself close to Bee and Sol, waiting for whatever. She didn't exactly know what they were expecting, or who, but she knew that they wouldn't do so unless it was important.

Hopefully whatever they were in wait for would come soon because according to the damaged phone Fera kept in her mud-stained jeans, it was close to 7 o'clock at night.

Suddenly the noise of a banging door caught the entire room's attentions, human and Cybertronian. It was a man dressed in a professional looking suit, complete with a red tie. The man was a tanner gentleman, with striking black hair streaked with grey. "Ok, I have had just about_ enough_ with all the human stowaways here. It is in strict violation of code and my superiors will not be pleased to hear about this!" he was coming down the stairs of a scaffold high in the air, his hands meeting the rail. He leaned over the side to get a better look around and he spotted Fera, sitting with confused, yet curious eyes up at him. "Great! A teenager! As if we needed another Twitter-junkie around." his voice was simple and normal, much unlike the rich, varied ones of the Autobots. Fera found it slightly annoying and boring at the same time.

"There better be an explanation for this!" he demanded loudly, the tone of his voice ringing off the walls. Some of the men he hadn't yet seen dodged his gaze and hurried out of the room. The unlucky ones stood at attention, having to stand still until they were told otherwise. "And he would be?" Fera asked out loud to no one in particular. She heard one of the Autobots shifting behind her from the mechanical hum their joints made. "The most irritating, priggish being you will ever know." Sol said with a slightly bothered edge. Fera stifled a laugh by faking it for a cough when the agitated man shot her a glance. Sol moved away, a pleased look on his metallic features.

Large footsteps entered the room and Fera looked to the source. Once again, Optimus came in just at the exact moment he was needed. The blue and red Autobot leader was eye level with the human, giving neither an edge over the other. "Secretary Kepler, is there an issue?" he inquired. Secretary Kepler reeled on the new entry into the room, his legs helping him to storm over to Optimus. "Prime, you better have a good reason for bringing yet another civilian onto federal grounds." Kepler advised, his hands held fast to the railing once more. Optimus seemed surprised at first at the sudden anger of the human, but he soon returned his face to a neutral mask. "Secretary Kepler, the Autobots and I apologize for not forewarning yourself and your leaders of this matter beforehand. However, this was an on-sight matter resolved by my soldiers and it has been taken into record with an incidence report." he said calmly.

Secretary Kepler stood tall, removing his hands from the metal. If Fera hadn't been so far away, she could have sworn she saw dents where the man had grabbed. "That's all and well Optimus, but it still does not explain what her presence is here." Kepler went on, lifting his hands to straighten his tie. "She will have to be taken into government custody-" he was cut off suddenly and surprisingly by Optimus, "She has been given clearance by _your_ officials Secretary." Optimus stated, pointing at the man before him and narrowing his eyes. "Therefore, she is now under Autobot protection until further notice. She is free to leave this property as seen fit by grounds supervisors, as well as be guarded by one of my soldiers while awaiting further word." Optimus dropped his hand and Secretary Kepler fell silent.

There seemed a lost for words when it came to Prime's statement. What could one say to that? It was clear as day that Fera wouldn't be going anywhere without Optimus' say so. It was amazing to think that Prime would go so far for her only after a day. "That's Prime for ya." Sol said from his position on the wall. "He'd do anything to protect the innocent. Even ones that purposefully get themselves into trouble." the 'Bot pressed, aiming for Fera. She twisted around and glared at the much taller Cybertronian, only getting a chuckle for her efforts. How could someone go from being funny and actually likeable to being utterly cheeky in the blink of an eye?

Right. Because Sol wasn't even a _somebody_. He was an alien. But even then, all former humor towards him was lost in Fera's eyes.

Secretary Kepler flared his nostrils in anger and then fixed his suit, yanking the cloth to get it better settled. "Alright Optimus. The girl is in your possession. But," he raised a finger, "if she so much as looks at a restricted area, she will be placed under arrest, understand?" he then whipped around and stalked up the stairs without so much as a leaving word.

"Clearly." Optimus answered the back of the man with a tone that was both grim and intimidating. Suddenly, things did not feel like such an exciting adventure anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Placing Trusts pt 1

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 3 pt. 1

Not long after Secretary Kepler left, Optimus moved on to another topic. Without warning, he looked to Solas and said, "You will be Fera's Guardian until further notice. We will keep in close touch over a comlink." Fera could hear the fast movement of the 'Bot behind her and she jumped to her feet to move away.

"What?! Why me?" he demanded. Fera looked up at the black and red Autobot, a pang of hurt coming from his disbelieving stance. "You are the most able, and it will do you well to see the planet of Earth from a human's prospective." Optimus Prime said, turning completely to face the group. Bumblebee and Ratchet were still in the room, Ratchet saying nothing the entire time the Secretary was there, while Bee had just flinched at Optimus' tone.

"But Bee would be a better choice. He's already been a Guardian, why can't he do it again?" Sol went on, causing the small yellow 'Bot to perk up. Fera noted the way the Autobot looked almost excited at this suggestion.

"That is why I did not choose him. You need the experience." Optimus argued, causing Bee's shoulders to sag. Fera, needing the familiar pleasantness of Bumblebee's presence and seeing his disappointment, walked over to him and stood close, her hand on his arm. His mood seemed to pick up from the touch and he buzzed happily from the contact.

"I'm not a sparklingsitter Prime, you know that. I can't even be around our own kind's young ones let alone an entire new race's!" Sol was desperately trying to change his leader's mind, but it appeared useless. "Just be happy this one doesn't talk as much as Sam did." Ratchet piped in from the wall. It was his first time saying anything since coming into the room.

Sol looked to the medic, but knew he was no help. Fera had a small hope in her chest that Prime would reconsider as well. She knew that she wouldn't get along very well with a personality such as Sol's.

"Solas Kaon," Optimus began, using Sol's full name, "Fera holds a form of importance to our cause at the moment. I would ask another one of our peers to do it, however, they haven't the specific abilities you posses." Ratchet pushed off the wall at this, simply walking out of the room before he was suddenly suggested for anything. "Her father had also carried this until his sudden termination. This is more than just a simple act of protection, it maybe the very future of our race." Optimus motioned his hand towards Fera, a saddened look to the plates of his face. Sol said nothing for a moment, opening and closing his hands over and over.

"Alright. I'll do it." he conceded softly.

Fera wasn't sure she liked the way the Autobot caved under the order like he despised the very thought of it.

Optimus gave him a thankful nod and then he peered past Sol to Fera. "As I promised, there will be a time when we shall be able to meet. However, more pressing issues have my attention at the moment. Farewell." he briskly nodded towards her and then turned to leave. "Goodbye. Thank you for everything." she called after him.

Sol turned back to the teen and then he got low, his form beginning to twist and turn. A dull series of screeching parts, hissing exhausts, and reasserting pieces sounded before the sleek form of Sol's black and red Mustang mode stood before Fera. The engine roared once and then the lights flickered. The passenger-side door opened and Fera paused. "Come on!" Sol called from the inside. Fera sighed and patted Bee's arm. "This should be enjoyable." her voice was just soaked in bitter sarcasm, yet she still felt amazed by what she had just seen. She wouldn't be getting over the sight anytime soon. She wondered if her father or Epps ever had.

"I'd let...you ride...shotgun." Bumblebee offered, causing Fera to grin and shake her head. "No, that's ok. I can deal." she left the disappointed Autobot behind and walked around the car to the open door. She climbed inside and purposefully let her damp hair free to drip down the leather seat. "You're such a gentlemen." she noted in fake awe, settling back into the cushion.

"Hey, I'm only following my leader's orders, I'm not here to be a gentleman." Sol said over the radio. The iron door before them slowly started to move up and Sol clicked on his headlights. The yawning darkness was suddenly lit alight by two rows of small LED lights. Sol honked once at Bee and then they were off.

Fera leaned back into the seat and stared out the window, avoiding all eye contact with the steering wheel that seemed to move all on its own. Soft music could be heard playing from the speakers, but Fera didn't pay it much attention. She was instead focused on her thoughts.

Questions on things like her mother and her wellbeing drifted through Fera's mind. She had called 911 before tearing after the Autobots in the rain, but did they come? Fera's body suddenly stilled, her blood running cold. "Open the window." she ordered, unable to do so herself. Sol had locked the button, so Fera was unable to feel the warm spring air early on. Just one more lovely gesture by her new 'guardian'.

"What? Why?" he wondered suspiciously. Fera unbuckled her seat belt, arching her back to reach her rear pockets. "Just do it!" she commanded sternly, finding the small device. The glass beside her began to lower, blasting her with the night air. In the distance, she could see a brightly lit silver arch and a long river that stretched into the horizon. She took the muddy, waterlogged device and swiftly chucked it out of the window, no sound of the break reaching them. Fera sat back and Sol quickly rolled up the window.

"What was that?" he asked with a concerned tone. If anyone got in trouble, it would be Sol, whether someone was driving him or not. "A phone. My phone actually. It was pretty much useless and I needed an excuse to tell my mom for not calling her. Tracking me would also be an easy thing for someone." she explained, looking at the time on the dashboard. It was already past 7:30 at night. And if they needed to get all the way across Missouri from to Amoret, it would take at least 4 hours.

"That's smart, but you couldn't be tracked in the base. The walls were too insulated to allow radio waves from primitive devices such as those to be picked up." he noted, speeding up. Cars packed the highways, but Sol didn't seem to mind as he passed one vehicle after another.

"I swear, if you get us pulled over, I'm walking home." Fera threatened after a moment of quiet.

It must have crossed Sol's mind just to let her do what she said. However, there would be consequences for his actions. Fera briefly found herself wondering what exactly had happened to get him sent to this rock in the first place.

"However, I see that won't be a problem since _no one is driving_." she stated this with a heavy point, signifying something specific. Sol paused for a moment, seemingly confused. Maybe she bewildered him more than she'd orginally thought.

"What do you suggest I do then?" he asked, on edge of aggravation. Dirty blonde hair was yanked over one shoulder and ice-blue eyes motioned beside her. "You need someone driving you. Like a hologram or something. Otherwise, it looks like you're diving yourself." she explained. Sol thought about that for a moment, then gave up. "Why? I'm perfectly fine like this." he slowed behind an elderly driver, a sharp honk coming from the Mustang. "You're trying to blend in I thought, right? So if you have no driver, you won't blend in." she insisted. There was no immediate response from the 'Bot, but he eventually complied. The radio buzzed and hummed as if Sol were searching for a station. Fera watched the device curiously. "How about this?" he finally suggested, a flash appearing beside Fera. She jumped as a grid in the shape of a person appeared next to her, a wave of color and texture washing over the form.

It was a male, young, with short, dirty blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He was in full uniform, his gloved hands griping the wheel. Fera couldn't help staring at the image, her stomach twisting. Her heart pulsed with an agonizing beat and her lungs seized. She snapped her head away and held her waist tightly with both arms.

"Turn that off." she said shakily.

The image flickered and then restored, looking over at the girl beside him. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" Sol wondered. "Yes. Just turn it off. Please." she couldn't speak clearly, and she felt almost nauseated. The image immediately flipped off and Fera was left alone once more. "Where did you get that image?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

All the sarcasm and all the irritation was gone from Sol's demeanor the moment he noticed the water on the edge of the female's eyes. Fera prayed that he wouldn't press things further unless he wishd for a crying passenger. Grinding her teeth, Fera blinked away the assaulting tears. Optimus was right; he did need the experience. "It was a picture on a wall back at the base. There were more than just that one hanging there, but I only really noticed that one." he cut off. "Did you...know them?" it was a hesitant question. And Fera literally almost broke down on the spot. She forced back the misty sheen and nodded.

"That was my father. William Lennox."

* * *

The silence was a welcome sound throughout the rest of the ride back to Fera's home. Sol found another, unknown soldier who usually roamed the base to be his hologram and Fera said nothing on the matter. She didn't even have to give Sol her address, for the 'Bot was already informed. He silently pulled down the road and crawled towards the home.

"Great." he practically spat. Police cars sit stationed before the small house, their lights blinking. Fera leaned forward, looking over the yard to see two officers on the lawn, looking into a small note pad. "Just park behind this one." she directed, pointing to the closest vehicle. Sol inched closer to the cruiser and came to a stop. The hologram snapped off and Fera crawled across the seat to climb out the driver-side door.

"Fera," Sol called just before she opened the handle. She looked down at the radio as it fell silent. "sorry about your mech creator." he murmured.

Fera took one moment to just stare at the device before she gave a small, tired grin. "Thanks Sol. That...means a lot." she patted the steering wheel and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride home." and she left.

A slamming door had both heads of the policemen in the yard looking up. Fera's body paused, deciding to act like she was innocently confused about the situation. One of the officers flipped close the cover of his notes, sighing. His comrade turned to walk inside the house. Fera walked past the policemen in the yard and into the house.

Almost immediately, she was embraced by her blubbering mother. "Fera Rosalie Lennox, where in God's name have you been?!" it was like her mother was a wrestler, nearly choking out her daughter in her grasp. Fera made a few dramatic sounds of breathlessness to alert her situation and her mother let her neck go, but refused release of her shoulders. Mascara was left to streak her mother's tear-stained face while tissues littered the living room table. "It is 1 'o clock in the morning, I was absolutely worried sick!" Sarah Lennox sniffed and blotted her teary eye. The policemen in the home gathered themselves and started for the door, getting words of appreciation from Fera's mother on their way out.

"Right now, I'm just glad you're safe. You're lucky tomorrow is Saturday, otherwise I'd be kicking you out to school at 5 am." Fera's mother sniffed again and Fera hugged her close to comfort her. "I'm so sorry mom, I will never do that again so long as I live under your roof." she promised. And she meant every word. At least as far as what was in her power.

Fera was left to go to bed with a warning from her mother that she would be dealt with in the morning. Fera just nodded and slyly closed the front door so to close off the driveway. She then retreated to her bedroom, releasing a large yawn and batting her eyes. For the first time, Fera was glad they lived in a small country house outside the city. It was quiet, and most important, unseen to the wandering eye. A flashy black and red Mustang wouldn't be seen by anyone but the people who lived in the home. There would be explaining to do in the morning though.

Sol was left to the night and Fera wondered if he would sleep. Could he? Her hair was left to lay out like spider webs across her pillow while she lay awake in one of those to-tired-to-sleep dazes. Moonlight filtered in from the window and through the thin white curtains that hung across it. Fera's mind was weary and ready for rest, but her heart couldn't seem to settle. Sol would be there in the morning. He had to be.

She repeatedly caught herslef looking out from behind her curtains to make sure that the 'Bot was still there. Every time he was found to be in the same spot, and Fera was once again reassured that the day's events were anything but a dream.

While Fera's father had been alive, it was told to Fera by her mother that he worked in the special forces unit of the army. Nothing more, nothing less. And that was why it was so easy for Fera's mother to prepare herself for the sudden death of her husband. It didn't help much in the actual event of it happening, but it did put a label on his coffin. He would be known for dying in doing what he loved. It gave the family closure. But it still struck grief in their hearts. Sarah Lennox viewed her husband as a hero, someone who'd defended his country and family with the ultimate sacrifice.

She was right about his being a hero. But she couldn't have been further from the full truth.

Unable to hold it off anymore, Fera let her eyes close. It was a welcomed relief, allowing her to process everything. First, she had met massive, emotion-capable robots. Then, they had taken her to their leader, who was probably the most impressive sight she'd ever seen. And not only that, but her father and 'uncle' Robert had been involved with them for a good amount of her life. There was so little she knew about them, and she couldn't wait to ask. She could just go outside and question Sol about everything, but her body refused to do so. Definitely in the morning. Maybe if she slept enough and then got up early on, she could beat her mother to the yard, keeping her from seeing the Mustang in the driveway.

It was almost impossible for sleep to fully overcome Fera, but when it did, she couldn't stop the crushing darkness that enveloped her body. She saw images flash by, some clear, some not. She knew that her father had come up a lot. He often did. But, there were also the faces of people she'd never seen before. And then the ever recurring scene of her father placing one of his most precious possessions upon her.

* * *

_He was laying in the medical bed, his body set on annoyingly stiff, crisp, white sheets. Fera had once lain beside her father in them, feeling their itchy and rough touch. She didn't know how he could stand it. The large, beeping machines were framed around him, repeatedly chiming in with clear rings ever so often. A mask was placed over his face, with the tube connected to a cylindrical device and pump. There were more wires and tubes slunk under his blanket, but he always refused to let Fera see where they led. She would later find out that they were probably the only things keeping her father's body alive. He had swelling in his skull, a piece of the bone removed to allow room in the space. An IV was set up into the back of his hand and in his neck, running clear fluid. He was still conscious, but barely. Liquid was also building up in his lungs, making it difficulty to talk or breath. The doctors couldn't figure out how he had gotten so sick so fast. And learning where it all had come from would be equally as impossible._

_Fera had sat at his side, watching her father steadily while her mother took a well-deserved nap in the corner of the padded guests' bench. His weak voice had spoken up, calling his daughter forward. She came, and took up his offered hand with a worried face. "Fera, you're so big now. I'm so...proud of you." he gave a loud cough, racking his body. Fera jumped as the noise startled her, but she soon returned her concerned expression. _

_"You know I'm sick, and I know that you've come to realize I'm probably not coming home..." he trailed off again and grimaced. Fear had gripped Fera's heart at that moment, tearing the girl in two. Pain was clear on her father's face, yet he forced himself on. He lifted a hand and slipped the mask from his face, holding it up as he reached to his neck and unclipped the necklace from his neck._

_"Take this. And hold onto it with everything you have. It will protect you and someday, it may bring you wonders beyond your wildest dreams." he then let the mask back on and gently, weakly placed the chain and charm into Fera's open palm. She closed her fingers around it and brought it close to study. _

_The almost-black stone entranced her and she found herself shifting the sleek, sharp faces around again and again. It seemed almost to have smoke trapped inside, the core being the very darkest. "I hope someday you meet my comrades. They will greatly appreciate what you're doing." Will went on, patting her hand. Fera looked up to see her father's smiling face and tears gathered in her eyes. So little time. So little time..._

* * *

A bright light flashed in Fera's eyes painfully, causing her to wince and squeeze her eyes tighter. The dream of her conversation with her father melted away and she forced open her crusted lids. They were sore and heavy, barely allowing her to lift them fully. But the light wouldn't let her sleep, just standing with white vividness. She lifted an arm to blot out the gleam and she sat up. It was coming from her window, the curtains doing nothing to block it. Fera groaned and moved to the window, throwing back the thin fabric. It was Solas, his vehicle form sitting right outside her window, his blinding headlights ablaze. Fera unlatched her window and swung open the glass, leaning on the frame.

"Are you mentally insane?!" she hissed as low and menacingly as she could. Her mother was surely still asleep, possibly unable to rest now with the light. The illumination flicked off and Sol sat still. "My sensory circuits are fine." he said in an almost confused voice. Fera gave a loud moan and then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Silence settled on the room and Fera went frigid. No sound came from the direction of the door, so Fera lifted her hand. "What is it?" she whispered hoarsely. Sol opened the passenger-side door beside him and waited. "Something's happened back at base. They need me there." he answered. Fera stood up from the windowsill and furrowed her brow. "Why do you need me to go?" she wondered. Her arms crossed and Sol revved his engine. "It involves you. And I'm your Guardian, so wherever I go, you go." he waved the open door and urged her to hurry.

"Fine, wait here. Just be quiet." she relented, snapping shut the curtain. Fera pivoted on her heels and hurried to pull off the clothes she'd worn the night before, throwing them on the ground. She then grabbed a clean shirt from her closet and pulled on some fresh jeans from the drawer. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail, moving on to slip on her tennis shoes. She ran into the kitchen and started on a short note to leave for her mother when she left. The pen flew from her hand and the words "_Went hiking with friends- be back soon_" sat on the tabletop.

Fera then grabbed a small bagel from the counter to eat and she threw together some simple makeup. She felt like she couldn't move quick enough to get out the door, almost running to the car as she pushed her arms through the navy blue jacket she wore. Head ducking, Fera slipped into the leather seats of Sol's interior and she shut the door. The bagel hanging out of her mouth jumped as Sol's wheels started moving back and around, the vehicle in full motion in less than a few seconds.

"What took you so long?" he demanded over the radio. Fera clicked the seat belt over her chest and lifted a hand to removed the bagel from her mouth. "And what is that on your optics? Colored preservatives? Humans are so weird." he moved over the uneven ground of the front lawn towards the road before them. His wheels jumped a few more times before they met smoother terrain.

"My eyes? It's called makeup and most the teenagers in the world use it. And maybe if you'd given me a few more hours of rest then just flashing me awake this morning, I'd be out earlier." she took a bite of the bread in her hands and flashed a glare at the radio. "Next time I'll remember. But really, maybe the makeup isn't necessary. I'm sure that's what took you the longest." he noted. Fera stopped her chewing and swallowed, eyeing the radio in confusion. "How would you know that? You were outside." she said, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Sol turned around the corner and flashed on his hologram. "Heat seeking technology. I could see you." he mentioned almost nonchalantly. The hair on the back of Fera's neck rose and she held her arms close. "You...what- please don't do that! It's creepy..." she lowered her eyes and held her waist. "I was wondering what was taking you, so I checked it out." he responded, swerving around a slow tractor on the side of the road. Dull grey blanketed the skies as the morning sun just peeked over the horizon. It read 6:45 on Sol's dash and Fera sighed into the seat. Only 5 hours of sleep. "Moving on," she began, looking over to the hologram. She needed something more familiar to address than the radio. "what is it that you're needed for back at the base?" she wondered. Sol's hologram looked beside him and then back to the road, no emotion visible on the man's face.

"Well I guess you're well enough in this all to hear..." he trailed off uncertainly and his hologram flickered before returning. "A new Cybertronian is on their way towards base. We're hoping it is one of us, particularly a Prime." he reported. "We have two Primes in this world at the moment, which is something extremely rare, if not legendary, even back on Cybertron. One is Optimus and the other is Rethalia Prime." he paused and Fera looked over the road. "Yeah, Epps told me about Rethalia." she said, remembering the smirk on the man's face. "He had? How much did he tell you?" Sol questioned.

"That she was Optimus' girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I'm not sure what that is."

"It's like when a woman and a man are together, but not married. They are boyfriend and girlfriend when they're dating."

"Well then girlfriend would be an understatement."

"So they're married."

"No, it's different than what you have here on your planet."

Fera fell quiet at this, not completely sure what the Autobot meant. They were together, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't married either. "Then what are they?" she wondered. Sol became silent for a few moments, the space in the cabin too quiet for Fera's liking. "Don't worry about it now. You'll learn soon enough." he decided. Fera sat back against the leather seat, her body masked in obvious frustration.

They told her they would tell her anything, but they wouldn't admit to her the things she asked! "On Cybertron, a leader would be decided by an ancient group of Cybertronian civilization known as the Council. They held the entire wisdom of the lineage of the Primes and all there is to know of Cybertron from the records. The only others knowing more than them would be Primus himself and of course the AllSpark." he stated, changing the subject. Fera looked back down at the radio and waited for him to continue. He soon did, "Now, Cybertron is ruled by the Prime, who is in turn selected by the Council. Only when that Prime dies or retires does the next become named."

The tone in the bot's voice was interesting to Fera. He seemed to like explaining his culture to her. Despite the annoying edge to the Cybertronian, she could see herself coming to him often for information. "What about the Council? How were they made?" she wondered, watching the device curiously. The hologram Sol permitted just creeped her out, so she would just speak to the small broadcaster. "No one really knows." Sol answered, the steering wheel turning in the hologram's hands as Sol moved the car into another lane. "It's said in legend that they came from the AllSpark itself. They were placed on Cybertron as the first of the Cybertronian race and appointed with responisibility of keeping the life of the planet safe."

The car grew quiet and Sol's body stopped moving so that they would sit at a stoplight. "The rest of the race followed soon after them, becoming what we are now. Of course, your species and even your Earth were not yet created." Sol went on, continuing forward as the light flicked to green. "What about the children on your planet?" Fera asked next, slipping her hands into her pockets. "How long would it take them to grow into a Cybertronian?" Sol didn't answer right away and Fera felt an increasing sense of awkwardness. "Cybertron had a different series of units used as time, but a close estimate would be around 400 of your years." the hologram beside Fera sat with its hands on the wheel, not blinking or moving an inch.

"The creation of a sparkling would better be explained by Ratchet, or Rethalia, but I can comfortably tell you the easiest option." he seemed to be thinking over what to say and Fera suddenly regretted asking what she did. No going back now. "In this way, the AllSpark takes the physical components of the Giver and then uses it to make a sparkling. The personality of the sparkling is its own, the only connection to its Giver being its spark's gridmap." Fera cut in before he could continue, "What is that?" she asked. "The center of all Cybertronians is their spark. It's similar to something you humans would call a 'heart'. However, it is more than that; something that holds our very beings; it holds our entire record of life and can be used in the creation of another." Sol explained, speeding up to come around another car in the road. "However, only when two Cybertronians become One can they create a sparkling. Basically when the two unite both halves of their spark, they can create life."

It was a turn in the conversation that Fera hadn't expected. Unite their sparks? How was that even possible? "I'm guessing this happens with a male and female since that's what happens here." she assumed.

Sol snorted over the radio and Fera's eyebrows came down. "What?" she demanded, crossing her arms. If it was something she'd said, then there was no reason to mock her. "Cybertronians aren't called male and female. We don't separate the class of each other like humanity does. I am a mech. Rethalia is a fembot." he paused and Fera gave him a confused look. "Does that mean that you don't even have genders?" she inquired bewilderedly. Sol gave a sharp honk to the person in front of them and Fera jumped in surprise.

After giving a chuckle at her startled expression, he went on to answer. "Almost. Our fembots have the same abilities to produce offspring like females do, but they cannot do the same things. They cannot nourish their young like human women, and they possess the capability to remove their young from their hold as the sparkling develops." Sol said, moving his rearview mirror to look at the older teen's face. With her eyes as vivid blue as they were, they could be passed for an Autobot's. She had a concentrated expression on her face, her features clear from the hair she pulled back. It appeared like she really was trying to understand.

"A mech like myself can also hold the sparkling, but we cannot offer it nourishment." he put in, catching her attention. Fera looked to the radio for a moment before glancing over at the hologram. "Do you have a...mate I guess?" she inquired in a soft tone. Solas was silent, his lack of words disturbing. Fera sunk into the seat and grabbed her arms, averting her eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it if-"

"No. I don't. And I never have." his voice was flat. Fera didn't want to know why.

Sol had not seemed willing to further the conversation, and Fera could just feel the very tension in the air around her. She instead focused her eyes out the window, watching the rising rays. Sol fit in with the other cars without speeding or honking. The time read 7:15, barely 30 minutes into their drive. 3 and a half hours to go.

Slowly, Fera felt her eyelids growing heavy once more. The small amount of sleep she had gotten was wearing on her, forcing her body into running on nothing but adrenalin. Her head tipped back and her eyes batted a few more times before she sighed and they closed completely. Sol's mirror looked down at the female and it stayed there, reflecting the image of the sleeping woman as he seemed to study her. A mask of serenity laid over her face, seeming to place a sense of peace over her features. Tranquility came from the silence, adding to Fera's weary mind. For once, she didn't dream of her father. It wasn't even her encounter yesterday that she reminisced on. She dreamed of Solas Kaon.

* * *

No matter the situation, it was actually nice to have the company of the human female. She asked a lot of questions yes, but Sol almost didn't mind. He would answer what needed answering, and nothing more. The question of his status on a sparkmate had momentarily taken him by surprise, but he responded anyway. It needed to be answered. Fera seemed like the type to go to someone else for the truth if he didn't offer them himself. But somehow, she seemed to sense his apprehension, and she stopped talking altogether. The silence was welcomed for a time, but it soon turned to nerveracking. Was the female in restore? Or was it just a simple recharge stage? Or maybe it was something different completely? Solas thought about forcing her to restart, to check if she wasn't, well, dead.

But then he thought against it. She recharged a lot, and he couldn't think of why. He searched his files that he had accessed from the ones given to him on the human race by Prowl and he found a simple subject on human sleep. He gave it a quick scan and found out a good amount on the ability. Humans needed a balanced amount of daily sleep before they could perform fully. They could also take 'naps' throughout the day if their balance seemed tipped. Sleep allowed their bodies to regenerate and rest its systems by shutting down anything unnecessary. It was also discovered that humankind could 'dream', allowing vivid images of imagination or memory to be experienced in this state. Fera suddenly shifted, moving her head and body to sit sideways on the seat, bringing her knee bolts up close. Sol immediately closed the files and looked at her through the mirror.

He thought about asking Fera what a dream really was before he noticed that her optics were still covered by the fleshy slips called 'eyelids' and he stopped himself. Maybe she was having a dream right now. It interested him to think that humans could be capable of such capabilities. Briefly, he wished to know what it was that one experienced in a dream.

Sol's attention was abruptly drawn to Fera's neck, the small, thin rope of metal around her jugular cable firmly connected to a small black stone. Studying it further, Solas' circuitry flashed though all of his files and shifted through any small records concerning the small piece. He found nothing.

Confused, he scanned it over and over. Nothing came up. He finally left it alone, forcing himself to not worrying over the matter. It stayed in the back of his cranial unit, pushed aside so he could focus on the matters ahead.

Optimus Prime and the others had been prepared to head back to the main base in Washington D.C before everything involving Fera had happened. Now they would have to wait for clearance and patiently stall for the incoming arrival.

If they were lucky, it would be a fellow Autobot. If not, they would be faced with the discovery of one of the secret facilities that housed them. Of course, the humans' form of 'top secret' was fairly primitive compared to that of a Cybertronian security. However, Wheeljack and Optimus himself had added in their points to improve the surveillance. Now, each base was reinforced by Cybertronian technology, making it harder to find their positions by the Decepticons. And it was that much more important to hide the information inside each base, for locked inside were the coordinates of each base on the northern American continent.

Solas couldn't help putting his trust into his comrades, but with the added element of the new human female, things would be getting much more complicated. The star called the Sun rose steadily over the distant land, entrancing Sol with the sight. Cybertron once had a sun, but it had been knocked out of orbit, casting them into a sunless stretch of history. It was truly a beautiful sight, one that Sol captured and stored deep into his CPU for remembrance later on.

The rolling hills of the country as well as the small groups of creatures that Sol passed had captured his interest, and he soon found out the names of the different species. Cows, horses, chickens, and even a few dogs appeared before the flattened ground of civilization came under wheel. _Halfway there_, he thought.

There should be a faster way to travel from the base to Fera's home than this. There must be. All this driving was making Sol stiff. He rumbled the engine to loosen up the joints.

This noise seemed to rattle the female passenger in his cabin, for he caught a shift of movement from her. Fera's optics shone from behind her lids, the bright blue color peculiarly familiar to that of an Autobot's. The covering on her body called 'skin' was oddly pale, despite the tanner shade her male creator had bore.

Her optics opened wider and her pupils flicked over to the broadcasting device she called a radio. "Are we there?" she asked in a sluggish tone.

Sol moved the rearview mirror so that it no longer showed her image. "No, sadly. You should continue to recharge until we get there." he suggested. Fera moved her head from side to side, refusing. "I think I'm good. That nap really helped me though, thank you for that." she lifted a flesh-covered hand and pushed it into her optic, rubbing it in a circular motion. She moved her legs so that they sat back on the floor, her 'eyes' scanning the road. Sol thought back on the files he'd encountered about the human dreams and he wondered about how to go about it.

"Fera? There was something I'd like to ask you." he began, catching the young female's attention. "Yes? What is it?" she wondered. Sol searched through the file again and picked out the tidbits of information he would need. "In human sleep, you experience something call 'dreams'. What exactly can you tell me about them?" he asked. Fera shifted and placed her hands back into the fabric of her clothing. "Well, it depends. Some people, like me, dream often about dead relatives or memories they had in their lives. Other times though, people have dreams of little creatures or stories they create in their imagination. Sometimes it's even things they experience in movies or storybooks." she finished and waited for Sol's response. He said nothing at first, taking the time to put in record each word she said. Little did she know, Sol had documented every moment of his time on Earth so far. He had stopped for about an earth week before starting it up again in meeting Fera.

"Can we stop? I kinda have to pee." she questioned quite abruptly.

"Pee?" he wondered. He heard the female sigh and he became confused.

"Urinate. The bodily process of releasing liquid waste. Sound familiar?" she explained with a last shot of agitation. It obviously wasn't something she liked to talk about. A timid feeling crossed over him.

So that was what she meant.

Sol drove through the small county town before moving through a gas station. "I'll wait here." he said. Fera nodded trustfully and climbed out of the cabin, walking inside the building. Sol kept up the hologram of his false driver and let his engine run as he moved across the street and stopped on the curb of a nearby sidewalk. "Ratchet to Solas Kaon, what is your status?" he inquired, a slightly irritated edge to his voice. "It's so nice to hear you too Ratchet, good morning." Sol returned humorously. Ratchet huffed, obviously agitated.

"Where is the human girl?" he continued, ignoring Sol's comment. Sol let his attention direct to the door of the building and he found no one exiting yet. His CPU was suddenly crossed by the thought of Fera's actions, but he quickly brushed that thought off.

"She's with me. We are little over halfway to base at the moment." he reported. "Good, have you encountered anything suspicious?" Ratchet questioned next.

At that moment, Fera came from the inside of the station and started towards him. "No, there had been no sign of..." he trailed off as another human, a male, taller than Fera came from the building the same time she did. Obviously, he'd been standing in the shadows, for Solas hadn't immediately noticed him until he stepped off the raised curb of the station. His legs picked up pace and Sol narrowed his attention towards the male. "Sol? Finish your report." Ratchet ordered. "Sol?"

Sol witnessed the scene as the man stalking across the lot got ever closer to Fera. His eyes said it all, the hard expression on his face unmistakable. It was the same face that the Autobot warriors had worn before each battle, the knowing that death may take them like acid rust in the back of their CPUs.

No. Not again.

Sol's wheels screamed across the blacktop, his vehicle mode rushing towards the parking lot. The male human suddenly grabbed Fera, her startled and frightened scream piercing the air.

No, not again. Those warriors had suffered for things they choose to suffer for. Fera was as innocent as the sparklings that hung off their creators' frames. The man was gripping Fera hard enough to get a pained cry from her.

Why couldn't he move fast enough?

Suddenly, Fera saw Sol. Her eyes were full of terror, but there was something more. Something like...anger.

The moment Sol's wheels touched the parking lot, Fera broke one arm free, using it to plunge her elbow joint into the male's abdomen, freeing her other arm. She roughly pushed herself away from the male, separating them. Sol sped up in the space, nearly running the male over. He stumbled back, staring in shock at the car. Sol's door opened, allowing Fera safely inside. "Are you alright?" he asked her, seeing the angered grimace on the girl's face. She nodded and Sol turned his attention back on the male. Sol backed up his form, sharply turning so he would be facing the male. He thought about transforming there, but Fera would be injured in the process. So instead, he let two blades shift from his headlights, the two points nearly cutting off the man's legs.

Sol revved the engine twice, threatening him with the deep, throaty roar. The male's eyes grew wide at the sight of the blades, his body immediately turning tail and fleeing. Sol retracted the weapons and he squealed his wheels, spinning around to face the road. The shifting gears inside of his body clicked and he started, throwing Fera's body back against the seat. His body bounced, cars swerving around him as he sped out of the lot. Rubber met blacktop and Sol swerved down the highway in their original direction. Fera was holding her tank cavity, her eyes closed off. Her oral sheets appeared pressed together from behind her lip plates.

Solas cut all communications with his comrades, sending a message instead that medical assistance was to be needed on arrival. "Fera..." he began, causing Fera's light blue optics to show. "I said I was fine!" she spat. She grimaced again and bent over Sol's steering wheel. There was no doubt that she was anything from ok.

It wasn't that Sol was finally feeing his duties towards the female, or the fact that she had worth to the Autobots that could possibly be lost in her being harmed. It was the thought that any grown adult human would attack a younger. As soon as they reached base, Fera was going to the medic. And Solas would be having a word with Optimus Prime over this arrangement.


	4. Chapter 4: Placing Trusts pt 2

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 4 (3 pt. 2)

It wasn't long when Sol's wheels touched government ground. He would repeatedly look back at Fera, checking that she wasn't dead. She kept an arm over her middle for the entire time from the station to the base, her forehead laid atop the wheel. Trying to move fast, Solas darted through the park and to the small grove of trees that sat in the center of it.

The side of the bolder that held the entrance to the base opened up and two sliding metal doors lifted, allowing Sol to speed down the dim halls. The lights couldn't keep up with his pace, flashing on after he was already five ahead. He came to the main entrance and skidded to a stop, cutting a turn to stop his alt form. Soldiers in the room looked to him in surprise, surprised about his flashy entrance. Sol threw open his door and Fera glanced up, looking weakly to the exit. Just under her mandible point, known to the humans as a 'chin', was her hand over a large red spot. It struck him that it was blood, the energon of mankind.

Fera leaned out of the car, barely getting her legs up over the side. She slipped out, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her body fell in a heap to the ground outside of Sol's cabin, her arm still beside her tank cavity. Sol quickly entered the command of his form code into his processor and his body began to shift and change. He soon stood in his bipedal mode, his body bent over Fera as he hovered his terminal joints over her weak body. Suddenly, Solas' hand closed and he snapped his cranial unit up at the stunned men around them. "Get the medic!" he commanded, shocked that the trained beings would be just standing there like frightened cyberdats.

-A cyberdat was a small creature, particularly found in the waste systems of the Cybertronians, or chewing on the piles of scrap in the heapyards. They would freeze if cornered, their bodies locked in fear of anything and anyone. On earth, a compairison to these would be a sewer rat.-

Soldiers that had faster instincts were the first to run out of the room, leaving the other, slower men to face the confused and frustrated Autobot. It all made no sense. What did they not understand about 'get help'?

"Solas, what in the name of Primus is going on in here?" Sol's cranial unit turned towards the sound and he found Ratchet leisurely pacing into the room. Ratchet noticed the small female under Sol and he jumped into his medical programming, nearly striding the length of the space to come closer.

"I told Prime I wasn't ready for this! I told him, but he wouldn't listen!" Sol yelled in anger, throwing himself to his sole pads. He lifted his arms and let his hands fall atop his helmet. "Slag Sol, you've been protecting her for only one day! What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he got down close to Fera. Sol let his terminal joints fall and he stared down at the female. "She's been attacked by one of her own kind, it was absolutely sickening Ratchet. I didn't know humans were so fragile!" he exclaimed.

To make matters worse, the worry-stricken female medic of the facility came running into the room with some of her comrades and they went straight to Fera. Ratchet backed off, but kept a close distance just in case. "Well, now you do. And it seems that it only took Fera's safety to prove that to you." Ratchet stated in a serious, dark tone. Sol gave a groan and whipped around, putting his spinal support to the medics. "Miss Lennox, we are the doctors here at the base, can you understand me?" the small, high voice of the female medic asked. Sol paused, letting his faceplates move to aim his audio receptors towards Fera and the others. Quiet. "Ok, well can you tell me what happened to you?" she went on. This time, Sol did turn back around, seeing Fera lain on her spinal support. The doctor was trying to move Fera's hand from her side, the red now a large stain in her clothing. Sol's CPU became doused in guilt, seeing the young one suffer was confusing and painful at the same time.

This wasn't what he was trained to do. He wasn't careful or graceful, or experienced. He was a warrior. There was nothing stopping him from making the mistake of crushing the youngling beneath his sole pads. An unusual pulse echoed in his spark and Solas raised an arm to place his hand over it.

The doctors around Fera were now placing her on a sort of berth on wheels, their retreating steps hurrying her down a separate, smaller hall towards the human medical facility. "What happened to her?" Ratchet started again, breaking the silence. There was an odd edge to his vocal processor that Sol felt was almost like blame. His frustrations finally building, Sol threw his arms into the air. "Like I said, she was attacked! She wouldn't tell me how she was hurt, or where, and I couldn't do anything." he began to pace the room and he kept his teal optics low.

"She is a stubborn one, but I'm sure you have more impact on her well-being than you realize." Ratchet insisted, catching Sol's moving glance. "I didn't sign up for this Ratchet. Maybe Prime will realize that I'm no Guardian now." He stopped pacing, his terminal joints opening and closing. "That isn't how he will see it. He'll think that this was a learning experience; that you will know better for next time. Fera is alive because of you, even if she was hurt in the process. Humans are cruel, sometimes psychologically insane creatures that do things for reasons we don't understand." Ratchet went on, coming closer. "Now your incapability to help Fera came from your inexperience with the humans. Don't feel this is your fault." he lifted a hand to place on Sol's shoulderbolt, but Sol jerked away.

Ratchet's terminal joints stayed hovering there for a few sparkbeats before he dropped the limb. "This is wrong. Optimus was wrong. I'm no Guardian. I never was." Sol murmured softly. Every word he spoke he saw as the truth. But Ratchet was Ratchet, and he would believe what he believed. Nothing Solas would say would change his CPU. Besides, he wasn't the one Solas needed to talk to at the click.

So before the know-it-all mech could say anything, Sol turned on his sole pads and stormed out of the room. This wasn't right from the start. Today's events proved that his thoughts were true and that Fera would be safer with Bumblebee. Down the hall Solas went, on a mission to face his peer. His loud steps echoed down the boring stone walls and he snorted at them, caught up in his temper. Anything to keep his mind off his mistake. His legs moved him quickly down the right and then the left of the path, his terminal joints clenched the entire time.

The large metal doors met Sol's view and he came up to the front, pounding on the surface. An Autobot symbol over the doors split in half and the room inside unveiled. It was a good sized space, consisting of all concrete walls and floors with both human and Cybertronian technology sitting up against the perimeter of the room. There was a long L-shaped desk attached to the center of the room, holding a large hologram projector and a haphazardous pile of different electronic compads Wheeljack had made for the 'Bots. Optimus was standing in the room, facing his spinal support to the door. One hand was wrapped around his chassis, the other arm setting terminal joints against his mandible point. A hologram of the Missouri area projected before him, the blinking lights of the Autobots and the arriving newcomer flashing.

Optimus turned towards the sound of the opening door, the terminal links on his point coming off his faceplates in interest. "Solas, what is the matter?" he wondered. Solas' body settled in a wide stance at the door, his shoulderbolts hunched in anger.

"I warned you I wasn't ready for this." he growled lowly.

It would have been so easy to blame Optimus for even putting Sol in charge of Fera in the first place, but Sol knew he was the only true one to blame. Even then however, he couldn't help the sparkling-like grudge he held in motion for his leader. Optimus' arms fell from his chassis, his body turning in concern towards Sol. "I don't understand." he said, causing the irritation to build once more in Sol. How could he not know?

Sol came right up to the Prime and looked into his optics hotly. "Fera was attacked today, and I couldn't get there in time to keep her safe." he spoke blandly, almost with a venomous tone. Most of this anger that Sol was directing towards his leader had no better place than on himself. Optimus' faceplates moved to a solid mask of unemotional stature. "What is her condition?" he inquired flatly. Sol moved away, unable to hold the gaze. It was just so...calm and even. He couldn't comprehend how someone could be so dispassionate at such events. "She's alive. But I don't know what her full status is. The medics took her away." Sol walked the room to the large chair that Prime had pushed aside. Sol lifted his terminal joints and set them on the back of the chair, his other hand on his hipbolt.

Sadly, his cranial unit hung. There was no explaining what he felt. Was it anger? Or guilt? Or was it something like worry?

It struck hard on Sol that it might have been all. His CPU was overloading with all the information and conflicting things he felt. He was just so mixed up inside himself and he didn't even know if he could hold something like this against his leader. There was no doubt he knew it would happen, he could feel it coming. Just not so...soon. The human was better off with Bee. Not a rooky giant who could possibly transform and crush her when he felt such sudden emotions.

"The most important thing is that she is alive Solas. No matter the event that transpired today, she is alive. Do not allow yourself to place doubt in your spark that you could have done better." Optimus could be heard as he approached Sol, a reassuring hand set on his shoulderbolt. "Maybe it is time I explain to you just why it is I have you protecting her." he suggested. Sol turned, dislodging Optimus' hand. "Yes, that would be a start." Sol agreed curtly.

Optimus turned back to face his hologram once more and Sol noticed that the blinking signal was coming closer, almost a mile out of the base limits. A small device on Optimus' arm brace went off, a shrill beep splitting the quiet. Optimus lifted a terminal joint and clicked it off. "They are in the city." he noted in a hard voice. Sol came up next to the Prime and wondered just who maybe the signal was coming from. Moving on, the hologram turned off and Optimus looked down on the smaller mech. "You remember your experiences in the sciences of Cybertronian life cycles?" he asked rhetorically. Sol nodded, crossed his arms. "Yes, but how does Fera fit into this?" he demanded.

"Around 4 million years ago, when the Cosmos crash landed into earth, it carried inside it yours and your comrade's studies. It also held inside it a stationary spark chamber and spark essence, evidently in the crash vault." Optimus turned to Sol, who said nothing. He didn't think he was liking where this was going. "In that essence, was the chemical makeup of organic capability. The crash vault somehow opened and the contents inside became buried deep within the mountain. Thus, millions of years later it was discovered by human archaeologists." he moved his hand towards a compad and he picked it up, pressing a few keys before handing it to Sol, who studied it in confusion. "All it says here is that the found artifact in the mountain had been sent to lab and would be studied in full." he found, looking back up.

Optimus nodded, picking up another pad. "Yes, however the 'artifact' of the mountain was instead placed under government control, seeing as it was found to be far from human. The tools they used to study the object were unable to decipher exactly what the object was, so they resulted to locking away the Cybertronian device. Of course, when I and my comrades eventually found it, we were granted ownership of it as the government was unable to trust anyone other." Sol looked over the new pad that Optimus had given him and he scanned over the contents. "The study was discontinued. But why would they give us the artifact back if they didn't understand what we would do with it?"

"We had agreed to alliance ourselves with them, giving our protection over the country. Under our grounds, they agreed, allowing us the return of the device and any other Cybertronian object considered unaggressive." Optimus waited for Sol to place the compads back on the desktop and the mech gained a skeptical look on his faceplates. "And your point of all this is?" he urged, trying to finally understand. Optimus looked over at a screen by the wall and Solas followed his optics' direction. "That device they returned was the Stone of Primus. It has the ability to revive or even create a spark in Cybertronians." he said simply.

All of Solas' past anger, frustration, and petty blame melted away. He stared at the screen, his optics widening.

Optimus strode past Sol and the shocked mech followed him. Across the screen was all the information attained about the Stone. There was little to read, since no one understood how to activate the object or even where it had come from. Legend had it that the stone was Primus' own original spark, used to begin the race of the Cybertronians. Primus himself seeming to perish in the feud between himself and his disciple Unicron, a fierce and ambitious mech. It would go down in history that Unicron was only stopped after Primus sacrificed his body to capture and imprison him, saving both Cybertron and its future.

Each of the original Council he had created during this time however fell one by one, slowly destroyed over insolent fighting and arguing over control. Eventually, the modern Council was formed. They see everything now as being from and connected to the AllSpark. The Stone of Primus on the other hand was of equal value to the Spark itself, being the only other way to revive life or create it without the need of two Cybertronians or the AllSpark. However, ever since the beginning of the Cybertronian race, none had even come close to finding out how to control or even activate the power. Its tales of power slowly faded to myth before anyone could truly witness its capbilities.

Sol had been on the more involved team in studying life cycles when every so often the mention would come up of the Stone. But it would be dismissed as soon as it came up, being said as only a legend.

Now, it was known that it was no legend. The wars must have led the lasting Autobots to bring the hidden artifact to Earth in an attempt at keeping it safe. Somehow, the Lennox family must have gotten it. Sol wondered why until the truth hit him. Humans were nothing to the Decepticons, just bothersome bugs that were usually ignored. Perfect for hiding Cybertron's greatest secret. "The Stone of Primus was given to Captain Lennox and then bestowed upon his daughter Fera. The Decepticons still have no knowing of the Stone's location here on Earth, or that it has been discovered. And we plan on protecting that fact." Optimus informed him, seeing the smaller mech's shocked expression. Sol pressed a key on the dashboard and another file came up. Not much more information was on it. "Fera has no knowing of this?" Sol inquired looking up.

There was a shaking of the leader's cranial unit and Sol stood straight back from the array of command keys. "That is why you chose me, because I knew most about the Stone." Sol realized. Optimus looked to him from the screen and nodded slowly. "And because of your experiences in the field of battle. You may not be the most careful of us, but I know you would understand the situation better than any. A human female involved in this significant of a situation couldn't be handled by Bumblebee. He is far too young and he bares almost no knowledge of the Stone of Primus."

Sol could only stand there in silence. It was now clear why Optimus did what he did, but there was still more questions. More room for knowledge and understanding. But there was no time. Not while Sol fought the urge to go to Fera and apologize for everything that had happened. She had a responsibility far beyond her. And with that, she'd been entrusted with the possible future of his entire race. It made him want to place her in a large metal box and lock her away. The future of his race... He didn't understand the true importance of everything. The fembots were too far and in-between to go to for sparklings. The time needed for the sparkling creation would also difficult with the war still in affect. It was too dangerous.

Fera's safety equaled the survival of his race. Simple as that.

At that moment, the door behind Sol slid open and both he and Prime turned towards the entrance. The silver body of Sideswipe was in the full of the doorframe, both hands locked onto the edges. His cooling vents were at full capacity, their whirring, humming sound resonating throughout the room. "Optimus!" he exclaimed, finding the two immediately. Sideswipe let go of the doorframe and Sol turned fully towards the 'Bot. "It's the newcomer...it's an Autobot..." he paused, trying to allow his vents to catch up. Optimus and Sol started forward without a word, following behind the swifter mech. Their sole pads moved quickly throughout the halls of the base, smaller human soldiers moving below in a hurried fashion. They already knew.

Sideswipe was first to reach the lobby, with Sol following behind, and Optimus appearing last. The other Autobots of the base were all gathered into the space, standing around the form of a sleek, black and pink Citroen Survolt. The small human lettering on the bottom side of the vehicle stated the model.

The car had led a blotted line of glowing blue energon in its wake, signifying it was indeed Cybertronian. Optimus joined his comrades in the crowd and looked down upon the arrival. The familiar sounds of a conversion shaft met the audio receptors of Solas and the Survolt started to take shape. He narrowed his optics in an attempt to recognize the shape as two sole pads balanced them. They finalized their reformation, their plates settling into place and a black and pink helmet shifting up and over the new set of faceplates.

It was a fembot, the sparkling-able reproducers of the Cybertronians. Sol was shocked, hardly ever seeing the race in his cycle. Her faceplates were partially shaded by the vizor on her helmet and the mask on her face hid her expression. However it was immediately removed, allowing pain and all its glory to show through. There was a deep, gushing slash on her abdominal area, soon being covered by a firm arm. She was by far one of the most intimidating yet beautiful Cybertronians he had ever seen.

Between the lights on her chassis was the Autobot symbol, held proudly front and center. Her form slowly slouched, one black and pink-braced arm trying to put pressure on her flowing wound. Optimus slipped through the crowd before him, coming to the ailing fembot before anyone could react. She noticed him before her and a relieved look came over her. However, she came forward only to fall into his arms, her weakness clear.

"Rethalia?" Optimus asked in both shock and concern.

Rethalia. Rethalia Prime. Optimus' sparkmate.

Rethalia desperately clung to her sparkmate, forcing herself to look up into his optics. "We were attacked...while on the Hope..." she paused as her elbow joint sparked, causing her to wince. Her cooling systems were wheezing at the speed and damage that had taken. Her body was scratched and dented, obviously roughly handled. Optimus Prime leaned close, trying to comfort her. "They're gone...all of them." Rethalia suddenly had a horrified edge to her vocal tone and she made a soft sobbing sound close to Optimus' chassis plating. "Metallooper, Boltstreak, Windripper, all of them..." she shuddered and her optics flicked on and off. Optimus held firm to the failing fembot before he suddenly lifted her into his arms, not showing any sign of strain or stress from the weight. "Ratchet, get the medbay ready immediately!" he bellowed. The room was still caught in shocked silence, unable to react fully from the events before them.

Ratchet however was already on the move, separating the group of Autobots to allow Prime and his sparkmate through. Rethalia's slender terminal links clamped tight to Optimus' form, her weakened state almost putting her into forced recharge. Her usually vivid optic were now dimmer as they flickered. She obviously couldn't speak, her lip plates just left partially open.

Hopefully it wouldn't be restoration, or worse, a full wipe. Sol turned towards his retreating peers and he followed close behind, not hesitating when Ratchet opened the medbay doors and he led Optimus inside. Sol slipped through as well, watching as Optimus gently laid his sparkmate across the flat observation platform. The large mech drew back, grim concern overtaking every part of him.

Ratchet grabbed his toolcart and went straight to work, opening her wristbracers and sticking in an IV of freshly supplied energon into one of the main veins. Sol leaned back on the wall, unbelieving and partially numb. He had heard of this fembot around base, but he had never seen her. Optimus was in even larger shock, his nervous demeanor so unusual of him. Rethalia's chassis was then clipped open, Ratchet's optics scanning the damaged wiring and piecing. He fixed a few wires and parts, moving to her more damaged midsection. He removed the half that appeared damaged the most and then snapped open the other savable half. He froze cold.

Both Optimus and Sol looked up at Ratchet's expression, uncertain yet worried all the same. "Primus..." Ratchet whispered. Optimus came forward and Rethalia reached out, suddenly grabbing his hand in hers. As the Prime looked down on his sparkmate, Sol craned his neck to get a better look.

"Optimus, there's a sparkling here." Ratchet stated simply.

The large mech nearly fell on his aft, the wall being the only thing that supported him. His optics were wide and his arm was limp. One of his hands were still locked in Rethalia's grasp as she seemed to refuse release of him. She didn't react the same way as her bonded, instead having solid determination in her expression.

"Whatever you do, I want you to save her. If it comes down to it, save her." Rethalia said in a tone far stronger than she appeared.

Ratchet just stood before suddenly coming to his senses by her strong gaze. He nodded, returning to his focused state. Optimus was still in shock, his once limp limb coming over to lay atop the one Rethalia held so dearly.

Sol was speechless, completely overwhelmed. A sparkling? Now?

Ratchet went quickly to work, salvaging everything he could. He finally stopped, closing the panels of Rethalia's working parts. "She'll need an energon transfer from you Optimus. She's lost a lot of it and until the processor in the lower levels can produce more, she and your sparkling could be in serious danger." he reported, setting aside the badly damaged metal slips. Optimus just nodded, now standing. He looked like he would never allow his hands to leave Rethalia's. There was no telling what he was processing, or what he was feeling at the moment. The only emotion that had come from him was when Rethalia's optics went black. He jumped and grasped her hand, saying her name. But Ratchet assured him that she was only recharging, lucky that she had come when she did. The wound wouldn't kill her, and their sparkling was safe. For now.

Sol's spinal support slid down the wall as he sat on the floor, a hand on his cranial unit.

Rethalia was holding; supporting life.

He was just as shocked and worried as Optimus was, yet he was overjoyed at the same time. The Stone of Primus. A new sparkling by two Primes, who was a rare, precious fembot nonetheless. Could this earth day get anymore eventful?

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has decided to read my fanfic, I'm so grateful for all the wonderful views I've received! This is my first ever fanfic and I was a little nervous about how it would turn out. But hopefully, you guys will read on and I'll continue to entertain you! Please be patient with me if I suddenly stop adding new chapters, because I actually have around 25 of these things written out :) But it takes me a little while to edit them and get them posted, so I may become a little lazy... But I promise if you're nice, you get a cookie! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking On New Grounds

**Ok, Just a warning for you guys: This chapter is suuppeerr long, and I was seriously considering spliting it into two parts like chapter 3...But, that didn't happen**

**Also, just to clear stuff up, The AllSpark shard won't be mentioned for awhile after this either, but I promise stuff will happen soon! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me them at any time :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Heart And Spark

Part 1

Chapter 5

At first, when she had felt the cold metal against her side, there was an all-encompassing fear. She felt herself panicking and thrashing, screams bubbling in her throat as the man held fast to her.

Then Sol had arrived, his black and scarlet frame being all she needed. Fear turned to calm, and then anger. The struggling began, soon followed by the joyful reaction of one of her limbs being freed. That's when it actually happened, her skin splitting and the fierce, fiery pain had soon followed. Her blood could be felt slick on her fingers as it soaked her jacket. Her anger turned to an all out need for freedom; to be safely back with her Guardian. Some of the pressure lifted from her assailant's grip for a split second as he too seemed to notice the flashy Mustang. She suddenly was allowed to break away, throwing herself as far away as possible.

Before she could fall into her pain, he was there, upon the horrible man with a loud, roaring engine and squealing wheels. It was fuzzy after that, but she knew that she was soon in Sol's cabin, her hand firmly pressed on her side.

There was a dull knowing that Sol had repeatedly asked of her condition and she had grown irritated, snapping at him unintentionally. He was only there in concern. It wasn't his fault. However, she never had gotten the chance to apologize, for she was only able to lay her pulsing head on the steering wheel before her and slowly slip in and out of consciousness.

They had gotten to the base sometime after that, with her body forced to move once again. She felt lightheaded and slightly nauseated as she fell from the seats. The bright lights had hit her eyes and she squinted at them, the pain causing only a moan to leave her. Then the light was blocked, moved aside by a large, blue-eyed, metallic face.

More voices.

Shifting.

Another metallic face.

The medics had come and that was when she'd blacked out completely, unable to take any more. A confusing heaviness blanketed her to the point where she was almost numb.

Now it just felt like a pained stasis, her limbs seeming full of lead and lacking the ability to move. She wasn't able to enter that deep rest she sought so much for, but she was able to drift on the edge. The pain, it was so...so clear. But she couldn't groan, or scream, or even mutter a complaint. It was just there. And the crushing blackness wouldn't let her wake up so she could fight it.

She felt her body propped up on a stiff sort of cushion and a something scratchy laid over her. The air was cold and unforgiving, making the silent darkness even more frightening. The smells were so unfamiliar, yet she could almost place it. It was like soap and popsicle sticks, followed closely by sanitizer or a strong cleaner. It was too quiet, even her own breathing masked in quiet peace. There must be something to focus on; something to draw away her attentions from the memories; the pain. It was all so frustrating, this inability to move. A burning bubble was sitting in her throat, just waiting to release the scream inside. There was no time to tell, letting her know how long she had been here. But she could feel the stiffness in her spine; the pulsing sting of her side.

Would she even wake? That very thought crossed her mind and she wanted to cry, finding it absolutely infuriating that she couldn't even carry out such a simple task. Why? Why was she here? Was she dead? Where was she in the first place? Where was Sol? If this was death, then it put deep fear in her heart. An icy chill ran through her and she wanted to just curl into a ball. But, of course, she wasn't able to do that either.

Move. She needed to move. She would slowly go insane with the stillness. The blade...the blade was so sharp, the pain so deep...

_What had the man wanted again?_ she wondered in a slurred, slowed way. My money? My body? Or was it something else? The man's breath down her neck was hot and wet, his words hurried before anyone could notice. '_Don't try anything'_, he'd said. '_You're going to listen to me, and do everything I say_...' it was so recent, so distinct in her mind. Sadly, it was the most solid thing in her anxious thoughts at the moment. And even though she felt repulsed and sickened with the memory, she clung to it, just for some point of sanity that reminded her she _was_ alive and she _was_ lost. Was this the end of her life? What a pitiful ending. She hadn't even done all that much good in her life. Sure, she had given some and taken some, but who hadn't? Maybe the balance was so close that she'd been rejected by both Heaven and Hell. This...darkness must be an in-between. But when did eternity smell and feel like a doctor's office?

This just seemed like her own personal feel of what the brutality of life felt like. When her father had laid in the bed, slowly dying... she couldn't help it when her very religion and belief fell threatened. How could she believe? Her beloved father, suffering for something he didn't deserve. If there was a choice made whether it would be her or her father suffering, she wouldn't have hesitated. But that wasn't possible. And he was gone. And he would never come back. Never walking her down the aisle, or threatening her boyfriends, or seeing her proud letter of acceptance into her dream college, or growing old to see his grandkids, or...

The silence! It was so horrid, so mind-boggling and frightening that she began to wonder if she would slowly lose her mind. It made sense why she was here. But what didn't was where she actually was. There was a dull pain in her chest at the thought that she would be separated so soon from her amazing new turn in life. The Autobots, and all their amazing glory were waiting, generously watching over her and yet all it took for her to let them fail was simple stabbing. She wanted to know so much more, to gain their trust like Optimus had suddenly put in her. She wanted to meet a fembot, to spend more time with Bee, to understand why and when and who. It was enough to get a buzzing feeling to settled over her. She had a purpose here, she was sure. Everything happened for a reason. A painful wave washed over once again and she flinched.

Flinched.

Meaning moved. A slow, difficult knowing that she could move even slightly had hope flaring inside her. The darkness was not so crushing anymore, there was even a small tingling in her toes and fingertips. The black suddenly became grey, then smokey, then a muted pink. She wasn't dead. Good. One step at a time.

Her fingers slowly clenched and a sore, parched feeling registered from her throat. She swallowed dryly. That only got another stab of pain. Her toes curled and there was yet another pulse from her side. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, to just _see_. A break abruptly came in her eyes and she shut it off, surprised at the brightness. It was so different from the dark, and yet she couldn't understand the need for that light. Once again, she broke them open, ignoring her pounding head and letting her lids open fully. Everything was just white; just fuzzy and milky and white.

But, as her tired lids blinked and blinked, the white faded into different colors and shapes. The light turned to a more comfortable tone and she blinked one more time. It took a moment before she could think of the surroundings. It was some sort of hospital room, just like she'd thought. But it was also different, more...enclosed.

The walls shown a beige color with no homey decorations to soften the blank surfaces. White cabinets were standing on the wall to her left, grey handles just begging to be opened on their faces. A long countertop sat beneath them, with different piles of bloody rags and viles of sickly yellow fluid next to a set of syringes. That was basically all that was there, the only other furnishing being a uncomfortable-looking waiting room chair at the foot of her bed. Sudden sound beside her had her looking to the source, seeing a tall metal door sliding aside to let a woman dressed in white through.

Glasses sat on her nose, with long brunette hair held back in a ponytail and light eyeshadow on her eyelids. There was a clipboard in her hand, to which she had looked at before she glanced up. She wore a long white coat over her shoulders with a light blue shirt and skirt beneath. "Miss Lennox, you're awake." she noted placidly. Fera blinked at the woman, not responding. "I didn't think the sedatives would wear off so soon. How do you feel?" she set the clipboard on the counter and proceeded to throw away the rags in a nearby trashcan, moving to roll a short doctor's stool towards her.

"Absolutely fine." Fera answered in bitter humor.

The woman gave a grin. "Well that's good. My name is Doctor Shelby by the way. I was the one that brought you here and dressed your wounds." she informed, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knee. "How long have I been out?" Fera asked, attempting to move her arm. She had limited motion, only allowing her to slide it atop her stomach. "Only about 3 hours." Doctor Shelby said, lifting a wrist to check her watch. _3 hours?! _Fera thought in shock. As if reading her mind, the doctor went on.

"We've contacted your mother and she thinks you are spending the next few days at my daughter's house as a new friend. If when the subject comes up, her name is Wendy and she doesn't go to your school."

Fera was speechless, unsure what to say. A fellow adult -a doctor no doubt- lying to another to try to keep a secret. "I'm sworn under federal secrecy about all of this. So if I _had_ told your mother the truth, I would be put away for a long, long time. Don't think I enjoyed doing what I did." she leaned over Fera and pulled back the covers, carefully exposing Fera's injury. Fera looked down to find that her entire upper half had been wrapped in gauze, her injury already bleeding through. "Well, I guess we can change them." Doctor Shelby stated, letting the blanket fall over Fera's legs. Fera watched the doctor wheel away towards the counter where she opened a drawer and pulled out a fresh roll and some small scissors.

Looking back, the doctor stood. "Do you want some painkillers? Or some sedatives?" she offered. Fera immediately shook her head, dreading the darkness' presence. Not again.

The woman sat back on the stool, moving back towards Fera. She reached up and took Fera's shoulder in her hand, helping her to sit up. Fera winced with the movement, taking in a sharp breath as her side seized. Doctor Shelby stopped when she noticed the pained gasp of air, giving Fera time to recover. "I'm fine." she murmured, moving slower in attempt to avoid the affliction. The doctor said nothing, just allowed Fera to fully sit up and hang her legs over the side of the bed. She eventually moved to press the cold metal scissors against Fera's back, slipping them between the dirtied bandages to cut them off.

Silently, Fera sat with her back to the doctor, feeling the chilly air against her skin as one by one the strips fell away. It didn't take long until they were all removed, her wound now fully set to air. Fera glanced down at her side, her stomach knotting up at the sight of the slit. It was such a small wound; all being just a crevice in the skin. However, she knew better than that. It could easily have punctured her lung or another important organ.

Doctor Shelby quickly and silently went to work redressing the area and Fera became thankful for the sudden quiet. It was funny, the contentment she found in the lack of noise. Just earlier, she had nearly gone insane from it.

Her abdomen was now fully covered, nothing left exposed. Fera noted the relief from the dressing, feeling the comfort of the fabric and the soothing sense of the medication that had been lathered over the wound. It stung a little at first, but it soon was sending warm brushes throughout the pain, dulling it. "You can lie down now." Doctor Shelby said, shifting across the floor to remove her gloves and the ruined gauze. "Is it ok if I don't? I kind of like the feeling of being able to move again." Fera asked, looking over her shoulder. The woman turned towards Fera, rubbing sanitizer on her hands and taking a pause.

"Alright. However, if you feel anything, I suggest you lay down or call me in if it doesn't get better." she instructed. Fera nodded and returned her face back to the wall. She could hear the doctor as she left, and how it allowed the silence to return. It had been easy to deal with when company had been there, but what about now?

* * *

"Don't hate me. Please. I couldn't deal with the pain again." Rethalia whispered, clenching his hand with as much strength as she could muster. Shocked, Optimus looked down at her from his spot sitting on the edge of the observations table.

"Hate you? Rethalia, no matter what you do, I couldn't force myself to hate you. Ever." he assured her. She seemed to visibly relax, her shoulderbolts sagging. She had just come out of recharge, and had refused to return to it until she had spoken with Optimus first. It had been a quiet first few sparkbeats before either of them had spoken, just sitting in silence as they enjoyed each other's company. "But you feel something. You cannot hide it from me." she went on, barely audible.

Optimus let the vents on his chassis give a long, slow release of air before he spoke. The last time they had been together, it had been before Optimus' departure from Cybertron over 300 earth years ago. It had been only 17 of these years when they had landed on this planet. Utter pain and sadness had gripped Optimus' spark at being separated from his other half, but she was needed on Cybertron, and nothing was going to keep her from her loyalty. Even her sparkmate. As a Prime, it was her duty. But Optimus had still found himself sometimes, standing under the stars and holding his hand close to his spark, reveling in her memory. No one knew of his suffering and slowly declining status.

"Only disbelief Rethalia." he slowly rubbed his thumblink over the back of her hand, never taking his optics off hers. When Ratchet had left the two alone, he had curtly dismissed Solas, who had somehow followed them into the room. They then exited, leaving Optimus in the grasp of his weakened fembot sparkmate. The news given to them needed the time of the silence to sink in properly, mostly for Optimus, who had no prior knowledge of his sparkmate's condition.

A sparkling. _Their_ sparkling.

It was just one thing that amazed Optimus of his sparkmate. One of the many. Now he had never felt more love for the fembot Prime, and never wanted to just stay by her side as he did now. He wished to sheild her from the worlds and alleviate her agony for her lost comrades. He wanted nothing more than to have his family unit safe in his arms. Optimus tried wrapping his processor around everything, finding just one thing after the other to shock and amaze him. Rethalia had mentioned the word "she" earlier, meaning that their young one was a fembot.

One more thing.

Rethalia forced herself up into a sitting position and Optimus raised a hand to urge her to lie back down. She ignored the gesture however and lifted her free terminal joints to tenderly grab his chin and bring them closer together. His vents whirred and hers hummed, their sparks beating in unmistakable rhythm. Their sore, anxious halves called for each other, buzzing with intensity. But they held back, only allowing their lip plating contact as they exercised vorns of perfected restraint. He could feel her pain; everything and anything she'd felt while they were apart: Agony, regret, grief, shock, sparkbreak, and utter joy. Everything. It was so sad yet so frighteningly beautiful.

Too soon, Rethalia pulled away and let their faceplates hover close together. The exhaust pipes on Optimus' back blew a hot cloud of air and the fog faded to nothing. Her optics were such a bright blue, so light that they mirrored the entrancing sky of Earth's upper view. Her black and pink helmet was slim against her cranial unit, showing the unique curves and dips of her faceplates. Suddenly, her lip plates moved into a small, wondrous grin. "Do you want to see her?" she asked with a purr. Optimus began to say something, but he stopped himself, nodding instead. Rethalia released his hand for the first time, laying back against the berth once more. Her slender terminal links slipped under the remaining of her functional abdominal slips and she lifted them open, exposing the inside circuitry and a few of her internal piping.

Optimus scanned the area carefully, noting the position of her tank, shifted up and lengthened in an arched shape to make room for the holding capsule. There was a long cord that disappeared beneath her chassis and connected to the capsule, providing the little one inside the nourishment it needed. The holding capsule itself was a series of overlapping slips of metal curving up and around from Rethalia's spinal support, towards her abdominal wall, and then back again. There was a series of protective pieces around the capsule that served as shock absorbers and extra protection against the almost indestructible hold.

Uncertain at first, Optimus started to reach towards the capsule, but hesitated, only continuing when Rethalia gave him a reassuring nod. He lightly touched the outer layer of the capsule, jerking back when a sharp nip zapped the tip of his links. His optic rideges knitted and he paused before touching the surface once more. A blue light flashed once and then the flat sheets split, retracting into one another to reveal the one beneath. The supports shifted to the side, allowing the capsule to fully open. Once it did, Optimus sat up in a shocked stature, stunned into silence.

There she was. _His_ sparkling. Something Rethalia and he had created. Together.

The sparkling inside was definitely smaller than a mech sparkling, giving its class away the moment one saw her. She had a small, miniature shell already fitted on her, the colors being painted a dark midnight blue. she laid curled into a tight ball, her tiny chassis open to receive the sparkcable that connected her to her fembot creator. The connection suddenly broke and the small fembot's optics flickered on as her chassis closed. Her clenched terminal joints opened and she turned her small cranial unit to the side almost groggily. The Prime could only circulate through his vents, his optics glued to the sparkling. She was so...perfect.

He lifted a large hand, finding that the sparkling was barely bigger than his palm. She glanced up at his faceplates, her own optics widening. She chirped loudly and jumped up, grabbing his hand and pulling it close to snuggle greedily to her. Her small vocal processor thrummed against his links and she squeezed tightly to her mech creator. Optimus froze at this sudden grasp, so unsure of what to do. Rethalia chuckled at the sight, coming to shift on her side. She propped her cranial unit on her hand and watched them with a grin.

"Rethalia, this...is _our _sparkling?" Optimus asked, astonished. That caused another small laugh to come from the fembot, and their small sparkling buzzed happily with the sound. Vivid-blue optics of the sparkling turned to look up to him, innocence and joy radiating from their pools. The moment she'd seen him, she'd known he was one of her creators.

"Yes, she is. And you can pick her up you know, I'm sure you won't break her." Rethalia teased.

At his sparkmate's comment, Optimus awkwardly drew in the sparkling on his arm closer, his anxious optics following her every move as if she were a neural-fragmenting bomb. What was he to do? He didn't want to accidentally hurt her. She was so fragile...

As if sensing his thoughts, the sparkling hummed and closed the distance between them, scrambling to his chassis and placing her audio receptor against it. Was she listening to the beats of his spark? He paused once more, just allowing the small fembot to adjust herself. She lifted a small hand, placing her terminal links on his chassis and directly over his spark. It jumped at the touch, his happiness soaring. No longer did he feel the disbelief or the uncertainty. It was only pure exhilaration. His lip plates moved into a large grin and he let himself envelope his sparkling in his large hands. It had been a very, very long time since he had felt this way.

He could feel her softly vibrate against him, her vents sending soft waves of warm air over his plating. Rethalia sighed and Optimus looked over at her. "I never thought I would see this." she admitted in a whimsical voice. She was looking at his hands, but then she glanced up at his optics. Their gazes met and he felt an overwhelming sense of love and pride over their link. "All this time holding her, I always tried finding some way of getting the information to you. About us. But it would always fail, and I was unable to tell you sooner." her vocal processor dipped into a saddened tone. Optimus was unable to give her a reassuring touch, his sparkling already cuddled in his grasp. But he did send the feeling through their link, getting a small smile from the sparkmate.

"She's already over halfway through the holding stage and I was thinking about asking Ratchet to create her first armor casing." she stated. Optimus quietly agreed, finding he saw none other better suited for the task. The medic deserved to do something of a lighter view than what he'd often been put through. The sparkling in Optimus' grasp fidgeted and he opened up his terminal joints, watching in curiosity as the small fembot looked up at him and gave a clear, unmistakable smile. He smiled back, pride and wonder overtaking his CPU. "It really is incredible. And I cannot come to believe that something so innocent could be created in a world of war." he commented, holding her closer. Rethalia said nothing, causing him to glance over at her.

She was now back on her spinal support, her optics aimed for the ceiling. "She doesn't even have a name yet. Silverlight suggested I wait for you so we could decide together..." the fembot Prime drew up her hands and placed them over her optics, masking her expression. The horrible sense of guilt and sadness could be sensed over their link and wafting from her frame.

Their sparkling popped up from her place in Optimus' hands and she peeked over at her fembot creator, seeming to feel the emotion. "But now everyone is gone...gone. Each one, killed right before me. Even Sunraider wasn't spared." she murmured the last part, unable to keep the shaking terror out of her vocal processor. Sunraider had been the trusted medic and second-in-command of Rethalia's small band of assigned Autobots. She had been a kind fembot, known for her uplifting and joyful attitude and willingness to give advice to any who was needing it. Optimus felt saddened as well, having known each of them personally. But it would be a bigger blow to Rethalia, who had been the one meant to lead them from harm and make sure they would live to see the next cycle.

Optimus shifted the sparkling to one hand and leaned down to pick up Rethalia's upper half, wordlessly bringing her as close as he could while she shuddered and trembled. She was left to have her moment of sorrow beside Optimus as their sparkling chipped sadly. Optimus could guess that she felt everything her fembot creator was, and he could sense her own mourning on top of that. There was no doubt that the young had known its creators' comrades.

Rethalia blew shuddering waves of air from her vents, unable to even circulate properly because of her horror. Her vocal processor whined and whimpered, all bravery and masked emotion expected in a Prime cast aside as she expelled her dark regret. Optimus understood all too well how what it was she was feeling. There had been many times when he himself had felt this way. But only once had he gone through something of this magnitude. He just hoped that Rethalia would be the strong being he knew and pull free of this shadow.

And he also knew this wasn't the first time she had suffered. There was no single incident like this that happened to a commanding officer. But unlike before, he was now here to help her through it. And no longer would he have to suffer alone as well. Now they had one another, and their sparkling, who was sitting patiently in Optimus' grasp. Rethalia shook again, her despondence clearly taking its toll. Fluid beaded down her faceplates, landing on Optimus' chassis and leg. Together they sat, longer and longer to ride out her sobs.

It went on like this, Optimus holding her as she cried, and their sparkling having amazing patience as she watched her creators quietly. Rethalia's silent sadness eventually faded and her systems forced her into a state of recharge.

Slowly, Optimus set her back down on the table before he made the hesitant move to place the sparkling back in her holder. But the sparkling wouldn't have it, wriggling violently out of his grasp. She struggled free and scaled and up his arm, climbing his chassis and slipping over to his shoulderbolt. Before he could react to any of this, his body trembled and his holding chamber program activated, the underused systems exploding from out of his upper spinal support, between his two exhaust pipes. His sparkling crawled into a ball and the plating shifted up and over the small one like a protective blanket. Optimus' frame gave one more jerk and then it stopped, leaving him in shock. He was filled with an unfamiliar warmth that both bewildered and pacified him.

The sparkling could be felt on his support, slipping into recharge as she was meant to do when held. Optimus turned his cranial unit to look over his shoulderbolt, attempting to get a glimpse at the chamber. He saw only a small part, for most of it was already deeply lodged into spinal support and attached to the neural relay. In this position, he could hear and feel everything the sparkling was experiencing. He felt the love and excitement she felt, along with the fading hyper that lingered in her small shell. But there was also sadness that could be felt because Tia was unhappy. He grinned at the name. Tia. Rethalia. And she knew his name too, but her vocal processors were not fully developed yet. Instead, she called him Mime.

The warmth never left him, and he became saddened at the thought that it would come time to return his sparkling to her Tia. But, he would love the nanoclicks that he did have her, relishing every beat of both their sparks. He reached over and grasped Rethalia's hand, calming her pulsing spark as she surely was going through that day's events in her files. The touch tranquilized her and Optimus glanced down at her peaceful expression, taking the moment to just listen to her whirring vents. It was so wonderful just having her here, with him, alive and well.

As she sat in recharge, he began to go over names that they could think of for their sparkling. A kind, peaceful moment he grimly reminded himself that would never last.

* * *

It wouldn't be until about an hour and a half later that Fera would have th ability to actually stand without swaying and take a few steps. The concrete was cold to the sole of her feet and it sent dull chills up her spine. Scanning the room, she found her clothes folded on the seat of the chair at the foot of her bed. She quickly took off the thin scrub bottoms she was wearing and slipped on her jeans, careful not to move too much or she would aggravate her wounds again. Her shirt was slung over the back of the chair, the fabric now washed and thoughtfully stitched. She pulled that over her head, but left the jacket, knowing it was probably unsalvageable. Her feet carried her to the door where she painfully pulled on her tennis shoes and she stepped close to the door, watching it slide aside.

The now familiar concrete wall before her made her roll her eyes. _At least paint around here_, she thought derisively. _It's really just depressing_. She let her hand fall off the doorframe as she moved down the right side of the pathway. On both sides of her body there were doors that most likely led to other medical dorms. The cold, soap-smelling air around her helped to clear her thoughts enough that she could read the signs above the doors. Every so often, she saw the last names of soldiers and their ranks above their rooms. Privates, sergeants, and even a commander were all on the list of injured. She pushed through two double doors that blocked off the other half of the hallway, seeing the entryway to the lobby just ahead. Before that was an attendant's desk with a woman watching a computer screen avidly. Back the way she'd come, Fera had seen the leisured forms of nurses and doctors going about their business. Thankfully however, hadn't been one of them.

Fera started down the corridor, her sights set ahead. She walked out into the larger space, feeling a dizzying wave for a moment at the sudden change. _Just a short walk_, she had told herself. Anything was better than that boring, thought-enforcing room. She noticed the scaffolds above were empty and even the ones closer to the ground were formless. Soldiers roaming the base walked past her, not even noticing her presence.

She stopped one of them by grabbing his arm. "Excuse me, could you tell me where everyone is?" she asked as politely as she could. The man nodded, bobbing brown eyes and shortly cropped blonde hair. "They're on a mission at the moment." he paused, "I guess it's alright to tell you now since you've been informed on everything." he explained, turning towards her. Apparently she was better known than she'd thought.

"About 11 years ago, a kid named Sam Witwicky was given the last sliver of the destroyed AllSpark. The enemy had no knowing that it existed until recently, and to not give details, it was stolen. Now some men have been deployed to figure out who has it." he finished and Fera thanked him, allowing him to walk on. When did the AllSpark become a sliver? And why did that Witwicky kid have it? She turned back towards the main space and looked around, wondering what to do. The AllSpark was destroyed? How? she wondered this as she walked over to a small bench beside a pile of storage boxes. Sighing, she laid her head back against the boxes and settled her shoulders to lean part of her wight against them. Her side was beginning to act up again and only if she sat perfectly still would it feel almost normal.

The heavy footsteps of an Autobot had her opening her eyes again, looking up to see Bumblebee striding into the room. He seemed bored, looking around for something to do. "Hey Bee." she called, wincing from the snap of pain. His head snapped in her direction and all the former boredom seemed to fade. He walked over to her and got low, setting a hand on the ground to steady himself. "Hey...fair...ah." he said over the radio. Fera grinned, realizing how hard it must be to sound out her name over random broadcasting signals. "You hear what happened?" she wondered, setting her back against the boxes. Bee shook his head, shifting himself to sit Indian-style.

"I got stabbed today." she chuckled in sick humor, seeing Bee's concerned expression. "You...did?" he sounded worried. Well, as worried as he could sound. Fera lifted a hand and waved it off, flinching at the sudden movement. "I'm fine now. Doctor Shelby fixed me up. You don't have to worry." she assured him.

Bee seemed skeptical at first, but then took her word for it, not egging it on. "Sam...was in trouble." he put in, changing the subject. Fera nodded, placing a hand on her leg. "I know, someone told me. Why didn't you go?" she asked, informed from Epps when she had first arrived that the bot once had a close relationship with the teen. In fact, Sam had been around her age when he met Bumblebee. Bee looked to the ground almost sadly. "Only soldiers...were allowed...to find out what happened." he informed her. Fera grunted, catching the small Autobot's attention. She painfully swayed forward, hiding a grimace and patted his knee and she sat back up. "That's not really fair. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to see him again sometime. And maybe I'll get to see him too." she tried cheering the small cyberling up, but she knew it was all just for show. She really couldn't be sure when or even if Bee would see his old friend again.

The Autobot just nodded in agreement, his words cut off by the voice of a female. "Miss Lennox, I'm not certain your doctor approves of your moving about." it was Doctor Shelby with her hands on her hips and hr feet planted at the mouth of the human-only access hall. Bee gave a long, low buzz and he shrunk into his shoulders, as if he was the one in trouble. Fera ducked her head as well, wincing at the sarcasm in the doctor's voice. "Bye." Bee said briskly, standing to quickly scramble from the situation. Fera slipped off the bench and started towards the waiting woman.

"You're a sneaky one." Doctor Shelby commented, walking beside Fera as they headed back towards the medical hall again. It was a short walk, being only a few doors away before they were there. She could tell this was a smaller sized base, seeing as it was one of the lesser important of the others. Maybe the clusters on Bee's holographic map were other groups of Autobots. This thought caused a small, but strong surge of excitment through Fera. Of course there were more, and she couldn't wait to meet them.

They came to Fera's room and the doctor stood nearby as Fera moved atop the mattress. Her arms crossed over her chest and she wore the same look on her face that Fera's mother held all too often. "Now listen, I know that it is a little boring in here sometimes when you have nothing to do. However, your wound needs to heal, and you walking around with 30-foot giants isn't going to help." she said. Fera nodded and looked into the brown eyes of the doctor. She knew not to argue, especially with a medic with the licence to stick her with drugs.

"Yeah, I understand. I just don't like being cooped up, and I'd like the freedom to be able to move around sometimes." Fera explained. Doctor Shelby nodded, moving one hand to cup her chin.

"That's understandable." she agreed.

For a moment, she fell quiet. "How about this: I will come her once every two hours or so to check on you. If you feel like taking a walk, then I'll go on a walk with you. However, if you do not wish to, I will leave you to yourself." she suggested this and waited for Fera's response. Which, with her anxious legs, couldn't help but agree to. The doctor seemed pleased with herself for making her patient happy and she soon left after their conversation, going off to tend to her other patients after giving Fera some medication.

Fera let herself relax in the bed, relenting to the uncomfortable sheets, and she let the painkillers take effect. Soon, her eyes were too heavy to lift anymore., and she let them close. But before she went under, she swore she could hear the distant sound of a revving engine...

* * *

Now was a better time than any. To find something to do while in a stretch of peace with your enemies was particularly difficult. Arachnid was definitely in planning with something, but the methodical Decepticon fembot was widely known for her ability to patiently sit in wait for thousands of cycles. She would be planning something, yes. But with the shorter times Earth possessed in its own cycles, her meticulous ways would have to change. That didn't mean she wouldn't stop her insanely wicked tactics.

Sol thought of all the times he had seen the strange fembot on the field of battle, seeing her stab her enemies deeply to where their actual sparks are pushed out of the backs of their bodies. There was also the fact that she was the only one who was a fembot in the gladiator spectacles before the war. She was second only to Megatron himself in those battles. And to think now she was their leader... It made Sol's frame give a shudder as he drove through the lit hall of the exit tunnel. He even had the wondering thought if she had anything to do with the devastating Dark Hunt, where each fembot on Cybertron was hunted down in an attempt to either have them pledge allegiances with Megatron or die as a consequence. Some actually did join, but others saw that they hadn't needed to be forced to join anyone. And then there were those few who had already aligned themselves with the Autobot cause... There were only less then 13 fembots known as of now. Sunraider, Silverlight, and Windripper had brought down the original total of 16.

Solas focused instead on the road ahead, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his cranial unit. He could just delete the horrible memory, but that was extremely dangerous. Borderline idiotic.

When deleting memories or experiences, that event or thing could be linked to a similar occurence. Say if a Cybertronian lost both its creators. If it were to delete the memory of their creators' lament, they could delete their entire life cycle knowing their creators. Deleting the knowing of their deaths meant deleting their memories and anything associated with them. That couldn't happen. There could only be healing. Only time could heal.

His processor drifted to other things and it soon came to Fera. How much would it take to actually kill a human? They certainly couldn't just fall from what she had, could they? The thought made him nervous. But he continued around the city, finding himself actually driving between the tall buildings and highways. The large structure that had been built in honor of the freeing of a collection of human slaves called the "Arch" held itself proudly over the city below. It's shining surface was strangely similar to what would be found on Cybertron, sending a pang of homesickness through Sol. Sol started for the structure, heading northbound. He slowed and then took a right turn across a large, grassy area beside a walking trail.

He stopped, facing the river and just sitting before the structure. Humans looked at him as they walked past, seemingly confused at his alt mode. He pretended not to notice them, just watching the waves of water as they crashed together and lapped the shoreline. Water was a resource basically considered legendary on Cybertron, seeing as it was found so little and far-between. Sol stopped, shifting back through his files. Again, the Stone of Primus had crossed his CPU.

At the moment, the Decepticons didn't know about it. And they didn't know about Fera. Both of those things were factors the Autobots had that the Decepticons didn't. Two more things to help them win the endless war.

There was a brief thought that entered his CPU and he paused, just filing over it again and again. Why was Fera involved in all this? Yes, she was one of billions of humans that could be carrying the Stone. However, now that she was with the Autobots, that was no longer true. And yet Optimus had allowed her to stay at the base, even letting her keep the Stone. But why? There had to be some reason for letting her stay near them, contained in the small area.

By no means was the base tiny however, just of lesser free space than the other, larger locations of operation. It was a good system of available halls that led to a group of underground structures. There were a set of two of these buildings that served as barracks for either humans or Cybertronians. There was also the command center and meetings room in the very center of the hive, as well as officers' quarters and three other separate wings. She was safe there, but for how long?

The last thing Sol had seen of the small, ignorant female was when she had been wheeled off towards the medical bay. It was clear that the closest of all the structures had been purposefully placed not far away from the main entrance because of the injuries human soldiers took. The medbay for Cybertronians was split between the east and south wings, also nearby when required. Rethalia had been settled into a room in the south medbay for safer reasons. It probably left less of a risk of their sparkling being found out as well. Maybe Solas could visit them soon, just to see the miracle they'd created.

As soon as the thought crossed his circuits, he dismissed it. Ratchet had made it very clear that he didn't want any sentient being by that bay until he had everything fixed. That included Solas. He scanned over the memory file and nearly chuckled.

* * *

_"Ok this is how it's going to go: No one knows of that sparkling. And they won't. Not until Optimus or Rethalia themselves announce it. Understand?" Ratchet had brought Sol out into the hallway, nearly dragging the shocked mech out the doors. Sol nodded, leaning against the wall. "Will they be ok? I mean truly. I don't want to hear that fake stuff you spew to make your patients feel better." Solas demanded, seeing that now that he knew what he did, there was no point in hiding anything._

_Ratchet paused, finally crossing his arms over his chassis. "Fine. Yes. They will be." his optics glanced over by the door and then back at Solas. "But, I will have to activate her shutdown program to allow a complete observation. She will regain some strength by the energon transfusions from Optimus, but just letting her recharge won't be enough. Her sparkcable is clipped, so I have to repair that as soon as possible. Other thea that, her amor is replaceable and so are the circuits and internal plating. She was lucky." he finished and waited, maybe expecting more. However, Sol just nodded, allowing the medic to take his leave._

* * *

Now, here he sat, thinking over everything and not allowing the deaths of peers to cloud his joy. A sparkling! And a fembot no less. But the true curiosity started up from her being created by two Primes. How would she turn out to be? Was she going to upgrade to a strong, noble being like her mech creator? Or caring and intelligent like her fembot creator? Solas hoped that she would somehow become like both, taking on each personality of her famous creators. That would be an interesting Cybertronian.

But then there was the still ongoing problem of keeping her, Fera, and the Stone of Primus safe. It was a surprising realization to find that all three had some connection to the future of his race. It just made him that more worried over his guarded's condition. No longer wanting to hear of an update, he comlinked Wheeljack.

"What is the human youngling's condition as of now?" he asked, trying to mask his concern. Wheeljack saw right through it, chuckling over the link. "Worried about her? You know its only been 2 days, right?" he teased. Sol snorted over the connection, slight agitation sparking in his frame. "Just answer the question." he went on. Wheeljack chuckled again, but responded anyway, "Last I heard she was wandering around base. Bee talked with her awhile before the "scary woman" came and took her back to her room."

Sol's seriousness broke and he cracked a small laugh. "Well at least she isn't dead. She's stronger than I'd thought she'd be." he noted, falling quiet. Wheeljack didn't immediately respond and Solas grew confused. "'Jack?" he called. The mech's connection snapped stronger and he answered with a distracted "Huh?" Solas could sense the withdrawal through the comlink. "Wheeljack, are you thinking of Rethalia's soldiers?" he wondered. The mech went absolutely silent, and Sol instantly knew he had hit a circuit. He could hear the sadness in Wheeljack's vocal tone as he answered, "Yeah. It really was a blow to the spark." he paused and then continued a moment later, "No one was spared, not even Sunraider. It just frags. It really does." their conversation slowly faded and the quiet drew on.

"Well they are gone in form but not in memory. As long as we have our files, we have our records. Nothing can change that." Sol said, awkwardly comforting. Wheeljack sighed over the connection, "You're right. Thanks for trying Solas." he acknowledged. "And Sol?" Solas didn't say anything, letting the technician finish. "Fera's out again." then the comlink went dead.

The dirt beneath Sol's wheels burst through the air and flung across his paint as he drew his body back and turned towards the main road again. The Arch shrunk behind him as he flew over the grassy field and on the blacktop. Cars honked and swerved, repeatedly getting into his way as he swung around and headed back in the direction of the base. It was located deep within Forest Park, a small area masked to look like a large sandstone bolder while hiding the true entrance. Sol began through the streets and highway 64 before he eventually came to the large vegetated area. The rubber wheels beneath him bounced over the uneven ground and his engine rumbled with the strain. Of course, it was no regular engine like the earth-bound vehicles, so it wouldn't fail. However, the shifting and bouncing was sending his sore parts into a whining fit.

Sol finally came to the bolder and stopped, letting the scanning systems below him filter through his form. He felt the slight tickle as the scanners brushed under his shape and then they stopped, a buzzing noise sounding. The boulder's surface popped out and up, lifting up by the supports and cables that would later fold back into hiding when the entrance closed again. The metallic secondary door parted as well, allowing a clear, dark view into the halls. Sol started forward again, the LED lights on both his sides flickering on as he passed.

He came to the base entrance, taking the time to stop and enter in his form code into his CPU. The conversion shaft clicked into place and he began the transformation, his body finally standing tall on his sole pads. Looking around, he saw Bee sitting with a group of soldiers off to the right of the room. Wheeljack was the only other of his comrades present, his body left to squat before two female humans. Immediately, Sol recognized Fera. He didn't know the other.

His steps carried him forward and the three looked up at him. "Hey, you came fast." Wheeljack noted, standing. Sol huffed, brushing off the action. "I had to make sure you wouldn't crush her you clumsy sparkling." he clapped an arm against Wheeljack's and their terminal links clenched the other's wrists. Wheeljack chuckled, the fins beside his head flashing. They pulled back and Sol looked down, seeing Fera and the unfamiliar female watching them. He got low and placed a fist on the ground, laying his other arm over his knee bolt. "You feeling better already?" he questioned Fera. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, their blue color blazing. "I'm not made of glass." she snapped sarcastically. Sol raised a placating hand and then turned his attention to the much less grouchy woman.

"My name is Doctor Shelby. I am the one assigned to be Fera's caretaker." she reported. Sol nodded in greeting, carefully taking note of the medic for future reference. "So can you...walk?" Sol wondered, turning his optics back on Fera. She dropped her arms, raising an optic ridge. "How do you figure I got out here? Yes, I can walk. The wound wasn't deep." she said that with an edge of irritation, as if that fact were obvious. Sol didn't understand the young female's anger yet he had a thought about it. She was completely bored. And nobody had been there to give her company.

Sol ignored the bitter tone in Fera's voice and he moved to Doctor Shelby. "Is she able to return home anytime soon?" he questioned. She shook her head, lifting a finger to push up the two round pieces of glass and wire on her nose. "Definitely not. First, she still needs assistance in redressing the wound and applying medication. Second, her body it too unpredictable at the moment for her to go anywhere. We still don't know if the area will become infected or if she could go into shock."

"That doesn't mean I can't walk around every so often." Fera put in. "I'd roam a lot less though if I had my violin, but I don't see that happening." she looked to Doctor Shelby and the doctor to her. "I didn't know you played." she said curiously. Fera shrugged, a wince crossing her face. "Since I was around 6 I think. I was working on a solo I found when this happened." she lifted her hands and waved them around her. Sol grunted, catching their attentions. "I have no idea what you're both talking about." he stood and Doctor Shelby set a hand on Fera's shoulder. Fera glanced between her and Sol. "Next time I get the chance, I promise I'll play for you." she then gave him a suddenly soft grin and turned to leave with her medic.

* * *

"Now can you hold still?! Just for one astrosecond while I reformat your spinal circuits." Ratchet was back with Rethalia and Optimus, seeming to come in barely half a breem after Rethalia had come out of her recharge. Their sparkling was placed back into her holding capsule and then the door had opened, leaving Rethalia to sit on the edge of the observation bench, her legs hanging off the side.

She giggled at Ratchet's scornful tone and he sighed dramatically. Optimus' lip plating came up into a grin as he heard his sparkmate's laugh. She immediately stopped and cleared her vocal processor.

"Sorry. It tickled." she placed her terminal joints on the lip of the bed and her optics glanced up at Optimus, a small smirk still present.

Ratchet set down his tools and closed the panel he had opened, coming around the table to face them both. "Rethalia, I had not completely covered your situation before your recharge earlier." he paused as the fembot sat straighter. Both her and her sparkmate's expressions had fallen quicker than it took to shutter the optic.

"Your sparkcable is clipped, allowing only half of the energy to get to your sparkling. However, this is an easy fix, as well as replacing a few other circuits and internal parts. Your abdominal slips were the most damaged, but can also be fixed. Your spinal support was also chipped, but the holding capsule actually may have saved your life." he pulled the tool cart around the table and set it beside the berth. "If it had not been there, your spinal support surely would have been sliced in half."

There was a flash of anxiety in Rethalia's chassis, but it was quickly soothed by Optimus. She immediately felt better and told herself how lucky she was to be in the presence of her sparkmate. Most wouldn't ever have the chance to understand such beautiful emotion.

The sparkling's movement inside her added to her temporary warmth. The little one was always reassuring her, taking the time to carefully understand its fembot creator's feelings and then carrying out the correct response. She was an extremely smart sparkling.

"I'll have to put you in shutdown until the operation is over. I don't want to stress your sparkling with the separation." he looked to Optimus at this and the leader nodded knowingly. Rethalia vented her air, her tanks growing tight and her CPU filling with nervous ticks.

Her optics found the ground and she gripped the edge of the bed. The sparkling had already been separated a few kalons ago, therefore it would be weakened from the lack of nutrition it was getting. She wouldn't be affected by this, would she?

Rethalia felt the comforting touch of her sparkmate through their link and then a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I promise I will get your sparkling back to you as soon as possible. The operation shouldn't take too long." Rethalia looked up to see the medic's calming expression, his tone sympathetic. "But Optimus?" he glanced over, Rethalia following his lead. "While you're holding the sparkling, you will not be able to stay in here. It would undoubtedly stress the young one." he reported.

Both Optimus and Rethalia straightened, surprise clear on their faceplates. "But won't the sparkling be even more anxious being taken so far away at such a young stage?" Rethalia wondered nervously. Ratchet shook his cranial unit sadly. "I wish Optimus could stay. If something would spike in your spark, he would be useful. But the sparkling would not take too well seeing its fembot creator in deep shutdown." the medic raised a reasoning hand and Rethalia nodded slowly. "I understand." she agreed softly. A silver hand suddenly slipped over her own and she grinned sadly at the touch. He was always there when she needed him most.

"It will only last for a sparkbeat. Our sparkling will be safe." he promised softly. Rethalia moved her free hand, placing it on her damaged abdominal slips. She then reached in and collected her precious sparkling, lifting it up and into her mech creator's arms. The midnight blue offspring of the Primes had awoke, quickly twisting to reach for its fembot creator with tiny terminal links. But Optimus simply shifted her on her back, allowing her to see who had taken her. She calmed in an instant, gazing up at her mech creator. Rethalia and Optimus shared one last nanoclick of contact, Rethalia allowing a small smile to cross her features. She reached up and touched their sparkling's cheekplate, causing the small one to look over once more. She didn't struggle like before, but she did seem anxious.

"The less time we have her out of her capsule, the better." Ratchet put in, breaking the family's moment. Rethalia almost glared at him, but she knew that was not befitting of a Prime. Instead, she merely released a long sigh from her vents and she dropped her arm. Her sparkling was lifted higher until she was out of view. Optimus then cast a last, darting look at her before he turned away. "Don't name her without me." she called as her sparkmate and sparkling left the room. The small offspring already vaulted over Optimus' shoulderbolt, her form tucking close and quickly masked by his holding chamber.

Rethalia had said nothing as she laid back against the operations table and proceeded to settle herself. Optimus still held a line of security for her to to hold on to as she worried about everything but herself.

Ratchet came close and opened the small access on her upper chassis. The small cavity held the connections between her jugular cables and her spark, with the shutdown port located behind. Ratchet flicked his optics to hers and connected the wire in his terminal joint into the port. As he entered in the shutdown code, he gave her a brisk nod. "Let's get this over with." and her optics went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Memories, New Pain pt 1

Of the Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 6 part 1

Fera was now healed enough for her trek home. This realization had come to Solas as he spoke with her medic, Doctor Shelby. She would be tired at first, but she would become fresh as new sooner than expected. He had found himself relieved at that point, knowing her importance and recognizing her youth. If she would have died, it would have been a crushing blow. Not only for him, but he knew she would have deserved a better ending. It just went to show how easily one human could lose their life on this planet.

As Fera got herself ready to travel back home, Sol had taken it on himself to report back to Optimus. He also had an apology ready. He had no right being where he was when he was, he knew that now. His steps thudded dully down the concrete halls and he turned, the Autobot symbol in his sights. CPU pulsing with his many thoughts, he lifted an arm to press in the keys to open the door. The metal slid aside and he stepped inside, the doors closing behind him. He took two steps and stopped cold, his form freezing in both shock and awe.

Before him was his leader, seated in his large office chair. He had his side to Solas, but he apparently hadn't heard him come in.

For in his large, made-for-battle hands, was a small fembot sparkling.

She was chirping happily, her small hands playing with Optimus' own. She jumped and clung to his chassis, sliding down as her arms couldn't fully reach across. A deep, soft chuckling echoed from Optimus' vocal processors, a gleeful expression overtaking his faceplates. Sol just stood and stared, feeling as if he were intruding. Optimus laughing? He had never seen the mech so happy.

The small fembot hummed and trilled, joyfully caught up in her mech creator's hands. She was so tiny compared to him, like the organic creature known as a 'puppy' in a human's grasp. Her small frame fell back and she sat with her aft on Optimus' palm. Giggles bubbled joyfully from her as she laughed at her own actions, Optimus' own amusement added to hers.

Solas found it was time, grunting his vocal processors to get the Prime's attention. Optimus' cranial unit snapped to the door, his hand coming up to simply hide the sparkling from view. She was small enough that she was easily just cupped in his grasp, which would have been entertaining if not for the current circumstances.

Optimus found only Sol standing in wait and he slowly opened his terminal joints again. The sparkling looked around in confusion, wondering what the sudden movement of her creator had stemmed from. "I'm sorry to come in without telling you first..." Sol turned and began to leave, lifting a hand to press the button by the door. "Solas, you have come here to talk with me about something, correct? It's alright." Optimus called. Sol turned, seeing his leader had stood.

The small fembot sparkling appeared up by his shoulderbolt, the young one then slipping over his spinal support, crawling into a ball as a holding chamber took its place over her and clicked into place. It was only a small silver bulge on his extensive spinal area, unnoticeable by the untrained optic. The Prime turned towards Sol as he walked back into the room. "Fera has recovered enough that she is able to return home. I wanted to inform you that we may not return for a few Earth days." he reported. Optimus nodded, "Is that all?" he asked.

Shaking his cranial unit, Solas held out his hand, handing his leader the object inside. Optimus reached out, taking the token. Bringing back his arm, he opened his terminal links.

What Sol had given him was a small collection of tiny metal plates strung up together by thin, braided chains. The body appeared painted all in a vivid white, with dark blue detailing done on the chassis, arm braces, and helmet. There was also a small Autobot symbol on the chassis of the object. Optimus' terminal joints hovered over the thing in his hand, the tip of his thumb link gently touching the surface. The amazingly small detailing in the faceplates captured most of his attention, leaving him both amused and impressed.

"Fera told me to give that to you. She had heard that your sparkmate had arrived, wounded, and she wanted to give you something to make you feel better." Sol chuckled at the memory, seeing the small female's arms raised to hand him the craft. She was obviously embarrassed, her eyes traveling anywhere but to Sol's optics.

"What is it?" Optimus wondered, looking up from Fera's creation. "She says it's a small doll made in our image. She had been working on it to keep her busy while she healed." he explained.

The Prime gave one nod and then looked back down at the doll. "Tell her it is appreciated, and that Rethalia will recover nicely." he said, lowering his hand. "One last thing," Sol went on, tapping his terminal links against his leg, "sorry for intruding on you and Rethalia. It was none of my business and I apologize for that." he glanced up and saw Optimus looking down on him. "We all have our curiosities Sol. You are forgiven nonetheless." he noted. Sol gave a brisk, thankful nod and the he took a few steps towards the door. "I'll keep my comlink open." the mech said as a farewell. He watched his leader as he backed up, seeing Optimus again look down on the doll before he turned and walked out of the sliding doors.

Down the halls he went once more, taking the time to check in on Hound, who was getting a replacement chest plating. Sol popped into the doorway and found Wheeljack shaping the piece on his chair. Sideswipe was also there, by another table mixing colors for Hound's paint. Hound glanced up from the table he was sitting on and he lifted a hand in greeting, to which Sol returned. Wheeljack and Sideswipe also greeted him in the same way, quickly returning to their work afterwards.

Sol exited the room and soon found himself in the main entrance to the base. Fera was already there, one hand clasped over the Stone of Primus by her jugular. "Ready?" he called, catching her attention. She dropped the legendary artifact and nodded, slowly walking up to him. "I've been ready since day one." her body stopped just a few feet away as she waited for Sol to finish his transformation. She then climbed into the passenger-side door, settling in with a sigh. The door closed and Sol revved his engine, driving around before growling past the main door. Into the tunnel they went, out the fake bolder, and through Forest Park.

They traveled in silence for a while, Sol watching Fera as she looked out the window. The rearview mirror switched back and he decided to bide time by playing with the broadcast device called a 'radio'. Human voices, drawn long or short, or even clearly tampered with crossed over the air. Sol became confused at the different tones and noises that came from the stations, his interest having him settle on one. It was all said in the English language, but it was different somehow, like their vocal processors were strung to sound out different all sorts of pitches and notes. He let the unfamiliar expressions play in the cabin and Fera looked to it, then back to the window. Was this normal? Why didn't Fera show any expression towards these noises?

"Fera, what is this?" he asked. She glanced up and looked at the radio. "It's _Carry On_, by _Fun_." she answered. Sol lowered the volume of_ Carry On by_ _Fun_. "Is that what this is all called? Because every broadcast I collect sounds differently." he switched to a few more stations to demonstrate. Fera's optic ridges came down in confusion. "You mean the music? All it's about is when famous people sing a song that they had written and then add background sounds and noises to help add emotion to something. Like when a loud, repetitive pop song comes on, it makes you want to dance. Or a love song making you want to hold someone. A sad song will make you want to cry." she explained nonchalantly. "It's basically just another form of art...just one for the ears."

Sol thought about this for a moment and then dropped it, taking the information as was. "Do you create this...music?" he wondered, trying to find the right term. Fera suddenly laughed, a soft, bell-like sound. "I used to. But I stopped because I wasn't very good. Now all I do is violin." her voice dropped off and all that was left was the broadcast's music. It was interesting shifting through the many forms of song and when Sol got bored with it, he settled back with the original station.

"Do you mind waking me up when we get back? I'm kind of tired." Fera asked eventually, settling close to the door. Sol felt the small, warm body of the female against the surface and he glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "Go ahead." he said over the music. Fera wrapped her arms around herself and then set her hair-covered cranial unit against the door window. The small vents on her face released a sigh and her 'eyelids' closed. Sol watched her for a moment more and then turned away the mirror. He had forgotten to ask her about the last time she'd slept. But it didn't really seem to matter that much if he'd forgotten about it.

The cities he came across thinned and became smaller, the signs saying one county or city after another. A dip in the road roughly caused his body to bounce and he winced, glancing back at Fera to see if she'd awoken. Her soft breathing continued on. Relieved, Sol focused on the road ahead. The estimated time taken to get to halfway was about 2 joors, meaning they still had 2 more to go. Stiffness could be felt in his form already and he considered stopping. However, the events of the past earth days had that idea instantly flushed from his CPU.

Again and again, he could feel the roughness of the road beneath his wheels and even a few organic insects squashed against his windshield. Distaste echoed through his circuitry and he quickly wiped away the mess. "Stupid fragging...little past-ridden...annoying bugs..." he grumbled. The wind dried his windshield quickly, but there was no cleaning his hood and front bumper. That would have to be delt with later on. The buildings around them lessened and they reached the countryside. A sign that flew past him read their current position as only a few miles from Bates county. Sol headed off the freeway and on the smaller roads, taking the shorter route.

Less than a joor. Sol turned down a side path and across the blacktop. He felt a shift in his cabin and found Fera's 'eyes' breaking open. She lifted herself up and shuttered, looking around. "Are we there yet?" she said in a weary voice, rubbing her hand over her facial area. Sol scanned another sign, sorting the letters. "Yes. If you consider ten miles "there"." he responded, moving back the rearview mirror to see the female. She sat straight against the seat, a large intake of air coming through her oral cavity as she stretched it wide. "That is pretty close. I guess I should start making up something." she looked out the window and Sol moved his attention back forward. "Making up something? Like a lie?" he wondered. He heard Fera shift again and he found her expressing something that looked like guilt.

"Well yes I guess. But it's more like an excuse." she stated, looking to the radio. "An excuse for what?" he was bewildered and Fera didn't seem too keen on going on to explain much more. She placed an arm on the edge of Sol's door. "For the sports car about to pull into our driveway. Oh! And maybe this." she jabbed a finger at her tank cavity and Sol paused. He hadn't thought of the female that Fera lived with. "My mom will be wondering what's been keeping me. Eventually she'll know about the wound." Fera calmed down from her snappy response and Sol rumbled over the road without a word. Finally, Fera seemed to fully return to normalcy. "What if you told her you fell?" he offered. Fera huffed, "Ya, that one's going to fool her." she looked to the radio and crossed her arms.

Sol gave a deep rumble of his engine. "Well I'm sorry for trying to help." he retorted sharply. "She's a grown woman, not a baby. She'll know better." Fera went on. "Has anyone told you I've only been on this planet for a few orns?" he shot back. Fera uncrossed her hands, lifting them palm up. "And has anyone told you that I have no freaking idea what an orn is?" her tone was equally as venomous, like the rare fexas found on Cybertron.

- A fexa is a small, snake-like creature who dwells in the vast mercury seas of Cybertron. They have toxic rust-inducing saliva that excreted from their fang-like oral sheets. They were considered dangerous vermin, not even Decepticon soldiers allowed to find and come in contact with one. On one occasion, an Autobot scout on patrol named Linkpart, had accidentally stepped into a nest of one of these creatures. He was bitten and less than a groon later, his entire body rusted from the inside out.-

"A few weeks. It didn't exactly give me enough time to figure human psychology."

"It's common sense. An easy, quickly made lie would never work."

"Possibly she will not even question about it."

"She's my mother, of course she'll ask about it eventually."

"Well then, what do you suggest?!"

"_I don't know_, that's the problem!"

"Human minds are not that difficult to figure out, it shouldn't be too hard."

"I didn't know we were so stupid to you mister high and mighty."

Her voice was stone cold, her eyes like ice. Sol's hood vibrated as his vents let out a sigh. "That isn't what I meant." his frustration seemed to melt away, the knowing that his words may have offended the young human sparking in his CPU. Fera crossed her arms again, her eyes narrowing. "I'm afraid I don't see what you actually mean." she seared. Sol knew he had said something he shouldn't have, but the fact he was being talked down to by such a small figure was embarrassing. "Listen," he began with a stern tone to his vocal processor, "I never said that you or the human race was "stupid". A species such as yours is in no way dull." he started, trying to defuse the situation.

Fera just glared at the radio with eyes sharp enough to slice metal itself. "Think about it this way," she began, leaning forward. "in no way are we inferior to you. Nor are we beneath you. We do what we can with what we have. And no matter what you say about me or my "species" we are proud of what we have achieved and we aren't even close to being done yet." she then sat back and stared menacingly out the window. Sol didn't continue, surprise at Fera's intensity holding him speechless. He wouldn't go on anyway, knowing anything he said now would be turned against him.

It was obvious Fera had a temper.

And that she didn't take kindly to demeaning her peers.

They rode on in tense silence, Sol soon pulling into the long dirt driveway of Fera's home. As soon as his wheels stopped turning, Fera roughly grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open, slamming it shut once she had drawn out her leg. Sol winced, carefully watching the female as she stalked up to her domicile. This would come back to nip him in the aft, that was for sure.

* * *

The audacity of that bot! He was ridiculous!

Fera felt her anger boiling through her expression as she stared through the dark glass of the window. She noticed the familiar landscape of her home and she waited for Sol to come to a stop. He finally did and she got out as fast as she could, throwing open the door and then purposefully slamming it shut. A soft grunt came from the vehicle and she smiled at herself, feeling marginally better. Served him right.

Her legs carried her to the front door and she relaxed her features. "Mom? I'm home." she called. Her mother quickly came into the room, her hands hidden in a dish rag. She smiled and came over, hugging her daughter. "Did you have fun at Wendy's house? I didn't even know you had that close of a friend at school." she turned and returned to the kitchen. Fera followed her and leaned on the doorway of the room, watching her mother. "Yes, it was really fun. We went hiking and did some other fun stuff." she lied. Sarah Lennox removed her apron and turned to Fera, coming up to pinch her cheek and walk away. Fera chuckled and walked to her room, the door closing softly behind her.

Her anger pulled from her system, replaced by tiredness and soreness and pain. She winced and tenderly placed her hand over her side, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed. The bed sheets dented beneath her and she took in a sharp breath. Her eyes began to wander and she glanced carefully over the room. It had been a long time since she'd had the opportunity to just sit and appreciate. She had a good-sized room, with exposed hardwood floors, beige walls, and a dark wood drawer that held most of her clothing, with a small TV on top. She had a small closet to her right and a medium-sized window to her left. There wasn't much other than that except her bed and a fish tank on a small table beside the drawers. The nightstand beside her bed had a picture of her family and an alarm clock. Her familiar quilt comforter and thin sheets made her just want to lie down and rest her head on her old, deflated pillow.

But she knew she couldn't do that. The argument she had with Solas seemed only to stress out her wound until it was pulsing with new pain. She gently rubbed the spot and decided to lay on her back, staring at the blank white ceiling. She had felt slightly embarrassed at yelling at Sol like a child as she had, but she was also proud of herself. A tiny human had just stood up to the tall, mighty Cybertronian. Fera smirked and laid both hands over her stomach. _Maybe he should think before he talks about my_ "_species_" _again_, she thought.

The room was eerily quiet, the silence leaving only room for thought. Fera's quirked lip fell after a moment. She suddenly remembered Solas explaining where he'd came from and then the additional info from Doctor Shelby. Back when she'd been healing, awaiting the opportunity to go home, the woman had gone on to explain what had really befallen the Autobots.

* * *

_"Sol told me that the Autobots had come here from a planet named Cybertron." Fera started the conversation, boredom overtaking her. Doctor Shelby had sat in her rolling stool then, plainly seeing that the young woman was lonely and too curious to rest as she'd already been told. "Could you tell me about it?" Fera wondered. For a moment, there was a pause. And then the woman had come closer, pushing up her glasses as she often did. "Well I don't really know much about it myself. However, what I do know is this: the Autobots and Decepticons fought there for millions of our years. I think the Decepticons had wanted full leadership over the planet, trying to take it by force." she stopped for a moment to roll back to the counter and spray some sanitizer into her palms. As she returned, she went on, "However the Autobots stood in their way every time, trying to save the planet's freedom."_

_The doctor had stopped by the bed again and was waiting for Fera's response. The teen said nothing, so she continued, "It'd been discovered that the AllSpark, their most powerful and holy artifact, had been targeted. So they sent it off. But then that decision had other concequences arising. So they went after it." she rubbed the rest of the sanitizer into her hands and crossed her legs. "It landed here and they found it after a few hundred years of looking. It turned out that Sam Witwicky had these special glasses imprinted with the ability to find the AllSpark. All in all, they eventually killed Megatron, the Decepticon leader. Twice. But only at the cost of loosing many of their own comrades." she explained, glancing up over her glasses at Fera. "Now their planet is destroyed and what's left of their species is either here, in space somewhere, or on what's left of their planet."_

_There had been a small stretch of silence and a saddened realization in Fera. Her eyes looked to the floor as she found herself troubled at the thought of the pain the noble Autobots had to be going through. "I hope that helped." Doctor Shelby said in a soft tone, leaning over to pat Fera's knee. She looked up and nodded, truly grateful. "It did, thank you. It must really be difficult for them..." the conversation faded and the doctor finally stood. Fera gazed up and watched the medic leave. She was headed for the door, but she stopped, turning back. "I'm sure it must be very hard. However they are strong. Don't be fooled by their size and mechanic structure, because they had families and young ones and friends..." she herself trailed off and she reached over to grab the clipboard on the counter. "If I were you, I would do what they instruct. Being stubborn and difficult won't get you a warm welcome back." she shrugged a shoulder and Fera had caught a glimpse of a smirk on the woman's face as she turned to leave. "I mean just look at Secretary Kepler." and she was gone._

* * *

This memory had Fera lifting her hands to lay the back of their locked grasp on her forehead. An extreme sense of guilt washed over her body and she sighed. Of course she would feel bad. Of course now she would be too proud to apologize in the daylight. And of course she would be planning a long, thoughtful, and regret-filled speech to tell to Solas. She wanted to make amends with her so-called Guardian.

Make peace, not war. Wasn't that supposedly what world peace was about? If it could work with the world, maybe it could work with an alien from outer space. Fera burrowed her eyebrows. But could a saying here work on someone from another planet?

Suddenly, her door swung open and Fera looked up over her feet. Her mother was standing in the doorway, her face set in confusion. "Um Fera?" she walked out of the doorway and towards the window on the wall, her hand clasping the thin curtains. "What is _that_?" she drew the fabric away to reveal the Autobot still sitting in the driveway. Idiot! Fera mentally screamed.

She looked to Sol and then her mother. "A black and red Mustang?" she noted with a sheepish grin. Her mother's eyebrow raised and she let the curtain fall back.

"A Mustang. In Amoret Missouri." she said skeptically, placing a hand on her hip. "Yes?" Fera answered, ducking her head after moving to sit up.

Her mother shook her head and rolled her eyes. "And I guess that it's your car right?" she assumed, getting a nod from Fera. Her mother waved a hand towards the window and then placed it back on her hip. "Just where did you _find that thing_?" she seemed more disbelieving then suspicious, causing the shyness to almost completely leave Fera. "Well...it sorta...found me." she tried to use better wording, but she found none. Her mom huffed and came to sit beside her on the bed. "Now come on, I know you have a better lie than that." she urged, looking at her daughter from the side of her eye. Blue eyes flicked from hazel to the floor and then around the room.

"You're serious." Sarah noted, shocked. Fera again grinned in guilt.

"Tell me the truth." she told Fera with her "mom voice". Fera sighed and leaned against the headboard. If she told the actual truth, she would be betraying everyone and possibly get her and her mother a spot in 'special' jail. But if she lied, she would feel bad about lying. It was a lose-lose situation. "Well..." she paused to think. _Think of something! Anything!_

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It closed again and her mother raised her eyebrows. "Tell me you didn't steal it." she moaned, letting her head fall to the side and her face twist in worry. Fera jumped up, getting a pain-filled reaction from her side. She winced and slowly sat back again. "No, of course not." she let her hand fall from the wound.

Then the thought came to her.

"Alright, it's not mine. I'm holding it for a friend." she fibbed. Her mother looked to her and then her side, a suspicious edge to her features. But she just stood and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and saying something like "teenagers" under her breath. "Alright. I'll believe you, for sanity's sake. But if the police come here, looking for you, don't cry to me." she then lifted her hands in the air and didn't put them down until she left. Fera grinned to herself, looking down at the floor and then the window.

Right. Back to the apology.

* * *

The window's shadow edged across the room like a sly snake, the hours waning on. Fera's eyes snapped open, her faked slumber allowing her to get past her mother's checkup. The room was quiet and dark, the only light being that from the fish tank. The thin curtains allowed the milky sheen of the moon to filter into the room and the wind from the cracked window to gently play with the fabric. Fera removed her blanket as swiftly as she dared, trying to not aggravate her wound again. If she was to be found by her mother, squirming in renewed agony on the cold hardwood floor, there would be questions. And she didn't think she could fib anymore.

Her bare feet glided across the floor as she went to her drawers and silently pulled one out, grabbing a pair of jeans. She pulled them on and stopped as she nearly lost her balance, having to slam a foot down. The loud thud made her wince and shrug into herself. Waiting, the silence drew on. But there was no mom and no light in the hall. Fera sighed and then turned back to her bed, grabbing her shoes to slip them on. Her side seized up as she bent over and her hand flew out to grip the edge of her bed. She fell to one knee and tried taking deep, even breaths. The pain eventually ebbed, allowing more movement. She was eventually able to get on her shoes and she stood.

She grabbed the jacket over the end of her bed and slipped her arms inside. Her feet started for the door and she softly opened it, slipping through. She then tip-toed down the hall past her mother's door. The silence and darkness were unsettling. It was like the anxiety-inducing scary movies that she would watch with her grandmother while she was left to babysit. Sarah would never had approved if she'd known.

Floorboards squeaked beneath Fera's feet step for step, and she winced every time. It was difficult to see in the dark, leading to Fera stubbing her toe on the corner of the wall. She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth, but kept her cry silent. Once again she started towards the entrance, quickly moving across the floor and gripping the brass handle. Slightly proud of herself, Fera swung open the door and slinked outside. The warm wind brushed over her body and the bright moonlight dazzled the dew-covered grasses by her feet. Fera turned, walking down the driveway with a knot in her stomach. What should she say? She had given herself an entire day to think of something, yet now here she stood, completely blank.

Sol was sitting only twenty feet down the drive, his headlights off. His black form was only detectable by the red lines running on his sides and the red spoiler on his back. Fera came up before him, walking around to his driver-side door. His window rolled down, signifying he knew about her presence. She came close, leaning in the window after setting her arms across the inside as support. Her head ducked in and the lights on the dashboard glowed on. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. Fera lifted a hand and patted the air, glancing nervously back to the house. "Don't be so loud. My mom's still asleep." she set her hand back and returned to the dashboard.

She'd known that she'd have to apologize eventually, but she didn't understand that it would take this much courage. "Listen, I came out here to apologize." she began, averting her eyes before continuing, "I shouldn't have yelled like that. You were only trying to help and I went overboard." she patted the edge of the window and shifted on her feet. Sol said nothing, not even making a noise. Fera looked to the radio and then the dash, uncertain of the quiet. Night air blew through the window and ruffled Fera's hair, causing it to go affray.

Finally, a sound. "You shouldn't apologize. I should. Now I know I need to choose my words more carefully." he said. Fera's eyebrows raised, stunned. She didn't expect that. Nor anything near it.

She grinned and patted the door again, standing. "But there is one more thing I need to ask you." he called, summoning her back. Fera leaned back into the window and waited. "Is there possibly anywhere I could stretch? Because I seriously doubt I can hold this form much longer." he stated. Fera chuckled, moving back. "There is." she gestured over the fields, "An old barn that was built about 50 years ago by the first homeowners. It should be large enough that you can stand and its surrounded by shrubbery, so no one will see you." she started walking, hearing Sol's wheels crunching after her soon after. "However, it is old, so you'll have to be careful with it."

Sol didn't answer, but she was sure he had heard. They came around the house and Fera paused, looking down the hill. Sitting in a grove of large oak and maple trees was the barn. It was pretty old, its roof almost bowed in. The walls were of old, decomposing wood and faded red and brown paint. The doors hung open, one hanging off its last hinge. Sol and Fera slowly moved over the small hill, traveling across the dip in the field and through the long-grassed meadow. Finally they made it to the treeline and Fera stopped, Sol pulling up beside her. "This is it?" he wondered out loud. Fera put a hand on her hip and studied the area. "Yeah, this is it. Welcome to your new hiding spot." she lifted a hand and gestured towards the structure as if it were a new house.

The Mustang just stalled, his shiny surface bouncing off the rays of the lunar light. But he did move after a moment or so, his quietly revving engine carrying him towards the barn. Fera watched him turn around the hanging door and disappear inside. After a few seconds of silence and a couple bites from the local bugs on Fera's ankles, the familiar sounds of a transforming Cybertronian rang out. There were a few steps from Sol and then a loud, racket-filled crash.

Fera jumped and ran forward, turning around the door to see what was happening. Sol had fallen to his rear, a series of hoses, cables, buckets, and other miscellaneous objects scattered around. There was a bundle of the long cords wrapped around him and he lifted a hand to shyly peak from under a few wrapped around his arm.

"Oops." he rumbled awkwardly.

Fera slapped a hand across her mouth, muffling her laughs. Her side jumped at the exchange of giggling and she winced. "Ow." she mouthed, still filled with bubbling laughter. Once again, she made eye contact with Sol and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Sol sighed, lowering his arm. "A little help, please?" he asked, his body still tangled. Fera's legs carried her forward as Sol began to pull and tug at various wires.

"I've known you for a week and there has been rumors that you have the capability to level a house. Wires are not something I would have thought to bring you down with." she laughed again and started to climb up Sol's leg. She made it up and found the mech fiddling with the cords on his hands. He found her looking and he dropped them.

Suddenly, it started low. Then it inclined into a loud, rumbling sound.

Sol was laughing. Actually, sincerely, laughing.

He lifted his hands to his sides, looking to both and then a pleasantly surprised Fera. "It is a little sad, isn't it?" he chuckled again and lowered them, letting Fera climb up his chassis to his shoulder. She grabbed a wire and began to untwist it, moving it out from around a pipe. She dislodged it from a crevice and lifted it up, allowing Sol to take it from her. He did and unwound it from his neck. "Be careful up there. We don't need another injury, now do we?" he teased. Fera huffed and yanked at a hose. It popped out from the spot and she windmilled, trying to gain her balance. Sol glanced down over at her and the sudden jerk helped her up. "See?" he notioned. Fera threw down the hose and looked up at him. "Yes. Now hold still before I leave you to untangle yourself." she threatened lightheartedly.

Her words stalled the Autobot's movement and she was easily able to continued with one of his arms. Sol took each wire and hose after she'd lifted them into the air, allowing her to quickly move on. She finally made it to his other arm and soon she was back on his chest, working on the last of the annoyances. She moved closer to his neck, finding one particular hose especially difficult. "How did this even happen?" she grunted, tugging. She saw Sol's head move and she paused a moment to curl her sore fingers. "I tripped and fell. I guess the movement dislodged these...things from the ceiling." he guessed.

Fera got closer and dipped her hand between some of Sol's wiring to fully dislodge the hose. "Well you're just lucky..." she paused to grunt in effort. "no one saw you." she gave one last tug and the hose came loose. Her body lifted and she threw the hose to the side, seeing it fall off Sol's chest. "There we go." she wiped her hands together and turned to face him.

Right then she froze, her hands slowing.

She was so close to his face, finally able to see what he truly looked like. It was such a complicated series of plating and smooth grey sheets that it looked almost like the inside of the muscular systems of a human face. His eyes were so intricate and interesting, the pupils a blue light surrounded by circles of complex links and inner workings. Two sets of small metal rods were surrounding his inner eye like eyelids. When he blinked, rounds of overlapping metal slips overlaid the light. His nose and mouth were also made of the plates, their shape much like that of a human's. The twisting and constantly adjusting innards of his eyes shifted and moved like they couldn't get enough of their surrounds.

He was a wonder; a near miracle of worlds. Being completely made of metal and then having the abilities to feel and speak and experience life...it was mind-boggling. Sol's eyes darted over her and Fera's eyes blinked, rapidly expelling her from her thoughts. She couldn't help the feeling that the mech was studying her...

"Thank you." he murmured, obviously seeing no reason to be any louder. Fera caught a glimpse inside the mech's mouth, seeing almost a system of gears and relocating parts that most likely helped him in speech. Fera nodded and took a few unsteady steps back, uncertain where to place her feet among the many differing joints and bolts that made Sol's shoulder. She meant to say something, but her side began to seize again, the scared tissues inside having a fit. Fera squatted down, keeping her balance on the piece sticking high out of Sol's shoulder. She figured it was one half of his spoiler, but she couldn't be sure. Right now all she could focus on was the lack of breath; the cramping; the inability to move.

She felt a shifting as Sol moved, but she didn't know where or how much he had. "Fera, are you ok?" he asked concernedly. The twists in her muscles suddenly began to unwind, the pain dulling. She could breath again, allowing her to take steady, slow intakes. She nodded and helped herself to her feet, using the bar by her hand for support. "I'm ok. Just a little sore from the injury is all." she laid a hand on the spot and began to softly massage the area. Sol looked unconvinced, but he said nothing.

Despite her independent nature, Fera allowed Sol to help her off his shoulder, sitting on his hand while he slowly lowered her to the ground. "I'll come back in the morning. Finals are coming up soon, so I have to study." she reported, not even looking back as she almost limped from the room. She could hear Sol moving behind her as she left, but he said nothing.

Through the fields and meadow, Fera began the trek up the hill. Her hand was still on her side and she kept it there until she made it to the door. She could feel a thorn in her shoe and bug bites all over her exposed neck and hands. She opened the door and slipped off her shoes at the door. Thankfully, she had made it back before midnight, so it had only been a few hours. It wouldn't be until awhile longer until her mother would go to work in the morning. And only a few more until Fera had to wake up for school. Sighing, she moved quietly through hall and into her room. Her covers came over her and she closed her eyes. As usual, her father haunted her dreams, and once again, her fingers clamped tightly over her necklace.

* * *

It had been right there. Right then he had seen it. Wonder.

Sol leisurely walked over to the main support beam of the structure and gripped it, barely moving his fist. The pole squealed and creaked, causing his terminal links to fly back. "What a weak structure." he mumbled to himself, turning to look around. It was large enough like Fera had said, but it was also small. The walls beside him seemed built as sort of open levels, with the border of the floor being lined with some form of stalls. The material that he'd found making the structure was all of wood. There were barely any metal in the building at all. No wonder why it was slowly falling apart. He tapped the back of one terminal joint on one of the levels and chips of rotted wood fell.

This entire place would possibly fall apart at a touch. Sighing, he sat back down, leaning against the back wall. Even it complained of his weight. It felt nice to finally be allowed to be in his true form, but now he was stuck with a space that was even smaller than the one back at base. Laying one hand on his leg and another on his inclined knee bolt, he let his cranial unit rest back. Here his CPU became occupied with the memory of Fera just about a joor ago. She had frozen at the sight of his faceplates, her eyes scanning over them. He had felt a slightly embarrassed tug in his chassis at the close attention until he actually looked at her as well.

She was an interesting figure.

With bright blue eyes and pale, almost white skin. She had no plates over her body, meaning no armor. There was a form of filamentous biomaterial on her head often called hair, the coloring a mix of brown and gold. The dark series of plastic textile fibers were pulled together at the front by a thin metal teeth-like lock. And as a piece of the ceiling fell, moonlight shined down from the missing material. The dull light of the roof didn't make much different, but it did somehow catch in Fera's small eyes. Their blueness shined and seemed iridescent, nothing like the optics of a Cybertronian. A human's body was so easy to crush, yet it was for that reason that they were so interesting. How had they survived so long as they did? Looking at Fera as he had, she seemed almost beautiful.

In an alien, fleshy-human sort of way.

Solas' optics glanced up at the hold in the roof and he could see apart of the orbital object called the "moon". It didn't give off as much light or warmth as the sun, but it was appealing. Cybertron once had three lunar moons, orbiting unnamed around the planet as it drifted across space. He had not yet had a good opportunity to just sit and look at the Earth's sky. It was filled with thousands of stars, millions others able to be seen if only he had a telescope.

Again he thought back to Cybertron. There was a moment of peace there, one that was eery and unsure. Decepticons, Autobots, and Neutrals alike all hid from one another as crime raved the streets. Ruined buildings and hole-filled homes were a normal sight, the very atmosphere itself being filled with the stench of hopeless souls. Fembots were all but extinct, sparklings just as far gone. The dead bodies of Cybertronians were just now being placed to rest, each side of the war being entombed on opposite spots of the planet. Sol looked back down to the entrance to the barn. The vegetation outside rustled and Sol glanced through the dark. A small creature, tinier than Fera, strode into the room and stopped to look up at him. Sol shifted, sitting up and peering at the thing in confusion.

It was covered in hair, with the color being a bright orange. It had a dainty facial area with a pointed front and two triangular ears. It walked on four sole pads, a long limb curling up from its aft. A long, low sound exited its mouth and Sol's cranial unit reared back in surprise. The creature started forward, walking right up to Sol without fear. It seemed almost bored. Sol watched the thing as it suddenly leapt up to his ankle bolt and started up his leg. It came to one of the larger armor plates on his leg and it stopped, soon settling itself. A soft rumbling began from it and Sol's optic ridges came down. _What in the name of Primus...?_ he wondered. Then one of his files on Earth came up and he recognized the creature in the "organic lifeforms" file. It was a 'cat'. So that was what the humans were referring to when they said "cat in a tree".

The cat was fairly weird, being nothing that Sol had ever seen. Interested, he slowly reached down and tried to touch it, using one terminal link to do so. The cat saw him coming, jumping to its sole pads and arching its spinal support. The hair on its support stood on end and its oral sheets flashed menacingly. Sol pulled back, bewildered. The cat calmed down, laying back down and curling around the long limb attached to its aft. The rumbling started up again and Sol vented a long rush of air, his cranial unit falling back against the wall. His chassis thrummed with the air circulating through his vents and the whirring came at a slow, moderate pace. His sparkbeat slowed and he could feel the weariness settling over him.

Not long after, he fell deep into recharge. The cat on his leg could barely be felt, its presence nothing more than the wind. Sol's optics dimmed and shuttered, finally coming to a close. At least things had been settled between Fera and himself. Besides the barn, maybe Guardianship wouldn't be such a bad thing...

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Again and again and again. Over and over. Fera groaned and rolled on her stomach, her hair falling over her face. Her eyes batted open and she lifted a hand to move her hair. Her alarm clock was screaming at her, the time reading 5:30 am. The room has the smell of morning rain and one of her blankets had somehow been pushed off the bed. Her pillow was shoved under her head and her long legs were left overnight in her jeans. She groaned once more and shifted, her entire side tender to the touch. Suddenly, there wasn't enough bed and Fera cried out as she promptly fell over the edge.

Her body hit the ground hard and she grunted, her hand flying to her side as her face twisted in pain. The alarm clock kept ringing on, its annoying tone agitating. Fera, having enough, reached on her bed and grabbed her pillow, throwing it behind her and knocking the alarm off the nightstand. It fell to the ground and clattered away, its noise stopping The silence was welcomed, giving her enough time to try to situate herself. Suddenly, her door swung open and Fera's body jerked in surprise, again making her wince. "Fera, what's going on in here?" it was her mother, her hair a mess and her pajamas still on. Often Fera heard her call this her "morning look" before she could fully get ready in the mornings. Seeing her daughter on the floor, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for the concern!" Fera yelled after her, using her bed to help herself to her feet. "If you have enough strength to attack your alarm clock then I think you're going to be ok." she retorted from down the hall. Annoyance was the first thing Fera thought of, but she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. Sometimes she wondered if her mother was more teenager than her. Tired limbs stretched and fatigued hands ran through a nest of hair. Fera moved over to her drawer, switching out her pants for her only clean pair of pants: a skirt. Her nose twisted in distaste at the choice and she stood to walk by the door. "Hey mom, do I have any clean jeans?" she called.

It didn't take long to see the woman as she backed into view, her toothbrush in hand. "They're all in the wash. Someone likes to think that running through mud and grass is fun." she then stuffed the toothbrush back in her mouth and walked into the bathroom. An agitated Fera closed her door, clothing herself in the skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. She left her hair down, her scalp too sore to try anything with. She pulled on her shoes, slowly coming to stand after her side seized up again. The time had passed quicker than Fera had thought, only allowing her to swiftly brush her teeth and grab her bag, nearly running out the door. A goodbye to her mom later, Fera was standing in the driveway. Sol wasn't there. Her bag sunk into her hand and she slapped a palm against her forehead. Of course. Last night.

As fast as she could, Fera yanked back on her bag and she tore down the hill and through the field behind her home, towards the barn. She rounded the door and came inside, dropping her bag to the floor. Concern found its way into her heart as she saw Sol. She shook her head, unbelieving. Running up to him, Fera stopped by his leg and placed a hand there. He was sitting on the ground, his back and head laid on the rear wall. His eyes were dead black, his body motionless. "Sol?" she murmured, patting his leg. "Come on don't die on me now." she patted his leg a little harder. Nothing. Finally, she took the last-ditch effort and lifted up her arm, throwing it down.

The side of her hand had hit one of the plates of his leg, producing a loud, vivid ringing. Blue lights flickered in his eyes and finally they came back online, shifting and readjusting like they did before. Sol moaned and his head shifted, lifting up and then moving to look down. "Fera? What happened?" he shifted and there was a loud meowing. Fera peered over his leg and saw a tabby cat standing on his leg. "The question is what happened to _you_?" she wondered, seeing the stray as it jumped down from its perch and ran off. Sol moved again and Fera looked up at him. "It liked me apparently, so I let it stay." he got up on one foot and he moved to kneel instead of sit. "What are you doing in here?"

One of his enormous hands came too close for call and Fera moved to the side. "I have school. I just wanted to tell you I wasn't going to be here so you'd be here alone." she explained, turning around and walking back to her bag. "Why don't I just take you?" he suggested, his free hand rose in a reasoning gesture. Fera settled the bag on one shoulder and rose an eyebrow. "Really? Because a black and red Mustang won't attract any attention." she set a hand on her hip and smirked. Sol's hand dropped and he sighed. "Fine. Let's put it this way: remember when I said I was your Guardian and wherever I went you did?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I meant it." his tone dropped to a flat sound and Fera rolled her hand in the air. "This will not be a pleasant experience for you." she warned.

"I've been in war. How hard can high school be?" he chuckled and began to transform, each piece of him relocating and shifting and clicking into place. Finally, the top of his roof slammed down and his wheels bounced. The door opened and Fera walked around, still mentally awed. When she'd gotten into the cabin, she placed her bag on her legs. "High school is war. It's not particularly my favorite place." she laughed, but her words were nothing less than what she thought was true. Sol started forward, driving out of the barn and quickly through the fields. Over the yard and on the road, the sun still hadn't completely rose. They traveled in silence, allowing Fera to enjoy the vast meadows and groves of trees.

A single house flew past them and a group of cows grazed behind it. Something bugged Fera at the back of her mind and she knitted her brow, confused. Instinctively, she went to her necklace, which felt oddly warm. "Is there something wrong?" Sol asked over the music. He seemed to really like country, that being all that they listened to recently. She jumped, her head snapping around. "No, I'm fine. Just...thinking." her fingers pinched the charm between them and she noticed it had abruptly gone cold. The conversation she'd had with Epps suddenly came to mind. He had said it was much more than just a charm. But what did that mean?

"Hey Sol?" she began, "Do you know anything about this necklace I'm wearing?" there was a moment of quiet and music. Fera felt as though she were being ignored. "Sol-" she was cut off as the music was suddenly shut completely. "No. No I don't." it was curt and almost forced, like Sol was trying to hide something. Fera narrowed her eyes, but didn't argue. It wouldn't do her any good trying to force the information out of him. She would just have to wait. Ignoring Solas' tone, Fera let go of her necklace and looked out the window instead. It was strange, of course, but what could she do?

To keep her mind busy, Fera took up the job of showing Sol where to go to get to her school. Soon, they came through the parking lot of Miami High and Sol slowly navigated around, trying to find somewhere to go. Busses full of kids moved around the curb of the school and dropped off its riders. Some of the older students filed out of cars. There were only a small few that were brought by another.

She led him to a parking space close to the entrance and he stopped. "There isn't a lot of humans here." he commented. Fera nodded and grabbed her bag. "There really is only about 400 kids here altogether. It's a really small school, but you should see Mizzou." she opened the door and patted the dash.

The books in her bag moved and she shifted the strap. A slammed door later, Fera basically had the entire attention of the arriving group. Embarrassment overcame her and she ducked her head, speedily trying to make it out of the lot. A few of the kids went back to their own business, but the others could be felt watching her as she nearly ran up the stairs and into the building. _Just a few more weeks_, she told herself once she had closed the doors behind her. _Just a few more weeks_.

* * *

Solas sat idly in his spot, watching curiously as Fera dashed away and into the building she called high school. Suddenly a realization hit him and he nearly roared the engine. _Slag!_ he thought. _I forgot to ask how long this would take_. There was a moment when he simply thought about retaining Fera's cellular phone code and contacting her, but he thought against it. She had thrown it out the window the week earlier.

A few breems went by and the large yellow cars besides Sol pulled out of the lot. He followed behind them, seeing no reason to stay. Once on the highway, he decided to comlink to base. ~Solas Kaon to base. Is anyone on link?~ he asked. There was a brief pause and then and answer, ~This is Sideswipe. Is there and issue?~ he seemed slightly concerned, but his worries were quickly put to rest. ~No, no. I was just wanting to know how long school was for younglings on Earth.~

Sideswipe gave a loud sigh and then went silent. "I, don't really know. Did you check your files? Optimus should have given you information on Earthlings." he answered, obviously disinterested. It was all fun and fights with that mech.

Sol searched his files, finding nothing. ~Nothing."~ he reported. ~Well then I really don't know. Ask Bee, he was with Sam while the kid was in school.~ he suggested. Sol agreed and cut the link, reaching for Bee. The cyberling opened his side of the contact easily, joyful for the presence. ~Bumblebee, can you scan your files for information on th length of Earth school?~ he asked. There was a pause on Bee's end and then he spoke up. ~About 8 hours.~ he answered. Sol thanked the 'Bot and then cut the link.

8 hours? Was that the same as 8 joors? What was he supposed to do during that time? Sol drove around the city for awhile, searching the buildings and humans around him. They all seemed in such a hurry. But he didn't find anything to do. Was this what Bumblebee had to deal with in his time with Sam? Sol couldn't imagine. He turned into a side street and passed through an abandoned human area, seeing piles of dirt and gravel. Large trucks with long extensions and hooked ends sat around here and there, sitting silently and still. It seemed like no one was around. There definitely wouldn't be another opportunity to transform soon, so Sol decided now was best.

He stopped in the middle of two tall piles and he felt his conversion shaft click, his form code entered and locked in. Now he was no longer one solid shape, but a series of combined parts. His arms detached and opened, his legs following suit. The hood bent and lowered, splitting up to both halves of his chassis. His legs pivoted and his sole pads slipped out and spread, supporting his form. He felt his helmet slide up and over his head when something caught his attention.

Fearing humans, Sol ducked behind a pile of dirt and pressed his spinal support against it. _Really?_ he nearly groaned, looking up at the blue sky. _Can't I be in this form for only a breem?_ There was a shuffling in the dirt and a clang. Sol's optic ridges came down in confusion.

"Mistress Arachnid said that the human youngling was in this Earth city. But where?" it was a mild, full voice.

Not human.

Sol's CPU registered the assault code he entered and a blaster shifted on his arm. The plasma inside began to heat and circulate, circling around the inner workings of the weapon and locking into the lower pulse generator. Sol held it close as he leaned around the pile. His cranial unit stretched his jugular cable to its limit as he craned his faceplates towards the voice. "She says what she says, now stop wasting time and let's get moving!"

Sol's optics got around the dirt and he looked around. Two Cybertronians, both mechs, had the Decepticon emblems on their chassis. They were just soldiers, not warriors, their armor casings being almost identical. One had a holographic map in their hands, the graph showing multiple spot locations. Multiple lights could be seen, but only one caught Sol's attention. It was stationed right on Miami High. Sol's spark beat faster, his arm almost coming around at that very astrosecond. "

Where to?" the other companion asked, gesturing at the map. The Decepticon holding the hologram clicked something on the base and it zoomed in. "Here. Then we'll go on to the others until we find her." he said.

Now, there was a problem. They had zoomed in the map on top of the high school, apparently aiming to travel there. Sol's vocal processor growled, a low, guttural sound. He then shifted, moving around the mound to stand before the Decepticons. What luck for him, finding them when he did. What if he had been somewhere else, leisurely driving as they had planned? The thought was like a rock in his tank. Both the mechs turned, the hologram being dropped.

"An Autobot!" one yelled. It's companion shoved it, running off. "That's obvious you cyberdat!" he yelled in retreat. Sol snarled, watching them both dash off in different directions. He started for the one heading for the road, his blaster at his side. His free hand went to his side, the loose metal there popping off at his touch. He then pinched the middle and it shot out into a four-bladed disc. He drew back his arm and chucked it, catching the mech in the spinal support. He fell and Sol jumped, landing on top of him.

As the Decepticon cried out, Sol pivoted on one kneebolt, the code for his other bracer activated. The two blasters reacted at their closeness, connecting together and combing their ammunition. Sol's toe links dug into the earth, locking on the surface to get a better grounding. The plasma charged and the pulse generator whirred. His blaster abruptly shot, the loud pulse like a sonic boom. Sol's body slid back slightly across the dust, the recoil of the gun loosening his steadying platform. The Decepticon's shape disappeared for a sparkbeat before the explosion happened, burning deep into his support. He was thrown across the ground, his optics already black. His comrade was still beside Sol, trying to crawl away.

Sol stood and heavily dropped his sole pad on the mech, getting another pained cry. He then reached down and dislodged his cyberdisc, placing it back at his hip bolt. His blasters were far overheated, their surfaces glowing. His CPU repeatedly rang with warnings of overheating and his vents started up with a loud vigor. "Get of me you slag-ridden vexpa..." the Decepticon grumbled from underneath Sol, its speech full of pained effort.

-Vexpas were a large, very clumsy series of builders on Cybertron. They'd been programmed specifically for the purpose of building and constructing, but they were often very bulky and inefficient. Their production was halted completely after the invention of the Constructicons, who now still hid among their brethren on Cybertron.-

Sol snorted, getting low and pressing the Decepticon harder into the dirt. The mech's armor casing groaned under the pressure. "You're in no position to make insults, are you?" he noted darkly. The Decepticon moaned under the increase of weight on its spinal support and it's vents suddenly sucked in air as something snapped. "Now here's what's going to happen," Sol began, placing his fists on the ground to get his lip plating close to the 'Con's audio receptor. "if you don't want a hole in your cranial unit, you will tell me everything you know and you will never,_ ever _come back here. Understand?" he growled. The Decepticon didn't answer, causing a flash of agitation to flare up in Sol's chassis. "_Understand?_" he pressed harder into the Decepticon's spinal support and he nodded quickly, crying out.

Slowly Sol removed his weight, standing with his blaster still on his brace. The Decepticon flung himself onto his support, his optics wide. He was spitting curses at Sol as if that was all he knew how to communicate with. Sol's own optics narrowed, his blaster charging up once more. The Decepticon finally found silence, eyeing the lethal weapon. From a distance, a Cybertronian could survive a blaster. However, point-blank there was no chance.

"Now, speak." Sol commanded. The Decepticon dragged himself on his aft, his terminal links biting the dirt. "If I say anything my spark will be ripped from its case!" he insisted. Sol curled his terminal links into a fist. "And if you don't you'll be no better off."

Suddenly, Sol's comlink came online. ~Solas Kaon, this is Ratchet.~ the medic informed. Sol hesitantly placed his terminal link against his comlink output, right behind his audio receptor. "I'm a little busy." he growled impatiently. The Decepticon dragged himself away a few feet and Sol lifted his blaster, stopping the mech immediately. ~Well don't be, we need an update on the human youngling.~ he explained, equally as irritated. "Ratchet, not now!" Solas yelled, dropping his arm for only a sparkbeat. ~Solas, this is not a matter of your occupation! Where is the girl?!~ he demanded this with an edge of worry. If Sol lost the girl, then basically all that had led up to this would be for nothing, and Sol realized this.

The Decepticon suddenly threw himself to his feet, taking off. Sol's hand dropped from his comlink. "Frag!" he spat, chasing. The Decepticon jumped into the air, shifting his form and taking off in jet mode. Sol moved his terminal link back to his comlink, ~Ratchet, I'm in pursuit of a suspected threat. He had a hologram of possible positions Fera might be in and I think he's going after her.~ he reported, entering his form code and speeding off.

~How is that possible?! She hasn't attracted any attentions to herself. How could they know about her?~ he demanded. Sol's engine roared, the shifts clicking into pace as he screamed down the streets. ~I don't know! Maybe they...~ he thought through everything, every single moment of their time throughout the week. ~Just get back to her Solas and bring her back here. will call her mother and inform her. For now, just keep her safe!~ and the link cut. Solas drifted around the corner, the rubber in his wheels leaving black marks across the blacktop.

No human police came after him, which was surprising until he remembered how small Amoret was. His form sped between the buildings and he circled to the main road, the high school in sight. Sol came close to the lot, then barreled through the area towards the school. The wheels beneath him pivoted at the last moment, allowing him to skid to a stop. Sol's alarms clicked on, their blaring, obnoxious pealing ringing through the air. There was a particular note that Sol himself found annoying. But he kept it on, adding honking to the ruckus. A breem passed. No one appeared.

And then someone was coming out of the doors. It was a female, and it was Fera. She looked like she was ready to tear him apart.

"What is _wrong with you_?!" she seared as she got close. She didn't wait for Solas' door to open, for she did that herself. "You have a loose bolt in your head, don't you? Turn that off!" the alarms all came off at once, and the door beside Fera slammed close. She jumped and looked to it, then the radio. "Solas? What's going on?" she started for the handle, but Solas locked it. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Solas felt bad for enclosing the female as he did, but he couldn't take the risk. Waiting to respond, Sol moved his form back and he spun around. Fera called out in surprise as her body was flung back when Sol moved quickly across the lot.

It wasn't until his tires met road did he start explaining. "Ok, this is what's happening," he began, moving the rearview mirror to look back on the confused female. "the Decepticons know about you. I don't know how, but they do. Now I'm taking you home and I want you to pack whatever you can as quickly as you can." he explained hurriedly.

Fera's pale face drained even more. Solas grew concerned, rolling down the window to let fresh air inside the cabin. "Oh my God." she breathed. One of her hands came up and ran through her hair, something Sol noticed she often did when she was nervous. "Now I promised I'd protect you, so until we get to the base, we are not stopping. There is no time to contact your mother and there is no time to collect anything unnecessary." he went on.

Fera just nodded. He could tell she was overwhelmed. Who wouldn't be? "Are we coming back? And if so, when?" she asked, looking out the window. Sol paused, unsure himself. "I'm not sure." he admitted. "But what matters now is just that we get you to that base and under our protection." the young female brought both her hands over her facial area and she seemed to say something under her breath. Solas took a sharp turn and Fera's arms snapped out to support herself. "One week! That's all it took for them to find me?" she leaned forward and set her cranial unit in her hands.

There was nothing he could say that would make her stop her rattling. Her going on and on wasn't going to help him or her. But the thought of a Decepticon finding the small human and then ripping her apart had the protective side of his CPU coming into gear.

Just a human. Just a human. Yet more than a human.

"Fera, take a breath and calm yourself. You're almost home." he assured. She did exactly what he told her, taking a few deep lungfuls of air and then sitting back up. The color had returned to her face and she seemed more relaxed. They came up the driveway and Sol stopped, quickly opening his door. "Hurry." he ordered, not even able to finish the word before Fera was out and running to the house.

All the while waiting for her, Sol kept a lookout in the skies. He also would look back to the house, setting on his thermal optics, watching the female as she ran around the house. After about a breem or so, she came running out of the structure, a bag on her back and another in her hand. She jumped into Sol's cabin and he tore off, ripping up Fera's front yard. Fera threw her extra bag on the floor and looked out the window. Sol opened his link and comlinked Ratchet, ~This is Solas. I have Fera and we are on our way to base.~ he reported. Ratchet could be heard over the radio, giving a sigh. ~Good. The others are informed of the situation and we are planning on meeting you here. Secretary Kepler is also informed of this.~ he added the last part as more a warning than anything.

Fera looked down on the radio and rolled her eyes. "Him again? He's not going to arrest me, is he?" she got a worried tone in her voice and Ratchet huffed. ~Don't you know how to use a _private_ comlink?~ Ratchet demanded. Fera threw her hands into the air and shook her head. "I'm not supposed to know anything around here am I?!" she exclaimed. Sol winced with her words and he noticed that they were actually true. He hadn't really said that much to her about anything that important. Maybe she was catching on...

~Ratchet, there maybe a Decepticon on our tail, but I haven't detected them yet.~ Solas reported. Once again, Ratchet snorted. ~Great! Well don't travel the entire way here. One of our comrades will meet you halfway for a hand-off. Be prepared.~ before Solas could say anything else, the link turned off. Fera was still looking out the window, her expression less angered.

For about a joor, they were silent. The discusion with Ratchet seemed over and done, the atmosphere calmer. But eventually, Solas knew he would have to say something, truly explain the full situation. But it was just too dangerous. It all was. The fact that she knew as much as she did was already a threat.

"Solas, I'm sorry." she suddenly said.

Solas glanced back at her from the rearview mirror and saw Fera still with her eyes focused out the window. When he didn't respond, she went on, "I'm sorry for getting involved in the Autobots' business. I'm sorry for causing this much trouble. I'm sorry for...well everything." her head gave a sad shake and her hand came up to rub her eyes.

Sol's engine revved and she looked up. "No, don't be. What happened happened, end of story." he stated simply. Fera looked to the floor and one of her hands held the Stone of Primus. "But its all my fault. I should have known better..." she trailed off and Sol turned to take another highway. "Fera, you did what you did. It was your choice. But it was only a matter of time seeing who your father was." Sol noted. Fera nodded and said nothing else, just avoided looking at the radio. What was wrong with her? Why did she think everything was her fault?

He silently moved across the road, scanning the road ahead for any familiar forms. Suddenly one did appear over the hill, one that Sol was surprised to see. He expected Wheeljack, or Bumblebee, or even Sideswipe. They were the fastest of the Autobots, so why him? Fera looked up and out the windshield, squinting her eyes.

"Why is Optimus driving towards us right now?" she inquired, leaning forward.

"I don't know. I thought they'd send someone else." he said this and came closer to his leader, their forms skidding to a stop just feet from eachother. "Now do you believe how important you are?" Solas demanded over the radio. Fera looked to him and then back to Optimus without answering.

The large Peterbilt truck swung open its door and Sol did the same. Fera grabbed her things and the hesitated uncertainly. "Wait, what about you?" she wondered. Sol paused, not knowing exactly himself. "I'm going to do my job. Now get to Optimus before I hand you to him myself." he threatened lightly. Fera stepped out of Solas' cabin and walked across the bare sideroad to Optimus. With an uncertain look back, Fera gripped Optimus' door handle. But then he seemed to say something, catching her attention. She finally climbed inside and disappeared from view.

* * *

**Thank you, everyone for reading my shiznit :) I can't explain how happy I am about even the few comments I have recieved and that I'm excited about the others I hope to gain. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review -Nothing unpositive or considered 'flaming' please, much appreciated! :D**

**And B.T.W, I just had to do that little 'Fera speech' thing, even though it was kinda uneccessary... I just felt like****_ someone_**** needed to say somethin'! But now that ****_that's_**** out of my system-**

**Things are going to get a little more interesting from here...**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Memories, New Pain pt 2

**Ok, so I realized that ch. 6 was a little long...my bad :D But, this is part two, so hopefully that won't affect things! Thanks for being so patient with me my lovelies! :)**

* * *

Of The Spark and Heart

Part 1

Chapter 7 (6 part 2)

It was a strange experience- this fear she felt. There were times she'd felt this way before, like in nightmares and when a family member or friend got sick. It had been a very long time however since she'd felt it this strongly- this fear. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands locked around her bag. Her stomach hurt. But then she would look to the side mirror and see him there, and she'd feel a little better. The truck rumbled and her body shook, leaning from side to side when he turned. The necklace around her neck slapped against her collarbone. He'd said he'd be ok. That he was only doing his job. But where would that get them?

"Will he be ok? Solas I mean?" she asked concernedly, glancing once again at the mirror. The black Mustang kept a steady distance behind them, the holographic driver seen through the windshield. One of the people back at base said that Optimus owned a holographic driver, but he didn't use it on the lesser used streets like the one they drove across now. "Solas Kaon is a capable and fierce warrior. In my opinion, he is in no danger." Optimus answered, his tone unreadable. So far, there had been no sighting of the Decepticon following them, but Fera could just sense him. She didn't need to actually see to know he was there. Closing in.

Fera gripped her bag closer to her, hugging her arms around the bulk of it and laying her chin on the top. Her eyes trained on the floor and she moved her feet closer to her, her feet now on the seat. "In class today we discussed Alpha Centauri and Proxima Centauri." she gave a short laugh and Optimus said nothing. "She said there were worlds out there maybe capable of life, capable of harboring human existence if our world is ever threatened." again, it fell silent. Fera let her hands slip from the bag and instead she tucked them beside her chest. "It's an interesting thought. But wouldn't we just destroy it again? Look what we did here." to add to her words, Fera looked out the window to find a distant smokestack factory, its massive towers billowing the deadly clouds.

Memory of what she and Doctor Shelby had discussed crossed Fera's mind and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she trailed off. What had she not meant to say? "It's alright. I don't take offense." Optimus assured, taking another turn. Sol's engine roared behind them and Fera lifted her head to look out the windshield. "If anything, talking about what has been lost maybe a better remedy then silence and secrecy." he added, softer. Fera felt the mental kick as she scolded herself for being so thoughtless. Laying her head to the side she could look at the wheel, she hesitantly went on, "If you don't mind me asking...what was Cybertron like?"

There was a brief pause before he answered, seemingly unaffected. "It it made from the body of Primus himself. Great towers soared into its skies, their shining glories flanked all around by smaller structures. Vast seas of mercury and liquid helium bathed the planet's surface with streets built high over the ground." he described. Fera blinked, thinking about the awe-inspiring scene. She saw massive steel buildings far above her, with arches of metal soaring on the edge of the sky. There would be spacious dome buildings and viewing areas, with quick-moving vehicles carrying passengers across the face of the planet. "At one point in its existence, there was peace and Cybertron glowed a golden sheen. This wouldn't last however, for Megatron himself was created and grown to fight this freedom. And thus, ended Cybertron's time of tranquility."

It was a quick, easy to digest summary of his planet, but Fera didn't press it. If it hurt her to talk about her father, she couldn't imagine trying to talk about her deceased planet. Instead, she looked back out the window and saw Sol where he had been 20 minutes ago. And 5 before that. And 5 before that. And 5 before that...

There was a bright flash, much like that of what she saw at the highway. Fera gasped and drew up an arm, protecting her eyes. Optimus' wheels could be heard roaring over the pavement, not slowing for even a heartbeat. The light suddenly faded and Fera lifted her head, blinking. She looked behind them to Sol and she found he had dropped back, halting his smoking wheels. A large, black, and very dangerous-looking jet circled above him.

Fera's bag tumbled off her knees as she twisted around in her seat. Solas was now transforming, his robotic form standing tall as the jet also reformed, falling down over of him. Fera's eyes grew wide and her hand went to her necklace. Her throat hurt. She wanted to cry.

"Don't look." Optimus firmly commanded.

Fera's body whipped back around, her lips held tightly together. She pressed her head to the seat and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears stung at the backs of her eyelids, but she kept them down. Her breathing quivered and she could feel her hands shaking again. "Why-why did he stay back? He's going to get hurt." she insisted, trying to take her mind off the hysterics building in her. The road before them broke off and Optimus took the right path, driving as fast as his wheels would allow as they circled around. "Solas will be alright Fera. Reaching the base with you safely is our main concern." he seemed strained, as if all of this was a great effort.

Fera held on to her charm tight enough that she could feel it biting into her skin. "But why do they want me? How did they even know about me?!" she exclaimed. She couldn't help it now. The tears just flowed uncontrollably, slowly one after the other, they beaded off her chin. Now she threw her head into her hands, trying to hide her expression. She suddenly remembered Solas' advice, taking deep breaths to calm down. It helped, but only slightly. "We don't know." Optimus reported simply. Fera sat straight once more, wiping her cheeks. She took in air through her nose and leaned back on the seat. "How close are we?" she asked in a much steadier tone than she thought she could muster.

A holographic map flickered on beside Fera and she looked over it, the sight much like that of Bee's own. They were more than halfway there, with less than an hour's drive ahead. Great. Just great. "Of all the technology you have, can you come up with a teleporter?" she wondered sarcastically. One of the exhaust pipes before her gave a loud hiss and she jumped. "Sadly, no." he answered sincerely. The bridge before them straightened and Optimus slowed to a slightly steadier pace. Fera let her hand move over the padded seat below her, aimlessly rubbing her thumb over the material.

Everything was an overwhelming set of enormity and danger. There were transforming robots with feelings and friends and family. There was also a planet made _of_ one of the things, allowing the very beginnings of an entire new race's creation. They had leaders and children and war and love...

Out of the blue, Fera felt very, very awful. Her mother was alone. At home. With Decepticons on their trail. She felt her face pale and her stomach twist. Absolute nausea overcame her. "I think I'm going to be sick." her hand flew to her mouth, the bile crawling up her throat. Optimus quickly rolled down his window, allowing Fera to lean out. She wretched painfully against the wind, the muscles in her side seizing and complaining with the movement. The wind whipped her hair across her face, the stinging helping to clear her mind. She slowly retracted back into the cabin, her hand wiping across her mouth. A cool flush of air escaped the vents before her, gently caressing her sweat-doused face. "Thank you." she murmured weakly, pressing the back of her hand against her face. She only got a dull rev of the engine as a response.

After resting for a few minutes, Fera voiced her concern. "She's back home. Alone. With them." she quietly moaned. Fear caused a tremble to rock throughout her body, absolute terrifying visions muddling her thoughts. Her hands gently slid off her face and her lungs seemed unwilling to allow in a full intake of air. Her emptied stomach twisted again and she grounded her teeth to settle it. "Who do you mean?" Optimus asked, snapping her from her thoughts. Fera took up her necklace in her hand, her finger barely able to clasp together from the shaking. "Mo-mom. She should be coming home from work any minute now. And she's all alone." Fera managed, choking back the recurring sickness. She twisted the charm around in her fingers and swallowed the lump in her throat. Optimus had gone eerily quiet, not saying a word since Fera had spoken.

There was a moment when she caught herself looking hopefully back into the side mirror, trying to find Sol. Of course, he wasn't there. The moments ticked by, and the air around her seemed tight and uneasy.

"Bumblebee is going to retrieve your mother. She will rendezvous with us there." he announced abruptly, causing Fera to jump. She was on edge, startling at anything that moved. She nodded at the radio and slowly relaxed into the seat. It was an enormous weight off her shoulders and just one less thing she had to worry about. But there was still that matter of her own life.

They passed through the last city before and Fera sat straighter. The last building was left behind them and the road ahead opened up.

But once more, the air became assaulted by the light. Fera moaned in horror and stared straight into the blinding shine, her body pinned back as Optimus' cabin swung around. The light faded and only the smoke from Optimus' tires blinded them. "Hold on!" he yelled over the noise. Again, the flash, but less brilliant. It looked made of liquid fire, the ground charred wherever it landed. Optimus' body skillfully skidded completely around and he rocked from side to side before finally starting out straight again. Fera grasped tightly to whatever she could, the veins protruding from her claw-like fingers.

Her body hurled to the side as Optimus shifted violently, another blast appearing beside them. Fera got her face as close she could against the window to see who was following them. First there was nothing, just rapidly passed clouds and a dull grey sky. Then, a raven-black jet rocketed around into view, two large, circular guns appearing to hang beneath them. A bright blue light charged inside of them and grew brighter, the glow filling the space of each. Abruptly, the flash rang out, flying from the gun to the ground in the blink of an eye. It hit the road way too close for comfort and the hit caused Optimus' form to slightly lift into the air. Fera gasped as he slowly came back down, hitting the blacktop and launching her body into the air.

"That thing looks like the same one Sol was fighting!" she noted in terror. Had the large mech seemingly lost? The thought sent another wave of worry through her. "No, this one is different. It's a tracker drone." Optimus informed, swerving across the highway to cross over into the next intersection. Cars honked and quickly sped around him, nearly spinning out as Optimus had. He blared his horn, nearly deafening Fera. She clapped her hands over her ears, glancing back out the window. The hood before Fera could be seen to wobble, strain being heard from the roaring exhaust pipes.

Another blast, this one just inches away.

Fera leaned away from the glass, as if the short distance would be any safer. Ahead of them, a large, empty series of warehouses and dark garages could be seen. The words _Franklin County Warehouse Co_. could be seen addressed on the front of one. Optimus sped straight for them, not even slowing for a second. Fera's throat released a soft whimper, her legs coming closer to try to keep back from the structures. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" she demanded, the buildings coming closer. There came no answer from the large truck as he moved around the side of one building. Fera hung on for dear life to the sides of the cabin, her eyes wide.

The jet behind them blasted again, actually catching the back of Optimus. There came a low grunt from the Autobot and Fera looked behind them. It was still following closely behind, its strangely curled and black, triangular shape twisting through the air. The warehouses passed by one by one, Optimus' truck form barely able to fit through the tight spaces.

He suddenly came to the middle section of the buildings, charging through the broken, worn doors of an abandoned house. Fera gasped and drew into herself, expecting there to be a shower of shattering, cutting glass. But there was only the jostling of Optimus' cabin as the doors exploded, a loud clang signifying their demise. Fera couldn't help but look again, her body floating for only a heartbeat and then roughly being thrown into the air when he landed again. The darkness behind the decimated entrance did not hide its size, dull sunlight filtering through holes in the roof. Stairways and platform levels lined around the walls, boxes and scrap metal scattered across the floor. The sounds of the jet came swiftly behind them, loud and reckless as it roared inside the room.

Prime's body skidded once more, sliding to the side to aim Fera towards the rear of the space. "Stay behind me." he instructed firmly. Fera nodded, collecting all of her things and leaping from his cabin. She nearly tripped over her own feet, leaving the Autobot behind and throwing her things behind a crate. She herself ducked behind it, her feet sliding across the floor as she fell to her bottom and tried pressing her back up to the wood. She could hear Optimus shifting and changing behind her, the slapping and ringing of metal against metal anything but what she'd become used to.

Unable to resist, Fera peeked over the rim of the box, seeing Optimus in his true form standing at the ready against a much smaller, strange-looking drone. It wasted no time, charging forward and lifting an arm, shooting from its wrist. Optimus' shoulder was hit, a pained cry coming from him. Fera gasped and flinched. But then the mech spun low to one knee, lifting his own arm to press to his back. A large series of metal pieces clicked together and came under his touch, a large handle forming. He yanked it from his back, the final plates sliding together. His very own, very intimidating, gun.

Optimus lifted it up and took aim, shooting less than the time it took to breath. It blasted, a loud _boom_ echoing throughout the room. The tracker dodged, rolling to the side and tucking itself close, lastly coming up on one leg to retaliate. Optimus dived to the floor, vibrating it past that of an earthquake. Fera's body jumped and she fell to her butt, but she was Immediately back up on her knees, looking concernedly over the top of the crate. The tracker shot again, catching Optimus in the back. He growled in pain and flipped over, lifting the gun to shoot. The shot flew through the air, forcing the tracker to jump in attempts to dodge. But the red-hot blast caught it anyway, launching it through the air like a puppet on a string. It slammed into the wall and completely ripped through it as if it were nothing but tissue paper.

There was no time to even blink as Optimus got to his feet and sprinted out of the hole after the fallen drone. Fera scrambled to stand as well, sprinting out after them. She made it out just in time to catch the drone and Optimus' exchange.

It's midsection was badly damaged, the inside of the wound glowing orange. It was holding the wound, blue liquid dripping from between its fingers. Optimus was slowly walking towards the drone, his steps grim. The drone's own gun was weakly lifted, but then it dropped in a shower of sparks. Fera held on to the crate beside her as she watched the tall, towering figure move closer. His face showed no emotion, hidden behind a mask. But even then, Fera realized that this was something she wouldn't enjoy.

The gun came up and Fera fell to her knees. She wanted to look away, she really did. But she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't allow it. So there she sat, watching in stunned stillness as the shot rang out and the bullet struck.

There was an explosion of blue liquid mixed with metal as the parts flung everywhere, flying randomly around a jostled body. The weapon in its hand fell from its grasp and the hand cradling its wound fell. The view of the face was nothing but a jagged black hole, missing features, and wearing a buggy one eye that hung from a pathetic wire. The destroyed head and body rocked once, but did not move again. The dead black in its eye was like a disturbing prick in her chest. Was this what it was like? This cold, black stare being the last view of those many dead on Cybertron? And to think that it was each of the same species against the other. Neighbors, friends, maybe even once brothers...forced to kill. Her hand flew to her mouth to hide the horrified gape.

Movement caught her attention and she looked up, seeing Optimus as his arm slowly lowered with his weapon. Her hand slipped from her mouth and she blinked, shocked into silence. One arm was still hung up on the crate and she used it to help herself up as Optimus turned to her. It was not a good idea to follow him here. Not then. This memory would haunt her. For a very, very long time at the least. Optimus lifted his hand and placed the gun back on his back, the exhaust pipe shifting and clicking back into place once its return.

"You were not meant to witness this." he murmured sadly, getting down closer. Fera swallowed, keeping her hands firm on the lid of the crate.

Just in this week, she met an entire new race, gained a Guardian, became involved in a massive government secret, was stabbed, and now she and her mother were being hunted down by an alien species. She sighed shakily and looked up. Optimus was gazing down at her with a face that Fera would have guessed had seen thousands of these deaths. Many, most likely of his own comrades. "There is no exception for me, no matter my condition." she sucked in a breath and dragged her fingers through her hair. "Life doesn't give a rat's ass about me or my supposed innocence. I mean just look at all I've been through this week." she gave a nervous chuckle and nearly fell back from her jell-like knees. "But don't count me out yet, I've still got fight in me." she forced herself to her feet and she gave a thumbs up.

There was almost a confused look to Optimus' face, but he seemed to dismiss it, standing and then proceeding to transform right before her. Wearily, she climbed inside, thankful for the support. Optimus drove her inside and let her grab her things before they left. The sooner they got to the base, the better.

* * *

"Frag!" Sol spat out a mouthful of energon on the ground. He rolled to his side and wiped away the mess, climbing to his sole pads. This Decepticon that stood before him wasn't a tracker like he had thought. It was a warrior. And an experienced one at that. He steadied himself and charged, the 'Con simply sidestepping him. He stumbled across the ground and rolled, coming up behind his enemy to launch from a crouched position. He jumped up again and tackled the warrior to the ground, getting a pained grunt for his efforts. A punch to the faceplates later, and Sol was on top of the 'Con, batting away at his lifted arms. There was a swift plunge of something like a knife in Sol's side and he roared.

The Decepticon beneath him knocked him off of his body, whipping around to land a swift kick to the cranial unit. Sol rolled on his spinal support and he gripped the pulsing wound at his tank cavity.

"Look at the noble _Autobot_." the Decepticon sneered, coming to stand next to Sol. The mech then drew back his leg, planting a solid kick to the uninjured side of his cavity. He groaned and his optics flickered. Warnings blared through his CPU and Sol glared up at his assailant. "So weak and _killable_." he went on, his optics gleaming with an undeniable lust for energon. This mech was insane!

Sol decided to play into the vulnerability game, making his moans and groans weaker. The Decepticon laughed, falling for it. He then flicked his arm, his bracer shifting to release a homemade blade. These were simple designed weapons, quickly created and in large numbers. But they were effective. "With you gone, retrieval of the human fleshling will be significantly easier."

This was the moment Sol knew his game was over, his fury building inside his dark frame. He waited for just another nanoclick, then he jumped. His body flipped around on his good arm, his leg swiping around to catch the mech off his sole pads. A surprised 'Con called out and he fell to the ground, his armor casing sparking with the impact. Sol moved to his sole pads and held his cavity, trying to slow the flow of energon.

"Who's weak and killable?" he growled mockingly. And not giving a time for an answer, they plunged into a close combat battle again. Sol would throw a punch and then the 'Con would come up with a dirty trick, maybe tearing at his faceplates or jamming his terminal links into Sol's wound.

A low rumble reverberated through Sol's vocal processor as the pain coursed through his circuitry. He threw his hand down, reaching to crush the Decepticon's jugular cable. But the mech knew better, pushing up his arms to block Sol's attack. They fumbled for less than a click before Sol got his hands free, able to pull back his fist and let his terminal links shift. Four sharp spikes rounded up and around on his curled terminal joints. And without another thought, he swiftly threw the punch.

Sparks flew and metal crunched sickeningly. But it was nothing new. It wasn't something that disturbed him. Not anymore. The frame beneath Solas jerked and the now familiar sound of failing systems met his audio receptor. He pulled back his arm and he found the dying mech with his barely functioning optics sunken into their sockets, caved into the cranial unit as half of his faceplates sit crumpled.

Sol stood, peering down on his ruined enemy. There were circuitry cut and severed, energon spilling around him. His plating was now crushed and dented in multiple spots, his spark casing nearly exposed. He wouldn't live through transformation. His vocal processor was also damaged by the last blow, the only words the mech muttering being inaudible. Sol simply saw for mercy, allowing his assualtcode to shift his bracer. His blaster sat ready and warmed, just waiting for command.

"I didn't enjoy this." he stated darkly. And he took the shot, blasting apart the mech's CPU and seeing the internal workings fly in all directions. Bright blue energon was splatter across his form, mixing red and black with a glowing blue.

The body of the 'Con fell limp to the ground and Sol's arm dropped. His vents whirred harshly, one of them being crushed into a cripple. His arm came around and he cupped his tank cavity, the energon still freely flowing. At this rate, he would leak out right on the blacktop. A pained grunt came from his vocal processor as he lifted a leg and stepped over the Decepticon, slowly walking across the road. His energon trickled between his terminal links and dripped to the ground. His sole pads felt like they'd been filled with heavy lean, the soles barely hovering over the ground. One of his toe links caught off of the surface and Sol's body was flung forward. Luckily he was able to twist midair, landing instead on his aft than his faceplates.

"Fragging Decepticon, blasting me to bits." he grumbled, leaning back on the bridge column. The concrete beaded loose bits over his chassis and shoulderbolts, a few becoming lodged in-between his plates. He couldn't reform like this. And Ratchet was far too long away to get to him in time. Again, he growled. The light of the sun flickered before his optics and he shook his cranial unit. His CPU was buzzing and nearly overheating with information about his form. What to do. What could be done?

Sol glanced around, looking for something. And then he saw the burning edges of the Deception's blasted cranial unit. They were glowing with hot energy, the heat cooking the metal and then letting it cool to a blackish burn. He started, putting the pieces together. The heat had melted the plating before it had hardened and cooled. It was an agonizing experience. But effective.

There was no hesitance inside his spark as Sol activated his blaster and aimed it for the ground right before him. The charge warmed, humming as the energy flooded into the pulse generator. He shot it once, the recoil vibrating the column he'd been leaning against. The concrete exploded in a shower of black rubble, most of it coming back to pelt him. Sol flicked his arm to the side, the bracer rapidly cooling his weapon before it could return to his arm. In waiting, Sol pushed himself forward, trying quickly to flatten himself to the shattered earth. The hand on his uninjured side flung out and grasped the ground, allowing his to sink his terminal joints into the rubble.

Ever so slowly he dragged himself forward, the effort causing intense and never-ceasing pain to travel through his circuitry. But he pushed on anyway, trained and drilled into preparing himself for this very feeling- this realization that he may join with the Matrix never bothered him. Not now, not then, and not ever. It was the thought of abandoning his position that drug him on. He held a responsibility to his fading family. He also had a duty to protect this new planet they chose to call their home. And then there was Fera, the only one thing he'd been entitled to guard no matter what.

That was what a Guardian's job was. To shield and protect. To allow freedom and justice- for one and all who can experience it.

Sol finally came to the shallow crater and he looked inside, finding the still-hot plasma laying in a small pool on the bottom. Soon, it would dry and fall apart like rust. But not before Sol would have the chance to do what he aimed for.

Carefully, he set his cooling systems solely on his hands. The links became deathly frigid, the very surface becoming coated in frost. He dug them deep under the pool, his terminal links cupping to bring up the plasma. Almost instantly, the cooling systems' attempts to keep him stable failed and the heat slowly began to melt through. Quickly, Sol flipped on his side and he lifted the hand, tipping it close to his wound.

The plasma dribbled out of the side of his cupped palm, flowing across his injury. The pain was immediate, a loud cry reaching Sol's vocal processor. His frame locked up at the feeling, his form seizing over and his fit slammed into the road. Extra plasma slipped off his terminal links and gathered around his hand. The smell of burning metal touched Sol's nasal receptors and he blew the scent out of his vents. It was nauseating, making him want to purge his tanks. But he held that feeling back, his shaking form slowly gaining mobility once more as Sol moved back to look at the injury.

It was a long line of melted and deformed metal, set in a crooked and jagged-thin covering of hardened, charred armor plating. It looked riddled with holes, a vague inside of his internals could be seen as well as the severed pieces of his circuits. But the flow of energon had stopped. There was now just the pain and the carefulness of not restarting the loss. Once again, Sol fell to the ground, laying the back of his cranial unit to the rough road. His vents whirred hastily and his shell groaned with its weakened state. Sol's optics flickered, the blue snapping on and off. He kept conscious however, forcing himself to push his terminal links into the searing plasma if he was about to fall into recharge.

He found the strength to comlink Ratchet, seeing that no other of his enemies were in sight. ~Solas Kaon...to base. Is Ratchet on?~ he asked, his vocal processor cracking. There was a pause and some static from his damaged audio receptors.

~Ratchet here. You sound like scrap Sol.~ he commented. Sol moaned and shifted to his elbow joint, gently rolling on his spinal support. ~I feel like it Ratch.~he agreed, catching another look at his wound. There was a pained wince from Sol and then Ratchet responded, ~What happened to you? The last I heard of you was when Optimus left to retrieve Fera. And that was over two joors ago.~ he seemed concerned, but Sol brushed that off, clenching his oral sheets. ~We were followed. A warrior and a tracker drone. I took care of the warrior.~ he had to stop between each part of the sentence, trying to allow time for his vents to catch up with the heat of his body.

~And the drone?~he urged.

~It flew right past, straight after Optimus. I don't know where they are, but I'm hurt. Bad. And I doubt I can hold on for much longer.~ Sol tried speeding up the conversation, but it was causing precious energy to be wasted. There was a prodding sensation in Sol and he clenched up, unsure about the attempt at intrusion. ~Sol, it's me. I'm trying to understand your condition.~ he assured. Sol relented, letting his barrier fall away and allowing his body to be searched over by the invisible force. ~Good Primus Sol, did you fall into the Pit? Multiple sets of your systems failed and those severed circuits at your tank cavity could be fatal.~ Ratchet reported. The presence left Sol and he suddenly felt very, very alone.

Sol gave a small chuckle and he set his free hand over the injury. ~Well that's nice and dandy. Why don't you tell me more faceplate to faceplate?~ he suggested sarcastically. Ratchet snorted in discontent. There was that sense of concern from him however that he could not hide. It was in a medic's grid to feel worry for a patient, no matter their affiliation. But this was Ratchet, known for trying to hide his true feelings whenever he could. ~I'll be there in less than a joor. If you die Sol I swear I'll find you in the Pit, bring you back, and kill you again.~ Ratchet warned through th link. There was no helping the humor Sol found in the old Autobot's words and the injured warrior's lip plates twisted up into a grin. He let his tracer beacon give away his location and he laid still on the street, his hands folded on his tank cavity. The pain had faded some, but it was still immense. It was there, but not given attention. _What would it feel like to join with the Matrix?_ he wondered as the feeling in his sole pads numbed. _Is it like in the stories, warm and welcoming? Or is there no place for me in such a place of glory_?

"No place for a warrior. Not in that life. I'm not there yet." and he let his systems fall deep into involuntary shutdown.

* * *

It was a long, very quiet ride. The window was left cracked open to allow fresh air to circulate the space. The road flew by at a more relaxed speed, the cars below them insignificant to the wandering eye. Fera tucked her legs close to her, glancing at the clock before the holographic driver Optimus now possessed. It was some man she'd never seen before, dressed in a crisp military uniform.

The time read 3:25. Her mother would be home.

But would Bumblebee be there? What would her mother think?

There was a joy in the realization that she no longer would have to lie about her nights anymore. But then there was the fear. What about the fear? Would she accept this new life, this life of sworn secrecy and deadly war? No longer could they hide from her father's responsibilities. There was no longer pretending what happened didn't happen. No more running from the truth and dreading the next day. His memory would ever more be a painful reminder that what they were apart of now may have been what he fought for. And now they too were connected to it. They had the protection and they had the new guardians. But where would they go if they couldn't be saved?

Her knees were scrapped and the surface was sticky with dried blood. She could feel the beginnings of bruises being formed all over her legs and arms, one on her lower back after she had fallen while trying to make it outside. Bright blue eyes were now icy and full of worry, a dirty blonde tangle of hair framing their edges. Roughed up arms wrapped around her legs, pinning them closer. Dirt-filled fingernails dug deep into her pale skin. There was no conversation between herself and the Prime. She didn't have anything to say. And apparently neither did he.

The silence was welcomed, but it would have been nice to get her mind off of things. If she had been with Sol, she could be explaining what a bird was or why some humans think farting is funny. The thought of the mech drew her to aim her eyes once more out the window, her attentions set on the mirror. _I can't sense him, so I don't know if he's ok or not_, she thought softly to herself. _But then again, he is an alien, so I wouldn't even be able to even if I wanted to. It would be nice to know if he was still alive though_. One of Fera's legs slipped and kicked her bag. A dull set of clanking inside had her lifting her head. She leaned down and zipped open the pack, seeing her set of art materials her father had given her years before.

Her fingers clenched over the binder holding pages upon pages of empty sheets. She then shifted around for her set of pencils. Bringing the wood out of the bag, Fera sat back and closely studied the tip of the pencil. Not yet had she'd dared to even breath on these pages, let alone draw again. Music and art were her two passions. But her father had given her these things, and she cherished them. Could she risk destroying them just to make herself feel better?

As if thinking of an answer, Fera looked back to the blank white sheet in her lap. Her legs then came back up to cross in the seat and she gently pressed the tip to the page. Swallowing her nervousness, she once again drug her hand across the white, crisp sheet.

* * *

**Just a shout-out to all of my wonderful fans who have added my fic to their favorites or watch and commented on my work :) Oh, and the 888 views! -totally weird, so I just had to put that in there- But seriously, thank you all and please feel free to comment, or catch a mistake I've made in my pieces. Write 'cha soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions

Of the Spark and Heart

Part 1

Chapter 8

Alone. Once more to become lost in the fragile quiet. Patience was her only comrade. And her pencil and paper. But otherwise she was utterly, speechlessly, alone. Not a word murmured. Not a noise created. She was left in the room again, the same one she had lived in for the week before. The irony would usually of made her snort. But she was too busy now.

It had been a few hours since they had arrived, leaving Fera in the hands of the many, many medics waiting there for her. Secretary Kepler had also been there, with his face set in yet another fit of rage. Her companion had kept the calmness in his tone, never breaking his steadiness. It was amazing. But also irritating.

The medics said it was shock; trauma had overtaken her and now she's been focused on nothing more than drawing and silence and being all alone. Fera brought the pad closer and lightly let the tip of the pencil wave back and forth across the surface, shading it in a dull grey. It wouldn't be grey for long though, she still wanted to add more. And then more after that. The bed beneath her indented under her weight and only one leg hung off the side. Her neck was stiff from the position she'd taken up for the past while and her butt was completely numb. The images in her head fluttered across the page and she moved on to detailing the top half of the picture when the door slid open.

Her head snapped up, one slip of her hair falling over her shoulder. It was Doctor Shelby, her arms full of folded deep-green cloth. There was a white fabric laid on top of the stack, a small brass pin like a cherry on a sundae. "I have a change of clothes for you." she said, walking in and heading towards the chair at the end of the bed. Fera of course, did not say a word. "The ones you have on now are ruined and I don't know if I can fix them. But until we get you something fitting for you, you'll have to where these." the doctor stood and faced Fera, one hand on her hip. "Unless you'd like to wear that rough, dry hospital gown." she suggested, raising a mischievous eyebrow.

Not taking the risk, Fera set down her drawing materials and she started for the clothes, gently picking up the pin on the top. On it, said the name Lennox in bold black letters. "This was your father's name tag. I thought since you would also be using a military-grade uniform, you would like to be known for who you came from." she noted gently. Tears stung the corners of Fera's eyes and she lifted the pin closer to her body, pressing it firmly to her heart. The doctor's retreating footsteps told her that the woman wouldn't press things further. "I'll leave you alone." she added over her shoulder as a farewell.

The tears came rolling heavily down her cheeks. Her chin quivered and her brow furrowed. But she still took the effort to change, slipping into the cloth and pulling the jacket around her. Carefully, she buttoned up the front and slipped the pin into place. All of it fit perfectly. It was almost eery. To think...this had been _his_ at some point.

Fera walked back to her bed, tenderly pushing her things to the side so she could lay on the mattress. Her head shifted against the pillow and she brought her knees close, hugging them to her as she silently and sadly cried into them.

It wasn't long until she woke again. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Fera lifted her head, her back killing her from her stationary spot she had refused to move from in her surprisingly deep nap. She rubbed her eye and found her room in total dark, the only light coming from a small glowing sheet by the door. This was most likely emergency escape information, the back alit so that anyone would be able to see it even in the dim lack of light. Fera shifted and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling something brush her fingers. She touched it and realized it was her drawing pad and pencil. Picking it up, she moved towards the door. Once again it slid aside to allow her though. Just like before.

Fera looked down both ends of the halls, but found them empty. She took this opportunity and started down the hall, making sure to pull on the shoes left for her by the door. Apparently her shoes must have also been damaged for there were only a set of lightly built black boots left for her. Fera sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, clapping a hand on her side. It was acting up again. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

But as she went along, Fera slowed her step. What was her plan? Why was she even out here? The drawing pad in her hand caught her attention and she looked down on it. Confusion muddled her thoughts at just why she had drawn what she did. Pushing these thoughts aside, she moved on, seeing no reason to stop now. She passed through the secondary doors and through the first hallway towards the entrance to the main entrance area. This had become someplace familiar to her. It was one of the few places she had ever been, the only other place being the room Uncle Robert had explained -in very short detail- everything around her. It was interesting to see everything that she had learned since then.

She made it into the room and looked around. There was no one there. Absolutely no one. Well, except the giant red Autobot Mirage.

He seemed not to notice her, his attention set on sharpening the blade at his wrist. It was a disturbing thought to her that it really didn't put as much fear in her as it should have.

She averted her gaze and walked towards the large boxes stacked against the side wall. A set of chairs and a table were set out beside them; just temporary, folding structures. Fera climbed over the seat and promptly sat down on the top of the table, going to work on her drawing.

Much better. Light, and company.

"Humans usually sit in chairs." her company stated from across the room. Fera lowered her pencil and looked up, seeing Mirage peering up at her from his spot sitting on the edge of a metal offhang in the wall. He continued to sharpen his blade, moving his eyes back down. Fera's hand dropped, her drawing pad tipping over her kneecap. "We do. But I'm choosing not to." she responded, placing the pad back in her lap, the pencil set on top. It was the first thing she had said since coming back. Mirage gave a short set of laughs and he tapped the air with his blade in her direction. "You're a strange one. But _es bueno_. It shows character." he returned his knife to his hands, sliding it back into his wrist.

Fera actually grinned at that. It was a small grin, but it was there. "Well then I guess I have a lot of character." she joked, sliding forward to let her legs hang over the side of the table. Mirage leaned forward on his elbows, setting them atop his knees. His hands hung between his legs and his eyes shone with the bright blue light. "You're a good one for Sol. You should make him happy here." he gestured a hand above them and Fera looked to the floor, uncertain. "He needed a _compañero_. _Humano_, like you." there was a heartbeat of silence and then the deep thudding steps of a Cybertronian. Fera looked up, seeing Mirage's approaching form. He got down on one knee and lowered himself.

"_Chica_, you are much more important than you realize. Do not doubt our protection over you as just a fluke." he lifted a hand and Fera sat straight, leaning back slightly as he brought his finger closer. He was pointing at her chest. "_Cree en ti mismo; _Believe in yourself_. _And others will believe in you." he spoke smoothly. Fera's hand flew to her necklace and she nodded. Mirage dropped his hand and she sat there, frozen. What he said must be true. She could tell he thought so. She may not fully believe in herself, but she sure as hell believed in them.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the table and walked up to Mirage. He just stayed where he was, not moving an inch. "Thank you." there was nothing else she could think of to say. Here, an Autobot was reassuring her that what she had gone through wasn't for nothing, and all she could say was thank you. But he didn't say anything, only giving a nod.

As Mirage came to a stand, lighter, more human footsteps could be heard from the other side of the room. Mirage turned, giving Fera a clearer view of the doorway. It was Epps, dressed in a military uniform similar to that of her own. It made her feel awkward and very unworthy at that moment. Epps came up to the mech and looked up. "I've been looking for you. The higher-ups want us to check out a series of fluctuations at a nearby valley. They sent a surveillance drone, but it was somehow 'offed before it could send anything back." he informed the mech, not even acknowledging Fera. She felt a small sting in her chest at the lack of greeting. But then he seemed to glance over, for only a millisecond before looking back to Mirage.

Realization seemed to hit him and he turned back to her. "Fera, what are you doing here? I didn't recognize you." he walked over to her and gave her a hug, squeezing her with all the comfort he possessed. "I thought you were still in the medical wing." he pulled back and Fera shook her head. "I've a reputation for sneaking out." she said, giving a small grin. Epps chuckled and clapped her shoulder. She winced and grabbed her side, the movement jostling her injury. "Well don't get into trouble while I'm gone. Bee should be here shortly with your mother, but Sol is a different story." their relaxed atmosphere had suddenly grown serious. "He's badly damaged and is being transported back." he squeezed the hand on her shoulder and she swallowed.

The good thing was he was alive. Epps hadn't said he'd died.

But if he would survive was another subject altogether. She was afraid to ask, so she didn't. There was only one being who she would be willing to actually open up to right now. "Where's Optimus?" she asked, her heart beating in concern. Epps let his hand drop from her shoulder and he walked back to Mirage. The Autobot proceeded to transform and he let his door hand wide open. Epps gripped the door and looked back to her. "I don't know." he jerked his head behind him. "But maybe it would be best to leave him be. He has a lot on his plate as of late." he added, disappearing inside.

Fera gripped her waist as Mirage sped out of the room and through the lit hallway. His high-pitched and squealing wheels were not heard long after as the main entrance closed and shut off the noises outside. She leaned back on the table and let her hand fall across her picture. "Ya, and so do I." she murmured to no one.

Maybe that was why she wanted to talk with someone, let them know how she felt. But there was also apprehension in that wanting. She needed someone who knew all she knew and yet also was one she trusted. She'd never met Rethalia, so she was crossed off from the start. Other Autobots in the base she'd never met also sparked her interest, but she brushed it off. They were definitely busy, having no time to talk to a mere human teenager. But what if, just maybe, she went to go find Ratchet? She had met him and they had talked if only briefly. That too was quickly put out of question. He was nowhere near patient enough.

Hound and Wheeljack were two other mechs she'd met recently. However that first encounter she'd met them was also their latest. She knew nothing more than their names. Her mind drifted and she found herself up and walking towards the large doors leading to the west wing. Only once had she'd been this way. And many times before that she'd seen other Autobots walking through here. Just where did this go?

Concrete floor, concrete walls, concrete ceiling. Concrete, concrete, concrete, and more concrete. There was a small pile of dust in the corner, but it was as grey as the walls. Fera rubbed an arm, getting a chill from the sight of it all. The base was so neat and tidy, only the scaffolds against the walls and the doors of the opposite side of the space being different. She turned the same way Bee had taken her, and then she stopped dead in her tracks. There was another way. She turned, looking down that direction. With no one was around to tell her where not to go, she assumed it was open.

Fera turned a full 180 and started back towards the other way. More concrete. More scaffolds. No people. Where was everyone? She walked around another corner to her left and her footsteps echoed around her. To her left were four massive doors, split in half and made completely of metal. The symbol of the Autobots sat mid center on the surface of the giant structures. Behind her, there were more of these passages, but there were also smaller ones beside them. She walked slowly down this way, gazing up at each as she passed. They were all identical, only the smaller doors baring nothing but a small silver handle.

There was yet another set of crates by one of these doors. The words _THIS SIDE UP_ painted across each and the arrows pointed to the sky. Fera blinked at them and jumped as a strange noise sounded behind her. She ran to the crates and ducked around, hiding. Heavy footfalls caught her curiosity and she carefully peered over the top of one of the crates. It was Ratchet, standing at the door for a moment longer to talk to whoever was inside. He then moved, stepping away.

Fera's body told her to stay where she was, to not get in trouble. But she didn't listen, instead sprinting lowly across the floor and around Ratchet's back to the door. It was still open, and Fera dodged inside just as they came together and locked. Her back pressed to the wall, her head aimed for the entrance. _He didn't see me_, she mentaly sighed in relief. She slid down the wall and yanked her hair back with one hand, moving it so she could get a look around. It looked a lot like the hospital room Fera stayed in. But it was all metallic, with screens covered in foreign pictures and words she didn't understand. There was a pulse monitor and a rolling tray holding torturous looking tools.

"Hello there." someone greeted.

Her blood stalled and so did her body. Fera paralyzed her arm and closed her eyes, knowing her little adventure would end badly. She mentally scolded herself for not realizing this before. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be in this area and-" she cut herself off as her eyes opened. She meant to see who her captor was, but she couldn't form the words. For before her, sitting on a massive steel bench-like table, was a lithe version of the Autobots. Her hands sit laid over her lap, she continue to peer down at Fera, who's mouth gaped and shut again. She knew who this was.

Rethalia Prime sat before her with a calm expression on her face.

* * *

It was an intense, constantly burning sensation positioned in just one particular spot.

Sol shuttered his optics and groaned again, instincts telling him to roll over. Again he felt the shove of Ratchet and a harsh edge to his vocal processor. "Stay still you fragger!" he commanded harshly. Sol growled and clenched the table's edge, his strength in his agony causing his terminal joints to press down with a vice grip. Another pulse of pain and Sol clenched his oral sheets together to keep from calling out again. When he had first came into the medbay, he had been unconscious. But upon his rebooting, there was no helping the overwhelmed bellows that escaped him.

Sol peeled his terminal links from the table and found large welts in their place. Ratchet snorted and moved Sol's arm away, shoving a large scrap metal pole beside him. "Stop junking the supplies and use this instead." he directed curtly. Sol went straight for the object, straining it between his large hands in an attempt to relieve his pain. It helped, but only slightly. Ratchet was busy using his microscorcher to remove the rest of the hardened plasma. He had broken through the first layer, and was now working on the second. Apparently, Ratchet was unable to administer painkillers because Sol was too unstable to handle them. So, while fresh energon pumped through an IV to his systems, Ratchet could only give Sol a pole to cling to as he suffered through the removal of his temporary seal.

A few chunks of the plasma flicked off and Sol grimaced, gripping the pole so hard it groaned. Ratchet drew away the scorcher and drew a hooked device called a rustscraper. Generally it woulb be used for, well, removing rust, but recently it became needed for almost any simple task. Ratchet now used it to get in-between the cracked of the plasma, allowing him to get the harder scraps to chip off. Sol watched for a sparkbeat before Ratchet dipped the rustscraper into an opened crevice, setting off a wave of searing affliction. Sol cried out, nearly twisting the pole in half. Ratchet drew back and hesitated, waiting until Sol had calmed again.

"Could you please just shoot it already? It might actually hurt less than all this poking and prodding!" he complained.

Ratchet lost his concern and watching Sol, purposefully jabbed the rustscraper into one of the cracks. There was a loud bellow as a response and Ratchet pulled his arm back before Sol could see him. "Oops. Sorry, my hand slipped." Ratchet commented lamely, turning around to place the scraper back on his tool cart. Sol, giving an exasperated sigh, let his cranial unit bang back down on the table. He could hear Ratchet coming up with more tools, one after the other, slowly picking away at the hardened plasma. The closer he got to Sol's wound, the worse the discomfort.

Finally, it was all just an ebbing, constant blanket of torment. There was no distinguishing between them, just finding the smallest of comforts in grabbing and repeatedly twisting the pole in his hands. By the end of this, he feared he would grind his oral sheets to jagged stubs. It made his tanks churn, a lightheaded feeling overcoming his CPU. There were a few words from Ratchet that Sol didn't pay attention to, and then silence. He briefly wondered if the chipping and scraping and scorching was done. But then there was an intense, metal-melting feeling of raw heat. Sol was unable to keep his voice processor in check any longer. He let out a struggled, strained yell.

The pole was nothing but a bent slip of scrap in his hand, his cranial unit drawn back in agony. He regained himself after a few nanoclicks, drawing in his arms and cranial unit, as if holding them close would dull the rushing flames. His vents were blowing air as if they were his last gasping circulations, desperately trying to cool him down. The fire bore into his wound and Sol snarled, once again gripping the lip of the table he laid on and leaving nothing but indented metal. And then it was gone. Just like that. Of course the original pain was there, but at least it was the bearable levels he had grown used to.

Ever so slowly, Sol released the table and sighed through his vents. Sol looked under his arm at the wound and the medic. It appeared open and fresh, mangled and jagged-edged around the injury sight. He could see the pulsing circuits beneath the severed energon veins and the charred edges of the damaged lines from where the plasma had leaked through. It sickened him to see the insides of his own armoring and plating, so he looked away, shifting to get more comfortable. Nothing worked.

"Sol, despite the primitive nature of the seal you made, I'm actually impressed." Ratchet commented, standing near the tool cart. Sol sighed once again and moved his arms so that the underplating sat on the table and let his hands hang over the edge. "I made do with what I had. It didn't turn out as I had hoped, but I'm functioning." he stated, aiming his optics to the door. Maybe one of his comrades would come walking through, a drunken Jazz stumbling over his own sole pads while having one arm slung over the shoulder bolts of his friend Smokescreen. It would have made his kalon, giving him no reason to mind his pain any longer.

Thoughts of the late saboteur made Sol's CPU flash in grief. Jazz was a good friend to all of his mech comrades, even being a close peer and second-in-command to Optimus Prime himself. He was a talkative -sometimes irritating- mech who would bravely sacrifice his own spark to save one of his comrades. That was one of the things he'd been liked most for: his loyalty. And now he was gone, leaving an empty and frightening hole in their ranks. He wasn't talked about often and neither was the most recent of Optimus' small band of elder comrades: Ironhide. He was a completely different story altogether.

"I'm going to close up the wound, but I'll warn you that there will be scarring. Majorly." Ratchet announced, pausing at the table. Sol didn't even shutter and optic at mention of a scar. He'd known it would be there, and he was prepared to endure it. It served him right to get a reminder of what he'd accomplished. "It'll just make me look tougher." Sol said, giving a painful, jerking laugh. Ratchet smirked at the mech's words, seeming unsurprised at his forced enthusiasm.

Not wanting to further the conversation, Sol just watched as Ratchet moved over to his IV and went to inject the sedatives into the hanging pump. Why he could have sedatives and not painkillers, he wasn't sure. But he nodded thankfully and laid his cranial unit back to the table. Ratchet went over to his spare table and went to work finalizing a new welding panel. It was a lulling process actually. Sol could feel the pain melting away, being replaced by a light feeling of his CPU and an inability to move his form. But he did not care for the lack of mobility. He was mainly focused on the knowledge that his suffering was nearly gone. He was now able to fall softly into recharge. On his CPU were various things: Fera, Optimus' sparkling, Jazz, Ironhide, Rethalia's troops...

* * *

Across the holographic map were various locations marked by flashing pinpoints. Optimus let a long, weary sigh exit through his vents. These were all the places he himself had come up with in thought that Decepticons would be settling there. But with no leads, no hard evidence to build on, and absolutely no predicting when the next attack will be, it was almost like charging into an incinerator factory blind. He crossed his arms and lifted one to cup his mandible point with a few terminal links. They could literally be anywhere. They showed up when they liked, attacked or caused disturbance, and then retreated back to wherever they came. As if they appeared from thin air. And on the basis presented now, they might as well have.

Optimus leaned forward to zoom out the holomap and then backed up. There were other lights dotted throughout the other continents of Earth. They were all just guesses, nothing solid and definitely not anything palpable. Mostly they were deep, withdrawn valleys and large rises of Earth-formed creations called mountains. There was a light flashing in the Rocky mountains, Great Appalachian valleys, aside the United States border with Mexico, and a few by the Canadian border. There were more in the continent Australia, by the Sahara Desert, between the countries of Switzerland and Germany... the list went on and on. But nothing of any of these locations were proven correct. Most of these were places that are unexplored by United States military.

Before Optimus' CPU crashed from overloading on all of his duties, worries, lacks of knowledge, and concern for his peers, he let his arms fall and switch off the device. He turned to his desk around the dashboard, scattered notepads across the surface. Or as Wheeljack insisted on calling them: "Compads". He reached the table and supported himself by his hands on the tabletop, leaning over the vast amounts of information. He had asked for these compads; specifically those on the Decepticons' new hierarchy list. Since Megatron and basically all of his upper men perished in the last major battle, there had been decacycles of peace here on Earth. Now, it was known that the fembot Decepticon Arachnid had taken Megatron's place as well as created a new set of close henchmen.

There was no doubt in Optimus' mind that the fembot was just as, if not more, corrupted than his horribly blinded brother. It was the murder of their mentor that had forever changed him. Evidence proved it had been him, none being in his favor. And Optimus, then Orian Pax, held no power to stand in defense of his brother. Nor did he feel like he would be able to. For ashamed as he was to admit, he actually did suspect his sibling as well as all his peers. He did not even commit to attend his brother's sentencing date. He wouldn't have been able to willingly look into his brother's pleading optics.

It was a mistake he would never be able to let rust.

However, even through all of his brother's tyrannical behavior and sadistic CPU, Optimus had found that his spark would grieve his brother's death. It was by Optimus' own hand that Megatron had fallen, and it would forever haunt him. _Maybe he could have changed_, he often caught himself thinking. _Maybe things could have been different_... But then reality would set in and Optimus' saddened spark would come to realize this could never be the case. Megatron was too far gone. And the same went for Arachnid.

In her files, it stated on the compad Optimus lifted that she had been an archaeologist on Cybertron. She was happily a smaller, normal fembot surrounded by work she seemed to enjoy. Her original designation before she revamped had been Galefire, sporting her work without a single complaint and often teased about her sometimes uptight nature. But then her comrades had been killed before her and she decided to join the war. She must have been disgusted with both sides of the war, for she had become a rouge. None had seen her since then on Cybertron, not even the faction she now ruled over. The fembot had thus fallen deep into the CPU-destroying matters of the Great War, causing even the most hardened mechs or fembots to turn insane.

Basically, it surprised no one when she often passed shifting allegiances between Autobot and Decepticon. Eventually, she seemed to lean more towards Decepticon, and she joined their ranks not long before the fight in Egypt. And due to her abilities to persuade and conquer, she nearly replaced Starscream himself. It seemed that the fight in Chicago allowed her full leadership of the Decepticon troops. Already she has accomplished stealing vital technologies and mercilessly killing an entire squadron of Autobot soldiers; including a medic and attempting at extinguishing a Prime. His sparkmate. Therefore, their sparkling. The thought made his tanks churn and his spark squeeze painfully.

Swiftly after feeling this horrific realization, he felt a calming and utterly soothing presence in his spark. Rethalia. She was comforting him in whatever it was he was worrying for. And the sensation was warmly welcomed, allowing her to gently caress his spark. He was lulled into a more relaxed state and he sent back a thankful response. Her open side of their link was gracious and willing to let him in and their bond spread and enveloped one another in an all-consuming fit of comfort and love. Optimus grinned to himself, letting the compad fall back on his desk and he lifted his hand to lay on his chassis. His spark pulsed with her compassion and he couldn't help noticing the smaller, more fragile piece of their link.

Still unnamed, still unannounced as a special, unique addition to her kind. She had no address to go by, yet she didn't seem affected by this fact. Already it had been known she was very intelligent, even for a sparkling about to become a youngling. Rethalia included their small one in their embrace and the young sparkling glowed brightly within their small, triangular group. _She has your spark_, Rethalia murmured happily over their connection. _And your optics, and your personality_- she could have gone on, but Optimus interrupted her. _But she shares your beauty Rethalia_, he noted softly. _As well as your bravery and intelligence_... he trailed off, gesturing he could go on. Rethalia could be heard giving a short laugh over her side of their link. _Optimus Prime, you really know how to flatter a fembot_, she went on, tenderly brushing them both.

Optimus found himself chuckling both over the link and externally, his laughter echoing cheerfully off the walls. _But duty or injury continues to separate us, so I am unable to show you how I truly feel for you_, Rethalia continued. There was a clear sadness to her tone and Optimus let his hand fall back to the table. _Your near presence alone is suffice enough for an old mech such as me_, Optimus comforted her. He could feel her reaching for him, and then hesitantly pulling back._ If only that were my case as well_, she commented with a sigh. Optimus felt the grieving in her vocal processor and he fought to assure her. Their sparkling suddenly reached out on her own, latching on to Optimus' spark with shocking will. Surprised, he said nothing of the contact. As battle-experienced as he was, the love of a sparkling was an odd occurrence.

_Our sparkling urns for your presence Optimus_, Rethalia went on, reassuring and soothing the small one. Optimus just stood silent, both through their bond and in his present standing. He wanted so badly to just walk down the towering halls of the Special Extraterrestrial Allegiances Military Base and go to his awaiting family boarded in the medbay, but his firm CPU kept him stationary. _We both do_...Rethalia finally imputed, so full of sorrow that their sparkling pulsed in uncomfortable concern. Optimus crouched over the desk and set his elbowjoints on the tabletop, bowing his cranial unit. So hard- just to stay and focus...

Abruptly the doors behind him opened and Optimus shot up, softly cutting off his link to his family. He was unable to bear parting them completely, so he kept a restricted connection up.

It was Sideswipe, his form leisured as he walked inside the office. The silver mech stopped mid-floor and placed his hands behind him. "Optimus, the sectors sent to observe the suspected Decepticon locations have returned with nothing." he said, seeming disappointed. Optimus nodded and walked closer, bringing a weary hand over the crown of his helmet. Sideswipe noticed his leader's fatigue and he narrowed his optics. "Optimus, when was your last recharge? You look about ready to collapse into shutdown." he observed. Once again, Optimus sighed.

The two exhaust pipes on his spinal support hissed, releasing a cloud of misty white air."It has been far too long Sideswipe. However, I refuse rest until my soldiers are reassured and in good health." he answered. Sideswipe, seeming to give up, didn't comment on it. "Well, Bumblebee returned with the female and Sol is with Ratchet. He wasn't in good shape, nearly bustin' my audio receptors when 'Ratch got ahold of him." Sideswipe added, tapping the side of his cranial unit. Optimus couldn't help the small grin playing on his lip plates. It would be an interesting sight, seeing the Autobots cringe at the cries of another and then complain about it, seeming unconcerned. "The female is in the entrance lobby?" he wondered, getting a nod as an answer. "Good, I will be there shortly. I will join with you there."

Giving one last respectable jerk of the cranial unit, Sideswipe turned and exited the room. The doors shut behind him, leaving Optimus to return his hand to his chassis. He could feel the small tug of his sparkling, calling for him. Calling for her Mime. But he could not come. Mime was a being far beyond her small understanding. He was involved too deep in duty and responsibility to be allowed such a joy as embracing his sparkling while his own comrades dropped at his sole pads, deadspark. Duty and responsibility. Leadership and wisdom. The curse of the Prime, built to never rest until his soldiers were safe and his race was content. Never supposed to bear a family, given leadership mercies no one. Orian could have brought himself the pleasure of being in his family's company.

Once then a dockworker. Now a Prime.

Numbly, he began out the two sliding doors, through the dull stone halls, around the corners, and to the main entrance where there stand a female human. A Prime never rested without completing priority. They were ground to supply wisdom and a want for justice and a right for leadership. A Prime was never meant to have the time in one's life cycle to find love and possibly create life. No. Never imagined. And yet now, two Primes stand in one another's embrace, desperately trying to establish a broken bond. Now duty over pleasure. Wisdom over contentment. And one's race over one's self.

These lie the rules of a Prime: to protect is duty, to serve is right. Thus, one shall offer wisdom to the dull and leadership to the helpless. None shall be dubbed unworthy of forgiveness no matter their intentions. And yet if one is to break this law, they shall be worthy of the Pit. A Prime must forge responsibility in leadership. And leadership in duty. Black in their spark or white in purity, duty is Law. And priority is duty. But be warned, for a Prime is a Prime, set deep in a life cycle that mustn't be broken less they be deemed deadspark or unable. These oaths under watch of their descendant Primus himself must bind these laws and others, for none but Him have the power. Pleasure and happiness may lay aside, as duty and strength see forth. Nor Prime nor Cybertronian may break this clause, for then they defy Primus. So help them guided to the Matrix.

And here, the Prime seen in most optics as nobler than any former other than Primus himself, kneels down to deface his towering height. He knew his duties, and he knew his soldiers' rights were above his own. As Prime, it was his -and his sparkmate's- oath to protect the weak and serve the poor or dull in leadership. But should these rules and laws be followed upon a new planet? That was for himself to decide, but he found it increasingly hard to make this decision. Rethalia would certainly be facing the same issues of her CPU. Duty is law, and duty is priority. Now under oath to this, Prime faces yet again the problems of his position. Is he mech, or slave? No one could say for sure. That was his decision to make. But yet, here he was in the circle again, unable to decide. _Never able to make the difficult decisions_, Sentinel Prime had said to Optimus before he was shockingly put to death.

"My name is Optimus Prime." he began, seeing the awed female beneath him. Why protect such cruel and primitive creatures? Because it was duty of Prime. And of all sentient beings to choose for themselves as any creature should. Freedom is right. Not a matter that should be fought over. It was something Optimus had found notable in the brief histories of the United States of America. Impressive, yes. But now, he began to feel as though he had a vocal processor set on repeat. Time and time again, he was bound by duty and allegiance. Bound by leadership and priority. But Earth is no Cybertron.

Therefore, a decision had been made. Priority and pleasure became the same in his optics. The female was just one more of the many he had sworn to protect. And a Prime never went against their word. Not could he allow another race to be destroyed. No. Not again. Failing once is enough. Now, here they stand, hopefully once and for all. On a small terrestrial planet designated "Earth". And a Prime stood his place and explained himself before a human. His sparkling and sparkmate called for him, yet he held them back, assuring, comforting them. Yes, a decision had been made.

And now the only problem to be aided was that of a collapsing female human right before the surprised expressions of the Autobots.

* * *

A dull throbbing and heavy limbs is all he could feel at first. The pain mostly came from one spot, and it annoyed him greatly. But he was unable to move correctly; unable to shift himself so he could see. His optics showed a room affected by swirling shapes and bleary colors. Everything was moving and his CPU spun with it. Shuttering them, he flicked them around, trying not to fall back into recharge. He was on his spinal support, staring up at the ceiling.

But was that...stone? Cybertron never used stone in building. It was such a primitive and undependable supply. But then he let his cranial unit fall to the side and all his memory came filing back. He shifted through them and he found he was back in the base in the medbay. Metallic panels made up the walls while monitors with confusing messages danced before his optics. He felt like he was spinning, therefore explaining why he was unable to clearly see anything. But he knew he was not, just wearing off the effects of the sedatives. The wound on his tank cavity bothered him, so he tried moving to see it. He couldn't shift his arms, so he tried lifting up his upper half so he could look over his chassis.

But again, his attempts were thwarted and he let his cranial unit drop back to the berth. White lights hung from a few corners of the room and even a strange contraption on the ceiling seemed like another observations light. There was a constant, blaring _beep_ and Sol burrowed his optical ridges as the noise attacked his aching CPU. Limbs refused to move and circuitry pulsed. The room wasn't spinning so much, so Sol was able to briefly focus on whatever was causing the sound. Looking up, he was able to locate a box-shaped monitor right beside him. There was a blue streak across the screen and information lining the bottom. Every time a beep would sound, the line would stab up and fade away. A sparkpulse monitor.

Sol followed the line and trailed it back to his body, where it connected to his open chassis. The cable disappeared beneath the open panels and seemed attached to his spark casing. He could feel the uncomfortable shape of it latched to his spark, and he didn't like it. Slowly, he willed himself to lift an arm. It felt like it was made of lead, seemingly impossible to move. Almost.

His arm fell across his abdominal slips and he winced when a pulse of pain came from his right tank cavity. But he was soon over the aggravation, using his terminal links to basically crawl his arm up his abdominal slips, over his lower chassis and to the open panels that were his main chassis. Letting his hand fall over the edges and parts of his internal workings, Sol nearly shivered from the disturbing knowing that he was reaching inside himself. And the fact that he could feel his hand crawling through to get to his spark casing. His hand met the object and he let his terminal links brush over the surface, trying to find the pulse monitor. He found it and grabbed it, yanking his hand back.

There was one last beep from the monitor and it went flat, attacking Sol's audio receptors with a single monotone. Maybe it would have been better to leave the monitor where it was. Ratchet would be slagged off.

But Sol didn't mind this as he threw the cable to the side and he let his chassis close. The arm that had pulled the cable was left to hang off the table beside him, seeming as he was unable to move it correctly.

Movement in the room seemed to almost fully return to normal, allowing him to concentrate better. His CPU functioned and went over possible ways he could get himself into a more comfortable position. Finally, he decided on one and he lazily drew his arms up and shoved his elbowjoints under him. The struggling limbs shook slightly with stress while they pushed him up. His internal workings fought to get him up and into a sitting position, where he just slouched in relief. But he didn't have a corrected equilibrium yet, so his body shifted and fell to the side. Arms wheeling in a fight for balance, Sol's optics grew wide as he basically fell off the edge of table and on the floor.

A long groan escaped him as he hit the floor, rattling his bolts and beating his already sore frame. His armor creaked with the sudden impact and his already indented plates got new imprints. He rolled to his side, grounding his oral sheets in an attempt to not call out. A sharp wave of pain was coming from his sealed wound, and he paused a moment to let his vents catch up and the waves to recede.

"Thanks Ratchet, I _really _appreciate the extra sedatives." he grumbled under the vent of his circulatory systems.

Now lying on his spinal support, Sol sat up once again and he held his arm up to lock his terminal joints on the edge of the table. He literally dragged himself to his sole pads and planted them beneath him, urging them to help him stand. Holding the table helped a lot with his balance, but he knew if he aimed to go where he wanted, he would have to stand on his own. And as he stood straighter, he gradually reduced the amount of reliance he placed on the berth. Eventually he let go, and a proud, sore mech turned shakily towards the door.

His stumbles got him only halfway to the door before he crashed into the side wall, knocking some supplies and tool to the floor. He winced at the clattering and he pushed himself from the mess. Again, he swerved across the floor, landing him to the other side of the room. If there had been any other mech in the room, they would be laughing their aft off at him. This stumbling, bumbling idiot that was woozy from his medication and quietly cursing against his inability to move correctly.

When he actually got to mid-floor, he stopped for a moment to regain his wobbly balance. Sighing through his vents, he dropped his outstretched arms and started again for the door. But when it opened, startling him, he promptly fell on his aft, sending a jolt up his spinal support and a stinging response from his injury.

"Frag!" he cursed, rubbing his lower support and slouching on the floor. "Can't a mech just get through the door without falling on his aft?!" his cranial unit shot up to the door to see the one responsible for his mishap and he let his hand fall from his support.

Wheeljack was standing in the doorway, a surprised look to his faceplates. Ratchet could be seen behind him, looking over his shoulderbolt at the patient on the floor. He'd seemed worried before, but now he only held an irritated expression. The CMO gave one short snort and stalked out of view. Wheeljack sighed at Sol and he came into the room. "What are we going to do with you Sol? Ratchet nearly had a sparkattack when your monitor went offline." he said, leaning beside his friend to wrap his arms underneath Sol's shoulder bolts. Slowly, they rose and Sol let his comrade aid him to stand. Once on his sole pads, Sol was lead back to the berth. "I wanted to see what was going on."

Once again the technician sighed. "The mind of a sparkling. You're going to send me to the Matrix one of these vorns." he backed away and stood before Sol. "Does your new welding fit alright?" Wheeljack wondered, glancing over Sol's injured tank cavity. Sol lifted his arm as high as he could and he peered around it. Wheeljack gave a whistle and leaned in. "That's a nice scar Sol." he commented. Sol huffed and examined the piece. It was just a long line of bulging, hardened melted metal. It reached from his hip bolt almost to the side of his chassis. The color blended nicely with the surrounding surface, but it was definitely still noticeable. The jagged, zig-zagged stretch of scar was probably some of his doing when he spread the plasma over the wound to temporarily seal it. "It feels ok. Still hurts of course, but ok all in all." Sol informed, lowering his arm.

Wheeljack nodded and placed a few terminal links on his chin. "That's good. How about the rest of your systems? Are they running smoothly?" he went on. Sol nodded. "Is your spark stable?" Wheeljack continued, getting another dip of the cranial unit. "Well then I don't see why you'd be cooped up in here. You can probably move around again after those sedatives wear off, but Ratchet will have to tell you when you're ready to get back into the fight again." he decided, dropping his arms.

Sol grew disappointed at the knowing that Ratchet would probably keep him away from his duties as an Autobot warrior as long as possible. The medic was smart and invaluable, but he was a stubborn old mech too. It was found that he was actually older than Optimus. Thinking of the leader had Sol bringing more recent matters to his CPU. Since getting back into the base, he hadn't heard a word muttered of Fera or the commander.

"How is Optimus? Did he get Fera here safely?" he asked. There was a clear smirk on Wheeljack's faceplates, causing a spark of annoyance to pop up inside Sol. "What? Is something funny?" he demanded. Wheeljack shook his cranial unit and crossed his arms over his chassis. "No. Nothing funny." he assured.

"Just that you sound like a worried fembot." Wheeljack released a laugh and Sol blew hot air from his vents. "Shut your aft. I'm a Guardian, of course I'm worried. Have you seen how fragile humans are?" Sol nearly fell off the table again, but Wheeljack came in and helped him back up. He was still chuckling, despite the look Sol seared him with. "Sol, Optimus is alright. Primus knows that mech'll outlive us all." he stated, standing back. "As for the small female, she was placed in the human medical facility. She's fine." he stated. Sol's form flushed with relief and he slouched in relaxation.

There was a sparkbeat of silence before one of the mechs spoke again. "Now about the other matters, as an Autobot you have the right to what is going on." Wheeljack began seriously, catching Sol's attention with the sudden change in tone. "So far, nothing has come up from the deployed troops on the location of the Decepticons. They seem to pop up from nowhere and then disappear. We can't get a good pin on them, so we just don't know when they'll strike next." he reported. Sol gripped the lip of the table for not balance, but concern. "Have they checked the unexplored regions?" he asked. Wheeljack shook his cranial unit. "We are still waiting for clearance. The unmarked territories are on separate continents, so we have to gain permission first."

"What about the borders?"

"There was nothing there either."

"And the sky patrols?"

"Nothing."

A sigh.

"They have to be somewhere, they can't just show up like that and then suddenly disappear."

"Mirage does it."

"Well Mirage is specially built for stealth. The Decepticons are not."

"Arachnid is harder to find than we expected."

Sol nodded in agreement and he looked to the floor. His teal blue optics flickered over the concrete and his CPU fought to figure everything out. "Arachnid doesn't show up for decacycles and then all of a sudden she's on the same planet we are and leader of the Decepticons. How is that possible?" he wondered out loud. Wheeljack huffed. "Heck if I know. She's a sneaky one. I'm not actually that surprised that she weaseled her way through the ranks." there was a mutual agreement between them that they didn't trust the fembot whenever her deceitful faceplates showed inside their company. The first time, she was helping to locate an ancient artifact- which she stole. And then there was the time when she offered it back to get protection from the Decepticons because she had stolen from them as well. The list went on and on...

"What if we're not looking in the right place?" Wheeljack inquired, snapping Sol back to the present. "What do you mean?" Wheeljack shrugged and uncrossed his arms. "I don't know. It's just a hunch." he said, shifting to his other hip bolt. Sol leaned on his knee bolts and let his hands hang between his legs. "Well a hunch is better than nothing. We have to talk with Optimus and consider all possibilities with this." he locked optics with Wheeljack. The friend agreed, walking up to swiftly pat Sol on the shoulderbolt. He winced with the contact and then grinned with his comrade. "Good luck with that. I have to go do some other things right now, but be sure to come back before Ratchet does. Or I'm sure you'll be meeting a wrench to the unit." Wheeljack laughed and Sol joined him.

The technician left, leaving Sol alone once again. He didn't feel as heavy and he could see clearly once more. There was still a distant pulsing in his CPU and the constant annoyance of his wound, but at least he was alive. It was sad to say he couldn't speak the same for Rethalia's soldiers...

As quickly as the thought came up, he pushed it away. It was just too fresh to think of. He was just happy that Firelight hadn't been with Rethalia then. If he had, Sol and all of the Autobots would've been devastated. The very thought of the youngling... _No, no don't think of that_, he told himself. The young one was back on Cybertron with his Guardian Soulsearcher. She wouldn't let anything happen to the youngling.

He tried distracting his CPU by pushing himself off the berth. His sole pads hit the ground and he was easily able to retain his balance. No longer did the room swirl around him. He felt almost normal, excusing the constant throbbing from his tank cavity. But other than that, he was a happy mech.

He strode to the door and let it slide out of his way. Stepping out into the hall and looking to both sides, he found he was in the medbay closest to the lobby of the base, meaning Rethalia would be further through the halls. She was in the farthest of farthest in the rooms of the medbay, soley so she would be safer. Sol started down the right and walked through the concrete halls and around the few corners. Finally the main entrance came into sight and he crossed through the doorway. Scanning the room allowed him to see that two mechs were already there: Hound and Sideswipe.

He came over to the both of them and they turned. Hound gave a gruff set of laughs and he swiftly slapped Sol on the shoulderbolt, nearly knocking him over. "Ah heard whatcha did Sol, and ah'd like to congratulate 'cha." he noted, letting Sol reposition himself as he rubbed his sore arm panels. "Let's see the scar!" he went on, lifting Sol's arm before the mech could react. Sol sucked in a sharp breath and Hound immediately let him go. "Sorry 'bout that Sol." he apologized. Sol nodded and hovered his arm anyway. "It's actually pretty neat." he put in, reassuring the large mech. Sideswipe came around Sol's other side and leaned down to see the scar. "Jeez kid, it's a wonder you aren't seriously messed up." he commented. Hound grunted in agreement.

Sol shrugged and lowered his arm. "Bu' tha's one good lookin' scar Sol. Ya look a lot tougher now." Hound said, giving another bellowed laugh. "Ya'll make the fembots swoon." he again slapped Sol on the panels and Sol cringed. "Sorry." Hound repeated once more. Sol shook his cranial unit and tried shaking the feeling back into his lower arm.

Sideswipe just laughed at the roughness of the mech and the smaller soldiers around them stared in confusion at all the commotion.

"Hey Hound," Sideswipe called, "you want a scar too?" he threatened playfully. Hound growled and crouched low. "Bring it on shorty." he taunted. At this, Sideswipe crouched as well. "That's it!" he bellowed, launching himself at the larger comrade. Sol jumped back as they both fell to the floor, rolling around in mock battle.

Hound landed a few blows before the smaller and more agile Sideswipe would return them. Then they got into grappling, which is where it all basically ended. Sol sighed and thought back to the time when Jazz had tried showing them the same move they attempted now. But, they couldn't get it then, and they couldn't get it now. Maybe a good long drive would aid him. It would take his mind off of things. But at the moment, Sol was only able to just walk forward and begin to untangle his two idiotic mech comrades.

* * *

**Yesh, yesh, Solas is ok :) I thought it would be kinda funny to put in a little mech-fight in there too- maybe something a little lighter than what's been going on. Just a thought. ~o_o~**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone Awry

**WARNING! Long chapter! **

**-But really, should you expect anything differently from me now?-**

* * *

Of the Spark and Heart

Part 1

Chapter 9

The air in the room was frozen along with her body. She couldn't believe her eyes, yet she should. It was confusing and it made her press herself further against the wall. Rethalia Prime, not a wife to Optimus, or a girlfriend. But she and himself were somehow connected. Well, as far as Fera could guess.

Rethalia just waited patiently for Fera to wrap her head around everything. Her calmness was impressive- seeing as she did nothing but watch Fera's disbelief with the utmost friendliness to her features.

Her body was unwilling to move, yet she forced herself to her feet. "Hello." Fera finally managed, crawling up the wall to stand. Rethalia had no malice in her expression; or derision either. She was just so calm and still as Fera found the courage to push herself form the wall.

"Whom are you small one?" Rethalia asked, leaning forward on her slim arms. She was a lot different than the mechs of the base; definitely smaller, with much more slender limbs than her bulkier couterparts. Her paint shone jet black, with pink details on her helmet, arms, and legs. There were delicately lined panels along her thighs, connecting to other plates on her shins. She had pink braces on her wrists and small silver fingers. Her helmet was similar to that of Optimus', but only with the crest and overall shape. On the helmet were two slips of metal that hugged her face and zig-zagged down to sharply line her chin. There was a shallow vizor on the rim of the helmet and two decorative pieces on the sides of her head. The wheels of the pieces moved every so often.

Overall, she was probably the most fascinating Cybertronian that Fera had seen yet. She had such fierce grace and a powerful aura that surrounded her, but she seemed so much like Optimus, with her patience and her kind tone.

"My name is Fera. Fera Lennox." she said, reaching up to touch her necklace. She noticed she was still wearing the military uniform, along with the name tag pinned on her chest. Rethalia watched Fera as the young woman started slowly forward, seeming to forget her fear. Fera no longer felt threatened, but...awed. "You are Rethalia Prime?" she wondered. Rethalia dipped her head, studying the small female beneath her.

Rethalia's legs hung over the side of the towering table she sat on and they crossed at the ankles. "I am she." she confirmed. Fera came even closer, finally seeing the full wonder of the fembot before her. Suddenly, Fera saw the Prime lowering herself, and she jerked. She almost moved back, but when Rethalia hesitated, she stopped. Rethalia started to lean down again and her smooth fingers slipped under Fera's arms and around her. They closed over her and firmly grasped her body. The sound of maybe what were hydraulics hissed and Rethalia slowly began to lift Fera into the air.

Fera's stomach dropped the higher she went, and she clasped on to Rethalia's hand in fright. The ground seemed so far away, causing Fera's mind to swim. But then she stopped rising, and Rethalia gently brought her to the side and over the edge of the table. The fingers around her loosened and Fera dropped to her feet. Rethalia's hand pulled away and Fera stood straight, looking up at her. "Why is it you are here, Fera?" Rethalia asked in her smooth, honey-like voice. It was like listening to the breeze, washing over her and calming any nerve she possessed.

"Well I may have gotten involved in something I shouldn't have..." Fera trailed off and played with her fingers shyly. Rethalia didn't say anything.

"I followed a few of the Autobots while they were chasing a Decepticon. I didn't known what was going on, and soon I found myself here. Under protection by my Guardian." she shrugged her shoulders, unsure of how to tell her story. It was still unclear completely to her, for she didn't understand how to make sense of it all. An entire new race plus the threat of life could make anyone go insane. Rethalia just dipped her head in understanding. "And who is your Guardian?" she inquired. Fera gave a short laugh and smiled. "Solas Kaon. Or just Sol." she answered.

Rethalia actually seemed surprised at this fact and she let her hands sit over her lap. "That surprises me." she stated, echoing Fera's mind. "Solas is a newer warrior to Earth, therefore Optimus' decision is...interesting." she looked to the ground and Fera burrowed her eyebrows. "Well, you can say he's not really that up to date with humans." Fera commented, rolling her eyes. Rethalia looked back down at Fera curiously. "He's always picking a fight with me, he's clumsy, he's irritatingly secretive, and over protective." she counted off on her fingers as she went and when she had finished, she looked back to the Prime and sighed. "But he is probably one of my closest friends. If not my only." Fera rolled back on her heels and promptly fell on her butt, crossing her legs as well.

Fera could tell Rethalia genuinely appeared interested in her stories, but there was also a point where Fera knew she would become annoying to the fembot. "Solas Kaon maybe unfamiliarized with the customs of yourself and your planet. However, I'm sure my sparkmate had his reason to place Solas as your Guardian. I trust him." Rethalia assured her. Fera looked back up at her and she fought the want to distrust her. But she had mentioned something called a "sparkmate", and Fera was interested. However, she kept her question to herself. It was too personal at the moment. Maybe that had been what Sol was talking about...

Thoughts of the mech drew Fera's heart to drop. No word had reached her of his condition, and she was beginning to grow concerned. But she knew what he would say of her worry: "You worry too much, have faith in a mech, will ya?" and then she would grin and brush him off, destroying all her attempts at making him see things her way. Fera saw movement and she found Rethalia setting her hand on the table before Fera. "Fera, you seem concerned. Is it Solas?" she wondered. Fera nodded, amazed this fembot could sense things so well. Rethalia returned her hand to her lap and grinned down at her.

"You have known him enough now to realize his personality. He will be fine and will return to you soon."

Fera's eyes widened and she felt her ears go hot. "It's...it's not like that!" she denied, drawing herself close. She didn't look at Rethalia, instead trying to find some random object in the room to look at. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Rethalia said, gaining Fera's attention again. Fera released her legs and she situated herself, her heart thumping loudly. "Nothing. It's nothing." she waved her hands before her and fought to stay calm. Taking a breath, she tried changing the conversation. "What about you? What's your life story with the Autobots?" she wondered. This was actually a question she really wanted to know more about and Rethalia seemed confused at first about Fera's outburst, but she looked to move on.

"To begin, I would have to shorten my story. Is that alright?" she asked. Fera nodded quickly and once again crossed her legs. Rethalia looked towards the doors and a sound like a sigh escaped her. It had come from these vents underneath armored plating. They were barely visible, hidden under so much protection. But Fera found them, and suddenly her mind exploded with thousands of other questions.

"The Great War had already begun on Cybertron. I worked closely with orphaned and newborn sparklings in a city known as Praxus, while I was only in my first form; designated Areil. Already I was in close relations with a mech dockworker named Orian Pax; who happens was Optimus' first form as well." she paused and Fera stayed silent.

"However, when the Great War reached Praxus, myself and Orian were both injured. I was thus given my second form, Elita-one. Orian had more serious wounds then I, for reasons I still have no knowing of. He was given the name of Prime and he was revamped by the Matrix into his current body." she explained. Fera nodded and leaned on her hand, setting the elbow on her knee. "I had no want for the war, but seeing the innocence in the massacre had driven me to leave my caretaker programming and acquire a soldier's. Soon, I joined with Optimus in our struggle, and just as quickly, I became separated from him." there was a sad edge to her voice.

Fera lifted her head and she reached down to grip her necklace again. Whatever relationship Rethalia and Optimus shared, it was deep. And Fera couldn't figure any word better for it then love. Simple as that. Love from War.

"Deep into the war, and after most of Cybertron had been destroyed, Optimus left it and me behind to find the AllSpark. Since then, he and I have been apart. And that was over 300 of your Earth years ago." she said with another sigh. Fera shifted from her spot on the ground. She couldn't imagine the pain and the longing Rethalia must have felt for her love. There was no comprehending it.

"It was around 15 of those orbits that I'd felt I'd lost him. He was gone, absolutely gone. With no link anymore and creating an avid void inside of my spark." she lifted a hand and placed in over her chest where Fera guessed her "spark" would be. It was almost an uncomfortable situation, and Fera controlled her urge to get up and try to comfort the giant fembot. She had once heard this story before, laying with her father in bed one night. He'd been in-between deployments and he was helping a six-year-old Fera to find sleep. He'd told her that he'd gone to Egypt, where the "big pointy things" stayed. He'd laughed and told her about how Optimus was driven into a deep sleep and that Sam helped him wake up.

Now she knew that is was no sleep.

"He'd been brought back to life." Fera whispered. Rethalia nodded, letting down her hand. "And that was the point in my grieving that I had become a Prime. I started for this planet the moment I felt his spark beating again." she said, turning back to Fera. Fera looked up at the Prime and locked eyes with her. "And you ended up here." she finished. Rethalia leaned back on her hands and 'blinked'. "Only after having my ship attacked and my crew killed before me." she stated in a grim, bare tone. That statement made Fera's blood run cold. She hadn't been informed of that part.

"Oh my God." she murmured, horrified. All of them...killed in front of her?

Fera placed her hand over her mouth and then she hovered it just before her lips. "How are you...coping with that? It...it can't be easy." she questioned, completely awed by the fact that this fembot was as calm as she was. If it were Fera, or most any other human on earth, she would be silently rocking in the corner, crying and wailing and thrashing in nightmares. Slowly she would lose her mind, and then her body would fade. Just having the fact that you were unable to prevent the extinction of so many lives, some maybe very close to you...it was unimaginable.

At first, there was silence from the Prime. She seemed caught up in her own mind, yet she still looked down on Fera with painful, frustratingly calm eyes. "I have not coped with it Fera. I merely feel the pain and face it. There is no coping through it, just surviving. They perished by lustful hands, none of it being less than a massacre." Rethalia answered in grim seriousness. Fera winced under the eyes of the Prime and she shrunk into her shoulders, placing her head on her knees. "If I had gone through that, I don't know what I'd do. It takes a strong individual to know the differences between dealing with pain and surviving through it. You will have to keep the memories of course, otherwise you'll have empty pain. And purposeless pain will certainly drive the sturdiest to insanity." she stated, glancing back up at Rethalia.

Rethalia wasn't returning the look however, but she had trained her eyes on the floor again. Fera lifted her head, noticing the grief in the posture of the Autobot. "But it takes an even stronger person to forgive themselves." Fera went on. She was trying her hardest to make a point in this speech, but all she could think of was the things her mother had said to her after the death of her father. "You can't blame yourself for the death of another. I learned that the hard way." Fera stopped herself and she swallowed the lump in her throat, the cut in the conversation making Rethalia peer over and down again. And taking a shaking breath, Fera shook her head and clenched her teeth. "Now it's your turn to forgive what could not be prevented." she had gotten ahold of herself enough that her voice was even.

Rethalia said nothing, just peered down at Fera, who glanced away to break the contact. She didn't want to know if her advice would be taken or not. At least Fera had said what was on her mind. And saying what she had thought just proved that her words were far less wise than those of her mother's. This was a Prime for goodness sake! Rethalia would mutter something more intelligent in her sleep.

But nonetheless, Rethalia did not say anything to make fun of Fera or her knowledge. And neither of them would be able to before the door to the room opened. Both Fera and Rethalia whipped their heads towards the noise, finding the culprit standing in the doorway. It was the greenish-yellow mech. The medic. Ratchet.

He had a small tool in his hand and a shocked look to his face. But the shock soon twisted into a deep frown. "Fera, how in the Pit did you get in here?" he demanded, stalking into the room. The table was just up to his hip, leaving Fera to lean back to fully see him.

"I, well...followed you in." she slowly came to her feet as Ratchet glared down from his towering height. "You're supposed to be in the medical bay. Rethalia is recovering and I'm sure she does not wish to converse at this time." he lifted a hand and started for Fera, who took an uncertain step back. But Rethalia also jerked forward, throwing her hand between them. "Ratchet, on the contrary. She has offered me company in my time of grief. And she has graciously answered each of my questions, allowing me a better view of herself." she informed him. Ratchet drew back hesitantly and Rethalia pulled away her hand. "But Rethalia, you are still in need of recharge. Fera's presence here will only draw out your injury. As your medic, I cannot allow your health to fall because of company." he insisted.

Rethalia shook her head and Fera found a small grin to play on her face. "You are a grumpy old mech, too full of concern and worry. Do not let your programming take away a Prime's only connection to the world she now sits upon." Rethalia's hand came very close as she laid it on the table. Fera, feeling extremely brave, reached out and placed her own hand on the fembot's own. Ratchet watched the two carefully before sighing. "Only for half a joor. Then she leaves. But only half a joor." Ratchet lifted a finger and raised metallic eyebrows. There was a dip of the head from Rethalia and a quick series of nods from Fera. Ratchet once again sighed and lifted a hand to pinch the ridge of his metal nose.

"I'm soft. I've lost my reasoning. I'm a medic, not a Prime-sitter." he muttered beneath his breath.

He had turned and was now leaving when the door opened again. Hound, the bulky, dark -green mech with the stationary gun on his shoulder stood on the other side of the door. "Hey, Fera! Sol's been lookin' fer-" he cut off as Ratchet jumped to the side of the room and grabbed a random wrench. He was faster than Fera thought possible for his size, moving to draw back his arm and skillfully chuck it through the door to hit Hound dead square in the forehead.

The mech leaned back and planted a hand on his throbbing head. He stumbled a step and then stopped, throwing both hands to his side in a confused and offended gesture. "What the frag was that about?!" he demanded. Fera snapped her hand to her mouth and she held it there to keep from laughing. Ratchet straightened and hovered his hand threateningly over another wrench. "What did I say about visitors?" he inquired, his fingers closing over the tool. Hound looked down at the mech's hand and then back up. "No visitors, but-" he wanted to go on, but the wrench was suddenly thrown directly at him. Hound ducked and the wrench struck the wall behind him. There was a loud clattering and then it hit the floor.

"No visitors means no visitors! Rethalia is in no shape to be bothered, therefore you can come back when I say so!" he asserted, jabbing a finger at Hound. The mech cringed and backed up and through the door. But before he would run out of the way of Ratchet's wrath, he stood tall and called over the medic's shoulder. "And your female creator is here." he put in, hurrying out of sight. Fera perked up at this and she stared towards the door. She was here. That meant she was safe and that she was near. And Sol had been looking for her? That meant he was fine as well! Relief and happiness poured through her tired body.

Ratchet straightened and glanced back at them. Rethalia looked down at Fera and then at Ratchet, giving a nod. Ratchet started forward, slower this time, and reached down. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fera asked in surprise as Ratchet curled his thick, almost rectangular-like fingers around her. His grip was harder than Rethalia's, but then again, he was a mech and not a more delicate fembot. Fera was lifted off her feet and placed high on Ratchet's shoulder. "But didn't you want me to stay?" Fera asked, crawling forward to lean off the less kind mech's shoulder. Rethalia just gave a soft grin and swung her legs back over the table.

"Leave her be." Ratchet instructed softly, less annoyed than he seemed before. But he still turned out of the room and carried Fera on his shoulder down the halls. Fera moved herself so she was sitting, her legs drawn up. She wrapped her arms around them and stared forward.

"I'm sorry." she commented, glancing up at Ratchet's face. He seemed to pause for a moment before continuing. "I don't see why you're apologizing." he stated plainly. Fera gave a half grin and looked ahead again.

"I'm apologizing because I did something I shouldn't have. But I still am curious about some things. And even though you tell me no, I will still go back to Rethalia." Fera said.

Ratchet seemed to snort and Fera pressed her lips to her knees. "Even if you were able to get to her, why would you be in need to? Rethalia needs to heal, and your constant meddling won't help her." he turned around another corner and they passed through a lengthy hall. "I'm not meddling, I just want answers. I know now that I'm here for a reason, so I just want to know why." there was a determined edge to her voice, yet Ratchet appeared unaffected. No matter what she said, she wouldn't get through to Ratchet. And she knew that. But she could at least try to correct a broken first impression. "Why you're here is because you followed strange cars through a barricade, on a highway, and in the pouring rain. It is just coincidence that your father was a captain of the military sector involved with us." Ratchet insisted.

Fera sighed and grabbed her legs tighter. That couldn't be true. She had a purpose here, she knew it. And just because this encounter happened by accident, she was sure it was meant to happen eventually anyway. "NEST, right? But they're mainly in Washington D.C. Why are you all here then?" she wondered. Ratchet moved his shoulder and Fera's arms flew to her side to balance her. Glaring at him, Fera returned to her curled state. "If I tell you, will you cease this rampant thirst for more knowledge about us?" he asked.

Fera patted his shoulder beside her. "Of course not." she decided calmly, yet full of playful sarcasm. Ratchet shook his head and looked to her from the side of his eye.

"Optimus Prime's main group of Autobots are stationed in Washington D.C and all over the United States. However, a few relocated here when word was leaked to us that Arachnid, leader of the Decepticons, was planning on breaking into this base and obtaining information from it." he paused and passed through another hall. "He had then taken himself and a few of his closer peers here so that Arachnid could be stopped. However, it was known that there was something not right with this report, therefore, we were hesitant. However, while we had been here, one of the upper grade military security vaults had been infiltrated and suspicious materials had been stolen. That is when we met you, and we had discovered everything had been a ruse." he turned the last corner and started towards the main entrance.

"However, when we had found the Decepticon soldier, we grew suspicious. The theft had happened in Washington D.C, but the suspect appeared in Amoret. And he still bared no cargo." Ratchet had said the last part in a more serious tone and Fera looked nervously up at the medic. She wanted no part in the wrench-throwing fury of the mech. But he didn't seem mad for long, moving through to the main entrance lobby and seeming to rein in his feelings. Looking around, Fera found Bumblebee there, speaking almost in panic to Mirage, who tried to reassure him of something. Sideswipe was standing aside with Hound, who had a shallow dent on his forehead from Ratchet.

And Optimus Prime was there as well, speaking to a tired-looking, smaller, and much alive Sol. Fera got unsteadily to her feet and her lips stretched to a beaming smile. "Sol!" she cried out in excitement. He immediately jerked his attention from Optimus to search for the source. Ratchet slowed his steps as the black and red mech started towards them. He had relief washed over his features and he lifted his arms to take her from Ratchet's shoulder.

"Fera, you slag-head." he breathed, holding her in his open palms. She stood and let her hands steady herself against his chest. "I don't know whether I should punch you or hug you." she put in before he could say anything else. Sol chuckled and gave a small wince.

"Seeing as I am made of metallic plating and your fist is mostly flesh and small bone, I would not suggest you try harming me." he put in humorously. Fera laughed and instead landed a hard pound of the side of her hand to his chest. It didn't hurt as much as a punch, but it was just as satisfying. Sol rolled his teal blue eyes and moved Fera lower. "You just can't show compassion, can you?" he inquired. Fera shrugged. "Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. Who knows?" she let her hands slap back down against her thighs and she smiled innocently.

Sol shifted and began to lift his arm, ignoring her last comment. "Now there's a similarity between us." he had moved the limb enough so that Fera could clearly see what he wanted to show her. She drew in a sharp breath and she stared. It was a long, jagged strip of bulging, welded metal. A scar most definitely not there previously.

"You got hurt because of me. That was stupid! You could have gotten killed!" she exclaimed, now looking up at Sol's eyes. He shrugged and let his arm down, bringing her back before him. "The role of a Guardian is that we protect what we are assigned to guard, with our lives if necessary. That's what I was doing. And I would gladly do it again." he stated simply.

Fera breathed deeply, trying to keep the horrific thoughts from her mind. "Then you're idiotic... you stupid mech." she seared softly. Sol looked down at her in confusion, but Fera wasn't looking at him. She was training her eyes on the floor, trying to keep her temper in check. "Fera..." he trailed off, but Fera wouldn't let him continue. She just balled her hands and leaned forward, promptly hugging Sol as closely as she could get. Her cheek was on his chest plates and she hid her expression in her hair. "Don't ever scare me like that you reckless, thoughtless, jerk." she commanded. Sol was seemingly in shock, unmoving while his peers watched him from their spots in the room. She had never hugged him before, just an occasional touch or smack. But never a hug.

She felt him hesitate, and she only hugged him harder. No longer would she take advantage of his presence. He was alive now, but in pain. That had been clear the moment she'd seen him. Yet he still moved, talked, and joked as if nothing were wrong. She was still suffering from her wound, having to constantly pause to ease the seizing of the scarred tissues. "You're getting soft, I swear..." Sol teased, lifting a hand to gently place over Fera. It was nothing much but a cupping of his hand. She knew he could easily crush her. But he wouldn't, and that touch was enough.

Fera finally released him and Sol moved her so she could climb off of his hand. "Where is my mother? Hound said she' been taken here." she said, turning around to scan the area. All she saw were the usual sights in the lobby: Autobots, scaffolds, and soldiers or other personnel. Fera caught Sol shooting a glare in Hound's direction. The large mech just shrugged and continued talking with Sideswipe. "Sol...?" she trailed off, urging him to answer. Sol looked down at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "She...um...Bee?" he directed the conversation to the small yellow mech by the door.

Bumblebee looked up at the sound of his name and he looked from Fera to Sol. "Where's Fera's female creator?" Sol wondered. Fera set a hand on her hip, knowing the suspicious edge that he held in his voice. Bee seemed to return to his panic, uncertain and stumbling to find the correct words over the radio. "_Retrocedió _Sol. Leave the cyberling alone." Mirage put in, waving off Sol. Fera gave a small grin, but then turned on her Guardian. "Where. Is. My. Mother?" each word held emphasis that she was indeed serious. Solas stalled once again.

But finally, none other than the great Prime himself saved the mech. "She is recovering in the medical wing. She collapsed upon meeting us, and we feared she was seriously ill." Optimus reported without hesitation. Fera nearly thanked the leader if not for the fact that the news she heard disturbed her. _I hope it wasn't a heart attack_, she thought nervously. Sarah Lennox was by no means old, but she did have a normal, overwhelmed heart. And meeting giant, alien robots may have pushed her over the edge.

But then she realized that there would be a totally other explanation for Fera's mother. Giving a short laugh, Fera crossed her arms. "She probably just fainted. Humans often do that when they're really, really scared, or just way too overwhelmed." she explained to a confused group of staring Autobots.

Behind Fera, Bee fell on his butt and sagged in relief. Optimus left Sol's side and walked out of the room, seeming unnecessary anymore. She wondered if he was on his way to meet Rethalia. She moved her eyes towards the entrance to the medical wing and she briefly had the urge to go to her mother. Certainly she would be stressed by all of this, and it would be Fera's job to help her through it. "Bumblebee?" she called, turning around. The smaller yellow mech lifted his head at the sound of his name and he looked down at Fera. "Thanks for bringing her here. I really appreciate that." she gave a grin and Bee whirred happily.

"Hey Fera," Sol voiced, catching her attention, "want to go for a ride? Being cooped up in here is getting boring." he jabbed his thumb behind him.

A large grin crossed Fera's face and she began to speak before Ratchet magically appeared behind Sol and walked up beside him. "Oh no you don't. That welding is still fresh, so any use of your alternate form could damage it and possible break the seal. Absolutely not." he crossed his arms and gave them both a firm look. Sol sighed loudly and Fera looked between the both of them. "Ratchet, I swear the Dinobots are calmer than you. You sound like a scolding fembot." Sol stated, playfully nudging the mech's shoulder. Ratchet laughed sarcastically and then dropped his arms. "I'm serious Sol. Until you are completely functional again, you cannot be Fera's Guardian." he addressed the mech with a grim voice, one stating that he was very, very sincere.

As quickly as it had come, Sol had lost his happy mood. Fera's eyebrows lifted and her lips parted. _He can't be my Guardian?_ she thought in shock. _What does that mean?_ "What do you mean I can't be her Guardian? I'm perfectly able to do anything any other mech can!" he argued, seeming offended. Fera could tell Sol wasn't really upset by the fact he couldn't protect her, but because Ratchet had said he was unable to be a Guardian at all. Ratchet doubted his abilities. Fera felt a sting at the thought that Sol wasn't seemingly concerned about being her Guardian or not, and that he was more concerned about keeping an image; a reputation.

"Really? So if I were a Decepticon..." Ratchet trailed off and grabbed Sol's arm without warning, then yanking it behind him and pulled roughly on the other. The CMO's wrist was close to Sol's throat, and two twin sawblades shifted up from the brace on his arm, hovering dangerously close. Sol paused and growled in pain. Fera stepped back in surprise. She hadn't thought the medic had it in him. And he didn't even seem to put any effort into his assault- seeming almost _bored_ with the calmness he possessed. Sol shuddered and Ratchet pulled back the blades and released the warrior.

Sol fell back to his feet, but he was slightly bent over, one arm wrapped around his waist while the one hung limp. "You would be dead in a nanoclick. Deadspark. And where would that leave Fera?" he demanded, opening his hand towards the small human on the ground. Fera just stared at Sol, a flurry of emotions stirred inside of her. The teal blue-eyed Autobot looked up and locked eyes with her. She could see the shame in his expression and the utter sense of failure. "In the hands of Arachnid. Who wouldn't even pause at the thought of killing her." Ratchet went on, more softly.

Everyone in the room had stopped to look towards Ratchet and Sol, all either curious or concerned. But no one said anything. Fera walked closer to Sol and got below his bowed head, lifting a hand to touch the tip of one of his fingers. "No matter what you think of me, I get worried about your wellbeing, so I think you should listen to Ratchet." she said gently, her brows furrowed. Sol looked surprised for only a heartbeat before it faded. She gave a grin and lowered her arm.

"And stop being such a stubborn piece of scrap metal so you can get better."

Sol huffed, blowing her with air from the vents on his chest. "Your so supportive." he said sarcastically. But Fera chuckled anyway and crossed her arms. "Don't miss me." she went on as he stood. Sol waved her off and rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up." he retorted just as mockingly. "I have already spoken with Optimus and we decided that Bumblebee will be her new Guardian until you can return to your position." Ratchet cut in, drawing both their attentions. Fera nodded and looked back to Bee, waving. His eyes smiled and he waved back.

But then there was a very worried, very angry-sounding voice from behind her. "_Fera Rosalie Lennox_!" Fera's head ducked into her shoulders and her hand closed in the air. Each of the mechs turned towards the noise to find Fera's mother stalking across the room, keeping her eyes trained on her daughter. Fera, fearing for her life, slowly turned and locked eyes with her mother. Sarah Lennox was visibly furious, her steps quick and short. "Hey mom, how are you?" Fera asked as she got closer. Her mother stopped close by and she set both hands on her hips. A few of the soldiers in the room left, as well as some on the higher scaffolds. An angry mother was just as, if not more, dangerous than one of the mechs. At least, they were a hell of a lot scarier.

"Don't give me that crap Fera." she said tartly. Fera flinched at her mother's tone and she lowered her hand completely. "When I said you should make friends, I didn't mean _giant alien robots_. What in the name of the good Lord is going on here?" she demanded. Fera rubbed one arm and looked anywhere but her mother's stabbing eyes.

"Well...um...didn't I tell you my car was a transforming robot from another planet?" she wondered in pretend innocence, grinning sheepishly. Her mother gave a short laugh and then crossed her arms. "No, sorry didn't get that part. Wait, your car _is a what_?" her eyebrows rose and Fera flinched again. Oops.

Excuses and thoughts filed through Fera's head and her tongue became twisted. She couldn't find the right words, so she glanced up at Sol pleadingly. _Help me_, she thought desperately. The mech waved his hands before him, showing he wanted no part in this. Narrowing her eyes, Fera turned back to her mother. "He's right there." she said, gesturing towards the black and red mech. Sol jumped and took an uncertain step back. Fera's mother turned and her expression fell, turning to horrified shock as she scanned up his body. She found his face and her arms dropped when their eyes met.

Obviously confused at what he was to do, Sol tapped his leg and stalled when first speaking.

"Um...hello Mom." he said, finally catching her eye again.

The Cybertronians around him gave small laughs and he looked around in bewilderment. Fera gained a small grin and her mother just stared, dumbfounded. "That thing...has been driving you around?" she questioned disbelievingly. Fera let her hand slide down her face to sit over her mouth and she nodded. "He's my Guardian. Well he will be once he recovers from his injury. For now, Bee's my Guardian." she nodded back towards the yellow Autobot and her mother brought a hand through her hair. Like mother like daughter.

"When I thought about you bringing home a boy, I'm not sure this is what I had in mind." she stated, looking around again in amazement. Fera's ears flushed and she drew in a sharp breath. "Mother!" she exclaimed. Fera's mother stopped turning and she caught the eye of Hound, who nodded towards her. "Hello ma'am." he greeted. She gave a short laugh and shook her head in wonder. "This is just too weird." she seemed to have lost her past anger. Fera leaned forward and tapped her mother's arm, getting her attention back. "Yes I know. But you'll get to meet them all soon, I promise. Right now, we need to figure out our situation." she informed her, looking over at Ratchet.

The dusty-green Autobot shifted on his feet and looked from Sol to Fera. "As of now, Decepticon activity has been found by both our bases in San Diego and Florence, Italy. We have troops dispatched to their locations, but we are having trouble tracking them." he explained, setting a hand on his hip. Fera turned to Ratchet and knitted her brow in thought. "What about Decepticons here? We don't know anything except that they just randomly show up whenever they want to. We need to set traps." she decided. Ratchet shook his head and moved the hand on his hip to lift palm-up in reason. "That wouldn't be wise. There are too many possible places that they can pop up from. It would cost too much time and effort." he declined.

Fera took her turn to shake her head. "Well at least it would be doing something. It gives us a better chance of finding them and them a lesser list of spots to show up." she could feel her mother watching, and she felt slightly proud of herself for being so calm. This was probably the most steady conversation Fera had had with Ratchet without him being so irritable. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't understand." Fera's mom piped up. Fera noted her mother's bravery, but she wished that the woman would just wait. Turning to her mother, Fera answered, "Decepticons are the Autobots' greatest enemy. They are ruthless, evil creatures who aim to take over the universe by any means necessary." her mother looked to her, "Right now, no one knows where they are or when they'll show up next." Fera looked to the ground and thought about the problem. "We have searched everywhere, with no results." Sol put in, making both Fera and Sarah turn their heads. "The air, underground, in the fields and valleys, and any other thinkable place." he counted off on his fingers and then dropped them.

"What about the water? Did you check the rivers?" Fera wondered. Sol nodded, "Every fresh water system available." he agreed. "What about the ocean?" Fera pressed. Sol shook his head and looked around the room. "Cybertronians can't stay in water that long before rust sets in. Salt water is even worse. We didn't even try." he informed her. Fera crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "But how can you be sure nothing's there if you didn't look?" it was the United States army, of course they would search anywhere possible. "Military divers searched a wide radius of oceanic activity and came up with nothing. Therefore, we were set back to square one." Ratchet interrupted before Sol could speak.

Fera noticed her mother come up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Did you try tracking their past movements, see if there was a pattern?" she inquired. Ratchet nodded. "Nothing."

"What about drones?"

"Still nothing."

"And the other countries are clear too?"

"Not...completely. We still need full clearance of a few."

Fera's mother fell silent and she could feel the woman's building frustration. Her mother hated not knowing something, but it didn't happen that often. She could tell you so many different military tactics just from listening to her husband that you would think she was a retired armywoman. Fera looked long and hard at the ground as the room stood in quiet. "They must be in the other countries then." Fera decided quietly to herself. "They've tried everything else, but some of the other continents are larger than the United States. It would be almost impossible depending on size of the base and security." Fera crossed her arms and held them against her body firmly.

"Without permission, they can't do anything anyway." Fera's mother put in, seeming to have overheard Fera's solitary conversation. Fera nodded, not looking up. "Wasn't there something else- something dad said that the military was still working on?" Fera insisted. Sarah nodded and stood back as Fera looked up. "The signal interceptor drones? What could they do?" Sarah asked. Fera raised a finger and looked back to Ratchet. "Signal interception! Maybe if the Decepticons are communicating back and forth with eachother, the drones could pick up their signals." she suggested.

Sol crossed his arms and thought for a moment on her words, Ratchet just shook his head sadly. "It's a thought, but the Decepticons definitely have disrupters to block signal interference." he broke the hope in Fera's thought, but she still went on, trying to squeeze any and all possibilities. "Cybertronians use magnetic signals everyday just as they live, right? Well the drones can pick up on more than just communication signals. They can also pick up other electronic disturbances in the air." she explained. Ratchet's metal eyebrows rose and he grew quiet.

"Any electronic disturbance? What is their range?" he eventually asked. Fera paused, her happiness drowned. Her mouth hung open and then she snapped it shut. Her mother didn't offer anything. There was just an uncomfortable silence with Fera and she shifted on her feet. Her father never actually went into much detail, and if he did, she wouldn't have remembered. She was only a child at the time after all, she didn't really pay anything much mind then.

"100 miles from the air at an altitude of 10,000 feet; 50 miles below ground." someone called. Fera looked towards the voice along with the other mechs and she saw uncle Robert step down the steps of a scaffold, walk out on the platform, and then just lean on the rail like it was an everyday thing. He caught Fera's eye and then he looked to her mother. "Hey Sarah." he greeted, lifting a hand. Fera peeked at her mother's reaction and found her once again shocked, lifting a stiff hand. By the end of the day, Fera wouldn't be all that surprised to find her mother doubting everything in her life. She could just picture the woman sitting in a corner, softly rocking back and forth, mumbling a bunch of inaudible gibberish to herself.

"Although, my good friend Captain Lennox was strictly informed that that was _classified_ material..." he went on, seeming to talk to only the air. Ratchet appeared to ignore Epps' last comment and he continued the previous one. "But can it pick up nearly invisible signals? My people give off certain energy waves yes, but only at specific moments of time." he informed. Fera just wanted to hit the mech, because everything he had said so far was nothing but negative letdowns. "Yes, it is a newer technology that picks up any and all shifts in the natural magnetic balance of the earth. It's sort of like a blanket; if something is lodged in the ground, we'll see it on the radar. It's like a black spot in a bucket of sand. We are working on allowing it to reach into a further depth." Epps answered, seeming pleased with himself.

Ratchet didn't respond, just paused to think of things to himself. Sol moved to look up at the man and Fera glanced in his direction. "We may have to keep one of those things online at all times. Because if this little appear-disappear-then-reappear act is logical in any way, it should give off its own signature." he suggested, dropping his locked arms. Fera saw Epps shrug. "Ya, that could happen. I'll talk with my commanding officer on getting connected to the special technologies unit. They're the ones with the drones." he said, standing. Both the Autobots nodded.

"What about my mom? She's not safe." she asked them worriedly. Sol looked to her, but didn't answer, seeming unsure himself. "We'll have to speak with Optimus about those arrangements. However, for now, Hound can be her personal guard until she acquires an actual Guardian." Ratchet responded. Fera felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and both she and her mother looked towards the large mech by the wall. "Alright Ratch', ah'll keep 'er safe." he agreed. _If only Sol were that cooperative when he was named my Guardian_, Fera thought bitterly. Sol seemed surprised with Hound's calmness and Fera caught his eye, only to give him an ironic huff. He shrugged only one shoulder and turned back to Ratchet.

* * *

Rethalia laughed, genuinely, for the first time since her arrival. Her optics were weary and her movements were sluggish, but after everything she had been through, Optimus couldn't blame the Prime. They had locked their terminal links together long ago, not allowing either to pull away. "Yes, and then Sunraider went on to launch the wrench at the back of Metallooper's cranial unit." she giggled and Optimus grinned softly. She had such a beautiful laugh; it never ceased to bring up his mood upon hearing it. But there was also an awed feeling in him, one that was brought forth by his sparkmate's curious behavior. Just the kalon before, she had lost her entire crew and some of her closest friends. How was she so cheerful?

His grin turned to a thoughtful frown and he squeezed her hand. "She learned so from Ratchet I suppose. They are with the Matrix now, so they are at peace." Rethalia had noticed his more serious tone and she dropped her optics. Her expression turned to that of sad memory. "I know. They deserve nothing less. It is just that I..." she trailed off and gently shook her cranial unit as fluid built up on the edge of her bright blue optics. "I could have done better...to try and save them." she bit back her tears and kept her gaze trained on the ground, as if seeing him would cause her hold to break.

The sadness and pain in Rethalia's spark could be felt through their link, and their small sparkling shifted in her recharge at feeling her fembot creator's grief. Rethalia placed a hand over her abdominal slips and she shuttered her optics to clear the tears. "There is nothing more you could have done, otherwise you would have. Calm yourself. Please, because I can't bear to see you in such sadness." Optimus pleaded softly, moving himself closer so he could bring his sparkmate near. She drew in a shuddering breath through her vents and leaned against him, laying a hand over his spark. It jumped at the contact and Rethalia gave a soft chuckle through her tears. "Even after so much time, we cannot seem to control ourselves." she began tracing her terminal link over his chassis and Optimus' form gave a tremble.

"It does not help much that you carry our sparkling Rethalia. It just forces my spark to sputter every time I lay optics on you." he rumbled. Rethalia set her cranial unit on his shoulderbolt and looked up at him with assured optics. "We still haven't named her yet." she noted lightly, watching him. Optimus looked up across the room and thought deeply for a sparkbeat. He had been thinking just of that before Rethalia had awoken from yet another needed recharge. Every name he had come up with was different, but none seemed to fit.

"What of Soulsong?" he suggested. It was different, and it showed both gentleness and spirit.

Rethalia shook her cranial unit and locked optics with him once again. "It's attractive to the audio receptor, but she is special. She needs a name that captures her very essence." she murmured, tenderly rubbed her slips. Optimus let air flow from his vents and he brushed her hand with his thumb link. "Dawnlight? Or maybe Syria?" he went on. Rethalia again shook her cranial unit and lifted her hand from her slips to take his chin in her terminal links.

"No, keep trying." she grinned softly and came within inches of his faceplates.

She was so close, Optimus could feel the air from her vents on his chassis. His spark pumped and his tanks turned. It was so hard to process anything with her so close, so...there.

"Lilywing, Corra, Artemis..." he could have gone on, but their faceplates were so near that their lip plates were almost touching. So hard to think...

A mischievous grin played across Rethalia's faceplates. "Getting closer..." she breathed. He could just shift forward, just press their lip plates together. It would be so easy. So many names came on his vocal processor, but he couldn't seem to make out the syllables. Something was burning inside of him, urging one from the rest. He could tell Rethalia knew he had reached a conclusion and she peered deep into his optic.

"Liora." he murmured simply. Rethalia finally broke her sneaky expression and melted into a happier, softer mask.

"That's it." her voice was light enough that it was nothing more than the breeze, gently flowing over his audio receptors like water.

Finally, after teasing and leading him on, Rethalia pressed her lip plates to his own. They moved in unison, knowing each other so well that they needn't say a word. Rethalia slipped her hands over his broad chassis and he leaned into her touch. Their sparks were crying out painfully, just wanting to be joined together as a whole- just wishing for the connection to their other half again. Both of their vents blew angry streams of air as they fought to keep their forms from overheating. The pipes on Optimus' spinal support gave a puffing hiss as a cloud of exhaust lifted into the air and disappeared.

But this wasn't the time. Or the place. So, reluctantly they pulled away. But Rethalia still remained in his locked grasp, staying as close as their armoring would allow. Their ventilation systems worked hard to get rid of the heat in their bodies and return them to a better temperature. Their faceplates were still close to one another, hovering just inches away.

"Liora. Our small light in a world of darkness." Rethalia whispered, locking optics with her sparkmate.

Tears were streaming down her faceplates, and would drip off on to his. He lifted a hand and gently wiped them from her optics. Rethalia lifted her own hand and grabbed his terminal links, moving them from her optics down. She then pressed their locked hands to her abdominal slips.

Right now, they were in their own, small world. This was _their_ moment, with _their_ family. She finally had a name. And what a beautiful, wonderful name it was. Liora. It flowed from his vocal processor so effortlessly, it was almost like circulating. They felt the warm, innocent presence of their sparkling and fresh new tears sprang from Rethalia's optics. "She's so much like you...but I only wish the others would have been able to see her; to just speak her name." Rethalia broke their contact and looked down, seeming to try not to break as she had her first kalon on Earth.

Optimus, trying desperately to hold on to their brief moment of invaluable happiness, gave her a small squeeze for reassurance. "They will call her name through the Matrix until she is known through many and all of our passed comrades. None will be unfamiliar towards her, as she will shine light on any of our darkness throughout time." he told her, making her optics flick up to his own. They were full of hope. Hope is why they were sparkmates. Hope is why they had fallen in love. They were both saturated in it. "Truly?" she asked quietly. Optimus nodded and gave a small grin. Rethalia let the saddened tears roll down her cheekplates and off her mandible point.

And she then grinned back, a grin full of sadness and pain and love. She placed her cranial unit under his mandible point and let one hand lay on his chassis and the other atop the hand on her abdominal slips. Liora stayed in peaceful recharge, lulled back into the state after her creators sent her tender waves of reassurance. They just sat like this, embraced in silence, but wanting nothing else. The stillness was welcomed, as was the soft humming of Rethalia's vents with Optimus' own. Their sparks beat together rhythmically and Rethalia was busy tracing her delicate terminal links over Optimus' chassis. When she brushed over a partially sensitive spot on the broad surface, his body trembled.

Curious about his reaction, Rethalia once again touched the spot, getting the same response. She chuckled lightly and looked to his faceplates. He was looking down at her in confusion. "This is interesting." she noted, sliding her hand down the spot. Once again, his armor vibrated and shook. "Rethalia, please." he murmured. He could feel the interest through her spark, yet he dreaded what he felt when she touched that spot. It was a spot long hidden behind his armor and masked by Ratchet's hand. However, she had somehow found the area, gently pushing aside the armoring around it and trailing her linktips over the edge of the scared area. "What is this?" she whispered, looking up in concern.

This was the very question he had hoped to avoid for as long as possible. It was one of his worst -if not the worst- memories in his memory core. But it was seared so far down into his files that it could never be deleted. That suffocating darkness; the feeling of Rethalia's fading spark from his own... The very thought of that file had him cringing from the contact of it. He felt her soft touch over the area of the scar, right above his spark. There had been a flash of great white and then his vocal processors were choking on sand and dirt, his vents clogged. He had been pulled from that darkness; from the very gates of the Matrix itself. Sam had been there, reviving him with the almighty Matrix of Leadership. There was no words for how grateful he had been towards the young human. Now, it hadn't lessened by anything.

That great fear Optimus had felt as his brother drew that blade between his spinal panels and through his spark casing; there had been energon, flowing greatly over his hands and letting his very life cycle flash before him. His CPU was completely failing along with all of his other systems. One by one, they went offline, leaving him to grow very, very cold. He'd found the frightened human he'd been protecting off behind a large trunk of a tree, staring in disbelief. And as the darkness gripped the edges of his optics and his spark pulsed for what he believed was the last time, he muttered two words: "Run...Sam..."

"Optimus?" Rethalia called him back to reality and was looking up at him in concern. Her palm was still over his scar, almost like she was shielding it from the outside world. Taking a moment to push back his awful memory files, he sighed through his vents. "It is a memory I'd rather let rust." he admitted to her, locking optics. "But this is where I had been resuscitated by Samuel Witwicky via the Matrix of Leadership." he explained. Rethalia froze in his arms, their link filling with both shock and black horror. So she _had_ felt him as he'd perished by his brother's hand. It wasn't something he'd ever have wished on her. Ever. But that was the risk involved in a sparkmate, because if one half dies off, the other would never be able to continue on for long.

Rethalia's terminal links could be felt as she drew them into a fist over the spot of the scar. "So you did leave me...even if only for an orn." she murmured. New dread flooded their link and Optimus pushed back with overwhelming calmness. No, she wouldn't feel that way again. Not if he could prevent it. "That was the most painful, dark time of my existence. I couldn't fathom being without you. It was so frightening..."she was seemingly unable to go on, and Optimus didn't urge her. "But you're here now; we both are. Please don't ever leave us again. I couldn't possibly bear it." she came close and laid her cranial unit over the hand on his scar. He could only comfort the wrecked fembot by laying his hand over her spinal support and holding her other terminal links.

"I won't do so as long as I stand as Prime and are in my own power. Rethalia, you are strong. And you have always been. I doubt that memory will haunt you for long." he murmured, brushing his thumb link over the panels of her support. She seemed to calm down slightly and she embraced him through their link. She was so broken, so miserable. It shattered his spark to feel her emotions in such a state. All he could do was hold her close as she once again began to descend into one of her cold fits of loss. Her shaking rattled her body and Liora stirred in her hold, shifting in discomfort against the rush of sadness she felt.

Optimus tried masking his sparkmate's feeling by reassuring their sparkling with his own of love and reassurance. Liora calmed down and returned to her light recharge. Rethalia brought his hand to her slips again, trying to recollect herself as Prime just waited patiently for her to return. Her shuddering air vents slowly returned to normal and her trembling drew to a close. This was not as bad as the first fit had been, but there was grim knowing in Optimus that they wouldn't always be so light.

Rethalia took a long breath through her vents and let her hand stray from his scar, lifting her cranial unit as well. "Thank you Optimus. For being here with me like this." she murmured as she looked up into his optics. Her own were so entrancing that it took him a sparkbeat to regain himself enough to respond. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere then here with my family." he said back. He saw that beautiful grin return once again and he felt his spark glowing with warmth.

But it fell as the lights switched to red in the room. Both of their sparks dropped and he froze as Rethalia came close in fright. Sirens blared through the air and echoed throughout his audio receptors. "Is that an alarm?" she asked, seeming concerned. Optimus put an arm around her shoulderbolts and narrowed his optics. There was no drill scheduled today, and if so, he wasn't informed. That wasn't the fire alarm, or any weather alarm. His optics slowly widened as cold dread filled through him.

"Decepticons." he breathed darkly. He felt Rethalia shift and they locked optics.

"Here? How is that possible?" she questioned in shock.

The long and short tone of the alarm were hard on the audio receptors, not allowing it to go unnoticed. Optimus stood, having to release his sparkmate. She had one arm still reached for him, but she drew it back as she stared at his support in concern. "Optimus to Ratchet." he said, pressing the comlink communicator by his audio receptor. ~This is Ratchet.~ the medic responded. There was suddenly a very large vibrating of the ground and Optimus let his hand hover, looking around him as the room shook and stopped, a few particles of dust falling from the ceiling. He felt Rethalia's uneasiness and he tried calming her through their link. ~What in Primus was that?~ Optimus asked grimly. There was a pause from Ratchet's end and then he came back on.

~Decepticons. They've somehow located the base and are attacking.~ he reported. Optimus' very energon ran cold.

"I will be there immediately. Start the evacuation procedure and get all non-military personnel into safety. EAT is approximately five minutes." he directed. ~Understood. Ratchet out.~ he said quickly, dropping the connection. Optimus turned to his sparkmate and she jumped from the berth, coming to him and grabbing the V of his chassis before he could react. She then brought him close, buildup from the electricity in her body forming in her optics once again. She kissed him with a passion he was shocked to find coming from her weakened form. After she separated them, she hesitantly released him.

"You better come back. That isn't an option. It's an order." she commanded with steady composure.

Optimus could only brush his sparkmate's faceplates once more before he spun on his sole pads and rushed through the door.

His long legs carried him quickly down the halls as he hurried through the concrete pathways. Smaller humans were running below him, trying to get others to a safer location before anything happened. Optimus rounded the corner and leapt down the next hall before he felt another shaking of the base. Worry and nervousness built up inside of him, causing him to reach out through his link to all of his troops. All were online and safe. Antsy, but safe. He nearly crashed into the next corner as he shot down the following hall. The door separating the center base from the main lobby opened and allowed him though. Chaos was behind its metal sheets.

Humans were running around in flurried steps, some military officers barking orders at the worried peers. Optimus carefully stepped through the crowds and he was able to get to the main system of passageways. Past the main medbay, through another storage hall, flashing by the communications office, and through yet another hall lined with rooms, and he finally had the entrance lobby in his sights, the colors of different Autobots flashing by the door. He burst through the doorway and let his vents catch up with him, scanning the area. Ratchet was nearby, ordering around the different humans who ran by his sole pads.

"Ratchet, report." Optimus ordered, coming closer. Ratchet looked up and met his leader mid-floor. "We have gained information that the Decepticons are attacking from both above and below. The roof has been intruded by a few of Arachnid's drillers and now Decepticons are pouring in. The communications office is being shut down and all the information is being stored away. Non-military personnel are being evacuated along with the injured." he explained. Optimus looked around him before returning his attention to Ratchet. "And are the Decepticons soldiers or warriors?" he asked. Ratchet shifted and brought out a holographic map attached to his hip bolt.

Pointing to a few locations, he marked them with flashing lights. "Warriors, soldiers, a few drones, and flyers above ground. The drones have been seen heading for the communications office while warriors and soldiers are filing through the halls. We can't get to the eastern wing because Decepticons are already through." he informed the Prime. Optimus nodded and entered his assault code for his rifle. The large blaster shifted out of its holster on his spinal support, fitting into his hand nicely as he reached back for it. He found most of his warriors in the same room, so he focused on each. "I want Wheeljack by the communications office and Sideswipe and Bumblebee in the eastern wing to hold off the Decepticons until we can close it off." Optimus stated, aiming his terminal joints towards the hall.

"Hound will be stationed by the southern medbay while Ratchet and I drive them off outside." Optimus swung around as the assigned Autobots moved where they were ordered to.

"And where is my Tri-tech?" he bellowed worriedly.

"It's in the weapons bay Optimus." Sargent Epps called from his position nearby. Optimus briskly nodded his thanks and he turned towards the hall. "Everyone move! We cannot allow the Decepticons to-" he cut off as the building shook. The noise around him intensified and Optimus suddenly remembered someone. "Where is Solas Kaon?" he demanded, looking around. Epps returned again, sprinting up the scaffold to get a better level with Optimus.

"He's back in the medbay area with Fera." he reported, hurrying to the rail. There was a worried look on his face as the pieces began to fit back together. "Sarah is with them. They should be safe!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up to grab his short, black and grey hair. "The medbay is near the eastern wing. They need to be informed immediately before anything becomes of them." he said, pointing at the ground to extenuate the weight of the situation. Epps nodded and threw his phone open. After a few seconds, he snarled in a feral manner and chucked his phone in a way that would make Ratchet proud. "The connection is cut." he explained, grabbing the railing.

Someone would have to physically go to them and get them to safety. And with the Decepticons entering from two separate areas, he was running out of options. On top of that, the main medbay was in the complete opposite direction of the weapons bay. "I will get Solas and the others. Ratchet, find Bumblebee and Sideswipe and help them to clear the drones and close off the Eastern wing." Optimus decided, partially throwing away his original plan. Ratchet nodded without a word and caught the sight of Hound, who was still in the room. Ratchet snatched up a loose bit of steel from the floor, skillfully launching it at the side of the mech's cranial unit. Optimus sighed through his vents and glanced back at the large Autobot. "What are you standing there for?! Get your aft in tow and get to the south medbay!" Ratchet ordered sharply. Hound rubbed the new dent in his helmet and glared at the medic before hurrying out of the room.

Optimus followed the mech until they split off through the halls. He then jumped down the less-crowded halls and took long, quick strides through the paths. Around the corner he leapt, diving through the new hall and to the doors. The base shook again and Optimus stumbled, grabbing on of the entries for support. It slid open and he glanced inside. No one. Frustration sparked inside of him and he jumped to the other side of the hallway, pushing aside the doors as they locked from the alarm. It was a security measure to provide extra safety to the patients. But now it was only a drawback of the systems, forcing Optimus to strain in prying open the sliding doors.

One after the other, the rooms were empty. He came to the further rooms and worry began to settle on him. What if they weren't here? Where would they be? He growled in opening the second to last door and he sagged as the room was also dark. He let the doors slam shut and he whipped around, quickly coming to the last door. Slipping his terminal links between the cracks of the doors, Optimus planted his sole pads and pulled. The inner workings of his arms strained and groaned as he pushed as hard as his weakened body could. He growled with the effort and ground his oral sheets together.

The door whined against his struggles, pushing again and again to remain locked. One of the circuits popped and sparks flew from the inside. Optimus gave a loud cry of strength before he slipped into the room, letting the door jerk and seize behind him. His vents whirred strongly and he tried to allow them to catch up. He had placed his rifle at his hip bolt and now he hovered a hand beside it as a threatening voice growled.

"I'll give you three nanoclicks before I blow your cranial unit back to Cybertron." it was definitely Sol.

Optimus narrowed his optics against the blinding light of the alarm and the dark of the blown out ceiling lights. "It is I, Optimus Prime." he informed, turning on the headlights on his shoulderbolts. Solas did th same, illuminating them both. Sol was by the berth against the rear wall, his posture protective as he held Fera close to his chassis. Her female creator was beside her, both of them seeming frightened. Fera less, but still anxious. Sol had his free arm raised, his bracer shifted into his most lethal blaster. Upon seeing the familiar form of his leader, Sol lowered his weapon and relaxed his posture. For an injured mech, Sol was actually fairly intimidating.

"You three need to evacuate immediately. Decepticons are invading the eastern wing and all injured and non-military persons are being brought to the southern wing." he explained. Sol nodded and said something to Fera and her female creator, then he hid them by his chassis with his hands. Optimus watched the mech run by and he hurried to hold open the door, allowing Sol to retreat out of the room and start out of the area. Optimus followed behind, anxiety and nervousness filling him. The distant call of Liora had his parental programming kicking in and a calming sense sent to the small sparkling. She settled down a fraction and Optimus kept the bond strong. Soon.

* * *

**:D Dun, dun, dunnnn- what shall happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10: Life's Ballad

**Please, please, please don't hate me! I promise this loooonnnnggg fart is going to end soon, trust me. Have patience children :D**

* * *

Of the Spark and Heart

Part 1

Chapter 10

Fera grasped her mother's hand in her own, holding her close as Sol's form shifted. The hard metal plating across his chest hit her and her mother repeatedly over and over, forcing both of them to cower close to keep from hurting themselves. Sarah shook in her daughter's hold, obviously frightened. Fera held her closer, keeping one hand to steady herself on Sol's chest. He was definitely running, the constant jerking and thudding of his body giving away the movement. One would think that the mother would be the one comforting her daughter, but this was William Lennox's daughter, no doubt taking her fearless nature from her father. This was the young child who had laughed on the roller coasters; who had been the one held onto by her first date as they watched the scariest movie in the theater.

Riding in the hands of a giant alien robot seemed more like a kiddy ride.

Fera was in a squatting position, a concentrated expression on her face. She lifted up slightly and peered through a slit in Sol's fingers. They were moving towards the door, at a rapid pace no less. Sol paused for a moment and Fera looked before them. The door was only partly open, the sliver it did posses twitching and sparking. Motors and gears inside of it protested as it was clearly malfunctioning. But then, two long, powerful arms dressed in blue and red paint moved into view and shoved their fingers through the fraction. With a low grunt of effort, Optimus forced open the doors, allowing a wider exit. Sol turned to the side, allowing Fera to see behind him to the Autobot commander. The metallic features making up his face appeared blanketed in a grim calmness. It sent a chill down her spine.

Sol passed through the doors and then immediately headed down the hallway. Fera's view jarred as her body knocked around. Only her mother kept her grounded enough so that she could stay in one place. She grabbed ahold of one of Sol's plates and ducked beneath the safety of his fingers again. "Fera, are you alright?" her mother asked with a voice masked in fear. "Yeah, are you?" she questioned, getting low to see her mother's face. She nodded and held her daughter close, as if she suddenly realized she was the one supposed to be doing the comforting.

"Just stay low ok?" Fera ordered softly. Her mother seemed about to argue, but Fera silenced her before she could speak. "Sol will protect us both." Fera assured her, giving a small grin as she patted the sheet of metal by her hand.

Seeming to think something was wrong, Sol cracked open his fingers and peered down at them. "We're almost to the central building. I'll get you both to the southern wing were it's safe." he said, too caught up in his moment to even attempt a considerate tone. He closed the gap again and Fera squeezed her mother's hand. "See? Everything's going to be fine as long as we're with this idiot." she thought about slamming her fist into his chest, but she stopped herself, grinning larger instead. Her mother chuckled nervously, "Alright. As long as you're safe Fera, I don't care _how_ we get there." she stated, nearly being thrown through the air as Sol either jumped over something or stumbled.

Their moving slowed and Fera lifted herself to look between her Guardian's fingers. Where was Bumblebee? Wasn't he her temporary Guardian?

"Frag!" Sol exclaimed. Fera's mother raised her eyebrows and Fera rolled her bright blue eyes. "They fried the grid. I can't get the door to unlock." he explained, the door backing away as Sol moved from it. Fera put a hand against his finger as she fell forward, steadying herself. "Did you try the override code?" Optimus' voice rumbled. It was so different than when he had talked with her before, so dark and serious. So this was what he appeared in emergencies: Hard and focused. "Yes I did. I maybe new here, but I'm not an imbecile." Solas snapped, his voice dripping in irritation. Fera, appalled by the warrior's tone to his leader, promptly went back to his chest and lifted a fist, striking it as hard as she could.

She bit back a cry as her hand burst into pain and just cupped it close while she breathed deep breaths. Sol opened their small enclosure and looked inside, confused. "What was that for?" he demanded. Fera threw down her arm and glared up at him. "For being an ass! That is your superior Sol, show more respect!" she shouted back, just as irritated. Sol blinked at her his expression twisted to surprise. Fera glanced over at Optimus, standing off to Sol's side. He also seemed stunned by the ferocity of the small human. Fera crossed her arms and returned her venomous eyes back to Sol as Optimus seemed to try to hide a smirk.

"Just keep quiet Fera! We need to focus, and your pouting isn't going to help!" Sol remarked sharply, closing his hands before she could retaliate.

Fera huffed and, if not for her pulsing hand, would have hit him again. But she instead pushed back her annoyance and returned to her mother. "Fera, sometimes I think you are fear itself." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Fera gave a short laugh and went back to his fingers, peering through. She was far from fear itself; not even close. There were plenty of times, just in the past week and a half for instance, that she'd felt such an emotion. "If only that were true." she whispered sadly to herself. She was as afraid as her mother; she just knew how to hide it. That's what fearless was right? Hiding what you truly felt.

"Stand back." Optimus spoke, his voice muffled by Sol's fingers. She felt him move back and red and blue appeared across her vision. Pressing herself closer, Fera could see the Autobot's body from his torso up, including the back of his head as he stood right before the door. He planted his body and lifted his arm, holding in his grasp the same gigantic pistol Fera had seen him with when he ended that drone back in the warehouse yard. The same orange appeared from between the crevices of the metal and heat seemed to rise from the mouth of the gun. It truly brought Fera's body to a frozen state, entrancing her in awe. The pistol's bright flash went off and the bullet met the door, creating an ear-shattering explosion.

Air pulsed through the crack Fera was staring from and she ducked behind Sol's fingers, hiding her head in her arms as the smokey wind attacked the small space. Metal hit metal and the groaning of the heavy door could be heard. Fera removed her arms as the wind settled and she looked through Sol's fingers again, seeing nothing but smoke at first. It quickly cleared however, showcasing a jagged hole, dripping at the edges with bright orange steel. Optimus lowered his weapon and he waved Sol forward, the larger, taller 'Bot leading the way. Optimus shoved the door open once again for Sol and the mech slipped through.

Fera hobbled over back to her mother as Sol ran through another hall._ Almost there, almost there_...she kept repeating to herself silently. She grabbed Sarah's hands and knelt low. It seemed that her mother notice the outfit she was wearing for the first time and she laughed softly. "You're not going to leave me for these guys, are you?" she wondered in forced humor. Fera glanced down at her uniform and she grinned, lifting one of the sleeves to wipe away the dirty sweat from her mother's face.

"Of course not. I couldn't deal with this big lug all the-" her and her mother were suddenly in the air, thrashing all over and tumbling in Sol's hands. Fera felt herself airborne, and she instinctively got into a ball. Her body crashed into some wall of metal and she cried out, her arms tightening. She could hear screaming, but was it her own? Or her mother's?

Fera struck another sharp piece, her leg hitting hard on the surface. She gasped as she felt the impact and she grimaced with the scar on her side. The scab was by no doubt in her mind broken. As the flailing and roughness stopped as sudden as it had started, Fera gasped and laid on her stomach, choking and trying desperately to calm her scorching lungs. She was laying on a flat sheet of metal, the surface warm. Fera willed herself to lift her head, seeing over her torn sleeves to find herself on one of Sol's chest plates. Her mother was off a little way's away, laying disturbingly still on her back. Her head faced away from Fera and her arms were close to her.

"Mom!" Fera choked out, scrambling to her feet.

The spot where her leg had been hit pulsed with new pain, her side returning its own share with renewed vigor. She cried out in both pain and frustration, feeling her body fall to her knees. She pressed a hand to her side, bringing it back to see a faint red tinge to the skin. Her leg wasn't broken, she could still move it. So, she let her hand fall back on Sol's chest and she just crawled, moving as quickly as she could to get to her mother. Smoke hung heavily in the air, dirt and dust caking the very fog. Bits of rubble from the walls sit scattered over Sol's body, biting into Fera's hands and knees as she moved towards Sarah. Upon reaching her, Fera immediately checked for wounds and found nothing serious. Relieve, she check her mother's pulse: Fine. She was just knocked unconscious.

Fera turned her attentions to her Guardian, finding his one arm flung to his side with the other lay limp on his chest. His face was hidden in the blurry air and Fera couldn't clearly see if he was ok or not. She became extremely worried and she hurried to crawl over him, finding that the lower height not only reduced her pain, but gave her a slightly better view around her. "Sol!" she called. He didn't answer. Nearly on the edge of full-out fear, Fera pulled herself over his armoring to where she could clearly see his face. His eyes were dimming, their teal blue light flickering. The slips of metal that made up his eyelids also settled on the edge of closing. He has a new slit across his face from his chin to the height of his cheek. One of his spoiler halves on his shoulder was nearly broken off, a few of his chest plates missing. But that wasn't concerned her the most.

No, what really caught her attention was the large, painful-looking gaping hole by Sol's left arm. It was located right on the lower levels, beneath his armor, right on the clean, silver sheets of metal Fera could only guess as their skin. She bit back a gasp and instead turned back to his head, letting herself lean forward so that her hand met his chin. His mouth was lightly parted, a new slit on his lip. It bled a bright blue, oozing with the queer liquid like a human shed blood.

"Sol! Sol, wake up!" she called, searching his features. He just groaned, allowing Fera to see inside his mouth. There was a sort of slime-covered cable that she guessed was the tongue, and gears and an intricate contraption towards the throat.

"Open your eyes, you mother-loving bucket of bolts!" she yelled louder.

Sol seemed to knot his face in concentration, his layered lids moving open. His eyes weren't as bright as before, but they were staying on longer. "Fera?" he asked through a rough, broken voice. "That's it, get up. I won't let you leave us yet." she patted his face with hard slaps, a grin stretching across her face. There was a small cut across her nose and dirt-filled sweat covering her usually pale skin. Her hair was drawn back behind her, yet a few strands found their way to stick to her face. Blinking against the dust that collecting in her eyes, Fera searched his. "Come on." she urged. His eyes began to get brighter, a low, painful moan coming from him as he regained some consciousness.

"Solas?! Fera?! Where are you?" Optimus could be heard calling for them, his steps thudding the hall. Fera squinted through the dark of the flicking lights above them and she spied a dark shadow against the cloud. "Optimus!" she called, waving her hands. "We're over here!"

"Get down!" Sol suddenly ordered, flipping over. Fera squeaked and tensed up, feeling Sol's hand holding her close to him and his body shifting to the side. Fera clutched at his armoring instinctively, holding her head close to him. There was a few loud shouts and then the exchange of explosive firearms. Fera softly cried out and got closer to Sol. Her side was pulsing and tensing, seizing suddenly and making her breath freeze at the pain.

There was a shift of Sol's hand and she looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he murmured. Fera nodded and looked for her mother, who was safely in Sol's other hand. "_Arrgg!"_ there was a growling fit of pain and a giant form smashed into the wall. Sol clutched the two humans close and Fera squeezed her eyes shut. "Sol! Get Fera and her mother out of here!" Optimus bellowed, obviously the one in the fight. Sol and Fera both looked over his head, seeing Optimus' shadowy movements as he skillfully twisted and turned in the small space of the hallway, the glow of his gun flashing along with another weapon Fera didn't recognize. Sol began to move, but he fell back down again.

"I can't! My leg's busted!" he shouted back. Optimus shoved an unfamiliar robot through the smoke and it swirled apart, bursting open.

The Prime stood on the other side of the hole in the smoke, one hand occupied with his pistol while the other held a very large and very dangerous-looking sword. The bright blue eyes of the Autobot leader looked down and he found his injured comrade laying amongst the rubble. Fera relaxed against Sol and laid her head on his chest, watching as Optimus rushed to Sol's side and began to lift a large slab of concrete from on top of him. The towering mech then reached down and pulled Sol to his feet, wrapping the hand holding her mother over his neck. He took Sarah into his own grasp and shifted Sol's weight on his shoulders better. "We need to move. Quickly." Optimus noted, moving without wait.

Loud, ringing calls could be heard from the other side of the massive and missing pieces of the walls. They were either pained or triumphant, and Fera didn't want to know who owned which. She was held firmly against Sol's chest, her body nearly having the breath pushed from her. But she didn't care, taking refuge in the safe feeling she got from Sol's warm hands. Optimus said something to Sol, who curtly refused. Fera looked up from her spot and saw Sol's face gripped in pain, Optimus' own bathed in worry. "Sol, you cannot do this, your body won't hold up." Optimus insisted, continuing on. There was yet another explosion and Fera gasped, curling close and shutting her eyes until the hot wind stopped and the dust covered the air.

"You appointed me Guardian, remember? And as a Guardian, it is my duty to make sure I keep her safe." he growled through clenched, metal-sheeted teeth. Optimus blinked and looked forward, making sure to watch the hall. The building itself was shaking, bits of earth and concrete showering from above. "You are correct Sol, but as Prime, I cannot just leave you and the humans here to fend for yourselves-"

"As Prime, you are to lead and protect! They will be safe with me, but you need to get your aft into battle!" he argued hotly. Fera drew her eyebrows down in concern and she lifted a hand, laying on Sol's chest.

Optimus seemed at a lost for words, but he didn't lose his patience either. Fera glanced nervously between the two mech's faces and blinked.

"I trust him." she input suddenly, causing both Cybertronians to look down on her. She started from the sudden attention, but held her chin high as they came to a slow stop. They were at the end of the hall, just a few short paths away from the southern wing's entrance. She could see Sol looking at her from the corner of her eye, but she only aimed her attention at Optimus, who was once again silent.

Whatever it was Sol wished to do, she would go along with it. Her mother's life was in his hands, and she'd be burned to ash if she not make sure she was safe with him. As her words stood, she actually did trust him. It was a surprising realization, but having a thirty-foot tall alein as a Guardian, plus his being, quote: "a warrior" also helped to aid that feeling. But then again, he was limping against his leader in a notion to help him walk. "We only need to get to the southern wing, and it is just across the floor." Sol said, urging his leader to change his mind. Optimus paused once again, uncertainty clear on his features. But then there was a loud, bellowing cry from the direction of the eastern wing and both mechs' faces turned. Fera didn't even want to know the owner of that noise.

Finally deciding, Optimus removed Sol's arm from his neck and he stood fully, standing at least 5 feet over Sol. He lifted a massive hand and Sol opened his palm flat. And using a touch so gentle that he no longer seemed robotic, he placed Sarah into Sol's care. Sol brought her close to his chest, right beside Fera, who took in a shaking breath at seeing her mother's still unconscious body. She reached over and touched her face, relieved at the warmth still there. There was a low, humming whirr and Fera looked up to see the elevated position of Optimus' rifle.

"Sol, report back immediately after your rendezvous in the south wing. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and I will be holding off the Decepticons in the eastern wing while Wheeljack tries to hack the security systems and cut them off. Human soldiers will be dealing with the drones and the seekers outside." he explained, glancing over Sol towards the destroyed walls.

Sol nodded and Fera looked back down at her mother. She was breathing of course, but she was pale and limp, covered in dirt, and her hair was a tangled mess of concrete particles and pebbles. "Hound will meet you in the southern medbay and will hold off the end of the hall. After we shut out the Decepticons, everyone will proceed to hold ground out front while we evacuate the innocent. When that happens, I want you to take Fera and her mother to Washington where everyone will regroup." he said, Fera looked up just as he nodded, her stomach knotted up and she tucked her arm beside her body.

"What if that fails?" she called up. Optimus slightly lowered his weapon and looked to her.

"If I and my peers fail at aiding you and the others, I want Sol to still evacuate yourself at any cost." he looked back to Sol, who had gotten a seemingly nerved aura about him.

Optimus placed a heavy hand on his comrade's shoulder, nodding encouragingly. "If this be my last order as Prime, so be it. But Sol, you must keep her safe. She is the key to our future, and so help us Primus, make sure my sparkmate leaves with you." this last part sounded on the edge of a plea and it squeezed the courage from Fera as she ducked close to Sol. She couldn't see him again, if she did, she would break down. Another explosion. Another cry.

"Optimus Prime, we will see one another again, this be my word as an Autobot." Fera felt Sol's body shift and then there was a brief second of silence. Then the Autobot commander's large form swept himself away, blowing Fera a soft wind as he passed.

"So help me Sol, if you get us killed..." Fera threatened weakly.

Sol just chuckled, beginning to move despite the obvious pain it caused him. "That's my girl." he rumbled. Fera felt herself tensing up against his body, her fear overwhelming as more and more the violence increased. But it wasn't even fear for herself, no, she wasn't that selfish. It was fear for her mother and for Sol and for Optimus. There were so many people to be worried for that it seemed that was all she _could_ feel at that moment. She lifted her hand and grabbed her necklace with a shaking fist, feeling its warmth and revelling in its comforting presence. It was as if her father were here, comforting her and telling her everything would be ok. But right now, in reality, she was meant to stand in her father's place; to be strong and stand as her mother's pillar of reassurance. Fera moved her gaze to before them and she squinted through the blurry air.

Sol was limping, moving dangerously slow. They had been moving faster with Optimus, and this fact sent another wave of concern over Fera. "Pit-slaggin' leg..." grumbled Sol as he almost drug the appendage across the floor. Over and over they raised, and then fell, moving closer to the end of the hallway. Her vision was assaulted with a dull headache and a slightly light-headed feeling. It was definitely from her reopened wound on her side. It pulsed as if knowing her thoughts.

They came closer to the corner and Fera nearly jumped from Sol's hands, wanting to run ahead and somehow push him faster. _Get my mother to safety!_ she wanted to yell. But that would do no good. This wasn't lala-land.

A bright yellow blob of something flew right before Sol and the vents hidden in his armoring took in a sharp breath, his body coming up. Fera cringed against Sol's form, hiding her face and closing her eyes as the blast exploded. He shielded her and her mother from the blast by leaning away from it, a low grunt coming from him as a result. He returned forward and continued without hesitating, trying desperately to get to the corner.

It came within a few feet, allowing Fera to sigh in relief. They came around it and started down the short expanse from the hall to the connection doors, heading for the southern wing. Fera looked up at Sol and saw the effort in his features; saw the determination he wielded. It was truly interesting seeing as all they had done over their short knowings of each other was poke each other's irritation and make empty threats. But when it came down to things, Fera felt she could trust the warrior, knowing that if Prime gave him his trust, so could she. She fastened herself close to his chest and allowed herself to relax.

Yet again, they were attacked from behind, causing Sol to stumble. His back arched and his entire body jerked violently, pitching him forward. Fera gasped and held tight, peering over at her mother in worry. But Sol flipped just in time, throwing out his arms and holding Fera and her mother high in the air as he slammed down, jostling his plating and causing groans and complaints to come from his body. Fera winced as her body shook roughly, Sol's firm grasp causing a painful wave to emit from her reopened wound. Their movement stopped and Sol looked up at her, lowering both her and her mother carefully. "Are you alright?" he wondered in concern. Dazed out of speaking, Fera just nodded with wide eyes.

"So this is the new "Guardian" of the Autobots." came a high-pitched and fairly malicious voice.

Sol flipped on to his back and Fera looked up from her spot beside him. He set her on the ground, bringing her mother to lay beside her. Fera ran to her mother's body, kneeling down to touch her.

"Skywarp." Sol growled. Fera looked up to see the tall, slim mech as he drew closer, a long pistol in his hand. He was thinner than a lot of the other mechs, but he was tall, with two wings like that on a jet attached to his back and two halves of a cone mounted on his shoulders. There was a horrible smile on his lips and his eyes shone a bright ruby-red. Fera got close to her mother, as if she could protect her. Sol hovered a hand over them, trying to keep them out of sight.

Skywarp gave a ridiculing laugh and waved his pistol towards Sol, who was laying with grim seriousness on his face. "How pitiful. Solas Kaon right? The infamous new rookie named after the only other fembot Prime, Solus Prime. How fitting for a weakling- a mech named after a fembot." he chuckled darkly again and Fera started, seeing Sol's angered glare.

"Where is Rethalia by the way? I heard she landed nearby. Oh, but such shame, her crew couldn't join her." he sneered.

Sol snarled, flashing his teeth and jumping to sit, only to fall back again. Skywarp came forward and laid a heavy square foot over Sol's chest, pinning him to the floor. "Such a pity. I thought you were going to be one of us; you spoke of it as if you were, but here you are. What stupidity." he taunted, pressing down. Sol moaned in pain and a few of his plates popped. Fera drew in a sharp breath, throwing her hand up to cover her mouth.

Skywarp suddenly stopped his actions, glancing down at the gasping female. The wickedness in his expression intensified and his awful red eyes flashed. "There you are. Arachnid's been looking for you." he hissed, lifting his free hand to curl it into a fist. Sol's free hand suddenly flew up, clutching Skywarp's leg with surprising strength.

"Don't you dare." he seared threateningly. Skywarp wretched his leg free and he lifted it, slamming it down on to Sol's chest and getting another long groan of pain. Sol was now grabbing hold of the Decepticon's leg with both hands. "If you touch her-" Sol was interrupted as Skywarp gathered something in his mouth and spat in the mech's face. "Or what? You'll kill me? Keep pray Solas." Skywarp mocked, swiftly kicking him.

Fera had lost her breath, now struggling to remember to take in the air. "She's the key remember? You were a fool to have thought you could protect her." and then Skywarp was off of Sol, backing up a good few feet and sliding his arm into aim, the pistol's muzzle glowing. Sol lifted his head and stared down the nose, defiance heavy in his voice, "Rust in Pit 'Con-" he spat, his words cut off as the gun went off.

Fera couldn't help the cry that escaped her throat. She placed both hands over her mouth and she jumped, throwing herself against the wall and sliding down her back.

Sol was struck directly in the chest, his body jerking in recoil. He fell back on his back as a gaping, orange-ringed hole sat open in his chest. Bits of melted metal slipped inside of it and created small heat waves around the site. His hands fell limp and his head fell still. His body shifted once and then didn't move, laying disturbingly still. A few jagged pieces of Sol's plating lay scattered around her and she felt tears springing in her eyes in seeing them. Her head whipped back to her Guardian and she wheezed painfully, gasping for breath. Her body was shaking and she felt nauseous. Sol's head slowly turned to the side as Skywarp lowered his gun, looking almost disgusted at what lay before him.

Sol's teal gaze was dimmer, flicking on and off as he fought to stay alive. Fera shook her head in horror, staring at him in pure disbelief. _Not like this, oh God, not like this_, she prayed silently.

"Fera...go." he whispered, his voice falling and then finally stopping completely, his eyes fading to black. Fera sucked in a sharp intake of air and she relinquished to her blurring tears.

"Sol..." she murmured in grief. She heard Skywarp moving and she whipped her head towards the mech as he started towards her. "Come here pathetic human." he commanded, leaning down. Fera stumbled to her feet and dodged his grasp, running along her fallen friend's body to her mother.

"For the love of- run Fera!" Sarah had settled herself on her elbows, most likely seeing everything concerning their lifeless Guardian.

Fera stopped dead in her tracks, her anxiety taking over. Her mother was staring up at her, hard and serious. "Solas' sacrafice can't be in vain! Leave! Now!" she yelled. Fera stood a moment longer, shaking her head.

"No...no, I won't leave you." she defied. Sarah's eyes grew wide and frightened. "Fera, behind you!"

Fera instinctively ducked and a set of large, rectangular fingers swept over her. "Fleshling!" Skywarp protested. Fera ran to her mother and dropped by her side, looking up to see their adversary before them. He stood over them, anger emanating heavily. Fera clutched her mother close, and she did the same, both sharing frightened trembles as Skywarp reached for them.

But then, from nowhere, a flash of yellow leapt into view and swiftly tackled Skywarp, getting a shocked cry for their efforts. Once the Decepticon was on the ground, Bumblebee stood, whipping around to see the both of them on the floor. He whirred and clicked, hurrying closer. He reached down and aimed to grab them both, his fingers stretched. Fera began to stand, but was yanked back down by her mother as Bumblebee was grabbed from behind and launched over Sol's motionless body.

"Bee!" Fera called out, starting once again. "Stay down!" her mother commanded, bringing her lower again.

Skywarp snarled and stalked up to the mech, attempting to kick him. But Bee was quicker, spinning around to catch the mech's feet and sweep them from under him. Skywarp hit the ground hard, his vents pulsing a short burst of air like a human having the breath knocked from them. Bee jumped up, hopping up to stand over Skywarp, landing a hard punch to his face. The 'Con roared and drew back, kicking Bumblebee from over him. Fera shrank back with her mother, but her eyes were wide and mystified. "Stupid cyberling!" Skywarp bellowed, kicking Bumblebee.

The smaller yellow mech flew and hit the wall, falling to the floor. He lifted on his elbows, and Skywarp had a gun to the back of his head before he could react. Fera's heart sank, her nails digging into her mom's skin. Her stomach turned and she felt a tremor of horror. Sol was her friend, and her friend was dead. Gone. And Bee was also a friend, now he was edging on death.

No. Not again.

Fear was insignificant in the eyes of anger.

Fera shook herself once and then stood before her mother could act, running past Sol's body and cupping her hands over her mouth. "Coward! There's no honor in shooting a man in the back of the head!" she voiced as loud as she could. Maybe while she was at it, she'd catch the attention of a fellow Autobot. Or Decepticon.

Skywarp foolishlyly looked back at her and Bee's head flicked up. The 'Bot abruptly went from her to Skywarp's gun, quickly shifting low on his hunches and jumped like a cat. He brought back his arm and smashed his fist into the side of Skywarp's head. The 'Con's eyes widened and then immediately faded to black, his arm going limp and his body falling forward. The loud crash of him hitting concrete was closely followed by Bee's landing body.

Without hesitation, Bumblebee quickly started forward, scooping up Fera. She squeaked at the sudden grab and she felt her stomach drop. Bee ran around his fallen comrade's body and he gently lifted Fera's mother. Looking back, he hummed low and sad at the sight of Sol. Fera nearly choked on her tears, and she was forced to hide her face in fear she would start crying.

Bee moved his hands high and angled Fera so she would slip from his hands. She fell on random bolts and wires and pipes, surrounding her body in mechanical shield. After lifting herself up to her hands, she saw she was on his shoulder. Bee leaned down and slipped his hands beneath Sol's body, situating him so Bee could reach the other side of the larger mech. A grunt of effort came from Bumblebee and he bounced Sol, allowing the smaller Autobot to hold his peer.

"Bumblebee...is he dead?" Fera asked in distressed worry. Bee gave a click and didn't answer, instead pivoting on his heels and swinging them around to start down the hall. He overrode the security code of the door and ran through, shutting it behind him.

They moved quick and light, flying far faster over the ground than Sol had. Fera bounced uncomfortably on Bumblebee's many random parts and pieces, but she held her mouth shut, not trusting her own words. Bumblebee ran down the hall and straight back through a towering doorway, other highly built doorways lining the walls on both side of him. Fera once again looked down on Sol's emotionless face, feeling a chill run down her spine. His wounds were still there; one cut on his lower left cheek and another over his lip. She looked back up as Bee began to slow, approaching a hulking figure in the hallway.

It was Hound, his familiar forest-green paint soothing Fera. Bee lifted Sol and Hound's face fell. He took the mech from Bee and had a much easier time supporting his weight.

"Th' idiot." he murmured in more sadness than anger.

Fera's heart skipped a beat and she leaned forward, throwing herself between Bee's head and his arm. "He's going to be ok, right? Please tell me he will." she pleaded, glancing down at the motionless figure. Hound's face turned to a grim expression and Fera went numb. "Ah don't know missy, ah just don't know." he admitted. Fera slacked against Bumblebee's armoring and she let the air in her lungs slide out.

"Let's get 'im to the bay." Hound directed, jerking his head back. Bee promptly shook his head, surprising Fera by reaching up and grabbing her and her mother. His arms lengthened and he placed them on Hound's broad shoulders. Fera placed a hand on the stationary gun on his shoulder, staring after the smaller 'Bot.

"I'm...going to...help." he explained, stepping back. Hound just gave a short nod. "Well then, good luck kid. Make us proud." he said understandingly. Bee nodded and glanced over at Fera once and she leaned forward as the he sprinted back down the hall where he came. "Come on, let's get movin'." Hound suggested, turning away.

They walked down the hall and entered a room on the very end of the passage. It apparently was the same room Rethalia lodged in, Fera starting when she saw the graceful fembot sitting up quickly from her spot on the table. She looked surprised, then worried. Hound moved forward and she leapt from her table, offering it without word as Hound set Sol down across the berth. "What happened to him?" she asked, beginning to hover over him. Fera had Hound put her and her mother down besides the Guardian and Fera came close to Sol, refusing to move.

"He was protecting us. And then Skywarp..." she trailed off, biting back the hot, black rage she contained. The very name would bathe her in anger every time she would hear it.

Rethalia nodded and turned back to Hound. "I want you to find me a welder, quick. He's loosing a lot of energon and if I don't close off the main circulatory cables, he will leak out." she stated grimly. Fera watched as the large mech quickly went off to find what she asked for. Rethalia went to work on Sol, seeming to use some random tool to start peeling back and completely removing his armor. Thick blue liquid was pouring from the wound at his chest, seeming to intensify with the removal of his plating. Fera jerked at the sight and she held on to the small, broken plate still clinging to his body by his side. "Is this it?" Hound questioned, coming up from behind Rethalia.

Taking one quick look at the tool, Rethalia shook her head. "No, it looks like this." she held up a hose-like object and then set it down, continuing with her work. Hound nodded and threw the tool aside, running off again. He came back a short time later with the right equipment. Rethalia thanked him and sent him off for something else. She reached directly inside of Sol's wound and started up the welder, switched a small nozzle at the nose of the tool and then leaning forward. Sparks flew and Fera took a step back. Hound came back with the right materials and once again, Rethalia ordered he find something else.

"He's leaking out! Hound, I need you!" she called suddenly. The mech came rushing over, standing beside the fembot as she took his hand and shoved it through Sol's wound. "Hold this, and for the love of all Primus, _don't let go_." she instructed. Hound said nothing and she leaned back in. "Now pinch that line; good. Keep the pressure on." she went on and switched the head of the welder again, focusing the blast. "Where is the clamp?" she asked, looking up. Hound reached beside him and grabbed the tool, giving it to Rethalia and then returning his hands back to Sol. Rethalia reached back in and squeezed the clamp over the designated area, immediately moving somewhere new.

Rethalia flitted over Sol carefully and she skillfully shut off his lines and cables and spoke of a bunch of foreign gibberish.

"No, no, no!" she cried suddenly. "His spark's fading! I need a transfusion."

"Hound, I have the clamp down, I need you to find a pouch of energon and a transfusion pump. We don't have time for the IV, we'll put that in later." she commanded. Hound went off to find the objects and Rethalia softly mumbled something like, "I'm not Ratchet-" and then she began talking in a strange series of noises, clicks, and whirrs. Fera snorted in frustration and leaned against Sol, placing both hands on his body. "Don't leave us yet." she begged softly. "You're still my Guardian. I can't be brave without...without..." what was he to her? He was more than her Guardian, that was for sure. He was someone she enjoyed hanging out with, spending time with. He was a friend.

"Rethalia, I'm no alien biologist, but if you try pumping blood through him as he's slowly bleeding out, won't he bleed out that as well? I suggest you cut off any damaged circulatory veins and replace the damaged parts. Afterwards, you can connect the lines back." Fera's mother suggested. Rethalia nodded, but didn't look at them or verbally respond. Hound cam back with another clamp and Rethalia took it, placing it deep inside Sol's wound. "I'll need a saw." she noted next, reaching beside her.

Hound hovered close, but Sarah suggested he step back and he did. Rethalia worked quickly, her silence interrupted every so often by the muffled blasting of the base and the shaking of the room. "Hound, take stand outside. Make sure no one other than an Autobot gets through." she ordered, not even looking up. Hound nodded and backed away. "Yes ma'am." and he turned, hurrying out of the door. Rethalia made a few sparking cuts of Sol's insides and she removed pieces, murmuring to herself every once in awhile.

"He needs more energon before he goes into restoration; his conversion shaft is snapped, and he's got so many broken internal pipes and clipped circuits...Primus it's a miracle he's not through the Matrix."

Fera's stomach dropped and she slid to her rear, sitting with horror like a heavy wet blanket over her shoulders. Her hand clenched tightly on the plate she was touching and she let her gaze travel down to before her. The silver was all she saw, her mind flurrying in worry and fear. Sol was a friend, someone she had grown closer to than any of her fake comrades in the school she went to. She could be snappy with him and he would be snappy right back, then he would have the bravery to apologize. He was what a lot of humans weren't: real.

"Rethalia, will he be ok?" she forced out, looking up. The fembot blinked and looked down at Fera sadly, seeming to know the small female had overheard her.

"Fera, I'm doing all I can, but..." she trailed off.

No air entered her lungs and her mouth felt dry as she bit her chapped bottom lip. "I'm no Ratchet." she finished, returning to her work. She removed the damaged line and drew it away, turning. It was a completely shredded form of a vein, more like a hose full of black, charred holes. Fera took her hand away and leaned against his cold frame. More than ever, she wished she could feel the usual warmth emanating from him. She wanted to take every scolding, hot-tongued insult and shove it back down her throat. It hurt, thinking of him as dead. It couldn't be, or else he would already have died right? This couldn't happen again, it just couldn't. She'd watched her father slowly die in silent suffering. Now her Guardian had been shot before her.

Not again.

"He'll be ok Fera." Sarah said, reaching down to gently squeeze her daughter's shoulder. For a person who had just woken from fainting, she was quite awake. It would have surprised Fera if she wasn't so engrossed in her crushing concern. "Just wait, he'll wake up and you'll go back to annoying each other again. Watch." she went on. Fera couldn't help the small grin playing at the corner at her mouth, and she moved her head so that her cheek pressed up against Sol's armoring. Or whatever was left of it.

Fera's mother left her and she took her time instead watching Rethalia. Her movements weren't as hurried, but her expression wasn't any better either. She connected the new line and removed the clamps, but she only began taking away most of his armoring before setting each destroyed piece to the side.

"I'm only informed in the basic cares of medical aid. I can't restart his spark in fear that it may over-exert his wounds further. However, I can provide a small, slow transfusion, just to get his energy levels up." Rethalia informed them, placing aside another set of his armor. Fera made no move to speak or even nod, for she only just watched. Rethalia left her view and Fera sighed, letting her body relax against Sol.

He was alive. For now.

She came back with a large plastic IV bag full of glowing azure liquid. Fera guessed this was the "energon" Rethalia had mentioned earlier and she sat up to see the fembot as she moved around the table. She hung the bag on a tall silver pole and connected the IV line. She then turned back to Sol and leaned over, her hands disappearing to slip the needle inside a vein. With his armoring removed, Sol seemed...smaller. All that was removed was from his chest while the more solid pieces further from the wound were left alone. Rethalia had taken the plates by his injury on his arm and the affliction on his lower leg, by his knee. Fera could see the flat, smooth steel that made up his lower 'skin' she called it, and she scanned over the sleek surface.

Wires poked out from underneath the removed sheets and they sported differing colors like red, blue, green, and even black. Thicker joints and suspension shock systems made up the most of his exposed arm, hydraulics and other support and mobility pumps adding to the bulk. The edges of the jagged hole in his arm stained black, a few of the inner parts of the limb also scorched. "All we can achieve at the moment is causing more harm than good." Rethalia murmured softly, walking around the table and sitting up against a tool cart. She leaned down on her knees, her elbows set on her legs. One of her hands held up her face, her fingers shading her expression.

"We must hope and pray Ratchet gets here in time." she continued. Fera sunk closer to Sol and took her eyes from the tired Prime, too fatigued herself to say anything. She felt her mother sit behind her and shift closer to lay a hand on Fera's back. She then rubbed circles on her spine.

"Remember that song I used to sing to you before you went to bed every night when you were little?" she asked gently, stalling her hand. "The one that you'd sing after dad was deployed?" Fera wondered. She knew that her mother was just trying to change the conversation; attempting a distraction to get Fera's mind off her worries. It wasn't a really solid start, but anything was welcomed than allowing this weakening feeling.

Fera shifted herself so she was sitting up and she looked back at her mother over her shoulder. "Yes, that one. The Lamb and the Moon. Do you remember the words?" she continued, catching Fera's attention so that she completely turned. "A little. Most of it. But it's been a few years." Fera agreed, crossing her legs and letting her back sit against Sol's body. Sarah grinned gently and she looked to Rethalia. "I know." she nearly sighed, looking back at Fera. "Remember when we sang it to your father, before he...?" she trailed off, but Fera nodded anyway. And taking her hint, Fera gathered her memory and she tried holding off her nerves, blocking the noises from outside as she took a long breath.

"_The lamb I did see, the lamb, the lamb;_

_Where has the lamb gone? Over the moon, over the moon;_

_Can I join you? Little lamb, little lamb;_

_'Yes you can, yes you can';_

_And we played and we played;_

_Until the sun came and ruined our fun;_"

Fera's mother reached over and took her hand, joining her:

"_The lamb, the lamb, it jumped and so did I;_

_until we meet again, meet again;_

_the lamb, the lamb and I;_

_it laughed and so did I;_

_and we played, and we played;_

_until the moon returned and our fun began again._"

The song continued on to parts Fera couldn't possibly remember. Her mother's notes swayed and varied smoothly over her own, soft and long. They were soothing, yet they brought back memories; memories of her father and his sickness and their incapability to do anything. She sighed against Sol and let her head rest against her support, her eyes closing. If she spoke now, she may break down. Her softness only furthered her belief that she was no braver than a rabbit. No, not even that. More like a bird. Her mother continued murmuring the words of The Lamb and the Moon. Rethalia hadn't said anything in these minutes and Fera cracked open her eyes to make sure the fembot hadn't left. She was still there.

Her regal head was facing to the side of them, her expression unreadable as she locked her hands between her knees.

"_Until we meet again, meet again_..." Sarah nearly cooed.

Fera took in a long breath, unable to ignore the racket outside. Vibrations shook the table and Fera tensed, her chin raising and her lips held tight, her eyes squeezed close. One after the other, she could just see them now...

"_And we played, and we played._.." it was almost eerie, just a soft singing voice in a room of deathly silence while a battle wages outside a metal door. Hound's voice suddenly started up and Fera jumped when his gun went off. Sarah tightened her grip on her hand, her song never faltering.

"_Come to me my little darling;_

_Out of danger's grasp to my waiting hands;_

_You are safe;_

_Now do not cry, for it saddens me so;_

_Do not watch the fires in their eyes my little darling;_

_You are safe_;"

Her mother had moved to a different song- a fairly older one. She had found it once while Fera was young and had asked her to scan the poems in one of her books. How she remembered it, Fera couldn't understand. But the meaning was clear: here, you are safe.

"_Through raging blaze and stinging wind;_

_You are safe;_

_Take heed of the trees as they sway so;_

_Do not mind the war, innocence is upon you;_

_You are safe;_

_Could war take you my little darling?_

_Note the love, not the hatred;_

_You are safe;_

_In my awaiting arms, you are safe._"

It had been some time since Fera had heard that one too. Back then it was a jumble of pretty words and nice sounds from her mother's honey-like voice. Now, it was just too close to home. Her Guardian came to mind at this song and she let a single, hot tear overflow from her aching eyes. When Sarah began the song again, Fera joined her. From song to song they moved, trying to mask the hate and the war outside the door. When Fera jumped or started at a dangerous sound and her words would stumble, her mother just urged her on, comforting her by squeezing her hand.

Rethalia eventually moved, but it was to cross the room, placing her hands on a small ledge protruding from the wall. Her back was to them, hiding anything she must have felt. She seemed so calm, but so nervous at the same time. It was confusing and it hurt to try figuring her emotion out with the rest of everything going on. Her black painting dimmed through the shadows and if not for her pink, she could have been nearly out of sight.

Fera sang lowly with her mother, her throat growing raw. She was so thirsty that it almost pained her to sing. So she stopped, and so did her mother. The fighting outside seemed to forever continue, never ceasing and never stopping.

"They never stop, do they?" her mother whispered beside her, sitting with her shoulder against Fera's.

Rolling in her lips and releasing a shaky sigh, Fera shook her head. "I don't know." she tightened her already vice grip on her mother's hand, who didn't protest. Her father gone, her Guardian almost as well, a fembot unable to assist him, a mother unable to comfort her daughter, and her only reassurance being a necklace hanging around her neck.

What a lovely, cherry life she lived.

* * *

**Well...That happened. 0~0**


	11. Chapter 11: Uncertainties

**Ok, so here's the situation:**

**I have been given a generous correction via inbox by -who shall not be named- concerning my Cybertronian anatomy **

**So to clear things up:**

**Sole pads=Peds**

**Hands=Servos**

**Helmet=Helm**

**Terminal links=Digits**

**Repcycle=The time of a sparkling's development -this one comes later on-**

**However, my bond-connections will go as such:**

**Bond= A bond can be achieved three ways (as far as knowledge goes for me and/or Cybertronian data), by a sparkbond, a siblingbond, or a sparklingbond**

**BUT**

**A Cybertronian may have a 'link' with comrades as a means of solely sharing thoughts and/or feelings between the connected. A link has (and probably will again -sorry! :/-) been said in my earlier chapters as a moment of dual emotions experienced by both parties of the bonded and peer status. A 'link' in this case is basically just a form of describing the connections between the bonded or a being to their comrade(s). I kinda have my more 'original' descriptions in there as well, mainly so I could have my own path from the usual pieces found around the fandom universe :) But I have a list of everything that I use as reference if anyone would like me to post that before each chapter, including body parts, programs, and time. **

**I'm sorry if I'm not really up-to-date on my terminology, but I'm kinda new to both the Fanfiction-writing world and to fully comprehending the Cybertronian body/frame. I'm sorry if I mess up on something, but please feel free to contact me if you see something wrong! All suggestions are welcomed!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 11

The room had grown strangely still. The noses died almost as quickly as they had started. Fera blinked her heavy eyelids and she slowly lifted her head. Rethalia looked up from her spot as well, pausing before cautiously moving back towards Sol. She hovered a protective hand over Fera and her mother, as if she planned on protecting them from whatever lay on the other side. There was a brief series of a few more shots and another rumbling, and then it all stopped. Just like that. Silent. Fera stared hard at the door, shoving her feet at the table beneath her so she could get up in a squatted position. Her mother was also watching the door, lifting a hand to grab Fera's arm.

Quiet. More deadly stillness. And then footsteps.

They were hurried, blending unrhythmically as more than one figure thudded down the hall. Hound couldn't be heard, but the steps were definitely not human. Was he too shot down? Was he dead? Fera's blood went cold and her face became a stoney mask. Rethalia curled a fist before her and Fera stole a quick glance towards the fembot. Despite her smaller size, Fera knew she wasn't Prime without a reason. For once, she felt safe behind a towering 'Bot. She was just glad that Rethalia was on their side.

"Get them in the rooms now!" it was an older sounding voice, rough around the edges. Ratchet. Fera nearly fell back in relief. Rethalia's hand lowered and she waited. There was the sound of opening doors and rushed footfalls as he moved about. The door suddenly hissed open and the yellowish-green mech appeared inside the doorway. The armor on one shoulder was missing, blue energon spilt across small areas of his chest and limbs.

"Rethalia we-" he stopped immediately in seeing the body on the table. "Primus, what happened?!" he demanded, rushing into the room. Rethalia quickly stepped out of the way, giving him room. "I was not there, Ratchet, I can't tell you that."

Ratchet growled and began to go to work quickly and skillfully, opening different panels and shifting Sol's plates so that he could reach the damaged areas. "Sol was protecting us." Fera found her voice and she stood, using Sol's body for support. Ratchet cast a darting look her way and then he grabbed the tool cart Rethalia had been leaning against.

"From an atomic bomb?! From the looks of his busted pipes and shorted circuits, I'd say he was blown from the inside out!" Ratchet exclaimed, peeling away damaged parts and then welding new seals. The metal melded together and formed a thick bond.

"His spark is fading- Rethalia, please bring me the extra sparkpump, the one he has now isn't giving him more than 10 percent." Ratchet directed. Rethalia moved away and came back with the extra piece, handing it to Ratchet. "This should get him stabilized for now." he came to a more calm pace, "Rethalia, what you did may have very well saved his life." he stated, standing. Rethalia gave a respectful nod and backed up slightly so Ratchet could have more room. "It is my duty to help those in need. And beside that, he is a Guardian Ratchet. There was no choice." she responded. Ratchet just went about his work, seeming not to hear her.

Fera sank back to her spot sitting beside Sol, her heart feeling lighter. He was going to make it. He was going to be ok.

The thought nearly caused a grin to cross her face.

* * *

Optimus gently let Sideswipe slip from his arms and onto the berth, the smaller mech's arm leaving his neck. Sideswipe sported a blasted kneebolt, the covering blown apart. The sensitive wires around the area sparked and bright energon flowed from the wound. He also held other, smaller wounds over his body "Thanks Optimus." he said appreciatively. Optimus nodded and moved back to allow Ratchet to tend to the wounded when he saw fit. Smaller human men ran around below him as he entered the hall, bringing the wounded through to their own medical rooms. That was one thing Optimus saw good in the humans; they were very loyal and kept a notable sense to help the needy.

He moved through the concrete hall and paused to allow Hound to support Wheeljack on one arm. The white mech held his hand over his tank cavity, an oddly accomplished look on his faceplates. He had successfully been able to override the system and close off the east wing, shutting the Decepticons off from advancing through the doors. This led them to go for the breaks in the walls, but those were soon covered by four Autobot warriors, including the leader himself. Along with a stumbling Skywarp, they retreated outside the hole they had come. Bumblebee had shot after them, standing over Sideswipe's fallen form as a sort of protective measure. Optimus had called off the smaller scout and had picked up Sideswipe since the mech appeared unable to stand on his own.

And off to the medbay they'd went, stepping over the mangled bodies of fellow Cybertronians. Brothers. All of them were of his own kind... the thought made his tanks churn and he had to avert his optics to keep from feeling that callused grief. So many were dead, all of them fellow brethren. There was even the human soldiers who crawled or ran or hurried over the floor to get to each other that disturbed him. Ratchet carefully walked beside Optimus, scanning the bodies for any survivors. This was the gruesomeness of being a medic, Optimus assumed; just scanning for the half dead so that could emit a mercy shot and end the suffering. Only one had this treatment however, adding to the many whom litter the grounds now.

Now, his most important concern was finding his sparkmate. She had been unable to hide her fear and her concern over their bond, resulting in the often distraction of the Prime. He could sense Liora as well, healthy and safe. But, now all he could manage to feel was the limited connection they all three shared. He lifted a servo and set it on his chassis, looking down the hall to the last door.

"Get them into the rooms now!" Ratchet commanded loudly. Optimus felt his only good audio receptor shake with the tone of the medic and then it rang with the sound of yet another unlucky 'Bot on the wrong end of Ratchet's wrath. "Optimus, you too." Ratchet directed sternly.

Optimus looked down at the shorter mech, dropping the servo. "Where is Rethalia?" he asked, completely ignoring Ratchet's prior comment. "In the last room, why?" he questioned suspiciously. "I wish to meet with her." the Prime answered simply. As if it were obvious. Ratchet snorted and drew a quick scan over Optimus' body. "Over my deadspark!" he cried, promptly stabbing a finger towards an empty room. "Your ventilation filter is crushed along with the spring in your lower left chassis. Your left audio receptor is busted and your kneebolt is ready to give any nanoclick. If you don't want a mangled leg Optimus Prime, I suggest you heed my direction." Ratchet was a good mech, direct when he needed be, and gentle when required. He was also one of Optimus' eldest friends, meaning he could sense when the medic was about to snap.

Alone and without a proper medical aid, Ratchet was left to take care of every mech by himself. His fairly young and new apprentice Cloudsong was back at the base in Washington D.C, awaiting the return of her peer.

"Ratchet, I-" he was cut off when Ratchet held up a blunt tool in his servo, waving it around in a small circle almost threateningly. "Your sparkmate can wait Optimus. As your medic, and a friend, I don't advise anything but getting quick attention." he noted. Knowing anything he said would be quickly put to rest by the stubborn mech, Optimus nodded and turned towards the appointed room, lifting a servo to cup a gash in his forearm. Ratchet could be heard walking the opposite direction, towards the back rooms. He was right, and now that Optimus had listened, he could feel the searing pain from his kneebolt and the array of other wounds around his frame.

But that wouldn't keep him from whipping around as the door to one of the medical rooms opened and Ratchet's voice carried down the hall. "Primus, what happened!?" he exclaimed. Optimus quickly turned on his peds and strode down the hall, ignoring the creaking and groaning of his weary armor. He reached for his sparkmate, but he only got a blocked link. Frustration climbed in his spark and he let steaming hot air pulse from his vents. Suddenly, his kneebolt gave out and he growled in the pain, falling against the wall. His arm came up and supported him as he fought for balance.

"Optimus, are you ok?" one of the humans called from below.

It was an unfamiliar troop, stopped dead on the floor and looking to the towering Autobot concernedly. Optimus slowly pushed off the wall and he nodded, holding up his leg and only allowing his toelink to sit on the ground for balance. "Your concerns shouldn't be with me soldier. Focus on your fallen comrades." he ordered, shuttering his optics. The young male nodded briskly, running away without another word.

"-spark is fading-" Ratchet's muffled voice came from the other side of the door and Optimus' cranial unit snapped up. Absolute dread filled inside of him, humming in his spark with painful waves.

Rethalia. Liora. Optimus shoved himself forward, ignoring his weakened kneebolt and starting down the hall again. Desperately he reached through their link, but all he got in response was a blocked bond. His tanks churned and his CPU raced. One arm was against the wall to help him as he stepped slowly across the floor, moving down towards the door in worry. She was there. She had to be. His spark wouldn't survive if hers were to perish. And he felt he didn't want to go on anyway if that were to happen. That family unit was all of himself and his very essence, everything he possessed and could give. Without them...he wouldn't allow himself to even compute what that would be like.

Finally reaching the room, he threw himself across the walls, falling roughly on the opposing wall. The door slid open at his approach and he stumbled inside, searching the room desperately.

"Rethalia!" he called out.

Ratchet was by the observations berth, tending to the still form of a Cybertronian. Fera and her female creator Sarah Lennox were seated by their side. The slim and graceful form of Rethalia Prime stood off to Ratchet's side, standing back patiently. She turned swiftly at his call, her optics wide. The wall she had put up came crashing down, flooding him with relieving surprise and concern. "Optimus? Are you alright?" her smooth voice rinsed over him and he sagged in the sound of it.

His form gave out and he slid down the doorframe, sitting on the floor. The kneebolt that had given out was basically useless now, giving him no support. Tiredness and weary heaviness weighed on him and Optimus vented when seeing his sparkmate alive and well. She hurried to his side, dropping to her kneebolts. The sky-blue color of her optics darkened as she looked over his pained expression and scrapped helm. Her lithe digits came up and she softly grabbed his faceplates. "What came over you to force yourself here? That was completely senseless of you!" she scolded. Optimus grinned, ignoring the waves of pain and numbness below his kneebolt.

"I was worried for you Rethalia. Why had you blocked our bond?" he inquired softly. Rethalia's optics shuttered and she drew close, holding his cranial unit to the base of her neck. The warm humming from her systems soothed his cranialache and lulled him. "Your safety was at stake, I couldn't offer you distraction." she explained gently, rubbing her thumb digit over his busted audio receptor. The gentle strokes of the small digit sent his CPU into a soothing tranquility. She was here. She was alive. "Our bond is all I think of in battle otherwise." he stated, bringing up his servo to lay over her own. She sighed and leaned back, searching his faceplates.

"Whether I be in battle or on another planet, you always seem to find me." she murmured, grinning sadly. Optimus grinned as well, slipping his digits through hers. "It is because you are everything to me Rethalia. No matter what, you are my very spark." his vocal processor was just above a whisper, their exchange meant only for them. "Primus, Optimus! I don't have the time for this!" Ratchet yelled from across the room. Both Optimus and Rethalia looked back at him. Ratchet was stretched as far as his arms would allow, one servo-deep in a black and red chassis while the other was aimed for a distant tool cart.

So Sol had been the one injured.

Rethalia squeezed Optimus' hand and she started for Ratchet, handing him the tool he was after. "Glitchin' support strut... severed coil wire... Frag! His main spinal relay is clipped!" the flustered mech hurried over Sol's body as he constantly found himself removing and replacing small parts. Rethalia kept handing him different tools and eventually when he seemed fully stocked with every equipment piece he would need, Rethalia moved back towards her sparkmate. "I'm not certified with larger grade injuries, but I can mend a few of your smaller wounds." she explained gently, kneeling down again. Optimus nodded and didn't hesitate to open his chassis plates.

His sparkmate reached in and he felt the dull brushes and dips of every move. Wiring buzzed and his CPU scanned the intruder before his spark registered her, suddenly rejoicing in her close presence. Her small digit bumped into one of his more sensitive wires and he drew in a sharp intake of air through his vents. Rethalia backed off, yanking her servos away as she felt his sudden pain. "I'm sorry." she murmured in apprehension. Optimus shook his helm and took her servo in his, lifting it up himself to bring it close again. "It is alright." he assured her.

Rethalia moved back to her work, slower this time. Her hand came close to his spark at one point and his frame shuddered slightly. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but then a small smile crossed her lip plates and she did it again. Lowly, his processor made a noise that he thought he'd long been unable to make. Both of their faceplates shifted in shock and Optimus made an action to hide the noise by clearing his vocal tube. Rethalia gave a soft chuckle at his attempts and she reached deeper into his chassis to collect a few singed or melted wiring.

"I should do this more often." she noted in a suggestive, dark tone. Optimus' form started, his gears jumping.

She just laughed at his surprise and laid the broken and useless pieces to the side. "Don't move Prime, or this will hurt a lot more than it need be." she warned. Just as he was about to question her confusing statement, he felt a painful lurch in his inner circuit grid as one of the attached lines were wrenched from the plug. He locked his oral sheets together and held back the cry he felt rising. His vents whirred and his CPU jumped with the sudden feeling. The slender wire she had pulled was dropped as she hovered in concern over his inclined body. Before his oral plates busted -again, but that was a different story-, Optimus let them unclench and that allowed the muffled, soft moan to escape his vocals.

The air suddenly met with a series of small, high-pitched grindings from a surgical saw, meaning Ratchet must be operating. But that could only signify that Sol's wounds far surpassed his own. It sent a deep unadulterated sense of worry through his systems. He was only just experiencing his life cycle, meeting the new-found wonders of what Earth had to offer. Optimus darted his optics in the small mech's position and he found the tiny human Fera standing to crane her neck over Sol's body. She just bled worry and curiosity, surprising Optimus with the depth of her concern.

"Don't worry about Solas, he will be fine. We got to him in time, and Ratchet is only replacing a few minor parts." Rethalia had noticed her sparkmate's direction of his optics and she leaned down to help him to sit again.

"I had entrusted Fera and her female creator to him. Are they alright?" he wondered, shifting to get more comfortable. Rethalia grinned softly and started working on sealing the gash on his arm. "Of course. Solas is a very capable Guardian, even if he's injured." she gave a short chuckle and Optimus looked down at her. He had a good 6 feet on the fembot, meaning he had to either slouch or she would have to stand on her kneebolts to reach his chassis comfortably. Her scorcher started up and she paused. "I have a few painkillers if-"

"No, I have dealt with worse. Continue." he said. Giving a nod, Rethalia leaned into the wound and pressed the bright flame to his armor.

A wince crossed his faceplates as the stinging and burning started up. The metal around the wound heated up and began to melt into bright orange goop. Rethalia set down the scorcher and stood, turning to search the nearby tool carts. It wasn't long before she found what she was after, returning soon after she left. It was a flat piece of scrap, a temporary seal until Ratchet could get a hold of him. She pressed it firmly against the liquefied material and sat back on her heals, laying her delicate servos over her lap. "That should harden in a few joors. Before then, I think it would be best if we waited for Ratchet to look at your more serious wounds." she noted. Optimus nodded, holding the newly applied piece in the open so it could harden.

"That mech's still here?" Ratchet questioned from his spot beside Sol. Rethalia twisted her spinal support so she could see Ratchet behind her and Optimus looked over her. "I though I told you to wait in the room." he had a large rag in his grasp, rubbing it between his servos. "You'd better hope I don't get my hands on a moderately sized wrench, or your kneejoint's not going to be the only thing I'm fixing." he threatened lightly, setting a servo on his hipbolt. Optimus heeded his friend's warning, allowing his mate to help him stand. She wasn't strong enough to support his weight like he needed, so he used the doorframe as well. "And I don't doubt you will Ratchet." he managed, draping an arm over Rethalia's shoulderbolts.

Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms, seeming satisfied with himself. "However, I must ask you before I leave," he began, catching the medic's attention. "if Solas Kaon will recover from his wounds?"

Ratchet's lip plates burrowed into a deep frown. He seemed to hesitate at answering this, standing in study of his leader. But then he shifted on his peds, looking to the ground and back. "If I tell you what you want to hear, I'd be lying Prime." he admitted, his tone hard and grave. Optimus' very energon ran cold and he felt his form tense against his mate's smaller frame.

Once again, Ratchet took pause and he looked behind him. Fera could be seen, sitting atop one of Sol's plates on his leg. She had one tiny hand on his body while the other sat on her lap, her face aimed towards the table. After a few nanoclicks, he found that she was deep in the human recharge cycle called 'sleep'. Her female creator however was standing nearby, her arms crossed and her eyes watching them intently. "We don't need lies Ratchet, we need answers." Optimus said firmly, peering back from the female human. The medic nodded and turned his support on his patient. The steady beep of the pulse monitor registered over and over, beating barely below normal. Almost all of the young mech's armoring had been stripped from him, placed aside so that the pieces could be fixed later.

"What Rethalia did may very well have saved his life. But, and I'm going to be blunt about this, he still isn't out of the woods yet. Not by a long shot." Ratchet went on. Rethalia's digits tightened around Optimus' and he did the same with hers. He felt her worry; her remembrance of her fallen friends... "But how is his spark? Will he be permanently damaged?" she asked, seemingly trying to distract herself. Ratchet drummed his digits against his upper arm, the greenish-yellow plating still freckled with fresh and dry energon. "At the moment, I've halted the main leak in his circuits. However, his casing retained some major damage and his conversion shaft is completely snapped in half. He may never be able to transform. And that's if he survives the casing transplant and replacement of his spinal relay program and cord." he explained almost sadly.

It was a medic's job to never become attached to patients. But as Optimus knew, this rule had gone out the window the decacycles after Ratchet had become a permanent member of his team. Now, even if he was a rookie, Sol was a member of that team, meaning Ratchet held some sort of bond with the younger mech. Sol was just upgraded to his final frame before trekking to Earth, meaning he wasn't more than a few thousand decacycles old. Barely out of the teenage stage in human terms. In fact, it was predicted that Sol was one of the last sparklings before Bumblebee was created. Optimus raised a servo and set it higher on the doorframe. "Just do whatever you can. For now, we can only hope." he stated. Ratchet nodded once and turned back to Sol, not even caring to tell Rethalia to take away her sparkmate.

Optimus helped her to turn his body, allowing them to exit the door. They hobbled down the hall as Optimus held his injured leg off the ground as best he could, stepping with his other while his sparkmate tried to support as much of his weight as possible. They came to the appointed room and Rethalia pressed in the code and the door slid open. The room inside was dark, masking everything in shadow. However that changed as Optimus and Rethalia walked inside, activating the motion-sensitive lights. It was much like the room Rethalia had been in, but less crowded. There weren't as many machines or devices to be hooked into some unlucky Cybertronian and there were barely any toolcarts.

Slowly, ever so carefully, Rethalia led her sparkmate to the berth at the far back wall of the area. He twisted around in his own power and slipped atop the surface, softly giving a pained moan. Rethalia stayed close, just inches from his kneebolt. She gently set her servos on his upper legs, over the main armor. "What happened to you?" she demanded concernedly. Optimus shifted and curled his digits over the edge of the table. "The battle Rethalia, and I don't really know when. I did file a few shots from various sources, but that is all." he admitted. Rethalia sighed and walked around to sit by him, their shoulderbolts brushing as she leaned into him. "You're going to give me a sparkattack one of these orns, I just know it." she murmured humorously.

Optimus gave a low, comforting vibration of his chassis and he bumped her softly. "I do not intend to make you worry." he said, ducking his head closer. Rethalia gave him a few soft laughs and she looked up at him. "I'm sure you don't. And maybe after you've recovered, you may show me exactly what this world has to offer." she suggested, smiling. Optimus grinned himself, finding the ability quite enjoyable. Wrapping a servo around her tank cavity, he nodded and answered, "Yes, of course. You yourself will have to heal also however." he almost laughed when Rethalia did a very unPrime-like thing: pout. Her bottom lip plate stuck out and she quivered it dramatically.

But she didn't hold it long. She was soon dropping the act, unable to hold the laughter inside of her. Optimus joined her, absolutely elated at the lighthearted moment he got with his family unit. When their joy died down, Rethalia sighed and let her cranial unit rest on his shoulderbolt. "Liora wishes to see her mech creator." she murmured, bringing his servo from her tank cavity to rest on her abdominal slips. Optimus tenderly rubbed the smooth, layered surface and he looked down.

"Maybe when we alone, in our quarters." he suggested, watching her carefully. Rethalia sighed, but nodded, then allowing the sparkling's side of their bond to fully open.

A feeling of warmth started from his spark, spreading throughout his frame and their bond. It was such a small spark, definitely smaller than normal. But it was just so bright; it was as if she were a beacon in a room masked with darkness. He had missed so much time during her development that she was more than halfway through her repcycle. Maybe that was why she was so small, devoid of any interaction with her other creator for so long. The very thought brought the warmth in him to fade. So much time, lost. But no more. He would be there, for his sparkling and for his sparkmate.

It was a few more breems of this silence before the door opened, revealing Ratchet on the other side. He calmly walked in and Rethalia sat up, moving out of he way so Ratchet could get to Optimus easier. The brief loss in contact almost had Optimus jerking to retrieve his sparkmate, but he stopped himself. She must have sensed something through their bond and she reached over, taking his digits in hers. Ratchet peeled off what was left of the armor cap on Optimus' kneebolt and he set them aside. He then retrieved some unfamiliar tools and began prodding around inside of the injury, causing sharp stabs of pain to zing up Optimus' circuitry. After about a breem or so, he pulled away.

"Well, the motor joint and lower coil are shot. The actual bolt itself is cracked and a few of the hydraulics are worn. But the major part of this is that the main support pump and the shock are disconnected. They needed to be replaced anyway, but if you hadn't let me see this now, your overall construct of this limb would have been useless." he explained, turning to search for his right equipment. Rethalia squeezed his servo and he glanced over his shoulderbolt at the fembot. She was leaning on her elbowjoints, one servo with his while the other was hidden under her chassis.

_It is a fixable problem Rethalia, no need to worry_, he assured her through their link. She jumped, seeming to have been lost in her own CPU. She looked up at him and shuttered her optics. _I know, but what if Ratchet hadn't gotten to you in time?_ she wondered, directing her gaze back at the medic. _You could have lost your leg_. Optimus tried reassuring her through their bond and Rethalia grinned, looking at the berth beneath her. _Maybe I would have been decommissioned_, he said curiously. Rethalia playfully shoved him, rolling her optics. _And you would fare leaving all this? You would have charged on stilts if it meant the assurance of your troops_, she retorted.

Ratchet returned and began his work on Optimus' kneebolt, completely unaware of the conversation going on before him. _You would do the same_, he noted, watching the mech. Rethalia brushed a thumb digit over the back of his servo and he felt her sadness. _Yes, yes I would have_. _But that still wasn't enough apparently_...she trailed off and Optimus moved so that he was the one holding her servo. _And they knew you would have done everything. No matter what, all that matters now is forgiving what could not be prevented_, he felt Rethalia's side of the bond lighten. _That's exactly what Fera had told me_, she noted lightly, brushing the link they shared with her sad irony. _Well then she is a much wiser human than we had originally thought_, he responded back, shifting uncomfortably under Ratchet's work.

"Hold still." Ratchet grumbled.

_She is an interesting human, that is for sure. All humans are_, Rethalia went on, less sorrowfully. Optimus held his side of the bond with nothing but support. _They are a very...curious race. But they are intelligent and full of potential_. _I'm glad you take well to them_. He felt his sparkmate smile and he looked back at her, seeing that his assumption was correct. _It seems that a few of your comrades feel the same, seeing as not one, but three of your soldiers are Guardians_, she darted her optics up and locked them with his. _It is something they seem to enjoy after gaining a better understanding of the nature of humans. However, Sol seems to be taking to Fera less quickly than the others...maybe I was mistaken?_ he wondered.

Rethalia shook her helm and watched Ratchet again. He followed her lead and did the same._ No, I think not. I could sense a bond already between them. It is a very unique one, but it is there. Sol was a good choice for the small female, seeing as his knowledge of the Stone of Primus and his experience in battle-_ she was cut off as Optimus nearly twisted around to fully face her. Ratchet snarled and raised his wrench, landing a very hard blow to the side of Optimus' noble helm.

"What part of "hold still" do you not compute?!" he demanded. Optimus ducked from the hit, grimacing at the pulse now in his already aching CPU. There was a small dent on his cranial unit where Ratchet had hit him, but that could be dealt with later.

Optimus felt the humor from Rethalia's side of the bond and he sighed through his vents, raising his digits to gently rub the sore spot. After regaining himself, Optimus returned to his original conversation. _You know of the Stone of Primus?_ he asked. _Yes of course, I am co-commander of the Autobot cause. I am also a Prime. Why would I not? _she inquired, suspiciously probing his side of their link. He drew back for a moment, unsure. _Optimus, what are you hiding?_ she had lost her humorous attitude, regaining her Prime status. He paused at what to say and that only seemed to make Rethalia more concerned.

_We are sparkmates Optimus, why will you not tell me?_ there was an edge to her tone that pulled at the edges of Optimus' spark. He could tell her...but that would be risking her own and everyone's safety. But if he didn't, he would be seen as a distrustful presence in their bond.

"Ratchet, would you mind leaving us for a breem or two?" he questioned dully. Ratchet looked up from his work and then glanced between the mech and his fembot sparkmate. Great. Left out again. Giving a disbelieving snort, Ratchet turned and left, leaving the room in silence. Rethalia came around the berth and slipped over the top, coming close. "Tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here." she reached over and grabbed both of his servos now, watching him.

Once again, he stopped himself. With her so close, it was impossible to process clearly. His spark sang with her closeness, yet it also shrank back uncertainly. "Do you trust me Rethalia Prime?" Optimus inquired, looking down at her. Rethalia seemed surprised at this, but she nodded. "Of course. With my life." she answered. Optimus took one servo away from hers and he cupped her cheekplate. She leaned into his touch, her optics fluttering. "Then you must trust me now. It is your and Liora's safeties I'm concerned for. Explaining to you now what should be left for later may result in the endangerment of you both."

Rethalia lifted her digits and held his by her faceplates, her optics calm again and her side of the bond full in worry. "Optimus..." she trailed off. Deathly silence met her words, leaving them in a blanket of heavy quiet. Optimus could barely keep himself from holding his sparkmate close, feeling her sadness and pain and uncertainty. The light above them dimly gleamed off her faceplates and shone a light silver, adding to the light of her optics. Black and dark pink paint sat shining in the illumination overhead, filtering over her and outlining every curve of her body.

Even before she had become Prime, Rethalia was a sought after fembot. Her caring and strong personality had brought any mech to their kneebolts before her, her frame teasing them each when she denied their affections. She had announced that her spark belonged to only one mech, crushing the hopes of the many after her. At the time, she had been Areil, already in relations with Optimus' previous form Orian Pax. He was only a dockworker then, unable to offer more than a few credits every quartex. But she had told him it wasn't his pay she loved, but his personality.

They were horribly injured however, forcing each to be revamped. Ariel was made into Elita-one and Orian became Optimus. Optimus had joined the war and had swiftly moved through the ranks, taking on the status of Prime after his mentor Sentinel Prime had been murdered.

Elita also had rose quickly, becoming commander of her own unit of the Autobot forces. This had kept them apart for hundreds of decacycles at a time, their connection weakening. It was then that they had joined as one, becoming sparkmates and claiming each other as forever their own. And after being separated again, Optimus found himself briefly offlined, making Rethalia believe she had lost her sparkmate. This drove her to claim her rightful heir to the status of Prime, revamping her into Rethalia Prime.

Now, probably the last two Primes in existence sat side by side, speaking in their own ancient language about their trust. Rethalia was situated in fading strength, her worries and concerns finally taking over. Her small frame near Optimus' made her appear like a newly upgraded Cybertronian, his form shadowing over her own. His massive servo cupped her faceplates, her free one holding it there. Her other was focused on her abdominal slips, protectively covering it with her slim digits. After a few breems, her silence made Optimus feel as though she had forgotten to answer what lay before her. But then, she took in a long flush of air through her intake vents and released it.

"I trust you." she murmured.

Her cranial unit dipped forward and Optimus' spark relaxed in relief. If it meant threatening the trust of his sparkmate so that he may keep his family unit safe, then so be it. Arachnid and Rethalia had been enemies for vorns at a time, meaning that the Decepticon leader wouldn't even hesitate at a chance to torture her. She would slowly kill off their sparkling, just to wring out the information she wanted. The bonus for her would be that she was also killing off a piece of the two sparkmate's sparks. The loss of their sparkling would cause terrible pain and suffering to envelop them for vorns. No matter what, he wouldn't allow that to happen. "Thank you." he vented back, leaning down so that their foreplates touched. Rethalia said nothing, just let her side of their bond embrace his own.

Her presence was reassuring, like a fembot creator to its sparkling. It wasn't that creator-sparkling bond particularly that he felt, but just a warmth that he couldn't explain. The meaning behind it was intense and vast, like an endless surge of love and a feeling of completeness. The only way to truly feel and understand was to experience the same situation. Simple.

There was a loud crash from outside and both the Primes sat up, staring at the door in surprise. "Now look wha' ya did Mirage! Ratch is gonna blow up on ya if you don't get yer aft in gear!" it was Hound's voice. Optimus sagged and let go of his own weariness in a relase of air from his vents. Rethalia leaned against him and watched the door patiently.

Three...two...

Just as both of them predicted, the sliding door hissed open and the smaller red mech came falling through. He fell straight on his spinal support, lifting his legs high as the door came within feet of crushing them. Mirage backed up across the floor before he got to his peds, brushing himself off. He looked covered in dust from his anklestruts to the crest of his helm, the red beneath barely distinguishable. He turned and Optimus could hear the Autobot spy mumbling to himself about something involving Primus, a pipe, and a particular Autobot's flush pipes.

His dark blue optics flicked up as he turned and he froze, quickly standing straight. Both Optimus and Rethalia were sitting taller, Rethalia's servos in her lap and her legs crossed at the anklestruts. "Optimus Prime! Rethalia! I, well...um..." he trailed off and once again mumbled something in the human language of Spanish. "_Perdón_ me _señor _and_ señora_, I didn't mean to barge in here." he apologized. Optimus set his servos on his upper legs, one laid close to his exposed pivotjoint.

"Mirage, what is happening outside?" he asked, ignoring the apology. Mirage dropped the digits that had come up to rub the back of his neck and he stood at attention. "While out with the platoon of military troops, we had only come up with a Decepticon soldier who was trying to hack the systems of one of the main electrical towers just outside the state border. When he retreated, all he left behind was a compad." the Autobot came forward and handed his leader a flat device.

Looking over it, Optimus found one simple direction enlisted among the rest of the useless information: _Hack main electronic systems and implant attached device_.

Optimus turned over the compad, but nothing was attached. "There's nothing connected here." he noted, looking up. Mirage nodded knowingly and took back the pad. "_Si_, we had found that. It seemed that the soldier was a technicians specialist, and he'd already implanted the object." he reported. Optimus felt Rethalia's end of their bond tighten. "And that suggests that whatever was in that device is now attached to the main systems grid?" she inquired, a note of seriousness in her voice. Mirage nodded towards her.

"And we haven't found out why they wanted it. The main grid isn't attached to this base, or any of the others, so it is unclear why they would attack it." he said, slipping the compad into a pocket in his armor. "All the same, I would like you to contact Prowl and have him analyze the main grids. We will have to contact Secretary Kepler about this and make sure he informs his superiors." Optimus commented. Mirage nodded and awaited further instruction. "Did you find anything else?" he went on. Mirage shook his cranial unit and then stood still. "Did you find the main device the soldier used?" Rethalia asked, calmly watching the spy. Mirage looked to the fembot, "No, nothing was there that we could find." he reported.

Optimus just sat stiffly, seeming to be in his own universe at the moment. He wasn't really focused on the conversation between his mate and Mirage. Instead, he was scanning the information now logged into his files. In the past, the Decepticons had hacked the grid before, but they only were trying to gain control of the large satellites orbiting the Earth. The satellites had been a separate order of operation, but they were somehow connected to the main grid byway of other layered systems. It was relatively difficult at first to find them in the systems because of their ability to mask their presence, but once they were found, the virus was isolated and destroyed, cutting off their access to the main controls of the satellites.

He sifted through the files and focused mainly on the reports concerning that incident. He brought both files forward and compared them, trying to find the very thing that connected them somehow. They were similar, yes, but there was also something different about them. They couldn't be going after the same systems as the former attack had, the compad said as much. The soldier had been assigned to hack the technologies district, not the shuttle grid. Optimus shuttered his optics and his optic ridges came down in frustration. So they _had_ accessed the same main workings lines, but they were after a completely different objective. Could they be after information? And if so, what? They had already attacked the base, so they knew it was here. There were the other bases, but it would be useless information.

If they wished to find an energon converter, that would be useless too because they already contained one. Maybe they were trying to get control of the airways, or some other form of general communication. Was it the fembots? There were no sparklings on Earth, except for Rethalia's, but only a select few knew that.

"Optimus." a voice called. He was nudged slightly and he started. Rethalia had said his name, snapping him back to reality. Mirage was waiting before them, standing patiently before his leader. Rethalia was watching him carefully. It wasn't often Optimus found himself distracted, unless it was a truly unique situation. "I apologize." he said, looking between the both of them. "Mirage, contact Prowl. I will inform Secretary Kepler and make sure we obtain information on this bug." he directed, locking optics with the mech. Mirage nodded and left after a dismissal from Optimus.

As he sat leaning on his elbowjoints, he locked his digits together and bowed his cranial unit. He could feel Rethalia tenderly rubbing his spinal support and she suddenly slipped her digit beneath a certain panel on his support. He jumped up again and all thoughts in his CPU disappeared in surprise. She pinched the small wire behind the plate and he jerked, an energetic whirr flashing through his system. Rethalia softly giggled and did it again.

"Rethalia." Optimus turned to his sparkmate and sent her a warning through their bond. This wasn't the time.

"Yes Optimus?" she cooed, doing it again.

Optimus' form nearly leapt off the table. He leaned away from her grip and she followed, digging deeper. The zing he felt from the gesture sent a laugh bubbling to his vocal processor. "No, don't do that." he commanded firmly. Rethalia grinned mischievously and directly disobeyed his order, brushing another circuit. Unable to hold it in any longer, Optimus laughed, cutting himself off as quickly as he had done it. Rethalia moved to her kneebolts and she continued to pinch the wiring under the plates. Optimus couldn't contain himself, his laughter rolling off his vocals and rumbling throughout the room. His form arched away and he reached for her before she skillfully avoided him and nimbly brought her digits under another plate.

Optimus tensed and he squirmed, moving like a fish to dislodge her.

"Stop! Retha- hahaha- That tickles!" he bellowed, his legs swinging around. Rethalia dodge his leg, but she had to reach over him to slide her servo into another sensitive spot behind his kneebolt. He finally got ahold of her arms, but he mistakenly brought her close to him, sending his balance off-center. They both were sent tumbling off the side of the berth and to the floor below. Optimus grunted as his spinal support hit the ground and Rethalia fell ontop of him, his internal fans getting the wind knocked from them. He opened his optics and found Rethalia lifting her helm from his chassis.

His servos were on her upper and lower spinal support, hers on his chassis. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. One of his legs were hung up on the berth, and thankfully it was his injured one. His other leg was slightly inclined, his knee straddled by Rethalia. She nodded and abruptly gave a giggle, leaning her chassis against his own. His frame heated up and he swallowed the excess lubricant from his tongue. "That was actually kind of fun." she commented, gazing into his optics. Optimus lifted his cranial unit and looked at her with a funny expression. "Falling off a table is fun?" he asked incredulously.

Rethalia slid up to get close to his faceplates. Optimus' optics widened and he let his helm hit the floor. "No, not falling. Although, this position is fairly interesting. It was fun because you laughed. I laughed. It was a happy moment." she answered gently. Optimus relaxed and he grinned gently. "Good, I'm glad you are happy." he said, his chassis rumbling. Suddenly, his spark fluttered, pulsing with a powerful beat as he noticed Rethalia's spark just above his own. Her smile begun to fade and she watched him intently. His own grin dropped and he moved his servo from her upper support to her cheekplate. He felt her side of the bond drop slightly in sadness and he stroked a thumb digit over her faceplate.

"Why can't we have more moments like this?" she whispered in a hurt voice. Optimus felt his fluttering happiness and contentment to fall. And just as quietly he answered her, "I don't know. Our time together seems all too full of sadness and pain." he paused his digit as he found Rethalia's optics sheened in opaque tears. Their shining, light-blue beauty shimmered as one fat tear rolled off her cheekplate.

And without warning, she leaned her cranial unit towards him, her optics shuttering. Optimus let her come close, but his CPU was unsure. His spark wouldn't hesitate at her closeness, but his logic and his sense would. She was lost and grieving. That would lead any fembot to do anything without thinking.

Before she pressed her lip plates to his, he paused and spoke. "Rethalia..." he couldn't find anything to say other than her designation. But his tone said it all. He felt his spark twist painfully when Rethalia's side of the spark fluctuated pleadingly.

"Optimus, please...we have been apart for too long. I'm hurting right now...just...just..." she continued to move towards him and this time he didn't stop her. Their lip plates met and a few of Rethalia's tears bled off on to his own faceplates. She kissed him passionately, filled with such breathless pain and need. He could feel her desperation- her grief. It knocked the wind from his vents.

He felt himself unable to keep his frame from heating and his vents fought to keep up with him. Her own shell warmed as well, their temperatures melting into one another as Rethalia wrapped one servo around his neck. The air around them seemed to sizzle with the heat coming off them, nearly seeming cold against their armor. Optimus' chassis fought to stay closed, his spark pushing against its casing and trying to get to Rethalia's own. His circuitry buzzed and his energon was on fire, his levels seeming at an all time high. Their bond swirled and knitted together, muddling his thoughts further. He tried,_ tried_ prying his servos from her- tried to force the fogginess from his CPU. But he couldn't. And apparently, neither could she.

Rethalia was one of the most level-headed, thoughtful Cybertronians he'd known, so this was so unlike her. Yes, they had been away for vorns, but this was the last way he would have thought she'd be acting. Her grief most likely was catching up to her, not even their sparkling comforting her. Rethalia drug her digits tenderly down the side of his helm, causing the receptors beneath to melt under her touch. His chassis rumbled and Rethalia took tight hold of his neck, as if he were going to pull away from her. Everything around them seemed lost, nothing mattering at that moment than each other. She was everything and nothing else mattered at that nanoclick.

One of her servos traveled down his chassis plates and just dipped into the scaring around the latch of his chassis. The tips of her digits traced the spot as she continued to kiss him, her lip plates moving across his mandible and her optics nothing but slits. His hand traveled up her spinal support and traveled over the contours of her plating, taking in every beautiful inch of her protoform. Her frame suddenly trembled and her vocal processors let out a soft purr.

A sparkbeat after Optimus' audio processor nearly shot with the sound of his sparkmate, there was a crude noise from the doorway.

Rethalia tensed against Optimus and both of their frames cooled in mere nanoclicks. Rethalia's cranial unit lifted and looked over him, his own bending back so he was seeing upside-down. Ratchet was stationed at the door, his arms crossed and his optics narrowed. Rethalia slowly slinked off of Optimus' body and Optimus nearly yanked her back down.

"When you said give you a few breems, I didn't think you meant for this." he commented in bitter sarcasm. Optimus looked back at his sparkmate, who was standing above him with forced composure.

There was a few wet streaks down her faceplates, but nothing more to give away the fact she had cried. Optimus sat up and pushed himself to his peds, using the table for support as he kept weight off of his injured pivotjoint. He drug himself atop the table and Rethalia pulled herself up beside him.

"Ratchet, a knock would have been greatly welcomed." he noted flatly. Ratchet huffed and came closer. Rethalia's half of their bond buzzed with the remnants of their activities and she seemed calmer. Her grief wasn't as crushing and she had allowed their link with their sparkling to return. Liora had been in deep recharge and hadn't even noticed their behavior.

"I do not permit that kind of... action in your currant state Optimus Prime. Nor you Rethalia Prime." he looked between the sparkmates with a searing gaze. "Do not blame a sparkmate for trying to unite with her mate after vorns of separation." Rethalia lectured simply. Ratchet sent another glare her way that would make any mech shudder. But Rethalia was no mech. She was a commanding fembot of the Autobot army, meaning it took _a lot_ to even cause remote fright.

"Save that for later. When you are actually capable of sustaining that kind of ability." Ratchet scolded, coming closer. He swung open the armor of Optimus' kneebolt and he dipped in his miniature torch he held.

Rethalia slipped her servo over Optimus' and he felt the tendrils of her bond curling over his._ Do not let him ruin our moment Optimus, we will continue this conversation in private_, she promised over their private link. Optimus' vocal processors stalled and he jerked with a coughing fit. His vents were just getting over his moment with Rethalia and now they were put through another series of desperate gasps. Ratchet glanced up at him and he shook his helm, waving one servo to signal he was ok. _Rethalia, behave_, he sent firmly. But inside, just on the edge of their bond, he felt a deep-set interest.

* * *

**So just a little lightness from all the doom and gloom going on around here :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Low Blow

**You guys have all been so wonderful with reading my story and staying with me throughout it all -especially...recent occurences...- but I promise things WILL get better, so please don't hate me o~O**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 12

"Please say something." Fera murmured, watching as Doctor Shelby moved silently to wrap the opened wound at her side. She then sighed and held the gauze down until she could pin it in place. "What should I say? I'm not your mother, whom I'm sure had a lot to say about your injury." she said in a cold tone. Fera winced and pulled on the uniform jacket beside her. The doctor had come into the room soon after Ratchet had left to go find Optimus and Rethalia. She took one look at the teen and had called back the medical 'Bot immediately to help her down. Fera was soon followed by her worried mother, who stalked them outside the room.

Now, Fera was sitting on a temporary bench inside one of the empty rooms the personnel had been evacuated to during the attack. It was a cold, dark room, full of many other hanging cots were the patients laid as doctors, nurses, and any extra helping hands filed around the room. Fera's mother was standing nearby, her arms crossed and a disproving look on her face. She'd been told about Fera's wound as they walked to the room, her reaction nothing less than shocked.

"_Oh_, you have no idea." Sarah commented darkly. Doctor Shelby came back and handed Fera a pair of painkillers, which she swallowed dry.

"Mom, it was for your own safety. I couldn't have told you otherwise you would have been suspicious." Fera insisted, drawing her jacket close. Her father's name tag had somehow stayed on the jacket even through the fiery beating she'd taken. Fera's mother came forward and stood closer so her voice wouldn't be as loud. "Suspicious? I'm pretty sure I couldn't connect a stab wound for _giant transforming robots_." she hissed hotly. Fera ducked under her mother's disapproving gaze before slowly looking up and fully hiding her wrappings behind her jacket.

"It's not that...well...maybe. But if you asked questions about that then it would have led up into that!" she tried defending herself, but it probably was not going to help.

Fera's mom nearly growled, causing her daughter to once again back down. "Fera, I am you mother. I worry ok? I'm like that. And my daughter getting stabbed would make me worry a little, sorry." she apologized sarcastically. Fera felt her heart sink and she suddenly grew very, very guilty. "Mom, I'm sorry for making you worry. But I swore I wouldn't say anything about them. And besides, Optimus was able to protect me when that drone attacked...us..." she trailed off, regretting every word. Fera's mouth parted and her face drained, her eyes widening. Doctor Shelby, once taking stand behind Fera's mother, slowly slinked away.

"_Attacked by what_?!" Sarah exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. A few people around them looked up at the noise and stared curiously. Fera avoided her mom's gaze and focused on choosing her words more carefully. "SO let me get this straight," her mother started, raising her hands, "you were stabbed, informed on a top secret government operation, and attacked by a _drone_?" she summed. Fera put up a shy finger and peeked up. "I also hid one of them in our barn...nevermind." from the look on her mother's face, she could tell that now was not a really good time to be adding to her problems.

Sarah lifted a hand and slowly pinched the bridge of her nose, as if she was desperately trying not to blow up. "Fera...listen to me very, _very_ carefully." she ordered, closing her eyes. "If you ever so much as not tell me you sneezed, I will ground you from having a social life, got it? And so help you, if you leave this room without authorization from Doctor Shelby, I will personally put you in a straight jacket."

She then slapped the back of Fera's head and turned on her heels, striding out of the room. Fera winced with the hit and watched her mother go. Doctor Shelby came back over with a sly grin on her face, which Fera scowled at and held out her arm to allow the doctor to spread burn medication over her skin.

"What are you so happy about?" Fera mumbled, grouchy from the public display of punishment her mother had given her. Doctor Shelby pressed the cold, thick mixture over Fera's arm, calming the raging heat she felt from the marks. "Let's just say that that was from both of us. You needed a good slap for exerting yourself as you did." she answered, almost teasingly.

Fera blew out of her lips and rolled her eyes, pouting. "Ya, well it's not really that easy to relax around here." she retorted hotly. The doctor chuckled and finished Fera's arm, beginning to remove her gloves. "You could say that again." she turned and walked away to throw away the soiled equipment.

* * *

It wasn't until 3 days later until Fera was allowed to leave the room. She had been told that a little exercise wouldn't hurt her, although she maybe sore for a while. She made sure to herself that she would take up that opportunity, especially considering she hated being held somewhere for too long. All she could do while in that room anyway was either bother the nurses, help with ridiculously mundane tasks, or sleep. Meals were something she more dreaded than looked forward to.

While taking a much needed walk with Doctor Shelby, Epps had shown himself and escorted them to one of the small rooms Fera had been taken to her first day at the base. It seemed to be more like a year than a week...

"Now, remember three days ago? The attack and the big woop with the 'Cons?" he inquired, bringing out a laptop. Fera and Doctor Shelby nodded, watching him carefully. "Well...we thought you both would like to have a look at this. And don't worry, we deleted it soon after I downloaded the tape." he said, turning on the laptop and pushing it towards them. Fera knitted her eyebrows in confusion and she leaned forward across the table. Doctor Shelby came closer as well, her face hovered over Fera's shoulder.

The images flashed over the screen of the laptop, clear with the high quality of the camera. The video began, showing a large room, much like the one she'd gone to with Sol. Three of the Cybertronians were occupying it, including Optimus Prime, Rethalia Prime, and Ratchet. Ratchet was bent over Optimus' knee, tinkering with it. Rethalia sat beside him on the silver table, holding his hand and leaning over to watch Ratchet's work. Their words were nothing more than clicks, whirrs, and small noises, seeming quite random and weird to her. "What are they saying?" Fera wondered, looking up at her uncle. Epps shrugged and sat down across from them. "We think it's their language. We've studied it since the fight in Chicago, but we just can't decipher it."

Fera watched the screen again just as a very angry-looking Sarah Lennox strode into the room. She grew absolutely horrified, giving a low moan and hiding her face with one hand.

"Oh my Lo-" she was abruptly cut off, "Ratchet, may I please have a moment with Optimus Prime? _Alone_." Sarah asked pointedly. Ratchet looked up from his work and took one look down at her, turning back to his work. "I'm sorry Miss Lennox, but-"

"Ratchet, I have a very short patience. I don't want you on the end of it." she interrupted in warning. The mech looked up and began to say something, but she shot him a glare that could melt the metal off his body. "Optimus, I will be back. Rethalia, please come with me." he conceded gruffly.

Sarah nodded thankfully to the medic as he passed. She then did the same with the fembot as she too left the room. The door closed behind them and Sarah came closer to the berth. "Miss Lennox, I feel as though you are upset." Optimus noted calmly. Sarah barked a laugh and shook her head. "Yes. Yes I am. Very upset." she lost her fake humor and narrowed her eyes. "Optimus, I respect you, I do," she began blandly, "but what in the name of all that's holy were you thinking, endangering the life a 17-year-old girl?" she crossed her arms and Optimus just sat still, surprising Fera with his lack of emotion. "Miss Lennox-"

"My name is Sarah." she put in. Optimus paused and blinked. "Sarah. Fera was safe in my care. I would not have allowed harm to come to her." he assured. Sarah's nails seemed to dig into her arms.

"And what if it had? Did you really think I would have stood for the threat of life to my child?" she demanded peevishly. Optimus visibly flinched. "I would personally have dealt with her care myself. However, it was a mere drone, not even soldier class in our society of-"

"I don't care if it was a flying toaster! She was in direct way of possibly coming to face with the business end of a giant alien. And not only that, but she was apparently 'sworn to secrecy' from her own mother." she raised her fingers in air-quotations with the words 'sworn to secrecy'.

Optimus leaned down to see her better and she continued to glare up at the larger form before her. "It is basic protocol for all civilian witnesses. However, I am sure she wanted your safety secured as well." he insisted. Sarah huffed and raised her chin. Fera nearly fell out of her chair in embarrassment. Her mother was going _way_ overboard with this! Besides, Solas had been the one with her when she'd been injured, not Optimus. What was she going to say to the Prime? "And I'm sure not informing me about her stabbing is basic protocol as well?" her mother asked incredulously. Optimus sat straighter, seeming surprised. "I was not informed of her secrecy behind her being wounded."

Sarah let her arms fall and Fera sunk her head into her arms, peeking nervously over her arms. "You're commander of a base of giant robots! One of them whom is apparently guarding my daughter, and you want to tell me you didn't know about this?" she narrowed one eye and leered at the Prime. _Optimus has a better patience than I thought_, Fera noted silently. "I am not informed of all goings on in this building. I apologize for your daughter's injury." he said flatly. Sarah took one step closer, then another.

"You really expect me to believe, after all I've been through today, that you simply are going to apologize and brush away our issue?" she nearly growled.

_Oh no_, Fera moaned to herself, hiding her eyes. "This is where it um...gets interesting." Epps commented.

"Sarah, I do not understand what it is you would like me to say." Optimus admitted, causing Fera to glance up over her arms. "Have you ever wondered what a mother bear does to those who mess with her cubs?" Sarah wondered in mock calm. Optimus drew in his eyebrows and shook his head. Sarah stopped approaching and stood just below Optimus' feet.

"Well, she first gives the enemy a warning. Which is what I'm doing now." she held up a finger, "Then, they charge." another finger, "And finally, they tear out their opponent's throat." she raised her third finger, but gave a disturbing smile along with it.

Fera knitted her eyebrows and nearly closed her eyes. Optimus seemed at a lost for words, not speaking directly after Fera's mother's quite...informative lecture. "And if it were not clear enough to you, Optimus Prime," she went on, dropping the smile and gaining another more threatening tone, "if she is harmed in any way while in you or your comrades' care, I will personally give a verbal lashing hard enough to cower your God. Understand?" she commanded. When Optimus didn't immediately answer, she rose straighter. "_Do I make myself clear_?!" she demanded, louder. Optimus jerked from the boom of her voice and he nodded. "Yes, Sarah. Very clear." he agreed.

Sarah Lennox leaned back on her heels, her stance softening. "Good. Now, I thank you for your time." she then dipped her head and turned on her heels, promptly walking out from the room.

At first, everyone just sat there. The room froze and the only sound came from Epps shutting the computer. Fera sat stock still in her seat, absolutely terrified. Doctor Shelby was sitting beside Fera, but she excused herself and came back about a minute later, wiping tears from her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still giggling. Fera figured her ears to be on fire and she felt completely, absolutely, mortified. Just two minutes of her life had turned into the most embarrassing moment of her existence. Optimus Prime was a respectable character to her, and for her mother to just...just...flat out reprimand the leader of the Autobots...

And to think, she had just fainted a few days ago.

The doctor patted her back gently and hid another snicker. "I feel _so_ bad for you right now." she poked irritatingly. Fera groaned dramatically and tucked her burning expression in her arms. "Thanks. You're so supportive." she mumbled. Doctor Shelby laughed again and Epps patted her shoulder. "One of the officers talked to her afterwards. Actually I was the officer. I didn't make her apologize because, well, I knew you were the only one she'd actually listen to. And, in my mind, she was way too angry to be contained anyway." Fera looked up at his comment and she found him precariously balancing the computer at the edge of the table.

Fera looked at him curiously. "She's a mom, who can blame her?" he shrugged and feigned a wandering gaze around the room. "They said I just had to talk to her. They never said she had to give me a straight answer." his hand slipped and Fera jumped straight. The laptop finally lost center balance, tipping and clattering to the floor. It flipped upside down, the corner chipping off and skittering away. The casing cracked and Fera's eyes widened, her gaze traveling to the man. Epps lifted his hands and held a pitiful look of surprise. Locking eyes with her, he shrugged. "Oops." he voiced lightly. A wide, beaming smile crossed her face, laughter bubbling in her throat.

Epps sneakily pointed out a camera behind him and Fera nodded, still smiling. "Well, I guess I'm clumsier than I thought." he stood and Fera followed his lead. She hadn't been closer to a happy mood than at that moment for a long time. Epps smiled back at her and opened his arms wide. Fera rounded the table and hugged him, giving a small "ow" as her side was squeezed by mistake. Epps apologized, and hugged her softer. "Alright, alright, enough of that, it's high time we get those bandages removed." Doctor Shelby said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

She broke the two of them up and Fera gave a quiet "thanks" before following out of the room. She rubbed her side sorely and grimaced with the pain as her medication seemed to be wearing off. They walked down the hallway towards the back room, seeing as Fera was in no shape to make the full trip back to the medical wing. It wasn't very packed at the moment, seeing as most of the extra hands were either repairing the base or constantly patrolling the area. Until each Cybertronian was in good enough condition to make the trek back to the base in Washington D.C, everyone was to stay put and just hope for the best. She almost snorted at the thought.

Hope.

It seemed so empty now. It was a lot harder to have hope when you were absolutely helpless to do anything.

The air was chilly again as it usually was during pretty much the entire day. But the rumor was that it felt like it was going to snow at the very lowest of the levels. When was the last time she's been actually warm? Wasn't it before the battle? When she'd been with Solas Kaon. Of course. When he wasn't in his state. Fera wanted to just sit against the wall and hide her face again. No matter what everyone said, it was all her fault. It had been a week in advance, but it was still her doing. If she hadn't followed those strange cars, she wouldn't be here and Sol wouldn't be locked in his unresponsive state. It was then too that she'd had that sense- the knowing in the back of her mind that it was a mistake. But for some reason, she'd felt compelled by her curiosity.

Wasn't it curiosity that had killed the cat? Well she hadn't gotten killed yet, but she sure had been close to it a few times. Hopefully Sol wouldn't be the cat in her problem. The prouder side of her denied that he was completely innocent; that he was just a reckless, testosterone-filled male with all the stubbornness and pride that came with his kind. He'd deserved a good slap to the back of the head. But a fully induced stasis? Not even she could say he deserved that. He could tease her and mock her and deny he felt any friendliness towards her, but she could comfortably say that his presence was better than none at all. That hard-headed goof was probably the closest thing she'd come to having a friend other than Bumblebee or Doctor Shelby.

And all she could think of as she fell into her weakened slumbers was: _it's all my fault...he's hurt and it's all my fault...all my fault_... she jumped and winced again as a hand was laid on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw the hand belonged to Doctor Shelby. "Are you ok?" she asked concernedly. Fera quickly nodded, turning her head to clear her mind. "Yeah, I am. Just thinking." she answered with a distracted and distant voice. Behind her, the doctor watched her for a moment uncertainly, but then she seemed to get over it. They walked on in silence until they reached the door. Fera went on as Doctor Shelby stopped to talk with someone.

She was basically the only patient left since nearly all the others transferred back to the main medical wing. There was only about three left: two men and a woman. One of the men had a broken arm while the other was healing a head injury. The woman was being kept for a slash across her back. All in all, Fera was almost completely ignored. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it, she was far past it actually. It had become a regular thing seeing as she mostly kept to herself at school. Not even her teachers paid her much mind. Fera carefully walked over to her waist-high cot and slipped over it, laying down.

"What does it take to get a little painkillers around here?!" it was the man with the broken arm, complaining yet again. Fera rolled her eyes and lifted an arm to lay across her forehead. She peeked over at the man and found him sitting on the edge of his cot, his legs hanging off the edge. He had his banged up limb in a sling with a puffy covering over a cut on his cheek. A nurse hurried over to him, a cup in hand. She handed him the pills and he swallowed them dry. "Sorry 'bout that Sargent Quinn." she apologized shyly. He nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed to lie down. "It's ok. Just make sure you don't ignore the others." he remarked. Fera sighed when she saw the nurse nod and nearly stumble away. It was obvious she liked the man, but it was a pointless, almost childish infatuation.

The door opened and Fera lifted her arm, looking towards the noise. Doctor Shelby walked in, a grave look to her face. Confused, Fera knitted her eyebrows and sat up slowly. The woman went straight to work, cutting Fera's bandages and moving to grab the fresh wrappings. When she returned, Fera waited until she had begun to apply the gauze. "Are you ok? You seem mad about something." she asked gently. Doctor Shelby seemed to ignore her for a moment before Fera tapped her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and dropped the sterile pair of scissors she'd been holding. Softly, she cursed and picked them up.

Fera watched the doctor as she walked away and gathered a new pair, throwing the ones she dropped in a sink. When she came back, she finished her work and stood straight, placing the scissors on a tray. A heavy breath came from the woman and she placed her hands on her hips, looking around before locking eyes with Fera. "I really don't want to tell you...but you have a right to know if you really want to." she paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant to say anything. Fera became increasingly uncomfortable, but strangely curious. There it was again: her curiosity.

The teen nodded, engrossed. Doctor Shelby studied her a moment, unmoving. She then gave a huff and began rummaging through her coat. A piece of paper was yanked from her pocket and she handed the folded square to Fera, avoiding her eyes. Fera looked at the paper, and then the woman. She reached forward and felt the gauze on her abdomen stretch as she took the document. Again darting a glance at the doctor, Fera carefully unwrapped the paper. Inside it was a series of random notes and information, one statement circled in dark-black Sharpie marker. Fera scanned the highlighted area and she felt her heart drop.

_Documented at 01:03 pm in room 001701: Scanners detect low-level brain activity as described by chief medical officer. Condition: __Stable_

_Documented at 02:45 pm in room 001701: Slight fluctuation of brain activity located in unidentified area. Condition: Unknown_

_Documented at 05:10 pm in room 001701: Electronic signals are logged and reported to main sector of 80108. Condition: Stable_

_Documented at 05:35 pm in room 001701: Cardiac arrest reported. No sign of pulse in patient, designated dead for 05.00 minute(s). Condition: Presumed dead_

Fera felt all the air had been stripped from her lungs. She dropped the paper and raised hand to her mouth, silencing any noise she could make. She felt absolutely sick inside. Her insides twisted past just her external injuries and she could sense the beginnings of nausea.

No. This wasn't right. No.

She refused to believe so.

Her throat felt raw and it ached painfully, her eyes stinging. Her free hand dug dirtied nails into her thigh. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes, trying to calm the overwhelming fright she felt stirring the bland military food given to her for lunch that afternoon.

"Terra." Fera whispered, raising her shaking hand. Terra was Doctor Shelby's actually name, never uttered before by Fera besides when she was first told it. "Who was that patient in the report?" Fera opened her eyes and pressed her hand to her mouth again, raising her eyes. The doctor before her was picking up the paper, ripping it to shreds as if it were a disgusting piece of trash.

The quiet was suffocating. The air was unusually cold. Fera held back the shiver that threatened her and she wiped her sweaty palms on her new uniform pants. Terra called over a nurse and told her to lock the door. Fera stared after the hurried woman in anxiety, her hand leaving her mouth. "Who was that patient?" she repeated, increasingly distressed. Doctor Shelby continued to wait, watching as her subordinate entered in the lock codes. Fera slipped off the cot and walked closer to the doctor, her free hand swinging the woman around.

"Terra, who was that patient?!" she was getting hysteric now; full to the brim.

Doctor Shelby looked to the floor and then the ceiling, letting the air leave her nose. The sound of the code being accepted rang out and she didn't even hesitate to lock eyes with Fera.

"Solas Kaon."

Dread as heavy as a wet blanket laid over Fera and she felt her knees go weak. Cardiac arrest. Condition was dead. Solas Kaon was dead. And it was absolutely, by no doubt in her mind, all her fault.

Fera felt like her head was floating off her shoulders, her ears roaring. Her eyes were dry with the lack of her blinking and her throat felt like she's swallowed a block of salt. Her wound seemed insignificant at the moment and no one seemed real. The lights grew brighter and the sounds were seemingly louder. Fera couldn't find the strength to breath, black spots dancing before her eyes. She fell back, hitting the cot.

She could feel the hands on her shoulders and the soft words spoken to her by her ear, but none of it mattered. None of it. Now, she knew that it was her doing. She was the reason. What kind of person let their friend die alone? That's what he had been while she was here: alone. That thought disturbed her the most. Sol had met his creator absolutely, terrifyingly alone. It was sickening to think. But that is what happened.

Her hand ripped through her hair as she fought to stay on her feet. Her other hand's nails punctured the thin paper set back on the cot. "Fera? Fera!" there were voices here. Around her, there were voices. But who? The lights were so bright. She felt like she was going to puke. But then she felt something else. Something between anger and consuming guilt.

She blinked, the movement stinging her dry eyes. Her mind caught in a fog- her thoughts muddled. No longer did she remember where she was or when she'd gotten here, but one thing was clear: it was all her fault. No amount of confusion and pained grief could blind that. Why hadn't she been there for him? Couldn't she have at least been told his health was declining? She wanted to have stood there, maybe watch nearby, as her Guardian slowly flatlined. But no, she had been even deprived of the right. It was down right wrong is what it was. She was past the teasing and the hope. Now, all that was left was hollow guilt.

She should have been there. She should have been with him.

Unknowing of why to even her, she stood and started numbly to the door. Arms barred her way. "I need to see him." she mumbled, staring at the flat grey sheet of metal before her. Her legs pressed her on harder, her arms coming up to aid her. She began struggling, trying to get past. A sheen of sweat doused across her brow and her teeth clenched. Bright blue eyes were now an icy crystal, hard as the floor beneath their feet.

"Let me go! I need to see for myself!" she roared, thrashing. There was no sense in her struggles, but she didn't care. Her hair had come loose from her ponytail and now it just flapped wildly against her face.

Knees pumped and elbows were thrown out before she caught a wall of flesh and she yanked her body in attempt to free herself. "Let me go! Please..." she trailed off and flailed in useless attempts. Hands detained her arms by pinning them to her back and her waist became wrapped up by a pair of strong arms. Heart racing and her mind in a daze, Fera thrashed and fought, at one point yelling out in frustration. Restraints held back her wrists and her legs no longer met her targets. They could hold her back for all she cared, she just wanted to be left alone!

"Fera, settle down!" someone commanded.

Suddenly, her body lifted into the air and she felt her upper half pitch forward. Infuriated, she struggled against her restraints and started kicking. "Put me down!" she yelled. In regular situations, she didn't like being lifted. Now, it was even worse. A deranged, grief-stricken woman was nobody to take lightly. But then she was flung across her cot, her hands now free. She used this to her advantage, throwing up her fists to beat whoever was holding her down. She now knew whomever it was was no woman, but a man, meaning she could fight and kick till her heart's content. Her words were slurring into one another as she spat her anger, the word "sedative" being used as a warning against her.

Her eyes opened and the blurry sheen on her eyes lifted. The limbs she used as weapons became weighed down by fatigue. Lungs burning with her passionate fit, she gasped for air as she stared a searing gaze into the person holding her down. Now her hands were pinned above her, her legs barred. There was a man leaning over her, his arms suppressing hers. He was a soldier, but not one of the patients. He must have been on guard duty. He looked like his cheek was slightly pink, evidence of Fera's struggles against him. His muscling bulged as he kept up the pressure on her wrists and ankles.

"Get off of me, I need to see him." she panted, breathless. The man shook his head, his lips held in a hard line. "No, you're in no condition to be exerting yourself." he said in a deep, clear voice. Fera gave a stare that would make her mother proud and she shoved her face in his own.

"Who are you to say? You don't understand, none of you do!" she threw her head back down and fought the ache in her throat. Her body jerked and the man jerked with her. "You need to calm down. Otherwise, a knockout nap is in your close future." he warned. Fera moaned and clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's all my fault, all of it. And I wasn't there for him like I should have..." she trailed off and she found herself unable to stop the hot tears from building in her eyes.

The man still held his firm grip on her, but she no longer felt the strength to try to escape. Instead, her gibbering, whimpering, baby-self could only allow the tears to fall. "What are you...?" the man stared at her in confusion and slowly loosened his hold. Fera shook her head and set it to the side, her slick tears running over her lips and tipping her tongue in salty drops. "He was my friend...and I wasn't there..." she released a deep breath and let her sobs set in. It all came crashing in at once. _All my fault, all because of me_, she kept telling herself.

"Solas..." she murmured his name and felt her whole body fall limp in pure sorrow. She was upset about her friend dying, yes. But it wasn't just that.

Oh, no. That was far from it.

He had protected her, guarded her. His life was sacrificed in her place. And he left this world cold and alone. It was the least she could have done to be there when he'd passed. And she hadn't. Her due wasn't paid. She still owed him. And she hated having the debt on her conscience.

"I wasn't there..." she whispered this and kept repeating it silently. And in her senseless, pitiful crying, she was slowly lifted up into a sitting position and brought close to someone's chest. One arm was awkwardly wrapped around her, holding her firmly. She could smell the deep musk of the male body and the feel of a crisp uniform. But she didn't care. She was too weak- too caught up in her self-disgust. The soldier just hugged her near, supporting her racking frame.

"You are a strange girl, you know that?" he murmured. She could feel his breath on her ear, his hand brushing her back. She clenched her fingers around his uniform and let her tears stain his shirt. If he offered her comfort, she'd be stupid not to use it. There was only weakness in her body as it seemed unable and unwilling to even move. She sniffed and pressed her wet cheek to his shirt.

"This thing was a friend of yours?" he asked softly. Fera nodded, wiping the tear streak off her face. "I'm sorry." he said this and jerkily patted her back. Fera only let go of his shirt, studying the fabric with watery eyes. She found his name tag just over one pocket and she read the name Marks marked in black lettering.

"Listen, I'm not a big touchy-feely guy ok?" he muttered, finding her gaze. She nodded and drew back, taking a deep, shaky lungful of air. "The name's James Marks. I can relate to loosing a friend. It hurts. A lot." he commented. Fera touched the necklace at her neck, trying to find some form of comfort. "But you gotta be strong, ok? It hurts, but you got to get through it." he release her back and leaned away. Fera locked eyes with him again and saw the hard truth in their hazel color. She just silently nodded again and turned on her cot to lay with her knees drawn close to her chin, her hand tucked close to her collarbone.

She felt James move away and the quiet exchange that happened between Doctor Shelby and him. "How did you do that?" she murmured. Fera blinked and darted a weary glance at the two. James' back was to her and was standing close to his side. He looked at her over his shoulder and then looked away, flashing a long white scar across the back of his neck. "She needed someone to help her. I know exactly how it feels to lose someone you feel close to. She's lost and alone and thinks that she was undeserving of his sacrifice." he stabbed a finger at the ground. "You have to make sure that feeling goes away. Otherwise," he paused and patted a badge at his chest. "she'll end up like me."

* * *

***Runs and hides behind Optimus* **

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't realize how bad this really sounded until I actually pasted it here 0~o **

***Climbs into Optimus' holding chamber* **

**Maybe I can stay in here for awhile...**

**OH**

**And for those crying at their keyboards like I almost did when I re-read this:**

**Have faith in a human, will ya? :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Boundaries

**I wrote as quickly as I could**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 13

At first, it was difficult to stay awake. Her entire day crashed down on her and forced her heavy lids to lower. It had been almost 3 hours since she had read that paper. The room seemed eery and unfamiliar, the openness like a cold, grey cave. The blanket offered her no warmth and she had thrown her pillow from beneath her head long ago. But to get back to the more familiar room she knew was like a marathon for an injured person such as herself. It sat in the fifth row, on the right side, with a welcomed supply of warmth or cold. Her shoes should be by the door, her report lain wide open on the counter. Terra hated to hide secrets from her, that being one of the reasons Fera took to her so well.

Maybe that was why Doctor Shelby had a direct informer from the main communications room. She was a paid person of this base, therefore she deserved to know. However, that didn't mean she was immediately told of anything that was going on. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, so Fera guessed that was why she had that person running around for her. It was better than nothing, but hopefully it was safe. Fera inched closer to herself, already in the fetal position. Her hands were biting into the charm at her neck and they were far gone in sleep. They tingled anytime she shifted, like pins and needles under her skin.

Doctor Shelby hadn't left the room for a minute, standing nearby in case Fera lost control again. The shredded paper was thrown away, but a few remnants remained at the foot of the cot. For another time, the last nurse locked the door, and Fera was yet again left with her thoughts. The room was silent since the patients were now asleep in their own beds. Each of the nurses had already clocked out as the clock struck close to 8. Doctor Shelby had her arms crossed over her chest, a short stool pushed against the wall so she could lean on it as support.

"Fera, you should probably sleep. It would do you good." she commented softly. Fera merely nodded and stared ahead, intent on doing the complete opposite.

There was a grim knowing in her that if she did sleep, she would be put through nightmare after guilty nightmare. For years, she'd been put through that with her father. But then the realization had come through her that she wasn't able to do anything for him. She couldn't have prevented it. She still felt guilt, but it wasn't as harsh as the first few years. Now, with Sol's situation as it had been, she could have at least aided her selfish dues by being by his side when he passed. But since she hadn't been, his presence would haunt her. And that was going to last for a long, long time.

Fera blinked and glanced at the clock. 9:04 pm. How long was it now? she wondered numbly. 2 and a half hours? _How many more of these do I have to go through in a year? 2 years? When will the pain dull?_ She shifted uncomfortably and peered over back at the doctor. "Who was that man? James Marks?" she asked roughly, her throat now dry and scratchy. The medic noticed the difference in Fera's voice and she took a few moments to grab a cup of water. Fera weakly sat up and took the cup, lifting it with both hands to her chapped lips. The heavenly liquid refreshed her parched body and she lifted it to finish it off greedily. She handed the cup back to Terra, who threw it away.

"Who was he?" she repeated, brushing both her hands and lifting a brow. Fera nodded and laid back down, feeling the twisting in her stomach and the unsuppressible darkness in her conscious. Doctor Shelby came close and slid to sit on the edge of the cot that Fera's feet didn't touch. "Well, he's a liason for the Autobots to put it simply." she explained bluntly. She looked down at Fera, who glanced back with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. "I thought Secretary Kepler was the liason?" she wondered in confusion.

Sol had told her...wait, no, don't think of that. She pushed that thought to the side and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Doctor Shelby leaned back on her hands and aimed her eyes at the ceiling. "He is. They both are. But Secretary Kepler is Secretary of Defense in the presidential cabinet. He is in direct contact with the president, where as Marks isn't. Marks is a colonel of the unit stationed here at this base. He offers his general information, who then talks to Kepler. Kepler then speaks with the president." she rolled a hand in the air and then let her head fall back. "He's a highly respected officer, but he's really young. Younger than me actually." she blinked and knitted her brow in hurt observation.

"How old is he?" Fera pressed, bring the woman from her solitary moment. Terra blew air from her lips and looked to her incredulously. "25. At least, that's what he has documented in his files. Most people in his position are at least 30, if not 40 years old before they reach the status of colonel. He's surprisingly calm about it though, like he doesn't even care that he's in high ranks." she shrugged and patted Fera's leg. "Don't worry about it. Right now, we're just going to get you through what you're dealing with now. I'm no psychologist, but I can see you are far from ok." she slipped away and Fera sunk into her cot, dribbling back into her struck sadness.

The clock ticked on, like it was just announcing the seconds flying by. At one point during that next half hour, Doctor Shelby's informer came in, glancing between the both of them. Fera's mother also came rushing in, hovering over her daughter with a comforting hand set on her back. She apologized for her behavior and said that Fera could give her a few words when she was feeling better. This didn't put even a dent in her mood. Fera barely blinked when her mother had come, and now she refused to say a thing as the woman sat down nearby, knowing her daughter needed the silence.

Doctor Shelby read over the paper for a few minutes before showing any kind of emotion. Her eyes then grew wide and she gained a small grin. Curious, Fera lifted her head and her mother watched her in interest. Fera brought herself to her hands and she stretched her stiff arms to hold herself up. Her legs tucked near her bottom and her shoes slid off. "What is it?" she wondered, confused at the doctor's reaction. Terra moved her gaze from the paper to Fera and then back, reading it over again. She then bent the paper, ripped off the extra, and then walked up to Fera's cot.

"Look at this." she pushed the paper forward and Fera took it, cautious. The last time she had taken a document from the woman, her world had crumble by the death of a friend. Now, she watched her suspiciously as she straightened out the crumpled sheet and looked over it.

_Documented at 06:52 pm, in room 001701: Condition is unknown due to interference from chief medical officer. Condition logged in previous entry: Presumed dead._

Fera shoved the paper back and looked away, disgusted. "I don't want to read that. Don't show it to me." her tone was cold and shaky, her heart twisting with the missing piece now there. Doctor Shelby didn't take the paper back and Fera pinched her fingers tighter, refusing to look at her hand in the thought that she may tear it in little tine pieces. "No, look at it. Look." Terra insisted, gently shoving it back towards Fera. Fera slowly turned her head back and drew in a breath, opening the folded report again.

_Documented at 06:58 pm in room 001701: Resuscitation attempted with no fluctuation in lobe activity. Condition: Unstable._

_Documented at 07:00 pm in room 001701: Resuscitation failed, chief medical officer attempting and logging undertake of revival. Condition: Unknown._

_Documented at 07:02 pm, in room 001701: Technique unrecognizable by way of codes documented in updated and current medical dictionary. Error in codes 102 and 110. Please contact chief medical officer. Condition: Unknown._

So far, this wasn't getting any better. Fera nearly handed the doctor the reports again, but she just felt her mouth dip into a deep frown. Her mother could be felt shifting to look over her shoulder and scan through the wording on the page.

_Documented at 07:03 pm in room 001701: Patient reported retaining fluctuations in cardiac response. Brain activity has spiked. Condition: Unknown._

_Documented at 7:04 pm in room 001701: Cardiac activity reported and logged by chief medical officer. Pulse detected and confirmed. Brain activity has returned to basic comatose status. Arousal has not yet been achieved. Condition: Revived._

_Documented at 7:05 pm in room 001701: Patient is now resuscitated and is under servalience of chief medical officer. Current activities logged and documented in the exhibited area for further order by permission of ranking official. Condition: Stable._

Fera felt her head become light and she blinked. Read it again. And again. Her heart roused and uncurled, her stomach dropping. Her fingers tightened on the paper, threatening to puncture holes in the document. She lowered the report and lifted her head, blinking to clear her thoughts. _Please, don't let this be some sick dream_, she pleaded. Was he there? Now?

"I swear if this is some kind of joke, I'm going to strangle someone." she said, looking back at the doctor. Doctor Shelby raised her hands in innocence. "I didn't, nor would I dare. It's a legitimate document straight from the communications room. She had made a copy and brought it here immediately. I wouldn't even had had the time to tamper with it." she explained, proving her guiltlessness.

She set the report against her chest and gave a heaving sigh. Her muscles began to unwind and her stiff, seizing side relaxed. The fatigue in her body crashed ontop of her, nearly knocking her back on the cot. No one spoke for a few minutes, allowing Fera to have her moment of stupor. Patients' breathing drug on as they rested in complete ignorance of what was going on around them. Doctor Shelby was leaning on the door with a satisfied smirk on her face while Fera's mother watched her for a reaction. But little did they both know, Fera felt her whole world being thrashed around her like a rollercoaster.

So he was alive after all. Her debt was still unpaid, but if her threat to that mech meant anything to him, he would keep fighting. She'd said what she meant and if that meant going down to that room and slapping him back to reality, she would do it. No way would he leave under her watch. He wasn't that kind of give-up and die personality. She could tell that even though he displayed a sometimes infuriating personality, he was a warrior. Not just in name, but in heart as well. Maybe things would get better. That was, if Solas Kaon, apparently with the name of a former Prime, would survive the coma he now laid in and would wake to meet her scolding and gratifying greeting.

For the first time in all her depressed state, Fera felt a small grin playing across her lips. She set the paper aside and gazed down at it with a goofy smile. Terra and Sarah watched her, but neither said a word. Fera wanted to leave the room right then, she really did. However, she didn't think her legs would allow her to do that. Instead, she would just wait. Sol's coma wouldn't be letting up soon if she knew anything about medical facts. And besides, she didn't want to join Hound in suffering the extent of one of Ratchet's throwing fits. She would leave the mech alone as he surely sat in wait for Sol's next reaction.

"Thank you Doctor Shelby. Thanks mom." she nodded to them both and just laid on her side, her posture less restricted and stiff. Her arms folded close to her and she held her necklace tightly. Doctor Shelby and Sarah exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything. Fera sighed and kept her grin, unable to help it.

_He's alive. He's alive_, she kept repeating this to herself over and over in an endless stream of reassurance. She blinked and then closed her eyes, allowing her tired limbs to ease into a much-needed sleep.

Doctor Shelby and her mother stood, leaving the room and shutting off the light. Fera's mother probably went to the medical room-now thought of as a temporary home to them both-, while Doctor Shelby went her own way. The darkness closed and Fera reveled in the warmth she got from the charm in her hands. If her father was looking down on her now, she hoped he would be proud. She'd gained a friend, lost him, and then gotten him back all in the same week. It was a shock that she hadn't had a heart attack yet. She couldn't say the same for her mother though.

* * *

Seriously, there was no patient that had given him as much trouble as Solas Kaon had in the last few joors. Ratchet vented a sigh and rubbed the heel of his servo into his foreplate, trying to dull the cranialache he held. He darted his optics towards the patient on the table and he scanned over the many lines of energon and other life-necessary material surrounding him. A pump sit connected to his vents to keep them from folding and collapsing until Ratchet could replace them. Scanners and pulse monitors were in direct contact with his main systems such as his spark and CPU while a separate system watched the activity in his neural processors.

The operation on Sol's spark casing was halted immediately with the dimming and temporary extinguish of his spark. Ratchet had been in the process of fitting the new case, taking precise and particular measurements when the monitors had gone off. He'd dropped his tools and had proceeded to try stabilizing the spark. It was when Sol had gone offline that Ratchet had felt his frame go cold. He had gone on to then transfer more energon lines into Sol's frame and he searched for the source of Sol's issues. It was a dislodged circuit connected to his CPU and a major leak by one of the weldings Ratchet had made over the worst of his wounds.

Ratchet hurried to reseal the wound, which led to another spring and a heightening of his spark's erratic behavior. He struggled to contain the pulsing wounds and he had even went to the point of sending a comlink to Wheeljack, who didn't answer. Snorting in irritation, Ratchet had continued to close off the leaks and make an attempt to link to someone. Sideswipe was recovering, Hound was on duty in a border patrol, Optimus was with Rethalia -who should have been recharging-, and Mirage was off again with Sargent Epps. So what was Wheeljack up to? He brushed by Sol's spinal relay and found the problem to be mainly focused from that. The damaged piece was halting the signals to Sol's CPU, so he was unable to naturally mend any minor or major leaks.

Ratchet started fiddling with the program, which sent a series of unwanted reactions to his CPU involving his already unstable spark. The spark had began to beat out of rhythm and Ratchet checked the monitors, seeing the uneven pulses. Cursing the Pit, Ratchet was then stuck for the next breem to struggle with the spark. He had used an electronic defibrillator, melded the main energon line, fixed a jarred pump, and closed off his casing. But the spark sputtered on, suddenly coming to a complete stop with no warning whatsoever. That was the point Ratchet had lost his patience. Wheeljack was contacted again, and Ratchet focused solely on the spark.

Sol was loosing his life fast, meaning Ratchet had only less than a breem to revive him or he would lose a patient. Wheeljack arrived with a few words of confusion and then witnessed the situation. The technician was only trained in above basic medical material, only able to aid in operations. Ratchet bellowed orders and instructions, using the dischargers in his hands to hover on both sides of Sol's spark. There was a brief flash of energy released between the palms and the spark jumped. Sol's body leapt into the air, only to fall limp on the berth again.

"Wheeljack, where is that casing?!" he yelled. His dischargers went off again and Sol's frame jumped. "Where the frag did you put it?!" he retorted back. Ratchet snarled and whipped around, sharply pointing a digit at the far corner where a toolcart sat. On it was the clear, diamond-shaped form of the casing.

Wheeljack retrieved it and handed it to Ratchet. "His spark is stalled, what are you planning on doing?" he asked, watching in anxiety. Ratchet placed the casing aside and ignored the mech's question, ordering the retrieval of more tools. Ratchet passed the electric current between his palms maybe twice more before Wheeljack returned. "His spark is unstable, this isn't a good idea-"

"Then what do you suggest we do? Let him just sit and die? Sorry, don't plan on it." Ratchet demanded, turning on his comrade. The CMO then turned back to his work and went to cut off the main lines, keeping only the pump and a minor connection open. He disconnected the spark cups and deactivated the hover absorber so the spark would only be supported by the connected function wire located atop the peak of the spark.

"Enter the override code for shutdown." he ordered, using the seam of the casing to gently pry open the temporary seal and expose the sensitive material. Wheeljack didn't argue, but only walked around and opened the hatch at the base of Sol's helm. Ratchet could hear the slow whirring of his systems shutting down and the backup functions kicking in to keep his feeble body alive. Ratchet grabbed the new casing and imprinted Sol's unique genesis code, reformatting it so it would match his original casing perfectly. He then brought it close to the original spark. The life inside was so dim that it now barely glowed, showing that it was near to failing.

It had worked over the normal limit of a spark to keep Sol online and alive, meaning it had worn down faster than should have been possible. This warrior was a fighter, that was for sure. Now Ratchet knew just what Optimus had seen in that small soldier almost a vorn ago, giving permission for upgrade to his higher officials. Ratchet uploaded the main functions and system overview into the new casing and he let the energy take its time bleeding into its new, complete home. He placed the old and broken spark casing aside and reconnected the cups and turned on the hover absorber. The spark floated smoothly and revolved in its space, the light inside brightening slightly.

Ratchet brought all of Sol's programs on the new spark casing back online and he made sure each was up to date. He then removed the clamps on the main energon lines and allowed the flow of energy to enter the spark. Immediately, he saw a change. The core grew brighter and the systems began to steadily build up and run its regular scans or reboot process. Ratchet had eventually drew back and waited patiently for Sol's system to finish. When it did, he shut the casing. Wheeljack was told to enter Sol's restart program and he complied without a word. The monitors stopped their annoying blares and proceeded to come in-sync with Sol's spark.

Ratchet then walked away to sit where he was now, resting against the edge of a storage crate that'd been shipped to him earlier that Earth day. He rubbed the bridge of his noseplate and had begun to feel the beginnings of the cranialache he felt now. And when the time caught up with him, he found himself looking up and lowering his servo to find Wheeljack. He was standing off to the side, his digits hidden behind Sol's cranial unit. He removed his servo and stepped back, rounding the berth to walk over to another crate across from Ratchet. "So," he began, falling back on his aft and leaning his elbow joints on his kneebolts. "what next?" he shuttered his optics and watched expectantly.

The medic again sighed and glanced at Sol. Wheeljack was an old friend of Ratchet's, but he knew how to get on the mech's last wire. Now, Wheeljack was just, well, there. And Ratchet couldn't quite figure out how to answer. He himself had asked this and each time he had brushed it aside. Sol was making progress, but by now he should have had the new casing and had melded those loose weldings. Sol's armor still needed to be worked on and yet their armory smith, Hawktail, was back at the base in Washington D.C. His brother, Bluestring, was stationed in Sand Diego. Neither would be able to get to them in the near future unless they could transfer Sol somehow. That only leaved Ratchet to fix the problem.

However, there was one other, but he refused to see them as any better than himself. It was a small -barely into his final framing actually- mech named Thunderflare. He was Cloudsong's brother and he was currently being apprenticed by Hawktail in smithing. He was a quick learner like his sister, but he was also inexperienced. He'd shown promise as an artist, but what use is a painter in war? So he had taken up the work of armoring. It was reported that he was near here on a mission to retrieve a special metal for Hawktail. He was probably their only hope.

"I was thinking of activating his restoration program." Ratchet noted, looking back at the technician before him. Wheeljack's optics hardened and he glanced down at his locked terminal links between his kneebolts. "Are you sure? He'll be set back into default until you restart his systems. he could lose his logic sensory and you would have a lot of trouble finding it again. Not only that, restoration programs have been known to delete 'unnecessary data'." he warned. Ratchet nodded knowingly. "I'm going to speak with Optimus and Rethalia about it, and about contacting Thunderflare. Right now, that apprentice is our only resource of a skilled smith."

Wheeljack sat up and screwed his optic ridges. "Really? Ratchet I trust you, but an apprentice? He's still a class C." Wheeljack cocked a servo towards Ratchet and then locked his digits again. Ratchet ran his servos over his legs and leaned back against the wall. "Yes, I know. Hawktail and his brother are both A classes, which means that either where good teachers for the apprentice. He could very well know more than I, which means he is a far better worker on Sol's armoring than I would be." he explained. Wheeljack nodded and leaned back on his elbow joints. "So, what if he can't fix Sol some new plates?" he wondered. Ratchet looked at his friend from the side of his optic and then Sol. "Then I guess I'll be the one responsible for creating a set until Hawktail can get to him."

Ratchet heard the click of Sol's systems and he stood, walking over and inserting the cable in his digit to the back of Sol's helm. He entered in the necessary code and Sol's final functions kicked in. At the moment, his spark was stable and so were his systems, but that couldn't be expected to last. The main concern laid in the more major leak beside Sol's spinal relay. The significant cable was clipped and was hanging on by only a few feeble wires. Sol would have to go through another serious operation. Ratchet set a servo on Sol's chassis and stared at the wound that was putting this mech through so much trouble. There was no doubt that it had to of been point-blank. Otherwise, it would have to have been a plasma cannon powerful enough to be Megatron's.

Solas' entire spinal relay would have to be removed and his frame would be completely paralyzed. Every main sensory wire and chip then needed to be reconnected and the CPU neural networking systems would be restarted. But, Sol's files and memory core must be downloaded and set aside so that everything could be returned to him. Even then, this would be risky. Sol could lose ability in his actions or movement, or even his CPU could be damaged. Thankfully however, Sol had the most experienced medic of the Autobot faction working on him and one of Ratchet's specialties was working on the central neural network and sensory reception grids.

Ratchet turned away from his patient and checked on the energon transfers, seeing their levels at a good amount. Just to make sure, Ratchet tapped the needle behind the round sheet of glass and it wavered, swinging like a pendulum right back to where it had been. Pleased, Ratchet walked back to his seat across from Wheeljack. The mech shuttered his optics and laid his cranial unit against the wall behind him. It would be awhile until Sol's systems are even up to mediocre levels again, so maybe Ratchet could get some rest too.

The room fell silent except for the hissing of the door once again opening and closing. There had been a small female in a white coat in the room every so often for the past few joors, but Ratchet didn't pay her much attention. How could he when he was so intent on keeping his patient alive? But she now seemed to leave yet again, allowing a humming silence to blanket the room. Ventilation ducts that hung above the two mechs clicked on and the dull, hot smell reached Ratchet's nasal receptor. His optics shuttered and he peered across the room at the obviously still awake technician. Now was a rare opportunity for relaxation and yet Ratchet couldn't fully calm himself. Instead, he felt the odd urge to lighten the mood.

"So," he began, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"how about that Greenlight?" Wheeljack cracked open his optics and snorted, shaking his head incredulously.

* * *

**He's alive! :D **

**Sheesh, you guys don't know how much I wanted to tell you all this...**


	14. Chapter 14: Recent Circumstances

**I'm not going to drone on and on again about how horrible I feel about everything happening at the moment, especially seeing as you all seem to get the jiff :) **

**But I will say thank you for reading and please comment on what you think :)**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 14

A month passed. The days appeared only by the clock hanging on the wall. Reports and updates poured through each day and were carefully scanned by a young teen. By now, her wound became sealed by the scar that laid atop it. Because of this, she was able to move around by herself and even change her own wrappings -which was not a fun experience by any means-. Slowly, a pile of reports built at the foot of the bed, full of both encouraging and disheartening news.

Recently, Doctor Shelby started to rouse her into light exercise and she was grudgingly accepting them into her daily routine. It always included something with the arms, more with the legs, and finishing with the core. There wasn't a day she went when she wasn't sore. And no matter where she hid- no matter which Autobot she begged for shelter, Terra always found her and dragged her back by her ear.

Literally.

Fera lifted a hand and rubbed the sore flap of skin, tracing her fingers along the lobe. Clean clothing caught her eye as it laid flat and folded on the counter beneath the cabinets. It was another uniform, crisp and clean. Seriously, this was beginning to feel like a very laid back version of a prison. Fera set aside her drawing pad -now halfway full after the first picture she'd sketched of Solas Kaon- and started for the clothing. But when her toe hit something, she stopped, looking down. It was a jet-black casing with silver latches holding the doors together with a small handle set to the side. She squatted down and petted her fingertips over the surface of the bumpy case. A tag with her name and a serial code number was tied to the handle.

Her hand followed the dip of the body to the neck of the black object, her thumb and forefinger halting and fiddling with the clip. This was her precious possession, her only way to express who she really was without the awkwardness and shyness she showed before others. Well, human others.

In the case was her dark Maplewood violin, tuned and ready for use. The bow would be rosined and the silver strings would be begging to be played. Its notes could ring melodically around the room with her powerful strokes, her only audience being the little black bubble that held the security camera. It was something tempting enough for her to bring it out and play off her worries and stresses and just be her.

But she drew back her hand, standing again. Not yet. She'd made a promise that she would play for Solas and she would keep that until her grave. It was apart of her dept.

Epps had brought her this after coming to her home in search of bugs or spying devices- one which he ended up finding _in her room_. She'd shuddered at the thought and mentally cringed at just what had that small thing had seen. However, she accepted the thoughtful gesture nonethesless.

A moment went by as she continued to look longingly at the instrument by her feet. Any time she felt herself being frightened, confused, or just overwhelmed, she just played. There was a time when she found herself and her mother downstairs in their tornado shelter, the winds rapping the loose shutters as they fought against their hatch. The father of their family was somewhere in Europe, on duty. And when the rain slipped through the cracks of the doors, Fera had calmly reached into her casing and brought out her violin.

For hours, she had just sat on the floor and crossed her legs, playing song after song over and over. Her sound masked that of the ones outside, dimming the effects and calming their nerves. And slowly, they had both calmed and just listened to her violin. Until the storm ended, she played. And even after that, she played. For the next few days, she wore bandages around her fingers because of the bleeding blisters she had acquired. It was one of the best memories Fera had in her life.

Then again, that was years ago. And now things had changed. The reminiscing grin left Fera's face and she went over to retrieve her clothing, quickly changing into the fresh cloth. Her side didn't hurt as bad as before, but her sore muscles still complained with each stretch. Before she could even pull on the jacket, the door opened, revealing the tall form of Colonel James Marks. He poked his head in the door and found her before walking in. The door closed behind him and he turned around to face her. "I see you're feeling better." he noted.

Fera only nodded, deciding to just tie the jacket around her waist instead of wearing it. "Except for the fact that my friend's in a coma, I feel great." she said in mock joy. James huffed and crossed his arms, gaining an unamused look on his chiseled face. "Well that's good." he went on, causing Fera to look up at him.

"You're needed in the command's room." he was blunt and emotionless, causing an uneasy feeling to come over her. Fera tugged the jacket tighter around her waist and she narrowed her eyes to study him suspiciously. "Why?"

James shifted on his feet and gestured towards the door. "Ladies first." he ignored her question and patiently waited for her to move. Fera raised her chin in defiance and refused to step forward, a small pinch in her pride at the way he just seemed to expect her to do what he asked so impolitely. "Tell me first." she demanded stubbornly. James let his arm fall and he seemed to be thinking about something. "Out in the hallway."

"No."

"Why won't you cooperate?"

"Because I am a very bratty child."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"How am I supposed to know what I'm walking into?"

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I haven't really known you or the others. Or trust you yet for that matter."

"Then who _do_ you trust?"

"Solas Kaon, the Autobots, Epps, and my mother."

"Your mother is already there."

At this, Fera's eyes widened and she felt her mouth fall open. "She's there?" she asked confusedly. James nodded and waved towards the door. "I can catch you up on the way there." he offered, once again standing in wait. The room was quiet for mere heartbeats before Fera once again shook her head. "You can't make me." she decided. If James wanted to tell her something, why not just say it here? So far, Fera didn't have that much reason to put trust in this man or his peers, and now was no different. So what if he comforted her about Solas' 'death'. James clenched his hand, visibly on-edge of annoyance. "Miss Lennox, you are being difficult."

Unless she knew exactly where she was going, Fera would be as difficult as need be. James could be bringing her to a torture interrogation session or possibly handing her over to the Decepticons for all she knew. Nothing she had was needed by the Autobots apparently, so why not just give the enemy what they wanted? Wait... these enemies wouldn't just randomly want people. They were ruthless organisms that had a reason behind their motives. "So what if I am? I'm not being brought into something blind. I don't care if you're a colonel or the president, but I'm not that stupid." she took her turn to cross her arms and James narrowed his eyes.

"Smart." he commented.

There came a snort from the teen before him and she gave a sarcastic 'thanks'. "But you still have to go." he turned to the side and opened a path for her to walk through. She didn't budge. "Otherwise, I will be forced to take you myself. Now move." he stated firmly. Fera raised her eyebrows and tightened her fingers on her arms. "Is that a threat?" she inquired. The fact that James hadn't already taken her by force meant that he was either a gentleman, or under strict order. And Fera didn't think it was the first option.

James turned back to her and he too crossed his arms, planting his feet. "That was an order." to which she immediately replied "Bite me." and then he abruptly moved, dropping his arms and coming close. Fera leaned away, uncomfortable at his closeness. Her back bumped against the counter, her arms pinned to her chest. James got low and furrowed his brows.

"This is a threat: If you do not move, I'll move you myself. Got it?" his jaw snapped shut, but Fera didn't answer right away. She didn't doubt that James would keep good on his threat, but something kept her grounded. Instead of backing down like he seemed to want, she shoved her face close enough that their noses almost touched.

"My name is Fera." she growled.

For a few seconds, the colonel just stared right back into her searing gaze, unaffected. But then he leaned back, studying her. When he was far enough away, Fera shoved her body from between himself and the counter and she whipped around, her posture tall. No longer was she going to be intimidated. Not by a human at least. By now, she didn't care if she had never been in a war or fought with a gun, she just cared that she was alive and actually worth something to someone. To a group actually. Fera Lennox no longer stood as the unnoticed mock of attentions. No one was going to try degrading her again.

The door before her opened and Fera strode through into the hall. James joined her in mere seconds and passed her up, leading the way. At first, it seemed like they were going through the same halls towards the eastern wing, but then James took a sharp right and they walked down a smaller hall; one that seemed almost cramped compared to the soaring ceilings of the base. The grey shadows became illuminated by the lights that buzzed above them, but dark pockets of black still sat by the corners of the wall and floor. The doors appeared spread far apart, at least ten feet between each. There was always a pair of these dull, green metal sheets on each side of the hall. By the fourth set of doors, Fera and James had come to the end of the hall, a bolted barrier blocking their way.

James entered the code and allowed them through, revealing the room behind. Fera walked through and slowed her step, taking the time to look around. It looked like a modern-day situation room. Concrete made up both the surrounding walls and floor, monitors and a large flatscreen hung on the back wall. A short, U-shaped dashboard sat directly below the largest of the screens, flashing with square buttons and other unfamiliar dials, signals, and computers. Chairs sat scattered around either by the walls or left by a large wood table in the middle of the room. They were simple folding chairs, with small, padded cushions sitting on the seats. Men were running all over the room, their uniforms or suits ruffled. There were a long table of other computers and men over by the far right wall, each man sitting with bulky headsets over their ears.

All in all, it was a fairly plain, but bustling space. And looking around, Fera could tell by the phones hanging on the concrete walls and the serious-faced occupants of the room that this was no playful working space. A few of these men stood by the table, one with grey hair, another bald, and the others with decent heads of hair. But they were all obviously past their 30s, with lines etched deep into their foreheads and frown marks around their lips. These were experienced people. One had his jacket off and laid over the chair behind him, his body leant over an array of papers laid across the tabletop. Those around him at the table were talking at him or to each other, but he seemed to completely ignore them. One of the men lifted a hand to loosen his tie, moving the pinching fabric from his pudgy neck.

Bright eyes scanned the room before darkening to a darker blue. "Where's my mother?" she asked, turning back around to James. He didn't look at her as he passed, his attention directed towards the table. "She isn't here." he answered simply. Fera's eyes widened and she nearly punched him in the back. "What? You lied to me?!" her voice grew louder and a few of the men closest to them turned towards the noise. James stopped cold and he swung around, his face cold with the seriousness in his tone. "Yes. I did. It seems like that is the only way to make you do what you are asked." he stood taller and opened a hand at the table. "Now if you wouldn't mind..." he trailed off, urging her to move.

Seething, Fera stalked past him, making sure to drive her heel into the front of his shoe. James grunted and cried out, cutting it off abruptly as they gained another curious look. Fera glanced over her shoulder and feigned concern. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your foot there." she apologized fraudulently. One of the men close to them chuckled from his position at the computer, but it soon turned to a cough as James sent him a warning glare. Pride flooded over Fera as she turned back to the table. The man at the far end of the circle of wood glanced up and then back down at his paper before doing a double take. James walked forward, signifying Fera do so as well.

When most the other men around him had seen where he was looking, the conversations stopped and they each looked at James and Fera. The chubby man peered over her and then whispered in his counterpart's ear. The one to the grey-haired man's left knitted his eyebrows in confusion and took a once over Fera before turning to the apparent leader of the table. "A civilian? Really General?" he demanded in a displeased manner. Fera nearly spat a rebuke, but stopped herself until she found out just who she was standing before. The General caught Fera's eye and then he looked to his peer. "She's not a civilian Solamen. She has clearance." he stated with a breath of waning patience. Solamen whipped his head in her direction and narrowed his eyes. They were a boring brown, oddly different from the black hair atop his head. "By who?"

Fera stared right back, unaffected by his suspicious look. "By our superiors that's who." the General shot back, moving to take a flat board from a flurried assistant beside him. Solamen huffed and leaned on the tabletop. "She's just a kid!" he argued. The General flipped through his papers as Fera sent a stabbing glare through the back of Solamen's head. After a few moments of listening to the noises around them, Fera perked up when the General spoke again. "Well apparently this 'kid' has been given complete guardianship by one of Optimus Prime's soldiers. She's written as a 'priority under guard of allegiances by order through, and approved of superior, of Vice President Snow'." he read off a paper and then lowered it, looking over at her with an impressed expression.

Under the gazes of the men, Fera shyly looked to the floor and moved closer to James. He might be someone she barely knew, but that was more than she could say for the men before her. Solamen pinched the bridge of his nose and the veins in his hands strained. "Under order of my upper command, I see no reason why she shouldn't be here." the General commented, setting the clipboard on the table. Solamen stood straight and crossed his arms. "But this is a _classified_ area, full of _classified_ information. He barely scrapes past requirements." he jerked a thumb in James' direction and the soldier just stood silently, taking the words without blinking.

The General let one of the papers from the clipboard fall from his fingers and he sighed, obviously loosing patience. "Colonel Marks, why don't you tell us a little about this situation. We are about as informed as Miss Lennox there is." he nodded at Fera and she looked away, her stomach tense in nerves. Marks could be felt shifting and Fera watched him as he nodded and moved forward, standing tall. "Yes sir. What is it you want to know?" he wondered. The General leaned on his hands and his fingers splayed across the surface. "I have the Technologies Department breathing down my back of some mass hacking of the electrical grids involving Americans' cellular devices and an attempt at sneaking through national firewalls." he began, offering the start without emotion.

Fera did not know where the conversation was going, but if the feel of the room had anything to do with the direction of it, then she didn't like it. James nodded and began going into detail.

"It was reported by Captain Robert Epps that a unit of his subordinates encountered an extraterrestrial being we have learned to be designated 'Decepticons' while it was in midst of updating an unknown device into a major core of a linked electronics grid on the borders of Missouri and Illinois. When attempts of arrest were made, the target fled and left no available leads to why or what they were attempting to accomplish in their attempts. As of now, Optimus Prime and his men are trying to decipher their actions as of late." he paused and fell silent, waiting for further word.

For a few moments, the General was quiet as he seemed to think over what James had said. The pudgy man next to the General made a move to speak in the man's ear. The General in turn leaned over and listened intently to what he had to say. Fera rubbed her arm, paying close attention to what was transpiring. "Who is that man?" she whispered, coming close to James' ear. James glanced from her to the General and then back. "Speaking to General Hendricks is Director Halleway of Homeland security. The one next to him is Director Caster of the National Reconnaissance Office." he jerked his chin in the direction of the seething man who had bitten at their feet since they'd gotten there.

"That's Director Peter Solamen of the Central Intelligence Agency." he stopped as Fera knitted her eyebrows at the director. "The CIA?" she asked curiously. Marks nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, and that pompous attitude you'll be finding out soon about him is just normal. The last man sitting in the chair over there is in charge of the technologies district, Director Ferk." he stood straight as General Hendricks removed himself from talking to Director Halleway. Hendricks stared at the tabletop and cleared his throat, not moving as he looked up back at Marks. "Now, my peer Director Halleway has just informed me that he is needed elsewhere, but he has information that may help us. Director Ferk, this may interest you." he pointed out, catching the distracted man's attention.

Director Halleway moved to collect his jacket and then he turned back, straightening his tie against his bulging neck and then pulling on the coat. "Director Ferk, it is in our best interests that I inform you that I have just learned of a new development in this mass hacking." he began, rolling his shoulders and grabbing the edges of his jacket to shift it into a better fit. Director Ferk straightened in his chair and his stapled fingers lowered. His peer took a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, continuing, "My partners in the Missouri Electronics System have found the main point of the virus and are tracking its movements. If we are able, we will try predicting the path of the intrusion and cut it off-"

"This thing isn't a living organism, it's an electronically implanted condition in which it destroys its trail as it goes. My men have tried to predict its movements already, but to no avail." Director Solamen inturrupted, crossing his arms. "It's impossible to use biological tactics against a cyber-based enemy. Therefore, we are currently trying to find it and isolate it before it has the opportunity to destroy its tracks and escape again."

General Hendricks looked between Director Solamen and Halleway before turning his attention to Ferk. "Director Ferk, do you agree with this strategy?" he asked. Fera felt like there had been a hint of skepticism in the man's voice. But she couldn't be sure, for her eyes reverted back to Ferk. "Actually, I'm partial about it." he answered, looking forward through the air. "Although impossible to actually track the virus itself, you maybe able to track the path in which it is taking." Fera saw him glance over at the General, "If it is a program from a traceable source, you maybe able to find the main systems master grid control center and thus allow you to find the dominant point of access. However, if it is an independent virus -which is almost impossible by all technological, bioorganic, and bioinorganic standpoints- then it will have the abilities to adapt and somehow contain knowledge of evading our firewalls and anti-ware."

The fingers tented by his mouth pressed against his lips and everyone watched him expectantly. Fera was keeping up, but just barely. Where was this going? "But what does that mean?" General Hendricks pressed. Director Halleway made his leave and the rest of them were left to sit in the thick atmosphere. Fera felt her stomach twinge and her mind raced. She wanted to say something that may aid her situation, but she couldn't think of anything. If maybe the virus was...well "alive", then did that mean they were chasing a mini Decepticon? What would that mean for finding the thing? And why had it been implanted in the first place? Fera shook her head and looked to her side as the wailing of a computer sounded.

It was only a few moments before the signal stopped and the business in the room returned to normal. A sigh came from the General and it caused Fera to snap her attention back to the table. "We're all on edge lately." he shook his head sadly and looked at the table, laying a pen on the surface after signing a document shown to him by his assistant. "So Director Ferk, what you're telling me is that we are dealing with a possibly organic hostile?" he summed up. The Director nodded and laid his arms flat against the table. He blinked and raised his chin, thinking before giving a steady answer, "Maybe. Maybe not. It is uncertain whether it is a biological or artificial concern. However, either way we will have to properly find this threat and locate the main command or point of supply and cut it off. Any life form would need a source of energy to survive. You get rid of that, and it will die in a matter of time."

Conversation died and the noises around them were the only sounds nearby. James was waiting patiently, probably awaiting order while Fera bit her lip and occupied herself by looking around. Hanging lights were held by thin cables as the swung slightly through the air. The smell of wet rock and humid fog hung heavily around them. Fera suddenly understood why Director Halleway had been sweating as much as he had. Men at the computers typed away and completely ignored the meeting at the table. Screens coated in differing colors and maps decorated the most of the computers, a few actually containing something that appeared as some form of radar.

"Do you have any idea how we maybe able to tell if this virus is either?" it was Hendricks again, his voice bringing Fera back to attention.

Director Ferk paused and then stood, looking around at the computers behind him. "I don't think the technologies here are sufficient in aiding us. It is a difficult enough task deciphering if it is an artificial or biological condition, along with the fact that we need enough data about it if I am to figure out our situation..." he looked back at the General, "I need specific programming designed for this task. And the only system capable of meeting this need is back in Washington." he reached over for a sheet of paper in the middle of the table and he bought out a pen to scribble on it. "Now I'll need transport if I am to get to the location on time. And considering our enemies are beginning to figure our plans, it will have to be a protected vehicle." he placed the paper back on the table and pushed it towards the General.

James and Fera watched the men in silence as they made the exchange and Hendricks picked up the sheet. "Our faster allies are not armored as their larger counterparts are. I will speak with Optimus about transporting you. He would be your safest option." he decided, lowering the document. Fera started, her eyes wide. Optimus? But he couldn't, he was still taking care of his sparkmate. And besides that, he was busy enough being the leader of an alien unit of soldiers. One of whom was actually in a coma.

"But sir," she blurted, catching their eyes, "he's the leader of the Autobots, what will they do when he's gone?" she stopped as James grabbed her wrist as a warning.

The General watched her for about a second before answering, "Yes I know. However, it is apparent that this situation does not only affect ourselves, but them as well. Optimus Prime is a close ally to myself and I am sure he would not mind making the time." he said smoothly. Fera tensed up as she yanked her wrist from James' grip. "But he has a sparkmate to take care of as well as his duties as an Autobot commander. Do you feel as though he would be able to risk the safety of his comrades and her to take a man to Washington D.C?" she asked this and knitted her eyebrows, genuinely concerned. If he was to leave, then that would leave the base wide open for attack. And the Decepticons had made it well known that they know exactly where they are hiding.

Director Solamen huffed and scowled, his expression deep in though and anger. This was some temper he had. Before Hendricks could speak, Ferk made his move and he too burrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, but we do not take suggestions from civilians. This is a government matter to which we cannot afford to make a mistake." he stated firmly. Fera stood her ground, but her hopes slowly deflated with his statement. He was right. She was in no rank of the government group, meaning she had almost no say when it came to their decisions. "After you have grown up a little maybe you can help." Solamen added tauntingly. Fera sent him a stabbing glare, which he returned with a smirk.

"Actually, Director Solamen," the General put in, catching Fera's attention again. He was holding back a page on the clipboard, his eyes scanning the contents. "she will be 18 in less than a week. That is 'grown up' in my eyes, do you not agree?" he wondered, dropping it. Fera's lips stretched into a grin as she recalled that fact and how the General had randomly mentioned it. Solamen's eyes narrowed and he tightened his fingers on his arms. Hendricks didn't actually seem to need an answer, which became clear when he demanded none from his peer. "Legally, she has a say in government matter. That is if she is involved. And since she has clearance, she has say." Hendricks went on.

Fera almost smirked herself with the embarrassment made of the Director, but she knew that is he wanted to, he could make her life very, very miserable. So for now, she held it back. "General Hendricks, I must say I actually agree with Fera." James put in, locking his hands behind his back. The General nodded and remained silent. Seeing the General's quiet, James went on, "One of Optimus' troops are in a comatose state as well as his soldiers are taking longer to heal than we'd originally thought. If he were to leave now sir, I'm afraid I wouldn't be surprised if the Decepticons were to attack in his absence."

To think that her words were actually making a difference in the conversation had the courage building in Fera. She felt herself relax and she made a mental note to try putting in her own opinions every once in a while. "That is true Colonel. However, we must get the Director to Washington." General Hendricks said, motioning towards the man he spoke of. James paused and his General waited. Neither spoke and Fera looked between the both of them. James was trying to figure out the solution, but she could tell he wasn't really prepared. The answer was obvious- at least to her. But it appeared like neither James nor Hendricks knew the Autobots well enough to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, the General looked to her and she jumped. "Would you have a suggestion Miss Lennox?" he wondered. Fera brought her hands behind her and dug her nails into the skin of her palms. If her plan was presented and failed, she would be responsible for the life of both Director Ferk and the Autobot she mentioned. "Please call me Fera...sir. And yes, I do have an idea of a suitable mech for this mission." she began, waiting for his reaction. The General nodded and waved her on. All eyes on her, Fera looked between them, including Solamen's, and she took a deep breath. "The Autobot Hound would be a good decision for this mission because of his durable exterior and faster speed than Optimus Prime. He as well has good instincts and is very cooperative with human presences." she explained quickly. As soon as this was over, she was going back to her room for a nap.

The General thought on this and movement caught Fera's eye. Looking down, she saw James' thumb up. Approved by a Colonel. Great. Super. She deserves a medal.

Solamen definitely was planning on her painful, yet "accidental" demise, and Director Ferk didn't seem to care any way as long as he got where he wanted to go. "You speak of this machine as if you've known him for years." Ferk commented. Fera nearly slapped the man. Her arms tensed and she clenched her teeth. Her throat tightened and she blinked. "Excuse me sir, but I have to correct you on your comment. Hound is not a machine but a living being capable of emotion and life. Machines are not. And I have only known him a month or so." she almost snapped.

Ferk watched her with an emotionless expression, not showing any notice of her tone. But James took note and he leaned over to hiss a warning in her ear. "These are my superiors, have some decorum. Any one of them could fire me with just a stamp on a piece of paper." he moved away, but Fera ignored everything he'd said. The General burrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in confusion. "We haven't yet proved they are capable of anything but what they've shone us. However your earlier statement of a 'sparkmate' interests me into contacting our researching department. Fera, I would like you to contact Hound and have him meet me in the lobby area. Colonel Marks," he looked to the man beside Fera, who straightened at his name. If he went any straighter, Fera feared he may fall over backwards. "get as much information as you can about this virus and report anything you find to Director Ferk or his associates."

The Colonel nodded and stepped back to stand directly next to Fera. "As for Director Ferk, you will accompany me to the lobby while my assistant shows you out, Director Solamen." the small woman in a slim-fitting suit clutched a clipboard to her chest. She had a tight ponytail holding back her hair and a pair of thin, black-rimmed glasses on her nose. Solamen grumbled as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, stalking after the hurried woman, her heels clicking across the concrete floor. Fera stood tall as she called a farewell behind her, "Goodbye Director." she didn't turn, but she could feel his hot gaze burning into the back of her head. The heavy metal door squealed open and slammed shut. The General caught her eye and gave a small smirk of amusement.

He walked around the table and Ferk walked with him, the both of them passing Fera. But before he left, the General patted her shoulder with a heavy, calloused hand. "I'm starting to like you Fera. Keep that fire, it'll be interesting having someone like you here with all these stuck up boards around." he then mentioned something about her reminding him of his time in service and then he left. James turned and led her from the room as well, closing the bolted door behind them. The quiet was instantaneous, the buzzing of the lights seeming like the roaring ocean. The look on his face said it all. "That was interesting." he muttered, not looking at her as he brushed by and started down the hall. Ignoring his comment and actually becoming quite satisfied with herself, Fera held her head high as she followed behind.

Once they had reached the end of the hallway, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Fera set out to find where Hound was because to put things simply, she had absolutely no idea where the hulking 'Bot was at. Thinking quickly, Fera ignored the soreness in her side and jogged down the hallways to the third towering door of the southern wing, her fingers hovering over the keypad as she fought to remember the code given to her by Rethalia. The fembot had been generous and trusting enough to give Fera the skeleton key of codes, allowing her to enter any room she pleased so long as it wasn't deadlocked. When she finally remembered, she entered in the 5-digit sequence and waited as the door slid to the side. She would never get used to the futuristic feel of the base, just the same as she would never get used to seeing one of the Autobots.

Bumblebee stood on the other side, sitting on a tall metal table with a flat device in his hand. His feet hung over the side and he seemed totally engrossed in the object in his hands. Small clicks or whirrs would come from him every few seconds and Fera almost laughed when she realized what he was doing. Entertaining a cyberling must mean the same for any human kid: video games. Bee might be a giant fighting robot, but he was still a child on the inside. It was almost sad to think about what he must have gone through in his shorter lifetime then that of his older counterparts. Fera walked into the room and up to his feet, placing her hands on her hips when he seemed not to notice her. "Bee?" she called. He didn't take his eyes off the pad in his hands.

He jerked and cried out, poking the screen furiously as the noises of the game he played overtook Fera's voice. Slightly amused, Fera jumped up and grabbed the lowest point of Bumblebee's foot, which was his toe. She grunted with the effort as her arms strained to drag her atop. She rolled over and laid on her back, looking up at the rear of the game pad. Bee didn't move to look at her. Groaning, she got to her feet and balanced on one of the random parts of his legs. He made a disappointed noise and gave a quick shake of the pad. A few of the clicks and low noises coming from him suddenly reminded Fera of the language that Ratchet, Optimus, and Rethalia had used before her mother's 'talk' with Optimus.

Fera took a few of his plates in her hand and she found a foothold for her to start on. She began climbing and she had to abruptly grab tightly to him as he moved every so often. When she reached his knee, she finally was able to stand again, but she was almost knocked over as her arms windmilled from Bee's jerking movement. Finally, she'd had enough, and she stalked up to his arm, using her tree-climbing talents to skillfully swing herself up and around his arm. "Bumblebee." she called again. He didn't take notice. Her amusement faded and it left only irritation.

"Bee." she said again. Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Fera built up her voice and let it go.

"Bumblefrickenbee!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Bumblebee jumped like he'd been shocked and Fera lost her balance, gasping as she fell. She hit his knee and then flew off, her eyes wide as her stomach dropped. Bee leapt forward and caught her, carefully cupping her in his hands before she could hit the ground. Releasing her breath, Fera grabbed her necklace and got on her elbow. "Jeez, that was close." she sighed in relief. As Bee lifted her higher, she got to her feet and avoided looking down. "I think you're seriously deaf." she crossed her arms and Bee whirred sadly.

"Sorry...fair...ah." he apologized, flipping through the channels of his radio. How was he getting signals down here? Shaking the thought, Fera uncrossed her arms and softened her expression. "It's ok. I was just wondering if you knew where Hound would be?" she asked hopefully. Bumblebee shook his head and stood, leaving the gaming pad behind him.

"Well can you help me find him? It'll be a lot faster if we go together." she suggested. Bee nodded and brought her to sit on his shoulder. They came to the door and Bee opened the lock, walking out into the hall and down the right out of the wing. They came by a few rooms before Bee turned towards a large bulge in the middle of on of the sub-halls leading to another door. Bee opened it and peaked inside. It was a relatively plain room, with a few metal tables by the walls and scattered tools. There were beakers and some containers of weirdly colored liquids by one of the tables and some notes beside them. A cloak was over a large, lumpy mass by the back corner as well as a few smaller creations surrounding it.

No one was in the room, but as soon as Bee turned, Wheeljack came walking towards them. "Hey Bumblebee." he looked down and saw Fera beside his head. "Hello Fera. What are you both doing here?" he wondered, looking back up at the mech. Bee clicked and whirred, raising his hands. "Looking...for...Hound." he said, cutting off the broadcast. Wheeljack nodded and pointed behind him. "I just saw him with Sarah. They were talking about going for a drive." he informed them. Fera got on her knees and laid a hand on Bee's head. "Where were they headed?" she asked. Wheeljack looked down at her and lowered his hand. "Towards the south exit. It's the only other way in or out than the main one." he said. Fera nodded and sat back down. "Thanks. Let's go." she patted the panel Bumblebee's shoulder and he started to move around Wheeljack.

They left the mech behind and started for the south wing. Once through the door, Bee quickly moved towards the back part of the wing. When they took a different route than that of the medical hall, they almost immediately saw the bulky Autobot and Fera's mother. He was squatted down low, speaking to her with his hands hanging between his knees. Bee approached the two slower than he'd been walking before, jostling Fera far less.

"Hey mom." Fera greeted. Sarah and Hound looked up, seeing the two before them as they came closer. Hound stood and clapped a hand with Bee. "Hey lil' buddy, how's it goin'?" he asked happily. Bee lifted a hand and allowed Fera to climb on it, gently lowering her to the ground.

Fera walked up to her mom and grinned, giving a short wave. "Hey." she said. Fera's mother grinned and looked over her to see the mechs. "Fair...ah...wanted to...see you." Bee said, looking down at the teen by his foot. Hound looked down as well, coming down to squat again. "Is there somethin' you wanted to talk 'bout Missy?" he asked. Fera had come to be known as "Missy" to Hound ever since her arrival. And no matter how many times she tried to correct him, he always returned to calling her Missy. Pushing aside the sting, Fera turned completely to him and reported, "I talked with General Hendricks and he wanted to see you in the entrance lobby." the mech sighed and stood.

"Alright. I guess we'll hav' to drive some other time then." he decided, speaking to Sarah.

Sarah nodded and shrugged, grinning. "I guess. Good luck." she watched as her temporary Guardian moved and walked away, leaving Bumblebee and the women alone. "So," Fera's mother began, catching their attentions. "what should we do?" she looked from her daughter to Bumblebee, who then looked to Fera. Fera gave a broad smile and she turned towards Bumblebee. "How about going for a drive? I'm sure I've healed enough." she opted. Sarah grinned and Bumblebee shifted in excitement. "Are you sure Terra won't mind?" Fera's mom asked, suddenly concerned. Fera froze and then groaned dramatically. "Yes. I'm sure she will."

Sarah crossed her arms and looked to Bee. "Well then I guess it's just you and me." she said, turning. Fera watched after her with her mouth agape. Bee stood and began after the woman, his posture pleased nonetheless with getting some exercise. "Wait, what am I going to do?" she called after them. Sarah stopped and turned, walking backwards as she continued to follow Bumblebee.

"How about you visit Sol? You haven't even seen him for almost a month." she suggested, turning around again. Fera watched after them, her shoulders sagging. She bit her bottom lip as her heart dropped and the back of her neck tingled. Slowly her arm came up and rubbed her forearm.

Going to Sol's room was what she had been avoiding for this past month. It would bring too many confusing pains and griefs back like what she had faced those first few days. He wouldn't be there to tease her or say something that was irritatingly true or just be his big clumsy self. The feeling that it had been her fault he was in his state hadn't weakened. And even though Ratchet had told her that he was stable, she still felt guilty. He was in a coma for who-knows-how-long and no one knew how to wake him up. She lifted the hand from her forearm to her necklace, grabbing on to it tightly. Yes, she was needed here. But why? If being important meant the deaths of those who wanted to protect her, she would rather go back to the nobody she was before.

But she turned around anyway. Maybe today would be different. The clock on the wall said 2:45. Would this be it? Would he wake up? Her hands locked and she wrung them nervously. What would he say if he found out she hadn't visited him once? If it were her, she would be disappointed and sad with the news. She would have expected at least one trip.

Then that decided it. She dropped her hands and took a breath. _He would visit me, so I'll do the same_, she thought simply. Although, words were easier said than done.

Mustering what she had, she forced her legs forward and she started for the southern wing. He might be annoying sometimes. He might tease her and anger her to no end. But he would sacrifice himself for her. And if that weren't enough to be called a friend, she didn't know what was. Soldiers moved out of her way and paid her no attention as they went about their business. Her uniform didn't catch their eye and so she guessed she looked like just another soldier; a much younger looking soldier, but a soldier nonetheless. Doctor Shelby even passed her, but she didn't even look up when she went by. Fera strode through the halls and leaned around the corner, finally slowing to the door.

First he would have to wake up. Apologies were for later.

* * *

**Well this just got boring...let me see what I can do :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Live And Let Be

**Ok, so I've recently acquired a small, well, fix on the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons -_-**

**Currently, I have listened to it...oh, probably 100 times**

**The Fray and Ellie Goulding have also added to this mix**

**So ya**

**Yay for random shout-outs! :D**

**For later reference: **

**A quartex= roughly one of our months**

**Kalon= Around one of our 'earth days' -something I made up :P-**

**Decacycle= Around one year**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 15

The beeping was long- the neon green of the pulse monitors going on and on in a steady beat. The room was silent otherwise, caught up in tense nerves as the four occupants of the room sit in stone quiet. A wounded Guardian lay across a gleaming silver stretch of berth, his chassis laid open with the injury he held. His spark glowed evenly, dimmer than a healthy spark, but alive. Air as heavy as if it were made of cotton sucked through whirring vents and through cold circulation fans. That thick air shifted through filters and pipes, then into the cooling systems. Blue optics of different hues watched the medic as he carefully maneuvered around the wounded warrior. Uneasiness could be felt as if it could be seen, sending even the tallest of the mechs in a twisted hardness.

Ratchet stood straight and finished a few last adjustments before turning to a shorter, yellow and orange mech. The apprentice had arrived just the previous day and was now standing off to the side patiently as he waited to take measurements. He was just recently put into his Cybertronian form and he was thus considered an adult in human perspective. But he was still just an apprentice, meaning he wouldn't be able to do just what Hawktail or Bluestring could do. However, to Solas and the others, he was their final hope. Without his armor, Sol would have a slower recovery because of the constant running of his virus programs and unrelenting firewall. Optimus shifted to stretch his numb legs, making sure to move the sore kneebolt the most. Ever since it had given, Ratchet was unable to provide the correct parts to the pivotjoint. Once they were able to get to Washington D.C, they could properly replace everything.

Ratchet laid a heavy servo on Thunderflare's shoulderbolt and reminded him of where not to put too much notice to. The mech he spoke to was nearly as short as Bumblebee, causing Ratchet to have to look down on him to lock optics. But soon enough, Thunderflare would gain new parts and inner pieces, filling out his newer frame. "And whatever you do, do not touch his wound. His spark is unstable and any unfamiliar contact could throw it off. Compute?" he raised his optic ridges at the apprentice and Thunderflare nodded confidently. "Prime, anything else?" Ratchet asked, turning to him. Optimus didn't expect to say anything, but by the nervous ticks of Thunderflare's form, he could tell the small mech needed the boost.

Walking forward, Optimus attempted to get lower by slightly slouching, but he still towered over the smaller Cybertronian. He met optics with the apprentice and filtered air through his systems as he shifted through what to say. "Do not be nervous young one." he said, lifting a servo to awkwardly pat Thunderflare on the shoulderbolt. "You are helping a warrior regain his life. He would be thankful." Optimus noticed the strange stuttering of Thunderflare's vents and he mentally kicked himself. Of course. Why put more on the young mech's plates than needed?

Ratchet moved aside with Optimus and Thunderflare sent them another last look before stepping forward. Sol rested peacefully on the berth, unknowing to what was going on around him. His optics had been shuttered and his digits sit open. Thunderflare approached slowly, as if he feared Sol might arise and take him by the jugular cable. He then set down a small device beside Sol and brought up his arm, pressing a few keys on his bracer. A few nanoclicks later he raised the arm, brace down, and a light-green gridscanner appeared from a mechanism in the back. The harmless scanner passed slowly over Sol's body, taking in every single plate or bulge in the mech's protoform.

When the scanner reached Sol's sole pads, it paused and then took one more round, stopping and flickering off at the crest of his helm. Thunderflare brought the bracer to his faceplates and pressed a few more buttons before picking up the small contraption by Sol's arm. He plugged it into the bracer and a small light flashed on towards the top. When Thunderflare moved to place the device on Sol, Ratchet started. But Optimus quickly put up his servo and grabbed his shoulderbolt, stopping the concerned mech.

"Wait." he ordered softly. Ratchet looked to Optimus and then stepped back into place, watching carefully. Thunderflare just opened the small panel at Solas' chassis holding his Autobot insignia and inserted the thing in his digits.

"I'm just uploading some information needed for the armory I'll construct for him. I can't do as much as Bluestring or Hawktail, but I should be able to make something to hold him up until Hawktail can get to him." the apprentice explained, turning and then looking down at his bracer again. His voice was no longer struck by nerves and his posture was thoughtful. He had suddenly become much more like Hawktail, focused and steady with his words. "What was his base color?" Thunderflare asked, looking up. Ratchet didn't answer, so Optimus took his place. "Galaxy Black." he answered simply. Thunderflare entered the data into his bracer and then lifted his faceplates again. "And detailing?" he inquired.

Optimus paused for a sparkbeat and sifted through his memory files. His own coloring swatch was designated Sunlust Red, but Sol's coloring was slightly darker. If he compared the hues right, then he could find the correct file containing that certain information. "Ruby Dwarf Star." he answered after a moment. Thunderflare entered the data, but burrowed his optic ridges as well. The apprentice paused with his digits hovering over the bracer, hesitant. Optimus grew concerned and immediately thought of Solas' condition. Ratchet must have thought the same, for he quickly walked forward. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. If the medic found that Thunderflare had somehow harmed his patient, Optimus feared even he may not be able to save him in time. The medic was quick, and his saw made him as deadly as any warrior.

As a CMO, Ratchet was trained to know every single piece and part of the Cybertronian body, including the spark. Medics like him were trained to defend the injured and forced to take part in basic defense tactics before they could graduate or take on any rank of the medical occupancy. So if Ratchet went off on a Cybertronian, he could disable them and the slit their jugular cable before the target could even shutter their optics. He was one of the few mechs Optimus would be dreaded to meet on the battlefield. Thunderflare lowered the bracer and locked optics with the medic. "Nothing, just that Ruby Dwarf Star is a limited edition shade and is almost impossible to find." he explained.

Optimus nearly sagged in relief. Ratchet huffed and looked about ready to slap the smaller mech before him. "I'll have to mix a few shades." Thunderflare muttered under his vents. He stared down hard at the bracer and continued to press a few more entries before turning to Sol. He reached over and removed the device, shutting the plate and uploading the information to his brace before setting it aside. Again, Ratchet and Optimus waited as the apprentice's expressions changed over and over. He clicked away at the bracer until a small beep sounded. Optimus watched curiously while Ratchet just crossed his arms impatiently. "Could you please explain what you're doing?" Ratchet questioned snappishly.

Thunderflare glanced up, saw the CMO, and then looked back to his wrist. Ratchet drummed his digits against the plating on his arm and he stood in quiet irritation. Optimus took a few steps forward and made sure to be ready if the medic went off on the young armory smith. "I was sending in the paint orders. Rainwing will take care of the paint while Hawktail will be sent the exact calculations of Solas Kaon's armor so he will have the most precise fitting." Thunderflare explained. "Right now I'm trying to find a simple set for his form. It's a rare frame he's built with. What was his alt form?" he asked, looking up and between the both of them. When he found them both watching him carefully, he suddenly regained his nerved atmosphere and he snapped his lip plates shut.

"A Boss Mustang. Will you be able to construct him a form capable of coinciding with his conversion shaft?" Optimus asked, seeing the many expressions form over Thunderflare's faceplates. Thunderflare left Sol's monitors drag on and the pumps fill the silence before he would speak. The lights hanging above them that the humans had provided buzzed like the organic hemipterous insect called a "fly", slightly irritating to the audio receptor. Thunderflare finally dropped his arm and looked between the both of them once more. "Yes, but he will have to scan another form just as he will have to once again after Hawktail replaces my work." he said. "Solas Kaon's form is made up of rare, intricate metals only found on Cybertron. It maybe found here on Earth, but it is considered the rarest of this planet."

Ratchet sighed through his vents and rolled his optics, glancing back at Solas. "Of course. What's the element?" he asked. Thunderflare raised his bracer to look and then he dropped the arm. "Iridium. I can make his plating out of something different, but as his CMO, I'm obligated to inform you of his protoform's current state." he stated. Optimus felt the shifting of Ratchet as he moved away and walked over to the patient on the table. "Will this affect your work?" Optimus inquired next. Thunderflare shot a darting glance at the pair by the table and then locked optics with Optimus, only to drop that contact once it was made. "The armoring around the wounds won't be affected, but any directly above them could be weakened because of the lack of support." the yellow and orange apprentice explained. Optimus nodded sadly and crossed his arms.

"Ratchet," he called, catching the mech's attention. "I would like you to try closing off Solas' protoform to the best of your abilities. However, I would like you to have an easy access to his spark at all times and to monitor his vitals." Ratchet gave a brisk nod and then looked to the apprentice, thinking the exchange was over.

"And," Optimus went on, "if you can, attempt to restart him." he added gravely.

Ratchet had told him of the idea of what he planned when concerning the program, including the risks. But it very may well wake the warrior from his comatose state. His CPU was being blocked in an attempt to repair the systems, but the wounds were too severe to aid himself. Along with these factors, the mech's CPU was infected with a possibility of sparkshock if he is to wake before he is capable of supporting his systems and basic functions. It was simple knowledge to even Optimus, yet devastating to think about. Solas could either lay in shutdown until he was completely recovered -which could very well take quartexes-, he could be temporarily patched up and risk loosing memory files, malfunction a major function or program, or suffer through sparkshock. It was a 50-50 chance to take, but if Ratchet saw fit for Solas' overall health would be for Sol's restart program, then so be it. Ratchet was one of Optimus' most trusted comrades, and because of that Optimus was able to relax over wounded warriors or soldiers.

"Alright Optimus, I will. But only when he has his armoring. His firewalls and virusware are overwhelming him and would definitely send him into sparkshock if he was to be put through restart." Ratchet agreed. Optimus glanced at the still form behind Ratchet and a sad pang echoed in his spark. Such a young mech deserved more. Solas and Bumblebee were estimated to be the most recent and last of the created cyberlings of the Cybertronian race. However, since Liora was much younger than both mechs, she is by no doubt -and as far as he knew- the last of the sparklings.

This thought almost sent Optimus trekking back through the halls of the base to take his sparkmate and sparkling close. He would do anything to make sure his sparkling outlived him, even if that meant sacrificing his life for it. If Liora really was the last sparkling, that just meant a far higher and complex danger involved with the Decepticons. If Arachnid got her hands on little Liora...

"Optimus."

He couldn't even process this possibility, so he sent it away. Rethalia was just as, if not more, protective of their sparkling than he was. And if anyone could protect their young, it would be Rethalia. She was a Prime, a creator fembot, had experience with fighting; leadership, and caretaking...

"Optimus."

Optimus' exhaust pipes blew a hot burst of air as his imaginative CPU created the images of both his sparkmate and sparkling deadspark before him and Arachnid's accomplished smile as she stood triumphantly above them...

"Optimus Prime." Ratchet gently tapped the taller mech's arm and Optimus nearly jumped. The medic was trying to get his attention while Thunderflare was watching them with his digit by his brace.

"Yes, Ratchet? I was merely lost in process." he lifted a servo and rubbed the plates just by his optics, trying to loosen the tense wiring beneath. "You're awfully distracted today Prime. When was your last recharge?" Ratchet asked, removing his arm. Optimus looked up from his servo and avoided Ratchet's gaze. "A few kalons I think." he guessed. His CPU was so overrun with whining circuits that he wasn't computing anything clearly. Ratchet started and his optics widened. "Kalons? Are you kidding me? Optimus, I'm surprised you haven't shorted out your CPU yet. You going to go rest after this, that's an order." he commanded.

Optimus felt confusion in his sensors and he furrowed his optic ridges. "Ratchet, I cannot just be ordered by-"

"No Optimus, I'm not one of your soldiers like Bumblebee or Sideswipe. I'm a medical officer with the ability to make orders beneficial to the health of my unit. And that includes forcing my leader to collect a few joors of recharge to make sure he doesn't collapse anytime soon." he narrowed his optics, daring Optimus to argue.

There was a nanoclick when Optimus thought about insisting on the conversation, but then Ratchet snapped around to the apprentice and Optimus came to realize that it was not up for discussion. "Thunderflare, start as soon as possible on Solas' armor and make sure you keep me updated. And if you want to come back here at any time, you must inform me first." he waited for the mech's response, which was only a nod.

Before Ratchet could go on, the door opened and everyone looked towards the noise. It was the small form of a female human, taking only a step through the entrance before stopping in her tracks. She appeared dressed in the same military uniform as many of the soldiers in the base, but she wore no disciplined stature or ranking embroidered patches. The sparkbeat she looked up, Optimus knew who she was and he couldn't help noticing her surprised expression. Fera looked between the three mechs of the room and she backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..." she made a move to leave, but Optimus came forward, happy for a distraction from the issues in discussion. "No need to apologize Fera." he reassured. He knew his size intimidated a lot of humans, so he always made the motion to try getting as low as possible.

When he'd gotten on one kneebolt and leaned his servo on the floor, he shuttered his optics. "You have come here to see your Guardian." he assumed. Why else would she have come? She nodded and grabbed the Stone of Primus by her throat. It seemed like it somehow comforted her, and she visibly relaxed when she held it. When the Stone of Primus had been taken into the custody of the Autobots, Sentinel Prime was still Prime of Cybertron. He had given protection to the artifact and then it was passed to Optimus when he became Prime. A close friend named Ironhide was entrusted with it after Optimus had found it best to keep it with another mech. But then the weapons specialist had perished by the hands of Optimus Prime's own brother...

It had been a horrible way to join the Matrix, but Ironhide had gone with a fight, just as he had always said he would. Chromia joined him soon after in a burial beside her sparkmate, her spark unable to bear being only half of herself. The ceremony had been made for the farewell of a mighty warrior and a part of family, nothing less even remotely allowed as substitute. It still pained anyone, even after 12 decacycles. But to any mech or fembot, it was a mere shutter of the optic. No one suffered however as much as Bumblebee had after both his adoptive Guardian and his sparkmate had passed. The small scout went through a depressive state for decacycles and hadn't fully pulled out of it until Fera's arrival. Something about this small female had brightened the small mech's attitude and even more so since Samuel's absence in his life.

"I haven't actually come here since...well a month ago. I was starting to feel bad." she admitted. Optimus saw the hesitance in the female's posture and he backed off slightly to give her more room. "Yes Thunderflare, she is one." Ratchet explained in an almost annoyed tone. Optimus looked behind him to see the apprentice looking at Fera in wonder. When Optimus turned back to Fera, he saw her craning her neck to see who had spoken. Standing, Optimus gestured at Thunderflare. "This is Thunderflare. He is an apprentice in the skill of armory." he explained. Thunderflare shot a darting glance at Optimus and then to Fera. "Thunderflare, this is Fera Lennox, a female human."

Thunderflare seemed anxious and his optics danced between Fera and Optimus. He was obviously curious about the small human and he couldn't hide his interest. "Thunderflare, would you like to introduce yourself?" Ratchet pressed, his knowledge of the mech's eagerness clear. Thunderflare turned his cranial unit towards the medic, but then he looked back to Fera uncertainly. "Are you sure? Becau-"

"Oh come on, she's not going to bite!" he exclaimed in exasperation. Optimus hid the smirk threatening to form. "How about I go first?" Fera called. The three Cybertronians looked down at her and she walked forward. "My name is Fera Rosalie Lennox, I'm 5-foot-9, I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, my father is dead, and I am a total social reject." she stopped mid-floor and locked her hands behind her. Something about the coolness of her statement made Optimus shift uncomfortably.

Thunderflare just studied her for a few nanoclicks before slowly leaning down. "You're a human? I thought you would be bigger. I've heard a lot of stories about your kind and they just seem...out of proportion." he stated, cocking his helm to the side. Ratchet immediately took a step back and Optimus followed. He'd already had an encounter with Sarah Lennox, Fera's female creator, and if Fera were anything like her creator, Optimus was apprehensive to anger her. Fera could be seen to gain an irritated expression.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." she retorted sharply.

"Maybe if you come a little closer I'll show you why we have our stories..." she trailed off with a growl at the end of her words. Thunderflare straightened and looked back at Ratchet. The greenish-yellow mech shrugged and leaned against Sol's berth.

"Ok, she might bite a little." he admitted.

Thunderflare squatted down beside Fera and studied her closely. "We have come to respect the humans, for they possess more power than they first let off." Optimus put in, trying to defuse the situation. Fera gave a short nod and crossed her arms. "And Solas Kaon is your Guardian?" Thunderflare asked, getting a brief 'yes' from the female. With the disapproving glare on her face and a uniform on her back, she could be a seasoned military officer.

"Yes. He is a friend as well." she said curtly.

So far, this conversation was not going well. "And you're aware of his condition?" Thunderflare inquired, seeming more curious than concerned. Fera slowly dropped her arms and her annoyed facial features turned to a confused look. "No, I'm not. Is there something I should know?" she began to circle around the mech and he stood, watching after her. Ratchet blocked her way and she tried getting around him. But the CMO kept preventing her view of the patient on the table. "Ratchet move." she commanded firmly. He shook his cranial unit and she stared up at him. "What is wrong with him? What are you hiding?" she demanded, her voice more worried.

Ratchet kept up the shield between Sol and Fera and Optimus nearly jumped when Ratchet spoke. "Thunderflare, please leave. Go to Optimus' office and I'll meet you there." he instructed. Thunderflare began to argue, but Optimus said the same and he left immediately. "Fera, listen to me very carefully," Ratchet began, catching Optimus' attention again, "Sol is not in a good condition at the moment and your presence here may not be the best." he raised placating hands, but Fera didn't calm down. She continued to move around Ratchet's peds, but he kept blocking her way. Fera suddenly stopped and threw up her hands. "Ratchet stop it! Let me see him." her voice had risen to a point that made the spark in Optimus' chassis twitch.

He thought about intervening, but there was nothing really that he could say that would aid anything. "Fera, understand that it is in your best interest if you don't know of his condition at the moment..." Ratchet trailed off as Fera seemed to catch a glimpse of her Guardian.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she breathed.

Ratchet froze and realized what she had seen. Optimus could barely hear her words, but he watched in concern as Ratchet slowly moved to the side and allowed Fera to finally take in what lay before her. She studied his form and Optimus could just feel the shock and horror bleeding off her. Her hand came up and covered her mouth, her eyes flicking over Sol's form. She must not see much, but her expression was clear.

Silence gripped the room once more and only the monitors of Sol's systems and the kicking in of the air conditioner made a noise. Fera took one step and then looked down at the floor, her pain evident. Ratchet was standing with a bowed helm at the front of Sol's berth, not saying anything. No words, Cybertronian or human, could describe the feel of the space. Tense and uncomfortable would be a good start though.

Fera suddenly moved and the room filled with her soft voice. "Please bring me up." it was almost inaudible, but Ratchet seemed to compute her words and he moved forward. Sensing her reason, Optimus didn't interrupt. Fera was lifted through the air by Ratchet and then slowly placed on the berth. Her feelings were immediate upon seeing the mech. She took a few steps forward and placed a small hand on his protoform. "What happened to him?" she asked again, looking around. Fera's expression was that of a broken heart, which caused the feeling of the space to darken. Optimus had seen far too many of these to not feel the cold familiarity of it. Soldiers had looked this way in the war. He himself had felt this way more times than possible to count. Put simply: Fera blamed herself.

By the way she acted and the new sadness she projected, she was by no doubt in grief. Solas gladly gave himself to protect her, yet she, like many others, felt at fault. It was a sad, sparkbreaking knowing that such a young human could experience such a feeling. Humans created bonds that could not go unnoticed by any creature. It was a formidable force made by a species far more complex and fascinating than most would seem to care. And to add to similarities, they were not so different from Cybertronians themselves. "He is simply in his protoform state. He has been stripped of his armor until Thunderflare can create him a new set." Ratchet explained.

Fera just nodded, not looking at either of them as she walked forward, trailing her hand behind her across the smooth surface. She came to a stop by his servo, her feet just before his digits. "Will he be ok?" she asked next, peering over at the medic. He nodded and she visibly relaxed. "Fera, we are hoping to revive him soon. However, this maybe a dangerous task and could permanently alter him. I feel you should know." Optimus responded simply. Fera showed no sign that she had heard, her form lowering to her knees. She crawled forward on all fours, across his digits until she reached his palm. "Thank you. Both of you." she said shakily.

She then just laid down, right on his palm. Her knees drew close and Optimus felt his spark twist at the sight. Ratchet made a move to say something, but Optimus took a step forward and laid a servo on his shoulderbolt. Ratchet stopped and looked up to see Optimus shake his cranial unit sadly. "She must be left alone Ratchet." he looked back to the small female and saw her lay her hand against her makeshift resting place. "Let her have her time until we make the best decision for Solas Kaon's life cycle." giving the medic one last fleeting look, he pressed his lip plates in a hard line and turned to walk out of the room.

When Ratchet followed shortly behind, they didn't say anything until they reached the hall. Ratchet gave a comforting squeeze of Optimus' shoulderbolt and they parted ways. It was a bitter-sweet moment as Optimus started for his shared room with Rethalia. He would be replaying that scene with Fera for a long, long time. The wisdom of Primes never seemed to prepare him for anything on this planet. It was just one more thing to add to his plethora of file-worthy moments of his life cycle.

* * *

**I'm not trying to kill the mood, I swear... Just making it more interesting :D**

**Here's some tidbits of info for future writings just so I won't have to explain later:**

***All Soldier and lower ranking classes of the Autobot military party are stationed on Cybertron. This does not however include Apprentices**

***All sparklings are apparently dead concerning the mass genocide by Decepticon forces and the banning of sparkbonds almost 5,000 earth years ago. The law against fembots in the war was also lifted after the AllSpark was found to be capable of producing life in a constructed spark casing and form.**

***Elita-One was protecting the shelters when the prolicide in Praxus took place and almost every single one of the created sparklings were killed. -This was before the discovery of AllSpark sparklings- And thus Elita joined the Autobots**

***Apprentices are judged by both age and experience, their positions being placed on an A-F scale. A will be the more experienced and soon-to-be masters of their occupation, while F are those who have just been assigned to their mentors**


	16. Chapter 16: Unfamiliar Savior pt 1

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 16

It was so confusing and frustrating. This lack of liveliness was unnerving and it made her heart twist in what she felt was concern. Should he be this cold? His monitors rang on steady and the low, the beat of what she'd learned as his spark thumping on. It was such a deep sound that it was more felt than heard. It was hard to tell if what she was laying on was just steel or his hand, but every so often she would check, just in case. All three of the others had left, leaving her alone just as she'd wished to be. Long ago, she'd lost count of how many times she found herself tracing the designs across his palm, breathing in turn with each stroke of her finger. The pumps pulsed on in a dull ballad of air and came into a creaking rhythm with his broken vents.

Fera blinked and shifted her head on her arm. Her back, hips, and shoulder were all stiff, but she didn't mind. A shiver racked her spine as the coldness of his hand sapped the warmth from her. Goosebumps covered her pale skin and the hair on the back of her neck rose. The hair she kept back in a ponytail was let loose to help keep her body heat. But she might as well have placed a blanket full of holes over herself. Solas never moved, never twitched or jerked, and he certainly never talked in his sleep. It was as if he were dead.

However, those same monitors said differently and were the only things signifying his life at that moment. It was the only thing that kept that crushing denial away- the black abyss she'd felt herself falling into the moment she'd read those words on that report. The sheer amount of pain she had gotten from that scare had both surprised and confused her all at the same time. Why had she been so broken? Was it the debt?

"Why don't you wake up?" she murmured to no one. Blue-eyes-turned-icy flicked up and Fera rolled over, curling into the fetal position as she face Sol's body. "Actually, you might want to stay asleep because I'm going to kick your metal butt when you do wake." she should have softly laughed at this, but no smile appeared on her lips and no chuckles left her body. Her arms came around and she grabbed her knees, holding them close as yet another shiver shook her.

"You never told me why I was here. Or why you're my Guardian." she slowly lifted her chin and scanned the mountain of metal that was his shoulder. His face was hidden behind, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see it. "I know I'm here for a reason. But you're the only one who can tell me why, except for Optimus Prime. But he would never tell me." she tucked her chin close to her chest and her necklace pinched her skin. Although Prime was a very honest being, Fera knew that he wouldn't tell her something if he thought it was "for her own good". It was scary to think about just how much he was hiding from her. Fera rubbed her shins and sighed, thinking deeply. How long would he be asleep for? Days? Months? Years? Those last few moments with him could be their last exchange.

But Optimus had said that they would try to revive him after Sol got his armoring back. Maybe that would help. Or not. Optimus had also mentioned risks. "You big, stupid, jerk." Fera seethed through clenched teeth. How dare he make her worry so much? How dare he surrender himself in her honor? "I never asked you to sacrifice yourself for me like that. You would still be awake right now if you'd just left us." she blinked back tears and swallowed the painful lump.

Stupid pride. Stupid loyalty. Stupid death. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

If Skywarp had just left Solas alone and had taken her as he wanted, then would Sol still be awake?

_No, no he wouldn't_, she told herself sternly._ Skywarp is a Decepticon and would have shot him anyway. They must see killings as honorable gain_. Of course, she had no right to judge since every experience she'd had with them so far had been nothing but bad. Maybe there was good to them. But for now, all she would see them as was nothing more than murdering scum. Solas would say the same and that realization almost made her laugh. It was a little concerning to see just how much they were alike, but it was also kind of interesting. Fights would break out between the both of them, but they always ended up getting over their tiffs. Fera clasped her hands together close to her throat and she set her chin over them. What happened to him if he was permanently affected by this revival? Would he still be her Guardian? Would he still be...him?

Fera began to wonder if Cybertronians could be mentally damaged like humans could. Would he be put through limited mobility or lose functions in his brain? Did he even have a brain? She roughly sighed and completely wiped her mind clear before she became overwhelmed. So many questions and so little answers. Ratchet didn't tell her anything unless she asked; Optimus was as seclusive as they came; Hound and Wheeljack weren't familiar enough that she could go to; Bumblebee couldn't talk correctly, and neither Epps nor Marks would tell her anything involving their jobs. Solas wouldn't care to tell her the simpler questions and he was so laid back about it...until she made a seemingly idiotic mistake or asked some strange question.

The sound of the door echoed through the silence and Fera blew through her nose, closing her eyes. Ratchet would surely be here to check up on his patient. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep...

"Here you are."

Fera's eyes snapped open and she listened. That wasn't Ratchet's voice. Sarah. "I see you've taken my advice." she went on. Her footsteps could be heard to clap across the floor as she came closer. Fera rolled over and got up on her elbows, peering over the lip of the table. Her mother was walking in, but she wasn't alone. Fera lowered herself back on her side as Ratchet stepped slowly besides her mother. "Yeah, I did. I realized you were right and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't come visit him at least once." she said simply, watching between the two.

If past experiences were anything to go by, then Fera could confidently guess that they were up to something. Fera saw her mother look up at Ratchet and then back to her. "How is he?" she asked. Confused, Fera knitted her eyebrows and studied her before answering. "The same. What's going on?" she asked, watching the pair as they came to a stop. Sarah locked her hands before her almost nervously and Ratchet continued to watch the small teen. "Fera, nothing is going on." Sarah assured all too calmly. Fera darted her eyes back to her mother and she scanned the truth in her expression, responding, "I'm not stupid enough to not realize that something isn't right. If you have something to say, say it."

The mech made a move before Sarah could speak, taking a few steps closer. "Solas is in need of a major surgery involving his spinal relay. He is scheduled for that operation today." he stated simply. This mech had no sense of conservation towards emotion. Fera drew herself to her hands and she screw her eyebrows again. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's like the spinal cord Fera." Sarah said before Ratchet could answer. Ratchet raised a hand and gave a half shrug, "Yes I guess that is sufficiently close." he agreed. Fera felt her stomach was full of butterflies and she rubbed her arm. "Is it safe?" she questioned, looking between them both. Since her mother had answered a few times, she wondered if the woman knew more than she let off. Ratchet must have went to her for help or else it would just be himself standing before her.

"Yes, it is a very controlled operation. However, his spark complicates the surgery and may become unstable during the process. Nonetheless, this will definitely aid his recovery and may even bring him from his comatose status." Ratchet explained. Sarah nodded and watched Fera anxiously, waiting for a reaction. Fera didn't know what to think- whether she should be scared for Sol, or excited that this could heal him. She would just have to wait. But Ratchet and her mother telling this to her could only mean that they were planning something. When Fera suddenly understood, her words were soft, "And you want me to leave." she assumed. Ratchet just looked away and Sarah took a few hurried steps forward. "Please understand Fera." she pleaded gently. "Ratchet needs all the concentration he can get and you probably won't like what you see."

Fera dropped her head and she looked down on Sol's palm. She traced on finger across the surface and was quiet for about a minute before she spoke.

"Ok."

Bringing herself to her knees, Fera took deep breaths of the thick air to keep her head from swimming. She then stood and tried as best she could not to sway as she walked carefully over his fingers and across the silver table.

Ratchet was able to lower to her to the floor, where she then turned and watched him stand. "Make sure he didn't survive for nothing." her voice was firm and solid, her eyes boring into Ratchet's. He simply just gave a dip of the head, laying a hand on the table as he answered, "I wouldn't think of it."

Now Fera wasn't a crybaby about confusing things, but she certainly never liked to take information without logical evidence. Ratchet was a very logical mech, which is why she found herself coming to like him. There was a point however she felt like his words were hiding beneath them, an explanation just waiting to be told. Her mother was also a truthful, intelligent person, meaning she was very delightful to have around. But she would also try taking over something if she felt someone wasn't doing things correctly or stretching her patience particularly long. Now, she was just taking one of her personalities of gentle comforting and pulling it into a whole new level.

As Fera was led out of the room, her mother and her were suddenly bombarded with nurses and attentive people that she believed received pay just to annoy the crap out of her. Her mother was handed a blanket, which she laid over Fera's shoulders. "Honey, are you ok?" she murmured. Fera felt could barely move, they were so crowded. "I'm fine mom." she grumbled. She wasn't glass! She shrugged the blanket on her shoulders as her mother set her hands on them. "We have some painkillers waiting in the room." one of the nurses informed them. "And a lunch, I'm told."

A tight twist of Fera's stomach almost sent her walking ahead of the claustrophobic group, but her hunger was soon thwarted by the constant hovering of the people. "I'm ok, really." she assured again with a hint of annoyance. Sarah backed off slightly, but then there was just another nurse to take her place. Fera felt her steps land heavily on the concrete floor as she nearly stomped on the nurse's feet. She wanted to yell her frustrations, but she knew that wouldn't be appropriate. She found herself almost desperately searching for some familiar face. Specifically, she was looking for Bumblebee, who would be more than happy to take her for a drive.

It was beginning to become a suspicious occurrence happening recently than just concern for her safety. She was on lockdown. That much was known. Her mother was allowed to take small drives with the Autobots, but apparently, Fera wasn't. She'd known this would happen the moment she'd been taken here, but did they have to lock her in a luxury prison? Sure, she had almost complete access to the base, but what could she get into? There was an immediate sense of dread when she realized just what would happen to her once she was taken to the main base in Washington. The metal-detectors hidden in the doorframes were enough to deal with already.

"Mom, please." she rolled her shoulders, but her mother just readjusted the blanket back, mistaking her daughter's movement for that of cold. "Stop." she said. Sarah quit her fussing, but the nurses continued their absolutely irritating chatter. The air was full of their constant talking and nonstop questions. Fera's head pulsed with an oncoming headache and she closed her eyes. "Doctor Shelby will want to check on you." one of them said.

"How is your side, is it healing nicely?"

"We should be there shortly, do you need assistance?"

"You look cold, here take another blanket."

"Are you in pain? I have some painkillers here."

"Sarah, could you move a little?"

"Do you have a fever? Here, let me check."

That nurse came up and pressed the back of her hand on Fera's face, checking her temperature. Finally having enough, Fera jerked away and threw off the blanket, letting the fabric flutter to the ground. "Could you stop?!" she demanded angrily. Each face froze and the bodies around her paused. Eyes sat opened for longer than was necessary and hands snapped back close. Fera felt the heat rising in her body to pool deep in her stomach and then rise once more on the arch of her ears, turning them a rosy hot-pink. Sarah moved her hands away and wisely took a step back. Fera threw her hands up and shook her head, her long dirty blonde hair whipping around her face. "For the love of- can you all just leave me alone?!" she slapped her hands back against her body and flicked her eyes between each face.

As the stunned silence drew on, Fera blew hot air from her lips and she stalked forward, slipping through the nurses. She didn't want to be fussed over. She didn't want to go talk with her mother. She didn't want to eat stupid, tasteless slop they called food here, and she certainly didn't want a check up. Storms of her angry feet echoed through the halls and bounced back with a listless, empty sound. Soldiers shouldered past her and a few of them actually displayed a reaction to her rudeness. But she blocked them all out in her blind irritation.

One more person, and she was blowing up.

It had been a fairly good amount of time since she had truly blown on a person. The last lucky participant for her boiling words had poked the bear inside of her, getting nothing but blasted statements best left for someplace far away from small children. That had been some years ago, and that person had been a bully at school pestering her about 'missing her daddy'. A fight almost happened, but she had stormed out before she allowed herself to throw the first punch. The bully on the other hand, never bothered her again. Score one for the hot-head.

"Fricken' nurses always hovering over me like I'm a baby." she mumbled under her breath. "Can I have one moment of peace? Please? No, no I can't. Why?" she lifted her hands in the air and continued her hurried, yet indefinite, walk. "Because I'm living in a base with a bunch of giant aleins, military letdowns, and a set of high school finals I haven't _even studied for_." a few passing forms passed her in confusion and gave her a funny look, but to her, they might as well of not been there. Her personal, one-sided conversation carried on in her head as she ground her teeth together and tried calming her stressful dramatics.

"And I can't even go outside- I feel like a fricken' monkey!" she stomped past one of the slim halls that led to an underground exit and carried on to who-knows-where. "And now Sol maybe messed up, I can't get a word in edgewise with any officials, and the director of the CIA has personally placed me on his hate list!" a fake smile spread across her lips and she huffed a short laugh. "Perfect! My life is just a big bowl of Fruit Loops and Cocoa Puffs." the sick humor she used was lost behind her like a feather in the wind. A hand yanked back through her hair and her roots complained from the rough treatment. She dared anyone to come and try taking her back to the medical room now. They would be needing a lot of muscle and a lot of sedatives.

A parched throat burned with her searing breath and her stomach rumbled pitifully._ No time for eating, because my anger is apparently more important than bodily need_, she thought grumpily. Her hand slipped from her hair and swung by her side. Her steps had slowed, but her mind hadn't taken a breath yet. "Let me get my hands on someone, I swear-" she hissed to herself. The words never left her lips as she blindly ran straight into a very hard and very irritating surface. Fera sucked in a sharp breath as her nose hit painfully against the wall of steel and her speed at impact knocked the breath from her. She'd been stunned as her legs bent and the wind whistled through her ear as she fell straight back on her butt.

Her body bounced once and she stopped, her spine jolting from the sudden contact. Growling in both pain and irritation, Fera rolled to her hip and took a few deeper intakes for her lungs before raising her agitated face. Expecting the wall to be one of the Autobot, Fera glared before her and aimed a poisonous look to anyone in her way. It wasn't a 'Bot, which surprised her.

It was a door.

Completely and utterly burning with embarrassment, Fera snapped her head around to make sure no one was around. She was alone, which gained a relieved sigh. Now she could focus on just where she had come to and hopefully where she had ended up would lessen her annoyed mood. It was a medical hall, given away by the sight of the hanging sign just below the top of the hallway entrance. But this wasn't the human medical hall- she could tell by the doors. Just where had she brought herself? Looking around wouldn't help until she looked to the door itself. It was exactly the same as the others, with a boring silver face and black seams were the different plates locked together. There was a box-shaped object hanging off the wall about twenty feet up, that she guessed was the lock pad.

And when her eyes traveled back down, she saw another, smaller device made for the human use. Fera lifted herself to her feet and rubbed an arm over her chilled skin as she approached the screen and pad. It was a newer device that she'd never seen before. It looked a lot like a futuristic ATM, with a flat black screen and a protruding keypad dashboard from the wall. One arm lifted and her fingers hovered over the board uncertainly. She had the mass override code, but would it work? Where was she anyway?

She pressed the first key and she gasped, jerking her hands back. All her past anger melted away and she scanned her eyes over the newly alit screen. Awe plastered itself on her face as she looked over the unfamiliar information and boxes flurried over her view. It wanted so much information she didn't know, but then one slot caught her attention. It was the entrance access box, specifically made for the override code. Fera smirked at the simplicity and she used the keys on the board to navigate the focus to that point before she began entering the code. The screen paused for only a few seconds before it beeped and went green.

The hiss of the door caught her ear and Fera turned to it, walking on without a second thought. The bars of the door separated and any secondary doors opened. Anything inside must have been extremely important if they were putting so much insurance in the entrance. _What are they hiding?_ she wondered. As the metal sheets passed, light filtered from inside and she blinked to let her eyes adjust. Taking a few steps, she innocently wandered through and examined around her.

However, she didn't make it past three steps, for she froze at the door like her blood had instantly become ice. Of all the places she could have ended up, she came here. Granted, she didn't even know where she'd been headed, but she sure didn't intend for it to be this place.

Sitting on the metal bed, with smiles on their faces, was Optimus Prime and Rethalia Prime. Rethalia was sitting Indian-style on the bed, facing her sparkmate while he hung one leg off the side, his other laying atop the berth. His eyes focused down, Rethalia's face following his own. They were watching his open hands, something settled in his grasp. Following their gazes, Fera's own eyes opened wide as she saw what lay there.

Sitting up, legs crossed and little arms placed between their legs, was a miniature Cybertronian. Its eyes were a bright blue, much like Optimus'. A small set of armor was laid over their body, painted a deep sapphire-blue. Its small hands were slim and incredibly small, its face set in a cute baby-like stature.

The small creature was small enough that they barely took up Optimus' hands, seeming so small compared to the giant being that he could just close his hands and simply break her. Rethalia and Optimus were wearing such proud and loving smiles on their faces that Fera's heart dropped. Horror settled over her as she realized who that little being was and just what Fera had interrupted. There was by no shadow of a doubt, that that small one was their child. Their family. This was their private moment. And Fera had barged into it.

The sharp gasp that had come from her had gained an instantaneous reaction. Optimus shielded the creature from view by moving his massive hands over his child. Rethalia whipped her head around and jumped to her feet, snapping her head in Fera's direction. The child was gripped close to Optimus' chest and held at and angle that would protectively cover her. Fera hiccupped and fell back when she saw Rethalia's guns appear from her out of nowhere, humming lowly with the energy inside. Fera's hand slipped across the floor and a random piece of sharp material slit into her skin, gaining a yelp from the form on the floor.

Realization crossed both the Cybertronians' faces and they relaxed. Optimus regained his composure, but kept his hands closed as he watched her. Rethalia seemed more concerned about the human's yipe of pain and she stepped closer. Fera brought her hand up and winced as she cupped it, looking down to see the damage. A small shard of glass had pierced her skin and was now embedded in her palm, right below her thumb. A breath sucked in through clenched teeth and she winced when she gently prodded the area.

"Fera, I nearly killed you." Rethalia said gently, more concerned than scolding.

Fera held her hand close as she looked up to see the fembot on one knee with her hand to Fera's side, her body leaning down close so she could get nearer. "I-I'm so sorry." she stuttered, her blood starting to seep into her enclosed fingers. Rethalia caught sight of the wound and she knitted her metal eyebrows. Fera shook her head and scrambled to her feet, nearly falling back down with the numbness there. She felt weak in her limbs, the shock of the situation settling in. Rethalia followed Fera's hurried movements as she shakily got to her feet and began backing up. "I'm so s-sorry."

Cupping an injured and bleeding hand to her chest, Fera turned and sprinted out of the room, ignoring the calling hand that Rethalia lifted after her. The worried gaze of her eyes stained Fera's memory and the concern beneath that pink and black helmet seemed far too good for her. She shook her head and slipped outside the door, finding herself standing in the hallway again. Her knees wobbled threateningly and she took steady, long breaths to keep herself from having a panic attack. A vertigo sensation caused her head to swim and Fera jerked her head once to try clearing it.

What had she just seen? This question burned into her mind as she felt her body leaning back and aiming to fall. She stepped backwards a few times and found herself up against the wall between the doors and the key board, her spine hitting dully against the surface. She slid down and let her bottom hit the floor, her knees coming close to her chest. Her left hand sit cupped in her right as it bled on and on. Too caught up in everything to focus correctly, Fera just stared at her hand as if she were looking into something else.

But then her instincts kicked in and her stupidity came flooding into her. She ripped off a small length of her shirt and she set it on her knee. She then pressed the injured limb hard against her stomach as she prepared to remove the glass. Her thumb and index finger slowly approached and she tried calming her heaving chest as she fought for a good air. "Come on." she hissed. Her fingers finally pinched the glass and the burning sensation returned. Pins and needles, hot as the sun, stabbed her hand and shot up her arm. Stifling a cry, Fera caught herself asking how such a small piece of glass would cause so much irritation. The air was cold against the sheen on her exposed neck, which her hair brushed as she angled her head down.

Again she grabbed the glass, and again the pain roared through her veins. But she got over it in her mere second try, firmly grabbing the glass and pulling. Her breathing escalated and her muscles tensed. As the glass slowly became removed from her palm, her blood showed coating the face. If she weren't so concentrated on removing the obscurity, she would be horrified. Her teeth gripped so hard that any more pressure, and they would crack.

But the object abruptly popped from her skin, getting a pain-induced hitch of her body. Tossing the glass across the ground, it skidded on the floor and came to a streaking stop a few feet away. The rag was then wrapped around the wound and tied firmly in place. Light thuds came from beside her, but Fera focused on calming her racing heart then seeing who it was. Her injured hand lay loose in her lap and her free hand was left limp at her side, the back of it sitting against the cold floor.

"Fera?" it was the smooth and calming voice of Rethalia Prime as she slowly walked outside the door. "Down here." Fera called, not even looking up. The doors shut and Rethalia came around to stand before her. Fera did lift her head this time, seeing the worried expression of the fembot. "Are you alright? You ran before I could see your hand." she said softly, shifting on her feet and sitting before Fera. The fembot sat with her back perfectly straight and her hands clasped on her ankles. Perfect etiquette. "Let me see your wound." she ordered sternly.

Hesitance stopped Fera's movements until she saw the patience in Rethalia's gaze. She could wait if she wanted to. But reluctantly, she lifted her hand anyway and showed the amateurish work to the Prime. Rethalia raised her own fingers and held Fera's hand. "You did well administering proper first-aid." she commented, bringing her hand away. Fera tucked hers close again and watched the fembot. "But then there is the issue of how you suddenly left during your...unexpected visit." she began. Fera ducked her head as if she was being yelled at, not spoken so gently to. "I'm so sorry Retha-" she started her apology, but Rethalia's raised hand stopped her.

"No, do not apologize. I just wish for an explanation. I do enjoy your company Fera, however, from now on you must inform me prior to your appointments." she seemed to be trying to scold Fera, but this was by far probably the gentlest lecture she had ever had. That didn't mean it didn't sting. The way things were being said was so cool and collected that it was frightening to find that Fera couldn't even tell what Rethalia was feeling, angry or other. Fera absentmindedly moved her hand to draw through her hair, but that ended up being her injured one, causing her to wince.

Heat flushed her ears and she let her head thump back against the wall. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling, where florescent lights buzzed on and gave off an eggshell-white color. "I didn't mean to barge in on you guys." she said, looking back down to catch the eyes of the fembot. Rethalia just blinked, seeming to study her. "You merely entered, but under unforeseen consequences. Why had you come here originally?" she asked. Fera rolled her head to the side and looked down the cool hallway. It seemed like this part of the base was absolutely abandoned today, seeing as no life could be noticed walking the halls. Not even the janitors who sometimes could be seen around were making one of their rare appearances. "I actually didn't know where I was going." she admitted finally.

Fera's hand pulsed hotly and she raised her free arm to cover the wound. Maybe if she just barely pressed it...nope, nope that didn't work. She grimaced and immediately removed her fingers. "Unfortunately, I don't understand." Rethalia carried on, urging Fera to continue. Fera blew a long breath from her lips and a tight zing ran up her arm. "I was angry." it was like she expected the Prime to understand, which of course, she wouldn't. But for some reason, Fera felt as though because they both generally were of the same gender -based on their capabilities-, Rethalia would be able to understand Fera's hints. Rethalia simply knitted the ridges above her eyes and she leaned forward slightly. "And you proceeded to permit yourself to our quarters because you were in discontent?" the obviously confused fembot attempted. Fera hid her pain and tried her best to think everything over. Right now, she just wanted to get to her bed and settle her aching body in for a nap. If she had the time, she could sketch something up. Giving a half grin, she said, "Something like that." her fingers were felt burning hot, the skin pink. An increase of swelling could be felt as her body tried to heal itself.

Another cold wind passed through the empty hall and Fera gave a quick shudder, pulling further into herself as her overly hot skin abruptly cooled. The breeze felt nice on her feverish hand and neck, but her skin on her arms and legs began to prickle. "Do you mind explaining?" Rethalia pressed, catching Fera's attention again. Fera wiggled closer to herself until her knees nearly pressed against her chest. Blue eyes roamed everywhere but the eyes of the Prime and she let a slow breath flow from her nose. Silence dragged on as Rethalia refused to speak and allowed Fera the time she needed. Why was she so patient?! Couldn't she just get over the conversation and be done with it? Talking about things didn't always help...

"I got angry at a few people." Fera conceded reluctantly. As much as she could, she would hide what was the worst of the situation. Rethalia didn't need to know the details. However, Rethalia was turning out to be a curious Cybertronian. "Whom I may ask?" the Prime went on. Fera trained her eyes on the ground to avoid eye contact. The noise of the lights above them as they buzzed on was the only sound for about a minute or so. "Some nurses. And my mom." her voice was low, but not enough so that Rethalia hadn't heard.

"They were trying to assist you, I assume." she said. Fera nodded and hugged her knees.

"They talked _so_ much, and hovered over me like I was some kind of...of baby. I got overwhelmed." the last part was only a muttering.

Rethalia shifted and placed her hands on her knees instead, studying Fera. The burning feeling in her scalp told her she was being watched. Expectancy leaked from the enormous form before Fera and she just waited. What more did she want? A full out life-confessional session? "I understand your view, however is it maybe their concern for you that they committed such attention to you?" Rethalia suggested. Fera looked up from her knees and she blinked, lifting her mouth so she could speak, "Yeah, I got that part. So much concern. Too much actually. That's where the overwhelmed part comes in. It was just too much." she then continued to pout.

"They are worried."

"Got that one. Check."

"And you became agitated of this anxiety involving your wellbeing?"

"Exactly."

"I'm afraid that doesn't make sense."

"Think of it this way: has Ratchet ever forced you to do something you really don't feel up to right at that moment? Like a checkup or something?"

"Yes."

"And you became irritated about that?"

"Partially, however I knew it was for the best I cooperate."

"But you still felt hovered over unnecessarily?"

There was a slight pause from the fembot, but then she slid her hands closer together. "Yes, I did." she admitted. Fera felt relieved in knowing she wouldn't have to go into more explanations. "And I felt the same way. Just with everything going on around me plus those medical people always checking on me, and not to mention my mom..." she set her chin on her knees, "it just gets to be a little much." her words trailed off and Rethalia didn't immediately respond. Calmness filled the space between them and Fera felt her eyelids growing heavier with the lack of means to stay awake and interact. She really began to go into thought about her actions and what they may have caused. Her mother must be really worried or saddened by her short temper tantrum and the nurses must be getting a good lecture by none other than Terra herself.

Another cool wind brushed over Fera and she felt the skin on her spine raise. "It's chilly in here." she commented, rubbing her legs and raising her head. She looked up just in time to see Rethalia lift her head and study the ceiling, as if she were studying the unseen clouds. "It is raining. The drop in temperature dramatically changed the levels inside the surrounding area and therefore it seems to have gained a slight dip in sufferable conditions in the confines of our generally areas." she lowered her chin and looked down at Fera, who was laying her head on her hands. "You can tell all that from here?" to think that Rethalia could sense what was going on outside just added to the wonders of these magnificent beings.

_I wish I could go outside to see myself_, she thought sadly. _I could really use a good breath of fresh air and a natural shower_. "Yes. Cybertronian bodies, dependent on how they are constructed, have a keen ability on measuring the pressures and conditions around us. It assisted us in living on Cybertron and aided us in situations such as those dangerous or beneficial to us." the Prime meant well, but Fera couldn't help zoning out for half of the sentence. "Would you tell me what...nevermind." she stopped herself and looked away from Rethalia's curious gaze. "Continue." Rethalia insisted. Fera stapled her fingers into her legs and she debated on whether the issue was too personal or not.

"What was that little thing in there- the thing Optimus was holding. Was that your baby?"

Not all too surprisingly, Rethalia paused and Fera was left to sit in an empty silence until this creature before her would speak. Rethalia sighed, or what was her equivalent of it, and brought her fingers together to curl into a locked position. "That, my young comrade, was what a Cybertronian would call a 'sparkling'." there was a stiffness in her posture that made Fera uncomfortable. Her eyes never wavered from Fera's, whose did tend to wander much more often. The term of a 'sparkling' was already familiar to her, yet the deeper detailing was not.

"It is what you would consider, I find, as an 'infant' or 'toddler' in your species. And yes, Optimus and myself are her creators."

Fera's eyes widened and she now held the fembot's gaze more confidently. Rethalia said it was a her baby! And it was a girl! "Creators? Does that mean you built her? What's her name? How old is she? Does she speak? How was she even made? Does that mean Cybertronian's can get pregnant? For how long?" her ramblings could have gone on longer if Rethalia hadn't put up her hands in attempts to rein in Fera's sudden excitement. "Calm yourself Fera, I may answer your inquiries one at a time." she chuckled and the teen before her calmed down and sat with her legs crossed. So many thoughts and new questions swirled around Fera's mind all at once. Optimus, a father? With a baby no less. The images of their encounter with the drone filled her mind and Fera roughly shoved that away, instead mulling over the fact that Optimus was cuddling up to his small child just in the next room.

That very thought almost had the inner girly-girl coming out of Fera and she nearly got up and ran there to see them. But Rethalia's interest in answering her questions was a better option. Before she started their discussion, Fera couldn't hold back the picture of Optimus and Rethalia with their child, together. Curse her instinctive maternal whimsies. "What is a creator and how was she...well, made?" Fera began, starting easy. She had already asked this question of Solas, but hearing it from a fembot had to be a completely different experience. Rethalia thought about this for a moment before shifting herself and sitting slightly slouched. "There is two ways a sparkling can be created as far as Cybertronian knowledge goes." her traveling eyes found Fera's and Fera leaned forward, highly expectant. "Through the AllSpark, or uniting." the small, layered slips that made her eyelids came down and Fera shoved her hands into her lap, ignoring the whining of her hand.

"During spark creation, interfacing is required along with the uniting of sparks- so only bonded pairs may create spraklings. Interfacing is a simple concept that consists of the basic convey cable of the ordinary mech and the intake port of the fembot. The relay line is also involved, as the genetic codes and processes of each counterpart would be necessary for the creation of a sparkling." her voice was so calm and steady, but Fera couldn't help stirring slightly in discomfort. "I will not go into detail," Rethalia continued, causing a relieved,_ thank goodness_, from Fera, "however, this is not the only way, as I said before. Ratchet would be better suited to explain this to you because of the concerning of the Cybertronian form, but I will attempt my best."

Fera made herself comfortable and tried blinking a few times to make it look like she wasn't staring. "Uniting is only possible through bonded sparks, thus through sparkmates like Optimus and myself." her hand came up and lightly pressed her fingertips to her chest. "Our sparks would be connected and all of ourselves would become the other. Difficult to explain as it is, it is put simply as we become each other. Every sense of ourselves is uploaded and concentrated to such a point that it becomes a sparkling." this statement was as simple as the fembot could seemingly make it, but Fera was still barely able to grasp it.

"So," she drug out the word, raising an eyebrow. "You guys don't get pregnant?"

Rethalia just laughed at this, seeing the humor in a completely serious question. When the chuckling ceased, Rethalia shook her head. "If you are referring to the containment of our young one while she develops such as your kind does, then no. Our kind is able to remove the sparkling from our holding capsules after a small amount of time." she laid an almost protective hand over her stomach and Fera's eyebrows raised in awe. "How old is she? And how long will you put her in your...um, holding capsule?" one eyebrow cocked in an attempt at the new term and Rethalia just smiled warmly.

"She is half past the stage she is in. Far past, actually. She will be upgraded into her new form soon. In your human equivalent of decacycles, she would be around nearly 400 years of age." Rethalia watched Fera's interested reaction as her mouth opened into an O shape and then closed. It was a strange look for Rethalia, but to Fera, it was a natural thing. So many new thoughts and questions peaked, but since Fera was apparently going to be locked inside for awhile, she might as well wait for a later time to delve any deeper into the topic of sparklings and other young Cybertronians. "Can I see her?" she asked, suddenly sitting straighter. Rethalia lifted herself as well and gained a disappointed look. Knowing what she was to say, Fera deflated and her shoulders sagged. Well darn. "I'm sorry, but Optimus is recharging with her." the Prime began to stand and Fera did as well, feeling far too small to be sitting before a giant. "It maybe best if you are attended to a medical professional at the moment." she noted, waiting for the smaller human to stand. Fera dusted off her legs and leaned against the wall as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her. It took a few moments to allow her to regain her normal feeling again and she pushed off of her support.

"I think you're right." she agreed. Rethalia could be seen to give a small grin at this. Fera drug her uninjured hand through her hair and took a step forward, tipping her head back to see. "I know you said I shouldn't apologize, but I feel like I have to. So sorry. Again." when the fembot opened her mouth, Fera raised a hand, taking her turn to interrupt. "It's a human thing." she explained bluntly. Rethalia didn't argue and Fera didn't press on the conversation. "I must return to my family. But I do expect your return to see my sparkling?" Rethalia guessed. If Fera didn't know better, she would have thought Rethalia had read her mind. But she couldn't do that...could she?

Fera just smiled and nodded, turning away and starting down the direction she had come. This conversation had distracted her from her anger over the disagreement between her and her mother, and that was a welcomed realization. But that would be long gone now that she thought about it. Not only would her mother be worried about who knows what she thought the argument was about, but would be interested in this little injury Fera had acquired. She dreaded every step she took through those maze-like halls of concrete. It was only 5 minutes into her walk that she suddenly slowed and looked around like an idiot in a supermarket. The problem was, she really didn't know where to go. In her blind rage, she had stomped her way through more halls and paths than she could remember. There were no helpful little maps like in the malls or any gift one she'd been given like at the local zoo.

Only a few people passed her and she thought about asking them for directions. Mentally, she gave a snort and thought about the strange looks she would receive. Such a strange question to have in a military facility. "Ok, I took straight, then a left...and then..." she trailed off and scanned the area for any tell-tail signs for where she was at. Wait. Wasn't the Autobot medical hall in the south and main wings? So she had to be in one of those. She definitely hadn't come far enough to be in the main wing of the base, so she had to be in the southern section. Problem solved. _See how easy it is to figure something out when you just stop and think? knucklehead_, she teased herself.

When she stepped forward, continuing to glance around her in hopes she would remember something, she once again walked smack dab into a big, solid, wall of metal. Fera snapped a sharp, and quite loud, curse before she hit the ground again.

"What the...can't I go anywhere today without crashing into something?!" she rubbed her bottom and lifted her head up to see exactly _what_ she had crashed into. A big red Autobot had his back to her, his body twisted around and his arm raised so he could see behind him. Upon seeing Fera standing from the ground, Mirage turned and lowered himself so he was bending over. "My, you've a mouth, don't ya _chika_?" he laughed, seeing her disgruntled expression.

Shooting a most hot-headed glare at the humorous figure before her, Fera dully rubbed the wrapping on her hand with her other thumb. "And here I thought you would be on patrol again, not letting me just bump into you." she grumbled. Mirage gave a Bee-like shrug and stood, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm off duty_ señorita_, so I have free time. But that doesn't explain why you're up and about. Finally had it with Doctor Shelby?" he asked. Fera sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms. "Sadly, I'm actually looking for her. I'm kinda lost." taking another look around, Fera returned her eyes back to the chuckling Mirage. "You are in the south wing. The main sector is that way." he turned and pointed down a wide, almost obvious path.

Fera almost felt embarrassed by this comment and she slowly lowered her arms, her ears glowing with heat. "Thanks." she muttered, hurrying past. "_Hasta luego!_" Mirage called after her retreating form. Not daring to turn around, Fera just raised her hand and flicked it once to show she'd heard his goodbye. What had he said? It had been some time since she'd taken her Spanish language class, but she was pretty sure that he'd said something like goodbye. Down a few more halls and through the main access door, Fera found herself back into the main part of the base and on her way to the medical area.

When she had arrived, it was clear that Terra wasn't particularly happy to see Fera with her hand as it was, but she said nothing along the lines of anger as she went to work. She'd made a comment about Fera's good instincts on wrapping up the wound and removing the object, but that was it. After she was done with her, Fera had three new stitches to show off and a bulky wrapping across her palm. Medication was already slathered over the new stitches, but they that would need to be done again every so often.

And yet through this, Doctor Shelby let her go. She was allowed to leave the medical room when she wanted as long as she was back before the designated lockdown time of the base. Which, by no surprise, was at 10 o'clock sharp. So, Fera returned to her increasingly permanent room and grabbed a soda from the secret stash Bee had brought her about a week before. It was a sweet notion to try and comfort her in her time of sadness and self-blame. It was a simple attempt at comfort, but the surgery snack was somehow effective in making her feel if only slightly better. The tab popped back and the fizz hissed and secreted frothy bubbles.

Fera made the leisured walk back to the bed and she dropped back her head, drinking deeply from the small can in her hand. The buzzing of the grape flavored, carbonated beverage slipped down her throat with a slight burn, but a nice aftertaste. Her drawing pad caught her eye and she picked it up, looking at it. A few pictures of normal things were in here: trees, flowers, animals, a few people, just normal everyday sketches. It was behind these that were the weird, alien drawings she had come up with; filling every page after that of the Arch with the Cybertronians all over the base.

One of her latest and yet unfinished drawings presented itself before her behind a curled back page she held. It was of Rethalia Prime, past her wounds and scratches that laced her armor, and past the pains and griefs she no doubt was feeling after the accident she became involved with. Just without the colorings, the rough lines of pencil and shadings masking her lithe frame created almost a work of literal art. She was a beautiful being, much more delicate and feminine then her mech counterparts. But she still held that strong air about her that couldn't be denied. She had said she'd been a commander like Optimus, and she showed it. The way she held herself put no doubt in Fera's mind.

Throwing back that last of her soda, Fera threw away the can and left her drawing pad on the bed, going of to fish around greedily for a second drink. Finding one, Fera opened it and walked outside through the halls. Bumblebee was in the main lobby, talking with Ratchet and flashing a cannon from his arm, the both of them fiddling with it in private. Fera turned and strolled out of the lobby and through the halls again, looking for something to do. The brief thought of visiting Sol came to mind, but that was placed aside for when she had more time and when he wasn't due for major surgery. If she was going there, then she would be there awhile anyway. Instead, she just aimlessly walked. She passed the hallway James had taken her through to the communications room and she paused, looking down the hall._ Better not_...she decided wisely.

The soda in Fera's hand lifted up and she moved on, taking another drink. The people in the base usually turned in early do to the fear of being locked in a dark, enclosed area. It was an oddly interesting idea to think of the possibilities of that situation. What happened to the last person who had been left in lockdown? Fera removed her can as she suddenly tried breathing while swallowing. A fit of coughs racked through her and she stopped for a moment, covering her mouth and jerking in turn with her body's rejection of her soda. When she could breathe again, Fera shook her head and swallowed before moving on. What was that about?

She had thought of something before she had coughed, but what was it? That strange spike in her heart had startled her...

Oh, right. She was focused on what she was going to do when Sol woke up. There wasn't a question of 'if' he would, but when. It was an intimidating and yet completely sensible question. If when he did wake up, what would be said? Fera suddenly became a lot more interested in swirling around the contents of her soda. He would try to play everything off of course. But the pain would be there. He would be distant too. At least, for awhile. And all these things were considering if he even did return to normal. Ratchet had made it clear that he could be permanently changed or even become a vegetable...if a Cybertronian could even become a vegetable.

Maybe this was all possible, maybe it wasn't, but it sure as hell wasn't fun to think about. The possibilities were endless with all of this, and it was constantly overwhelming. Her brain was bombarded nonstop with worries and hopes and laughable scenarios that could happen. It was a lot to take in after only arriving from your home and locked up for a month. There was an entire new race to learn about, and pretty much all forms of the species was present. The only thing that was missing now was a youngling, which Rethalia had mentioned her sparkling becoming soon.

All too quickly, her thoughts were ripped from her and so was her drink. It went flying across the room, its purplish liquids splattering all over the walls and floors. Fera was painfully jerked to the wall and pinned there, the wind knocked from her lungs. Her vision blurred and her head spun with the unexpected jolt. Her body became shocked with a piercing pain, including the stretching of her sensitive hand. There was an instant when her head had hit the wall, only to bounce back forward and let her stare dully into space. A buzzing numbness coursed through her, only to disappear a few seconds later. Slurred words perched on her lips and a few actually processed enough for her to say them: "What the...hell man?" she drawled, blinking and shaking her head. When the form came into focus, her shoulders slumped and her eyes widened.

Claws were surrounding her, encasing her in a metal deathtrap. Fera swallowed hard and slowly drew her eyes up, trying to see the holder. A silver plated arm reached further back and exposed a slightly smaller frame. _Please be Sideswipe, please be Sideswipe_, she begged silently. But when her eyes laid upon the cruel and unfamiliar face, she nearly screamed. Her heart skipped a beat and she pressed herself against harder against the wall. This was no Sideswipe. The mech had twin spikes standing from the sides of his helmet and another, smaller pair protruding from above his forehead. His chest was more V-shaped than that of the other Autobots, and his waist was skinnier as well. But he held those menacing and blood-curdling red eyes, his face set in a focused expression.

_Oh crap_, Fera thought, shrinking down. Maybe if she could just...

But the mech knew what she was attempting, and he closed the silver claws of his hand, trapping her and holding her up higher. This time, she did scream, but it was quickly cut off as the mech came within less than a foot of her face. "That is not a wise decision." he advised in a hissing, dark tone. Fera gulped and blinked, rearing her head back. The mech blinked and pulled away, tightening his grip. Fera grimaced and tried wriggling free, her actions of course in vain. "What do you want from me?!" she demanded, quite loudly. The Decepticon ignored her to look around, swinging himself to move forward in stealth. "Put me down, you mother-loving piece of crap mech!" she yelled, once again wrenching herself in attempts to get free. The 'Con jerked his hand once, throwing her before his face again.

"Silence Earthling." he commanded sharply. Fera merely doubled her efforts and she growled, narrowing her eyes. "Make me, you joke of a- ahh!" she cried out as he tightened his grip, squeezing every injury she had gotten since coming to the base. "Talking is not permitted." he stated, starting onward once again. He jogged down the hall and hid behind a wall, peeking around the other side before turning the corner. "Shove it, you oversized refrigerator!" she called, her tone strained. The mech threw his head from side to side, scanning the halls. When he began to move, Fera tried distraction over escape. "Hey, what's your problem anyway? You always pick up random strangers and kidnap them?" the mech ignored her again.

Looking around, Fera searched for the security cameras sure to be on the walls or ceilings. A few passed, but they moved by so quickly, Fera was afraid the technology hadn't caught them. It was like he was a drifting shadow, glancing over a corner before methodically treading lightly, but swiftly over the floor. "You reformatted toaster, I'm down here! It's rude to ignore people." she voiced, successfully hiding the increasing fear she felt building in her stomach. At the sound of her voice, the mech ducked in a shaded crevice of the hall and glared down at her. "Talking is not permitted." he repeated. Fera just grinned and did her best to shrug. "Oops. Guess I don't like being taken hostage by A GIANT ALIEN ROBOT." she screamed the final words, a last-ditch effort at best. Before her sentence could stop echoing, the mech swiveled on his heels and sprinted down the hall. Fera was being carried like the stick at a relay race, her body repeatedly lunging up and down in rough, jerking strides. Her stomach churned and her head pulsed with the abuse.

She could only participate in watching as her world blurred by. The thumping of the mech's feet was all she could hear, as well as her own screaming heart. "I'm not a toy!" she yelled, snapping her jaws shut as a wave of nausea wrapped around her. Swallowing back the feeling was all she could do, and she proceeded to just squeeze her eyes closed and duck her head down, hoping this would be over soon. Her body leapt and then fell, over and over and over. Her hair slapped her face to leave stinging remarks behind. It was clear now that her stitches in her hand had come loose and that it was just an open cut, bleeding into her bandages. Thankfully, her side wound was healing nicely and it only caused a partial discomfort.

Scared, but energized blue eyes opened and Fera caught the slowed steps of the mech as they approached a random location in the base. Looking around at the damages and attempts at reconstruction, Fera guessed they were in the east wing. The mech holding firmly onto her stopped, looked around, and then jogged down the hall to her left. When they stopped, they both looked up and Fera's face drained of color. It was a small, black hole just burrowed through the ceiling. Fera gripped on to whatever courage she had left and she took in sharp breaths to try easing her mind. Before the mech could jump into wherever that hole led to, Fera came up with an abrupt and insane idea.

She jammed her hand -the uninjured one of course- into the plates of the mech's hand. Deeper and deeper she plunged, moving through what she felt to be wires and other small devices until her hand met something small enough for her to grab. She locked her fingers tight and yanked. Hard. And from the pained yelp of the mech, she had accomplished something she was after. When his grip loosened, Fera grabbed something else and pulled that too. The mech snarled in a feral way and completely opened his fingers. Fera was suddenly suspended in mid-air, her expression shocked. As her body fell, she released an ear-shattering scream that would wake even Solas from his deep slumber.

The ground was as unforgiving as the face of Death itself, colliding with her and producing enough power to turn her scream into a sort of hiccup. Every drop of air propelled from her lungs and every piece of her rear body shriveled in agony. Her head swirled and her mouth lay open, her chest heaving like a fish out of water. A high-pitched ringing began in her ear and scrambled her thoughts from any clear senses. There were a few words that reached her, but then they were gone, replaced by the dull thuds of a very big and heavy thing. She slowly rolled onto her side, groaning pitifully from the ache in her spine. Her head pulsed and any light turned into the sun.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and once again taken into a firm grip. When her head rolled and she regained partial hearing, she looked to an unfocused, silver shape. Two red blots stared back at her and narrowed. Realization hit her and Fera quickly took as many breaths as she could, ready to do what she had again. "Your defiance is trivial fleshling." he spoke with emotionless calm, cutting off her focus. Fera suddenly forgot her frightened instinct for calling for help, and she glared right back. "Go fondle yourself." she growled through gritted teeth. The mech's eyes opened and then slowly returned to an agitated state. But he only just squeezed her, causing her to gasp in pain.

They flew through the air for a split second before darkness and dirt spilled over them, showering them in a dim unknown. Fera was far from giving up, but she was uncertain of just how to fight on. She was tired, hurting, had already made their presence known _twice_, and made sure to distract her kidnapper at all costs. But now, he just climbed, ignoring her as she coughed and gagged on the particles of dirt clogging her nose and throat. She raised a hand and pressed her forehead on the mech's hand, trying to hide her face. _Oh what a wonderful, wonderful life I have_, she once again thought sarcastically. It was becoming her motto. Her eyes shut tight and her lips caked in wet dirt. She was constantly swallowing something, and she hoped a bug wouldn't join the growing list.

The mech jerked and lurched forward, clawing at the tunnel and stabbing his silver claws into the soft earth to scale the small opening. As Fera looked up, she could see a dim light behind the confetti of dirt. Humid air drew down the hole and stuck to Fera's skin, placing a sheen of dew on her forehead. They approached the opening quicker and quicker, the outside world just waiting to meet them. "You have got to be kidding me." she muttered, throwing herself into another coughing fit.

Encircling her hands around her face, Fera hid her mouth and nose, trying desperately to keep any particles from getting down her throat or in her lungs. Already, she was having trouble breathing and that wasn't even becoming the worst of her problems. The 'Con reached the last few feet of the tunnel and he threw them forward unexpectedly, causing Fera to have to cling on to keep her head from tipping back. They flew through the hole and came outside, the mech reaching out and catching them on the rim of the hole before they fell back inside. "Let me go 'Con!" she screamed helplessly, using her freed hands to try to push the rest of her from the Decepticon's grasp. The mech lifted his legs up and stood, walking forward immediately. "Silence." he commanded hardly.

Fera moved and twisted, trying and failing at everything she tried. "Let me GO." she raised a fist and promptly slammed it onto the mech's hand. Right now, she was mad. Very mad. And now that this mech was succeeding in what he wanted to do, she was way past angry. Her hand created a loud, ringing sound as it hit the metal surface, reverberating around the dusky sunset like that of a bell. Because of her voicing her contempt, she was once again placed in front of the steady, and frighteningly cool eyes of the Decepticon. They were so still and hard that they didn't need the passion of anger to make them scary. In fact, this might be more terrifying than anger. Fera held her ground and simply stared back, trying to straighten herself in her iron prison.

"You will be taken to Mistress Arachnid." he stated bluntly. Fera's irritation grew and she opened her eyes wide in disbelief. "Like hell I will!" she argued defiantly. The mech simply just tightened his hold on her, seeming to think this would shut her up. It didn't. She wasn't that predictable. "You put me down right now, you vile, rust-ridden, pile of spare parts or I'll scream so loud it'll break your ears." she snarled bitterly. There was a feral touch in her voice that surprised even her. Her lips pulled back and she gathered the bravery to do what she thought to do when he refused to meet her demands. When he made no move to release her, Fera simply drew back her tongue and stimulated her saliva.

And she spat.

Right in his face. Right all over his glowing, horrible red eyes and collected expression. The mech reared back and called out in shock, raising a hand to wipe the spittle from his face. Fera smirked and watched him as he swiped away the saliva and then glared down at her. "Fleshling, you are incredibly idiotic..." he growled gravely. Fera was drawn close to him as he arched over her, trying to seem more menacing than he already was. Keeping a hard expression, Fera shrank back and tried to seem unafraid. On the inside however, she was completely and utterly terrified.

So maybe spitting in the face a of Decepticon wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had.

* * *

**And this, my friends, is why Fera is so completely idiotic.**

**I make her do, say, and act in ways no one else would. **

**But for some reason, I love her for it! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Unfamiliar Savior pt 2

**I hope I'm not loosin' you guys yet o~o**

* * *

Of The Spark and Heart

Part 1

Chapter 17 (16 part 2)

Stratis was just trying to do what she could to answer the call of one of the only mechs she had enough respect for to allow her life in his hands: Optimus Prime. It was either him or maybe Hawktail, but even then, she was fiercely limited. Trust wasn't something a spy usually had, and that wasn't usually an uncommon thing. In fact, it was what was beaten into them from the first day until graduation. Or in her case, the war's arrival to their sector. She had just been a simple student then, not very talkative, but very smart and stealthy. She always stuck to herself and made the wise decision to have no friends in the war. It was a lonely road, but was there anything differently expected of her kind?

Strange enough, he had called from an unknown planet to her: Earth. And on that planet, he'd been stationed underground in a secret facility in the province of the United States of America.

Information was also one of the many things she was good at. In fact, after her training with her master, she had taken up a limited apprenticeship with Prowl. These tools had come into play immediately as she arrived on this planet. From the small gatherings she had come up with, she was actually surprised to find this planet so full of life and beautiful occupants. The mineral-rich substance that made the face of the planet was softer than that of Cybertron, but it was capable of vegetative life. The planet kept a steady orbiting path around a star, giving it a wondrous glow both at the beginning and end of each of its kalons.

The actual lifeforms themselves were interesting as well, deemed 'allies' in the words of Optimus himself. They were incredibly small, and Stratis had literally cocked an optic ridge at the laughable span of their life cycles. There couldn't possibly be any harm from these creatures, but some personal experiences were uploaded into these encrypted files; both enjoyable and frightening. So, encoded in that message was a warning, which confused her most of all. Such a small, primitive race, able of so much? Stratis had thus gained her new curiosity and was keen on learning more. Curiosity wasn't a trait seen as instrumental by masters, in fact being seen as a liability in students.

Stratis veered around another one of the mechanical vehicles known as 'cars' and she sped down the primitive coverings running across the soft ground. This planet couldn't be very old, for it was using materials deemed far unsuperior by Cybertronians long ago. It was intriguing, but she didn't hesitate to stay back and study the many oddities of the species. Optimus had explicitly said in the message she received that any Autobot was to retrieve an alternate form upon landing and then rendezvous with his unit. Once again, her perplexed feelings arose and an uneasy edge creeped into her spark.

As a good warrior should, Stratis followed the orders as was stated and didn't ask questions. She had chosen the form of a sleek black Ferrari Spyder, its frame nicely cutting against the winds opposing her. It suited her well, and it was fast enough for her tastes at the moment. This alternate form allowed her to reach her destination faster than she would have thought, her wheels slowing upon seeing the area designated by the Prime. It was a large, forested area with nothing more than a few strolling humans, trees, and a large mass of mineral matter known as a 'bolder' by human definition.

But before she could ponder her thoughts, her attention was suddenly taken by a very loud and incredibly high-pitched scream. Stratis aimed her headlights in direction of the nose and she flicked off the light, blending into the darkness as if it was her second protoform. Decacycles of training bled through her energon and snapped through her CPU. Limiting the power to her humming systems, she crept around the bolder to see what was on the other side. Careful to not be seen, Stratis entered her new secondary code and her transfusion shaft clicked before it then sunk back with a hiss. Her first transformation would be slightly uncomfortable for awhile, but she would get used to it. It happened to every new form a Cybertronian acquired.

Stratis used her sly frame to her advantage as she slipped into the darkness and took stand just on the other side of the bolder in a group of organic lifeforms she found called 'trees' in the human dictionary uploaded into her systems. These designations were new and strange, but it was a fun challenge to translate them from Cybertronian. Stratis stayed by the trees and peeked around, dimming the energy on her optics and switching to a higher resolution in the frames so she would see better. Her CPU computed everything around her and she slowed the intake of air through her vents. Even the air here was different.

Catching her optic, Stratis saw that there was a good-sized mech standing beside a rather large hole in the ground. The mech had his support to her, but his basic shape and stance told her immediately who he was. A shudder of anger ran through her spinal relay and faded into silent thought as she studied the situation. Just like an assassin was taught to do, she waited and watched. She was to study her opponent before engaging, and then carry out a perfected plan of action using every skill taught to her. The mech suddenly turned, causing the rotors in Stratis' arms to instinctively pull her back into cover. When the noises began again, she looked back around.

Yes, that was definitely Soundwave. But what was the Decepticon holding? And what was that strange language he used? Was it the native dialect here? Stratis strained to understand and translate, but she had not yet been given her translation chip, as all Cybertronians were given before traveling to another world. So, she was almost useless to the conversation. _Wait_, she stopped herself mid-process. Narrowing her optics so they would zoom in, she was shocked to find a small form in Soundwave's grip. The lifeform was a young human, of the female kind, if she was correct. And just by scanning the brief information given on the genders of humans, they were actually quite similar to that of a Cybertronian. Given, humans did not particularly contain the same capabilities as they did, but they still had their differences as mechs and fembots did.

It was even more of a shock when this brash, completely ignorant being paused and then produced a filmy substance from her oral region. It struck Soundwave in the faceplates, and he cried out. Was this human's lubricant deadly to Cybertronians? Stratis drew back the zoom on her optics and she dug her digits to grip the tree just as Soundwave became infuriated. It wasn't often one got the chance to see the mech angry. In fact, it was down right rare. Stratis had done it herself, but other than that, she hadn't seen anyone else do it.

Aside from that, she wondered as to why he even was taking this human. Was she important? Stratis' digits stabbed deeper into the hard base of the tree. If he wanted her, then she was definitely worth something to his cause. And that, was a very, very bad thing indeed.

The lessons burrowed deep in her CPU were brought forward and presented. There was a specific instruction she found concerning that of a target with a hostage. Delving deeper into the detailing, she sadly couldn't find any wording logged about a possibly fragile hostage. What if that human had been a sparkling? Then what? Stratis silently cursed her masters and focused on the scene at hand. Soundwave was a smaller mech, but he was methodical, and strong for his size. He also had those mini-cassettes that could easily pick her out and aid their recorder. So she would have to sneak up on him and disable him before he could react. Where was the main rotary function? Oh right, in the upper spinal support, right in-between the shoulderbolts and main struts.

But there was additional plating there. Smart. But not impossible to get through if you knew what you were doing. There was a splitting of the spinal panels along the spinal support, but smaller plates placed intricately against the supposed-to-be-exposed relay. His shoulder bolts were left open however; maybe she could slip her dagger in and up through the shocks and socket holder, piercing through to his inner circuitry systems. If she could puncture one of the sub lines, that would keep him distracted enough that the human could be swiped from him. Maybe she would finally be able to get rid of that fragger that killed her...no, she couldn't think of that. Memories lead to a break in concentration. Concentration was everything in strategy.

Stratis shook her cranial unit once and ducked low, finalizing her thoughts and organizing them into a neat order. Soundwave continued his small skirmish with the human female, oblivious to who was watching him. Stratis moved around the tree and kept crouched, striding to the side while always keeping her optics on her Decepticon prey. The human continued to yell and strain her sharp noises until even Stratis' audio receptors were tinged in pain. Was there a point to her irritating tone? Hopefully, she was just trying to keep the mech busy while help came for her. If any was except for Stratis. Maybe this female was smarter than Stratis had originally thought.

"Inform Mistress Arachnid that I have the target." Soundwave suddenly stated in cold, angry Cybertronian. This sent another chill over Stratis as she heard that name. So it had been true then. Megatron and most of his higher officers, including Starscream, had been offlined. So Arachnid had been the one appointed leader? That sick creation from the Pit was as deceptive and manipulative as they come, so it really was no surprise that she had wormed her way through the ranks. If anything, Stratis would have thought that Soundwave would be the next leader. But he was clearly made as a follower, not a leader.

Stratis followed the shadows, weaving her way through them and coming to a complete stop anytime the mech even flinched. It was a precious take of time, but it was basic protocol when stalking the enemy. Now was no different as Stratis side-stepped into the next group of darkness and waited patiently. As of now, she was right behind Soundwave, but he seemed anxious to move soon. Just by reading his external levels, she noticed an increase in his temperatures and cranial activity. He was thinking and analyzing, planning his escape. Getting caught up in the emotions of the human before him hadn't been a wise decision.

Slowly, Stratis began to take a step forward from her position backed against another tree, her toelink lightly touching out of her circle of shadow. Soundwave's cranial activity leapt and his form stiffened. Stratis immediately halted and weighed his actions. He was beginning to notice her presence. When he began focusing on the human again, Stratis let her optics retain some energy and they brightened slightly. Her focus was as sharp as a dagger. And thinking of which, she rolled her digitss to make sure of its hidden location in the upper instalment of her bracer. It moved just a micro centimeter, but the weapon needed flexibility to work properly.

Now, just to stick what she was about to do... This process started forming in her CPU, and it carried out on itself. A breeze of air blew past and slid over her form. Just another nanoclick or so...

Begin.

Stratis took one step and curled her shocks before she prepared the struts in her legs. Her kneebolts rolled back and she crouched, her vents taking in one last blast before she shut them off. The moment the whirring of her vents died off, she was flying through the air, diving to then curl into herself. Her frame rolled into a ball for at least twenty feet before she shot to a kneeling position. Her dagger clicked and the front of her bracer retracted, allowing the small knife to surface and slide into place. It snapped into position and shined once in the dimness. It's threatening face glinted and shone an eery grey. A lot of evil life cycles had been taken by this blade, and maybe this would be another.

As Stratis lunged forward, propelling the blade exactly where the two chinks in Soundwave's armoring would be, she was suddenly in the air. She didn't know when it happened, or how, but there was an intense pulsing in the side of her cranial unit and her frame was thrown across the surface of the ground. The instinctual programming inside of her kicked in and she twisted around to slide across on her chassis and abdominal slips, using her kneebolts and hands as support. Her hands flicked and she spun around, coming up on her peds to take a defensive posture.

It took a few sparkbeats before her optics came fully back online, and she was left staring into the dark, without her tools in that time. The glint from Soundwave's armor gave him away however as she noticed the silver streak striding across the ground. Her optic slips narrowed and she leapt to her peds, leaning forward to dart after him. Excited winds beat against her and buffeted her frame, slowing her down and causing a frustrated feeling to come over her. It was the infuriating gravity of the planet, she realized. Soundwave was also slowed as well, giving her at least one equality.

The human in his hand was roughly being handled, her form being seen to cower into his grasp, her facial structure twisted in pain and fear. Stratis felt a flash of anger start up in her at seeing the small being put through such an event. Such an action was meant more for inanimate objects than a sentient being. Stratis, renewed in a new vigor, lengthened her strides and she pushed forward with a burst of speed. Soundwave dodged around the trees and skillfully jumped or avoided each obstacle that Stratis found annoyingly in her way. He moved out of sight for only an astrosecond before appearing again directly diagonal to Stratis. She collected a few sharp discs from her other bracer and threw them, their sharp sides whipping through the air at a blurring speed.

Soundwave was able to dodge two of them, but the last one caught him in his lower tank cavity. A sharp cry of pain came from him, but he continued on. Stratis clenched her oral sheets tight and abruptly diverted her path, jumping to the side behind one of the trees, starting her pursuit again once she was behind Soundwave. It would be harder to disable him from here, but it was better than being in a dangerous position as she had been. Her dagger retracted and she produced a thin device from her hipbolt. It was only a simple throwing blade, custom-made to be thinner and yet made of hardened metals only found on Cybertron. It had been one of the most abundant source of material on Cybertron, yet she had not yet seen it once on this planet so far.

Stratis drew back her arm and took a chance, abruptly jerking to the side to clutch onto a tree. Her speed nearly snapped it in half, causing her to have to jump to the nearest neighbor before she fell. The cracking of each tree had her running not only for her target, but for her own stability. Soundwave was in view again, but Stratis would have to get a clearer aim if she was to do this right. Through each of the tangled arms of the trees she went, leaping and then landing, then leaping again before she could fall. The deep thudding of each tree as it gave way behind her was lost to her audio receptors as she focused ahead. Wind struck against her with shocking force, roaring through her audio receptors and blowing against her smaller frame.

A gust of strong air pulsed against her, as if it was desperately trying to keep her from succeeding what she desired. For a brief nanoclick, her steps slowed. Why continue this? What was this human to her? Yes it was unfortunate that a sentient creature as herself was being kidnaped, but what could Stratis do but land a few light blows? She was no mech, so she couldn't cause extensive damage. Optimus was more than capable of finding another way.

That was when a piercing, agony-filled sound ripped through the rough winds. Stratis jerked, her CPU jumping for a moment at the shocking sound. Was that the human? Stratis strained her audio receptors and tried catching any more indication of the pained female. The feeling behind that voice nearly drained all of the energon from Stratis' frame. It was so powerful and surprising to her spark that one of her steps faltered and the tree beneath her peds gave way before she could move fast enough. That human...she was in pain. And Soundwave was the cause of it.

Stratis tripped on the ground, stumbling forward before regaining her stride and returning to the edge of the path. They were approaching the end of the treeline, but a new-found strength had suddenly appeared in Stratis. Her limbs pumped and she dug her toelinks deep into the ground. The blade in her hand buzzed with a strange energy as she pinched it between her digits. How dare he hurt the human? She was an innocent as far as Stratis was concerned. And stranger or not to the small being, Stratis would do her best to help the ailing human- or she knew she would regret it later.

Visions and memory files slinked into her attention when she growled, showing the horrid scenes Stratis had witnessed by Soundwave's hand. He was a cruel, yet collected mech, who showed no emotion as he slowly picked apart and studied the inner workings of a mech or fembot. He was a close worker of the technical and analytical section of Megatron's followers, but he had shown his darker, more malicious side when trying to pry information from his victims. Among those victims, there was Shockbeat, Lock, Pulse, Dentwing, Cortex...not now.

Soundwave tried to get through the boundary of the trees, but Stratis was right there behind him. She never lost sight of the mech as he sprinted through the trees blocking his way. Stratis had her throwing blade drawn back and was mere sparkbeats from releasing it. With one last twist of her body, Stratis strung tight her arm and then let her blade fly. She snapped her arm back to its place beside her frame once again, continuing on without a step. Her blade was airborne for less than a few astroseconds before it finished its spin through the space around it and proceeded to plant itself deep into Soundwave's armor.

The mech roared and missed a step, stumbling. The speedy pursuer behind him used this opportunity to put on a short shock of a sprint. A few steps further, she bent her kneejoints and jumped. She was able to mount atop the mech and crouch over his helm, using it as a support. She then grabbed the handle of her blade, yanked it from Soundwave's shoulder socket and started for the human. Soundwave raised his free servo to try to grab her, only coming up with a stabbed servo as she plunged the blade deep into the crevices of his armor. In the same fluid motion, she yanked it free and was able to locate the small female, who was still trying to struggle from Soundwave's grasp.

Stratis used Soundwave's weight against him, and she grabbed his cranial unit, jumping up and over him. Her peds hit the ground, but Soundwave also was thrown over her, both his speed and weight used against him to launch him over on to his spinal support. Stratis jumped back from the collapsed figure and she waited, trying to find the human. As soon as Stratis had seen her, the fembot shot forward, snatched her from the Decepticon, and pivoted on her heelpeds, not wasting another astrosecond by the temporarily disabled mech.

The small human felt so fragile and small in Stratis' hand that she feared she may crush her. Her strange flesh-covered face was set in both shock and fright, her tiny servos gripping Stratis' own in terror. She was saying something in that same strange language, but Stratis ignored her and moved on, nimbly moving between the trees to confuse Soundwave if he was following. And by the dull thumping trailing behind her, he was recovered and in track.

Stratis held the human female close, trying to keep her quiet enough so that she could disappear through the shadows and blend in. But with the disturbed and obviously frightened human making a noise every so often, that was impossible. "Be quiet!" Stratis snapped, hoping her tone was enough. The human female stared at her in confusion, but she remained silent. _Thank Primus_, Stratis processed in relief.

It was soon that they broke through the stripping winds and treeline, once again ending up in the opened field. Stratis slowed and her CPU raced. Where to go. Where to go. Her optics caught the bolder, but then shifted. Soundwave could be heard just behind her, coming closer. Time was short, and so was Stratis' energy. So much had been used just to get here, and now that she was running the struts from her legs, she was so close to forced recharge that it wasn't even funny. Then the hole in the ground caught her optic and she glanced down at it. Soundwave had stood near it before; was that possibly where this human was kidnaped?

A loud ping echoed from Stratis' servo and a small pinch zipped through her. Looking down, Stratis saw the small human watching her, her servo laid in a small fist on the surface of Stratis' curled digits. Her arm moved and her digits shifted, turning to point straight ahead, her expression hard and determined. Stratis studied her for only a sparkbeat before nodding, lunging towards the hole without a word.

Now, Stratis wasn't one for taking risks. But trying to evade an angry and mission-obstinate mech did that to a fembot. She ran through the small stretch of land before jumping up and down through the hole, her ankle shocks and absorbers humming in preparation as she fell. All noise suddenly died, the silence consuming. There was a rushing of air as they fell, the humid temperatures suddenly turning chilly. The darkness was absolute and solid, taking up every inch of her vision.

When her peds struck ground, she dipped into a squat and then rolled, trying to ease the impact. The jolt ran through her frame and shook everything to its core, dislodging a wire and giving an uneasy feeling in her lower left leg. But the pain would have been much, much worse for any other Cybertronian who wasn't as trained as she was. Her instincts were right on cue, helping her to finally stop and end up standing once again. The area was all but crumbled walls of a stone-like grey substance and bright yellow strands set in criss-crossed patterns.

There was a limited availability of light, excusing the flashing red pulses that came every few astroseconds. It was an annoying bother, with a booming, high-pitched siren that wailed along with it. Stratis ignored the noise and flashing red lights to look down at the human. She seemed less frightened, and her oddly blue optics were foggy. They weren't like that before. Concern grew through Stratis' spark and she looked up, trying to find a pathway. A hall was found and she held the human firmly as she hurried through it. Many more humans suddenly appeared, strange fibers attached to their frames. They carried dark, unique weapons in their hands, each held close to their chassis.

When Stratis was seen, they immediately drew their queer guns and stood. Stratis jerked and scanned the crowd, confused. One human came forward and shouted something at her. The baggy slips around her lower faceplates and down her neck pulled back to reveal her lip plates, slightly parted. "I do not understand." she commented calmly. If they didn't understand her, then so be it. She just needed to make sure the small human in her servo was safe. Thinking of the best solution, Stratis lowered herself and held out the female for them to see. When they noticed her, the reaction was completely different than that of happiness or relief. It was anger.

Shouting started up from the lone male human again and Stratis drew back, confused. Couldn't they see the human was safe- that Stratis was not going to harm her? Stratis knitted her optic ridges and strained to keep up with the unfamiliar words of the human. The terms in her CPU only deciphered visions, not words. It could tell her what was before her, but not what was being said.

Finally, her patience waned and Stratis brought the human in her servo closer to her. Someone else had to be here to help her. Someone she could understand. Careful not to step on the small human males, Stratis started on again, darting down the many halls. Her skills came in handy when many other humans ran by her peds, and she had to dodge around them. Many appeared shocked at her when she passed. She hadn't stepped on any humans yet, but by the tones shot at her, she was sure they were not happy. She ran on down the many pathways, trying her best to find anyone even remotely familiar to her.

They finally reached a large, vastly open space that stretched up higher than most mechs. Stratis looked up and then back down, focusing on her objective. The room was full of the flashing red light and alarm, bringing only a disorienting feeling to the CPU. Humans rushed by, no longer interested in her. So many noises and sudden movements caught Stratis' overactive senses, and she found herself constantly darting her optics in different locations. "I require assistance." she called, hoping someone would understand. Her frame turned around, searching the ground for some human who seemed to know her words. No one paused to even look at her. Humans on hanging structures shouted at the ones below them, seeming to be giving orders like it depended on their lives.

One male, dark in flesh color, looked up from his position by the edge of the structure. He had greying hair filaments growing from his cranial unit with those same strange stitched threads over his body. He said something, but Stratis only stared back. He seemed to ask a question, to which Stratis couldn't answer. She couldn't even come close to understanding what was being said to her as the human became increasingly irritated. Did all humans have tempers? Stratis narrowed her optic slips and leaned in, studying him. As he reared back from her closeness, she wondered if maybe she could trust this male with her small human cargo.

There was more shouts, louder and more filling than that of the smaller human voices, and Stratis snapped her cranial unit around. There, standing tall over the humans and seeming to be flustered in an attempt to get through, was Ratchet himself. Behind him was Sideswipe, who was also saying something. Stratis jumped forward, relieved to the point of pure joy. Ratchet grumbled something before carefully stepping over the group by his peds. Sideswipe followed behind him, looking by his peds before moving his optics up.

Stratis was upon them in a sparkbeat, using her free servo to grab Ratchet's. At the touch, the mech jerked and tried pulling away, his optics wide. Sideswipe took in a sharp intake of air into his vents. Ratchet yelled in surprise and shot his optics in Stratis' direction, seeing the source of his near sparkattack.

"Primus, Stratis! What are you doing here?" Sideswipe exclaimed, watching the fembot in shock. Stratis lifted Ratchet's servo, ignoring Sideswipe's comment. "Take her. I have other duties." she stated simply, lifting the human and gently pressing her into Ratchet's palm.

Ratchet also sucked in a sharp flush of air as he saw the small female now lying limp in his digits. He said something, one word, maybe a designation. He then hovered over her, carefully bringing her close and turning away down the other halls. Stratis caught Sideswipe's optic, but at the fembot's expression, he moved away. She nodded once and then sprinted back down the way she came.

It didn't take long to find what she'd started. Soundwave had followed her, and he had reentered the hole to engage. Stratis found a large group of the humans trying to fend him off with their small guns and some larger weaponry. Soundwave was simply blocking each blow with an enormous slab of the rocky substance from the rubble around him. Ravage, one of Soundwave's cassette pets, was exchanging his own attacks from beside his master, snarling and growling. Laserbeak was flying around the space while effortlessly avoiding any attack. Stratis' metallic slips came back over her lower faceplates and down her neck.

In less than a breem, she had pinned Laserbeak to the ceiling- breaking his wing, had caused Ravage to retreat back to Soundwave, and had taken out both Ratbat and Buzzsaw. Soundwave was making his escape through the hole now, taking his ailing pets with him. Stratis stood with her dagger out, watching after the mech, but not pursuing. When he'd gone, she retracted the blade and let her slips pull back.

"Very impressive Stratis." came an unexpected and yet familiar voice.

Stratis reeled around and had her dagger out at the Cybertronian's jugular cable in less time than it took to shutter the optic. The surprised 'enemy' stopped cold and raised placating servos. "Woah there, take it easy." he said softly. Stratis sharply pulled herself back and removed the blade. "Wheeljack." she greeted bluntly. The mech lowered his servos and Stratis regained her composure. "Hey Stratis, how ya feeling?" he asked humorously. Stratis looked up at him incredulously. Really?

Humans below them moved away, not interested in the Cybertronians' conversation. "That is the most unintelligent question I have been asked in the last quartex." she retorted snappishly. Instead of being offended and walking away as Stratis had hoped, his optics beamed and the fins on his head glowed.

Before she could react, Stratis was taken up in Wheeljack's arms and pressed tightly against him. "You haven't changed a bit!" he laughed and squeezed her tighter. Stratis gasped for air and her digits curled with the pressure. "What are you doing here?" he went on, finally releasing her. Stratis took a step back, trying to get her vents back to a steady rate of intake. Her internal circulation systems rushed to fill what abuse it had taken and she took a moment to let them return to normal. Wheeljack just waited, that smile on his faceplates and the joy radiating from him at seeing her.

Stratis felt her systems return to normal and she lifted her servos, recalibrating her bracer while also repairing the small damages made to the shifter controlling her dagger. "Prior to my coming here, I _was_ looking for someone. Outside of this planet's gravity welt." her optics flicked up to see the mech with his servos on his hipbolts. The smile on his faceplates didn't dim, and that was confusing. Did he really look forward to her arrival that much? "You received Prime's message?" he guessed. Stratis paused her movements for a few nanoclicks before she looked back down and continued her work. "Yes."

Wheeljack could be seen to move and Stratis' optics followed him suspiciously. If he came at her again, she would be ready. It wasn't rare to be caught in one of his playful antics, so it was normal for her to always be on her guard around him. And he was always on his guard around her as well, for if he irritated her to a certain point... No one actually had to ask when he somehow acquired new dents or breaks. Stratis had a knack for being able to dislodge the wire concerning movement in both of his arms. After a few times it had become her infamous signature when Wheeljack would bother her.

"Then you got a secondary alt form?" he went on, coming beside her to hover over her shoulderbolt. Stratis entered the last of her adjustments and she lowered her arm, turning. Wheeljack jerked from her sudden movement. "A Ferrari Spyder. Black." she stated simply. Wheeljack took a step back and looked her up and down, studying her new casing and the new figure she had gained. Stratis moved on her peds and placed a servo on her hipbolt. This once-over by Wheeljack lasted for a mere few nanoclicks before he raised his digits and pinched his mandible point. "I like it. A little too curvy for my taste, but that's just my opinion." he let his servo fall and he chuckled when Stratis' optic slips narrowed.

She liked this form, and nothing he said would change her thoughts about it. She had a sneaking feeling that he was saying this because of his supposed 'brotherly love' for her. "You say that because you see yourself as my brother. I for one like this form." her attempts at a serious conversation were broken as soon as Wheeljack began laughing again. The sound filled the space around them with chortling peels of humor. Stratis sighed through her vents and crossed her arms. What could be seen as funny to him was completely sober to her. When his joy died down, she could feel his sudden change in mood.

The feeling that leaked off of him made Stratis' spark twist in an uncomfortable way. She had become accustomed to the darkness that often surrounded her when it came to the things that happened in her life cycle, but Wheeljack's happy reunion with her had been a welcomed change. "Soundwave kidnaped that small human you saved, didn't he?" it was such a clean-cut, right to the point type of question, but it was full of so many other things beside that abruptness that surprised Stratis. "Yes." she answered. Wheeljack visibly twitched and he locked optics with her. This time, Stratis herself moved her gaze away. He knew what she had gone through. He knew the pain she had suffered and the memories she held. He knew...

"Who was that human? Why had Soundwave taken her?" she asked, attempting to reestablish the optic contact. Wheeljack wasn't looking at her anymore, but down at the floor. His silence drew on and Stratis feared he may not have heard her question. Her spark beat loudly in her chassis, full of confusion and uncertainty. He obviously felt some form of sadness in knowing the female had been abducted, but why? Did he have some form of connection with her? Or was he feeling ashamed he could not stop Soundwave?

Either way, Stratis did not find she liked this new unhappy side of Wheeljack. She slowly uncrossed her arms and took a step forward, trying to see his faceplates. "Wheeljack?" she called softly. His cranial unit snapped up and he paused for a few nanoclicks. Stratis' question had still gone unanswered and she figured he might be better off not responding at all. What happened to the lighthearted side of her brother?

"It would be best if Ratchet or Optimus explained that to you. Right now, I need to get you a translator chip." he finally said, lifting a hand to lay on her shoulderbolt. She joined him close to his side as he began walking ahead, wrapping an arm around her. Worry coursed through her system as they traveled through the halls in quiet. Wheeljack was not speaking a single word and every time she looked up at him, his faceplates would be aimed at the floor.

She wished she could move faster. Maybe that was why Wheeljack was so quiet; he was hurt and not telling her. That would be like him. But had he even been in the battle? They moved through the paths before them, Wheeljack leading the way since Stratis was as confused as a youngling in the Iacon record database.

When they approached a new hall, Wheeljack stopped them and turned to it, entering a few keys in an access panel to his right and allowing them through the door. He went in first, accompanied by Stratis soon after. Lights flickered on and buzzed quietly, making it easier on the optics to see around. It was a simple medical room, fit for both long-term and short-term occupants. She stepped inside and found the medical berth setttled in the middle of the smaller space. Toolcarts were left sitting by the walls or by the berth, holding small instruments. Wheeljack went off to the side to sift through a few drawers of parts and he left Stratis to herself until he could find it.

Stratis took this opportunity to walk calmly over to the berth and sit, finding nothing better to do than wait for her brother to find what he was looking for. Her legs cross at the anklestruts and her spinal support locked straight. While listening to the noise of the materials Wheeljack was looking around, Stratis found herself taking a final look around her surroundings. Nothing much more was seen except for an odd device stashed away at the corner of the room, but that didn't concern her by much.

Wheeljack didn't take long to find what he was after and he stood, holding a small chip in his hand. "Alright, here we go. This should allow you to understand human English, but until we can get you a universal language inverter for this planet, you will only be able to speak English." he explained, coming closer. Stratis didn't respond, finding it enough to just nod and watch as Wheeljack came closer. "Have you ever had a language chip before?" he asked, seeming to try to distract her. Stratis quickly found that if he was trying to avert her attention, then something unpleasant was about to happen. She shook her helm as a reply.

The technician didn't seem surprised at this and he walked around the berth to stand behind her. "Revel never had you visit other planets? I figured that was apart of your training." he commented, tilting her cranial unit forward. Stratis locked her servos before her and pressed her thumb digits together. "No. My master felt that Cybertron was enough for a cyberling at that time." she said. Wheeljack's digits appeared on the back of her neck and Stratis' instincts leapt up, nearly causing her to spin around and take the mech out. She held herself back and let him open the import panel at the base of her cranial unit. "I see." he said, pausing. "Well before I do this, I want you to know it will probably overwhelm you for a nanoclick."

The warning was predicted and Stratis felt no need to nod or say a word. "When you notice the permission sequence in your CPU, I want you to allow it. It will take about a breem to upload everything to your systems, but afterwards you should be able to speak perfect English. Don't be frightened by the sudden amount of information." he advised. Stratis took a deep intake of air and let it circulate through her frame before she made a move. She simply nodded and Wheeljack proceeded to insert the chip.

For the first astrosecond, nothing happened. Then, her optics went dark and her frame froze in place, her arms pinned beside her and her faceplates snapped forward. Nothing happening around her could be seen as her optics suddenly flashed and she became assaulted by a bright white light. Anxious, she tried moving out of her locked state, only to find she couldn't. The panicked feeling inside of her grew as the light began to dim yet still she was unable to see Wheeljack or the room.

Visions and images of unfamiliar symbols scrolled over the front of her CPU, taking up every point of her sight. Her limbs twitched when she tried to move again, but any complete shift was prohibited. The symbols and lettering flashed over and over, scrolling and changing before disappearing and then being replaced. Stratis tried shuttering her optics, but they wouldn't cooperate. Those same lettering continued on and on until her CPU was forced to create an entire new file. This file was designated with the language and was quickly filled. All communication systems in her body were accessed and changed to work along the new language.

And then, it all froze. Just like that. Stratis could feel her systems overheating from the misuse of her vents, but she suddenly had forgotten how to intake. More than just the frozen state of her frame could be felt as a massive and constricting form held her down. She wanted to thrash and fight, but her appendages wouldn't allow her to flinch even a link. Her fright reached new heights when all of herself seemed paralyzed. Where was Wheeljack? Why couldn't she see him? Was the chip malfunctioned? She attempted to reject the chip, but there was no place to enter the command and she searched her CPU.

When nothing came up, she simply pulled back and took a sparkbeat to try calming down. Controlling panic was taught to her early on. Never break focus. Never break concentration. She could feel her frame shuddering and shaking, her gears seizing before jerking in an uncontrollable spasm. The surface beneath her had changed and the air was so hot that it hurt. Her wiring tangled and she felt the sting of the blocked currants. So, she forced herself to pulled back into a more comfortable point and she waited.

Finally, her frame cooled a fraction and her uneven jerks dimmed. Parts stiffened into a more solid state and functions began to slowly restart. Her spark was beating with such strong pulses that she felt it may break from her chassis. There was a small persisting presence at the edge of her consciousness. It reached to her and tried attaching to her spark, but like the previous time this had happened, she pushed it away. It was a strange sense to her, this new essence. She didn't know how to handle the new feeling, nor if she wanted to let it in. It had no name and it was nothing more than a stranger to her. A stranger that felt all too personally connected. The symbols paused for a nanoclick longer before they twitched, then continued on with their motions.

As Stratis watched them, she felt a sort of awe in studying their quick flashes. The heat in her frame had been almost unbearable. But she was unable to start up her circulation cycle, so she had been left to sit in the rising temperature. Now, it was just an uncomfortable warmth. The form holding her down hadn't moved, yet she didn't mind. Whatever was holding he was making it easier for her to focus less on her frame and more on her CPU. Her file filled and just before it broke limit, the symbols stopped. Then, one by one, they each blinked off.

Right after the file had filled, it attempted to save itself into her main database core. Before it could do that however, it needed permission. That message popped up an astrosecond later, asking for the passcode needed in order to access her data core. Recalling Wheeljack's words, she entered in her code and allowed the file to save. A buzzing sensation started deep in her chassis, right beside her spark. It lasted for a few beats of her spark before fading into nothing. The file was saved and the changes to her vocal processor were made. She felt the clicking in the back of her throat as they relocated to their new positions.

The slacking of her frame began in her peds, traveling up her body until her helm fell back to hang. Where was she? Her CPU moved away the fog of stress she had gained in her experience and a new clarity showed itself. The blackness restricting her view lightened to a deep grey, then ashy, and finally a bursting white. This flash of new light pained her optics before it dimmed and began to sort itself out. Colors began to form and shapes took place. The light shifted to comprehendible images and a fuzzy sheen seemed to blanket everything before her. It was a confusing scene, one she was unsure about. Was she upside down?

Her optics shuttered and the blurriness began to clear as her optics flushed out the film over her view. "Stratis?"

It was a soft voice. Full of concern and hope. Stratis took in a few more intakes of air through her vents to cool the last of the searing heat in her frame. Her vision was at a weird angle, and she soon found that it was indeed upside down. Her body was being held up in an elevated position, allowing her cranial unit to hang. With a soreness in her helm that was throbbing mainly from the chip, she strained her neck to raise her faceplates.

After shuttering her optics a few more times, she held her cranial unit up and stared into the fuzzy shape before her. "Are you alright?" the voice asked. That same force that she had sensed earlier came back and attempted to connect with her. Did it want a bond? If she did that, she was allowing herself to become attached to a strange being. If she knew them, she would know. Right? It was a strong feeling, basically pleading to connect to her. It was a step down from a sibling bond and an even further link than that of a sparkbond. However, she would still be able to share both thoughts and feelings with this being. Could she trust them?

Before she could even make up her processor, she found her vision to be clear again and a large form hovering over her. Wheeljack was there, his arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. His faceplates sit coated in worry, his optics watching her carefully.

"Wheeljack?" she said with an aching vocal processor. Wheeljack sagged in relief and she dipped towards the floor. "Jeez fembot, you nearly gave me a sparkattack." he scolded softly. Stratis shuttered her optics again and narrowed them, studying his faceplates in confusion. "You sound different."

It was uncomfortable to speak, but she ignored the scratchiness of her tone and focused on her situation. Wheeljack looked back to her and helped her to sit up on her own. "That is because we are no longer speaking Cybertronian. This is English." he explained, holding a servo to her spinal support. Stratis lifted a hand and gently touched the vocalizer at her jugular cable. Beside the soreness, this language felt fairly nice to the vocal processor. "I like it." she said, locking optics with the mech. His faceplates moved to a smiling stretch and he removed his digits. "You scared me for a nanoclick. I knew you'd be affected since it was your first chip, but still..." he trailed off and stood.

Stratis allowed him to help her to her peds, which were a little weak and unsteady. Stratis slipped atop the berth and allowed Wheeljack to check the chip. "It's a little overheated, but it's uploaded. You should be able to understand the humans here as well as the rest of us just fine." he let her return her cranial unit to its normal position and he came around the berth to stand before her. "But you should get some rest. Ratchet will blow a circuit if he finds out what happened here and I didn't come get him. But I think you're fine." he gave a sneaky nod and Stratis sat straighter, watching him with a smirk on her faceplates.

Sometimes, her brother really was worth the irritation he brought.

* * *

**Ooh new character! :D**

**p.s- If you want a reference for what she looks like, then look up Nightbird.**

**Maybe she's a tribute.**

**Maybe not.**

**Meh. **


	18. Chapter 18: Coming To Sense

**So I think I kinda rushed on this one...**

**But hopefully you guys don't mind that it's so short :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 18

All there seemed to be was darkness. There was no light. There was no sound. There was just nothing. Fera could feel herself floating in that nothing. She could feel nothing. Think nothing. See nothing. It was a horrible, crushing feeling that she couldn't push away. All she knew was that she was numb and afraid. Very, very afraid. Of what, she didn't know. She was very cold and it was hard to breath. Moving was impossible here. Did she want to move? No. No, she was fine here. She was too afraid.

Why was she so afraid? All of her memories were just mixed up blobs that made no coherent sense whatsoever. The last memory she could actually consider was a feeling of fear and pain and uncertainty. Was she dead? She hoped not. She had to return to something. To someone. To them. Who were them? Were they important? Of course they were. They had to be. A series of visions passed over her too quickly for her to understand, and that frustrated her. Fera winced and tried to focus. It was so hard to concentrate here in this nothingness. Someone needed her. They needed her. But why was it so hard? She wanted to go back, she did. But she was just so very, very afraid.

Then, there was the claws.

They curled over her and clamped down. Hard. Her breath became stripped from her and she couldn't feel her legs. She tried to struggle, to get away. But those claws dug into her skin and clothes, growing tighter the more she attempted escape. The tips pierced her skin and she could feel her own blood trickling over her clothes.

Screaming broke the stillness, but she didn't know if it was her own or someone else's. It felt somehow disconnected from her, as if it were and out-of-body experience. But it was such a deep cry of agony, one that was so loud and so piercing that it rocked the very concious she held. No air entered her lungs. No sound reached a helping ear. Her body was being squeezed harder and harder, crushing the very life from her. The surrounding space was so hot and constricting that it kept her from sucking in any feeling of oxygen. Those claws ripped into her body and something popped. Not good. Fera arched herself back and her mouth froze wide in a silent scream. No more could she make noise- she was in so much agony.

Knifes shot from the claws and sliced through her, impaling her in a series of laser-thin rods. New terror waved over her like a heavy weight, sending freezing cold ice through her viens and draining any courage from her. All of it was gone now.

_Let me go!_ she screamed; begged.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears and her entire body locked in a state of paralysis. The pressure didn't leave her and those terrible claws seemed to play with her. The fingers tightened one by one, getting a terrified, yet soundless, shriek from its victim. Fera gasped for breath and yet came up with hot smoke that burned her throat.

Those claws changed and seemed to melt, turning to boiling, liquefied version of what it was. It swirled around her and suddenly she was taken up in a silver whirlpool. The silver wound up her legs and froze them there, traveling up her body. It was so hot! The burning was like nothing she'd ever experience before. It was like molten lava, coursing not only around her, but _through her_. Once again, she screamed, and she could feel the vibrating of her vocal cords as she did. Fera curled in her arms and fought to get free of this liquid prison, trying to run away from what clung to her.

The silver climbed over her arms and pinned them, searing her from the outside in, as if she were cooking in a pot of boiling water. It reached her shoulders and finally started up her neck, taking its time as she screamed until her insides were raw and then on still. Her tears were slick against her cheeks and they coursed into her mouth and over her chin to sizzle into the silver water as it reached her jawline.

_Please_...she called pitifully.

_Someone...help me_...

That awful, burning silver reached her face and though she strained her neck to keep it away, it still came up and over her head. It washed over her, through the thin skin of her face into the muscle beneath. Even her eyes cooked, filling with that hot torture that now slipped into her nose and deep into her throat. Her mind scrabbled over itself as she tried so hard to remember. _Why am I so scared?! _she roared in thought. _I want to know! _She knew the claws, and she knew the melting silver...but what had that to do with her? It was so _frustrating_!

On and on she flailed and on and on she quietly screamed with her streaming tears. The nothingness had suddenly become the silver liquid, coursing around her as if it were an ocean. Her body settled into spasms of twitching stress and her limbs refused to move. Those memories she so desperately clung on to couldn't be deciphered and that was the most painful thought of all. The silver pulsed around her and threw her like a ragdoll as she slowly burned. Her lungs were full of nothing but hot, molten silver and no air could possibly reach her.

_I'm going to die_, she thought sadly. _Can you die when you're already dead? Where will I go? I don't want to die..._ She went on to repeat this to herself as a constant mantra. _I don't want to die, I don't want to die_.

Her hope was lost. What was hope in death? But then, right there, as she relented and floated with the current, was hope. Such a small thing, so dim and feeble that it could have easily been looked over. The pulsing it emitted coursed to block the crushing silver around it, as if it was in a protective bubblel. The newness of such a light in darkness was frightening and the pain she had slowly grown used to called her away, whispering that if she just gave up- just let herself fall- that everything would be better. But the hope would not leave her no matter how much she pushed it away. It was a small light in her darkness. The pain carried around it, stalking it like it was its prey. It was trying so hard to find the smaller feeling's weakness. But the hope didn't fade or waver. It instead grew stronger.

The pain drew back, suddenly shrinking in the light. A path was made and the new light and it slipped through, drawing closer to her despite the hesitance she expressed. That hope caressed her heart and completely surrounded it, protecting it and sheilding it from the silver's suffocating presence. And suddenly, Fera wasn't so afraid.

She had hope.

Fera opened her eyes and closed her mouth, shutting off the screams and enduring the pain instead of running from it. The hope jumped at her, trying to reach her and pulling her towards it. She clambered for that hope, clutching on for dear life. The hope, relieved, encircled her protectively and pushed away the fear and the hopelessness and the pain. The nothingness was now hope. The pain was now hope. The fear was now hope.

But that hope was not just hope. It was somehow someone. Someone who protected her fiercely and focused on making her feel _safe_. Not alone. _Safe_. It was so pleasant and familiar, even though it was such a strange someone. A stranger of hope. Fera curled into herself, cupping hope to her in a content grasp by her heart. Hope was her new light, pushing away the silver water and making her feel better. Her fear was still there, but even hope couldn't destroy that completely. It could dull it, but not annihilate it. The balance was needed. Without Fear, there could not be Hope.

Hope held her firmly and seemed to speak. It murmured in her ear pure gibberish and it whispered things she did not understand. But she could _feel _what they meant, and she nearly laughed. Hope was strong beside her and she actually smiled with the warmth. It somehow felt like she knew this essence and it felt as if it had been inside of her all along. It was apart of her and she was apart of it. Simple.

Even then, Hope spoke on in hushed tones, lulling her into a calm, relaxed state. Fera wanted to know what it was saying, but just having it near was enough. Hope spoke on to her and she listened in silence. Who was Hope to her? Was it itself as a complete separate being? Or was Hope something more? Before she could ask, Hope stopped talking. Around her, the silver drained away and left them alone. Fera clutched at Hope in confusion. Where was its voice? Why had it stopped speaking? Was she alone again?

Hope slowly began to pulled back, the barrier around Fera fading. She panicked and tightened her grip on Hope, desperately holding onto whatever comfort she had left. Hope hesitated, but then continued to move. Even though Fera held so dearly to it, Hope left her hands and entered her, digging its way to her heart. There was a pause, but she abruptly reached out, catching Hope and pulling it close. Hope entered her heart and collected itself there, humming softly. Fera felt the wave of reassurance and comfort coming from Hope and she felt a wholeness she had never experienced before. Hope was apart of her now. It had always been, but now it was truly and officially.

That feeling was received with open arms, taken up on both sides. Fera reveled in this connection and she hummed along with Hope. But when Hope stopped, she did too. Then her heart skipped a beat.

_You must live_, Hope said simply.

* * *

Fera's eyes snapped open. Those shadows were staring down at her. Were they worried? The light in the room was painfully bright, blinding her for a moment before dimming. It was nothing like Hope's light. But when it had faded, she was able to focus more clearly. A harsh throb echoed in her head and a pounding headache found itself front and center. Her throat was parched and her lips felt chapped. The shadows around her became smaller and actual faces formed. The people moved away, relieving some pressure from her arms and legs. She suddenly realized she'd been held down.

"What happened?" she groaned, her tone scratchy.

By moving her head to the side, she was able to vaguely understand where she was. It was a small room, most likely one of the medical spaces. One of the faces moved closer and Fera recognized her after a few seconds. "You don't remember? Anything at all?" she asked, shocked. Fera knitted her eyebrows and lifted a lead-heavy arm to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Some things, but nothing much. I feel like crap." she dropped the arm and the woman chuckled almost nervously. "Don't be offended, but you look like it." the doctor commented.

Fera followed Doctor Shelby's movements as she dismissed the nurses that had obviously been there to hold Fera down. They were alone in seconds, and Fera attempting to sit once the extra company was gone. Terra came over and helped her, letting her slump in soreness as the full extent of her injuries took place. "You lost consciousness after that new Autobot rescued you from that Decepticon. You were pretty shaken up considering you had strained muscling around your arms and the ripping of your stitches." the doctor came around to sit on the edge of the bed Fera sat on, a clipboard in her hand. "Not only that, but you have a minor concussion and some bruising of your organs and some burns. It's amazing you're awake."

Doctor Shelby put down the clipboard and leaned back on her hand. "When are you not trying to die?" she asked teasingly. Although, Fera had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't completely joking. Fera chuckled, but regretted it as her side burst in pain. "Let me guess...no painkillers right?" she assumed. "Too dangerous." she mocked the serious tone of a doctor and Terra snorted, curling her lip in distaste. "I don't talk like that." she denied in a hurt voice. Fera sat back against the pillows and watched her doctor with a small grin. "Who's the one who saved me?" Fera asked, placing a hand over her waist. Right now, that dream was just a dream, and Hope was not apart of her heart, nor a being in itself. But there was still that small tug she felt...

"Don't know." Terra said, shrugging. "I _do_ know it's a fembot though, that much is for sure. But I haven't heard her name or what connection she has to the Autobots. She's getting checked out now I would assume, considering she's a new entry to the base and everything." the doctor once again shrugged and stood, walking over to the countertop and retrieving something from beneath the cabinets. "Listen, I know it's hard to actually sit for a moment or two, but could you please not try to get yourself killed while I'm gone? I'd really appreciate the lack of paperwork. " she turned and walked a few steps, tossing the object.

Fera started to catch it, but the object landed safely in her lap. Picking it up, she found it to be a tube of aloe lotion. "That should soothe the burning. But absolutely no pills, got it? I'll be back in awhile to check on you. I think your fits are over, but we are going to continue watching you just in case. Try to get some rest." Terra ordered firmly. Fera looked up and nodded, knowing that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to get anything. Those cabinets were locked tight and any and all medication was stashed somewhere hidden. Those meds could be hidden better than this base. Terra pointed a finger at Fera, adding a solid warning to her words before she pointed to a security camera and then turned to leave.

"Thanks Terra, you really like to keep an eye on your traumatized patients don't you?" Fera mumbled, twisting open the cap of the lotion. Her arms were pink and a few splotches of red could be seen here and there. It was nothing serious, but it did feel like a really bad sunburn. The aloe lotion was like a breeze of fresh air against the agitated skin, cooling the heat in the surface and aiding the pain.

Fera threw the tube aside and sunk into her bed, sighing. Comfort couldn't be achieved in this instance, so she would have to make do. When the lights above buzzed on, she stared at the wall before her for only a minute before groaning. Couldn't they at least have a TV in here? It would definitely be some time before Doctor Shelby would be coming back, so couldn't there be something for her to do? Drawing wasn't an option since she was tired of that. And her pencil broke.

The other option was playing her violin, but that was a joke more than a possibility. Fera rolled her head towards the door and stared. Was it cold in here? The thin pajamas she'd been put in barely seemed made for heat. Now that she thought of it... Looking down, Fera saw her abdomen covered in white gauze. Again. She sighed and moved her hand to remove the blanket. Can't trust a doctor to put you in something decent. Figures.

Fera stood on shaking, weak legs and she moved to find her clothes. Her feet were as heavy as wet sand and her neck was killing her. She found her dirtied, ripped pants slung over the back of her chair. Pain laced up her body as she slowly undressed her bottoms and pulled on the old clothing. Now she was actually more comfortable. Fera looked for her shirt, but she found nothing. There was her jacket though, folded neatly at the corner of the countertop. She reached the fabric and pulled it on over the bandages, trying as best she could to hide them. "That's a heck of a lot better. I can actually not freeze my butt off in here." she shifted her shoulders and winced. _Funny_, she thought to herself, w_asn't I just screaming from the hot silver not more than ten minutes ago? _She turned back around and moaned dramatically when she saw the little black bubble on the ceiling. She casted an irritated glance at the camera and thought of just how many ways she could destroy the annoyance.

Just as she was starting to pout of her lack of privacy, she decided to drop it and she instead looked behind her. Her bed lay before her, open and waiting. Her covers that she had strangely gotten used to were ruffled and laid in messy heaps. Fatigue overcame her as she felt the heat in her body warming her up and she began trudging forward for the mattress. Her fingers slid over the top of the textured surface and she paused for a moment to pinch it between her thumb and forefinger.

That was when it hit her. Hope. It made its presence known by physically pulsing in her heart, causing her to gasp and nearly fall over. Her hand clenched the fabric at her chest and she gasped.

It was a strong, confusing sensation she felt as she leaned over the mattress. She could feel the light and hear the words it murmured. All of it was so mixed up and jumbled in a way that she couldn't understand, and that frightened her. The taunt muscles in her chest constricted to a point where she was feeling actual pain. All those familiar things she'd felt while in her dream resurfaced and she twisted her face into that of confusion.

But that was a dream. It must of been. Hope was not an actually being. It was an emotion. Right?

Fera looked to the door. She didn't know why she did. She just did. And she didn't know why she walked towards it either, or why she walked through it. Why was she walking down the hall? What was this...tugging in her heart? Hope was such a powerful feeling as it pulled against her, drawing her towards whatever it was. The hall was empty and no one stopped the shuffling, bleary-eyed teenager who stepped through the concrete path. What was the time? Looking up at the wall, she found a small clock that said 9:33. Lockdown was in less than a half hour.

Moving on, Fera wandered past the hall she had been abducted in and she laid a hand against the wall. Where was she going? This pulling in her heart was leading her somewhere. The south wing? Why? Fera continued and let her hand slid down behind her, swinging it beside her until it hung limply.

Eventually, she found herself slowly moving past the doors until her feet refused to move on from one. The cramps in her legs were crawling up her body in complaint that she was far from where she needed to be. The path she'd taken was long and tiring, yet even as she wished to stop and rest, something egged her on. She was at a medical room. How many times had she been to one of these places? Fera entered in the passcode and the door slid open.

She knew who was there before she even had entered. It was strange really, and she didn't know where the instincts came from. The pulling was getting increasingly stronger. The need to continue grew with it. All she did know was that Hope was somehow, for some reason, leading her to him. Yet no questions surfaced as to just why she was where she was. Everything was so fuzzy and made no sense...

Her heart was filling with Hope and as she came closer to the berth, she felt the muscles relaxing in her chest. Her hands and legs moved before she could even think, finding footholds and pieces to grab so she could lift herself up. The muscles in her arms and legs whined in discomfort at this abuse. However, these feelings were roughly pushed aside. It was more done for her actually, like something was _making_ her ignore the pitiful soreness. She wasn't really thinking per se, more acting out of the line of her heart.

It was only a few minutes of painful climbing and foggy thoughts before Fera found herself atop the berth. Instincts that she never remembered possessing pushed her on and told her to move. To move and keep moving until told otherwise. The energy radiating from her necklace warmed her and it buzzed with the faint light it permitted. Was it somehow connected to Hope? That tug in her heart echoed with the necklace without missing a single beat. The body before her came closer as she carried on to once again start climbing. Where was she going again? Had she'd even known before? The air was chilly, but the form beneath her was as well. A faint glow came from his chest, between the cracks of the new, but temporary, plate recently placed there.

Fera drew herself on all fours to crawl over his chest, slipping over him to come close to the wound. Her muscles screamed at her and her mind was blank with fatigue. But her heart told her to continue. So she did. Wasn't the heart what was thought to hold your feelings about emotional issues and situations? And wasn't it the most irrational of the two ways to follow? But it was almost always felt as what was right. So that's why it was often followed.

Knowing full wall her heart was drawing her to something new and unfamiliar, Fera continued on until her hand met the seal over his heart. She'd heard the term 'spark' used by many of the Autobots, so that's what she assumed it was called. She felt her body suddenly collapse, allowing her to fall over the seal and just lay there. But her heart was not yet finished. It wanted more than this. This connection forced her to rise to her hands in a numb tiredness that nearly had her fainting again. Her necklace hummed like Hope had and it strained on its chain. The link between the necklace and Fera's heart seemed odd and she leaned forward to allow it to do what it wanted. For some reason, she felt compelled to follow it. Just so it could keep giving her that pleasant warmth.

The necklace grew brighter- startlingly so. The bright white light that came from it turned a shade of light blue and then it became white again. Something clicked and the plate suddenly drew back, almost allowing Fera to fall into the wound. When she regained herself, she saw a bright, magnificent light coming from inside. Absolutely awed, Fera came closer and her eyes widened, beholding what she assumed was his spark. The hovering energy slowly circled in place, sending off a low vibrating hum as it did so. A soft halo surrounded the spark and cascaded over the space around it, including the features of the human before it. It was so bright and entrancing, with a low pulse like that of a heart beating seemingly in tune with hers.

When she leaned more, her body was suddenly wretched forward, pulling her towards the glowing beauty that was his spark. She pulled back, panicked and scared. But then, tendrils of pale blue light escaped the spark and reached up like climbing vines, searching. Fera stopped her struggles and immediately felt relaxed. The necklace dragging her down held her firmly in place as she allowed it to reach for the now floating spark. Sol's spark lifted up and climbed closer to her, allowing her to feel the warmth and the power radiating from it. Fera almost reached out to touch it, but something held her back. It was so beautiful...

"Fera!" someone had called her name, but it was too late as the spark and her necklace suddenly met.

A loud pulse of energy exploded from the contact, ripping across Fera's body and ruffling her clothing. Her fingers dug into the small pieces of metal beneath her as she tried to hold on for dear life. Ringing started up in her ears, as well as a blast of air to her face and strained arms. A wave of electricity followed the blast and flushed over her mercilessly. As of any contact with a large electrical shock, Fera nervous systems reacted violently. She was sent into a fit of agony-filled paralysis, locking her muscles and throwing her head back. Veins protruded from her neck and her knuckles turned white, now locked on to the metal without the manual ability to let go.

Fera's jaw locked and her lungs seized up, preventing any air from coming to her. She felt her eyes roll and the air sizzle around her. Everything happened so fast that she was unable to comprehend anything except the pain and the amazing spectacle before her. Literal sparks flew and those tendrils encircled her and the necklace, beating with it, feeding from it. Waves of both hot and cold flushed against her entire body to repeatedly send her through a series of clammy goosebumps and sweat.

Then it was all over. As fast as it had begun, the even ceased.

The spark yanked itself away from her and shot back into Sol's chest quiet violently. His entire frame shook as her body herself fell limp against his open chest. She lifted up slightly as the plate closed, somehow turned into some form of access point by the necklace she wore. Her mind raced and her lungs heaved air. She coughed and grimaced, numbly bringing her arms closer. When she pushed herself up, his body had finished moving and she gasped.

Teal blue lights abruptly flickered and shot online, a stuttering gasp of air being taken in by vents hidden behind the protective sheets of his protoform. He gave a mighty cough, jolting Fera and causing her to almost lose her balance. The mighty form underneath her weak one trembled with a new warmth that was so different from the frigid cold she'd grown used to. When her vision began to fail and she felt herself slowly falling back against his chest, her necklace clattered to her neck while the miracle before her lifted his head and looked on his chest, his face filled with so much shock that it took her breath away.

Or maybe that was when her head hit metal.

* * *

**He lives! :D**

**Please comment, recommend me, and offer some insight of whatever seems wrong- I love to hear from you guys :) **

**What shall happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19: New Meaning

**Time Key **

**Astrosecond: .5 seconds=****Groon: 1 week **

**N****anoclick: 1 second=Orn: 2 weeks (13 days, but I rounded :P)**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes=Quartex: One month**

**Joor: 1 hour=Decacycle: approximately 1 year **

**Kalon: 1 day=Vorn: 83 years**

**Cli****ck: 1 minute**

**Repcycle: The length of holding of a sparkling (400 Decacyles)**

**Just 'caus I'm feeling merciful ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 19

_Let me go!_ This is what had started the event. It had all then led up from that. He had been in a dark surrounding, cold and relentless to his fear. He couldn't move anything and he couldn't see anything. When was the last time he'd even seen the ceiling? He would take joors, even quartexes of that boring picture before him than be subjected to this. There was only numbness and a horrible falseness in his spark. Something was forcing him to continue on, but he was so tired. He felt the suffocating masses surrounding him and cooing in his audio receptor to just give in. But that tug of war with him continued on. All he wanted to do was be left alone.

_Let me go_, he told it.

_I don't like it here. I don't like this darkness_.

It was like a floating black sea, taking any sense in his consciousness and throwing it from him. When he had first come here, he had been in so much pain that he had screamed until his vocal processor was shot. But his screams had been quiet. Oh so very, frighteningly quiet. He sensed someone was nearby, but couldn't move or speak. He could only think and wonder.

He was left to his imagination and no matter what he did, the very same scene that had taken place before him repeated over and over. It had become clear that he was unable to stop it when he had tried pushing it away, only to have it come back. It had been a confusing and jumbled experience- being left in his CPU for so long. The lack of refreshing the memory had altered it and he was afraid it had become what it wasn't.

There had been another mech there, he knew that. And he had been injured, he recalled that too. He could even imagine the pain. That pain was maybe what helped keep his sanity. He was afraid to fall back into the nothingness and the shadowy afterthoughts, so he'd held on to it and replayed that one moment when his body was blasted and he begun to feel his spark begin to dim inside the agonizing heat. It had been a long, long time since he had gone on to the rest of the vision. But he knew there was more to it, a reason behind why he was here. It was a strong sense, much like a protectiveness he couldn't explain. What, or who, could have been there?

Slowly, he scanned through the memory, only stopping right before his cranial unit had fallen and his body was left in a debilitating wave of agony. The images froze and he strained on them, zooming and pulling back- studying.

As of late, this had been one of his favorite pastimes. Other than this relay of information, he would often create fake pulses of pain or frightening experiences just so he could remind himself he wasn't deadspark. Death had once been something like a normality in his life cycle. There really wasn't a fear that came along with it, because he knew what would happen when he left the living. He could go into battle with his mandible held high, no sense of nervousness or concern in his optics. He had been such a feared warrior, but he himself had felt no fear. Then, something had happened to him that unlocked that feeling.

He didn't like that feeling. Fear brought upon him a sense of helplessness and utter disdain for whatever made him fearful. It had happened so suddenly, brought upon him by something not so long ago. It was a disabling sensation he acquired when he gained fear in his spark. His gears would lock and his frame would grow weak, his tanks churning. An uncontrollable CPU would run ramped and his spark would beat erratically. Fear brought him to his kneebolts and drew any strength he had. Fear was his worst, most hated enemy.

Now, that emotion grew in his spark, with those words it inflated. There was a crushing feeling of concern inside of him that he grew confused by. What was that inside of him? What was he feeling? Could that be worry? No, it must be fear. His enemy had come again. It centered around something new yet familiar to him, circling and stalking as if it planned to snuff out the tiny light. That fear was surrounding that small presence in his spark. He recognized it somehow and he had welcomed it; called to it even. But it had its own fear, a draining, drowning fear that frightened him with it. Always fear.

He couldn't tell what was happening to his new connection, but it felt panicked. This feeling confused him and it pained him. Usually, he would welcome that pain, but instead he drew away. That affliction was not his own, and even if it was that new presence's, he would try not to join them. The small pulse beat harder and radiated unease and fear and a pleading connection. Why was it suffering so much? What had this small spark done? That fear was too large for the small spark to take on by itself and it was surely going to be destroyed if nothing happened soon.

A new-found defense surfaced in him and he came closer. Slowly, he called to what he assumed was a spark, but the small life pulled away from him. It was dim with weakness and he felt an anxiety at sensing this. He came nearer, prodding it and asking it to let him protect it. It was so small and fragile to even the smallest of brushes. But looking inside, he was able to see that the glow wanted freedom, but it still wished for the shield and the reassurance he offered.

When he finally reached out for the spark, it paused. The tendrils of his own presence seemed to nearly cover up the smaller spark with just his size. He was massive compared to this new spark, and he understood its uncertainty. But for some reason, he tried harder, and he took up the spark in the protective boundaries of his own.

Almost instantaneously the spark calmed. It melted into him and allowed him to push away the fear and pain it felt. With his comforting embrace, it began to pulse in a steadier way. With his new companion calmed, he too grew more relaxed. He was no longer alone. No longer afraid. That new feeling drew through him and gave him a wonderful new experience, pushing away his nerves and the nothingness he felt. But it was still so weak, so vulnerable.

_Don't die_, he pleaded.

The small spark inside his own warmed with his voice and it grew brighter if only slightly. For some reason unknown to him, he was full of hope. Hope and relief. His small friend was going to live. And he would move Pit and world to make sure they stayed that way. He didn't know why, but this and more felt similar in some way. It pulled to him again and called for him, wanting to be closer. How could it be? It was already inside of him. Yet even then, they could sense each other, but frustratingly, he couldn't communicate with it. Those few words were the last he could get through and gain a response from- which had been extremely difficult anyway.

This whole process was confusing and frustrating, causing him to fill with irritation. The small spark edged away uncertainly, but he clutched it back, regretting the feeling. The darker emotion removed itself from him completely and the spark returned back to its place. As to why he felt like he was calling for the spark as it called for him, he had no clue. Why he wished for such closeness was also bewildering. It was as if he was sharing a piece of himself with someone and they wanted to bring it back to him- just to have it close if when he felt saddened by the loss. When did he deserve such kindness? A strong feeling overcame him when he'd decided he was to protect the spark. Only _because_ it was so fragile and _because_ it was so small. He was large enough to offer the support it needed and he could keep it safe. It welcomed him warmly, which filled him with happiness when he realized it actually excepted him. Such a nice feeling in a world of dark and nothingness.

The spark in his own radiated kindness and a familiarity he couldn't place. It was his only light and he held to it as not only its support, but his own as well. Again, he tried speaking to it: _who are you? _he asked gently. The spark pulsed in response to his words, but it didn't respond. Why didn't it answer? He let it become attached to him and he vowed to protect it and it still didn't speak to him. Was something wrong? It didn't seem afraid or worried. It actually was quite content in its state of numbness. Numbness? Was that why it couldn't reply to him? That was it. He would leave it be until it became stronger. Then he would ask it again.

The spark stayed in its place, but it also seemed to get closer. How was that possible? It grew brighter and seemed to curl around his spark now, crawling small tendrils of its own around him. It called to him, without words, but he heard and understood. It was leading him somewhere, but where? There was no telling where it would take him, but he pushed away the uncertainty. He could trust his small spark. It trusted him. And that was enough.

At first, he moved slowly, coming through the way leading him on. The spark grew stronger, beating in tune with his. Their sparks grew impossibly closer and they reached out, knitting curls of their essence together. Light expanded and blossomed from the contact and he froze at the suddenness. Spikes of the glow shackled themselves to the inside of him and flowed along in his limbs quicker than he could react.

Before he could even speak at the action of his small companion, the cold numbness in his gears and throughout his still mind stirred to life. He was abruptly held in place, locked there as pure energy filed through him, warming him and forcing light into his darkness. He clutched tighter, trying not to lose this new strength that flooded through him from the spark he thought so fragile and weak just sparkbeats before.

It pulsed and a wave ran through him, racking his body. Light exploded before his optics and just like the nothingness, light was all he could see. Heat seared inside of him and tore through his spark, swirling around it and embracing it in a new-found rage of epic surrealism. Surges of intense activity passed into his CPU, across his body, and through the rest of him in an endless cycle of extravagance. He felt intakes of air rushing in him and their attempts to try to calm the heating, but it was so pure and strong that they faltered. His entire view was nothing but white, then light blue, then white again. The energy zipped through his circuits and up his spinal relay to his CPU.

Every memory of his entire life cycle ran along his wiring and became refreshed, bursting with a renewed vigor he hadn't felt since...well ever. He nearly exploded from the feeling inside of him, but that energy just now coincided with him, rushing through his lines and coursing in his very energon at shocking levels.

When it all seemed to fade all too suddenly, he jerked and held that small spark near, trying to support its weakened state. It clung on to him pitifully in attempts to stay alive. He called to it, begging it to stay online. But he couldn't speak- his vocal processor wouldn't allow him to. In fact, his entire frame seemed in a paralyzed-like status. That lasted for about a nanoclick before absolute, agonizing pain blanketed him. His vents choked with the prevention of his intake systems and he struggled to take in the very available oxygen around him.

His vocal processor fought to stay online and he felt his chassis heaving with the jerking movements. Coughing the debris from his throat and vents, he moved what he felt was his optics and they buzzed online, flickering. Everything was blurry and filmy for a few shutters of the optics before he was able to actually see.

_See_. He could _see_! The darkness was gone!

Confused and full of worry for the small spark presence in him, he searched for it. He could sense it near and he tried desperately to find it. Where was it? When his optics finally clicked back to a moderately tolerable state, he shuttered them and saw the familiar grey concrete ceilings that usually met his vision before when. But no matter the normal lackluster of them, he couldn't be more relieved. He could see and he could process and he -as well as the small spark- was alive. That was all that mattered.

His body still felt the new lack of sensation that the small spark provided for him, even though he knew full well he should have been feeling Pit. Maybe it was an attempt at keeping him from the agony he was surely going to face later. Any time he seemed to change mood too fast, it perked and reacted quite anxiously if he were feeling anything that wasn't good. He knitted his optics ridges and noted the coldness of the berth beneath him, the ashy grey of the room before his optics, the slightly odd scent from the ventilation shafts overhelm. It was so good to actually be able to _feel_ again.

But before he fell into the contentedness of life, he snapped to attention faster than any mech in his state should have been able. The small spark couldn't be seen, and he panicked, searching once again. His cranial unit lifted and he looked for it. It was near, he knew. He could_ sense_ it.

Then he saw it, or who it was. She lay perched atop his chassis, her eyes wide and her hair wild. Her skin was pink and looked faintly burned, red spots blotted across the surface. Sol made a move to speak, but the words never left him as her bright blue eyes dimmed and grew bleary. The small human collapsed atop of him in a limp heap, her form startlingly still. Confusing fear built in him and he furrowed his optic ridges. The spark inside of his own beat steady and even, right before him. But how was any of this possible?

She didn't move, but the spark did dim a little. That shocked him enough that he sharply pulled from his confused stupor and he lifted a servo over her, laying it gently across her body so as to not crush her. She was cold. Too cold for his liking. Fright overtook his fatigued form and every screaming wire was ignored as he abruptly sat up and cradled the small female close. Having her so near had the small spark inside of him growing marginally brighter and he strained to understand. That protectiveness he had felt returned and intensified when Fera didn't respond to his touch. Just as a precaution, he reached out for the small spark, only to get the same unaffected tone as before.

Grim realization hit him and his digits curved over her. A groan cut through the air and Sol's helm snapped up. Laying back against the wall, one servo laid against his foreplate, was Ratchet. His optics flickered before coming completely back online. The sound of his systems sounded less than what would be considered normal, but for Ratchet, that _was_ normal.

"Primus almighty human, you nearly killed me." he rumbled. Abruptly, Sol shoved himself off the berth and he strode towards the mech, who seemed to suddenly remember the female. "Fera!" he called, removing his servo from his faceplates. His optics were wide and he seemed about to search for the missing human. Annoyed at the medic's lack of attention, Sol got low and used one servo to roughly shove Ratchet against the wall. Ratchet's optics went wide in shock and he jumped.

"She needs help." Solas said hardly, slowly moving his servo and holding it close to Ratchet. Ratchet shuttered his optics a few times before looking down. The limp human was suddenly taken from Solas and he became anxious with the break of contact. "Solas, how are you awake? You were in a coma." Ratchet insisted, moving Solas' servo so he could stand. Sol followed suit and the both of them hurried from the room.

"I don't know." he hissed angrily. "Just help her." they walked on in silence, Fera's wellbeing far more important than that of the situation.

Ratchet came to the main lobby where they found Bumblebee talking with Sideswipe. The two young mechs looked over and saw the medic and Solas, their optics widening as well. Bumblebee clicked and Sideswipe hurried forward, trying to get a look in Ratchet's grasp. "Is that Fera? Wait, nevermind that. Solas, how the _slag_ are you awake?!" the silver warrior demanded, suddenly switching his interest from the human to the Guardian. Solas wore a dark and very serious mask of anger on his faceplates. With a voice locked in anxious irritation, Sol answered, "No time to explain." and the mech moved to come before the human's medical hall.

"Someone is injured! We need help!" he roared. No one would be unable to hear him. He was sure of it. When he stood, he moved back to stand beside Ratchet. Every so often he would dart another nervous glance at Fera, who was breathing, but otherwise unresponsive. "Are these humans broken in the audio processor?!" Ratchet growled. He himself came towards the hall and stayed there for a moment.

Sol nearly broke through the wall and got someone on his own. Didn't these humans care for their own kind? Sol wanted to take Fera back into his servos as his concern increased, but he stopped himself. A few of the humans dressed in white clothing came out of the hall and saw the hovering Ratchet, causing most of them to jump back in surprise. "Miss Lennox is in need of assistance by one of your doctors. Get her to them." Ratchet ordered firmly, offering the human.

The mech behind him held back a feeling of worry and he watched as the females came forward and took Fera carefully in their own care. When the humans disappeared from view soon after, Sol's chassis rumbled in disapproval. What would they do to her? Reaching for her, he found that the little spark inside of him reacted as he did, proving his awed prediction. He could _feel_ its rushing waves of comfort and reassurance as he stared intently at the empty doorway.

"Solas Kaon, you have a lot of explaining to do." Ratchet caught his attention again and the mech whipped his cranial unit towards the voice.

Immediately, he gained a defensive tone. "What explaining? I don't know what the Pit is going on!" he exclaimed. Ratchet crossed his arms in that all too familiar glare of skepticism and Sol rounded on him. "You really expect me to suddenly wake up and know everything? Sorry to disappoint you, but I have _no fragging idea_." he emphasized the last statement and opened his digits in an attempt to further his words. Ratchet huffed and ordered the two other Autobots from the room. Seeing the escalating and confusing scene before them, they both left as fast as they could move without actually running.

"You were unresponsive to any and every tactic I used to resuscitate you, even when I shocked your spark." he commented, turning back to Sol. Solas' optics widened and he pressed a servo to his chassis. "You did what?" he asked, shocked. Ratchet uncrossed his arms and gestured towards Sol. "You were flatlined, offline, deadspark. I had to revive you otherwise you would have joined the Matrix. I also had to replace your spark case and your spinal relay." he counted off each grim medical procedure with a dry cutoff. "It's a miracle you're alive." his voice had softened and the irritation in his faceplates drained.

Sol let his servo fall from his chassis and he stared at the medic. Had he really become so close to death? Instead of the dismissive feeling he usually had about the subject, he grew nervous. His priority would have been left without him and he would have failed at what his duties called of him. "But how am I awake?" Sol asked, trying to distract himself. Ratchet paused and then shook his cranial unit. "I don't know. It most likely had something to do with that incident between Fera and your spark." the mech trailed off and lifted his digits to pinch his mandible point, his optics trained on the floor.

"That doesn't help!" Sol blurted in frustration. Unlike Ratchet, Sol hadn't been aware of anything going on around him. How could he have? That darkness was everywhere...

"I know it doesn't, but neither would anything else I tell you. I can practically hear your spark from here and telling you anything that would set you off could only stress you further." this gained the medic a growling response. "You need to rest." he added lastly. Solas clenched his digits and began to pace, something he did often when he was anxious. "Frag it Ratchet, I don't _need_ rest! I've had enough of that! I need _answers_." Solas said, not looking over once. Ratchet watched the form before him move from side to side calmly.

Solas was a skilled mech, yes, but he was also an emotional and impatient one. No matter what, he would strive for answers- even if most were unwilling to give them. He could just feel Ratchet's gaze burning into his form and he suddenly felt vulnerable in his protoform. "Solas, once everything calms down, I will be more than happy to tell you what happened. As of now, I have no clear understanding myself, which puts to rest any hope of explaining it to you." Ratchet went on. Solas felt his spark flare and he stopped dead in his tracks, lifting a servo and trying to sooth the small spark pulsing in his own. It calmed at his attention and returned to a normal pace.

This was all just impossible. It can't happen. If it was, he would question everything else he knew in his life cycle. The creation of a spark inside a spark? No, no such thing. Sparks could only be created by fembots or the AllSpark itself. The Stone of Primus was special in its own self, but could it do something as to make life? Since nothing had been studied with it, it very wall maybe possible. But this felt so...different. It wasn't like the regular pulses of the companions he shared a regular link with. This was more in-depth and eerily personal- as if this tiny spark essence could simply reach in and search all of his memories, emotions, and everything he'd ever known...

"All I know is Fera was there when I woke up and now I feel absolutely fine. As if I hadn't been asleep for...how long?" Solas shook his helm and tilted it up. But with his CPU in almost complete shutdown when he was in that deep comatose recharge, there was no way he would have been able to count the kalons.

"A quartex and almost a groon." Ratchet stated bluntly. Sol groaned and laid back against one of the walls of the room. This was all just a series of redundancy, repeating in either Fera or Solas ending up unconscious or injured in some way.

This couldn't possibly be normal. This entire situation, could not be normal. He'd always known she was going to get hurt, but so often? He was slowly breaking inside, knowing this inconceivable force of sick fate. It couldn't be stopped, no matter what he did, no matter what length he went to, he couldn't protect her. Pit, even his life hadn't been enough! "All I do is get her hurt. Nothing I do keeps her from getting put in the way of harm and everything that happened to her has always come back to point at me." he lifted his servos and set them over his faceplates, as if he were too ashamed to even look at another being.

Ratchet didn't respond to his comment, leaving Solas to slowly slip down the wall. There was always that one mistake he made that always came back to bite him. He'd left her alone the first time; she was stabbed. He left her alone the second time; she was attacked by a Decepticon. He left her alone the third time; she collapses. A flurry of different feelings mixed through his spark and assaulted his CPU to jumble every though he processed. Was this guilt? He wouldn't be surprised if it was, for he more than deserved it. Fera was in an unknown state, not reacting to the call of her name when he'd held her. Not even the small presence in his spark was offering any light to the situation.

"Ratchet," he called through hit knitted digits, "what happened while I was in recharge?" this question was full of a dread Sol couldn't help but voice. And the medic's silence only worsened the confusion and agitation in his spark. "There was a Decepticon hacking in one of the main grids." Ratchet said, all too coldly. Solas felt his frame shudder with the numbness coming from the small spark's connection and he grew concerned. The endless cycle of his worry turning to its panic and then his comfort turning to its calmness. But then that calmness would become suspicious and start all over again.

Once more, he was bombarded by the memories of his dream and his abrupt waking. Disdain and fright at this file had him pushing it away, only to have the glitch return and freeze on replay. Over and over and over and over...

"I don't give a slag about the main grids. You know exactly what I meant." the realization that hit the Guardian on the floor had him dropping his servos and glaring at the mech before him in anger. There was a moment of quiet and then suddenly a buzzing in his systems. They went fuzzy for about an astrosecond before clicking back online. He snarled in disbelief when he realized what had happened.

"Did you just _scan_ me?"

Ratchet lifted his bracer and went over the information. "You're spark is unstable." he squinted his optics, "And there is something different about it. You need to recharge for a few joors before I look at it." he lowered his arm, "The recharge isn't for your lack of energy. It's to calm you down." Ratchet stood still as Solas leapt to his peds and came within inches of his faceplates. "Like Pit I will." it was only a low rumble, barely anything considered speech. Solas felt his optics turning a deep blue as his anger climbed. Why was Ratchet avoiding his questions? Something was wrong here- off in some way. Ratchet glared right back, only causing the blind rage in Solas to heighten.

"Answer me Ratchet. What. Happened?" he demanded lowly. The medic raised his mandible in defiance and he whipped around, cutting off the contact between himself and Sol. Sol saw this as a move of disrespect, leaping forward and grabbing his shoulderbolt to swing him around.

Now Sol was an often rash being. He was more than not the first to come into battle, the first to get injured, and the first to blow something up in a fit. He couldn't count on his digits how many times a limb had been replaced and he'd been near joining with the Matrix. And in that time, he had been able to build quite a list to use as experience. But what he hadn't encountered before was the strength possessed in a medic.

Ratchet whirled on him and slammed the back of his servo into Sol, knocking him to the wall. Sol felt the brute sting behind the strike and all of his anger suddenly faded, turning to shock. The small spark's connection flared at his sudden emotion and continuously poked at him until he assured it he was alright.

He stared at the seething CMO before him, hunched in anger and cold scorn. Both of their vents whirred angrily, their optics locked. Sol's optics returned to their normal color and his faceplates dropped into a hard mask of unreadable emotion.

Ratchet stood straighter and gained the same look, watching Sol carefully. "You have stepped into a world I cannot help you from Solas Kaon." he stated, releasing a long flow of air from his system. Sol stared down his peer with an unwavering sense of betrayal. A medic, striking the sanity into his patient? "Fera has been through too much for you to add to the mix. Have the decency to realize I don't just do what I do to anger you, I do it to keep the health of my comrades at its height at all times. Yes, she gets hurt and yes, she will be put through a war she has no business being in. But why in the Pit do you feel it is your fault?" Ratchet demanded, clenching his servos.

Sol didn't answer, just stood very still. His anger was an all-consuming blanket of inescapable wrath and he was unable to stop it himself at times. But this...this was something else added to that anger. He felt helpless and unable to protect the one thing he was placed to do so for. Never before had he'd been given such an important task. It only took him this long to fully comprehend what he'd been entrusted with.

When the irritated warrior said nothing to his question, Ratchet straightened and he seemed to dull in his sudden agitation. "Can you predict when she will be injured next? When the next Decepticon will decide to attack? When one of us will deadspark?" he swung his servo around, "Please tell me you can, otherwise, I don't want to hear you blame yourself for her again unless it really truly could have been prevented by your power. Compute?"

For a moment, Sol just stood. Was it really that simple? Could he stop the self blame and instead focus on what Ratchet believed? In all truth, he had a point. It was idiotic to dwell on unstoppable events. But often, that blame would be uncontrollable. What he put her through was actually something he could have prevented. If only he had been a better Guardian; If only he hadn't brought her to that reststop; If only he had never met her...

No, no, that thought was too distant to even comprehend. With her presence becoming so familiar in his everyday normal, he couldn't even imagine what it was like before. If they had never met in that rain, on that day, where would he be? Where would she be? More than likely, she would have lived a normal life. But that necklace around her neck would have involved her eventually in his struggle. Their meeting couldn't have been prevented forever. It was a simple concept to grasp, yet it had so much meaning behind it that he felt himself relax. The essence inside of his spark also calmed, giving him a new feel of tranquility in his overwhelmed frame.

He nodded to Ratchet and he loosened his threatening stature. Ratchet also seemed to settle, his faceplates twisting in what seemed like light concern. There was no need for this anger. There was no need to put Fera through more than she had already experienced. He himself had felt his body lifted in a new energy that he had never felt before, and he guessed that had been from whatever Fera had used to wake him. Could it be possible that she...no, that was such a far-fetched idea that it was almost comical. Almost.

"But I'm not going to recharge." Solas commented stubbornly. Ratchet heaved a heavy release of air and a small, but noticeable grin came on his faceplates. "Do you ever listen to me when I tell you to do something?" he asked in fake exasperation. Sol leaned against the wall again, feeling even the small contact was comforting. "Not really. Not if it's something I don't want to do." he retorted back with a mischievous lift of the helm. Just a click ago, they were going to tear each other apart. Sol more likely because of the unexpected turn in Ratchet's actions. The CMO raised and optic ridge and looked at him incredulously.

"I have sedatives."

"And I have a fist."

"Which can be held down."

"But my ped can replace it."

"Which can also be restrained."

"Not before I knock you senseless, you old scrapper."

"Sometimes I really question a mech's sanity. Yours I fear is long gone."

"Oh, what a nice thing to say."

Giving a snort, Ratchet crossed his arms and started walking towards the door. When he reached it, he paused and turned back to Sol as the mech once again sat on the floor with his spinal support against the wall. "I'm not going to keep you from doing what you have to do. But just remember that some things cannot be prevented. And that it's not your fault." and he turned to leave.

Sol hadn't even shuttered an optic at the comment as his kneebolts came up and he set his arms on them, watching the floor intently. He was caught up in his own world, wondering and asking so many questions that he couldn't answer. These grew and split and turned to even more questions. That familiar helplessness he knew he held inside of him returned and he let his cranial unit sit on the barrier behind him. Ratchet was right, but so very wrong at the same time. Things were not always black and white, but full of arrays and variations of different colors. There was always some way, no matter how small, that something could be prevented. Hope was one of these ways, but it was often overlooked. Much like fear.

The thought almost made him snort in a mocking humor. Two of the most powerful emotions, often left to collect dust in the back of the mind. They would come up every once in a while, but only when everything around them called for it. However those few who recognized the fear and hope in life, who drew towards it even, were among the wisest of any beings. Those who accepted fear and hope became stronger. If you denied one, then the other would grow stronger. In the words of his instructor, Sol pulled up a small quote from his time on Cybertron: "You must have the balance of a dancer to learn the ways of the warrior." such a meaningless statement at the time. And yet, the view of it has become so different now. Here was the warrior. But he was no dancer.

* * *

Four times now. _Really_? Just in one month, she had fainted more than she had seen a baseball game.

Ok, maybe that wasn't a good comparison seeing as she had only been to a few games. But beside that!

Fera moaned and cracked open her crusted eyelids to gaze into a blaring white light before her. Her head was swimming as if she'd spun around in circles and her chest felt constricted for some reason. Spots danced before her eyes, soon fading back to a normal hue. Her fingers and toes tingled and her throat was parched. _What happened to me? _she wondered in a muggy mind, swallowing back only dryness. Her breathing was even, but her body felt wrecked. There was a soreness in practically every inch of her body, as well as a thumping headache in her skull. Even her fingernails pulsed with the tiredness.

A deep thrum in her forehead had her squeezing her eyes shut and shifting her head again. She wanted to lift her arm to rub the ache, but she couldn't move that hand. Confused, she tried harder and only found her efforts were useless. With a heavy head, Fera looked up and over her body. She had to blink a few times and stare like an idiot over her own form before she could even understand.

Strapped over the blanket provided to her were four long strips of black bands. They pressed firmly to her, encasing her in a cocoon of blanket. Fera's eyebrows knitted and she slowly moved, stilling feeling the symptoms of whatever sedative the nurses had given her. For once, she was actually glad they drugged her. She had to get some sleep right?

Frustration creeped up inside her when she found she couldn't even lift her legs, providing an explanation for the sleep her feet were now put through. She curled her toes and hands, throwing her head back with an upset and loud groan. The air was chilly to her nose and ears, but her body was perfectly warm despite the cold. There still was a firm wrapping around her abdomen and she shifted slightly to make sure everything was still working. Satisfied for now, Fera strained her neck and looked around. No one was in the room, which was confusing. There wasn't any music playing or mess laid anywhere. Her drawing pad was on the countertop and her clothing was no where in sight. This meaning she was either clothed completely in cloth like some type of samurai or in a hospital gown.

The camera hanging down from the wall watched her from its little black bubble, a small glint came from its surface and Fera squinted at it. _Well there's something familiar_, she thought sarcastically. Set in the sleek covering was also a picture of her, showing exactly what kind of condition she was in. It wasn't a clear picture, but it was enough.

She found her body stripped against the white of the blanket by the restraining straps against her. Her hair was in a fray and her skin looked flushed with what she suspected as a minor burn. Her abnormally dark eyes had dull bruises under them and her face appeared colored a rosy sheen. She quickly averted her eyes and instead focused on the cabinet. Suddenly, they had become much more interesting.

That small presence she had felt earlier, pulling her to Solas, returned, and Fera burrowed her eyebrows in discomfort. There was an urge to climb from the bed and return to Sol, but she just shifted with the anxiety. There was a tingling in the back of her mind, more mental than physical. She blinked and watched the door, expecting something to happen, though nothing did. Her very bones ached with her movements and she ceased them, only to become increasingly distressed. Why did she feel this way? Where did her body want to take her? That once small sense inside of her grew bigger and stronger startlingly fast, consuming her in a warm wave. Immediately, she calmed and she just leaned back against the bed.

Such a familiar feeling came to mind when she felt that presence. It was full of protection and an unspoken promise. Curiously she reached for it, only to gain the same response she had gotten the first time she had tried the same motion: nothing. There was only an emotional response, not verbal. But that was enough. Her body was numb to the pain she should have felt, leaving her with only a persisting headache.

The door abruptly broke her from her solitary moment, causing her to snap her head to the side. Wincing, she searched out the source of the entrance. "It seems you have had quite a wake up." the stranger said, coming closer. It was a man, average height with cropped black hair and pretty green eyes. He was wearing baby-blue scrubs with a white coat over the top. Grinning in a pained humor, Fera huffed and looked away. "That only skims the surface. What happened to me?" she asked, moving against her restraints again.

The doctor -or what she assumed him to be- stood at the foot of her bed and laid his hands over the footboard, watching her calmly. "Doctor Shelby has only given me enough information to tell you that you were electrocuted." he said smoothly. Fera rolled her eyes to the ceiling and closed them at the sight of the buzzing light above her. "Kinda got that." she retorted, dropping her face again.

"Can you tell me anything else?" her hope was obvious, but it was crushed as the doctor shook his head. "Who are you?" she asked next, trying to distract herself. He was a stranger, but he seemed nice enough. Maybe he could offer the company she needed.

He paused, then walked over to the countertop, speaking as he went, "My name is Doctor Peters." he stopped at the overhang and reached for something, turning around and then leaning on it, holding a clipboard in his hand. _Was that where everyone gets their information?_ she wondered, far used to seeing the small metal boards by now. "I see you're the famous Fera Lennox I've heard about." he put in, flipping through the papers. He stopped at one and chuckled softly.

Fera moved her head to look forward again and she grew irritated once again at her lack of available space. "Yeah, I'm not really known for having a good track record." she blew air from her lips and attempted to wriggle her fingers by the edge of the restraint, trying to pry her long fingers to the clip. "I can see." he commented. Fera nearly growled in frustration, continuing to get herself free despite the slim-to-none possibility. Giving up, she threw herself back down and said, "Why am I being held down? I didn't do anything wrong." her eyes found Doctor Peters' as he scanned the paper for a moment before dropping it.

"You were having convulsions. The seizures needed to be contained, so you were restrained until the correct treatment could be administered. It seems now that you appear to have gotten over it." he mentioned, looking back up at her. Fera shrugged against the mattress and heard the crinkling of the sheets as she did so. Her face twisted in feigned discomfort when she was actually just pouting because she couldn't move freely. "Well could you remove them then? They're making me anxious." she strained against them again as evidence.

Doctor Peters threw the clipboard aside, where it slid across the countertop. He then stepped forward, stopping to put his hands behind him. "No." he stated simply. What was with the dramatic silence beforehand? Fera knitted her eyebrows and her nose crinkled slightly. Heat built in her ears and spread through her body, turning the arches of her ears pink.

"Thanks, you're so helpful."

"Just following orders."

"You're a doctor, right?"

"Hence the title."

"Then help a patient out!"

"I was explicitly told not to let you leave this room."

Fera saw her chance and she stopped her sluggish struggling. All of this wasn't even doing anything for her. There was a small sting coming from her hands and ankles, telling her that all she was getting from her attempts at escape was a rash. "But that doesn't mean I can't be free." she put in matter-of-factly. Doctor Peters thought about this, his silence telling of his consideration. He then sighed and started around her bed. A bright new look came over her tired features as she watched him carefully. "If Doctor Shelby tries to chew me out, I'm blaming you, ok?" he asked, not even looking up as he worked on the straps covering her. Tightness that she hadn't noticed lifted from her, starting from her ankles. Doctor Peters traveled up the length of her body, releasing her from her prison.

The moment Fera felt her body free, she leapt from her bed and just as quickly, regretted it. Her knees buckled and she fell to them hard, her head rushing in vertigo and her limbs nothing less than a baby deer's. Cold shocks of stone tinged her legs and traveled up her legs and hands as she tried pushing herself to her feet. Footsteps hurried to her side and Doctor Shelby reached down, grabbing her arms firmly. "Really? I help you out of the kindness of my heart and you try running away?" he demanded irritably. Fera allowed him to help her up and she was slowly led back to her bed.

"I wasn't trying to run." she objected hotly. "I just wanted to stretch." her arms came up and she did exactly what she said, moving her arms high above her and straightening her legs. Small, unpainted toes reached and then curled, cracking softly. Doctor Peters was back at the door, waiting beside it as if he felt he'd have to catch her when she tried escaping. "_Right_. I'm going to pretend I believe you." he responded in plain suspicion. Fera dropped her arms and glared at him, wishing that her new company would just leave her be. Now that she was free, she could draw and just relax until her battered body returned to normal.

But that ever persistent presence was poking at her, seeming to want to make contact, only to stay silent as she reached back.

"Can I at least get some water? I'm dry as a desert over here." she asked dramatically. Doctor Peters nodded and turned, walking out the door. As if realizing his mistake, he backtracked before the door closed. "Oh, " he held up a finger, "and so you know, there is a couple of soldiers out here watching for you. Just 'cause we care." he winked in an absolutely infuriating way and Fera clenched the bed before she said something she'd regret. That smug man walked back out the door and let it close behind him. Fera groaned and let her body fall back against the bed, letting her eyes travel to the ceiling.

The grey concrete was plain as ever, still without marks or an interesting set to them. "No privacy, no freedom, no real clothes..." she listed, grumbling. The camera bubble caught her eye and she glared at it. Just some fresh air, that's all she wanted. It would make her feel a heck of a lot better, and the sun would be a welcomed change. But these people felt she was some kind of ceramic doll, keeping her inside all hours of the day. She knew Ratchet would want to speak with her about that 'incident' that happened in Sol's room. However, the truth was Fera didn't even know herself. All she could remember was her necklace heating up, a truly indescribable feeling in both her heart and mind, and then darkness. That's all. Oh, and the electric shocking she'd gotten of course.

Grabbing one of the pillows beside her, Fera chucked the soft missile at the camera. It bounced harmlessly off and fell to the floor with a pitiful puff of air. "It's you people who are making me lose my mind." she shot at the black dome. "Just one freaking minute in the outside world, is that too much to ask? But no, the only time I can see the sun is when I'm abducted by some Decepticon. Thanks!" she faked happy gratitude as she narrowed her eyes at it one last time before silence settled on the air again.

"I'm talking to a camera." she let her shoulders sag, "I've officially lost it."

When her eyes moved away and she let her chin hang, she watched the door. Where was Doctor Peters? Annoyed, she slipped from the bed and walked to the door, pausing as she remembered his warning. That sensation started up in her heart again and she placed a confused hand over it. It seemed to be searching, wanting to know something. Unknown as of why to even her, she sent back a feeling of reassurance. She was ok, so it didn't need to worry. The feeling dimmed back as it appeared satisfied with her response.

Without hesitating now, Fera opened the door and cautiously peeked out in the hall. Her body slacked and her head fell. As to why she didn't shriek in anger, she wasn't sure. This was a common occurrence. Lying was a normal thing.

There was no one in the hall. Absolutely no one. Not even a nurse.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she saw it was around 3 'o clock; between shifts. She hurried out of the room and down the hall. _Everyone must be at lunch_, she guessed. Maybe now she could figure out just what was going on with her heart. She would have to avoid Ratchet if she was going to do that though, and that meant watching every step she made. There just had to be an explanation for this, no matter how outlandish. There was a pulling in her heart from the presence and she felt her steps quicken.

All former soreness in her seemed to slip away and her feet felt to move themselves. She didn't know where she was going, or why, but she followed anyway. This was exactly the type of attraction she had felt before her unexpected blackout on Sol's chest. It was perplexing, but oddly exciting, as if she were going to meet a friend she hadn't seen in years. In fact, that was exactly how it felt. Even the thought of seeing whoever she was after had her almost sprinting down the hall.

She burst through the doors of the middle of the hall and she was happy to find that there was only one person in the room, sat behind a desk, staring at a computer. She hadn't even looked up at Fera's abrupt entrance. Fera darted a look at her in disbelief and she once again started her path.

It didn't take that much longer for her to feel the pulling in her heart reach a new level. It was now out of her control now, dragging her on with a need she felt was stronger than any pain she'd ever experienced. She hurried down through the way before her, her steps clapping against the hard surface and bouncing sound across the walls. That feeling grew stronger and she felt closer to whatever was calling to her. It grew and strengthened, overtaking her in an expectancy she couldn't place.

Fera came through the door finally, her chest heaving from the energy she had used. Her breathing inflated through her lungs and stretched the bandages over her torso. The room spread out before her, large and drafty. Her head felt like it was spinning, the lights above being blotted by black dots. _Woah_, she thought as she swayed slightly. Her thoughts swirled and the blood rushed to her head. Her vision bled to black before fading back to normal, leaving her with a heavy feeling in her forehead. She rubbed the spot with her hand and blinked to relieve the feeling. The presence was all-consuming now as it griped her in a pulsing clarity.

The instinct of her sixth sense had her pausing for a moment and looking beside her. Who was there made her jump and stumble back, her arms flying to the side to keep her balance. The Cybertronian was sitting with his back to the wall, his knees pulled up and his face aimed at the object in his hand. He was holding a large, clear cube of slick blue liquid. The contents of the cube swirled around aimlessly as its holder seemed to have no desire to do anything with it. Fera dragged a hand through her hair and blinked hard, begging them not to be deceiving her. The grey mech hadn't seen her yet, his focus much more on the cube in his hand with an almost peaceful look on his face.

Finding her voice, Fera finally spoke up. "Hey." she called.

* * *

**Seriously, I couldn't do this without you guys ^v^**

**I'm always looking forward to your reviews and I love the challenge of any fixes you guys throw my way :D Just the knowing that you guys actually enjoy my work so much is all I need to keep this story going.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to show your support :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Best Left For Silence

**Everything's a little weird at the moment, but they should smooth out a little soon**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 20

Hey? Was that all she could say? It was pathetic, especially considering that the one who should have been in a coma was sitting before her, swirling around a cube of what she assumed was some type of drink. And along with that, he seemed wide awake and perfectly fine, with little to no lashings on his body that could be seen.

At the sound of her voice, Solas snapped to attention, looking down at her in surprise. The essence inside of her jumped with him and Fera's hand moved not to her necklace, but to her heart. A smile crept on his face and he stopped moving the cube in his hand.

"Hey." he said back.

His voice blew over her like a breath of fresh air. A weight lifted from her shoulders and she felt a lot less dreary. Her heart leapt at the sound, and the presence in her grew happier with her. Unable to hide her relieved grin, Fera stepped closer and watched between his comforting teal eyes. "I guess you're awake." she noted stupidly. Solas chuckled at her attempt at a conversation and she laughed too, relishing in this moment. Solas was alive. He was ok. For now he was doing well. At least, from what she could see so far.

"Yeah, I guess so. So are you." he suddenly reached down, wrapping his fingers around her. Fera lifted her arms and winced when he held her firmly, slowly bringing her up. She drifted through the air, higher and higher, until she was eye-level with the mech. Her feet touched solid ground and she quickly sat after he released her. Shifting to a more comfortable position, she found she had been settled on his knee. Looking back up at him, she broadly and openly smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked, forgetting all of her former ailments. The warmness in her heart was coating her in a new-found joy she hadn't felt since riding in Sol's cabin. Even in his protoform, she knew it was him, and she knew he was still who he had been. That presence in her heart somehow told her. It seemed to whisper it in her ear as nothing more than a brush of air.

Along with that feeling, her necklace was warm against her collarbone, buzzing with a low intensity. Solas placed the hand holding the clear cube on his stomach, no longer seeming interested in it. The feel of his total stillness made Fera want to move around unnecessarily. So much pent-up sadness and guilt had finally been washed away, leaving her with only a blank mind and simple, dead-end questions. Sol let his head fall against the wall before he answered, "I _should_ feel tired and I _should be _in a lot of pain considering what I assume my body has been through." he paused and Fera looked down to her feet.

"However, I feel absolutely fine."

Confusion leaked in through Fera's mind and she felt the curiosity building inside of her. There was so much excitement and wonder to have in seeing the mech here, unharmed; awake before her. There was so much to say that her dry tongue wouldn't allow. Her mind raced with the unspoken inquiries and her heart raced with unease. Why was he awake? Yes it was a large load off her shoulders to see him in good health, and yes it was relieving to know he wasn't in pain. But that one question kept repeating itself over and over in her mind, seeming to want to burst forth and ask its own self before she could: How is this possible?

"You say that as if you're disappointed." she noted, leaning on her elbows as she crossed her legs. Solas patted the object in his hand and he paused. "Not really disappointed, more like confused if anything. I was in a battle, blacked out for over an earth month, and now I find you laying on my chassis unconscious." he summed up the events as if he'd seen them in a movie, displaying so many feelings behind each part that it was hard to tell what he truly thought. Fera fiddled with her fingers and looked down on them, watching herself. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know either. I'd woken up after collapsing, only to leave the room -under strict order not to by Doctor Peters mind you- and go find you." she shrugged, not looking up for a moment.

She felt a slight shift in the essence inside of her and she quietly studied it as well as the way it seemed to pulse in tune with her own heart before she actually returned to the conversation. "What happened to you?" Solas asked, slightly concerned. Fera waved it off and fought to rein in any telling facial features. It was best to keep one's mouth shut if they didn't want to be on the receiving end of a very irritated mech CMO. A million and one other distractions filed through her head, only to come to one single, flashing alternative. This one stuck to her mind like glue, becoming increasingly sharper while the others dimmed to a fuzzy afterthought.

Finally caving, she said, "Nothing. Just a little roughed around is all- nothing to worry about. That new Autobot got there before anything actually happened." the moment she said it, she regretted it. Of course, the one thing she was able to say was that. Of all the options.

The Guardian before her leaned forward, setting his drink on the floor beside him. His face came closer and Fera sat straighter, avoiding eye contact and shoving her hands between her legs. "Anything being?" he prompted, urging her on. Fera shook her head, darting a glance up at the mech, only to flick it away. "Solas, it's fine. I'm here, safe and sound, so forget about it." she gave the most convincing smile she could, only to have her attempts dashed with the narrowed eyes he gave her. "Besides, why linger on past events when we should be happy right now? I swear, you're more anxious than Ratchet." she forced the humor into the statement, rolling her eyes and trying to look as though Sol was being ridiculous.

Solas watched her questioningly for a few moments before slowly leaning back. "I have a right to be anxious. I'm your Guardian." he said this with utter calmness, as if it were an everyday thing. Fera felt a tinge run down her spine at the word "Guardian" and she grinned. "You're not actually beginning to go soft, are you?" she patted his knee teasingly and a relieved feeling overcame her when she saw him grin as well. He lifted a hand and jabbed a finger at her, saying, "Don't even go there human, or I'll be forced to put you right back in Doctor Shelby's capable hands." his tone was mischievous, but Fera still took this threat to heart. She swallowed and thought about what the doctor would do if given the chance to get ahold of her.

"I'd like to see you try." she shot back, equally as playful. Solas chuckled and let his hand sit back over his stomach. This was nice. All of it. Even that small moment when she feared their reunion would turn into a scream-fest as he tried prying information from her. As long as she was consciously able however, this wouldn't happen. She was to make sure he wouldn't know for as long as possible. It was almost impossible that this would go on for very long, but after a certain amount of time, it wouldn't even matter. It was like keeping a secret from her mother for a few years, then feeling guilty and telling it to her. It wouldn't matter that much anymore, would it? Unless she killed someone...

Solas jerked his head towards the door and Fera snapped back to the conversation, freezing when he moved. "I heard you gave a pretty good fight back there while I was gone." his face was unreadable and Fera stomach dropped somewhere to the floor. Did he know? That wasn't possible. Only the Autobots knew and they wouldn't say anything so soon after he'd woken up, would they? That would just be cruel. Any major news given to an unstable body would be just plain wrong.

"Yeah? What did you hear?" she asked, trying desperately to keep the nerves out of her voice.

For a few seconds, he paused and squinted his optics almost inconspicuously. A sudden yet small flare in her heart shot to attention and she swallowed when the feeling became enough to make her shift uncomfortably. The necklace around her throat buzzed lower and pulsed with an unknown and strange energy. "That you broke one of the soldiers' nose. He was trying to hold you down long enough to restrain you." the thought seemed to pass from his mind and he returned to his normal mask.

Fera visibly released the pent-up breath from her body while her heart rate sped with the scare she put herself through. _Calm down, it's not like anything could happen if he _did _know_, she told herself firmly. She faked a short laugh, cutting it off way too fast for it to be normal. A regular person wouldn't have been able to pick up the difference, but Fera knew full well that Sol wasn't a normal person. Or one at all actually.

Trying to avoid the subject, Fera put in, "That's what they get for trying to lock me up in that stupid bed. Let's just be happy I didn't get my hands on whoever put on the final lock." she chuckled again, finding it almost frightening under his heavy and all-too-steady gaze.

The mech beneath her was felt to move and Fera kept her eyes low. The presence in her heart grew and felt to...what was it doing? It moved around her like the vines on a plant, poking deeper, trying to find something. The necklace continued to vibrate and she swallowed hard as the sensation grew. Was it searching her?

"Fera, you seem distracted. I know something is wrong, so stop trying to fake innocence." he commanded sharply.

Fera felt herself wince and she shrank away from the essence inside of her, feeling too guilty to deserve such a comforting energy. The moment she did so, it too pulled back. Her hand leapt to her chest and she instinctively rubbed the area over her heart, knitting her eyebrows. It physically hurt to block that...whatever it was, inside of her. That now familiar and accepted part of her was being held back and barred, giving her no numbness now from her pain.

Not only did she feel the discomfort from the restriction on her block, but there was also the repercussions of her short joyride with the Decepticon. Her arms pulsed and the muscles flicked and twitched as if she had gone to the gym. Her back was sore from the base of her neck to her tailbone, groaning in silence anytime she moved. Even her hands felt stiff and uncooperative, sliding less smoothly than how they had before.

"I'm fine." she insisted. Her voice was now raw with both tiredness and a parched failure at her earlier request of water. Clearing her throat before he noticed, Fera closed her eyes and burrowed her brow. "I'm fine."

When her eyes reopened, Sol had a hard look of disbelief on his face. She was obviously a bad actress, but a girl had to try right? Now her attempts just seemed childish and stupid. Solas could probably hear her thrashing from his own room; just tick in annoyance as her thumping heart took up all other sound. for hours and hours Solas let his teal eyes look over her before he spoke, "That is a bald-faced lie." this was a short and simple argument, yet Fera had the sneaking suspicion she wouldn't be the one to win.

At her silence, Solas continued, "It is worse for yourself to just not tell me than to face Ratchet when your injuries get worse." Fera noted the concern in the edges of his voice, and a grin played with the sides of her lips. "Thanks, I really need to be threatened with the grouchy doctor." she let her hand fall from her chest and she leaned back on both, as if nothing were wrong whatsoever. On the inside of herself though, she was writhing in a ball of pitiful suffering. Solas huffed and she saw his old self emerge again. It was hard not to admit she'd missed that side of him.

"I'm serious Fera, what if you're sick, or need aid? I can't do it, even if I wanted to." he persisted, lifting a finger and then letting it fall. Fera crossed her legs at her ankles and looked down. "You're really stubborn, you know that?" he added a few seconds later. Fera swung her legs a few times and gave a short, genuine snort from her nose. "I've been told." she let her head fall back and she locked eyes with the mech. He was glaring at her with a glare that would definitely make any human immediately confess. But Fera was as strong-willed as her counterpart was, making this nothing less than a visual standoff.

It was actually kind of funny, being held in such a contemptuous look by the one mech she actually considered a friend other than Bumblebee. If it weren't already for her aching body and their past skip of really pressing matters, she would burst out laughing. But instead, her grin just fell and she sighed in realization. He was an obstinate one wasn't he? The choices made before her were clear: she could either tell him everything and risk the release of a certainly infuriated tower of guns and metal, or she could say nothing and have him find out later and still have a partially broken trust. At least then Ratchet wouldn't have to take care of one more patient.

Using her fingers to gently trace random images over Sol's kneecap, she avoided any and all eye contact. The silence was suffocating seeing all that _could_ be said, but wasn't. There was so much that she should of been telling him, so much that he could tell her, and everything that they had missed. Fera had a burning wonder of what it was like being in a coma and sleeping for so long. It couldn't be comfortable, that was for sure. And it was probably scary too. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to be faced with two options and both would end up badly?" Fera asked absentmindedly, still continuing her mindless doodling on Sol's protoform. She felt him shift and she stopped her hand, looking up. He had crossed his arms before him, his head tipped forward. "Yes. Yes I have." he answered shortly. Obviously, that was something he didn't want to talk about.

Instead of dwelling on what should probably be left alone, Fera brought up her knees and folded her arms on top of them, setting her head in the nest of limbs. "Do you ever ask yourself what it's like being in a higher status and being faced with that? Like Optimus Prime?" she went on, somehow keeping the conversation going. It was pointless really, all this doom and gloom was really killing any chance of relaxing chatter. Sol tipped his head down further and the vizor on his helmet cut off some view from his face.

When she feared he'd never heard her, or had simply ignored her, he finally responded, "It takes a real mech to stand in the position he's in. I'm sure he had to make that decision when he left Rethalia behind to find the AllSpark. He was left to both leave her and risk losing the AllSpark to the Decepticons." suddenly, Fera didn't feel like talking anymore. She left herself to sit in her dull throbs of pain and keep up a harsh block from the relief waiting for her in the comfort of Hope -as it was just easier to figure it was that same feeling she had experienced in her sleep, and she felt it was less confusing to just name the thing-.

It was horrible to think of leaving your one true love behind to search through a vast expanse of space for some artifact. If she went by anything she had heard when mention came up of sparkmates, she wouldn't doubt it was near crippling. To even think of what that might feel like had Fera's chest tightening. It wasn't her place to figure what another alien species would be going through, but she couldn't help it. Couldn't he have just sent another commander in his place? Some other Prime? Solas had said that it was rare to have multiple Primes at once, but he never said it was impossible. To think, he left his home, his family, and everything he'd ever known just to find a clue. And not only did he leave his sparkmate along with that, but his child too.

Hope prod at the barrier again, but Fera just ignored it, hoping that even though she craved the numbness now, she would be able to just let the essence fade into nothing. Maybe it was just a faze; just apart of her medication-infested mind. Something told her otherwise.

When had she begun to feel this presence anyway? After the battle? When the Decepticon had grabbed her? "They..." she trailed off, holding back the anxiety and fear she possessed. They had been everywhere- trying to steal what she found important to her. She bit her bottom lip and strained to keep her voice in check. "They're just so awful Sol! To do something...like killing one of their own kind...without so much as blinking..." she couldn't continue, afraid the lump in her throat would bring on the tears she warned herself to retain.

Fera felt Sol moving and she found him reaching up, grabbing his knee so he could pull himself nearer._ It's probably not very__ easy for him_, she figured silently. _After waking up after a month his body must be stiff_. She held on as his knee jerked, abruptly shaking her. When he looked up, she saw the cold wisdom in his eyes that no man on earth would ever gain in their short life.

"To you, our ways are seen as violent and horrid, but to us, it's expected to survive." he paused, seeing her worried look. "I know it frightens you to see us, but this is what we are. You shouldn't be surprised seeing as your history of volatile leaders is long and shocking itself."

The small human fixed her expression and looked down to calm herself before glancing back up. "No, it's not that...I understand that. It's just that I would feel so guilty after killing someone, even if they were trying to kill me." she stopped and saw the confusion in Sol's face. "It's just what I would do, but in their case, there is just no emotion as it happens. None." her hands came around and she started to lock and unlock her fingers.

"It's so disconcerting to imagine even faceless soldiers dyeing in battle. It makes me think: 'What about their family? Friends? Even if they had none, someone, somewhere must miss them...' someone had to of been sad that they were dead. Someone. Even a random peer in battle could've been upset about it. Otherwise, that person led a very lonely and sad life." she pondered her own words and found them to be mostly true. She would often see herself as the only girl in the movie theater feeling disturbed by the death of a major antagonist or seeing the cold calmness in the face of a hero killing extras. It was a silly thing to be squeamish about, especially because all of it was fake. But just the thought that in someone's mind, this character could be so relaxed as they pulled that trigger...

"You feel all battles are fought with faceless soldiers? What ignorance." Sol commented, setting himself back against the wall. Fera pressed her palms together and she actually felt stupid for a moment. She was sure he didn't mean to offend her, but it still stung.

"It's not ignorance!" she exclaimed, stubbornly keeping her head facing down.

"It's called sanity."

This time, she did look up, only to see his reaction. There was none, and she was slightly disappointed. He just seemed...thoughtful. It wasn't necessarily that she had expected a lively response, but something was better than nothing.

For a long time now, she had dreaded seeing the serious side of Solas. He was often quiet and unreadable during this time and she couldn't help feeling like it was like a scoff. And usually when he did eventually talk, it was too dark and careful. "Sanity over knowledge? Is that why you refuse to see as I do? War is not sane. Nor is wisdom." he said, taking up exactly what she had feared. Fera felt her shoulders shake and she sagged against her arms, sliding her face over them to set her forehead against the fabric. Hope poked at her barrier experimentally. It was frustrating to say the least; all this constant happiness and destructive gloom. It was like a ticking time bomb every time someone smiled. It always meant that soon, sadness would follow.

"I don't want to see as you do. I just want to live in peace and have the happiness of those who don't understand the deeper details of what comes with war and battles and...death." finding that Hope was still trying to gain reentry to her heart, she suddenly grew angry. What was the point talking about peace to a being who knew nothing but war? Now this darkness that had entered their supposed-to-be-happy conversation, while at the same time comfort wanted to sooth any worry or ache she carried. Sol said nothing, and this made her angry too. Pressing her fingers to her arms, she lifted her head and knitted her eyebrows.

It was all just so confusing and contradicting. First, there was fear, then there was comfort, and again came pain. But through all of this, not a damn clear thought entered her mind! Not one thing could be considered for over a minute or so, and even then everything was blurry. So many differing emotions made for a very frustrating and annoying experience. She couldn't hold this in anymore, all of it was just too much. Her nails dug deep into her arms and she felt the muscles in her jaw snap to attention.

"This isn't a game to me! None of this is fun or an adventure or even remotely interesting anymore! All I am is afraid and angry all the time, and I don't know what's coming the next day or if I'll even live to see my own kids!" she paused her outburst too late to stop the overflow of tears that began to trickle down her cheeks. Through the blurry sheen, she saw Sol lift his head at her sudden agitation. "There are times when I have to actually see my mom to reassure myself she's still alive or that a 'Con hadn't gotten her, or when I have those nightmares and wake to a totally dark room crying and saying my dad's name over and over. I tell myself he's gone every night, just in hopes the realization will come, but it never does!"

Taking a shuddering breath, her chin quivered and her throat hurt. The only thing she could feel at the moment was utter embarrassment at crying like a baby in front of an Autobot and confessing every problem her life caused her. When he didn't speak, that gave her the moment to seemingly rein in her hysteric voice and lower it to a much more suitable level. "I lost my mom's trust and my father's life. I almost lost yours when I couldn't help you. I just stood there like an idiot, watching as you were..." her mouth clamped shut and she squeezed her eyes, tipping her head to the side before retaining herself and moving on. "It was my fault you were even hurt in the first place, and it's still my fault now that you're in this state. And Solas, I'm so, so sorry for that. I know it probably-" she was cut off as her body was suddenly and abruptly lifted into the air.

Her head snapped back and her face froze with the streak lining her cheeks. Surprise overtook her emotions and she could only swallow her words as Sol held her in his hand. The air dried her wet face and got slightly warmer as he brought her closer. She thought he was going to bring her to eye level with him, but instead he moved he straight to his chest. Once close, he gently laid her there, letting her body press against the area right above his spark. The necklace she wore now thrummed and warmed her entire body, decimating her barrier and allowing Hope to flood through her.

Immediately she fell limp in his grasp, letting him hold her gently to his protoform as the outpour of long overdue expressions left her. When he 'breathed', she could feel the vents at work and the deep thump of his spark like a human heart. The tears stopped coming and she let her numb limbs settle greedily against his comforting shape. "You are so stupid." he rumbled, his voice more sound than speech. Fera grinned and pressed her cheek against the metal, curling her hands towards her. None of her prior feelings of guiltiness had completely left her, but they had dimmed. There was a confident knowledge she possessed that it was Hope that was doing that.

"You think it's your fault I got injured? I should be offended." Solas went on as Fera closed her eyes for a moment. "It was my inability to protect you and the lack of focus in the battle around us that had me in the position I gained." his hand pressed slightly firmer and Fera opened her eyes to frown, catching herself as she held dearly on to Sol's protoform. For some reason, she felt at home here; safe. As if nothing in the world could hurt her while in his grasp. She doubted anything would ever again.

"Don't you dare even blame it on yourself Fera, I'd never forgive you. It was Optimus Prime's decision to make me your Guardian and to make sure you never fell harmed. In not heeding the gravity of my obligation, I allowed my duties to be forgotten. For that, I am sorry." he stated softly. Fera tensed against him and she blinked. He was apologizing? For what? He had done everything he possibly could have with her there and a wounded leg as well. How could he possibly apologize for that? "You tried, and that is enough for me. Don't apologize for something that was not your fault. Everything was against us and it would have been a miracle if we actually had achieved our goal without _something_ happening." she said back.

Her eyes traveled down to her hand and she once again took up the distraction of tracing against his body. The small, intricate works of metal making up his form was so intriguing that she felt she could spend the rest of the day here looking over them. They were like the surface of a finger, imprinted with such small lines of unique codes like a personal print. Of course, they couldn't be seen from afar, but up close, it was just one more thing to marvel at such a giant creature. "Maybe you're right. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm going to tear Skywarp apart next time I lay optics on him." Sol growled threateningly.

Fera felt a sadistic grin crawl over her face. It felt really good to hear him say that. "And I wouldn't stop you." she responded, feeling the vibration of Sol's chest. It was a little disturbing to think that she got such devilish glee at the mention of the destruction of another being, but she couldn't help it. That 'Con had tried taking one of her friends. Solas' brief anger died and they sat in silence for about a minute. With the barrier broken, she felt herself becoming more accepting of the pauses that often came. They were needed to let everything sink in. It took a lot to figure that out. Yet, there was still an uneasiness that couldn't be placed out of natural-born instinct. "Can I ask you something?" she murmured, knowing full well he would be able to hear her.

"Go ahead."

"Do you miss anyone? Back at your home I mean."

A pause.

"A long time ago I would have said yes, but now I feel nothing but a longing for my home."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Please? I want to know more about what you left behind."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel like I'm not as strangerly as I really am."

"Why would you think that?"

"We are two completely different species from two completely different places. I feel ignorant for not knowing something that seems so obvious to you."

Solas again broke word at this and Fera looked up, seeing that he was no longer watching her, but staring off across the empty room. For the first time, Fera was able to see the true lack of people around the space. Seeing as this was a military base, it was awfully relaxed.

"Did you have family?" she asked softly, treading on what she knew was sensitive ground. Sol kept his eyes away, but his expression fell. "My family is my comrades. I need nothing more." he answered flatly. Fera brought her arms closer to her and she drew her eyebrows together. "Something happened, didn't it?" she went on, urging him to continue. She could see him flinch and she regretted her question. When his eyes went a cold turquoise, she'd known she'd gone too far too fast.

"Yes. It did." he told her. there was no emotion in his voice, and that was worse than any anger he could have shown towards her. Fera let the wave of sadness overcome her and she laid her head against his protoform. "I'm sorry I asked." she muttered, feeling highly guilty of ever bringing up the subject. Sol's hand on her back lifted slightly and Fera paused in fear he would move her. He didn't, so she relaxed again.

"Don't be."

"It's obviously not something you like to talk about."

"Of course not."

"That's just like me."

"I don't understand."

"My father. He died when I was younger."

Solas didn't respond to this, giving only a rumble of his chest as note he'd heard. Hope instead took his place and offered her a moment of peace. "Fera, I'm not sure your experience would be equal to mine." he commented next, completely throwing her off.

Fera felt her body swirl in confusion and offense, and she lifted her head to see his face. "What's that's supposed to mean?" she demanded, hurt that he should think his emotions higher than her own. She could tell he noticed her irritation, but he still went on, "Your father and my mech creator where two very different beings." Fera tucked her arms beneath her so she could prop herself up better, letting her neck rest a little. "I'm pretty sure they are, unless you're like some human-Cybertronian." her face twisted in skepticism as she studied the mech before her.

Was he dull in the head, or processor- or whatever you called it? Solas again let his head fall back on the wall and she watched him in curiosity. Was he going to share with her some deeply personal secret? If so, what could she tell him? _I slept with a night-light until I was 11_, she suggested lamely. "No, not physically. Well, actually physically and factionally." he stopped again, but Fera stayed quiet, knowing anything she said could ruin this moment for her. Her words bubbled in her throat, threatening to form and spill into something like, _come on already! Tell me!_ But that wouldn't be good for Solas' confidence.

When her mouth parted, wanting to speak her mind, he stopped her. What he'd said then made her freeze. Her whole body was nothing but a block of stone. Her eyes store into nothing and her breathing refused to continue. The very air weighed heavy with the lingering of his voice. Thoughts stopped in her head, only to start up again in renewed vigor. Was this possible? No, no it couldn't be. No, no, no, no, no...

Just five little words. Five.

That was all it took to have a reasonably sensible teenager on a giant robot's chest to simply stand, slide down his abdomen, and walk away.

Five words.

No emotion coated her face. He didn't call her name. She didn't look back.

Five words.

Her steps were heavy and her mind was blank, in a shocked stupor. Nothing seemed to make sense and even reality seemed a lie. The nurses hoarded her back to her room, only to leave her to a very agitated Doctor Shelby.

Five words.

That was all it took to be given a collection of sleep aids given to you in hopes you were only tired from the zoned-out state you refused to pull from as your doctor asked you question after question. Five measly, small words haunted her as she lay awake in that dark room with only the soft glow of the results box hanging by the door as light.

"My creator was a Decepticon."

* * *

"And he's just been sitting by the hall for at least three Earth days' time." Ratchet once again looked towards the door, maybe expecting the very 'Bot to walk through. Optimus sighed and shook his helm slowly. "This is an unexpected turn of events." he noted softly. Ratchet huffed in his Ratchet-like way and he crossed his arms over his chassis. "That, Prime, is an understatement. Whatever she had done to get the Stone to work, it miraculously resuscitated Solas. Now, he has some form of anomaly in his spark that he simply refuses to allow my access to."

Worry coursed through Optimus as it did seemingly more often as of late. Along with the unknown location of the Decepticons and the random strings of attacks they were making not only at the base, but other locations around the United States, there was his comrades he'd found himself concerned for as well. Doubt often crossed his processor, with guilt and dark conclusions not far behind.

"He is simply concerned for his charge. The duties of Guardian I foolishly granted him placed him in such a state. This new protectiveness he seems to be exhibiting proves that he has been greatly changed by her presence both in positive and repercussive manners." shuttering his optics, Optimus processed a few plausible answers for the mech's strange behavior.

"Possibly," Ratchet agreed, looking to the ground as Optimus himself computed a few silent thoughts. "however, that does not interpret necessarily the anomaly. Such a fast metamorphose in character would most likely be reached upon more traumatic grounds." they shared a quiet company before either made a move. The sudden heaviness in the air weighed on both their CPUs, causing an uncomfortable Prime to shift position and slowly pace. "Do you figure the object was required in the process of injury?" he asked, not looking up as he lifted a servo and pinched his mandible point.

The often more experienced and answer-wielding medic was now pausing in his own confusion. "It is a plausible option considering his wounds were more than what would be considered to an extensive degree." Optimus looked up at the mech's words to see he was now leaning against the wall, his faceplates aimed at the floor in deep process. Yes, Sol had been extremely damaged in the fight, but to what extent? Had his CPU somehow been effected as well, giving him the more distant presence among his fellow Autobots? This was oddly interesting, seeing as even after all the warrior had been through, he wasn't offlined. No doubt was this impressive. But troubling at the same time.

"Yes, but how does this affect his views towards Fera?" Optimus more often than not chose to use a human's actually name instead of referring to them as 'human' or 'earthling' or even 'fleshling'. It was seen mostly as disrespectful to the Prime, yet he failed to say so. It was now a natural habit he had required, but it seemed to gain him his own esteem around the humans. Ratchet visibly scowled at this, his optic ridges digging deeper into his concentrated expression. "One factor is by no shadow of a doubt, his being a Guardian. But there is definitely something more, something that just snapped in him and forced him into this unforeseen new persona." Ratchet went on, giving a sharp shake of his cranial unit.

Optimus stopped pacing and stood by the back of the room, beside the berth. Just a few kalons ago, this had been occupied by a fatally wounded mech. Now, all it stood as was a lonely steel table with nothing to keep the space. He slipped his servo over the surface, wondering just what maybe could have gone differently in Solas Kaon's CPU. His very core may have been changed in that experience, as it very well should have. Even the most expert mechs in battles found themselves changed through war and ravaged mind. For most, it was inevitable. For some, it was a grim future.

"You compute that this may very well be a completely new thing we are dealing with here Prime?" Ratchet assumed, breaking Optimus' train of thought. Optimus stopped his servo and he stared at his digits, saying nothing in return of Ratchet's statement. Yes, he knew very well, almost too well, that this was possibly something that was to be observed.

From accidentally wandering upon the two as they conversed in the lobby, he had been hesitant. Rethalia had nearly kicked him out of their shared space in hopes that his muddled thoughts could be cleared by a brief walk. When of course he felt the need of a short drive, he had started for the main entrance, stumbling on the mech and human in the process. Solas seemed oddly at ease around Fera, as if her very proximity calmed his troubled spark. Just prior to his comatose state, Fera and himself had been almost all the time teasing one another or pointedly agitating the other. It was a nice change to see the Guardian growing more relaxed around human company.

It was surprising and greatly concerning however when the conversation they shared had taken a turn and Solas promptly leaned forward and scooped the small female from his kneebolt, holding her close to his chassis. Optimus had taken spot in the doorway of the hall, watching the events take place, and he had jerked in worry at his action. Was she injured? Solas' faceplates were set like hard, cold stone; emotionless in every sense except focus. Something was exchanged between them and Optimus leaned back again, assured that whatever had happened was resolved.

It was then that he had left them to themselves, going off to find Ratchet just in case there really was an issue with Solas or Fera. The human medic known as Doctor Shelby -who was in fact charged with the chief care of Fera's health- was nowhere to be found. However, as Optimus walked down the unusually calm halls of the base, he found himself at the same room Solas had been stationed in while left in his unresponsive state. Ratchet was inside, seeming to be keeping himself busy organizing tools when the Prime had came in. They began talking and one thing led to another, leaving them in the spot they were in now.

"Of course." he answered, turning while stalling his servo on the berth. "We must predict that they have somehow grown closer from the experience. That doesn't falter my concerns however." he caught the medic's optics and he continued, "There is still the matter of relocating ourselves before the Decepticons have yet another chance to pull another assault. How is our progress?" Optimus let his arm fall as Ratchet looked away into nothing and filed through information. "Thunderflare is making progress on the armoring, but he will still need at least a quartex before Solas can even be fitted. There then is the injuries that Sideswipe, Hound, and yourself have acquired." at this, Optimus shifted slightly on his bad kneejoint.

The stiffness was still there, but it was still better than having no movement at all. Ratchet had done all he could to repair it with what they had, but he hadn't promised comfort. "Solas needs his spark evaluated before that anomaly causes him any damage. That is my main concern as of now. Fera will just have to be left to the human doctors." Ratchet pushed off the ledge he had been leaning on and he shuttered his optics, releasing a long sigh from his vents. He obviously hadn't recharged in a long time, and that fact was showing through. A seriousness befell Optimus' processor and he moved forward, placing a servo on his friend's shoulderbolt.

"Right now, the state that he is alive and still processing correctly is miracle enough to not be ignored. Calm yourself and subject to recharge before you collapse. Solas will be sent to your office once you have rested your systems." he ordered softly. For a sparkbeat, they just shared an equal respect. They had been through Pit and back, through haze and destruction to come to where they are now. Ratchet seemed defiant at first, but then his optics shuttered and became bleary, truly showcasing his fatigue. "I have more questions for you later Optimus, count on it." he warned, conceding and turning to walk outside of the room.

They both parted ways, moving on their own down opposite directions of the hall. Optimus found himself once again heading for the lobby, seeming drawn to it for some reason. There was a strange anxiety in his CPU that he hadn't really felt before. Humans would call it a 'sixth sense' of maybe something negative taking affect in their surroundings. Now, that definition seemed to fit well with the situation, causing him to move a little faster to his destination. The alarms were silent and the air was clear of dust, debris, or even cries either human or Cybertronian. If not an attack, what was leading him to such concern?

Optimus carried on to stride down the last few lengths of concrete path, turning into the room with a solicitous manner. The room was clear as he scanned it, yet something was off. Solas was still backed against the wall, and beside himself and the mech, no other forms could be visibly seen or detected by reading. A long pause had taken the room, with nothing said at the Prime's sudden entrance. A certain tensity could be felt, even without immediately looking to Solas.

Finding the situation as nothing dangerous, Optimus relaxed and kept his uneasiness at a dimmer level while he assessed the events before him. Solas was sitting with both arms laid over his kneebolts, an energon cube in one of his servos. His expression was unreadable, but if any word could describe it, it would be anger.

Taking a cautious approach over abrupt, Optimus stepped forward and looked down on the Guardian. Fera was no longer with him, giving Prime an awful assumption that this awkwardness had been somehow committed by some unseen previous skirmish between them. Solas merely swiveled his wrist to make the energon inside the cube swirl. There was a silent knowing that he would speak when ready, so Optimus decided his patience was his best value. So many collisions of feeling and thought should be swarming his cranial unit. He was being afflicted by unseen enemies- suffering a pain none other could truly understand.

No arguments could be placed on Solas that his processor was not where it was supposed to be. He would need that sanity, need that point of consolidation that he could return to if need. If his concerns and his stubborn decision of sitting in wait by the medical facility was anything to go by, Fera was becoming that pillar. No matter what the Guardian would say or any indications otherwise of the fact of his stability, he needed that support. And to say the least, Optimus was glad that he had been familiarized enough with the humans to find comfort in their presence. It had been obvious that the mech had been apprehensive at even touching the beings let alone getting close enough to call one a comrade, but now things seemed different. Maybe making him a Guardian was not such a irrational decision as he had doubted himself of making.

Stopping the circling of his servo, Solas finally seemed to notice the towering mech's presence. His optics flicked up once and then darted back down, as if he was avoiding Optimus' steady gaze. "You saw that?" he asked, his anger draining to only an uncomfortable tone. Optimus dropped his optic ridges and became confused. What had happened since his leave? Certainly it couldn't have been overly disconcerting. Watching for telling signs as he spoke, Optimus responded, "Considering I was not in vicinity while your confrontation was in order, no I did not 'see that'."

For a moment, they locked optics, but Solas once again averted the contact. Was that guilt? "Maybe it was best you hadn't." Solas noted, throwing back the energon cube. The slick blue liquid emptied from the container quickly. He then went on to set the cube on the ground and wipe the excess from his lip plates. Optimus shuttered his optics and hunched slightly, trying to make the mech more comfortable to speak. Solas didn't appear truly interested in the conversation at the moment, and that wouldn't help to figure his situation any clearer.

"You are speaking of Fera I assume."

"You would be right."

"What was exchanged between the both of you?"

"Words that may have been best left unsaid."

"Delving deeper into hatred while your true status is lacking in subtlety does not seem to be the best path to take."

Solas gave a rather rude snort of his systems and he shook his cranial unit, looking away again. "You're suggesting I'm weak." he guessed bluntly, a cold edge to his vocal tone. Optimus stood straighter and gained his more solemn of masks. "If you see yourself as that way then I have no right to try to convince you otherwise." he said right back. The Guardian seemed to grow even more distant at this, not answering right away and instead taking his attention to the far side wall.

When he did finally speak again, it was low and on edge of anger. "I am perfectly fine Optimus Prime. My health is my concern and should not be taken into your attention. Fera has been placed into my care by your word and as Guardian, it is my duty to make sure she is safe." it was a simple yet bold statement, followed by two very hard teal-blue optics. Optimus felt his authority waning, giving him an almost uneasy feel from the mech's words. "As your position suggests, you are her sole protector. However," and this gained an unexpected look from the Guardian, "you display that you are suffering deeper than your frame exhibits. This causes me to consider that it is best if you are to explain exactly what was said."

The sudden interest in their conversation had Solas tensing. Optimus narrowed his optics and watched the Autobot with icy coolness. If there had been something mentioned that shouldn't have been, Fera could be in more danger than before. By some way, the Decepticons had gained information involving Fera, thus leading to the burning question as to why the Autobots were holding her so close to themselves. From the sparkbeat Optimus had laid optics on Fera, he'd known just what it was they had taken to. A responsibility far heavier than anything faced before now sit in the near room. A human with the fate of an entire race in her hands.

"Optimus, it is best if I don't." Solas was avoiding both optic contact and conversation now. "Solas Kaon, Fera is indeed seen as a priority. We realize that. However, only yourself and I know of this as of now." Optimus went on. Solas knitted his optics ridges, looking up suspiciously. "What is your point?"

"Her presence is now known by the Decepticons, therefore her significance is also soon to be recognized. If there is any addition to her value in the sights of our adversaries, they will not hesitate to take her from you." this last word had been intentional. It would definitely affect Solas if he was as concerned for his human charge as Optimus suspected him to be. As predicted, the mech once again froze at the words of his leader, and his optics grew dark with worry. Optimus knew that this tactic he was using against Solas was near cruel for the Prime. But he pushed his own views aside to make sure that of Fera's health was his first attention.

Continuing before Solas had a chance to interrupt, Optimus spoke again, "If you were to give her any supplementary knowledge-"

"I didn't tell her of the Stone if that's what you're suggesting." Solas said simply. His optics flicked up and they locked firmly into Optimus'. The Prime paused and chose his words more carefully. "I do not know if what you have told her will endanger her further or will prevent future encounters. That is to be decided when an idea of your subjects of conversation can be stated." his voice was shorter and filled with more of his position as commanding officer than the gentler mech he had previously attempted to express.

Solas was again hesitant in his answer, but he was slowly seen to be breaking down. He lifted a servo and placed the palm against his foreplate, as if he was getting a cranialache. "As a mech of the Autobot faction and a mech who has been known to you since I was put through the academy, I wouldn't do anything to threaten our goal of peace. If that means protecting Fera with my life, then so be it." he moved his digits away, lifting his faceplates to show a determined expression. "Our conversation was merely personal. That's all. No danger shall befall her as long as she is in my care. I'd rather join the Matrix than my duty be so easily broken." the mech was obviously trained on keeping his word, but to what extent?

"Solas, I will not force you to speak what I do not have right to listen to, but our time here is limited. Make sure whatever time you have-" again, he was cut off. This would have irritated Optimus if what the mech said next wasn't so shocking. Was it possible? His faceplates froze mid-sentence and the Prime was left in a rare silence brought on by such surprise. Lip plates snapping shut, Optimus grew very, very grim. Yes, he knew it was possible, he had spoken for it on multiple occasions. They had no solid malice inside of them. Not the entirety of them that was. So this was what he'd been ashamed of.

"My mech creator was a Decepticon."

As Optimus regained his composure, his knowledge slowly crept back to his CPU. They were capable of so much more than most chose to believe. It was in a much deeper core of a Cybertronian to feel the moral rights they were created with. No being possessed complete malevolence. It was impossible. Not even Megatron had held that much immorality.

For a few clicks, they just sat in the silence. This was evidence. It was possible that Decepticons were not as they were first view to be. Solas left his helm in his hands, hiding it. Was he ashamed? What was there to be embarrassed of when your creation was beyond one's control?

"Solas Kaon your creation is not what defines you. Being of that of a Decepticon will not alter your undoubtable loyalty and sense of justice." the mech looked up, "You feel as though possessing the gene of a Decepticon will decide your fate? It is you who knows of your future; you who thinks for himself."

The intention was to make the Guardian feel more at ease. But instead, Solas just dug his digits into his helmet and he growled. He seemed to say something, but Optimus' own audio processors were unable to pick up exactly what was said. Thank Primus no humans were around as of now to witness these past events.

Optimus angled his cranial unit towards Solas and burrowed his optic ridges. "Solas, what we have learned from our wars is that we must not judge by the initial impression." Optimus noted in a much gentler voice. Solas let his servos fall and he took a few intakes of air, pausing. "I have tried moving past my life's foundation. But to be truthful, I am proud of my creators." his cranial unit fell back and leaned on the wall.

"My mech creator was a Decepticon yes, but my fembot creator was not." this new information was left for a few nanoclicks to be sunken in.

Optimus decided not to intervene, giving Solas whatever time he needed to continue. When he did, Prime was at full attention. "She was a Neutral. My mech creator met her somehow and they grew close." this wasn't something that was easily stated, and Solas showed that. He wouldn't keep optic contact for more than a few astroseconds before looking away again. His posture was uncomfortable, yet his vocal tone was steady. Hopefully, whatever information Solas felt too personal to share would be told in time. It was a being's right to choose the best for themselves. It was a known that every mech and fembot held their own secrets and darker experiences. Whether they wished to share so or not was their choice.

"When they found the want to become bonded, my mech creator denounced his position as a Decepticon to join as a Neutral with my fembot creator. I was created and we lived in peace for but a few vorns." again, he stopped. But, this time, he persisted to stand, relying heavily on the wall behind him. "I was in my second casing when they chose to create my sibling. At some point during the war, soon after the casing of my sibling's spark, myself and my creators became separated." Optimus was given a brief overview of each new soldier to come under his command. Solas had his own, but his had been unusually short, so he had been unable to truly see just what this mech had gone through. All that he had just couldn't be put down in record though. Not how he'd experienced it.

It was clear what he would speak next, but again, Optimus didn't mutter a word. This was needed to expel the negativity in Solas' spark. As Prime had been informed, 'talking about it' worked rather well on both human and even Cybertronian psychology. Solas was example of this.

"My father was killed by Decepticon soldiers. My sibling and I were the only relief from the slow death my fembot creator was being placed through. But even then, it didn't last." Solas shifted and pushed himself to stand in a more solid position on the floor. "I was sent for supplies before returning to a deadspark fembot creator and an equally as inanimate sibling." he finished simply.

There was no emotion to his words. It was as if he had spoken this story multiple times over to more than just Optimus. But then there were the signs of sadness and pain that wafted off the frame of the mech that gave away his hidden interior. _Such heavy weights to carry on one pair of shoulderbolts_, he thought sadly. Solas apparently didn't desire the support as much as he needed it. But through his aggravated and often cheeky demeanor, he surely held some longing of one who could aid him in his journey? Optimus often found strength in the comrades and hope he found around him. Along with the return of his sparkmate and the addition of his unexpected sparkling, those hopes had soared. Now, who was it that was going to help carry the burden of a world with the young warrior?

* * *

**Things are settling down a bit, but it's still as gloomy as ever...**

**I swear this isn't some Cybertronian soap opera, trust me -_-**


	21. Chapter 21: Fortitude

**Yay! Finally!**

**3,000 views and counting!**

**I want to thank you guys so much for getting me this far- because I seriously wouldn't be writing this without all of you :)**

**I hope you can all keep reading and giving me your thoughts in the very near future :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 21

Far below the crust of the surface lay hidden a series of intricate paths designed right into the soil by that of slave labor. For decacycles, it'd been constructed solely for the purpose of posing as a working base of operation, now serving as the main head of a series of the other, smaller structures in the hive of functions. Similar infrastructures lay scattered across the surface above, all connected in some was, by some series of lines, to this center construct.

The long halls were dim with the want to conserve energy, leaving the corners in shadow. The soaring ceilings were tall enough to allow passage of all mechs other than Trypticon, Metroplex, and Primus himself. Thick support pillars and beams lined the halls and roof, intertwined deep in the structure. There were two massive sheets of the earth metal steel behind the radial-proof lining covering the outermost layer.

The many rooms inside the space consisted of multipurpose titles and occupations, only a few truly designed for one specific purpose. In the belly of the base, there was the brig, the electric-to-energon converter machine, and the heavily guarded room which held the AllSpark shard. None had access to this part of the base except those with clearance, guards, or the leader themself. One of the largest of these areas was towards the bow of the building, being seen as the cockpit and main communications center.

The communications center was made up of a series of both Cybertronian and human computers and technology. Along with these, a lengthy screen stretched before the front of the room, showing different sections being constantly changed and flashed around as new images filled the space. Soldiers filled the seats of each monitor, watching and flitting digits over the keyboards. Mid-floor, there was a raised platform that held upon it a throne-like chair. Before it, there was a wraparound dashboard panel.

Two slender, purple; yellow, and black legs crossed. The peds they wore appeared shaped like what humans would call high-heels, however these were but dangerous daggers hidden in the heelpeds. Traveling up the frame, one could see a curved figure sitting at an angle in the throne, leaning on one of the armrests. Their dark armor became pointed at the shoulderbolts and held on them slim arms of which one sat limp over one rest while the other held up their cranial unit. The helm upon their cranial unit was created with a shape that appeared almost demonic, but strangely regal. Long, spindly appendages protruded from their spinal support, bowing over them like hovering spears.

The faceplates of the disturbing yet risqué figure looked on edge of boredom, their ruby-red optics scanning the screen before them without much interest in the multiple spy images.

"Mistress Arachnid?"

It was the voice of a frightened subordinate, that was for sure. Lifting her cranial unit from her servo, Arachnid removed her attention from the numerous servalience drones. She forced the chair she sat in to swivel around, her posture straightening into a more alpha-like pose. Her optics found the smaller mech quickly, standing before her with a straightened square of the shoulderbolts. When she looked to him, he seemed to duck under her gaze. His own optics met hers for less than an astrosecond before they dropped and he shrank back his helm. A smirk played across the fembot's faceplates as she studied the soldier.

"What is it?" she demanded, slightly in a better mood now that she knew she made this being feel uncomfortable with her mere look.

"Soundwave has returned from his mission Mistress..." he trailed off and seemed to fight with himself as he stood at attention. Arachnid looked up just as the very mech of their conversation walked in, an escort by his side. Arachnid waved off the messenger at her peds and he almost tripped over his own limbs in exit. Snorting in derision, Arachnid returned her optics to Soundwave.

"Were you successful in your assignment?" she asked calmly. "I achieved levels 1 through 3 in attempts of retrieving the human female." he reported. Arachnid let her arm drop and she narrowed her optics. "Where is she then?" the Decepticon fembot searched the mech's frame, as if he were hiding the small cargo. When she came up with nothing, she looked to his optics again.

"My actions failed me."

The very steadiness in his tone was infuriating, especially the near emotionless expression he held while speaking. Arachnid let go of a gush of air from her vents, the heats from her frame rising in anger. Clenching her digits, she raised her chassis and stood. "You dare address me in failure?" she nearly growled. Soundwave didn't seem to notice her threatening body language, for he just kept the even look he always did.

Soldiers around them suddenly noticed the events transpiring behind them, and most turned to watch in interest. "I was overrun and had every intention of secluding my own survival. The human was lost from my grasp." he went on. Arachnid did scowl this time, placing a glare on the mech that most would have nearly flushed from. Taking a step forward, some of the nearer soldiers promptly moved from the surrounding space.

"I do not desire your excuses Soundwave." she spat back. "My warriors are to carry out my explicit order by way of their life if necessary." she came closer and stopped right before Soundwave. "Subject yourself in belief that your life cycle is above that of my authority and you shall heavily regret it." her servo shot up and took hold of his collar armor, yanking him down to her level. Her optics had darkened to a deep crimson, signifying her heightened aggravation. "You shall be contained to the brig until you rust if I so wish it."

Her clawed digits flashed up and she scored them quickly across Soundwave's chassis, causing actual pain to cross his features. Soldiers reared away from the shrill noise her digits made on his armor, their audio receptors taking a feral attack. Arachnid then shoved Soundwave away from her, the vague thought of using the dagger in her heelped crossing her processor.

Many knew that Arachnid wouldn't actually kill her warriors, but none doubted her for a sparkbeat. She could torture anyone who dared speak against her, making them plead in agony as their receptors became flooded with nothing by howling pain. At the time of her early leadership, one of the unlucky mechs who tried provoking her had his aft thrown in Arachnid's personal care, his audio receptors hacked so all he would receive was energon-curdling screams. It was her knack for the avid respect she'd gained by the soldiers that Megatron had taken so easily to the fembot. That, and she would take orders without so much as a shutter of the optic.

Arachnid spun on her heelpeds to stalk up the platform to her seat. "Find me a mech who is able to achieve what I ask of him! Soundwave, as for you, for failing me, you are sentenced to a full term of guard in the underground energon converter. Alone." she turned and swung her gaze around her, taking the time to look each mech in the optic. Soundwave of course didn't reply, and Arachnid was sure that if he had, she would have done more to him than just scratched his paint.

"Dirge, you will be leading the group to our enemy's location." she stated, catching the warrior from his distant look. At her attention, he straightened immediately, nodding. "Take Cyclonus, Scourge, Thundercracker, Sunstorm, the Sweeps, and one of the Cassettes." he again nodded and walked away to find his assigned group. Soundwave too began to move before Arachnid called his name. "Tell me who it is that stopped you." she commanded firmly. Personally, she would destroy this being who dared get in her way. One slow, agonizing click at a time, she would tear this Autobot apart and make sure to record the experience as a lesson to her lower soldiers. She dared anyone to defy her after seeing that.

Soundwave turned back around and paused before starting for one of the nearby monitors. Arachnid stepped around her chair and watched him, sitting once more in her perch. "I was unable to retrieve a proper designation in my assault. However, I recovered enough visualized evidence to create a proper configuration." he put in, plugging the tip of one of his terminal links into the computer. Within seconds, every one of the images on the screen shut off and a new form took their place. Suspiciously, Arachnid narrowed her optics to try recognizing the image.

So far, the primitive technologies of the human computer were lacking in the correct abilities seen in most Cybertronian ones, so it was forced to come into focus at a far slower pace than seemed acceptable. However, Arachnid could already guess it was a fembot by the shape of the frame, giving even more agitation to be added to her mood. One of her warriors, taken out by a fembot? How pitiful.

But then the pixels came to shape and Arachnid found her arm slowly lowering, her frame tensing. Could it be? No, impossible. What jest was this? The edges became sharper and Arachnid gripped the heads of the armrests. Finally, the images was clear. The form took place. She was absolutely, by now shadow of a doubt, exactly who Arachnid had feared she would be. Leaping to her peds, the Decepticon soldiers looked to their leader in confusion. Pure disbelief covered her faceplates, her posture both shocked and angry.

"Why in the name of this _Primus-forsaken_ planet is my _sister_ here?"

* * *

Just one breath, that's all she wanted. Was it really that bad to go outside for only a minute or two? Fera once again was in a deadlock standoff with her oh-so-cooperative medic Doctor Shelby.

The woman pushed up her glasses on her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said no." she stated simply. Once again, Fera's happiness was denied. Fera sighed and her shoulders sagged as she dropped her faked anger. "Can I please just _see_ the sun?" she practically begged. Doctor Shelby fixed her with a steady gaze again. When she shook her head, Fera stood and opened her hands in desperation. "I've been in here for over a month, what more do you need me here for?" she demanded.

Doctor Shelby simply lifted her hand and pointed at her head. "Traumatic stress. You're body is messed up more than you think, so we have you under watch. Trust me, it wasn't my idea." her hands were placating and Fera just groaned at this, spinning around with her face aimed at the ceiling. "What about if I just stick my head out a window or something?" she wondered, looking back. Terra once again shook her head.

Nearly giving in, Fera leaned back against her bed. Her limbs were feeling far better than they had for some time, which meant now was the perfect time to stretch them and use some energy. She could just imagine the warm blanket of the sun's rays on her face as she sat in the grass for hours and hours..."How about you go outside for me and trap some air in a jar?" not waiting for an answer, Fera let herself fall back against the mattress. Doctor Shelby actually chuckled at this.

"Your injuries have gotten better as of late, so I don't see why you can't walk around the base." Terra suggested, catching Fera's attention again. Fera lifted her head to look over her body at the doctor, her eyes hopeful. "I'm actually allowed to go to the bathroom without escort now? How wonderful!" she dropped her head back down and stared at the stupid concrete ceiling.

Doctor Shelby didn't stay long, seeing as she was the chief officer of her medical unit and all. But her favorite little teenage patient didn't either. With no interest in drawing, no desire to stare at the ceiling, and lacking in excitement to talk with one of the Autobots, she really had no reason to stay in one place for long. Her curiosity peaking, she sat up and stared at the door. She was suddenly drawn to the apparent new freedom she possessed, and it didn't take long before she'd decided to take advantage of it. Maybe if she could just sneak out when no one was around, she could actually get some fresh air before being locked away again for who-knows-how-long.

Fera walked down the hall and entered the main lobby, where a cold draft of air rushed over her restless form and cause prickling bumps to raise on her skin. She caught herself looking to the side of the door before she quickly snapped her head away. It had been almost a week now since Solas and herself had spoken, leaving her to have an infuriating time trying to find him. Was he avoiding her? She hoped not. Was it what she did? She hadn't meant anything by it, but it seemed like Sol might have thought otherwise.

Lifting a guilty hand, Fera rubbed her arm and started for the main door. Really, what other way was there? The southern wing consisted of the medbay and some of the Cybertronian barracks, so that was a definite no. The base only had two entrances inside, which was completely idiotic to her for more reasons than one. But beside that, the main entrance was closer, so that gave her less time to be found by someone who actually had it out for her. Beside the groups of soldiers and employees on the base, there really wasn't someone who knew who she was. They'd know her name of course, but nothing truly helpful. She would just have to figure a way out before someone actually did see her that would recognize her face.

Soon enough, as she trudged along the ground, her thoughts traveled back to a certain mech. She'd never expected what Solas would have told her- not anything even remotely close. It was nothing less than shocking to her, leaving her confused and unsure. Yes, she felt frightened at the thought of her friend, no, her Guardian, being brought into creation by one of the enemy. He was basically apart of them, blood and all.

But then she had rested and her thoughts regained themselves enough so she was able to realize. His own creation was not his choosing. Who made him was not in his power. Deciding what he did with his life was. And besides that, deciding what team to join in a war was a personal decision, not one of genetic birth.

Fera didn't pay attention to anything around her, her mind too far gone to think of anything other than where she was going and just how she had effected Solas with her actions. Hope fluttered in her heart, flooding her with a warmth she didn't deserve. That presence curled around her heart and held tight, trying hard to get her to accept the help it offered. Pushing it away, Fera rubbed her chest with the constriction in her lungs. That pinch lasted for only a few seconds before she felt fine again. This always happened when she blocked it.

Too fast for her to see it coming, a large pillar of metal slammed down before her, cutting off her view of the door and surprising her enough for her to jump. She gasped and snapped her head up, trying to see who was blocking her.

"We need to talk." he said simply.

His eyes were hard and focused, and he didn't seem willing to put up anything for discussion. Usually, Fera would be defiant about this and she would probably have argued. However, she merely swallowed and allowed herself to be lifted into the air, her guilt too much for her to oppose anything he said.

Without a word, they traveled down the hall to where the spare rooms sat along the hallways not far down the core of the building. When Fera had first arrived at the base, she'd been interrogated in one of these- which made her realize just how ignorant she'd been at the time. Now, she felt out of place only _because_ it had been so long. Solas opened the door and walked inside, quickly locking it behind them.

The mech then slowly walked across the room where he knelt, Fera still in his grasp. "Do you want to stand?" he asked. Fera looked to the floor and her toes curled at the coldness that looked to be associated with them. As of late, coldness seemed to affect her in an odd way. She was almost creeped out about it. Maybe it was because of Solas and what his frame had felt like in his coma? Her fingers unknowingly tightened on his protoform and she parted her lips. She was going to say "yes", but she wasn't able to as Solas simply sat back on the floor. He then relocated her to sit on his lap -or what she figured it to be- while he leaned against the wall.

For a second, Fera and Sol locked eye contact, allowing either to speak at any time. Then his eyes flicked up and he seemed to see something he didn't like. Fera followed his gaze and found one of the many cameras hanging from the ceiling. It was just like th one in Fera's room, which made her frown deeply with the twin-like device. Then, there was the whirring of warming systems and a click before dead silence. And abruptly, a loud blast came from the mech's direction before a flash of flaring orange crackled to explode at the wall. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the device except a charred corner of the room. Shocked, Fera whipped back around. He was shifting a smaller weapon back into his wrist, seeming pleased with himself.

"Fragging cameras watching everything I do." he muttered. "It's so annoying."

Fera couldn't help but crack a grin as she heard his agitated mumbling, finding it actually quite amusing that such a small thing would cause him so much trouble. But as he looked back to her, she dropped the grin and waited nervously. She knew he was going to say he'd been offended by her actions last time they'd met, then she would apologize, he'd comfort her, and they'd go one with their lives. But for some reason, this just didn't seem like one of those times.

Before he could say a word, Fera sat straighter and opened her mouth. "Sol, I'm sorry." a surprised expression crossed his face, "I didn't mean anything when I walked away like that, and you didn't do anything to get a reaction like that." she rubbed an arm, suddenly disinterested in looking into his eyes. What else could she say? _'I'm sorry Solas for possibly ruining any trust you could have in me for telling about your personal life'_?

But then, a large hand came and cupped behind her, making her jerk. Startled, she looked to the hand and then Sol, who had a teasing grin on his face. "You worry too much human." he chuckled and Fera watched him in confusion. He wasn't upset? "Yes, I am still confused as to why you walked out on me, but I'm not blaming you. As a human, I still have no idea what you'll do next."

Fera's shoulders sagged at this and she brought her legs closer to her, not sharing the mech's humor in his light words. Hope took its turn to try uplifting her mood, but she pushed it away, again gaining that temporarily breathless feeling. Solas' hand shifted, this time actually touching her back.

"I know where I came from is shocking to you and I wouldn't be angry if you felt the need to not stay my charge any longer." he put in suddenly. Fera snapped her head from looking away to stare at him. Break off his Guardianship? "What in goodness sake are you talking about?" her tone was bewildering and disbelieving, her head cocked so she could catch his eye again. He blinked and sighed through his vents. Fera felt the warm air brush over her, causing a relaxed wave to come through her. Solas darted a look at her, possibly seeing her reaction, but then he moved them again.

"I would never ask you to stop being my Guardian. No matter where you came from." she assured, laying her hands on his leg. Solas peered back down at her, seeming to wait. "Yeah, it kinda shocked me a little when you told me you were part Decepticon, but then I realized that it wasn't in your power to control something like that. You were just apart of it, and that's what it is." this time, she came to stand on her feet, balancing between his legs before she eventually decided to stand on his left thigh.

Solas moved his hand away at seeing her stand and he set both on the ground beside him. "You are not disgusted that I am apart of the enemy?" he wondered, his tone surprised. Fera looked up from her balancing act and she shook her head. "Of course not. You would never do anything to even come close to resembling those...'Cons. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose would you?" she asked, slowly starting to walk forward.

Shaking his head, Solas calmly watched her. "No." he answered briefly. Fera grinned softly at the response. For some reason, that made her feel warm inside. "And would you cause a dying being to suffer just for fun?" her face turned to the side and she waited for an answer as she saw him from the corner of her eye.

Solas once again shook his head. The lack of words he used would usually be seen as something suspicious, but she guessed he needn't say anything. She knew the answers he would give, but it was still nice to hear them from him. "Then you are no Decepticon." she reached his chest and she laid a hand there, curling her fingers around a jutted piece. Before he could speak again, Fera was already skillfully jumping up and on to the cracks of his protoform, setting herself in a small niche between his head and his shoulder. She laid back against him and grinned in victory.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a voice Fera knew should have been irritated. Shuffling her body in a feigned attempt to become more comfortable, Fera shrugged. "Hangin' out." she said. Solas turned his head to see her and he huffed. "I can easily move you." he threatened lightly, causing the young teen to sit back against him and cross her legs, her face set in arrogance. "But you won't."

This gained a short laugh from the mech and he turned his head away. "I've gone soft." he muttered. Fera chuckled when she thought of their last conversation and how she had asked him about that same topic.

"At least soft is comfortable."

"But not in battle."

"We're not in battle. Relax, it's just us."

"You say that as if it's a good thing."

"Because it is."

"You do not fear me?"

"Oh I do, but I don't."

The mech once again looked back at her, a confused expression on his face. "I don't understand." he said, seeing her as she rested her head back against his frame. To actually think, this was fairly comfortable. Closing her eyes, Fera answered, "When you're fighting I fear you. When you're not, I don't. I do not see the need to be scared of the being who protects me."

"You're logic is confusing." the mech said back, setting his head back on the wall. Fera smiled and opened her eyes, lifting her head to see his face. "Welcome to the world of the humans. It's mainly a female thing though." shrugging again, Fera let her arms sit back on both sides of her.

For a few blissful moments, they were quiet. There was no jeers said or anger displayed. This was one of those rare events they had when they actually liked to spend time in each other's company. It surprised her really as Solas seemed to grow more fond of her, even to the point where she could comfortably call him a friend.

Then, that burning question filed through her brain and refused to leave. It had been one of the many that had taken up the space of her restless nights in the medical wing. It was something to think about as she was unable to sleep in that dark room. Her grin fading, Fera stole a glance at Sol before speaking. He seemed content as well. So why should she be asking this? _Because my annoying conscious wants to_, she thought irritably. Finally giving up, she spoke up. "Sol?" she called softly.

Noticing the change in mood, Solas angle his head so he could see her. "Yes?" he wondered, his teal eyes steady. Fera allowed her nerves to settle before she went on, afraid what she was going to say would break their moment of peace. If any past experience was something to go by, than it probably was wiser to not bring up what she wished to. However, curiosity was her weaker point and she couldn't help it when times presented themselves where she would ask those unsaid questions. "What happened to your family?" she asked. Solas visibly tensed and Fera mentally kicked herself. Great. _Nice going_, she chided herself.

But all Sol did was look away and stare off into the rest of the empty room. He didn't look mad or irritated at her question, and if anything, he actually appeared sad. "Why do you wish to know?" he inquired grimly. Realizing she had ruined whatever chance of backing out of the conversation, Fera sat straighter and watched her swinging feet instead. "Because it's something I don't know about you."

The Guardian actually snorted at this, seeming less humorous than ridiculing. "You know nothing of me." he said back, just as distant as before. Sighing, Fera could just feel the new wall building between them. He was right. She knew jack-diddly-squat about him.

"Perhaps if you tell me more, I will." her voice was equally as dark as his, causing the situation to worsen than get any better. Pausing, Solas didn't immediately respond to that statement. She felt like she knew where this was going, and she didn't like it. Things always seemed to end up this way between them, and for once she wished everything would just be normal. Sure, every once in a while they acted like they actually could stand each other, but how often was that? And when he did speak again, he sounded guarded. "Fera, some things are best left unsaid." he stated more softly. Fera felt like there was more to that sentence than he dare say aloud, and she felt a small sting in her chest at finding he didn't trust her. That, or he was keeping something from her 'for her own good'.

Ever since the stabbing, Solas was not just more protective, but secretive as well. He never told her really anything involving his work or from his younger days. He'd even never gone to tell her what it was like for him on Cybertron. _Always about the secrets_, she thought sadly. "I'm not asking for your life Solas, I'm just asking about your parents, that's all."

"Why do you suddenly seem interested in all of this?"

"As I said before, it is something I don't know. I'm curious."

"But why?"

"Solas, you take your job as my Guardian more seriously then I could ever realize. It makes me feel as though I owe you something back; to repay you for the protection you provide for me."

"By knowing more of me?"

"By being a friend. I can at least do that for you."

At this, Solas went deadly quiet. Hope buzzed lowly in her chest while the necklace on her throat grew unusually warm. Fera held it in her hand, confused yet oddly intrigued at the charm's liveliness.

For awhile, Fera just waited for Solas to say something. Anything. But he didn't, so she racked her brain once again to start things up. She could tell him so many things and just squeeze the information from him, but what good would that do? Already she was guilty from keeping her secrets from him and yet, he didn't seem so at all with his. Maybe if she gave him a big enough truth, he would feel it was time to start opening up.

"In return for telling me about your parents, I'll tell you what happened when you were asleep." this was a bold move considering Solas would most likely not be pleased with what she had to say. In fact, he could down right leave her back in the room while he tore apart Bee for not protecting her as he had temporarily been assigned to do. She possibly could have just signed his death order.

Solas perked up at her statement, moving his head to look down on her. She nodded in confirmation after pausing to swallow the tightness from her throat. He wouldn't be mad, would he? As interested as she was, Fera wished she could have taken back her bargain and offered something else.

Searching her for only a heartbeat longer, Solas sighed once more and looked up at the ceiling. After he closed his eyes for a few seconds, he said, "Deal." and then returned his attention to her.

Sol went on to tell her almost exactly what he had told Optimus Prime. However, this version was slightly deeper and more detailed, giving Fera a far better idea of what he went through than what he'd told his leader. It was gruesomely descriptive, almost to the point where Fera felt uncomfortable. He seemed to need the release though, to be able to explain to someone just what had happened to him. As he talked, he grew more comfortable and words came with less hesitance. She didn't speak up once the entire time, afraid that whatever she said would stop his outpour of experience. But when his words came to an end, Fera felt absolutely awful. Her chest was tight and her eyes stung, her teeth biting hard on her bottom lip to the point where it almost bled.

Hope stayed dim during this story, only picking up warmth when she grew upset. Fera cleared her throat and played with the necklace she wore, twirling it between her fingers as it hummed. It was a soothing feel that she got from it, allowing Hope to break through her distraction and flood her with relief. No longer saddened, Fera looked up at her Guardian and studied his features. They were between pain and grief. But Fera couldn't blame the mech for feeling that way, for he'd lost not only his parents, but his sibling too. It was hard enough living with the death of her father, but Fera couldn't imagine loosing her mother too.

"That must have been horrible." she murmured, bringing up her knees to lay her chin on them. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she held firm. Solas' frame vibrated beneath her and Fera couldn't help but feel think he was shuddering. "Very." he agreed. "There is not one earth day I live without thought of them. You may have some idea of this from losing your male creator?" his tone was less grieved than Fera would have thought. But the fact that he had even mentioned her father's death compared to his entire family's was shocking.

Lifting her head, she moved her eyes to his. "I do miss him a lot, yes. But my experience is nothing compared to what you went through when your entire family was..." _brutally murdered_, she finished silently. Solas shifted again and lifted a hand, gently laying it over Fera's position. "A death is a death Fera, no matter how many of them happen in succession as mine had. We suffered through the same in my view." he assured her, carefully holding his hand over her.

She didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or what, but Hope sure wasn't letting its efforts down while it continued to offer her its own wave of reassurance. Did he really think the way he said? Was it even possible to feel like 1 death matched 3? She certainly didn't think so. Lifting a hand to lightly brush her fingertips over Solas', Fera watched them as they moved. "I don't think I could change your mind about that, but I feel differently." her head tipped to the side, "My dad died because his body had been put through something the doctors had never seen before. His lungs had filled with fluid and his brain swelled out of his skull. He died slowly and in pain, but he smiled until the end."

A small grin actually played at the corner of Fera's lips, allowing her to quietly remember those last few weeks of her time together with her father. Solas left his hand to allow her to continue tracing random images on it, silently listening to every word. It seemed to interest him.

"He was strong." he noted. Fera nodded, allowing her grin to spread. "Yes, yes he was. Very strong. I loved him so much." she dropped her hand from his and looked up at his eyes. They were the same color, but for some reason, they seemed sad. It was as if Solas felt her very grief. Hope tried wrapping itself around her again, but she just calmed it, pressing the thought that she was all right towards it.

She proceeded to sit up and sigh, releasing the pent-up tension in her body. It felt nice to sit here and actually talk about something that she felt strongly about. Solas had gone through some harsh experiences, but he seemed to accept hers as the same. It was a confusing point. But it was also sweet at the same time.

"So I guess I should tell you what happened to me now." she guessed, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her ankles. Solas removed his cupped hand from her and she grew slightly saddened by the move. "That would be nice." Sol agreed, waiting patiently. Fera sucked in air and thought about how to approach this subject. It was sensitive, so maybe it was best to start soft.

"I was walking down the hall, lost in my own little world," she began. She couldn't miss the small "figures" from Solas, and she fixed him with a hot glare. "and before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall. Hence, my strained wrist." she rolled it and winced. Solas made no further comments and Fera was left to continue. "Something picked me up and told me to be quiet before I was harmed. By this time, I had already realized what had taken me, so I was actually scared."

Solas shifted and Fera stopped, figuring he'd want to cut in. "What had grabbed you?" he demanded sternly. His emotions changed so fast that it took Fera a moment to regain herself to return to her story. She fumbled for something to say, something to withhold the final part of her tale that she dreaded the most. Certainly, this wouldn't end well. Best rip the bandage off.

"A Decepticon." she shrunk into her shoulders as Solas jerked roughly.

"_What_?!" he bellowed.

Fera slowly lifted her head again and she raised placating hands. "Calm the hell down Sol!" she hissed. "You need to hear this!" he settled back into his sitting position, but he couldn't hide the agitation she felt in his posture. The moment she'd finished with her story, she knew he would unleash wrath. To try defusing or possibly preventing this, she went on, "Solas Kaon, someone saved me. A new Autobot fembot, who I don't know the name of. But she saved me and now I'm ok!" Fera got to her feet and gestured towards herself, showing him that she was indeed in good condition.

"Fembot? A new Autobot?" he asked incredulously. "Was it Rethalia?" Fera shook her head at this and he growled, seemingly frustrated. "I didn't know there was a new arrival here. However, that still doesn't put to rest the fact that you were _kidnaped_ Fera." he finally stood and Fera jumped, swinging her arms in an attempt at keeping her balance. "Who was in charge of you while I was in comatose?" he asked, picking her off his shoulder before she fell.

Fera took note of the rising irritation in her Guardian and she shifted, freeing her arms and laying them over his fingers as she knitted her eyebrows. "Solas, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have been out so late-" she bit her tongue when she saw the intense look of the mech. She wouldn't dare speak Bumblebee's name- not while Sol was in such a mood.

Walking forward, Solas let Fera stand on the floor while he opened the door. When he exited the room, Fera hurried beside him, almost running to keep pace. "Listen to me you stubborn mech!" she called. "Don't get mad at anyone but me, it was my fault!" she insisted.

Without warning, Solas stopped and spun to look at her, causing her to back up about a step. "No Fera, it's not your fault. It is however, whomever was watching you to be in trouble. This place is not safe for you, especially now that I am in such a state as I am." he waved to his protoform, "I'm angry at them, at myself, and whatever Decepticon had loose enough wiring in his CPU to harm you." he then whipped around and left Fera to stand motionless in the hallway.

* * *

**Am I the only one getting frustrated with these two? **

**I think it's kinda bad when the author is actually feeling this way...we have _power_ over certain things...**

**Stuff could happen...**

**Never a good time.**

**lol**


	22. Chapter 22: Union

**This, my friends...**

**Is why this fic is rated T...**

**In fact, you could just skip it now and you wouldn't miss anything...**

**Just a little warning -_-**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 22

As was the duty of a Prime, if one was unavailable, then the other would take their place. Wether it be the death of the figure or their retirement, there was always one to take on their dues. Now was no different as Rethalia strained to keep her squirming sparkling in hiding as she went about her sparkmate's duties. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him leave for the day and take some time off as she'd originally felt.

_No, no he needed this_, she thought to herself, picking up yet another compad and human document from the stacks on the table. Primus knows if that mech even recharged on a regular basis. She yawned and set one of the pads down to let her free servo sit over her abdominal slips. Liora was restless as ever, wishing just for one moment to play. Her energy was contagious, but after vorns of dealing with it, Rethalia seemed immune to her sparkling's moods. For now, everything was too risky.

Just before Rethalia had basically kicked her bonded from their room, they had decided that Liora would be presented only after she had received her second casing. After that, she would be able to be separated from Rethalia for an extended amount of time. The thought that she would be missing her young one so soon sent a sad hum through her. Signing off on yet another mundane task, she vaguely let her thoughts travel to more interesting ideals.

_Rethalia, are you alright?_ it was Optimus, seeming to suddenly be able to break through the weak barrier Rethalia had put up.

The fembot jumped, dropping the pad in her digits. _Yes, I'm alright_, she sent back, hurriedly gathering the misplaced compad. It was just another supplies registration form. Rethalia sighed at her silly reaction and she signed off on the pad, then sliding it across the table with the others.

_You just seem...off today_, Optimus went on, genuinely concerned. This was one of the sides that Rethalia had loved about the Prime. He was so caring and gentle and...slightly over concerned at some times. Rethalia brushed off his worry and she again rubbed the spot over their sparkling. It appeared Liora was pouting in her restricted space when obviously there was enough room to play just outside her fembot creator's protective holding capsule.

Rethalia quirked a smile and she sent the content thoughts and feelings she held for that moment to her sparkmate. _Just a little bored is all. I wish you could come back sooner so we may spend time with her before her second casing_, Rethalia forced the sparkling to relent to recharge and the young one fell deep into a subtle rest. _I am able to return any time you please Rethalia_, Optimus noted. _Just say when_.

The thought nearly sent itself before she could stop it. It had been so long since they had seen one another and now that they were once again together, Rethalia could have him all to herself. But as both Primes, they had enormous duties to accomplish. On top of that, they were holding. There just never seemed time.

_No, just stay out awhile longer. You need the time. We'll meet again at the end of the kalon_, she promised. There was some kind of hint of disappointment from Optimus' side of their bond and Rethalia grinned. She needed that. _Alright Rethalia, but we are still sparkmates and I plan to use that against you fairly soon_, Optimus rumbled. Rethalia's intakes hitched and her frame jumped. Her optics wide, she swallowed and set the pad onto the table before she dropped that one too. What kind of threat was that?

Her surprise was mistakenly shared with her sparkmate, getting a joyful laugh from him in the process. Rethalia glared, but then realized that there was nothing to look at but piles and piles of pads. _Behave!_ she exclaimed over their link. But he had already shut off the conversation, leaving no room for retort. What immaturity!

Before she could regain herself, the doors behind her opened, forcing her to come back to the world around her. Taking a long intake of air and then turning around, Rethalia rose. As instinct, she had protectively cupped her slips when the company had come in, but now she just brushed them as if small particles covered them. Sideswipe was in the room already, standing beside the newest arriving Autobot to their ranks. Stratis gave a respectful nod, but didn't speak out.

"Yes? It there something you need?" Rethalia asked, hiding her irritation. What she wouldn't give to just have her time to herself. She felt like handing Optimus their sparkling and shoving him out the door, but at the same time she yearned to crush her frame to his.

Sideswipe shifted on his peds and he took a straightened stance. "I just came for the compads Rethalia. But Wheeljack told me to show Stratis around here since she's been locked up." he shrugged and came closer, waiting. Rethalia went to collect the items while also keeping an optic on the fembot beside him. Stratis was not a well known figure amongst their race, so not much was known of her. For her to personally have known Optimus meant that he knew quite a many more faceplates than Rethalia did.

"Here you are." she handed the pads to Sideswipe, who thanked her and turned to leave, Stratis at his heelpeds. "Stratis, may I speak with you a moment?" she called. The black figure stopped dead and turned back, nodding. _She's a quiet one_, Rethalia noted mentally. Rethalia ordered Sideswipe on and within the click, the two fembots were alone.

"You are a mixed spy, are you not?" The Prime asked, coming back around to stand before Stratis. Stratis paused and then nodded, seeming confused. "I have been order a variety of multiple tasks, including that of assassin, reconnaissance, and scout." the smooth voice of the fembot was almost like that of what humans called 'silk'.

Rethalia nodded, an impressed expression crossing her faceplates. "Have you worked alongside Optimus Prime yet in your travels?" she wondered next. Stratis' helm bowed once again.

"Then you know of me I assume."

"Of course."

"And do you know of our situation here in this base?"

"I have not yet been briefed, but by the kidnaping of the small human female earlier these kalons, I will not put down little suspicions that it has relation to her."

"You would be correct."

Rethalia sat back down in the chair behind her, letting her spinal support sit straight and her legs to cross at the anklestruts. "Fera Rosalie Lennox, as it is difficult to believe, is very important to my sparkmate and his assigned group. In fact, he has mentioned her significance in the future of our race as a whole."

Stratis' optic ridges drew down at this, causing Rethalia to wonder just how much this fembot knew. She couldn't have been here long, but surely she must havebeen given some form of knowledge concerning the situation around them? Of course Rethalia had been aware of everything involving that human the sparkbeat she was able to receive information clearly again. Optimus wouldn't be able to hold this from her. The Stone of Primus was indeed attached to Fera, and by the recent waking of the Guardian Solas Kaon, Rethalia had no longer wonder as to why Fera's family unit was assigned the relic.

"As to why this is, I am unable to inform you right now." she put in, preventing Stratis from speaking. The fembot snapped her mandible shut and pressed her lip plates together. "Solas Kaon is Guardian to this female and I assume you have been told of your new peers on this premises?" she assumed. Once again, Stratis gave a brief dip of the cranial unit.

"Tell me Stratis, had you gathered any reason behind the attack from Soundwave towards the human?" Rethalia went on, pressing further. Stratis locked her servos before her and her vents hummed. "No, I do not have any idea as to why the Decepticons had been targeting the female. But by your words Rethalia Prime, I am to predict that it has affiliation with her importance to the Autobots."

Rethalia took her turn to nod, lifting her arms and tenting them near her lip plates. "That brings us back to square one. However, your efforts are appreciated Stratis, thank you. You are dismissed." Rethalia watched the spy leave and she searched her files. A spy wasn't really the same as some of the tasks Stratis had been ordered with over her decacycles. Erasing the title already placed there, Rethalia instead replaced it with the word 'ninja' for broader purposes. A human with the abilities of a silent killer was exactly what the strong fembot brought to thought in the CPU.

However, Fera's situation soon shoved itself back to the front of her processor. From what Rethalia had learned, she had been through much in her short life and time here. Not only that, but the main ones associated with those problems were still hunting her. What was to be done with her? Solas couldn't protect her at the moment, and Bumblebee had been unable to as well. Maybe Stratis would be better suited for the task until Solas was fully recuperated...

All of these decisions as well as the unspoken ones drilled through Rethalia to the point where she found her CPU to grow overcrowded and full of annoying masses. Was this what Optimus was put through as she was away? His group was so small, yet there were so many issues presented with them on such an often basis. It was so frustrating not only being responsible for the lives of your family unit, but an entire new race and your own species. The Prime grew silently shocked that her sparkmate hadn't broken decacycles ago.

Was he also frustrated? Did he feel the helplessness and uncertainty she experience? This put an almost saddened feeling to her frame. To think of the things he went through was awe-inspiring. Not only this, but he held such a calm and collected posture at all times while in the public view.

Unknown to her, she had let her processor drift, and Optimus had somehow felt her somber mood. _Rethalia, are you positive you are alright?_ he inquired, all past humor gone from him. Rethalia vented loudly from her systems, instinctively catching herself as she almost sent back a reply. Maybe they both were stressed. Rethalia checked herself and she found a few weary parts of herself wheezing in disuse. Optimus couldn't possibly be in any better shape than she.

Slyly, Rethalia faked her depression and she sent her feeling of darkly grief towards him. He took to it rather attentively, trying to decipher the hidden smirk she hid beneath. _It is rather difficult to comfort a bawling sparkling when she has longed for her creator for so long_, she sent back, picking up and sending a recording she had taken once of the first cries of her new young one.

Optimus could be felt to grow concerned himself, immediately sending waves of comfort to Liora. The sparkling who had been forced into recharge earlier on didn't respond, but only stirred with the familiar presence. _Hold on, I'm returning to base_, he stated, his bond to hers closing as he could be felt to shift position. Rethalia broadly smiled and cut the link, dimming it only so much as to not be noticed.

The fembot jumped from her seat and came through the door, heading straight for Ratchet's quarters. As she walked, she deviously plotted about what it really was she was planning on doing.

Upon reaching the desired location, Rethalia politely knocked, then entered. Ratchet was sitting in a slumped posture on his berth, his optics blurry as he seemed to just come out of recharge. Rethalia suddenly felt guilty, and she almost left. "Rethalia, is there something wrong? Is it Liora?" he perked up, worry obvious on his faceplates. Rethalia mindlessly covered her slips and she shook her cranial unit. "No, but it does concern her. I wished to know if you had acquired the proper casing for her second form." she wondered dully.

This was actually something she wished to know. Optimus knew full well that with the corner himself and his mechs had been placed in, there was little time to allow the full term of holding of a sparkling. Liora had grown since her arrival, assisted by the closeness of her mech creator. But it was still dangerous and could possibly damage her in later upgrades.

Ratchet stood and walked over to a nearby desk, slipping a few strips into his servos. "These are designs for the armor and a few paint swatches. Take them with you and discuss it with Optimus." he said, handing her the items. Rethalia took them and glanced at a few before placing them in a space in her bracer. "There is also another favor I'd like to as of you." she added, catching the medic's optics again.

"I am needed elsewhere for business, and Liora is unable to come with me. Yourself, Solas Kaon, and Fera Lennox are the only ones who know of her, but they are unable to watch over her." before the fembot could continue, Ratchet already had his servo out and waiting. He seemed to grin warmly at this task, causing a pleasantly surprised Prime to open her slips.

Liora was carefully placed into Ratchet's more than capable care, while Rethalia was left with a disturbing hollowness inside of her slips.

Pushing this feeling aside was easy however, allowing her to focus only on getting to her point of interest. Quickly, she passed through the halls and dodged humans beneath her, coming up on her quarters in less than a breem.

The door slid open for her, unveiling a space of complete darkness. It took a few astroseconds for her optics to make the necessary adjustments before she entered, her tanks full of fluttering excitement.

She felt so young again, just waiting in jubilant nerves as she awaited her ignorant prey. Her frame rattled softly and she gave an evil grin in the dim, her optics glowing a deeper blue than they had before. She was able to calm herself just as she felt her bond grow stronger, pulling closer and closer.

The waiting in itself was torture enough. The fact that Prime seemed to want to take his merry time made it worse. If Liora really were throwing a fit as Rethalia had feigned, then the sparkling would be settled by now. _We'll talk about that later_, she decided irritably. It was like waiting for the unknown to happen, as if she were awaiting the arrival of an old friend who she liked _a lot_ as of that moment.

Her vocal processor gave a deep growl of impatience as her sparkmate kept her waiting even longer. How long would he be? She had felt him coming closer, then stopping, then approaching again. What was he stalling for?

Finally, his familiar steps could be heard coming from the hallway behind the door. Rethalia gained her youthful mischief and she ducked close to it, pressing her spinal support to the wall. She knew without doubt that it was her sparkmate, just having to notice the impossibly small irregularity of his stride as his kneebolt kept him from complete normality. That was just one more thing she had to look forward to in the next few nanoclicks- taking all his pain away.

One step, two step, three step, closer, and closer. Rethalia's digits dug into the wall and she shuttered her optics, keeping the optic slips low so as to further darken their brightness. She felt him reaching out to her and she called to him, assuring him he was headed the right direction. The deep vibration he gave off when he walked intensified as he picked up pace.

The door suddenly hissed open, blinding Rethalia for a sparkbeat as its light bled in. "Rethalia?" Optimus called, seeming confused at the darkness inside their quarters. Without hesitation, Rethalia suddenly leapt from her spot on the wall and she snatched her bonded from the door, pivoting on her heelpeds to slam him into the wall.

His shocked tensity at this action gave her just enough time to slam a fist into the lock, shorting it. The door sparked once and then jammed.

"What in the name of Primus took you so long?" she murmured, holding him in place as Optimus attempted to move. His bright blue optics looked down on her own in surprise. Well it seemed he wasn't expecting something like this.

"Where is Liora?" he questioned, loosening as Rethalia ran delicate servos over his chassis. She hummed, pressing her frame to his. "She's with Ratchet." she answered, grinning suggestively. Optimus was felt to rattle beneath her touch, his frame warm against her own. His servo suddenly came to her spinal support, gently holding her in place as she continued to lightly drag her digits over his broad chassis. "This had waited for too long Prime." her voice had lowered to barely anything past a rev, vibrating from her vocal processor in a dull thrum.

Her dominate position as trapping her sparkmate to the wall didn't last long however as he easily scooped her up and skillfully set her on his hipbolts. Rethalia squeaked, but she drooped the noise as he rumbled a response. Arms wrapping around his neck, Rethalia found herself chassis to chassis with her bonded, allowing their sparks to hover dangerously close to each other.

His faceplates came closer, teasing her with a false kiss. "We have company." he noted more calmly, sharply breaking through his sparkmate's lustful haze. Rethalia felt her entire frame burn with irritation. The camera.

Before Optimus could even shutter his optics, Rethalia had her arm up, her free one clinging on to Optimus for support. She then twisted around, her bracer turning to her infamous sniper blaster she usually fought with. The plasma warmed for mere astroseconds before she shot, causing a small explosion to decimate the little bubble that held the nuisance. She then returned her weapon to its place and she lightly turned back to her mate.

"What company?" this gained a humored chuckle from the mech who held her, shaking her slightly from the motion. Rethalia grinned with his laugh, suddenly realizing her direction as she was carried somewhere. Metal hit metal as Optimus dropped her on their berth. She gasped and was about to chide her sparkmate when he quickly pressed his lip plates to hers.

Rethalia melted into the form of him, meshing herself to him as if it were the most normal thing in the universe.

She felt his servo come up her spinal support, adding to the pressure of his kiss to her own. His form doubled over her, bending to hover in a tempting closeness. In a return to this motion, Rethalia swiftly dipped her digits beneath his armor, gaining a delicious tremble from him. Thinking he was vulnerable, she wriggled from his grip and tried to hold the dominant position once more.

In a desperate attempt to control the fembot beneath him, Optimus planted his free servo beside her thigh, limiting her movement. When the squirmy Prime protested to this restriction, she could feel his accomplished feeling through their bond. Finding this amusing and slightly annoying, Rethalia fought back by yanking his chassis down harder, allowing her to have easy access to the waiting sensitive wires beneath.

Rethalia smiled with the low growl that accompanied her actions, allowing her to briefly gain the upper hand. She took this opportunity and knocked out his arm beside her, making him lose his balance. When the mech nearly fell on top of her, Rethalia lifted a sneaky leg and wrapped it around his spinal support, stopping his fall with a strong servo. His faceplates stopped right before her own, his servos moved so that both where beside her with his chassis plating trembling slightly.

His optics flashed at this attempt of power, and she knew he had taken notice to her slick move. He retaliated by using the now free servo he had to promptly pull her flush to him, allowing him to nip the wires by her lower neck. Unable to suppress the shudder, Rethalia fell into putty in his grasp. He acknowledge his win with a strong vibration of his chassis.

This shaking rocked Rethalia to her core, causing her to arch beautifully towards him, nearly begging he just finish his tease. Optimus didn't allow her one astrosecond to recover, abruptly using the tender brush of his digits to run down the length of her spinal support.

Rethalia gripped Optimus harder, an uncontrollable want for their bond consuming her. But he wouldn't allow her to win, oh no. he simply just ghosted his lip plates over her faceplates, finding niches in her armor only he knew of. She could feel his touch by her lower support and the shock that came whenever he moved past her thigh. His digit made contact with a highly sensitive patch of protoform and her vents hitched, her digits digging deep into her mate's armor.

But Rethalia was a fighter. She came back to her playful side and she pinched beneath the special spot right above his right hipbolt. A strained cry emitted from him and Rethalia found herself pinned harder to the berth. Her armor was ablaze with the passion she felt, giving her cooling systems a rough time trying to cool her down. But like Pit would she let that stop her. She could hear even Optimus' vents blow harsh winds against her.

To aid their waning bodies, Rethalia simply pulled her mate as close as possible and she connected their interface units, relishing in the mere overwhelming wave that came from the motion. Their connection elated in a new level of rapture, causing both to radiate their own moans of pleasure. Data and feeling passed like breaths between the two, blurring the line between the two essences. They were soon drawing closer and closer to relief.

But Optimus surprised her when he moved to open her chassis, trying to get to her spark. Her own muddled processor controlled her as she too released the panels that dare separated her from his wonderful spark. Shaking digits clipped at the latches of both forms, desperately trying to get to each other's core. Rethalia assisted her sparkmate when he took too long for her liking and he too helped her. When their chassises opened, they clutched at one another once more.

Rethalia took this opportunity to take a long vent of appreciation for the flooding light that came from her sparkmate. All too much the same, she was brought to amazement by the sheer admiration that came with seeing his essence. His spark glowed with power and beloved intensity, showering her in the blue light while her own lit his handsome silhouette.

Whomever had created Optimus must have realized that he was to become a powerful entity, giving him the most admiral form any mech could wish for. His high shoulderbolts and broad chassis slimmed teasingly to a narrow pelvic area and then enlarged again with the thick width of his legs. His long arms easily wrapped around her and took her up close, bringing their singing sparks closer together. There was no hesitation as they pressed nearer.

There was a burst of bright blue, then a shower of fizzling sparks. Shocks of flashing light lit up the room and took up every visible inch of the optic. Their systems of vision nearly shorted, clicking and readjusting as the light turned to a warming shine. A low droning could be heard to come from the united sparks as they united mid-air. The two forms clutched frantically at one another as they experienced such ecstasy, and they held tight when their worlds turned to one. There was a complete sense of being whole that Rethalia felt absolutely overtaken by. Her whole world spun and she tensed against her sparkmate, crying loudly as both she and the mech before her reached their limit.

The blast of heat that came from their sparks sizzled the very air and caused wave of euphoria to pass through them both. Rethalia held dearly onto her bonded as he too crushed her to him, their chassis impossibly close. They were now placed inside the other, giving as close an experience as was physically able while their internal works bowed around the joined halves of sparks. Like a puzzle, they were able to fit together just as another pulse waved through them both, locking their gears and halting any movement. The universe that they shared was the only meaningful thing to them at that moment, blocking anything and everything that dare intervene.

A soft moan escaped her vocal processor, followed by a near replicable noise from Optimus. Together, they rode through their union, allowing the brightness of their joined sparks to settle to just a radiant hue. When it seemed to dim and they were left with just the near scorching feel of each other's frames, they pulled back their interface units and apprehensively tugged back on their conjoined sparks.

The joined world they found themselves lost in was sadly broken into two once more, causing their sparks to buzz in a lingering longing as they moved back to their respective cases. Rethalia pulled herself from her blurry and muddling cloud, brushing her sparkmate to see if he too had returned to the planet of the onlined. They silently pulled back their chassis plating, barely moving but only a few inches before they returned back into their comfortable closeness.

Such a wonderful calmness was felt after so much excitement, leaving only a dull CPU to lag in a blissful sense of peace. Optimus was able to climb aboard the berth with Rethalia and pull her into his lap, holding her to him as though she were nothing short of dear to him.

Feeling as though he may just disappear, Rethalia reached up and latched a hand to his armoring, dreading if he were to leave her again. Gently, he fit his cranial unit perfectly to the crook of her neck, his faceplates brushing softly against hers.

For a few breems, they just enjoyed each other's company. So much was supposed to be said and so much was supposed to be heard, but for some reason, neither spoke for those precious moments. It was almost like they were afraid everything was going to break before them with only the utter of a single word. Rethalia could sense her sparkmate through their bond and touch the warmth of his familiar frame, but she was frightened still. He had left her once and she was terrified if that were to happen again.

Her bonded's mighty essence curled over her own, washing her with love and reassurance. As if realizing her thoughts, Optimus drew his lip plates close and he briefly squeezed Rethalia. "I'm not leaving you Rethalia. Not anytime soon." he swore softly. She felt the tickle of his vents as they pulsed even strokes of air and the low hum of his basso voice as he spoke.

The fembot's servos loosened and she gave a small grin in the darkness, watching her digits as they slowly moved across his surface. "I hope that you would not, but your position keeps me from finding stability in your promise." she rested her helm to his and they silently came into rhythm with one another. Optimus' servo sat firmly on her arm, the other cupped beside her thigh. When she noticed the grim knowing from his side of their connection, she pushed more comfort towards him.

"Decacycle of separation have waned on us, and I do not provide prejudice against you for feeling as you do. I was not aware of your condition." he murmured sadly. Again, Rethalia took note to the thrum of his spark so close to hers and she stalled her digits over the scars he now held since he had departed from her. They somehow gave him a more robust look along with his already intimidating weight of experience, but it also showed a far more vulnerable side to him that Rethalia felt drawn to.

His tremble under her touch had her trailing her servo further into study of this fairly new mark on her sparkmate. "My condition is stable Optimus, do not confuse my grief for a threat to that firmness." she moved her attention from the scar to shift her cranial unit so their foreplates would touch. "Have faith that I am more than just a simple soldier amongst your ranks."

A small chuckle echoed from the mighty Prime, giving confusion to Rethalia. "A simple soldier?" he asked doubtfully. "Rethalia, you were never seen as so by me." he rubbed a servo over her arm and she pressed her grinning lip plates to his. "Is it safe to say I never truly saw you as more than a peer then? Before our bond, you were but a simple mech in the bind of a brash fembot in my processor." she noted, moving away.

Optimus' optics followed her intently, gripping her in their mesmerizing clarity. "Elita-one was always my more preferred company among the soldiers." he admitted, causing distant memory files to surface in Rethalia. She gave a soft laugh, pulling up a rather interesting string of encounters where she would basically kidnap her unsuspecting mech and slip him to an empty office or closet; or even once, her fembot-only restricted quarters at the barracks.

"You are quite boisterous as of late." he remarked, teasingly resting his servo against her hipbolt. Rethalia shut off the files and she lightly let the tip of her digit pull over his middle, stopping just above his interface panel. "Vorns of being apart seems to do that." she moved her servo away and instead placed it on the one taking its place by her leg.

When Optimus didn't immediately answer, Rethalia looked up in concern. He had his optics shuttered, closing off the familiar glow that Rethalia loved so much. She lifted her digits and gently took up his faceplates, causing him to snap open his optics and glance down at her.

"I apologize." he said, shifting her so that she lay right over his frame. They were once again chassis to chassis, Rethalia's servo still cupped over his mandible. Harsh realization came over her and she pressed her lip plates together, slightly irritated and saddened by the emotion in their bond. "You have to leave." she assumed, removing her digits and instead placing it on his chassis. Optimus nodded, his optics bobbing.

Rethalia sighed and made the move to exit his lap, but Optimus held her firm. "It is just Bumblebee asking permission for something, nothing of my greater concern." he assured her. Rethalia wished she could believe him, but the fact remained that he was what he was and everything seemed to want to use that against them. Such power came with far too much responsibility.

"There is more to that conversation you relayed, isn't there?" she watched him with a gloomy gaze and he silently took up to stroke her spinal support. "Yes." he didn't even try to hide the truth from the fembot, knowing that even if he attempted, she would easily be able to pick up on the fib. "What is it?" she moved her servos so that she was smashing them between his frame and hers. It gave her a better clarity of the CPU, but even then his spark's closeness made her own skip a pulse.

"There are incoming signals directed towards the base. They hadn't been recognized until only a few joors ago. They will be here within this or the next Earth solarcycle." his voice was flat and simple, showcasing the true emotion he held towards this break in their private moment. Rethalia shuttered her optics and leaned again on him, assuring him she wasn't upset. "You don't need to leave soon, do you?" she wondered, half hopeful of what his answer would be.

She was pleased to find out that he wasn't needed until the actual arrival of the approaching figures, and that they were found to all be of Autobot decent. Along with this, Rethalia was overjoyed to hear that her sparkmate had also been informed that the remaining fembot Autobots had finally and safely been brought to the base in Washington D.C where they were awaiting the return of their old friends.

This feeling of rare happiness and relief washed through Rethalia and made her quiet company with Optimus so much more enjoyable. It was a sad thought to process that the remaining of the fembots were to each be on the surface of an unknown planet, and that who came was all their race's last hopes. Except for the Stone of Primus that was.

The mass hunt for fembots unwilling to join the Decepticon cause had destroyed nearly every able life-producing form on their planet. Rethalia had joined the Autobots soon before this had happened, her caretaking skills now useless when her assigned clutch was killed.

Even when the prior leader of the Decepticons, Nexus, had been overthrown by Megatron in the gladiator games, his wishes for the destruction of the fembots, sparklings, and any too weak to be of use to him lingered. 'All in the name of The Fallen' he'd announced to demands of reason. And because of these mass killings and the death of the bonded who protect them, Cybertronians were banned from uniting their sparks. For those who were already bonded however, they where immediately discharged from whatever occupation they held and were kept guarded underground. Fembots were also banned from joining in the war. But then, that law was lifted as the war killed thousands more. Soldiers were needed. Fembots could provide that edge.

"You're thinking of Praxus again, aren't you?" Optimus asked softly, nudging their bond so that she realized she'd been sharing files. Rethalia shuttered her dazed optics and she jerked back to reality. "The past is past Optimus, and I am afraid that it seems to appear more and more in my processor than before. It is nothing to be concerned with. Just files."

They fell quiet again, Optimus' concerned grip holding her spark while her calmer, comforting one held back. It was moments like these that she appreciated her being bonded, and the fact that such primitive recording devices were broken so easily. The humans responsible for tracking Rethalia and her mate would be aggravated by her destruction. But that didn't matter much at the moment.

What would she say to Ratchet when he came for her appointment later that kalon? He was supposed to enact them ever so often, and the fact that he hadn't been exactly entertained with the sparkmates' actions the first time around, there was little suspicion that now would be any different. Just bringing up that thought had Rethalia envisioning Liora.

Grinning softly at the image in her systems, Rethalia reached up to wrap and arm around Optimus' neck. Her digits found the base of his cranial unit and she allowed the line in the tip of one to plug into the small opening behind the panel. Optimus seemed confused at this, and he gently prodded their bond questioningly. "Just watch." she cooed, gathering up any and every recovered file concerning their small sparkling.

Pushing the information forward, Optimus suddenly tensed in her grip, his optics flickering. The information was large and overwhelming, scanning from one CPU to the other in mere nanoclicks. Optimus suddenly raised a servo and held her arm, causing her to jerk. But he simply grabbed the limb and held it in place. Rethalia feared she was overloading his processor, and she tried backing away, but again he held on to her. "No, wait." he protested hurriedly. "Keep going."

Rethalia relaxed back into the plugged link, but she still slowed down the speed of the download. Just in case.

For joors upon joors, Rethalia sat with her sparkmate, sharing, then saving to file information through their bond and the connection made between the line. Optimus was quick to save each and every flicker of sent data, storing it deep inside his core so as to pull up later. Mixed emotions coursed through their bond as the memories escaped Rethalia, both happy and saddened. So many decacycles apart, but now they were here. Together. No longer alone, but one.

* * *

Ratchet stood in the lobby, gaining the permission code necessary to enter the base. The code was then sent to Optimus Prime, who in turn accepted it. Now, a few joors later, Ratchet stood with the Autobots of the base, as well as many of the more important of the human officials. The space was large enough for comfortable room between each of the Cybertronians and their earth-born allies, but there was still the heavy weight of the unknown. No one truly knew the designations of the supposed Autobots, so everyone was on edge.

Solas Kaon stood near the back of the group, Bumblebee by his side. Fera sat perched upon the smaller yellow scout's shoulderbolt, her legs hanging over the edge. She seemed fairly relaxed, and so did the cyberling who held her. However, the Guardian beside them was not so easily unwound. _Just the normal_, the CMO assumed.

Thunderflare was by Mirage, helping the mech to fix a small problem with the shifting of the blades in his bracers, as if nothing important was about to transpire. Hound had Fera's female creator, Sarah, in one servo, the other set on the ledge he leaned on. Sideswipe stood nearby, shifting from ped to ped, his arms crossed.

Ratchet once again messaged the Primes of the base, suggesting they move their afts a little faster. Earlier on when Rethalia had come to his office, he'd known what her intentions were. The way she suddenly handed over her sparkling and held that excited and impatient look to her optics; nothing could hide her true goal. But he couldn't blame the fembot. It had been quite some time since she had come into close contact with her sparkmate. He was actually surprised she'd lasted this long.

But now little Liora was being held in a cramped space he held on the side of his hipbolt. It was a removable object used mostly for tools and other small objects of medical nature. But this time, there was just nothing else he could have used to carry the small one in until her creators returned for her. He often had to lay one servo over the lid of the device just so Liora couldn't poke her cranial unit through and look around her. Couldn't have a sparkling suddenly appearing from nowhere in a hanging side-spacer.

"Ratchet, they're here." Sideswipe called. He had suddenly appeared beside the form of Stratis, her arms now crossed. She didn't seem amused by the apparent attempts at flirting by the older, silver mech who now turned back to her. "And then I shot that 'Con right in the optic!" he boasted, bringing up the very digits as they curled to a fist. Ratchet rolled his optics with the mixed spy. _Not that story again_, Ratchet moaned silently. That tale was so old that it happened to Sideswipe in his _soldier_ training.

But just as the warrior had said, the two Primes came walking in. Optimus trailed slightly behind his sparkmate, allowing the fembot to quickly make her way across the floor to where Ratchet stood. Ratchet himself walked the way as well, meeting her halfway. "What the frag too you two so long?" he hissed, gently holding the top of the sub-spacer at his hipbolt. Liora clicked unhappily and she kicked out, catching Ratchet in the thigh.

Wincing, Ratchet took in a sharp intake of air through his systems and he turned an accusing glare on the fembot. Rethalia had acquired a concerned look to her faceplates as she heard the loud clang from Liora's attack and the rather loud protest along with it. A few helms and heads turned, hearing the noise.

Ratchet led the fembot back into the hall, managing to hook the bonded mech before he could slip away. "I could dismantle you both, but I won't, only because your reasoning behind your behavior is understandable." he stared down the Primes with a scorching glare. Even with his irritation in full notice at the front of his CPU, he could dully notice the slight humor at finding himself talking down two of the most powerful beings on his planet.

"Ratchet, I apologize for leaving Liora with you for so long." Rethalia said, coming closer. Ratchet glanced over her shoulderbolt, seeing that Optimus had managed to block most of the doorway. "She behaved?" Optimus asked, obviously trying to change the topic. Ratchet snorted at the attempt and he opened the flap of the sub-spacer, gently removing the sparkling from inside. "I'm sure if being created by two Primes has anything to do with genetic personality, then yes. She was fine." he handed the precious creature to her fembot creator.

Liora whistled happily, squirming in Ratchet's grasp and reaching with grabbing, tiny digits towards her fembot creator. Rethalia's faceplates broke into a beaming grin and she took the sparkling, cradling it close to her chassis. Optimus came closer as well, bowing over his smaller sparkmate so he would be able to see the young one. His own smile appeared and he tenderly touched a digit to the sparkling's frame.

Ratchet paused for a few sparkbeats, taking in the sight of the family unit. They were the picture of perfection for any mech or fembot. It was such a rare and unfamiliar scene to see, yet it was so wonderful at the same time. The CMO allowed them to have their last few moments of time before he would disturb them.

Not so long ago, Ratchet had felt he too would wish for a sparkling and a fembot to call his own. Of course, this has not yet happened, and Ratchet had thrown it to the back of his CPU as an unreachable dream. But now...

Maybe settling would be good for he spark. Optimus and Rethalia seemed happy. And the war didn't appear ready to end soon. Not if the last Decepticon stay standing. As sad as that realization may be for him, he was still willing to risk everything just to have such happiness. _What would it be like_, he wondered, _to have such a feeling of wholeness and pride in knowing you've created something so magnificent as life?_

This thought was sharply snapped as Rethalia moved to place the sparkling back into her holding capsule, shutting Liora off from view. Optimus straightened again and he nodded to Ratchet. "Thank you for watching over her." he said appreciatively. Ratchet quickly nodded in surprise. "Of course." why wouldn't he? "However, I think it would be best if Rethalia were to stay behind in the halls or in one of the rooms until we have met the arrivals. We still do not have a clear idea of just who is coming yet." he suggested.

Rethalia didn't protest at this, just gave a brief goodbye to her sparkmate, a word of gratitude to Ratchet, and then she was off. Whoever said that Rethalia had developed Chromia's personality was highly mistaken. Rethalia was far more cooperative and less stubborn by miles.

"Ratchet, I believe they are arriving." Optimus said, removing the medic from his own CPU. The CMO nodded and walked inside the lobby again with his leader. When someone asked of Rethalia's departure, Optimus simply put it off as her need of recharge and a safer distance if the arrivals turned out hostile.

The humans took to this news without much question, which Ratchet was happy about. It was the strange looks he received from the other Cybertronians that worried him. He would have to start on that youngling shell soon if he was going to keep the secret much longer. This new task looped back on top of Solas, adding yet another being to be in need of the materials Ratchet did not possess. As soon as Thunderflare was finished with Sol's armoring, this base was being left.

It didn't take long for the inhabitants of the room to have to wait. The incoming signals neared closer to the base until they came to the main entrance. There was a silent pause in the air as Wheeljack suddenly answered the call from the arrivals, his faceplates aimed at the bracer on his arm. "They're being scanned now." he reported.

A deathly silence took up the already tense air, giving a new edge of uneasiness to surface. Not one set of eyes or optics were away from the door, every one just waiting anxiously. Optimus himself seemed ready to leap at any moment from the look of his stiff frame and the sight of his mask over the bottom half of his faceplates. Ratchet could just feel the scorching fire that was Sol's dead stare at the door. If anyone was attacking first, it would be him. _Funny_, Ratchet thought, giving a huff. _The injured one would be the first to launch into danger. I need to remind myself to immobilize his weapons_.

He still needed to check out the young warrior's spark, just to figure out what the strange mass was that seemed to dwell directly in the core. Already, the mech had gone on an anger-fueled spat that had ended up with a few of the constructions in the eastern wing to completely be destroyed. Earlier that morning, it'd been announced that attempts at rebuilding the wing were to be dropped and all occupants of the base would abandon just as soon as their allies were ready to move out. There really was no question who the culprit had been.

"Allow access Optimus Prime?" Wheeljack called from his spot, looking up. Everyone turned to peer at the Prime, patiently awaiting his next decision. A blanket of unreadable emotion cloaked his deeper thoughts as he nodded. "Access granted." he said steadily. Wheeljack pressed a few more controls and then he walked to the door, using the manual input to remove the door.

Distant revs of throaty engines roared down the halls and echoed eerily around the room. Such quiet was disturbing when in the presence of the far unknown. Would Decepticons make such noise when trying to infiltrate a base? Would they even care?

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the door, his shoulderbolts stiffening and his servos curling to cool iron fists. His saws vibrated in thir bracers while his internal battle programming sat on-edge of being put on the defensive. Looking at him now, a mech would think he was a warrior, not a medical officer. The thought that he had become so distrustful was slightly unnerving.

The sounds of the arrivals came nearer, causing everyone in the room to take position. Wheeljack stayed by the door with Mirage, Sideswipe, and Optimus. Ratchet was in the center ring with Stratis, Solas, and Hound. In the back was Bumblebee and the scaffolds of human representatives, with a few soldiers beside the officials.

Lights dipped into view and then grew brighter, clicking off as they became unneeded in the light of the base. Granted, it wasn't the best light, but one could easily see in the dim.

Paint colors flashed before the optics of the Cybertronians in the room, causing a few to flinch in preparation. Was this friend? Or foe?

Suddenly, a deep golden flash sped into the room, its wheels smoking as it spun to a stop. Before anyone could recognize the form, they transformed and launched into the air. The Cybertronian tackled Sideswipe to the ground, causing a flurry of concerned and surprised action to arise around the bustling two. Sideswipe still had no knowing of who it was who held him, so the warrior kicked out, fighting like his spark was on the line while feral growls and snarls came from him. The gold melded to silver as the two rolled, fighting for dominance. It was only when the golden adversary laughed that the Autobots sagged in relief. Sideswipe, coming to terms with the one who now wrestled with him, quit fighting so violently and he bellowed in irritation.

"Sunstreaker you circuit-busting spawn of Pit! You nearly gave me a sparkattack!" the silver twin exclaimed.

Sunstreaker jumped from his brother and clapped a servo over his wrist, heaving him to his peds once more. He laughed heartily and punched the mech beside him in the arm. "Nice timing huh? I heard you got some action in this last quartex, you lucky vexpa!" he smiled and looked around.

Finding the two where speaking Cybertronian, Ratchet looked to the humans and assured them that this new mech wasn't hostile. They wound down at his words, relaxing under the unfamiliar words of the reunited brothers. "Speak in English you two, we don't need to be interrogated again." Wheeljack called, catching their attentions. "We promised none of that in one of these meetings."

Mirage came forward and greeted the warrior along with a few other of his comrades. "There were supposed to be more of you _en su camino_, where are they?" he asked. As if to answer him, other sounds could be heard traveling down the entrance hall. Soon, two other vehicles entered the room, one a Lotus Elan while the other signed as a Jaguar Convertible by the small silver letters decorating the lower side of the body.

Ratchet walked up to join Optimus as the two forms put in place their conversion shafts to begin their reformation. After the now familiar clanks and scrapes of metal and parts meeting to collide started up, it was only a few more nanoclicks before two Cybertronians stood before them. Ratchet shifted through his files for the profiles of the brown and bright green Cybertronians. Upon seeing the Prime's approach, the brown mech turned to them, showing his full picture.

Immediately, Ratchet recognized his as Hawktail by the distinct coloring of his paint and the smooth curve in the unique shape of his helm. The light-green Cybertronian also turned, seen as being a fembot the moment after she'd finished transforming. Her designation had been Greenlight, the shy fembot that carried the title of technician beside her close relationship with Wheeljack. She only went unnoticed for barely half a click before she was taken up in a strong and sudden embrace by Wheeljack. The two happily reunited and went off to chat.

"Greetings Optimus Prime, it's pleasurable to see you again." Hawktail greeted, giving a nod of respect. Optimus acknowledged the hello with his own welcome and the two exchanged a quick word before coming to business. "You are stationed in the city of Washington D.C, so why have you come?" Optimus asked, just as surprised as Ratchet to find the master armor smith suddenly before them.

Hawktail nodded towards Ratchet as well, just to give a short salutation. Ratchet returned the dip of the cranial unit and waited for the mech's answer. "You have received my apprentice Thunderflare, have you not?" he guessed. Ratchet nodded. "The Cybertronian is working fairly well with the task you have given him. Solas Kaon should be able to relocate soon because of his efforts." the medic reported.

The smith seemed to become relieved at this, looking back at the smaller mech as he conversed with Stratis. Suddenly, the fembot glanced up to lock optics with Hawktail. Ratchet noted the small expression that crossed both their faceplates before they both looked away.

It was rumored that Hawktail appeared interested in the fembot, but she knew nothing of this. She was mostly concerned with her work and seemed to pay no mech attention but that of who she was speaking with or assigned to meet. "That is good, considering I was only able to provide the minor sets of tools for him when he came here." Hawktail went on.

"Is this assuming you came here for the warrior's armoring as well?" Optimus inquired, getting a confirming gesture as response. "We do not have the necessary materials here for Solas, otherwise we wouldn't have lounged this long." Ratchet put in, confused. Hawktail opened a servo towards the door, saying, "Yes, I know. I have brought enough from Washington to complete his armor, including spare. We received the message of your injured kneebolt Prime, so I have brought the correct medical supplies for that as well."

Ratchet found himself impressed by the preparedness of the mech. He had made sure that everything that needed was brought, including such a minor necessity such as a spare kneebolt and pivotjoint gearing. "Everything is outside in wait for whenever they are of use. However, the entrance was not large enough to fit the cargo." Hawktail stated.

Optimus would of course be the one to haul such a heavy load, but just how much was out there? Ratchet found himself amused by the fact that the smaller door of entry for the base had become a problem after all, echoing a past discussion between himself and the Prime. Now the fact of the matter was that Ratchet had been right all along and he could stake his claim that some of the features of the base were flawed, as he had originally mentioned.

Optimus opted to collect the supplies outside, insuring that he was to use the southern entrance instead. Hound appeared behind the Prime and offered to help, his alt mode more than capable to handle a heavier load. Ratchet suggested they leave to carry out that task and they agreed, leaving in their own alt modes just a few clicks later.

Ratchet brought Hawktail over to where his apprentice was standing beside the mixed spy, their conversation cutting off as the two approached. "Thunderflare, Hawktail would like to speak with you." Ratchet said, watching the exchange between them.

"You have gotten the correct information for Solas Kaon's frame?" the mentor asked. Thunderflare touched his bracer and handed over the necessary datachip. "I will need to take some time with Solas to take more precise measurements, if he is cleared with you that is?" Hawktail had inserted the chip and looked up to Ratchet, who gave his permission. "Thunderflare, I want you to take this scanner and acquire some more information concerning Solas' shell. I have already begun his armoring, but the remaining pieces will have to be nothing less than perfect if he will be able to retain his original form."

Thunderflare soon left the three of them alone and Ratchet followed not long after. Hawktail and Stratis would have much to catch up on, and he doubted that it was best to interrupt them. Instead, he decided to move on to more important and lesser-enjoyable tasks at the moment.

Bumblebee was still seen lounging by the back wall with Fera on his shoulderbolt. Solas was leaning back on the surface with his arms crossed over his chassis. He seemed comfortable, with only slight agitation.

Slowly starting forward, Ratchet stalled for as long as possible. How would he take to the news? Fera probably wouldn't digest it any better than her mech counterpart. But it had to be said, and things would have to be accepted. Keeping things at bay would only make them worse. Time was a real pain in the aft.

Ratchet came upon his intended targets and he stopped just as Bumblebee turned away to take Fera somewhere. "Bumblebee," he called. The small 'Bot twisted back and grew alert. "I want you to tell her." ~I will tell Solas Kaon myself~ he added through their comlink. Bee paused, then nodded, seemingly nervous. ~Do you think she'll take it well?~ he asked through the same silent connection. Ratchet cracked a smirk and shot a darting glance at the human. ~Did she take his temporary comatose very well?~ this caused the mech to simply turn and walk out of the room.

"Tell her what?" Solas walked up to Ratchet and watched Bee exit with his charge. As an answer, Ratchet jerked his cranial unit towards the hall. ~Optimus, I think it's best we tell Sol. Time won't dull the facts of the matter.~ he sent to the Prime. Optimus could be felt to briefly grow concerned, but that faded to absolute focus. ~I will tell him myself. Meet me in my office.~ Ratchet cut the link and they started down the hall.

"I swear Ratchet if it's Decepticons again, I'm locking her in a box." the Guardian swore. Ratchet actually smiled at this, unable to help but see the humor in a serious threat. "Good luck getting her to cooperate." he retorted over his shoulderbolt. Sol snorted at this, but stayed quiet as they came to Optimus' office.

He quietly decided that after this, he would put the human and her Guardian together to share their opinions on the situation. It wouldn't be a pretty picture to suddenly find the human in a feral cloud while her target sat in the corner with his circuits sparking. She would be angry with all of them, including Solas. However, it would be that mech's duty to make sure she knew it wasn't his fault. No one knew of the news except Optimus, Ratchet, and of course Rethalia. Everything felt like a bomb waiting to explode in their faceplates, just ticking away while they stood, nervously awaiting the explosion.

It was actually quite close to that. They were so unpredictable in both their actions and emotions, and that often more than not clouded their judgment. How would the two react? They had such alike personalities that they were almost like... He paused mid-step and his hand hovered over the access keys. Almost like...

They were almost like Ironhide and Chromia.

* * *

**Seriously, this is just my opinion. -_-**

**Truly, no one will ever be like our favorite gun-slinging, dirty-glossa, aft-kicking, Primus-have-mercy-on-them couple. **

**Ever**

**Simple as that.**

**But I just can't help seeing the simlarities in their personalities...I don't know if it's just me or what-**

**Oh well :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Discoveries

**Don't give up on me now guys, remember, this is a two-part story :D**

**Much, _much_ more to come-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 23

"Yeah. I get it. I'll go." Fera shrugged and leaned back on her hands, letting her head sink into her shoulders. Bumblebee shifted beside her, his hands in his lap and his legs hanging over the side of the berth to mimic Fera. He had a stiff and slightly uncomfortable aura to him that Fera found disconcerting and she wondered what was really on the little 'Bot's mind.

He had brought her here to his quarters after Ratchet had ordered him to 'tell her' and they just looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Bee had just whipped around and walked to his room. When they had gotten here, it was a short and fairly simple conversation.

Optimus thought it was best that Fera be brought to Washington as soon as possible, just to relocate her to a safer place. She agreed with him, but it was the fact that Bee had told her that she was, quote: 'Not safe with those mean, vile, evil, viscous, and full-of-rust aliens.' -which had been quite a long broadcast search- that disturbed her. Even then, that didn't even seem like what was truly on the mech's thoughts. He shimmied for a second before giving a low buzz.

"What's wrong?" she knitted her eyebrows and watched the nerved Autobot from below, watching as he jerked at her question and turned to look at the floor. "Bee, I can tell that isn't all you wanted to talk about." she moved herself so one leg was hanging off the edge of the giant bed while the other folded before her, allowing her to face the yellow Guardian while sitting seemingly carelessly on the edge. "Bee, come on."

He glanced down at her, and then away. "I'm...fine." he answered, clicking a few times. Fera narrowed her eyes and studied him. By no doubt he was lying. He was hiding something.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Nevermind."

She sighed in defeat and relaxed her shoulders. It really was a pain in the rear to try getting answers around here. Bee fiddled with his fingers and Fera grabbed her ankle, peering up at him for a moment. How was she to go at this? He looked like a guilty child that was being scolded for stealing a cookie. Which, by some degree, if what he was holding back was as bad as it seemed, then he was going to be. The room was quiet except for Fera's thoughts and the workings of Bee's body.

There couldn't be anything really that bad that he would try to hide telling her for as long as possible. He would never intentionally anger her or make her sad. In fact, she felt he would rather leave that to someone else. Just the look on his face whenever he told her bad news...

"I'm not going to be mad at you, whatever it is." she promised, leaning forward to see his face. His expression softened and he lifted his head, seeing her with her concerned mask.

What if what he had to tell her really was bad? If he was so worried about it, then it couldn't be pleasant. It had to be. Fera's heart dropped and she clamped her jaw shut, fearing the worst. Had something happened? And if so, to who?

She felt the cold terror and grief filling her faster than she could cope, leaving her to sit back and shift her own gaze down. What had they done now? Her chest felt tight and her throat hurt with the unknown. Decepticons...definitely Decepticons. Anything else would have been told to her by her mother or one of the officials. Her eyes searched the plating of Bee's leg aimlessly as her mind raced. Her lungs felt tight and the air stalled by her nose. Closing her eyes for a minute to calm herself, she forced breath into her aching lungs and she swallowed.

"What did they do?" she nearly whispered.

She sensed Bee shifting and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. It was his turn to look down at her in confusion. He no longer seemed nerved, but confused. "What did they do Bee? The Decepticons." she explained, clamping her fingers tighter around her leg. Her nails bit into her skin and caused fiery complaints to the rest of her leg. Bumblebee had turned to face her now, but Fera didn't look at him.

"They...didn't do anything." he said, catching her attention. Hope probed at her mood and tried curling over her heart, and she went to assure it that she was at ease. It settled back without further approaching. "Then what is it?" she loosened her grip on her leg and she sucked in a sharp breath with the raw, pink crescents there.

Bee paused again and Fera looked up. Again with the secrets? Fera let go of a long line of air and she got to her feet. If he didn't feel comfortable yet with telling her what he needed to, she wouldn't force him. There wasn't a point to doing so, even if she was curious. "Can you promise me something?" If it really was that important that he not tell her right away, she would make sure to be prepared for it. The thought that something could befall someone else on behalf of this war or maybe her was enough to make her scream. No one deserved to go through _a war_ they had no part in creating. Bee still had his innocence.

"Anything." he promised.

Fera wiped off her knees and she stood straighter, locking hard, blue eyes with baby-blue ones. "Promise me you won't die. That you'll keep living and being who you are." she couldn't help the sadness bubbling inside of her. What had caused her to ask such an impossible thing of a warrior? She just wanted him safe and away from the danger. She wanted him to live his youth and to experience life and what there was to offer. She didn't want to see him like Solas; still and cold and...lifeless.

Bumblebee didn't seem surprised at this question and he didn't seem to want to tease her about it. Instead, he looked concerned. Fera again forced the saliva through her throat and she ducked her eyes, unable to stand a steady contact with him.

Before she noticed, Bumblebee moved his hand to cup around her, curling his fingers over her. She glanced up and looked around her as he closed his hand and took her in his careful grip. He then shift her close, holding her to his chest. Fera instinctively clutched to the hard frame and pressed her cheek to the warm metal. A soft drone echoed from him and with it, a small set of oddly comforting vibrations of his chest. Fera sniffed and tucked her legs close, refusing to let go.

When she seemed to settle, he spoke. "I...I can't...promise that." it was such a sad sentence with such unfitting strings of songs and newscasts. Fera smirked bitterly against him and she tucked her arms closer to her, reattaching her fingers. She could have guessed so, and she had. But it just would have been nice to hear it. "I figured." she responded, facing him again. "But it was worth a try, right?" she plastered a fake smile on her face and Bee just watched her with increasing worry.

"It is good...to have...hope." the mech put in, getting a short, ironic laugh from the teen. She saw the bewildered look he gave her and she shook her head. Hope was something she didn't really need as often as it offered. "Hope is meant to help people cope with things that they know is worthless of trying to attempt. What is it worth when it can't be enjoyed?" she reluctantly let go of him and twisted around in his hand, sitting instead with her back pressed to him and her chin in her arms. "I...don't know." he admitted softly.

Fera tipped her head back and carefully studied what he maybe thinking. If there was one thing these Autobots were good at, it was hiding what exactly they thought or felt. Bumblebee was a little easier to read, but he was still challenging. "You were always taught to hope, right?" she asked, getting a nod from the mech. "I thought so. It's good you see everything that way. I don't want you to ever change that." she brought up and arm and awkwardly patted his chest behind her, "Never change who you are. Ever."

"I...can promise that." he agreed. Fera smiled and felt her heart lift. There was still the issue that he was hiding something from her, but the fact that this young soldier saw so much more to life than what was returned...it was almost enough to make her feel like the teen she was again. "So are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" she let her head sit back against Bee and she crossed her arms over her knees.

The moment after she had asked the question, he turned quiet again. Yes, he usually was quiet anyway. But this was different. This was...hesitant.

Fera just sat there, waiting, and hoping that he would find the courage to tell her. The silence stretched on and she grew worried. Was it really as bad as she had feared? All the emotions of being captured and letting her mind flee with the possibilities and events that could happen while in their hands returned. She was really scared. Scared for the Autobots and scared for Rethalia's baby. She was scared for her own self -selfishly enough-, and she was scared for Solas Kaon.

By now, she was sure she could expect anything. Giant aliens who could turn into cars were nothing compared to what they could possibly still have in them. Solas and Rethalia had told her things that she had asked, yes, but there was more she wished to know. What secrets did they hold? Ratchet had seemed far too serious to order just a normal informations session for them. What possibly could they be hiding that could upset Bee like this?

"We're...leaving." he said. Fera nodded and rolled her hand in the air, urging him on. _I know that_, she bit back silently. Sarcasm was for those who deserved it. As of now, Bumblebee wasn't one of them.

"Soul...as...isn't coming with us."

Well that was unexpected.

Fera's hand dropped and she felt her throat cramp. She couldn't say anything in her shock, neither did she wish to say anything. Her fear returned and she snapped her jaw shut. Her hand fell and she bit back the shout of surprise she wanted to blurt out. Solas...wasn't coming? What would he do here? He was in danger if he was alone! He couldn't stay here! Who would be here to keep him safe- to make sure he got the help he needed to recover?

Why was she so worked up over this?

Hope flooded her immediately after feeling her dread and dark fright, calling for her and trying desperately to comfort her. In her hyped and anxious state, she pushed it away harsher than she meant to. Her very body tensed like she was electrocuted, her chest feeling like something was squeezing everything together. Her heart beat faster and harder while the blood roared in her ears. She fell forward and gave a sharp cry, quickly grinding her teeth and pressing her hands to her chest.

"Fair...ah, are you...ok?" Bee asked, startled with her suddenly curled form. Fera held her tongue as the breath refused to return to her and her head began to pulse painfully. _What the hell?_ she thought in both confusion and irritation. _What is wrong with me?_ She forced the muscles in her jaw to slack enough for her to sit gasping for air in Bee's palm. "No Bee." she finally said, gulping the precious air around her.

"No I'm not."

* * *

Solas paced the room with the same anxiety he held while ever in wait. He had both servos swinging roughly beside him, his faceplates aimed for the floor. His demeanor was somewhat tensed and seemingly way too pumped than what was necessary, but that had become a normal scene with the mech over the past two months of having him on Earth. He seemed too ready for battle at any time, focusing on keeping his attention up and his focus clear. Eventually, he could leave tracks in the floor. He never paused for even a nanoclick to see who was at the door.

Ratchet was by the bench that Rethalia now sat at, standing with his arms crossed over his chassis while he watched the younger mech pace nonstop. Rethalia did the same, not saying a word as she patiently waited for the one they were supposed to meet.

Finally, he stepped into the room, each of the cranial units turning towards him as he did. Solas finally quit his striding and he trained his optics on the taller mech who calmly moved towards his desk and shifted the different compads there. There really wasn't anything he was looking for, but that didn't make a difference as he lamely organized a few of the assembled pads. This was surely far better than what he would have to discuss with the appointed guests of the room. Especially a certain Guardian who more-than-not had become some form of protective figure to a specific young female human.

"Optimus, what is it you wanted me for?" Solas spoke up, causing his digits to hover. Optimus vented a soft release of air from his systems and he left the mess at the table to turn around. He'd wanted to avoid the main conflict for as long as possible, maybe put in some good conversation and basic reports before they came to the main point. There were a few things on the processor of the Prime that he'd rather have left to the one later to deal with the mech anyway. "It has come to my attention that this location is of lesser defense than I'd originally considered." he stated simply.

Solas snorted loudly and Optimus watched the warrior as he rolled his optics. "That fact is quite obvious as of late." he noted sarcastically. It wasn't really a tone Optimus would usually approve of, but right now, he was too caught in his own CPU to even notice the comment.

"The Decepticons have come to know of our base of operation by means of which I have no knowing of. But what I am clear of is their unsettling amount of interest in Fera Lennox." he let his voice grow thick with the seriousness of the situation and Solas instantly grew cold with him. He dropped the skeptical look and gained a newer one of what appeared to be unease. It seemed he was no longer able to control his innermost fears. No matter what he said of the human, Optimus knew he was as loyal to his duty of protecting her as he was his Autobot affiliation.

"They haven't gotten anything about her yet. They just know she's connected to us. They just want her because she is with us." he nearly growled. Optimus looked to his sparkmate, who in turn returned a concerned gaze. "That is not known yet, Solas Kaon." Optimus responded, lifting his helm again. "They feel she has a purpose, and therefore, a value." he lifted a reasoning servo, "Until she is in their possession, they will not understand what true significance she has to us."

The mech before him snapped his optics away and he stalked in pacing once again. "That is why we have decided to send her to Washington D.C to be kept under close watch by both human and Cybertronian security." Rethalia stood and Optimus watched her approach the near seething Guardian in the middle of the room. "My life wasn't even enough to keep her safe! What makes you think that keeping her locked up somewhere will keep her any safer?" he demanded angrily, stopping to fix her with a hot glare.

Rethalia remained a good distance from him in case he let his frustrations get the better of him, but she was still close enough to give off a clear sense of assurance. "We have her best intentions in process Solas, remember that." Solas barked a short laugh and he waved an accusing servo to the door. "Putting her deep underground won't stop them from coming after her, or that Pit-ridden necklace at her jugular! When they finally come to realize just what she has in her, they will stop at nothing, _nothing_ to get her." he leaned towards the fembot, but then turned his angered optics to his leader. "She is only safe with one of us around at all times, and that is impossible to do." his voice had softened, but the solid concern was still there.

Optimus took a step forward and quickly glanced at his CMO. Ratchet was quietly assessing the conversation with an expression that clearly demanded answers. He yet did not know of the Stone, or just who was carrying it. He never even questioned Fera's importance. It just went to show how much he trusted his peers. But when he looked to Optimus with an expression of pointed discontent, the Prime turned back to Sol. "Then what is it you suggest?" he demanded firmly. This mech wanted so much that only so little could be offered for. Yes, he was fully aware that Fera was in constant danger. And yes, he realized that with the Stone's secret still in the shadows of the Decepticons, she was even more valuable to the Autobots. He knew just why she had the Stone, but he could barely believe it himself to tell anyone.

Solas dropped his optic contact and he searched the floor. With his armor gone, he was so much thinner and vulnerable. His silver protoform was like that of many normal Cybertronian citizens that had roamed the streets of the once great planet. But this view was also unnerving because of the many vorns upon vorns Optimus had grown used to the images of armored soldiers in the midst of battle. It was so unusual now to see the 'base' form of a Cybertronian.

"I don't know." he murmured. His digits curled and shook with the force he held them with. "Then you must trust us. You're time as Guardian is not over, but it must be put aside so you may heal and return to protecting her." Rethalia said reassuringly. Solas just snarled and jerked away from her, hunched by the far wall as he vented his anger. Optimus knew helplessness when he saw it. And this mech was drowning in it. It wasn't his fault for what had happened to Fera, or what could happen that was out of his control. However, it was getting past that regret and finding the strength to carry on from your mistakes that made a good warrior great.

"I don't understand." Ratchet spoke up. Optimus looked to his friend as he continued, "What has Fera's necklace to do with anything concerning the Decepticons?" the medic switched his optics between the two Primes before him, but neither of them quickly spoke up. "Nothing Ratchet. It's something best left unsaid." Solas snapped from his position behind Rethalia. Optimus sighed again and left his sparkmate to answer. "It's the Stone of Primus Ratchet." she explained plainly.

When the CMO's faceplates turned to a shocked stupor and his mandible opened, Optimus jumped in before he could speak. "Her family acquired the Stone from Ironhide shortly before he deadsparked. Major William Lennox thus handed it down to his daughter Fera briefly before his own demise." Ratchet turned his helm to Optimus and his optic ridges came down. "Then we must take it from her. If she is in any danger because of it, then we simply could retain it and let her stay under strict human-only protection." he was so sure of his solution, but he couldn't be more wrong.

"Even if that were true, she already has had contact with us. They will see this as an attempt to keep her away from them, and they will more than not try harder at gaining her. It is not just the Stone she possesses that is of importance, but the abilities she carries with it." he turned his attention to his sparkmate before the medic could go on, "You have told her?" he asked. Rethalia shook her cranial unit and held her arms, glancing back at Solas. "No, I have not."

"Bumblebee is telling her." Ratchet cut in, regaining his leader's recognition. "Telling her what? What is there to tell her that I do not know?" Solas inquired quite irritably. From the way he searched each set of faceplates, it seemed the mech thought everyone was against him as of late. Optimus respectfully took up the mech's optic contact and said, "That she will be leaving for Washington in only a short amount of time." a brief hesitation, "You will not be joining us however."

First, Solas was confused, then the information seemed to settle with him and he became shocked. And that finally turned to anger. His prior form of aggravation returned and he demanded why he was unable to travel with his charge and peers when they relocated. "It is best," Rethalia piped in, "that you stay here, where there is far less chance that the Decepticons will attack because of an abandoned base. Hawktail and Thunderflare also need to finish their work on your armoring while Greenlight and Wheeljack work to find the reasoning behind the Decepticons' attack on the main communications grid on the state border and around the country."

Solas suddenly placed a servo over his chassis, his anger dimming dramatically. Optimus grew concerned at the sudden change before the mech winced and jerked his digits away. Before any of them could react, his gushing ire came again and his body emited a low sound of deep displeasure. "I hate feeling so helpless!" he bellowed, swinging around to land a swift and powerful punch to the sleek metal wall. The loud clang of the strike rang throughout the room and faded to a dull ringing. Solas drew back to reveal an impressive impression in the wall and a set of new scrapes to his fist. The silver bowed under the impact and the inside was left with imprinted traces of who had struck it.

No one spoke out at the mech's sudden and violent action; not even the Primes murmured a mere sliver of shock. The movement made by Solas surprised Optimus, but he would have expected nothing less. He himself felt frustrated and full of tension. He didn't know what was to happen before the mech's apparent demise, or before Fera was kidnaped, and he didn't know what was to come. It could make any sensible being lose their sanity.

Optimus crossed his arms and calmly watched Sol as he slowly released his anger through already-overworked vents. His optics were a threatening shade of turquoise and Optimus would even go to expect a haze of vapor coming off his frame. No one would blame this Guardian; not if they wanted their glossa tied and a short time in the brig. Although, whether that would be Solas or the persecutor, Optimus was unsure.

"You are not alone in that Solas, we are all in the dark." Ratchet said quite pointedly from his spot by the wall. The medic and his leader locked gazes and a certain feeling of suspicion passed from the lesser-informed side of the contact. "You really want to know Ratchet?" Solas demanded hotly. Optimus dropped his arms and both he and his sparkmate turned to the younger warrior. If anyone was to tell the CMO of what was happening, Optimus would have wanted it to be himself. Otherwise, it would have to of appeared that he'd been hiding information from his long time, trusted friend. Which, by some degree, he had. "Solas-"

"Fera has the Stone, but not only that, but it looks like she's the _only_ one that can activate it. The Decepticons want her, and if they get her, we will, without a shadow of a doubt, lose this war." his warning unheeded, Optimus curled his digits while he switched his gaze from Solas to Ratchet. The medic was walking from the wall, his expression unreadable. For a few moments, he just seemed lost for words, which was understandable.

Millions of questions that needed answering must have filed through the mech's processor, and Optimus frowned deeply at just what his old comrade must be thinking of not only him, but the situation in itself. Ratchet stopped before Rethalia and then peered at Optimus. "Whatever is wrong with her, I will know. If by some way she does have the capabilities you suggest she does-" he raised a digit as Solas tried cutting in, "then her body must be reacting to it. Foreign material in the human body is not generally taken well if it is not an adaptable substance."

Solas sat heavily on one of the ledges protruding from the wall, leaning over his arms as he set them over his legs. "You're saying she could possibly be affected by the Stone?" he inquired, his anger seeming to finally be dying into defeat. Rethalia moved to come stand by Optimus' side and her arm lightly brushed his. Ratchet shuttered his optics and gathered his thoughts. "Maybe. It is possible that it could stay in one solitary form, thus allowing no adaptations to the piece to be made. However, the Stone has not been studied as in-depth as I would have preferred, and I assume the necklace is not internally consumed?" he looked around, getting a shake of the cranial unit from Optimus.

"The only way she could be effected is if the Stone is emitting a sort of energy to her body. Which, if she is the key to activating it, then I can confidently predict that it does." as the medic paused, Optimus caught Solas once again placing a servo over his chassis. "I'll have to attain a proper diagnostic of her to decide just what condition she's in." there was a queer expression of anxiety and worry over Solas' faceplates before he looked up at Ratchet.

What could be concerning the warrior so? Was he thinking of Fera? She would be safe in Washington; or at least safer than she was here, even _with_ Solas and the Autobots' protection. Removing his confused attentions from him, Optimus studied Ratchet's words. If something was affecting her health, then a human doctor such as Doctor Shelby would have a much easier time examining her. Hopefully, there wasn't anything afflicting her. But one couldn't expect the best when the worst was a possibility. "If she is in no visible discomfort at the moment, then I suggest you begin with Solas. You wished to do so earlier, correct?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet didn't look at the Prime as he nodded, glancing at the mech of the conversation though that very 'Bot seemed caught in his own world. "Yes. Solas' spark needs examining at as well. That, I'll have to do prior to our departure. Now that I know what has been left secret, it should aid me in future examinations of these two." he again seemed to be directing his words at Optimus, but the Prime decided to ignore it. By a certain amount, the medic had right to his grudge towards his leader. Optimus didn't blame him for it, nor would he ever.

"When I'm back in my armoring, I'm claiming whatever 'Con was glitched enough to take her." Solas threatened darkly. All three of the other Cybertronians in the room looked to him in confusion. That was a sudden and unexpected comment, but the mask he wore was even more surprising.

He still had his servo over his spark, but his faceplates were both focused and on-edge of pure rage Rethalia pressed herself ever so lightly against Optimus and he took a step forward so he was at least in front of his sparkmate if Solas abruptly took out his anger on the room and beings around him. Ratchet dropped his crossed arms and he turned completely to Solas. "That should not be your concern right now Solas. You should be worried about your own health and that of your guarded's." he reminded.

Solas seemed to completely ignore Ratchet's comment, instead jerking his cranial unit away so the medic was no longer in his sight. Just a moment ago, Solas had seemed on his way to calming down. It was such an unforseen change that Optimus grew troubled into as to why Solas had snapped back to such intense lividness. Was Fera truly that important to him already? After such short time of knowing her, Optimus could see the kindness and buried wisdom inside of her. But he'd also seen her temper and short patience for thought-before-action. The two he could see were going to grow into some kind of acquaintance, but Solas exhibited some form of new protectiveness and fondness of the human female that none of them had seen before.

Had his revival by the Stone caused him to form a type of respect and light friendship with Fera? Or was it his undoubtable pride-forged thoughts of vengeance towards the Decepticons for severing the success of his duty that had him so infuriated?

Solas leapt to his peds and everyone tensed. "Not my concern? Listen to yourself Ratchet, you're telling a Guardian to not worry about what may happen to his charge." Solas spat, narrowing his optics. Ratchet was about to say something back, but Optimus could feel the rising temper of the situation and he interrupted. "The Decepticons will not be able to locate her while in our care. There is nothing for you to worry yourself for before you may return to your task."

"You're saying I'm unfit for duty?" Solas demanded, turning on the taller Prime.

"He is saying he feels the Decepticons cannot complete the impossible. They can't pull off what may not happen. Fera in this concept is unattainable as long as she is with those in Washington." Rethalia put in before Optimus could speak. He wanted to pipe up before his sparkmate took matters into her own matter, but she seemed to do so without his knowing, nor approval.

Solas took one step forward and both Optimus and Ratchet prepared themselves to stop him. They knew he would never harm a fembot on purpose, but he was in a place none but he himself could come from. It was a hazy and muddled place that obscured any other emotion or feeling but that of that specific thought or concern. Optimus himself had been in this place once. "What makes you think they'll care? The Decepticons will do anything to get her, no matter what it sacrificed. they care neither for life nor good, just greed and power." Solas shot back.

Now it was Optimus' turn to become bewildered. Was this what he truly felt? He couldn't be in his right processor at the moment, but it was hard to keep up that belief when Solas showed such passionate body language and convincing woos.

Rethalia suddenly moved in Optimus' peripheral and he carefully switched his attention between the two before him just in-case there was to be conflict above that of verbal extent.

"They are mechs and fembots just as we are Solas, just with different views." he huffed loudly at this, "They have creators and family units and maybe even sparklings waiting for them. It is no different who is on what faction, or what they think is right. We have been taught completely separate ways." she tried her hardest to convince the mech's opinion, but he seemed defiant.

Optimus loved his sparkmate dearly for her sturdy views that she had gained over her obtainment of the Matrix of Leadership. She was much wiser now than she had been, and far more patient. She was still herself however, with her fiery performance in battle and her sharp tongue never moved. She showed her disappointment however whenever Solas shifted his dark gaze towards her.

"They are _monsters_." he seethed.

"If that is how you see it, then you are blind."

Her tone was so chilling, yet placid. But it seemed to effect Solas deeper than what Optimus would have expected. The mech's emotions took a noticeable change when he paused and his features stalled. "Enough." Optimus commanded sternly, finally placing a servo on Rethalia's shoulderbolt to break up the tension. "Rethalia is right Solas. The Decepticons are the same in basic spark." the Guardian ripped his optics away, "They are Cybertronians as we are, and creations of Primus. Just as we are. Their morals maybe distinct from our own, but that is how they view this war, and Primus forbid, I have tried time and time again to have our beliefs coincide."

"And where has that gotten us Optimus?" Solas demanded, snapping back around. "In a war with our own race that has both destroyed our own world and carried on to another." his curled fist lifted to press over his chassis. "I will not put Fera through what I have suffered, for I now understand just what innocence she has. They haven't the_ right_ to include those who have no place in war. Therefore, under my power, they _will not_ involve her."

Rethalia tensed under Optimus' grip, but he held her more firmly, stopping her from whatever she was about to say. "I admit our actions resulted in less than what we would have wanted. They came to a failed and dark end, but what prediction were we to possess?" he looked back to Ratchet as the medic started forward, "What power do you bear that may prevent anything from harming Fera? Note that we are all in concern for her better health, Solas. We are all allies in this."

Optimus caught Ratchet's gaze for only a mere sparkbeat, but even in that time, they were able to understand; to know. They had a clear connection that only dear friends shared, allowing them to attain a similar knowledge with only a single look. "After Ratchet has assessed your spark as he wished to do, you may speak with her. Say what needs to be said and leave it be. You will see her again soon enough." Optimus assured, catching the suddenly silent mech's attention. Solas nodded, not looking to him. Was that pain in his expression? Or was it regret? Or maybe more frustration?

He was unable to decide as the door to the office hissed open without warning. A scolding reprimand settled over his vocal processor as he turned to the noise, preparing to chastise any being who entered without his verbal permissions. This wasn't the time to be freely wandering the premises.

But his mandible fell open for a different reason as he beheld the youngest of his warriors standing in the doorway, hovering over a form in his hands. The very look on his faceplates was both worry and horror, causing a small ping to cramp in the Prime's chassis. The body he held was small and looked in intense pain, sounds of low moaning coming from them.

After a moment's studying, Optimus found that it was Fera- curled into a tight position, clutching her chest, and squeezing her eyes tightly shut in obvious affliction.

Bee was clicking nervously and his baby-blue optics were knitted with concern. Before he even stepped into the room, Ratchet was there, quickly asking questions and scanning the smaller female.

The moment the first scan reached her, Fera's twisted body released a piercing and energon-curdling scream. Her body held itself tighter and she could be seen to visibly shake as if she was put through the cold. Ratchet immediately stopped his scans as the cry hit the air, becoming both confused and additionally worried. Optimus had jerked at the sudden shriek and he had to place both servos on his sparkmate so she wouldn't run forward. Ratchet needed his room to observe, and a worried fembot looking over his shoulderbolt wouldn't help him in the least.

The other problem with Fera's call of agony was her already stressed Guardian, who had originally been standing in the far corner when Bee had entered. But now he was rushing forward, his faceplates set in cold worry and his frame hurried. Optimus strode forward and lightly restrained the form before he could reach the pair at the door. Sol didn't appreciate this at all, swiftly coming to try yanking away from his leader's grip.

"Fera!" he called concernedly.

Optimus could see the fear in his optics and the tight anxiety that just bubbled from his shell. He again attempted to get away from Optimus' grasp, but the Prime was also quick, dodging from side to side to keep the mech at a safe distance. Ratchet must have tried scanning her again, for Fera's voice ran high and shrill once more.

Solas nearly got away that time, shoving his leader's arms away and leaping towards the medic. Optimus grabbed the warrior's arms, holding him back. Solas dug his toelinks into the ground as he tried propelling himself forward, his hands clenched. "Let me go!" he snarled. "What is wrong with her?!"

Ratchet ignored the trapped mech's frustrated demands, instead questioning the very being who had brought in the ailing human.

Optimus grunted as Solas jerked his arms, trying once again to free himself. "Ratchet, get Fera out of here!" Optimus boomed, causing the CMO to in turn push Bumblebee out the door and out of sight. Solas snarled and threw his cranial unit back with their action. There was no doubting the mech was desperately trying to escape, using every slick maneuver he could to gain the freedom he sought for.

If he wasn't only chassis-high to Optimus, then the mech very well could have succeeded in chasing after his charge. Why was he acting so violently? Solas roared and kicked out behind him, catching Optimus in the interface panel.

"Solas! For Primus sake, calm yourself!" he commanded, trying hide the fact that that move had been very painful and well-placed.

As if a switch had been turned, the Guardian abruptly quit kicking. His thrashing ceased and his strikes dimmed. His vicious growls turned to silence and his frame settled to an overwhelmed shiver.

Cautiously, Optimus let him go, slowly standing tall again as the Guardian before him just stood. As if he were made of stone. He just stared at the door.

Rethalia and Optimus shared a confused and concerned look before Rethalia herself walked forward and carefully tipped her cranial unit to the side to look at his faceplates. "Solas?" she murmured softly.

Before either of them could react, Solas simply overlooked the fembot's tone and he walked away. Calmly. Quietly... Disturbingly.

* * *

The pain had taken over every inch of her body, drowning her in a silent, raging sea that continued to grip her with breathless intensity. The suffocating blankets of tensity clamped over her and refused release. A cramping lash throbbed in her chest and caused another bout of constricting pressure to take hold of her breath and restrict any relieving amount of air. And when that horrible energy crossed over her body, her muscles clenched harshly and flew into a fit of fiery affliction. Her throat would burn and she was unable to hold back her cries of both terror and agony, letting her calls ring around her.

Her mind was caught in a messy tangle that confused her to no end. The frustration with her endless pain caught up and she threw out her limbs in an attempt to break the invisible hold on her. But, her body wouldn't cooperate, instead falling back into a tight ball of whimpering pity.

She didn't know where the hurt was coming from or why, but she just wanted it gone. Gone and far away. Hope was all over her, in places she never knew it could reach, and delving deeper into her thoughts and feelings as she struggled. It pried further into her and cause her heart to jump with the attention, only worsening her current position. Again, her body drew taunt and she screamed, digging her nails deep into the cloth of her shirt. Hope was flashing so brightly inside her mind, filling it with nothing but its light and the pain it caused her.

"Go away!" she shrieked both physically and mentally. "Leave me alone! Just leave me _alone_!"

Her please went unheard as that wave circled back over her and she twitched and shook violently. There was a moment that she had to hold back the bile building in her throat before she nearly vomited. Her jaw snapped shut and she was unable to open it as seeming electricity arched over her and threaded deeply into her very core. Rolling onto her back, she took note of the hard, yet warm surface she was laying on. And the swaying that came with it. Where was she? Did it even matter?

A few times, she had heard what she assumed to be her name, but she wasn't really sure. Her body shifted and she gasped, desperately continuing to take the precious, yet unattainable, air from around her. It was just there, and she couldn't take it!

Something proceeded to grab her limbs and hold her down, but she was soon thrashing against it -whoever it, or they, were- and savagely trying to rip her arms and legs closer. Her name came up again a few times before she would even open her eyes.

The brightness blinded her, the edges fuzzy and blurred. Her chest heaved and every intake of air was wheezed, coming into a trembling and tightly strung body. Her limbs contracted and her eyes snapped closed again, her head bowing back to let her back arch. This time, the pain was in her back, drawing her shoulder blades as close as possibly able. Her spine jerked and seized, once again squeezing her lungs.

"Fera!"

Suddenly, her ribs fell slack. Her muscles fell to putty. The air was clearer and suddenly reachable.

Her lips pulled back and she fell limp to whatever she was laying on. Her breath was but desperate gulps like a fish dying on the wood of a river dock. But the relief that came from those fantastic grasps of oxygen was enough for her. The horrible pain was now ebbed, shutting off as if it had been flipped over. It was so shocking and sudden that she had to lay absolutely still for a few heartbeats.

"Fera?" That voice was so different from the other one, but it was also gentle and full of concern.

Fera let her eyelids fall back and she stared above her into the vivid whiteness until it slowly began to dim. A black blot in the middle of the light grew and grew into a dark and oddly familiar shape. The surrounding silhouette of the thing was still fuzzy and it at first difficult to understand anything happening at that moment. The roaring in her ears was no more, and this allowed her mind to finally settle and come to terms with the enormous form hovering above her.

"Ratchet?" she mumbled hoarsely.

The 'Bot visibly relaxed, his frame loosening and a soft sigh escaping his vents. Fera blinked at the rush of warm air and she knitted her brow. She cleared her parched throat and tried to roll to her size, only getting a sore and sensitive response from her stomach. Wincing, she instead forced her aching arms to try pushing herself to some kind of inclined position.

Her attempts were in vain however as Ratchet went to softly push her back down onto her back -which wasn't fairly hard in that instance-. "No, no, no. Don't try moving." he instructed with hushed tones. His quiet voice was lulling to Fera's oncoming headache, but it was also confusing. He seemed worried about something and Fera squirmed on the hard surface she laid on. "Are you ok?" she questioned. He seemed surprised at this and then he grinned, leaning back. The light grew abruptly brighter and Fera squinted her eyes, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at it. The light was turned off and Fera was able to comfortably look around.

She was in one of the many rooms made for the Cybertronians as their medical wing. The silver-grey walls stood sleek against the concrete of the floor and ceiling, lined around the entire perimeter with both machines and random toolcarts. She didn't see anything hooked up to her, and that was a relief. What she did find was the artificial soothing sensation of meds in her system. _He drugged me_, she thought sluggishly. Now that she was calmer, they were able to fully take effect and she got a slightly drowsy urge from the freedom of her pain. "The question is if you are Fera. You had a fit severe enough to permanently damage your internal and mental function." he shifted around in something for a moment, his back to her.

"Seizure? I had a seizure?" she drawled, her lips also affected by the hold of the medication. Ratchet turned around, holding a small tool in his hand. He approached the giant berth she was set on and he looked to her. "No. It was more of bodily contraction than sporadic seizing." he lowered the device in his hand and held it there for a few seconds. Silence befell them both as Fera's dull mind tried understanding what it was he was using. It was of a box shape, a round, black bubble hanging off the bottom.

A small pinch of pain echoed in Fera's heart and she drew in a sharp suck of air through her teeth. Her hand came up and she rubbed the spot, trying to ease it. Ratchet noticed her reaction to the machine and he drew it away, studying her before a small ping sounded from the box. "Then what happened to me?" she asked, watching the medic as he looked over the tool in his hand. He had an expression of total concentration on his metallic face, which soon turned to confusion. "I..." he began, only to fall short.

Fera grew perplexed herself, coming to sit on her elbows despite the bodily complaint it caused her. "What is it?" at the moment, she had little to no memory of what had happened after her chest started hurting while she was talking to Bumblebee. She remembered being lifted into the air and then everything had been spotty after that. Now she was here.

Ratchet again halted and frowned deeply at the thing in his hand, as if it displeased him greatly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." he reported flatly. Fera switched her eyes from between the mech and machine, completely blank. _What does that mean?_ she wondered. _Will I have another episode? Is there something wrong with my heart? Is it my brain? Am I...dying? _This last thought caused uneasiness to build inside of her and she swallowed hard, tentatively rubbing the spot over her heart with an expression of worry over her face.

The CMO beside her moved and she jerked as she became startled. "Nothing showed up on the x-ray scan, and the cardiac examinations showed up with only minor fluctuations. Your heart is fine." but he didn't seem convinced of this, gaining a look of dissatisfaction. Fera shifted herself on her elbows and she let her eyes flick around in disbelief. "But...that doesn't explain my 'fit'." she insisted, leaning towards the 'Bot. Ratchet again sighed and he set the scanner aside. "Yes, I know. However, without basic availabilities, I am unable to fully understand your current situation. I can't get a proper scan of your body." he explained, burrowing his own eyebrows in equal concern.

Those distant waves that had rocked Fera's body returned to memory and she pressed her lips together. It had been so overwhelming and agonizing... Was something so simple truly the cause of all that pain? No. It couldn't be. Something else must be wrong.

"Have these symptoms appeared regularly with you?" he questioned, snapping Fera back to reality. Numbly, she shook her head and Ratchet softly grunted. He seemed to be thinking deeply about this, but could he figure out what was wrong with her? "This is the first time this has happened. I mean, I've felt something similar to it, but nothing this bad..." she let her gaze swivel to the wall standing before her and then her ruined shoes.

"Similar as in what, Fera?" Ratchet pressed, coming closer. Fera paused and went on to think about it herself. There were some different things she had felt from the time she had been stabbed on. They had gotten deeper and more intense as the weeks had gone by, but they seemed particularly bad now that Solas had been revived. These seizes in her chest only had started up since his awakening.

She could vaguely remember the tugging of her heart and the odd presence that had grown inside of her briefly before Sol had somehow woken up... But even before then, all she had felt was a few confusing tugs on her heart or feelings she couldn't explain.

"As in...I...don't know." she admitted. Ratchet sighed and Fera looked back to him guiltily. Really, truthfully, if she could explain it, she would. She hated feeling like she was useless and she especially hated standing aside if she was physically able to do something for the better.

Ratchet walked over to the berth and sat down on some unseen object, laying his arms over the table and holding his forehead with his index finger and thumb. "You haven't been experiencing any aches or unexplained sicknesses? Maybe you suddenly have started going through some mental delirium or encountered an intense or disorienting session of dreams?" he glanced up between his fingers to see Fera shake her head. "No...not that I know of."

The medic let his aqua blue eyes shift away and a soft humming came from his chest. He looked exhausted and close to falling asleep right before her. The small noises his body made in the silence creaked and sputtered in a way that didn't sound normal. Worried, Fera withheld a groan as she twisted around on her side and slowly slid her legs underneath her. Her heavy arms drug across the berth and helped her to stand.

When she had awkwardly come to a doubled-over position with her butt high in the air, Fera was able to push herself up straighter. For a second, she swayed and then swung her arms around so that she wouldn't fall over backwards. Stumbling back, Fera wavered a moment before turning around.

Ratchet hadn't yet noticed her, which just went to show just how fatigued he was. How long had it been since he had slept? Fera knitted her eyebrows and took an unsteady step forward.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Finally, she was only a few feet away from the mech and he suddenly jerked as if he'd been startled. His eyes were wide and his hand snapped from his face. "What are you doing?" he demanded. It was more a question of worry than anger. He seemed confused and yet intrigued by her instinct to move so soon after she was put through a possibly life-altering attack. Fera ignored this however, focusing on moving one foot after the other. She drug one shoe forward and shuffled the other after, making sure to keep her eyes trained on them as she did.

"Fera, what are-"

"Shutup, I'm concentrating."

She continued on until she was near enough to jump the rest of the way. But that was impossible; something she wouldn't even try. Taking a few more shuffles on, Fera reached the arm that Ratchet had set across the top of the berth. She came to it and bent over at an angle to use it as a sort of support, allowing her to come closer to fully sit against one of the plates there. Ratchet didn't move an inch, actually seeming tense at her contact. He was watching her as she settled against him, blanketing her arm beside her and holding her wrist.

"You really should be resting..." Ratchet insisted gently, causing Fera to raise a single brow. "And so should you." she shot back.

The CMO lowered his other arm and gave her a weird look. "My rest is no business of yours." he noted. Fera shifted and began to rub her sore midsection. "Punish me for being concerned."

Ratchet sat straighter, accidently jolting the human on his arm. Fera gasped and clutched onto his armoring, her muscles snapping tight again. Ratchet immediately fell still and Fera slowly doubled over, wrapping a hand around her abdomen. "Fera, I'm sorry." he apologized, coming as closely as he could without moving her again. Fera waved him off and he backed up a small distance to allow her room. "Just...give me a minute." she managed through gritted teeth.

Seconds ticked by and Fera was finally able to breath properly again. "Are you alright?" he inquired. Fera was almost completely sure he had waited literally sixty seconds.

"Yeah." she breathed, carefully rising to sit again. "Don't move." she looked back at the mech and he nodded.

She knew Ratchet only had her best in mind -or whatever made up their consciousness-. And he would have all of the Autobots' wellbeing to think of as well. He would need to be able to have a clear mind in the state of battle or when a major emergency were to take place. So why wouldn't he make the time to take a freaking nap?

"What happened to me? I can't remember anything." she asked, twisting around in her spot. Ratchet turned away his face to look at the berth before he spoke, "I hadn't the time to ask Bumblebee. All I understand is that you were in conversation with him when your episode started. He came to find me and when he did, I took you here." the mech still held his gaze away, but Fera watched him with every intention of keeping the contact. "Where is he now?" she pursued, leaning forward.

Ratchet flicked his eyes back to her and their gazes met. "Waiting to speak with Optimus. However, Prime is trying to restrain your Guardian at the moment, so that won't happen for some time." his last words actually made Fera squirm, a discomfort settling over her mind. _Would he be mad about the part that he wasn't moving with his team to Washington?_ she wondered. _Or was it that he wasn't going to be able to protect me?_ she hoped it was the first because she wasn't sure she could handle the second.

The medic before her sensed her disease and he set his hand down closer to her as a form of reassurance. "He was upset over pride and vigilant tendencies. Not Bumblebee or any other affiliations with the Autobot faction." well he obviously misunderstood a female's body language. Fera tucked in her lips and looked to the ground. Maybe it was best he didn't understand.

"Aside from Solas Kaon," he went on, catching her attention again, "it is of my knowledge that you feel something is wrong with you?" he inquired, seeming to study her. Fera reared her head at this, pretending to be surprised. "Wrong? With me? _Please_, I'm as healthy as a horse." she blew the issue off and went on to attempt to stand. This failed however, and she was left to fall back onto Ratchet's arm with a small contraction in her stomach. "Ok, maybe healthy as a Chihuahua." she admitted.

Peering back, she could see the discontent and lack of humor on the mech's features. He was stone cold and serious, not even cracking a smirk at her comment. Her forced smile fell and she sighed. "Bumblebee informed me that you said to him that you were 'not ok', meaning these seizes in your muscular system are worse than you or I had originally predicted?" Ratchet assumed, pressing Fera's limit. She wanted to hold off the matter of her chest pains and the fact that she had a new little buddy in her head she felt was in her heart. As well as her coming to name it Hope after it had miraculously saved her from the hands of Death.

Fera set her chin on her arms and kept her eyes away. No longer did she feel the confidence as she had before. She had previously decided to come to him after she had begun to experience the symptoms she had. Now that she was here though...

"I feel like there is...well..." she tucked her chin deeper into her arms and kept up her wandering gaze, "I feel like there is someone trying to get inside my mind." she stated simply.

Her eyes came up just as Ratchet opened his mouth to say something. Obviously, he was surprised. On-edge of down right flabbergasted more like it. She could see him fight for something to say, to utter even a remotely intelligent diagnosis. But all he did was become confused and repeatedly open and closed his lips while the knowledge fought inside of him. Fera wouldn't have been shocked if he just brushed off her words just to keep his own sanity.

It was then that the door opened and they were both pulled quickly from their conversation. Fera's eyes located who was at the entrance and she stood, despite the discomfort it caused her to do so. Ratchet moved to stand as well, placing himself between her and the mech who held his ground.

"Fera." he greeted softly.

It was such a relieved and honestly genuine sound, and Fera could barely hold a smile back. He had been concerned about her. Meaning he actually cared for her wellbeing. _Well of course he does, you dummy_, she mentally scolded. _He's your Guardian, right?_ Somehow, this knowledge allowed her to forget about everything else but Hope. For some reason, it suddenly decided to brighten and envelop her in a strong embrace of overwhelming familiarity. It was so comforting to feel, yet disconcerting as well. Why was it when she was experiencing the highest of her emotions did she feel such a presence?

The moment he moved to enter, Ratchet was striding across the space and causing Solas to stall. He finally seemed to notice the medic and he fixed him with a hard stare. "Solas, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ratchet informed him blandly. There was a hint of warning in his tone, but the warrior seemed to notice nothing _but_ that hidden threat.

Fera felt the fear building in her heart and she lifted a hand to tenderly rub her chest. Solas abruptly glanced up at her and then back to Ratchet as the CMO went on, "Fera is in no condition for company. And you haven't gotten your examination yet." the yellowish-green mech raised his hands, and the moment he did so, Solas was on the defensive.

"Well I'm going to have to refuse that request Ratchet. I have a few words for my charge and I would think it best if you stepped aside." he noted darkly. Fera's eyebrows came down and she looked between the two tensed and ready figures by the door. Ratchet was prepared to do what was necessary, but Sol had no intention of being any less equipped.

"Leave Solas." Ratchet ordered.

"No." the Guardian snapped.

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Cause any more damage than need be done. Leave."

"I said no. I won't leave."

This time, Ratchet took a step forward, which, by Sol's standards must have been some sort of threatening intent. Fera herself came closer to the edge of the berth as she worriedly watched the exchange happening. This wasn't suppose to happen. Solas needed to leave, but instead he was going to just start a pointless and unnecessary argument. This was just like him, but right now, Fera just wished he was a little less stubborn.

"Don't touch me." he growled lowly. It was a tone that even Fera felt her blood run cold from. Would Solas strike at a fellow Autobot?

Ratchet paused, but remained ready. "I will if it means you heeding my words." he snapped back, equally as impressive. Solas' body went rigid as Ratchet came closer and he planted his feet firmly at the entrance. "Fera needs time to recover, and your being here will do nothing but stress her already fragile condition!" Ratchet went on, again stepping forward. Solas snarled and lifted an arm.

"Any time I leave her, bad things happen. It is my duty to protect her as Guardian, with nothing less to be given than that of my life. Upholding my deal is law." the Guardian went on. Ratchet finally reached the mech and he was able to shift his hand by his side. Solas didn't seem to notice the move as he was too caught up in Ratchet's initial body language. But Fera noticed. She immediately grew horrified and she thought about calling out in warning. But who would that help for the better- an angered and possibly dangerous mech, or a medic who wished for nothing but the better health of his fellow comrades?

Again, Ratchet and Solas locked in a brittle standoff. The first mech to make a move to brake this however was Ratchet, voicing his orders once more, "Solas, I'm warning you-"

"And I'm warning _you_ Ratchet." Solas interrupted.

Fera silently pled with Ratchet to have patience with Solas and to not use whatever it was that was in that syringe. Either it was going to make his job easier, and possibly cause a grouchy grudge to be formed between him and his patient; or the drugs in that tool wouldn't be strong enough and he would end up dealing with a very irritated peer. Fera's lips parted and she craned her neck to get a good look at both of them.

Without warning, Ratchet took a step forward and placed a hand on Solas' shoulder. This caused the mech to startle and jerk away, which Ratchet figured to be an attack, and he grabbed the arm. Solas must have felt the restrain and he tried yanking away as his medic attempted to calm him. Fera could see the tool in Ratchet's arm as it swung around mere inches from Sol. She fought with herself that for now she would be on Ratchet's side. Just until Solas was where he needed to be and wasn't acting like an overly-protecting piece of-

"Solas Kaon, I don't want to have to sedate you!" Ratchet yelled over the struggles he had found himself in with the mech. Sol snapped at the word 'sedate', trying to instead grab any limb of Ratchet's he could and pin down. "I dare you!" he challenged.

Fera's eyes widened and she picked up her necklace. The charm bit into her skin, but she ignored the feeling as she held tighter and tighter onto it. The two Cybertronians before her fought for dominance while Ratchet's sedatives flew around recklessly. Fera flinched when Solas caught Ratchet with his elbow, and again when Ratchet hit Solas in the leg.

When Solas suddenly gained the upper hand, he rushed Ratchet and they crashed into a nearby wall, Ratchet's form pinned against the surface by Sol. The arm with the sedatives was also held useless. Solas seemed to forget all about why he was there as he glared at Ratchet with a darker shade to his optics than what Fera would consider usual. She grew frightened and her heart skipped a beat when Solas raised his arm.

Hope was no where to be found, the essence nothing more than a blocked entity in her mind. Fera's eyes widened and anxiety washed over her from both the fight before her and the loss of her Hope. Solas wound back his arm and curled his fist. Every intent of harm was plastered over his face in a way Fera knew could not be him. Before she knew it, he was throwing that punch straight for Ratchet's face...

"Stop!"

Fera fell to her knees, unable to take the frightening thought that a respectable mech would try to cause harm to another. Solas' arm halted as if it had frozen solid. Hope flared to life as her emotions peaked again.

The Guardian's eyes grew lighter and his stance dropped back to normal, both his hands releasing. Ratchet fell back to his feet and he was able to force his way away from Sol.

Solas had a look of both confusion and shock; an expression Fera grew even more concerned from. She now held her necklace with both hands as if she would somehow be able to squeeze the comfort from the object. It was warm in her grasp, vibrating ever so softly as it appeared to do nowadays.

The two mechs split up to opposite sides of the room to cool off. Solas refused to look back at him while the CMO wouldn't stop swapping his gazes between the mech and Fera. She felt her body settling from the effects of Hope's bubble and the event's emotional pull that came with it. It was all just so there and alive, yet so artificial and fake. Fera pushed it away and came to predict the nearly winded feeling she gained. It was either this or the debt she would come to owe whatever sit inside her. Why gain something that is undeserved? She didn't do anything worth being assured for- so why try?

What she didn't see was a stripped and injured 'Bot raising his hand to lay over his spark as he acquired a look of both hurt and bewilderment.


	24. Chapter 24: Ugly Realities

**Solas actually likes Fera?**

***le gasp* what a shocker! **

**Is our Guardian actually making a little friend?**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 24

Ratchet took himself to the other side of the room, opposite of where a certain mech who had overstepped his bounds waited. The CMO was completely blanketed in both anger and shock. Solas had come in so calmly and then everything had just escalated from there. Why had he reacted so violently? Ratchet took a chance to glance between the human on the berth and the mech by the other wall. He again seemed caught in his own world, not even taking the time to keep an optic over his shoulderbolt as he often did after a fight. It was a small thing of habit, but Ratchet had noticed enough to see it now.

The fact that Solas was behaving so differently than normal meant that something had changed. Drastically in the last. He always seemed to have either anger or pain in his expression as of late, where as earlier, he had a good variety of healthy emotions. Something at some point must have happened to make him act in such a way.

There was no doubting the protective bond that appeared forming between the Guardian and his guarded, but to go this far to just be near her meant something completely else. At the instant when he held his fist back and was about to bring it forward to a defiant CMO, Fera had stopped him. With one word. A simple, singular word. Ratchet narrowed his optics in suspicion. How could just one word of a human create a larger effect in a livid mech's actions than that of a trained medic's? The Stone of Primus was apart of this. He believed it with his very spark. Now there was just the issue of proving his hypothesis.

Moving from his position by the wall, Ratchet slowly made his way across the room and back to Fera. Solas turned in his peripheral and Ratchet turned his cranial unit to hold him with a vicious glare hot enough to melt his protoform. Sol saw the look and froze instantly, a look of guilty hesitance over his features. At least it wasn't angry again.

Ratchet reached the female and he bent over her to assess what was ailing her. "Fera, are you alright?" he murmured softly. He understood that when a human was put through large bouts of stress, their cranial cavities would become fairly sensitive to both light and sound. This in consideration, Ratchet would be careful not to put her through more than she could handle. Fera nodded, wrapping her arms around her midsection. This seemed to be the spot she went to most for her pains and Ratchet made a note in his processor to go more in-depth about it later.

"Let me see." as gently as he could, Ratchet brushed Fera's arm and she slowly released her stomach before giving a wince. "It hurts." she complained pathetically, holding her arms away only at a short distance. Ratchet lowered himself to look over her stomach, where he found no sign of blood or visible substance. He would have to scan her.

_As if that worked so well the last time_, he thought derisively.

"What do you feel?" he asked, having her lift her shirt just above the stomach cavity. If only for a few bruises across the pale skin, there was nothing there. Fera paused with the question and Ratchet allowed her to lower her shirt. "Like I've done a million crunches." she answered. Ratchet saw the humor in the comment, but not in the way she'd said it. She really did feel uncomfortable.

"You're experiencing cramps and some tenderness around your midsection?" he inquired. Fera nodded and crossed her legs before her.

Deathly serious, Ratchet got down to her level and fixed her with a steady gaze. "Have you taken any reproductive interests in the male classifications of your species?"

For a few nanoclicks, Fear just stared at him. She then looked away and muttered something to herself. Her reaction was confusing, but Ratchet blamed the light pain medications he had given her. When her mumbling stopped and her eyes went wide, Ratchet knew she understood. Fera gripped her stomach suddenly and whipped around.

"I'm not pregnant Ratchet!" she exclaimed.

Ratchet drew back at the level of her voice and he studied her odd actions. Wasn't a child good in human culture? Wasn't it celebrated and cause for wondrous joy? It was in Cybertronian tradition, especially when a fembot was so young. It meant she would be able to create again. But a human female conceiving so young apparently was looked down upon in some societies. "Fera, I only asked what I thought was afflicting you. I didn't mean to upset you." he said, holding back the intrigue he held. He would like to know more on the matter, considering the humans' heritage.

"A baby isn't the upsetting part Ratchet, it's the fact that my mother would kill me if I did!" Fera went on, looking away with a soft pink flush over the flesh of her cheeks. She was embarrassed? Over this? "The creation of life is nothing to be punished over." Ratchet knitted his optic ridges and did the smallest scan he could muster. It would only give him a fuzzy look at the surface of her muscles, but that was better than nothing.

When his scans began, Fera wrapped her arms tightly around herself and she let loose a low moan. Ratchet sighed and stopped his examination before he caused any more trouble than necessary. "You need to rest." he stood straighter and looked down on the young female. "I will be nearby if you should need me." he looked to Sol, who was in turn watching Fera when she had made the discomfortable sound of pain.

"I still need to examine your spark Solas." he commented simply.

Solas snapped his optics to Ratchet, but he said nothing as he stood still. To further insist, Ratchet jerked his helm towards the door. "In another room Sol."

The Guardian looked like he was about to argue, but Fera cut in before he could. "No." she called. Both mechs looked to her in surprise. Suddenly under two heavy gazes, the human shrunk into herself and looked to want to disappear. "I mean...could you...maybe..." she avoided both sets of optics and Ratchet waited in patient interest. "Just do it here." finally, she formed a complete sentence, and still her eyes wandered everywhere but to Ratchet's or Sol's optics.

A little surprised at first, Ratchet's optic ridges came up. He looked back to Solas, who was already watching for his answer. He seemed to have wanted to hear the same thing, but didn't take the effort to ask. Opening a silent comlink, Ratchet responded only to him. ~Will you respect everything I ask of you and make sure your aft stays in its place around my patient?~ he demanded. Solas acquired the message and he nodded. ~I swear. You can look at my spark so long as you leave us be afterward. I want to talk with her once this is over.~ to this request, Ratchet agreed, and the A-B conversation died.

Solas walked over to the berth to carefully and slowly slide over the top. He squirmed to a more solid position beside Fera. Soon, he was sitting with his legs hung over the table and one of his servos close to the human he'd been charged with. Fera sat nearby, not touching him, but just in a comfortable distance.

Ratchet opened Solas' chassis paneling and they clicked aside with a smooth glide. Ratchet would have been impressed if he hadn't already been expecting some form of newer upgrade to most of Solas' parts. The Stone of Primus was definitely capable of great things. To fix a few minor parts wouldn't even drain a nanobite of energy. Ratchet carefully dipped his servos inside Solas' chassis cavity and he moved aside the internal barriers surrounding Sol's spark. The wiring around it also reacted and lifted out of the way as Ratchet was able to place restraining clips on the retractable walls surrounding Solas' spark chamber. He then moved on and exposed the sensitive essence inside the chamber. The vivid blue light bled from the container and floated out over Ratchet's faceplates and plating. For any other being besides Cybertronian, including that of a human, would be interested and almost in awe of the spark. But for Ratchet, it was just another, regular old beating core.

Except for the fact that this spark was floating over a not-so-regular regular hover absorber.

Swallowing back his shock, Ratchet held an unaffected expression for his patients. They were watching him work, but they hadn't yet noticed his apprehension. He took note of the strange edge to the wires in Solas' frame and how they flowed with an odd new energy. Ratchet gently touched one of them and used the sensors in his the tips of his digits to try and decipher what it was. Again and again he went through his systems in his CPU. And each time, they came up the same: _Source not found_. Nothing.

~Optimus.~ the medic opened the private comlink and he stole a glance up at his patient. Solas was staring forward into nothing, his expression dull. Fera was below Ratchet's arm, watching with new interest at what it was the medic was doing to her Guardian.

~Yes Ratchet?~ the Prime responded.

~Are you busy?~

~As of now? No, I am just in company with Rethalia.~

~Good. I need to speak with you about something.~

~What is it?~

Ratchet shuttered his optics and again checked the hover absorber. The same reaction came from both his research and emotion.

~Solas.~

~What has he done? Is everything alright?~

~I don't know Optimus. I don't know.~

* * *

The room sit shadowed in darkness, the only light coming from the large screen on the wall. Lettering and maps unfamiliar to the human species scanned quickly over the surface before disappearing and being replaced immediately after. The light cascaded over the tall metal shelves and trickled into the many crevices of the boxes fitted into the spaces. Scraps of random shrapnel and tools littered the floor, some shoved into the corners while others appeared set on the tabletop of a desk.

A figure sat in a large chair, facing the screen with focused concentration. A large keyboard sat before them, spread wide with hundreds of keys over the surface. One servo hovered over them and entered a few codes every so often before the screen changed again. Their other was scrolling through the pages one by one, using their slim digits to snap each group of information to the next. Their lithe frame was leaned forward until their tank cavity was almost pressed against the keyboard. Their slim arms connected to slightly square shoulderbolts and a sharp chassis.

A narrow set of faceplates became settled in both disappointment and frustration as bright red optics dipped to a darker shade. A helmet both boxy and full of angular lines fit snuggly to a smaller cranial unit and the two wings on their back hunched slightly with the building impatience. The Decepticon insignia was worn proudly over their chassis.

Suddenly, the screen froze and the Decepticon snarled, throwing their clenched servos in the air and slamming them over the keyboard. "Useless scrap of human technology!" the ice-smooth voice of the angered 'Con cried.

Shoving back her chair, the fembot threw it from behind her as she suddenly stood and whipped away from the screen. "I am taken from position of acceptable standard by that _cretin_ Arachnid and she dares now provide me with but primitive devices!" snatching a random object from the shelf, the fembot pivoted on her heelped and chucked it at the screen. It bounced off and flew back through the air, clattering to the floor by her peds.

Snorting in disgust, the Decepticon turned to the door of the room and stalked out, unable to even look at the computer if she was to not destroy it. The blaster in her right arm hummed with silent energy and just begged to be let loose. The fembot stomped through the hall and past one of the soldiers, nearly running him over as he jumped to the side to avoid her. The fembot ignored his presence and made her way through the corners and down the paths with the many doors aligning them.

Maybe she could 'accidentally' deactivate some drones in the base...

As appealing as this thought was, she kept it to herself and let her anger seethe into a frothing bubble of broiling aggravation. The only thing she wanted to put a hole in was that sorry excuse for a lotta leader she begrudgingly followed each and every order from.

-A lotta is a form of prostitute on Cybertron, offered as both a form of consort or pleasure by a Crident (evicted criminal who's CPU had been completely wiped and has had a complete revamp) or some other Cybertronian (Mech or Fembot) to repay debts or just to gain extra credits. However, it is an extremely degrading occupancy and is illegal on most parts of Cybertron.-

If not for this fembot's undying loyalty to her faction, she would have walked out vorns ago. Things had been so much different when their former leader had been alive and threatening the simpletons _he_ called his fellow Decepticons. Things had been so much different when she had found herself looking forward to hearing _his_ order and the dark joy she had felt when _he_ praised her efforts.

The fembot lessened her gait, but she still held the solid fury that had been building for so long. When _he_ had been here, things had been organized and soldiers had stayed in their places. Ignorant, scheming fembots had remained in the background until they were needed. When she'd been required, she came without question. It wasn't _his_ orders that had jarred her resolve and sick, twisted spark. It hadn't been the fact that _he_ used her as a personal lotta. It had been the realization that she had begun to look forward to these sessions with _him_.

And that _he_ only would come to her. _He_ would only use her. _He_ never made Arachnid his personal consort. Only her.

Her lip plates slipped into a sly smirk and she held her files to the front of her CPU. _He_ had only wanted her throughout those last few decacycles. Those sessions and rough moments of privacy were what Arachnid had only dreamt about when trying to climb that ladder of hierarchy. She could have only envisioned just what she had experienced with _him_. But only she had gained the pleasure of bedding with the greatest ever leader of the Decepticon cause. Only she.

"Flamewar, Arachnid is looking for you." a soldier jumped in her line of view and Flamewar lifted her faceplates to see him. Just another 'Con whom she cared not to remember the designation of. "Where is she?" Flamewar demanded, irritated at the soldier's apparent lack of importance. The soldier stood taller and seemed to take note of her low tone. "She would like to meet with you in her office." he informed.

Narrowing her optics, Flamewar studied the soldier and gave a rumble of her chassis. "Are you trying to intimidate me soldier?" she questioned, fixing herself to the floor by an almost unnoticed movement of preparedness. The soldier lowered his mandible point and he smirked. _Smirked._ "Shall a mere scientist deserve anything more than that of which I give you? If to answer your question, then yes, I'm trying to put you in your place _fembot_." he sneered.

The moment these words left his vocal processor, Flamewar had the mech's armoring in her servos. She then had him off his peds and on the ground in only a nanoclick. Both his arms were pinned behind him, with his faceplates smashed into the steel ground. Flamewar held herself tall and calm over the mech below her, looking down at him with a hint of distaste.

Slowly, she leaned down beside the disabled mech and heard the suffering pressure his vents were being put through. They wheezed and strained, creaking whenever Flamewar knelt a certain way. "Unless you wish for your glossa to be ripped from you, I suggest you never speak with me in such a tone again. Compute?" when he didn't immediately answer, she kneed him harder in the spinal support. He groaned painfully and his faceplates twisted in discomfort. "Computed." he conceeded.

Flamewar tossed the embarrassed soldier from her and she straightened, finally noticing the small crowd that had gathered around them. They were just watching from afar, shock clear on their expressions. Flamewar raised her mandible point and she again looked down at the soldier by her ped. "Pathetic pile of scraps- all of you." she spat derisively, again turning away from her subordinates as she took up her direction towards the office of that oh-so-hated leader she so fondly saw as nothing worth more than the organic dirt beneath her heelpeds.

* * *

One more time, the beaming fembot tossed the small joy in her servos and she giggled cheerfully. Rethalia drew her small sparkling closer and they brushed noseplates, causing another bout of laughs to come from little Liora. The sparkling was definitely bigger now, but she was still small compared to others her age. Even then, Rethalia loved her young one dearly, and she couldn't help but smile every time she saw her faceplates. The sparkling laid tiny servos on the sides of her fembot creator's cheekplates, holding her there. Rethalia gazed into her precious Liora's optics and kissed the tip of her noseplate.

The two beings were back in Optimus and Rethalia's personal quarters, sat atop the large berth stationed there. Rethalia had came here shortly after gaining Liora from Ratchet again, finding that the sparkling was far from ready to take any short recharge. But Rethalia hadn't minded her extra energy, actually being relieved from it, as it gave her something to do while she waited for the return of her sparkmate.

Rethalia held her sparkling away and just smiled at the young one. Liora smiled back and her small optics glowed bright. At that moment, nothing mattered. There was no war. There was no Arachnid. And Rethalia's unit hadn't been brutally killed one by one...

She scooted across the berth so that one of her legs could be folded over the top while the other would hang off the edge. She then placed her sparkling on top of her leg and carefully held her up so that she didn't fall over.

"Who am I?" she asked, ducking lower.

Liora giggled again, sending Rethalia's spark in a fluttering stretch of joy. That sound was so beautiful. So innocent.

"Tia." she warbled with an underdeveloped vocal processor. This gained another small laugh from her creator. "No, no you silly sparkling." shifting her servos, Rethalia lifted a digit and held it before her young one, who looked at it curiously. "Say Rethalia." she told the wide optics of the one before her. Liora almost looked confused before she made an odd face and rearranged her lip plates to different shapes. The look alone sent another wave of humor through Rethalia, but she held back the chuckling because she knew just how hard her sparkling was actually trying.

"Reh...tali...ter...rea?" her small faceplates contorted and she looked up. Rethalia grinned softly and shook her cranial unit. "Rethalia. Re-ta-lia." she mouthed each syllable and continued to do so as Liora shaped her face to mimic her fembot creator's. "Ret...Retali...tal...lia. Retali..." the sparkling strained over and over to get the correct sounds out, trying her best to copy the expression of Rethalia. Once more, Rethalia sounded out her designation and she lifted her optic ridges in expectancy. She was _so_ close. "Retali...tali..." after a few more tries, the sparkling squeezed her optic slips shut and she balled her small fists.

"Tia! You Tia!" she pouted, apparently giving up on her practice of speech. Rethalia grinned gently and she lifted her sparkling again, cradling her in one arm. "Yes. I am your Tia. And you are my little Liora." she murmured, nudging her cranial unit into the sensitive crook of Liora's neck. The sparkling laughed with ticklish delight and she quickly took up Rethalia's faceplates as she tried pulling away.

Surprised, Rethalia remained still and watched her sparkling. Liora had a look of utter concentration now over her faceplates, her lip plates moving and reshaping. It was a few nanoclicks before she actually made any sound.

"Retali...Rethalia." she whispered simply. As if it were a secret. As if it were the most private thing shared between them. Rethalia's mandible parted and she stared at her young one. Pride and warmth spread through her like wildfire and she instantly locked away that one single mutter of her designation before it slipped away. It was going to be saved deep into her core, along with every single moment of her life cycle that seemed too precious to miss. It would be burned into her forever, just one small word from her offspring that sent her in a hurry to open a personal comlink to her bonded. ~Rethalia? Is there something wrong?~ he questioned almost worriedly.

Rethalia pulled her faceplates away and she cradled Liora in the nook of her arm, her free servo now in the grasp of the curious sparkling. Without a word, Rethalia sent him the recording of Liora's words, even the attempts she had made beforehand. The bond became flooded in happiness and overwhelming love. He was always the emotional mech, wasn't he?

~Could I have asked for anything better?~ Liora gently studied her fembot creator's servo and she went on to look over her digits. She then held up her own servo to compare. Rethalia cracked an amused smile at this, suddenly bending her digits to break the sparkling's focus. Liora's optics flicked to her creator and she smiled, repeating Rethalia's designation again and again. ~No. It was absolutely perfect.~ he agreed gently. Together, Rethalia hacked a line into his optic sensors and she allowed him to see everything she was. To be so close to the sparkling and to feel her there was enough for the both of them. It always would be. ~Have her say my name.~ he sent softly.

Rethalia started to sweetly rock her sparkling and she got a little closer. "Who is Mime?" she questioned. Optimus chuckled at the nickname.

Liora processed for a moment and then her optics brightened, her understanding having a new energy wafting from her. She jumped in her creator's arms and she snapped from her near-nap. "Mime! Mime is Mime!" she chirped happily, sitting up. Rethalia shifted Liora so that the sparkling could be more comfortable. Liora twisted around to look back at the door, maybe expecting her creator to be there. ~I'm not there my young one.~ he sent gently, reaching out through their bond. Liora perked up and brought both servos to her small chassis.

"Mime! Mime is 'ere. In 'ere." she softly patted her chassis and looked down at it. Rethalia rubbed her digit on her sparkling's leg and the small being looked back up. "Who is he?" she asked. Liora's expression became confused again and she tipped her cranial unit to the side. "Mime is Mime." she answered bewilderedly. Rethalia shook her helm and fixed her small creation with forced seriousness. "Say Optimus." she instructed, keeping the line with her bonded open wide so as not to have him miss a sparkbeat.

Optimus remained quiet as Liora mouthed the sounds of his name one by one. "Op...ius...mas...Opimus." her optic ridges rose and Optimus let loose a set of small laughs. Rethalia could hold back the grin playing with her lip plates and she too chuckled. She lifted a servo and cupped Liora's faceplates, giving a reassuring grin. "Op-ti-mus." she drug out. Liora silently sounded it out to herself again, watching Rethalia carefully.

"Op..tim...us. Opti...mus." giving her own pout of frustration, Liora frowned deeply and continued to speak to herself. ~She is a very smart sparkling.~ Optimus noted proudly. Rethalia quietly agreed and she patiently waited for her sparkling to say the very thing she tried so hard to pronounce. ~I will say she acquired that from you.~ Rethalia sent back, shaking her cranial unit as Liora said her mech creator's designation wrong again. ~Oh? I would disagree Rethalia Prime. It is you whom she gained such knowledge from.~ he responded.

Rethalia mouthed Optimus' name again and the sparkling before her did the same. ~Then would that suggest you trust me to make the final decision on our sparkling's youngling shell?~ she inquired teasingly. Optimus 'hm'ed' over the connection and he pretended to ponder her question. ~I trust you. However I would like to view it before we give it to Ratchet.~ negotiations were not his strong point, and yet Rethalia felt no reason to disagree. If he trusted her, than he trusted her. Even if he didn't.

"Optimus."

It was so sudden and unexpected that Rethalia jerked at the word. Liora was clapping in Rethalia's lap, her faceplates alight in pure happiness. Rethalia's lip plates broke into a wide grin and she kissed Liora's foreplate. "That's right my precious sparkling. Optimus."

* * *

"So that should do it. But, just to make sure, I wouldn't put it through too much too soon." Ratchet wiped his servos together and he backed up. The large mech before him lifted his leg and tested out his newly fixed kneebolt, taking the time to carefully pivot it and twist it into the basic positions. "Good. Now move it like this." Ratchet demonstrated and the Prime performed it perfectly. "Now this." he moved it again and Optimus followed. Ratchet closed the protective armoring of Optimus' kneebolt and he finally stood straighter.

When Ratchet had arrived in Optimus' office, he had sent out a private comlink to Hawktail to bring the necessary materials that would be needed for Optimus' replacement. The mech had complied and had met Ratchet outside of Optimus' door. Now, the three Cybertronians had been there for little over half a joor, Ratchet quietly working while Hawktail stood in the background until he was needed.

Picking up one of his more smaller hammers, Ratchet approached Optimus' kneebolt again. "Ok Optimus, tell me if this bothers you." he tapped the tool lightly against the new repair. Optimus shook his cranial unit. "Tell me when." the CMO went on to continue tapping Optimus' kneebolt until he was causing quite a clamor throughout the room. But every time, Optimus gave him the same response. There were three reasons this may have been:

One: Optimus truly felt no pain from the actions of his medic.

Two: He was faking the abilities of his kneebolt and had actually felt some discomfort, but had chosen not to say.

Or three: The sensory wires in his kneebolt were shot.

Mumbling to himself, Ratchet reopened Optimus' kneebolt and checked around. Indeed, the wires were twisted. No signals were reaching from the point to his CPU, so the feeling in his kneebolt was just numb. "You could have told me you felt nothing." he grumbled irritably.

"You hadn't asked."

Sighing heavily from his vents, Ratchet untangled the last of the wires and he closed the panel. However, before he removed himself, he gave a small pulse of electricity from the tip of his digit to Optimus' sensitive repair. The mech jumped from the shock and Ratchet drew back his arm. "Don't be a smartaft." he scolded. His leader moved off the bench and towards his desk, maybe sensing the medic's waning patience. "Well that was unnecessary." he mumbled, shuffling through something on his desk. Ratchet narrowed his optics and scanned the small compads. "I'm guessing you felt it then. Good. That means your functions are back online properly."

Optimus glanced up at Ratchet, and the CMO took note of the clench of his mandible. But then he backed off of the Prime, finally gaining the data from his scans. They were the casing samples he had given Rethalia. That realization almost had him smiling. A sparkling. And one he would be building a casing for no less.

"I'm sure you called this meeting for more than just to chastise your patient Ratchet. I would really like to know why." Optimus put in, setting down the samples and placing one in his bracer. Yeah- that had been the one Ratchet liked too.

Ratchet nodded, in a slightly better mood, and he turned around to dismiss the smith at the door. Hawktail gave a respectful nod to both of them and he turned to leave. _He is a mech of few words_, Ratchet noted silently. The doors closed behind Hawktail and Ratchet turned back around. "I'm sure you know of the anomaly in Solas Kaon's spark?" he asked.

Optimus nodded.

"And you know of the recent revival of his essence by way of the Stone of Primus?"

Another nod.

"Then you will believe me when I tell you what I came to find in my observation of Solas' spark chamber."

There was a pause from the Prime and he set down the compad in his servo. His full attention was on Ratchet now, his lip plates drawn into a deep frown. "What was it?" he inquired, turning to completely face the CMO. The mech in turn took a deep intake into his vents. If he had his facts correct and his information in their right place, then his hypothesis shouldn't be too extravagant. Right?

"Recently, I have noticed the sudden protective drive that has developed between Solas and the human Fera, though all he has known her for is shortly over two months' time." he began, receiving only silence as a response. Ratchet suddenly started to slowly pace back and forth before the Autobot commander, taking up the familiar anxious habit of the younger mech in mention. "Now this is possibly because of his Guardian's position over her and the loyalty to this title that he holds. However, his pride in this base of trust is also a possibility."

"You feel his duty is what binds them as the comrades I see them becoming?" Optimus inquired. Ratchet raised a digit and Optimus fell quiet once more. "Possibly. I said possibly." halting by the wall to Optimus' right, Ratchet looked to the ground and he crossed his arms over his chassis. There was the theory of Solas' growing fondness over the female as just the birth of a form of friendship. But even then, he was weary around her and Ratchet was on more than one occasion, witness to their squabbles.

It was this fact that had him delving deeper into the realities; the chances; the maybes. "Now there is also the evidence of his abrupt awakening that Fera had, in my processor, been the source of. The Stone of Primus is capable of things we have not yet the knowing of. If it is as able as I fear it is, then it could very well be the next AllSpark." he grew even more serious after this comment, looking up at his leader for a reaction. There really wasn't one, just a mask of unreadable emotion that he all-too-often wore.

"Now, that said, I do feel like it had affected him in some way." Ratchet went on, seeing there was no answer from the still Prime. "When I would scan Solas from time to time, I would notice a strange difference in his spark. Now granted, I had not yet decided what it was, but I had a suspicion-"

"Which was?" Optimus cut in, interrupting him. Ratchet stopped mid-step and he lifted his cranial unit. He'd been pacing again. "That Solas' spark had been changed, maybe deformed by the Stone. But this was different. 'It blew my mind out of the water' as the humans would say." he walked closer to the desk of Optimus' and he picked up a compad. When he found it was blank, he plugged in his digit tip and he uploaded the picture. "It actually had been his hover absorber, not only the spark itself." He himself studied the picture for a moment before handing it to Optimus. "Look to the absorber. You'll see the marking there, correct? It's something I've never seen before." he waited as Optimus looked over the picture.

He soon was done with it and he looked over the device at the CMO. "What about his spark?" he inquired. Ratchet took the compad and pointed out the odd areas he had noticed. "You see how the casing is different? And the overall shape? This, this right here is what concerned me." he moved his digit to the very top center of the spark. Optimus squinted his optics and he looked at it for a moment. Ratchet could see the surprise on his faceplates the sparkbeat he realized. "That's the mark of a-"

"Yes, yes I know." Ratchet said, lowering the pad. "But he's not. If he was, he would have this mark on his chassis." Ratchet lifted a servo and jabbed a digit at the nearly invisible arch above Optimus' Autobot insignia. It was more like a scar, and would usually be put off by any drifting optic. "Then what is it? If he doesn't bear this mark, but he does that, then what does that mean? Is it somehow connected to the symbol on his hover absorber?" Optimus asked. Ratchet tossed the compad back on the desk and he shook his cranial unit.

"I don't know. I think that his casing maybe defective, or it is just a scar I had never noticed before. Hopefully, it's nothing serious."

"Have you considered a bond?"

This comment received a very confused and disbelieving look from the mech. "A bond Optimus?" he repeated skeptically. The Prime nodded and slipped around his desk to sit down in the chair that he rarely even used. Through all they had been through, Ratchet had figured Optimus was more intelligent than this. A bond? Really? "All options considered, yes, a bond Ratchet."

The medic snorted in his familiar way and he rolled his optics. What could have gotten into that mech's processor about a bond? Of all things. "He does not bear the mark of a bonded, nor does he have that information logged into his personal biography..." he trailed off as Optimus calmly watched him. He seemed expectant of something; to just be waiting. Ratchet could see the patience in the younger warrior's optics and he noted the knowing look in his posture. It took the CMO a few nanoclicks, but once his older processor put two and two together, he was literally ready to walk from the room to find someone else to speak with.

"If you are implying that he has formed a bond with that human than you have a few parts loose in your CPU Optimus. The Stone had not yet been studied in-depth yet, yes, but to create a bond between two alien species similar to that of one of our own race? Unfathomable." he blew off the possibility quicker than the subject had come up. But the Prime seemed so sure of his suggestion, so calm as to Ratchet's reaction. As if he had known.

Had he suspicions beforehand of just this matter?

The AllSpark hadn't even had this ability, and yet some ancient device seemingly one-hundreth of a fraction of it's power could. However, the AllSpark had been studied more and the Stone of Primus had not yet been proven from legend until now. So it was the lack of information that was valuable to them. Not what was known. It was what was known that had allowed the Decepticons to steal the shard from Sam and the knowledge that had led them here to try and kidnap Fera. It was the lack of knowledge that was keeping them alive and _it_ safe.

"I am merely stating plausibility Ratchet. Nothing is impossible anymore."

* * *

A small brush by his digit had Solas almost immediately pulling away. But once he looked down at the source, he saw it to be Fera, leaning against him for support.

He was so hyper as of late- so much so actually that anything that touched him was to be treated like a vexpa in a recharge berth. He flinched at the smallest noises and he would go in the defensive at the tiniest utter of his designation. Was that normal of a warrior? He didn't think so. All he viewed his jumpiness as was of frightened cowardice.

But even then, he found a way to continue to be who he was around Fera. He was more watchful over her now; more protective. At first, he had decided it was just his debt he felt he owed to her after she had, no matter how much she denied it, saved his life. Never would he be able to completely pay her back for that.

Never.

That realization had him both frustrated and annoyed, giving him his unusually irritated demeanor as of late.

Maybe...just maybe...could it be something more than just the Guardianship he felt over her? Was it really just the debt? Could she really be turning into someone more than just a charge? _Friends are for those who deserve them_, he snapped at himself. _Friends need those able to support them, able to take what is offered, but provide more in return_. "Something I lost the ability to do long ago." he sighed sadly to himself.

"What was that?" Fera wondered. Solas looked down at her, surprised she had heard him. "Nothing. I was talking to myself." he assured.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"I don't think it's weird."

"Thank you for your opinion."

The small human huffed and he shuttered his optics down at her. Why did she always feel the need to input her side of matters? It was an interesting trait, but he ever wondered if she felt one point-of-view was enough. Apparently not.

He waited for her to speak again, but she didn't for a few clicks. She seemed deep in thought, far beyond that of just the room they shared now. Why had he stayed behind? He wanted to talk with her about something, especially that of what Optimus had suggested. But then again, he didn't. What was the point of goodbye when you were to see the being again in only a short amount of time? Maybe this was needed because things may not be what one thinks and everything could change as quickly as they could be created. It was disturbing really- this idea of goodbye. Such a simple gesture, yet so full of meaning.

"Are you mad at me?" she suddenly asked, so softly that it was almost unheard. At this question, Solas' optic ridges drew together and he laid a confused expression on the small human female. Where in the name of Primus did that come from? "Mad at you?"

Fera nodded, keeping her eyes pointed away from him. She seemed far more interested in whatever was in her hands to be concerned with holding steady eye contact. It was perplexing to try and figure out this human- especially her. She seemed so able to make random and unexpected inquiries or points that it made him wonder often of just how far this Earthling saw into the very logic of what was around her. She saw things in different ways, seeming to experience them differently as well.

"I...well, I..." Fera trailed off and Solas leaned forward to get a better view of the human beside him. He found this oddly easier to do without the armoring he would wear before. "Spit it out." he urged, waiting as long as he found necessary for her to speak her mind. Sometimes...sometimes she was just...frustrating.

"I absolutely _hate it_ when people are worried about me." she buried her face into her hands and Solas' faceplates softened. And he would be angry because? "You feel I am angry because you caused me such worry?" he asked, his voice gentler. Fera moved her hidden face up and down before pulling away her hands. "You're mad at me because I keep things from you. I hide things. And that makes you worry and everyone worry." her grievances washed over him harder than he expected, gaining almost internal power over his spark. He ignored the reactions of his core and he instead focused on solving the current problems.

So Fera saw him as one of strict discrimination. She thought what she did made him angry with her. In some ways, she was right, but at the same time, she was too far away from the actuality of things. "You feel as though I have shared everything with you? That I don't hold secrets that very well may inform you better of me?" she lifted her head and glanced up at him, "Because if you do, you are far duller than I had originally predicted."

He went on to create a rare and comforting grin for her, causing the female to completely drop her arms and narrow her eyes. There was the Fera he knew. "Jerk." she shot back hotly. Solas chuckled and supported himself by setting his arms on his kneebolts. From here, he was able to notice her rubbing the spot just above where her 'heart' would be. She had a bewildered, but focused expression on her features, as if she were confused over something. "Are you alright?" he wondered, the small human jerking at his voice.

Fera looked at him with wide eyes before removing both her hands and eyes. "Yes...yeah, I'm alright. My chest just feels funny. Ratchet checked me out though, so no need to worry." this last part was seen as a tease and Solas raised an optic ridge. "Oh really? And I shouldn't worry that you were having seizures right in front of me?" he gave a short blow of air from his vents and turned his faceplates away. That wriggling, screaming form in Bumblebee's servos had brought out a new side of Solas that he himself hadn't known. That concern he'd had for her took hold of him and cemented itself in him before he could try thinking of anything else. He could only imagine the very way she had felt while in that position, but what could he have done?

_You could have been there_, his CPU replied darkly. _You could have supported her and kept your promise to protect her_. Aiming his optics to the floor, he locked his servos before him. _Protect her from what? Herself?_ this one-sided argument ended as quickly as it had begun, causing a new mood of ever-too-familiar discontent to settle over the warrior mech.

Fera didn't respond to him for an uncomfortable amount of time, which made him grow unsure of himself and where the conversation was going. She must of known they were going to be kept apart for some time, but how did she feel about it? Looking at her now, she seemed as calm as she could be. Or maybe that was the drugs.

"I heard everything." he spoke up randomly, keeping his optics away from her gaze. He felt her shift against him and the feeling of her eyes on him. "I heard everything you said to me while I was asleep. Every tease and every insult and even the apologies. My vocabulary is much wider thanks to you." his lip plates twitched into a grin and he looked down on his digits.

"Well you deserved them. Jerk." she retorted in mock irritation.

"I heard that one too."

"What, the one where I said you deserved it all or that you were a jerk?"

"A jerk. And some other, more colorful expressions."

"Good, at least you'll know now what you put me through."

Solas peered at her when she said this, his expression confused. "Put you through?" he repeated questioningly. Fera had her back against him, her eyes before her. "Yes, Solas. Every day I told myself it had been my fault that you had been shot, my fault that you fought that Decepticon, and my fault that you're in the position you are now. That 'Con has caused too many questions to come up, and yet every time I tell someone this, they just make me want to puke with all the 'comforting words' they prattle." she laid back her head against him and he sat straighter. All her fault?

"It's not your fault Fera, it never was. I am bound to follow my duties as Guardian, and when I couldn't protect you from them..." his tone grew angry before he could stop it, causing him to pause and slowly calm again before he went on. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, and I'm sorry." his servos locked and squeezed tightly over one another. To think that she felt the way she did was both perplexing and saddening. Had he not shown her enough to convince her to blame someone else for a change?

"Don't try hiding it, I know you blame me for what has happened to you."

"Why in Primus would I do that?"

"Because I'm human and you're trying to protect my 'fragility'."

"There is no fragility in you Fera. I'm sorry that I couldn't do what I'd vowed to."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry I failed at protecting you and the shard and for my failures in gaining it back."

Silence.

Her sudden drop in the conversation had Solas concerned. He prodded the small presence in his spark for help, but it just ignored him. Maybe it thought he could figure it out himself? Why did it avoid him so often? "The shard is in enemy control and it is partially my fault because of this. I am an Autobot, therefore I am included in the blame-"

"Are you done?" Fera suddenly snapped, inturrupting him. Her vivid-blue eyes met his optics and they fought as anger and regret. Two sides who would never win over the other.

Shaking his cranial unit, Fera whipped her head back around. "If you apologize one more time, I swear I'll punch you. I've heard enough of the 'sorry's and 'it's ok's from the people and 'Bots on this God-forsaken base." she threatened. Sol didn't even shutter an optic at this. He understood her aggravation and the irritability in her stature. He would have made the same warning to whoever it was in his spot at that moment. He'd never wanted the condolences. But at the same time, the guilt inside him was building far beyond that of 'just let it be'.

"When that Decepticon that tried to take you from us is in my sights, I will take him out. But it is the fact that I failed to save you from him that I apologize again-" the loud and rattling pound on his protoform had both surprised him and frustrated him further. Why couldn't she let him finish and just accept things as they were?

Fera was now on her feet, waving the hand that had punched him and hissing hoarsely to herself. She hopped across the berth and doubled over the limb she cradled. "You really are an idiotic, primitive creature." he vented. If she wished to hit him, so be it. He deserved most of what she dished anyway. "Idiotic enough to tell you that I'm leaving in a few weeks for Washington? Or that I think you're the stupidest, most thoughtless friend of my life?" she demanded hotly, still holding the injured hand close.

Solas' optic ridges raised and he carefully took note of the information given to him. A few weeks? And what was that word she used to describe him? Friend? "Idiotic enough to believe that they won't come for you, that they won't kill whomever gets in their way, and idiotic enough to blow off some form of serious problem in your bodily function."

"I'm fine."

"And are you some form of medic to prove that?"

"I don't need them to tell me I'm alright. I know my own body."

"It's thoughtless of you to misjudge yourself like that."

"Misjudge? You're saying I'm weak and unable to know when I need to ask for help or not?"

Sighing, Solas couldn't help but bring up that familiar memory of when an argument like this had come up between them. One had left angry, and that was no way to separate for who-knows-how-long. "I'm merely saying you're human."

"Humans meet challenges and face them with our chins high." her grumbled remark was less that of the tone she had used before, but it didn't seem like her anger had ebbed. "What if something's wrong with you? Seriously wrong?" he insisted, pressing the matter. Fera groaned and turned her back to him. "It's not like you need to worry about me anyway." she paused, "Remember, you didn't want to do this, so don't and save yourself the trouble. Worry about your own life for a change."

Suddenly, everything seemed very, very still. Her words hung in his audio receptors and echoed through his CPU. Their meaning was far beyond that of what was explicitly stated, yet it was only base instinct that told him this. It wasn't something he'd wished to hear, not for an extremely long time. She didn't want him to worry about her. But there was more.

"Are you expelling me as Guardian?" he inquired seriously. The human flinched in such a small way that it would have gone unnoticed by her own kind. But Solas had seen and he'd understood that everything wasn't as it was meant to be. Things were falling downhill faster than he could fix them. And just when he thought he would be able to build on sending her off with a suitable farewell, she planned to retire him before his duty was over. But why?

"Maybe I am." she agreed with a shaky voice. "I can't do it anymore. I can't keep worrying and waiting and hoping that you won't get killed. I just can't have your bounty over my head any longer. Your fate is something I don't want control over." every passing word, her volume dropped, "And I don't want to kill you for real." the pain was just washing off of her and touching a circuit in Sol that he never had noticed before. This wasn't what was needed to be said. Failure wasn't an option. It hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be until the end truly came.

His servo laid against the berth and he leaned over her, his shadow blanketing her body. "That is the risk of a Guardian. You understand now that what I do is a risk of both my life and my comrades'. I'm not alone in this and even as I wish to believe it not true, they too feel as though they are your Guardians. The Deceptions want you for reasons I won't say. But they wanted the shard as well."

"I don't care about the shard!" she abruptly yelled, still holding her face away from his. Solas fell deathly quiet, not daring to speak a word. "I want to have a normal life with normal friends and a normal family where my dad is still alive. I want to not be hunted down by giant alien creatures and to not have them trying to kill every one of you. I want this _thing_ in my mind and chest to go away so I can be normal again. And I just want to _go home_."

Obviously, this discussion was over. There was no comforting her. There was nothing to be said that would make anything better. It was plain to see that he didn't understand what she went through and she didn't wish to explain it. Hopefully, what had been broken would be mended with the time about to surpass them, but if it didn't, a Guardian's duty may very well be broken.

With nothing to say and blank in the processor, Solas stood and glanced once more down at his charge. Or what had been. She was crying silently to herself, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her face flushed in an odd hue. She seemed ashamed, but of what, he was unsure. Instead of trying to find out, he simply turned away and walked out of the room, the essence in his spark growing weaker and weaker against his attempts at contact. Soon, he would know. And soon, things would change.

* * *

**Well that answers that question...**

**I love our two little stubborn friends **

**They're so cooperative -_-**

**Oh, and by the way:**

**I'm not going to be posting for a while because I'm going back to school, so it maybe about a week or so before you see anything up :) Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25: Realizations

**Thanks for being patient with me! **

**I know the story is kinda at a stand-still right now, but things should perk up soon ;)**

**I hope I can hear more from all of you on what you think so far and what I should improve-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 25

"Well this should be interesting."

It was a bored and obviously disinterested comment made by the human beside the bright yellow youngling, both of their attentions on the front entrance. The young 'Bot looked down on the darker-skinned company in confusion.

The man had his arms crossed over the rails of the scaffold he stood upon, his watchful gaze sweeping those below. He seemed content, almost relaxed. Looking away again, Bee saw almost every one of the Autobots of the base inside the room. Even Ratchet was there, standing over by the wall, speaking to Optimus. Humans of all titles where walking around his peds, coming together in a group or standing off alone. Fera was sitting with a middle-aged human, two other of his species beside him. They were a light-haired female and a youngling male, sitting on both sides of him. Sam.

So many good memories had become related to this small human, and yet to see him with the very people who had taken away his friend didn't make him angry at all. Or sad really. In fact, he was rather happy at seeing all of them. And now that his new friend Fera was getting alone with them so well, he was especially happy. Well, he _had_ been until Captain Robert Epps had said what he did. Was that sarcasm in his tone?

"You've told Sam what's going on?" Epps spoke up, causing Bee to snap back to attention and give a nod. Prior to this meeting, he had been sent out to retrieve the specified male just earlier the kalon before. Pretty shortly after, he found out just how extremely difficult it was to use the radio waves as he'd wanted to explain the situation at hand. He even used voice capacitor a few times, but only for a couple of words. Never had a conversation taken so long before his vocal processor had been crushed... "Good. I feel bad for the kid. Especially since he's got a family now. Carly seems so calm with all this, but it's got to be gettin' to them." Epps went on, still peering down at the group.

Suddenly, Fera laughed and the female bonded to Sam -Carly was her designation- did as well. It was a nice thing to see her smile, now more than ever considering the fear she had put them all through the kalon before. The medic human Doctor Shelby had refused to allow anyone to see her or let her leave the care of her Cybertronian counterpart. Ratchet agreed and no one had been able to see her until now.

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile...miss no, no it's all good...tryin' to hide the tears_." Bee chirped sadly. Epps gave a short laugh and he reached over to pat the 'Bot's arm. "Don't think so dark Bee, she's stronger than she looks. Her daddy was a heck of a guy before he died, and I doubt she's any different from him."

Bumblebee could see the young female before him and he saw how much she really needed that bumbling, talkative, rambling side of Sam that Bee had found so amusing so many times throughout their decacycles together. But truly, the only thing he _saw_ was her hidden suffering. Her body couldn't be in its best conditions and she seemed like she was only forcing her smiles. Although, Carly could be that caring friend she deserved while Daniel could be a brotherly figure to bring out that true happiness. No longer would she be alone, no matter what she did to push them away.

Yeah, that's right, he'd heard that conversation between Solas and his charge. Every word.

The mech in thought was nowhere to be seen, not even taking his position anywhere in the room as ordered by their leader. But that was mainly for those who were leaving for Washington. He technically didn't apply, but would a few words to his charge be so difficult? Bee hated seeing two friends fight, even more so when they threatened to break off the ties they shared.

The mixed-spy fembot Stratis walked into the room now with Hawktail right behind. Their expressions were as unreadable as ever, even with their reunion. They were both odd, and the similar personalities they shared furthered that strangeness. Bee caught the optic of Greenlight and he waved, seeing the smaller fembot alongside her partner Wheeljack. They both waved back and Bee grinned before moving on. Rethalia was near her sparkmate, also speaking with Ratchet. She seemed oddly energetic today, almost glowing with alertness. "Is everyone here?" Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, sparkmate to a Prime, nobler than any before him besides Primus himself, and humble to the least of praise, stepped forward.

A general link opened between each Cybertronian in the room, allowing Optimus to acquire a silent count of his troops. Everyone was here- sans Solas of course.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also there, even though they were ordered to stay behind with Solas and the others. They didn't seem particularly happy with this news, or joyful at all to be honest. But they took them with only minimal complaint. Most of which had come to Bee personally.

Seeming satisfied, Optimus nodded. "Very well. As you all should know, our mission in a short time's reach is to relocate to the Earth city of Washington D.C by oh-six-hundred in two days' time. I will be leading this escort of our charges while my warriors shall be stationed on guarding duty around our perimeter." Optimus lifted a servo and presented a holomap. Seeing this, Bee stood a little taller in pride. He had made that one.

Six flashing lights showed on the map, each with the initials of each Cybertronian. Optimus showed the map to the gathered crowd of humans and Cybertronians, placing it on voice command as he did so. "The plans we have developed in advance to this departure are shown here. While I am to lead this group, I wish to see the gathered Autobots in this formation." the map zoomed out and the lights showed up in two separate groups of three. Bumblebee hurriedly looked around for his initials, which he found moved to the small bunch beside the English letters of O.P- Optimus Prime.

"The human accompaniment that has been offered to us was turned down because of the proliferated height of risk and the view that our Decepticon adversaries will already be aided at locating our positions with such large groups of our kind." Bumblebee took note of the way the seriousness crept into the leader's voice and the protests building around them. Footsteps from the scaffold beside Bee had him turning towards the noise. Epps turned back around and Bee saw him roll his eyes before he took a trained at-attention pose of a military officer. The one he had been so obviously annoyed about was none other than Secretary Kepler.

"And you feel like this will be any safer for Miss Lennox, her daughter, and Mister Witwicky's family seeing as this 'proliferated height of risk' you speak of is going to find it easier to locate your position? We had not agreed to this Prime." he reached the railing and Bee looked back for Optimus' reaction. He had a look of sternness to his faceplates that could confidently be described as disappointment.

"It is best we send off our larger of groups _because _of the danger Secretary. If our smaller of my troops were to be discovered, then they would have no chance in defense of themselves or the charges they carried. Instead, I find it-"

"I don't care Optimus, people's lives are at stake here. If you want to take risks, do not do so with such costly measures." Kepler interrupted. Optimus' mandible close tightly and Bee could see the small gears there grinding over one another. "My job here is to make sure things like that don't happen in the first place." the human male gestured towards Fera, who in turn jumped to her feet. She seemed about to say something, but the warning servo from Optimus had her staying quiet. "She had intertwined relations with my race beforehand to these undertakings Secretary, and I see things as far from her doings as possible. The fact of her importance is also in consideration with any form of actions involved with her." he pointed out.

Bumblebee hid the smirk that threatened to cross his faceplates. That rude human was definitely being put in his place, just as he so rightfully deserved. But he didn't seem to think it that way. Instead, he had a derisive frown on his own fleshy face. "To which you fail to discuss with me." he stated blandly. Bee glanced down at Epps, who held himself straight and still. The male flicked his eyes up at Bee and proceeded to point a finger down his throat, creating a strange, but humorous gagging expression on his features. Bee chuckled quietly, but hid it as a cough when the Secretary looked over at him.

"And I have come to notice that you canceled my orders of airborne transportation. I do not see it in your jurisdiction to do so Optimus, and I feel as if it would be the fastest and safest way to relocate our few human priorities."

"Had you not realized in your scheme that surely Decepticon tracker drones would have undoubtedly detected this change? Airborne crafts of this planet are seemingly blatant to the abilities of yet retaining complete secrecy. Noted, some have come to delude our radar, but your versions of civilian flight is most a 'beacon in the dark' as you would say." he explained, slowly coming forward to stand before the human. Bumblebee stood taller when his commander came closer, locking his servos behind him. His optics watched the confrontation from the edge of his vision, making sure to pay attention to every moment.

Secretary Kepler also stepped toward the rail, shooting a glance at the now-still Epps as he passed. The distant suspicion in his features showed he must have noticed something exchanged between the 'Bot and airforce captain. "As that may be," he went on, turning back to the Prime, "our aircraft is far faster and safer than if they were to travel with you and your troops. We would be able to get there in less than a day- sooner than the estimate you have made for abilities." his hands curled over the railing and he held a steady gaze with Optimus. Bumblebee felt like saying something, but both his training as a scout and crushed voice capacitor prevented him from doing it. But there was just something about this man that irked him.

"We are unable to assist you in the skies Secretary." Optimus pointed out, with a calmness that Bumblebee wouldn't have had when speaking to this human. "My airborne soldiers are literally one in number, whom is in San Diego at the moment. The dangers are far greater in your views than mine, suggesting that we are equipped to defend ourselves and our human comrades."

"But what if you're not? What if you are outnumbered?"

"We are always outnumbered."

"That's not a particularly encouraging statement Optimus."

"And was it so when your country defended itself for freedoms to which they thought right hundreds of your years ago? You were outnumbered and outmatched, yet you still succeeded in seizing victory."

"That has nothing to do with the situation we are in now."

"Does it not? I feel as though it is quite similar."

The Secretary tightened his grip on the rails. Bee noted that he was surely losing this argument, but the human found enough stubbornness to continue on.

"And just what importance do these civilians have to you Optimus?" he demanded, obviously frustrated. ~_He's very controlling~_ Bee commented over a private comlink to Optimus. The Prime paused for only a sparkbeat before stealing a darting look at the yellow scout. ~_Yes, as is most of our allies here. I do not blame them, for it is only in their best interests that things stay in order_.~ "That is of Autobot concern, not your own." he replied verbally to the Secretary.

"Just what makes you think you have the right to keep secrets from us like that?" Kepler challenged.

Bumblebee grew uncomfortable whenever he saw the narrowed optics of his leader and the disdain on his military friend's face. This human really was trying to push things, and if he thought they wouldn't react to it, than he was sorely mistaken. It did take a lot of courage to stand up to a high-ranking official like he was however, and Bee tried keeping in mind that all he wished for was the security of his home. Well, at least the 'Bot hoped so. That fact was becoming a little obscured as of late.

"You agreed to the terms that my race's privacies would be in clause with your government's set values in the allegiance contract between us. If I so wish it, I will not share my opinions on the decisions I make concerning a priority's safety."

Optimus lifted a servo and grabbed the railing nearby the Secretary. It wasn't a threatening move, but Kepler backed away all the same. He let his body bend back slightly to see Prime better, but his smaller size was definitely an intimidating disadvantage.

It became clear for a few nanoclicks that the man seemed at a lost for words. Bee looked between Optimus and the male human in concern, seeing as Prime didn't take well to the hazard to sentient rights. If he thought Fera and Sam's family would be ok, then they would be. It was just a matter of trusting these words of the Autobot commander- which most already did.

Secretary Kepler gained a look of displeasure and he held his fists tight by his side. It didn't seem like he was timid anymore. "Yes, it did. But in this situation, your opinions just may get two, not one, but _two_ families killed." he pointed out seriously. Bumblebee froze, his limbs locking. As much as he hated to admit it, the human had a point. This would be dangerous- more than not since the journey is such a long one. Optimus seemed to have realized this too, lifting himself up to stand straighter with a weighty look on his faceplates.

"I've realized this." he agreed in a softer tone. "Yet I trust my comrades and so should you. I believe Miss Lennox's family as well as Mister Witwicky's will be protected until they are placed in a more secured location."

~_What is he talking about?_~ Bumblebee looked to Ratchet from his place besides a very calm-looking Rethalia Prime. Ratchet quickly looked from Bee back to Optimus. ~_Optimus and I have just had this discussion_.~ he paused, maybe unsure, ~_There is an underground structure located deep in the Rocky Mountains- large enough for both Cybertronians and the humans related with our cause. Fera and her mother will be transferred there when Solas is recovered while Sam will be sent with you to Diego Garcia._~

Bee's optic ridges rose and he turned back to Optimus and Kepler as their conversation began again. "I'll trust you more when an unfamiliar enemy isn't breathing down our backs and you get your job done." the slightest of nods towards the humans below came from Kepler and Optimus' optics flicked from behind him back to Kepler. He didn't seem approving at all. Secretary Kepler took one last sweeping view of the gathered before him and he turned, walking past Epps and climbing the stairs.

When the man had disappeared, Bumblebee relaxed and he saw everyone else do the same- all except for Optimus. He turned back to the room, which had gone deathly quiet. His expression was hard and unreadable as it held such grim seriousness. It caused a small wave of uncertainty to come from Bumblebee's spark, and he looked to Rethalia for help. She had almost an identical set on her faceplates, but when she saw Bee, that softened. She grinned reassuringly and Bee calmed instantly.

But the shape moving in the corner of Bee's peripheral had his joyful smile gone. It was a taller figure than him, all in silver, with optics as blue as the oceans that dressed the Earth. His hesitance was obvious and he just hovered by the entrance to the rear of the building. He only had to shift his attention around for a moment before finding who it was he wished to see.

Bumblebee found Fera to see him as well, her posture tense and frozen at the sight of him. She was on her feet with her fingers splayed across the tabletop. The very air between them seemed to twist and shrivel as the mood darkened. But before the small female could call out her Guardian, Bee grew shocked to see that the mech just simply turned and walked out of the room. Without a single, minute word. Fera backed down in certain disappointment.

"That 'Bot needs to get his head together." Epps commented, standing beside Bumblebee once again. Bee sighed through his vents and he watched Fera sadly. She seemed so conflicted- so hurt to see him just leave without the conversation she must have expected. "He ain't in his right mind right now, and I don't think Fera's the only one he'll lose if he keeps it up."

Bumblebee wished he could just ignore Epps' comment. He wished it could be a lie and he wished that Solas and Fera were on their way to the friendship they shared again. But he just couldn't. There was something different about them, more pain than anger. Something was wrong. Really, truly, wrong.

Rethalia came forward and laid a servo on her sparkmate's arm, coming around to his side and urging him to lean down. They whispered a few things to each other in hushed tones before Optimus stood again. With one casting glance to a distracted Bee, he placed a servo on Rethalia's spinal support. "Everyone," he called, turning his cranial unit forward again, "roll out."

* * *

The ring of the bell was high and stuttering, reverberating around the room in that familiar tone that every and any student would be looking forward to at the end of the day. Fera dropped the pencil in her grip and leaned back in her seat, locking her hands and turning them inside-out to stretch her sore limbs. Finished.

The teacher looked up at the sound of the alarm, her grey hair swaying with the movement. Her chunky, blue earrings dangled against her wrinkled face, bouncing off and swinging over and over like a pendulum. She set the paper in her hands down -which was obviously a magazine, though she seemed to attempt at making it look like work- and surveyed her class. "Alright everyone, turn in your tests face-down and proceed in a mannered order to the door-" she cut off as teenagers of the male and female gender stampeded to the front to throw their papers down.

Fera rose slowly herself, watching the crowd as they noisily exited the room, leaving the stack they had created in a haphazard mess. Fera walked up to the old desk and laid her paper on top, getting a small grin from the teacher. "Best for last?" she joked in her kind, old-lady sort of way. The teen before her grinned as well and she readjusted the strap on the bag she was carrying. The books inside shifted and leaned it to one side, pinching the skin on her arm. Fera shoved her thumb under the strap and shrugged the shoulder. "Don't count on it. I haven't studied in months."

"Well it seems you'll do fine. You were ahead of the class before, so I don't see why now would be any different." her lips pulled into a smile and her eyes crinkled. "But it seems someone has come to cheer you on." she jerked her head towards the window and Fera looked out of it curiously.

Sitting by the curb, doors shut tight, was a richly-yellow Camaro. Bumblebee had been assigned to keep watch over her while she took her final exams and to transport her to and from the base. This had been the first time outside for Fera since coming to that base almost three months earlier, and now she was going back. She really felt like she was in jail at the moment.

Fera sighed and jerked her bag. "You could say that." she agreed, slightly irritated. She wanted to go for a walk on the track behind the school before Bee would come for her, but it looked like that wasn't happening. For all she knew, he could have been sitting there for a while.

She left her teacher and classroom behind, walking slowly through the crowded halls of the school before she was forced back into that base again. _I'm officially being held against my will_, she decided bluntly. _My friend hates me and I'm going to be hiding for the rest of my meager life_. Upon reaching the front doors, Fera leaned against them and held back a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the blinding light that was the sun. The sun. Actual, natural, sunlight. Not florescent, fake vitamin D for her increasingly pasty skin.

The warmth was fantastic, especially more so because it was early summer, giving it that solid hotness she craved. Drafts of chilly air was always flowing through the base, never allowing her to get completely comfortable at any time.

She traveled across the landing and sucked in the wonderful, fresh air of the outside world. Just one last time. It was so magnificent- so healing and amazing to the worn-out body of misused muscles and lungs. One may think she was just overreacting from the joy she gained from seeing the blue sky and the short, green grasses, but then they would have to realize that she had not been outside of those concrete walls for well past what was probably considered healthy. And with her leaving for Washington tomorrow, she figured she wouldn't for a long while. For all she was leaving behind, one thought truly pinched her heart and caused a sense of saddness to overcome her. Solas and herself wouldn't be seeing one another for a good stretch of time until he got his armoring and was able to travel again.

But he had seen her those few weeks ago when Optimus had explained the formations and had set up that practice-run for the 'Bots to use when the actual date came up, and he hadn't said a word to her. It upset her, yet she had a brief knowing that this would happen. What she had said may have gone a little over the top, but it was best for him to know that she didn't feel like she deserved the kind of sacrifices he was willing to make for her. It was his pride that was getting in his way, she was sure of it. So if he wanted to get mad about it, then oh well.

Fera brushed her fingers through her hair and reached down to open the door to Bee's side. It popped open and she was able to climb in, throw her bag on the floor, and recline back. Her spine was stiff and she felt her shoulders tense as well, which she rolled to relax better. Dots danced before her eyes and she wondered for a second if she should be worried.

"_How was school today honey?_" it was an older-sounding broadcast of most likely some dialog from a commercial or movie, projecting nicely from the radio. Fera gave the device an incredulous look and she sighed, placing both of her hands behind her head. "It was fine, thank you." she answered. It was a little weird responding to that particular clip from the young 'Bot, but it wasn't anything too different from what he usually used. She guessed that he didn't feel like picking out the specific words today. He did this every so often- mostly when he seemed lazy or unable to find the right things he was looking for. "I'm guessing we're heading back for base?"

There was a cheerful chirp from the 'Bot and Fera grinned, twisting her neck to look out the window. Blurred shapes of trees and the guard rails of the highway passed by just as the streaks of neighboring cars did. "I wish I could be as excited as you are, but truthfully, I'm not looking forward to the confinement again." she blinked and noted the silence that followed her comment. Bee wasn't usually untalkative.

"Bee?" she voiced, switching her eyes back to the radio. "Do you have something on your mind?" the yellow Autobot swerved into another lane and took position behind a slow Mazda. The mech paused with her question still hanging in the air and Fera removed her hands from behind her skull. Now this was plain odd of him.

But as soon as she started to get concerned, she heard the static buzzing of the stations and she let her expression soften. "_I wish I could carry her...all I ever wanted was you...with the lips of an angel_." he drew out, getting another, wider smile from the human in his passenger seat. Fera put together the missing pieces in the songs and their meanings, getting a cheerful feel to her sore form. "So it's a girl?" she shook her head and bit her tongue, "Er, I mean fembot?" there was a deep buzz from Bee and Fera laughed. "That's cute! Little Bee's got a crush." she 'awed' and made kissy faces at the dash, to which Bumblebee responded to quite shyly.

"Who is it? Someone on base?"

"No."

"Oh, so she's on one of the other bases?"

Again, the 'Bot paused and Fera giggled. "It's ok to like someone Bee, every human does it at some point. I liked a few people growing up, and now you have your own little love. Does she know?" she leaned forward, her eyes wide. Bumblebee's small noises died down into a fading edge and Fera patted the dashboard. "That's ok. She will eventually." Fera leaned back, but just as quickly, she sat up again. "Oh! I could be your wing-man!" she offered.

Obviously, Bumblebee didn't know really what a wing-man was, because he agreed way too quickly to have actually thought about it. But Fera didn't mind, she was just excited that she could be the very person to allow love to blossom between two aliens. One of whom had become a valued friend to her. It was actually something to look forward to despite this less-than thrilling road trip she was about to take.

It was a shorter four-hour trek than Fera would have originally thought. Maybe it was the conversations that came so easily with the young 'Bot that passed the time, or maybe it was just the lighter feeling she had gained from her small time outside. Whatever it was, she liked it.

Bumblebee's cabin bounced around when they reached the stretch of land that was Forest Park, having Fera hold on to the sides of the seat. Her body hitched in the air and slammed into the door. "Ow!" she cried as her elbow jammed against the handle. Bee's speed slowed and Fera winced, rubbing the limb. "I'm ok, go ahead." she assured, noticing the boulder in the distance. Bumblebee sped up and came to the base entrance, waiting patiently as it opened. When the door was out of the way, the yellow Camaro traveled down the twisting, lit path towards the final lobby doors.

A brighter, yet less concentrated glow came from ahead and Fera sank back into the seat. Maybe if she could convince Bee, he would sneak out for one last drive. Just a little longer, was that too much to ask? The air from Bee's open window on the way here had been welcomed, but it wasn't the same. There was still the knowing that she would return to the concrete; the bland foods; the overly-concerned Autobots, and a doctor who denied any chance for her for the outside world.

The all-too-familiar view of the base curtained over her entire vision, completed with the high-hanging scaffolds, and wandering personnel or occasional 'Bot. "Home sweet home." she muttered resentfully.

Bumblebee moved further into the base, turning to the side as he slowly stopped. Fera tested the door, seeing it was already open, and she grabbed her bag. "Thanks Bee." she then exited and stepped away just as the almost normal sounds of his transformation took place. At first, Fera had actually feared the sound, seeing as a giant mechanical being came from it as a result. But now, she found it as a kind of comforting sound. It just meant that the being was alive and well, giving her no reason to worry. It was something she could say she looked forward to when seeing one of these creatures. Fera dropped her shoulder and kept walking, throwing her bag aside. She wouldn't need whatever was inside now, especially more so since everything she owned would probably be searched. It fell to the floor and allowed her to move on freely, keeping her focus solely on the doorway before her.

That over-protective, hot-headed, emotionally unstable, plasma-sucking, scrap-licking, rude, gun-slinging, rust-kissing, stubborn, teal-eyed hellion was more trouble than he was worth. He'd saved her life already, nearly lost his own, comforted her multiple times, refused to make eye-contact with her, and made her angrier than any other person that she had come in contact with. Except Kepler maybe.

But was it really so hard to say goodbye?

Fera didn't think too much of the lack of farewell from her recovering Guardian, or that he seemed to be avoiding her whenever he could. She'd intentionally kept away the questions eating at her for over a month now since Skywarp had attacked them just so Solas wouldn't be more stressed than he already was. But ever since he hadn't shown his metal butt around her the past few weeks, she had become both worried and irritated. Yes, maybe that was mostly her fault, saying he should resign as her Guardian and all, but she hadn't truly, deeply meant it. She regretted every word she'd said _as_ she'd said them. And she'd hoped that he would realize that.

From the looks of things, he hadn't and she was utterly alone once again. Her mother was always somewhere around the base with Hound or -surprisingly- Wheeljack, and that left her daughter to wander into things best left be. About two days ago, Fera had set out to try and find her hidden comrade, only to come up empty-handed and sent back to 'her room' when Ratchet caught her peeking around the energon machine. The feelings of guilt and sadness grew inside of her for just what she had done, especially now so that she'd come to understand that Solas took to her advice so well. _Of all the things to listen to me about, this is what he decides to cooperate with?_ she huffed in thought.

The door to the room opened and she stepped through, making sure to take extra time by the frame. Last time she had come in too fast, it had gone off and she'd been forced into a search by one of the nearby officers. Oh how she enjoyed these metal-detector doorframes built into the entrances.

She trudged across the floor and groaned before throwing herself over the bed. There was an oddly comforting feeling that came from the feel of the sheets that lay beneath her fingers. And to think, not too long ago, she had loathed the blankets.

Fera let herself relax into the mattress and she reached over to grab the jack slung across the surface. It was the military uniform that Doctor Shelby had given her with her father's name tag still on it. The edges were a little torn and it was slightly blackened from heat exposure, but overall, it was recognizable. Which was more than enough for Fera to allow herself to hold dearly to it. The pin dug into the thinner fabric of her shirt, but this only made her hold on harder. Why had he left her so suddenly? Couldn't he of stayed just for another stretch? _I know he suffered_, she commented silently to herself. _But I can't help wishing that he'd of hung on just a little longer_.

The day crashed on her and Fera brought up her knees to curl into herself. The drawing pad she had now completely filled with nothing but random sketches of Autobots and one very soon-to-be unlucky Decepticon -who still to this day haunted the back of her eyelids- laid close by. It was so unfair what had happened to her father. It was so unexpected and he'd deserved so much more. There could have been a better way for him to go- many of which that Fera could come up with in seconds of thought. But none would have been a drawn-out end like that. He had deserved so much more...

Fera let her tears stream hotly down her cheeks, allowed them to bleed into the jacket, and released the racking shakes that seized her. They came from both the grief she bore and the constrictions now in her chest. As her sadness grew, that feeling did as well. Hope was trying to break into her barrier, to see to her unhappiness and to comfort whatever ailed her. She wanted to reach out and embrace Hope, just to have that moment of peace and the beautiful relief that came with it. Just for one moment, she'd liked to be able to accept the reassurance she didn't deserve and hold it until she burst. But she couldn't. Nor would she. Someone else should have what she could- they should be able to experience that for themselves and not let her take it from them. She could think of a million other more right choices. Ones whose lives stretched on for millennium over...

Just as her trembles peaked, she felt the whimpers crawling out of her. The tightness in her ribs held down with a new pressure, preventing a single breath from completeness. The taut muscles in her body jerked and twitched, as if she had gone through some lengthy exercise. Her teeth clamped shut with the oncoming pain and the insured discomfort to come. Hope pounded at her block, trying desperately to reach her and figure out what was affecting her. There was an odd anger that came from it, coursing through her and making her agitated as well. No, she wouldn't allow it. She would get through this on her own and by herself if so need be it.

Suddenly, the ligaments in her spine snapped and she arched back, her head thrown with her mouth spread to allow her silent cries escape. The fire encircled her limbs and charged through to her very bones, circulating in her nerves and crashing with the spasms rattling her frame. Her vice grip on the jacket was more reaction to the abrupt episode than of comfort, for she didn't even remember it being there anymore. Her mind was swirling on the edge of darkness, roaring with blood while her resolve shattered piece by piece.

Her mouth fell wider and she squeezed her eyes, forcing herself back into the fetal position to hold her knees. Her arms cooperated, but her bodily movements didn't cease, getting harder and harder to control as Hope got more and more anxious. The entity inside of her rolled over the block and blanketed it as if it were trying to find some form of hole or break in her barrier. That was when it hit her.

Hope was the cause of her pain.

As quickly as she could, Fera dropped the wall between her and Hope and the reassuring light poured in instantly. It flooded into her system and enveloped her very core, becoming every part that was her physical body while also coming to deeply surround her mind and thoughts. Hope reached for her consciousness, trying to understand and attempting to delve into who or what she was. It went further and poked around the impossible depths that it had reached. Surprised at the intensity, Fera shut off Hope to clear whatever sudden and unexpected intrusion had entered her.

Immediately, the feelings of stress and spastic reaction overtook her, forcing her to throw open the barrier again. Hope came back with a slower approach this time, cautiously crawling over her and releasing a calming sensation as it went. One by one, Fera's muscles relaxed and she sighed into the pillow. Why had she rejected this feeling again? Oh yeah, she didn't think it was meant for her.

Hope once again came upon her brain and it carefully brushed against her emotions and the feelings she possessed. It saw the pain and regret and grief she held and the horrendous afflictions she put herself through every time she blocked it out. All those times she never wished to know what it offered and to deny each attempt at her relief from her world. She wanted no peace from it, to never experience what others so rightfully deserved. For a moment, it hesitated. Maybe it was surprised at her.

But then it moved on anyway, grabbing hold of her very thoughts and digging through her emotions. It hugged them so near to itself and curled through the blackness and the dark realities so that it could become apart of that suffering. Realization overcame her that Hope had never wanted to take her pain away. Nor did it wish to replace it. It just wanted to experience it with her. It wanted to go along for the ride so she wouldn't be alone.

Fera felt a wide grin stretch across her face and she gripped the jacket in her arms tighter. Hope knew she wanted to find the lessons taught in pain and grief, and it understood her thirst for independence. But there was that more vulnerable side of her that she would need that support for. She needed not a shield, but a _friend_.

Hope circled through her and seemed to relish in the freedom she allowed it. It mainly focused on her heart and the complexities of her human mind. Yet when it came to her more personal knowledges, such as her name and family and basic values, it grew unsure. Then, something, a noise perhaps, but so quiet that she wondered if she'd imagined it. It was like the breath of a ghost across the ride of a breeze- so soft that if it were said to her ear, it wouldn't have been heard. But it instead was across her mind. Here, it was so clear and precise.

_Who are you?_

It was Hope.

* * *

**Are we getting closer?**

**Maybe. Maybe not. Don't cha just hate me by now? :)**

**So this weekend is Easter weekend, and I just wanted to say Happy Easter!**

**-for all of those who celebrate it of course:)-**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to hear what you all think so far :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Of The Spark

**So, WE know what's happening between Fera and Solas-**

**But they don't...**

**I'm such a tease :D**

**Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 26

The last of the projectiles crashed into the wall, falling into a tumble across the floor as it rolled off the pile already forming in the corner. Smoking slabs of machinery lay broken and battered across the ground at his peds, their demise curling up in a silvery lace of thin fingers. Lights flickered above as they fought to stay alit, swinging from side to side on pitifully thin cables. Deep scores of black decorated across the face of the walls along with the dents that bowed in the once slick surfaces. Shards of broken iron and steel scattered like confetti around him and a few blots of melting, orange-colored metal dripped down from above.

Crushed ventilation shafts that used to sit connected to the ceiling were barely there now, bent and twisted in ways that made them appear like they'd been through the garbage disposal. Wires sparked electric rain as they too were left exposed and broken from between the panels. One of the sheets above gave out and created a small explosion, releasing another bout of obscuring smoke.

There was a form situated on the surprisingly whole berth back at the rear of the room. The shadowed haze of the space masked the expression on his features and darkened the grey of his protoform. The teal of his optics darkened into a dangerous royal-blue, focusing on only the distant nothing. His vents whirred on as his systems continued their natural intake, cycle, then release series. The mech had his form doubled over, leaning against his elbowjoints as he stared into the floor with enough vigor to burn a hole through it. His servos stayed limp between his kneebolts, the back of each scrapped and covered with a charred set of crosshatching marks.

They seemed to cause him no pain however, and he continued to ignore the snapping and pops of the wires as they one by one gave out. He was deeply caught in his own processor, reaching further and further into what took up every fragging scrap of his CPU. He couldn't tell why he couldn't think of anything else, or why his spark absolutely refused to allow him to do so. The pain that had suddenly trapped his frame a joor ago seemed distant now, but it still felt intertwined into his very core. It was more like a virus, encircling every wire, circuit, or firewall he attempted to put up. He was unable to focus or think of anything but what he wanted.

That essence in his spark, the very one he very well was beginning to hate, was overtaking him. It was digging deeper inside of him, cementing itself far more personally than he cared to share. It went after his files; his memories. And that was something he better liked left alone.

It was such a small thing, not even considerable as a spark. However, it just was what it was, meaning he viewed it as it was. The circle it put him through confused him to no end. However, it was always there, probing and searching. Searching for what? What was it that it was looking for?

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I want answers." he growled, placing a servo over his chassis. The presence in his spark faltered for a moment before gaining ground again, blocking him from reaching it as it suddenly writhed in pain.

Solas jerked and his faceplates turned to confusion. The essence jumped and flashed, humming in a high energy that vibrated at impossible speeds. It spun and collided with his own spark, creating a loud roar to come from the mech. He jumped from the berth and landed on his peds, both servos now on his chassis. The smaller spark inside of him moved with him and continued to pulse in agonizing releases of energy. Arches of invisible shocks circled through him, growing wider before collapsing on itself and then pulsing outward again to start the entire process over.

Sol pushed against the essence, trying to get through the block it held. The spark held strong, constantly reversing every move he made to get past. Frustration built inside of him as the presence curled into itself and threw out a discharge large enough to short his systems. Solas fell back against the berth, one servo snapping out to hold him up.

Everything was so confusing and painful that he couldn't process clearly. That small spark inside of his own swirled and cried out. It was a sound that echoed as more thought than physical sound. But it spoke volumes to him nonetheless, screeching across his CPU and sending a bellowing cry to be scored deep into the center of his memory. Solas ceased his struggling for control and his faceplates fell. A certain stillness had taken up the room, as if it were holding its breath. The mech that had destroyed the space was now still, staring into nothing again as he held firmly to his chassis.

The small spark's calls ended in it shuddering and shaking pitifully. It let its afflictions seep through the barrier where they bled across his conscious and into the furthest corners of his CPU. The emotions in his processor blared to life as his confusion and frustrations turned to concern.

That small presence inside of him, the one that seemed so fragile and helpless, was refusing to allow him to enter. But why? He only wished to understand, to finally gain a clear knowing of just what -or who- this thing was. But it stubbornly kept its distance, shivering off in the corner as Solas continued to poke at the barrier. He was less violent now, gentler in motion as he tried to calmly convince the spark to relent to him.

He couldn't decide whether it was fright that kept the spark away or if it were hiding something. It seemed to be trying so hard to keep him away, but it was growing weaker and weaker from doing so. Solas' anger melted and he drew his being around the spark as more of a hovering entity than a beating force.

The barrier suddenly disappeared, as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Just like that.

Solas poured himself into the opening as quickly as he could and he masked the spark, covering every inch of it with himself. He pressed around it, consuming it into himself as if he were smothering it. Instantly, the pain subsided and Solas' frame slackened. He slowly drew over the small spark, finding every crevice of it and dipping into the edges. It was an interesting thing to study and he soon found himself diving to connect to the spark itself.

The moment he began to sift through the essence, it put up the barrier again. Solas forced himself over the top of the berth before he fell to his kneebolts, using the limited strength in his arms to help him. He held his chassis with both servos, keeling into the overwhelming emotions that suddenly overtook him.

The spark itself again cried out, causing Solas' spinal support to stiffen and his optics to shutter. The barrier broke under the pressure of both of their moments of pain, allowing him to relax again.

Slower this time, Solas dipped into the presence. It seemed unsure about his entry into itself, but it didn't block him. He drifted easily along, leaving behind him a sense of assurance and peace. The spark relaxed more into him, allowing him to come further into it. He saw the sudden pain and agony inside of it- every single breath it breathed that cause it the grueling tensity involving all the afflictions and scream-inducing suffering.

Deeper on, Solas slowed himself as he came to the very core. His optic ridges drew in as he noticed the flurry of so many emotions and pure depth of feeling behind it. It was such an intense amount of grief- one so vast and broad that it absolutely confounded him of just how this being could continue. The sorrow and self-blame was shocking and he backed off slightly from it. The cold blackness was surrounding him, muddling his thoughts and darkening his very self. It was like a suffocating fog that aimed to consume him.

But through the evil; through that secret ailing and painful accusation, he saw such beauty that it held him back. He came nearer to that small light- the only seeming goodness that presented itself from all the surrounding foreboding. It shone like the sun with a hope and happiness that he felt so compelled to. It was such a complex series of different emotions to him that Solas found himself looking into his own being. He had never experienced such deep and raw power before. It was so frightening yet intriguing. And so _very_ familiar.

Solas felt the need to take up that small amount of hope. He wanted to shield it from everything that dare put out its light. But for some reason, he held back. He realized that it needed that independence to grow, to be able to spread and become the spark it needed to be. It was so much like someone...someone who always brought those horrible memories forward and threw his spark into a depressive state. His sister.

She had been so young then- and still her life was taken before it could be lived. He'd known his family unit's killers, and he'd sworn to get revenge for them for the decacycles upon decacycles he found himself with the Autobot cause. Only now, he was closer than he had ever been before to slowly ripping out that mech's spark piece by vile, slimy piece. That mech was a deadspark one walking.

But he pushed his lust for revenge aside to abruptly take up the emotion anyway- that small light that glowed bright despite all that tried to oppose it. Why did it fight so hard? It wasn't something that needed to be protected, but encouraged. He knew he wouldn't be able to help it without being blocked, and for some reason, he almost found himself shuddering from the thought. He was so deeply ingrained in this essence that any thought that would take it away from him sent painful waves through him. So he would support it, but nothing more.

They hovered together; moved together; pulsed together. Solas found pieces of himself that he hadn't known were broken and he saw the pull of need from the small spark too. They needed to support of another, no matter what one may act against as.

Solas leapt from the berth and carried himself from that destroyed room, his hurried digits jamming into the pad. This was impossible to be just a random presence. There was something here that had at some time connected to him. Something was here -whether it be in this building, on the planet, or in the galaxy- that pulled him and called for his strong will. They _needed _him. And he'd be dropped to Pit if he ignored it any longer. This not knowing was going to end here and now.

"So you have finally decided to show yourself."

It was a familiar voice, yet one he couldn't quite place. It was velvety smooth, deeper than usual, but with that feminine feature that couldn't go unnoticed. Solas turned and dropped the servo held to his spark.

"Stratis."

The mixed spy had her arms crossed with her stance set strong and steady. Her gaze was hard and cold, more disapproving than anything. Her black helm stayed impossibly still as she assessed him. Was she sizing him up? "The human Fera Lennox has been searching for you." she stated bluntly. Solas' frame perked for a sparkbeat before he slacked again. "What would she want with me? She appears to not approve of me any longer. And what concern is it of yours?" he demanded, narrowing his optics.

Stratis dropped her arms and looked to her side into the room Solas had exited. She showed no emotion while peering through, not even flinching when something fell loudly from the ceiling. "I have taken it upon myself to watch over her while you are resting. She seems to attract quite a lot of attention concerning our Decepticon foes." she noted, turning back. Solas huffed and rolled his optics. "That's one way to put it. But Bee is her Guardian for now. He doesn't need some fembot hanging over him."

The black fembot raised her chin and her digits curled at her sides. "Does he notice the way she is behaving recently- the confusion and affliction she is constantly being put through every time I see her?" she demanded in that oh so heavy tone.

"Do _you_ see it?"

Solas paused at this and any prior agitation he may have held against the 'Bot before him melted. As much as he hated to admit, she was right. Fera was suffering and he had seen it himself. She was broken and lost, yet he had done nothing for her. The image of her silently crying to herself as he left that room came to the front of his CPU as well as the look she'd given him before the Autobots had set out for the formation practice. He couldn't exactly place it, or it's meaning, but if he could, he would say it was something like expectancy. There was something she knew and wanted from him, but what was it?

"Of course I do." he answered darkly, pushing the images to the back of his processor. Stratis' digits unfurled and she shutter her optics. "Then you should know why it is she did what she had. Because she pushes you away, she predicts that will help to keep you safe." she said, causing Solas to burrow his optic ridges. "I don't understand."

The black fembot shook her cranial unit and gestured inside Solas' quarters. Pausing for a click, Solas watched the 'Bot disappear inside. Not long after, he followed behind, gently keeping his hold on the spark as it called out for him again. It wanted to finally open up to him, but that was impossible without any proper contact between them.

The two Cybertronians entered the room and Solas stood back by the berth, leaning against it. Stratis gazed around a moment, taking in the extensive damaged caused by the mech before her. "The humans won't be pleased about this." she looked down at him and he smirked, crossing his arms. "Neither will Optimus. But we aren't talking about the room, are we? What do you know of Fera's condition?"

It was a quick change of the mood between them, but it was also expected. Solas hadn't the time or patience to 'beat around the bush' as the humans would say.

"The same as you do."

"And what is that?"

"Her pain. Her grief. The fact that she dreads any mention of leaving for the human city of Washington D.C today."

Solas stopped, his digits pressing harder against his arms. Today? Had time really passed that fast? Almost three quartexes ago the mention had come up of leaving, but was it truly so soon? Hiding his surprised, Solas shuttered his optics and tried to appear unaffected. "How do you know of all this? Has she spoken with you on a regular basis?"

"More than she has with you recently."

This comment made Solas flinch. He'd known avoiding the small human probably wasn't the most considerate thing he'd ever done, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't see himself facing her. He'd wanted more time- to talk with her before she left for Washington. He figured he would be able to drop his cowardice in enough time to speak with her, but he didn't think her departure would sneak up on him so quickly. "Don't turn this on me. She wanted me to resign as her Guardian in the first place, so what reason do I have for talking to her if I already know what the outcome will be?" he demanded. Stratis narrowed her own optics and she placed her servos on her hipbolts. "Recall that I said she felt it was for your own safety. Hasn't it crossed your processor once that she maybe feels the only way to protect you is to draw away?"

As the silence blanketed the room, Solas almost nodded. Of course he'd thought of that! Every time the scene between him and Fera had come up, he'd think of it. She was human, so she only had so much to give as to help him. But, still this didn't seem right. "But to break off our ties like that? Stratis, you do not understand us. Or our situation."

"I fear I do. Very well actually."

"Oh? How's so?"

"Because even as you refuse to believe it, she goes through the _same _pain you do. On every twisted, spark-wrenching, Pit-induced level."

"I see that too often, you don't need to tell me."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

At this, Solas looked up and locked optics with the fembot. Do something about it? He had, on several occasions. He'd tried getting through the verbal and emotional barriers and walls Fera put up, and he nearly blasted a gasket every time he'd ask her what was wrong and she'd blown it off. There was no getting through to her, no matter what they shared.

But at the same time, he'd never really pestered her on anything. He'd allow himself to believe she was ok, even though he knew she wasn't. It was a mental state of denial that he had selfishly pulled himself away from just so that he wouldn't have to know. For him, knowing was torturous. And so was that little essence in his spark that kept calling, calling...

"You don't think I have?"

"Solas, listen to me," she began, a softer edge to her voice. She wasn't becoming impatient with him, nor was she angry with the constant attitude he showed towards her. "Fera is in such a dangerous position that she should be in an insane mind-set. Her fears and wishes all fall around her, building and breaking before she can correct them. You are among these. All she needs from you is to be able to remove yourself from her worries and growing list."

Solas looked away, unable to hold Stratis' gaze any longer. What she said was so clear- way too full of logical reason for him to ignore, but it was just so uncomfortably true. Everything she'd mentioned had too much reason to believe than not. He would have to face things soon, and that again brought out his anxiety. He wanted more time- just to think and process a suitable conversation he maybe able to have to fix things. But all he had was less than an earth day. "I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Stratis reached behind her and pressed the button to open the door, allowing her to exit. "Just correct things before you regret it." she called back, disappearing behind the wall. Solas just sat there for about a breem, wondering and studying all he had just experienced so that he could figure out what to do. The small spark inside his own moved, but kept quiet. For a disturbing amount of time, it had gone silent and was pulsing more subtly than it ever had. There no longer was the pull and he grew confused at that, subconsciously reaching for it and brushing the surface.

Immediately, it reacted to his touch, and it began to call for him once again. There was something different about it however. It was still the same spark of course, but he was looking at it in a new way. Just the way it acted and whispered on the wind was so...he wanted to think familiar, but that would just be ridiculous.

And to think, it sounded just like the voices he'd heard in his coma.

Almost instantaneously, the mech froze at this.

The voices in his coma.

That had been_ Fera's _voice.

Solas suddenly fumbled to collect the spark in his chassis, searching and delving deeper and deeper until he found what he was after. Something, anything really, that could explain his thought and confirm his suspicions. A wisp of that very thing carried over his searching tendrils and he pulled back almost too abruptly. It was so impossible to even consider, yet here he was- believing in the all-too-outlandish possibility as if it were some form of lesson. With everything connecting to this moment, all those earlier times he'd felt this entity, it had been staring him in the faceplates. The very simplicity of the realization almost made him want to slap himself.

When he came back to reality, Solas' faceplates snapped to the door. Stratis had known. She'd suspected everything. _That too-smart son of the Pit_, Solas thought in awe.

He knew what he had to do, and that he would have to do it fast. The small spark cautiously tapped him for attention, seemingly afraid and confused at his quick and violent entry and exit stunt. Solas held himself away for a few sparkbeats, hesitant that if this essence was what he thought it was, then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Stroking the small spark every so often, Solas removed himself from the room and turned down the hall to the main door separating him from the central wing. Without missing a beat, he flitted his digits over the keypad and stepped through. The heavy metal of his peds thumped deeply with the concrete floor, traveling up and around him as he hurried his step. The people below him dodged to the side as he came rushing through, yelling up at him or simply giving him an irritated look as he passed.

Enough with the loneliness and enough with the weakness he felt. Enough with the lack of support and the troubles that only seemed to escalate. As of now, the only thing Solas would be focused on was where his loyalties took him.

He strode through the remaining passageways until he came to the final stretch. His spark sang and the small presence perked with him. The roars of engines suddenly picked up and Solas faltered back a pace or two. Was that who he thought it was? The air filled with the strong smell of the outside world, the new breeze accompanying it. Solas' optics widened, his spark racing. He hurried his speed again, actually running out the door and into the lobby.

Car after car was passing through the main entryway, screeching away as their tires rose up a cloud of building smoke. Solas stepped forward, quickly searching them as they each left one after the other. They were only military vehicles, mere human transports than an Autobot form. The last few left and the door closed.

Solas' shoulderbolts slumped and he stared at the door. He hadn't been quick enough. Maybe if he'd of been there just a few clicks earlier, he could have made it...

"Everyone's already gone." it was the small apprentice Thunderflare, his orange and yellow paint flashing long before he even spoke. Solas snorted and whipped away from the door, stalking to the wall. "I can see that." he growled, pressing his closed servo against the surface. He leaned his foreplate against it as well, holding his optics shut as he slowly came to terms with exactly what was to happen. Now because of his ignorance, he wouldn't be able to prove his theory- if not for quite a while at least.

"You wanted to come say goodbye?" Thunderflare went on, an edge of shyness to his tone. He was still new to the base, even if he had been there for almost a quartex. He apparently had been working on Solas' frame when he was in the coma, and for that, Sol had been thankful.

Solas' optics opened again and he glance at the bright form beside him. "Yes, actually. I did." he said, shuttering his vision closed. "There were some things that needed to be fixed, but I was unable to in time."

"You are Fera's Guardian, correct?"

_Was_, he thought bitterly. He hoped what Fera had said was just what Stratis had explained it as, but things were hard to believe when both your spark and processor seemed conflicted between curiosity and pain. "Currently? I'm..." he paused, "on leave." he lifted himself up and held one servo on the wall, staring down at it as if it were the thing that kept him from completing his task. Just one time could he accomplish something that would cause more good than harm? What he left her with wasn't what he'd wanted.

"She asked about you before she left." Thunderflare put in suddenly. Solas looked up and his optic ridges furrowed. Asked about him? Did that mean she'd forgiven him? The apprentice was watching him carefully, with an edge to his posture that Solas didn't think he liked. He always seemed nervous around the Autobots around him, but this was different. There was something calmer about it- just something out of the ordinary with him. "She asked about me?" he repeated, letting on of his servos fall from the wall. Thunderflare stood tall again, showing his shorter height.

"I felt it was necessary to answer her questions." he went on, causing Solas to fix him with another confused look. Where was he getting at? "I don't want to hear your riddles apprentice. What did you tell her?" his voice was firmer as he fully turned. Thunderflare sagged a fraction when he saw the mech before him growing more agitated. His optics darted around the room before finally connecting with Solas. "I told her about..." his voice faded into uncertainty.

"you're being a Decepticon earlier on-"

"_You did __**what**_?!"

The boom of the Guardian's voice was enough to rattle the hanging lights above them. Thunderflare backed off a few steps, his servos raised before him in a placating manner. Solas' servos curled into fists and he took one step forward. "_Of all the things to tell the human about, __**that **__is what you decide_?!" he roared. Time and time again, Solas had avoided that topic for as long as he could. It just wasn't something that needed to be discussed any time soon, and he had felt it was necessary to keep from his charge. Anything concerning his life was meant only for him to share, not some timid mech with obnoxiously bright paint! The topic itself had nearly come up on more than one occasion, but the mech had been able to deter it before things got out of hand.

Thunderflare was suddenly joined by his mentor Hawktail, who looked between the two in shock. "What in Primus is going on in here?" he demanded, flanking his obviously anxious apprentice. Solas snarled, letting the searing pool in his tanks churn and bubble so that his optics changed to a slightly darker color. He'd never wanted her to know his remorseful past. Especially some specific details about his particularly shameful faction switch.

"You're apprentice cannot keep things to himself!" he growled, stabbing a digit at the smaller mech. Thunderflare flinched and Hawktail put a servo on his shoulderbolt.

"Explain." he ordered firmly.

The yellow and orange mech looked down on both the heavy gazes watching him. Solas was doing all he could to hold back his anger, while Hawktail was merely waiting for an answer. Angry flushes of air coursed from Solas' vents and he dug his digits deep into his palms. What would Fera think of him now? Could he ever even face her again without her disapproval; her disgust...her hatred...? "I have pasts in my life cycle that I'd wished to have kept to myself, for the sake of the human girl." Solas said lowly, panning his view from Hawktail to the hunched Thunderflare. "However, your apprentice wished to take it upon himself to reveal these personal facts."

Hawktail turned his attention to the C-class apprentice, his gaze unsure. "Is this true Thunderflare?" he questioned steadily. Without hesitance, Thunderflare nodded and locked optics with his mentor. Solas felt the angry tremors over his frame and the deep-set aggravation sliding over his form to run through his very energon. His core temperature rose and his vents struggled to keep up with him. The small spark inside his own was no longer calling for him, but was becoming symmetrical with his own emotions. As soon as his spark had begun to pulse, it did as well, beating harshly as his own picked up speed and power.

"I believed she had the right to know of her Guardian's life cycle." the apprentice went on. Solas drew away his interest in the spark and he focused once more on the pair before him. It took all he had to keep his tone even and his temper under control, but this- this was just too much. So many different things could have been said to her, but _this_? Solas opened his lip plates to say something, but Hawktail beat him to it. "You were not in the position to make such assumptions."

Solas glared at the apprentice again, making sure he agreed fully with his mentor. What had this mech been_ processing_? Thunderflare glanced up and held a nervous but steady optic contact with the warrior giving him the piercing stare. He truly seemed guilty, but not completely so, which is what kept a part of Solas' irritation alive as he tried to figure the apprentice's actions. So he believed in himself? Was that worth the destruction of trust between two beings? Belief? "I apologize for telling her myself Solas Kaon, but it needed to be done. If not now, when?" he asked boldly.

The Guardian dropped his shoulderbolts and narrowed his optic slips as his arms began to tremble. Thunderflare was coming awfully close to completing a right of passage. One he was sure to lose. The essence inside Solas spiked at his uneven waves of emotions and seemed to grow confused from the abrupt series of hot exasperation. "When I saw fit." he snapped, though his annoyance had lessened. Whenever he seemed to grow anxious or irritated, the spark would as well, but it would also have that lower layer of fear and confusion that he picked up on instantly.

"I apologize for my apprentice's behavior Solas." Hawktail stated, giving a pointed look at the mech beside him as he said this. Thunderflare himself flinched at his mentor's tone, but when he looked back at Solas, there was that all-too-eery sense that he was seeing through him. Solas relaxed, although he still kept the silent provocation as his CPU fought to understand just what had gone through the mech's processor. There was also the increasing distress from the small spark that he had to deal with, and his anger wouldn't calm it any. Sending reassurance to it, he turned his optics away from Thunderflare.

"My life is my own Hawktail. Remember that." he commented firmly. The smith gave a brisk nod and directed his apprentice from the room.

Solas' CPU suddenly leapt in though and he came forward before Hawktail also left with the being he certainly was going to scold later. "Which Autobot is transporting Fera Lennox?" the Guardian inquired. Hawktail turned back to Solas and gave him an odd look, but he answered anyway. "Bumblebee, why?" he wondered. Solas shook his helm and blew it off, thanking him before he left.

Once he was in the privacy of the hall, Solas brought up a digit to press the communicator by his audio receptor. ~Bumblebee?~ he called, walking slowly down the hall. The air stayed silent for about a nanoclick before a response cycled over the comlink. ~Solas? Is that you? Fera was asking about you.~ he sent. Solas scanned his view before him and he let a sigh escape his vents. ~She's with you now?~ he asked, turning a corner.

~Yeah...~

There was hesitance in his tone and Solas dipped his optic ridges in confusion. ~What is it?~ he wondered, stepping around a group of humans by his peds. ~Nothing...~ Bumblebee answered, seemingly unsure. ~Just that...well, she's been acting strangely...~ he admitted. Solas lifted a servo and pressed it to his chassis, noticing the far calmer presence it admitted. ~Such as?~ he pressed_. If it is anything to do with what that apprentice told her, I'm scrapping him_! he swore silently.

Bumblebee paused again, but the openness in the link they shared told him that the scout hadn't broken it yet. ~Just recently she's been upset. She would become angry with me out of nowhere and I don't know why...~ he trailed off and Solas became sympathetic with the mech. What he was dealing with was exactly what Solas had feared it would be, and it wasn't something he seemed used to as Solas was. Now more than ever, he sought the very human that was so far away. If only he could prove his theory, he'd be able to recharge in peace and process in a clearer view. All of this...it was just too perplexing.

~Do not let it bother you Bee, she is just tired from her experiences as of late. Don't take what she says to spark.~ he assured gently. Bumblebee only sent him a noise of uncertainty, which made Solas feel even worse. The spark inside his own seemed stable at the moment, but with his change in emotion again, it stirred. ~Nothing I seem to say helps her. I hate this Earth broadcasting system...is it possible that her mood could have come from something between you two?~

Solas took in a deep intake of air and he let it loose, attempting to get his thoughts together. ~We didn't leave on such great of terms...~ he was uncertain of just what it was he wanted to say. He wanted to give the scout a message for Fera, but nothing more. However, this session was turning out to be more than what he'd planned. What would he even say to her anyway? I'm sorry? I could have done better? See ya in a few months?

~ You didn't say goodbye.~ Bee assumed, cutting off the Guardian's train of process. Solas' optic ridges dropped and he tipped his helm forward. ~No. But for now, I only want to give her a message.~ he passed through the southern wing's door and he began for his quarters.

~And that would be...?~

~That I wouldn't rather do anything else than be her Guardian.~ and he cut the link.

Already, he could hear the voices from further down the hall. They had found his mess. It wasn't as if they'd never seen such destruction before: they'd witnessed Decepticon work. By his standards, his outlet on the room was mere sparkling's play. But with all Solas had learned through his entry into Optimus Prime's team, he found that whatever the humans' paranoia-induced complaints brought, they were always delt with by the leader himself. What came from relenting so easily to the humans? Was it just easier than listening to their annoying disapproval? _Might as well get things over with_, he assumed, begrudgedly walking forward towards the noise.

* * *

**Will things get better now?**

**Will everything just get worse?**

**You'll just have to wait and see :D**

***Chapter inspiration: _Hanging on=_Ellie Goulding***


	27. Chapter 27: What Is Right

**It's happened...**

**I've caught up with myself o~o**

**Chapters are going to come a little slower from now on sadly...**

**But I hope you guys enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 27

The bustling system of colleagues flustered around the room as many held their heads down upon formal-looking documents of varying lengths and thicknesses. They hurried through the large room and down the aisles between the rows of fellow workers as they rushed to their next stops or to get from one place to another. Down the lengthy floor of the room were pairs of two or more men or women set before the monitors of different computer screens. Headsets sit clamped over each person's ears, their eyes trained on their work and their fingers flashing quickly over keyboards.

Other figures appeared situated by tables assessing the any papers on the tables or speaking with one another on various military topics. Another raised platform had steps surrounding it while other sets of screens involving surveillance or radar imagery hung against the bowed wall. It stood shaped as a smooth curve around the inside of the railed-in rise before splitting off into other separate halls and rooms. One man appeared positioned before the screens, a fist behind his back while the other laid against his chin. He had thin glasses on his nose with short black hair that faded to grey by his sideburns. His deep brown eyes darted over each surface of the images to study the varying things there. He was dressed in a sharp military uniform with a simple red tie around his neck and a bright white shirt peeping from behind the blazer.

"Sir." the call came from across the room by a man standing up from his station at the far back of the rows. His headset was displaced around his neck and he held a far too serious expression to his features. The man behind the rail dropped his hand and he turned towards the voice. When he saw the look on the man's face, he started for the stairs. "What is it?" he asked, dodging around the bodies passing by. The name tag on his shirt flipped and he reached up to straighten it, flashing the name Brandt in small black letters.

Brandt finally made his way to the desk and he leaned over it, staring into the computer intently. The man who had called him over sat back down and pulled up a few new data sheets. "You might want to look at this." he said, entering the necessary passwords to log into the secured network. Brandt set his knuckles on the desk and he watched the man work, blinking when the screen changed and new radars and statistics flashed before them. A few of it was familiar to him, but there were some things that were strange, even to a seasoned analyst as he was.

"Are they attacking the main grid again?" he inquired, pushing up his glasses and squinting at what he saw. The seated man beside him shook his head and singled on one specific window. "No, no. Look at this." he maximized the information and he gestured with the mouse. It was a basic layout map of the designated areas of the different drones and devices of that area. What was so different about it than usual? "The thermal is temperate as normal, what is the issue?" Brandt looked to the man beside him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

The man -now seen as Giles by the tag on his chest pocket- was visibly becoming more anxious. He kept switching his attention from his displayed data to the keyboard and back, which he did over and over before he jabbed a finger at the glass. A small _plink_ came from the motion and Brandt followed Giles' lead. "Not that, this." it was a completely different spot from where Brandt had studied before, causing a new flurry of questions to come up in his mind as he fully realized what they were truly discussing.

"It that the drones' peripheral survey?" he inquired, coming closer. Giles removed his finger and he zoomed into the area, isolating it. "Yes, but there's something more. Look here when I include any wave radiations." he entered in the desired tools and the map changed into the arrayed colors of both radioactive and electronic wave signatures. As soon as he did this however, there was a significant change in the map that had Brandt backing away to stand taller, a bewildered tone to his expression. "What is that?" he placed a hand on the back of Giles' chair and the analyst turned his face up. "It's a multi-level wave of electronic opposition. It's left behind as a sort of invisible 'track' every time the enemy makes an appearance." he swiveled back around and used the mouse to highlight some areas of the map, "They've shown up here, here, and here."

Brandt let his hand slip off Giles' chair and he cleared his throat. There was a tight knot in his stomach that had the baloney sandwich he'd eaten earlier in a spin. Nerves perked in his body and his finger twitched as it always did when he was overly stressed. "And these are the interception drones?" he inquired, not looking at the analyst as he took it upon himself to go over the information at hand. He'd been in this field for years upon years- far longer than he'd ever thought he would have been since the hours with this job sucked. He really only stayed because it paid good- but he'd never experience something quite like this.

"Yes sir. It seems like over the past few hours they've created a fixed crosshatching pattern over the globe concerning different- yet specific locations." Giles confirmed, panning out the view again to show a wider range. A few other spots showed up as well, and they continued to multiply as he reached the picture of the other continents. "It is still unknown if these positions serve a particular significance to the enemy." Giles turned to Brandt with worry on his face. Brandt held his lips in a firm line, the folds across his forehead wrinkling further with his concentration. There couldn't be anything good that came from this.

"Track it and decode it." he decided finally. The noises around them continued on as they spoke to one another, but with everyone's busy state, no one would know of the situation currently at hand. Using this to his advantage would be best if they wished to find a possible solution as quickly and easily as possible. If the higher-ups saw fit for further analyzation by his men, then and only then would he show it to them. For now, it was too dangerous. "Use the previous logged data to compare and make a solid accusation. Afterwards, I want you to get a proper diagnostic to send to Director Ferk. As soon as you get those statistics I want you store it and wipe the monitor before anything leaks."

Giles gave a brisk nod. "Yes sir."

Brandt then stood and walked up to the platform stairs before he swiftly climbed them and strode by one of the groups at the tables. "Walker." he called, gaining the attention of a shorter, tan-skinned man with a cropped beard and slicked back hair. Walker saw Brandt continue past, so he ran to catch up with him just as Brandt was about to disappear into one of the adjacent halls. "Yes, Brandt sir?"

"Get a connection line with Secretary Kepler, General Hendricks, and-"

"President Wake?"

"Who else?"

"Right away sir."

* * *

The silence in the cabin was long and still, despite the occasional bump from the roads or the sway of the body as the car turned a corner. Soft music was playing from the radio and it drifted over the insides of the car like a gentle breeze. The light outside was all that illuminated the cabin and the face of the human that sat in the leather seat, shining through her bright blue eyes and adding a dull glow to her pale skin. Her arms sit tucked beneath her neck and head as she leaned against the door, her legs folded beside her bottom.

For a while now, she had quietly rode along with her 'Guardian' as they traveled from the base over six hours ago. The usual conversation that would fill their rides was cut to nothing as the yellow Autobot seemed unwilling to say more than a few words every so often. But Fera was thankful for the silence and the lack of need for being social because frankly, she felt awful. Before she'd even left that building, she'd felt horrible.

What was behind her was nothing like she'd wanted it to be- especially things involving a certain mech. When he had exited that room and allowed her to stay there and cry, she thought everything was over. Once again, she had stood by as another chance at happiness had broken before her very eyes. She _could_ have prevented it and she _could _have mended things by placing aside her selfish pride and going to him herself. But had she? And beside that, just the way he had _looked_ at her at the Autobots' rehearsal of the transport...

Hours before, Bumblebee had replayed a recording he'd taken of Solas' voice, which of course, Fera listened to. What the Guardian had said was far from what she'd expected him to say, yet for some reason, she couldn't help but feel a certain warmth from it. She knew this was basically a form of apology from him, only because he was too stubborn to explicitly say he was sorry. And what would he be apologizing for anyway? Fera should have been the one to say something, and she had. Not long after she had heard the message, she'd given Bee one of her own and had promptly curled into the position she was in now.

For quite some time, she'd realized the stiffness in her arms and legs and the welling numbness in the limbs. But she didn't dare move or shift an inch. Mostly, it was because she felt the fragile calm around her would break if she even breathed wrong. At one time, Ratchet had even come on the radio and had asked her if she was feeling alright, which she replied to with silence. Even when the sudden pull in her heart and the painful block she put up, she had no reaction. It was as if she'd been deprived of showing any emotion. In fact, the holographic driver before Bumblebee's wheel showed more than she did.

"Fera, we really need to talk." it was the Autobot medic yet again, his tone firm and assertive. Fera's mouth fell into a deep frown and she glance out the windshield to the yellowish-green Hummer driving to their diagonal right. So he and Bumblebee had held yet another secret conversation without her. How lovely. But again, she said nothing and she decided to ignore the CMO. The quiet stretched to an awkward length and Fera sighed, knowing full well what was going on. Sitting up, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms and legs.

"I know you two are talking, you don't need to try hiding it." she said with an edge of irritation. Bee's speed faltered for a split second before he picked up pace again, his holo-driver flickering with the sudden change. Fera laid her elbow against the door and she set her chin in her hand, her eyes set outside the window. She wasn't really seeing the trees outside or the small metal bars with the vivid yellow reflector tape as they blurred by. Truly, she hoped to see a specific black and red Boss Mustang driving beside the Camaro with some random soldier sitting in the driver-side seat. Had she really grown so used to his irritating pokes at her? Was his teasing something she now saw as a normal, daily occurence? It was almost uncomfortable to not hear him picking fun at her in some way. Somehow, it just felt...off.

The gathered Autobots simultaneously turned to cross into the next exit and Fera blinked as she saw Optimus and Rethalia Prime leading the party not too far ahead. About four armored vehicles settled around the boundary of the 'Bots, each filled with human men or women transferring to Washington D.C- including Epps and Marks. There really wasn't that many accompanying the assembled group, but was there seriously any need with so much firepower already?

"Fera Lennox, please, we're worried for you. Answer me." Ratchet's tone was concerned and less authoritative as it had been before. Fera glanced back at the Hummer, her look skeptical. When something caught her eye, Fera knitted her eyebrows and she leaned forward to get a better look. There, right in the small side mirror of the Autobot's frame, was the view of Ratchet's holo-driver. It was probably a middle-aged man, with deep black hair that had faded grey stripes running along the lengh. The small, cropped mustache around his jawline worked nicely with the handsome features of the holograph. She could see his face turned towards the mirror, his eyes set back on her.

Fera swallowed and sunk further into the seat. The way he looked at her like that made her uncomfortable... "I'm fine. You better not be spreading things around." she narrowed her eyes and glared at the 'Bot. The holo-driver was no longer looking at her, but there was a smirk that could be seen on its realistic face. "Of course not. I have nothing to tell them but your constant ignoring me." he stated, his voice almost teasing. Fera crossed her arms and stared out the window. She wasn't aggravated with the medic so much as frustrated. Of course she wasn't ok. Why would she be? A large part of it all was from her Guardian and her leaving on not-so-good terms and her having a mysterious _thing _in her chest and mind.

Nonetheless, she knew what Ratchet wanted. It was always the same thing. Usually, Fera would dread another visit from a doctor, and now he seemed more there to examine her than to simply accept her condition. Taking in a breath, she decided to get things over and done with. "My side is fine, my hand is fine, my ankle is fine, my head is in-tact, I don't feel suicidal, I'm not going to have a seizure, and my heart isn't going to explode in my chest." she drew in a sharp breath and locked her fingers on her lap.

The holo-driver didn't glance at her but his eyebrows did come up. Bumblebee made a broken, chortling sound over his engine that could have been thought of as laughter while Ratchet himself chuckled over the radio. The CMO seemed in an oddly good mood as of late.

"Your physical condition isn't really what I wished to ask of you. However, I am relieved to hear you are feeling alright." he noted, causing Fera to study the ambulance before her. What happened to his temper? He was hiding something. If not that, then this was a very, _very_ weird day. "Am I dying?" she asked suddenly, holding her eyelids in a pair of suspicious slits.

Abruptly, Ratchet swerved and crossed into the next lane, his horn blaring. Bumblebee stuttered and fell back, causing the cars behind him to sharply turn and wave from side to side as they fought to stay straight. Hound's vehicle mode also dodged aside as Ratchet quickly averted his path. Mirage, who was just beside Bumblebee, roared his engines and screamed ahead to allow Bumblebee to settle.

The chaos didn't last as long as it would have with human drivers considering these vehicles were living beings, so when the group of 'Bots finally came to a mostly calmer atmosphere, Ratchet's voice picked up over the waves again. "What in Primus inspired that question Fera?!" he exclaimed, the boxy Hummer finally coming back to his correct position in the formation. Fera had her eyes wide and her arms flung to her sides. Her hands were like clawed vices, her fingers clinging onto the surrounding area around her as she fought to stay upright. Bumblebee made a noise that dropped off as Fera's eyes met his holo-driver's.

"For God's sake Ratchet, you didn't have to do that!" she shot back, watching the red Ferrari beside them fall back into place next to Bee. The yellowish-green 'Bot flashed his lights once and his holo-driver gained a much more Ratchet-like frown. "I apologize for reacting to a fairly surprising statement Fera, but it was a little unexpected!" he retorted. All too quickly, it seemed his irritability had returned. Fera let her body relax and she rubbed her hands against her legs. She then patted the dash and looked to the 'driver' beside her. "You ok Bee?" she asked softly. The young 'Bot gave a click and seemed to fully get over his initial shock.

"You're too on edge Ratchet." she commented, relaxing again with her head on the rest behind her. "I was just joking with you. Don't take what I say so seriously, it'll give you a freaking heart attack." Ratchet's 'driver' turned his eyes on her and she stared right back into those fake, brown eyes. If what she'd learned over the past three months was enough, she knew that getting an attitude with the 'Bots only cause more harm than good. For now, she would try keeping her irritation to a minimum. "I fear you do that already Fera." he sighed.

"Bumblebee, Fera, is there something wrong?" it was the deep sound of Optimus' voice, even the small volume he used filling the space with its rich texture. Those around them seemed to be getting back into the rhythm of things, but there was still a confused edge that Fera knew would be there. She grabbed her ankles and rolled her eyes, already tired of where this was headed. Originally, she would have been fine with just riding in Bee's cabin with the window down and letting the wind blast against her face. Just the feel of being outside had her excited out of her mind, but there was the still lingering sadness that came with her abrupt and broken departure from Solas. And then there was Hope...

Maybe she should tell someone about it- even though she had spoken with Ratchet already and the subject never seemed to come up anymore. Would Optimus think different maybe? But then Bumblebee would know too, and that would cause a whole new bout of questions that needed answering along with the ones she herself already had...

"We're ok, it was just something I said." she assured, setting the side of her head on the window beside her. The seat under her shook once and Fera lifted her chin up to see them coming up on a large bridge. Its steel rafters soared high above as they crisscrossed over one another and dropped steeply to reconnect below. A view of the river sat beside them, stretching vastly into the distance to bow into the treeline and cut off from view. Fera could vaguely recall the days before her dad died, when he would take her fishing and she had been too afraid to kill the worms on the hook.

"Alright then." Optimus said, about to end the conversation. For some reason, the anxiety in Fera rose and she jerked to sit back up. "Wait!" she blurted. Maybe it was the thought of returning to her nagging mind that disturbed her, or it could have been the frightening future she knew she would have to face later on. Possibly, she could just be wanting a distraction from the essence in her heart.

Bumblebee's holo-driver looked over at her and she darted her eyes between him and the radio. The large truck with the flaming decals at the head of the group roared on as if nothing was happening- even with the sudden jump of Fera's voice. She half-hoped that Optimus wouldn't respond and she wouldn't appear as weak as she knew she already was. That reputation she tried upholding seemed only to dwindle as Hope grew. But once again, that smooth even-toned sound of the Autobot leader's voice echoed throughout the space as he asked, "Yes?" Fera glanced up at the rolling form that was the lead of the group.

Just as she did so, a small movement caught her eye in a way that only she seemed to notice. A slender, rectangular-shaped window beside the front of the truck moved so that it was pointing back towards Fera and Bumblebee. Even though she knew Bee's windows were tinted and she was certain that none would have simply been able to see inside, she was easily able to see herself inside the 'Bot's cabin.

She looked so tired and run down that it scared her. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes weren't as light as before. The volume of her hair even had lessened and it now laid in a straight flatness. She appeared just as she felt: exhausted. Her shoulders squared in a stiff nervousness and her hands locked like two bear traps over her legs. Was she really that easy to read? Sighing and trying to loosen her tension, Fera decided to keep her gaze on the radio and not on what her bodily condition looked like.

"I...wanted you to tell me a story." she responded finally, her voice softer than she figured it would be. Fatigue edged on the borders of her mind and the past few weeks seemed to truly be settling over her. Through everything she'd come from, and all that she had fought to keep away, she couldn't help it anymore. Right now, all she needed was to be left alone, yet she dreaded the very thought of her mental solitude.

"A story?" he repeated. Fera lowered into the leather of Bee's seat and she nodded, knowing full well the mech could see her. From the looks of the trip so far, things wouldn't be ending anytime soon, which meant that silence was something to look forward to for much of that time. It was such a daunting thing to think of whenever she usually thought of silence- especially when she had grown so used to the noises around her and the now-familiar revs of engines or the full range of voices. Even the human ones that she felt she'd grown so annoyed with -including one particular secretary's- she couldn't help but feel a longing for. She needed something as a stability, like a pillar that she knew would always be there and always be what she needed it to be.

But she knew this was impossible to hope for. Nothing could last forever in a world such as the one she lived in now. Things would change and so would those around her. And when she felt that knowing deep inside of her, Hope would flare and bring her into a false sense of security. For once, she wished she could be left to experience the downfalls of her life. Only then, could she become stronger.

"What is it you wish to hear?"

He really was going to talk with her? Over something so simple and childish as this? Quickly, her mind made up a variety of different things she could ask for him to tell. Yet every time she would find something good to ask, she would realize just what the Prime could feel from it and she would move on. As the quiet stretched on, she suggested something before she could stop herself.

"The Decepticons."

It wasn't really what she'd wanted to talk about, but it was the thing she was most interested in at that moment. It seemed nothing else appeared even remotely intriguing at that instant and just the fact that she'd said so without even thinking went to show just how she felt about the subject. And the calmness of the mech she asked was also odd considering he never even showed a single sign of something wrong to his peers. It wasn't like she expected he would anyway- despite what she was used to before this whole fiasco. "Why is it you have taken such interest in the Decepticons?" he wondered.

The tone of his voice had Fera lifting her head and peering back out the front windshield. It was a question that was both grim and attentive, as if he were almost suspicious that she would have inquired such a thing. Letting the air escape her nose, Fera diverted her eyes back out the side window so Optimus wouldn't see her expression. "I know less of them than I would like to- let's just leave it at that."

"Has this anything to do with your Guardian?" the question was so sudden and so on point that Fera wondered if the Prime had planned it before she even gave an answer. Fera winced and crossed her arms, tucking them near as she put up another block to Hope. It easily broke through however, finding her mental state in less than ideal condition. The slow brushes it sent over her mind and heart were comforting, and it seemed to realize that her suddenly much more accepting nature wasn't because she was warming up to it just yet. Although, by a certain amount, she was beginning to enjoy these occasional touches from her second presence.

She herself couldn't even decide if what she thought was right. She knew he was who he was and even with this new bit of information, he was still him. But for some reason, her stubbornness refused to take just that. It refused for things to be simple. For some reason, just because she learned that he had been a Decepticon at some point, she felt the need to think he would return to that life and personality of mind. Swallowing and keeping her eyes averted, Fera settled herself against Bee's door. Why was he so quiet?

"My views of them are messed up and obscured; like everything I'd known before is shattered and broken."

"Is that how you truly feel?"

For a moment, Fera didn't notice the concerned edge to Optimus' voice. She was too focused on other things and answering what needed to be answered. Not on the emotion behind what was said. But then it sunk in and she smirked, turning her attention down to the dark side of Bumblebee's seat. "Mostly, seeing as my opinions of the Autobots are far more solid." she raised her head again and watched the blurred vegetation and streaks that were simple cars as they passed by. _How long has it been since I've been in an actual car before?_ she thought silently._ It must be so boring compared to this_... Great. Now she was an adrenalin junkie?

The sun's rays appeared blocked completely by dusky, rolling clouds that threatened rain. An ominous feel came from the sight of them, as if she didn't know already of what was to come. "What is it you think of us?" he inquired next. Obviously, this conversation was going off track, but Fera felt he knew what he was doing. Whether that be distracting her, or avoiding the prior request of a story, she wasn't sure. To be honest, she was slightly glad he was moving away from darker things and trying to lighten the situation. Fera lifted one arm and started to play with the necklace at her neck absentmindedly. What _did_ she think of them? "I see Bumblebee as a brother really." this got a happy chirp from the mute mech and Fera grinned, glancing over beside her to see the holo-driver wearing a smile of his own.

Moving her eyes back out the window, she caught the rear view of Sam Witwicky's head as he sat in the back with his family in Mirage's vehicle form. She saw Daniel bouncing around and she laughed softly. "Mirage, Ratchet, and Hound are like uncles to me." Fera moved from the red Ferrari to look at the CMO and then the deep green 'Bot who was carrying her mother. His top was up, but Fera was still able to see the broad beam of Sarah as she laughed at some said between them. It was good to see her happy in so much gloom.

Finally, Fera settled her eyes on the mech driving at a slower pace as the rain began to slowly pick up. "But you: you're more of a fatherly figure." she stretched her lips up and turned her face towards the window as small dots of moisture slid down across the surface. She propped her chin up with her hand and watched each as they flew off into the wind and curled to bubble into each other. Not long after the downpour began to harden, Bumblebee turned on his wipers and their loud squelching sounded every few seconds. "A mech creator?"

This got another chuckle from the teenager and she watched the raindrops that splattered across the windows of Bee's form with a ghostly smirk on her face. "Sort of." she agreed. She found a kind of tranquility that came from watching the rain and talking to a voice that knew so much but so little at the same time. On his own planet, he maybe some intelligent being of almighty power. But on Earth, this mech didn't understand anything about the planet except that from the Internet or the people themselves. He was like an alien-in-training so to speak.

"Well I'm honored you see me as so." he stated over the air. Fera stared out the glass and into the ashy grey of the rumbling, swollen clouds above them. She was even in a good enough mood to allow herself to open up to Hope. Its calming presence inside of her heart intensified and it began to once again search inside her for who-knows-what. Every time she found herself letting this thing in, it always wound up looking for something. Always investigating and trying to understand. Sometimes, she wished she could help, but she didn't know what to help with or _how_ for that matter.

And for some reason as of late, she would almost address the thing, not as Hope, but as someone completely different. It was such a simple thing to call it by, but just as she was about to do it, she would forget the name and pause. She found such ease when she was about to say that name, and so it confused her when she suddenly became unable to remember. Possibly, it was when she hesitated that it vanished. Basically, she knew the name...but she didn't? It was on the tip of her tongue, and it seemed as easy to say as it was to breathe, yet she _just couldn't say it_.

_Tell me_, she called to Hope, trying desperately to contact it even though she knew it wouldn't answer, _who are you?_ It reached for her as well, probing deeper and sending gripping tendrils to retrieve her even though she were already right beside him.

Him?

"What is it you think of Solas Kaon?" Optimus' voice startled Fera to the point where she actually jerked. She unclenched her hand, which she had unconsciously tightened on her necklace until there was a deep rosy-pink imprint of it in her palm. That was the very question she had asked herself over and over, yet tried to avoid all at the same time. Suddenly, her dim content faded and she was left to knit her fingers together and lay her temple on the cool glass of the window. "I...he isn't who I thought he was." she admitted softly.

She saw Bumblebee's driver look over at her, but she ignored it. Bee himself buzzed long and low, his seat vibrating much like his chassis had that time he'd held her. Fera found it to a soothing motion of comfort and she accepted it gratefully, though she showed no outward gratification. "Because of his past?" Optimus pressed.

"Because of what I don't know."

"And that is why you wish to know more about them." he assumed, causing Fera to downcast her eyes and simply refuse to look at anything but her hands. Of course she wanted to know more, but she was partially afraid of just what would be said as well. Before she knew of Solas' decent, she had been happy just knowing he was an Autobot: one who fought for good, and not a Decepticon: who fought for tyranny. She loved the simplicity and the easy feelings that came with that. But now...now everything was too complicated and everyone was too deeply concerned. Things have happened that she could only imagine, and still they fought a war that apparently involved her as a something important.

She found that everything was exciting at one time- that these wars and battles that were fought would be more of an adventure to become apart of. But then her innocence shattered and her from-a-distance view of epic fantasy turned into a vision of horrendous reality and destruction. Just one being who she thought she could grab onto for support, the one she felt she could use as her pillar...it turned out he was apart of that sickening gloom as well. He was just another piece of the building puzzle that created itself and seemed to bend the rules of fate and law just to watch a sick game of amusement.

"I...it's..." she didn't think she could finish the sentence. Or maybe, she wouldn't be able to stop if she did start. Things were so much better back when. Though as of late? She found this was no simple game. It was hate and war and death. And, without her ability to anything, she had become a pawn in it.

Tears nearly sprang on the corners of her eyes as her throat tightened. None of them deserved this. Any of it. They were all good, kind beings who only wished for peace. Solas hadn't deserved to join the 'Cons because of what he had been; of where he came from. "I just...just...I just don't know what to think anymore!" her head shrunk into her shoulders and she clenched her teeth. Her outburst had started it, and now she didn't think she could stop if she'd wanted to. "With all the secrets and all the pasts he refuses to tell me, I feel like I don't even know him! That bit about his being half Decepticon: I got over that because I knew that wasn't his decision and I knew he had no choice over his birth. But the fact that he didn't tell he _was __a Decepticon _broke my trust...my..."

Her rambling bubbled from her and flowed without her ability to cut herself off. She felt like she needed to say these things, and if she didn't, then she would explode. Even Hope seemed to hold its breath as she flushed her emotions from her system and spilled them to the world. But it was always there, right next to her. Could it hear her?

"Fera stop." the Prime's voice was lost to her, even when she had to pause to catch her breath and wipe the streak of tears from her face.

"I wouldn't have judged him for what he had been because I knew he's good at heart- or spark, or _whatever_ you call it, and his choices shouldn't have decided his future...but it's..." she sniffed and whimpered pathetically as she broke down. Now? Was this really the best time to fall apart? When she was speaking with a Prime and riding inside her so-named brother?

"Fera-"

"I judge them as a whole; their actions as individuals, not as a total group-"

"Fera, stop."

The young woman lifted her head and peered out of the windshield, as if looking at the back of the truck before them would help her any. Of course, it didn't, but she couldn't avoid it. He looked like some normal, everyday truck with some expensive-looking paint job and a fancy silver trailer. But she knew, and _felt_ for that matter, so much more than that. He was full of wisdom and a knowing she couldn't fathom, and just the thoughts of what he had gone through during his years upon years in war was overwhelming.

"I-"

"Solas is fearful of what you would have believed in him when hearing of his past dues." he intercepted. Fera sniffed again, wiping the back of her sleeve against her nose. She blotted her eyes and took a shaky gulp of air. At that moment, she just wanted so badly to just crawl up into the mech-in-mention's hands and tell him herself that she didn't think anything different of him. At first, she felt betrayed- yet when she really thought about it and the realization came... "A path taken early in a journey would not have decided the fate to finish its way. What you see is far more than what most do, but it is only because you've learned of who your Guardian was that enables you to view him this way. Now you are able to see as I."

His small speech had Fera grinning in an incredulous way and she softly laughed. "I'm not a Prime Optimus." she commented, finally gaining control of her self once more. Bumblebee whirred lowly and she reached over to pat the dashboard in reassurance.

"But you would have made a fine one, Fera Lennox."

At this statement, she went deathly quiet. Her, a Prime? She couldn't even imagine herself as such, still, the true belief behind Optimus' words carried in his voice and she couldn't help but feel honored by such a comment. So far, she saw the Prime as a figure she could easily take as a role model, and to get such high praise from him was nothing short of amazing in her eyes. For a split second, she wondered just what it would be like to be a Cybertronian Prime and how she would behave. Would she be like Optimus? Or would her personality transfer over to the new stature?

"As your race has said before: 'If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change'." he went on.

Fera opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself and closed it again. Time and time again she was rendered speechless by this mighty Autobot, and every time she wished she had even a flicker more of intelligence just so she could make a sensible response. But the silence answered for her and she allowed it to strike the conversation short. What happened to the story?

The first flash of lightning blinded her and struck in a needle-thin web of electricity as the arm cracked the clouds like glass. The pure white energy was gone before she could blink and with it, came the rumbling thunder. A deep, growling crash built low and quickly picked up volume as it clapped and let itself echo far into the lasting air it left. Fera pressed herself away from the window and she scrabbled for the seat Bee's holo-driver sat in.

A questioning buzz came from the young 'Bot and Fera shook her head, her eyes wide and her hands holding firm to the seat she aimed for. Her legs were pulled up close and she held her knees so near that they nearly touched her stomach. Her seat belt stretched over her body and cut into her neck as she kept herself as far as possible from the window.

"It's...ok." the radio crackled and filled with static before it broke. Fera jumped with the voice and then she sighed. Her body sagged and she relaxed slightly, but she didn't move back into her seat. Before coming to meet the Autobots, she hadn't been afraid of thunderstorms. In fact, she'd rather enjoyed them. Now, they just scared the crap out of her.

Another flash pierced the sky and Fera squeaked, tucking her head beneath her arms and holding on even tighter to the compartment between Bumblebee's two front seats. "Fera, you have no fear of a Decepticon, but lightning scares you?" it was Ratchet's voice over the waves of Bumblebee's radio and Fera lifted her head to fix the medic with a harsh glare. He chuckled and the sound filtered around Fera. Had she ever heard him laugh before? Her aggravation turned to surprise as she aimed her eyes out the dotted glass of Bee's windshield. "Can you blame your uncle for trying to lighten the air?"

At this, her wonder turned to shock and then pure agitation. She sat up and pointed her accusing gaze at the leading mech vehicle before the gathered group.

"Optimus-!"

She was about to release Hell on the mech for sharing such personal information without her knowing, and even more so when she grew concerned at just who else had heard. But before she could, there was a flash that couldn't have been the lightening, and an ear-shattering noise of an explosion. Then, faster than she could react, her breath was knocked from her and she was airborne. Her whole world was a spinning mass of moving color and shape while she nearly floated in the cabin.

It was like a peaceful split second of peace; of noiseless and breathless intensity that she hadn't even the time to scream from. The road was gone and so were the other 'Bots, and Fera hadn't the ability to wonder where they were.

A sharp crack sounded and Fera gasped, covering her head as Bumblebee spin cause her body to be flung to the side. Her shoulder made contact with the window and her head struck the roof. A shocking force ripped her from her solid position and sent her flying free in the seat she sat in, slitting the skin at her neck with something sharp and letting her collide with the door. She yelled out as her hip hit what she figured was the door and her legs smacked the dash.

Glass shattered and Fera screamed, her body howling in agony as she struggled to cover her face and protect her head at the same time. Random stabs impaled her arms and body while a horrible pain stuck in her leg. Everything was happening so quickly that she couldn't understand enough to see or understand.

Suddenly, the ride peaked and Fera slammed against the roof once again, causing what she assumed to be glass to cut into her back and scrape her bare forearms. Then she was abruptly lurched forward, the seat belt grabbing her pelvis and painfully wrenching her back. Her hands slipped and the crown of her head hit an unforgiving surface, causing another breathless cry to split her lips.

And then it all stopped.

Bumblebee's vehicle form quit rolling and he creaked to a stop, rocking to sway twice before coming to a halt. Fera was upside-down and she was left to hang limply from the seat belt across her chest and legs. Her mind was roaring in both agony and muddled confusion. Her movements were sluggish as she moaned and bent her elbows, which hung above her in a locked bout of reoccurring waves of fire.

Her skin felt flushed and she noticed a warm and slick slipping substance over her face and down her fingers. Groaning again, Fera opened her eyes from the darkness that refused to allow her to escape the excruciating courses in her tired limbs. Laces of affliction traveled all over her and focused mainly on her back and down her arms. A horrible feeling tied her stomach as she turned her head and attempted at seeing what was around her. She was definitely hanging in the seat, with her belt digging into her hips. Bumblebee's frame squeaked again and through the darkness, Fera was able to squint and see the faint flickering that was the dashboard lights.

"Bumble...bee." she murmured with a soft and hoarse voice. There came no answer from the 'Bot and Fera grew instantly concerned. However, with the sound of the car around her, she became confused and looked where she could. Everything was seemingly trembling, almost vibrating as if he were scared.

Slowly, Fera's mind came to focus and she realized just what was happening. Frightened and high on what energy she had left, Fera gave a pained grunt and she curled into herself to lift her hands and locate her seat belt. By the look of her pale skin turned into a far darker shade, she was not going to like what she saw when she got into the light. However, she didn't care much for that as she fumbled to get to the clip and undo it. Her fingers were slippery and uncoordinated as they flicked over the small metal square.

"Come on, come on!" she hissed, her teeth clenching. Something clicked around her and Fera made a small noise, causing the distress inside of her to rise. Hope appeared from out of nowhere, rushing her with its own encouragement and pushing a strange energy towards her that finally allowed her to focus enough to unclip the seat belt. Fera fell like a rock onto the floor, where more glass was waiting to bite into the soft flesh of her palms. She cried out loudly and bowed on all fours until her forehead nearly touched the backs of her hands; her breathing quivered as she fought to keep a steady pattern.

When another snap cracked the air, Fera shot back up and gasped, looking above. The inside of the car was beginning to shift and move, slowly, but surely. With Hope bellowing at her to go and her adrenalin pumping in her veins, Fera yanked her eyes away and forced down her building terror to drag along her limbs. Intense shocks slit across her knees as she slid them forward and shuffled between them before she would hesitantly place down a hand. Fera felt glass embedding into her and she rolled in her lips in to bite down on them, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

She was able to get down low and carefully crawl forward out of the side window that sat beside the seat she had dangled from minutes before. She slipped underneath the bent frame and she made her way into the outside world, where the rain was waiting and the grass was slick beneath her. Fera sucked in air and climbed to her feet weakly, swaying for a moment before she regained her balance. Her head swam and she blinked before she shook it, trying to clear the inside as though she were a dog.

She looked up into the sky as cold beads of moisture pounded the top of her head and slithered over her shoulders to drench her clothing. She felt the liquid as it trickled into her mouth and beaded through her hair. Numbly, she peered down again and lifted her arms to see the damage. Streaming off of her tinted skin was her own rusty-red blood, pushing in long pulses as they coursed from the pieces of crimson glass in her flesh.

Without her true sound of mind, Fera was able to drop her damaged limbs without any reaction to the mess and tip her head to the side. The broken, battered form of her temporary Guardian lay releasing a series of loud moans and groans as he finished transforming into his bipedal form. Fera turned to him, watching as he just went slack into the muddy ditch with his hands by his head and his legs spread behind him. "Bumblebee?" she murmured.

The rain seemed to help her thoughts and when Hope swiftly dove through her mind, she snapped into a better thinking and her eyes widened. Her hands shook from both the pain and the fright constricting her now. Without hesitating any more, she lunged forward and scrambled across the rain-covered grass to his arm. She then threw herself over the small mound and looked over it to lean down and bring out her hands. With feather-light fingers, she reached out to touch Bee's face and run them along his exposed cheek. Those cute, blue eyes of his were so dim that they no longer even seemed online, and Fera gave a low sound of anxiety as she pushed herself further over to brush his face. She swept past the cap of his mouth and she said his name again. With eyes that sparked on and off, Bumblebee moved to barely shift his head and look at her. Fera grinned with relief and she patted his face softly before she continued to rub her thumb over his metallic features.

"Come on Bee, you have to get up." she spoke over the pelting rain and above the thunderous din with barely anything audible, but Bee still watched her carefully- as if he understood every word. "That's right," she cooed, smiling though she trembled with the sight of her bloodied arms and the feel of her wounded body, "stay with me."

The young 'Bot blinked at her, but he said nothing. He was barely conscious now and she feared what would happen if he fell under. But one thing kept poking at her, building her confusion and putting her mind through chaos.

What happened?

Looking up, Fera bowed herself back and pushed herself up. Before she moved however, she made sure to bend lower once again and graze Bee's arm. "Don't leave me yet Bee. I'll be right back." she then flashed him a supportive smile and she stood again.

Unsteady on her feet, Fera moved around Bee and struggled to get around his hulking figure. Not far away, she tripped, falling into the mud and causing the wounds on her arms and body to come to life in a renewed vigor. Fera growled and tried keeping back her cries of pain. When she partially recovered, she was able to slide to her elbows and knees, where she leaned onto her heels and held her head low to let the rain drip from the ends of her saturated hair. Slowly, she raised her hands to fully assess what was there. They were full of glass and so raw and bloody...

Through the rain and snarling bouts of thunder, Fera could hear the sound of shouting and she realized the terrifying calls of screams both human and Cybertronian. Blankly, she stared at her hands and watched the tiny streams of life flowing from her. Everything hurt so much and the only thing she could think of was that her whole body was full of glass and she needed to get her friend some help.

"Well isn't this a pathetic sight?"

Hearing this new, unfamiliar voice, Fera let her hands lower and she panned her view up. She saw the odd square shape of the speaker's feet and the small, triangle-shaped wings that hung there. Through the misty sheen, she scanned the body further to see a towering mech with his shoulders held high and the strange halves of a cone that sat behind his head. He was a navy blue color with bright orange details and Fera squinted at him in an attempt to figure out who he was. Then, a blinding shock of lightning lit up the sky and highlighted a symbol on the wings on his feet. Fera's body went limp and her lips parted with a shocked expression.

"Is that fear I see? Oh, this should be fun."

* * *

**Hmm, who is this strange new character?**

**He's not one of my own- he's actually from the original G1 series :D**

**But my lips are sealed ;)**

**But seriously, I wouldn't be writing without you guys, so thank you all _so_ much**

**I hope you can all continue to read my work and tell me what you think ^v^ **

***Chapter Inspiration: _Where The Story Ends_=The Fray***


	28. Chapter 28: Vendetta

**Thank you all for waiting on me, I know I left you with a pretty interesting little hangoff last chapter :)**

**I love the reviews I've been giving from all of you and I hope you can continue telling me what you think!**

**Now on to other things-**

**All your support is appreciated and I hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 28

The devious chuckle that left the mech was enough to knock Fera from her stupor and push her back to the reality of the situation. Even in the pouring rain and the cloudy sheen covering her mind with pain, she was able to tell where that mech was looking. Her very core went cold and her instincts screamed at her to do_ something_.

The mech took a step forward and Fera jerked, finally seeming to come to the realization that her current position on the ground probably wasn't the best place to be at that moment. She sucked in a sharp breath and threw herself back, scrambling on her glass-covered hands to try moving in reverse. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't help but stare at the Decepticon who towered over her. The constant wave of Hope in her system caused nothing but more confusion to surface. Low pulses of something thick slipped over her face and Fera lifted a hand, touched it, and then pulled her arm back. Blood.

Snapping her hand away, Fera yanked herself to the side and she used all fours to quickly shuffle over the slick blades of grass. Blood trickled in her mouth and she spat, spraying red confetti over the ground. Looking over her shoulder, Fera's breath caught as she saw the navy mech leaning down with his hand outstretched in her direction.

She hurried to her feet and tried to keep from falling again as she swayed with the dizziness and fatigue trapping her. When she turned again, she grew horrified to see the 'Con coming so close to her, reaching for her as his eyes flashed that ruby-red and the calls of his own race echoed behind him...

Suddenly, a roaring bellow. Both heads darted in the direction of the noise and Fera fell back onto her butt, mud flying around her and dotting her clothing.

The massive bulk of red and blue charged through the rain and vibrated the ground with his earth-shaking steps and incredible length of stride. He then stepped once on the edge of the road and dove the stretch of the ditch, flying through the air and over Bee's body. He collided with the Decepticon in an incredible tackle and they fell across the earth in a tangled body of red, orange, and blue. When they hit the mud, Fera's very body jumped from the impact and she leapt to her feet in a frightened state of shock.

Optimus tore himself away from the mech beneath him and lifted an arm back, using the other to grab the 'Con's chest armor. But the Decepticon was able to use his own weight to throw Optimus off balance and cause him to lose his solid grip on his target. The 'Con ripped the Prime's hand away and he threw up his upper half to elbow Optimus in the stomach. The larger mech released a low grunt and paused enough to allow the Decepticon to toss him to the side, displacing him.

Fera gasped and she stumbled back as the red eyes locked on her and the Decepticon rolled to his hands and feet. When he was up, Optimus was able to leap forward as well to catch the 'Con and pull him back to the ground. They exchanged a few blows before a weapon appeared from the 'Con. It was a smaller gun, one that connected to the 'Con's wrist and started glowing surprisingly soon. It didn't appear that strong, but because it was so close, it would be far more powerful. Optimus' hand shot out to push it away, and he succeeded, but it was obvious he was having difficulty.

What made it worse was when a light blue Cybertronian that she'd never seen before came in and began to wrestle with Optimus as well. Fera knew the mech could hold his own with the one warrior, but two?

She had jumped when she saw the second mech after the Prime, but her shock had dissipated the moment she saw the escalating event before her. She took a step forward, her eyebrows drawn down, as one of the 'Con's swiftly punched the Prime square in the face. The navy-blue one jumped off and grabbed Optimus' arm, holding it back as his comrade began to wail away at the mech. Fera's fear spiked and she felt her heart racing, causing Hope to flare up and try figuring out what was wrong with her. _Not now!_ she yelled harshly.

"No, no, no..." she muttered to herself, her head snapping to the road and her hand ripping through her hair. "This can't be happening." just over the crest of the hill, she was able to see the forms of Autobots and what she assumed were the Decepticons attacking them. there was a strained roar from beside her and Fera looked up to see Optimus actually fighting back with the Decepticons. He kicked out at one and was able to free one arm, where he then punched the other hard enough to make him stumble.

"Fera!"

It was a voice that was near, yet muffled and Fera sharply turned as soon as she'd heard it. When she searched for the holder of the sound, she was able to see the form of a man running full-out across the blacktop. "Fera!" he yelled her name again right before a large, metallic foot slammed down beside him, the Autobot holder stepping back as he fought for dominance with a larger foe. The black and blue 'Con suddenly yanked himself back, throwing Mirage up and to the side to land roughly on his back.

The man sprinting towards her was dressed in camouflaged pants with heavy black boots and a sleeveless, deep-green T-shirt. His dirty-blonde hair was darkened to a deep brown while the rain seemed to have soaked his clothing him long ago. He reached the ditch and didn't hesitate to jump down and slide to the bottom, continuing on the moment he touched the grass. He nearly ran into Fera, but as soon as he was close, he stopped running and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" he yelled over the fighting and thunder, breathlessly bringing her towards him so to show her he planned on continuing.

For a moment, her mind sluggishly caught up and she could barely understand just who this man was. But then, his face came up and her eyes widened. In her hesitation, she allowed James to give her a once-over with true shock to his expression. "God, Fera...you're a mess..." he lifted her arms and she abruptly snatched it back, holding it near as her pain began up again. Hope ran down her limbs and poked at the wounds, trying to understand. When she blocked it, her chest constricted and she closed her eyes, turning her face away so that the colonel wouldn't see her. "When I saw Bee flying through the air like that..." he stopped and Fera looked up at him. He was watching her with a mix of concern and fear. "I thought you'd at least be broken in half."

Fera opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't as both her and James were grabbed without warning and taken underneath a very large and dark form. Fera cried out and tucked into herself right as the ground shook and an extremely loud blast rumbled through her eardrums. The space around her was small and warm, but it was also buzzing softly and blocking any rain from reaching her. Her head spun and her mind was in a total fray, allowing absolutely no clear thought to enter. She had her hands covering her head and her knees pulled up to her chest, their skinned surface touching her collarbone.

When the shaking stopped and the noise settled, the massive thing that was hovering over her shifted and let the chilly air and blasting, wet winds to batter her skin. Fera's body seized and she jerked, giving a series of coughs and painful wheezes. The light returned and she was able to see her fingers as she drew them away, slowly turning on her side. With a soft chirping sound, Fera was able to see Bumblebee carefully holding himself over her with his dull eyes full of worry.

Fera flipped on her back and she looked up at the yellow 'Bot, giving him a grin that showed she was indeed grateful. Bumblebee shifted and moved back from her, allowing her to lift herself onto her elbows and look around. James was on his back as well, switching his surprised eyes from Bee to her.

When she glanced behind her, she saw the chunk of earth that had disappeared, flinging loose bits all around it and pushing back the ring of grass that framed the edge. The depth of the hole wasn't deep, but she was thankful all the same that she hadn't been there when it had struck. She swung her arm around and got on her stomach, using pure will to forced her arms beneath her and get to her feet.

"Come on!" it was James again, now already up and coming towards her. He grabbed her arm and didn't even wait a second before he turned on his heels and began for the road. "Hound is waiting with Sarah and the Witwicky's, so you'll go with them." he informed her. Fera's eyebrows came down and she dug in the bottoms of her heels, using all of her weight to slow down the soldier. Peering back on the weakened form of her friend, she struggled to get a good look at him. "But, Bumblebee-!" she exclaimed, watching him as he started to come to his feet.

"He'll be ok, just move!" James yelled, pulling her harder. When Bee was fully grounded and stable, Fera was able to run more easily with the colonel. They hurried past the scene of Bee's crash and started up the slippery slope of mud. James reached the road first and he bent down to help Fera get over the lip of the ridge. She dug the fronts of her shoes into the side of the hill and locked hands with the man. He showed no strain as he lifted her past the top, enabling her to once again start sprinting away with him.

Unable to push away her anxiety, Fera twisted her neck around to glance behind her. When she was able to see him, she saw Optimus Prime standing up over the two forms of his defeated opponents. He himself then looked up and saw her racing across the street. Their eyes met and she saw him give a brief dip of his head before he strode off to face the other 'Cons waiting.

Her steps were quicker and her movements were steadier as she felt her mind clearing with the cold chill of the rain on her face. James was trying so hard not to run at his full speed, but Fera could see it was hard for him. And she saw this even more so when yet another Decepticon appeared, catching both their attentions. Fera gasped and her hand freed from James' as he whipped around and grabbed her, quickly pushing her behind him. The thick frame of the bright orange and yellow 'Con traveled astonishingly fast as he rushed over the ground and headed straight for them.

He came within yards of them, and when he was close, he started to bend over, reaching for them. Those red, red eyes trained on them so viciously...

The echoing cry behind them was so loud and so full of anger that it physically made Fera fall back a few steps. Then, from nowhere, a black frame soared above and speared the mech from where he stood. They both flew back, despite the smaller form of the black 'Bot, and they fell into a black and orange ball of combined plates and mass. They only rolled once before the fembot straddled the mech beneath her and she lifted a fist, throwing it down before following that with another and another.

Colonel Marks kept her firmly behind him as the black 'Bot released Hell on the one under her. She held the upper hand for a good amount of time before the mech used his weight to his advantage, throwing her aside. Fera winced when the fembot struck the ground and the mech rolled over, using his hand to hold her head firm and crush it against the ground. Fera could see the pain on her smooth features and the black marks across her helmet and face. One of her eyes sit closed while her hands settled beside her to try dislodging the 'Con holding her. The mech came to his feet, but he wasn't expecting the one he kept down to swiftly shift her wrist into a gun and then aim that behind her. Before he could react, she shot him directly in the chassis, and he fell to the pavement, sliding a few feet from the pure force behind her blow. Bringing herself to her feet, the fembot Prime stood tall and slammed the butt of her gun into the side of the 'Con's head, knocking him out instantly. Rethalia Prime mirrored her sparkmate as she stood tall over her 'Con prey and held up her arm, the nose of the gun pointed for the sky.

Fera wasn't able to stand in awe at the Prime however before James yanked her again and they continued on in the pelting rains towards where the waiting form of Hound. Fera was now struggling to breathe, both from the run and the stress her body had been put through with Bee's crash. "Don't give up on me now!" James shouted behind him, his fingers tightening on her wrist. "We're almost there!"

Another pair of feet rushed before them, halting their path as two Decepticons charged on a helpless Mirage, double-teaming him and pushing him to the slick blacktop. They took hold of both his arms and harshly shoved his front into the street, one of them placing a knee on his back. The red Autobot cried out and his expression turned pained as he strained to free himself. Horrified, Fera knitted her eyebrows and halted upon seeing him. James stayed back with her and tried convincing her to move, but she stayed.

Without warning or hesitance, she started for the 'Bot. It hadn't been thought really, just instinct. Her brash personality allowed her to free her hand before James could stop her and push her on to rush across the ruined road. Hope was also encouraging her, feeling her determination and sudden drive and then intensifying it.

She didn't know what she was doing, or why, but all she knew was that she had to do _something_. Mirage was a friend of hers and she'd be damned to just stand back and let him be torn apart before her eyes. Behind her, she could hear the calls of James as he yelled her name and demanded she come back, but she ignored him. There was a small knowing that he would be in chase after her, but that did little to affect her.

When she was at a dangerous nearness to the three-on-one fight, she started screaming. As hard as she could, she bellowed and hollered until her lungs were about to burst. But still, she made as much noise as possible, even waving her arms at one point so to get the 'Cons' attentions. "HEY!" she cried loudly, finally coming in a closer distance. Mirage seemed to abruptly realize her presence and he gained a look of complete anger. His struggles increased and he roared, yelling things in Spanish that Fera feared would melt a child's innocence.

"_Chica_,_ no te acerques_! Leave! Run!" he ordered, squirming and rolling his shoulders so he could try twisting from the Decepticons' grips. Fera faltered for just a moment before she began swinging her arms above her head again, going on with her desperate attempts. One of the 'Cons actually looked up at her and he burrowed his eyebrows in for a moment, seemingly confused at her actions. "_You glorified junk scraps_! Down here!" she shouted, locking eyes with the mech who watched her.

Suddenly, his face changed into shock and then he shoved his comrade with his shoulder, jerking his head down at her. "That's the one Arachnid wants!" he exclaimed. The nearly identical partner holding down the enraged 'Bot nodded and he threw aside Mirage, instead leaping forward. Fera squeaked and pivoted on her heels, dodging to the side as his fingers came within inches of her. "Leave her be, you _hijos de puta_!" Mirage bellowed, darting from his position on the ground to bring down the one after her.

Fera sucked in a sharp breath and ran as fast as her legs would carry her back the way she came. The ground under her feet rocked and she looked behind her, briefly seeing a flash of red as the aggravated 'Bot knocked both his captors from him. Their silver and blue frames tangled into one and Fera turned back away to focus ahead. James was waiting for her, standing small before the background of the distant forms of Bumblebee, Optimus, and Rethalia as they each took on the other attacking 'Cons.

"Where did they all come from?!" she cried when she reached him, colliding with him as he reached out and grabbed her upper arms. He swung her around once to slow her down and then they both gazed out over the carnage around them. Smoking holes of black rubble made up the entirety of the once whole street, while the short strip of meadow before the treeline seemed devastated in the mere thick of things. Growls and feral sounds of battle rolled heavily in the air while new shots scattered over the ground and the smell of smoke and burning rubber masked the air like a mist.

Through the grey curtain of rain and dull lights given by the clouds above, Fera was able to see Rethalia being brought down by a much larger figure. But before she could even blink, she saw the fembot's towering shadow of a sparkmate step over her and use the massive sword in his wrist to swing up and ward off her attacker. The orange glow of the weapon shone proudly against the dimness of the rain and its light bounced from the saturated blacktop as Optimus skillfully swung around in a circle before throwing up his arm at the 'Con. When its own piercing cry rang through the air and it fell into a retreat, Optimus stepped back to help his mate stand. They didn't even take a moment to themselves before they were both back to the fight.

"_Damn_." James whispered on an awed breath. Fera whipped around and knitted her eyebrows at him, seeing his amazed expression. He was obviously impressed, but the very way he expressed that almost made Fera laugh. She cracked a grin and Hope poked at her consciousness in interest of her suddenly less fearful emotions. "Potty mouth." she teased when he peered back down at her. James gave a snort and turned, taking her wrist once more. "Says the girl that could very well have grown up on a pirate ship from the way you yelled last week." he retorted.

Fera rolled her eyes and started running again with the colonel. Despite how much she hated to admit, she was really glad her mother hadn't been in the room when she had pinned her finger between that heavy box and the tabletop. Even Ratchet himself had chuckled from the shocked looks of those around her. What was that about her being a hot-head again? To be fair, she didn't actually have the right to be calling _anyone_ a potty mouth after such 'colorful expressions', as Ratchet had put it. Oh, and Optimus' face when he_ just happened_ to be there...

James abruptly cursed again and Fera was about to yell to him that he wasn't such a good role model himself before he released her wrist and sharply turned on his heel. Surprised, Fera jerked as he leapt back at her, his hands outstretched. His palms met her chest and he launched her back off her feet and through the air. Before she hit the ground, she saw him jump away as well. Her back hit hard against the road and she gasped when the wet surface shoved all air from her lungs and sent vivid pangs of pain up her spine, elbows, and arms. The wounds she already held returned their incredible amounts of agony and she groaned, slowly rolling on her side as her ribs pulsed and her left leg screamed in silent affliction.

Without a doubt in her mind, she knew she had broken something. Yet that didn't even faze her for a second as a giant jolt of the ground caused her body to jump and then fall back to the hard blacktop. She blinked and looked up, flipping on to her elbows and lifting her head to see who was there. Seeing the familiar navy-blue leg and past the orange wings that held the Decepticon insignia, she traveled up his frame as he stood. When she stopped at his face, she saw his smirk and the evil expression of pure joy at seeing her on the ground, defenseless.

As quickly as she could, she twisted around and shoved herself to her feet. Waves of vertigo overtook her and a constant discomfort came from her arms and legs. Her straight path moved before her eyes and swam in her thoughts, confusing her and making it that much more difficult to run. Right now, she was at a full-out sprint, despite the sickness she felt and the howling agony in her lower shin. Rain covered over her eyes and entered her mouth, which caused her to fall into a coughing fit when the liquid went down the wrong tube.

When her steps stumbled and her legs wobbled, she felt a shadow cross over her and she panicked, swinging herself around. A large, blue hand was aimed at her yet again, seeking to cover her and overshadow her smaller body. Everything seemed to happen so quickly and so violently that she was unable to think of how to react in time. Before, she was able to see things differently and to react as so that someone could help her or those around her. Now, she could only scream as the fingers wrapped around her wounded body and an unfamiliar mech lifted her.

_Fera_!

It was a roar that she didn't know whom it'd came from, but that it sounded angry and loud. The very noise rattled her ears and sent her mind in an echoing set of reverberating clashes, fixing her already muddled mind into a horrible headache and confusing ocean of perplexity.

Her body lifted high from the ground and she was brought close to the mech's eyes, where they gleamed brightly from behind the covering drops of splattering water. She wished she could cry out again, that she could just fight her way out and run away into Hound's cab. But here, she couldn't even move, and her breath was fighting to return to a normal pace as it was. An accomplished smile spread across the face of the mech and a deep, rumbling sound came from the strange vents behind his shoulders. With that noise, absolute, all-consuming fear took hold of her.

She didn't know where this sudden terror had surfaced, or why she felt so without any warning, but what she did know was that everything about this mech suddenly became far, far worse.

With wide eyes, Fera froze up under the gaze of the mech and she physically shook in his grasp. Muscles locked in her limbs, and her stomach clenched with the many images of just what this 'Con was capable of tore through her mind. Hope was angered to say the least, actually raging in her heart to locate the source of her horrified spike in emotion and abrupt sense of deathly fright. Its reaction only intensified hers however, and she finally found the air to tip her head back and screech as loud as her voice could possibly handle. This fear...this fear was so much...it suffocated her and swallowed her whole...

_No, no, keep it together!_ She told herself. _You can get through this! Just distract him like you did to the other 'Con!_ Along with Hope, she was able to calm down enough to start struggling in the Decepticon's hand. He growled and she just moved at a quicker, more hurried pace, actually grabbing and tearing a wire from his hand as she did so.

The 'Con yelled out and his hand opened, just as that other mech's did. Fera's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach floating along with the whistling of the wind on her ear and the feel her clothes flapping against her skin.

But unlike last time, she wasn't allowed to hit the ground. The Decepticon was able to grab her again before he turned heel and brought her close to him. "Let me go!" she shouted desperately, using her now freed hands to pound the mech's chest. Maybe if this Decepticon had let her fall, that would have been a better fate than what she thought he was planning for her. "You're nothing but a thieving scum! You murdering piece of trash! Let me _go_!" her quick insults were heard on deaf ears as the 'Con simply ignored her and thudded across the street. Something buried in his chest clicked and Fera's voice dropped with the sudden realization.

**_Fera!_**

How it was possible that this call was louder than last time, Fera was unsure. Her very vision went fuzzy and she cried out, clapping hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She felt her body lifting and then falling over and over with the steps of the mech who held her. Stinging pellets of water bit her scalp and scattered across her skin. When she opened her eyes again, she was able to see every 'Bot pass by her in a blurred rush. Blue eyes that appeared in a darker hue each witnissed as she was carried past and more than one call rang out to mimic that of the voice in Fera's head.

The mech handling her held her out for a moment and then his head sunk into his chest. Fera's eyes stretched open and she pushed on his fingers again, trying to slip away as her mounting knowing piled high with her horror. "Oh my G- no! No!" her cries went unheard as the mech's arm shifted and twisted around, popping and then winding around to connect into his shifting chest. The light snuffed out immediately and Fera's muffled screams seemed lost in the grinding parts and slamming gears around her. More than once, multiple pieces of the 'Con's insides would miss her by a hair, brushing past and then colliding into their designated match.

Fera's body rolled and crashed around shortly before her smaller frame was thrashed forward and then yanked back. Her head hit something hard and with that startling bash on her skull, her eyesight swirled and became dotted with black for a few seconds. The confusing blur of movement clicked and slammed all around her for mere heartbeats before she was once tossed into a panel of thick, crystalline glass. Right as she was about to figure out exactly where she was, another invisible force took her from spot quite roughly and threw her into a padded surface that seemed out of place in so much metal and harsh iron.

She could even blink as her body flipped and strips of long black material snapped over her upper half, crossing in an X pattern over her soaked shirt. Those same straps ran across her arms and locked her in place, not allowing her to react at all to what was happening. Her body pressed against the seat she had been chained against and the view outside shifted from the treetops to the dusky, ash-colored sky. These clouds sent the rains over the front of the glass windshield to streak in long ribbons of wind-whipped water. Jet engines roared to life with a new intensity and Fera clutched onto the armrests beside her as the ghostly presence moved the pilot's wheel.

"Let me go!" she yelled, using her free legs to kick out at the dashboard. the wheel kept turning even though she repeatedly struck it with her feet and the entire body of the plane she was now in tipped to the side. Her legs strained to lift and she used whatever strength she had to place the powerful blows she held into the tools lining the front of the dash. One of them actually cracked with her constant thrashing and the straps across her tightened when this happened. "Worthless _worm_." the voice over the speakers growled, "Behave!"

Fera screeched loudly in a last-ditch effort of just plain annoying the mech. Maybe his ears would short out and she would be able to stop him from climbing any higher. But all that seemed to do was get another furious squeeze from the belts. "I suggest you not do that again." he hissed, seeming to whisper right next to her ear. Fera jerked her shoulder, trying to dislodge her arm and get a good grip at the straps against her. "Please, I'm begging you to just fly in that cloud and get struck by lightning."

"You would be affected too, you idiotic pest."

"Better that than be here with you!" she spat, once again kicking despite the pain it caused her. Suddenly, the view below changed and Fera looked up to see it as the ground beneath their flight. The 'Con she was in now was only circling above, maybe calling for his fellow peers. One by one, they joined the mech in the sky, and he rounded once over the gathered 'Bots below. Fera jumped as much as the belts would allow when her friends appeared in the pan of the windshield. They were all scattered over the street, looking up at the plane that held her with blatant rage and overwhelming concern.

She saw Optimus standing with Rethalia as they both came back from their retreating opponents as well as James when he ran up beside them. Mirage was holding one of his arms, his face turned up as well. A tear struck her eye as she saw little Bumblebee sprinting across the pavement towards them, his face clear in fear._ He's ok_, she thought silently._ At least he's ok_. Her shoulders sagged in her defeat and she could only watch in pain as Ratchet was helped over a cliff's edge by Mirage and the one last 'Bot she sought for was nowhere to be found. They were gone. Her mother and Sam's family were safe.

Each and every figure of the Autobots disappeared and Fera turned her head back forward, holding it firmly on the headrest behind her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, yet she refused to make a sound. Such a pathetic show of relenting would not leave her so long as she was able to consciously control herself. Pain was so heavy on her body that she felt that her quiet crying maybe mostly from that. As if that excuse would settled with her captor.

Through the glass, she was able to see other shapes of Decepticons as they flew ahead all around the one she sat in now._ I'm in a Decepticon_, she moaned mentally. _They finally got me_...

In her frightened bout of mind and uncharacteristic rolling of complete anger from Hope, she almost didn't hear the soft chuckles from the speakers. But she did, and she lost nearly all her fear. Why was she so scared? These scum-bags wanted nothing more from her than to just see her break down and submit to their attempts of frightening her. They wouldn't get it. Not in her lifetime.

"Such a pitiful creature." he said over the air, thrusting forward to pass his comrades and take the lead of the group. Fera barked a laugh and lurched her shoulders again. "Pitiful? Try me you son of a b-"

"Hold your words prisoner!" he snapped, cutting her off. "Your fear is tumbling from your very flesh- leaking from your sorry resolve before you have the chance to mask it. Even if you lived for far past your life expectancy, you would never be able to merely suggest such capability in concealment." he sneered. Fera huffed and kicked out again, and when the straps tightened once more, she actually grinned. "Yeah, I'm scared. But of you? Please." she blew it off quite steadily despite the shaking she'd expected. "Fear makes me stronger and nothing you can do will ever break me."

"We will see about that." he vowed lowly. Fera swallowed and dug her dirtied fingers into the armrests. "We will."

Her equally as spiteful remark to the mech gained a brief moment of silence before she threw out her leg and struck the steering wheel. The plane swerved, leaning her to the side and shaking her already battered body. The 'Con bellowed and righted himself. When he was straight again, the seat Fera sat on shot forward and slammed her into the dash. She cried out and clenched her teeth with the breathlessness and pain now crossing over her chest. "I said _behave_." the mech snarled.

Fera collected the saliva in her mouth and she spat all over the dash, spraying it across the broad surface. Her seat immediately pulled back and her body jerked with the abrupt stop. "You're defiance is annoying human." he spoke over the speakers with a tone that was less than pleased and Fera glared at them as if he would be able to see her blood-covered face in such spoken stubbornness. "Yet it is oddly intriguing."

The teen's expression fell and her tense body went slack. What was that supposed to mean? As if on cue, twin cables escaped from the dashboard and snaked in the air, sliding to reach out for the ceiling as a pair of thick ropes. They bowed over the space and struck out, startling Fera as they came straight for her. Eyes wide, Fera just sat as they ran right past her head and hit the seat behind her. "You are a different specimen human, one I feel who knows how to control their fear- which is impressive in itself."

The cables slowly removed themselves from the seat and slid over her shoulders, down her arms, and across her stomach. Her body flinched at the sudden contact and she thrashed again when she felt them roaming across her legs. "Don't touch me!" she squeaked, kicking out at the cable as it traveled up her calf. Hope flared at her outburst and she now felt the absolute rage that was the essence. "This is rape!" her voice broke as the cable lightly brushed over her thigh and crossed the edge of her ruined skirt.

"Rape would imply forced intercourse with your species." the Decepticon rumbled evilly. The cable moved back up and grabbed her chin, pinching it between two small fingers there. "I am merely examining a differing race I have found impetuous interests in."

* * *

The booming sound of the rockets above shattered the air and rang loudly throughout the surrounding area like a bellowing battle cry. Rain fell harshly against the now blasted and hole-ridden black pavement to create a shallow top of water. A new darkness had taken the sky as it dulled into a deeper level of the storm. Winds carrying pelting droplets of water screened down from above to obscure any solid view.

One after one, the retreating forms of the enemy stole away to the air and created audio-shattering recoils as they went. Particles of still-fresh, glowing energon littered the surface of the street as they were kept from drying by the constant downpour. Spots of this Cybertronian life flecked across the broad chassis of the red and blue Prime and his comrades as they stood back to back, weapons raised. The fembot Prime behind him shifted and warded off her opponent as best she could while her sparkmate did the same with two of his adversaries.

But when they simply turned and ran, the sudden change in tone had every 'Bot confused for a few astroseconds before they set chase. Optimus ran along Rethalia after the soaring engines as they climbed higher and higher into the airs above them. "Why would they just suddenly take off like this?" Rethalia questioned over the roar of the 'Cons above them. Optimus drew back his sword and brought out his rifle, holding it tight in his servo while his other bracer entered his assault code and turned to the blaster he possessed.

"I do not know Rethalia." he admitted, lengthening his stride as the odd weights between him lightened. Rethalia fought to keep up with him and his longer steps, but she was only just able Quickly, Optimus reached out to his group to find who was there and who was missing. Everyone was functioning, but when he sent his sweeping optics around, he was unable to see Ratchet. Mirage abruptly peeled off from beside Rethalia and dived across the short expanse of ground to slide up to the edge of an overhanging cliff.

"Grab on!" was all Prime heard from the red 'Bot as he hurried past, his mate still by his side. Her own sniper pulled into form and she was swift to use it, holding it up with one servo on her upper arm while she closed off her left optic. Something deep inside of him was stirring that he couldn't describe, nor claim familiarity, but when it hit him, he couldn't help but sprint even faster ahead.

Rethalia was left behind him as he pelted past the ditch Bumblebee had flipped into and on towards his fleeting enemies. His spark was anxious with a dark knowing that held itself so far from his grasp, yet close enough for him to truly understand. The frustrations had him growling behind his mask and the disdain overwhelming his already heated vents sent coursing concern through him. What was this feeling? What meaning had it to him?

Optimus lifted his blaster and aimed before taking the shot, barely missing his target by mere inches. Decepticon warriors shot further away as their apparent leader of the squadron pulled back around for another loop. They were too far away now for his shots to reach them, so Optimus conceded and started to slow his steps so he could come to a stop. The horrid feeling of utter darkness consumed his spark and he knitted his optic ridges. Chilly air sucked into his vents and brushed his scorching frame, echoing the cold dread in his spark. _What is this?_ he asked himself, pulling back his blaster but keeping full grip on his rifle.

Suddenly, a terrible scream pierced the air. It was high-pitched and piercing, but the pure emotion behind the cry was so deep that Optimus immediately looked towards it. Hound was holding Sarah Lennox to his chassis, covering her with his servo and struggling to keep her in his grasp. She was clawing and thrashing violently, yelling something at the hight of her voice's ability that at one point, it actually cracked and her volume faltered. The very intensity in her strained attempts at escape was shocking to the Prime and he grew bewildered. But then he allowed his CPU to travel and he found himself searching over the gathered by the scout's peds.

Four humans. There was supposed to be five.

The ultimate truth behind everything showed and Optimus' tanks dropped. His shoulderbolts tensed and he felt his entire being become consumed in epic disbelief. Dreading what he would see, Optimus looked up at the plane circling them just as his sparkmate joined him at his side, venting heavily. She brushed his arm and he unconsciously reached over to grab his servo in hers.

No. Impossible. This couldn't happen.

Rethalia moved in the side of his optics and he felt her watching him. But on he stared into that 'Con's cockpit. It was rounding around now, coming into view...

Optimus was finally able to see the being in that space and immediately he felt the rage boiling in his lingering battling program as it grew spontaneously into an all-consuming wave of both horror and anger. The very fight in him dimmed and the hope he always carried in both spark and presence lost a lot of its luminescence. For who he witnessed inside that Decepticon, in his mocking grasp less than a hundred feet away, was who they all had sworn to protect; who they promised safe passage through to Washington...whose very being was the future of not just the war, but his race itself.

Fera Rosalie Lennox was taken once again by the Autobots' worst and highest rivaling adversaries.

Rethalia's soft gasp broke the silence between them and she returned the squeeze of her servo with his. Optimus could feel her building concern and he felt he could drown in her accompanied shock. Fear of the unknown passed between their bond and a certainty of the oncoming events shared as well. She looked so trapped and frightened in that small space of the unfamiliar mech's seat...so full of discomfort and pain. It tore him apart.

Such raw emotion just poured from that one look of the human. One so young, yet put through all the terrors of what war's claim had to give. Truest in its name, war was not the one to feed nor to give, but the one to take. Everything and anything involved in war -from its often destructive paths, to its choice of taking lives of innocence over that of experience- was to be fought with the lives of -shall he say so- pawns of the master's control. Mere beings forced through the risk of life to settle disputes made by their leaders...what role did civilians play in this?

That small aura of stubbornness and ruthless sharpness was falling apart in a battle she had no place being in. That defiance was gone from her face and yet, as small as it may be, there was a carefully preserved lasting of it in her vivid eyes. Those eyes that reminded him so much of one of his comrades- of those on Cybertron who had decided their fate be that of the path of righteous freedom. Maybe she was one of them- not in form of course, but in spirit. What powerful spirit this human possessed.

"Primus help us." Rethalia whispered, coming closer to Optimus as she let her rare feelings of disdain leak through their connection. Though he kept his posture strong and his appearance unreadable, the mech Prime had no such standings in his spark. Rethalia must be feeling it and he wanted her to. He wanted her to know of his failure and what it all meant for not only them, but the poor human herself. He wanted her to know that he had no plan and he didn't know. Though they all expected him to know, he didn't.

"Primus help _her_." he corrected softly, turning his helm as the sound of hurried steps closing in behind him. The jet twisted abruptly in the air and started after their peers, cutting off the view from Fera as it put on a sudden burst of speed to shoot after the others. A mass of yellow rushed past Optimus and Rethalia, continuing the useless rush after the 'Cons as their secondary forms grew increasingly smaller, smaller, smaller until they were hidden in the fog of the rain. Bumblebee's desperate last attempt of rescuing his given charge seemed to gradually leave his frame.

Every step he took slowed until he was at a stand-still, his cranial unit turned towards the departing 'Cons. To have to stand here and watch as she was taken away from them...it was a disturbing experience to be forced to watch- even after they had disappeared behind the clouds. Every 'Bot took stand from their positions around the road, their faceplates aimed above. Rethalia still had Optimus' servo wrapped tightly in her own and it seemed unlikely like she would let it go anytime soon. Sadly, Optimus turned his gaze to the back of Bee's helm, watching the small cyberling as he stood disturbingly still. The 'wings' on his spinal support dropped low and he stayed on his peds for only a few sparkbeats before he fell to his kneebolts.

Something held itself on the edge of Optimus' glossa, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't say it. Oh how much he wished to comfort the mech and assure him that things were not always in his servos. But...but saying anything right now could basically snap him. Once, decacycles ago, he nearly lost Sam. Now, he was helpless to help the charge that possessed so much yet meant so much more. Hadn't she spoken of him as a brother? And he was her 'fatherly figure'...

Rethalia placed her free servo on his arm and Optimus looked down on her, no longer trying to hide the defeat he felt. Her optics were bright with sadness and her faceplates were full of understanding. This situation was nothing like what she had gone through losing her entire unit in that Decepticon attack only a few quartexes ago, but it hurt in a way that no one could explain. It was as if she were a sparkling among them. And to most who were close with her, they wouldn't be courageous either of the possibilities. "I've failed." he murmured to his sparkmate. Her optic ridges drew in but she didn't say a word. "I promised them I would protect her and I failed. How is it I am going to find the ability to speak of this to the others?"

Again, his sparkmate gave him that look she wore far too often as of late. It was something far beyond her life and imbedded into the depths of her being. She was searching her wisdom and reaching for the solutions that every numb 'Bot on this pavement would be. However, the only thing she could do was to hold on to his arm and servo as if she would find it through his contact. Such a petty task that was given to them: broken before they could do a single thing. Optimus gaze back out across the horizon that seemed blotted by the constant drops of water. The very air was grey and lifeless, the only sound being that of the vents of the Cybertronians and the pounding rain.

How many had been lost to this war? How many had served for the right they saw and the truths they believe; the lies they followed; the blindness that seemed to obscure every processor to the actualities? Innocence was given to the deserving of whom would never be meant for things such as this. Fera...she was as innocent as the sparklings in the hold of their creators. Only now- now he was seeing things for what they were; for what they had become. This was no longer something of control and basic belief. This was animosity objectified.

Once again, the leader set his view on the young 'Bot on his kneebolts. He was no longer looking to the sky but letting his helm bow and his frame sit back on his heelpeds. The grief was rolling off of him in powerful stems of dark emotion. Never before had Optimus seen Bee quite so defeated, and it had himself in a deeper mood of frustrations himself. She was never safe. Nor had she been. This undertaking was going to be made in a matter of time. It had only been a waiting game.

Mirage was standing off on the side of the street, his cranial unit bent as well and his digits curled into fists. Even Ratchet, who never really became emotional over the humans, could be seen to visibly shake where he stood. It wasn't long ago when Fera called him an 'uncle' and that must have struck harder with him than Optimus originally realized. Each link the Prime had with his comrades pushed open, leaving each to feel the other's thoughts. Bumblebee was in complete turmoil over his inability to protect Fera, Mirage was both enraged and stunned with disbelief, Ratchet was so infuriated that Optimus wondered how he was still standing still as he was. Rethalia was- well she hadn't anything to share.

In their private bond, he could feel her shock and her anxiety for the human, and he noted the small sense of determination behind it all. So much had been taken from them both, and now another thing stacked against them. But here she stood, defiant in the last of her energy. And little Liora...she had recharged through it all- a basic fallback program all sparklings possessed for when their fembot creators need them out of the way. The small light she held as her side in their connection was so bright that it seemed almost surreal. Too far had they'd gone when they killed those in the Dark Hunt. Now was no different. Arachnid would have plans for Fera of course, that was for sure. Optimus pressed his lip plates together in seriousness. Just how far she saw Fera's importance as was what he was concerned most for. If the human couldn't be figured around with the skills Arachnid had gained in her vorns with the Decepticons as a scientist, then what would happen to her?

How far would the fembot leader go before she decided Fera was no more of use and she would be cast aside, or worse: killed. All they wished her for was her association with the Autobots, so to the levels they carried in concerns with her, she was but something to take and studied. They would want to know why. They would wish to understand such the protective measures for her. What would they achieve?

~_Optimus Prime, this is Sideswipe._~ Optimus' grip on his sparkmate tightened and he retracted his mask, flashing his hard disguise for all to see. Right now, looking a casting gaze on his peers, he could see that they needed a leader- someone to seek as support. His own self-blame wouldn't aid them any. He caught Ratchet's optics, but he wasn't seeing the medic. No longer was his friend standing there. The battle programs installed inside him were taking over. His officer's duties and atonic anger was spilling from behind his frame. That deep purple edge to his optics was evidence that things had been taken too far. Optimus lifted a servo to behind his audio receptor where his comlink communicator sat as his eldest friend walked away from Mirage and roared.

~_This is Optimus..._~ he flinched with the emotion behind his voice. It appeared he was unable to hold back his feelings even when he was speaking with his peers. This realization was unsettling, but not as much so when he stood back and watched as Ratchet ripped a few trees from the ground and threw them across the street. The mess of road was added into the earth and loose lumber now there. A few nanoclicks later, Sideswipe's voice returned. ~_We...uh, well, have a situation here._~ it was a hesitant statement, one that was both distracted and full of uncertainty. Fully concentrated now, Optimus remained focused on the comment, even turning his faceplates away from Ratchet's episode to listen. Rethalia watched him carefully. ~What_ situation?_~ Optimus asked firmly, trying to put as much sternness as he could behind him tone.

Sideswipe didn't answer for a good click before the communication blared to life with a strained edge. ~_It's Solas Kaon! He's gone berserk!_~ he was yelling over the link now and Optimus winced with the volume. Obviously, things were getting out of hand and the mech Prime would have to do something soon if he wished to rein it in. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop replaying that last message in his CPU. Berserk? Optimus had acquired suspicions before, but this- this was the proof he'd been looking for. ~_Ow!_~ Sideswipe accidentally broadcasted his cry and Optimus' frame tensed from it.

~_Sideswipe, what is happening?_~ Optimus demanded, lifting his cranial unit just as Ratchet flung another tree. Primus, that mech had a good arm.

~_He's tearing the place apart; screaming his capacitor out about Primus-knows-what! He's-_~ the mech cut off and Optimus couldn't help the sense inside of him that everything was falling apart piece by piece. ~_Sideswipe?_~

~_This mech is haywire! He's got the- woah!_~ the warrior broke off again and Optimus locked optics with his sparkmate. She noticed the clear worry on her sparkmate's faceplates and she reached up without a word, plugging in the tip of digit to the back of his helm to hack into his comlink. ~_He keeps shouting things like 'I've got to help her' and something about tearing someone apart._~ his voice was flustered and he sounded like he was struggling._ They're holding Solas down most likely_, Optimus decided silently. Rethalia gave him a confused look, which he returned. ~_Restrain him as best as you can_,~ Optimus ordered, attempting at keeping the order. ~_and tell Wheeljack to administer sedatives to clam him down. If I am at any understandings as of now, then I see this is no time to risk anything further-_~

The words froze on Optimus' vocal processor, not a single mutter exiting his lip plates. The fembot in his grasp also turned stock-still, her expression nothing less than turned to a dumbfounded stupor. Ratchet's enraged echos died and the only sound was that of the very startling, and very broadly open comlink voiced to every 'Bot standing around the Primes.

~_They took Fera!_~

Solas Kaon's cry rang long and was met by utter quiet. How the Guardian would know of his charge's fate, no one would be sure. No one would understand as Optimus and Rethalia did. No one would understand as Solas most likely would now. Everything was so obvious that he was so surprised he hadn't noticed before. The looks, the sudden spikes in each other's emotions, the pained longing from Solas...it was all so startlingly frightening to realize that Optimus couldn't process quick enough. He met optic contact with Ratchet, who's faceplates had turned from anger to a flabbergasted daze. Between them, knowing passed and their theory resurfaced from which the hole the medic had thrown it into and the dim corner Optimus had hidden the prediction. Was it even possible? Somehow, some way, things were moving in his favor. But to speak of truth, he had not wished for this upon them.

It was right in front of his faceplates the entire time. So why hadn't he realized before?

* * *

**That bit with the cables was inspired from Soundwave in TF 3 :)**

**I HATE this program though...erases my entire day's work so I have to go back and redo ALL my editing...:P**

**But thank you all for your support and reviews, and I hope you can enjoy the rest of my work!**

**P.S- I have a little something in the works for all of you :) It's definitely not as long as this one will be, but it's different, that's for sure**

***Chapter Inspiration: _In The End_= Linkin Park***


	29. Chapter 29: Touch And Go

**May I just say that I enjoy torturing you guys? :D**

**Your reactions are really what keeps me writing, so thank you all for that**

**Just keep in mind that things will pick up in the next few chapters and I plan on making it interesting ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 29

To say the mech was angry was an insane understatement. In fact, that was down right suicidal. He was livid _to say the least._

Large chunks of the concrete walls had been roughly disconnected from the surface to let massive amounts of pebbles scatter across the floor. Charred results of blind shooting decorated all over the lobby and ceiling above. Loose cables hung down in sparking tails, once holding lights that were now fewer in number than before. Scents of smoke and burning rubber choked the space along with the steadily rising heat. The doors previously covering both the front entrance and the adjacent hall were already removed from their places and left as dented sheets of scrap.

Four figures were in the room at the moment, one of whom was causing a violent and destructive scene. His roars echoed off into the halls and stabbed the aching audio receptors of those with him. The lights flickered again as he tore a scaffold from the above and tossed it over his helm without care.

A silver and gold pair of mechs dodged his blows and tried desperately to find some break in his enraged thrashes. Off in the corner of the room, a nervous, white peer was watching the exchange before him. He seemed to be calculating when it would be safe to jump in and aid those already in action. Although, being the technician he was, he wouldn't be much help otherwise against the crazed warrior.

The twins were circling Solas like he was their prey, just waiting and watching for a chance to take him down. The humans in the nearer area were evacuated and had been greatly advised to keep a good distance from the room so as to remain safe. However, groups of trained soldiers waited in close proximity, standing patiently at attention as they awaited the call for assistance from the 'Bots inside.

Sideswipe narrowed his optic slips when he noticed Solas swinging around to strike at the wall behind him, sending rubble flying. The silver mech stepped to the side to avoid the rock and he looked to his brother. Sunstreaker hunched in preparation, his faceplates focused. The golden warrior returned his brother's thoughts and they silently worked out which points were best to restrain the berserk figure of their comrade.

But before they could make a move, Solas stole a scaffold from nearby and he pulled the thin metal from its place. A loud creak moaned from the motion and that turned to a screeching as Solas easily ripped it down with a booming snap. Releasing a bellowing and manic cry, Solas swung around and whipped the mangled structure with him, barely missing Sideswipe. Sunstreaker however was unable to move fast enough and was hit upside the helm, sending him sprawling across the ground on his spinal support.

Sideswipe felt his brother's surprise through their bond and the growing irritation with it. Sideswipe dropped to his tank as he barely caught Solas' next attack before it too slammed into him and put him in the same position as his sibling. "What's wrong with this psycho?!" Sunstreaker groused when he pulled himself to his elbowjoints. Sideswipe covered his cranial unit as Solas chucked the tangled scaffold and it sailed over him to pass overhelm by less than a foot. "Pit if I know!" he called back.

They both shot to their peds and split to opposite sides of Solas before he could grab something else. His curled faceplates flicked from the room around him to the two mechs standing by his flanks. A feral snarl passed from his vocal processor as he snapped between the two threateningly. His form was defensive and his servos sit clamped shut. The very air around him seemed menacing and dangerous, putting hesitance in Sideswipe's stance. Sideswipe trained his optics on Sol's silver protoform with an unreadable expression covering his faceplates as he moved in a skilled and steady pace. The seriousness in the twin's demeanor was so unlike him, but in this situation, his usual playfulness didn't seem appropriate.

Long before they had come to this planet, and long before Solas Kaon was assigned Guardian, Sideswipe and his brother had served beside him on Cybertron. They'd been told that he had come from the gladiator city of Kaon, hence his secondary term in his designation, but that he had no relative ties. Along with this, he was supposedly trained in close combat. Other than that, they had found out anything further about him themselves. Often a quieter character, Solas wouldn't have spoken with someone unless he had a reason, or was spoken to. But apparently that changed when he was in battle- the mech never shuttered at the opportunity to set a solid -and often reckless- plan with the twins before they charged into the thick of things. There were times that Sideswipe and his brother themselves would have to step back to avoid being in the path of this mech's capabilities. He was so quick and strong that without a second process he would go after any Cybertronian in his way.

Many doubted his affiliation as an Autobot as soon as they saw his vicious and relentless nature in battle, even when Sideswipe, his brother, or someone associated with them piped up for the mech. He never stepped in for himself however, leaving anyone to dispose where his rumored loyalties lie. Not many knew of his past, and even less came to know of it from the mech himself. But when he reached that certain point in his fighting, his own comrades feared him. Thankfully, not many times was Sideswipe's unit able to bear witness to Solas' violent acts, but when they did, they knew full well to stay far back. How they told he was out of conscious control? His left optic turned a bright ruby-red.

"Touch me, I deadspark you." his low threat rumbled over the space and struck deep in the sparks of the warriors around him. Sideswipe felt his energon pulse harshly in his frame at hearing this mindless warning. He knew Solas' haywire nature and he knew the stubborn personality that had clashed with Sunstreaker's so many times before when they fought together, but this...this was different. He was not just blindly on-edge anymore. This violence had a point. Random, but some reason.

Sideswipe nudged his brother through their bond and he sent a cautious feeling towards the golden warrior. Anger as solid as the ground beneath their peds just moved in waves from Solas as he glared at each of them in turn. Flashing crimson and blue optics appeared deeply hued and past convincing as they darted distrustfully to both front-liners. "Solas, we only want to help..." Sideswipe lifted placating servos and took a step forward. Solas growled and jerked at the silver mech, lifting his fist in a dark promise. Sunstreaker could be seen over Sol's shoulderbolt to start forward, only to be stopped when Solas threw a punch at him.

When he saw the distraction, Sideswipe leapt towards Sol and used all of his weight to fling himself on the mech's support. His arms wrapped around Sol's neck and he fell back on his peds before he twisted to the side. Solas' frame was not that much taller than his, so it was easier to shift the Guardian's balance than he would have originally predicted.

On immediately touching the concrete floor, Solas writhed and began his struggles against Sideswipe. Sideswipe leaned to the side to avoid one of Sol's arms and he pressed a firm servo to the back of his helm so to pin it down. "A little help here!" Sideswipe cried to the air before he pressed his body down against Solas'. The insane figure beneath him squirmed and broke free at one point to sharply jab his elbowjoint into Sideswipe's tank cavity. Bright-blue optics shot wider and a short grunt escaped his capacitor. A flash of gold rushed into Sideswipe's view and Sunstreaker jumped in to join his brother in holding Solas down.

Upon feeling the extra restrain, Sol's fighting reached new heights and any fatigue that either of the twins may have thought in Sol dropped instantly. Both of their bodies jumped with his sudden lurching and their audio receptors screamed in protest when his cries struck the space. Sunstreaker bumped into Sideswipe as he fought to contain Sol's left arm. "Hold him, hold him! Pit, this mech is glitched!" Sunstreaker fumbled over Solas as the mech wrenched his arm free and landed a shockingly powerful blow to Sunstreaker's chassis. Sideswipe pushed harder on Sol's cranial unit and the Guardian's entire frame vibrated. "Wheeljack, are you just going to stand there?!" Sideswipe's strained tone reached the technician and the white mech jerked.

To have such sudden aggression like this had to mean something. It couldn't be normal and come from nowhere, but if so, then where? This shocking intensity was near that of Ironhide himself, and Sideswipe never dared even make that comparison for anyone until now. Truly, though he hated to admit so, Solas' Decepticon origins were slowly bringing themselves to surface. Everything about this haywire moment was different. But why?

"Get _off _of me!"

The passionate demand from the Guardian bounced from the walls with a ringing fade. Wheeljack joined his comrades in trying to hold the mech down, but he was having trouble as well. "Where did this come from? Why is he so angry?!" Wheeljack called from his position at Solas' legs. Sol rocked his shoulderbolts, causing Sideswipe's balance to sway for a moment. Smart.

"I don't know and I don't care, just get one of the others on a comlink _now_ and tell them what's going on here." Sunstreaker commanded, shoving his arm against Sol's support so to have a better control of him. This only got him another abrupt thrash from Solas and the mech's rage quickly showed through his efforts. "Grab his arm, I'm loosing control!" Sideswipe instructed his brother before he began digging his heelpeds into the floor to help steady himself. Sunstreaker was almost thrown off of Solas before he retorted, "I am, you Pit-glitched spawn of a drone!"

"We have the same creators you idiot, just hold him still!"

Wheeljack reached forward and held Solas' legs in a bear hug before he was pushed into Sideswipe, almost knocking him from his perch. "Enough you two!" he managed through gritted oral sheets, "Sideswipe, I can't establish a connection-"

"_Release me __**now**_!" the wriggling Cybertronian beneath them flailed again and Sideswipe was finally thrown off. One side freed and his helm no longer restricted, Solas was able to fight with Sunstreaker and Wheeljack's constricting holds on him. The sparks flew from Sideswipe's frame when it scrapped across the floor and a sharp jolt shot up his support. "What in the name of Primus-?!" the statement was made by Sunstreaker, who was trying to take his brother's place against Sol. Sideswipe shifted onto his side and then got to his peds before he lifted a servo and created a comlink with their leader.

He then returned to the group on he floor and he pushed Sol's cranial unit against the cement with as much strength as he dared without crushing the protoform armor. Solas' digits were digging into the floor, cracking the smooth, grey surface. Sideswipe kept up a silent conversation with his leader as he repeatedly scrabbled for a solid purchase on the one under him. Without warning, Solas screeched and pushed against the ground, lifting the two ontop of him and allowing him to swing his elbowjoint back to stab it into Sideswipe's tank cavity. "Ow!" he called out, losing his grip for a moment. "Let me go! I need to find her! _They have her_!" Sol insisted, trying to roll on his spinal support.

"_I'm going to tear them apart_!"

"Who?! Who are you talking about?!" Sunstreaker had lost his patience long ago with this mech and even more so now that he was scratching his paint and causing pointless injuries to both himself and those holding him down. Sol struck out again, but Sideswipe was able to avoid it and press his servo back against the Guardian's cranial unit. "Does it even matter? Just keep him contained!" Sideswipe ordered, desperately clinging to his comlink with his leader so he would know what to do. "Whoa!" Solas' vocal processor seemed to finally be giving, but that didn't stop him from releasing a garbled, guttural sound.

"Fera! They have Fera!" the angered shouts from Sol turned almost pleading as he fought with all he had left -which couldn't possibly be much more if his scorching frame was anything to go by- to resist the technician's and the front-liners' holds. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a glance and the both of them wore masks of confusion. "How in the ten levels of_ Pit_ does he know _that_?"

"Scrap if I know, this mech's gone haywire!" Sideswipe relayed his situation to Optimus, whose messages were far too grim for the warrior's liking. There was something...off about it, and the silver 'Bot had a sneaking suspicion as to the cause of Sol's anger. But then the commander gave an order and Sideswipe was quick to act on it. "Wheeljack," he called, twisting in place to aim his faceplates behind him. The white 'Bot looked up from his place wrapped around Sol's legs. "use sedatives: Optimus' orders." the technician nodded and suddenly dropped Sol.

Instantly, the mech's flailed limbs started up again and he returned to his harsh strife. Only Unicron himself could have created a psychotic mech such as this, Sideswipe was sure of it. To have such energy without a seeming knowledge of pain; to not even mind the scratches littering his protoform and the dents there as well was disturbing. "Get _off _me! I need to_ help her_!" this comment was ignore as Sideswipe and his brother had increasing difficulty containing Sol. When Wheeljack appeared before Solas, the furious being pulled back his lip plates into a volatile grin. Vents of every Cybertronian whirred intensely with their exasperated frames and boiling-hot plates. But even when the heaving chassis of the striped 'Bot beneath them lifted up and down in large gasps for air, he still battled on.

Why? Why was he putting himself through so much? Was his charge -one who had pestered him to no end and constantly caused him pain- so important to him? It seemed like she had some form of significance with every Autobot involved with her. Was there a reason? Even Optimus strived to ensure her safety. Was there something Sideswipe and his sibling had missed?

~_They took Fera!_~ the comlink was so broad and so powerful that it nearly threw Sideswipe from where he stayed. There was such raw and varied emotion behind that message that no one could have predicted. Even Wheeljack hesitated as he received it, sedatives in servo. Looking down, Sideswipe gazed upon a single red optic as it flashed in defiance and a hidden, secret knowing. He'd sent that message. A weakened and fatigued mech had sent that extraordinary pulse of pure feeling.

A horrible mistake was made by every one of them for their pause in holding back Sol. The very air became still, growing in tensity as confounded 'Bots glanced at one another in shock. But this fragile break shattered when a bare Cybertronian mech snapped.

It was without warning and it was without time to allow one to react. He was on his servos faster than they could shutter an optic, lifting himself to his kneebolts so to dislodge both the mechs on his spinal support. They tumbled to the ground, falling on one another in a ball of silver and gold. Sideswipe had fallen so that his brother would land ontop of him and this abrupt new weight crushed any air from his ventilation systems. Someone cried out and Sideswipe noted it as Wheeljack's before an audio-busting bellow cut into the air like an energon blade.

Sideswipe had no choice but to clap his servos over his audios when this cry reached him, and when his brother removed himself from laying on him, he too did the same. Between his digits, the sound rocked his frame and vibrated his very armor with its clarity. Terrible shakes rattled the form before Sideswipe and he believed him to have seen a hallucination when the mech's vents released sparks.

As quickly as it had begun, Solas' infuriated roar died and he jumped to his peds. The shocking expression he held with his differently colored optics bored so deep into Sideswipe that he didn't rise after the mech. Solas moved swiftly to reach the other side of the room where a metallic structure was bolted onto the wall. Before any of them could stop him, he went on to dig his digits under the object and yank himself back, lurching the groaning piece from where it hung. It was a long, rectangular thing, with slits across the front. Figuring it must be some sort of ventilation shaft, Sideswipe jerked as Solas freed it from the wall and spun around to chuck it away. "Those vexpa-created_, spawn of Unicron_!"

The shaft flew past Sideswipe too closely for comfort and it crashed behind the group with a series of reverberating clashes. The stiff shoulderbolts and curled servos of Solas sent Sideswipe's spark in an uncomfortable twist. He knew that look. He recognized that lust for energon and that need to destroy until there was nothing left to decimate. He himself had felt it once.

"_They're __**touching**__ her_!"

Sunstreaker was up in the mere shutter of an optic, tackling the blindly provoked Guardian while he was seemingly distracted. They both fell to the ground with yet another exclamation from Solas and a fluster of sparks. Sideswipe felt their landing with the dull thud of the earth and he sensed the undeniable emotion behind his brother's side of their bond. There was aggravation there, mixed in with the masked torments they both had felt they'd left behind. How dare he bring them forth now? After all this time, Sideswipe had thought they had moved on. He'd known they had moved on. But to even _think _about sharing that memory and hold it to this in comparison...

The helplessness felt between the both of them on the kalon they lost their fight to save the sparklings. The rage they experienced when both the brothers hadn't gotten there in time. The grief expelled from their systems as they tore apart every Decepticon they had seen that battle. The feel of enemies' life splattering against his frame and how _good_ it felt to punish them. It was an unexplainable series of emotions, magnified between them both as they felt the other's similar feelings. But when that small, young, vulnerable form had clutched onto his ped with its faceplates so full of pain and fright, that had faded quicker than lightning. Looking back on it now, he could see himself standing beside his golden twin amongst the fiery rubble and the eery expanse of light that had suddenly taken the skies. That memory held himself numb with disbelief before they exchanged both the verbal and silent vows of retribution.

Calcius. That had been the sparkling's designation...the one that deadsparked in his arms.

Sideswipe slowly brought himself to his peds, his optics trained on his brother as he strained with Solas. Such ferocity behind the Guardian's motives. His loyalty was undoubtable. His strength was commendable. His sanity however? Questionable.

At some point, Wheeljack moved in with the sedatives and was finally able to inject them into Solas' main line at his neck. The effects of the medication flowed through Solas quickly and within the breem, he was still. Wheeljack stood away from Solas and leaned heavily on the wall behind him, his older frame sagging against the support. Sunstreaker took longer to remove himself from the scene, but when he did, he didn't hesitate to turn away and start straight for the hallway.

Sideswipe felt his brother's pain; his regret. He could feel the unspoken anger and the heights of his aggravation. At himself, or another, Sideswipe couldn't identify. But it was there, and it was unsettling.

Sideswipe reached out to touch his brother's shoulderbolt, but the golden twin jerked away before he could, stopping before his silver brother with his optics low. "I don't want to talk about it." he stated softly. Sideswipe took back his arm and he balled up his servos, but he still kept a firm hold on the calmness he was emitting to his sibling's spark. "Not now." Sunstreaker added before he moved away and disappeared inside the hall.

"Or ever?" it was a quote he'd heard often when this subject came up. His assumptions about his brother's view on that particular file usually stood as more seclusive. Sunstreaker wasn't one to 'talk about it', and neither was he. But something clicked the kalon that they'd failed. They were changed in a way that none but them could understand. The warrior switched his optics back to the limp mech who was being set up against the wall by Wheeljack.

Maybe there was one.

* * *

Hours waning by, twelve flying adversaries of the Autobot cause reaching a point to where the human inside the leader's cabin was slowly losing consciousness. Outside the front windshield, she could see the vast expanse of dusky-blue that was the sky and the caps of differing mountaintops scattered just below. There was an odd silence in the cockpit when Fera had begun to feel the pressure building in her ears and her thoughts swimming. Not too long ago, she had been fighting for her life with a Decepticon dashboard as her target. But now, she felt like her skull was going to float off her shoulders and her ears were going to pop any second.

When they had carried her for an hour, the true helplessness settled in. She knew that now there was no chance for her to make some miracle happen- especially more so since she was thousands of feet in the air. The roar of the engines was the only comfort -strange as it may be- for her, and it was also the only thing keeping her awake. Her eyes were slowly lowering and her body was crashing from the excessive amounts of adrenalin she had used earlier on. Even her legs couldn't lift so she could strike out in her pitiful, but defiant, blows. Although, that could just be the restraints there.

A long stretch of quiet had passed before she had finally decided talking wasn't going to be an option. Such an unfriendly voice sent a chill down her spine anyway, but it would have been nice to get in some final retorts before she was subjected to whatever the 'Cons had planned for her.

This thought caused Fera's stomach to drop and her chest to squeeze. What _did_ they want her for? Truthfully, she figured that she was just an object in their eyes to take away from the Autobots. It would make sense considering even she didn't know what importance she had with them. But despite the seeming insignificance to the 'Bots, they protected her quite fiercely. Often, he mind wandered and she would catch herself on-edge of sleep with nightmares threatening the back of her lids. What lengths would the go to to understand her? Did they plan on keeping her alive? What happened when she no longer was 'needed'?

Slightly nauseated and giving off small shakes from her body, Fera blinked and took a deep breath. The best thing to do now was to be as stubborn as possible. Whatever they did to her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she was to give away anything. If information was what they were after, then she'd rather die than give away the fatal secrets of her friends. What were they doing right now? Were they still standing in the rain, watching the skies where she had disappeared? Were they on their way to Washington? Did the others know? What about her mother?

Hope fluttered in her chest and she nearly jumped from the sudden liveliness. It had been so still after its anger had seemingly vanished, and for a while, she had poked at it in trying to get it to answer her. But the unresponsive essence wouldn't budge, so she was left alone once again. Hope buzzed and vibrated almost sluggishly- almost like it wasn't fully awake.

Carefully, Fera brushed it and coaxed it to a better attention. The moment she moved past it, it brightened and leapt out for her, clutching onto her being with everything it had. The intensity behind the grab surprised her and Fera offered her own reassurance to help it calm down. The original uneasiness in her spiked when the 'Con she sat in dipped his wing to the side in a tight turn. Her muscles tensed and she dug her cracked and ragged nails into the armrests of the seat. More mountains and deep valleys appeared over the horizon and approached at a fast pace. The pressure seemed to have dimmed partially and a hovering sensation occurred in her stomach.

Ever the persistent one, Hope pushed comforting thoughts towards her and curled over her to dive deeply into the source of her fear. The necklace on her neck tickled her skin with the warm trembles it gave as it pulsed in tune with Hope. By now, Fera had decided that they were connected. Somehow, some way, her necklace had something to do with it. That fact now etched in the stone of her mind as the seeming connection between it and Hope flared often. But the question was: How?

"Who are you? Please, tell me. I'm slowly losing my mind..." she whispered to the air. Her heart skipped a beat and then abruptly tightened, causing the constrictions in her chest to knock the air from her lungs. Pain laced over her ribs, back, and stomach to slowly focus solely on her core. Everything around her melted when she closed her eyes and even Hope disappeared from her consciousness. Never before had she felt so alone when that mask had come up over Hope. It was like a piece of her was ripped out and she'd been left to bleed across the ground.

Her agonizing yet silent suffering carried on for only a minute longer before it dropped off without a warning and allowed her to relax. Hope was already there, waiting for her, with a calming sense about it. The purity in the encouragement it sent was amazing in simple words. It was a welcomed change from the utter horrors Fera had imagined destined for her. Her numb limbs got a flush of new life and her mind seemed coated in a warm, lax substance.

Easily, she could fall asleep. It would be so simple to, and her body screamed at her to relent. For reasons beyond her, she held on to consciousness and withheld her rest. There just was something deeply embedded within Hope- something that was out of place in her surrounding light's usual bright inspiration: Fear.

Hope was just as scared as her.

"What do you tin-heads want with me anyway?" she demanded, noticing the increasing terror in her own body when she felt Hope's emotion. If it was unable to be completely sure of her situation, how could she be? It wouldn't give up of course, but all it could do was force away some of her darker thoughts and replace them with the fake relief it offered. What justice would it give her to fall into Hope instead of wanting that room to grow?

The tilt of the plane straightened out and those before them hurried ahead to swerve around the soaring cliffs. They were all so dangerously close to the edge, and it was almost as if they were playing some sort of game. "That information is classified." the 'Con answered simply, appearing unwilling to speak. Fera looked around the cockpit at the many -most likely useless- buttons and tools littering the ceiling and walls of the bowed surface. Fera shifted once again to relieve her tingling bottom, but the restrains against her didn't allow her to move an inch. Irritated, Fera burrowed her eyebrows and shimmied in place. "Could you at least loosen these things a little? I'm not going anywhere."

"No."

"Well aren't you a gentleman."

"I am a Decepticon warrior- one who punishes the weak and creates fear in mere presence. I am no 'gentleman'."

"I could see that from the way you handle your prisoners."

Narrowed, blue eyes bore into the dash even though the voices carried from around her. A deep growl came from the speakers and the front controls rattled loosely with the cracks she had made. "Yet you still fight." the twin cables beside the small dials before her vibrated and shook in their spots. Fera's lip came up in a smirk and she projected as much arrogance as she could in her weakened state. "I'm one of the 'Bots, so can you blame me?"

At this, the plane completely jolted. Fera's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp as the entire jet barrel-rolled through the air. The world outside swirled into an incomprehensible mass of moving colors and shapes. Her stomach dropped to her ruined, tattered shoes and her hair whipped around her before stinging against her cheeks. It was like they were in a barrel drum, spinning with the wet concrete as it mixed. They looped more than once, she was sure of it. But just how many times they had, she couldn't possibly know. It felt almost as if her mind was being put through the washing machine when her vision crossed and her stomach twisted.

"Do not dare place yourself where you do not belong. This war is our own, not one for your race to infest with your pestered meddling." the noises flooded her ears with the roaring of her blood and everything was nearly melting, then doubling back and moving again before her eyes. A few times, she had gone on rollercoasters and felt this way. To think how far she'd come.

It didn't take long for her to regain some of her sense of balance, but when she did, she was immediately on the defense. With tight muscles and a venomous stare, Fera darted her eyes around her as she became unsure of where to look so this_ thing_ would see her. "Without our _meddling_, your sorry excuse for overgrown _Hotwheels_ friends would have taken over by now." she retorted sharply, blinking away the rest of her dizziness and giving a quick flick of her head. "A fate bound to come to pass no matter your cooperation or otherwise." the Decepticon said right back, zooming past a cliff face at a speed that couldn't possibly be safe.

Fera felt the butterflies in her stomach and the tightness in her throat. Before, she never really did good with heights, and now was no different. Of course, being around the Autobot's as she had, her fear had lessened considerably. Nonetheless, being in a reckless 'Con and watching the world around you toss and turn like a pancake wasn't the least bit comforting. When the jet dodged the cliffs by abruptly jerking to the side and flying completely vertical to the ground, her past terror returned. She could see the drops of the valleys into the abyss of a gorge and then the sudden expanse of land into a wide-mouthed canyon. A thin stream of blue ran along the bottom, curling and rounding around the rocks as a distant ribbon against the dull brown. Birds swiftly flew under them, moving in a formulated pattern far from the recoil of the jets' engines. It all would have been a beautiful sight if she wasn't seeing it from the inside of a Decepticon and wasn't a few thousand feet above the surface of the Earth.

Swallowing back her anxiety, Fera looked away from the scenic views and focused solely ahead. That was the only way to go now, right? Ahead. Into the clutches of the enemy and tip-toe into their plans without hesitance. Defiance was her best weapon, especially considering she was a fleshy, one-hundred and twenty-pound bag of meat.

Not a really assuring thought when in the clutches of the enemy.

She was getting off track now. Distraction seemed the only way she kept her climbing horror from mounting past what she could handle. For if she thought back to what could truly happen to her, she would realize that this could be her last few days of life. She would realize that in mere hours, she could be screaming in agony. She would realize that these few precious moments of wholeness she felt could be taken away. And she realized that because she was here, her entire life could be scarred both physically and psychologically.

Wasn't that lovely to think of? And what made it worse was when she began to think of just what she could have done to stop it. Maybe if she hadn't ran up to Mirage? _No, no_, she thought. What she did was right, so there was no going back on that. There were just so many things she could have done differently, and she was the cause of almost every single one.

What if Solas had been there?

This abrupt consideration had Fera's eyes snapping open and Hope tickling the edges of her being in curiosity. If Solas had been there, armor and all, what would have been different? Bumblebee was a great Guardian for her, so what made Solas so different from the little yellow 'Bot? He seemed pretty determined to keep her safe before, but would he still have lost her like Bee did? It wasn't even the mech's fault, but what would Solas done in his situation? From that message Bee gave her from her original Guardian, he sounded like he was actually starting to warm up to her. Maybe he never really got to showcase his abilities before everything happened. Fera knitted her eyebrows and pressed her head back against the seat. What _were_ his abilities?

Her train of thought broke off as the formation of 'Cons began to nose-dive like birds into the gullies under-belly. The one Fera was riding in didn't hesitate to follow, allowing the head of its cone to dip down and reveal the path before them. Rockets blaring, Fera's eyes widened and her teeth clamped when they rushed forward into the rock below. Her heart was somewhere in her throat and she couldn't find her stomach as her body was pulled deeper into the seat she sat in. Goosebumps rose across her skin when a chill brushed her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Pilots actually looked forward to this kind of thing?

Within seconds, the jet pulled up again and Fera accidentally gave a small squeak when they headed headlong into the rockface. But they weren't going to crash; not if that giant hole in the side of the mountain was anything to go by.

One by one, the other Decepticons entered the cave and disappeared into the darkness. Fera and her captor were close to follow, shooting into the massive mound without apprehension. A blanket of black overtook everything and anything Fera could possibly see, sending her into a rigid stance in the seat. She reached out to Hope and held on to it, feeling as though it was her only light- even if it wasn't physically visible. It seemed like it was the only safety she felt at that moment, and in the suffocating darkness, she decided she'd needed as much support as she could get. It wasn't until now that she felt so trapped.

Then, before she could react, blinding white light exploded before her and quickly faded again into differing colors and shapes. Fera held her face away from the window and squinted her eyes so to let them adjust better. It wasn't long before she was looking up and around the new scene. They were inside an enormous cave, with jagged walls that soared far above and bowed in a dome-like shape. Lights hung from the ceiling and flooded the room in bright illumination.

"Time is up." this simple statement from the 'Con had her heart dropping and her lungs seizing up in fright. What was that supposed to mean? As quick as lightning, the straps across her chest retracted and her body was let free. However, she couldn't even move before the cables escaped the dash again and wrapped around her. A loud cry escaped through her lips when she was once again put through her kidnapper's transformation. The violent shakes and jars of her body rocked her aching muscles and tugged on sore limbs. Again, her whole world turned to a fight for survival as mere seconds ticked by and she was forced to dodge blindly as her body dragged amid the inside of the mech. Unlike the last time however, something closed down on her ankle. Hard.

The snap was a clearly muffled click and the pain was instant. Immediately, Fera screamed and tucked into herself. Her body jerked forward and then yanked back to hit a block of solid metal before she was thrown into the open air. Pulses of sheer fire came from her lower leg and traveled up her femur to encase her entire limb in shocks of affliction. Wind whistled past her ears and she felt her clothes flap against her skin before she hit the ground.

The impact knocked the air from her lungs and sent her body into an arched bow. Her entire spine was shrieking with her ankle and her arms and shoulders were nearly numb from the abusive treatment they'd been put through. Giving a small moan, Fera slowly rolled to her side and reached down to grab her ankle. _How many times do I have to be dropped before I break completely?!_ she thought in exasperation. That made what? Three times now?

But in only a few seconds of writhing in her breathless gasps and squirms of pain, her eyes shot wider and she lifted herself onto her elbow. The space around her was chilly and by her quick assesment, most of their accompanied Decepticons were gone. There were the sounds of the few remaining 'Cons' transformations, but other than that, it was quiet. Before her captor could complete his turn, she climbed to her feet. Her first few steps were heavy because of her limp from her ankle and her arm wrapped tightly around her side. However, she was able to sort of hop faster towards the rapidly closing door at the mouth of the cave.

Voices started up behind her, but she didn't stop to see who it was. Her leg complained with each limp she took from it and her teeth threatened to crack. Her nostrils flared with each breath she took and her hands clenched into tight balls. She was just yards away- so close now that she could still smell the fresh crispness of the outside world. _Almost there, almost there_... Even when the thuds rocked her feet, she continued on. The pointlessness of her attempts were almost comical, but she was so focused ahead that she thought for a split second that she may make it. What would she do once she was there? Run? Hide? Who would find her? It didn't matter so long as she was away from these metallic demons.

"Come here you!" the gravelled tone sounded half a second before the large, navy-blue and silver hand cut off her path and closed around her. Instantly, she ignored her past pains and used the determination from Hope as a fuel for her struggles. She lashed out and beat at the hand of the one who held her, at one point even scratching at the paint to get free. "Let go of me you insidious, radioactive _bastard_!" she gave a frustrated shriek, hoping that would be enough to get the 'Con to let her go, but even then, he just continued to hold her against her will. "Silence you pest!" the 'Con snarled at her, holding her up to his disturbing red eyes. Fera pushed against his hand so to rear her body back and she twisted the side of her nose as if she smelled something bad. "Last time one of you got in my face like that, it didn't end well." she hissed back, gesturing she meant to recreate her first abduction.

The Decepticon quickly drew her away from him and he tightened his grip on her. Fera's lungs strained to take in air correctly and she grunted from the feel. Hope was always there for her, urging her on and not allowing her to quit under any circumstance. But now that she could barely breath and her fatigued mind was already shutting down before she could stop it, she couldn't help the lightheaded feeling that came over her. The last thing she remembered was looking into those blood-red eyes, then everything rushed overhead, and her world smacked her in the face.

* * *

He wanted to believe everything was as it should have been. He wished it would belong in his favor. He wished that this confusing ache in his chassis would go away, but when he tried pushing it away, his spark would remember everything and he would bring it right back. All the pain and fear bleeding from the small spark seemed to take him over somehow, as if it was his driving force. His sluggish processor was muddled and cloudy with each running emotion: Pain, fear, determination, anger, loyalty, and failure. Above everything else, there was that one peaking sensation. Failure. Regret was there as well, but it was so close to the others that it blended in.

There was a reason he had spaced out; a reason he felt his deeper, darker past rising in him again. He thought he'd disabled that program? the very one given to every Decepticon soldier was buried deep in his processor- so much so that he was unable to actually delete it completely. It was like a scar for his CPU or a stubborn virus that refused to be completely flushed from his systems. That kalon he found them dead in their domicile...he never went back to that base. Nor would he have.

Now, they trusted him. They trusted him for the first time with something that truly mattered. His place among them had finally been cemented. His past was slowly fading...

"Solas, can you hear me?" that voice, he knew it. Mech, definitely. Wheeljack? He couldn't process anything clearly, so just the fact that he was able to recognize the form before him surprised even himself. Where was he again? That small essence inside of him was afraid once more, and he didn't like that. Not one bit. He despised that feeling of helplessness he acquired anytime the small spark felt scared or alone or in pain. There was a certain defiance about it- as if it was trying to pull through on its own. "'Jack...?" there was nothing else he could physically say at that moment. There was a distance anger that he couldn't place, but he felt it echoing at the back of his consciousness.

Why had he been angry again? It had something to do with the small spark, he knew that... "Solas, do you know where you're at?" it was a dull, fuzzy tone and Solas knitted his optic ridges. Wheeljack never sounded like that. It was...almost like he was failing. Even the air seemed slower to his processor. His systems refused to come online properly and he was left to sit in a senseless mass of confusion. There was a calming feeling in his limbs that made him want to lie down and recharge, but his very being wouldn't allow him to do that. It wouldn't give him that pleasure when he needed to do something. So much more. He had a...a mission...to complete.

~_Solas Kaon, this is Optimus Prime._~ the leader was clear and full in Solas' audio receptors, but there was an edge to it that the warrior couldn't place. He wished so bad to stand; to move towards what called for him. The small spark needed him- it called for him and begged for him to help. But...but he couldn't. He wanted to, but he just _couldn't_. ~_I...am...where am I?_~ he shuttered his optics a few times, but the milky film seeming to cover them wouldn't allow him to see anything clearly.

~_Back at base in Amoret, Missouri. You were in a rampage and Wheeljack had to sedate you. What do you feel?_~ what an odd thing to ask, even from the Autobot commander. Truthfully, Solas didn't know what he felt. He couldn't comprehend anything enough to understand, and even if he would, the constant swirling of thoughts and emotions would be too much to sort out. ~_I...don't know..._~ he admitted, ~_There's someone...someone here...with me. I can feel_ _them_...~

~_What do you mean Solas? Who do you feel? Is it Fera?_~

Solas squeezed his optic slips shut for a nanoclick and tried deciding that for himself. Fera? Where did she come in this? Was she...was she maybe...no. Not possible. It couldn't even be a minute suggestion. Nonetheless...at some point, he felt he_ had_ considered it. Solas vented a shaking cycle of air and he kept his optics trained on Wheeljack as he had since he found himself in the state he was in now. ~_I need to go to them...they need my help- I can feel...their pain_.~ he tried moving his limbs, but Wheeljack held him down and said something to him. The edges of his vision where turning dark and his CPU was shutting down all of his systems to save both energy and allow a proper start of his recovery programs. ~_Solas, remain at base until you are fit enough for conflict. I will see to it myself that she is recovered_...~ the basso voice faltered.

~_I promise to you we** will** get her back_.~

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Saw Solas Kaon recently! I seriously stared at the car...**

**That was an odd experience.**

**Strange.**

**Anyway, so we are in the home stretch for 100 reviews everyone! Finally! :D**

**It is now my challenge to all of you to complete this goal and get my story out there! **

**Thank you all for your support and time spent reading my work, it truly means a lot**

***Chapter Inspiration:_ Monster_= Skillet***


	30. Chapter 30: Iron And Silk

**So not much happens in this chapter- **

**A little of this, a little of that...**

**But**

**I hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 30

"Tell me something I_ don't_ know, you vexatious, half-bit sparkling."

"Well isn't someone in an ornery mood today?"

The black and silver flier mech shot an irritated glare at the overly energetic fembot by his side. She bent over, peering at his work over his shoulderbolt, her arms held behind her. Her deep purple and yellow armor glowed under the lights above her and her unusually shapely chassis stuck out as she strained her neck over his larger shape. She obviously wanted something, as she often did when she acted this way, for she had been on his aft all that kalon as if he was carrying a load of her favorite high-grade energon. Her pestering and quite agitating state of bother wasn't really such a problem at first, but now, it was blatantly annoying.

At the moment, he was working on trying _yet again_ to find the Autobot's main area of operations. Like the times before, he failed, but with Soundwave in guarding duty almost all that groon and his small cassettes doing mundane tasks around the base, he was the only high-ranking analyst on call. It was never an issue to him, until a certain obnoxious fembot had found him.

"You're suggestions never cease to completely arrest my consideration. If only for one minuscule of nearly instrumental valuable material from you, I would feel far less provoked in your presence." he roughly scrubbed his digits across his faceplates and massaged his aching foreplate before holding his optics shut. "Such an unsocial thing to say, Bey." she scolded teasingly, bringing herself closer to run her servos over his shoulderbolts. For a split nanoclick, he almost let himself relax in her tender grip. But then his processor kicked in and reminded him of the task he'd been placed with.

Not willing to give into the playful purple fembot's woes, the mech sat straighter and returned to his work, trying to ignore her completely. "Don't call me that." he almost growled. The embarrassing nickname had developed not long after this near symbiote had begun following him around, and it aggravated him to no end from the first time he'd heard it. A small clucking sound came from the fembot and the focused mech heard her coming closer to him before two experienced servos traveled up his spinal support and over his tense neck. For a sparkbeat, his digits faltered and he paused. The stressed wiring beneath his plates were unwinding at her firm presses, uncoiling at the gentle circles she worked into the tied circuits. His CPU was falling prey to this fembot, yet even when his spark sputtered at the feel of her feather-light stroke, he curled his digits in an act of defiance.

"Now, now, don't be like that." the voice was soft and soothing, ghosting by his audio receptor in a faint brush of sound, "You know that you _love_ it when I say your name like that." an accomplished chuckle came from the form behind the mech as his servos fell open again and he felt himself leaning into her touch. "Bey." she whispered, barely lifting her vocal tone past a murmur.

Basically anything concerning that other than the fembot began to slowly fall apart with his resolve when she spoke that name. That all-so-much hated name. His CPU became foggy and his spark beat quicker. The screen before him holding the current suspected location of the Autobot base was almost forgotten. He couldn't be distracted right now...he should be...what was he doing again? Oh yes, finding the enemy's base. Giving a heaving grunt, the silver flier sat up straight again and went back to his work despite the disappointed noise the one behind him made. "_Bey_." she whined, reaching up to close their distance.

The mech rolled his optics and twisted around, still trying to push away the remaining blur of his processor. Right now, he couldn't be focusing on...specific things- and even more so now that the intended target of Mistress Arachnid had been secured. His blood-red optics fixed firmly on the fembot's scarlet-orange ones. "My designation is _Bekos_, and I would appreciate it if you would cooperate in employing that proper title." their gazes met and the fembot stuck out her bottom lip plate in an act of pouting. _Pouting_. By a Decepticon warrior. "But Bey sounds so much cuter on you. Just let it sit a while, ok? Maybe you'd like it more if you weren't so stubborn." she stuck her glossa out at him and Bekos crack a smirk at the motion.

He completely turned in his chair and kept an elbowjoint on the control panel behind him, watching the fembot with a slightly lightened expression than before. "I hardly believe _Bey _is a respectable choice of reference for a mech such in my position and rank." he narrowed his optics at her and she smiled back innocently. "Why such the gloom? All I was doing was poking fun at you." she came closer and caused Bekos to back off marginally. "Lately, I do not intend for fun when there is tasks to accomplish."

"You think too much."

"And you bother me too much."

"Then I guess now isn't the time to tell you that I think it's really adorable when you look at me like that."

Bekos vented a sigh and he let his helm tip back. Exasperation was welling in his frame again and the feel of the keys against his arm was silently urging him back to the work at hand. "Some things are best left for solitude. My judgment is that because of my working, this would be one of those times." he said, peering back down at the fembot in stoic calmness. He was going to hold his patience for as long as possible- even if this 'Con was a pain in his aft. She stood taller and placed her servos on her hipbolts. "You're always working."

"Precisely."

"Keep acting like that, and you won't have any time for me."

"And that is an issue because...?"

"Because..."

The fembot trailed off and abruptly walked closer, placing her servos on his shoulderbolts before he could react. She then lifted one leg and settled herself on his lap, straddling him with her servos around the back of his neck. Bekos jerked and his optics widened, the two pieces on his helm swiveling in place and clicking to a stop before his vents seized. The fembot had an accomplished expression on her faceplates and a tight hold of his lower half. She wasn't heavy by any means, but being so close to her was making it that much harder to process anything clearly. Unsure of what to do and flustered beyond his usual sanity, Bekos lifted his servos and held them away from her as his lip plates fell open in shock. "you will be missing this." she finished finally, holding his optics with the intensity of her own.

Bekos felt the heat rising under his plating and he quickly looked up and around him. For the time being, they were alone, with no living being in sight. Which, by his standards, would have been helpful when trying to displace the one on top of him. Unable to find even a security camera, Bekos returned to the creature sitting comfortably around his legs and the way her seductive smile sent a shiver down his spinal support. Why? Why him? "Thunderblast, this is inappropriate." he hissed, trying to sound as stern as possible. However, when the words came, they were shaky and uneven.

Thunderblast giggled and she removed one of her servos to slide over the edge of his mandible and cup his cheekplate. "Mechs: such anxious creatures." she stated, shaking her cranial unit slightly. "You are here, in the presence of a willing fembot, and yet you still refuse me? You're resilience is commendable... So maybe that's why I find you so..._interesting_." she came closer and almost touched her lip plates to his. But she hovered just close enough for him to feel their chassis pressed together and the warmer tinge to her armor. Bekos swallowed and slowly lowered his servos to sit on Thunderblast's sides, finally realizing that he had no where else to put them. His body seemed unwilling to move and so his cranial unit stayed just before hers in an almost pitiful series of silent pleas.

Suddenly, one thought crossed his CPU and he frowned deeply, pulling himself away before Thunderblast could make another move. She removed her servo from his mandible and instead placed it on his chassis. "Really, Bekos? I'm serious now, I don't want to play anymore." she insisted, a rare and meaningful edge to her voice. But away he stayed, keeping his optics low and his helm reared back. "No Thunderblast. You are someone whom has been with so many before. It...disturbs me."

The fembot stiffened against him and Bekos remained vigilant on keeping his gaze away from hers. It seemed he could process better without seeing her optics trained on his own- so full of lustful promise and dark wisdom. "Disturbs you? Bekos, I had a lengthy time of wishing to climb the ladder of hierarchy in our faction. I bedded with mechs I loath bringing to thought now," at this, Bekos lifted his servos away and prepared to leave. How he had even considered what his files produced now confounded him. She had been with too many; had lived a life considered that of a lotta to most Cybertronians.

But just as he began to move, Thunderblast grabbed his servos and brought them back towards her. This time, she wrapped him securely around her spinal support. Bekos peered down on her now and saw the pain and sudden truth in her features. When she was truly serious and beyond her usual teasing nature, she was actually attractive. "but I never felt for them. It was always touch and run for me; always a step for the next one to fall into my servos. But you..." she paused and Bekos settled back into his seat. The pointed shape of her helm gleamed silver as she bowed her faceplates for a moment and then caught his optics again.

So many had fallen before her at her peds, just offering themselves to her as her willful and loyal plaything. Yet time and time again, she broke the sparks of the pursuers and moved on to the next best in power for the Decepticon social ranking. Her large wings sagged a little when he glanced back at her and he could sense the odd tug he felt in his spark at seeing her tortured expression. Was this sympathy? Or pity? The small yellow pendant at the crest of her helm flashed once with the passing light and gleamed along with her carefully polished plates. So many before...she could have anyone; anyone she pleased. However, here she was, tangled around him like she actually gave a two-bit care for him. "You're different." she shuttered her optics once and gained a content grin.

Bekos grunted and turned his faceplates away again, set on trying to find anything that could take his CPU off the fembot searching so deeply in his faceplates. "You don't treat me like the others do and you never raise your voice at me." she went on, meshing her frame even closer to his. Bekos straightened and his vents held in the air he took. His optics widened and his spark pulsed in more hurried beats. When he caught sight of her from the corner of his vision, he saw her leaning against him, her cranial unit set against his chassis. Confused and partially interested, Bekos returned his helm forward and he tilted it down at the fembot. "You irritated me to no end." he noted, attempting at a mostly monotone voice. He failed.

Thunderflare's vents sent warm caresses of air over his armoring and his wires buzzed with the feel. It was...nice. "As you've said." she retorted with a quiet laugh, "But here I am," she lifted her cranial unit and gazed up at him with a genuine smile, "enjoying your company."

"May you enjoy my company some other time perhaps? I am trying to work-" Bekos cut off suddenly when Thunderflare lifted herself up and pushed their lip plates together.

The initial surprise to this action lingered in Bekos as she calmly pressed them closer and provided enough for the both of them. His awkward reaction to Thunderblast's abrupt kiss. He couldn't process quick enough and organize his cluttered thoughts before she pulled away. She merely watched him with drowsy optics and a spark-stopping grin. They were so much softer than he would have thought...and warmer too. She looked pleased and there was an odd haze he saw over her usually mischievous optics.

"Work time is over. I'm done waiting for you to cooperate."

* * *

Through the darkness of the halls and on past the rooms leading to the stairway before the energon converter and the heavily guarded AllSpark shard, there laid a space built into the side of the hall. It was more a multipurpose room than anything truly important, giving none a reason to pause and consider it. For now however, it would be an interrogation room, holding inside of it one of the most sought after humans involved with the Autobot cause. The actual area inside was a pretty comfortable size seeing as plenty of mechs or fembots could fit inside and still have extra for more.

The air surrounding the room inside and spilling out was so heavy with tension that it felt unstable to the point of being explosive. The dim lights above the hall sent a fuzzy glow across the features of the plated walls and into every crevice or corner of each exposed surface. Two soldiers, both mechs and both painted a black and dark purple, stood stock-still at the entrance. Their guns drawn and their stances strict, they stood with the faded order to not move a millimeter from their post. Sounds from inside carried like a breeze through the door and dug deep into the audio receptors of both 'Cons.

Not long before the muffled screams had begun, Arachnid had entered along with her disturbingly calm group of scientist and high-ranking officials, including a newer mech named Platon. The methods they must have been using on that human sent a chill down both their spinal supports, and every so often, they would look at each other with thankful gazes. "I'm glad I'm not that sorry son of a glitch." the one on the right commented. Another piercing wail rocked the calm still and the frame of the one on the left rattled. He felt his CPU run ramped with all the possible ways they could be torturing that human and then he imagined himself in the same position. It couldn't possibly be pleasant.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" the left soldier questioned.

His right peer shuffled on his peds and winced with the sound of the strangled shriek, "Who cares? What I wanna know is why we even bothered to retrieve the flesh-bag in the first place."

"You did so,"

The new voice was deep and loud enough to cover most of the fading echos of the human's suffering. Both the soldiers looked to the source and straightened immediately. As protocol and training demanded, a soldier class mech or fembot was to stand at attention to any higher-ranking official. Which, was pretty much everyone on the base. But this warrior was by no means one you wanted to cross on any normal kalon. His steps were slow and his stance was tall, his navy-blue paint nearly hiding him in the gloom if not for the bright spots of orange in his detailing. The devices on his shoulderbolts hummed softly, emitting a sound every 'Con knew all too well. It caused a slight feel of uneasiness to overcome the two guards.

Dirge stopped before the two and settled a hard gaze on them both. "because Mistress Arachnid wished for it. Whatever she desires, it is our duty to make certain it transpires, correct?" Dirge's optics narrowed and both the soldiers shrunk from his look. Quickly, they nodded and Dirge released a short grunt before his lip plates pulled into a mocking smirk. "Make certain you don't forget that." Dirge shouldered past the mechs and entered the room. Shortly after, the door closed, but not quick enough to stop the smell of copper from wafting through and a low, soft moan to escape. They closed and the mech on the left made a note of the substance being spilled inside: the human life substance called blood.

"That mech's a real half-byte aft." the left's peer grumbled as they settled back into their regular stance. The left guard glanced at the door again and shuttered his optics, holding back the cold claws he felt ripping at his spark.

* * *

Long ago now, her throat had dried and her limbs had grown completely senseless. No external light reached her, while a certain foreboding flood of memories threatened to escape the barrier she had placed up to spare her some rest. When was the last time she had slept? Days? It was definitely back at Amoret. Shouldn't she be in Washington by now? The ride in Bee's cabin had become disturbingly still and she rolled her shoulders to shift around and get a feel around her. She couldn't complete even that small task.

Confused and languid in both her mind and movements, Fera softly groaned and rolled her head from one should to the other in an attempt to get more comfortable. "_Bumblebee_..." she murmured drowsily, taking in a deep breath and releasing it before she burrowed her eyebrows and squeezed her eyes.

There was a crushing weight on her lower half and horrible pain in her shoulders, arms, and hands. Something deep within her chest was constricting her ability to take in air properly and a crippling series of dread came from both her body and her mind, forcing her into an awakening she quickly dodged by cowering into the further depths of her unconsciousness. Here, she was able to peacefully float in a numb ball of bewilderment and anxiety. Where she was or why she was there was beyond her, and the only thing she did know was that she no longer was with her yellow Guardian.

Here, she could relax and regain herself. It was definitely better than what could be out there, out in the world of light. While she was curled up here, in the corner of her very mind, she could feel nothing and so, she liked it. She liked the none-feeling and the security in the darkness. In the black, she had no pain and no fear. She could be here forever and not even know where she had been before, or even _who_. While she was in this new side of her mind, she could comfortably say that she didn't mind returning. There was a small part of her that just wanted to stay here.

Through these months -days, or weeks even, she couldn't actually tell- she had grown used to the idea that pain would accompany her in this time of her life. And in the control of the enemy, her mind had fully settled on that disconcerting fact. Could she really believe anything different with her becoming involved in an alien war? It was to be expected. But now...now she had a release from that. She was able to fold back into herself and act like a child while she ran away from what awaited her. Grim futures and always-unhappy faces met her everywhere she went, yet she fought on. For now, she wished to gain a break in her struggles and just...float.

A tense knot sit in each of her joints while a harsh set of waves batted at her muscles and egged on her uncomfortable state. A certain soreness had overtaken her limbs, with the worst being down by her leg and her upper arms. Harsh aches pounded in her head and entangled any memories or small understanding she may have had. Further and further, she pulled into herself and dived away from the world just outside the clutches of her mind.

It was such a tempting option to give into when the dark fingers of her shadowy conscious clawed at her, whispering and urging her to relent. She wanted to submit so badly; to pull back into the comforting clutches of the black and admit that she was a cowardly, weak, and sniveling fool. A fool for thinking she would last within this group of amazing 'Bots and a fool for fighting a personal battle that was still yet to be decided. Was this where it ended? Could she stay here, in this warm dark, and whittle away with the years? That would be nice. Really nice. She would die off young and take away one more worry from the 'Bots' growing list. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if her position on that list got one of them killed. One life for an entire race's? It seemed like a pretty fair deal.

And yet, she hesitated to completely step into the waiting dark. What all would she leave behind? What difference would she have made in her time there? There couldn't possibly be anything significant behind her. She hadn't actually accomplished anything truly inspiring. The dark bled into her pale skin, wrapping itself around her arms and body like a child clinging to their mother. Voices lost to her in meaning quickly passed by her ear and stayed there before the black seeped down into her core. Hope was becoming encircled in the black, and the circulating abyss that was the black was so difficult to fight against. Why was she fighting? It was only offering her comfort and a place to hide from her troubles.

Before, she had been concerned. She felt like she had a purpose left and a place to fill, even if she didn't know what it was. People and beings pressed her on, though she wished to break down and remove her masks so she could live a semi-normal existence. Semi-normal, without a father. But that_ was_ her normal. She had come to respect that things were how they were. Yet with the events as of late, she was seriously doubting her position in this life. She was tired of coming into where she didn't belong, and she was sick of involving herself in places where she would only cause more harm than good.

Turning back to the dark, Fera let herself relax into the gripping stems that slowly overtook her limbs one by one. It really had no specific feel to it, just dull brushes and wisps that breathed over her skin and warmed it as it coursed through her. But at the same time, it was almost damp and gel-like. As difficult as it was to explain, it was almost like a clammy, slick, and heavy blanket of melting rubber or putty. Even then, it was...pleasant. Better than what she had felt before, and certainly was to later on. It wasn't the best experience to look forward to.

To her, it was a time for her to pull back and recollect the fragments of her shattered mind. As of late, she was lost. The black was offering her a place of peace.

Turning back to the black, Fera slowly gazed down her arms and felt a drowsy presence entering her system and coursing through her veins. She watched with less care than she'd ever experienced before as the tentacles of the black ate the inches away from her arm and reached for her leg and shoulder. For no reason, she stayed. She stayed for the beauty in the lack of need; of responsibility. Here was her chance of escape.

Something was here.

Something was here, in the dark, with her.

It was fighting against the dark, pushing back on it and burrowing through the constricting barrier. The effort it showed made her pause and consider it. The force behind it bulged the black and sent a ripple across the sleek surface. The black was inside of her now, and she hadn't realized the truth of that fact until that moment. Why hadn't she noticed before? Was she really so caught up in the black that she hadn't minded what it did to her?

Fera poked at the being that was trying so hard to escape from where she had just given into. The confusion didn't last long before whatever was being held back by the black finally broke free in a bursting abruptness. Fera became startled from the sudden burst and even more so when an incredible light flushed every inch of her vision. A screaming bolt of pure energy snapped over her skin and fizzled the air surrounding her. The black squirmed and jerked before yanking off of her skin and wrenching itself from her body with an almost painful lurch.

Shocked, Fera was left breathless and nauseous, but with a clearer head than she'd felt since before she was recaptured by the 'Con. The light faded from the entirety of her vision and pulled into a more controlled size. It based itself in her center and hovered as a defiant glow in her new world of dim. Before she had seen this new luminosity, she felt the dark was there to support her need for a break in her life. Now, with her renewed understanding, she saw that it was only weighing her mind and forcing the dullness inside of her.

For the first time, she was able to pull away from the dark and enclose herself around the amazing bulb of light in her heart. It was a familiar feeling, and she fought to remember just what it was. Her brain wracked for answers when nothing immediately came up. If this thing- this new light was somehow recognizable, then why didn't she know? She noticed the strong surges coming from it and the echoes of reassuring warmth. There was a purpose for it being here, and there was a reason that it had to of came to her. There must be an explanation...

The dark never made her think like this. It didn't confuse her or will her into doing anything she didn't want to do. This new light in her grasp was doing just what the darkness wasn't.

Fera found herself drifting away from the light and back to the dark- a place where she knew she could be comfortable and she knew she wouldn't have to fight anymore. However the light followed her, grabbed her even, and made her turn back. It didn't allow her to touch the dark and it put up its own barriers around her. Frustrated and tired of the conflicting emotions inside of her, Fera turned on the light and drew away. Again and again, it held her close and suddenly added its own whispers to slip over the edge of her hearing.

It wasn't long before she was physically worming her body from the light and stretching out her hand towards the dark. There, she was safe and hadn't a care in the world. Here, with the light, she felt obligated to do things she didn't even remember. But then there was something else.

Fera ceased her struggling for a few seconds and listened to the light. She listened to it in hopes that maybe she could understand it. It obviously wanted something, so maybe giving it what it wanted would make it go away. Did it want to take her from the dark?

A new-found experience washed over her as she begun falling into the entrancing calls of the light. Its whispers grew louder and its being gained a firmer anchor on her. The words it sent over her spoke to her not in lingual form, but in emotional. There was an edge to these spoken, yet non-spoken, words that the light fed to her. The feeling was expressed in thousands upon thousands of ways, with most hitting her with more vitality than she realized possible. The presence was...strong, definitely, in many ways. Yet it brushed her mind and soul with a touch that spoke of a deeper tenderness that only a kinder life could handle.

Without warning, Fera latched onto this presence and murmured one word over and over. She knew not where she recognized this thing from, or how, but somehow, she knew it was important. Very, impossibly, important.

When she offered herself back to the light, its own strains to regain her stopped and it was able to easily pull her back from the dark. Nothing was what she felt at first, and then a crushing weight of pain and sorrow and guilt and fright. That was the worst of them all: fright. She was more scared than she ever had been in her entire life. But she'd never felt a stronger challenge welling in her heart either. She would fight on. But not alone.

She had Hope.

* * *

"_The lamb I did see, the lamb, the lamb;_

_Where has the lamb gone? Over the moon, over the moon;_

_Can I join you? Little lamb, little lamb;_

_'Yes you can, yes you can';_

_And we played and we played;_

_Until the sun came and ruined our fun_..."

She woke murmuring this song. Just before, she had seen nothing but the heavy, cold emptiness and then a soft pink hue. The pure intensity under her skin at that moment was so agonizing that actual tears collected at the corners of her eyes. There really was no true beginning to where the pain was coming from, just that it was more focused in some areas than others. She couldn't feel her hands, and her feet were asleep. The crusted seal she felt across her eyelids cracked and splintered to allow a dusky spotlight to filter down on her.

Some particles of dust floated freely around her, vaulting and dancing through the air as though they were tiny fireflies. A significant haze covered her visibility and deformed it so it was but a blotchy sheen of what it once was. The milky curtain of light bore down on her mercilessly and obscured the past rest of the surrounding area. She felt like she was levitating in the air, with her arms unwilling to move and her legs treading nothing but free space.

Opening her eyes wider, she was able to blink a few times and clear that discouraging mask before allowing herself to take in what lay around her. The muscles in her arms were screaming and when she looked down, and her stomach dropped with the height she saw. Surprised into a far more awake mindset, Fera sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes widened. Quickly, her head snapped to both of her immobile limbs and found them held above her in a tight strand of chains. The shackles on her wrists bit deep into her skin and she found her fingers to be a slightly darker shade than what she would figure normal.

Confused and holding a rising anxiety, Fera yanked her shoulders against her restrains to test their grip. The only response she got from her attempts were the small, bell-like _clink_ of the chains swaying from side to side. That and a stinging feel of pins and needles each limb.

Fera closed her eyes and continued her hurried breathing while the blood roared in her ears. She could almost hear each beat of her pounding heart. So she was in mid-air. So what? It wasn't like she was _falling _from it so-say...or that she was hitting the unforgiving and distant floor...or that she was screaming before feeling the sharp crack of her bones and the pop of her skull against the ground...

"What was that metric composition you were correlating human?"

The unfamiliar tone of voice snapped Fera back to reality and her eyes shot opened once again. Pinpointing the direction of the question, Fera surveyed the general area and even squinted her eyes before anything came into view. She was in a large room, all metal, with bolted plates strewn together in a collected array just as those in the 'Bots' side of the base back in Amoret had been. There wasn't anything much to look at except the protruding boxes from the wall and the door to her front right.

A figure, shadowed in black, caught her eye, and she narrowed her lids further to see better. They were seemingly lounging against the wall, their movements still. Two blood-red eyes looked back at her with an utter calmness that sent a chill down her spine.

"I don't understand." she retorted coldly, returning her eyes to normal though it made it harder to see the one she was speaking to.

The black form shifted and Fera felt her heart beat faster when they moved towards the light. "The song." he -because she was definitely sure this new being was male- said firmly, stepping from the clutches of the dark to come into view. "What was it?"

His voice was steady, but young, as if he were a child that'd been forced to grow up too quickly. However, his body said differently- with an enormous build that outmatched Solas' and barely sat beneath Optimus'. His shoulders were squared and his head was fit with a boxy helmet that held two decretive protrusions on the sides. His paint was a distinctive brown and green, almost in a camo-like fashion. The wideness of his face was odd, but the curve of his chin made it fit in a large, hulking body sort of way. The objects on the sides of his helmet looked like the small things attached to Bumblebee's own, but they were longer and there was an odd sort of wire attached to both that stood up straight behind them. All in all, this was one very big, very intimidating Decepticon.

"It's something from my childhood." she said simply, trying to hide her nerves. The mech came into the light completely and stood straighter, revealing his true height. Why this 'Con even showed remote interest in her, she was unsure. Suspicious, Fera watched every move the Cybertronian made carefully. "Why?" the 'Con blinked his crimson eyes and studied her, causing an uncertain tinge to overcome her fiery spirit.

"I was unable to locate it in my files. It is unlike what I would hear on my planet."

"Like you'd care if you knew anyway."

This abrupt spat of her temper gained an nearly unaffected reaction from the 'Con. He didn't even seem the least bit surprised by her change in tone. How long had this mech been here? Was he just watching her while she hung in the air like an unconscious marionette? The thought that he would be standing aside as she fought to return to reality disturbed her. Couldn't he have the least bit of decency and try to wake her up? If her abduction was anything to go by and she was useful to any of them, he couldn't be allowed to let her die... Right?

"It interested me. You were unconscious, yet able to emit sound requiring activity from your central nervous system. Where you feigning?" he asked, leaning in to maybe see her better. Fera reared her head back and she knitted her eyebrows. "Feigning? How could I seriously_ fake_ being unconscious?" she demanded skeptically. He was supposedly some super intelligent life form and he chose to ask her that? Besides, if she did possess the ability to talk to someone while she was asleep, she wouldn't tell him. He may go to his peers and they would...figure out how to use that against the 'Bots somehow.

Thinking of them had Fera's heart dropping. She didn't know where the Decepticons had taken her, or how her friends were supposed to find her- as if she wanted them to anyway. The risks of breaking into some place like this, rescuing her, and then getting out alive were too high. She would rather stay here and take whatever the 'Cons wanted to use on her than sacrifice the safety of the Autobots. They were the only hope against the Decepticons as far as she knew.

"I have arrived on this planet but mere kalons ago. Your kind is unique and I have not yet assessed your abilities." the mech stood up again and crossed his arms. "Well welcome to Earth: where we don't take too kindly to kidnapping our peers and giant killer aliens." so far, Fera could tell this 'Con wasn't one like who she'd been abducted by. For some reason, she felt he was almost...curious. Although he wasn't immediately showing any forms of aggression towards her, she was still cautious about him. He _was_ a 'Con after all.

But hadn't she'd always been told not to judge a book by its cover?

"Are all of your kind filled with such hostility? You remind me of my comrades."

Let the judging commence.

"_Excuse_ me?" Fera's eyebrows arched and she regained the irritation she'd temporarily lost. A flash of offense perked in her heart and that feeling grew when Hope added in its own emotions. "I am _nothing_ like you or your psychotic, pompous, murdering, piles of copper and wires." she seethed. The anger she put behind her voice actually made the Decepticon's own eyebrows raise. To even suggest something so ridiculous to her had her figuring the mech was mentally insane. She was their freaking _prisoner_ for goodness sake! Why would he even mention something as senseless as that? He opened his mouth to say something in return.

"Actually Fera Lennox, he is just in claiming your similarity to our faction." this strange, sadistic voice drew both pair of eyes from each other towards the new entry to their conversation. Over by the door, standing in the open entrance, was a tall fembot. She was masked in shadows and the only things that betrayed her being was the glow of her unusually vivid eyes and the yellow of her knees. A grayish light bled in from the hallway, outlining her form. Fera blinked as the fembot moved away from the door and allowed it to shut behind her, covering her in the thick black again. "Titanios, you are relieved of post. Leave." the command of the fembot hung in the air for only a few seconds as Titanios looked back at Fera before he obeyed and exited the room without a word.

Even when the mech left however, the fembot remained hugged by the dim. The only feature Fera could make out now was her eyes- the ones that seemingly floated through the air as the 'Con kept them trained viciously on her prey. Fera swallowed the rising anxiety she felt and she lifted her chin, refusing to show her fright. Those eyes slowly circled around her without blinking a single time. When they disappeared behind Fera, she dropped her hard mask and squeezed her eyes shut. But when they came back around, she was already regaining her composure.

The deep thuds of the 'Con's steps stopped just beside Fera and she bore her eyes back into that of the fembot's. "That's right, you know who I am child. At least, I know you realize _what_ I am." she hissed, pausing for only a heartbeat before coming around to stand before Fera. "You're a Decepticon. Fembot. And I'm guessing you're some form of officer or higher rank from the way you ordered around that mech." she summed. A fuzzy wave overcame her without warning and Fera closed her eyes, giving her head a shake so to clear it. She felt her face was swollen, with a piercing sting on her lip and a sharp ache in her scalp.

The eyes stopped moving and the fembot blinked. "Basic knowledge, but it is impressive that you are aware enough to make observations so soon after your collapse."

"No thanks to your baboon of a henchman."

"A temporary setback. I ordered your retrieval alive, not the pristine condition of your health. Your injuries can be tended to later." the fembot stated nonchalantly. Fera winced at this and tried lifting her ankle, only to have it erupt in pain. She softly gasped and clenched her teeth before dropping the limb again. Definitely broken. "What do you want with me?" her voice had weakened and her breathing pattern had picked up. Opening her eyes, Fera found the face of the Decepticon again just as the fembot began to lean forward.

A river of shadows split across her face to reveal the gleaming plates of the 'Con's profile. Her narrow cheeks came to a point by her chin while her eyes curved into two sly, devious points. Her helmet was somehow regal but demonic at the same time, with twin triangles pointing downward from her ruby gaze. A few details of yellow curved up with the 'horns' of her head and bounced off the rays of the light above them. Seeing the completeness of her features, Fera thought she looked like the personified version of a snake.

"What do I want from you?" she repeated, flashing strange 'fangs' behind her darkly tinted lips. "To understand. It is in a scientist's programming to be curious, and a leader's to gain both knowledge and power. They go hand in hand." the 'Con lifted her hands into view and cupped the space beneath Fera's feet. The teen gulped whatever saliva she had and looked down nervously at the clawed lengths of fingers. "A simple pet of the Autobot cause would mean nothing to myself I imagine you are assuming." Fera faced up at this, "However, recent...events have acquired my attention and spiked my interests."

Fera tensed under the intense view of the fembot's eyes and her mind raced with the endless possibilities that the 'Con's words could mean. Interests, often more than not, meant a lot of pain and a lot of destruction. Many times over, she had wondered what it was that Decepticons had done to gain their reputations. She head stories upon stories, both opinion and fact. But, she had never had the chance to experience them for herself. Now was her lucky day, she guessed. "Interests." she echoed, "How fun."

The fembot narrowed her eyes and raised one hand to grab Fera's chin. Quickly and cruelly, the teen's head was pinched and turned from side to side. Fera felt a pulse of pain every time her body moved in the slightest and she forced herself to watch the fembot whenever she could. "Your kind is a slight species, isn't it? Yet from what I have experienced, I find your resolve is strong. However, for yours and your comrades' sakes, I pray it best that you cooperate to the best of your abilities." she suggested grimly.

Anger washed through Fera and she let the powerful presence of Hope grow her irritation into pure defiance. "Bite me." she snapped, "They're big aliens now, they can handle themselves. They have for hundreds of years before they met me, and I'm pretty sure they can again." Fera yanked her head away and she narrowed her eyes as the 'Con fixed her with a harsh glare. The fingers that had held Fera's chin slowly lifted and grabbed the chain attached to Fera's right arm. The fembot then abruptly brought it closer and Fera cried out at the shock that coursed through her arm and over her upper back and shoulders.

"Do not test me." she hissed when Fera's body nearly touched her face. Fera swung a few times before coming still again, one eye closed as the wound on her scalp broke open and produced a fresh barrage of blood. The red eyes of the Decepticon were mere slits as they pierced into Fera's vulnerable form and caused an uncomfortable teen to glance away for a few seconds. She'd never been so...close to one of them before. The closest she'd came to this was when Solas had fallen in the barn.

Solas.

"You will regret _any_ wisp of disrespect in the truest of form whether it be one of your pathetic stares or a comment of foolish ignorance meant for a signal of open disregard towards me. Keep your trifling babble halt at your lips, for if you cross my patience, you will be surrendered to our more...curious branch of officials." the threat rolled venomously off her tongue and struck Fera's usual irritation down a notch. What was that supposed to mean? Was this 'Con going to cut her open and experiment on her? A charge of anxiety overcame Fera and she stared off nervously to a wall opposite of this fembot's disapproving look.

Even though Fera had been hanging within a breath's length from the fembot's face, she wasn't pulled away or left to the pain of her pounding wounds and raw wrists. Instead, the Decepticon kept her by her one arm for at least another minute before she moved.

Fera was thrown away more than left to swing back. Her body flew for a few feet before hitting the limit of the chains and snapping her back to sway forward and back in a sick version of a playground swing. A bubbling shriek built in Fera's throat, but she only released a low groan from behind her clenched teeth. Her arms felt like they were slowly being torn from her body and her skin and ankle roared in silent wails. Hope was there of course to try alleviating her pain, but it could only put up a mild block to help numb the worst of it.

When the nauseating movement stopped, Fera sucked in a few shaky takes of air and she tried to shift as little as possible. No matter what- no matter the amount of pain she went through; the fright she felt; the drowning sense of defeat threatening to crush her; she would rise. She wouldn't fall, she would rise. She refused to quit; refused to give into an enemy that she could -no matter how small the chance- have some form of power over. The 'Bots wouldn't want her to give in so easily. The Decepticons needed her for some reason, so by some length, they wouldn't kill her. At least, not yet.

Encouraged by this realization, Fera looked back to the Decepticon and stared into her scrutinizing expression. "Bring. Your. Worst."

These were probably the stupidest words she'd said in her entire life.

* * *

~_I already told you: I have no idea what the slag you're talking about._~ this conversation had been going on for joors now, never seeming to find an end no matter how many times the Guardian attempted at finishing it. He was seated back in the medbay area of the Autobots' section of the base, which had been moved to the southern wing now that less room was needed by the humans left in the building. However, how he had come to be in this particular room in the first place was highly figured by the mech as an outside interference by his fellow peers. They'd locked the door. And he certainly wasn't going to be let out anytime soon.

~_I find that extremely perplexing you won't even consider the possibilities_.~ Ratchet pressed over the comlink. Solas sighed through his vents and he drug a servo over his faceplates. What was there to discuss? Yes, he had considered it, and yes, he had felt odd -straight up shocking even- similarities between his emotions and Fera's. But to merely suggest such an outlandish choice in the issue was insane for such a sound mech as Ratchet usually was. When he wasn't throwing wrenches of course.

Solas was sitting atop the berth of the medical room with his spinal support pressed against the back wall. His frame was sagging with exhaustion even though he had went through a satisfying recharge. Maybe it was the realization that Fera really had been taken hostage that weighed him down. If there was any slight possibility that things could've been different; if he could have changed anything in his prior actions to stop Fera's abduction, he would have done it. The guilt was riding deep and the building hatred he had created for the opposing faction was bubbling over. The episode he had made in the lobby was fuzzy at best in his processor, and he could barely recall a thing.

~_Perplexing? Ratchet, you're talking about completely illogical things here! If I would consider your theory, I would truly view myself as a crazed mech. I'm not going to be that kind of warrior. Not when my charge is in enemy control._~ he let his servo drop down beside the other on his lap. Once and for all, he was going to stop this. He would figure out this on his own if no one would help him. So be it if he got reprimanded by his superiors- at least Fera's rescue would be _attempted_. At that moment, they could be tearing her apart- seeking; searching, for something or some reason as to why she had been so heavily guarded by the Autobots. They had already taken so much from him, so he'd rip out his own spark before he allowed them to take her too. To be blunt with himself, he decided that she was all he truly had left to strive for. The friendship he seemed to be building with her didn't help that realization either.

The small spark was unusually quiet during this time and he was beginning to wonder what things would be like if Ratchet was right. How would it feel to experience something like that? None before him had developed such a condition, so there was no telling how it would be. ~_Optimus has considered it_.~ Ratchet piped up, breaking Sol's train of process. Solas rolled his optics and prodded the small spark to attempt at making it stir. It didn't even flicker.

~_He is a Prime Ratchet, of course he's thought about it. Optimus doesn't understand the meaning of impossible, and so help him Primus when the time comes for him to realize some things cannot be, he will break._~

~_Do you not want it to be true? Does it disturb you somehow?_~

_Yes_. It was the word on Sol's glossa, but he couldn't find the starting strength to utter the single term. By some degree, he had felt uncomfortable with the idea Ratchet presented. But, after some processing in the most barren room some sick-processed mech could conjure up, he found that maybe it wouldn't be how he'd envisioned. He'd heard stories of it between his comrades and those back on Cybertron, but the minute chance that he maybe going through it himself was plain odd. ~_No. Things that are unfamiliar to me tend to make me...anxious. I wouldn't know how it would be handled._~

A silent stretch echoed back through the link when there should have been- a chuckle? A skeptical remark? Some form of reassurance? ~_How it would be handled_.~ Ratchet echoed, ~_First, we have to prove it before making any assumptions. Until then, you are on leave from active duty until you are fit to take action again by Optimus._~ there was a pause, ~_That means attempting anything stupid mech._~ so he understood where the Guardian stood.

Solas' optic ridges came down and he curled his servos into tights fists against his legs. It was still a fresh wound in his spark at losing a battle he hadn't even been able to be apart of, and even more so when he brought up the feelings of those who had witnessed it first hand. They were all so full of anger and grief and shock...it had been too much. Along with the rage he felt himself and the concerns he had originally held for his charge, he'd snapped. From the moments before he blacked out until the brief exchanged between himself and his now quiet leader, there had been nothing but blind fury and a numb processor. All he knew was to destroy, shoot, and fight.

Fight.

That had been his most vivid file from everything. He understood what that was though he remembered nothing else from that time. The programs in his CPU that had developed into their own new motives rushed to take over and he was left unable to control himself when his frame seemingly moved itself. It was all just so much at one time to handle...he had nearly had a meltdown from the aftermath of it. When he had initially woken up, that had been the worst for him. The regret had crept from his core to immediately blossom outward and consume him whole. It was the medications and the lasting affects of the sedatives Wheeljack had used on him that had him in such a state, and he felt greatly agitated by the lack of ability to process anything else but his failure. The failure he couldn't have prevented no matter what he did.

~_I make no promises_.~ he finally answered darkly. His tone was emotionless, but the feel behind the words wasn't. Ratchet would notice something was amiss, but just what he could do about that was limited. Breaking off for a few nanoclicks, Ratchet picked up over the link again to say, ~_Solas Kaon, we have this under control. If you go running after her, not only will the government be venting down our necks, but so will Fera._~ Solas growled at the name and he placed one servo over the lip of the table so he didn't indent his palms with the force of his grip. ~_The Decepticons understand that she is important to us, but they don't know why. When they find one of our own risking his life to find her, they will keep her under harsher guard._~

~_But if we simply leave her be, they'll assume she is but trash and toss her meaningless corpse aside._~

~_I agree it is a lose-lose situation, but one is better than the other. We must figure which_.~

~_I don't have the patience for this Ratchet, nor do I want to take that risk!_~

~_Listen to me Solas, we have no choice! She is at their mercy and unless we can construct a sensible plan of action to take to retrieve her, she will stay that way_.~

Solas let his raw emotion crumble over his barrier and he pushed it through the limited connections of the comlink to allow the medic a glimpse of what he was going through. The power of the silent message drew the conversation to an abrupt and deafening silence. So much broken trust filed along with the remorse billowing inside the younger mech's spark. He wished he could have at least _tried_ to save her. He wished he could have attempted at keeping her safe from them. He wished he could have been a better Guardian.

And to think: not four quartexes ago, he was dreading the thought of risking his aft for a human.

If things were in his power and he were able to redeem the mistakes he had made before, he would have taken her place in a sparkbeat. A Cybertronian mech had a far greater chance of survival than that of a human. Noted, Fera was no regular human if her temper and rebellious attitude were anything to go by, but in the end, she was just human. Just human. ~_She's only human Ratchet_.~ he stated softly over the link, ~_She doesn't have a lot of time_.~

Solas picked himself up from the berth and began pacing the room. He wanted answers- something from someone who had been there and understood what went wrong. Not only that, but he wanted a plan. Surely, Optimus had some form of scheme in order? Or at least an idea to even discuss? He was quiet as of late- unusually so. The lack of words from the Autobot leader sent Solas in a nervous fit. His spark was recovering from the sedatives and he was beginning to feel the returns of the aggravation he'd felt earlier. She wasn't here, before him, safe and sound, and no one he trusted had her in sights either. That made him anxious.

~_I know that Solas, but getting wound up over something you could not have prevented will not aid us any_.~ Ratchet assured gently. Solas snorted and whipped around to start another round of paces. ~_I don't want anything else other than something remotely close to a plan. If not, I don't want to hear a single mutter from you or anyone else_.~

The silence was immediate.

Solas' frame tensed and he stopped mid-floor. Waiting. Waiting. But the quiet stretched on and Solas' optic ridges came down. The comlink was still open, yet not a sound escaped. Ratchet wasn't saying a word, which meant exactly what Solas did not wish to hear. Frustrated and angry at himself, Solas strode over to the wall, pulled his arm back, and he landed a swift punch to the smooth metal. The feel of the material as it curled around the shapes of his digits and the satisfying ring that came from the action was enough to dull his anger marginally. However, no matter the amount of devastation he caused, he knew that it wouldn't muffle his self-blame.

~_I thought so_.~ and he cut the link. What good would it give him to speak with a medic who didn't even know what he was dealing with? He was a specialist of the frame and systems, not of the psychological state.

Sol turned from the wall as if it disgusted him and he started to pace again at a slower speed. Staring at the floor seemed to distract his CPU enough that it didn't return to the heavy irritation still lingering along the edges of his mood. There wasn't much else he could do than think to himself in the peaceful joor he spent just walking back and forth between both sides of the room. A few times, he would lose his grip on himself and he would find a heavy object in his servos to throw. At one point, he lost track of his train of process and he foolishly let it drift back onto less desirable topics.

This fit left him sagged against the berth, venting large gulps of air while his left optic burned and buzzed. A scorching fire engulfed his plating and caused waves of heat to distort and bend the air surrounding him. Caved in prints ran along the berth on both sides of Solas anywhere he could have reached. Scuffs along the floor ran the path he had taken for the joor, colored a dark ash-grey.

In this length of time, his comlink had rung off the scale, pinging over and over before he had taken out his aggravations on the room. Again.

However, he refused to answer one of them. there had been requests from the twins, Wheeljack, Rethalia Prime, Mirage, Hound, and even once from Optimus Prime. Yet ignore them he did. No one was reaching through to him and he planned on keeping it that way until he figured out how to do what he wished to. So what if the 'Bots on base were trying to contact him? His own personal condition wasn't what should have been their concerns. And now, sitting against the berth as Solas was, with his servos gripped against the edge, he wouldn't allow them to focus on anyone but Fera.

At the sudden hiss that struck the air, Solas' helm snapped up and he rose as the door opened before him. He could feel the haze threatening the clarity of his thoughts, but the feel of his servo still clamped over the berth helped as a sort of anchor for him. It took him a few sparkbeats to recognize the 'Bot since his CPU was still not completely straight yet. He hoped his posture would be enough to deter the incoming mech, but by the expression on his faceplates, that wouldn't happen.

Hawktail entered the room with the utmost calm about him. He didn't seem put off by Solas' body language or the scene of the room. The memory of Stratis came up in Sol's CPU when she too seemed unaffected by his destruction of his past quarters. The similarities between the two were slightly disturbing.

Hesitantly, Solas turned to his side so his right shoulderbolt was facing Hawktail and his left servo was still connected to the berth. His still-blue optic watched Hawktail carefully while Sol tried keeping his left optic hidden. "Hawktail." he acknowledged bluntly

Hawktail paused not far from the door and he dipped his cranial unit. "Solas Kaon." the stoic stance of the armory smith put an uncomfortable spike in Solas' spark and he aimed his optics away so as to better keep the view of his ashamed past hidden. Of all his comrades to make an appearance, he wasn't expecting this one. Hawktail and himself were barely considered acquaintances, having only met one another a few times. To find him here now was just plain strange.

"I wished to speak with you. About your Guardianship." Hawktail went on. Solas jerked at this unexpected comment and he mistakenly flashed his one red optic before he could stop himself. Quickly, Sol turned it away again and he avoided looking at the surprised expression of the smith. The black and brown mech had fallen quiet and Solas vented a long sigh. His optics shuttered and he held them closed for a few nanoclicks. "I have...things...in my past that I don't have the confidence in to explain." he said, slowly moving his body forward once more and leaning back against the berth. His optics shuttered open and his shameful feature shown in a lighter tone than before. The effects were fading.

Hawktail watched him for about a click with his faceplates hard and his optics unreadable. Sol darted his gaze to the floor, unable to bear looking into the optics of a pure Autobot. This mech had grown into the ways of a righteous, protective 'Bot for peace. Solas Kaon on the other hand had grown into the ways of his mech creator, even going so far as to wear that vile badge for those few vorns. But no matter how short that stage had been, he'd still done it. One of the few to change from Decepticon to Autobot, yet he still acted as a 'Con. "Ratchet has tried correcting it, but it does nothing." he added, gesturing towards the discolored optic.

Again, the smith was silent. Sol dropped the optic contact between them to pull in a few cycles of air and recollect himself. This mech had come here for a reason. So what was it?

The brown and black mech suddenly moved and Solas glanced back up to cautiously observe the advancing towards him. Uncertainly, Sol tightened his grip on the berth and his frame turned still. It didn't take long for the smith to reach Sol, but when he did, he paused. He was looking over something, maybe taking mental notes of what he saw. When a breem passed and Solas felt his personal space being breached, Hawktail locked his optics with the Guardian's.

"A warrior wears his scars with pride. It is an untold story of life obstacles and true accomplishment. Had you ever dared ask a mech of his healed wounds upon his frame?" the question hung in the air and dulled to a harsh end. Solas shuttered his optics at the mech and knitted his optics ridges. He could feel his optic returning to normal, yet Hawktail still paid it the most attention as if it were the brightest object of the room. "Of course not. The one I knew with the most scars was Ironhide, yet I never asked him where he had gotten them from. What had this to do with my-"

"Exactly. And the one you bear now equals far more than he ever could have worn. Your plating may be covered with scars in every squared space available, but none will truly come to match this," he pointed a digit at Solas' faceplates and the Guardian reared his helm back, "or this." that digit sailed down and wordlessly pressed to the center of Solas' chassis. Right over his spark. "You may not have his wisdom, but you have his drive; his personal strife."

Lost for words, Solas stared at the smith and openly showed his confusion. Ironhide had been tenfold the warrior he ever was yet Hawktail was being told that his experiences were greater. That gun-toting, fiery-tempered weapons specialist would never be recreated. No matter how much they wished he could.

Solas' lip plates closed and he burrowed his optics low. No, he wouldn't be someone else. Nor would he pass another. He was his own mech with his own future and his own plans for himself. The comparison of his personal battles would never compare to Ironhide's, but they may collide in a similar way- in their unique style that was. The now serious Cybertronian standing before Hawktail lifted his own servo and pressed away the one there. Forget the lines of familiarity. Forget the paths led before him, waiting to be paved yet again by the next generation. His time was to be used manifesting his own destiny, not judging his achievements against a prior 'Bot's.

Sol turned away from Hawktail and passed by the door that had been left wide open. He'd rather destroy another room and get yelled at by a group of the humans than be left to the thought-inducing grasp of those walls and mocking lock system. Hawktail didn't realize just what the warrior was experiencing, even if he figured he did. No one would. It was a matter of broken pride, trust, hope, and patience. He was tired of being the helpless one of the base. He was tired of feeling the inability to do anything when his skills were needed. And he was tired of risking the life of his charge for his comrades' whims.

He passed the corner for the main wing and strode on by the groups of humans walking beneath him. When he walked without a second thought to their presence at his peds, they spoke up, even when he ignored many of their complaints. He reached the last hall in a shorter amount of time than he figured and he moved forward without a second thought. The white mech he wished to see was standing in the room with the other yellow and orange one he knew he would need.

The small spark inside of him stirred and he stopped dead. As quickly as he had been moving, he was still. His servo shot to his chassis and he focused on the internal presence alone. It was squirming sluggishly around the space it was in, almost trying to pull itself into the world of the online. Sol gently poked at it in curiosity and it reacted long after he had brushed it. Concern peeked in Sol and he drew in his optic ridges before subconsciously curling over the spark again. Its light seemed dimmer than before, with a sense of fading strength appeared there as well. The moment that light flipped off, Solas was on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**When stale documents are removed, do they become removed from my story too?**

**I've been wondering about that...**

**Much more to come, so I hope you guys can hold on with me just a little longer**

**And don't forget to review! :)**

***Chapter Inspiration:_ Demons=_Imagine Dragons***


	31. Chapter 31: Truest In Form

**Well, isn't this just lovely?**

**Seems like someone's gonna have to make some stuff happen :D**

**Truthfully, I'm kind of bored and I _may_ move it a bit faster from now on...**

**I'm getting impatient. **

**Again. **

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 31

The last ringing, agony-filled call stabbed through the air and reverberated back off the walls in an echoing array of blood-curdling sobs. A barrier of silver encased the pure torture taking place inside while the chill of the air matched that of the icy faces refusing to provide any relief. Indifferent scarlet gazes kept to the shadows as they watched the events before them. All there were mech except for the fembot standing still off in the corner and the one circling the table in the center of the room. She focused on that small form on the raised examining bench with avid closeness, not wasting a second on those around her as she once again made a round to the other side.

Hours before, that shape attached to the iron sheet had grown to create her own mental battle as she fought the welling cries racking her blood-covered body. All she knew was that pain, and the constant restrains of her arms and the feel of her own life slipping down her limbs and soaking into her hair and tattered clothing. There was a disturbing flush of icy fingers that crawled down her spine when she felt a new pulse of gore slipping across her skin and along with the piercing yet precise tares cutting delicately into her.

The lights above blinded her enough so she couldn't see who was doing this to her, but she could remember that last face and the voice as it drifted forth a question every so often. They seemed to never end, even when the teen's clothes hung stripped in red and her face appeared tinted a rusty-brown. Her chest heaved and she strained against her chains to arch her back off the table as another fiery wave scored her left arm. It all didn't cease for even a minute to let the girl catch her breath- to answer the questions or other.

Wet streaks beaded down the sides of her temple, dragging strips of this crimson substance to pool beneath her. A dull realization hit her that she may very well die where she laid, and that didn't bother her. Despite the disturbing, heart-pounding, stomach-churning dawn on her mind that her very last moments could be taken by a Decepticon, she felt the tempting release that was the hands of Death. Truly, she could think of nothing better than moving on from the shocking jolts sent up her arms; the black creature that lurked on the edges of her eyes; the crushing presence of Hope; the building responsibility set on her shoulders by her father; the secrets that seemed to live nowhere but the cloaked hearts of her supposed comrades.

"This could all end." Fera fell limp to the bed of cold metal, gasping for air like she had been nearly drowned, while her brow shined with the sweat gathered in the dirty filth. Her hair plastered to her face and fanned around her skull like a pillow of strawberry blonde. Hope flared out at her again and desperately attempted to shield herself from her screaming body. She could feel a warm liquid that she knew was not blood curling down her inner pant leg.

_What could end? _She yelled in silence. The voice had been near to her ear, barely coming above a whisper as it whisked over the arch of the thin skin. Another cough escaped her lips and she swallowed what saliva she could while her buzzing senses seemed to refuse to settle. Her pounding heart beat hard enough that she feared it may jump right out of her ribcage. She reached out to Hope even though her earlier ignoring of it and it clutched at her in a near fearful way. She too gripped at it like she never had before, using it as her pillar against the uneven grounds she stood on. She swayed with the air and swam in her smoky vision, her mind mixed reality with hallucination, and her pain melded into a numb familiarity.

"All we want," the voice picked up on her other side- or did it? She really couldn't tell anymore- whether something was up or down, left or right- she could very well be upside down for all she knew, "is information." a startling touch dragged from her arm, down her stomach, and over her leg to stall by her ankle. Her hurried eyes flicked blindly over the light and searched for the source of the voice. She could see the edge of a shadow, but nothing considerable to a telling feature or sign who was here beside her.

The only thing she did know, was that voice. The voice of the nameless fembot who had broken her from the hanging Hell she had been strung up by as a sort of helpless puppet. That voice had continued on when she was then slapped against this table and the excruciating fun had started. All they wanted was information. What harm was some tidbits of what she knew?

Fera growled and flashed her clenched teeth, squeezing her eyes shut before slowly opening them again. What was she coming to? This weakness wasn't her; it wasn't something that she knew and possessed in her heart. Her whole life had been built off of growing from the scars laid over her pale skin. Every lesson her mother had taught her -bless that woman's strength- had been to prepare her for the worst in life. She was taught to be loyal- to grow into a person she herself would be proud to know.

That shadowy mass of lies and dark promise leaned further over her and masked a corner of her view. All of the lights around her, both Hope's own and that of the incredible one above her, seemed to strike deep enough inside her that this new black figure was more nerve-racking than she cared to dwell on. Stubbornly, she sucked in a few more shudders of air before she felt another brush by her lower shin. "Tell me why it is your Autobot sentinels have taken such interests in you. That, my dear Fera, is all I wish for. Then you will simply be let free." she hissed temptingly.

Fera twitched when she heard her name leave the mouth of the 'Con and she glanced back at the fembot with hard, blue eyes. Being set 'free' may have a different meaning to a Decepticon than that of a human associated with the more humane side of the war. "Free..." she huffed a laugh that was more cough than a show of humor, "has a whole different definition...between us." the heavy sense of the fembot growing closer pressed against Fera with an invisible weight and she focused on keeping her roaring pulse in check than agitating the 'Con any more.

"True as that may be, I know where my ideals lie. I understand why I live how I do and the values I obtain in my strive for an end to this wretched war that destroyed not just my home, but my life." two sharp points curled to both sides of Fera's ankle, feather-light in touch, but threatening to break the skin with the fine tips. Fera released a long lung-full of air and she trained her eyes as best as she could on the silhouette hovering over her, trying to ignore the waves that distorted her sight.

"I did the right thing by joining them." she almost spat, lifting her head slightly before letting it drop again.

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah...you don't even know how to spell the word peace or kindness...let alone enforce it..."

"Rethink yourself. Are you any different than I, defending your beliefs as you do?"

"I-"

"Do we not share the same wish to finish the war and reserve order for our races?"

"Yes, but-"

"And have you care for those whom have perished from the agency of your so-called 'friends' while they deadsparked many over of their own kind?"

Fera instantly went quiet and she pressed her lips together. The fembot had a point. Through all the vicious, merciless, murderous faces Fera had seen of the opposing faction, she had a point. If she was to look past the evil virtues of the warriors who had attacked the 'Bots and excuse her own firsthand view, she knew that they were all the same. Of course, this was deep, _deep _down, but it was there. There was that wish for their home and the survival of their race. The AllSpark cube could have done that, but that was gone. The sliver could also have done that, but Epps had said it too was gone. All there was left was the shard.

Somehow, she knew there was more to the story than was being told, but she couldn't prove that feeling, and she feared she didn't want to. If the 'Bots held a secret they felt was for the better, than she would believe them and leave things be. Even if that secret was that the Decepticons were not so different from them after all.

But then there was still the offense she took at the boldness this fembot possessed when she said they were but the _same_. Them! Of all things. "I am _nothing_ like you." the human wheezed, forcing her swollen hands closed when she felt the added pressure to her ankle. The Decepticon set a hand close to Fera's body and she came so close that Fera could have reached out and touched her face if her hand wasn't being held back.

"I'd beg to differ. Your spirit is commendable, but," an abrupt explosion of pain erupted in Fera's leg and she sucked in a sharp breath before releasing a scream and bowing against the tabletop, "breakable as the puny body at my disposal."

The shriek turned to breathless shock from the teen faded into a series of shaking, stuttering gulps for air while Fera fought to rein in the rising whine in her throat. So close was the fembot now- Fera could almost feel the touch of her face against her cheek. "Whether you cooperate with us or not, we shall figure out your importance to the Autobots. And if your corpse is included in that future for the sake of our cause, so be it."

Fera stared wide-eyed into the consuming whiteness of the light and let the overwhelming tears fall silently down her face.

* * *

Standing under the brash vividness of the lights was the recently arrived 'Bots, stalling in small groups around the middle of the perimeter of the tall, portable scaffolds sitting amidst the floor. Computers decorated the surfaces of each while humans hurried up and down the stairs and across the ground surrounding the peds of the towering figures occupying the room in wait. They were finally in Washington, gathered together in the roomy expanse of a concrete building. Around the frame of the room, large spans of glass stretched on to reveal the busy rooms beyond. Large, bulky military-grade vehicles slowly crept along the ground and stood in an idle positions while smaller drones and pilot-ready jets lined the spacious area.

Among these large allied peers was a pacing yellow scout, a tense fembot, a stoic yellow-green medic, a red warrior leant up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chassis, and a disturbingly quiet red and blue colored Peterbilt truck.

Their last comrade had excused himself when his female charge had begun to cause quite the scene, snapping at her Guardian with words that made even the fembot Prime flinch. The human couldn't be in her right mind at the moment, and more so when she received no answer for plans on rescuing her kidnaped creation. Every wire-curling, fire-tipped word she had spewed was true however. She had bitten remarks on how her daughter was sure to suffer, and spoken with a failed attempt of hiding her utter fear when mentioning the chance of never seeing the girl again.

Rethalia could feel the cold sadness leaking from her sparkmate through their bond, but she hadn't needed that attachment to see the defeat in his optics; the sag in his proud shoulderbolts; the break in the legendary hope in his spark. It was hard to look at him now and see that slowly corroding entity that was her sparkmate in their small circle. For a while, she stood with her faceplates averted and her arms crossed over her tank, latching onto her hipbolts with her digits digging into her armor. The dejected emotions rolling off him coursed in her own frame in turn, and forced her into a fit of her own anxiety. She didn't dare speak to anyone in fear that her voice may tremble and she would turn to her sparkmate to beg he may have some idea to retrieve their missing charge.

This all wasn't just a matter of a lost human whom they had grown close to over the passing Earth cycles, no. It was all connected to that small necklace that hung around her neck, pulsing with unbridled energy that was now in the unsuspecting control of the enemy. They had no clue what they had gotten into. But when they did...all Pit would break.

That's why it was to be the Autobots' job to get her back safely. Exactly how they were supposed to do that was the problem.

Rethalia darted a glance at the structure before them, thrumming with life as officials and other human personnel washed over the technologies there and relayed information between one another. To watch them work distracted her CPU from drowning in the sure failure her sparkmate was experiencing.

Optimus was an overwhelming figure, likewise, so were his emotions. When he felt a surge of feeling or sudden mood, Rethalia would become overridden by it. Over the vorns of being with him, she had learned to partially block that intensity and control her own reactions. However, with each and every past unsuccessful task carried out by the commanding mech seeming to creep back again and take hold of his processor, she was unable to completely dampen his influence. Thankfully, Liora was blissfully unaware of her mech creator's current drop of happiness, and she recharged peacefully in Rethalia's hold. Soon, she would wake and become bombarded by confusing sensations of regret and grief. The fembot Prime would do everything she could to make sure the abrupt new experience wasn't too harsh for her.

Noisy, aggravated claps of metal broke the silent fembot's daze and she snapped her cranial unit up to pinpoint the unexpected clamor. The officials once standing on the scaffold were now positioned with their backs straight and one of their two hands at their foreheads. Scanning the line of trained males, Rethalia finally was able to see the one responsible for the shatter of the norm about the room and its occupants. Sharply, she hissed under her vents and lowered her arms, brushing a feeling of clarifying irritation through her bond to Optimus so he would also be alert.

Secretary Kepler marched up the remaining stairs of the scaffold, gripping on the silver rails with enough force to cause the tiny veins in his hands to bulge. There was a hard expression to his fleshy face and a scorching edge to his step. This man was angry. And he wasn't afraid to show that fact.

"Prime! I have the president already breathing down my back about this civilian becoming involved with our operations, and a board of worldly reps demanding some explanation for the Decepticon attacks on the grid systems and communications waves." he made his way over to the center of the floor where he then faced the 'Bots and crossed his arms, his eyes a now stormy rise of aggravation. "Now, you'd better have a damned good excuse for letting them get ahold of our priority, otherwise I'll do nothing to stand between the cabinet and dealing with the hostiles their way."

Primus, it took some iron ball bearings to approach an agitated fembot like that.

Rethalia twisted her body towards the scaffold and didn't wait to see if her mate would transform or not to cast a deathly set of narrowed optics upon the human male. "If you would have been in our position Secretary- if you would have witnessed the unmistakable fear in her face, you wouldn't be seeing this topic so easily." she approached the scaffold and leaned down slightly on the man, "She is one of your race's own- a mere child amongst you, yet all you care to address her as is nothing but that of an inanimate object. A _thing_. She is in holds by the Decepticons, who have no seeming appreciation for your species, and you feel it necessary to raise your voice at _us_ when she could be_ suffering_?" Rethalia nearly swatted the man- but the feeling of hesitance in her sparkmate and her thorough training on Earth-based manners kept her from doing so.

The Secretary dropped his arms and glared back at her, taking a step forward to thrust his face in hers. "My country is in danger with her in their hands, so yes, I do care. Along with that, her security was vowed to be handled confidently by your leader. He assured her transport from said location here and where is she now?" Kepler demanded, jabbing his finger towards the floor. Rethalia's spark darkened in fury and she allow a low, strenuous vibration to rumble from her chassis. It was too deep to be detected by the human ear, but she knew the others would pick it up. They would know her rising anger and the pure shock she felt speaking with this aft of a human being. Optimus didn't respond to the noise, but she could feel him coming to attention through their connection.

There was a cautious prod at her comlink and she immediately ignored it. "What would you of had us do? She was taken in the Decepticon's alt mode, caught with no way out." Rethalia swept her arm out and then curled both her servos into fists. "If we had attempted to cripple him enough to get to her, she would most definitely have been injured in the process." Ratchet finally spoke up, catching Rethalia's optic. She straightened and looked behind her, finding the Autobot medic calmly walking towards her and the Secretary, his faceplates iron-cold and emotionless as a drone.

"You should not have allowed them to reach her in the first place." Kepler argued back. Rethalia drew in a long vent of air and she tried so hard not to release every pent-up emotion she held on the human before her. "That was an unpreventable outcome." she stated coldly. There seemed like no consideration in Kepler, especially since he had failed to make sure Fera's own mother was alright as well as Samuel Witwicky's family _before_ seeing to his regular duties. Apparently his job was more to him than the wellbeing of another. Optimus still wouldn't speak up and his continued silence was putting a nervous edge in Rethalia's spark. Eventually, he would have to say _something_. But what if, maybe, this last loss had pushed him over the edge? She carefully thought out exactly what she was going to say, and when she had completed that, she parted her lip plates to speak.

"_Este hombre es una locura total. Alguien le dispara antes de que él_." Mirage's grumbled tone reached them all from his position back by the wall and the quick translation in Rethalia's processor had her raising a single optic ridge. It sent a little shock of humor through her, as well as a tinge of approval. She very well wished that she could allow the mech to do what he wanted to, but then again, where would that put them? They would be sent right off the face of the planet if they weren't attacked first. Kepler's own eyebrows lifted and a single soldier behind him held a knowing smirk on his face. "What did he just say? Was that a threat?" the Secretary inquired hotly.

Rethalia shook her helm, less angered now. How much she wanted to be capable of another language. She could understand any of the world, however she hadn't the ability to speak them. If she had that talent like Mirage possessed, she would use it full well. Secretary Kepler didn't seem to understand any of what the red mech had said, which was relieving. Her sparkmate on the other hand, didn't feel affected whatsoever. If anything, his melancholy state had increased and he offered no barrier for her to experience his mood. So he was just going to ignore the meeting? She was a Prime, but Optimus was far more skilled in speaking with the Earthlings than she ever was.

"No Secretary." _yes_, she corrected silently. She shot Mirage a sharp glance, but the message she sent through their comlink was far from such disapproval. Even though he had said it in another language, at least some 'Bot had stood against the government figure. "We are all frustrated at the moment. Fera Lennox is as much a priority to us as yourself, and we feel this abduction as-"

"Do not tell me what you _feel _Autobot, I want to hear a plan." Kepler interrupted. Rethalia's previous irritability returned and she burrowed her optic ridges deep to mirror the frown on her lip plates. "I need a scheme; something remotely close to an idea on just how we are supposed to get this civilian back." Rethalia bore her sky-blue optics on the Secretary and fought the fiery retort on her glossa. Had this human no sane sense? Though the Decepticons had been dealt with before, this particular situation was different from prior times.

Firstly, the already small Autobot faction was extremely divided over the greater country. Secondly, the Decepticons were nowhere to be found and held the ability to appear or disappear on their whim. Thirdly, once they had discovered where Fera was being hidden, they would have to somehow find a way to infiltrate the construct and safely escape with her_ and_ the team intact. Prowl was in for a lovely task. "We have none." she stated simply.

Kepler threw his hands in the air. He then turned before giving a huff and whipping back towards her. He had the_ gull_ to grow aggravated with _her_? "As of now, we know three things, right?" Kepler walked over to the rail, placed one hand on the metal bar, and then set the other on his hip. "One, we have no idea where the enemy is or where they could be. Two, they can show up whenever and wherever they want to, without any prediction possible beforehand. And three," he lifted the hand on his hip and gestured towards Rethalia, "we entrusted you with something that should have obviously been handled by government hand."

"We had no prior knowing of the Decepticons attacking-"

"And you never will! This is a war, and putting too much confidence in yourself will get someone killed. Right now, that someone could be Miss Lennox."

"I put a healthy belief in my soldiers Secretary. You are breaching on unnecessary grounds-"

"Believe me when I say I get the situation that we are facing. But I will not allow it to be used as an excuse for anything that would even look at my country the wrong way."

"And I do not plan on having a single excuse, but we need time. Our team needs to discuss our issue and complete a solid plan of action towards it."

"That's what you don't understand: we don't have time! That civilian is just a kid and she won't last a week against those cretins of your species. I see that your team is unable to handle given missions, so I will see it upon myself that this task is dealt with properly."

Rethalia drew back at this and she felt her spark jump. There was no way the humans would be able to deal with this on their own! The Decepticons were war-hardened mechs and fembots, thickened beyond the care of a small human life. Fera would maybe mean twice that of a regular soldier seeing as she was what she was. However, when they realized the importance she held, she would be worth enough for Arachnid to sacrifice one of her own warriors for. Possibly more. But with Autobot assistance, the humans would be able to accomplish things far faster and safer. "You can't do that Secretary! Fera Lennox is under Autobot discrimination, therefore it should be our situation to handle-"

"Not after what happened yesterday. Any further actions taken to save Miss Lennox will be done so by _American_ military." Secretary Kepler stood taller, daring her to argue. Rethalia growled, verbally this time, and she nearly did speak up again before a thicker form leaned over the scaffold abruptly. "You are a fool!" Mirage spat, causing the Secretary to bend backwards marginally so as not to get too close to the red spy. "The Decepticons, they have no love for your kind! Fera is important to us, and we can't stand here and watch you fail getting her!"

Rethalia added her own narrowed optics to the mech's and she made sure her expression showed that she fully supported his claim. Secretary Kepler looked between them and he had to take a step back to see them better, as they had both now gotten close to the edge of the rails. "You obviously can't handle such important priorities as Miss Lennox's care," he retorted, "so we are going to take it in our own hands to make sure she is safe! Don't you realize that you can't keep watch over her like we can; that maybe we can take the hostiles on ourselves?"

"You are a damned fool, human." Mirage repeated with a rumble.

"She will never survive long enough for your men to locate the base and then figure a plan to retrieve her. Myself and my team have warred with them for thousands of your years, so I understand that we have a far better chance of finding her than you." Rethalia noted the faint pulse of the Secretary's vein on his neck and the tenseness in his shoulders and hands as he seemed to be fighting back a temper. The debate was building however, and it was just a matter of time before they all exploded. "True as that may be, we have overcome challenges set before us and we can do it again. Without your assistance." Rethalia scowled, "And how did that work the last time?"

The man's face darkened and he visibly grew angered by the comment. The decacycles after Optimus' revival and Rethalia's new status as Prime, she had come to learn that there was a time when the Autobots had been sent off the face of the planet in hopes that the Decepticons would leave with them. Of course, that trickery settled in and the Earth's leaders realized their mistakes almost too late. It was a miracle that the Autobot cause was able to defeat the Decepticons under the troubles they'd been faced with, and now the countries seemed more hesitant when the topic of excluding the alien allies out of orbit once again arose.

"That was a different time, one that we have grown from. We are American military officials: capable of far more than you give us credit for-"

"Your country is how old Secretary? The young in our culture would be _twice _that age before being upgraded into an older frame. My experiences with the Decepticons is far greater than yours will ever be, giving me reason to believe that-"

"I don't care Prime, it's high time we stop relying on outside forces to help us solve our problems! There will never be a time when we can thank you enough for saving us, but that was a different era. Things are changing, and with it, so are we."

"That has no meaning when in the face of an enemy far superior in technologies and intelligence! We have the abilities to demolish an entire city with a single electro-mass bomb and yet you still doubt the possible strengths of just one of our species!"

-An electro-mass bomb is a device which focuses the raw energy in the atoms that make up electric pulses, including that of the negative and positive charges required, and it holds them in a small container within the center. When the bomb goes off, the greatly compacted energy will explode outward with the speed and power of a tremendous discharge. The massive amounts of power behind this setoff have the abilities to collapse buildings, short out entire neural networks, overcharge a spark to produce a fatally stalled spark pulse, or a variety of other devastating effects. It was an illegal weapon of war, but because it was so powerful and so simple to make, skilled Cybertronians would sell them over the black market for an incredible profit. In short: it was literally lightning in a bottle.-

"Don't use that against me 'Bot, you know full well we could lock you up for even mentioning a threat like that." Kepler now grabbed both rails, leaning over them with his dark eyebrows furrowed and his features screwed up in anger. Rethalia could sense the worked up emotions of the human, but those only seemed to intensify her own. Kepler's warning struck deep with the fembot, who produced a look of shock for only an astrosecond before casting an ominous scowl of her own. If she were locked away in some human prison, she would be separated from her sparkmate and sparkling for decacycles.

As a fembot creator, this realization near sent her in a frenzied fit. Where did this human possess the authority to sent an Autobot ally to the brig? How _dare_ he threaten to break her from her creation and sparkmate! A family unit to a Cybertronian was fiercely protected and valued, more so now since their occurrence was so very rare. And Rethalia was no different.

Unconsciously, she placed a protective servo over her abdominal slips and took a defensive stance against the man before her. If he was going to try and take her most precious creation away from her, then she'd make full sure she deadsparked first.

She could see Ratchet on the edge of her vision and Mirage on her other side. However, she paid them no attention, instead sending a silent challenge to whomever dared separate her from her family unit.

"You haven't the right." she snarled.

"Try me." Kepler retorted peevishly.

Rethalia's optics widened and then shot back into slits. It was taking all she had to not launch herself at this obviously insane human. Optimus offered her nothing but silence over their bond and the lack of emotion from her sparkmate was slowly driving her crazy.

"Should you really be locking up Autobots when we're here to help you guys?"

The newcomer caused everyone's cranial unit to snap up to find the source. A leisurely form, smaller in size but definitely mech, strode over towards the unfolding situation. His paint was a bright white color, with red and blue details stripped over his lean frame. Rethalia immediately recognized this mech, but that did not mean she was happy because he was here.

Smokescreen reached the scaffold holding Secretary Kepler and he leaned over, lifting a servo to actually poke the man. Kepler huffed and jumped back from Smokescreen, yanking on his clothing and the fabric around his neck to straighten them. Some of the human soldiers stifled chuckles. "It seems like you've got a problem with things you can't control."

Kepler made an odd sound and Rethalia straightened, watching the two carefully. "Of course we do! Anything that carries weapons into our atmosphere pose a possible risk to this country. We do whatever we can to-"

"Yeah, but how many times have we saved your fleshy aft and this planet already? And you still think we're going to blow you up?"

"We cannot trust what we don't understand."

"You will never understand us completely Secretary. And I will make grandly sure you do not understand our weapons technologies either." Rethalia jumped in, gaining a smirk from Smokescreen and a dark, piercing stare from Kepler. Turning back to he fembot, Secretary Kepler said, "What decision is that of yours to decide what is best for us? Maybe if we did know more about your said 'weapons technologies', then Miss Lennox wouldn't be in the hands of the enemy right now."

"And maybe you would be at war like your volatile nature as a human suggests."

"She's got a point." Smokescreen folded his arms under his chassis and he rested against the scaffold. Kepler groaned and the lines across his face deepened. "No, she doesn't. We are not a group of children Misses Prime, nor are we imbeciles. We know what we are dealing with and if a common dispute between countries come to war, than that's how it will have to be."

"No, it does not. Look at what we had done with our own use of the weapons we possess! If we were unable to safely practice warfare with our own technologies, how is it you believe-"

"_Enough!_"

The booming command cracked off the walls and slammed into each pair of audio receptors and ears in that room. Rethalia's spark jumped and her vents seized with the abrupt and unexpected order. The very air stopped dead around the group before the sound of furiously quick slams and bangs started up. Rethalia whipped around in time to see her sparkmate in mid transformation, the two pipes on his support hissing loudly with large puffs of smoke. His shape reformed and snapped to place, twisting and shaping again before he slammed a mostly whole ped on the floor and an equally as complete fist.

The concrete cracked under the strength of his strike. Only astroseconds into his transformation, Optimus was through and he was jumping to stand with a furious noise from his hydraulics. His optic ridges were buried low into his optics and his expression was full of ire. He stormed over to the scaffold, which barely surpassed his waist, and he doubled over it, landing a solid hammer of his closed servo atop the platform.

The temporary structure rattled at the sudden strike, and its thin limbs creaked and groaned in protest. Secretary Kepler was already backed up to the very edge of the opposite end of the structure, rearing his body back as far as he could without tipping. His small eyes were wide and the look on his flesh-covered face was that of fear. Rethalia herself felt the pure aggravation of her sparkmate; the ultimate frustration that was his sudden outburst. The intensity was shocking, and she immediately had to put up a dampening block to protect her and Liora from feeling its aftereffects.

She took a small step back from Optimus, her faceplates shifting from agitation to concern in a sparkbeat. Her servo pressed to her chassis and her free one covered over where Liora fitfully laid. She had never seen him so angry with the humans before; never seen him break his mask of calm to approach the Earthlings like now. The look on his features sent a discomforting sense over her.

Of course, she could never actually be afraid of him. She knew he wouldn't allow himself to hurt her or one of the humans, and if he would, he would abuse himself for millennium to come. It was the shock of seeing him so caught up in his self-blame that frightened her. He could hold onto battles and tragedies without losing his processor for vorns. The impressive resolve of his deeper consciousness confounded Rethalia at times, especially when he never became distant with the passing of his entire family unit. It was his creators, then his mentor, and finally his brother. One would most likely have deadsparked over it.

Yet...somehow, this was different. Though he appeared the same and sounded the same, he seemed...off; as if his entire view changed in some way. She had seen it in his quiet on that road and in the expression of cruel truth he had exposed to everyone. This was a vulnerable side of him that Rethalia had hoped never to find.

"I've heard enough." Optimus announced lowly, causing Kepler to flinch with the sharpness of the Autobot's tone. Rethalia relaxed back into a less worried state and she concentrated on her side of their bond. She reached for him, delving into the core of their joined existence so as to understand just what was transpiring in this mech's CPU. His electric-blue optics flicked in her direction before locking back on the Secretary. "My irrevocable failures have been taken into note of my warriors Secretary, there is no need for you to voice them again."

Rethalia's intakes hitched and she felt her spark skip a beat. Right there, right where she found her presence to be intertwined with her sparkmate's, was the reason. It was nothing but a numb, all-consuming, personal Pit of regret.

Regret had never before been in her mate's spark so broadly. It was encircling the usual brightness that was him, blending in with his blinding glory and rooting its disgusting claws into his innermost gridmap. Rethalia could see it in his posture; the way he stood and went so quickly from intense anger to saddened frustration. She reached out to him, and he embraced her tightly.

"Arguing will bring us no closer from retrieving Fera Lennox than we would be without a plan- which as of now, there is none." Optimus sighed. Rethalia looked over at Bumblebee, who had jumped forward and seemed about to speak. Optimus' raised servo stopped him however and the yellow Guardian sank back. Rethalia knitted her optic ridges at the small cyberling. Scratches littered his bright paint and the glass of nearly all his windows was missing. But he had refused medical treatment from Ratchet, instead staying in his vehicle form whenever he could throughout the entire ride to Washington. It was greatly disheartening to see the usually energetic mech so thoroughly uneasy as he had been.

"That's not a satisfactory comment Optimus. I expect you to have developed _something_ before entering this premises." Secretary Kepler snapped. Rethalia visibly flinched. by some degree, they themselves knew there should have been some faint wisp of a plan by the time they entered that hangar door. Prowl would need something to work with instead of dealing with all of these seemingly insolvable problems from scratch. Optimus appeared affected as well, for he stood back and glanced back at her. "I know." he admitted, looking away.

Rethalia took this opportunity to back away and take place next to Ratchet, finding his further presence from the scaffold more appealing. Along with that, it felt like Optimus' sway on her spark was a fraction less overpowering. Crossing her arms, she felt her CPU clearing and the heavy burden on her consciousness becoming slightly lighter. Ratchet suddenly slipped a servo over her shoulderbolt and she jerked, tilting her cranial unit to the side. ~_Secretary Kepler wasn't there. He can't understand what situation we were put through before she was taken._~ he assured softly, giving her a squeeze.

Rethalia vented a sigh and she dropped her faceplates, dragging her optics away as her sparkmate slowly deflated and continued his conversation with Kepler. ~_I don't want to justify what happened with excuses Ratchet, it's not in my programming_.~ she looked back up to see Smokescreen watching the exchange before him with an almost bored expression. He caught her gaze and nodded towards her, respectively acknowledging her.

~_That is why you're one of our greatest warriors_.~ Ratchet went on, patting her shoulderbolt. The medic's calmness suggested that his own episode of anger had faded and he was back to the tired, caring, and cranky CMO he'd always been. Rethalia rested her arm by wrapping it around her midsection and setting a servo atop his own. ~_The best of us who remain._~ she paused, "I will keep his promise."

She looked behind her, catching Ratchet's curious optics, "Optimus made a vow that I intend to keep. In some way, somehow, Prowl's plan will include me. Fera has grown into someone I can respect and someone whom holds great importance to both our race, and Optimus' inner circle." her lip plates ghosted into a small grin when she saw the flicker of determination in Ratchet's expression. ~_She is more than just the future of our race_.~

"Alright, alright, I've heard all I need." Kepler's raised voice caused Rethalia to dart her faceplates towards the noise. He had thrown his hands into the air, apparently giving up on the situation. He then stalked after the steps, beginning down the silver structure. When he reached the ground, he turned back to them all, pointing up at Optimus. "I give you all a week. One. And if you haven't even come close to getting back the priority, I will be taking this in my own hands." he warned, pivoting on his heel and striding away.

For the first few clicks, everyone stood still and quiet. No one vented the air around them in a frozen state of shock. Rethalia felt Ratchet's servo latched onto her shoulderbolt and her own digits digging deeply into her protoform. A scorching fire was burning in her core, flooding through her in a silent inferno. Her own fury burned away at Optimus' cooler remorse, giving her a solid anchor when her processor threatened again and again to crash with both his and her own pains.

"Well isn't he lovely?" Smokescreen remarked, crossing his arms. Rethalia saw the disbelieving shake of his helm and his skeptical snort. No one laughed.

Optimus broke the still by giving a long, unsettling sigh of his vents. His entire frame seemed to shake, vibrating away the tenseness in his circuits. Unable to help herself any longer, Rethalia started forward and she reached up, encircling her arms around Optimus' neck. She hugged herself close to him, burying herself into the crook of his mandible. Optimus stumbled back a step at the force of her sudden grasp, but she never loosened a fraction in her hold. She felt herself falling apart; cooling and then heating once again before the realizations hit her and her solid sense brought up overly vivid imaginations.

Less than a nanoclick after she had grabbed him, Optimus had his own arms around her. He pressed her firmly to him, bowing his own cranial unit beside hers. She felt the suffocating black that was his feeling and the powerful waves from his spark. The said essence now beat against her chassis in a stunning display of strength, adding to the fluttering that was her own until they pounded into a similar rhythm. They didn't care that they were being watched or that their abrupt show of affection was more just a cover-up for the true confusion they felt. They'd never say it unless it was absolutely clear. But they just didn't know. They didn't know how to handle so much without that Prime's wisdom they shared, and they didn't know how to explicitly say to their desperate comrades that they had no plan. All they had now was hope that they could keep their masks and pray for a solution. When would that come? When would they be able to save one of, if not the, most important keys of their race?

Together, they stood, holding one another and keeping the other from breaking to pieces. They'd been through Pit and back together; through the horrible gruesome nature that was war. They had lost the divisions of caretakers and their sparkling clutches through mere orns together. They had suffered through separation from their other half and _survived_. And they had thrown aside the smothering hopelessness of war and created life. Together.

As one, they took in a small human whom had been placed with the incredible responsibility of an entire race, though she knew not of that fact. Hopefully -no matter the crippling knowledge that it probably wasn't true-, she would live long enough to come back to them and her surprisingly loyal Guardian. Primus knew how the mech was holding up since the abduction of his charge. Any 'Bot could clearly see that he had developed a strong sense of protectiveness over her since he had come to understand her true importance. Now that his pride and ability was in question, he was surely drowning in his signature anxiety. And Rethalia couldn't blame him- Fera was the first true task given to him as an Autobot. With his family unit gone, she was the true only being for him to fight for in this war.

"She'll be ok. I won't let them kill her." Rethalia whispered, shuttering her optics tightly closed. "She is our only hope to revitalize our race- to create some flicker of life for Cybertronians." her hold on her mate strained and he returned the gesture. "Fera has become more to us than a priority. She is hope for our race, yes, but she has the potential for so much more." his tone was pained, but hard with a deep, inner wisdom.

Rethalia hesitantly softened her vice grip on Optimus and she pulled back to see his faceplates. "Absolutely. It shocks me how much she has had impact over such a short time. Let's agree that whatever Prowl's plan may be, that we'll be included in it." she furrowed her optic ridges, daring him to argue, "Arachnid has gone too far in taking an innocent." Optimus offered no sign of disagreement in his steady gaze with hers.

The sound of an approaching figure drew both their attentions towards the source. Smokescreen stopped before them, a broad smile on his faceplates. "I guess the fembot contingent is back in business. I'll make sure Rainwing knows." Rethalia lowered from her toelinks, watching him with interested optics. Smokescreen raised his mandible in glee. "And Nightmare'll love to rip up some 'Con aft too." both the Autobot Cybertronians wordlessly settled on a mutual agreement: The Decepticons had gone one life too far.

* * *

"Hold still."

"Well it's difficult to do that when you're replacing every armory attachment on my frame."

"Despite that, I need you to be immobile for a breem longer."

"_Ow_! Hawktail, was that necessary?!"

"You're moving less now, aren't you?"

The disgruntled Autobot huffed and turned his helm away, grumbling to himself about things he knew would get him scorched again. He was speaking under his vents in a course Cybertronian accent; one that he picked up over the vorns he had spent upgrading in the gladiator sector of Kaon. Hawktail wouldn't recognize it, or understand it for that matter. He was an Apex class mech from the city-state of Simfur.

Only a few joors out of the care of a startled Wheeljack and Stratis -who was surprisingly good in the medical field-, Solas was released on a strict leave by the supposed 'temporary CMO' of the base. After his collapse, he recalled nothing but the room he'd been placed in afterwards, mimicking that of the one he awoke from his coma. Wheeljack had explained that he couldn't understand exactly what was wrong with Solas because he wasn't a professional medical officer. However, he was able to tell that Solas was lacking in recharge and energy, as well as suffering in his spark region. The exact place 'Jack _didn't_ have enough experience to further look into.

As a result of his near sparkattack, Wheeljack had placed Solas on a watch schedule, which included a regular checkup, and had ordered him to go to Hawktail for a temporary protoform covering. In his processor, Wheeljack figured all that was ailing Solas was his vulnerable protoform being exposed to the alien atmosphere of Earth. Of course, this was only just a guess, but it was better than nothing.

Now, Solas held out his arm, wincing when the smith sliced off his old, nearly caved, attachment lock for his armor. It wasn't the act of removing it that hurt so much, just the feeling of his base wiring. For every Cybertronian fitted with armor, there was a thin set of wires that ran like mesh through the covering, connecting directly to their spinal relay; this allowed them to be fully aware of where the damage was and how severe it seemed. Usually, higher ranked mechs or fembots like Hawktail would have this top of the line luxury in their often custom-made frames. However, for those like Solas who had upgraded in the Mezzo class, he was lucky to acquire the sensory wiring placed in his armoring.

"Hold this." Hawktail stood taller and lifted a servo to Solas, who reached down to take it from the platform he stood on. Solas pulled his arm back, opening his digits to see what lay in his grasp. It was a metal bar, lined with a thick padding that dented whenever Solas poked it with his thumb digit. Confused, he looked back down at Hawktail, who had walked across the room and was fiddling around for a tool. "What is this?" the warrior asked, testing the weight of the object. Hawktail raised a servo, pointing behind him.

Solas glanced over his shoulderbolt and saw nothing but the wall, a few boxes, and a stray metal table. "That goes in your mouth. Afterwards, I want your servos on the wall and your peds planted firmly." the smith dropped the digit and continued to look for his missing tool. Solas dipped in his optic ridges and observed the object in his palm suspiciously. Satisfied that it wasn't some poisonous or lethal weapon, Solas opened his lip plates and placed the padded bar between his oral sheets.

With one last, questioning look at his peer, Solas turned away and carefully walked down the steps towards the back wall. He then spread his servos across the sleek surface and leaned on the balls of his peds. What exactly was the mech doing? Solas could hear him shuffling around and then the muffled thuds of his approaching steps.

Solas had -not recently- gained a particular reputation of being overly distrustful no matter if it were his comrade or enemy. There was also one he'd acquired of being a destructive, grumpy, jack-aft mech. But that was a different subject altogether.

He caught himself peeking over his shoulderbolt about a click or so after coming to stand where he was. Hawktail was quick to scold him, threatening that if he didn't keep forward that he was going to regret it. Though, Solas couldn't tell whether it would be the smith causing him pain, or his own actions resulting in unnecessary suffering. He silently agreed that it more than not was the latter.

"Now Solas, I'm going to remove your spinal attachments. But," he paused and Solas' body immediately tensed. He could feel the presence of something coming closer, and he fought the instinctive programming to swing around and protect himself, "whatever you do, don't spit out that pad."

Instantly on alert, Solas jerked, meaning to turn around and face this smith. If what he was about to do required so much beforehand warning, then it couldn't possibly be pleasant. This prediction was proved when, out of the blue, Solas felt searing, fiery licks of heat webbing across his spinal support like the lash of an electro-whip. His support arched and he cried out, biting so hard against the pad that he feared it may break under the pressure. His digits curled, scraping small slits into the silvery wall.

He heard a pop and then felt a blasting wave of heat soar across the stretch of his spinal support. The small plinking sound that hit a nanoclick later told Solas that he was one attachment down. Only seven more to go.

Why the smith was removing the clips in the first place was lost to Solas as he fought the urge to rip around and tear the microscorcher from Hawktail's servos. Surely, this procedure shouldn't cause so much discomfort? He felt another attachment crack and his mandible pressed harder against the pad. He knew there was a reason he was here. It was the only cause for him being in this unpleasant treatment.

Fera.

By allowing Hawktail to peel away his damaged clips and allow him to make complete new ones, the process of his armor would speed up. Despite the backwards sound of this fact, he went along with it. Hawktail was both older and had far more experience in armory smiting than Solas did, so he would trust the mech. By going through this and allowing Hawktail and Thunderflare to strip away all he had, then cover him, and take it all away again, Solas was a step closer to becoming the warrior he once was. He could retrieve his charge, the Stone of Primus, and the last shard of the AllSpark cube. All for just a little pain.

To take his processor off the current afflictions, Solas let himself draw back into the deeper reaches of his CPU into a certain spot where he was able to shut down his sensory circuits and grow numb. However, in doing this, he wouldn't be able to hear or see, so he was pretty much a step up from a walking pile of scrap. But here, he'd learned that he could reroute his memory files to play on a loop, giving him an endless series of moving images and replayed memories. But, this soothing replay of his most precious moments of his life cycle came with a threat of the darker moments he dreaded.

This particular one was of his earlier position as a soldier amongst the Decepticon faction.

* * *

_Solas Kaon, a mere youngling compared to the elder mech warriors treading across the Decepticon-controlled city-state of Polyhex, was standing at attention near the mouth of one of the many bases across the face of the planet. It was a soaring, gleaming display of both art and structure- composed of an arched entryway and a great, vaulting ceiling that domed outwards towards the ominous airs. Those before it appeared like a spec amongst the ground; seeming like flecks from the dizzying heights of the towers. Sharp, knife-like tops roofed the main structure and its flanking peers. The piercing look of the coverings stabbed into the smoky, chemical-ridden skies of Cybertron. If one had an imaginative processor, they would almost think the billows of mist would fissure at the touch of the needles._

_Solas looked over at his peer this shift and rolled his optics when he saw the young recruit yawn. Of course they would be tired. Their energy levels were low, and with Starscream not allowing any a proper recharge or seemingly nutritious cube of energon, none of the soldiers were prepared for anything remotely close to an attack. It was clear that they were seen as expendable. Nonetheless, Solas had grown used to the waning joors placed on his recharge. But with the lack of recovery time, his energy needs were inevitably increasing._

_The black soldier suppressed the heavy feel of his optic slips and he shook his cranial unit once with a rough jerk. No, he wouldn't fall under here. The last one who had foolishly crossed Megatron's patience had supposedly been tossed into the care of a bored Shockwave and his torturous experiments. Welder, hadn't been his designation? Anyway, he was useless now. Most of his parts were currently being used by Cobalt- the medic now admitted to the Decepticon ranks because the soldiers and warriors were dropping faster than they were recovering._

_A few warriors bearing the Decepticon emblem passed by Solas and moved on without a second look at him. He didn't mind the lack of acknowledgement- in fact, he preferred it. The silence of this kalon was rare and greatly welcomed, seeing as all they did these past orns was fight. One could actually enjoy the view of his planet under the dusky expanse of the stars and eerie glow of the tall, artificial lights that lined the face of Cybertron. Solas let his processor drift and he swayed in fatigue with each passing click. However, the sight of his higher-ranking official Starscream coming towards the center of the open pavilion stopped that immediately._

_There was a line of maybe five Cybertronian mechs spread before him, their servos behind their spinal supports. Starscream's Seekers held their own weapons as they walked beside him. Curious optics strayed from their original path towards the line of approaching mechs, watching carefully as the group was led to the center of the open stretch of ground. Each mech had a Seeker, excluding Starscream, who instead stood back and set his fists on his hipbolts. His chassis was puffed out in an arrogant air and his faceplates twisted into a Cheshire grin._

_In a high and greatly annoying voice, Starscream announced, "These criminals are being charged with treason of the fifth degree, against our High Lord Megatron, with no right of trial. By command of myself, Starscream, I order their sentence be public execution by firing squad." the skinny second in command backed away a few paces and watched as his peers forced each of their prisoners to their kneebolts. _

_Solas allowed his optics to widen with the sight. His spark beat harshly in his chassis as he witnessed the figures before him. The electro-staff in his servo shook slightly when Solas tightened his grip on it. All previous tiredness that Sol might have felt before simply washed away with the events happening._

_He should speak out. It wasn't right to deprive a Cybertronian of trial, no matter their crime. The Prime was always the one to be the final judge on any major case, especially one concerning execution. Yet this one must have been decided by a meager moron. Cybertronian law stated that any and all, mech or fembot, would have right to a fair trial to decide the just punishment for their crime -or crimes-. This was mutiny!_

_Starscream's Seeker mechs each gave their demised targets their own last hit or kick before they drew back to withdraw their weapons. The prisoners themselves were reacting to this situation quite differently. One mech had his servos placed behind his helm with his faceplates inscrutable and hard in determination. A few others however, were in a panicked state, pleading and begging at their captors. No matter their earnest appeals, the mechs were one by one turned back around to face away._

_Solas opened his lip plates, so scared of what he was about to see, yet too entranced to look away. He stood, frozen in place, by the steps of the headquarters, beside a peer who seemed disinterested in anything but recharging. His actions were none, but his spark screamed at him. His CPU was locked in a battle of its own, deciding whether speaking up was wise._

_Not if he wished to be like the prisoners._

_The frightened ones were taken out first. The deadly close-range shots of the plasma rifles destroyed each helm and exploded them in a fan of splayed energon and parts. Cranial matter flew seemingly in slow motion before hitting the ground and scattering around the body. The mech's arms would then fall limp and he would sway forward to fall onto what should have been his faceplates, his frame still. Each shot gained a flinch from Solas and a shocked intake of air from some of the younger of the Decepticon faction around him. Wails and horrified screeches arose from the waiting mechs as their peers' craniums sprayed raw gore over them._

_Not long after the first shot had rang out, the last mech was put before a Seeker's rifle. His servos were firmly placed behind his helm and his lip plates quivered in unspoken terror. The look of his optics burned into Solas' processor and the feel of pure fear pulsed off of him. There was a hidden meaning behind that look, like as if he were seeing straight into Solas' gridmap. But, Sol's cranial unit snapped away as a sharp and distressed voice sounded. Their yell stalled the execution and almost everyone turned towards the noise._

_A fembot, fairly young in appearance, was rushing across the stretch of ground as fast as she possibly could, her faceplates shining with slick tears. Her cries echoed across the dead silence of the gathered Decepticons and her hurried sprint gained the attention of the remaining prisoner. He dropped his servos and his optics widened in shock. Solas' spark dropped with the realization that these two knew one another. Their expressions said it all._

_"Arsenis-?" the mech's surprised recognition was split to an abrupt end as his entire cranial unit burst into a cloud of parts and flowing azure energon. The fembot screamed and Solas stared as the decapitated mech's corpse fell to the ground. A pool of the precious life of the Cybertronians slowly crept across the surrounding area of the line of deceased mechs, coiling and seeping into the cracks of the planet as it stretched in a blanket of death beneath its victims. Energon sit splattered across the surface of the Seekers' armor and their guns, giving them a murderous look with the blue spotting their frames. _

_Arsenis threw herself onto the body of her dead comrade, folding herself over his spinal support and hiding her faceplates in his broad plating. Her kneebolts sunk deep in the puddle of her fallen peer while her bright purple coloring gained a new set of freckled, light-blue spots. Her sobs racked her lithe body and her shoulderbolts shook with her expelling grief. Solas gazed on at this scene, becoming cold with the sight of the fembot crying over her dear mech, and the slow truth setting in that this -whatever reason for- had just happened. And he'd done absolutely nothing against it._

_Starscream came forward and roughly yanked Arsenis back to her peds, tearing her away from the still form on the ground despite her despaired yelp. He shook her once and brought her closer, silencing her with the venomously narrowed set of optics he produced. She silenced herself with a hiccup and Solas knitted his optic ridges. She was obviously suffering, so what had the Decepticon deputy have in processor for the young one? A job as a new soldier? Some service fembot? A worker for the smelting pits? A capsule for reproducing the next generation of Decepticons?_

_The second in command suddenly broke into a evil grin and lecherously studied the fembot he gripped in his clawed servo. Her sobbing had stopped, but Solas saw her tears as they beaded continuously down her slim cheekplates. He could see even from where he stood that she was shaking, trembling in small waves as she seemed trapped and petrified by the larger mech. When Starscream had finished his observation of the fembot, he snatched her closer and forced his body against her own in a public show of dominance. Solas jumped and nearly snapped his staff in half. The silver mech harshly pressed his faceplates to Arsenis', crushing their lip plates together. Solas' vents seized and he could only watch as the fembot beat against Starscream in a desperate but futile attempt at freeing herself from his prying grip and protruding kiss._

_It was only a few nanoclicks before he pulled away, but when he did, he tossed Arsenis to a red, black, and blue Seeker mech. "Take Arsenis to my personal quarters. And Thundercracker?" the Seeker paused in reaching for the purple fembot, "She's mine. Don't even process using her for your own personal needs." Starscream smiled again and Arsenis cowered at the sight, collapsing into a heap of sobbing, sorrowful sadness. She crawled towards her mech again, but when her digits touched his armor, she was grabbed by Thundercracker, who threw her over his shoulderbolt. _

_Starscream didn't want a worker. Or a soldier. Or a creator. He wanted a personal lotta._

_Solas felt his kneebolts weaken when he tore his optics from the frantic fembot and back to the lifeless figures let to rust on the ground. Starscream swung around and looked down at them himself, pulling up a corner of his lip plates in disgust. "Thrust and Ramjet, dispose of these traitorous bodies. Their beginning to cause a mess." Solas' mandible dropped._

_"But where do we put 'em?" Ramjet, a black and rusty-red mech tapped the front of his ped at one of the bodies, as if they may rise up and attack him. Starscream threw up his servo, waving them off dismissively. "The smelting pits. They can be used for spare parts." the flier mech turned away and started for the side building of the main structure, not casting a single look behind him or wearing a flicker of regret. He seemed almost...proud._

_Solas swallowed and snapped his mandible shut, swinging his view away so he wouldn't see the Seekers picking up those limp forms and tossing them in the distant pools of melted metals and ore. Was this some kind of example for the rest of Megatron's faction? Sol was horrified by the display his commanding officers had displayed, and he found he could barely contain the contents of his tanks. How did Starscream look so calm around the brutal killing? Had he really such a sick processor? _

_Solas shuttered his optics and found he couldn't displace the view of those mechs' optics as they each showed their own emotions: Fear, defiance, hopelessness, determination, and disbelief. And looking back on it now, he could recall that only one of those mechs had the all-so-hated Autobot-blue optics. The others had all been stark white. The black soldier opened his optic slips again and stared off into the space of his slowly dying planet._

_The Decepticons had killed Neutrals._

* * *

Solas opened his optics and found himself standing straight up, his frame heavy with what he knew couldn't be fatigue. He felt a dull sense of hatred in his processor, and a distant regret that he hadn't done anything to help those who could've very well of been innocent beings. he'd just stood back and watched them die. One by one. Deadsparked. And Arsenis had been taken as a lotta to Starscream. Primus knew what could have happened to her.

Without a warning, a servo sat on his shoulderbolt, startling him. Solas jumped and looked to the holder, only to find Hawktail watching him carefully. "You're done. Although, I hope you'll tell me what exactly what happened to you?" his servo slipped off of Sol's shoulderbolt and he stepped back to start cleaning up around the workspace. "You weren't responsive for a joor." a concerned edge overtook his smooth features as he glanced back at the seemingly dazed mech. Solas brought up one corner of his lip plates in a sad half grin before he gazed down, lifting his arms to study the new silver plating there.

"Just dreaming." he stated simply.

* * *

**Oh no, Fera has got it _bad_...**

**And our dear Solas Kaon?**

**Now you know why he's so protective and shielded people. **

**Oh, and he's been through worse. You'll see.**

**Stuff just got real**.

***Chapter inspiration _Chasing Pavement= _Adele***


	32. Chapter 32: A Doubtful Soul

**Well, we did it everyone, 100 reviews!**

**Thank you all for getting me this far, and let's shoot for 200 next! :D**

**And I promise, something's gonna happen soon, but I'm a little slow in getting there...**

**Definitely in the next few chapters though. **

**Promise.**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 32

The light was dark now. Oh so very dark.

The one light she had hated yet relied on so much was just...gone.

A chill had set in the cast-iron Hell, matching the stark bluntness of the silver walls. Air as heavy as the ocean piled on to a small form huddled against the corner of the wall, crushing her lungs with its incredible depth. Beside her position, there was a small trail of brownish-red life leading to the far reaches behind the gleaming, silver operation table. No life that she cared to become alert to roamed in and out of the door, passing on with their day -or days- as if she were nothing more than a trophy to look over. Maybe she was.

Horrible smells of blood, odor, and urine pierced the air and the girl's nose. However, she didn't screw up her face at the stench, for she had long ago become used to the scents she produced. She had no shoes to protect the soles of her feet from feeling the vivid iciness of the floor or anything more than rags to wear over her battered and crusted body. Filth and grime covered her once pale skin while the rusted red of her injuries itched insanely. She refused to pick at the oozing scores on her arms or even look at the black and blue tangle that was her ankle. Even briefly sweeping past it made her nauseous.

She was left alone to sit where she was now ever since she'd been released from that God-awful table under the blinding spotlight. Barely ever did they give her food, and the only times she could relieve herself was at the opposite end of the room- or as far as she could get with her mangled ankle and not pee herself on the way. Anytime a new figure came in to watch over her, she needn't see their faces to know what their expressions would be. Disgust, amusement, repulsion, shock, indifference, irritability, and overall hate were among the most she was sure. But she wasn't here to win them over, now was she?

Fera blinked again before continuing her trained, weak stare into space. Her breathing was low enough that she couldn't even hear it, forcing her to actually check herself every so often to make sure she was still sucking in air. Her whole body ached from sitting for so long and her skin was constantly covered in goose bumps from the stinging cold of the floor as it crept up her vulnerable body. A feeling of brittleness passed her mind and she slowly closed her lids shut, taking a moment to regain herself. Shudders racked her sore frame and juggled her resentful stomach. Bile lodged in the back of her throat, waiting for a time to release its sour juices over her thick tongue.

Some flecks of dried blood fluttered from her skin and Fera opened her eyes, watching as the spec floated between her knees and settled on the ground. There was so much running through her head that she was lagging in anything that she did. Her shady mind swirled in a complex mix of what she figured was real and what she doubted could be and then moved on before she could come to any solid decision. Faces would appear ever so often, but she pushed those away when she felt the pain and misery at separation welling in her chest. She loathed these beings whom had taken her from her new family, and she hated them even more for stealing away the secrets she held to protect that said family. The memories she held of them made her angry and full of a deep, meaningful grudge that egged on her less than stable state.

And then there was Hope.

The one entity she felt she could hold on to wherever she went, no matter the place she was thrown to, had kept itself bright despite her surrounding darkness. It forced itself into her heart though she pathetically tried keeping it away. And when the discomfort in her chest had cause tears to spring at the corners of her eyes, she'd quit and instead reached for it. She clutched onto Hope like she'd never done before. It reacted calmly towards her, taking her into its overwhelming presence and soothing her scorching flesh. Like a child, she had silently sobbed into Hope and allowed it to comfort her in the voiceless whispers it always produced. There, she had admitted what she'd never before done: that she was scared. She was scared. Helplessly, breathtakingly, unimaginably scared.

Her nails dug deep into her knees as she recounted that exact moment; the one that had finally broken her into allowing that truth to arise in her heart. Her deepest fears had seemed meaningless with the face of Death, yet now she still regretting admitting her being unsettled. Hope didn't seem to care that she was finally bringing it nearer to her once again, but it was holding onto her quite determinedly, almost as if it thought she was going to disappear. She couldn't help but feel pleased at the soothing presence it brought to her world of agony. Maybe she should let herself warm to it from now on...

Nonetheless, it was her personal pride that had been humbled and her self-loyalty of strength that'd shattered. She reached up after taking a shaking drag of air, meaning to grab her necklace -which continued to vibrate softly with her lasting hold on Hope- but passed it up and instead brushed that exact thing that had snapped her.

Gasping, she yanked her hand away and pressed her back against that so frigid wall. It was a sensitive area to her, that hadn't really hurt much compared to everything else done to her, but had meant so much more. It was definitely going to scar, which wouldn't allow her to ever forget just what she had gone through these past...hours? Days? She mostly counted them now by the times she slept, though she'd quickly lost count of those too.

Closing her eyes, she recounted the last few deafening beats of her heart and the spike in her adrenalin when she felt a second form leaning over with the fembot. It had been a mech, she knew, and the moment he spoke, she'd recognized him as one of the two she hated the most.

* * *

"_Not so defiant now, are we_?" _her captor had chuckled darkly and Fera felt her rising dread peak when she could do nothing to react but try to catch her evasive breath. "What do you plan to do with her Arachnid?" Fera had jerked at this and her eyes bulged when she quickly searched above her against the vast, white light. _

_Arachnid caught her eye and shifted to blot out her own share of a lithe black outline. "Nothing that concerns you yet Dirge, I have merely called you here for your abilities. Nothing more." it was at that moment that Fera meant to say something, but all she could create was a hoarse series of breaths and some minute movement of her lips. Another chuckle came from who knew who, "Who says I can't have a little fun first?" Fera felt her chest rising and falling unevenly at these words from Dirge, causing her already speeding heart to flutter like a hummingbird._

_"Keep your games to yourself, she is mine to break."_

_Was she a freaking toy to them?_

_"Well when we send her lifeless corpse to her beloved Autobots, we should at least give them something to look at, right?"_

_Fera had then pressed herself further into the table and knitted her eyebrows as the words settled in. Her breathing stopped and her heart skipped a beat. Lifeless corpse? What happened to being needed? Didn't they want her for something?_

_"Her importance is yet to be decided."_

_"I won't __**kill**__ her Arachnid, just a little...signature, if you will. Something to remember me by."_

_"Fine. Just don't make a mess."_

_The larger, imposing silhouette of Fera's abductor came closer, nearly eclipsing the reach of the light. An almost heavenly halo stretched out behind him, like a fuzzy outline of purity just beyond his devilish barrier. As soon as he came into her way and his features could be better seen, Fera noted the terrible grin on his face and the way he studied_ _her with far too much interest. She tested her senseless limbs and found them unresponsive, causing her anxiety to rise greatly. Dirge then had raised his arm and brought it towards her, setting the tip of a gleaming knife to lay at the hollow of her collarbone._

_With the utmost carefulness, Dirge flicked the knife and Fera gasped with the stinging nick in her skin. It wasn't anything horrible, but the words he said next were: "Look Arachnid," Dirge lifted back, "she's bonded."_

* * *

Fera's eyelids flew open again and she let her bad leg straighten out. This new mark on her life, for some reason beyond her, affected her in a way that she never knew she could be. It was a mental and emotional scar more than physical. This one would remind her of everything she'd been through in these past days, or weeks, or months for the rest of her life. If she lived past this, that was.

The door hissed. She didn't look at who'd came in. Her head tipped back to the wall and she let her mind drift back to when things had been simpler. Her simple would have been lounging around with her mother, or Epps, or even one of the 'Bots. It would be letting herself move past her father's death by quietly crying out her grief and then allowing her skin to thicken. It would be standing in the middle of her house with the windows drawn open and the sound of her violin drifting along through the halls as she played in the spring. It would be sitting back at home atop the roof, staring up at the stars while the night wind brushed her cheek and ruffled her hair. The bright stars would be shining down at her and the fireflies would be swimming around among them as reachable heavenly bodies. The crickets would be chirping...

"Are you alive, human?"

Allowing her dreamy haze to abruptly end, Fera kept up her hold with Hope and faced the next demon at her door. However, when she saw his 'demon', she was unsure if she should have been relieved. Titanios.

"Living the dream Titanios." she muttered roughly, letting her arm sit on her lifted knee with her other to lie across her thigh. She cleared her parched throat, only to try once again to swallow nothing but what saliva wasn't there. She let her eyes sit open only to watch the large 'Con walk slowly across the ground. It didn't take long until she had to actually lift her chin to see him better, but when she did, he just stopped and stood a good five yards away. "I'm guessing that was sarcasm." he noted, watching her steadily.

Fera rolled her eyes and lifted herself to try and sit up. Her lower back muscles tensed and she squeezed her eyes shut at the length of the aches and pains in her limbs. She was able to awkwardly shove her good leg beneath her bad one and give herself better balance, but she still relied greatly on the barrier behind her. Once up, she was able to lift her arm and grab the cup containing the pitiful amounts of water she'd been left with the last time a Decepticon had come in with anything considered edible. Greedily taking in the lasts of it, Fera sighed and let the glass fall from her hand.

"And you should expect it a lot with me." she said, raising an arm closer. She gathered the spit in her mouth and let it fly over her pink skin. She then carefully began rubbing it around, removing the spots of crimson and allowing her to at least partially clean her wounds. Hopefully, nothing would become infected and she could have some comfort for the time being. The ends of her 'clothes' served as a good substitute for a cleaning cloth, and she was able to wipe away a lot of the crusted blood on her limbs. "Why is it you are here? Is there some secret you're keeping from my peers?" Titanios broke the silence and Fera looked up, pausing in cleaning her arm.

After searching the plates of the 'Con's face, she realized that he really wasn't kidding with her. He really didn't know. She returned to watching herself run the cloth over her skin and avoiding looking up as she kept the conversation going, "If I did, I would probably be dead, locked up somewhere else, or being cut into as we speak." she spit again, "No one in this place knows why I'm here. I don't, and your psychopathic leader Arachnid apparently doesn't."

"Arachnid has some minor...processor issues." Titanios' voice was hesitant, like he felt he was being judged. Fera actually snorted and she rested back against the wall for a moment. "She's the she-Devil to say the least. I don't think she has a hint of humanity in her." she let her head roll to the side and lock eyes with the Decepticon, who had at some point moved towards the very table that she'd thought to be her deathbed. He scanned over the top and then glided his hand over the edge, "Humanity is not a term she knows." he agreed, "However, she is far more intelligent than you realize. Fighting her in the state you're in may prove fatal."

They shared eye contact, one an icy defiance, and the other a scarlet vigilance. She was hoping that this one would be one should could tolerate. But it was looking like Titanios was going to become just like the others. "If she really wants me so bad," Fera's eyes narrowed into slits that appeared far stronger than she felt, "then I'd rather die here than help her hurt them."

At first, Titanios said nothing. He kept his hand by the table full of the red and brown smears and didn't keep her gaze for long. For some reason, Fera felt like she was watching a painter examining his art, with his eyes focused and his overall expression difficult to read. What was he thinking? So far, Titanios hadn't said a single thing to lead her wrong, yet she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Though he was simpler than the others and far kinder, he was what he was. Nothing would change that. She let her hand travel back to her necklace, where she grabbed it for dear life and released an uneven breath. What about Solas? He was born a 'Con and lived as one for a stretch of time, so why would he act like a 'Bot? He irritated her like a brother, and still, it was better than how Arachnid and Dirge treated her. Solas was no 'Con, yet he still technically was. Could Titanios be like Solas somehow? Could any Decepticon?

"You're brave." it was such an unexpected comment, Fera thought she might not have even heard it. Letting her eyes travel back to her company, she watched the hefty Titanios as he removed his hand from the table and peered down at her, "Stupidly so, but you are brave nonetheless." Fera rolled her eyes and coughed, wiping her mouth before she took a few long takes of air to settle her already unstable breathing pattern. He sure talked like Solas.

"Thanks, you're so kind."

"Is that more sarcasm?"

"No, it's my regular speaking voice- yes it's sarcasm!"

Fera groaned lowly from the pain emanating from both her broken ankle and the muscles deep in her back and arms. Of course she was being stupid, defying Arachnid as she was, but did she care? It was keeping her both sane and whatever secret she held safe from the 'Cons. So if it meant slowly being torn apart in order to save the precious secret of her father and his befriended comrades, then so be it. It couldn't possibly _not _be worth all this trouble, right? The 'Bots wouldn't have kept her locked up in that base if it wasn't. But shouldn't she be allowed to know what she'd been willing to die for? There was something she was missing here... "I have overheard Arachnid speaking with one of her warriors recently."

Fera trembled at the name, but she still was nonetheless surprised at Titanios' statement. Suspicious, Fera cautiously approached the subject, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning I have come up with useful information."

Silence.

"She does not yet know how you are useful to her, however, she does recognize the energy radiating from the charm around your jugular." he nodded towards her and Fera tightened her already harsh grip on the pendant. "How is that supposed to help me? My necklace is just that: a necklace." she knew it wasn't true. She was lying through her teeth. But, like she'd vowed before, anything remotely interesting to the 'Cons should be kept away at all costs. That included things the Autobots themselves didn't understand.

Fera tried hiding the necklace by dropping it in her shirt, but she knew no matter where she hid it, the Decepticons would find it. Titanios turned back to her and began to slowly pace in her direction. When close, he squatted down, with his knees jabbing outwards and his arms draped over his thighs. "Are you willing to suffer for something as minute as a charm?" he questioned, a hint of disbelief in his rugged tone. Fera looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, "If it's important enough, yeah. It just means that I'm keeping it away from you guys."

"But none of us understand its importance anyway. Why not stop this and save your life?"

"If you were in my situation, what would you do? The 'Bots think I'm important, so whatever I have must be too. My suffering is keeping the world safe."

"We wish to have a means to rebuild our dead planet, to regrow what has been lost. If Arachnid sees this chance within you, then she certainly will try to achieve it."

A loud, very ironic snort echoed from the smaller human and she rolled her eyes. Where they even talking about the same species? She could feel the disbelief welling in her heart at Titanios' words and a small edge of hatred that this could all be for nothing. But, there was that one moment that she paused and considered what he'd said, and how it sounded vaguely similar to Arachnid. Where the 'Cons truly not so different than the Autobots? Fera blinked and her skeptical smirk fell into a deep frown. _Who is fighting for what anymore?_ she wondered. _They both say they want peace, yet all they do is __**fight**_. "Right," she huffed, turning her face away, "the psycho wants peace, just like the Autobots. But what's happening now? Oh right, you're _still fighting_."

Titanios said nothing at this and Fera felt a heavy weight pulling on her eyelids. She hadn't trusted herself to sleep for quite some time now, afraid she may never wake again or end up in another experiment. There was a strange buzzing sensation from Hope that she found oddly comforting, despite the pain that still lingered in her body and the horrifying moments she feared she'd lose her life at the hands of the enemy. "Trust me, if she wanted nothing but to recover your planet, there wouldn't be a war anymore. The Autobots want peace, and now you're telling me she does too? I doubt it."

She heard a shifting from Titanios and then quiet. Looking over, she saw him once again over by the back wall, leaning against it calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. How could he appear so calm in a place like this? The very air was coursing with the venom of hate and the tension of impending agony was thicker than cement mix. No man nor 'Bot would be able to lift this layer of terrible and uncontrollable horror seeping deep into Fera's heart. She was letting it take over her body, which was leading her to open up the way to Hope. Doubt was building inside of her, despite her struggle to keep her hold on the only drug keeping her thoughts clear. It was her only anchor- her only thing to make sure her mind didn't spiral out of control. Without Hope, she was sure she would have given up long ago.

"Tell me something," Titanios began, blinking his ever so red eyes before going on, "are you afraid to perish?" dying. He wanted to know if she was afraid to die.

Fera felt her heart drop and her throat tighten. Her whole world spun with a crushing wisdom that seemed to finally be settling in. She could die. She could really die here. These could be her last weeks, or days, or even hours, she couldn't tell. And that was what made it all so much worse: she didn't know. Of course, no one knew when they were going to die, but it was more of a blissful ignorance than a grim knowing. She knew it was coming, she just didn't know _when_. She was going to be constantly on alert for whatever time she had left. Giving a shuddering sigh, Fera fought back the lump in her throat and the flurry of faces parading through her mind. "Yes." she answered. "Knowing that I'm helping out the 'Bots only makes it a little better. It doesn't completely erase it though."

Again, they set into a hollow silence, one that Fera figured was the end of the conversation. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked her chin between, staring off into the dim like she had before. Maybe this was better- this darkness. She couldn't see her ankle, or the various wounds littered across her skin. Hope's light was far brighter in this prison and Fera allowed herself the break in her stubborn independence to just grab hold of it as strongly as she could.

"Why is it you side with the Autobot's?"

Fera's eyes opened and she sighed, letting her eyes fall to the ground to study the scuffs and marks there. "You wouldn't understand." she sniped softly, avoiding looking towards Titanios as she heard nothing immediately in return.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a 'Con. You just wouldn't understand." she lifted her head up and stared back into the eyes of the enemy, making sure to keep her gaze cautious. This mech asked a lot of questions. "Perhaps, however I am merely attempting to understand you more." the smoothness in his voice irritated Fera seemingly for no reason and she dug her nails further into her skin. It hurt to be here, talking to him. He just reminded her too much of one of the 'Bots. He was nothing like Arachnid and Dirge. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Why? So you can just report every little detail of me back to Arachnid?" she spat. She didn't like spilling her personal life to most anyone except whom she had grown close to, and that was but only a handful of people and Cybertronians.

Before he could respond, the door opened and Fera jerked. Her startled expression trained on the open rush of faint light and dusky grey rectangle that was the entrance. A curved form, one that stood with an intimidating and proud stance, remained still for a short heartbeat before entering. Her figure gave her away immediately and Fera softly gasped, pressing herself spine against the wall as far as she could. Her back muscles pulsed in protest to the constant and sudden force of her pushing on them, and her bad leg struggled to move correctly as she kept rubbing her heels into the floor for a better strength.

"Arachnid." Fera whispered, her eyes widening as she froze with her palms practically glued to the wall. A mech, shorter than Titanios, but taller than Arachnid, walked along behind her. He was all silver, with smaller black details around his helmet and limbs. His eyes bore into her with an almost scrutinizing gaze, like she was about to be scolded for getting into trouble. Another mech walked in on her other side, coming up to face towards Fera with his own disapproving watch. He was surprisingly tall, but he was thinner, with wings protruding from his back that hung down in his bipedal form. This newer mech had more black around his plates, mostly tattooed around here and there, but most focused around his chest area.

Fera found the strength to stand, though she held her broken limb off the ground as she did so. She barely made it before having to flatten herself against the wall again to face her giant adversaries. Arachnid was peering at her with unmistakable irritation, but she didn't speak out in temper or lash at Fera. Instead, she looked to Titanios while her two comrades glared at Fera threateningly. "Titanios, join your brother in preparing the equipment. Whatever Platon requests, you two shall retrieve it. Compute?" her stern order had both the 'Cons nodding. Briskly, they moved, neither even glancing in Fera's direction as they did so. Titanios had a brother? They looked nothing alike, especially body-wise. Titanios was broad and tall, while his brother was lean and appeared pretty agile. One for power and one for speed.

Cautiously, Fera switched her eyes between Titanios, his brother, and Arachnid. There was a hot sense of nervousness welling inside of her, and it took all she had not to bolt. Where would she go anyway? She had a shattered ankle, so even if she did miraculously get somewhere, how would she contact the others? The chances were just too slim to consider. She was trapped- simple as that.

Titanios' brother was quick to carry out Arachnid's command, and he himself followed suit not long after. Just what did the fembot have planned? Was this another interrogation? Was Arachnid finally carrying out her threats to kill her? Fera shivered with the ominous and unspoken menace that breezed through the room. Her head felt almost like it was going to float off of her shoulders, while her feet felt a lot less cooperative than she remembered them being. Loosing a lot of blood would do that to a person.

Hope fought to keep her calm, but every small, incredibly horrible possibility for the Decepticons to torture her more seemed to crash all on her at once. These terrifying ideas climbed past the barriers she desperately raised and caused her imagination to soar in an array of agonizing choices they could make her suffer with. She couldn't breath properly and her throat hurt. Her heart was pounding so loudly and she felt absolutely helpless standing here like an injured puppy while she awaited her plausible death. The waiting was the worst part, even if it lasted no more than five minutes at the most.

The one called Platon came forward before she could react and he reached down to grab her. He spoke not a word as she gasped and began to beat at his fingers, as if she figured she had even a small chance of escape. Hell be burned if she was going to let them take away her lasting spirit. She would fight until her limbs grew cold, and before then, she'd give them something to remember. As he carried her across the room, Fera clawed at his gripping hands and tried jamming her own between the plates of his so to grab something to pull. Her attempts where pointless, she knew, but she couldn't help the dim remnants of her fiery stubbornness. There was no way she was letting them do whatever they wanted to her without a fight. Of that, she was sure.

"I already told you I don't know anything, you disgusting, overheated, piles of s-" Platon squeezed her midsection mercilessly and she called out at the abrupt, consuming pain that accompanied his action. It wasn't the worst she had ever felt, but there was something about her being sore and in danger that made everything seem worse than it was.

The 'Con gave her no time to recover as she felt herself flung higher into the air. Her mind stalled for a short time and her stomach dropped. By now, shouldn't she be used to heights? As her mind flopped on itself and she felt the vertigo from moving so fast, she allowed herself to fall quiet in order to help herself organize her thoughts. However, she stayed alert enough to feel the clamps closing over her wrists and the absolute dread that overcame her. She screamed at Hope, begging, for the first time of her life. It held onto her tightly, trying to coax her into a better state of mind though she thwarted each and every attempt. Her fear was just too strong.

Her pale face whitened even more and she felt the cold seep through her from this foreboding. Not this. Not again. She could already feel it- that prodding scalpel on her flesh; the shocks of fire that flashed through her limbs constantly; the raging bursts of darkness pulling over her eyes, just to let her awaken again to suffer until she fell under later on. It was all a cycle. An endless, scream-filled, excruciating cycle.

Fera noted that Platon's face was hovering closely to her as he adjusted the wrist shackles and tested the chin. So, as an act of pure, foolish, irrational behavior, Fera kicked out as hard as she possibly could with her good leg. It hit its mark, and the clear, shaky ring of the hit struck out in the dim as the only sound for the past minute or so. Platon reared away from her and touched his face where she had kicked him. The quiet 'Con's eyes narrowed and he scowled at her, his face dipping forward as shadows crossed his threatening expression.

Arachnid came forward and snarled, snatching Fera up in her hand and bringing her close. Fera sucked in a sharp breath of air and let her eyes dart around aimlessly. There was something different about her now, almost like...she was taller.

Maybe that had something to do with the fact that six thin, long legs were now holding them both up even further from the ground.

"You cannot keep secrets from me, _child_." she hissed angrily, "Tell us why it is you have taken force with the Autobots, otherwise, we may have to resort to less desirable measures." Fera knitted her eyebrows and fought the urge to look away. She had to seem brave, or else she'd die a coward. Better to die with courage than die as a yellow-bellied scum. Grounding her teeth against the rising pain of Arachnid's grip, Fera coughed and strained against her chains. "As if I could anyway." she coughed again, only rattling the soreness in her bones, "But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Ever."

Arachnid didn't seem to take this very well. After giving a malicious laugh, she threw Fera away from her and let her swing before grabbing her ankle with the points of her fingers. It didn't take that long for Arachnid to wait as she pressed down on Fera's lower limb. Incredible scores of heart-stopping, breathtaking pain ripped through Fera. She tensed against the chains, trying to pull herself up somehow as her own shriek shattered the room's silence. This session didn't last as long as the others, but it still left the same impression. Fera was left to hang limply in the air, trying to catch her breath as her ankle pulsed hotly.

"It appears that you have quite the spirit, Fera." Arachnid commented, slowly leaning forward on her spindly legs until she was a mere foot from Fera, "Let us see how we're to break that, shall we?"

Fera lifted her head at this, confused and uncertain at the devious twist to the fembot's voice. She could feel her heart racing, beating against her ribcage as if it wanted to escape. She couldn't blame it.

She could only watch as Arachnid turned away from her and looked to Titanios and his brother, who were now standing by the door, while Platon waited just behind Arachnid. "Bekos, Titanios, retrieve our guest. You know where to find him." she ordered, beginning to back away from Fera. Platon took his leader's place and Fera tried keeping an apathetic expression while he stood just feet away. While the still settled on the room, Fera scanned down Platon's body, where she found a tool already in his hand. It was a small object, attached to the back of his fist, with a ghoulishly sharp knife protruding from the front. Its blade shone devilishly in the milky light of the room. God knew what he wanted to do with that.

It seemed like only seconds later when Titanios and Bekos arrived again. But in their return, they dragged between them a large, long array of conjoined parts that looked suspiciously like a Cybertronian body. They came through the door with this apparent being and Bekos gave a nod to Arachnid as he came past. The last of the body they carried skirted the inside of the door, and it shut tightly behind them. Together, they threw the mech to the ground, not seeming to care when his unresponsive form laid still against the unforgiving steel floor.

"Restrain him." Arachnid said next, causing the two mech brothers to start forward again. They grabbed the 'guest' and held him up by the wall, balancing him on his knees as they brought up his arms. They shackled him by his arms and didn't handle him with any gentleness when the restraints were locked. This new arrival now was left in the same position as they had placed Fera, leaving him to sit on the ground with his head hung lowly and his expression hidden.

Arachnid lifted a hand to dismiss Titanios and Bekos and they left without another word. Fera knitted her eyebrows, squinting against the lights above so to try recognizing this new figure. Arachnid slowly moved forward towards the trapped prisoner and lowered on her spider-like legs so to take the captured mech's head in her hand.

"It seems like using yourself as prize for cooperation does not reap awards for us." she visibly tightened her fingers against his chin and Fera noted the small grimace on his face. So he was awake and alive. Arachnid lifted the mech's face up, showing the battered and scratched plates there. Whatever paint left hanging pitifully on his armor shown as a bright array of orange, red, and yellow. Fera could barely see the fuzzy glow that was his optics through the dark, making him appear ever the more beaten. But in that soft echo of a strong gaze, Fera saw the blue brilliance that was his eye color. An Autobot? How?

"However, I have come to understand that your hoarding of information pertaining to our Autobot adversaries may suggest a different path of action. It appears you care for others more than your own life, so perhaps you shall feel differently about participating with us from now on." the fembot chuckled and held his chin higher, straining his neck in a way that made him wince again. The mech found Fera's eyes and they locked eye contact, sharing something between them that crossed on the lines of caution and scrutiny. The building numbness crawled over Fera's skin like the icy claws of the room's warmth-draining drafts. Her shoulders already hurt from hanging once again, while her wrists felt like they were being bitten into by thousands of tiny needles. A heavy weight in her heart welled painfully as she fought with herself about the fact that she was in deep, deep trouble.

"So to introduce him, this, Fera Lennox," Arachnid smiled wickedly and brought up one of her legs, slowly circling around the cracked Autobot emblem on the mech's chest almost appreciatively, "is Rodimus."

* * *

Rethalia sighed at the sight of her sparkmate lying peacefully on the berth, his chassis rising and falling evenly with each vent he took. He was set out on his side, one servo tucked beneath his helm while the other was carefully left to drape over the small figure before his mighty chassis. Liora's bright, electric blue optics were shuttered closed, and they flickered every so often in her recharge. She had her tiny servos tucked closely to her, their digits clamped onto her mech creator's large bracer.

The small sparkling seemed so at peace in Optimus' grasp and Rethalia couldn't help the small grin stretching across her lip plates as she crossed her arms and continued to watch over them from her spot nearby. They both held such relaxed looks, and Rethalia felt absolute love swell in her spark for them both as they seemed so natural in each other's presence. Liora was nearly covered from sight by her creator's bulky arm, yet even with her small peds hidden from view and her body blanketed in nothing but Cybertronian armor, she seemed content. The young one made a small noise and snuggled backwards further into Optimus' grasp.

Rethalia could feel them communicating through their bond, even though they were nestled in recharge. Their small brushes over one another seemed to be some form of secret loop they were sharing. Rethalia knew that Liora was probably sharing her memories with her mech creator, and she could positively say that she wanted nothing else for her sparkmate. He deserved this personal time with his creation, and Rethalia would make sure not to interrupt them. She let herself stay back from them in the bond, drawing away and dimming her connection with them so as to let them have their moment.

Everything just seemed so much more stressful over the past few earth days for herself and her sparkmate, and even more so now since Prowl had finally gotten the meeting he wished for the prior kalon. Already, he had a vague idea of a scheme of action from the pitiful amounts of information given to him for Fera's retrieval. Optimus had been fairly surprised and impressed with him, and so had Rethalia. However, she knew that they had quite the ways to go before any of them where to make a move.

Making sure not to disturb her resting family unit, Rethalia pressed the comlink communicator behind her audio receptor and she turned away to face the opposite wall. ~_Rethalia Prime to SEAM headquarters_.~ she peeked back over her shoulderbolt as she waited, watching silently as her sparkmate shifted unconsciously to nuzzle his faceplates closer to Liora. It was such a long-awaited and fantastic sight that she immediately saved it into the deepest reaches of her memory core. This was what she had wanted for the longest time- to see her sparkmate with their precious creation and hopefully later on, creations. Files of the long ago loss of her sparkling clutch in Praxus faintly passed her processor and she wondered if maybe this would have been what they would have experienced in their small life cycles. Apparently, even innocence wasn't salvaged by war.

~_This is Greenlight, Rethalia Prime_.~

Rethalia returned her gaze to before her and she knitted her optic ridges. ~_Greenlight? Where is Wheeljack?_~ she'd originally hoped to speak with the technician instead of the lesser experienced of the two, but one of them was better than none. Even if this situation was highly significant, and in need of a certain mech.

~_Recharging. The poor dear's been overworking himself again, so I'm watching the office while he rests for a bit. What's it you need?_~

~_I was hoping you both had successfully determined where the Decepticon base is located_.~ Rethalia backed up until she was resting against the berth, one arm wrapped around her midsection while the other tentatively reached up to wisp her digit tips across Optimus' cheekplate. He murmured something unintelligible and leaned into her soft touch, causing Liora to whimper and move impossibly closer to her creator. _H__e must sense I'm here_, Rethalia guessed, curling into the bond with her creation in an attempt to lull her back into recharge again. ~_We are tracking the pattern of Decepticon activity and we have just recently been able to place a tracking program on one of the bugs in the main grids. It's the exact one trying to attain access into private lines_.~ Greenlight continued, sounding almost somber. Rethalia was never one to pay much attention in her technologies and softwares classes back on Cybertron, but she knew that hacking into the communications waves was not a positive thing.

~_What will that do for us?_~ she asked, idly brushing her thumb digit across the curves of Optimus' faceplates. When the mech Prime moved past his hardened mask of war and allowed himself to fall into this beautiful vulnerability, Rethalia couldn't help but be close by to see this rare side of him. Other than recharge, he almost never showed this worriless expression. He looked so much younger in this position. ~_We may be able to map out the path of the hack and locate the source of it, thus the Decepticon base. However_,~ Rethalia vented a sigh at Greenlight's pause, ~_they may find us before then, so we're taking a risk just placing a primitive beacon on it like we did. We're going to put a masking spyware on it as soon as Wheeljack's done recharging._~

~_And we shall retrieve information on them without their knowing_?~

~_If everything goes to plan, yes. We were also able to get some tidbits of information leading to a break in Decepticon activity though_.~ Rethalia hesitated with her servo on Optimus' helm and she paid full attention to Greenlight, her interest heightening, ~_It seems they've been making quite a few trips to and from Earth. There's a series of communication patterns relayed back and forth between a few spots on the surface with the further reaches of the atmosphere. But once they're out of orbit, I can't trace them any longer._~

~_Have you any idea where they are going?_~

~_No, but the bug we're tracking has been picking up fluctuations in comlink activity over the past joors. It's all pinpointing to one specific location outside of earthly orbit, so I can't yet figure it out. For all we know, it could be a Decepticon warship._~

"Rethalia?" Rethalia's cranial unit snapped down and she saw the intense blue that was her sparkmate's optics coming online. He was slowly returning to the world of the onlined, lifting himself up despite the complaining noise from Liora. Rethalia removed her servo from his faceplates and she instead took her sparkling into her arms, rocking the little one so to keep her in a state of recharge. "Is there something wrong? You seem uneasy." he asked groggily, wrapping one arm around her and Liora so to keep them near.

Was that really a question? When were they ever easy anymore? "I am speaking with Greenlight at the moment, and she has just informed me that Wheeljack and herself were successfully able to plant a tracking program on the Decepticon bug in the main grid." she let herself fall back into Optimus' grasp and she felt the relief taking over her spark. They were that much closer to not only finding Fera and the Stone, but the shard, and the main location of operation for the Decepticon faction. "It's a major break and it could lead us to them far quicker."

"Well I am glad to hear of that Rethalia." he moved one of his servos to lightly trace the tiny plates on Liora's arm. Her body was turned towards Rethalia's chassis, her audio receptor against the armoring there so to listen to Rethalia's beating spark. "Perhaps what Smokescreen suggested was an option?" Optimus went on, letting his mandible sit on the crook of her neck, "We might have the upper hand with a smaller group of fembots and mechs than a large recovery team."

Rethalia rolled her optics and thanked Greenlight before cutting her link with the fembot. "That's a strong point Optimus, but I have a sparkling to introduce and a unit to reunite with first. Ratchet is almost finished with Liora's frame, so my unit won't be doing anything for a stretch of time. This mission is mine and yours, so not many others would be able to come either."

"This is a dangerous task for a holding fembot Rethalia, I'm not sure you should go."

"Optimus Prime, I am just as capable as you at protecting our sparkling. Fighting was never a problem with her before, so it shouldn't be now."

"I wasn't with you before to warn you as I am now. Ratchet knows that the sparkling should have a youngling shell before you delve into anything truly physical."

"What of the ambush?"

"That was different."

"I don't care for the difference Optimus, I know, not think,_ know_ I am able to protect both myself and Liora." a small smile played on the lip plates of the fembot and she twisted her helm around to kiss the side of Optimus' temple. He turned to her and kissed her fully before she could move away. "You worry too much." she grinned against his lip plates and he chuckled softly for the first time since Fera's abduction. Rethalia quickly moved that process away before she succumbed to the sadness surrounding that young human's situation. However, she couldn't help but frown at it. Thankfully, she was able to hide her expression to her sparkmate, but he still brought up a comforting servo to cup her cheekplate. "I have heard that before."

Rethalia huffed and set her foreplate to his, "Well it's true." she said back, "Ratchet has had to mend you more times just for anxiety than anything else over these vorns. And don't think I shouldn't know of it because you don't show it around the others. I've noticed."

"Anxiety mostly over you." he shot back, releasing the air he vented in a warm wave over Rethalia. She shivered at the tingle that ran up her plating and she suddenly noted the chill of the room compared to her hulking sparkmate. "Well it doesn't suit you." she murmured, pressing herself back into his chassis, her sparkling clutched firmly in her arms. He hugged them both from behind and opened his lip plates to speak before dropping them in a frown. "Speak of Unicron," he lifted his faceplates and peered at the door, "we have an incoming medic."

Rethalia slacked into him, not bothering to place their creation back into her holding capsule. It was only the CMO, one who already had knowing of their small bundle. She didn't even flinch when the said mech came through the door, a metallic box in his servo. Optimus removed himself from behind her and he instead sat beside her, letting his arm touch hers. Rethalia continued to rock Liora as Ratchet set the box aside and stood back up with an expression that had Rethalia's CPU stalling in confusion. He looked mortally guilty.

Immediately suspicious, Rethalia handed off Liora to Optimus and she stood to face the yellowish-green medibot. "Ratchet...?" she trailed off questioningly, getting only a lack of optic contact as an answer for the first few sparkbeats. Instead of even looking at the fembot, he went to the metallic box and opened it, shifting around in for a moment before sighing and letting himself sag. "Nothing to worry about Rethalia, it's just..." he pulled something out and walked over, presenting it to them. It was a small piece of Cybertronian plating, colored a deep, sapphire blue. "I finished her youngling frame, but it seems we won't be the only to celebrate a sparkling's arrival to Earth."

It didn't take long for that comment to sit in, and Rethalia was growling before she could think of doing anything else. Ratchet was absolutely refusing to look at her, but he continued to hold out the piece of her sparkling's new frame as if it may help the situation at all. She could feel Optimus pushing the calm back into her spark and she quickly snapped off her irritable attitude and picked up a more Prime-like tone. "How many?" she demanded sternly, holding a steady stare on the mech despite his avoiding gaze.

"One."

Rethalia vented a long cycle of air and she walked up to the mech to place a servo on his shoulder. Truly, this was not as bad as she had expected. One Autobot? How horrible could that be? "One is better than all Ratchet. Who is it?" she asked, finally catching him by the optic. The mech still looked like he felt he was in trouble, but he opened his lip plates to answer anyway.

Before he could however, a small shape shot through the open door of the room and caught Rethalia's optic. the fembot was barely able to turn towards the sudden flash of mint-green before she was nearly tackled. Arms encircled her neck and held on tightly as a frame pressed to her hers in a powerful embrace. Rethalia stumbled back a step and her vents had all the air crushed from them. The only reason she didn't fall back was from the berth stopping her body before she could fall.

"Oh my Primus, why didn't you tell me?! You sneaky fexa, I should slap you silly! You could have told me, I would have understood. And poor Optimus, you kept that from him too?! What is wrong with you, you should have told us! When you tell Firestar, she's going to have your aft!" the babbling fembot loosened her grip and held Rethalia at arm's length.

"Moonracer-?"

"Where is it? Is it a mech or fembot? What's their designation? Did you see the new frame? Did you like it? I helped Ratchet pick the color, so I hope you like it! He did the details, but I think the sparkling will look fantastic. How about Optimus? Did he see it? Do you like it Optimus? Ratchet, show him the frame you made, it's beautiful, and-"

"Moonracer!"

The fembot removed her servos from Rethalia's shoulderbolts and she flicked her turquoise optics from Optimus to her, her expression surprised. It was a mystery how the fembot had the air enough to get out everything she'd just said. Rethalia walked around her flustered comrade and shut off the door before turning back to the gathered group. Everyone had grown quiet, including Moonracer, and Rethalia aimed her gaze to the medic of the room. She raised her optic ridges at him in a questioning look and he gave a sheepish grin. "She's a little overly energized from the pure-grade energon Inferno gave to her after her arrival to Earth. It's probably going to be this way for a while."

Moonracer took this opportunity to run back to Rethalia and take her servos in her own, dragging her back to the other two mechs. "There's so much you need to tell me! How did you hide it from us? We were with you all the time, so that's really weird. Anyway, you still haven't told me the name yet! Do you think I can hold it? How old is it? When should we tell the others? Can we do it soon? I want to see the look on their faceplates when you guys tell them!" she laughed and whipped around, almost hopping over to Optimus before she threw her arms around his neck and caused him to cough from her grip.

"I haven't seen you in so long Optimus! It's great to see you! How have you been? What do you think of Earth? It's really pretty here, but it's no Cybertron. The humans are so different from what I'd thought they'd be! Some are really nice, but there's this one that's a real aft and talks a lot, and he's really annoying. I think his name is Ben Kepler or something..." she trailed off and finally seemed to notice the wide awake sparkling in her mech creator's arms. She seemed curious at the new arrival, and was smiling with a look Rethalia knew was on edge of giggles. Moonracer reached down and puckered at the sparkling, googling over the young one like she was nothing short of precious. Which, by no doubt in Rethalia's processor, she was.

"Gosh Rethalia, she's got Optimus' optics."

Rethalia smirked, "That's exactly what I said."

Moonracer continued to gush over the small sparkling while Rethalia watched them silently. It was nice seeing her old friend again, especially now considering what had happened to her unit those few quartexes ago...

Crossing her arms over her chassis, Rethalia struggled to push away the painful lurches in her spark and enjoy the moment she was witnessing now. She had been so blessed to have bared offspring, so she should be capturing the fleeting moments as if her life cycle depended on it instead of dwelling on the past. Yet all she seemed able to process over was the loss of one more group of dear mechs and fembots that she wished she could have done so much more for.

"Optimus, Rethalia," somehow, she had missed Ratchet's approach and she jumped when she heard his voice over Moonracer's coos. He held a look of pure shock on his faceplates, with his optics wide and his tone awed. Rethalia froze where she stood, reaching for Optimus through their bond. He too was unsure. Moonracer hadn't moved, but she now held Liora in her arms, bouncing the sparkling gently as she watched the scene play out before her. Ratchet ran a servo over the top of his helm and he looked over those gathered before him.

"Solas Kaon is here."

* * *

**Finally, he's here!**

**We're getting somewhere, but where does it go from here?**

**You'll have to wait until next week sadly**

**I love your guys' reviews, so please keep telling me what you think :)**

***Chapter Inspiration-_ Stop And Stare_=OneRepublic***


	33. Chapter 33: Where Loyalties Lie

**I know I'm late, but:**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**I forgot to say it last week, so now I feel really bad :/**

**But I'm making up for it in a really long chapter! Yay? I'm not sure if you guys like that kind of thing or not...**

**Well on to other things now that that's out of the way-**

**To recap O.S.A.H so far:**

**1. Fera, Sol, and Optimus are slowly going insane**

**2. Arachnid is a psycho**

**3. Secretary Kepler is a turd muncher who needs to have his mouth sewn shut**

**Agreed?**

**Now enjoy :D**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 33

"Don't chastise me Prime, I made a promise that I intend to keep, and I feel impatient withholding that said promise."

"But do you not realize what kind of danger you were putting yourself through when you decided to transform in the kind of state you're in? I knew you were brash Sol, but so reckless?"

"You think I care about my wellbeing? What about Fera? She's been in the Decepticon hold for an Earth week now._ A_ _week_. And you've all done _nothing_ against it."

The two mechs faced off mid-floor, staring one another down as they fought for a silent dominance. Optimus, though much taller and more experienced overall, was slowly relenting to the barely armored mech before him. This was a personal battle, raging on far past a single joor. They had been here, arguing like this mere clicks after Solas had arrived. The wounded mech held no patience on his entrance, and that fact had only worsened as time drug on. Momentarily distracted, Sol glared around him at the hangar they were in, pulling up his noseplate at the looks the humans gave him as they passed. Where they curious? Or derisive? It was so different here than at the base in Amoret, the space too large, the people too rigid. He never predicted he'd see the kalon that he'd wish to be locked back in that prison of a command center.

At the moment, Solas nearly had all of his armoring back, excluding his left arm and his right leg. However, he had been able to transform in Amoret and make it here to Washington in less than an Earth day and a half. It had been one of -if not the- most uncomfortable transformation he had produced, causing him to be sore and aching in his deepest parts when he was in bipedal mode. And yet despite that, he'd pushed himself on, only stopping once on his journey here. The unbalanced weights on his body felt odd when he moved around, but as long as he could reform, he didn't care. He was actually quite proud of himself for getting this far like he did. It had taken far more sneaking past Hawktail and the others than he had hoped, but it was well worth it in the end. The first joor had actually been mainly about explaining Sol's abrupt disappearance on the base, with a flustered Wheeljack, an irritated Hawktail, coolly venomous Stratis, and a lot of relieved words from Greenlight.

"We have discussed plans with Prowl and are preparing to move out the astrosecond we can locate the Decepticon base." Optimus went on, crossing his arms over his chassis just as a group of the remaining 'Bots walked into the room. It was pleasantly surprising to see all the old comrades he had made over the vorns in the same space, but it was also sad to realize that along with these and those on the bases in San Diego and Diego Garcia, they had most of the living 'Bots left in one single group. It wasn't the most reassuring possibility against thousands of the enemy. Shaking off the thought, Sol kept his gaze on his leader and away from the approaching mechs and fembots. "And how long should that take? Don't you realize she doesn't have the time for us to just luckily come up upon the base's location? She'll be dead by next groon if we don't do something soon."

The Prime slowly shook his cranial unit and pinched the bridge of his nasal plate. If only they knew where the Decepticons were hiding, this whole mess would be dealt with in the shutter of the optic. Solas was yearning to destroy a few of the enemy, to show he was serious about this human. Was she even a human anymore? What had she become to him? Solas faltered in the conversation for a nanoclick to feel the wandering tendrils of the small spark within him. If what Ratchet and Optimus figured to be true, then that was one more reason to retrieve Fera and get her back into protective custody of the Autobots. Optimus must have heard something, for his helm shot up and he peered behind him to the awaiting group.

Looking at them now, Solas could easily tell a majority of the 'Bots there. Among them was an emotionless Prowl, an anxious Red Alert, the attractive fembot Firestar, the tactical analyst Moonracer, the Fuchsia-pink Arcee, and Inferno. They were all spread out, watching the exchange between Optimus and Solas carefully, making the black warrior dread the possibility of an audience to this argument. It was a disagreement between two grown Cybertronians, not others who only wish to delve into the privacy of peers. "I understand that Solas, far too well actually. However-"

"There has not yet become a plan of action feasible enough to take in terms of pinpointing and retrieving the said human female target." Solas' optics flicked up to see Prowl making his way over to them, his arms crossed over his chassis. He still wore that same mask of indifference on his faceplates, but he seemed uneasy about something. It was almost as if this conversation made him uncomfortable. This. Of all things. Solas knew this was why he hadn't wanted a crowd to be around during this conversation between himself and his leader. "Have you even found the base yet? Or even_ tried_ looking for it?"

Seemingly from nowhere, Rethalia walked up behind Optimus and took position beside him, "We've been sending patrols one after the other so as to cover ever square inch of this country's surface. Greenlight and Wheeljack have finally been able to place a tracking signal on one of the bugs in the main grid, and are now injecting a spyware program as well." she lifted her servo and set it on Optimus' arm.

Seeing them together like this, so relaxed when they should be worried out of their processors, irked Sol. He knew he could trust his comrades and especially his leaders, but there was still the uneasiness he felt knowing that whatever time they stalled, the Decepticons were coming that much closer to finding the secret of the Stone and killing Fera. Solas' spark skipped a beat. If Arachnid somehow got her dirty servos on the secret of the Stone of Primus...

How would they be able to cope with the loss of the war? If the Autobots finally were unable to defeat the Decepticons, what would this world come to? Surely, this world and the next would be reaped of its freedom. They would be taken under Decepticon rule while their own would spread like a virus from one planet to the next. The Decepticons had always been the greater supplied of the two factions, gaining the proper technologies and energon supply needed to conquer Earth and on. Sol felt his spark twisting with the possibility that this really could be it, that this new development between the 'Bots and 'Cons would truly be the end of the war. The Stone was unbridled power, pure in energy that was much like the AllSpark Cube.

Could this really be the end of the war? Had the Decepticons won? So soon, just like that?

"Are you ok? You look like you're in pain." this voice was soft and youthful, pleasant to the audio receptor, with a vast innocence that made Sol do a double take. He hadn't heard a voice so full of shy concern since listening to the dwindling population of sparklings on Cybertron. There was a feather-light touch on his shoulderbolt and Solas, being the anxious and jumpy 'Bot he always was, whipped around to see who this one was intruding his bubble.

The figure he saw jerked at his sudden turn towards them and their optics widened in surprise. It was a small fembot, shorter than Rethalia, with soft blue paint and white accents. She couldn't be older than Bumblebee, for the look of adolescence and the lack of wear on her faceplates showed as much. Her helmet was simple, with a gentle bow and slope on the crest, and two backwards facing attachments to the sides. Never before had Sol seen this fembot, and apparently neither had she seen him, for she seemed far too frightened of him to of known who he was.

Cautiously, Sol looked from the shy blue fembot to the Autobot group. The only one showing the most emotion towards the two of them was Ratchet. Glancing back, Solas narrowed his optic slips, scanning the frame of the fembot. Pretty quickly, he located the thing he was looking for on the high right shoulder panel of the fembot's armor. It was the Autobot insignia, with the crest he spied underneath. "You're a medic?" he guessed, getting a jerky nod from the fembot. She was so much shorter than Sol that she barely came to his chassis, forcing him to look down on her and offer no help in smoothing her nerves.

"That is Cloudsong, my apprentice." Sol turned his helm around to see Ratchet approaching them, "She is also Thunderflare's sister."

"Sister? I didn't know he had a sibling." turning back to the apprehensive apprentice, Solas raised a servo and placed it on her shoulderbolt, ignoring her jump at his touch. "Cloudsong, I'm not going to harm you, trust me..." his sentence faded. Without warning, out of the blue, he felt his spark suddenly plummet. His vents hitched and his optics shot wider, staring off into the distance. He felt his CPU falling into a terrifying fog and his spark twisting as the small spark abruptly shut off. Like a switch, it turned dark.

His insides screamed at him, tearing through his processor as a fiery wave and leaving him in a frozen stupor. Where was it? Where was the small spark? Its beautiful glow was blanketed to nothing, while the comforting hum that had reassured him so many times throughout these few quartexes was silent. The disturbing still of the small spark hadn't a single faint light of life left. It was just cold. And still. And so...gone.

"Solas?" it was a familiar voice, yet he paid it no attention. Solas felt his anxiety rising without warning, his pulse skyrocketed in less than a nanoclick. No, this wasn't it, his small spark wasn't gone. He felt as if his spark was being torn, the pain rushing his circuits to the point that he felt it would shatter into tiny fragments. The entity that he had allowed to encase the small spark was shaking in increasingly larger waves as the deadly still of a hole seemed threatening to collapse his own spark.

He ripped himself around and clutched at his chassis, growling with his optics still wide and his very gridmap wriggling in silent distress. Where was his pillar? His sanity? His light? He couldn't feel it anymore, he couldn't sense it. It was like a blockade had been placed on the bond he shared with it, preventing him from even knowing it was there. If he didn't know any better, he would assume that it had been physically taken from inside him. The innocent light, his small spark, was nowhere to be felt.

Giving a strangled cry, Solas crashed into the wall and stumbled on his peds, hitting a scaffold while he stay doubled over, trying to reach into his spark chamber and hold in his servos what he felt was missing. He wanted to see for himself. He wanted to know the truth. But oh the _pain_! He felt as though he were being shredded into slips of molten metals, his core dipped into the Pits of Cybertron itself. Processor-numbing agony slipped into every crack and niche of his plating and sensory wiring, nearly blinding his overworked optical systems.

Another servo grabbed at him, but he spun away, snapping his helm around in a frantic search. A milky haze covered his vision, obscuring anything remotely clear for him and causing only more confusion to capture his anguished frame. _It's gone_, he thought as his throat burned with unreleased screams. His oral sheets clamped together and his very energon flowed with acid. It only intensified when he reached out to his dark small spark._ It's gone!_

Blurred and fuzzy profiles shifted into his view, and when he moved away from the strangely familiar silhouette, absolutely overwhelming shocks of light blinded him. Spark-stopping pulses of a full-on cranialache pounded the inside of his CPU, flooding his audio receptors with roaring energon. He very well nearly fell to the ground as his joints and motors began to lock, but instead of laying aside in a curled ball, he started to search. Search for something causing this suffering and making him want to tear the boiling plates off his body.

Voices coursed across his senses and rang along with the bashing turmoil in his processor. Why was he feeling this? Where was the small spark? Frustrated, frightened, and desperate for relief, Solas grabbed both the sides of his helm and bowed back to yell as loud as his vocal capacitor would allow. It shook with the power of his wild call and crackled before it popped and Sol was left mute. If he wasn't able to release his stress vocally, he'd do it physically.

He leapt forward towards the open feel of the door and he transformed. The astrosecond his wheels hit the concrete floor, they were screaming within the smoke that billowed behind him, bursting outward to dissipate as he sped past the exit. The small spark couldn't be gone. Not like this- with no symptom and completely from nowhere. He had to see for himself if it was true. If his small spark really was gone, he would...he didn't know what he'd do. It was hard to think of anything with this pain. Frag it if no one would help him find it, he'd do it himself. He'd find his small spark. He didn't think he could, or wanted to, wait any longer.

* * *

There were no words to describe the scene of the room. A frighteningly still metallic figure kneeled by the back wall, with an equally as unresponsive prison mate. Simply put: a torture chamber. One could imagine the gruesome smears of life across the floor, mixed in with that of their peer's. The air would be brittle and stale, full of obnoxious smells that burned the senses. Together, they dwelled in the invisible poison that was slowly taking their lives away, appearing to not care as they offered no sign of fight or defiance left. But although the smaller of the two prisoners looked as if she was perished, she was merely fighting her own battle of the will to live.

In the clutches of cold iron, and bound by a suffocating grief, there hang a human teenager. She was no longer expelling the stubborn ire seen as her personality, or showing her piercing blue eyes to any who walked in. Instead, she let her sad head hang, with her knotted and red-stained hair masking her face, and her now murky eyes staring at the floor. Marks freckled her exposed arms and legs, with some oozing out life while others were scabbing over with dirty, grimy, crusts of skin. Traveling down her body, one would be able to see the way her ankle was swollen to almost twice its original size, and the way it simply hung in the air without the ability to move or shift.

Dried up streams of caked blood, sweat, and tears ran from the corners of her eyes and made its path over her pale cheeks and neck to mix it with the dots on her shirt. She had cried until she could no longer, falling under in a rare sleep that was more from exhaustion than an act of fatigue. Her mind danced with dark, almost demonic visions, tearing at her flesh and digging into her skin with knives while their smiles stretched widely across their grotesque faces. Screams bubbled in her throat through these terrible nightmares, yet all she seemed able to do about any of it was lie down and take it.

Although this reoccurring fit of horrible dreams rocked her sore and tired frame, there always was one thing that broke them up and forced its way into her heart so to protect her against the worst of the suffering. She'd called it Hope for the longest time now, and even though she knew that Hope was only saving her from herself, she couldn't help but blame these accursed nightmares on those who were in them. Decepticons.

Her eyes shot open and her chest heaved as she gasped for breath like a dying fish. The chains holding her arms clinked softly while she struggled to rein in her flustered mind and calm her racing heart. Her incredibly blue eyes hurried around the room, taking in her surroundings as if she hadn't seen them a hundred times over. Eventually, she was able to coach her body into settling down more, and over a short time, she was able to take in far evener slips of air. The speed of her heart paced at a better pulse, allowing her to check herself without the constant roaring in her ears. Everything was here and in place.

Looking up, Fera caught sight of the poor Autobot still strapped to the wall across from her. He looked so dejected and beaten; it tore out her heart. Arachnid had said that his name was Rodimus, and that he was a very important Cybertronian mech. They used him against Fera as they pried her for answers, even threatening his life at some points so to better understand her importance. Platon, her main torturer, had located the waves of energy as her necklace, and she was unable to hear exactly what they were saying as they went over their findings. Shortly before she blacked out, Arachnid had sworn to figure out the meaning of the charm around her neck. No matter what.

Rodimus wasn't glancing at her anymore, or even appeared living at all. Instead, his peeling paint was flaking off in small pieces while his abused and bent body made him look beaten to death. The only indication that he was alive was the small rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed.

"Rodimus, are you...are you alive?" Fera forced out, more in a course whisper than a strong question. The 'Bot didn't move, and the girl's heart dropped. Was he just asleep? Or was he in the process of dying? "Rodimus-?"

"Why are you doing this, human?" for the first time since Fera had seen him, he'd spoken. His voice was young, but filled with an invisible wisdom that put a more hardened edge to his tone. It was scary how familiar it sounded to her own father's voice. Swallowing only dryness past her languid tongue, Fera breathed in and fought down a shudder. "To tell the truth, I don't really know." she let her head fall backwards until it was sitting on her shoulders. The light above bit into her pupils, but she didn't care as she stared on into the vivid white. "Apparently it has something to do...with this necklace...if what I understand they're saying."

She heard a wheezing sound and she picked up her head in time to see Rodimus violently release a series of coughs, shaking his body with each loud hack he produced. The chains jerked and rattled each jump Rodimus made, yanking back on his arms every time he moved. After a few seconds, his episode ended and he was left to drag on strangled breaths. Fera could hear the rattling of his vents and the way they sputtered when he exhaled. Turning his head to the side, he spat, spraying a transparent yellow liquid on the ground. Mixed with it, were small dots of bright azure blue. Energon? Was he really so hurt?

Knitting her eyebrows, Fera silently watched him in concern. Though she could do nothing to help him, she felt like she could relate to his pain and his suffering. She couldn't possibly look any better off than him. But, what he did have over her was the length of time he'd been here for. Fera estimated her time here as a good few days, while she dreaded to think of just how long Rodimus had been here himself. "You shouldn't believe what you hear from them. Especially them." he rumbled, exposing his face when he gazed up at her. A small blue stream trickled down his chin from the side of his mouth, dribbling onto the floor when he talked, "I have learned not to expect what cannot be, mostly through my experiences with the Decepticons. This fact has become clear with my capture. They promised my freedom on their whim, yet I don't assume that time will be in your life cycle."

"There can only be hope in a world of darkness." Fera saw the slight dip that the 'Bot's eyebrows made at this comment, almost appearing confused. "It's a saying I made up a while back...it seemed to fit in...with a lot of things in my life...it just sticked." watching him now, Fera could see the soul-searching feel of his cobalt-blue eyes piercing deeply into her own icy ones. He was looking for something, studying in her very core for who knew what.

For a few seconds, they sat in quiet. The fragile still broke as Rodimus shifted, dropping his eyes to stare instead at the floor. "You sound like my old friend Optimus." the statement was soft, almost inaudible to Fera's ear. But, she still heard it, and her mouth parted slightly with the surprise. He sounded saddened and on-edge of pure depressed, only allowing Fera's mood to drop even further. Her words faltered when no response seemed to form in her mind. The pure feeling behind the short sentence made by Rodimus cause stinging tears to spring in Fera's eyes.

Neither of them were able to speak again before the door beside them opened. Fera dropped her head to her chest, allowing her shameful tears to fall over her cheeks and bead from her nose. She no longer could stand to see who walked through the entrance, whether it be a simple soldier on guard duty or the Queen of Hell herself, Arachnid. It wasn't worth it any longer to try fighting what she couldn't win. She realized that now. She was a meager human among these aliens who possessed so much more than she. All she could try doing now was survive.

What she wasn't expecting was to feel the gentle press of a giant metal bar underneath her chin, raising her face up to flash her closed eyes and broken expression.

Opening her lids, Fera sucked in a shaking breath and forced herself to look up at the next 'Con. When she saw the only mech who truly seemed to have any sanity in this base, her body sagged and her tears flowed faster. His camo-like paint blended well with the dim behind the curtain of spotlight, and his crimson-red eyes stayed trained on her steadily. He bore no look of disgust or delight. There was no hint of hatred or repulsion, or even pity. If Fera didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was...disturbed somehow. One of her tears hit his finger and his eyes flicked to it before he slowly brought his hand away and held his it closer. After studying the small drop of saltwater, Titanios peered back at Rodimus, then back to her.

"Is sorrow so immense in your species?" he asked quietly, keeping a strong eye contact between them. Fera sighed, letting herself sink further into the air and stretch the muscles in her shoulders. Giving a wince, she responded, "Many things are...sadness is just one of them." and she finally let her eyes settle on the ground. Allowing herself to fall apart in what seemed like defeat wasn't the best thing to do before the enemy. This enemy had the abilities to exploit the fear one held, and turn it into tenfold of what it was before. Titanios didn't act that interested in causing her the pain his peers did, but what proof did Fera have to confidently say he wouldn't?

The sensation of Hope's presence waned on her body, and she felt the fatigue slipping through her stubborn mind to dwell on her conscience. It offered her nothing but support, and she was grateful for the help despite her earlier wishes of keeping it away. She didn't think she could do so now, considering Hope was officially her one and only lifeline to have the strength to go on. There was no way she could pull away now.

"Is it grief that you are crying from?" Titanios questioned, causing Fera's weary mind to snap back to reality. She lifted her head and held it firmly straight, forcing herself to stay awake. "No..." she paused, rolling in her lips before releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "I'm afraid." another stupid mistake. Titanios ducked closer, pushing billows of air to rush over Fera and cause her skin to prickle. "Afraid? You don't seem that way around us."

"Not for myself, for my friends; my family. I...miss them...and I'm afraid for them..."

"That seems more like loyalty than fright."

"Truthfully? It's that and more." Fera took this time to sigh again, angered at herself for more reasons that she could count, as her tears continued to fall. They wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, that was apparent. Giving up on calming herself, Fera went on, "It's knowing that I'm not going to get out of here. It's knowing that my friends will be sad about me. It's knowing that they'll get hurt in this war. And it's knowing that no matter what I do, I won't ever get to say I'm sorry."

"You fear so much, yet you still fight for freedom?" Titanios' eyebrows burrowed together and Fera gave a sad, tragic smile. "It's my personality. I'm just really hard-headed I guess... My body won't let me quit." at her choked comment, Titanios' hand came up once again to wipe away the wet trails bleeding down her cheeks. Allowing him to remove the overwhelming droplets of shattering resolve, Fera curiously hung quietly while Titanios disappeared back into the shadows. What could he be doing? Was he leaving? Fera's throat tightened at the thought. If Titanios left, then another 'Con would take his place, possibly a session instead. Either way, she would lose without him here.

A few seconds into her anxious fit, two obnoxious, clanging bangs rang through the air. Fera jumped at the sound, causing the chains to swing again and ring like small bells. A yellow, red, and orange body fell to all fours as they appeared free from their binds and into the grasp of the lights above. Shocked, Fera's lips parted with the frozen gasp she wished to make. Rodimus? Free?

Titanios' face showed up again not long after Rodimus pulled himself up to use the wall for support. Flabbergasted into silence, Fera merely watched as the 'Con reached up towards her chains and began to fiddle with them, shaking her a little with his movements. And looking to her, Titanios bore a mask of somber gentleness that almost made her cry out in happiness.

"I have doubted myself for many vorns before your arrival here, and it seems I do not share the same enjoyment in your torture as my peers obviously do. As a result," the chain suddenly loosened and before she knew it, Fera was caught in the open palm of Titanios' massive hand, looking up at him in wonder, "I no longer wish to stand by the immoral."

* * *

The lucid summer sun baked the blacktop of the road until small waves of heat rose up to distort the air around it, boiling the small forms of animals who scurried across its surface. The baking hills stood against the background with an almost chalkish appearance, like they were but mounds of dried clay. The sway of the treetops rustled along in the barely existent breeze while the birds soared overhead with the call of their songs. A curved path bowed before a bullet of a vehicle as it rocketed past that treeline that sat beside the road. The clouds above floated carelessly across the wind, rolling off the paint of the car's black paint. No harsh wind seemed to move the day, allowing the car to reach whatever speed it pleased, whenever it pleased.

Its roaring bellow of an engine cut through the hazy sheen of the day and rumbled deep within the ground around its tires. The body of the car was pristine, if not for the missing covering of the left front door and the half of the rear. Its model was a Boss Mustang, definitely a newer model, with all of the latest features offered being found along the outer shell. It would amaze a person to witness this show of amazing beauty in a sports vehicle, including the unbelievable driving abilities its owner possessed.

However, for the figure clad in brown and amber-orange, masked in the mix of the trees and the spacious lake behind them, this was no regular Earth-bound mechanical automobile. The way it moved spoke volumes for whom knew what to look for, and the style it used to smoothly make each turn or pick up speed was nearly inhuman. The shape stayed low to the shadows, further covering themselves from the prying eye. Even their eyes blended into their surroundings, being an emerald-green as they were. They lurked around the edges of the treeline, making sure not to lose sight of their target.

Those eyes narrowed, straining on the black Mustang as it coursed over the distant land's rolls. The moment it disappeared, the green eyes did as well. However, the surface of the lake rippled where the hidden figure had once been. Clicks and whirrs filled the space around the trees and water, emitting from the lake, but simply taken as the calls of the crickets and cicadas roaming the nearby area.

~_Cameo, respond_.~ the deep, guttural noise of the voice slithered across the top of the water, skimming for only seconds before the clicking picked up again. ~_What, Zincar? Did you find-_~

~_Autobots._~

~_What?_~

~_Autobots Cameo. We've finally found them_.~

* * *

"Tell me again Prowl how this is to help up retrieve Fera?" Optimus Prime was standing in the middle of the communications room. Computers and broadcasting devices line the walls, with a broad keypad panel in the front by the largest of them. A silence had befallen the room, despite the soft taps of Prowl's digits on the dashboard control. Images flashed by the screens of the many computers, showing visions of different security angles as they switched every so often. The two mechs had been in each other's company for some time now, well over a joor at least, discussing the plan that Prowl saw as 'the most logical scheme of preceding in the recovery of the desired priority'.

The lights of the room stay dimmed to the point that most of the illumination came from the glow of the screens. No humans were allowed into Prowl's personal office without permission, so no sign of life wandered past the door except for the two there now. Organized shelves of various items sat bolted to the walls, carrying on them past maps of both human and Cybertronian battle strategies. Upon reaching Earth, Prowl had become fascinated with the pattern of human wars being fought in a more predator-like fashion. The layout was primitive of course, but it was the simple effectiveness of them that poked the analyst's interest.

Pausing for a click to turn around in his chair to face Optimus, Prowl kept one elbowjoint on the dash while he rumbled his chassis. This mech didn't like repeating himself. "I am simply obtaining information that has originally been gained through Greenlight and Wheeljack's spyware programs. In doing this, I am able to outlay a map of sorts and predict the best location of our adversaries' base of operations. Fera Lennox will most likely be there, with Arachnid, where the leader can watch over her at a closer distance and they may abstract information from her." stopping again, Prowl swiveled back around and aimed his faceplates back at the screen, "However, in doing this, I do not possess the abilities to hack into the main systems and observe from the viewpoint of the security devices. Because of this, I am attempting a solid, logically sound plan that may result in a successful -and less of the latter- recovery of our intended objective, despite the lack of data I required."

Optimus, having to take a nanoclick to take everything in, crossed his arms over his chassis and began to slowly pace from one side of the smaller room to the other, his optics on the ground as he did so. The dull sound of his footfalls carried around the room like the quiet chirps of birds in the mornings. Prowl allowed his leader to walk around quietly, gathering his thoughts so to better understand their situation. What he didn't realize was just what was going through Optimus' processor at that sparkbeat.

Slowly, but surely, he was loosing his bearings as he worried for not just Fera Lennox, but Rethalia, Liora, the whole of the Autobot faction along with what this could mean for them, and Solas Kaon. The mech hadn't been answering his comlink since his departure, no matter who tried contacting him. No one expected him to act as he did before he suddenly left, appearing seemingly confused and agonized as he nearly broke down the opening door of the lobby. Prior to his unexplainable leave, he had been speaking with the shy Cloudsong, whom approached him in the curious concern that Optimus had come to expect from the young cyberling. The coincidence of that moment struck Optimus mid-stride and he approached the idea as he looked up at one of Prowl's televisions. Had Cloudsong sensed his oncoming affliction? If so, how? _No wonder Ratchet wished for this apprentice so badly_, Optimus thought, narrowing his optics at what he saw. _He must have seen something in her that none before had, including myself._

There really wasn't anything that drew his attention on the device, but it was better than what he'd been doing before: nothing. At least he was actually looking at something now, even if he barely could keep up with the information. He was a commander, not a tactical analyst. Nonetheless, what he knew was simple: The Decepticons must never know of the Stone of Primus, or it could be the end of their fight. Yet even when he'd been fully aware of this fact, he'd still given Ironhide the ancient artifact and allowed the fallen comrade to pass it on to Major William Lennox. When the Major died later on, he was sure the Stone was lost. He was sure that it would be safer in no mech's grasp than any. Now, he knew he was so very wrong.

In allowing Ironhide to keep the Stone, he was giving away the very future of their race to him. And when that Stone passed down to William, the human species was now responsible for something they, including William, knew nothing of. With Fera gaining the Stone of Primus, and her apparently lack of knowledge as well, she was now the holder of that said future. The Decepticons were one life away from taking the only known key to the last hope for Cybertron.

Shuddering softly from the process of a Decepticon world, Optimus held a servo over his lip plates while he continued to wonder over his different trains of thought. Rethalia was prodding at his bond, questioning his sudden anxiety and trying to calm him at the same time. Optimus responded steadily, reassuring her that he was fine, and to not worry over him. His sparkling was also brushing around the edges of their connection, testing his emotions and pausing to decide whether they were good or not. The memory files shared between him and his creation flushed back into his processor through that bond, forcing him to recall the better moments of his life cycle instead of feel so worried and saddened.

The attempts made by Liora were so innocent and well-meant that he couldn't help but feel slightly better. He let himself drift for a sparkbeat to dwell on the files she sent him, reliving the precious times he'd missed with her and Rethalia as a result of his being a Prime. _What would it be like_, he wondered, _to have never been granted the Matrix of Leadership;_ _to live the life of a commonly soldier or civilian, and raise my family peacefully?_ The wars between his brother and himself would most likely have been handled by someone else, but how would it have turned out? Ultra Magnus would have made a great Prime, or even Alpha Trion for Primus sake, but him? He'd been a simple dockworker at the time, happy with the kalons he lived, along with the fembot he'd already loved so much by his side, and a future brightly lit before him. Would he still have joined the war? Would he gone into hiding with Elita? With how she was, there would have been no keeping her form doing what she had. Though she went from a simple caretaker for a clutch of sparklings, to an elite soldier for the Autobot faction, Optimus wondered if he would have wound up finding himself here despite his intentions. It seemed no matter the situation, he always returned to the war. Always the war.

"Optimus." he'd wanted nothing more than to have what he did now, sparkling and all. He just wished it could have been under better circumstances in his life cycle... "Optimus." once, he nearly gave the Matrix up, and retired as Prime. But, that had been shortly before the attack on Praxus, where the sparklings had been wrongly put to death at the fading echoes of the Dark Hunt, thus giving him no other reason for staying as he was. Elita-One had needed him for his strength and wisdom, not for his inabilities to step up and be a leader for those who'd follow him. "Optimus Prime."

Then Liora had come, and everything he ever thought he'd known changed. In that split nanoclick, holding Rethalia's servo as Ratchet announced the presence of his creation...indescribable. In that moment, _nothing_ was more worth fighting for. "Optimus!" the quick, snappish call yanked Optimus back to reality and he jumped at the voice, turning around to see Prowl swiveled towards him again from his monitors. His faceplates were not irritated, as Optimus had expected them to be. Instead, the serious features of one of Optimus' most trusted comrades were concerned, a look Optimus knew too well how to distinguish these kalons.

He'd let himself space out again. Sighing, Optimus dropped his arms and began back towards his smaller peer. "I apologize Prowl, please continue." the black and white Autobot narrowed his optics at the Prime, but said nothing of his worries as he returned to his work on the computers. "You're not resting enough. You must recharge more if you are going to keep yourself up like this." his voice was stern and firm, almost like he was giving an order rather than a suggestion. He never was one to sound friendly when he meant to be. Optimus straightened, but instead dropped his act and rested a servo on the back of Prowl's chair for support. He'd already recharged multiple times the past groon. Maybe only a few joors at a time, but he'd still recharged nonetheless.

"I'm fine. My recharging is not nearly as important as retrieving Fera Lennox and upholding the information she carries from the Decepticons."

"You'll collapse if you continue like this Optimus. There is no reason to exhaust yourself and restart later on if it is the safety of the human female you seek." Prowl knitted his digits in his lap and focused Optimus with hard, sapphire optics, "You cannot perform at optimal levels if you break down."

"Will over processor Prowl."

"And what is it, this information you say Fera Lennox holds that is worth this said 'will'?"

"Information vital to the survival of our race, let us leave it at that."

The mech fell silent, more a listener than a talker anyways. He appeared finished with talking, but Optimus knew he was fighting back the words on his glossa. The 'Bot would never speak up unless necessary, but the knowing that Prowl was uneasy with the end of the conversation made Optimus anxious as well. It was a mental decision that came with such skilled silence from the analyst. Giving into the pressure, Optimus pivoted away and lifted his digits to roughly massage the tangled wires under his foreplate.

"I do not fear for myself anymore Prowl, nor do I for my mate. We've learned to handle ourselves in this war, and so have those who call themselves Autobots. I have even come to realize there was nothing to come from Megatron, or Arachnid for that matter." he let his servo fall, but he held his gaze downward, "Many who see me as I wish, I can never show my true side around. Now, I tell you, I am uncertain of myself." his helm moved from side to side, his processor disbelieving. Was his resolve breaking? Was his spirit of hope finally fading? What had triggered such intense emotions in himself and the others that Fera grew to mean more to them than just the capsule for the Stone? "Though you don't know the deeper importance of Fera Lennox, I know you will leave things be when I ask." his helm twisted on his neck to peer over his shoulderbolt as the tapping of the mech's digits ceased. Prowl sat with his spinal support facing Optimus, remaining in this accompanied silence with his leader. Neither of them spoke up against the brittle still, Prowl nor his Prime. Optimus waited for the chance to make a move, or for Prowl to do so instead. However, only himself broke the draft of the room's chilled breeze.

~_Hound ta Optimus_.~ Optimus aimed his faceplates at the door, shattering the motionless peace. He half expected the mech on his comlink to walk through, but then his files reminded him of Prowl's rule against unauthorized entry. The restart of Prowl's digits against the keypad caught his attention, and Optimus looked back for a nanoclick before straightening up. He pressed his comlink communicator by his audio receptor and continued to watch the mech work. ~_This is Optimus. What is it you need Hound?_~

Prowl reached up to the corner of the dashboard to reach a button, and Optimus peered back at the main screen as the drone imagery switched to a live feed. ~_Fera's fembot creator's been nervous lately abou' 'er daughter. I thought ya might wanna talk to 'er. She won't let meh leave 'er side fer a click_.~ the rugged and accented voice of the scout sounded extremely worried, almost helpless even. For the first time, Optimus realized that he had been forgetful in speaking with the devastated female creator. Guilt built inside of him, and he didn't hesitate to respond to Hound's message a moment longer. ~_I am on my way. Meet me in your personal quarters, and I will be there in an estimated five clicks._~

~_Computed, Hound out_.~ the comlink cut, and Optimus was left alone once more with Prowl. The typing had stopped again, with Prowl's neck stretched to the side so to let the right side of his faceplates show. Optimus nodded towards him in a farewell, and he started for the door, "Please Prowl, keep me updated whenever you are able. Do you have the tracker with you?" Optimus stopped to wait at the open entryway as Prowl tossed something through the air, not looking at the Prime as he did so. Optimus caught the small thing easily and he opened his servo to study it. "Thank you." Optimus heard a grunt from Prowl and a small smirk played on his lip plates as he finally exited the room.

Walking his way through the base, Optimus nodded to those who called greetings to him as he passed, noting the way the soldiers seemed far stiffer and formal than the nurses or regular personnel of the base. Jolt even made an appearance, his attention caught in his compad as he typed away. He barely missed the humans underped while he seemed entranced in his work. Realizing where the mech was heading, Optimus jumped and grabbed his plating, jerking him to the side. Jolt gasped and his compad flew from his servos to the ground. Both the mechs stepped back, the shorter emitting a short whine of complaint as he found his device left to skid across the concrete. "What the-" he whipped around, his lip plates open, but his words stalled as he saw his leader standing before him. "Optimus! What...what did you yank me like that for?" Optimus' optics flicked up and he tipped his helm forward.

Jolt turned and saw the rolling structure that was a scaffold, being relocated by a wrecker with flashing red and yellow lights. The Prime was surprised jolt hadn't noticed the show beforehand. If Optimus hadn't grabbed the blue medic when he had, the smaller 'Bot would have crashed into the vehicle and created a destructive, probably highly dangerous, mess. "Oh..." Jolt vented, backing away with Optimus to allow the scaffold more room to maneuver. When the truck had passed with its large cargo, Jolt rushed to pick up his work, which was unscathed and whole despite the fall it'd taken. "Thank you Optimus Prime, I was...mildly distracted." Jolt held the compad close and stepped back, giving a respectful nod. Optimus provided him with a kind grin, finding the slight awkwardness of the mech who had aided him greatly those decacycles ago in Egypt amusing. It had been those few hazy clicks when Optimus had been given Jetfire's remains, allowing him to finally defeat Devastator and The Fallen both. He would never be able to show enough gratitude towards the young mech for what he'd done.

Placing a servo on Jolt's shoulderbolt, Optimus gently squeezed it, "Distracted, yes. Mildly so, not as much." he chuckled when Jolt's faceplates shifted into embarrassment, "Take pride in yourself Jolt, you are able to concentrate despite your distractions. However, I would ask you to take more caution around our human allies and their machinery." Jolt quickly nodded, the crest on his helm bouncing up and down as he did so.

Jolt and Optimus parted ways down opposite ends of the hall soon after. His mood always lifted when he talked with the younger of their species. Scanning through the map logged into his processor to find his way towards the barracks. Unlike the base in Amoret, this particular structure had one row of large rooms spared for Cybertronians in each quartering hall. The size of each was impressive, but the space between them was a lesser desirable con than pro.

He finally made it through the main hangar before he paused to search the room. Again, the various scaffolds and structures were located in different spots, with humans moving hurriedly amongst the floor below. They passed along around or underneath the structures with others standing or lounging nonchalantly in different spots randomly in the room. A few conversed by a row of military vehicles while another spoke with officials along one of the paths attached to the perimeter of the room. A few, he knew. However others, he didn't, but he still acknowledged them when they called him out. But he wasn't here to make small talk was he? Gently squeezing the cargo in his servo, Optimus slowly paced around the scaffolds, scanning the space for a single Cybertronian life other than Ratchet, who was teaching yet another lecture to a group of humans over vital chinks in a Decepticon's armor.

The next 'Bot he saw, he called over. It was a fembot, quick to action as she strode over with a grace only her kind knew. The bright pink of her paint blazed against the blank grey of the concrete, creating a vivid spot of color in the space of the colorless. "Yes Optimus?" Arcee questioned sweetly, coming to stop a few feet away. Her sharp, wild optics danced with youth, and the energy only a cyberling such as herself would experience. She seemed to bounce on her peds, awaiting her next task with a hyper aura.

Raising his servo, Optimus handed off the tracker to Arcee. She took the device and turned it over and over in her slim digits, finding each side of it to see before looking up at Optimus. "What is this for?" she asked, beginning to study it again. Optimus tapped his chassis and Arcee nodded, placing the tracker on her armoring, "It's a tracker beacon. I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to locate Solas Kaon and bring him back to base. In his state, he's vulnerable, putting him at risk for even a single Decepticon's assault." Optimus explained, noticing the change from vivid hype to curious concern in Arcee's expression. She nodded at his request and balled her servos into fists by her sides determinedly. "He exited in a northern direction, with his last known location being bound for the city of Alexandria." Her leader went on, gesturing with his digits in the way Solas departed. He didn't even have to ask twice, for the fembot accepted the task without argue and left in the next click byway of her new vehicle form: a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

When the throaty roaring of her engine coursed throughout the openness of the room, Optimus shook his helm slightly at her flashy show. When was she ever not trying to show off? As he began down the direction of the barracks, he grimly answered his own question. It was the same time they all were at their most serious. He vaguely brought up the times when Arcee was merely a soldier amongst her fellow mech counterparts, taking to the shooting range with Bluestreak and Soulsearcher, and beating them time after time. She was the fembot to outmatch on the range, only surpassed by Elita, Chromia, and Ironhide. It was still an enormous compliment for one so young as herself.

It was a shame to put the fembot through a war as young as she was, but it was no one else's decision but her own. She'd seen things that most twice her age would have lost their processors over. And yet, through all the war, violence, hatred, and hopelessness, she had pushed on to become not so different from Bumblebee. Those two could have been siblings from the similarities they shared. The fresh feelings a war-hardened, scarred mech or fembot got from the cyberlings was widely welcomed throughout the Autobot faction.

Once again, Optimus was forced to move on as he came upon Hound's quarters faster than he originally planned. He was ahead of schedule. Lightly, he brought up a servo and knocked on the door, waiting only a few nanoclicks before it slid aside to reveal the room beyond.

The inside of the space was much like that of their base in Amoret, only larger and more furnished. There were no cluttering toolcarts strung anywhere, or various parts lying around. Instead, it was fairly clean and organized, with a simple berth and desk towards the back wall, and a cleaning area to his left. Each wall was made of solid concrete, untouched and unpainted. Lights sit burrowed into small holes in the ceiling so as not to hang down and strike the cranial units of Autobots as they passed. That specific problem had been addressed immediately upon arrival to the Amoret base. Optimus was sure that he still had that dent from those quartexes ago...

Settled on the berth with his body awkwardly inclined backwards across the gap between his rest and the wall, was the burly Hound. His legs hung off the edge, with his servos laid carefully behind the form on his chassis. The missile launcher on his shoulderbolt was purposefully disarmed and removed, now resting harmlessly by his thigh. The dark paint on his armor made the bright yellow and white of Sarah Lennox's clothing stand out greatly. As he approached, Optimus took note of the way Sarah hid her face in her arms and didn't seem to hear his entry.

Hound found Optimus' optics as the Prime stopped at his peds, and the mech nodded grimly. Removing his servo, Hound exposed Sarah completely. Even then, the human female did not move, spiking Optimus' concern further. Knitting his optic ridges, he looked to Hound for an explanation, only gaining an uncertain expression as an answer. Sarah's blonde hair was crudely pulled back in what humans call a 'ponytail', and she was dressed in simple clothing that looked worn and dull. She appeared asleep from the lack of movement she made, but Optimus knew that she must not have rested the entire groon at least.

Human emotion never ceased to amaze the Prime throughout his decacycles on Earth. Whether it be grief, or happiness, or pain, or love, the vast magnitude of any and every wave they feel was overwhelming. Their boundless hope when things were pulled into an abyss of darkness was confounding and yet so humbling to witness that Optimus felt himself inferior upon feeling such said experiences. They were unable to share the union of a bond as of ones that Cybertronian sparkmates or siblings shared, but Optimus had witnessed the levels of sorrow or joy they went through upon loosing or being around their peers.

At first, Optimus had been confused at how humans were able to experience something similar to a Cybertronian with their bonds. However, he'd come to learn that because they were unable to savor a bond like a mech or fembot, they shared feeling between one another the only way they could. This incredible event allowed such primitive creatures to develop relationships far beyond that of those who maybe able to literally split their being with another. It was a special, and yet so fragile, capability only few could produce. Humans just happened to be one of them.

Optimus, sensing the melancholy soberness wafting off of Fera's female creator, leaned down and placed a servo on the berth while the other hovered by her body. He lightly touched her shoulder and then pulled back the arm. For the first few nanoclicks, she didn't react. She continued to hold her head between her knees and hidden in the crooks of her arms. But then, the movement of her sides rising outward and in was followed by her lifting her head to show her face to the world. She was an absolute wreck.

Optimus noticed with a jolt that darker rings hung under her now disheartened and hazy brown eyes. The skin of her face was a pale ivory, the faint pink in her cheeks now gone. Her proudly squared shoulders were sagging in defeat, her overall posture slouched. The lids of her eyes drooped lowly, trying desperately to force Sarah into rest while her instincts appeared to work in the opposite direction. Her usually smiling lips were now etched in a deep frown. Even the fabric of her clothing looked tired and wearied.

Sarah searched his faceplates, almost as if she didn't recognize him. Her cracked lips parted and she squinted her eyes, her arms moving to her sides. "Optimus?" the fatigue and hoarseness showed clearly through her voice, and Optimus felt his spark drop from the guiltiness he felt on hearing it. What could he have done to prevent this woman's suffering? What more could he have done to make sure Fera and the Stone were safe and Arachnid hadn't the chance of discovering Cybertron's greatest secret? What more could he have- _Nothing_, his sparkmate suddenly interjected into his processor, filling his bond with everything she could offer.

He hadn't noticed he was falling prey to his regret before the fembot had stepped in and broke that muddling faze. Rethalia had pulled him from that pulling grip of Sarah's gaze and was now wrapping herself around his spark almost protectively. _You did everything you could have_, Rethalia went on, shutting off Liora to his momentary episode and forcing her own support in the sparkling's place. _No one would argue that they could have done better. There were six of us there Optimus, an entire unit of Autobots. And still, we couldn't protect her_.

Optimus shook his cranial unit once to clear it and gain a better hold of himself. Backing off slightly from the human female on Hound's chassis, Optimus burrowed his lip plates in a larger frown and kept a firm hold on the berth. "Sarah." he greeted softly, giving a slow nod. "I felt it was time we spoke...about your daughter."

Sarah's eyes seemed to drop even more, and with it, Optimus' mood. She gave a long sigh and rocked where she sat so to lean back on her hands and straighten out her legs. "You have a plan?" she assumed, getting a shake of the helm from Optimus. Sarah's eyebrows dipped down and she let her eyes flick to the berth. "Then why are you here? No disrespect Optimus Prime, but I don't see the reason in speaking with you unless you know how to get my Fera back." she looked up again, "I lost William, I don't want to lose her too."

"And you won't. Not under my power." Optimus agreed, studying Sarah's determined and sad expression. He reached back out to Rethalia, yearning for her strength and guidance as he fought for words for the first time in a rare while. Silence befell them for a click or two before Sarah shifted and got to her feet unsteadily. Wobbling, Sarah made her way over Hound's plating to stand on his leg, forcing Optimus to lean back even more. She locked gazes with him, holding him in a solid, but weak stare. "Optimus, listen to me very carefully," strangely, this was beginning to sound like the time where Sarah had threatened him about her daughter back in Amoret, "I once told you that I would give you a verbal punishment scary enough to make your God scared if Fera was ever hurt, right?" she asked. Definitely like that time.

Optimus burrowed his optic ridges, not understanding where the conversation was headed, but hesitant to interrupt. Sarah halted the conversation for a moment to looked beside her and squat down, then pushing herself forward so she would slip down off of Hound's leg to land on the berth. "Well," she began, walking over to Optimus' servo, "I didn't know you then. I hadn't realized the truth and honesty behind your kind's depth of emotion. I couldn't understand you yet." she held her forearm and studied his faceplates, her own face pained beyond explanation. "And over these months, I've come to respect you more. I could have left, I knew that. Early on, I knew there was a possibility myself and my daughter could live a life outside of this." she rolled her hand in the air, "A life in hiding and constant running, but a life nonetheless." she shrugged and finally darted her brown gaze away, scanning the room around the. "But...then I knew..." suddenly, her voice broke and she lifted a hand, pressing the back of it to her nose and lips.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to go on until this moment passed. "She saw things in you all that I wouldn't listen to...I...no, I wouldn't...Hound helped me see what I was missing before..." she couldn't speak any further, her eyes watering over as she murmured a quick 'sorry'. She then squatted down on the balls of her feet and burying her face in her hands. Hound immediately sat up and cupped his servo around Sarah, masking her in his bulk as he lifted her up and took her close. Her cries echoed softly behind the muffling sheet of Hound's armor while her hands clutched at him harshly. It broke Optimus' spark to see Sarah's small form seem so vulnerable against Hound's large frame.

_Stop it, just please...stop_. Optimus straightened at the sound of Rethalia's voice through their bond, on edge of pleading. He was surprised at the vivid difference of Rethalia's tone compared to what she'd spoken like shortly before. He hadn't realized he'd been sharing files. Quickly, he dropped the view of Hound and Sarah and blocked off the loop between them. With that stream gone, the mech was now able to fully grip what his sparkmate was feeling. Rethalia's grief was welling beyond a terrible point, nearly crushing Optimus with its weight. There was no doubt in his processor that she was having one of her episodes, forcing her to relive the terrible murders of her entire unit. And with no doubt, he knew it had come on by his actions. A terrible guilt consumed him, overwhelming his spark to the point where he was actually blocking her side of their connection.

Regretting even that, Optimus' optics flickered and he growled, roughly scrubbing his servo across his chassis. Eventually realizing that simply having himself open to his mate wouldn't be enough, he threw open the bond as much as he could, allowing him to completely experience what Rethalia was. The sere amount of pain, guilt, anger, sadness, and horror shocked through Optimus like a flash of electricity, curling over his frame in a crippling bolt. His gears locked and then released, snapping wiring and sending twisting rages in his CPU. He fought back the pain-induced yell crawling in his throat, instead clamping his oral sheets shut. Courses of blazing and core-melting fire ran up his spinal support. His tanks churned at levels he figured would either collapse the internal part or force him to purge. His legs felt weak and unstable while his servos shook as he grabbed at his spark. The very air around him seemed lit with energy, burning him from the outside while his pain melted him from within.

He turned on his heelped and slammed a servo on the berth, supporting his body before he fell to his kneebolts. The free arm hanging by his side wrapped around his midsection, almost as if he could hold himself together by whatever strength he could muster. Optimus felt as if he were shattering piece by piece, losing his processor to a whole-consuming beast of himself. Every spark extinguished under his power rushed before his optics, flashing faceplates he knew well or not, but providing the same feeling behind their death every time. Anguished screams of the deadsparked seared to the front of his CPU like a stubborn virus, refusing to move or be erased from his files. However, though he was in pain, Optimus would never delete those files. The memory of a fallen soldier kept their spark alive even after they have gone. It was the legends that they lived forever in, not the body.

The pipes on his spinal support hissed loudly, expelling large amounts of obscuring mist. He felt his internals grinding against one another and the hydraulics in his limbs complaining horribly. Rethalia wasn't responding to him, no matter what message his sent. A slick liquid leaked between his oral sheets, bitter to the taste. Optimus lifted a servo, pressing it to his lip plates. Pulling it back, he was shocked to see it as bright blue energon.

"Optimus, I want to know something," Sarah's voice picked up again, forcing him to push himself up despite the pain and find her back on the berth. She was near him now, reaching for him with a tear-streaked face and a concerned gaze. "tell me she'll be ok. Please. Just that she won't die and I'll be ok." she touched his arm and Optimus jumped slightly to position himself better, "Don't torture yourself like this...please, just tell me she'll come back and I'll...be stronger..." Optimus paused and then gave a gentle, slow nod. Sarah gave him a ghostly grin with this and reached over to wipe off the energon on his lip plates, "Pace yourself. We'll get through this...I want you to enjoy whatever time you have with your wife..." Sarah blinked, allowing a single tear to roll heavily down her cheek, "Because you never know when she could be ripped from your life."

Was this his signal to leave? Did Sarah wish to speak with him longer? Oh this pain! Squeezing his optics shut for a nanosecond, Optimus met gazes with Sarah and gave her a brief "Thank you". He didn't wait an astrosecond longer. The Prime was out the door and sprinting down the halls faster than he had arrived. He almost leapt through each path, barely avoiding the humans below. The frustrating pace they forced him back with almost had him roaring to clear it faster. He felt Rethalia's lingering emotions running through him, urging him on and calling him further like a rope pulling at his body.

He burst through the entrance to the commanders wing of the base, rushing into the barracks with a speed that he hadn't used since the fight in Chicago. The agony inside of him was clearing, allowing him to process easier. However, he knew this was from Rethalia's relenting to this inner darkness. Finding a renewed spring in his step, he rushed onward at a full-out sprint. Thankfully, his shared quarters with Rethalia was at the beginnings of the wing, providing himself and his mate a spacious area that took up almost the entire side of the Cybertronian's half of the hall. At first, Optimus had been hesitant to accept the overly roomy space, but certain circumstances pushed him to take it. He came upon the door before nearly breaking the keypad with the access code he punched in.

"Rethalia!" he called out his sparkmate's name as he ran through the door. It didn't seem to open fast enough, forcing him to swipe it aside as he came forward. He let the door shut behind him before he swept through their quarters, moving past the main room into the wash rack, finding the lights switched off. Swiftly twisting around, Optimus strode across the length of the living area to come into their berth room. She still wasn't there. "Rethalia!" he called his beloved's name again, only to have silence befall his audios and spark. The last space he came upon was their offices.

He poked in the upper half of his body, leaning in to scan across the desks located on both sides of the room. Idle computers sit on both, one black in shutdown while the other was left powered on and with stalled work. Various nick-knacks and collected spreadsheets or plans litter the surfaces of both. Optimus' own desk was dangerously scattered with this mix of compads and papers, some hanging off the edges and threatening to fall off. The small doll Fera had made him back in Amoret still rested at the front, safely inside the clear, crystalline case he'd placed it in. Rethalia's however was cleanly organized, with compads on one side and papers on the other. Even her small decorations were lined neatly. But what he knew was that she never, ever left her computers running while she was outside their personal quarters.

Optimus nearly tripped over himself coming inside. He rounded around Rethalia's desk to find the very fembot sitting on the ground with her spinal support against the furniture. She had her arms wrapped around her legs so tightly that they almost touched her chassis. Her mandible was tucked close, hovering over her kneebolts. The angle of her helm allowed Optimus to truly see the utter fear in his sparkmate's expression. As clear as the red of his paint, Optimus saw the terror of Rethalia's faceplates. They were contorted into a pure, distant bout of fear, with her optics wide and her lip plates quivering. She was visibly shaking, her armor rattling violently. It appeared like she'd seen the war for the first time.

He kneeled before her and grasped her helm between his servos, keeping her cranial unit still, "Rethalia, look at me. Please, everything's ok. You're ok." not taking time to process any longer, Optimus took her into his arms, wrapping himself around her and overtaking her in his overall mass. Rethalia instantly began to cry at his touch, emitting a series of low moans that were near eerie. Optimus felt her digits locking onto his plating as she buried her faceplates into the crook of his neck. The warm line of tears flooding from her optics dripped down into his protoform, soaking into the cracks and crevices of his frame. However, he didn't care if his wiring and internals became soaked, going on to press his own cranial unit to the side of hers. The vibrations coming from her armor shook Optimus, while Rethalia's expelled sorrows broke through their bond to the outside world.

Rethalia was lifted into Optimus' lap as he settled back into a sit, allowing her to curl into a ball against him. He held one servo on her spinal support and the other on the back of her helm, hushing her like a sparkling and trying to calm her back into a state of reassurance. "_Sunraider...Silverlight...Flashfall_..." Rethalia groaned softly. She shuddered again and Optimus held onto her harder, shuttering his optics closed. He felt her overwhelming feelings coming over him again, but he let them come. He would be here for her, no matter what. He wanted to feel what she did; to go through the pain she was. The loss of her entire unit effected her greatly, and it seemed that she was finally coming to grips that they were truly gone. Optimus had lost parts of his own units, even half of one at a point. However, he'd never, through all his vorns, lost a complete unit.

"_Steelrunner...Boltstreak...Windripper...Metalloope r...Scrapheat.._." she quietly named off each Cybertronian with a single vent, finally voicing the designations for the first time since their deactivation. The faith in their bond was slowly break,ing becoming two from the one that they held. Optimus clutched at his sparkmate and that faith, holding it in place with his own overwhelming sense of hope. He shut them both off to Liora, protecting her from these unexplainable and completely hysterical set of emotions. "Optimus, I'm so _horrible_..." Rethalia whispered, her frame racking against him. She felt so cold, so vulnerable. So many times had Optimus loved his sparkmate's strength and her vigilance. And so many times had he yearned for her warmth in his cold world. But now, here, she seemed so...breakable. "I never...never gave them...a proper goodbye...and those_ sparklings_! _Oh Optimus_!" her cries came with a renewed vigor, making Optimus feel helpless as he continued to gently brush Rethalia's spinal support and rock her back and forth.

"Shh Rethalia, it's alright...you're not horrible...everything is alright..." he spoke in their natural language, creating the familiar clicks, whirrs, and small sounds that came with it. It seemed to help, but only slightly, forcing Optimus to resort to hoping that this episode would simply pass. The true grimness of war never spared the few, or the many. It never saw the innocence of those who wished for peace, and it never hesitated for a sparkbeat to take life from life. Optimus' anger finally rose, boiling over into a protectiveness that had him growling in the dim. War and hatred and darkness. It was all one in the same.

Horrid realities turned into vast truth, and truth to pain, and pain to anger, and anger to war. It was the endless cycle of this that brought the endless fighting and cease of civilty that refused to acknowledge a warless peace. No world grew into what it shall become with the cycle of hate and war, yet when the simplicity of the main view that two kings were merely fighting with pawns, war seemed illogical. Those few who saw the gentle beauty in peace were left behind in the rash and destructive force that was a raging arrogance and uncontrollable aversion.

They never asked for hatred. They never asked for war. What was war but a spat between titans? Others would become involved rather than the beginners settling things themselves. Primus forbid the weak and pure at spark. It seemed that, despite all the virtue Optimus Prime and his Autobots had tried to protect, this was becoming a fight of survival. A race was imploding in itself. Now, the only hope for that self-destruction was a small human, currently in the grips of a blind tyrant. Lust for energon and a drive of misguidance dragged it on longer than needed be. This could have never happened. Cybertron didn't need to be destroyed.

They didn't ask to leave their home.

"Rethalia... let them go...say your goodbye and apologies when this war is through...say them on yours and my deathbed, where our last words will be for each other and those we wish them for...not now...not like this...not in regret and grief and with this blasted war forcing it on you..." he felt his own tears swelling up, "Let us live in harmony with the life we have created here, one that we share with the humans...our family...don't let yourself break yet, because I still need you as my pillar, my anchor...please...love..." his words faded into her sobs, and he was unsure if she had heard. But he didn't think he could bring himself to say them again. Was it fair and just to hold off apologies and sorrows for a later time? Was it disrespectful to make them wait? He didn't know, nor could he possibly.

And for the first time in Primus knows how long, Optimus allowed himself to silently cry alongside his mate.

* * *

**I recently saw Thunderblast in Transformers: Armada, and let me just say...**

**Ew.**

**So where do we go from here? Poor Rethalia...**

**And how will Fera escape?**

**Read next week! :D**

***Chapter Inspiration: ****_The Catalyst_****=Linkin Park***


	34. Chapter 34: Time

**Now you see that not all 'Cons are bad :)**

**But we're still looking forward to Sol and Fera's reunion right? **

**Thought so.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 34

Time.

What a curious thing it is.

One could perish from it, or grow from it, or lose or gain from it. Life was a meaning of time- time given to a being to do with a they please, but limited in amount. A specific stretch of it was given to a creature, under their knowing, restricted to a special occasion that only the Fates could control. Time wore on the core, reshaping it as it waned on, yet keeping its original direction throughout its cycle. Plans turned to reality, moving along the course chosen until their time ran out. Destiny, wasn't it called?

Time came to the consciousness in forms of love; in forms of hate; in forms of hope. There was a matter of this time that each lasted, never to reach the length the holder wished it be. Truth meant everything to time, as if the bounded destiny was set in this same path that time took. Time withdrew sanity; time withdrew innocence. As it itself droned on, life took on positions left for time, but stolen as another. Evolution thrived along time, drawing from it the wills of survival and molding it into the cradles of sentience. Waiting folds of the universe unwound slowly, yielding to the thirst of the many over this time in the form of legend and tales. Yet these stories were far from that: stories. This was life. As so, time became life.

But nonetheless, time took more than it gave. It stole life, and it stole justice. Many mourn the glistening muck that created time, its loop, and the abyss. The abyss was when time began, and where it ended. Recycled time ran for generations through space itself, broken into a being's life with no care to their trust or wishes. It ran through the bonds connecting elements of the universe, mixing inconspicuously along in everything and anything. It could not be touched, and it could not be seen, therefore it could not be changed. But what if it could? What if time meant nothing and it was possibly altered? What condition would it require to take on the sickly humor of time?

_What meaning has it for me?_ The quiet thoughts bled into the mind of the young form, obscuring their comprehension and blending with their ideals. _Do I breathe as one, or as another? To break into time meant to leave what I've known_._ I've been told that knowing is wisdom, yet wisdom comes only through broken innocence_. The blissful ways of innocence could never be completely broken, even by horrendous and immoral virtues. Yet most sanity brings bliss and comes from innocence. Wisdom brings knowledge and responsibilities far beyond the prior wish for life. Many of which dreams who die in their beginning stages never renew themselves and wither before a thickened skin. Life has ways of telling times of cruelty before that of pleasant hope. Before the true path of one's being is to be revealed in all its completeness, it is to experience that of those before it. To grow into who had come beyond obstacles would require the pure defiance of one's soul.

Without the balance of these worlds, they realized this truth could not be. The happening of one needs the balance of the other. Like Yin and Yang. Most would deny the balance and dive to which there can only be chaos. Prevention of entirety would only result in utter destruction and failure to remain. Light and dark work in this way, as do the values of good and evil. Yet resistance, when powerful enough, may move this impossible force. It may _change_ the wills of the worlds and _create_ which should not be before it can become apart of the story of destiny and time._ I don't know anyone who's done this_, they realized groggily. _But isn't there always hope somewhere, somehow?_ Creation cannot begin without destruction. And in this circle, the maker of what_ should_ be fights with the creator of what _will_ be. The path begins where it shouldn't have. The journey told breaks free before impossibility. A non-existence pushes on despite the forces of the maker and creator.

_Time is a bitch, _they decided_._

"Poke me one more time, I swear I'm going to rip whatever that thing is and chuck it out the window." the growl was fierce and muffled, hidden by the flesh of the teen's arms, but the message was clear enough. One shockingly blue eye cracked open and watched as the seat belt Rodimus produced slithered back from the air to disappear back to its place. She huffed at the 'Bot, returning her face to her makeshift pillow of limbs before giving a sigh. Broken from her dream, strange as it was, made her irritated and grouchy. It was a confusing wisp of meanings and images, but she couldn't even figure it out before Rodimus continued to check on her. If she wasn't dead five minutes ago, why should she be now? She predicted it had been hours after their escape, time given to her as a means of pure, unadulterated rest for the first time in a long while. She snorted. Time.

Fera Lennox now lay on her stomach in Rodimus' back seat, her head cupped in her forearms while her legs bent in an awkwardly, but strangely comfortable way. She could barely move, too sore to try anything animated. Her shoulders ached in a constant, but silent array of cries. Her upper back and spine pulsed numbly, the skin flicking spastically every so often. A soft ringing echoed in her ears, while an erratic headache sent sharp waves through her skull. Whenever she could, she avoided the various marks on her marred skin, including every disgustingly flakey scab darkening the milky white color. Her mangled ankle rested on the window at her feet, carefully placed so not to move too much.

After Titanios had taken her from the chains, he'd handed her off to Rodimus, who proceeded to hide her in a small space broken into his armoring. Cramped and trapped, Fera crouched low and began to quietly pray to herself. She'd known it had been some grotesque wound made by the Decepticons for the mech, but he didn't complain as he tucked her away. It had been darkness from there, followed by a lot of jumping and plenty of bone-jarring movement. Words slipped through the cracks of Rodimus' plating, fuzzy and barely audible.

* * *

_"What is this? Why do you have the prisoner?" it was an unfamiliar voice, maybe that of a guard or other Decepticon she'd never seen. Rodimus jerked again and Fera slapped her hands over her mouth, digging her nails deeply into the skin of her cheeks as she fought back a low moan of pain. Her body whined with stiffness and a throbbing discomfort while her mind spun viciously. She felt herself shaking, sweat beading down her forehead and neck. Possibilities, none bright, filed around aimlessly in her mind, filling her with a fright that caused her joints to freeze and her body to turn to ice. "Arachnid has ordered I return him to his cell. He is no longer of need to us and shall be sent to the smelting pits as soon as we have our next supplies transport." Titanios lied, his voice hard and unemotional. Fera let her head fell back, her eyes closing as she tried desperately to control her breathing and speeding heartbeat._

_"The human is deadspark then? Where we able to retrieve anything from her?"_

_"Yes." Fera flinched at Titanios' quick answer, "The human perished during a recent session and her Autobot peer has now officially served his purpose." a chill went down Fera's spine at the pure indifference in Titanios' tone. She couldn't tell if it was because he was a Decepticon, or if it were some disturbing, natural talent, but Titanios was a skilled fibber. He was so convincing that Fera found herself almost trusting him, despite what she'd known and felt before. "Good, that pest's screaming was giving me a cranialache. I wish I could have shut her up myself." Fera's heart skipped a beat at the seeming delight that entered on the edge of the 'Cons voice. Her hand shot to her neck, where she began to rub the spot and swallow the desert on her tongue. As her thumb brushed the arch-shaped scar on her collarbone, she paused, beginning to trace it to divert her thoughts. The unknown Decepticon suddenly began to laugh, joined by Titanios not long after. It was a forced sound, Fera could tell. It was too stiff and unnatural to truly be real._

_Rodimus emitted a series of horrible moans and laments that had Fera growing still where she hid. She dared not move, but held on to whatever insides of his that she could so as to have a more solid stance inside his gaping wound. Her eyes trailed the small bulb of light that peeked between the jagged edges of Rodimus' injury. Fera couldn't tell if the mech was faking these noises, or if Fera was somehow causing them just by her being there. "You and me both Astrotrain, you and me both." Titanios continued to chuckle as Rodimus' body began to move again. Fera knew they didn't have much time, so the fact that Titanios was pressing on so quickly meant he realized that too._

_Why did he care about her? She was a mere human here, something to play with until she broke. He could possibly lose his life because of this, yet even though he knew this, he still did it anyway. But why? Fera was grateful he was doing what he was, she didn't think she couldn't be. However, she didn't think she could take being responsible for yet another life. It was just a matter of time before they found the results of their risk. Arachnid could find them, stop them, and end each life at the flick of her devilish claws. Any Decepticon could see that Titanios was lying and hold him back in suspicion._

_However, though it seemed like years -breathless, heart-stopping, terrifying, honestly nauseating years-, they made it through without much pause. Titanios was somehow able to reverse the lock on Rodimus' alt mode and the 'Bot transformed, with an unsteady Fera placed inside soon after. Titanios hooked Rodimus to him, allowing the two mechs to move on past the entrance with an easier trek. As they moved down the side of the rocky face of the hill, Fera was strapped in tight by Rodimus' seat belts. They helped ease the shocking jerks and jumps sent through the cabin, but Fera's body still leapt a considerable height and rocked along with Rodimus' bouncing car frame._

_It took only minutes to scale down the rough path, filled with the many rolling waves of earth and barrages of creaking hops. But when it ended, Titanios sped off on the banks below as is he knew nothing of the word slow. His and those he drug behind depended their lives on him now, and Fera felt her fear rising again with each second the Decepticon base was less than a mile away from them. She pressed herself to the seat for the first hour at least, her arms locked by solid will to hold herself against Rodimus' padded cushions. Her lips had been crushed together in a deep frown, while her eyes stared ahead in a refusal to dare look back. The skin on her body vibrated in small shakes while the cold of the sweat on her brow kept her awake and alert._

_But eventually, Fera forced herself into the back, laying out as she did now in a way that never felt more heavenly. She hadn't considered leather could feel so soft compared to the unforgiving feel of steel and chains. "We hadn't rescued you to die so soon Fera, remember that. You're important for a reason, and I plan on finding out." Rodimus opted, snapping Fera back to her foggy state of awareness. Giving a soft sigh, Fera snuggled back into the crooks of her elbows, not paying any attention to the mech's words. She was just so tired and sick of the pain..._

* * *

"You realize your heart stopped while we were leaving the base, don't you?"

Her eyes shot open.

"If it weren't for the Stone of Primus, I am sure you would have perished there. It won't let you die yet will it? Why?"

"I...don't...what are you talking about?" she was fading again. Fast. _Damn blood loss_, she growled mentally.

"Haven't you heard the legend? The tales of the Stone and its relations with Primus? You hold the artifact, yet you know nothing of the truths of..."

There couldn't have been a worst time to black out.

* * *

Scrap sat scattered along the empty room, two chains that once hang from the dented ceiling, a crumpled and burnt excuse of an operations table, shelves once holding boxes or various things, tools planted into the face of the wall, and the everlasting hum of the energon converter just below. Moving on through the paths, one would see the scores running across the walls of the halls and the spluttering, pitiful rain of sparks that was the cables of the lights. Dents there, collapsed cables or columns here. Limp forms sagged against the corners of the destruction's way, unconscious with caved armoring on their bodies. The lesser fortunate had gruesome slashes across the fronts of their shells.

Those who were luckier than their counterparts cowered in other closets or off in their personal barrack to avoid the one being responsible for this show of violence. A shadow crossed the face of an open door, overpassing the faceplates of a terrified soldier as he pressed himself against the frame. His crimson optics bobbed in the dark and his vents shuddered at the silhouette. He jumped slightly as the figure moved past, striding with smooth, but angry steps towards the front of the base. The curved shape of her armor held six hovering leg-like appendages on her upper spinal support, their tips sharpened to a point. They swayed with her fast pace, curling over her in an impressive and intimidating display.

She whipped around, flashing her dangerously bright optics in the gloom and twisting her slim faceplates into that of pure hatred. The fembot spun on her heelpeds, grabbing an unsuspecting mech from before her and throwing him over her shoulderbolt almost effortlessly. A reverberating clash of metal stuck the air, clashing on the audio receptors like a clap of thunder. The mech was knocked out instantly when he hit the barrier, going on to limply slide down onto his aft. Another infuriated screech split the still, grating the audio receptors of each mech who occupied the closer area, including the fembot herself. But she didn't care. She could only see the disgusting failures before her and the sheen of lividness over her vision. Hunching her shoulderbolts, she snarled at those who she knew were waiting in the halls. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there, hiding like the useless dastards they were.

They couldn't handle anything apparently. The smallest task she'd given them, and they'd failed! "Guard the human," she'd told them. "Make sure she doesn't disappear" she'd told them. They were allowed shifts and chances to rest between their duties. But even with an entire structure of soldiers, warriors -both fembot and mech-, and mini-cassettes, no one stopped the traitor. However that wasn't the point ,was it? It was the fact that these...these puny, insignificant _dolts_ hadn't met her expectations _again_! It gave Arachnid a cranialache how angrily frustrated she was. How had Megatron dealt with this insignificant buffoons, she couldn't fathom.

Unable to bear looking at her troglodyte peers any longer, Arachnid gave a frustrated yell and pivoted on her heelped. Finally,_ finally_ she'd been given the chance of retrieving an Autobot priority, and what had happened? Her Decepticon imbeciles lost that wonderful opportunity. It had felt so good to make that human scream; to make her writhe and squirm in agony with an unspoken plead for her life on the tips of her fleshy lips. It was as if Arachnid were finally getting her retribution against those accursed and self-righteous 'Bots. She was able to hold the life of something they cared about in the palm of her servo, with just a simple flick of her digits to sever that human's wretched existence...

Arachnid growled lowly to herself, curling in her digits to the point where they began to tremble. It was a delicious feeling, holding that long-awaited power in her grasp. The defiance of the female human made it all that much more enjoyable, knowing she was powerless to do a thing against her captor, Arachnid. Now, with her gone and Rodimus missing as well, that step over the Autobots that Arachnid had waited so long for was out of her reach. Arachnid didn't like it when her playthings were taken from her. This one hit harder than it should have, she knew. But there was a reason that human was important to her adversaries, and she'd vowed to discover it. What part of "guard the human" had they not understood? A simple order! One, single, puny task...

"Find the traitor!" she commanded with a flash of her optics, bellowing into each room as she passed. A few followed her to the hall, but none risked getting close to her steaming aggravation. She landed a few more kicks or strikes to the walls before she actually made it to where she was aiming for, further back into the rear of the base and away from the mass of Cybertronians. Giving a furious rumble of her chassis, Arachnid leapt to the side and grabbed a mech without warning, yanking him down to his kneebolts so he would be below her like the low rank he was.

"Send this message to the rest of my troops:" she began, inching her way down until she hovered only a few inches away from the Decepticon's faceplates. His optics were wide and confused, watching her with surprise clear in his gaze. Who was this soldier? He must be new, for she'd never seen him prior. Did she even care? "find who the traitor is, for I am announcing that from here on that any insubordination towards me will be seen as immediate disloyalty, and therefore they shall be thrown to the brig. If they proceed to disobey me further on," she raised a servo, flashing her claws and leaning down further into the terrified expression of the soldier, "well, I hope you are intelligent enough to make your own conclusions."

Arachnid threw the mech away from her, letting him fall back onto his spinal support. Not waiting to see how he would react, she turned away and traveled the last of her way to an isolated wing of the base, first having to open the door this mech seemed to have been guarding. It was only accessible through a single hall, and thus was only allowed passing by the highest of ranks. The original dim turned to a suffocating darkness, with no light to show the way or glow to watch the ground upon. However, Arachnid didn't need the light. She didn't require that visual aid to help her on. She had her instincts and a subtle pulling in her spark- calling to her. The whispers by her audio receptor whisked through her very core, swirling her energon and floating amongst her vents.

Her vivid optics fluttered when she began to hear that familiar and comforting volley of inaudible words by her conscious again. She purred in the dark, her servos and peds becoming almost numb with the sweet promises and soft feeling of wholeness inside her. The essence was so light that when Arachnid tried to reach for it, it simply faded from existence as if it was never there, only to come back as a taunting trace. It was the most indescribable, but addictive experience Arachnid could say she had ever felt in her life cycle. She loved to come here, to gain a calmer posture, to check on progress, and to get away from Dirge. Yes Dirge. The lustful, overachieving, pretentious mech who both relied on, and suffered from fear.

Arachnid grinned in the solid black, shuttering her optics blissfully as she continued on. Her anger was nearly gone, but the lingering bitterness that would never fully go away stayed boiling in her tanks, waiting for a time to be released again. She only opened her optic slips when she felt the presence growing stronger and the feeling of pleasing serenity overcoming her. She passed on into the lights before her, stepping away from the grasp of the dark to encroach upon the door.

It was a bolted sheet of pure steel, iron, and other strong Earth and Cybertronian metals. Strong bars crossed before the intricate spirals of rods laced over the front of the entrance. Bolts thicker than Arachnid's digits dotted along each strip, lining the path of each before breaking off and circling along the frame. The pure force needed to break down this barrier would be massive, impossible for all but those with powerful weapons of destruction. It was the only thing separating her from her reward, breaking the course she wished to take as a frustrating boundary against her. The wholeness she felt near this place had her drawn back here nearly every kalon, her resolve slowly weakening as results were seen and tasks were accomplished.

She broke off her trance to walk over to the keypad, taking in the complicated array of grey keys and the screen asking for so many different identification processes. The complete series of passcodes and authorization terms was irritating to deal with when one came here as often as Arachnid did. However, she became anxious at the possibility that someone maybe able to figure her secrets and unlock this treasure if she were to minimize them. It wanted her designation, an optic scan, the main passcode, her logged rank I.D, the numeric version of the subject's name, and all in vocal command. Did Soundwave change the sequence again? Did that make her angry, or glad? It was an intelligent change, that was for sure- easier, but difficult all the same. "Designation: Arachnid, with I.D code of four-eight-seven-three. Rank: Elite commander, Apex class. Activate entry sequence six-three-four-two-eight-seven-six-six."

A brief pause silenced the air and Arachnid manually pressed the final key into the panel to allow her entry. The screen of the machine lit up and the door jumped. Calmly, Arachnid took a step back, allowing it to give a hiss before the spiraled rods lifted and the bars retracted. The large wheel turned before plugging itself flat into the final layer of door as it opened itself. After the clicks and ticks of the inner workings within the door finished, the entire structure simply swung outward in a cloud of thin mist.

Arachnid raised a servo to fan the substance away from her faceplates, finding that it always smelled harshly of baked iron and gaseous liquid. She carefully stepped over the bottom of the doorframe and made her way inside, making full well sure to close the entryway behind her. Once there, she took in her surroundings with an appreciative smile, gaining a buzzing sensation in her spark as she did so.

It was a simple space, roomy, but lackluster in personal appearance. Overall, it was supplied in more than anything possibly needed in a medbay from one wall or corner to the other. Shelves lined the perimeter, filled with gleaming metallic stripped from soldiers, confiscated from Decepticon ships after they've landed, or byway of their new transportation system. Entire crates of wires and whole pieces of armor sat grouped in the corner, a few sneaky strings of wire poking from atop the lid's lip. Toolcarts were scattered about, holding charred excuses for plating, a microscorcher here and there, clamps, welders, surgical instruments, and a pryer among those she saw. A desk is positioned off to the side, various and more delicate parts laid over the surface, with smaller tools befitting of their type beside them. Arachnid spied a pair of half-finished optics and a cerebral circuit, left next to a delicate CPU chip floating in its holochamber.

Mid-floor, an operations table stood proudly beneath the hulking figure atop of it. The berth held itself slightly inclined so to fully showcase the being's spread frame. Just by size, Arachnid knew it was a mech, clad in strikingly silver armor plates that sharply stripped his body against the black of his inner parts. His peds were adorned with zipper-like tracks, leading up to the higher of his body. Here, this showed split chunks of missing bits of internal and external wear. Longer, larger rounds of metal crested his shoulderbolts, with intricate slips following down to his digits, which appearing much like that of Arachnid's own. They were slim and claw-like, with hooked tips that were made for tearing and destroying.

By his neck, Arachnid was able to see the seams connecting the battered cables and the bulging scars along their throat and jugular. Along the mandible of the mighty cranial unit, there were more attempts of reconnection. Their helm sharply squared off at their neck, climbing up in an intimidating show of grace and power. However, the once fear-inducing faceplates were now rugged with ware and shredded down the middle. His optics remain shuttered closed, but the everlasting snarl that encased the ferocious features flashed the feral series of triangles making up his oral sheets. He was only an echo of his former self, stripped of armor in most places, with his terrifying faceplates now set in a meaningless threat like a caged organic. Those whom saw him now would laugh at the sight of him, powerless as he was against their teases. But with Arachnid there, she would make sure to severely punish those who poked fun at this mech.

The fembot glided across the length of the floor to stop at the side of the table, ghosting her digits over the shattered frame of the mech and tracing the missing pieces in his puzzled completeness. She lightly drug her servo to stall at his neck, allowing her to study the sewn cables, wires, and vital members of what made a Cybertronian's life cycle possible. These marks were a permanent reminder of what was lost, and who that loss had been from. It was a constant show of failures made to end the existence of this life. It was as if he bore the cursed slashes upon the desires of the one whom had did this to him, always ever to wear the branding of the enemy like a meager subordinate foolish enough to have challenged his master.

This realization made Arachnid's protoform crawl in hatred. They did this to a figure that was seen as immortal to many. They did this to someone who had brought down his species and kept it at his kneebolts, pledging their allegiance at his single glare. Those pathetic, despicable, contemptible cretins whom _dare_ try to strike down his faction by dislodging the leader. It would never end. Not like this. One would take the place of another, again and again, until the last Decepticon stood with his spark still pumping with retribution. Arachnid balled her servo on his chassis, holding back the low growl in her throat.

"Mistress Arachnid, have you come to check in with the Lord's progress?" the new arrival had a voice that was even and shaded, like the personality of the secret organizations of Cybertron. A lowly human would refer to them as a '_gang_' or '_mafia_'. She turned around, her servo lingering on the mech's chassis as she watched the ruby-eyed Decepticon step into the light of the observational lamps above. He was a mech of average height, but made up for it with his bulk. The roundness in his overall form shadowed that of his leader's, his shoulderbolts wide and his midsection hefty. Each step he took shook the ground slightly, and every move he made seemed clumsy and uncoordinated. However, Arachnid was looking at one of the best medics on the face of Cybertron. The badge on the side of his helm stated as much.

Pausing to watch the Decepticon CMO trod around to the other side of the berth, Arachnid dipped her cranial unit towards him and finally removed her servo from the patient's cold figure. "My patience is waning Hex, when will you be finished with his new frame?" she demanded, noting the long pole on his spinal support as it shifted and clicked into place. In his alt form, this would be the nose of his M1A1 tank mode, powerful beyond the grace he lacked. His paint was a dull series of browns, greens, and tans, allowing him to blend in with the more flora half of the planet.

He held a rag in his servos, rubbing it between his palms so to clean off the grime. The boxy shape of his helm bent forwards so he could study the mech beneath him before he twisted his neck around to peer behind. Arachnid followed his lead, noticing that beyond the gloom and towards the far wall, there was an enormous array of violet panels attached to a rack. They were easily large enough to fit Grimlock, maybe bigger. The set climbed upwards until it almost skirted the ceiling, which was a good forty feet skyward. A round pedestal stood beside it, holding what looked like the shell of a helm, with a curved crest that pointed at the tips. Arachnid stared at the empty armor in interest, scanning every visible surface carefully so to see everything that could be seen

Diagrams and maps surrounded it, showing images of a great figure with monstrous size and an alarming show of weaponry. By the look of the building hill, and taking the measurements on the diagrams into consideration, the complete of the frame was only a mere fourth finished. And it still hled a lengthy way to go. "It's not as easy as I'd thought it'd be..." Hex trailed off and the two 'Cons returned optic contact, "but I'm getting there." he grabbed a tool and dipped his servo into the side of the disabled mech's chassis, opening it to the inside. Arachnid's spark twisted in seething loathing at looking over this impressive leader brought down so easily by their most obnoxious enemy. Down-right despicable.

The Decepticon fembot growled in frustration. When would they finally get their revenge? When would the rightful justice be carried out in the name of their lord? This was no longer about control for their home world, no, that was long gone. This, was a war for their future; their survival. Arachnid placed both servos on the berth, spreading her digits out and then digging in the tips. "Simply 'getting there' is not a satisfactory statement Hex." she said sternly, watching the CMO work, "I wish for results. Solid, sound, progressional results."

Hex paused with his arm elbowjoint-deep in his patient's chassis, the small sparks flying around from within stopped and Hex lifted a digit to push back the vizor across his faceplates. Removing his arm and leaning against the mech on the table, Hex looked to his leader calmly, "Results take time, especially for something like this. He's coming along nicely though, and I should be able to get him transferred into his new frame by the next few quartexes-"

"Impressive Hex. However, I would think it best if this revamp took place after we have retained what we need." she turned away and started for the unfinished frame, stopping a few feet away to study it at a closer distance. She had to admit, it was an admirable piece of craft for Hex to make considering the lack of acceptable supplies given to him. It would take time she knew, for him to fully complete the complete frame. However, time, now that the Autobot pet and her peer had escaped, was of the essence. "But when we retrieve the said supplies, I will need time to shape them, code them, fit them, connect them, and then attach them to the main frame before even processing revamping him."

"Will he survive without a few missing pieces?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then do it. We can complete him as time progresses. Add only what is completely necessary and we shall move on from there."

She felt anxious inside, like she was a sparkling being separated from her creator. There was no more pull in her spark, or fulfilling sense in her gridmap. Arachnid crossed her arms and rubbed the top of her chassis, swallowing the tightness in her throat. She searched for that same feeling that she'd come here so many times before for, finding it deep within her, lurking. It stalked her spark, circling around it and poking at her consciousness. What did it want? It brushed over her, sending a tingling wave up her spinal support. Arachnid gave a small shudder, her optics flickering with the pure delight she felt. A grin stretched across her faceplates and Arachnid sighed through her vents.

"Arachnid?"

Refusing to turn around, the fembot froze. She cleared her throat and dropped both arms, trying to regain her composure. Right now, she couldn't focus on the entity locked in this room, or her frothing lust for revenge. "Continue with your work Hex." she shuttered her optics a few times and finally returned to face the Decepticon CMO. He was leaning against the berth, holding his wrist while his elbowjoint rested on the edge. His servos were covered in energon. _His_ energon. Arachnid swiftly walked across the room, heading for the door before she stopped and pivoted back to Hex. "Update me when possible." she unclipped something from her hipbolt and slapped it on the wall.

Pressing the button in the middle, Arachnid went on, "This is a caller. You are able to contact me or the Insecticons through this. However, I do not want this used abusively or under ridiculous circumstances, understand?" at her firm command, Hex rolled his optics and waved her off. "Yes, yes Mistress Arachnid, I understand. I am not Ramjet or Skywarp, mind you." he noted, beginning to return to his work. The fembot narrowed her eyes at the careless tone of the mech, but she ignored his condescending voice in favor that he was actually useful to her as of now.

~_Mistress Arachnid, this is Onslaught_.~

The Decepticon paused in leaving and she pressed her digit to her comlink communicator, finding this room was better than the public optic of her peers. ~_I am here_.~ she answered, silently watching Hex as he went about his business, ignoring her as he did so, ~_Have you returned from your trek in search of supplies?_~ she asked, smirking when Hex abruptly jumped with a yelp of pain. He waved around his smoking servo and hissed, holding the limb close.

~_Yeah, well about that_...~ Onslaught trailed off and Arachnid's optic ridges burrowed down before she aimed her optics at the floor. ~_What Onslaught? I don't want to play games_.~ she sent lowly, her attention heightening. The mech was known for dragging on what needed to be said, pressing Arachnid's patience more than once. A few times, she'd given up on him and instead questioned one of his fellow Combaticons, but he always ended up having the true answers. It was no wonder why she loathed sending them out for anything that involved a report later on.

~_We located a few of the things on our list, but not just that. Something interesting's come up_.~ Onslaught egged on, causing Arachnid to growl both physically and through the link. ~_Onslaught_...~ she warned, putting a dark promise in her words if this tease were to last much longer. The Combaticon seemed to realize she was not in the mood for his playfulness, and he went on briefly after her threatening comment. ~_We were able to get the titanium you wanted, as well as the steel and iron. But that's not all. Reflector was able to spy some suspicious activity involving some particular enemies of ours_.~

Arachnid released the air from her vents, reassured that nothing was actually wrong. Annoyed, but slightly excited at the same time, the fembot circled around and pushed open the door before her. She strode ahead, leaving behind that wonderful presence with each step she took. ~_Mobilize your Combaticons and the Seekers,~ _she commanded_, ~I want a full unit dispatched in five clicks. Meet with them somewhere out of range and initiate scheme of action with Bekos_.~ she turned the corner and started down the hall the same time as a mech soldier, but she paid him no attention. As she came closer however, he jumped aside as if she were covered going to shoot him with a cosmic rust gun, ~_I want an update before and after, but do not come back here without Autobot energon on your servos, compute?_~

~_What of the ones who surrender?_~ the leader of the Combaticons asked almost hesitantly. Arachnid allowed her scoff to pass through her link, the mocking smile spreading across her faceplates. Surrender? Only the lowest of low did that in the Autobot faction. She highly doubted that any would dare do that this far into the war. ~_I don't want weaklings in my ranks Onslaught. No prisoners, no baggage. Just revenge_.~

Arachnid cut the comlink and made her way towards the nose of the base. The main center of operations opened to her and she stepped through, her stance dangerous and high. She stepped up the stairs of the platform in the middle of the floor and whipped around once she was atop the crest. Her stilettoed peds planted firmly and she eyed each that sat around her in the room. Each Cybertronian at a computer was now turned towards her, all watching curiously. Lifting her mandible, Arachnid scanned those gathered once more. A sort of pride welled in her at seeing the numbers in this single space compared to how many were under the Decepticon faction. So many more than their worthless adversaries.

The will of the many, outdo the will of the few.

Arachnid couldn't hold it anymore. She couldn't contain the bubbling laugh within her. It started out small, just a giggling fluster. But soon, it built, overtaking her from within, flushing every corner of her and pushing outwards until she was drowning in it. Her own laughter. It spilled forth from her, wrenching her vents with each chortle and twisting her sides. Her shoulderbolts jumped over and over, her optics glazed over. The energon running through her coursed with fire and her very core tingled. It was all so delicious! The Autobots were falling, one by one. She could feel every deadspark as a victory in her life, as one less essence preventing the inevitable. "Let them rot!" she yelled, outstretching her arms and holding open her servos, "Let them all rust in Pit for all I care!" she laughed again, doubling over as she grabbed her midsection, "It's all- it's all coming together. All of it. Every single, minute, missing piece." as she began to calm, her venting evened out and she slowly rose, "There will be nothing left for Megatron to rule upon his return. Nothing but piles of slag!" she smiled until her lip plates hurt, caught up in her absolute jubilance.

"When he is underneath me, there will be nothing, _nothing,_" she growled between her oral sheets, making sure to look each mech in the optic, "to stop me from destroying the scum of this planet and claiming it as our New Cybertron!" she threw a fist in the air, followed almost immediately by each and every 'Con in the room. They gave their own calls of approval along with her, filling the space with roars and cheers loud enough to deafen.

However, there was one. One other who refused to cheer with the others. One who hated, with all her being, the one whom stood proudly in triumph before her. Her arms were crossed and her shapely figure lounged by the back wall, staring with narrowed optics at her leader. Arachnid turned towards her, the smile still large in presence. But when she saw the one masked in shadow by the corner, that grin faded, turning to a hardened glare. They knew they hated the other. But they dealt with each other. Why? Respect. Rank.

"Let us rise." they fiercely stared on.

"And let them fall."

* * *

"Optimus, you need to see this."

The Prime turned from his work and found Red Alert standing by the front screens, his spinal support towards the room while he watched the scenes steadily changing before him. Optimus trod across the length of the room to stand beside his comrade, joining the mech to observe what was happening. Red Alert signaled one of the humans standing at the main controls up in the balconies and they nodded, entering a few commands into their keyboard before giving a thumbs up. "I...I don't know what to think truthfully."

Optimus narrowed his optic slips, staring harder into the images before him before they widened. It was a figure off in the distance, raging along the streets at an unnecessary speed, causing cars to part and pedestrians to run. It was an odd vehicle, bulky, definitely of military decent, dressed in a camo paint and heavy-duty tires. Asphalt billowed like a cloud behind them while black marks followed their path, smoke decorating the air. The turns they made were too smooth, too calculated to possibly be human. There was no way this new arrival was of Earthly decent.

When the security camera zoomed in on the figure, Optimus' servos balled and he quickly opened a general comlink. ~_I want all active Autobot services of warrior ranking or higher to the front of the hangar in two clicks._~ Optimus himself turned away from the screen, meaning to leave, before Red Alert grabbed his arm and urged him back. "Wait, Optimus, there's something else." he waved to another set of humans, who in turn ran among their control panel. The two mechs looked to the screen, which changed after a mere nanoclick into a large map of the general areas. A single light, blinking green and heading in their direction, was traveling at admirable speed. Arcee.

"She's on her way here. She says she has Solas with her, but...with that outside...it's just, well...I don't know if, maybe...you know...they're not really-"

"Don't mind it. Stay here and keep an optic on things while the rest of our group and I shall be outside. Find Rethalia, and keep her safe. Can I trust you with that?" Optimus raised his optics ridges as the mech's faceplates fell. He looked horrified. But really, was there any better mech to trust his mate with than the Director of Security himself? Optimus trusted this mech highly, and he respected him equally as much. Even with his quirks and nervous attitude, Red Alert was one of the best, and Optimus knew his family was in good servos. "Find Samuel Witwicky's family and Sarah Lennox as well, keep them with you and my mate. I trust you Red Alert, don't worry."

Giving a small pat on Red's shoulderbolt, Optimus left him behind. He didn't know exactly who it was that was coming for them, but he knew it was a highly confusing and anxiety-inducing situation. This could be a trap, or it could simply be a rogue looking for a fight. Either way, Optimus was prepared for the worst. He would do anything to protect his fellow Autobots and family unit. He could feel his weapons warming in their chambers, the plasma humming with energy. The battle mask used so many times before slipped over his lower faceplates, hiding everything but the incredible blue of his optics.

He made his way to the main hangar, where the others were already there awaiting him. Of the sixteen on base, there were only five here, including Optimus himself, Bumblebee, Mirage, Smokescreen, and the fembot warrior known as Rainwing. The silver and royal-blue fembot stood closely with Smokescreen, fiddling with the blaster on his wrist. Firestar, Hound, Inferno, Prowl, Moonracer, Ratchet, and of course Red Alert, were all busy with their duties among the base to come. Rethalia was back in their personal quarters with Liora and Ratchet, while Moonracer, Firestar, and Inferno were all on patrol. Arcee and Solas Kaon were on their way here at least. That made seven. All against one.

Optimus brought out his own rifle, rubbing his thumb digit across the back of the handle as he traveled the room towards the door. Human officials were rushing about, curving around the Cybertronians' peds while they each flooded through the front entrance. Higher ranking men and women barked orders at the ones below, pointing and directing without relent. Optimus' own soldiers curved around behind him, cresting in a half-circle as they calmly walked out the entryway.

Human military vehicles rolled along with the Autobots as they strode over the grass and stopped along the small airplane runway off to their right. Optimus could hear his comrades shifting and preparing themselves behind him, their weapons powering and their bodies making every natural sound. Optimus tried to pay it all no attention, focusing on the incoming Cybertronian while the vegetation and trees swayed in the soft breezes of the Earth day. The curves and bumps in Optimus' rifle felt rough and coarse under his palm, but the overall shape seemingly fit him and him alone. He could feel the apprehension; the stiff tension in the open space. A small touch by his ped had him looking down, seeing Captain Robert Epps as he gave the taller peer a supportive nod.

When the man walked away, he lifted his hand and fingered a circle before him, signaling for his men to prepare themselves. The armed men and women collected themselves, focusing with only the trained attention they knew. Optimus took their lead and gestured for his Autobots to do the same as well. When the quick clicks and revs started up, Optimus' grasp on his own weapon tightened until it was nearly trembling. He felt his sparkmate sending him only the most reassuring thoughts and feelings, but he sent nothing in return, keeping his concentration on what lay ahead.

Over the head of the hills, finally crossing the bridge between the mainland and Theodore Roosevelt Island, was the approaching figure. This was surely a larger Cybertronian, but Optimus was certain he'd never seen this particular one before. He ground his oral sheets together, his chassis rumbling. The emblem on the incoming Cybertronian flashed in the light of the sun, the small shape located mid-grill. The dirt covering their frame caked to them and distorted the view of what lay underneath. The windows were speckled with black and brown, the windshield streaked with arches.

The sudden view of the one behind showed that the arrival wasn't alone, and that he was actually towing cargo. Despite the grime and the dirt, Optimus saw the color of the paint. He looked past the bows in the frame and ignored the scrapes taking away a lot of the natural shape. The red, yellow, and orange peeked through to the light; the ghostly echo of a sport vehicle overshadowed that of the beaten one now. In his files, this pathetic show of a Cybertronian matched with another. He knew that Cybertronian.

Taking a step forward, Optimus lifted his arm and placed the rifle back into place on his spinal support. "Autobots, stand down." he kept his optics ahead, slowly starting forward as the two made their way to close the path between them and the group of Autobots and humans standing guard. The humans looked between one another hesitantly, watching for an order from Epps, who was staring at Optimus confusedly. He'd never given them a direct order, so they were still able to shoot at will.

Optimus couldn't keep his optics off of the Cybertronians as they neared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet he could. His CPU was sent into a swirling mix of chaotic wonder and his spark beat faster in anticipation. A hope built in his chassis at seeing them, and that soared when they came closer, revealing fully whom they truly were.

The other of the Autobots, sensing their leader's amazement, followed him one by one to join at his side. Together, they waited as the front Cybertronian halted only yards away, his form shaking slightly when he stopped. The silence was immediate upon those gathered, with even the air around them quitting movement. It was as if the world were holding its breath, waiting, anticipating. Birds stopped their calls of the day, the trees stood stationary, the wind ceased, and the sun bore down mercilessly. It seemed the only noises now came from the vents of the Autobot group.

Then the one in the back was released.

With a pop and a short rattling of the insides of the Cybertronian, the two separated. The still that had befallen them both seemed to disappear when the now free form behind the front began his transformation. Creaks and groans split the afternoon day, followed by pained moans and a snap that sounded horrifying to the audio receptor. Plates relocated far too slowly, while energon spurted from places they weren't supposed to. Sparks flew like golden confetti, sprinkling the ground in their glowing bits.

The parts of the Cybertronian's alt form appeared almost unwilling to cooperate as they popped into place with a sharp grinding. The mech -because Optimus was sure he was whom he figured- gave a lurch as his final attachments found their places. His helm rounded over his cranial unit, his arms finding their armor languidly. The 'wings' on his spinal support came into place, bent and crumpled as they poked from behind his helm.

Could it really be? Truly? Optimus feared he'd left this mech on Cybertron, to take care of the war in his absence. Coldness seeped into Optimus' spark as he witnessed this poor mech's state. It had to be some kind of joke, wasn't it? War had done this to him, made him into a soldier when Optimus knew full well he wasn't meant to be yet. But he'd allowed his instincts to take over; he'd allowed the Matrix to sway his decision and bias his opinion. Now look at him.

Once known to be proud and dignified in his Cybertronian stage, this warrior was now a shattered and broken shell of what he once was. His armoring appeared like it was pinched and hammered more times than vorns Optimus had lived. The young mech's paint was faded and chipping off, falling in flakes as he moved. The lively aura he used to produce was now fatigued to the point where Optimus felt it may be gone completely. Optics that were once a vivid cobalt-blue were now dull and listless. A lithe figure stepped up next to Optimus, her sniper aimed for the ground. "Good Primus, is that..."

The mech suddenly took a step forward, but then stopped and began to bend forward as if he were top-heavy. Rainwing rushed towards him and caught him before he could topple, grabbing his shoulderbolts before wrapping his arm around hers. Smokescreen joined her, helping to support the weakened and stumbling arrival with the fembot. They began towards the group, literally dragging their peer as they approached. Optimus followed them with his optics, noting the way the mech's helm bowed and he seemed unwilling to go on. The sight was sparkbreaking, filling the Prime with a consuming sadness at seeing the bombastic mech so downcast and beaten.

"Rodimus..." Optimus vented, too shocked to say anything else. It had been not so long ago when Optimus was on Cybertron, training this rooky and taking him under his influence while the mech evolved and grew into something amazing. They'd broken that. The Decepticons had finally reached the best of them and taken them down to their level. They'd finally grabbed ahold of the brightest, the one filled with light, and turned him into walking scrap.

Optimus' servos curled and he slowly shook his helm. Why this? Why were they put through this war and meant to see so many suffer? Was this the will of Primus, or some other celestial force, pulling strings and playing games? Rodimus began to cough, hacking up lobs of energon and fluid as he was carried to the base. Optimus jumped, his optic ridges coming down in concern.

When did Rodimus even land on this planet? How long ago had he reached the atmosphere? And why hadn't the 'Bots been informed beforehand? Why hadn't _Optimus_ been reached? Rodimus knew full well to contact his comrades upon landing, but it appeared as though he was unable or had procrastinated in this task.

Prowl should have received a signal at least, whether that be an energon reading, simple satellite images showing the outline of a ship in orbit, or something other. Wheeljack and Greenlight had access to the general imagery systems, yet they too hadn't contacted him. Optimus raised his servo, catching Bumblebee's shoulderbolt. The young scout looked back on his leader, his optics worried and his posture anxious. Rodimus and Bumblebee had been friends on Cybertron, Optimus knew that. He also knew that the two mechs had lost so much of the same, both growing up as orphaned sparklings as they had, and were near brothers in each other's optics.

Optimus' digits tightened on Bee's shoulderbolt and the Prime focused him with a questioning glance. He removed his mask and allowed his expression to fully show, letting Bumblebee see the grim concern he held. The yellow Guardian was so much stronger than Optimus ever believed he would be, and there was so much pride he held in this single mech over the decacycles. He could only pray to Primus that little Bumblebee would never have to go through what Rodimus had. "Get Rodimus to Ratchet, I'm going to stay here and speak with the..." he let his words falter when Bee's baby-blue optics dodged over his shoulderbolt and widened. His mandible fell open and his optic ridges rose.

Confused, Optimus turned with the direction Bee was looking and he found the Decepticon mech still in his alt form. Why hadn't they transformed yet? Looking for answers, Optimus completely faced the 'Con and opened his lip plates to confirm their right to reform. However, before he could, their driver-side door opened widely. Curious, Optimus watched the figure exiting from inside. The window was tinted, so he was couldn't know whom it was that now stepped out. But the sparkbeat their hand latched onto the upper window frame of the door, he knew. His spark stopped and his frame stiffened.

That pale, scrapped hand pulled the person from the cabin before their feet hit the ground. They slouched behind the door and continued to grab at their support, allowing them to come forward into the sun. With nothing on their feet and rags clinging to their body, the human trudged fully to view on the other side of the door. They stood with their knees caving and their shoulders bent, the fabric hanging on them covered in dried blood and grime. The once gleaming tumble of golden hair they had was now tangled and dimmed, not so lively anymore, but instead drained of the color.

The ivory tinge of their skin was now dirty and sickly. Once icy-blue eyes that were full of such stubborn spirit now held up unclearly and drearily. The Decepticon made no move to pull away from her touch, it didn't make a noise of disgust, and it didn't try holding her hostage. Instead, it merely left its door open as a sort of support for her weak body. The girl leaned heavily on the offered stability, letting herself relent to this motion easily. Optimus was shocked to say the least, unable to make himself believe. Here, right before him, was Fera Rosalie Lennox, alive and whole.

Fera looked up at him after she'd closed her eyes to take in the sun's rays, locking him in her relieved expression before she gave a strained smile. This knocked Optimus from his stupor and he came forward, getting down on one kneebolt to assist her. Fera climbed onto his palm, slowly pulling herself close. He noted that she favored her left leg, and she paid extra attention to it whenever she made even the smallest movement. Studying it closer, Optimus found it swollen and colored a strange array of blues and browns. It was oddly twisted and when Fera made a wrong shift, he heard her give a long, low cry of pain.

The one who had carried both she and Rodimus to the Autobot headquarters began their own transformation, standing tall before them in only a few short nanoclicks. It was now apparent that this Decepticon was in fact mech, and that he was a larger being than Optimus had originally planned. They were around the same height, but at a different bulk. The new mech's armoring was custom-made, meaning he'd come from a wealthier class on Cybertron- most likely Mezzo or Alpha. He had a squared mandible and broad shoulderbolts, his helm boxy in shape, while his thick arms appeared covered with higher tech weaponry. There was a gear shredder on his left arm, a nucleon charge rifle ready for use on his hipbolt, and a canon blaster on his shoulderbolt. A high-class mech indeed.

The Decepticon lifted his arm and pumped it down so to disable his shredder. Walking towards Optimus, he continued to remove it and clip it on his free hipbolt. He proceeded to freeze his rifle as well, aiming the nose skyward as it rested in deactivation. "I do not wish for confrontation." he stated, holding a steady optic contact with the Prime. Optimus dipped his cranial unit respectively, silently acknowledging the mech's will. "Neither do I," he agreed, bringing Fera closer to him so she could rest against his chassis, "do we have peace?" he felt Fera leaning back on him as the 'Con nodded. Optimus grinned warmly and looked down at the human in his servo. She was actually here, in his grip, no longer in that of the Decepticons'. Broken and malnourished, but she was here.

Finally. She was safe.

"Fera, are you alright?" at his question, Fera twisted around and rested her head back on his plating, another smile stretching across her face. It looked like there was tears collecting in her eyes, but her expression was so happy and relieved. All the pent up blame, all the wandering doubts and meaningless self-pity, simply melted away. Rethalia was feeding her optics through his, enjoying every nanoclick of this moment with him. She sent him waves of joy and happiness, relief at the teen's return sweeping away their bitter resent. "Other than the fact that my ankle hurts like hell and I feel like I'm going to puke, yeah, I'm good." Optimus felt Bumblebee stepping up behind him and glancing over his shoulderbolt. Fera's tired eyes lit up and she sat straighter, her smile broadening. "Bee!" she exclaimed. Bumblebee gave a few joyful clicks and reached over to press a digit to her cheek, gently brushing it with a practiced carefulness he'd acquired over the decacycles with Samuel. Fera grabbed the limb and hugged it, the tears finally spilling over her face. "I'm...I'm so happy to see...you guys." she sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut. "I thought I'd never see you all again...I was so scared I was going to die..."

Optimus' faceplates fell and he felt his spark squeezing at the process of this human possibly dying. He didn't understand why it hurt so much to picture the possibility when he'd figured it so many times before, but there was just something about actually holding the female here that changed his views. She seemed to have some form of influence on them all, drawing out the best -and worst- in each of them. Solas Kaon was one of these beings. Optimus promised to never grow close to any human on this planet- to never create a relationship that may end far too quickly. However, as it went with Samuel, Robert Epps, and now Fera Lennox, his rule had shattered long ago.

Fera released Bee's digit and wiped her eyes. "Did you guys miss me?" she chuckled and finished drying her face. Optimus lifted a digit and tapped Fera's back softly, his lip plates pulling up at the corners at her show of humor. "Of course we did Fera, is there any way we couldn't have? However, I feel Solas Kaon may have felt a greater impact at your abduction than us." he answered, getting a surprised raise of Fera's eyes, "Sol?" she inquired quizzically, her hand slipping down to grab the Stone of Primus at her neck. _So they hadn't retrieved it_, Optimus silently thought in better comfort as he nodded at her._ We have both artifact and key, meaning there is hope to this war after all_.

Fera looked down, confusion in her expression. Was she doubting Sol's capability for sympathy and loyalty? Maybe now she could see the Autobots were willing to do far more for her than simply keep her safe. She abruptly turned away from him for a quick astrosecond to gesture towards the newer of the arrivals, apparently ready to move on. This was the one whom had brought back the future of his race to the Autobot cause. Though he may not know so, this mech could have very well of saved his species. "This is Titanios." Fera explained, scooting forward until she was dangling her legs off the tips of Optimus' digits, "He's the one that saved Rodimus and me. I'm pretty sure that without him, we wouldn't have gotten here." her voice was so warm, so full of gratitude and thankfulness that it caused Optimus' spark to swell. A Decepticon warrior, saving the life of a human. What a miracle.

Titanios offered a servo, which Optimus took kindly. But before he could pull away, the mech held onto Optimus' digits and stared deeply into his optics. "Optimus Prime, I am honored to stand before you, unworthy as I am. As a Decepticon warrior, I've done things that I admit shall put me to shame." at this, his helm dropped and he let his optics aim down. What had this mech done? What horrible, cruel things had this being carried out in the name of duty? Optimus' faceplates became emotionless and cold, far different from the welcome he displayed before. He understood the regrets, the pain. He knew the costs of war and what spark-wrenching actions he'd had to perform. And as Rethalia added her own feelings to his, it was clear that she knew as well. "As have I." he agreed softly, causing Titanios to raise his features again.

"But I hope it in your spark to grant me refuge in your ranks, for I no longer wish to wear this badge of lies...even if my brother is among them." he reached up and grabbed at the emblem on his chassis, digging in his digits with a screeching complain of his armor. Optimus merely watched him quietly, unable to intervene do to his full grip. Titanios faceplates contorted into a grimace as he did this, but he continued on without stopping. With a quick and final pop, Titanios vented a sigh of relief. There were silver scratches across the small area now, the only continued remnant of his past. Titanios then returned his servo to Optimus, slipping something small inside his palm. "Either way, whether you accept me or not, I am renouncing myself as a Decepticon warrior."

At first shocked, Optimus was speechless. He'd never been given the insignia of the enemy before, and had never been granted the factional decision of another. It was apart of a being's rights to have the will to choose for themselves. There was no right in another making the choices for them. As so, the Prime closed his digits around the emblem, but did not crush it. He fixed Titanios with a hard stare and raised himself higher. The matters of another's freedoms, never became that of the other's. Never would one choose for the other, unless granted so unfairly.

And harmless as it seemed for Optimus to make this life-altering choice, he was viewing it as a break against his personal code; his morals. He'd be taking away the freedoms given to Titanios in doing this. "I will not refuse you the sanctuary you seek within my ranks. Seeing as to what you've done, bringing Fera Lennox back to us. It is in my beliefs that I can trust you. However," he removed his servo from Titanios', "it is not in the power of a Prime to lead you into your military paths. I will not make this decision for you, nor will I force it upon you. That is your right, and yours alone."

The mech opened his lip plates and then closed them again. The emotions danced across his faceplates, so full of uncertainty and confliction. Optimus knew he wanted to say something, for the words were right on his expression. But he simply couldn't say them. Taking mercy on the young warrior, Optimus stepped aside and jerked his helm towards the base behind them. "You do not have to make this choice now Titanios, we may have this discussion at another time if you'd like." the two stood there for another nanoclick before Titanios shook his cranial unit. "No, no, I want to say so now." he cleared his throat and waved his arms before straightening tall and raising his mandible.

"Optimus Prime, I, Titanios, pledge my allegiance to the Autobot cause on the grounds of terminating my existing bind with the Decepticons." swiftly, he nodded in confirmation. Optimus turned back to the mech, mildly surprised at his sudden answer. Fera wriggled in his palm, fighting for balance. Cupping her so not to drop her, Optimus began to make his own announcement in accepting the new warrior.

But then he saw the one mech he didn't want to at that moment: Solas Kaon. Whom, he might add, was already transformed and stalking across the way. Arcee trailed behind, hurrying to keep up with him. He wasn't paying her any attention, instead maliciously glaring ahead before breaking into an all-out sprint. His mighty roar pierced the air, while his steps vibrated the ground slightly.

"You've a death wish, you good for nothing, murderous_ Decepticon_!"

* * *

**What could Arachnid be planning?**

**Who knows, she's a loon.**

**Don't worry, plenty of more to come :)**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me and giving your reviews- **

**It makes my day to read each one :D **

***Chapter inspiration: _I Will Not Bow_= Breaking Benjamin***


	35. Chapter 35: Irrevocable Scars

**Wow...really...really long chapter here...**

**If it makes it any better, I split it into two parts for you guys-**

**Sorry 0~o**

**But, I just couldn't wait any longer! I had to get all of this in or it would eat at me!**

**I'll probably just have to post them a day apart since I need more time...**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 35

Never before had she'd been so happy, yet so frightened, to see that mech in her life. Not when he came back from fighting off that Decepticon on the highway, not when he violently refused to leave her alone with Ratchet after her seizures, and not when he'd come back to the world of the living. Her heart fluttered with anxiety and Hope roared in her ears. A feeling of weightlessness overcame her, sending her into a restless squirm in Optimus' palm. Her thoughts trained on one thing and one thing only, stubbornly sticking on a single path though she tried moving on. The Prime holding her didn't seem to notice, nor anyone else. Somehow, some way, she knew he was coming before the others apparently did.

It was an odd knowing- one she'd never experienced before. The feeling was almost a sixth-sense deal, a growing essence in her heart that prodded at her constantly while it steadily got stronger. And when she finally paid attention, she immediately knew, by some outer power of the universe, that it had something to do with Solas. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her mind sped in all the possibilities. What would he do when he saw her again?

Fera blinked at the distant way, waiting patiently to greet the incoming party. Her ankle hurt like hell and every muscle complained nonstop of her wounds. A throbbing echo continued just underneath the layer of her skin, pulsing hotly within each scab like a thousand tiny bugs wishing to crawl free. The entirety of her body was amazingly stiff, and caused her great discomfort when she twisted wrong. Her mind was elsewhere than the spacious expanse of meadow, caught up in the knowing that in mere minutes -no make that seconds- she was going to reunite with her true Guardian. The breeze flowed with the words of the ones who continued their conversation above her, but she paid them no heed, too concentrated and too devoted to her target to care.

The warmth of Optimus' hands melded into her body, willing her to rest despite the relentless defiance she used to stay away. When she had slipped from Titanios' leather seat, she nearly fell to her knees in total disbelief. The luscious grasses against her naked feet was like heaven, soft and dewy from the night before. A fresh, early summer wind flushed around her, encasing her in a pleasant welcome. Rays of the sun sunk into her skin deliciously as she rested her head against Titanios' doorframe to take it all in. The cold frigidness she'd known for who-knows-how-long was so different from this natural liveliness. It was wonderful to be back...to be _alive._ Her eyes had opened and she let it all come to grips that she hadn't died and her spirit hadn't lifted into the clouds. She was back. She, was _home_.

But, there was too much here to leave for a rest at the moment; too many loose ends she needed to tie; too much left unsaid. Hope wouldn't let her fade again, she knew that. And this...what had Rodimus called it again? Stone of Primus? Well it wasn't going to let her quit anytime soon either. It carried her beyond the greedy dark and led her back into the light of life. There was no way she could have been more thankful for it, allowing her to live just that small length of time longer, until she could rejoin her friends in Washington D.C. Giving a sentimental smirk, Fera swung her legs slowly through the air. Her father was right: it _was_ her good luck charm.

The moment the black and red Mustang peeked over the crest of the hills, Fera had sat straighter. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped, her mind running ramped as she excitedly followed the 'Bots' forms coming increasingly closer. Optimus continued his conversation with Titanios, oblivious to the approaching mech and unfamiliar hot-pink motorcycle. Fera shifted in place, grabbing the edge of Optimus' fingers as she leaned forward. The sun's piercing blaze darted off the surface of Solas' sleek hood, almost blinding her as her eyes caught a bright flash. His tires were fresh and new, carrying him swiftly over the ground separating them in a matter of seconds.

Abruptly, Fera spotted the missing mass that was his door, and the way his driving pattern wasn't as smooth as it usually was. A concern entered her heart and she craned her neck to get a better look at him. Was he hurt again? When did he get his armor back? When he reached the edge of the grass, the Mustang hissed, the front hood splitting. Slowly, Fera swayed back, her eyebrows burrowed. Something was wrong here. He was coming in too fast.

Another roar of the engine struck the air, finally taking the attentions of the Prime and Decepticon. Titanios turned towards Solas while Optimus simply stepped aside, completely revealing the space beyond. Fera no longer had to stretch herself to see Solas' body twisting and reshaping, letting loose those series of metallic clangs and strikes that she'd now looked so forward to.

Sol's hood fanned out, his front grill following suit. His roof broke into multiple puzzle-like pieces, disappearing in the blink of an eye amongst the thick of his transformation. His sides snapped outward, swinging around and snaking into the flurry of plates and parts. Clicks and slams wafted on the wind, reaching Fera's ears from an impossible distance. Pipes suddenly appeared and then left sight as quickly; wheels wrapped around to his back; windows folded away. Two appendages broke from the rest, armor pressing into place as they took shape. A hatch between the high rises of his shoulders opened, allowing the crown of his head to show.

Bowed strips of black curled out of hiding, lifting from inside his chest like the sun's morning rise. Silver slips that were far smaller than anything else on his body rolled around his shoulders when he stretched his neck. A set of crimson details clipped to place on the front and center of Sol's helmet, planting itself firmly to him by the pointed tips on the sides of his head. More red poked to view behind the black of his chest and spread gracefully over his shoulders. His hips and legs built themselves, finishing their reformation as he took his first bipedal steps. His 'toes' splayed across the grass, crushing whatever lay beneath with his massive weight.

The small pendant on the upper forehead of Solas' skull snapped into its spot and softly let off a florescent glow. All in only a few short beats of her heart. But it was amazing just how much longer it felt than those short pumps.

For the first time in a long time, his eyes revealed that teal-blue brightness that simply took her breath away. The pure magnificence of seeing a friendly face almost made her break into a beaming smile. She noted the newer shine in his armor, the way his steps seemed energized and healthier than before. His gaze trained solidly on them, refusing to move anywhere else. They coursed with liveliness, bursting with focus, determination, and...anger?

Fera's heart sank and her smile dipped down. Sol's hands were clenched to fists and his strides remained short and hurried. The hand she prepared to wave in greeting stayed still in her lap, digging into her leg as she watched the Autobot stalk across the grass. She felt the stiffen of Optimus' body, only detectable by the sudden jerk of his hands and the freeze of his fingers around her. She saw the squareness of Sol's shoulders, and the way his arms swung back and forth far too jerkily. His face tilted down, shadowing his immediate features and making him seem far more intimidating.

However through all this, the only thing she truly noticed, was Solas' eyes. One blue, and one an all-too-familiar, stark, ruby-red.

Fera's body fell into a numb weakness, her arms sinking lower and her lungs seizing. Her wounds seemed like nothing anymore; as if they were but paper cuts across her flesh. Terror gripped her very core, sending her into a frightened haze. Her mind no longer registered the protective, stubborn friend she called her Guardian. Instead, he was but another one who wished to harm her.

Shaking and full of an unbridled fear, Fera pushed away from the near end of Optimus' fingers, wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them closely to her. Wide, fuzzy-blue eyes stared into the distant figure as her mind began to fall into its path of the past. The fiery touches ripping her slowly to shreds; the delighted laughter cackling between her screams; the nonstop questions that went unresolved and ended up in more torture. The times when she felt she was swallowing the desert were the worst, only because when she couldn't talk and couldn't scream, that made her personal Lucifer angry, leading to more suffering. Physical scores marred her skin, while the mental scars settled into what she knew would be the worst to deal with in later life. She had already begun having nightmares in captivity.

He wasn't one of them...he wasn't. Was he? He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She _refused _to believe it so. Solas Kaon was her protector, one who'd sworn to guard her with his own life. So many times had she kept herself assured because she knew he was nearby. For some reason, he just made her feel safe. Ever since his coma, she'd tried believing he was invincible, even though she knew deep, deep down, that he was not. He'd grown into more than her Guardian now. He was her friend; her partner...her family.

But...but those_ eyes_.

Fera gasped and clutched herself closer, pressing her legs further into her chest as a bellowing battle cry shattered her moment of daze. "You've a death wish, you good for nothing, murderous _Decepticon_!" she flinched at the words, bringing her head into her shoulders as she did so. A small scab on her left arm cracked and popped off when her muscles flexed. The one who held her now, Optimus she knew, began to move, causing her body to sway as he shifted.

The sound of flustered revs and flaring breaths came closer, adding to Fera's cowardice, yet supplying to her curiosity at the same time. Unable to help herself any longer, Fera got to her feet and fell forward, her ankle giving out on her the moment she set her toe to Optimus' hand. She was now on her hands and knees, willing herself beyond her pain and weakness to push herself up. Her neck strained to pick up her head, and her arms refused to lift her body very far. When she decided to rest on her elbows, she nearly missed the sight of Solas' charge. Now up and alert of the situation, Fera watched in growing horror as Sol started into a full-out sprint.

Looking between him and his direction, Fera realized he was headed straight for Titanios, never stalling for a second in his advance. Titanios must have thought this too, for he took an uncertain step back when Solas' statement reached the air. Fera's fingers tightened into her palms, biting into the soft skin with a merciless pinch. She drew in a breath to scream something to Solas, to maybe stop him in his attack, but she knew she was too late.

Within only a few long strides, Solas was near enough. He released an infuriated and primal snarl before launching himself through the space separating them. Titanios hadn't even the time to run as he was speared to the ground with a sickening crunch of Cybertronian parts. Solas was smaller than Titanios, that was immediately apparent. Nonetheless, he took the Decepticon down with ease, the two rolling as a bundle of black, red, and green before stopping on what looked like a long airplane runway. A small rotary plane swerved out of the way, the blade on its nose already spinning. Sol proceeded to bring himself up to straddle Titanios beneath him, locking the mech in place as a solid purchase.

With one last call, the mech rose his hand and curled it to a fist, flashing his snarling face as he pulled back. Titanios was too shocked to react quickly enough, unable to get his arms up in time to deflect Sol's attack as he threw down his fist and caught the former 'Con in the jaw. Sparks flew and a loud ring struck out as Titanios' head snapped to the side. Fera gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth, wincing as Sol hit Titanios again.

She could hear the collective shifts of the people below, and she could feel the lurch of Optimus' body as he started forward. Sol continued to attack Titanios, but not without rebuke from the victim. Titanios was able to get his arms up, blocking his face and head against Sol. Optimus took a step towards them, suddenly releasing a bellowing set of strange whirrs, clicks, and whistles. The sheer volume of his voice nearly deafened Fera, and she struggled to stay in one place with his constant movement. Solas paused for a second, his gaze flicking from Titanios to Optimus, his head never turning. His shoulders moved up and down, his breathing heavy. His fist stay hovering in the air, awaiting the time to strike again.

Optimus took another step, causing Sol to jerk threateningly. "Solas Kaon, he is one of us- an ally." the Prime tried reasoning in English, making the warrior stall again. "Stand. Down." they both looked to one another, blue gazes locked for merely a heartbeat before Sol's eyes flicked down. He saw her.

Instantaneously he dropped his fist and crazed demeanor. His face relaxed into shock and he stood from Titanios, whom he suddenly lost interest in. Fera's hands slipped from her face, falling on her knees as she sat back on her one good heel. Her breathing stopped completely as her heart skipped a beat. None of her past worries seemed to mean near as much anymore, not even the arch on her chest. She could sense Hope growing stronger, getting excited as it clutched at her. It seemed almost confused, like it refused to believe its access to her. The necklace around her throat buzzed when he looked at her, warm to the touch as it pulsed along with her heart.

"Fera." he murmured.

Fera's jaw opened and closed soundlessly, unable to emit a single word. Her Guardian rose over Titanios, coming to face his leader and charge. The aura he now produced was almost inspiring if not for the actions he'd committed moments before. Fera caught herself staring, unable to look away at the new side she was seeing of this mech. Behind him, a smaller white and sky-blue fembot kneeled low beside Titanios and spoke softly to him, her face covered in concern

His eyes were no longer two separate colors, but one, permitting that great teal-blue that she'd grown accustomed to. She could feel her tears returning, about to spill over across her cheeks. The horrid feel of her torturers and just what they could have taken from her seemed to abruptly overtake her from out of nowhere. They could have ended her life there, on that table; in those chains. Arachnid had her in her fingertips, stabbing the sharp edges into her soft skin teasingly. Platon could have split her body into parts just by a simple yank of limbs and rope, breaking her down physically and spilling all she had across the floor.

And she would have taken it.

It was until they brought in Rodimus that she would have gladly died to keep whatever secrets her father held safe. They wanted her for what she held mentally, trying to use pain and suffering to their advantage. But then they brought a new game to the table: a hostage. Rodimus wasn't apart of her problems, even if he was an Autobot. He obviously knew nothing of what she held, yet the Decepticons cared not for that. He'd suffered unnecessarily for her sake.

Sol started for Optimus and Fera, and the teen leaned forward, his name on her lips. She was so happy to see him alive and armored again, able to walk without limp and transform without pain. They were all ok, whole and ok.

But then, before Sol could reach them, two figures intercepted him. They took his arms and pulled him back, forcing him further away. Sol struggled against them, giving a growl as Bumblebee and Mirage placed themselves between him and their leader. Fera shook her head, pushing herself forward until she was on all fours once again. Sol tried pushing Mirage away, making sure to not shove Bee. She guessed that even in his anger, Sol never wished to lay a hand on the cyberling that tried protecting her. That didn't mean he wouldn't fight.

The pink fembot that had come along with Solas now ran up to Bumblebee, pulling him back from the two. The young mech turned to her, carefully urging her away as Solas launched forward again. Mirage grabbed for the mech, trying to hold him off himself since his yellow comrade was busy. All this time, Titanios was getting helped off the ground by the blue fembot, whom tried keeping Titanios away from Sol and the others as the Guardian continued to get past them. Mirage was yelling in that same weird way Optimus had, and the high-pitched noises and sounds put a ringing in Fera's ear. She shook her head, all of a sudden dizzy. Her heart beat faster at the sound of these words, almost as if it was joyed to hear them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fera suddenly cried, almost falling off the edge of Optimus' fingers as she balanced on one hand and placed the other over her chest.

Everyone looked to her, including Titanios as he made sure to stand far back. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, keeping her grip on Optimus despite the discomfort in her arms. Her legs stayed limp and her arms remained stiff. Under each gaze and held in the hesitant breaths of her friends, Fera looked between each Cybertronian until she settled on Sol, who watched her with every ounce of anxiety she knew he had. Always the nervous one. Giving a wince as her chest cramped and her began to sting in an oncoming headache, Fera lowered her raised arm and released a shaky sigh.

"Let him go. It's ok... Really." she nodded in conformation and the mechs glanced at one another uncertainly. Bumblebee moved away easily enough, but it was Mirage who stayed by Sol, holding back his shoulders as he fought with himself. Fera waited patiently for the red mech to make up his mind, but she still kept a constant eyecontact up with Sol as he did so. Silently, Mirage looked to his peers for answers, getting a confident nod from Bee and an irritated jerk of the head from Sol. Finally, he moved away, allowing Sol the freedom he wanted. Without waiting a second longer, the Cybertronian rushed forward.

Surprisingly, Optimus allowed him to take Fera into his arms, even going so far as to hand her over to him as he came nearer himself. Fera let Sol take her close in a large hug, fitting her perfectly into his chest armor as he did. She latched onto him, holding with whatever pitiful strength she had. She never wanted to be take away from the 'Bots again. She never wanted to see another fight or be taken from the arms of her friends. Her tears began to fall, but she stayed quiet as she pressed her cheek to his warm plates. It had recently become a natural thing for her to be able to cry so soundlessly. If a Decepticon were to hear her sobbing while she was captive, she would be laughed at, poked, prodded, or struck until she fell silent.

But now she could cry as loudly as she wanted to, and all they would do was comfort her. True, pure, comfort. It was so nice to finally be back among those with the ability of empathy, no longer wishing to cause her pain and mental torture. His chest vibrated under her, creating soft trembles that were strangely soothing. They matched with that of her necklace, making one solid series of relaxing waves. Fera let Hope engulf her, allowing it to add to Sol's embrace and grow it into twice that of what it was. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered hoarsely, pulling herself close as she continued her grip on him, "I'm so sorry for trying to push you away...for...for be-"

"Shush Fera, don't start with that. You're here now, that's all that matters." Sol hushed her, shifting her into a cradled position. Fera's ankle moved and a sharp pain shot up her leg, causing her to suck in a loud rasp of air as she reached for the limb. She felt Sol move and he moved a hand to gently touch under her leg, lifting it to see for himself. "Fera, you're hurt." he noted softly, beginning to move before she could respond.

Shaking her head, Fera took her foot away and she held herself closer to him. Here, she felt safe and secure, like nothing would be able to harm her ever again. "I'm fine...how's...how's my mom?" she felt herself falling back, her energy fading and her adrenalin running low. Her lids felt increasingly heavy while her body refused to do anything else than hold on. They were traveling somewhere, she could tell by the steady rise and fall they took when Sol walked. The light went from a sunny warmth to a shady cool, the fresh air becoming closed and compacted. Fera didn't try looking up, for she didn't think she could. Her head bounced slightly with each step he took, and Fera stubbornly tried to keep it still for as long as she was able.

"Your female creator has been greatly worried for you, however, I haven't had the opportunity to speak with her yet." he repositioned her ever so slightly and Fera sighed, nodding as a sign that she'd heard. Her heart fluttered with the knowing that her mother was in the same building now, that she could actually see and touch the woman who gave birth to, and raised her. "You shall see her soon enough...as for now..."

Fera couldn't help it anymore. She could feel her muscles untying and her mind unwinding, sending her into a deep spin. The darkness was closing over her, forcing her into a sleep she tried keeping away for so long. The lights and shadows curved above, glinting off Sol one by one, over and over in a mesmerizing pattern. It didn't help her to stay awake, but it did give her something to focus on than just staring off aimlessly into the onyx black of Solas' armor. She had no idea where they were going, or why, but all she did know was that as long as she was with one of the 'Bots, she was safe. Voices chattered confusedly all around her, growing louder and closer as her body began to float. Float?

She reached for something past her empty hold, for the mech she'd clung to moments before. Where was he? Where was the careful hands of Sol, shielding her from the pain and agony? Where was Stratis and Bumblebee? Or Optimus and Rethalia? She wished to hug her mother, or just see her father one last time. She was sick of being separated from the good; from those who have a lick of consideration in their hearts -sparks, whatever-.

There was a sense of her floating downward, and then she was pressed against a flat surface. Immediately, she gasped and jumped up, grabbing for whatever she could. Her whimpers escaped her throat and she felt her body convulse in a series of shakes. _Not the table_, she begged silently. _Oh God, not again!_ A heightened fear gripped her heart, shoving aside Hope and causing her to frantically search for rescue. Her eyes misted over, with the light dousing out any and all sharpness in her vision. Everything moved as a blur or shadow, never recognizable, never reassuring.

She was left to lay on her back now, her limbs thrashing against whatever held them. She felt restraining weights on her wrists and ankles, shackling her to the cold steel. Absolute terror controlled her now, sending claws of electricity up her legs and arms in place of her missing strength. Her ankle screamed with affliction, nearly forcing her legs to seize up. Her heart pounded in her chest, her ears roaring with blood. Both mentally and physically, she yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs in the same way she had in the chains.

Arachnid would be here soon; she was coming here to finish her promise.

So it had all been some kind of sick dream then? All of it? This made her cry even louder; struggle harder. For just a moment, she'd had peace. She was with the 'Bots again, safe within their ranks, but now she was back. Why did the chains feel so soft? They were strong nonetheless, but there was something different about them. Her already sore wrists complained with being handled again, and her back arched off the surface of what she rested on. No, she wouldn't do this. Not again. If she went out, she would go out fighting.

"Let me _go_!" she shrieked, striking out to fight against the cuffs. Her arm yanked to the side, flying freely as she apparently broke from the chain. She halted for a brief second in surprise before using that limb to go after the others. But, she was unable to release herself before something grabbed her and barred that arm down. Her teeth flashed in frustration, and she fought with both fright and anger. They could take her blood; they could take her sanity; they could take her life.

But they wouldn't have her spirit.

Something horrific bit into her lower leg and she bowed her body towards the ceiling, letting loose a powerful scream that hurt her throat. The familiar darkness began to encircle her again, masking her core from the reaches of Hope. The dark was blocking it without her consent, filling whatever she had with nothing but loneliness and heartbreak. She dug for Hope, trying to find it beneath the sucking depth of the black. She refused to go like this, lost and alone. Stinging tears filled her eyes and trickled down her temples, soaking into her hair.

This couldn't be it, it couldn't. She wouldn't let it. And giving her last tug, she attempted freedom one more time.

Abruptly, she was no longer on the table. She no longer was being held down or restricted. Instead, she was being taken into another grip; another comforting grasp. The warmth hit her right away, seeping into her body until it hit her very bones. It overtook her breathing, allowing her lungs to go lax and give her a better intake of air. She was flushed against something hard, made up of large and small parts that she fit into quite comfortably. Quickly as she could, she attached onto whatever she got her hands on. Whomever it was that held her now began to softly sooth her, brushing her upper back in rhythmic strokes. Above her harsh breath, she could just make out a familiar voice speaking in hushed tones to her.

"Fera, you're ok, we're not going to hurt you...it's alright..." it wasn't more than a whisper, meant for her and her alone. She relaxed into the body of the holder, allowing them to unknot her stress with the quivers resounding throughout them. Pressing her ear to the hard surface, Fera could feel and hear the beating of their heart, pumping with strong waves of life. She let herself shudder against them, slowly drawing in the heat to her own body when she felt her surroundings to be so much colder compared to them. Who was this? Oh, right, she knew.

"Solas...?" she murmured the name, barely hearing herself even say it. Hope launched at her again, stabbing at the darkness as it struggled to get to her. The mech rumbled lowly when Hope failed and retreated. Fera started after Hope, fumbling around in the gunky fluid of the dark after the light of Hope. Where was it? It shot for her abruptly, but the only result it got for its trouble was the indent of the black like a bubble was being blown. Solas jerked with Fera and she produced a long moan as a complaint. How did she get here again?

"You've lost a lot of blood...you'll...transfusion..._Primus_, it hurts when you do that." at this, Hope attempted contact again. Fera tried to do the same with it, touching the other side of the black between her and Hope. Trapped in the middle of herself and the essence, the black retreated into itself. Almost painfully, Hope exploded back into place, covering her in its presence and diverting the black far, far away. With this beautiful relief, Fera went almost numb. She let herself go completely limp in Solas' hands. She knew she was safe with him. She knew she was home. She was going to live.

"Primus almighty Fera, what did they_ do to you_...?"

* * *

The fembot darted back to the darkness, quietly closing the door behind her. The loud shouts and commands behind her had signaled that the assailants had reached her location. They'd gotten here quicker than she had predicted... Her sapphire-blue optics flickered over the door, absolute terror welling inside of her. She wasn't a fighter; not alone anyways. She'd always had someone by her side, protecting her blind spots and offering support. But now, she was just alone. Alone and lost.

And scared.

Soulsearcher whipped around and assessed the room before her. Cargo was grouped in stacked mounds of materials towards the back, climbing high enough to skirt the ceiling. She swiftly dived low and shifted some of the boxes so her smaller frame would fit in the tiny space beneath one of the giant piles before her. Once they'd been moved back, the noises outside became muffled and barely audible. Even then however, she could still feel the vibrations of the floor as explosions rocked the building underneath her. The tiny shakes rattled her joints and sensitive wiring, not allowing her to simply ignore what was going on outside.

Tremors shook her body, making her tanks churn and her CPU race. She was in full-fledged flight mode, ready to bolt if someone so much as shuttered an optic at her. The programming she had acquired from her dead sister buzzed in the back of her cranial unit, repeatedly reminding her of the small charge she carried. She let her servo travel downward to absentmindedly rub the spot above her holding capsule. Instantly, she felt more relaxed and calm. _You made a promise_, she told herself sternly. _You told her you would protect that sparkling with your life if needed, so make sure whatever happens- that he gets out with his life._

A shaky servo laid over her abdominal slips and the young one inside reacted to her touch, waking up and demanding he be let free by a few kicks and whiny squirms. To keep him quiet, she allowed him to remove himself and tumble into her grasp. At first, he appeared confused. She could see his large, cyan-blue optics bobbing around to avidly take in his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness, the light of the other's optics, and them. The cargo area was merely a hiding space, barely big enough for even Soulsearcher's small shape to fit. Gently, she hugged Firelight to her and he whirred softly. She could tell he was frightened, receiving the messages and questions through their bond they shared. He understood something was wrong, and he knew that things weren't right.

There was a loud clang from outside and both of them became startled, jumping at the sound. "Shh, shh, shh young one. I am here, don't be afraid." she hushed his scared whimpers by cradling him in her arm, making sure he stayed as close as possible. He set his tiny digits on her chassis, holding on tightly. His helm pressed just above her spark chamber, listening intently to each pump of her spark. The precious little one was held firmly to her as Soulsearcher raised her faceplates to look around. Adjusting her optics, she was able to make out a few dark shapes in the black. From here, she could possibly let Firelight try to sneak out and evade the Decepticons waiting outside.

But that was unlikely to work.

She could also shove him through the air ducts-

_If there were any here_.

But the floorboards-?

_Are solid sheets of concrete_.

Maybe she could hide on the ceiling-

_But there is nothing to grab and I'm too short to reach anything_.

Maybe...

Maybe this was it.

Soulsearcher forced the smile on her face and she tenderly rubbed Firelight's arm. She was his savior, his fembot caretaker, his protector...all he'd ever known and had. And yet, now, all she could do was sit...and hope. Maybe help would come. Maybe all those mechs out there- her comrades weren't deadsparked. They could be up, searching for her. For Primus sake, _Ultra Magnus_ was out there! But she wouldn't dare send out a distress call. Those 'Cons were still beyond that door; that same door that couldn't hide the snarls and roughness of the soldiers and warriors looking for them. Looking for death.

Firelight sniffled and fluid built up in the corners of his bright, round optics, threatening to spill over in fat tears. Soulsearcher just kept grinning at him, lying and lying until her spark felt to break. They wouldn't be here for long. Someone had to come for them. There was a young life at stake.

Firelight's quiet crying didn't end as Soulsearcher slowly rocked him. He was so big now, so grown from what he had been. He had his fembot creator's optics, but with his mech creator's build in his still-developing body. His creators would be so proud to see him, to be able to see what she was willing to do to protect him. Here, right now, everything was ok. Everything was ok, but it wasn't. It was hide and seek now. There was no running for the small sparkling, she realized that.

Her own tears fell down her cheekplates and Firelight's optics widened. They beaded off to plop onto his small plates, splashing across the dusty green of his frame. He clashed with her white and light-pink armoring, but she hadn't cared. She hadn't cared that he looked nothing like her. She hadn't cared that he was her sister's creation and not her own. She hadn't cared that he was the cause of her sibling's death. All she cared for was that he was safe and alive. Alive, here, in her arms.

Firelight reached up and whisked his digits over her faceplates, brushing over them and cutting off the path of her tears. She leaned into his touch, grinning in so much pain and sadness that it shouldn't have been a grin at all. He no more bore his own tears. He just held her faceplates and listened to her voice whenever she spoke. He was such a good sparkling- so bright and happy and loveable. What would he be as a mech? Soulsearcher could very well see him as becoming the next Optimus Prime, though none would truly be like that mech. But Firelight was so intelligent and caring that he seemed a much smaller version of the Prime from time to time.

Time was up. The Decepticons could be heard coming closer. They would be here. Soon.

Firelight drew away his servo, holding it to him as his optics became worried again. Soulsearcher ignored his expression, taking back the small limb and holding it to her cheekplate. The tears continued, but suddenly, she added her voice to them. That calming, assuring voice that Firelight melted into when she sang:

"_When in Halo's, reach I come to stand;_

_In hope and light as they pass this land;_

_When I breath, suns continue their rise;_

_No more do I take these lies;_

_But stand tall my son, and earn your wing;_

_For callings broad they do sing_;"

Another crash outside had Soulsearcher wincing. Firelight snuggled closer to her and clung to her chassis, aiming wonderful optics up at her. Again, she began:

"_In Matrix hold I lay;_

_For day upon night, I say;_

_Beyond the wars they wage;_

_And the peace in life's cage;_

_Sit hopeful in my grasp;_

_And love every clasp;_

_Love every brush;_

_And may your life never rush;_"

For a few nanoclicks, she stopped, tucking in her lip plates as the fear rose inside of her and threatened to overwhelm. Her spark was splitting in two, shattering like glass as the wisdom surfaced. Her energon buzzed with terror, but her processor fought with a desperate will. There had to be something! Something, somewhere, somehow! Helplessness was like a heavy weight on her shoulderbolts when she bowed her helm to continue with a low, shaky tone:

"_Always have wonder;_

_We'll always have one another;_

_'Till future's end;_

_Rest free my friend;_

_Rest free_."

They were here now, upon the room with a fury that broke open the spirit of the young fembot. The sparkling in her grasp tensed and held onto her with every shuddering breath she drew. "_Rest free, rest free_." she whispered, over and over, leaning forward to hold Firelight's audio receptor near her lip plates. She set on hand on his upper support, the other holding him in place. Pieces of the room around them were torn apart in their search, clattering around and flying where they were not meant to. Memories flushed through her CPU at phenomenal speeds and blinded her with the sentimental value of each laugh; each cry; each whisper; each loving touch. But on she went, murmuring that mantra to the charge she held.

Growling and heavy venting echoed over them both, causing the young one to cower deep into the fembot's neck. He was nearly strangling her, but she didn't care. He was here, in her arms. And she was here for him, no matter what happened to them.

The objects behind them vanished and Soulsearcher peeled Firelight from her neck to hold in her lap and against her elevated kneebolts. Cold dread filled her and she could no longer take in air. It was all no use anymore, all of it had no meaning. Nothing but him.

Firelight's optics sit wide and in wonder, her name bubbling from his lip plates every so often. But he fell completely silent at her smile. Her sad, sad smile. Her optics sit trained on him and him alone. Nothing else mattered. Not anymore. He was watching her too, holding her hands as she kept them around him.

The small clink of metal to metal made her cranial unit tipped forward slightly. She felt the gun, as well as the dark meaning of its presence. Failure in the face of innocence. A broken promise kept by the most unworthy being. If she had chosen someone else, this would have been different. Things wouldn't have been the same. _I'm sorry sister_, she sobbed silently. _I'm so very, very sorry_.

And looking back up at the beautiful sparkling in her lap, she gave him that sad, sad grin. "Rest free my friend." then in an explosion of sound, and a last call of grave peril, everything was black.

* * *

**You remember Soulsearcher from like, chapter...oh I don't really remember Lol**

**But Solas was thinking about her at one point, and Firelight as well :)**

**Part two coming up next-**

**Let's just hope this story gets a little brighter soon :)**

***Chapter Inspiration: _Letters From The Sky_=Civil Twilight***


	36. Chapter 36: Irrevocable Scars pt 2

**From now on, to sort out the confusion, this will be the speech pattern:**

"Normal."

_Thought_

_~Comlink~_

**Cybertronian**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 36 (35 Part 2)

The gathered group of people, Autobots, and overall personnel stared on at the speakers as they cracked a final time before going quiet. The very life of the base was still and brittle, threatening to break with the smallest sound or movement. Humans stood frozen on the scaffolds, paused in whatever they were doing to stand like statues amongst the structures. Some sat with groups while they enjoyed their break, half-eaten food hanging from their mouths. The soft buzz of the lights mixed with the deafening soundlessness of the space. No one breathed. No one blinked.

Captain Robert Epps was among the people in the room at the time, along with Colonel James Marks, Directors Cameron Ferk and Peter Solamen, General Hendricks, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Rethalia Prime, Arcee, Inferno, Firestar, Smokescreen, and Optimus Prime. The large group was scattered in the spacious area, conversing and interacting with their human allies. Optimus had been speaking with Epps before the message had hit the airways, interrupting everyone and ceasing the norm completely.

Rob was the first to move, snapping from his amazed phase to stalk across the scaffold towards those standing by the computers, their bodies bent over the keypads, their fingers hovering, and their eyes stuck on the speakers. "Soldier!" he barked sharply. The man jerked, jumping straighter when his commanding officer came nearer. He was a taller man, with a ghost of a goatee that stretched up into his sideburns. His brown hair was cropped short in the traditional military fashion, capped by a sloping barret that held the N.E.S.T insignia in the center front. "Yes sir?" he wondered stiffly.

"I want you to get a fix on that transmission. Wherever it came from, it didn't sound good." the soldier nodded and went straight to his work, joined seconds later by the Director of Technologies himself, Cameron Ferk. A small clink by the rails had Epps swinging around to face the leader of the Autobots, who had a look of grim seriousness that made his stomach churn. That look was never good. "There's no need Captain." he rumbled solemnly, "I would recognize her voice anywhere."

He lifted his face and gazed away into the distance, followed by Epps soon after. The Autobots were still staring at the speakers, refusing to shift. Their shoulders sit hunched and their expressions were unreadable. He couldn't tell what they were thinking, or what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good. Call it a 'sixth sense' feeling. Just one more thing he'd gotten from spending so much time alongside the 'Bots.

"Arcee, locate Prowl and bring him here." Optimus suddenly ordered. As if shocked by electricity, the younger fembot started and nearly fell over herself. When she regained her balance, she nodded with wide eyes and ran off to the other halls. "Smokescreen, retrieve Rainwing as well. I will need her to organize transportation for herself and four other Autobot comrades for air travel." Optimus went on. Smokescreen wasn't as spooked as Arcee had been when called on, but he did turn away just as quickly to sprint for the correct path, "Inferno and Firestar, you two will join Bumblebee and Mirage when this transport is ready, compute?"

Epps sighed and ran a hand through his short, greying hair, using his free one to grab onto the rail. The four assigned Autobots left for their places as Epps raised his chin towards Optimus. The bright eyes of the towering mech was watching around him, studying and observing without a word. "Alright Optimus," he began, catching the Prime's attention, "what shit are we dealing with now? Fire-breathing refrigerators? Flesh-eating toasters? Giant, overgrown creatures who somehow know how to fly?" the Autobot didn't laugh.

"That voice was Soulsearcher, a Guardian who resides along with her comrades on the San Diego base in the state of California..." he paused, "she was holding."

"Holding what?"

The Prime turned his noble head back to the human man and gave him a grim, knowing look that was full of a dreary sorrow, "A sparkling, Captain Epps." he explained, "It is something your kind would refer to being 'pregnant' so-say."

Epps' face fell immediately, his expression shocked. His entire body language changed in an instant, from frustrated anxiety to horrified disbelief. Pregnant? That 'Bot had a _kid_? Finding a new side to himself that he hadn't felt in years, Epps leapt to his feet and he leaned over the rails, cupping a hand beside his mouth, "All capable military personnel to the front hangars immediately! This is an unannounced assault on an American facility by what we assume is Decepticon work. I want a full squad in a Chinook carrier by sixteen-hundred _sharp_, got that? Move out!" at his command, multiple men and women ran from their spots and out the doors of the base. He kept watching them until they were no longer in sight, carrying out his orders like the highly trained soldiers they were.

Switching to another group, he pointed to a set of idle vehicles by the back windows, "Get those loaded too, I don't know what we're dealing with yet, so we may need some heavier equipment." when they started for the trucks, Epps turned back to the Directors and his General and jerked his head towards the stairs, "After you, Sirs. I'm going to talk to Optimus Prime here for a little while longer. I'll join you all shortly." he nodded respectfully as each man passed, traveling down the stairs one after the other until the scaffold was empty, excluding Epps and the stray man by the computer monitors.

"You're telling me there's a pregnant alien on that base?" Epps tilted his head to the side, watching Optimus incredulously with one eye. The Autobot leader sighed and Epps noticed his shoulders drooping. He looked extremely tired, even for a robotic giant with a big metal face. Rob felt the warm wave of air that escaped from Optimus' vents running over his body. A shaking rattle accompanied this action, and the human fully twisted his face to the Prime in concern. "Are you ok Prime? You look about ready to collapse."

Slowly, Optimus shook his head from side to side. His sad, gentle eyes drifted to the ceiling as the room began to clear. Somehow, deep in his gut, Epps knew something was wrong. The way Optimus stood and spoke was deep with an inner meaning unable to be explicitly expressed. It was like a personal battle that he was just not winning. "I'm fine, Captain Robert..." that was definitely a lie. By no doubt in his mind, Epps knew the Autobot was hiding some secret. It hurt to know that he was, though he _was_ an alien with his own personal issues and such. This had to be a private ordeal, he was sure. But didn't people always say talking about it made things better?

Did that work with 'Bots anyway? A complete different species might have different ways to feel better about themselves than humans did. "I know I'm not a..." he looked for the word, "therapist or anything, but do ya wanna talk about it?" Rob realized that he would always be disconnected with them, never to truly understand their emotions, thoughts, or pain. Optimus gave him a merciful glance, but he didn't respond to the question. The captain leaned over the rails, folding his arms beneath himself as he allowed Optimus to simply walk away. _Damn they're transparent_, Epps groused to himself. Was it even possible to understand them without actually _being_ one of them? It looked like that was going to be a little difficult considering Rob couldn't read their mind. Was Fera any closer to figuring them out?

Epps gave a short snort and smirked as he began to recall the all-too-brief times he'd had with Fera in her childhood. She'd come so far, turning into something no one could ever have imagined. Her time with the Autobots had brought out that kiddish ire and bright spirit Epps had loved so much from her past years. She seemed so natural around them; it was almost as if she'd been here just as long as the rest of them. Rob could confidently say that she had a closer relationship with them than he did. But ever since she'd been kidnaped...

His smile fell when his thoughts traveled. His poor little niece, brought down by his enemy. Rob let his face fall to the floor, where he bore his lips into a deep frown. The sight of her nearly stopped his heart. Outside with the group when she'd arrived, Rob merely stood off to the side, watching from a distance. The pale skin she'd gotten from her mother was speckled with her own blood and sketched with lines of scabs. The wind ruffled her lifeless locks and ragged clothing, while it seemed like her eyes were dull and dejected. So bad did he want to run forward and take her into his arms, soothing her pain and shield her from the world he'd tried so hard to keep her from for so long. He'd made a promise to Will. One, that he'd mistakenly broken.

"Sir, we've established contact with Amoret, and they've been informed about the San Diego attack." looking up at the voice, Epps saw the same soldier he'd spoken to earlier standing beside him, hand saluting by his forehead. Rob stood to face the man and he stole a quick glance at the soldier's nametag. Colt. "Thank you, Colt, you are dismissed."

Colt snapped his boot-clad feet together and he yanked away his arm, briskly dipping his head in acknowledgment. "Sir." he then started away, descending the stairs until his head disappeared below. Alone and left to his mind, Epps made a mental note to visit his adoptive niece properly. He still hadn't seen her yet, and it bit at him realizing this. Sarah would want to see her too, but neither of them were allowed to see her until she had gotten a full day's rest. All he could do was wait and pray- pretty much the same thing he's done since day one.

"Let's just hope Sarah doesn't shoot someone in the meantime." the longer he stood there, chuckling at his own joke, the scarier that thought began to be. Sarah...with a gun. Cursing under his breath, Epps stood and took the stairs two at a time. Another thing people said: _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_.

* * *

"...**reasons beyond me. It surfaced things I'd rather let rust**." muffled, muggy voices picked up through the hazy sheen covering Fera's conscious. She was fading in and out, catching bits and pieces of conversations as they drifted along around her. A cold numbness blanketed her limbs and kept her from moving, keeping her from coming to a complete wake. There was a heavy sense of fatigue weighing her down, dragging her back to sleep no matter the amount of times she tried escaping from the clutches of the floating nothing she was in. Her fingers and toes held no sense of feel for the longest time, while the very roots of her hair pulsed hotly. Time passed too swiftly to count, so Fera simply laid in the current and let it whisk her to and fro.

Warmth continued to pass along her body from the hard surface she laid on and she sighed, curling further into herself groggily. Relaxed and sleepy as she was, she barely noticed the lack of movement in her lower leg and the increasing soreness taking over her skin. Instead of trying to fight off her sleep, she let it come, laying peacefully to wait out whatever drug was in her system. This was probably the first time she'd actually been given the chance to get a whole time of rest without her nightmares and captors keeping her awake, so she was going to take advantage.

Her arms made excellent pillows on her makeshift bed, cradling her head as she lay rolled like a human rolly-pollie. Whatever she was laying on was so comfortable and she doubted if she wanted to wake up at all from this. Along with this, it was also the only thing holding her down from her woozy world, acting as her anchor to reality. Hope was so powerful in presence that it stretched from one end of her body to the other, like a soothing bath that unwound her tenseness and allowed her to freely relent to her dreamland.

However, the longer she stayed here, the sharper everything became. Her senses began to return one by one, and the words of those around her moved from a blurry slur of noises to complete sentences. "...**actions that were brash and prejudicedly in nature. Our alliance with the humans have become stricter because of your recent behaviors, causing belief of distrust to circle in concerns of you**. **What could you have _possibly_ been _thinking_?**" who was that? Fera had never heard the voice before, and she struggled to understand. Her ears felt weird. Really, really weird. There was an odd high-pitched edge to their tone, one that fell into different ticks and buzzes as they talked.

Cracking open a lid to peek around, Fera found herself surrounded by black. Her mind came to a better focus and she started, thinking she was caught up in the darkness again. She drew in a long breath and pushed herself onto one elbow so she could see herself better. Upon seeing the bandages and endless gauze covering her body, her eyebrows came down in both confusion and worry. How bad was it? Trying to lift her left leg, she found it noticeably less willing than usual. Traveling down the mummified length of her limbs, Fera found what she assumed to be her foot. It was in a bulky cocoon of white, surrounding it in a firm grasp that was itchy and uncomfortable. It hurt to move it too much, and it felt hot inside the bubble of plaster. A cast.

Groaning softly to herself, Fera leaned down towards the cast, stretched her tight abdominal muscles and causing licks of electrified whips to snap down her sides. "_Ow_." she mouthed, giving a small wince and pulling back from her foot.

"**I wasn't, ok?** **Do we have to have this conversation now? I'm sure she doesn't need to deal with anything more for a long while**." a newer voice, different than the first, but still abnormally high. Fera blinked and dared look up, deciding to sit back on her right leg and leave her left spread before her. The light wasn't as intense as she'd figured it would be. Instead, it was fairly fuzzy and manageable, like the morning rays through her bedroom window. She looked around dumbly, uncertain of where she was or who was here with her. After much squeezing her eyes shut and twisting her neck from sie to side, she'd made up her mind that she was in some kind of large room and not her bedroom.

"**He is right Ratchet, this may not be the best time for addressing these issues**." Ratchet? Was he here? Fera opened her eyes wider and she searched for the familiar, grouchy 'Bot. When she passed a blurry greenish-yellow shape off to her right, she paused, narrowing her eyes at it. "**Because of Fera? She cannot understand us, awake or not.**"

"**Yes, but perhaps it would be better to leave them alone for the next joor or so. They both need closure**." the larger figure beside him responded, "**You can monitor them at a better time, one where Solas and herself maybe more cooperative to treatment. Solas will be more than capable to watch over her**." a snort sounded from whom she assumed was Ratchet, followed by him crossing his arms. Why did he sound so different? "**Optimus**," Optimus? "**I want to run scans on the both of them. And judging from the previous events that transpired when I attempted to scan her, I suggest it might be better when she is in recharge**." everything came into clearer focus.

"**That might be a little hard**." this was a closer voice, one she knew immediately upon hearing it, despite the weird pitch. She swung her head around, almost knocking herself over in the process, to see who was behind her. The black helmet and red details stood out first, then the shining silver of his face, the line of the scar on his lips and left cheek, and finally his teal eyes. She grinned up at him, realizing for the first time that she had been actually sleeping on her Guardian. _He's a lot warmer than I thought_, she noted quietly._ And a lot more comfortable too_...

Fera heard the rev of a vent and she returned to the others standing before them. Was this Sol's room? "**Leave them be Ratchet, our friends need be alone for a mere joor. There are others who needs your assistance, for Cloudsong cannot treat Rodimus and Titanios herself forever**." Optimus nodded at the medic, who looked from his leader, to Solas, then her. He seemed to be deliberating with himself, wondering whether he should defy orders, or help those with more need.

Eventually, he seemed to make up his mind, and he turned to start for the door. "**Fine, but I'm giving them a single joor before I come back for that scan. In the meantime, he can explain to her what our prediction lies as**." and he was out the door and gone before anyone could remark. Wondering just what it was that Ratchet was talking about, Fera drew in her eyebrows again and aimed her gaze at Optimus for answers. _What happened when I was out?_ she questioned. _Why does everyone sound different?_

"I hope you had a fulfilling rest Fera." he said kindly, his voice suddenly back to the deep basso it once was. Sitting back with even further perplexity, Fera let herself lean against Sol as she nodded. Optimus approached them and lowered himself to a better height for her, his incredibly blue eyes following every feature of her face. Feeling nervous under his watchful gaze, Fera ducked her head into her shoulders and she avoided his eye contact. "Is there something wrong? I'm not frightening you, am I?" at this, he backed off, making sure to step back to where he was standing before.

Fera lifted her head again and she waved her hands before her, shaking her head roughly from side to side. "No, no, no of course not!" she assured with a cracked voice. She flinched at the scratchiness in her words and the way her dry throat felt extremely parched. Her hands fell to her lap and she looked away in shame, "You could never scare me Optimus...it's just..." what could she say? _I'm sorry, I'm afraid of you guys right now. Oh, but wait, I'm not really scared of you guys, I just am at this second!_

"She's not in her right mind at the moment Optimus, I'm sure any of us makes her anxious." Solas piped in, making Fera's face flush in warmth. It was even more embarrassing hearing it from one of them. She felt awful thinking such things, seeing as they were the very beings who wanted nothing but to protect her. Even then, she felt a tinge of uncertainty when near them now. It sucked that here, in the hands of the good, she was still afraid.

Optimus offered no words but an understanding nod. Fera felt like an absolute child, sitting here, snug up against her Guardian while the Prime gave her nothing but an understanding grin. "I understand." he murmured softly, following Ratchet's lead as he went for the door and set a hand on the frame. "Feel free to speak to me at any time you wish Fera; do not fear calling for any of us at whim." he offered over his shoulder. "**And Solas**," he turned his words onto the Guardian, his voice back to the higher pitch, "**she deserves to know the truth...no matter whether we feel she is yet ready or not**." when Sol gave no immediate answer, Optimus left the mech and his charge alone.

The hiss of the door was the only sound between them for a moment, leaving them captured in silence. Their company was all that was needed for those few minutes. And when Fera let her mind wonder, the questions arose. Once the curious, always the curious she assumed. "Solas, how did I get here?" she asked, placing her elbows on her elevated knees. Solas' fingers curled around her and she cocked her head back so to see his face better. "You wouldn't let me go." he responded simply. Fera's mouth fell open and her nails dug into her knees, "The human medics didn't want to harm you further, so they aided you while with me. They had to rebreak and set your medial and lateral malleolus fractures." she didn't understand what he meant, but she assumed that was why it hurt so much.

Fera turned where she was sitting and opened her mouth to respond when she was suddenly lifted up and brought to Solas' chest. The air escaped her lungs and she gasped with the pressure built on her back. Her arms pinned against him and her legs dangling, Fera could do nothing but set her cheek on his plating and try to get over her initial surprise. The cast on her foot knocked against Solas before she lifted it away with a suck of air through her teeth.

"Sol, what are you-"

"Shush, I'm trying something." he interrupted, thrusting the room back into silence. Fera rolled her eyes, but didn't intervene, merely giving a small smile as she waited for something to happen. The thrum of his vents brushed her with warm air, the pump of his spark strong beneath her fingertips. She let herself become limp in his hands, relenting into his grip. There was no way she was getting out of this, no matter what she tried. Trapped as she was, she had a moment. The realization hit her and she nearly began to cry again. She was home. Finally...home.

Without warning, her chest constricted and she swallowed to get rid of the lump. Until she was in Optimus' hold and she actually saw the light of the sun shining off the sleek forms of each of the Autobots, she didn't believe it. She couldn't. Now, it was happening again, and she had to remind herself that she no longer had to fear that her life was in the hands of a Decepticon. The table was gone; the chains were gone. Arachnid wasn't digging into her skin anymore; Platon was far away from torturing her indifferently. A shiver wracked her body and she curled closer to Sol. His chest rumbled at this and Fera sighed with the comforting hum. Her eyelids were getting heavy again...

"Fera?" Sol called gently. Fera repositioned herself and gave a "Hm?" as an answer. Her hands balled into fists and she shoved her arms between herself and Solas, "I want you to tell me what they did to you." his tone had dropped seriously and the vibrations of his chest ceased. Fera felt her heart skip a beat and her lungs quit taking in air. Her fingers locked on Sol and every movable limb stalled. Air that had been manageable before was now icy cold, biting into her skin and making her tremble. Flashes of her experiences passed her eyes like a scary movie. The wounds along her arms and body felt to pulse hotly underneath their bandages. The arch on her collarbone touched the back of her hand and she grew slightly nauseous from it.

Hope wound around her flustered heart, trying desperately to slow it down and calm her nerves. The necklace, or Stone of Primus as Rodimus had called it, began to emit steady waves of energy as Hope moved. Fera grabbed it tightly in one hand and avoided contact with the arch again. "Don't be afraid Fera, they can't hurt you anymore. I just want to know what hap-"

"I don't want to talk about it." she decided stonily, cutting him off. She closed her eyes and pressed her knuckles to her lips so she couldn't whimper like the weakling she'd become. Hope prodded her for answers, but she just blocked it from her, getting a sharp cramp in her chest as she did so. Forcing back her rising fright, Fera tried to control her breathing before she fell into hyperventilation. "Whatever they did, you can tell me, Fera. I am only here to help..." Sol assured, providing another set of tranquil buzzes for her.

Fera let herself become victim to the ease settling in her tired frame, even so much as to drop the block between herself and Hope. Immediately, it took back the hole which it had been drawn from and it surrounded her completely. "I..." she faltered when her voice cracked. Clearing it, she gathered herself and started again, "that she-devil...the fembot...Arach-Arachnid." she shook her head and choked up, "I can't, I just can't."

Sol didn't say anything, offering no other form of encouragement other than a small squeeze of his hand to her back. Hope pried around her body, seeking out her wounds and assessing each in detail. When it came to her throat, she rushed to put up a block around the arch. However, before she could, it got there with milliseconds of her wall. Hope flared almost angrily at sensing the injury, filling her with a belligerence that wasn't her own. "They..." Sol suddenly began to shake in short jerks of shivers. His chest twitched and the hand that held Fera applied a margin of harder force, making her uncomfortable with the added weight, "they branded you..." he hissed acidly.

Heart speeding and mind racing, Fera forced herself to look up at Sol. The mech was focused on something in the distance, his expression unreadable. Abruptly, his face shot down to establish eye contact, his teal gaze holding hers ferociously. "They marked you like a bonded; to break you and make you feel helpless..." one of his fingers moved by her ankle and she winced, raising it higher. "Is that what Ratchet and Optimus were talking about before they left?" she demanded, fixing him with worried eyes, "The arch on my chest? That's why Ratchet wants to scan me, isn't it?" she suddenly pushed on Sol, trying to put space between them. Horror arose in her when the memories of her seizures resurfaced from over a month ago.

"No, I won't let him!" she shoved away harder, only getting less than a foot away before Sol brought her closer again. "Fera, what are you...? Did you...did you hear our conversation?" he asked in disbelief. Fera held her ear to Sol and nodded against him, causing Sol to go stiff as a result. "You...understood us?" he questioned next, getting the same answer.

Out of the blue, Hope exploded, filling its small space and flooding outward to encase her entire body. It went after her heart, mind, and soul, delving and dipping for anything and everything that made up who she was. It forced its way into her nerves, pushing up every loose crevice of her body and taking it over with its essence. The Stone around her neck seemed alive as it almost began to bounce against the hallow of her throat. In an invasive move, Hope went after her thoughts and senses, scouring everything from her smell to what she was seeing. It felt her discomfort and it swam amongst her nightmarish experiences.

Shocked at the unwelcomed entrance into her personal conscience, Fera threw up her barrier and growled when her entire chest crushed the air from her lungs. "Yes." she managed through clenched teeth, "I don't know how, but I did."

Hope pulled back hesitantly from her, giving her a chance to lower her guard by a little. "We were speaking in Cybertronian, there is no way you should have understood us...maybe it's..." his words faded and Fera glanced up in time to see him roughly shaking his head from side to side, "No, no, they can't be right. It's not possible...it can't be..." he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something, like he was telling himself everything was only a bad dream. Concerned, Fera reached up to place a hand on his chest. Her muscles complained of the movement and she grimaced, but she still kept her limb where it was.

"What can't be? Sol, I don't know what you're talking about..." she patted his armoring to get his attention and Sol jumped like he'd been pinched. Peering down at her, he appeared as if he were seeing her for the first time. There was awe there...wonder even.

"Fera, I want to try something." he announced after a moment, "I don't want you to be scared if it works, because this is a very important test." he raised his eyebrows in wait and Fera paused in answering. She was confused and apprehensive about what was going to happen, and just why as to Sol's reason for being so secretive. However, her curiosity won over her fear, and so she quietly agreed for Sol to continue.

For the first few seconds, there was nothing. Fera was interested to see what Sol would do, and yet she was still slightly uncertain. The unpredictable Autobot could very well throw her against the wall and see if she bounced back like a rubber ball. Though, she highly doubted he would.

Hope hovered around her mind, circling her barrier and simply moving its way around the perimeter of her thoughts. But then, with actions that were as sluggish as honey, it curled away her block. Its wispy tendrils snaked as smokey fingers down her back, and to her heart. When here, it melded into the chambers of the flesh, expanding with each beat and constricting with the cardiac processes. It ran along her heart, gently pushing away the hurt, the pain, the fear. And in their place, Hope instilled a feeling of safety; a feeling of itself in her. Relief washed along her limbs, taking away her affliction to put numbness there instead. "Do you feel it?" Solas rumbled almost inaudibly.

Fera's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be talking about...he wouldn't be...could he? She slowly raised her chin to stare at him. No, this was a joke. He couldn't...not, well...he wasn't there with...when they... "Oh my God..." she breathed. Hope revolved around her heart, letting go of its own sense of pure security. "Primus, you do, don't you?" he inquired, noticing her confounded expression.

Fera rubbed her chest, testing out her prediction as she poked at Hope. Doing something she'd never before, she grabbed Hope and searched it. She entered Hope and passed through its protective surface, finding what made it...well it. Along the swirling touches of thin vapors, Fera traveled deeper into Hope until she was at its core. Expanses of light outstretched around her, vastly enveloping her with amazing shows of power. But at the center, floating soundlessly in the air, was an extraordinary show of blue. A halo of faded iridescent hues framed the swimming shape. Waves distorted the air around like heat on a blacktop. Fera, completely captivated by this sight before her, came closer until she was within reaching distance.

Her fingertips met the edge of the object, sending a tingling zing up her arm. The further she went into the light, the harsher the electricity became. Her skin flinched and jumped, her muscles leaping and twisting with the shocks of charge. Solas shuddered when her hand slipped from the energy field and Fera stopped dead.

Reality smacked her in the face and Fera clutched at her chest, willing herself to believe; fighting the want to not. Solas was watching her carefully, assessing her reaction. Flicking her eyes off to the wall, Fera fought her hummingbird heart and struggled with her rapid sucks of air. Again and again, she opened and closed her chapped lips, trying so hard to form the words on her dry tongue. Things didn't make sense anymore, and her whole world was swimming.

"You're Hope." she murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"You're my small spark." he whispered back.

"You were with me...that entire time..." she gazed back up at Solas and grabbed at his armor, "you kept me alive Sol, that entire time! Hope, er-you made my heart beat when it stopped, and you forced me beyond quitting, and you gave me hope, and-" she stopped and gasped, suddenly filling with a random rage. Her hands smacked against Sol and she quickly pushed herself away from him. This almost got her dropped when Sol didn't react quick enough to her. However, he was able to catch her before she flew through the air and hit the cold, unforgiving floor below.

Fera scrambled onto all fours on Sol's palm, glaring at him as she stood on her knees. "That's what Ratchet was talking about!" she realized pointedly, "You all knew about this! And you didn't tell me!" when Sol brought her closer, she pounded one raw fist on his chest. The chaffed marks on her wrists were covered in bandages and the pain she'd felt with them was now dulled and less vivid, "Do you know what I went through? All the crap you put me through doing this?" her face felt flushed and tempered, her hands swollen. She could feel the disbelieving and angered tears building.

Solas put a hand before her, blocking her fists from meeting his body. Fera pounded a few more times on his palm before giving up to catch her breath. "Fera, we had no idea what was truly happening. We had our thoughts, but it was so outlandish we barely considered it!" he reasoned, bringing her to him to crush against him, "Now listen, before you hurt yourself!" Fera growled and tried freeing herself, but Solas simply held her down until her struggles stopped. He brushed her heart, trying to calm her, but she just pulled away. Knowing who Hope was now...that it was _Solas Kaon_...it was too much for her to handle.

"Ratchet, Optimus, and I have briefly _deliberated_ on the possibility, nothing more. The mere percentile that what we discussed maybe true was so slim, that we brushed it aside. I didn't tell you because it wasn't supposed to happen!" the sudden rise of his tone had Fera's head snapping up, "I didn't want you to be put through that, if it were to happen. I didn't think you deserved that..." he grunted and looked away, severing the eye contact they had just heartbeats before. Fera lowered her hands and moved to stand. Didn't want to put her through it? "Through what?" she demanded, "Knowing who it was that was keeping me alive this entire time?"

Fera leaned forward and used Sol's hand as a balance. Her legs felt weak and her knees threatened to cave, but she stayed standing anyway. He looked ashamed, refusing to return their gazes no matter how long she watched him. "Solas." she said firmly, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes, but didn't turn to her. "Solas Kaon, look at me." she commanded. The mech stayed still after her words faded and she feared he may ignore her. However, he proceeded to sigh and reestablish their broken views. Fera saw the confliction in his features and the unsaid frustration.

"I've taken a hell of a lot more than you apparently care." she chuckled and sighed once more as she leaned against him, "You think a little presence in my head is going to affect me?" she lifted her arms and folded them beneath her head, "I've taken a knife to my side, been kidnaped by a 'Con, lost you...twice..." Sol actually chuckled at this, "got kidnaped again, tortured by a Decepticon spider-freak, kicked another 'Con in the face, and survived long enough to come back here and tell you I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" Sol asked, his chest thick with every word. Fera snuggled deeper into her arms, finding herself being lulled by the small shakes. "For almost releasing you from being my Guardian. And...everything else." she shrugged and let her eyelids hang on the edge of closing. Solas shifted her so that she was comfortably resting against him, not even having to move her arms in the process. "Well there's no need to apologize." they inclined back and Fera peeked up to see Solas lounging back against the wall. Rolling her eyes, she settled herself for a nap. "**It's just good to have you back**."

The comment was high and surely in Cybertronian. But Fera _understood_ it! She could understand Solas and the others! She smiled to herself, silently praying that this wasn't all just a dream. To sum up everything learned today: she had returned to the 'Bots, discovered she knew an alien language, and apparently shared some form of connection with her Guardian. She'd always wanted her life to be more than normal, to have that extra edge no one would ever be able to experience. But, she'd never figured it would be like this.

"It's good to be back." she breathed, drowning in a sleep that she knew was either going to be riddled with nightmares, or blessed in sweet dreams.

* * *

"Those two are weird." James Marks huffed at the screen and straightened, placing his hands on his hips. The company of the room, General Hendricks, Robert Epps, and Optimus Prime, didn't seem to mind his comment. Optimus was trained on the screen like it was the only thing in the world, his audio receptors picking up more than the humans' possibly would. James turned to the others as the Guardian laid back in his given break from duty. Was this how he treated his warriors? Give them free time after they'd attacked another peaceful being?

Venting a sigh of his own, Optimus pinched the bridge of his noseplate. He _would_ have punished Solas if he wasn't the Guardian of their priority and apparently the only one that she would stay calm around. As soon as she was up and stronger again, Solas was being dealt with. The Prime's authority could be compromised if he simply allowed his warriors to run around, fighting one another. He had already spoken with the officials of the property once, including the Directors. To summarize the discussion would be explained as many unsatisfied, contemptuous human males and one female whom surprising held more control over the meeting than Optimus had.

"Turn the monitor off. Doesn't anyone _not_ get spied on around here?" General Hendricks ordered. Optimus glanced up at the gathered party and saw the colonel flip off the video feed. Epps was sitting off to the side in a rolling chair, his hands clasped between his knees. He blew through his lips incredulously at the General's comment and peered around him, "Sir, the day we signed up for the N.E.S.T campaign, we weren't given the right of privacy anymore."

The attempt of humor was not met with laughter, or even a chuckle. Instead, it was challenged in a quiet agreement. Optimus knew each one of these men came to realize that this was a rule in their places as N.E.S.T representatives. However, now that it was spoken, the outright meaning must have 'smacked them in the face', as their kind would say. "One of the lovely bonuses of being a soldier for your country I suppose." James noted, leaning back against the desk as his arms crossed. General Hendricks removed the hat he wore and flashed the greying filaments of his hair as his hand rubbed over the top, "That is, and always will be, the vows we've taken for this country men. I've built a lot of respect for all of you, including you Optimus Prime," he recognized the Autobot commander, who politely dipped his helm back, "but we've got to come up with a plan here. These hostiles cannot keep jumping in whenever they want and scare the people of my mother country." he fixed his cap on his head and fully faced the Prime.

Optimus did the same, respectfully facing the General of The Armies as they addressed one another. "And we are General," he answered calmly, "this attack on friendly allies will not go unattended, I assure you. The Autobot commander of the Sand Diego base has been has been contacted, and at this current time, we are awaiting his reply. As you may have come by, one of my fembot operatives on the premises was holding, or 'pregnant', in human cases." the general's eyebrows came down at this and his hands locked before him, "I was not. I offer my prayers in hopes that she will not be harmed in any severe way upon the outcome of this assault."

"That is appreciated, thank you General." Optimus said in gratitude. The man nodded and looked behind him to the colonel, "I want you to get Director Ferk here ASAP." he said, watching as the colonel swiftly got to his feet and started for the balcony steps, "Oh and Colonel Marks?" James turned back, "Get President Wake on the phone. This is no longer a matter of alien warfare. This is including American soldiers, therefore, it will include American interference."

James briskly turned on his heel and took to the steps as the General and Optimus followed his movement until he disappeared behind a door below. "I mean you no disrespect General," Optimus began, catching both the attention of General Hendricks and Captain Epps, "but I must depart on a rendezvous with Secretary Kepler."

There were so many other things he'd rather be doing than seeing the pompous official again, but duty was duty, and Optimus possessed a large quantity of it. His personal opinions and emotions would have to be set aside in order to preserve order and peace in N.E.S.T. The Autobot leader started away in aims to go to the said meeting, however, he was stopped when General Hendricks created a graveled set of noises from his throat in a way of clearing it. Halting for a sparkbeat to look back at the General, Optimus found the man grinning at him. Grinning? "I will deal with him Optimus, there's no need for you to worry about him while I'm around. You have enough to process already." the flesh wrinkled around his face while his blue eyes danced, "Go take a break for a while, you deserve it." his eyebrows raised when Optimus hesitated, "That wasn't a request friend, that was an order." he gave a hearty chuckle and left without another word.

"Can't beat the general's orders Prime." Epps commented, catching Optimus' optic. The captain reclined back on his chair before placing a foot on his knee and resting both hands behind his head. He gave a shrug and smiled brightly, "Orders are orders."

Prime couldn't share in the man's happiness. Soulsearcher could very well be injured, as well as her charge Firelight. Walking away before his expression would be questioned, Optimus started for the personal quarters that he shared with his family unit. Seeing them again would pick up his mood, as it always did. He thanked Primus every morning they were here with him; that he was able to see them and talk with them. Liora, his precious little Liora, never ceased to amaze him. If his files reminded him correctly, she was getting her youngling frame this kalon. The mech sent the message to his mate, making up his processor that he wasn't going to miss the greatly important milestone for his sparkling.

_So you're coming?_ Rethalia piped up suddenly, showing her excitement as Optimus continued on to the medbay wing of the base. _Yes_, he sent back, relaying General Hendricks' orders to her, _I wouldn't miss it for the world_.

* * *

**FINALLY Fera knows about the bond!**

**This is a nice turn of events :)**

**Oh, and sorry for the wait guys, I kinda lost power this week because of a tornado, so...**

**Power's been a little issue.**

**More in store to come :D**

***Chapter Inspiration: ****_Castle Of Glass_****=Linkin Park***


	37. Chapter 37: Where Do We Go From Here?

**So, here's a life fact for everyone:**

**Tornadoes are scary.**

**And they like to throw trees.**

**And take out power.**

**Luckily writing doesn't take power :D**

**Thanks for having patience with me everyone, I appreciate it!**

**Don't be afraid to review, I love to see what you guys think :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 37

The ground shook violently beneath the scrapped rubble scattered around. Pebbles fell from above, bouncing off the piles building here and there. Sparks fizzled overhead, flickering on and off repeatedly in their last dying spits of light. Chunks of the walls were missing, with most the dislocated rock laying about in pieces bigger than a youngling. The ground was a flurry of moving figures, small in size, but many in number. They ran around in an array of organized madness, carrying the only weapons they could with them. If one was to travel down the interlacing halls and past the spacious rooms along the way, they would pass a particularly bustling wing towards the bow of the building.

Rows of military men and women rushed to cycle in and out the lobby entrance. They switched places constantly, taking stand outside where a barrage of enemy fire vomited down on them. The enemy? A band of eight Decepticon Seekers and Combaticons.

The California sun beat down mercilessly on those below, shining off the armor of the alien warriors and causing sweat to bead off the brows of the human soldiers. Jets soared above and roared past as their bellowing engines grated on the hearing of one specific mech among his fellow allies. His bright red and blue paint stuck out like a sore thumb against the background of grey and green, but he was nimbly able to keep a good shelter by the left middle of the main fight behind a makeshift blockade made of steel and rock.

He whipped around the shield again, wielding a large rifle and missile launchers on his shoulderbolts. Closing one optic and holding his weapon close, the fighter released a volley of bullets that ricocheted off the plates of other Cybertronians or the barriers they too took refuge behind. For a split astrosecond, the humans and his own firing overwhelmed the four on the ground, and the space before them was clear. Two jets rumbled across the skies, the tailing plane keeping up an impressing series of attacks on them.

The mech on the ground whipped around to press his spinal support to his block and he sank lower so to better protect his high shoulderbolt mounts. His vents heaved for air while his joints hissed in waning strength. They'd been at this for joors at least, neither side budging for a single nanoclick to the other. "**Frag!**" he spat, curling to the side as a bullet met its mark beside him, spraying concrete and flaming metal chips in all directions. The wails of humans nearby sent chills up his relay, reminding him all too kindly of those gravely wounded on the Cybertronian battlefield.

"Ultra Magnus, this is getting out of hand!" a small voice, one he did not recognize, had Ultra Magnus looking down to find a human beside his ped. The man doubled over a shard of rubble, using as a stand for his automatic weapon as the flashes burst successively. "**Just hold the lines! As long as we can keep them at a safe distance, they will back off eventually**." Magnus peeked over the damaged edge of his block and he quickly struck out with a single missile as Thundercracker's helm crested the top of his mound of ruined scrap and Earth.

Receiving no response to his answer to the human's comment, Ultra Magnus glanced back at him to see the human sat with his back held against his wall and his expression that of confusion. _Right_, Magnus finally reminded himself, _humans don't speak Cybertronian_. The chip in his CPU kicked in and his vocal capacitor shifted gears. "The Decepticons will retreat if we hold them long enough." he explained in fluent English, his words bordered with a hint of a British accent, "Until then, we must bar the entrance and stand our ground for as long as we can."

The soldier nodded at him, the helmet he wore sliding forward before he replaced it and wiped the shining gleam from his forehead. "Alright men," he called, getting to his feet and displacing his gun from its stand, "hold your stand, and make these moving scrap-heaps regret ever coming here!" hearty cheers accompanied his battle challenge, and Magnus paused for a brief moment to really admire the height of human spirit. Many of these soldiers may never make it back to their relatives, or family for that matter. However, that didn't seem to stall them for a sparkbeat as they charged into the crossfire without a care to their already pitifully short life cycles.

Magnus was able to take out two of the four fighting on the Decepticon side. Swindle and Bekos went down shortly before their Combaticon companion Brawl followed suit. The three retreated by their own ways, leaving smoking trails behind them as they climbed the blue Earth skies and raced along the rough, haggard grounds. Lero, the only flying Autobot on base at the moment, twisted skillfully behind them, setting off a few lasting shots to their afts so to fully sink in the message of their unwelcomed presence.

The last two in sights however were Ramjet and Vortex, holding their positions stubbornly as the humans and their Autobot comrade approached. Ramjet suddenly jumped to the air and transformed, soon followed by his black peer. With a few shots aimed for their wings, Magnus and the humans swiftly made sure the 'Cons left with a good amount of damage. Vortex escaped easy enough, discharging a wave of wind powerful enough to make a few of the humans fall to the dirt and Magnus' audio receptors sting in their aftereffects. Ramjet on the other hand, wasn't one to be so simply discouraged.

A flash of black rocketed around on the tip of his wing before he sharply turned back around. Magnus lowered his rifle with a perplexed gaze trained on the black and red Decepticon Seeker. Path evening and his engines flaring with wisps of flame, Ramjet soared pass and picked up speed in the shutter of the optic. Narrowing his optic slips, Magnus watched the 'Con as he took up another, more solid direction. He knew the mech was already reckless, never processing before acting, but this was just odd. An unexplained round on the enemy? He couldn't be planning out his actions, that wasn't Ramjet's way. So, he must be acting on impulse.

His optics followed Ramjet as the aircraft turned again, putting on a burst of power as Ultra Magnus glanced ahead the 'Con's intended path. Realization dawned on Magnus and his optics widened with a snap. Lero was still in the air, oblivious to the 'Con coming up on his tail. However, the Commander of the base did. ~_Lero, behind you!_~ he warned. The jets came closer, their distance shrinking. Ramjet took this opportunity and he suddenly reformed mid-air, leaping through the space between himself and his target. The Decepticon latched onto Lero's wings, roughly yanking them to the side. A blaster appeared from Ramjet's arm, then shoved into one of Lero's engines. A reverberating explosion rocked the expanse, nearly vibrating Magnus' plates from this impossible stretch of length.

Unable to keep a good balance, Lero started to spin through the skies, Ramjet still attached to him. His other engine burst as well, overwhelmed by the lack of support. Energon spilled into the open, fluttering behind him like rain as he quickly came upon the ground. Magnus' spark rose into his throat as he witness Ramjet jumping off his wounded adversary and gave a short bellow of success before jetting away in his alt mode.

Magnus' wide peds thundered quickly across the earth as he started towards his peer as fast as his heavier build would allow. Wind ripped through his plates, whistling amongst the red, white, and blue armor. Grass and organic matter splattered around him to cake his paint and lodge in his cracks and crevices. Soldiers called after him, but the horrified sense in him egged him on past their strange words.

Ultra Magnus could only watch as his comrade and fellow brother in arms crash-landed to the earth below. His alt mode melted away just before he hit, allowing his bipedal frame to take most the damage as the dirt mushroomed around him in a billowing cloud of dust. Magnus' legs moved impossibly faster, bringing him to the lip of the crater sooner than expected. The City Commander skidded to a stop on the cliff of the pit and slowly leaned forward to gaze below. His venting took up the entirety of the sounds, heaving massive amounts of air with humming buzzes. Energon trails dotted the outer rim and led to the other small pools staining the inside and lying beneath the silver body at the bottom of the bowl. A crumpled mass of silver and black rested in the belly, slumped and twisted into an almost unrecognizable bulk.

The larger mech gasped and started forward at the sight of his smoking peer. Magnus slid inside to fall beside his friend, instantly dropping to his kneebolts as he reached the wounded mech. Hesitant at first to touch him with the sight of the energon leaks, Ultra Magnus hovered his servos over the flier's chassis and by his helm as he leaned down to get a better look.

Lero's helm was dented and bowed, charred from the heat he'd expelled at impact. His armoring no longer held its luster, instead being a tangle of missing bits and pieces. Dirt and smudges of earthly browns and greens covered over his paint. His faceplates appeared scratched and scrapped, with energon trickling from his lip plates and the light of his optics flickering on and off. His vents sputtered when he choked on the matter lodged in them, causing him to jump with the fits of his coughs. Ultra Magnus flinched in seeing this, finding even the sound of the mech's gurgling pipes and wheezing vents painful.

"**Lero," **Magnus called, finally pressing his servos to the creaking frame of the injured flier,** "speak to me...are you alright?**" his vocal capacitor vibrated soothingly with their natural language, and Lero slumped deeper into the hole he laid in when he heard it. Crackling pops sparked from his throat when he tried to speak, while the rotors in his neck and joints gave loud complaints as he attempted to move. Magnus gently pushed Lero back down, holding him still so as to keep him from hurting himself any further. This energon flow couldn't be good for the mech, and Magnus realized he'd have to stop it before a major line became swollen and possibly burst. He lightly applied pressure to a few areas experimentally, finally settling on under his chassis where a line must have broke.

Raising himself to get a better look around, Ultra Magnus used his height to his advantage in scanning the nearer perimeter in search of helpful supplies. After only a few sparkbeats, he was growling in frustration. All there was that was in the closest proximity was dirt, grass, rock, and more dirt. Oh, and the humans of course.

Maybe there was a useful tool here after all. The humans could offer some form of aid, and could provide the care Lero needed until proper medical attention could be given. Magnus rose himself straighter and looked down on his servos, seeing them drenched in azure-blue energon. He took in a flush of air, preparing to make the call for help. But, before he could, a strong, slim grip on his wrist had him looking down on his comrade once again. Lero was staring up at him, far stronger than he should have been at the moment, with determination clear in his optics and a small trail of his life liquid beading down his mandible.

Lero struggled to pull himself up to get closer to Magnus, so the commander simply got lower so to catch the flier's words better. In a raspy, strangled tone, Lero's youthful voice picked up. "**Leave me Magnus**..." he commanded to the shock of the larger mech before him, "**you...you have to go...she needs you**..."

"**Who needs me?**" he demanded, refusing to heed the fading mech's order. Magnus searched Lero's faceplates desperately, trying to keep the mech online for just a few nanoclicks longer. The mech he held grimaced at his pain and his vents shuddered with each intake. "**I saw**...**while up there**..." slowly, shakily, the mech's digits removed themselves from Magnus' arm. They rose and swayed, fragile to the wind as one digit separated from the rest to point at the magnificently blue Earth sky. The regal helm of the city commander tilted back as he followed the direction of Lero's digit.

All he noted was the soft fluff of the clouds and the endless smoke that marred the afternoon skies. Confused, he narrowed his optics and tried even harder to see what it was that Lero was seeing. However, he couldn't find anything. As he was about to question the flier, Lero grabbed Magnus again, jolting him with a supernatural vigor. Lero aimed Magnus' helm towards him, not allowing the mech to gaze anywhere else. His icy optics trained on Ultra Magus' own, holding them in a trance of solid fright. "**They're inside Magnus!**" he cried suddenly, "**Inside**...**with**...**her**..." Lero shuttered his optic slips a few times, seemingly dazed as each word began to slur and falter.

Apparently unable to take anything more, the mech's optics rolled into his cranial unit and he dropped limp to the ground. Ultra Magnus started and grabbed at the mech, concerned with the lack of response he offered. "**Lero!**" he called, gently rocking him to get him back online. When the flier's optics didn't relight, Magnus sighed at the unconscious form and he carefully set him back on his spinal support. The Commander then checked his vitals, making sure that he was alive and able to be left for a short time. Soft, shallow vents escaped Lero's chassis, while live energon pumped through the exposed circulatory lines. The warm breeze wafted the smells of overheated plates into Magnus' faceplates and he crinkled his noseplate.

Who could Lero be talking about? He sounded desperate and frightened, far past the worry for himself so to get out what needed to be said before he fell under. Magnus' optic ridges came down in confusion as he contemplated what it was that Lero was trying to warn him about. Shouts from human soldiers echoed in the near distance, calling for him and his situation. However, he paid them no attention. What in Primus' name was this flier trying to say?

And then it hit him.

Ultra Magnus' spark fell to his peds and his venting hitched. His tanks flipped and his CPU almost shot itself as the understanding dawned. His instincts kicked in and he swiftly jumped to his peds. Turning away from Lero, Magnus reached up for the higher of the bowl so to climb up, but he stopped. He couldn't just leave his comrade here, that wasn't right. Twisting his helm back around, Magnus looked down upon the broken mech in concern. Should he assist his comrade here and postpone his duty, or abandon Lero and try to take action against something that may not be true?

His decision was made for him as human personnel peeked over the edge of the crater and down at him. Magnus growled and squeezed his optic slips shut, already regretting where this was headed. His servos raised and dipped into the soft, temperate earth, while one ped prepared him for lift. Every ounce of himself was screaming for him to carry on, but his limbs seemed to refuse to go. Here, in the presence of the wounded, was it just to move on to others? "**Frag it all to Pit**." he hissed under his vents, roughly shaking his helm once before pushing off with his supporting ped. Of course he was going to her. But, why did he feel so badly doing so?

Ultra Magnus grabbed the outer circle of the crater and heaved himself up and over the top. His ped came down and the humans gathering around him shifted away nervously when it landed nearby. Magnus ignored their anxious gazes between him and Lero, instead focusing on the building before him. His own form of worry coursed through his core as the possibilities became reality. What Lero spoke of could be true. She could really, truly be in danger.

The commander motioned at the highest ranking official at his ped and the male gestured at himself questioningly. Magnus nodded and the man's expression became surprised. "Officer David, I am requesting you provide immediate aid for my comrade Lero. Tell your peers not to touch the energon, and if they do, to seek immediate cleansing." Magnus pointed out the life of his race and then opened his servo at the bottom of the bowl. Officer David briskly agreed, saluting Ultra Magnus before the hulking 'Bot pivoted on his heelped and started for the base.

Clouds rumbled overhelm, rolling in tune with Magnus' thundering steps. He nearly leapt for each stride, pushing himself as far as he could stretch. Thankfully, the distance was minimal coming from Lero's side to the ramshackle main entrance, so Magnus was able to come upon the building with ease. Once inside, Magnus slid to a halt and let his chassis rise and fall violently with his hurried vents. His helm snapped from side to side, taking in his options as he chose between his left or right.

Rubble was thick among the floor, chunks of concrete lying uselessly amongst scrapes of random metal and glass. Human men and women ran about, carrying around the injured and sprinting between rooms and adjacent halls. Magnus dodged a pair of medical workers as they rolled a gurney towards the back, a bloodied form spread over the top. From his experience, Ultra Magnus knew he was never to see that male again.

Finally, he ripped his gaze away and dived down the left pathway. This wasn't the time to reminisce on the unfairness of war. She needed him; _they_ needed him. The lights choked above, spitting out sparks to rain over him. A few sizzled the paint from his shoulderbolts, stinging the wires beneath and gaining a pained flinch. Magnus rounded the balconies and ducked the arches of construction, making it past the corner and letting him run on. He made his way through the east wing doors after punching in the access code multiple times. A hectic new energy overtook his digits and caused him to make a mistake in the code each time. A soft, short curse followed.

But then, by Primus almighty, the doors jerked open, threatening to lock as their motors shorted. Ultra Magnus snarled and grabbed both the insides of the doors. Planting his peds, the powerful mech sucked in air and pushed against the stubborn slides. As they slowly began to ease apart, the light buzzed and gave. Magnus froze and sagged in irritation. Now? Of all times? Thunder roared outside, vibrating the air with energy as its brilliant shine flashed through the windows high on the walls around him. The City Commander growled lowly to himself and strained every mobility gear in his arms and shoulderbolts. Where was the backup generator?

Abruptly, the doors snapped open and Ultra Magnus vented a relieved wave of air. Waiting only a mere nanoclick, the small headlights on Magnus' chassis clicked on. The white of their light bombarded the dark with luminance, finding anything and everything and bringing them from hiding. Humans scurried around him, flustered around to find a better source to see by. The highly sensitive mechanisms in Ultra Magnus' optics allowed him to see clearly despite the gloom.

He started on again, skillfully evading those below as he glided on the black of the base. Caught in another array of halls and rooms, Ultra Magnus' chassis trembled in the stark still. The only noises were those from the storm raging outside and Magnus' own bodily functions. His servos curled to fists when he remembered one vital, careless mistake: He didn't know where he was going.

"**What a foolish mistake!**" he barked, quickly searching for the best path to take. Why were there so many ways to consider? The knowing that his luck was swiftly running out crept on the rims of Magnus' processor, and he groaned knowing this fact. Desperately, he sent out a general comlink message, hoping- no praying, she would answer. ~_Bluestring check in_.~ he ordered. Nanoclicks passed and the armory smith didn't answer back. Yanking his digits from his comlink communicator, Magnus made the grim conclusion that he was on his own. Lero was down, Bluestring wasn't responding, and the only other 'Bot on base was the one he was trying to find.

Perfect.

Ultra Magnus came upon the Cybertronian barracks, dipping his helm into each one to look around. Each sit dark and still, beside the destruction of the other areas to remain clean and sparsely furnished. Shadows danced across the walls as Magnus swiveled among each to quickly sweep each of the four rooms. Cracks and crevices caused tricks of light and dark to play with his already alert senses, making the mech feel jumpy and on-edge. Multiple times, he called the designation of the fembot he was searching for, but not once did he get a return.

When the last space came up empty, Magnus' worry soared. His spark pounded in his chassis, fighting back the horror consuming him. There was no distress call, no scream or cry, and absolutely no sign of where she was hiding. If Magnus wasn't so proud of the spy for covering her tracks, he would have been downright livid in frustration.

The Commander raised his arm and folded it on the doorframe, leaning on it as a support as his lights went out and he took a brief moment to himself. If only she had a tracker: some kind of locator that signaled where she was to be found, things would be far easier. The coolant systems in Magnus' frame whirred softly in the crushing black as the humidity placed small patches of damp moisture across his plating. The tiny droplets evaporated and turned to mist before they could settle for long.

Magnus rested his foreplate on his upper arm, fitting it against his bracer while he processed for a nanoclick or two. _Where could you be?_ he called silently. _Please, give me a sign where to find you!_ His pleas were followed by utter quiet, their only company being the noises made by the storm. He'd looked in the firing range; he'd looked in the medbay; he'd looked in the main offices; he'd even went so far as to take a peek into the military garage. And he'd found nothing. Absolutely, positively, nothing.

~_We are here!_~

The message was so sudden, and so powerful with emotion, that Magnus leapt from where he was standing and he stumbled back into the other side of the door. Dazed and awed from the short burst, Magnus let himself stare dumbly ahead until his processor picked up speed. He snatched the com from his files and studied it, reliving it time and time again as he made sure his assumptions were correct and not just some sick hoax of his fried CPU. After a single click, he was sure, by no doubt, that this was who he was after.

Attached to the distress signal was a locating beacon set specifically for the first individual to take it. It was a complicated concoction of communication- creatively invented to be sent as a general comlink, but end up terminating after the first response. Luckily, Magnus was that single responder, and he began to sprint down the halls before he'd even finished decrypting the mediocre access code. Surprised at the destination set on his positioning system, Ultra Magnus changed his course and snapped around a corner towards the distant cargo area in the far rear of the building.

On his approach, Magnus slowed and cautiously inched along the wall, his servo hovering by his weapon bolstered on his hipbolt. The distant warning made by Lero echoed faintly in his audio receptors, as well as the mathematical fact that three of the eight Decepticons attacking were missing. It wasn't a good sign, and it definitely wasn't a good chance of odds for either the rescuer or the rescued.

Magnus tightened his grip on the handle of the rifle, wringing his digits around over and over as the mounts on his shoulderbolts hummed. They were just pleading to be used, begging for him to release Pit on whomever it was threatening his friend. In the latter of the hall, he could make out the sound of shuffling and irritable voices. Fixing himself closer to the corner, Magnus switched off his lights and listened intently to the words being said. He couldn't say he recognized the speakers, but he knew they were all mech, and all speaking clear Cybertronian.

"**Well? Can we leave now?**" one questioned, obviously antsy to get out of the area. "**Yeah**," the next one answered, "**I'd rather not stay around here when the others come around, so let's get going**." uncertain of whether this comment should concern him or not, Magnus boldly stepped from his spot to gaze down the way.

There was nothing here but the fading forms of Cybertronian mechs melting into the dim to make their leave. They couldn't be Autobot, for Magnus began to recall the distinct shapes of their armor. He matched the voices with the forms and he soon had the designations of all three: Onslaught, Blastoff, and Skywarp. Magnus lifted his rifle's nose to the ceiling, removing his digit from the trigger as he assessed his position. Where was he to go from here? Three yards north...west... The weapon dropped and Magnus' faceplates did as well. Right where the Decepticon mechs had been just astroseconds before...

No, no, this couldn't be. There had to be some mistake. He refused to believe so.

Ultra Magnus let his servo completely let go of his rifle, allowing it to hit the ground with a resounding crash as he strode towards the cargo room door. As he came closer, he found the metallic door already wide open and left to hang by its last bolted hinge. Fright and denial welled in the mech's spark, and each step he made became slower and slower in speed until he was almost trudging to the entrance. Ruined heaps of stone, dirt, and other materials from the building shuffled from his path as he kicked them aside along the way.

One servo up, Magnus grabbed the doorframe and shuttered his optics. His helm bowed as he finally reached the room, shading him from seeing what was within. He was near too afraid to look up- too weak to face the gruesome failure surely there. Cool, damp wafts of air bustled from inside, brushing along his armoring in a chilling sense. It seemed so much darker here- full of the stifling malice riding on the vents of each being. Magnus swallowed the lubricant in his mouth and he let himself rely heavily on the structure he held himself up with. He needn't look up, for he knew.

There was no more beacon. There was no more distress signal. There was no life signature amongst the supplies.

Great grief burrowed into Magnus' core, and he sank to his kneebolts with the sorrow. She didn't deserve this. She needn't take the hatred. What had she done to deserve such a last stand? She was a Guardian, no longer even a spy as she devoted herself entirely to her charge- one who'd been created by her sister nonetheless. But she still took him into her spark; into her life as if he was her own. Ultra Magnus had never been blessed with seeing a sparkling with their creator until she, and he couldn't say he recognized they were but relatives and not sparkling and creator until explicitly stated.

It was a beautiful time full of laughter and joy and happiness for all of them. She raised him in the sake of her sibling, kept him safe in total war. It was a feet any Cybertronian should be proud of- one where it was to be reveled and fiercely protected. However, here, now, that promise could not be kept. The light was grey as her optics must be. He was no longer to hear her soothing songs, or her voice at all. Her charge would no longer see her smiles, or witness her loving ways. Worst of all: she would never see the end of the war. Bravely, Ultra Magnus forced himself to peer up into the expanse of room. Immediately, his bitter regret rose and he weakly keened.

Cyan-blue energon splattered about, coating the walls and floor. Boxes sit blown about, charred black, and scattered among the body mid-floor. This form, painted in the softest hues of pink and pearly white, was too covered in her own gore. She was laid out on her side, tipped over from a sitting position with her arms reaching above her and her body set in an odd angle. She was perfectly unharmed in every part of her armoring but above the neck. The wires there were severed or missing, twitching with electric sparks and spurting continuous amounts of useless energon onto the cold stone floor.

The cranial unit was barely worthy to be called that anymore, for it was but a caved box cupping the remnants of a Cybertronian's most internal hardware and the central processing unit. There was a messy hole through the middle, blasting off half the back of the processor and exposing what lay inside to the world. Loose gears and circuits buzzed along with the fizzling slivers of chips seen. Thank Primus, Magnus couldn't see her faceplates, for if he could, the mech doubted he would hold his tanks.

She almost appeared as if she were reaching for something, but hadn't achieved it. Magnus let his servos land in his lap as he stared on, memorizing, studying. This was a lesson for him, he knew it. Primus was punishing him for not being there during the Dark Hunt in Praxus, and for failing in keeping his city on Cybertron safe. It was a cruel punishment for mistakes made by the mech, and he knew it. But Primus was who he was, and he decided the fates of the wasn't in Magnus' right to say whether something was wrong or right, so he was left to simply deal with it. However, that hadn't meant the mech didn't feel every fragging 'lesson' taught was taking away another piece of himself over time.

Sure that the fembot was just a caddie for his imposing faults, Magnus bowed his helm and quietly produced a series of quiet apologies meant for her and her alone. This was all his fault. And she had paid for it. He'd been too late.

Then, a whimper.

It was a tiny noise, high-pitched and young. Magnus' faceplates whipped up at it and he pushed down his self-blame to search out the source of the sound. The mech climbed to his peds, using the door as a support to help his unsteady legs. The cry picked up again and the City Commander's optics flicked around faster. He leaned from the door, watching and waiting for the call to hit the air one more time so he could pinpoint the position. His spark fluttered when it happened once more, and he jerked.

No longer caring for his pity and his selfish turmoils, Magnus launched into the room and towards the place he felt the crying was coming from. He was headed for a small heap of cargo boxes, stacked in a pile against the back wall. When he stepped nearer, bending over to get a better look, the whimpers turned to full-out whines. Magnus' optics widened and he grabbed at the piles of supplies, easily tossing them over his shoulderbolt one after the other. The group thinned out and became less bulky as he dug on. After removing a good set of materials, Magnus was able to make out the small, beautiful blue optics and grabby digits that clutched at the air.

"**Firelight**..." he vented, pausing for a nanoclick to drink in the sight of the sparkling. Relief enveloped him and Magnus' faceplates broke out into a wondered grin. But then, Firelight became impatient and he began to yell, his watery optics producing fresh liquid as his apparent savior left him lying for far too long. Unable to help himself any longer, Magnus scooped up the young one and he tenderly cupped him in his large servos. As he held the sparking to his upper chassis, Firelight curled into his plates and clutched at his armor in pure fright.

Muffled sobs wracked the frame of the the tiny mech as he hid his helm in the crook of Magnus' neck. Firelight's delicate digits easily latched on to Magnus' plates, and the large commander found it highly unlikely he would be able to peel the sparkling from him._ As if I'd wish to in the first place_, he noted to himself. It put a joy in his broken spark to have the future locked in his grasp, safe once again from the dangers lurking in war. "Even in death," Magnus turned to face the body of his peer and hide the scene from Firelight, "Soulsearcher protected you." with a heavy spark, Magnus squatted on his peds and shuffled the fembot's lifeless form onto one arm.

Like Pit if he was going to leave this Autobot here. She sacrificed her life to save the sparkling he held, and he'd be blasted to the lowest depths of Unicron's prison if he was going to leave her behind. Firelight tried to look at what Magnus was holding, but the mech averted the sparkling's cranial unit away and pressed it on his chassis so he couldn't see his deadsparked Guardian. Soulsearcher's smaller frame made it possible for Magnus to cradle her in one arm and use the other for her precious charge. The pink and white fembot's helm hung back as he got a firm grip on her while her arm swung freely beside his own. Energon trickled off the side of her faceplates and over his arm, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

Once he was up and standing again, Ultra Magnus kept his optics trained ahead. A bolt of blinding light stabbed the dark and completely replaced it, attacking the shadows and illuminating every corner. The energon dotting the space glowed with a disturbing beauty before the white faded off. Grimly, Ultra Magnus exited the room and into the still airs of the cargo hall. There were no milling humans walking along the grounds of the base. There was no great show of Cybertronian and human technologies creeping towards the testing area. Not a sign of Cybertronian life snuck into view. The adamant pressure building on his chassis was overwhelming to take- the conflicting mix of joyous relief and crushing defeat too much to handle at the same time.

Together, Magnus and Firelight traveled the halls back the way he'd came, advancing in the sightless dim with only their optics and the distant lightning outside to show their way. The roaring barrage of rain on the roof was like a song for the trio, or a natural expel of sadness for the alien dwelling on the surface. Ultra Magnus straightened himself when he came nearer to the entrance lobby. Here, he started to see the full aftermath of human and Cybertronian violence. The base was in shambles, with glass shattered in glittering shards of dangerous knives, boulders of concrete larger than the humans in some cases, and the life of the humans staining the floor red in scattered spots.

Some of the soldiers walking around in the destruction seemed attempting a form of cleaning operation with their fellow comrades. All those injured were nowhere to be seen, ushered away to different nurses and doctors awaiting them in the human medical areas. Among the men and women, Magnus stood by the doorway to decide what his next move would be. Soulsearcher weighed deeply on his arm, like a receptacle carrying every sparkbreaking, crippling, impossibly somber emotion involved with her cease in life. Magnus caught the wandering stares of those around him, one after the other joining in as the mech's presence became known.

Most were openly distracted by Soulsearcher, more her than the sparkling bundled close to Magnus' neck. None spoke a word, but their expressions made up for that silence. There couldn't be more than twenty humans present, but each gave enough shock and utter disbelief to fill the space of more than a hundred. From the door, cracks of thunder reverberated ominously throughout, adding to the tension that continued to build.

Dull thuds sounded from Magnus' right, coming in from the weather to break the spell of the soundless expressions of the humans. Both he and they snapped their attentions towards the newer entry, fixed for a split nanoclick on something other than the fembot in the City Commander's arm. The silhouette roamed under the looming doorway, covered by the lack of light and outlined against the onyx clouds and landscape beyond. Their gleaming plates dripped in water from the rain while their optics shone a vivid electric-blue. It was definitely a mech, of average height, with sloping shoulderbolts and a spiked helm.

Leisurely, the being stepped into a better break of grey, where he could better be seen and identified. Royal blue paint covered his frame, with white accents on his arms, legs, and helm. The Autobot insignia fit nicely on his right shoulderbolt, fit into a square of indented armor made just for the emblem. Two hollow halves of spikes rose out from the outer sides of his arms, aiming at an angle out from his helm. His expression was mixed with confusion and curiosity, his faceplates sweeping the expanse of the room to take in the sights before him.

"Bluestring." Ultra Magnus greeted, no hint of warmth in his tone. Bluestring darted his optics in the Commander's direction and he froze in seeing what he held. His movements stalled, his features nothing less than astonished. Magnus' own faceplates were hard and unreadable, offering no immediate explanation as the younger mech locked gazes with him. Humans leapt aside as the blue armory smith rushed forward to close the distance between himself and Magnus.

Servos up, Bluestring hovered near to the body of the fembot, uncertain to touch her or not. The Autobot looked over her body, carefully studying each and every detail of her departed form before going back to Magnus again, pain and sorrow clear in his optics. "**Is she**...**?**" he vented questioningly, silently begging it not to be true. However, Ultra Magnus, with a sinking spark and a hazy processor that was hoping things were a glitch in his files, nodded in conformation. Bluestring's optics widened further and he shook his helm from side to side, "**No, no, she can't be**..." he denied, finally placing his servos on the fembot's cold frame. He pulled one back and moaned when he saw the energon there.

Magnus knew that Bluestring was a newer addition to Earth- in fact coming here on the very same ship Ultra Magnus himself had. Before he had arrived, he was a simple armory smith and nothing else. The horrors lived every kalon by the members of the factions never truly reached the mech or his brother Hawktail. The two had been sheltered- far more innocent than they should have been at their age. It seemed now that their lack of knowledge had come to an end. Magnus couldn't say he could relate to their younger experiences, but he too had been a recruit at one time. He too had dreams of a heroic massacre of the enemy and saving his home world from destruction. But sadly, those quickly came to a screeching halt as he climbed the ranks and finally gained the rank of City Commander.

It was pounded into each soldier to move on from the deadsparked as quickly as possible so to be at their best no matter what. The costs of war shattered each and every ounce of guiltlessness in those mechs and fembots. Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime just happened to be two of them.

Shifting to get a better hold on the sparkling and deceased Guardian, Magnus refused to drop Bluestring's gaze for an astrosecond. This was the life the smith and his sibling had chosen for themselves, and there was no going back now. They didn't have to fight, they just needed to stay together as one of the lasting resorts against the malicious Decepticon side. Now, things would change for this mech. The first one always did effect them the most.

Ultra Magnus lifted his arm and wrapped his servo underneath Firelight's frame to remove the stricken creature from his neck. The sparkling reacted immediately, giving off desperate cries as he stretched back for the large red and blue mech. Ultra Magnus pushed back his urge to reattach the tiny being and he instead handed him off to Bluestring. He quickly took the teary sparkling, trying to awkwardly comfort Firelight as he shot Magnus an inquiring glance. "**I wish for you to watch over him until I return**." the commander explained, shifting Soulsearcher so she was now in both arms.

"**What are you going to do?**" Bluestring wondered, patting Firelight's spinal support. Ultra Magnus walked past him, beginning for the main door. "**To clean her off. Soulsearcher is to have a proper farewell. I refuse to let her leave us this way**." Bluestring said nothing in response to this announcement. Magnus trod across the floor in aims to exit, but he stopped before the pouring sheen. He sensed the form next to him without the need to look, and he continued to watch the curtain of rain as he spoke. "Establish a communication line with Optimus Prime. When you have this accomplished, contact me. Until then, I do not wish to be disturbed." he ordered, stepping on before the human could answer.

Out in the rain, he let it wash over them both. The droplets beaded down his paint and washed his helm and faceplates. Usually, Cybertronians would make wise to avoid water, because of its tendency to rust plating and short wires. However, in this case, Magnus didn't mind his discomfort. He let his cranial unit tip forward, letting the water drag from his helm to fall onto Soulsearcher. Her own streams rolled across her body, adding to the slick grasses below.

Ultra Magnus lowered himself to rest the fembot on his jutted legs, allowing his servos freedom. The mech gently turned her faceplates towards him, withholding the shudder of horror rising up inside him. The upper half of her foreplate was gone, her one optic cracked and other missing altogether. Wires poked out from where her noseplate used to be, while her lip plates hung wide open in a soundless scream. She was an attractive fembot, younger than her mech counterparts, with her gears and autonomous half of her body still in the final process of growth. The silver of her features was burned with black, her paint sizzled off by her neck. Ultra Magnus pressed his digit to her mandible, closing her lip plates.

She was so much smaller than the others she fought with, but she was just as brave nonetheless. Her kindness and tender nature was so rare among the lasting Cybertronian kind that she was liked by any and everyone who met her. Why the Decepticons would go for such an innocent Autobot Guardian, Magnus was unsure. It angered him to see Soulsearcher no longer with them, that she was unfairly taken to Primus far too early. She had a purpose here- a reason to stay beyond her deadspark. Firelight was her true promise to her sister and the final straw left for the poor fembot in terms of family.

Ultra Magnus reached up and brushed his digits over her faceplates, softly wiping away the dust and trying to remove most of the burnt flakes. He succeeded for a good amount before the few patches left stubbornly stayed despite his attempts. A clap of thunder followed the brilliance of lightning, brightening Soulsearcher's battered excuse for a cranial unit. Ignoring the audio-shattering roar of nature, the mech continued to clean off his comrade until he could no longer. And still, he held on to her motionless frame, unwilling to let her go just yet.

There was a point where he started to put back together her faceplates and displaced wiring. His bulky digits were clumsy and too large for the delicate work, but he tried otherwise to help her. He didn't care that she was grotesque and lifeless in his servos. He didn't care that he was in war and war called for the unfair. And he didn't ponder the thought of the reason for this unforeseen attack. All he was focused on was the fembot before him, resting peacefully with her Maker and beloved family. He succeeded to put back a greater part of her materials, but she was still gone. There was no amount of repair that would get rid of the fact that she was really gone.

Abruptly, a ping sounded in the communications hub of his CPU, blinking on the edge of his vision as an incoming message awaited his retrieval. Reluctantly, he gave in to his awaiting duties and he stood, now cradling the fembot like she was merely recharging, her cranial unit resting on his chassis and her arms draped over her midsection. As he began for the base, the message opened and revealed what was sent:

~_He knows. He's waiting_.~

* * *

"Fera, you know that-"

"Don't even start Solas, I know what will happen. But I don't care. I've been locked up for a week with a bunch of freaking aliens who only want to hear me scream. Let me break the rules a little for once."

At this, the mech's words dropped. The human in his servo shifted to get more comfortable and she eventually leant back on her hands. Her alabaster cast hung off the edge of his digits, swinging back and forth leisurely as the Guardian walked. It had been less than a breem before when they had been 'hanging out' as Fera put it, in his personal quarters. Truly, they had been testing the new connection they seemed to share, stretching the limits and trialing the qualities. Fera seemed delighted at this, actually smiling a few times as they went on. Sol on the other hand, was sternly focused and gravely concentrated.

There were so many possibilities that could come from this- many which ended with the termination of the priority he carried. Looking at the back of Fera's head, he noted the way her golden strands of hair fell over her shoulders and waved down her back, damp from the wash she had taken earlier that earth day. He remembered clearly that first time he had encountered this human, the way her incredibly blue eyes shined in the faint light of the overhanging rainclouds; the ivory tinge of her skin as it became speckled with mud; her soaked hair as it stuck to her scalp and a few strands clung to her face. Even then, through the obvious shock and fright she'd exhibited, he'd seen something that day that poked at him four and a half months later: wonder; excitement. From that astrosecond, he knew she wasn't like the others.

"Duck." that said female called out, snapping Sol from his thoughts. The mech's optic ridges came down and he gave the human a quizzical look. Before he could question her however, a very large, very hard thing collided with Sol's foreplate.

Solas' helm whipped back and his body wheeled as he stumbled from where he was struck. A sharp ringing sounded highly into the air, wavering in pitch as the tone went on. Sol gained his footing and he growled, using his free servo to rub the sore mark on his faceplates. "**Frag that hurt**." he hissed, grinding his oral sheets as he searched for the structure responsible. A scaffold caught his optic, lined with humans that continued to stare at him in surprise. It appeared like it was currently being used for construction if the wires, pipes, and other metallic pieces were anything to go by. Embarrassed and earnestly irritated, Sol grumbled to himself as he ducked the scaffold and continued on his way.

"**Slagging scraps of useless junk**...**always getting in my way**...**stupid hunks of primitive building**..." he mumbled, turning a corner and nearly crushing a human underped as he did so. Fera suddenly snorted, now twisted around to face him. Sol, not realizing she was looking at him, darted his optics away in a thinly veiled attempt at keeping some shred of dignity. She had one eyebrow lifted, her eyes drenched in skepticism. "I hardly think it's fair to call us primitive when we're not the ones bumping into stuff and then pouting about it later." her cheeky comment made Sol groan and his chassis rumble in annoyance. _Right_, he recalled, _she can understand me now_.

"I am not pouting." he argued, fixing the human with a harsh glare. She didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Yes you are. Pouting is walking around grousing about complete crap and carrying it on for too long afterward." both her eyebrows shot up, daring him to retort. The mech growled and rolled his optics, aiming them ahead instead as they came upon the human barracks section of the base. Though he hated to admit, with all his being, Fera was right. He was...pouting.

A sharp pinch abruptly constricted in his spark and Sol accidentally called out, stopping in his tracks to set a servo over the spot. A few humans walking by paused to look up at him in confusion, giving him odd stares as he stood there with Fera in his servo. "Stop it Sol, I want to have a good day today." Fera commanded, turning to face him again, "I don't want to have you angry and everyone else so serious. I just want to have a nice, happy conversation with the woman who gave birth to me. Is that too much to ask for?" at first, Sol was concerned about the almost bipolar change from Fera's teasing to her solid demand. But, he didn't immediately answer back at her when she'd finished speaking. She returned forward and Sol made the last leg of the way to the barracks, setting Fera on the floor as they came to the right door.

"**I still wasn't pouting**..." he said to himself, making it loud enough for Fera to hear, "**I was just voicing my disapproval of the random location of the scaffold**..." he didn't have to look down on the female to feel the amusement clouding her bothered attitude. Sol waited alongside Fera as the teen held her hand up, fist clenched, and hovering right above the surface of the door. All she had to do was knock, yet it seemed like she was avoiding the inevitable. She looked down and then up at her Guardian, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms cross and his optics on her. What was she waiting for? He probed into their bond to see what she was feeling, but she blocked him off, keeping him from knowing her true thoughts and feelings. The miniscule flinch that would have gone unnoticed by the human eye, but was clear as a star to Sol, crossed her face and Sol sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that." he murmured, understanding the pain it caused her when he was barred off. "It can't be comfortable when you-"

"I'm fine." she interjected, cutting him off. Braver now, Fera knocked lightly on the door, keeping her gaze from contacting his. Solas could make out the uncertainty in her expression and the way her easy-to-read confliction danced across her faint face. She shuffled under his intent and watchful optics, jamming her hands into the pockets of her underarms. "Just a minute!" someone called from inside. Solas recognized Sarah Lennox's voice, high with a hurried edge as the sounds of her frantic moving inside easily reached them both. "No you're not." Sol said back to Fera as they waited for her mother to greet them.

Fera sagged, obviously hoping her female creator would have saved her in time to not continue the conversation. She kept her eyes ahead as she spoke up, "Who are you to say? Just because we have some connection now, that doesn't mean you know everything about my body."

"Yes, that's true, but I would understand more if you would inform me."

"Come on Sol, you need to trust me a little more. I survived the Decepticons for criminy sake, so why should a little sting effect me?"

"A 'little sting' could mean an array of different things considering what we have experienced Fera."

"Well it doesn't now, so could you drop it?"

"I am merely worried for your health Fera, it is the duty of a Guardian."

Fera moaned and tipped her head back as her eyes rolled into her head. She cast a dark and fiery look towards him. As she did so, her wall dropped completely. It simply didn't exist anymore, showing Solas to the entirety of all that was Fera the instant she did so. Solas, overwhelmed at the lack of warning jumped upright and his entire frame rattled. His spark skipped a beat as the boundaries disappeared, thrusting him into a place that held no solid ground for him. The flood of information was so vast- so immense in freedom that Solas felt as if his helm was going to fly off his shoulderbolts. He could sense the very core of his charge and the complexity of her capacity for emotion and overall promise.

It was a universe within an organic skull, full of a celestial brightness that confounded him. The beauty of her small universe was incredible, beyond explanation as Solas found himself entranced by the glowing orbs of her memories. He floated aimlessly in this world of blurred color and bubbling sound. He could hear and see nothing clearly, for it was all blurred and combined into confusing, muddled masses. Sol sucked in a sharp vent as he found himself surrounded by the many endless points of all that was Fera. There were so many -too many- to choose from first, including that of her encounter with the Decepticons and their leader Arachnid. He saw from her angle, felt a brief example of what she had.

The Guardian screamed as she did- squirmed as she had. The sights she saw and the fear she felt was his own, taking up all he could experience and overtaking his senses. A phantom agony lashed along his frame, lodging deep within him until he felt his core touched by fire. Ghostly echoes of pain bit into his wrists and a pounding ache remained in his lower left leg. Nothing but white masked his optics, allowing him no clue as to who the shadows were leaning over him. Cackles filled his audio receptors nonstop; his own hot tears streamed down the sides of his faceplates. Hopelessness was heavy in his frame, dragging him down into a black which he'd never felt before. This fear was so intense; so unbelievable; so_ raw_.

But then, without inclination, Fera cut him off again. The block came up and Solas was tossed out of her mind and into his own once more. His chassis heaved for air while his frame lurched with his return. The mech had at some point slumped to the floor, his spinal support pressed against the wall. In his dazed state, he almost didn't see the grimace crossing Fera's face, or the way she held onto her chest where the organ of her heart would be. "There, happy now?" she growled breathlessly, trying to regain her composure as she locked gazes with the mech.

Solas, out of oxygen himself, was about to respond when Sarah opened the door. Fera and the woman saw one another, and that split nanoclick of recognition set in before the blonde-haired human burst into tears. She reached for her creation, gathering her into a hug that Solas knew would squeeze the breath back out of Fera's lungs. Together, they slowly sat on the floor, Fera holding her sobbing creator while the woman clung onto her neck and kept repeating her name over and over.

The Guardian let them have their moment, instead turning himself so he was staring ahead, his kneebolts up and his arms draped across them. It put a warm buzz to his spark to see the two so happy to see one another again, especially when Fera herself began to cry in pure joy. Solas admitted to himself that he was glad he'd allowed Fera to convince him to come here. If not, they would be in a meeting right now with the Unicron-created excuse of a human Secretary Kepler, as well as Optimus, Samuel Witwicky, and a few other Autobots. This, by far, was so much better.

He could feel Fera dropping her guard to him as she became more and more concentrated on her female creator. But even here, he didn't use her lack of awareness to explore her further. It felt similar to an intrusion of her privacy, though he could admit he was largely curious from the short exposure he'd had before. Could she sense his thoughts and emotions? Was she able to access his deepest memories and files? Suddenly, he felt far, far more uncomfortable. It all seemed so simple to have a bond with her- for he could see what she knew and know how a human lived how they did. However, now the 'tables were turned' as her kind would say. It was different to know that she had the same connection to him as he did to her. Was this why she was so defensive against him; why she had refused to accept him so many times before?

_I understand_, he thought in awe to himself, turning his helm so he could see Fera and her mother. The two human females were wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads together as they murmured to the other from smiling lips and tear-streaked cheeks. _To have another in your mind- another entity with the freedom to shuffle through your deepest secrets and memories_... The single possibility made him want to tremble. There were just some things in his life that he'd rather leave undiscovered by his charge. It was better that way. For the both of them.

* * *

The sounds of engines rumbling deeply across the concrete shook the thick-soled shoes of the humans filing in. The door sit open wide, welcoming those who dared come to this meeting. The lights above produced no shadows to hide any in, leaving each form, small or large, to face the wrath of the man in the middle of it all. The boring ash-grey of the wall clashed with the deep blue of his blazer, which now lie folded over the railing. Those asked to stay separated from those who were not, leaving the few to fend for themselves as they reluctantly crossed the sight of the vulture prowling the scaffold. He paced back and forth, nearly waring down a path along his steps before he noticed the approaching party and he grabbed the bar. The tendons in his knuckles popped into view as he clenched his jaw and stared mercilessly at the men gathering.

When they were settled, a new crowd began to appear. This one seemed to have his better attention and he switched from glaring at the military officials to the barrage of brightly colored cars and trucks. Robert Epps, ordered to stand by his General on Kepler's left side, rolled his eyes at the daring show of discontent by the Secretary. The leader of the incoming Autobot forces was the same familiar flame-painted Peterbilt truck that put a shock of pride in his heart every time he saw the alien hero.

Among the Autobot Prime, Rob was able to identify most of the Transformers just by their paint scheme. He could tell Ratchet was there, as well as Mirage, Bumblebee, and a newer ally as a Charger police car he'd recently met named Prowl. However, the two other 'Bots he didn't know. Rob was surprised not to find Solas Kaon or Optimus' sparkmate Rethalia as one of them. They'd both been invited, but it seemed like they'd refused to show. Solas he understood, it was Rethalia he couldn't figure out._ Lucky bastards_, he groused to himself, his hands clenched behind his back and his shoulders squared despite his jealous moment.

Each of the seven aliens slowed upon nearing the scaffold, almost as if they too were apprehensive about arriving. Optimus Prime continued on when his comrades stopped, his brakes hissing loudly as he halted at the foot of the structure. The twin pipes on his sides puffed clouds of smoke that quickly melted into the air as himself and the group began their transformations. Not once could Rob say he'd seen the big guy smile. He'd never seen him laugh or joke or cry before. He was always reserved- always on guard to hide the thoughts and feelings he went through. Though he was impressive to say the least, Rob knew that this 'Bot lived a very sad, regretful life.

He couldn't possibly say he connected with Prime's problems, but he knew a few. He understood the pain one went through when separated from family, and he felt his stomach go numb with just the thought of his home and people being abolished so slowly. Epps let his mind travel in distraction as he carefully watched every move or twitch made by the massive leader. If one really stopped and though about all they had, and then compared it these guys...

Secretary of Defense Ben Kepler suddenly walked into his view, nearly running him over in the process of stalking across before the Prime. Rob stepped back as he was almost pushed aside the fuming official, and his face twisted in offended disbelief. Before he could say anything however, General Hendricks raised a hand and held his shoulder, shaking his head slowly in caution. Epps knew the man hated the Secretary as much as he did, but there was a certain thing called a 'code' that each lower rank had to follow if they were in the presence of their superiors.

Holding back a temper that had built for years because of this very man, Rob backed down and he respected his General's apprehension. Now was probably not the best time to approach the Secretary of Defense.

Kepler slammed his fist into the rail before placing the hand on his hip and the other to grab the string of metal. "Dammit Prime..." he huffed and paced again, slipping back and forth a few times before the patient Autobot Commander as he fought his own aggravation. "To think: I actually trusted your judgment!" he threw his hands in the air and faced the alien who wore the narrowed eyes of bright blue light.

"I do not refuse to admit that this was my fault more than any other's, and I take full responsibility." his deep, magnified voice bounced off the walls like a bass drum, thick and full in tone and soft power. As his words died, Prowl came forward, his own expression just as unreadable, "In all fairness Secretary, this was an unforeseen, virtually aimless, attack." the black and white 'Bot reasoned.

"Aren't they all? Soldier, your leader has agreed to take the blame for this, so your involvement in the matter is unnecessary."

"As was said before, I am the Military Analyst and Strategist to-"

"Has it any matter?"

At this time, Epps growled lowly to himself and drug his fingers tighter around each other. This government suit was becoming a real pain in his neck, and if he didn't leave soon, or cut the conversation short, there would be a size twelve, steel-toed boot right up his-

"It seems as if our missing company has finally decided to join us." General Hendricks noted, catching the Captian's attention away from his irritation. The General was right, for Rob could see Solas Kaon entering through the back entryway, Fera in hand. The teen had her injured leg swinging off the edge of his fingers, the rest of her seated comfortably in his palm. Hendricks stepped forward to place a hand on Kepler's shoulder, halting him for a moment as the Secretary seemed ready to fire again. The two leaned closer to exchange information before Kepler's head shot up to see the incoming Guardian and teenager.

Solas walked right up to the scaffold, giving Kepler a burning glare that dared him to speak up in any negative way. Epps and Sam quickly came forward, taking Fera from the Autobot as he raised her over the rails. Rob knew the Lennox had some smart remark about how she could do everything by herself, but there was nothing said as the two men wrapped her arms over their shoulders and helped her over to a rolling chair by the back computers. Fera thanked them both and Rob pulled away, meaning to give the girl a good smile and proper hello since he'd failed to do so yet. But, when the grin stretched over his lips and his eyes met hers, his concern rose and his smile turned to a worried frown.

Fera's eyes were puffy and red, provoked from the rubbing she was surely doing. The blue of her irises was cloudy and wet, giving him an immediate knowing that she had cried. General Hendricks left the girl and her 'uncle' alone, moving away to start the meeting again. Sam on the other hand, stayed close by with his features set in curiosity. Epps sighed, lifting a hand to softly wipe away a stray streak on her cheek. Her already rosy cheeks were shiny and flushed. This was one strong teen, he knew, so there could only have been one thing that drove her into tears.

"You saw your mom, didn't you?" he assumed, getting a nod and a soft chuckle from her. Fera used her palms and drug them over her face again, smiling as they dropped. "Yeah, it's kind of pathetic, right?" she questioned, fixing him with a sad grin, "Crying like a baby to my mom after only a week... Sam, really, it's ok. You don't have to look at me like I'm going to fall apart." she and Rob glanced up at the man standing beside them, finding his 'dad face' in full flight. "That's my girl." Epps returned her grin and he shrugged at Sam. "What did she say to you?" he wondered, raising a hand to dot away the lingering wet from the corners of her eyes. Fera's shoulders lifted again and she began to rub her arm, "That she missed me and loved me..." as she stopped, Rob patted her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "And that she'd thought she'd lost me like my dad." he wouldn't push her on if she didn't feel comfortable. Instead, he set a hand on her head and ruffled her hair like he used to when she was little. He then moved to her other side to watch Kepler's never-ending whine fest.

The conversation had moved on, but the Captain couldn't help but see the darting look sent back to Fera by Optimus, Bumblebee, and Solas Kaon. The black and red mech was standing just on the outside of the rail, getting as close as he could to the structure without actually pushing it. But one by one, each seemed reassured and finally left the girl alone.

As the meeting droned on, pointlessly rounding back on itself like these always did, Rob released a long breath. His bothered attitude rose with the arrival of the small RC swerving from side to side over the scaffold. It was quickly making its way towards them, obviously not stopping before it nearly hit Fera's chair. She leaned over and looked at it curiously, confused at the monster truck as it backed up and paused for a split second. The next moment, that small remote-controlled vehicle was doing its own transformation, coming to stand as a complete mini-bot.

A 'Bot with glowing red eyes.

Fera immediately recoiled, gasping before she held herself as far as she could from the ex-'Con as she could. Her cast even came up, tucked close as she suddenly was in one chair instead of two. Staring wide-eyed, Epps came nearer to place a reassuring and concerned hand on her back, making her jerk in the process. The tiny Autobot didn't say anything during this, simply shifting from one foot to the other as he looked up at Fera. Abruptly, he raised his hands in a shrug and switched from Epps to Sam.

"What'd I do?" he demanded, taking a step forward. Rob narrowed his eyes, warning the little runt to keep his distance.

"Nothing, she's just jumpy from her..." he searched for the word, "experience with the 'Cons. She doesn't know you're one of us. Fera," he turned back to the teen to see her slowly coming to grips with her fear as his words sunk in. She watched the mini-bot carefully, not even looking up at her name. "this is Wheelie. He's not a 'Con anymore, so he's not going to harm you." Fera decided to finally make eyecontact with Rob before unwinding marginally and directing her eyes back at Wheelie. The dark-blue mech nodded and paced up to her, lifting his hands to heft himself up into her chair. She drew back again, uncertain to touch him.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm gonna hurt ya. I'm with the 'Bots now, so you can trust me." he assured, bobbing his odd, round eyes. Sam snorted, "I wouldn't necessarily say you could 'trust' him..." the man crossed his arms and nodded at Bee, who whistled softly. Wheelie rounded on the man, placing his fists on his hips in an offended way, "What's that supposed to mean fleshy? I'm totally trustworthy!" he argued. Rob rolled his eyes, already having heard squabbles like this between the RC car and those around him. However, it seemed like it was calming Fera down, making him wonder if it was worth it to disturb them.

"Anyway, there's nothin' to worry about. You're that um...Fair-fair- Fera girl right?" Wheelie went on, Fera nodding in conformation, "I've heard a lot about you." he waved a finger at her, "A lot. You're one tough human." he boldly patted her leg before dropping down onto his butt-aft- whatever they called their rear ends, and he lounged back with his hands behind his head. "What's going on here...? Oh, that guy again? Primus he gets on my circuits."

Rob ignored the little 'Bot in favor of Fera, who was quietly beginning to accept his presence, and he looked back to Optimus and the others. Prowl was speaking again, "Your statement is illogical Secretary." he reasoned, crossing his arms, "If this partaking byway of our adversaries was to be unknown by my comrades, how is it we were to prepare for such an occurrence? You behave as though you accuse us of failing to secure the base's safety beforehand."

Kepler snorted, "And by some amount, I do." Rob burrowed his eyebrows and he cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from speaking up. If it weren't for the years he'd spent in the brutal training needed to get to his level, he would have said something by now. Many somethings actually. He saw Sam moving from the corner of his eye and he turned to look at the man as he leaned by his old friend, "This guy's a jerk." he noted, the yellow scout clicking his agreement.

"How is that possibly fair?" one of the newer 'Bots he'd never seen before, a red and orange fembot, came forward. She was an interesting female, considering Epps had yet to see more female 'Bots than Rethalia and Greenlight. She appeared beside Optimus, flashing her far shorted height as she only came up to his elbow at her tallest point. Optimus set a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from going on, "Fairness is not a value we must expect in war, Firestar." he pointed out, causing the fembot to back down with a sigh. That was enough.

"But even then Optimus, you guys deserve some kind of trust." Rob spoke up, making each 'Bot and human look to him. Standing straight beside Fera, Rob pushed away his uncomfortable feel from being the center of attention, and he kept his gaze on the Prime. Optimus dipped his head in respect and Epps returned the gesture. "Stand down soldier, you are not to speak unless spoken to." Kepler said, completely ignorant to the fact that Rob was a Captain of the entirety of the base and not just another Private in bootcamp. Rob held his tongue by literally biting down on it, his throat burning with the unsaid.

"Secretary, I hardly doubt your personal opinions have right inside your professional decisions or mannerisms." Prowl pointed out, causing the man to whip around again. "And your kind has no right to determine the fate of a _human_ priority!" he shot back.

"That hardly seems appropriate." the Prime stepped into the conversation, his tone dark and scolding.

"I'm sorry if demanding order offends you."

"Order is established Secretary. Fera is here, is she not? And at this time, our enemies' motives are being meticulously calculated."

"And why couldn't that of happened _before_ she was kidnaped?"

Rob felt a tug at his sleeve, but he paid it no attention, instead setting his mind on what was going on before him. Whatever Wheelie wanted from him could wait for a minute or however long it took for the Captain to figure out just how insane this man really was. "Robert." Wheelie hissed, trying to get his attention again. Rob didn't look. "_Robert_." the 'Bot hissed again.

"Prior to her abduction with the Decepticons, you remember when we discussed that this was not a wise decision?" Kepler pressed, now being just plain cheeky to the Prime. Optimus' lips dipped down deeper and he didn't falter in his gaze with Kepler, "Yes." he admitted.

"_Robert, it's Fera_." Wheelie went on, making Rob's interest peek. He looked down on his neice, seeing her hand holding up her forehead while she hid her expression to them all. He knew this look- this position of tensity: she was about to blow up.

A small clink by the rails had Rob looking up again towards Solas, who did not look happy in the least. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, his hand culred over the rails. "Maybe now you will listen to me." Kepler threw a hand at Optimus and then placed both of them on his hips, "I know how hard that must be for you since you and your men feel as though they are better than their human comra-"

Quicker than the word could leave the man's mouth, Fera was up on her feet. She was standing tall on her cast, straight and clearly angered as she stalked over the metal structure. Her cast thumped on the scaffold, loud and pounding. Epps came forward, moving to make it look like he was to stop her, though he had no intentions of it until the girl had her fill of the Secretary. "Can you _shut up_?!" she yelled, making Rob almost flinch from her tone. Maybe letting her go wasn't a great idea after all...

Secretary Kepler turned towards Fera's voice, wearing a look of surprise as he saw the supposedly injured girl stomping at him. "Excuse me?" he inquired, moving his challenging eyes from the Prime to a suddenly more interesting agitated teenager. Fera stopped midway of the path between her and the man and she stabbed a finger into the air, aiming it for Optimus, "You're always complaining and blaming and screaming at them for things they can't control! Yell at your own men for once instead of riding on their backs all the time." she snorted at him in almost a disgusted way, crossing her arms over her chest tightly as she favored her left leg to help her pain. "His 'kind' has saved the dirt under your feet more times than you apparently care about! Just for once, I'd like to see you grab a gun and shoot a giant alien robot!" she flung a hand at the gathered crowd of 'Bots, "Then I'll listen to you complain like a spoiled brat. But right now, I'm _sick and tired _of all your _bull_."

They all stared. Openly and guiltlessly, each human and Cybertronian leaving the room to silence for those brief seconds. No one spoke up in either side's defense, and no one even seemed to breath. Bee was the first when he offered a long, soft whistle of awe. This created a sort of prideful well to spring in Rob's chest. It was clear to see that even Optimus was throughly shocked at her intensity.

Despite this impressive verbal lashing, Epps wanted someone to move, to make a noise or break the still so he could reach his highly aggravated charge and get her far away from this man before she did something she'd regret. Time for him felt like an eternity, standing where he was, frozen in uncertainty as he watched Fera's back. Technically, she was a legal citizen, and was protected by her First Amendment rights, so she could say whatever she wanted to. As well as that, she couldn't be fired either, because she wasn't a government employee, but a protected witness. Rob was surprised she'd lasted this long.

Finally, General Hendricks cracked open the shell of quiet and came forward to stand by Rob. He remained close enough for his words to be heard by the Captain and him alone. "Well it's about time someone spoke up around here." he chuckled when Epps gave him an amused look, "That man is really getting on my nerves. I have to get some evidence of him abusing power so we can get him out of here. I feel bad for making you all deal with him so often. I don't know how you do it." the General patted Rob's back and the Captain smirked in a mixed set of feelings towards the girl standing before him, still irritated past reason. "Finally shut him up." Rob felt Sam step up and he looked at the man with laughing eyes, "Didn't think she had it in her." Sam snorted at this.

"Nothing like a Decepticon vacation to bring out the beast in someone." he agreed.

* * *

**And there goes more sad drama...**

**I know, I know, we need some happy rainbow sunshine crap to pick things up.**

**I'm workin' on it, ok?**

**At least Fera finally shut up Kepler.**

***Chapter Inspiration: _She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)=_ David Guetta Ft. Sia***


	38. Chapter 38: Coming Together

**Once again, I just want to thank all of you for reading my piece :)**

**I know I've got a ways to go before they're really up to standard, but I appreciate all your support!**

**Thanks again :D**

**Alright, moving on:**

**Things are slow now, but they should pick up soon-**

**Also, I was thinking of holding a little contest**

**Maybe you guys would be interested?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 38

~_Really, everything is ok, you don't have to check in on me so much Smokescreen, I'm perfectly able to go on a simple patrol alone_.~

~_But that's why I'm worried Rain: you're alone._~

The fembot snorted over the comlink and continued on her original path around the outer skirts of the state border. In doing so, she made sure to take the time to actually enjoy the scenery of the new planet they called 'home'. And by everything so far, she was enjoying it. Cybertron never had bared a blue sky so clear as this one, or possessed the wispy puffs of clouds that lazily drifted along either. Because she was one of the last Autobot jets on Earth, her ability to fly allowed her to soar and twist among the breezy airs whenever she pleased. Now, she took advantage of this lax round among the gathered states of the Northern American continent by rocketing higher into the air and slicing through the walls of vapor. A thin veil of white followed in her path, breaking off to form their own bunches of cotton.

~_Is the great, illustrious Smokescreen actually worried about a little ol' fembot like me?_~ Rainwing teased, softly giggling as she cruised above the cloud line and basked in the beautiful expanse of pink and orange hues. The sun sent gorgeous arrays of gold over the bumpy surfaces of the suspended air, laying as an ocean of warm color and light. Was this how it had been during the Golden Age of Cybertron- when the grounds ran yellow with vibrant life and the air was filled with, not screams and gunfire, but laughter and happiness? ~_Hardly_.~ Smokescreen grunted over their link, making Rainwing's spark buzz in amusement, ~_I just don't trust the 'Cons. The Sand Diego attack happened only three kalons ago you know_.~

~_I know Smoky, I know.~ _she paused, her tone fading out as she carefully considered the mech's statement. The fembot couldn't understand the inspiration behind the attack, or what they could have gained from it. However, it did make her angry and frustrated, for this was just another in many assaults made by their enemy. When would they finally be found and stopped? If this was to go on for much longer, each and every one of the Autobots could be picked off, one by one, until there was nothing left but those hiding along the galaxies. It made Rainwing's plating itch with a new anxiety as she realized that she was in more danger than she originally predicted. ~_How are Ultra Magnus and the others doing?_~ she inquired, trying to distract herself.

She floated lower so she was just a few feet above the fluffs of white, waiting for his answer. ~_Better_,~ Smokescreen sighed and Rainwing felt her spark drop, ~_but I can tell it's still bothering them_.~ The San Diego Autobots had recently arrived in Washington D.C merely the Earth day before, carrying a precious cargo with them no less. Her flier comrade, a mech designated Lero, was stolen away into immediate medical care upon his arrival by Ratchet and the other medics on the premises. Tragically, the only fembot on base, her designation being Soulsearcher, had been killed in the line of duty by a Decepticon Seeker and two Combaticons. It saddened everyone as they proceeded to lay her to rest far below the floors in a specially made morgue, it's belly vastly large enough to hold a full Cybertronian tomb. It hurt to watch a fellow fembot tucked away to rest, especially considering they were already so few in number.

While there, it was immediately discovered that the deadsparked Autobots Ironhide and Jazz were there as well among the fallen. It had been originally figured that they were back on Cybertron, beside their brothers and sisters as they joined with the Matrix. Although the humans were kind enough to perform and respect a procession for their fallen ally, afterward, they were demanding answers. It was then that Optimus Prime left to speak with only a select few in private to discuss the matter, while the other humans and Cybertronians were left speechless and confused.

~_As it shall for decacycles to come_.~ Rainwing noted quietly, tipping herself to the side so she was skimming the tops, dipping a crevice inside the smoke that broke it apart like the parting of the waters on Earth's surface. ~_I think it'll be better when we move on. The sooner we return to the alert, the better. No doubt the Decepticons would use this to their advantage_.~ the mech went on. True as Smokescreen's words were, Rainwing couldn't help but feel a small sting from the possibility of simply 'moving on' from such a fresh wound. She wanted to return to normality, but it would be hard to do...very hard indeed. Pushing Smokescreen's comment to the back of her CPU, Rainwing sent him the images of the sky she was sailing, making sure to give him the exact same vision she was experiencing. ~_It's so beautiful here_...~ she vented, drawing into the body of the cloud before rising and falling in large waves. ~_Don't you think so?_~

Their comlink abruptly severed as Rainwing was unexpectedly blindsided.

Her side exploded in pain as her plates screeched in protest to a large impact on her right. Her wiring snapped and her internal pipes stalled. The fluid in her tanks jumped with the hit, and her wings tipped dangerously before she felt her cone dipping forward. Her spark pumped quicker than before, making it that much more difficult to react right away. The roars of her CPU cried in a chilling, purge-worthy voice.

The sight of the so-blue sky left her as her vents were stripped of air and her optics threatened to black out. They flickered and shorted at one point before rebooting. A feeling of aimless floating overtook her as her equilibrium dropped and she was left in a dizzying free-fall. Her shocked CPU suddenly faded into a muggy daze, obscuring any sense of clear thought. Her wings burned with a fiery lace of discomfort, stretching across her alt mode with a violent vengeance. The world spun below her, mixing together as an incomprehensible mass of color and blurred shapes. Light was incomprehensibly brighter, adding a fuzzy white to the edges of her vision.

The wind whipped past her audio receptors, encasing them in a soundless barrier of racing air. She could hear nothing, process nothing, only feel the confusion and the foggy sheen laid over her thoughts.

Through the blue of her processor, distant screams droned on and fought for her attention. Confused and disoriented, Rainwing struggled to grab ahold of something in herself- something that was far more solid than this empty drop. Focusing on the agony in her right side and drawing further into herself, the fembot was bombarded with threats and warnings that suddenly kick-started her instincts. Optics shooting wider and her energon running feverishly, Rainwing sucked in a sharp, cold cycle of air. She saw herself falling, limply, towards the awaiting ground that was now less than a thousand feet away. Her entire form was swirling downward in a spiraled decent, beside her immediate control. The currents her slim wings were slipping through let her drop that much faster. Her tanks were somewhere in her aft while her initial clarity was nearly shot.

Realizing her window of opportunity was quickly closing, Rainwing called out in effort as she yanked her B-2 Spirit alt mode upwards against the drafts. The sharpness of her correction caused webs of stress to inch over her scorching frame and wallow deep in her core. She needed to land and assess her damages before she overheated and went through an involuntary shutdown. However, that would possibly be difficult for her to do considering there was a suspicious, emerald-green F/A-18 Hornet jet trailing behind her.

It was uncertain if this flier was Decepticon, Autobot, or other, for there was no instantly visible insignia located over their lengthy body. Rainwing cursed lowly to herself and she put on an extra burst of speed, attempting to dislodge the assailant. She was a fembot, smaller and sleeker than her mech counterparts. As so, this allowed her to be far faster in the air around any other jet alt modes that mechs would take.

But, to her utter displeasure, the jet was easily able to match her increase. She would even go as far as to say that they were getting steadily faster. Rainwing braced herself before executing a barrelroll to the left, then swinging around in a large bank through the skies. The mysterious aircraft behind her followed right along, smoothly gliding around her same path without a hint of effort. _Frag it all to Pit! _she thought to herself, glancing back at her trailer as she dived low and took a right. _Who is that? _

By now, she knew this was no simple human or drone locked on her aft. This was a full-fledged Cybertronian, sticking to her every move as she calculated her next steps. Rainwing sent herself into a spin as she dived again and swung straighter. Once righted, she lifted up and produced a steady, large loop upwards. She could see the jet beneath her, sailing ahead as Rainwing came up behind them. She zeroed in on their aft, trying desperately to identify the large character. The Hornet held no tags or affiliation decals, so she assumed it was a rouge Cybertronian looking for a little game. They hadn't attacked yet, so they couldn't be looking to harm her? Her defense fell slightly and she gained on the jet, trying to study it further.

Without warning, a hissing click struck the air and the jet violently spun before her. Rainwing slowed, unsure of what was happening as the quickly transforming Hornet stretched its four limbs and shot backwards against the drafts. Rainwing, unable to react in time, was suddenly grabbed by a massive Cybertronian. Their servos clasped over her wings' edges, steadying them as they finished reforming. Then, their true intentions appeared.

Rainwing was thrown to the side, her pulled from a controllable flight pattern to a speedy downfall once again. Her panic rose when the ground continued to rush towards them perilously. The Cybertronian didn't seem to care about this fact however, and they kept Rainwing on this crash-course no matter how hard she tried to move. Her altitude swiftly dropped, her alarms lighting up her windshield. They warned her of her impending doom, screeching and blaring at her to pull up. Little could they care though, she couldn't.

Rainwing's new passenger leapt from her as they hit the two hundred feet mark, using their own momentum to transform and attach to her top. Painfully, the Hornet used a supernatural power to guide them on a less harsh landing path. Rainwing fought to free herself, blasting her engines so to possibly vibrate herself free. The fire protruding from the rockets on her lower wings flushed air hot enough to void oxygen. For a nanoclick, she thought her plan worked when the jet released her. But the understanding hit her and she felt her spark freeze in horror.

Her follower parted away from her, allowing her to hit the ground below in an explosion of dirt, rock, and vegetation. Rainwing felt her whole body shake and shriek in affliction as she hit the hardly packed earth, shattering the particles over her. Grasses lodged in her engine and stalled her rotors; trees snapped when her wings collided with them; rock scrapped along the belly of her alt. Her cries were lost as she dug in her landing pads to slow her speeding form. She was skidding along the ground, creating her own path of destruction as she flashed past. Rainwing felt her pads brake loose, flying through the air as her plating began to heat again from the incredible friction.

Her wings cracked against a bolder, sending her in yet another rapid turn. This had the fembot on her underside once again, slowly circling on the flatter expanse of meadow. It seemed that this finally began to slow her down, allowing her to heave a long moan and wait out the last of her landfall. Greens and browns slurred together as a single curtain surrounding her entire field of vision. Her pivotjoints complained with stiffness while her limbs burned with both the remaining heat from the friction and a buzzing nervousness. The warmth coursed through her plating, giving her internal fans quite the workout as they doubled their attempts of cooling her. With a series of grating, groaning, agonizingly slow parts, Rainwing went through her transformation to end up on her side.

The flier lay in a heap of her bleary confusion, willing herself to stay conscious despite the increasing want to do the opposite. She could feel the fire that was her frame and the twisting pain echoing deep in her spinal support and overall body. Every inch of her pulsed raggedly, continuing on as she curled into a loose ball on the dirt. Her internals turned with a livid revenge while her arms and legs felt too heavy to move correctly. Slowly, Rainwing wrapped her arms around her midsection, trying to somehow hold herself together. Shakes wracked her and her energon pounded in her audios. She fought to gain her lost thoughts, sorting through her CPU to make sure everything was in place.

As she did so, her body gave tiny jumps as the ground rocked under her. She thought it was just a trick of her bewildered processor, so she brushed it off. However, her arm was suddenly and roughly grabbed, wrenching her onto her spinal support. The wings on her hipbolts splayed behind her, fanning out as she lifted her kneebolts and rolled her helm in the blinding grip of the Earth's star. Before her was a giant black shadow- a mass she couldn't identify no matter the amount she squinted at it.

In a split nanoclick, she was up and slammed against a solid surface. Her spinal support cried out with her, and she bowed off what she was against with a shock of paralyzing flares in her relay. The shadow came closer, brushing by her audio receptor as her vision finally began to clear up. They were under the shade of a grove of trees, with Rainwing backed into the face of a cracking wall of rock. She felt a solid form by her tank cavity and another holding her upper arm with a painful force. "**I didn't realize you were a fembot**." the mech -because she was certain by now it was the other species of their race- growled beside her helm, pulling back, "**You were a difficult trophy to catch. Nonetheless, it was quite fun**."

Rainwing's optics widened as she looked upon the mech known as Skyquake: the merciless, cold, cruel Decepticon Second In Command of the skies. He was right behind Arachnid in power, controlling the other wings of the troops that Starscream had left behind. Frightened and hurting, Rainwing began to struggle, finding her weapons immobilized against the rock with the flier's arms holding her bracers in place. He was awfully close; far too close for her comfort.

Skyquake gave a deep, rumbling snarl as he leaned into her and shoved her arms harder into the rock. Rainwing whimpered as she jerked to get herself free, even using her legs to raise her chances. Though she was fast, this mech was twice as strong as her. He was easily able to control her, using his much larger size to pin her to the wall. "**Feisty aren't we?"** Rainwing felt him moving her arms so to grab them both in one large servo, using the other to travel down her side and stall at her hipbolt. The fembot squealed in defiance, desperately pulling on her arms as her disgust rose. Smokescreen's faceplates flashed before her optics, and the fembot's circuits ran icy with dread.

The mech shoved his leg between hers, sending a wave of fear through her chassis and causing her tanks to churn. This wasn't happening... this couldn't possibly be happening...

"**Let me go, please don't do this**." she begged, absolutely hating herself by the pitiful break in her voice. Skyquake laughed darkly at her request and he increased his pressure, putting their entire bodies into contact. "**Fembots are just too few and far in-between to pass up**..." his free servo slipped over her pelvic armor towards her panel, "**I couldn't simply reject such a delicious opportunity.**" Rainwing could feel the warmth from her crash turning into a remnant of Skyquake's own heat, leaking deep into her cracks and crevices as he continually meshed his armor with hers. His digits were too rough, too dirty with the energon of his race. It made Rainwing want to purge her tanks.

Rainwing put up her defenses and locked her interface panel, placing up a firewall in her systems that shut down any functions relating to the part. Skyquake rumbled his chassis in a chuckle and he tucked his faceplates into the side of her neck. "**Truly a treasure to find you here, especially more so since you are of Autobot party**." before she could react, his lip plates were upon hers, crushing them together as he roughly took dominance and kissed her far with too much claim. It was almost as if he were stating his authority than actually kissing her. As Rainwing snatched her cranial unit away, she felt her wiring buzz with offense and her arms go numb. The discomfort in her shoulderbolts and upper spinal support was unbearable, causing her to squirm again. "**Let me go!**" she spat, giving one last fight for freedom before her panel was pulled by Skyquake. He realized she'd locked the device pretty quickly, but that didn't stop him from forcing it back. Rainwing growled with the painful lurch of her panel and her optics flashed with the intrusion.

Skyquake kept her still by pressing his chassis to hers, ceasing her ability to move properly. They both gave feral snarls as Skyquake went for his own panel, moving with Rainwing whenever she did and adding pressure when needed. Rainwing kept up her stubborn ire, even screaming at one point as Skyquake finally unlatched his panel. "**You fascist, intrusive, troglodytic_ psychopath_! Get your servos _off of me_!**" she let loose a whole new volley of fight as the situation darkened. Her CPU raced with different options, yet none seemed to help her. Frustration crept into her spark, intensifying the helpless sense inside her. Skyquake went to connect them, having a difficult time as Rainwing continued to wiggle her hipbolts.

"**Hold still!**"

"**Never, you disgusting fragger!**"

They continued to fight with each other, the mech gaining more and more of an annoyed demeanor the longer this went on. Skyquake finally slammed himself into Rainwing, trying to use his overall bulk to hold her still. His servo curled around her wrists, squeezing impossibly tighter and making Rainwing wince. "**Behave, little fembot. There is no one here for you. You might actually enjoy this if you quit your incessant griping**." he insisted with another malicious purr. Rainwing huffed in response, too out of air to retort properly as her chassis heaved for viable air. Skyquake returned to his work, ignoring her weakened attempts for escape and instead putting his attention to other affairs.

And then he was gone.

Just like that, the mech ripped away from her. Rainwing was thrown to all fours as the force of his removal shook her stand. The grasses knitted into her digits and she shook her cranial unit, trying to make sense of what just happened. She lifted her heavy helm, peering around in search of evidence. The flier spotted Skyquake seated off nearby, holding his shoulderbolt as energon leaked between his digits. The scowl on his faceplates was deep and dangerous, making Rainwing nervous and satisfied at the same time. He didn't look pleased.

"**I do not appreciate a mech of your stature taking advantage of a slighter fembot**." this voice, a newer one to Rainwing, was smooth and even. It almost reminded her of the golden rays that blanketed the clouds above. Rainwing twisted around, falling back to sit on her peds as she did so.

A figure, tall and slim, encroached from the shadows. It was definitely a fembot, rugged-looking, with a frame that was as large as a fembot's could potentially come in. Her shoulderbolts were flared and came up in an odd, almost fan-like way. Her chassis was squared and pointed at the bottom, leading into her curved tank cavity. Her hipbolts held a long cape of armor, layered for comfortable movement. The armoring on her legs was wider towards the bottom, with a middle that caved in and showed a lower layer beneath the top. Her helm was smooth and curved, coming to a point at the back and arching gracefully towards the sky. The deep greens and blues of her paint helped her to blend in nicely with the shades of the grove.

The new arrival held herself high and confidently, one servo on her hip while the other supported a strange blaster by her helm, the nose aimed overhelm. Her intriguing lime-green optics narrowed at Skyquake, daring him to make a move. Rainwing watched as he did just that, his shoulderbolts hunching in anger as he began to stand. Then, behind the fembot, other sets of green lights bobbed in the black, concealed forms crouching ominously nearby. The fembot dropped her arm, letting her blaster aim for the middle of the Decepticon's chassis.

Rainwing slowly rose to her peds, trying to hide the weakness in her kneebolts as she gently rubbed the soreness in her wrists. "**Leave here in peace. Maybe there won't be a hole in your spark if you comply**." the fembot continued, causing Rainwing to look to the 'Con curiously. He suddenly appeared uncertain- almost unnerved by the sight of so many now against him. With one last scalding glare at Rainwing, the mech leapt into the air and transformed, jetting off with an audio-rattling recoil.

Rainwing watched the mech leaving, wishing so badly that she could have been the one to put that hole in his shoulderbolt. He tried to_ interface _with her! It made her want to purge all over again recalling the feel of his servos on her hipbolts and the way he had a thrilled gleam to his optic. He enjoyed seeing her helpless and trapped. The brush of his lip plates against hers; the way he forced his dominance; his glossa sliding along her own... He was a sick, sick son of a glitch, that was for sure.

"**Greetings**,"

The distracted 'Bot whipped around in hearing the fembot's voice so close now. She actually had to tip her helm back to look into the faceplates of the fembot. Was she taller than Bee? This was by no doubt the largest fembot Rainwing had come to see, excluding the species of Cybertronians who took neither fembot nor mech qualities, and transferred into imposing figures of both height and bulk. Despite her deadly aura from before, her optics were now kind and noble as she slouched to be at a better height with Rainwing.

"**My designation is Cameo: leader of the autonomous organisms known as Fabials. We are an elite group of Cybertronians who have taken refuge here alongside you on this planet**." she turned to the side, exposing the shapes of five other hulking creatures that prowled from the expanse of trees. As they approached, Rainwing took an uncertain step back, surprised at seeing the very size of each being. She had never seen alt modes like these before, and she was sure that no animal on this planet was like them either. She could compare them, but nothing could describe the awe one experienced in setting optics on them.

Cameo opened her servo at each as they transformed, pointing out one after the other once they were bipedal. "**This is Zincar, our Chief Medic**," she held her servo at a towering creature of a mech. While he could easily match Optimus' height, Rainwing noticed that his paint was an array of browns and golds and not blues and reds. He nodded when Rainwing saw him, but then looked away as Cameo went on, "**Galax, our Technician**," next was a mech with fiery reds and stunning yellows for paint. He wasn't as tall as Zincar, but he was definitely taller than Rainwing ever could be. "**Beta, our Weapons Specialist**," another mech, clad in a simple shade of brown, with a hefty supply of ammunition and Cybertronian weaponry strapped to him. He too was taller, with a broad chassis and intricate armoring.

"**Our Sniper Corra, and Tactician Tettara**." the last two of the group were nearly the same in expression, but were far different in coloring and armor design. Corra was sleek and set in a darker shade of crimson and dark brown. Tettara however, was covered in thicker armor, with a more square pair of shoulderbolts, and colored in vivid yellow with brown accents.

Rainwing gave her best smile and tried not to look at any of these...Fabials too long. Their optics were chilling, yet so interesting to ponder that she almost stopped and studied a pair herself. "**I'm...Rainwing**." she responded finally, returning back to Cameo as the fembot gave a respective dip of the helm. "**Well, Rainwing**," she began, hooking her blaster back onto her hipbolt, "**it seems time has brought our two kinds back together once again. It would grant me great pleasure if you were to allow us the company of your Autobot comrades. We have many questions that need to be answered: ones that require the insight of your leader**." she offered a servo, which Rainwing reached for in turn. Cameo grabbed Rainwing's upper arm, offering a supporting smile. The Autobot flier returned the grin and caught herself studying a metal symbol on Cameo's upper arm, right on the fan of her shoulderbolt. By no doubt, it must be their symbol.

Communications were down, she was stuck in an unfamiliar territory with a damaged frame and a new group of supposed Autobots who called themselves Fabials, and she had nearly been forced into interface with a Decepticon miscreant. Could this kalon get any better?

* * *

The lights were dark and the room left cast in grey. Sunlight filtered through the windows, letting dusky rays provide the only luminance. Untouched pieces of large furnishings sit here and there around the floor. The hold of the walls was like a cold cage, keeping in the argument brewing between the two owners. Their words were foreign to anyone but their kind, full of high-pitched whistles, clicks, and other unique noises. The front door remained locked to whomever tried to interrupt them and it would stay that way until they saw to involve anyone else. The larger of the pair stood by the back, facing a door as he knocked for the hundredth time over.

"**Rethalia, please come out. I want to talk to you properly about this**..." he pleaded, his servo hovered in the silence. Waiting for a nanoclick, he sighed. His spark was aching in its casing, yearning to see the one being whom he had appalled so deeply. She was blocking him from their connection, and had been since he'd returned from the meeting with the humans.

Ironhide and Jazz's lifeless forms below the crust of the base was a great surprise to them, and had led to a flurry of questions concerning why they were there in the first place. The Prime tried his best to explain their presence, but it was still a boiling issue that needed dealing with. The truth was: Ratchet wished to revive them. A simple act in words, but far more complicated once put into consideration. They were fighting to repair the two mechs' frames so to possibly revive them later on, which in the human's eyes, was a selfish attempt at broken trust. They had not been informed of their allies' attempt at resuscitation, therefore they were displeased.

However, what they hadn't known was that they were not the only ones left in the dark about this.

When Optimus made his way back to his shared quarters, he came to an obviously furious sparkmate sitting on the couch in the living area. She had not yelled; she had not spoken a word. Her optics and silence said it all for her. She had Liora in her arms, bouncing the youngling into recharge when he'd come. Standing, she proceeded to make her leave with the young one in her grasp. That was what had started this cold distance given to him by his mate, and it was putting him through great pain dealing with it.

He knocked again, getting nothing but an empty response from his hails for her side of their bond. "**Rethalia**..."

"**How could you?**" she suddenly hissed from the opposite side of the barrier, making his optic ridges burrow further and his spark twist, "**You...you****_ hid_**** this from me**." she said, her voice full of betrayal. Optimus flinched and he carefully watched the silver of the door, wishing so strongly to take his sparkmate into his arms and tell her he was sorry. So, so very sorry.

"**Rethalia, I never wanted for you to find out this way-**"

"**Then how was I to Optimus? How was I supposed to discover the bodies of deadsparked _friends_ sitting beneath the surface of this planet?**" she demanded.

The block before Optimus that was separating him from his sparkmate flew open, revealing an angered fembot with her upper half leant forward in her excitement. Her black and pink armor gleamed in the soft light, her silver faceplates etched beautifully. Her sky-blue optics flashed in aggravation, framed with opaque liquid. The substance of her tears flowed freely down her cheekplates and dripped from her mandible to the floor. Optimus, shocked, froze when he saw the hurt in her expression. It was rare for the Prime himself to be the reason for her utter fury, but now it seemed this was one of those times, causing even more guilt to crush his spirits. "**Rethalia**..." he began again, only to fall short. What could he say? He hated himself for keeping this secret from her, but he had no clue it would effect her so deeply.

She snorted and shouldered her way past, storming into the room past him. Optimus followed behind, reaching out to touch her shoulderbolt and stop her from going any further. She jerked away from his touch, startling him. "**Do you have any clue what this feels like, Optimus? Do you have any idea what sense of duplicity I have right now? Fragging ****_Primus_****, Optimus!**" she turned again and grabbed a large stretch of fabric from the washroom, rubbing it across her faceplate roughly so to dry her tears.

"**Rethalia, I never meant to suppress any hint of trust between us, however this was a situation imperative to secrecy. Ironhide and Jazz are soon to be trialed for revival-**"

"**That is not your decision to make.** **They were supposed to be on ****_Cybertron_**** Optimus, not Earth!**"

Optimus nodded and averted his optics like a scolded youngling, unable to hold a steady contact with his sparkmate's accusing gaze. She was right, they deserved to rest in the holds of their true home... But would they have wanted that? They deserved no less than a restful lay, but something had been pulling in his spark, refusing to let him sign that compad that would allow the _X__anthium_'s transport from Earth to Cybertron. "**They deserve a peaceful rest**," Rethalia went on, the fluids in her optics building again, "**yet you were selfish enough not to give it to them**." her optics narrowed and she jabbed a digit at his chassis. He didn't react to her move, simply letting her say what needed to be said because he knew she was right. She was always right.

"**The others don't get a chance like this, do they? Thousands of our brothers and sisters are rotting on the surface of our planet while two are unfairly selected for this second chance of manifestation**." Rethalia threw the cloth away from her, instead grabbing her elbowjoint and holding a fist by her mandible, "**They had families and lives as well, had you not cared to recall. They held goals and morals, along with Ironhide, Jazz, Que, and the rest of our deadspark comrades**." she pointed out, pressing her digits to her lip plates.

"**Oh Primus, and Chromia?**" Rethalia suddenly moaned in despair, beginning to rub her foreplate, "**What will that be like for Ironhide if he ****_is_**** somehow revived? She's gone too Optimus, not just 'Hide**. **He'll...he'll go insane!**" she shook her helm, seemingly denying that any of this was really happening. Optimus reached out to her through their bond, but she just pushed him away again. "**I can't believe you're doing this Optimus...**" she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself, "**I just can't...**"

The taller mech looked down helplessly at his mate, desiring so painfully to comfort her. But then, the realization would return and he would remember that _he_ was the reason for her condition in the first place. He could feel the end tails of her emotions through their connection, but that was only because she wasn't completely blocking him. They could never do that to each other, for that was taking things too far. "**Forgive me**," he rumbled gently, "**I can't bare to see you so angry with me- not after all this time we've been apart.**"

Rethalia sniffed and shuddered, keeping her optics away stubbornly. Optimus waited for her to say something; anything. However, she was stalling for too long- allowing the silence to play with his processor and make his own conclusions. "**I am not angry Optimus, merely disappointed.**" Rethalia vented a sigh and Optimus felt his chassis constrict. Disappointment was far worse than anger. His lip plates fell into a harsh frown, showing his inner discontent. Things would have been so much better for the both of them if Optimus would have simply warned his mate beforehand. However, with her here now, on the same _planet_ as he, his thoughts had been elsewhere.

Rethalia shook her helm again before drawing in a long, slow vent of air. She seemed to be calming down, but Optimus couldn't be completely sure. "**How are you planning on...bringing them back?**" she whispered after a moment, catching Optimus' optic. She still wasn't looking at him, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore. "**The AllSpark sliver is in Decepticon control**," he began, making Rethalia glance at him from the corner of her optic range, "**however there is still...the Stone of Primus**."

The fembot whirled on him, facing him with her optics wide and her arms by her sides, "**The Stone?**" she repeated in shock, "**That artifact is raw power Optimus; it's something that has not yet had the examination that the AllSpark had. They could be destroyed if you try to revive them with it!**" she stepped closer and Optimus found the pure skepticism in her optics. He sighed again and nodded, knowing all too well what she felt. "**I understand the risks**," he agreed, moving forward to take her servos in his, "**however, Fera's revival of Solas Kaon has given me hope. If she really is the key to the Stone, then we could very well have the next AllSpark on our servos**."

"**An AllSpark that's tenfold less predictable!**" she retorted, not making a move to take back her servos, "**The Stone of Primus was considered legend until now, with the knowledge surrounding it being more so prediction than solid fact. This reckless attempt at reactivation has offered me the opinion that we truly know less of the Stone than we originally figured**." she leaned in, "**We're going into this _blind_ Optimus, don't you realize? They can't be protoforms for Ratchet's experiments. Think of them and what they would do**." Optimus' expression became grim at her words. She was making too much sense, and he was seriously beginning to doubt himself now. Maybe it was best to let them rest...maybe it was better to send them to Cybertron where they could receive a hero's welcome and be among their lost brethren.

"**I have, Rethalia.**" he stated flatly, bringing up one servo to rest over the scar on his chassis, "**They have done the same for me that I wish to do for them. I only want to return the favor.**"

"**Where will that get us Optimus?**" she was grabbing his servos now, almost as if she were trying to reason with him, "**If the Decepticons get ahold of it, however you're doing this, and it_ works_...**" she trailed off and shook her helm from side to side, her optics closing. Optimus brought Rethalia to him, holding her firmly with his larger mass as closely as he could. She held onto him as well, voicing her worries in whispers that were barely audible to even him. "**I don't want to see Ironhide without her...he's nothing without his sparkmate, you know that...**"

"**I fear I may not be able to fix a broken spark Rethalia. She could possibly be revived like the others, but would their bond survive?**"

"**It would have to!**" she claimed, pushing herself far enough so she was looking up into his faceplates, "**Sparkmates are literally half of their other. They are already split, so if you were to revive one, you must the other or they won't be able to go on. You would just be placing him through a slow, antagonizing end**."

Of course he knew that- he always had. However, getting Chromia's body to Earth in aims to revive her beside her sparkmate would be a major task. They were low on energy, for their solar-powered electric-to-energon converter was slow in making even average sustenance. His chassis trembled in frustration when he felt his plans falling to pieces around him. Rethalia began to gently rub his plates, massaging the tense wiring and placing her digits in crevices only she knew of. Optimus shuddered and watched her steadily, reminding himself for the thousandth time that she was really here, in his grasp. She was real. She was really here, with him. Recently, even the smallest touch had become enough to make him go insane.

"**Tia? Tia?**" a tiny voice called.

And apparently his sparkling was also real.

Rethalia broke away from Optimus and the two creators turned towards the sound of their creation's cry. When Optimus found his youngling standing in the doorway to their personal recharging area, he couldn't help the warm grin that stretched over his faceplates. She looked to have just awoken, for she was rubbing one servo over her optic, the other wrapped around a stuffed bear given to her by Bumblebee. The young one simply adored the elder cyberling, almost to the point as if he were a sibling. They played so well with one another that Optimus encouraged they spend time together.

When he'd first learned Optimus had a sparkling, the yellow Guardian was speechless -as if that wasn't already normal considering his vocal processor-. However, soon enough, he was ogling like Moonracer over the tiny creation. Now that she was upgraded to her youngling casing, she came up to his thigh, placing her at only nine feet at her tallest. Moonracer still visited every Earth day, taking care of the sparkling when both creators were absent.

Rethalia had made a deal long ago with Optimus that she was to pick the frame and he the color. However, that had been made vorns earlier in their fresh bond, making him figure the compact had rusted. However, to his surprise, she recalled it, and put it to use. Optimus spent at least a week shifting through the compads Ratchet had given him, trying so desperately to find a proper frame that Rethalia would find pleasing for their youngling. And by the way she accepted the design with a beaming smile on her lip plates, she had.

It was an intricate series of bowed edges and pointed, swooping curves. Small, delicate pieces of armoring lined her arms and spinal support. More of these puzzled slips of metal ran down her legs and covered her slight peds. Her chassis was two sets of connecting plates that were shaped like raindrops, linked by small chains in the middle. Her helm held itself beautifully, with just enough grace and youngling touch that it fit her without flaw. The middle of it met in a long, curved seam that would smooth out at the back and sit between two attachments on the upper sides. The crest was a wider version of her mech creators, yet not so tall. All of this was blanketed in a vivid indigo paint. When the light hit her just right, she shined a soft purple that simply stole the air from Optimus' vents.

Liora let her arm drop and her intensely blue optics caught her mech creator's. Her faceplates broke into a great grin and she ran forward on still-unsteady legs. She was just beginning to get the hang of her now stronger, larger limbs, and through this time, Optimus found himself nor his sparkmate could prevent their amusement in watching her waddle along. With the large teddy bear clutched in her arms, Liora met Optimus' outstretched arms. He picked her up easily and brought her close, releasing a few chuckles as Liora giggled into his neck. "**Mime! Mime!**" she cried gleefully, her newer tone like the sound of joyous bells while her laughter spilled like a bubbling creek.

Optimus drew away his sparkling and she rested on his arm as he held her before him, his free servo on her spinal support. Rethalia came around them both and stood on Optimus' side, her servo on his arm as she watched them with a pleased expression. "**What is my designation?**" Optimus inquired, faking a serious expression. Liora laughed and reached out to him, setting both servos on his cheekplates while somehow keeping hold of her toy at the same time. "**Mime! Opimus Mime!**" she called out mischievously. Optimus smiled and began to tickle his youngling, who squirmed and batted at his digits when he found the sensitive wires underneath her armoring. "**Silly youngling**," he cooed, pushing out his faceplates to touch her foreplate to his. Liora happily cooperated, watching him with her vibrant and hyper gaze. Their noseplates brushed and Optimus huffed at her, making the youngling squeal in delight. "**What is my designation?**" he tried again, pulling back.

Liora threw her arms into the air as she exclaimed, "**Optimus Prime!**" and enveloped him in an accomplished hug. Optimus, almost too proud to speak, hugged her in return. He adored this personal time with his creation, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. His servo nearly took up her entire spinal support, while her small vents whirred against his upper chassis. Liora's helm tucked neatly beside his neck, curling in close as she gave a content sigh.

Hesitantly, Optimus broke their contact once again to turn towards his sparkmate. "**What is her designation?**" the Prime asked next, glancing between Liora and his sparkmate as the youngling watched her fembot creator with curious optics. "**Tia! Retia!**" she responded purposefully. Rethalia took the little one from Optimus and used her turn to tickle the playful creation. Liora screamed in elation and tried to shove the fembot's servos away. "**What is it?**" Rethalia demanded, still strumming her digits over the youngling's wires. Liora's vents were gasping for air, her optics filling with liquid. "**Rethalia!**" she managed through her vents, "**Rethalia! Rethalia!**"

Rethalia gave mercy to the overheating youngling and she held her close, pressing their foreplates together as the two smiled at one another. Optimus saved this image far, deep in his processor's core- storing it so he could relay it later in the loops of his recharge. It was the closest thing to 'dreams' that Cybertronians were supposed to get.

Then, amidst their touching moment as a family unit, the door hissed in opening. Both creators and creation snapped their helms up to see who was there. Optimus froze, the arm wrapped around Rethalia's shoulderbolts tightening. Liora was no longer laughing, but rigid alongside her creators. As their visitor entered, Rethalia softly cursed under her vents and she moved to fully show Liora. Optimus straightened, standing tall behind his sparkmate with a cold set of features. Personal quarters were never meant to be entered unless given permission, or in an emergency situation. They were never, ever entered freely.

The fading sun's light hit off of the one outlined at the door. They were but a shadow against the lighter luminance of the hall, their features unapparent until they stepped forward. "**It is good to finally see my High Commander again, especially when he seems so...tranquil**." this voice was immediately recognized by Optimus as the mech entered, his shoulder mounts barely surpassing the limit of the door's height.

"**Ultra Magnus, I hope there is a good reason you are entering my personal quarters unauthorized**." Optimus warned sternly, less than pleased to see the mech though he was a very old, very close friend. The red, white, and blue City Commander strode into a better light, showing his own expression of seriousness. In his left arm, he cradled an emerald-green mech sparkling that had wide, eager optics. "**Of course**." he nodded, looking over the family unit before him. "**First of all, I congratulate you on your creation**." he gave a kind grin to Liora, who hid shyly in her fembot creator's neck when the mech acknowledged her. Firelight watched her curiously, while she only peeked at him every so often. Optimus respected the mech's words, giving a dip of his helm with his sparkmate in gratitude. Magnus didn't show his surprise in Liora's presence, but Optimus was sure beneath the stoic features of his peer, he was beyond words.

"**However, beside that**," he went on, shifting Firelight in his grasp as the little one tried leaning forward to get a better view of Liora, "**I was concerned from the noises I had heard from outside your door. I had been searching for you in the intentions that you would come to the front lobby. We have guests approaching.**"

"**Guests?**" Optimus questioned. He didn't like the uncertainty in Magnus' voice. Ultra Magus nodded, standing in a silent wait for the Prime's next order. Giving a sigh, Optimus rounded Rethalia and bent before his family, raising a servo to cup Liora's faceplates. "**I shall return, my brightspark.**" he promised, kissing the top of her helm. Liora leaned forward before he completely pulled away and she pecked his noseplate. Smiling at this act, Optimus grabbed a quick kiss from Rethalia and switched back to Ultra Magnus. "**Stay here with Rethalia to guard the offspring. I shall go greet our...guests myself**." he ordered. Magnus didn't argue, but Rethalia walked around her sparkmate and took Firelight from Magnus.

"**No, you go too.**" she opted, pivoting on her heelped to walk over to the couch by the back. She placed both young ones there, sitting between them as she looked up at the two towering mechs, "**We can't have our City Commander caught up in the back with a couple of young ones, now can we?**" her lip plates came up in an encouraging smile, but Optimus still stalled hesitantly. Could she handle these two alone? Optimus started forward, about to offer himself to watch them himself while she went in his place, but she raised a servo, stopping him. "**I already have comlinked Firestar, and she is on her way as we speak. Go, we will be fine**." she assured him.

Optimus, still anxious, glanced at all three on the couch in turn before locking optics with his mate again, "**Are you sure Rethalia? You shall be alright?**" he pressed. Rethalia nodded and wrapped her arms around the two on her sides, rubbing their arms soothingly, "**Of course. I'm a fembot, aren't I? This is what we were created for.**"

Satisfied by her answer, Optimus relayed his trust through their bond, which now lay open and free between them. He and Ultra Magnus departed, passing Firestar on their way out. The fembot beamed up at them, her attractive faceplates flashing that compassionate gleam they always did. She was more than not the one bringing out the happiness in the day, even in the gloomiest of times. It was why so many gravitated toward her, including her bonded Inferno. She waltzed into Optimus' personal quarters, the door unable to shut in time to cut off her gasp of blatant shock.

The two Commanders walked calmly through the halls, neither needing to speak a word. They passed the scaffolds lined with humans, carefully dodged the bodies below, and greeted those who were kind enough to acknowledge them. When they had came upon the main entrance, Optimus felt as though a vorn had passed and he'd logged hundreds new faces. These would be replaced within the Earth week however, leaving room for the recruits and 'fresh meat' as they were called by Captain Epps. Optimus didn't understand the term until he'd attended a training session for the incoming human soldiers. Humans and their wish for personal torture...that scene reminded him too much of the newly drafted on Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus led the way into the main lobby, walking before his leader as the two mechs stepped alongside the humans out to the runway. Already here was many of the upper ranking human officials, such as Captain Robert Epps, the Directors Cameron Ferk and Peter Solamen, General of the Armies Wendell Hendricks, and Colonel James Marks. The Autobot forces included Solas Kaon -with Fera of course-, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and himself. The party was unusually small compared to the forces available on base, but when Optimus scanned the nearer area surrounding them, he could pick up the familiar signatures of his warriors among the tree line and by the hangars.

"Heads up everyone! Incoming transformers!" Epps suddenly shouted, catching Optimus' attention again. The darkly skinned human faced his gathered troops, raising his hand to signal they prepare for his mark. The Prime then peered across the land, focusing immediately on the bridge leading from the mainland to Roosevelt Island. Ultra Magnus announced his own order for preparation, causing the tension in the air to rise greatly. The shapes along the hills were becoming larger, approaching at a speed Optimus became wary of. They were definitely large, as they appeared so even from a distance.

The group coming closer was made up of six oddly shaped...creatures? They didn't appear to be in alt form, but in quadruped. One was bipedal, but it was so oddly built that Optimus strained to understand. One of the largest was front and center, leading the group in a massive, four-legged creature that resembled closely to a reptile. Following behind, there was a three-headed canine, a giant being almost in the shape of a bird, another reptilian creature with no limbs but a cranial unit and slender body, a quadruped with the front of an eagle and the aft of a lion, and a smoother figure that was smaller than the others, but also canine in appearance.

~_What...what are they?_~ Bumblebee asked in awe through the comlink. Optimus continued to stare at the incoming party with a focused gaze, never leaving them for an astrosecond. ~_I don't know Bumblebee_.~ he admitted, his bracer buzzing with awareness. They didn't appear like they wished to attack, but the Prime could never be sure. He curled his servo into a fist, willing himself to keep away his jumpy energon sword and put forth a better sense of calmness.

Out of the dusky-blue skies and roaring overhelm, a jet broke the quiet and shattered audios with their pass. Optimus winced with everyone else and lifted a servo to cup his aching cranial unit. The unexpected addition made a wide arch through the air and soared towards the ground, reforming mid-land and coming out in bipedal mode.

Optimus recognized the battered, beaten form as the fembot Rainwing running across the meadow. Her slim frame dashed quickly and agilely over the expanse, showing a slight show of discomfort as she sprinted on. Smokescreen broke from the lines and walked to the front, waiting for his fembot to meet him. Optimus saw the concern on the mech's faceplates when he saw Rainwing's injures and the dirt caking her usually pristine armor. She finally reached him and launched herself at the Diversionary Tactician, roping her arms around his neck. Smokescreen stumbled back at the power behind her reunion with him, and he was slow to put his servos on her spinal support.

She hid her faceplates in her arms and his neck, her optics closed tightly. She looked scared and younger than Optimus had ever seen her. Instead of a fembot clinging to her lover, she was a youngling holding dearly onto her mech creator. Words of comfort breezed from Smokescreen's lip plates, carrying onto Optimus' audio receptors as he took a single step forward. He wanted to make sure one of his warriors was ok, but he stopped when Rainwing produced another comment in Smokescreen's audio receptor and the mech froze solid.

A clear, reverberating snarl came from him, and everyone paused in hearing it. Optimus noted the way Smokescreen's servos hugged Rainwing to him tighter and the way his body tensed. Optimus' hesitance made him take a step back, his CPU filling with a wisdom that only space would be good for the mech. Whatever she had said to him couldn't be good, but the Prime was in the dark about whatever it was bothering her. Carefully, he watched the two a moment longer to wait out their conversation. When it ceased for a few nanoclicks, Optimus opened a private comlink to the Tactician.

~_What has happened to her Smokescreen?_~ he asked experimentally, testing the level of aggravation this mech was dealing with. The Prime already went through one explosion that kalon, he didn't think he could handle another. Smokescreen kept Rainwing close even when her embrace ended, keeping them from moving very far as their arms wound around each other. ~_I knew she shouldn't have gone out alone!_~ he sent back, expelling his rage through the connection. Optimus flinched at the volume connected to the message, and he sent his own softer one hoping Smokescreen would follow his example, ~_A Decepticon attacked her then?_~ he assumed. Smokescreen growled both physically and through the comlink. ~_Of course! It was Skyquake, he...he tried to..._~ he snorted and grabbed the flier fembot again. Optimus needed nothing more, for the disgust in the mech's tone was enough. With a stone-cold tone, Optimus ordered Smokescreen to take the fembot inside. He agreed quite easily, disappearing with her inside the base within the click to take her to see one of the medics on base.

Prime returned his attention forward, ignoring the questioning glances thrown his way as he came forward to intercept the arrivals. The apparent leader of the group approached with a leisured pace, giving off an almost nervous edge. The others showed the same aura, though they didn't hide it as well. Optimus stood a good few yards away, giving them their space so he didn't seem threatening. The new creatures shuttered odd, yellow-green optics at him from their elevated height. If Optimus came any closer, he was sure he would be at least a foot shorter than most the group.

Ultra Magnus came on his right side, while Bumblebee came onto his other. Optimus warned the cyberling to keep his distance even though he knew there was an itching curiosity just beneath his surface. "**Greetings**," he called to them in Cybertronian, hoping that these truly were six of the dwindling race, "**my designation is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot faction of Cybertron. I hope you understand me, for I wish to accommodate peace between us**." he offered, patiently waiting for a response. The leader of the group before him stepped forward, beginning a transformation that confused and amazed him all at the same time. Their whole body melted away and transferred smoothly to their spinal support and overall frame. Their cranial unit opened to reveal a smaller, nobler one underneath.

A slight two feet easily dropped off from their height, putting them back to an equal height to Optimus. Their alt form dipped over their arms and down their legs, giving a wider berth to each ped. Their arms were slim before their bracers, which transitioned from wide again to thin down by the servos. A sort of cape circled around their lower midsection, hanging off their hipbolts as their final armoring settled. An averaged-sized ion blaster was connected to their hipbolt, flashing pitch black in the afternoon sun. Rolling their neck once, their helm snapped into place. This, was by far, the strangest yet most natural reformation Optimus had seen. "**We have been waiting for vorns to meet you Optimus Prime. In fact, we've been waiting for longer to see a fellow Autobot at all**."

The tone was higher than a mech's, but still low for even a fembot. Optimus studied the expression of the incredibly tall fembot before commenting. There was a symbol on her shoulderbolt that intrigued him, but he just couldn't find the file. He recognized it from the archives vorns ago when he'd apprenticed with Alpha Trion, but the memory seemed to have rusted in its lack of recognition. Optimus brushed it aside and raised his arm, which the fembot took. This was the largest fembot Optimus could say he'd ever seen. Rethalia was considered tall to him, but she was still at least five feet shorter than him. This Cybertronian on the other hand was able to look into his optics without a tilt of the helm.

The others behind her transformed as well, revealing great, hulking Cybertronians that Optimus hadn't seen since the Dinobots and those rare few back on Cybertron. He wasn't used to being the shorter one of a group. Around him, Optimus could see the group being made up of three fembots, including the leader, and three mechs. The shortest of them was a fembot, who was taller than Bumblebee still.

"**I am Cameo**." the lead fembot announce, drawing her arm back, "**And we are the Fabials.**"

* * *

**Smokescreen's got a bone to pick with the Decepticons...**

**No one messes with a mech's femme.**

**Ever.**

**And remember the little sneak watching Solas from ch. 33?**

**Yeah, that was a Fabial :)**

**Ok, now about that contest:**

**As TF fans, I know all of you have talent. Whether it be writing, or drawing, or photo manipulation, or even music, I know each of you have your own special abilities :) Because of this, I wanted to have a contest showcasing them. It goes like this: Each participant is to create a piece of work based off of the _Of The Spark And Heart_ story. It can be anything that makes you think of this story - lyrics for a song, fan art, a poem, ect. - made by YOU. It should feature one or more features from the piece, and a touch of your own original idea as well. **

**Rules: **

**If you take an idea, give credit to that person. **

**A poll will be given at the end showing the top three picks, and you may only choose 1**

**You may enter as many times as you want**

**There will be three total 'top entries', but only one 'winner'**

**Prize:**

**1st prize: The top winner will get a FF written for them of a topic of their choice**

**2nd top prize: An original character of theirs will be introduced into _Of The Spark And Heart Part 2_**

**3rd top prize: A Gimp-manipulated image of a TF character of their choice**

**When you're finished with your entry, just send me a link through private messaging and your entry will be officially submitted**

**Thanks for playing :D**

***Chapter Inspiration: _Going Under_- Evanescence***


	39. Chapter 39: A Gladiator's Path

**I'm so happy you guys have stuck with me so far :)**

**It makes me smile every time to read your reviews and see the positive feedback on the story!**

**Thank you all again, and I hope you can continue reading :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 39

Once again, the air of the room seemed too heavy- too full of a pressure that crushed the audio receptors and made the energon pound in the cranial unit. A frustrating array of blocks and sucking black thwarted any and all attempts made to remove them. Contact was often brief -if it happened at all-, while stamina was usually drained with the first few seconds. The lights were too bright, the space too constricting. Color was anything but, leaving ash-greys and onyx shadows to overwhelm a fresh connection that had been so open only days before.

There were four figures in the square prison, locked away behind a bolted metal door so their activities would be kept private. The cameras remained on a loop, the microphones shorted. According to any alien whom would dare enter into the situation, this would appear as a serious interrogation, of which the occupants refused to acknowledge anything but their current activity. The tallest figure here, a soaring mech with red and blue decal flames painted on his armor, held himself in the back corner. His arms remained crossed and his expression was unreadable from the blanket of dark that obscured his features. The only thing visible from his faceplates would be his ever-so-blue optics shining like two small stars. They flicked constantly as he observed those before him.

Another being, yellow-green in color, made yet another round circling the table mid-floor. His expert servos jotted down every aspect he saw as he watched the two on the berth. His patients were a single mech of red and black paint, and a female human, of pale ivory skin, and a tumble of golden hair. Both remained seated, optics and eyes closed to the outside world. The mech's faceplates twisted in an invisible strife, while his female comrade's face was equally as concentrated. No one could truly understand what was transpiring but the two peers, but it was possibly to get as much as he could out of simply observing their behavior towards certain things or events.

Suddenly, she yelled out and climbed to her feet, the plastered cast on her foot sending a ringing tone across the air. "This isn't working Ratchet!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air while her icy-blue eyes flashed in aggravation. Ratchet paused, digit stalling in logging his finds. He sighed, making the girl's mech counterpart open his optics as well. "Of course it is Fera, you just need patience." Ratchet assured, tilting his helm back down as he finished his entry into the compad.

Solas gazed down upon his charge with a weary spark. They had been at this for over four kalons now, stretching and struggling towards a connection that had been fine before the CMO's intervention. They would make a steady progress together, only to have it shattered when it dissipated, as if it never having been in the first place. The red and black mech groaned, leaning back on his servos as he contemplated their progress. Before coming to Ratchet, Fera and himself had held up the bond with ease, even going so far as to hold an entire conversation with each other through the silent link. Fera had made the breakthrough of being able to send back her own messages in the Earth days following her discovery of the bond. The Guardian had been shocked that she showed no signs of withdrawal or discomfort, instead being almost comfortable with it.

Fera had become quickly used to the idea that she was connected to him. Her smooth adaptation was interesting to Sol, yet disturbing as well. He didn't know what to think about it, or what he had expected in the first place, but he'd understood that he'd have to deal with her constant change in demeanor. That was the Fera Lennox he'd come to know after all.

Ratchet set down the compad and Fera dropped to her aft, her expression anything but pleased. "Why don't we try something else?" the medic suggested. "Optimus, what are your original perks of being bonded to Rethalia?" the Prime jerked at this question, his arms dropping. Solas shifted uncomfortably, nudging Fera in the process. Sparkmates and their..._abilities_ were supposed to be a private matter. This was getting personal to involve the Commander and his fembot.

After a moment or so, his faceplates tilted as he pondered the question. "You are suggesting sharing files?" he wondered, stepping into the light. Ratchet tread around the berth and looked between Optimus and Solas before he leaned forward and narrowed his optics at Solas'. Solas reared away from the medic, uncertain of what he was actually doing. Seeming satisfied, Ratchet pulled away, "If that is an option, yes I am." he said, peering back to Optimus.

This was all unnecessary to Sol. He knew that the bond was what it was and Fera and himself were just facing a simple blockage in their connection. It would clear up in time, and there was no need to dwell on it for so long. He blew out of his lip plates like Fera did when she was annoyed, but he didn't allow himself to speak his processor for awhile. If there was one thing he'd learned over the decacycles of working with the CMO, it was that you never doubted the Hatchet without very, _very_ good reason. "Is there really any need for this?" he questioned, catching the mechs' attentions, "It's just a simple clog in the bond-"

"A clog that could possibly mean so much more than you know." Ratchet interrupted, causing Solas to snap his mandible shut. Fera nudged him with her shoulder, reminding him that he wasn't the only one dealing with the medic's temper. Ratchet grabbed the compad again, beginning to record something down. "I want you to try to project something to Fera. It can't be message or emotion because apparently that's not working."

Solas jumped, his optics widening and his body leaning forward in shock. His spark jolted in his chest and leapt into his throat. He could feel Fera moving behind him, but he paid her no heed as he allowed his disbelief to show in his expression. "You've got to be kidding!" he denied, hoping that this was some form of sick joke. Ratchet gave him a look that was anything but humorous.

The warrior's memories were his own; they were never to be shared or simply given away. Ratchet was asking him to show a piece of himself that he'd kept secret for _vorns_ to a human whom he'd only known for less than a decacycle! There were things he'd seen, things he'd known that were best left to himself and not shared. His personal experiences drowned him in nightmarish loops for entire recharges sometimes, never allowing him to rest in peace without fear that they would creep back. He didn't wish to put his charge through the same.

His spark stuttering and his tanks rolling, Solas looked between his leader and Ratchet, hoping that one of them would speak up against the idea. Optimus offered nothing but a concerned dip of his optic ridges, while the CMO appeared stern and emotionless. "I wouldn't joke about bonds Solas," Ratchet continued, "especially when they could affect my patient either physically or mentally. Fera is not an average 'Bot with regular, everyday symptoms. The smallest development between you two could be catastrophic." he tipped the compad towards the said human before returning to it.

"You're asking me to-"

"I'm asking you to make it easier to help her." he cut in again, his tone drenched in warning, "You will not receive defaults from this, however, Fera may. I am asking you to put aside your selfish strive for privacy for the sake of your charge." he narrowed his optics, daring Sol to argue. The mech's processor went blank and his lip plates hung open, pausing to gather his thoughts and process a good retort. Though he hated to admit, Ratch had a point. Fera was far more sensitive to this than he ever would be, meaning she was more susceptible to problems later on that he wasn't.

But was it worth it to prove a theory at the cost of a personal memory?

Fera shifted again and Sol looked at her, finding her coming to a stand. She gazed up at him and patted his arm, providing a small grin. "I'm ok with it as long as you are. It's your choice." she assured, limping forward awkwardly before stopping before the edge of the berth. Solas vented another sigh, his annoyance growing. This show of thoughtfulness from his charge wasn't making things any easier to consider. She was giving him a choice in a matter that he'd rather not be faced with. Why now of all times?

"Well-"

"Oh he's doing it, no matter his opinion or not." Ratchet stopped the mech's words with a poisonous glare and a dangerous slant of his compad. Sol grumbled to himself, grousing that his freedoms were being taken away. Ratchet set the compad down, "Optimus, back me up on this." he ordered, making the Prime jump. Optimus took a large step back, placing himself far away from the medic's length of reach. Not even he, one of the almighty Primes, wanted to tick off the cranky green 'Bot. "Solas, his say is law in the medbay. Do what he wishes."

Solas mumbled, "Traitor." under his vent, hiding it with a cough as Ratchet narrowed his optics again. "Fera, go sit by Solas." Ratchet watched the human settle before looking up at Sol, "Now, I'd like you to find a memory, any memory, and push it through your bond. If and when you receive this imagery Fera, I wish for you to signal myself."

"This is ridiculous-"

A sudden light exploded on Solas' right side, blinding him and sending a burst of pain through his helm. Sol cried out and reached for his cranial unit, cupping the side that was the source of his pain. The abrupt strike to his helm left a small dent there, along with a fading ring in his audio receptors and a tingling in his senses. When the nanoclick passed and he could process clearly again, Sol found the medic before his drawing back a random wrench clutched in his digits. "_Ow_!" Sol exclaimed, his optic ridges dipping down.

"Cooperate!" the medic hissed, ignoring the looks Sol gave him as he rubbed his aching helm. There was still a bell in his audios, along with that dent that he'd have to pop out later.

Sol finally gave to the greenish-yellow 'Bot's orders, dropping both servos into his lap as he hesitantly closed his optics. He had a complaint burning on his glossa, but he held it back for the sake of his personal safety. With his leader out of the CMO's way, there was no one about to help the Guardian mech soon. He tried relaxing his shoulderbolts and clearing his processor, but he could barely focus with the knowing that there was two other fully grown mechs watching his every move. His optic ridges screwed together, showing his fight for concentration.

There was a distant knowing that if he was unable to create his own projection, Ratchet would put him under himself so to 'move along' the process. This was enough to create even further anxiety, thus slowing down his progress. His vocal capacitor vibrated lowly with the beginnings of a growl, his chassis trembling. The lingering bond he shared was so obscured, so jumbled and unorganized, that he had a hard time shifting through to find Fera in the first place. It had turned this way only recently, giving them this difficult bump that made it so much harder for them to communicate properly. It was similar to one of his internal pipes being full of sludge, and it angered him to no end to gather the beginnings of a sentence and not the second half. Emotions were just as jumpy and uncoordinated.

Before he could lose himself however, he felt a fleshy touch at his servo. The tiny links curled over the back of his digits, reassuring his troubles with the gentle pressure. A warmth traveled from where she touched him, like a fire coursing up his arm. Knowing he wasn't alone in this, Sol fell into a deeper sense of recharge. He allowed his files to take on a life of their own, letting them choose the path he wished to send her. Thousands of moments in his life cycle blurred along at unbelievable speeds. Flashes of faceplates both old and new burned into the back of his optics, those most dear nearly obliterating his spark. He didn't wish to show these memories- these files. He didn't wish to share them with _anyone_, even Fera. They were his and his alone, never to break free of his consciousness until he was ready.

Apparently that time was now.

Before he knew it, his files stalled and automatically picked one at random. Solas felt his bond opening before them, willing him to release what his life had brung to him. One memory in particular surfaced, and he went cold thinking of it. Trying to stop himself from projecting that certain file, he attempted to retract the byte. He put up a wall in the bond, wanting for it to stop. However, he was too late, and he was forced to sit back and watch as one of the most precious moments of his life cycle danced before an alien's eyes.

* * *

_Solas, at this time young and full of unbridled curiosity and intrigue, trod across the hall. He carried in his servo a small trinket, made by him for a certain fembot who'd he grown close to throughout his time here. The lights were dim and dreary, masking the light of the star their planet was passing in the ding of the metallic grey of the walls. Barrack after barrack he passed, a small smile on his lip plates despite the overhanging wisdom of his current location. He stepped by another cell, down an adjacent hall, and on towards the loading chamber. His black armor melded nicely in the shadows, hiding him away as he steadily came closer to his destination. _

_The roaring of the crowd outside was enough to deafen, but Solas had become accustomed to it long ago. Rumbling thuds thundered overhelm, mixing in with the graveled growls and feral snarls taking up the space as he neared the chamber. Each of these mechs and fembots were prepared to kill- trained in the art of slaughter and survival. They would leave, but only few would return, never to shutter another optic in the world of the living again. Threats spewed from frothing maws and venomous glossas, taunting him and urging him nearer. He ignored them, moving on his way with his servo firmly closed. He'd learned soon enough into his arrival that it did him no good to go along with their games._

_These incidents came in the days of the gladiator pits in Kaon: Solas' place of creation and his most hated city-state on Cybertron._

_Solas Kaon shared his designation with the place he so loathed, but he hadn't minded then. The modern time of which he fought as an Autobot, he wore the title as a scar; he bared it with a sort of pride, wanting to show how far he'd come as a Cybertronian. At the time he was a gladiator, Solas simply stood as neither Autobot nor Decepticon. He was happily a Neutral as his mech and fembot creators were before him. They'd lived peacefully in the lower Mezzo class, surviving on the meager amounts of energon his creators brought to their domicile. Then, his sibling had come along and they fell into the upper Terminal class as Solas' fembot creator was forced to stay away from her occupation to take care of the small addition._

_As their credits disappeared and their savings dwindled, they fell into a debt they couldn't pay. Therefore, kalons without the energon they needed came more and more often, leaving Sol's sibling exposed to starvation with the rest of her family unit. Her big brother was sick of the rising costs of energon because of the war, so he made a reckless, brash decision: to steal._

_He had taken only two large energon cubes- enough to get his sibling through a quartex before the next nourishment would be needed. He was only a mile from his domicile, in the center of Kaon's general market. Little did he care to recall, he was in a Decepticon-controlled city-state, meaning the law was what they pleased when they pleased. And when he'd reached the outer boundaries of the market, his load of precious energy held in his arms, they'd caught him._

_When he was charged to two hundred vorns in the gladiator pits, Solas had felt awful. He was leaving his family behind to fend for themselves, all because he thought he could get away with two lousy cubes of energon. However, it was then that he'd come to realize that without his extra need for their support, they could take care of his steadily starving sister. They would be better without him._

_So, he went without a fight._

_He'd learned how to kill- how to pull out the spark with his bare servos. Too quickly, he grew into a mech he never wished to be. It had become a necessity for him to learn the weaker points in armoring if he was to survive in the arena. He'd done things that were horrible and he was not proud of. However, this was keeping himself alive and a hope in his family that he would return to them. _

_Not long after he'd come here, he made a dear friend, one whom went through what he did and experienced his pain and longing for home. A friend, who happened to be the champion fembot and one of the most deadliest of them all in the gladiator pits._

_Solas stopped at the entrance to the loading chamber, his spark beating in his chassis. He swallowed the lubricant in his mouth, willing his trembling servo to stop shaking. A gladiator knew no fear, and they backed down from no challenge. Solas had faced hundreds of opponents, and he was quickly climbing the ranks. If not for current champions, he could very well be the champion mech. This put a sharp energon knife through his spark every time he thought about this. He was becoming a killer...a very, very good killer. This wouldn't make his creators proud of him, and he knew it. He hated every single, minute astrosecond of it all._

_The doors popped open, dropping to the floor as the winner of the match sashayed into the smoke and out in the open. The smoke swirled and curled around her, clinging to her and surrounding her in tendrils of vapor. She was clad in a few thick pieces of armor, the rest of her protoform exposed. There was a deadly grace to her frame, with boxed shoulderbolt protectors and a sharp helm on her neck. Her legs were thin, but strong, dressed in slips of more protection. Her ion rifle hung on her hipbolt while her signature swords slipped into their holsters on her spinal support._

_The fembot stopped dead in her tracks and snapped around, flashing her bright white optics and magenta paint. Her optics met Solas' and a broad smile stretched across her lip plates. She stepped towards him, walking out of the smoke and showing off the flecks of glowing, still-live energon on her frame and protoform. Sol wasn't even fazed by this, too relieved she was alive to care as he met her halfway and enveloping her in a large hug. As he spun her around, the fembot giggled in his audio receptor before pulling away and landing back on her peds. She was quite a few feet shorter than him, which was considered pretty average for a fembot at the time. Her faceplates were round and small, delicate and petite to the optic. One would go as far as to call her beautiful...if they had a death wish._

"**Sol, I did it! The Arena Masters, they liked me! I think they're going to let me out early!**"_ she cried excitedly, still wrapped around her friend. Sol smiled back at her, pride welling in his spark. The sweetness of her voice was enough to fix any bad kalon for him, making each killing seem so much less worse than it was. They were as close as gladiators could be, even referring to each other as siblings from time to time. _"**That's great Astrea**,"_ he replied, soaking in the joy of her optics, _"**I'm really happy for you. What do you plan on doing when you're out?**"

_At this, Astrea grabbed his servo and began to drag him down the halls, tugging him against his will to her quarters. Once there, she shut the door and faced him, nearly bouncing on her peds. She then rushed to her desk and grabbed a small holocube, tossing it to Sol. The mech fumbled for a nanoclick before catching the device, gaining an amused chuckled from Astrea. Brushing off her reaction and turning on the cube, he noted a small map of the Cybertronian city-state Praxus, center for the art and culture of the planet. _"**It's where I'd like to go afterward**,"_ she finally explained, leaning back against the desk with her arms crossed, _"**just to get away from it all, you know?**"_ the room was so small that her peds almost touched Sol's. _

_It was a box-shaped space, with a single hanging light instead of windows to let in any brightness. Laying around the floor, a desk, a berth, and a flush station sat. There was a communal wash area toward the back of the arena, but it was rarely used. With barely room to move here, it was almost too cramped to house even a single fully upgraded Cybertronian. Solas always had a difficult time situating himself while visiting Astrea._

_Stroking a digit down the hologram of the beautiful city-state as it played, Solas quirked a smirk. _"**You, in the cultural and artistic center of the planet? Is the champion of the gladiator pits aesthetic now?**"_ he chuckled and Astrea gave him a harsh glare._ "**What? You can't see it?**" _she demanded hotly, jumping up and snatching the holocube from Sol. The mech raised his servos placatingly, letting her take the device without complaint. "_**I was joking with you Astrea, don't be angry with me.**" _usually, they always teased and poked at one another. They'd always test the other, and in their time together, they'd learned what lines not to cross. Astrea looked away from Solas, her expression telling him that she was in no mood for humor._

_Finding her behavior odd and slightly disturbing, Sol knitted his optic ridges and moved away from he berth. "_**Hey**_," he stood, approaching the fembot he found watching her servos. She continued to turn the offed holocube over and over, studying it instead of meeting optics with him. _"**you really want to go to Praxus?**" _he questioned, lifting her mandible with a single digit. Astrea raised her helm away and moved it up and down. _

"**I want to be something more than this Solas- more than a gladiator.**"_ she reached up, grabbing his servo in both of hers, _"**I want to protect the citizens, not kill them for simple, absurd things. Praxus can offer me a new light to my life, an opportunity to make myself into something more**."_ her optics shined with her words, growing bright with possibility and hope. Sol sighed, patting her servos and taking his back. _"**You want to join the war?**"_ he assumed, his spark twisting with the thought of his sister involved with more death and hatred. Astrea's faceplates contorted into a sort of disgusted look, making Sol grin. _"**Of course not**,"_ she admonished, _"**there is a such thing as too much fighting**."

_"_**That sounds...wonderful actually.**"

"**Then why don't you come with me? Go to Praxus with me, where we can leave this behind and start fresh. Just you and me**."

_Shocked, Solas screwed his optic ridges together and stared at his adoptive sister. Astrea and him? In Praxus? There was nothing else he ever wanted than to live with his sister and family unit, outside of this arena and far from the danger constantly facing them. However, some things, no matter how lovely they seem to be, cannot become reality._ "**You know I can't just leave my family here Astrea, I couldn't bare to never see them again**." _he murmured regretfully._

"**But you may never here either, don't you realize? If you leave, they'll think you perished in the pits. I'll even tell Nightjade to say that it was the twins you fell to. Your family won't know-**"

"**Know that I'd left them behind to go start a new life in another city-state with an ex-gladiator fembot?**"_ he finished darkly. He was more than halfway through his term here in the pits, and he'd be blasted to Pit if it would be Sideswipe and his psychopathic brother Sunstreaker he'd apparently perish to. _"**I'd rather be sent to the smelting pools than leave them to themselves. I want to return to them somekalon Astrea. I want to provide for them and make them truly happy for once**."

_Astrea snorted and stepped away to pace in the upper half of the room, a nervous habit a certain mech would unconsciously pick up vorns later in his life cycle. _"**Happy? In Kaon? I thought you were smarter than that Solas**."_ she twisted on her heelped and narrowed her optic slips, _"**There _is_ _no_ being happy here. This is gladiator territory, remember?**"

"**Too clearly. But if I simply leave, I'll never of had the chance.**" _Sol reached out a servo to Astrea, which she stared at for the longest time_, "**They mean everything to me Astrea, you know that.**"_ at his pleading gaze, the fembot finally sighed and took a step forward, taking his offered digits. They came together, mid-floor, locking in a hug that was more support for each other than any romantic gesture. Solas set his mandible on her helm, gently swaying from side to side so to comfort the stressful fembot in his arms. Something felt like it was bothering her, and Sol wanted to know what. Before he could however, she spoke:_

"**This never leaves this room Solas, but, I have to admit...**"_ Astrea gave the mech a squeeze, making him choke for a moment, _"**I'm glad you're here. If it weren't for you, I probably would had lost my processor by now. You really are like a brother to me**."_ though he didn't say so out loud, Sol felt the exact same way. He thanked Primus every kalon he rose that Astrea was here to support him, always there to hear his pains and laugh with his stories. There hadn't been a nanoclick in his term as a gladiator that he wasn't thankful for his adoptive sister._

"**It certainly makes things easier here to have someone by your side.**"_ he agreed, crushing her back. Astrea squirmed and whined uncomfortably, making him chuckle. _"**You won't have someone if you crush them, you crazy mech!**"_ Astrea escaped his hold and stepped away, rolling her shoulderbolts and shifting the swords on her spinal support. _"**You've definitely gotten stronger since you came here**,"_ she commented, a wince clear on her sculpted features. Solas grinned, crossing his arms. _"**Even now, you still have enough strength to turn me to dust with the snap of your digits. Don't give me that 'you're getting better' slag**."_ he raised and optic ridge when Astrea laughed. He'd loved her laugh. It was such a full sound, one he'd came to take for granted over the hundred vorns knowing her._

_Astrea's laughing died down and she rubbed her wrist, their conversation coming to a standstill. Silence enveloped the room, a rare occurrence that had Solas curious about the fembot's thoughts once more. _"**Are you alright? You seem troubled.**"_ he inquired carefully, unnerved about the lack of energy the fembot was exhibiting. Astrea nodded, obviously avoiding the question by waving it off unconcernedly. He wanted to press her further, but she stopped him when she talked, quietly beginning with, _"**You know**,"_ and then coming forward so she was standing before him once again, _"**this is the visitation kalon. You can see your family**."

_Solas stopped moving, his vents seizing. He could...see his family again? The last visitation kalon had been only a few quartexes after he'd been emitted to the pits. It was an emotional, gripping time for him as he gazed upon his family for what he'd figured was the last time. His creators gave him kind words and his sibling had cooed at him from behind the glass. She'd waved at him- smiled at him at one point._

"**I'm sure you'd like to see Starlily again**."_ that name sent a ghostly ache through Solas' spark; one, that was now his broken, scarred excuse of a core. Then, it had been whole and new, just beginning to experience all that was life in the pits. How ignorant he had been._

"**Come with me**,"_ he urged, grabbing her servos and starting for the door, _"**they're just as much your family as mine. We're siblings here remember? Siblings share creators.**"_ Astrea planted her peds at the entrance, taking her servos from his. When he looked back at her, she shook her helm softly. Her optics were sad and pained, almost screaming the longing she must have felt to accept his offer. Her own family unit was long gone: killed off in the war when she was a sparkling. As her clutch got too large and she was simply no longer welcomed, she was sent here to be trained and groomed in the ways of a beast. She was skilled and deadly as any mech, but she wasn't happy with it. She often said how she wished for a family like Solas', and how she would do anything to be with them. Anything. _

"**No, no Solas, I'm not welcomed there. This is your time with your family unit, so use it, before never get another chance**."_ she said, backing up into the room again. She grinned at him and set her servo on the doorframe, _"**You'll always be my brother Solas, but they'll never be my family...no matter how much I wish they could be.**"_ as Solas started back to her, an argument on his glossa, her door closed in his faceplates. The mech sighed and sagged in the hall, turned toward a door that he knew wouldn't open until visitation was over. _

_Solas cursed lowly when he found the trinket still in his grasp, reminding him that he'd forgotten to give it to the fembot now hidden behind her barrier. The mech leaned low and gently let it fall to the foot of her door._

"**You're always welcomed Astrea**."_ he murmured at the sheet of metal, never quite sure if she had ever heard him or not. Briefly, he wondered if there had been actual liquid in that fembot's optics. But the past Solas simply turned away and started for the distant halls that he hadn't used for decacycles, oblivious his future self's screams to turn his aft around. _

_The vision sped through his long walk, blurring his movements until he was sitting faceplate to faceplate with his family unit. The sight of them, venting with life and optics still aglow, nearly crippled the mech right then and there. The Solas in the projection merely smiled until his lip plates hurt, placing an open servo on the glass separating him from his beloved family unit. His fembot creator had tears streaming down her cheekplates, Starlily cradled in one arm. Solas' mech creator stood closely behind his sparkmate, his servo on the back of her chair while his other was placed on the other side of the sheet. The fembot pressed hers alongside her mate's to join in with them in their silent greeting. They needed no words of welcome, only love and joy._

_Solas barely remembered them now, for the memory was left to rust in their files because of his fear of reliving them. He wanted nothing to do with them, for they brought back too much pain. It was hard to see again like this, before they were so wrongly taken away. Solas' fembot creator was designated Nova, and painted a light blue across her armoring. She was graceful, kind, and more any creator than what Solas could possibly ask for. Her mate was a striking emerald-green mech, taller than Solas, with a thick build, but a gentle and tender spark. His designation had been Deadlock. Solas had gained his fembot creator's lithe build and her speedy agility, but his mech creator's power and chiseled appearance._

_This memory deserved to be among his most valued, and yet at the same time, he wanted to toss it away. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to look back on a time where he was happier and full of hope for his life. Starlily was a small sparkling then, gazing at a sibling she barely knew through the glass with wide, impressionable optics. Solas greeted her too with a wave, making her smile and give a series of bubbly giggles._

"**My creation...my precious, precious Solas Kaon**."_ Nova murmured, making the modern Solas keen lowly with the sound, _"**You've gotten bigger now last time we met. And I notice you've changed your armor. I like it, it...suits you.**"_ she shook her helm from side to side, curling her digits on the glass before taking them away. Her mate did the same, his expression pained. _

"**My Solas, I never wished this upon you**."_ he rumbled, his deep basso voice sending spikes through the modern Solas' spark. The projected Solas grinned at the bigger mech, _"**And I never believed so. My choices were my own, and I do not regret them**."

"**You have upgraded into a fine mech. I can only hope you come back to us so I may say to you so faceplate to faceplate. I've missed you Sol...we all have**."_ his servo came onto his mate's shoulderbolt, squeezing it as her optics became watery again. She rubbed at them furiously, causing Starlily to squirm with the movement. _"**How are you doing Solas? Is Astrea alright?**" _she went on, trying to change the subject to a happier tone_.

"**Yes, we're both doing fine. She has become the champion fembot of the pits and has told me she plans to leave for Praxus as soon as she is released.**"

"**That's wonderful Solas! Please tell her I said so, and good luck in her match later this kalon.**"

"**Match? She never mentioned a match.**"

_Solas' fembot creator knitted her optic ridges together, concern overtaking her features. She held Starlily with both servos now, glancing up at her mate with worried optics. The mech frown deeply, a grim aura wafting from him._

"**She is participating in a total wars match with the mech champion later this kalon for her freedom. She had not told you?**" _he asked, coming closer to the glass. Solas shook his helm, too shocked to say a word. The champion mech...he was...was..._

"**Solas? Sweetspark? What is the matter?**"_ Nova questioned hurriedly, placing a servo on the barrier between herself and her dear creation. The Solas both then and now felt their sparks drop, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces as the realization settled. The champion was... _"**Solas?**"

"**The mech champion is Megatron**."

_How could she have been so **stupid**? Even then, Megatron was an impossible adversary. The fact that she was the fembot champion wouldn't help her chances, no matter her amount of experience or skill. The mech was ruthless and had a cold, merciless spark towards any who challenged him. Solas had seen Astrea in battle and was time after time impressed with her abilities. However, he'd also had the pleasure of seeing the Decepticon leader in the arena as well. To say he held all his confidence in Astrea would mean he was plainly lying. Things were comically not in her favor._

_The conversation between his family unit and himself had been tense the rest of their time. It wasn't a good way to part before their next appointment in a few vorns, but the Solas then had no other process than on his sister's fate._

_He said his goodbyes to his family unit, then blurred down the halls with the confusing speeds of the projection. The black of his frame blended in the dark, allowing him to slip by the other mechs and fembots coming back from their visitations. When the projection returned to a normal pace, Solas found himself back at Astrea's quarters, her door wide open. The previous Solas walked through with peds made of lead, his legs barely cooperating enough for him to move. The lights were off, the room sparse and tidy. Her desk was clear of clutter, with a single holocube sitting atop. When he came closer, he found it was the map of Praxus that she'd left behind, right beside the small trinket he'd made her._

_Solas carefully picked up the piece, studying it and every detail over and over like he'd never seen it before. It was a simple thing, comprised of several twisting parts of metal scrap he'd found lying around. Sol had cleaned the slips until they'd shined, then working them into the shape he'd wished for. It took a few kalons of careful crafting and meticulous work before he could truly call it anything, but in the end, he was proud of it. What it stood for was the Cybertronian symbol for family. It was sketchy at best, and would probably need a good looking at before one would understand the twists and knots, but all and all, it was good for a mech with nothing but his servos as tools._

_The mech held the symbol in his digits as he backed up into her berth, plopping atop the surface without a care. He stared at nothing but the symbol, wishing so badly for Astrea's match to be canceled. He wanted her to return so badly that it hurt. His sister in arms, one he'd trusted with his life, was out on the field with the mech champion- a champion, who was also leader of the pitiless, malevolent Decepticons. The match was unfair in all rights, but Astrea wouldn't care. She would take on the mech and not give a second thought to it. Her freedom was everything to her, no matter the cost. It twisted his spark to see her leave for each match, not knowing if she would come back or not, but he knew this was their lives. He wondered if she ever worried about him._

_He imagined then and now what she would have suffered through being sent into the ring with the ruthless mech. Had she stood a chance? How long did she last? Did she go out fighting? Questions that still go unanswered lingered in the mech's processor, not allowing him any thought other than the stark fact that Astrea was out there, where he couldn't help her, fighting for the last moments of her life with a being who knew not of the word mercy. His CPU created images of his beloved sister being torn apart, piece by piece, her screams ripping through the air as her energon splattered across the metallic ground. Then and now, he cringed, feeling every agonizing attack as if it were him in Astrea's place instead._

_The abrupt shaking of the building around him snapped him from his thoughts, making him jerk and jump to a stand, the trinket falling from his grip. His projection wavered and misted over, fading out with the sounds of shouting voices and ramped gunfire in the distance._

* * *

"Solas, come back, you're scaring me."

The mech's optics shot open, the light blinding him. His vents gasped for air, gulping in enormous amounts as his coolant systems pumped furiously along his warm frame. His wiring was burning beneath his plates, whirring with an energy he found new and frightening. The pounding in his helm echoed that of his spark. Licks of heat whipped up his spinal relay, dipping into each limb relentlessly. Solas felt as if his cranial unit was overloading, the information he was taking all at once being too much for him to handle.

Giving a strangled cry, Solas got to his peds. His servos grabbed at his helm, holding onto something that he felt wanted to explode. His oral sheets ground together and held back his agonized yelling. A constant tug was pulling on his spark, willing him to seek out something...no, _someone_. And quickly. "**As.. Astrea...**" he hissed, pivoting back around and stomping forward blindly. He collided with a few objects in his way, but he pushed them aside easily.

He didn't know what to do, or how to do it, for his processor was screaming at him to do something before... Before what? What was he looking for? Why? Solas roared and crashed into a strong barrier, making him fall back a step. He threw his helm violently from side to side, trying so desperately to silence the voices that all called at once. It all was too much! He couldn't handle this! He was going to explode!

"Solas Kaon, listen to me."

That voice. He _knew _that voice.

"Calm down. Please. You're going to hurt yourself."

Solas' spark skipped a beat and his venting began to cycle erratically, making it that much harder to focus. He took a quivering intake of air, trying to calm himself before he slowly turned himself towards where he thought the voice was coming from. The shapes were blurry and hazy, making it difficult for him to recognize any of them. He understood he was in a room, with other beings nearby, and one who was singled out from the rest. "**Astrea?**" he whispered, praying to Primus his sister was here, among them. The small form on the gray table before him shifted, coming closer before he could react. "Shh, it's ok Solas. It worked." no, that wasn't Astrea's voice. But, he still knew who they were.

"Fera..." he vented the name, relief mixed in with his tone. The one being who he knew he could trust with his sister's memory was here, with him. He felt her touch his arm, and he quickly scooped her up, taking her near. It was more for his own reassurance, that she was here with him and not gone like the rest of those he'd cared about before. Fera was here with him, safe. Though, she almost hadn't been not so long ago.

She returned the gesture, holding onto his plates while he cradled her like a sparkling. "I saw it..." she murmured quietly, making his vents freeze, "Astrea was important to you, wasn't she?" it was an almost apprehensive question- as if Fera was afraid to approach such a subject.

"Yes..." he admitted, just as gently, "very much so."

"Did you...did you ever see her again?"

Solas' entire frame trembled as he lifted a servo to roughly scrub his optics. When he pulled the limb back, everything became clearer. He saw Ratchet's defensive expression on the other side of the berth, and Optimus' tense stance beside him. Solas frowned deeply at the both of them, knowing full well that they were aware of the story as well as its ending. But, the human charge did not, therefore, he felt she needed to know. "No." he replied simply, beginning around the berth and on passed his comrades. He decided here and now that this 'appointment' was over. Their bond was apparently fine.

Neither stopped him, and nor would he have listened if they tried. "Megatron, he..." his words felt thick on his glossa, like they didn't wish to be said.

"Autobot forces moved in that kalon to shut down the pits. Astrea's match was interrupted, but not before he..." Solas trailed off once more, his throat clenching. Fera raised a hand, setting on his chassis with her eyes full of worry. "It's ok. I understand." she assured. Solas very well didn't want to speak of the times of his past, but he knew it was for the better. Holding what he had inside for so long had damaged his spark and his trust of others. Now was not the time to block yet another being from his life. "No, I must." he said, walking towards the distant rear of the building.

It was discussed earlier that Fera was needed in the café after their time with Ratchet. She was meant to have 'lunch' with her female creator, as well as 'girl time' according to the woman. Humans were weird.

"When I escaped, I returned to my family unit in the vision that it was by Autobot fault that she was gone, for they had not saved her in their supposed 'rescue'. The war was destroying my city-state, and I felt the time had come that I needed to protect my family unit." Sol squared his mandible, not looking down in the fear that Fera's eyes would be full of judgment, "However, I refused to join the Autobots concerning Astrea's termination. Instead, the Decepticon faction was willing to accept me under their ranks because of my mech creator's previous involvement with them."

"And you joined." Fera stated flatly.

Solas flinched at her stony tone, but he didn't blame her for having her opinions. This human had been put through too much already, and he couldn't speak up for his past faction no matter what he tried. "Let me explain," he began again, trying to keep the peace between them, "energon was given to troops under Megatron's lead, as was supplies that my family unit needed dearly. Also, in joining with that faction, I was able to climb rank and eventually enact my revenge on the one whom had taken Astrea's life."

"That's insane Solas! Why would you even consider something so stupid?"

"I was grieving. My spark and processor weren't in the right place." his servo curled by his side, his digits pressing so hard together that they began to shake, "Eventually, I realized my plans were not as stable as I had originally figured, and could fall apart before I was able to put them to use." Solas kept his optics forward, unable to hold a steady gaze when he talked of his previous idiocy. Fera had seen him as an Autobot not too long ago, not as a cold-sparked Decepticon. He'd been considered as apart of the nobler side of the war to her at one time.

But now Solas' past ruined this and showed her the truths behind the faces of war. Things were not as they seemed, and the lines between good and evil proceeded to become blurred and indistinguishable. It was all a barbaric game now, full of mechs and fembots unworthy to be grouped as either moral or immoral. Sadly, things had just become to complicated to be so simple. "I discharged from the Decepticon faction, with the knowing that the threats following defected Decepticons was fatal at best. Holding onto my ignorant defiance, I detached. It was soon that I feared that my family unit was in danger. And I was right."

The pair reached the more human side of the base, coming upon groups and groups of humans all heading for the cafeteria area. Solas paused before he finally gazed down at his charge, taking in the sudden twist her features had taken. They were not full of the criticism he'd expected, but of a sympathy that was lodged deep within her icy eyes. His optics flicked away once more, unwilling to accept the pity of the human he held. "**They were murdered, one by one**." he finished in Cybertronian, "**They paid for my mistakes, and that is why I am always worried for you Fera. Your involvement with me makes me figure as though you may suffer the same fate...all in the name of the choices ****_I_**** made**." his helm shook from side to side, unable to continue. He quickly set her on the floor, pulling himself back almost before she had fully gained her feet. She fell back a step as Solas turned away and started down the hall, furious with himself that he would let himself fall so hard before her.

Was this how a Guardian was supposed to behave? He was meant to be invincible to her- to be her protector and make sure she never fell into harm. There was a time for personal matters and a time for occupational. Fera didn't fall into his personal category, and nor would she ever. He refused to put her in the same position as the rest of his family unit. She would not end up like them, this he swore.

* * *

Fera drew in a long breath, watching her Guardian's back until he disappeared around the corner. She couldn't believe the crap he'd gone through in his life, and it hurt her just to watch a single memory of it. She couldn't imagine her entire family being murdered, leaving her with nothing. Her mother and Rob had become her life, and she couldn't imagine her time without them. The friends she made here were special to her, and she would have hated to see anything happen to them. Had this always been Sol's life? Was he always watching those he cared about die before him? She couldn't imagine.

Giving an involuntary shudder, Fera crossed her arms over her chest and knitted her eyebrows. She wished Sol would have shown her more about his life, for now she'd become curious. She wanted to see what he'd gone through, and maybe help him to heal a little. He had become someone she'd considered a friend over these five months, and she loathed that he never shared anything with her but a few measly stories and scars. To hear what he'd been through was a complete different thing than actually _seeing_ it.

"Fera, over here!" someone called out. The teen turned at the sound of her name, searching the thinning crowd around her for the source. Suddenly, a hand raised from the bodies, and waved at her. Fera smiled as her mother came nearer, wearing a grin of her own. When she approached, the mother and daughter hugged one another tightly. Fera found herself indulging in the moment for a moment longer than she normally would, finding her emotionally stressing time with Solas bringing out her more needy side. When they parted, Sarah turned, her arm still wrapped around Fera's waist, and she waved to someone new. Fera narrowed her eyes, but she needn't take that much time to find who her mother was inviting over.

Her eyes widening, Fera gasped and her smile brightened. The woman coming towards them pushed the glasses back up her nose before shifting the white coat she wore. She opened her arms, allowing Fera to start forward and envelop her in a large embrace. "Hey Fera," she chuckled, her arms encircling Fera's neck, "it feels like forever since I last saw you." the woman and Fera parted slightly, allowing the other to peer into their friend's eyes. "Yeah, I know. I didn't know you were coming!" Fera noted, releasing the taller woman.

"They needed more doctors here, and I wasn't really needed back in Saint Louis, so I was relocated with a few of the 'Bots. Doctor Peters is here too, though I doubt you were truly as close to him as you are to me." she winked, "At least, I hope so." this gained a sarcastic laugh from Fera. "I think I preferred you a little more."

Doctor Shelby and Fera's mother linked arms before the group started for the café entrance. They moved in together, stepping past the tables and tables of soldiers, analysts, and officials. Fera could feel the eyes of many of them following her every move, maybe assessing each and every aspect that made her, her. She felt they were sizing her up; maybe judging her on the unique relationship she held with the 'Bots. Shaking off the stares, Fera hurried up her pace and limped beside Doctor Shelby and her mother as they approached a spot near the back.

The group slid into the seats, making themselves comfortable as they wormed around in the stiff chairs. Rob was already here, coming in from seemingly out of nowhere to sit beside Doctor Shelby before greeting them each in time. He wore the biggest smile, apparently in a good mood now that he was off shift and spending his free time with 'family'. "How's it going, Miss Rebel?" he asked jokingly, chuckling along with Sarah and Doctor Shelby as Fera rolled her eyes. Her recent explosion with Secretary Kepler hadn't gone unnoticed by the overall people of the base, and the news had spread quickly that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when she was bothered to a certain point. Was sticking up for the 'Bots so new to these people?

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." she said, brushing off her uncle's humor with a sour squint of the eyes. This only made him laugh harder, of course. "You pull a stunt like that more often, and people'll be afraid to talk to you!" he exclaimed, calming down slightly, "You're one tough girl Fera, but I think the 'Cons might have made you a little tougher." he reached over and patted her hands, silently mending the offense he might have sparked in the girl. Fera blew through her lips, looking away stubbornly. Rob chuckled at this.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Fera, Rob, Sarah, and Terra all looked up to see the Witwicky family standing at the head of their table. Fera grinned at Sam and nodded, even scooting over for Daniel so he could sit beside her. The five-year-old hugged her when she saw him, and she squeezed him back before he pulled away. "Hey, hey," he called excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat, "Bee was cool! He played with me all day today, and it was fun! We painted, and drew, and he made jokes, and-"

"Daniel honey, take a breath." Carly commented from across the table, leaning forward to rub her son's shoulder, "Fera can't understand you when you talk so fast." Fera waved a hand at the worried mother, gesturing that she really was ok with the young boy's happiness. Secretly, she was enjoying the change from the recently dreary atmosphere. "Bumblebee played with you today?" she asked Daniel, the boy's head bobbing up and down in response. "Yeah!" he made symbols with his fingers, locking them and knitting them together in different shapes, "We made big puppets with the lights, and Bee was really bad, but I told him it was ok. W-we went like this," he moved his fingers around, giving her an example, "and then he lifted me up and spun me around like a rocket! We had fun! It was fun!" his toothy grin reappeared and Fera couldn't help smiling back. She lifted a hand and ruffled Daniel's hair, making him giggle. "That sounds awesome Danny." she agreed.

Sarah and Carly rose from their seats, saying something about getting a few drinks. Fera couldn't really pay attention, for hers was already grabbed by the small boy before her. When she'd look away, trying to answer one of the adults, he would actually grab her face and turn her back towards him. His stories went on forever, changing multiple times at some points and making Fera laugh with the absurdity of them all. "Fera, dear would you like some coffee?" Sarah questioned, cutting another one of Daniel's tales short. Fera darted her eyes between her mother and Danny, unsure if the constantly talking child was going to grab her again. "Yes please." she nodded at the woman and Sarah grinned sympathetically.

"Then daddy came and Bee told me about, like these times when they would go really fast, like this," Daniel proceeded to put his hands out and blow through his lips, making what Fera figured was a racecar impression, "and fight big, scary bad guys!" Daniel threw his hands into the air, his eyes wide. Fera nodded, pretending to be entrapped in the young boy's story without bursting out into laughter. She suddenly noticed the presence of Sam as he snuck up behind his son. The unsuspecting boy jumped and screamed in delight as his father began to tickle him furiously. Fera leaned away from the flailing child as he struggled to shove Sam's hands away, an amused smile on her face.

"Alright, alright you two, that's enough." Sarah spoke up, coming back with two cups of steaming drinks. She handed one to Fera, who took it thankfully and began to blow across the top of the piping hot liquid. Carly sat down with her own and she eyed her boys with a scolding pair of narrowed eyes. "Sam, why don't you take him to go play with Bumblebee again? I'm sure you can tire him out enough for a N.A.P later." Carly suggested, carefully spelling out the special word so not to include Daniel. The small boy paused for a moment, considering what his mother was trying to say.

Sam grabbed him before he could figure anything out, swinging him over his shoulder effortlessly. Daniel lost interest in his mom and kicked his legs around as he fought to get down from Sam's shoulder. Noticing that he was the last male at the table, Rob left as well, not willing to be surrounded by women and their gossip. As soon as they all had left, the small group began to converse amongst themselves. Talk would come up including Fera every so often and the girl would answer quickly and simply, never really going into depth with her words. Her mind was elsewhere, drifting off towards her Guardian's condition and why he'd been acting so strangely since her finding out about their...what did he call it? Bond?

A sudden poke at her shoulder had Fera nearly jumping from her seat. Her mother sat back down, clicking her tongue. "You're looking off into space again Fera." she said, taking a sip of her coffee. Fera felt her ears grow hot in embarrassment, and she apologized before tasting her cup herself. Carly turned to the teen, offering a hand to rub her shoulder, "Everything ok with you? You seem distracted lately." she noted. Fera shook her head, trying to avoid the topic.

"I bet it's that giant lug Solas Kaon that's on your mind." Terra pointed out, swiping at Fera's hand. Fera set down her mug and rolled her eyes, "No, nothing like that." she assured. It didn't seem the girls were so easily averted, for they all looked at one another skeptically. Fera felt herself growing uncomfortable with the creepy sync that her friends and mother had suddenly attained. "What?"

"Whenever you say 'nothing like that', it makes me wonder what 'that' really is." Carly prompted smugly, nudging Fera's shoulder. Fera felt her grin quickly drop to a frown as she began to realize just what they were getting at. Sarah laughed once and tapped Carly's mug, "With her, it could mean anything. She could be dating him behind our backs and we wouldn't know it." she shrugged when Fera's mouth fell wide open. Carly stifled her laugh, but Terra let her's loose, "Anything but that! If that 'Bot thinks he can just swoop in and take our little Fera's heart, he's sourly mistaken!" when the Doctor said this, they all cracked up into laughter, making Fera's shock grow. "Don't worry, if he breaks up with you, I'll kick his ass." she stifled another chuckle.

Her eyes widening and her horror swelling, Fera couldn't seem to find the right words to say to respond to these comments. She could only sit back and enjoy the ride as her mother, Carly, and Terra joked about 'robo-love'.

"How long do you think they waited?" Terra asked, drinking from her cup.

"Within a month at the latest," Carly beamed at Fera's expression, "I saw the way they looked at each other that first time. Sparks flew!"

"With his attitude, I doubt it will last." Sarah mumbled into her mug as she too tipped it back. Fera, finding her face flushed and boiling hot, hid her eyes, "Mother!" she exclaimed, peeking through her fingers. Sarah raised her hands placatingly, trying to hide her smiles and snickering, "Hey, you were the one getting all buddy buddy with a giant alien robot!" she accused, setting her cup down, "You can't blame us bored ladies for making up our own little dramas around base!"

"Really? Let me try!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's ok Fera, we're only teasing you." Carly assured her, giving her a side hug. Fera clenched her jaw and darted her eyes away, refusing to look at any of these 'bored ladies'. "Come on sweetheart, don't be mad. I'm sorry." Sarah reached over and took one of Fera's hands, causing the teen to look at her mother doubtfully. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed her mother had spread this rumor across the entire base! Fera ran a hand through her hair, tugging on the roots and untangling her knots. "You know, Solas isn't so bad. He's shown ten times over that he would try to protect you as best as he could." her mother pointed out.

Fera folded her arms over the tabletop, one hand wrapped around her mug. Giving a small grin, she slowly dragged a finger around the rim. "Yeah," she agreed, "but dealing with his attitude and overly-protective crap gets on my nerves sometimes." she admitted. Fera lifted the cup, tilting her head back so to indulge in the bitter black brew and energizing kick of caffeine. "I think it's actually kinda cute how he gets so worked up over you." Sarah piped in, "It makes me remember the old days when you were in kindergarten and all the little boys thought you were _so_ cute and you'd come home all the time complaining about how'd they'd try to kiss you-"

Fera's eyes popped open and she quickly gulped her coffee, most of it going down the wrong tube. Her lungs hacked violently on the coffee, jerking her body and squeezing her sore midsection. Spots of coffee littered the table, while tears sprung into the edges of Fera's eyes. She swallowed what she could and gasped for air, wiping her eyes before glancing up into the surprised expressions of her mother and friends. "_Mom_!" she croaked, her embarrassment climbing to a new level. This was getting out of hand.

"What?" she demanded, lifting her hands in confusion, "Big 'Bots can' be cute?"

* * *

Instead of going after the Guardian and his charge, Ratchet and Optimus had stayed behind to allow them their room. The door had closed in their quiet for a click on end, the still being all they had until Ratchet released a long, rattling sigh. "**Maybe it's best they try to work things out on their own**." he assumed, lifted a servo to rub his optics. Optimus actually huffed next to him, making the CMO look up. A smirk appeared on the larger mech's faceplates, making Ratchet quirk and optic ridge.

"**I find it simply ironic that your words seem so out of character for you**." Prime explained, beginning forward before Ratchet could retort. Ratchet groaned and rolled his optics, a move he'd picked up from working alongside the humans. He found it worked perfectly for a lot of the situations he found himself in recently.

Following his leader out the entryway, Ratchet walked alongside him to the following room. Ratchet began to enter in the code for the room, allowing them entry. Once inside, the Prime and CMO found Titanios and Ratchet's apprentice taking up the space. Titanios was on the berth, allowing Cloudsong to preform a basic checkup on his vitals. Ratchet was shocked as he stopped by the front of the room, frozen by the sight of his apprentice actually _smiling_ at the ex-Decepticon. They were speaking in hushed tones, but Ratchet could tell by the way Cloudsong looked so relaxed around this mech that she just may have found someone she can freely talk to.

Cloudsong finished logging the mech's core temperature and she once again smiled brightly at him. She looked so...comfortable around him. It was the exact opposite of what Ratchet expected her to be like around the mech. His stuttering, nervous, shy apprentice apparently had a lax side.

Revving his throat, Ratchet began forward, startling Cloudsong enough that she literally jumped. She backed into Titanios, the compad clutched to her chassis and her optics wide. She looked as though she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, however, Ratchet knew this was her normal edgy behavior. She didn't have the spark to commit anything out of line. The patient behind her calmly raised his servos up, placing them on her shoulderbolts as she bumped into his legs. Cloudsong jerked away from him as well, escaping into the corner where she could see everyone, but keep her distance. Her helm sunk into her shoulderbolts as she refused to look at anyone in the optic. It was a great change from what she had been only a click before.

Feeling a protective edge creeping into his frame towards his apprentice, Ratchet approached Titanios, separating the path between them. "**Cloudsong**," he called, "**bring me the compad**." he opened his servo, taking the device from the fembot before she drew away again. Scanning over it, he barely paid any attention to the information presented. Before Cloudsong had even entered the room, Ratchet had preformed his own examination. Titanios was healthy beside the few dents Solas had left on him, and those had been knocked out by the medic in the same Earth day after it happened. He just wanted to have an excuse for speaking with Optimus again.

~_I'm putting down three energon cubes that they won't keep this up past the next six months_.~ he smirked, glancing at the Prime from the corner of his vision. Optimus looked at him in confusion, but he didn't say a word. ~_You're gambling on Solas and Fera?_~ he assumed as Ratchet moved away again. The CMO pretended to shuffle through his tools to search for something as he answered, ~_I would refer to it as more of a friendly bet._~ and acquired his energon tester. It was a simple device, made to detect any foreign material in the energon supply such as poisonous particles or the rare crystallization of a Cybertronian's energon.

~_I doubt they will remain anything but close associates_.~ under his vents, Ratchet snorted, but he hid it as a few hearty coughs as Titanios peered up at him questioningly. The CMO inserted the needle into Titanios' exposed line, proceeding to collect a small amount of energon. ~_Don't be so ignorant Optimus, you see it as much as I do that they are developing a deeper bond_.~

~_Like yourself and Moonracer?_~

Ratchet's vents seized and he accidentally jerked, causing Titanios to growl in discomfort. Apologizing, the medic returned to his work while he tried to contain his emotions. ~_That's different_.~ he opted, ~_Moonracer and I have a...mutually inspired relationship._~

~_That sounds legitimate enough for my opinion. However, Fera and Solas are not yourself and Moonracer_.~

~_True_.~

Ratchet pulled out the needle and began to analyze the container. The data calculated and organized itself before popping up on a small screen for him to see. Normal, just like he'd expected. "**I must excuse myself**," Optimus suddenly piped up, coming forward towards Titanios. The two mechs grasped at their bracers, sharing a respective optic contact between them, "**You have my gratitude once again for your acts in returning Fera to us**." he noted before he nodded at Cloudsong and took his leave. Ratchet, Cloudsong, and Titanios were set into silence as the CMO recorded the information given to him from the tester.

~_One energon cube...and this will stay between the two of us_.~

Ratchet outright smiled at this, and he set down the tester before turning back to Titanios, "**Let's continue with that examination, shall we?**"

* * *

**Well that was a draining chapter :P**

**Sol's depressing life, Sarah being naughty, and Prime and Ratch made a bet**

**I guess it's a pretty good mix for one chapter, don't you think?**

**Moving on:**

**If you're having issues submitting links for your contest entry through private message, I am able to give my email address to those who need it, but only those who PM me first. **

**Thanks for participating, and I hope you guys continue reading!**

***Chapter Inspiration: _Light On= _David Cook***


	40. Chapter 40: Mobilizing Plans Pt 1

**Wow, we've reached 40 chapters!**

**Trust me, I swear to Primus this half of the story wasn't supposed to be this long...**

**It's just, I can't help writing more and more!**

**This plot is developing into something I could never have imagined, and it's thanks to you all that I continue with it :D**

**I can't wait to start on OTSH Part 2!**

**But for now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 40

The room was spacious and drafty, surrounded by the usual concrete walls and glass-paned windows that would have allowed in light if the sun were so kind as to break the overhanging cloud cover. The door was left open, providing a great flush of chilly wind to billow in from outside, thus ridding the room of any organic life. The snow had been a sudden and unexpected occurrence, coming despite the previous forecast for continued sun and clear skies for the human's strange custom known as 'Allhallows Eve' or 'Halloween'. The fields of grass were now blanketed in pure, sparkling white fluffs of crystallized water vapor, giving off a lovely view of which couldn't be achieved by summer times.

There wasn't a human in sight, each one filing inside before the building-wide lockdown commenced at ten sharp. Military jets lined the perimeter of the space, along with various all terrain vehicles the humans called ATVs, and a few other bulky, ground-based assault machines. A few of these were in prototype stage, and classified to the general public. Exposed beams overhelm crisscrossed and weaved together in a primitive, but inventive, array of support. Balconies attached to the rim of the walls, connecting to other scaffolds so the smaller species of the base could examine their aircraft or speak easier with one of their larger counterparts.

Two of these said Cybertronians walked across the floor, enjoying each other's company while they held a leisured conversation in their language. The shorter of the two, a fembot, had not yet attained her own English language microchip, so she was limited to her natural words. This didn't bother her peer however, for the two had continued to speak far past the professional issues facing them.

The fembot was extremely tall considering she was what she was. However, though she was less than a foot shorter than him, the mech had no trouble looking at her as just another strong, capable fembot. Unlike the humans, Cybertronians did not include vertical length in their decisions on personal compatibility. Instead, personality and capability was measured. When the mech set his gaze on her again, she met optic contact and smiled, "**I find the humans here on base to be extremely hospitable considering my associates and I appeared so suddenly**," she commented, taking another appreciative gaze around her, "**it goes to show what a species may find that they never expected from such a primitive race**."

"**Maybe it is _because_ they are primitive that they may reach such levels of generosity**." the mech responded, "**Our kind have grown so hostile and distant from one another; and we are supposedly the intellectually flamboyant race**." a deep, rich chuckle escaped from the Commander, reverberating softly off the walls. The fembot detached from her counterpart and strode over to a jet, running her servo over it gently. Almost as if she were admiring it. Her faceplates didn't show the same humor as her peer, more set in a distant sadness. "**That is the saddest truth of the Cybertronian race Commander Ultra Magnu**s." she agreed, giving a sigh before retracting her arm and watching the falling flakes of snow just beyond the door.

Ultra Magnus slowly came up beside the fembot, unsure of what to say. She was an interesting 'Bot, that was for sure. She never had a bad thing to say to any being on base, her patience was immaculate, and she appreciated the planet she dwelled on more than any other Cybertronian Magnus knew. Her past was just as mysterious as her arrival, which had been touched more than once by the mech and his comrades. The same answers always came up however, allowing no one to truly understand this fembot and her group's unexpected lace into their faction.

This was one of the rare times when he was left speechless, grappling with the silence for words. His company didn't seem to notice the tension between them, and she remained silent as she reached out to catch the snow in her servo. "**There's no need to be so formal.** **You may refer to me as Magnus.**" he finally spoke up, shattering the fragile break in their conversation. The fembot grinned, studying the tiny white fleck in her palm as it quickly melted.

"**And you may refer to me as Cameo, or fembot, or Commander**," she returned warmly, shuttered her optics and returned her gaze outside, "**I have no preference**."

"**Cameo is a...handsome designation for someone such as yourself**."

Cameo abruptly locked gazes with him, her expression unreadable. Just as unexpectedly, she reached up and cupped his cheekplate, making him freeze in place. He didn't know what to do with her physically touching him, nor could he process with his CPU running so quickly and chaotically. While Cameo simply observed him, Magnus stood, confused and conflicted, before he took this chance to actually study her as well.

Her optics were a vivid, bright shade of green, while the outer rim appeared a darker emerald. Her faceplates were long and sculpted, her features delicate to the optic. The armoring on her helm was a deeper hue than her optics, with the small details lining the sides and middle being a lovely sapphire. Every word she said was with a tender, rich voice that made Magnus' spark react in a strange and nearly frightening way. From the first time he'd seen her, Magnus had held these confusing symptoms building inside of him, rattling his resolve and making his question the sanity of his processor.

"**I am quite found of your designation as well, Magnus. It fits you well**," she brought her servo away, breaking their optic contact, "**perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for a walk?**" Cameo started forward before Magnus could react, making him fumble for an answer as she was already setting her ped down into the piles of ice. "**Through the snow?**" he inquired doubtfully, "**Won't our internal workings be effected by this?**"

The Fabial rounded back around and leaned forward, taking the mech's servo and nearly dragging him behind her into the open. As her digits interlaced with his own, Magnus felt searing heat shoot up his arm, causing his wires to buzz and a slight heat to flush his spark chamber. He stumbled along behind her until they were almost in the middle of the field, snow stretching around them like the mercury seas of Cybertron. The trees were covered in the substance, while the distant, black river had floating chunks of solid ice flowing through the currents. It truly was a mirrored image of the vast expanse of starred sky above them. When he truly took the time to observe his surroundings and take in the sight of purity, Magnus could admit to himself that it was a beautiful scene unlike any he'd seen before.

The dots of white against the black of the night sky stripped the air from him, while the frigid cold caused a cloud of vapor to appear from his vents. Magnus could feel his core temperature dropping, but there was a certain clarity that came to his CPU that he found refreshing after so much stress. In the vorns he had lived on Cybertron before coming to Earth, he'd never had the chance to experience the interesting qualities of weather. The events were so random and legendary for him that he had only lived through a single acid rain shower in his entire life cycle. And he hadn't enjoyed that nearly as much as this.

Sticking out his servo, Magnus caught a few of his own flakes of snow, smiling in a sparkling-like joy as it melted into a small puddle in his palm. Cameo laughed lightly at his reaction and Magnus felt his spark jump at the sound. _Why do I feel this way?_ he wondered, smiling widely at Cameo as she too caught her own flakes and let the water drip to her peds. _Am I ill? Insane maybe?_ "**It is wonderful, is it not?**" she asked, crouching down to gather a few scoops of snow. Magnus nodded, watching the fembot as she stood with both her servos full of white. She lifted them higher, motioning towards him. Magnus took one servo of snow and immediately felt the sharp bites of cold in his digits.

Suddenly, Cameo dropped her hold of snow, letting it fall to the sheet below. Her vents shuddered and so did the rest of her frame, her plates rattling slightly when she did so. Her servo came up and wrapped around herself, trying to settle her shaking. Ultra Magnus threw his snow away, coming closer with his servos hovering and his faceplates dripping with concern.

Not knowing what else to do, he acted before he could process, bringing Cameo close and hugging her frame to his. He firmly gripped onto her, trying to share his bodily heat so she wouldn't freeze an energon line or possibly stall a system. The fembot shuddered with his action, her frame rigid. But slowly, she relaxed into him, her internal thermometer starting to take effect.

After about a click, Magnus realized what he was doing and he jerked away, holding his servos up as his spark leapt into his throat and he felt his tanks flip. "**I-I apologize for that**..." he stuttered, beginning to back away. Secretly, he was far from sorry he'd gotten so close to Cameo. In fact, he'd felt rather..._excited_ about it- however strange that may sound. Before he could move completely away, Cameo snatched his arm, locking gazes with him for a moment. Her thoughts couldn't possibly be read as she came nearer again and fixed herself into a perfect niche against him. Magnus froze with her like this, his arms situated awkwardly away from her. Cameo said nothing as she continued to press to him, sucking in his offered warmth without a single word.

Finally, Magnus circled his arms around her frame, setting them on her spinal support where they could rest. Together, the big, uncouth Commanding mech and the adventurous, sweet Fabial Leader stood amidst the snowfall. They could have separated at any moment, but neither did. Magnus was intrigued by Cameo's reaction to his removal from her those moments before, but he didn't question it. For some odd, unfathomable, extraordinary reason, this felt...right. Normal. Natural.

He could feel the purr of her vents and the flush of hot air leaking across his chassis and midsection. The thrall of vibrations echoing from her inner workings reached him and caused his limbs to unintentionally go more lax. He could feel his helm touching hers at one point, his faceplates brushing against the side. His optics were heavy and languid, making it hard for him to stay online with such a warm, soft presence within his grasp. Her faceplates were _so close_ to his own, to the point where he could feel the light of her optics on his lip plates.

They both drew nearer, moving at an impossibly deliberate pace as they inclined together. The sound of their sparks literally singing beneath their armor could be heard as clearly as the sharp winter breeze. The Commander's own was beating at its casing like a caged Predacon, burning hot and strong with the whimsical tunes of his spark song. Was this...? Could she really be his...?

Was it possibly he could very well be holding his sparkmate?

The mech fought to regain himself, for he had only recently met the fembot and continued to hold his gentlemech values. However, the eclipse of his CPU clouded any and all sense of reason, only pure instinct and spur-of-the-moment manners driving him now. Her optics met his, thick with understanding and a haze similar to his own. At that moment, everything else was thrown to the wind. He could, nor wanted to, longer process. There was only this. Them. Gently as he could possibly muster, the mech cupped her cheekplate, inching ever the less distantly towards her awaiting lip plates...

~_All capable Autobot personnel to the front lobby immediately! This is not a drill. I repeat: this is not a drill_.~

Both 'Bots went like stone in each other's grasp. Too quickly, Magnus forced himself to part away from Cameo, which for some reason made his spark song sputter into a quiet, twisting discomfort. he felt it calling for Cameo, pulling him to her by its invisible, but inconceivably strong force. Pushing off the incident to the back of his processor with minor difficulty, Magnus followed Cameo inside as they rushed back through the snow. Though neither of them seemed to notice, both their chassis plating was faintly glowing with a pinkish hue. The remnants of their moment faded to the back of their processors, to the utter despair of Magnus' spark. _I'm most definitely going insane_, he decided, making a note in his CPU to visit Ratchet in the next few kalons.

The voice on the com had been Red Alert, his tone nothing short of terrified. When both the Cybertronians were held up by the humans, Magnus growled in frustration and searched for a better route than that of which the volley of humans was taking. Tapping the fembot's shoulderbolt, Magnus cocked his helm behind him to an adjacent path. The Fabial nodded and followed behind.

The grey of the walls blurred beside them as they sprinted through each, ignoring the flashes of red as they screamed of the apparent danger. Ultra Magus felt like his audios were ripping from his helm, the sound of the alarms tearing through them mercilessly. As the pair were steadily making progress towards the front of the base, they were unexpectedly stopped again by another figure stumbling from their quarters.

Magnus skidded to a stop, raising his arm to bar off Cameo from going any further as well. The figure was definitely mech, and just by his paint scheme, Magnus was immediately able to recognize him. Giving an aggravated groan, he struck the wall, startling the mech and fully waking him from his groggy state. "**Ultra Magnus!**" he exclaimed.

"**Sunstreaker**." he greeted back blandly.

"**Who's she?**"

"**No time. Where is your sibling?**"

At that moment, the said sibling came tumbling out after his brother, tripping over his own peds as his recently awoken CPU tried to grasp everything at once. Landing on his aft, Sideswipe stared around him dumbly before he found Magnus and Cameo standing before him. His optics wider now, Sideswipe scrambled to his peds, snapping his helm around him towards the blaring alarms. "**Sunny, when did these guys get here?**" he demanded, looking to his brother, "**Nevermind that; what the frag is goin' on?**"

"**We'll explain later**," Ultra Magnus cut in, breaking off whatever it was Sunstreaker was about to say, "**follow us**."

* * *

A mint-green form blurred into the bulk of bodies flooding into the space around her, bumping into her as they moved or even shifted in the slightest. Though she was smaller than them and able to slip around more easier, she was still having a difficult time maneuvering amongst the mass. To make things worse, humans were scuttling around her peds, nearly making her trip over them anytime she took a step. When Inferno accidentally jabbed her in the tank cavity, she huffed so loud that multiple faces and faceplates turned towards her, confused by her outburst.

As quickly as she could, the fembot dodged the crowd and dived into the cracks. When she popped up to search the wave of taller, wider mechs and the measly bunch of fembots scattered about, she could barely make out a yellowish-green form in the back corner. Now filled with a better purpose, the fembot pushed herself through the group and she skirted around the edge of the newly arrived Fabials. The one she remembered being called Beta turned towards her as she passed, nodding his helm towards her before returning to the fembot beside him, his arm wrapped protectively around her tank cavity. She recalled that Fabial to be designated as Corra.

Finally making it through those pushing further into the room, the fembot vented a sigh of relief, her lip plates pulling up into a broad smile as she spotted the one she was after. She sprinted forward, running through the path of Ultra Magnus, Cameo, and the twins as they arrived. Sideswipe rounded on he wheels on his peds, shifting them away before he collided into her. When she was close enough, the fembot launched herself forward, hitting the mech she aimed for with all of her weight, making him fall back against the wall. His shocked call hit the air as she circled her arms around his neck, cutting him off mid-cry. "**Moonracer!**" he yelled in surprised, placing his servos on her sides as she swayed him from side to side.

"**Ratchet!**" she called back, giggling into his audio receptor. The analyst pulled back to see his faceplates before stealing a quick kiss. Moonracer could hear his vents as they hitched and the way he leaned into her embrace. He would usually chastise her for public displays of affection, but it seemed like he was less willing to uphold that rule at the moment. Knowing that she had the control of them, Moonracer ended the kiss and teased the poor mech by slowly dragging her servo up his pelvic armor and around his tank cavity so it appeared she was simply trying to wrap her arm around him.

Ratchet made a single, strangled noise at her action and his servo tightened on her shoulderbolt. The fembot could feel the mech's rise in temperature and the way his vents took in air erratically. Taking this as a win, Moonracer fit herself snugly against her mech and ignored his pointed glares and irritated rev. "**This isn't the time for you to be playing games Moonracer**," Ratchet hissed, ducking his helm closer, "**why the sudden happiness to see me?**"

Moonracer laid her helm on the mech's shoulderbolt, tucking it close to his neck. Was he still asking her questions? After all that she'd said to him? They hadn't done anything yet concerning interfacing or anything near that so far, but she was getting to that point. Anytime she saw this mech, he made her feel like she belonged- like she was apart of something grand and special. When she found herself caught up in his arms, she felt like she was at home. Ratchet to her was just...perfect.

"**Because, my silly mech, I haven't had the chance to see you recently. I start to miss you after-**"

"Everyone, please, may I have your attention?"

The chatter and noise began to die around the couple, dwindling down into a soft murmuring. Each occupant of the room turned toward the front, allowing a slender view for Moonracer and Ratchet to see through. Rethalia had been the one to call for everyone's quiet, her sparkmate standing beside her. Moonracer grabbed Ratchet's servo and drug him toward the crowd, allowing them to get a better look. "**Why do you think they called us here?**" Moonracer whispered, carefully studying her leaders as they surveyed the gathered.

"**I have no clue**..." Ratchet answered back, his servo squeezing tighter. He seemed nervous and unsure, which in turn made Moonracer anxious. The alarms were no longer on, however the density in the air was enough to take their place. Moonracer could see Ultra Magnus making his way through the thick of the Cybertronians and humans to get to the Primes. "**It hasn't something to do with Lero and Rodimus, does it? They're alright?**" Moonracer inquired concernedly. The CMO shook his helm, still watching the Primes and City Commander with far too much worry for Moonracer's liking.

"At twenty-hundred hours, a transmission was received concerning an attack made on the Diego Garcia base." Optimus announced, causing the room to immediately erupt in voices, "We are yet to be informed of the severity of the damage, as well as current status." Moonracer pulled closer to Ratchet as Cybertronians and humans alike squeezed forward, calling out questions and demands. The mech beside her raised an arm to part those before him, allowing them to edge forward. While the chaos of the crowd prevented any further words before they settled down, Moonracer held onto her mech as they reached the front of the gathered.

Rethalia was staring into the distance too avidly, her body language too tense. Her mate beside her was the same way. Moonracer felt a pang of longing towards the two when she recognized the blatant signs of inner bond communication. She wished she could understand what it was like to have such a deep, meaningful experience with another being. Ratchet would never bond with her for a good, long time, and Moonracer understood. But that didn't mean she liked it.

The fembot stole a glance at the one beside her, taking in the hard expression and handsome features of her mech. "**What do you mean, an attack on Diego Garcia?**" he demanded, snapping Moonracer from her thoughts. Optimus and Rethalia were quiet a click more before they moved in separate directions. Optimus intercepted Ratchet while Rethalia faced an equally as grim Ultra Magnus.

"**Arachnid has launched an assault on the base, for no apparent reason. At the moment, our forces are pinned and are awaiting assistance. I am planning on sending a limited group to the base, with appropriate resources and human aid**." the Prime raised himself taller so he would be able to browse above the sea of Cybertronians, "**The report included the designations of every Seeker, Combaticon, and ground-based Decepticon warrior involved**."

"**What about the Dinobots? Are they not on base?**"

"**They are, however, there is only so much they and Nightmare can handle without help**."

Moonracer dipped her optic ridges down in concern, switching her gaze from between her leaders to the humans. They were already racing about, gathering supplies and shouting orders at one another. She detached from Ratchet, moving forward so to approach her fembot leader. As she came nearer, she began to hear the conversation between Rethalia and Magnus: "...**Arcee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Firestar, Mirage, Hound, and yourself to the front hangar. Can you do that?**" when the mech nodded, Rethalia sent him off. Magnus disappeared into the crowd, allowing Moonracer to come forward. She took Rethalia's servo in her own and had the Prime turn to her.

For vorns, Moonracer and Rethalia had been the closest of comrades. When Rethalia Prime had been Elita One, Moonracer had served under her command. Time after time, they saved each other's lives and confided in one another for their mental strife. They'd grown closer through battle, and made connections only sisters in arms could. Moonracer knew the look on her commander's faceplates when she saw it, and this was that time.

"**There's something more to this, isn't there?**" Moonracer murmured, just low enough for Rethalia to hear. The commander paused, studying the Analyst's features carefully. Her own expression was unreadable, while her shoulderbolts seemed tense and stressed. The world's noises died below a dull rumble as Moonracer focused on nothing but the one before her. The black and pink fembot appeared as if she wanted to say something, but she was holding back.

Before she could answer however, her mate's voice boomed across the space, "Captain Robert Epps, your men are needed on this mission. There are human casualties and injured in need of retrieval." Moonracer searched for the man and found him to her left, on the edge of the crowd. His head shot up at the call of his designation and he nodded before leaning dangerously off the railing. His arm waved over his head, motioning to those below as he shouted commands and pointed out specific humans.

"Alright, listen up!" he began, his voice stretching broadly across the room, "This is operation _Driveby_, mark on my word, live on _Runaway_. Optimus, I want your chalk on moveout. You, get a line with the crew closest to our target, then tell them I want two Raptors, F-16s, and F-35s on the deck ASAP. Load 'em with HEAT rounds." heads and helms spun to listen in on the man, including Moonracer, "We'll remobilize on arrival. ETA to pause is predicted at two and a half to three hours. We're dropping into the hot zone, so keep your heads up! I want a spider-net perimeter defense, active on touchdown. Everyone test your telecom and relay to me. Debriefing en route." his attention turned again, "Rainwing, you're with me. Haul ass and move out!"

In a new chaos, a fluster of shapes bustled around Moonracer's peds, making her freeze in fear of possibly stepping on a human. When she found an opening, she jumped forward towards Rethalia, facing her once again. "**What are we going to do?**" she demanded, holding her leader with a solid, stern gaze. Rethalia's mandible visibly clenched, holding back something. It was so frustrating seeing the Prime withholding so much from her friend, but at the same time, Moonracer had become used to it. Rethalia was now a Prime after all. Things were meant to be this way now.

Backing off, Moonracer gave a small smile and sighed. Things were how they were for a reason: to keep everyone safe. If Rethalia felt holding information from her was in the best mind of control and safety, then Moonracer would trust her. Nothing would be powerful enough to displace their loyalty to one another. Nothing.

Rethalia returned to her friend, placing both servos on her shoulderbolts before she squeezed them reassuringly. "**Moonracer, you are someone I can healthily say I trust with my life. If there is any reason I will not speak, it is with the best intentions**." her optic ridges rose, flashing a deeper concern as she locked optics with the analyst, "**I'm leaving for Diego Garcia, and so is Ultra Magnus. Firelight will be placed into your care while we are away, while Liora will be with Firestar. Compute?**" as her words sunk in, Moonracer's helm bounced up and down, her lip plates unable to match the whirlwind of thoughts in her processor.

"**Thank you**." with a last supportive grin, Rethalia left and blended into the clustering array of 'Bots and humans filing for the doors. Optimus was still with Ratchet at the front of the room, while the rest of the gathered were hurrying to their respective places. A single figure stood out towards the back, still lingering behind as their comrades gushed outside. Moonracer narrowed her optics, openly confused at the oddly shaped heap on the ground. Another, larger being hovered over them, clad in black. Moonracer raised herself onto her toelinks, craning her neck to get a better look. Following what she assumed was the form of a mech kneeling on the floor, she glanced at what he was stationed over, her optics straying on the simple fabrics that scrunched under their curled body; the way their limbs jerked and twisted; the tumble of golden hair that splayed as a fan behind their cranium. Her vents seized.

"**Ratchet!**" she called, still staring at the pair by the back wall, "**Ratchet, now please!**" the sound of an approaching being had Moonracer glancing toward the source, finding the yellow-green medic striding over to her with a worried expression. "**What is it Moonracer? Are you hurt?**" he began to search her before she could react, firmly taking her close so to give her a good examination. She lifted her servos, laying them on Ratchet's own so she could remove them. "**No**," she grabbed his digits in her own and started for the two in the back, making sure the CMO had no chance to escape from her as he was dragged along, "**not me**. **Her**."

The instant he set his own optics on the two, he was launching forward, passing Moonracer so to reach them faster. He was already on his kneebolts when Moonracer caught up, holding out one arm so to bar off the mech stationed over his charge. Sol pushed on, repeatedly shoving the medic's arm away as he attempted to stay as close as he could with the human. Moonracer came from behind, setting a gentle servo on Sol's shoulderbolt. He jumped and whirled at her touch, his expression edgy and anxious. Moonracer felt her pipes clench as she witnessed the pain settling over Solas' faceplates as he returned to watching over Fera. The Guardian was nearly as uncomfortable as his charge, and it broke the analyst's spark to be helpless in watching so.

Ratchet was able to grab Fera and start away with her, Solas hot on his heelpeds. As they parted, Moonracer found herself as one of only three beings left in the room. And they as well were at work, ignoring her presence entirely. Rethalia and her group were gone, Captain Robert Epps and his team were gone, and Optimus Prime had ordered the remaining personnel on site to their own stations. Moonracer had nowhere else to go but to Firelight, and complete her only given task.

Memories, moments, and visions passed before her view, sneaking from the outer rims of her conscious to block her senses. She saw her home, in the days of its completeness and times of glory. Before its fall, Moonracer had belief. She holds that same belief and hope now, on her new home of Earth. Who couldn't be, with two leaders who are full of nothing_ but_ the emotion? There could only be hope in this everlasting war, she knew that. But still, lasting in the farthest depths of her CPU, Moonracer feared there maybe no peace here. This could possibly be the face of the Cybertronian kind's last stand. "**Hatred is a battle of which cannot be won...**" she sighed, shuttering her optics as she started for the halls, "**you were so right my creator...so very, very right. I can only hope the others will see the same way.**"

* * *

It was so dark. Oh so very dark. The sucking abyss saturated every inch of her consciousness in crushing black, forcing her to fumble for a grip on reality. A boundless, endless entity of power emerged forth from within her, surrounding her in a world of which had no solid surface, and simply allowed her to drift. Smell was but a bitter flow of air around her nose, with a musty edge to it that made her stomach turn. Heavy, incredible pressure was mounting in her head, making her eyes feel like they were about to pop and her brain was being pushed out her ears. A wispy tendril of smoke was crawling around her leg, brushing her skin as it went along, and just floating along with her wherever she twisted.

It was a gentle thing, testing out its limits as it touched her ankles, shins, thighs, arms, and onward. The cold, frigid feel was something she could anchor herself to, to get her mind in a better clarity. It wouldn't work, and she knew this, however, she still tried desperately to open herself up to it and cling onto it like a child to their mother. Frustratingly, in some way or manner it began to develop an attitude of some sort, driving away when she attempted contact before circling back to its original spot around her. Where it touched, the dark was a little less intimidating, but when it left, that was where the burning began.

As the silver liquid had done so long ago, the smoke now pierced her outer layers of skin. It spread like wildfire, beginning in her legs and then shooting up her spine to blossom out through her flesh. A festering, boiling fluster of warmth bled across every inch of her, digging deep within her and gathering at her core. From her fingertips to her toes, the very air became ablaze, burning her nose when she breathed and scalding the insides of her lungs. Tips of the smoke traveled, then broke off, letting itself quickly make contact with her and pull away just as swiftly.

She writhed and squirmed, or at least tried. An invisible force chained her down, allowing her no reprieve as she struggled for freedom. Foggy bits of her mind registered only the steadily rising heat, and it threw her into an involuntary panic. The rawness pinching at her wrists made her fight even more, while the constant agony that came from her ankle only increased as she thrashed the limb. She was nowhere and without time, but she feared she may have passed centuries by now, wallowing in this flame. _Am I in Hell?_ she asked the boundless entity of which she sailed in, her inner voice full of a horrified fragility. _No, Hell would be far worse. But God does this hurt!_

The embers slithered along the length of her spine, making her arch against whatever tried keeping her still and release a terrible, awfully silent, scream. Her mouth lay open in an aching lock, stuck wide with her horrible affliction. Eyes as blue as ice squeezed tightly shut, maybe praying the pain was a terrific figment of her imagination. Fingers, knitted with their own bouts of dry-ice fever, curled into her palms and pressed bright pink crescents into her soft flesh. She continued to yell out in her agony, hoping and begging for relief where she could see no light of it in sight. She ached for the embrace of her mother, and the seemingly magical properties that included that simply took her hurting away.

She wanted to speak with her uncle, confide him in her worries, and listen in on the lax teases and helpful advice he'd give her. There was a moment she caught herself wanting to find herself taken into James' grip as he hugged her to him like before. She yearned for the sound of her father's voice, and the way he always made everything better. Tears, whether they be real or not, rushed down her face, choking her with sobs that she hadn't let loose since her father's death. She wanted him here, so very badly, just to hold her hand and wipe the sweat from her forehead as she cooked alive.

She wanted Hope here.

No, not Hope. Solas Kaon.

She needed to feel the protection he gave and the words of concern he always told her. A sore hole in her heart swelled with the memory of his warm touch, the feel of his vents blowing warm air over her chilled body, the instances of which he kept her alive as the nameless presence she called Hope. Her heart yearned for his side of their bond. She needed it. So very, very badly.

His name danced on her lips, nothing more than the sound of air and a few murmured tones from her parched lips. But on she continued, saying the mantra of names over and over as though they were the only thing in the universe she cared about. A plea rose on her tongue, bleaching her will and stubbornness as she allowed herself to fall to inner deprivation. _Solas, help me, please!_

While she went on with her words and focused on nothing other than them and them alone, every one of her muscles cramped and seized. Gasping for oxygen, she felt herself flexing painfully tight, the entirety of her body soaked in a clutching tangle. Her skin flickered and twitched spastically, stuck in an utter cycle as she continued to burn, then seize, then relax before starting all over again. There was no longer any time to cry or shout, for her entire mind was set on her instilled jerking state.

There was no sign of her light, Solas or otherwise, and it scared her to death to find herself in pain, in the dark. It was this fright that enabled her to battle harder, with more angered yanking between her attacks and more patience as the wave passed over her. Bravely, she tried to break free, but it was of no use. Her arms and legs were pinned, making it that much harder for her to move. A sharp sting by her neck made her once again open her mouth in that quiet yelling she had done before. It never was going to end, was it?

But then, her contractions began to wither. Starting from her feet up, she could feel the knots inside her undoing and falling apart. The pressure subsided to a dull ringing in her ears, while the intense spasms she expected slowly turned to nothing more than a memory. Even the heat, once so blazing hot and peeling the hope of relief from her system, was becoming a kinder amber smolder. The clustering, bustling fit of her mind was slowing to a stop, and turning a far more languid side. She could breath better, hear better, smell better, feel better. But could she _see_?

Slowly, cautiously, she relaxed her eyes. The sewn crevices cracked in the movement, threatening to split with the slightest shift. She twisted her head experimentally, testing out the different levels of hues before coming to a still once again. Her heart was banging on the cage of her ribs, attempting to jump out into the world. Blood roared in her ears, giving her that bell-like echo from before. Actual light bit into her sight, causing her to squint against its blinding rays. It hurt to look into this new luminance though she previously had dwelled among the dark. A desert seemed to have rested on her tongue, for it was thick and dry whenever she swallowed.

There was still a sense of flight in her body, as if she could lift right up into the sky at any moment like the balloons little children wound up losing and letting soar away. Yet, it might have been difficult for her to do that if it had anything to do with the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Her neck was still sore from whatever pricked her, while her mind was slow in coming to grips with the blurry area around her. Wherever she was, it was very white, and very sparse. For a split second, she guessed she was in Heaven, however she quickly threw away that guess considering she would be clad in a flowing white robe and not held down by... _What_ is_ holding me down?_ she wondered, rolling her head over to glance down at her arms.

Black strips wound around her arms, legs, and over her body. Too familiar with this scene, she rolled her eyes and groaned, throwing her head back and loosely closing her lids. This was the same restraining bed they had used in Saint Louis. There was no forgetting a time like that, or the feel of drugs in her system. She had become used to them enough by now to know when they were being used.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Lennox."

Fera opened her eyes again and grinned groggily, placing the voice immediately before she even looked at the woman sitting beside her. "Let me guess: another 'fit' right? Just give me the news Doc, I can handle it. I'm paralyzed, aren't I?" she asked humorously. Terra smirked at the joke, but she didn't laugh. Instead, she reached forward and began to undo Fera's restrains, allowing the girl to lift her arms and rub the sensitive skin there. Before the doctor could see, Fera drug the back of her hand across her eyes, removing what was left of her crusted tears. Surprisingly, she was able to sit up, and even swing her legs around the edge of her bed, allowing her to better face her doctor.

"This was no laughing matter Fera," she scolded lightly, making the teen's smile fall, "You could very well have been paralyzed considering you've had more than one 'fit' in the past few months. I had to give you diazepam and morphine to calm you down." she stood and walked over to the counter by the back wall, grabbing a few materials and then placing them on a cart. The sound of running water hit the air and Fera set her hands beside her, watching the woman work. "Solas was in a panic when he saw you go down. We were barely able to get you away from him to treat you. He's still sitting outside the door right now, waiting for you."

"How long have I been out?" Fera inquired, marginally surprised at her Guardian that he would show his more protective side towards the doctors. She felt a smidge better knowing that he cared so much, but she also had her more stubborn side that absolutely _hated_ when he did things like that. She wasn't a child, so she didn't need to be babied. Doctor Shelby pushed her cart back towards Fera and handed her a glass of water, from which the girl drank deeply from. "About twelve hours." she answered easily, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Fera tried breathing and drinking at the same time, resulting in her coughing out most of what had gone down.

Terra handed her a small paper towel and Fera wiped herself off before giving the woman a disbelieving look. "_Twelve hours_?" she croaked, her throat still scratchy from the water incident. Terra nodded, gathering what she needed before walking closer to Fera, instrument in hand. "I actually thought you'd stay out longer from the amount of medication I gave you. However, it seems like I was wrong. Do you feel this?" the Doctor tapped Fera's knee a little too hard, making the girl yipe and jump on the bed. "Good, you're not gonna lose your leg." she returned to the cart as Fera's mouth fell open, her eyebrows burrowed. "Nice to know." she retorted.

Doctor Shelby went on to check Fera's blood pressure, her motor functions, her visibility, her ears, her eyes, her nose, and the ever so pleasant: weight. She was done within the hour, and when she had finished, the woman plopped back onto her rolling stool with an almost tired release of breath. "We still don't know what's causing them, and we haven't been able to since any scan we put on you, medical or Cybertronian." she murmured sadly, making Fera sag in disappointment, "Ratchet would like to have a check-in with you later on, just to get a second look. He told me to go over a few things..." she went on to recommend an incredibly pointless list of activities and overall dos-and-don'ts for Fera that she waited for nearly a half hour.

"Is this all necessary?" she demanded, flashing her impatience to be set free. Terra smiled mischievously, giving the girl her answer right away. "No, I just wanted to see how long you'd last before you rushed out to go see your boy toy out there." the woman suddenly burst into laughter when Fera's face dropped into a horrified expression, her cheeks flushing pink. Apparently lunch hadn't been the last of the love teasing.

"Can you not be so immature?! He's not my boy toy!" Fera sniped hotly, overly embarrassed at the Doctor's behavior. She searched the ceiling for any surveillance cameras, and found none. So the only place to get privacy here was in your room or in the medbay? Charming. Terra leaned back in her chair, holding her stomach as her laughter increased with the look on Fera's face. The teen was scowling now, far past the humor and teasing. Her face was red and her head sunk into her shoulders, while her fingers dug into the lip of the mattress. Gosh could this woman get any more unprofessional?

Fera moaned and let her head fall back, her irritation rising. Terra was beginning to calm down, but she still wiped the tears from her eyes before she would look at Fera straight. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But you've got to admit, it was kinda funny."

"Hilarious. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I think I've tortured you enough. But I want you back here for a checkup today. Remember, Ratchet wants to look you over too when I'm done with you."

Before the teen could register anything else than that she was free, she nodded and quickly exited the room, knowing exactly where to go as she passed the door. Her heart tugged at her, like a string was physically pulling on her body. Her feet moved themselves, carrying her far faster than she should have been able to right off of meds. It was an odd knowing, this feeling, but at the same time, it was so welcomed that Fera called for more and more of it as she went. She indulged herself in it, bringing it forth from the depths she'd been blocking it from and joining with it in excitement.

As the seconds ticked by, Fera hurriedly dodged the people of the halls and called back greetings that were thrown her way with barely a notion of attention as she went. By the time she recognized any of these halls, she was already in front of the door to his room, using the recently installed keypad to allow her access. The large door slid aside, allowing her to rush forward and into the already waiting hand of her Guardian.

Giving a surprised yelp, Fera felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden grab at her and drop of her stomach as she lifted into the air. A hearty chuckle escaped from her Guardian and the female huffed at his show of amusement. "I was worried about you." he said, softer than what Fera felt was normal. A fuzzy warmth perked in her heart as he said this, a grin playing at her lips. She yanked her arms free of the mech's hands, using them instead to situate herself better. "Of course you were. You always are."

"Such is the downside of being a Guardian."

Fera once again rolled her eyes and moved her shoulders, trying to get them loose and relaxed. There was a tense soreness in her neck that refused to go away, and it bothered her to no end as she tried to relieve it. "Well its over now, thank God." she sighed, folding her arms on Sol's chest and laying her head in the bundle. This had become the usual procedure for them both now, with Fera lying on Solas' chest while he lounged on the wall. They'd find themselves talking for hours about everything and nothing, pulling up pieces that they themselves hadn't touched for years. Or in the Cybertronian's case, vorns as she'd been told.

Something had happened that day Sol projected that memory of himself with Astrea. It was like a door had suddenly been opened, allowing rivers and floods of comfort and familiarity to surface around them. Fera could see herself being more at ease around Solas and the other 'Bots, to the point where she really had no care between human and Cybertronian. It was an interesting transition, one that Fera had been uncertain about in the beginning. However, the more it transgressed, the less odd it seemed. It was natural. Always there.

"Can you still feel me?" she murmured, pushed forth her side of their bond in a hidden attempt for contact. The curling, crawling fingers her reaches made were received by massive ropes of Solas' own, making Fera's muscles unwind in relief. So he was still here. She relished in the soothing aura she got from the link, giving a small smile as his chest rumbled beneath her. "Of course, I always will be. You simply need look for me."

"I couldn't see you earlier, during the...fit. It was like your weren't there anymore...I couldn't even _feel_ you." there was a hint of fright in her tone, and the mech vibrated his chest again in reassurance. A tender brush on her back came from Sol's thumb as he rubbed the surface carefully. Warmth seeped into Fera's body, so different from the burning she'd experienced before. Her eyelids were becoming heavy, and she lifted her head to rub her eyes in trying to stay alert better. Those meds must not have been as worn off as she thought.

To distract herself, Fera shifted and readjusted herself, using Sol as support so she could stand. She was getting used to the awkward bulk of cast on her foot, but it was still difficult to handle sometimes. Solas watched her silently, letting her use her own power to scale his frame to the spot on his shoulder that she'd already claimed as her perch. She twisted around and sat beside his head, one hand set on the side as she steadied herself and wondered what to do next. "You shouldn't mind the bond so much, it will be blocked sometimes." he commented, turning his face slightly towards her. Fera snorted and heaved herself up once again, skillfully hanging on to Sol's helmet as she leaned over to look him in the face. "You're one to talk," she replied incredulously, "since you pretty much freak out every time I get a paper cut."

"Those scars on your body are not 'paper cuts' Fera, any one of those could have gone too deep. When you were there, your injuries became my own."

"Don't you think I know that? Besides," she yanked herself straighter and ducked beside Sol's head, coming to a squat by his neck. She peered around for a time before finding what she was after, using the slim form of her hands to dip into the crevices there. Where was that annoying itch coming from? "when did you become the touchy-feely guy? Aren't you supposed to be the big tough 'Bot guarding the Stone thing?" with her arms wrist-deep in his helmet, Fera was able to locate and remove the twig that had somehow lodged into Sol's armor. When she pulled back, she was suddenly lurched forward as the mech sat forward. Nearly thrown off, the human grabbed on for dear life, wrapping her arms around whatever she could.

When he'd stopped moving and Fera was able to loosen her hold slightly, a hand came from above, plucking her from his shoulder to hover before him. His expression was blatantly shocked, on-edge of speechless. Fera could feel the chill through their bond, something that was far darker than she had expected. Her skin rose in goosebumps, prickling the hairs on the back of her neck and making her stomach fill with butterflies. Suddenly unwilling to look Sol in the very wide, very staring eyes, Fera struggled to get free. Even now, she wasn't one for heights, especially free-hanging ones.

Solas placed her back in his hand, maybe sensing the discomfort she'd blared through their link. In return, he sent his own emotions: ones of confusion and anger and awe. Such a deterring array of jumbled up information made Fera's head ache with the sere amount. Rubbing a temple, she glanced up at her Guardian for an explanation, only getting a serious, emotionless set of metal features as an immediate answer. "How in the ten levels of _Pit_ do you know of the Stone of Primus?"

The teen shook her head, attempting to dislodge the buzzing in her ear from the overload of Sol's emotional message. As her ankle began to complain of overuse, Fera plopped back down in a sitting position on Sol's palm, sticking a finger in her ear to help aid the incessant bell. "Rodimus told me about it. Though, I hope you realize I would have found out eventually, with his help or not." she dropped her hand, now equally as grim as her Guardian, "What is this thing Solas? Why do I have it? And why didn't you tell me about it before?" she grabbed her necklace, wanting to feel the familiar charm and its important significance to her.

This, Stone of Primus, was a gift from her father. Nothing more. Why should it be? What could change it from what it already was to her? Fera dared the mech to challenge the pendant, but at the same time, she probed their bond, silently egging him for answers. "It's ok, I can handle it. I'm a big girl." she assured lightly. Finally, he gave a sigh. The binds contorting the walls in their connection dropped, allowing Fera to feel every weary, heart-wrenching defeat enlaced with this apparent truth. Fingers tightening around the Stone, Fera rose and set one hand on Sol's chest, keeping up her determined expression, but also trying to encourage him at the same time.

"It is a legendary...creation, capable of great and incomprehensible power," he began, keeping up a strong eye contact with her. Fera blinked, increasing her hold on her necklace to the point where her knuckles paled. Solas' vents fluttered almost apprehensively, but Fera came closer, urging him on. "and while there isn't much we understand about it, as we had the AllSpark, we do realize that it holds within it a power of which we've never encountered. It has yet to be explored further, so those who know of it -the very few of us who do- can only explain that it is considered dangerously unstable."

"And you gave it to me? Some bomb on a string?"

"We had originally given it to Ironhide: a comrade of ours. However, it came into your male creator's ownership shortly before the mech's murder, and when your creator began to pass away, he bestowed it upon you." Solas rose his hand, placing her back on his shoulder. Fera squirmed into a more comfortable position and she leaned on Sol's helmet, her arms wrapped around her knees. Just the mention of her father brought back bad memories for her, and when his vision crossed before her eyes, she felt her stomach clench and her heart skip a beat. "So," she began softly, trying to distract herself, "how does it work? When it woke you up, I didn't know how I did it. I still don't."

Fera could feel Sol nudging their bond experimentally, trying to delve further into the source of her abrupt sadness. She pulled away, not completely sure if she wanted to share that part of herself yet. Solas didn't approach any longer, but he still lingered at the edges of the bond, always there, always hovering. "No one is certain how the Stone of Primus is activated or deactivated, nor how it is controlled. It was sere chance it reactivated me, and I am uncertain of how we may be able to recreate the trigger."

A short pinch stabbed into Fera's chest as she drew away from Solas' bond, trying to escape for a few moments to think about things herself. If she had been given some ancient power of an alien species, she would have been a little more excited about it if she knew how to use it. It was like an impossible game of guess, as if questions would be the only thing she found concerning the artifact. So far, she knew next to nothing about it, which by what she could predict, was about the same amount the 'Bots knew. But if it could bring a mech from a coma, what else could it possibly do? Heal wounds? Read minds? Be turned into a weapon?

The possibilities were endless, and it made Fera do a double take when she was forced to remind herself that she was in the middle of it all. She held the power of infinite wonder in her hands, yet all she could think of was how to turn the thing on. She didn't want money, or fame, or world domination. All it was she wanted was the ability to leave a mark. Already, she knew she would be remembered by quite a few people. But was that enough? Every single person on the planet wanted to leave a massive print of their being existent, whether it be statues, stories, legends, or important items. It was the journey of making that impact that every man, woman, and child dreamed of. And Fera knew it was selfish to want more of the life she already dreaded was a dream every morning she woke up, but she couldn't help it. This was what she'd been looking for all this time.

This was her mark.

"Let's think back to when it happened." she suggested, giving a massive yawn as she felt herself falling into the influence of the lingering drugs, "Your chest opened up, I leaned in, the Stone exploded-"

"The Stone did what?"

"Exploded." she paused, thinking of a better way to explain the experience, "There was a giant ball of light, it got really hot, and electricity was everywhere. I don't really remember that much to tell you considering I was knocked out right afterwards, but all I do know was that for some reason, the Stone drew me to you, and when I got there, it basically took over. It's like..." she tightened her hold on her knees, the blood running throughout her body suddenly cold despite the warm form she sat on, "I wasn't even _me_ anymore. All I could think of...was you."

There was a certain point where Fera knew the line was cheesy at best, but she couldn't help the way it sounded. No matter the crude attempt at reliving her past, Fera could confidently say that this was exactly how she felt. In better times, she would be able to go deeper and analyze the situation as she'd done all the years of her life. She would be able to infer and connect one and two together to get her answers. It was a perk of being the daughter of a military Major.

However, right now, all she could do was fall asleep. It was beyond her control, and beyond reasoning, but she couldn't help the moment her eyes closed and she gave a sleepy sigh as she snuggled closer to her only source of warmth. There was more here to be said, and more to be dealt with. Just...in the morning.

"Fera, there maybe a way of activating it." he murmured quietly, so much so that she wondered if she'd heard, "We think you maybe the key."

Damn drugs.

* * *

The hours passing by were loaded with the highest of tension, both created and groomed by every sentient being dwelling in the room at that moment. Constantly, the sound of hushed voices and tapping digits or fingers filled the space, causing the massive screen at the front of the room to flicker from one vision to the next. Lights were dim and weak, with the only available glow coming from the prompters and simple desk lights the humans required for their work. Each of the smaller creatures were stationed along the balconies, hunched over their designated areas while their fingers flew furiously over their panels. There were only four Cybertronians in the room at the time, with two of them joining their human comrades in using their talents in scouring for information pertaining to the current mission.

It had been quite awhile since the last report had been received, and anxiety was beginning to build in not only the mechs, but their human peers as well. The black and white mech by the counsel glanced back up at his work, staring avidly at the changing pictures on the screen as they went from one picture to the next, too impossibly fast for the humans to understand, but just slow enough for the Cybertronians to comprehend. Prowl growled in frustration and continued to input separate commands into the keyboard. The smaller, yellow scout beside him was having no further luck than his comrade, the small beeps and clicks he released being evidence of his lack of success.

One of the humans working at their personal monitor wiped the sweat from their brow, causing the bulky device known as 'headphones' to shift with the move. Beside him, Samuel Witwicky stood with his shoulders tense and his arms crossed, a look of pure concentration entrapping his features. It was quite the sight to see the formerly awkward, playful human be so utterly focused. Watching him, from his spot standing by the back of the room before the balcony wall, was Optimus. Whom, like the many filing around him, was nearly sick with worry.

Communications had been down for hours now, shutting off one and all forms of reaching those who had traveled to the Diego Garcia mission. The humans had been unable to access a viable point to speak with the members of the assist team, preventing Optimus from talking with one of his comrades. Though it bothered him to find himself so debilitated, the Prime was highly discouraged when he found his bond with his sparkmate to be blocked. She wasn't responding to his hails or a single message he sent. There wasn't a moment in his spark which the mech figured she was simply ignoring him, for he knew full well she would have done no such thing. It frustrated him to no end to know she was there, but be unable to communicate.

"You ok Optimus? You look mad." Sam spoke up, making the mech jerk. He hadn't realized he'd been staring off into the distance, allowing the human male to sneak up on him and lean over the railing's edge. He looked thoroughly concerned, his dark eyebrows digging deeply into his eyes. The large Cybertronian vented a long cycle, returning his gaze ahead so to watch the ongoing efforts by his comrades and human peers. "I am fine Samuel, but I appreciate your concern."

"Is it Rethalia Prime? No one has said anything about the 'Bots that went, but I heard she went with Epps and the rest of them." the male continued, hesitance heavy in his tone. Optimus frowned deeper, his spark twitching uncomfortably with the mere possibility of his sparkmate being harmed in some way. He would feel it of course, but with the bond being as blocked as it was...

"Yes Sam...It is. I am concerned for her wellbeing."

"I understand. Well, I kinda do, considering I've got Carly and Danny to worry about...nothing like you guys have to deal with. I really admire that about all of you: being able to tell each other's feeling and thoughts like you do. It's amazing." he commented, causing the Prime to glance back up in his direction, "I'm sure she'll be fine though. You guys aren't Commanders for nothing." Optimus allowed himself to grin at Sam's words, finding them to offer a strange comfort. True, Rethalia was Commander for good reason. The Prime found himself worrying over silly, minute things, where he should have full confidence in his sparkmate instead. "Thank you Sam."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, incoming signal!" one of the analysts called out, rising to their feet. Sam spun around, followed by everyone else in the room, including the Prime. He found a single female on her feet by the far end of the row of counsels, her headphones around her neck as she signaled over one of the higher-ranking officials. Colonel James Marks hurried over, with another, older man on his heels. She showed them her findings and the three conversed among themselves, discussing things that were alien to Optimus in all terms. The mech grabbed the rails, trying to get a better view of those by the wall. "What is it you have found Colonel?" he inquired, intrigued by the serious expressions on each of their faces. The male perked up at the sound of his name, but he didn't answer, instead allowing the more qualified of the company respond. Pushing the small, crystalline lenses and wire further up the bridge of his nose, the man wiped the sweat from his forehead, "It's not a viral attack, which it appeared to be at first. However, it is instead a request for visual transmission."

Another 'Bot, Red Alert, stepped up, darting his optics nervously between his leader and the analyst, "From who?"

"Someone by the name of..." he jerked back down, scanning the screen, "ALPHA_SOLAR_PROMINENCE. All caps, with an untraceable feed." his questioning gaze traveled from Optimus, to Red Alert, then the Colonel, who paused for a moment to think.

"Saint Louis." Prowl suddenly interjected, not even peeking up for an astrosecond to address the men as he continued his work on the main screens, "A solar prominence is an arch-shaped figure of gaseous material, brightly visible, that is anchored by the photosphere and reaches the star's corona. Thus, the main command center of the Saint Louis metropolitan area was decidedly referred to as SOLAR_PROMINENCE, in tune with the appearance of the architectural structure, the Gateway Arch, or Jefferson National Expansion Memorial, as it is properly called. Am I the only being who logged his basic modus operandi files?"

The stark silence that followed the mech's observation was brittle and quick, with most the humans involved with the request giving the Cybertronian an open, awed stare. Optimus and those who had held the pleasure of knowing Prowl before his landfall knew that the Autobot had certain...qualities that separated him from the rest, emotionally wise. A few times, the Prime had caught the comments 'computer with legs' and 'unsocial techie' around the base, but he decided to ignore them. Humans had their rights to opinions, which he did not hold the power to compromise. Revving his vocal processor in a way he'd noticed a few humans do when they wanted attention, the Prime dared to break the quiet. "I assume it is Wheeljack and Greenlight. Place them through."

The screen crackled to life, fizzling out everything else and replacing it with a black screen. At the sound of Prowl's aggravated snarl, the Prime feared that the poor mech may very well finally have that meltdown everyone had been expecting. Instead, the Analyst merely stormed away from his work and towards the far corner, sulking in the shade of the area as he crossed his arms and glared ahead.

"_Prime! Optimus, where are ya?! Dear almighty, sweet Matrix, this is bad!_"

Wheeljack's terrified voice filtered clearly through the speakers, booming loudly throughout the room. Optimus swung around at the sound, his optics locking instantly on the profile of his comrade's enlarged appearance on the screen. When the mech found his leader slowly approaching the feed, he sighed and his body sagged to the point where his shoulderbolt mount almost bumped into the projector. "_Thank Primus... Where are Rethalia and the others?_"

"En route for Diego Garcia -though they should have arrived by now-, along with Captain Robert Epps and his team. Is there something wrong?"

"_**Frag**_!" the technician suddenly cursed lowly in his natural language, slamming a fist into the control panel on his side of the connection. The video buzzed and almost gave out with his sudden assault, static blanketing the view for a nanoclick. One suddenly visible fembot behind the technician stepped up to drag him away from the device before he broke it...or it exploded. Again. "_The attack on Diego Garcia was a ruse Optimus," _Greenlight stated grimly, her optics alive with worry,_ "a simple deception by the master deceptors_." she struggled to calm down Wheeljack, who had both servos on his helm as he began to fall into a nervous fritz.

The Autobot Commander's spark dropped to his peds, his tanks spinning wildly. Suddenly he was bellowing into his bond with his sparkmate, digging painfully deep into their connection despite the impossibility of their block. This wasn't her; she wouldn't bar him off like this. Something else was amiss, and the Prime would figure out what if it was the end of him. Greenlight took pity on the shocked audience, leaving Wheeljack to himself for a few clicks so to address them properly. "_You remember the surveillance drones? Not the interception models, but those we had more recently released?"_ Optimus nodded_, "They caught major Decepticon activity just outside the Southern American sovereign state of Argentina, signaling a landfall_."

"The ambush was a distraction." Optimus vented, so softly that he feared he wouldn't be heard. So many things rushed through his processor at that moment, overwhelming him with feelings of despair and anxiety. His spark was sputtering erratically, almost as if it wished to jump from its casing. He yearned to share a word with his mate, if only to know she was unharmed. Drastic realization slammed into him like a wall, and he fell forward onto the control panel, holding himself up with only a shaking arm. The enemy wished to attack one side of the planet, their true intentions laid out on the opposite end, thus allowing their plans to proceed while any interference was handled by their trickery._ I can't feel her at all_, the Prime thought, horrified. _It is as if...as if she isn't there any longer_. This sensation was too familiar with his being separated with his sparkmate those long, lonely vorns he'd been on the AllSpark voyage mission. Of course, she was there, he just couldn't _feel_ her.

"_There has been no communications between ourselves and the Diego Garcia team, permitting us to believe that there may be dampeners along the area. Wheeljack and I have sent counteractive drones to the area in hopes they could be disarmed, but we are unsure if they'll work. Have you had any luck?_"

"None as far as I am immediately aware of. You mentioned a landfall?"

"_It's an Alpha-class warship, reformatted into a cargo hauler. We are still unsure of _what_ it's hauling, but considering it's the_ Nemesis_, it_-"

"The _Nemesis_?" Optimus echoed, his tone betraying his surprise, "You are certain it is what appears to be?" if the mech didn't know any better, he would have thought the fembot looked offended. "_Of course!_" she exclaimed, "_It's kind of difficult _not_ to recognize the Primus-forsaken planet-with-wings_. _But with everyone out at Diego Garcia, and our inability to contact them, there's absolutely nothing we can do about it_."

"There are available assistance here-"

"_You would never get there in time." _she interrupted, her words grave, "_They're landing the thing now, Optimus, not in a few hours. Now. All we can do is watch them and pray to all upper powers that whatever is in that ship, won't be the end of us_."

* * *

**Every time I see TF 1, I can't help but think of Fera when I see Sarah and Will's baby...**

**My FF has officially reached my real life.**

**Kinda freaking me out.**

**Anyway guys, don't forget: The contest is still open until OTSH Part 2, so don't forget to submit something!**

**I can't wait to see what you all can do :D**

**Credit callout: _Lunar Mist_, for giving me permission to use the term 'spark song' ^v^ you guys should check out her stuff, it's pretty good!**

***Chapter Inspiration: _The Messenger= _Linkin Park***


	41. Chapter 41: Mobalizing Plans Pt 2

**Well I don't think I've been below 10,000 words in some time**

**Interesting.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for staying with me for the millionth time :)**

**Hugs for everybody! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 41

"Handle the cargo with caution; I do not wish to see a single discrepancy if you so desire to live longer."

Already slim optics narrowed even further, showing the ominous promise the holder carried. Her crowned helm tilted forward, shadowing her features and increasing the glow of her deep crimson glare. Her servos remained on her hipbolts, curled into tight fists as if she planned on knocking the sense to a few of the 'Cons working before her. She had a good mind to, if not for the fact that she wouldn't be able to transport the cargo alone if she were to injure too many. The yellow of her crest gleamed gold in the light of the Earth's lunar orbit, adding to the dark beauty of her appearance. Danger just screamed from the aura seeping off of her, causing any and all mechs or fembots to create a wide berth around her when they passed by.

The leader of the Decepticons aimed her venomous view on those exiting the massive warship, their arms full of materials loaded in the storage bay. One mech held a large bundle of metallic strips in his grasp, its size taking up both available servos. Arachnid approached the ship deemed the _Nemesis_, taking in the incredible mass of a vessel. It was at least two miles long, with an arrow-shaped bow that pierced the night skies and dared rip them apart like a mesh curtain. Layered panels made up the outer surface of the _Nemesis_, parted here and there by retractable window shields. Fins, large enough to be their own transport ships, jutted outwards into the air, sharply curved at the tips. It was around a mile and a half wide, not counting the impressive array of self-defense weapons attached to the underside and wings.

A single dorsal strut added another mile and a half of height to the carrier, causing the fembot to lean back slightly in order to better see it. Her optics shuttered and she grinned in delight, feeling the small tug on her spark again as she got nearer to the spacecraft. Of course, she was already accustomed to this feeling, gaining it anytime she drew near to their Lord and Master. It gave her a pleasant warmth to think that she was coming closer and closer to seeing his spark alight again, with every piece of armor taken from that ship adding to their progress. The spindly legs attached to her spinal support curled in around her, vibrating softly with her inner glee.

"Mistress Arachnid, it's a pleasure to see you again." the fact that she allowed this arrival to sneak up beneath her senses made Arachnid's armor crawl in irritation. _I must hone my talents_, she noted for later on. Turning to face the mech, the fembot cast a glance over his shoulderbolt, studying the pace of her warriors. "Knockout," she greeted coolly, her tone stark and professional, "your journey was successful I assume?" the smirk that crossed the mech's faceplates was arrogant, a trait frowned upon by the fembot leader. Arrogance led to idiocy. Idiocy led to death. Death led to fewer warriors, thus a lost war. "Of course," he answered, stepping aside to reveal that behind him, his servo gestured to the line of Decepticons carrying out his assigned load, "the parts of Sentinel Prime, as well as more than enough supplies to recreate Trypticon have been retrieved and are currently being unloaded. Although, I am uncertain as to why you ordered us to attack the Autobot's ship _Centauri_, for it was merely patrolling the outer exosphere. It was an unnecessary plunder when we already had enough materials in my opinion."

"Well your opinion has no matter here," Arachnid retorted snappishly, "Whatever I wish to transpire, shall. There is no impudence towards me, unless you desire your helm to be severed from your neck." Arachnid raised her clawed servo, flashing the keen edges in the milky light of the moon. The parts of Knockout's jugular region expanded as he swallowed his lubricant, his faceplates unnerved and slightly anxious. Taking a click to readjust himself and regain his composure, Knockout shifted on his peds and squared his shoulderbolts, trying -and failing- to hide his inner concern. "The Nemesis is yours to control my Mistress, as is its crew." the surgeon bowed, causing Arachnid's irritation to fall to a lesser level. When Knockout straightened, the fembot spoke again, "Your work is done here Knockout. From now until our Lord's return, your position as surgeon will be used assisting Hex in creating a proper frame for His return." she waved the mech off, curtly dismissing him.

Knockout nodded, his expression less than pleased. As he walked away, Arachnid overheard him mutter "_fragger_" under his vents. She ignored his comment however, unconcerned with the trifling names given to her by her underlings. Fragger was not, and would not be, the worst title given to her as of late, but she brushed them all to the back of her CPU. As long as those beneath her power cooperated, there would be no reprimand.

Arachnid made her way around the hull and to the open entry hatch, taking in the delightful sight of the inner supplies being carefully removed. The ramp was constantly being tread by warrior mechs and fembots, a certain fembot and mech pair catching the leader's optic. She straightened herself, waiting until they both made a second round to the ship, continuing to carry out armfuls of energon cubes. "Flamewar, Soundwave, a moment." at the fembot's word, the two 'Cons looked in her direction, pausing in their trek for a moment to begin in her direction. The scientist didn't appear at all joyed that she was being called over for a word with her leader, seeming as though she'd rather suck on rust. And from past experience knowing this Decepticon, Arachnid had no doubt she would have believed so.

"Yes, Mistress Arachnid?" Soundwave intoned, far less emotionally spiteful as his fembot counterpart. Arachnid pushed aside her personal differences with the fembot before her and moved on to more professional and pressing issues. She lifted her arms and reached behind her, using her servos to retrieve two small devices from their place on her upper spinal support. She then handed them to the awaiting 'Cons, blatantly ignoring Flamewar's distrustful glance as she took her own. "What are these?" she asked, turning the object around in her digits a few times to study. "Tracking devices. They shall accompany you in your mission." Arachnid responded simply.

"Mission? What mission?" Flamewar continued, rearing back from the device as it jumped and clicked, releasing six tiny, clawed 'legs' that grabbed at the air as it attempted to get upright. Flamewar reared away from the insect-like tracker, holding it away from her body by one of the tiny appendages. Soundwave was more reserved about the device, allowing it to crawl up his arm and promptly dig its legs into his armor, anchoring it there. A small wince crossed his features, but nothing more. The 'bug' gave one last successful chirp and then began to blink a bright red. Flamewar gaped at her comrade, clearly shocked at his careless composure.

Arachnid picked the device from her fembot peer, holding it higher so to allow it to connect to her onyx and ruby armoring. "You are to rendezvous with your peers at the Autobot base in Diego Garcia, where they are holding it under hostage. Once there, you are to gather as much information as you can concerning the human Fera Rosalie Lennox. Do you compute?"

As the tracker embedded itself into Flamewar's armor, the fembot sneered in disgust. She and Soundwave nodded in understanding. There was an edge to their conversation, as if it were left unfinished. The fembot leader knew this look well enough to realize what it meant, but she was still eager to finish here in order to return to headquarters and observe Hex and Knockout's progress on their Master's frame. From the first time Arachnid had laid optics on the outline for the armoring and overall shape, she knew it was going to be a magnificent design. It was broad and obviously tall, with an enormous array of plates, parts, and weapons.

To say he wouldn't be an intimidating figure would be to say that rust didn't effect Cybertronians. To say he wouldn't be an effective leader would be saying Arachnid wasn't afraid to eradicate another of her kind for insolence.

"Mistress Arachnid," Soundwave began, snapping the fembot from her process, "we are ground-based alternate assaults, we do not have the means of airline travel-"

"Which is why I had appropriate alternative forms gathered for the both of you." Arachnid intervened, stepping back to reveal the two fighter jets behind her. The Decepticon gestured towards the sleek forms of an SR17 Blackhawk jet, and a more sculptured, angled F-117 Nighthawk. It had been relatively easy to acquire both aircraft from human control, as one of the two were considered a retired model, and was simply left to rust in an organic's collection. It was a waste of perfectly good aircraft.

Soundwave quietly moved forward towards the Blackhawk, giving no sign of displeasure -or any form of emotional reaction at all really- as he ran a servo over the surface of the jet. Within the nanoclick of studying his new alt, the mech's optics burst with light. The thin veil of his scanner traveled from the tail of the craft towards the front, rounding back for a second time. His scanner shuttered to a close, its glow fading from the night air. As the information settled within his systems, Soundwave took a step back, his plates already whirring with unused energy. The mech was quick to fall to the ground, allowing his frame to shift and relocate for his new alternate form. Wings built off from his spinal support, spinning around his body as he twisted and let them mirror the Blackhawk beside him.

Flamewar was slower to follow her counterpart, stalling for a nanoclick longer before she strode forward, studying her new alt without hiding the displeasure from her expression. Her servo slid over the wings, taking in their angled shape with a degrading twist of her sharp features. She drew back her arm, curling in her digits as if she'd been shocked. "This alt is too large, I'm not built as a flyer." she noted, turning toward Arachnid. The leader's lip plates pressed into a hard line, unsatisfied with this sudden information. Snapping around, the Decepticon fembot surveyed the crowd of warriors, attempting to single out a specific one. "Astrotrain!" she called, causing the mech to nearly drop his cargo in surprise.

The large mech set his armful of supplies on the ground, using the long length of his legs to stride over to his awaiting Mistress. Arachnid gestured to Flamewar, who's lip plates fell open in a rebuttal. "You are to escort Flamewar to her designated mission alongside Soundwave, in order to retrieve the designated target. Your larger form will be essential in transporting this said target once it is retrieved."

"I would be happy to, Mistress." the mech leered mischievously, casting a dark, suggestive look over towards the awaiting fembot. Flamewar snorted at him, crossing her arms over her chassis while her eyes shadowed over into a deep maroon. "Touch me, and I put a hole through your spark." she hissed menacingly.

Satisfied that her orders were to be carried out and handled by a few of her best, Arachnid turned away and glided across the way towards the ship's open hatch, stopping dead when she caught an odd sound in her audio. Targeting in on the noise, she found an obnoxious buzzing, with a few stray clicks here and there. A knowing smirk crossed her lip plates, her digits twitching the launching springs inside her lower palm. In the shutter of an optic, the fembot whirled around, throwing up her arm. Barely taking any time to get an aim, the fembot released a net of silken webs. The billowing substance flew into the air and encased around the shape of a roaming drone, wrapping around and latching on to the entirety of the aircraft. In a matter of sparkbeats, the drone's systems shorted out, causing it to spin out of control and spiral nosecone-first into the hard ground.

Without missing a beat, Arachnid was turning back to her counterparts, crossing her arms over her chassis as her sly grin stretched widely across her features. Primus, that felt good.

* * *

Tucked deep within the bowls of the structure, large, imposing figures huddled near in a bundle of stark frigidness. The air surrounding them was still and completely silent, excusing the occasional venting or breath from their organic comrades. Walls, slick with the dew of the night, ran down the spinal supports of those leaning against it, their body language nothing short of exhaustion. Multiple beings sat close together, the smaller natives of the planet seeking a chance of rest from the lengthy stretch of twilight. One however, continued to pace, nearly treading a line into the concrete as he continuously moved from side to side before those occupying the space.

A single Cybertronian, a smaller black and purple fembot, approached on the scene, taking in the sights of her counterparts as she made her way back from patrol. When her sight met her Prime's, she gave a grim shake of the helm and sank into the lap of Grimlock. Even with the visor and mask, Sideswipe was easily able to recognize the signs of disappointment in the fembot's movement. Giving a small groan, he let his helm fall back against the wall, transmitting all of his annoyance toward his twin, whom happened to be sitting beside him, caught in a considerate quiet.

The golden mech snorted at his sibling's show of boredom, flashing him an irritated glare from above his arm. They sat on his raised kneebolts, his servos clenched between. "**Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you'd talk with the others**." Sunstreaker noted blandly, his tone less than happy to be stuck for so long without recharge or something to hit. Sideswipe revved his vents, catching the attentions of a few humans and Autobots nearby, "**That's no fun. I just wanna blow up some 'Cons.**"

"**Well I would agree with you, but seeing as Rethalia refuses to allow us outside, we'll probably stay this way for awhil**e."

"**Maybe I can convince her to let us loose...If that doesn't work, we can always sneak out and raise some Pit**."

"**Don't pester me when she says no**.** Or you get caught**."

A snort came from the silver twin, his optics rolling at his brother's grouchiness and rare refusal to commit mischief. They were all low on energy, seeing as they hadn't refilled on energon in quite some time. The humans were running out of liquids and nourishment, causing the time the group had to think to drastically decline. If it were only the Cybertronians, they could have been here for groons at a time without the need for replenishment. However, seeing as the humans needed hydrogen oxide nearly every few set hours, it was becoming increasingly stressful to figure out a plan of action. They needed something, and fast.

Communications were down, so that was one less variable for them to use. Rethalia had announced long ago that she could not reach Optimus through their bond, cutting out yet another option. Sideswipe shifted on his aft, crossing his legs before him and gazing around the gathered. Rainwing and Smokescreen were sitting together towards the front of the line, placed beside the resiliently concentrated Rethalia. Hound was across the Prime, situated beside a small group of soldiers, all of whom were using him as a sleeping berth. Arcee was already on her peds, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her midsection and her optics aimed at the floor. Mirage was in front of her, silently listening to Epps as the Captain continued to vent his frustrations.

The whole of the Dinobots lounged at the back, with Grimlock's attention fully on the fembot in his lap. Wasn't her designation Nightmare? Their words were spoken in hushed tones, meant for them alone to hear. Swoop and Sludge were conversing with each other, neither seemingly pleased at their prevention from violent action either. Slag and Snarl rested towards the back, both occupying themselves by fiddling with the various junk they'd found laying nearby. Sideswipe rose to his peds and strode over to the pink fembot standing alone, his lack of entertainment driving him to bother her in her solitary time.

"**Why are we standing around like this?**" he began, causing Arcee's helm to snap up at the sound of his voice, "**Why don't we charge out there and force them to back down? The Dinobots are here for Primus sake.**"

"**Because we are horribly outnumbered, to the point where even the Dinobots would be overrun**." she stated simply, sighing a rattling cycle of air, "**I would be right there with you and Sunstreaker, making those 'Cons ever regret attacking us, but Rethalia is our Prime...**" the fembot paused to let her optics shutter and her faceplates tilt forward, "**and whatever she says, goes**." this gained an exasperated moan from the silver mech, his shoulderbolts falling in defeat. No matter what he argued, there would always be some form of repercussions involved with it. It was almost as if there were some form of upper power, turning everything against him and making well sure he never had luck. It had been Primus-knows-how-long since he'd really gotten a good fight out of any Cybertronian, and that had been when Solas had gone haywire.

The glory days when he'd been a Gladiator was where Sideswipe had gained his skills. He and his brother were among the top in the arena, right behind Megatron himself. They'd fought like no other, held talents like no other, and killed with a numb spark. They'd killed for other's entertainment. It hadn't been something Sideswipe had really enjoyed doing, but he had grown used to the idea of riding out his sentence in the pits over some vorns. It was Sunstreaker who he had grown worried for. That mech never truly showed any sense of emotion in the arena. It was always some form of sick enjoyment disguised in his features as he ripped the spark from an opponent's chassis. Sideswipe would always have been there for him, pulling him out of his faze before he possibly went too far, but there was always a dim concern at the back of his processor that he may not be able to stop him...that he may one kalon...

"**How the ****_Pit _****did you get on this frequency?**" Rethalia's voice suddenly split the still, making every conscious being look her way. The Prime was raising onto her peds, her servo by her audio and her faceplates focused. Sideswipe felt his sibling's curiosity peek, and he saw the twin picking up his golden helm to glance at his silver brother. Sideswipe noticed the stark scowl on Sunstreaker's faceplates and Sideswipe frowned at the realization that he'd been projecting. All these vorns having practice controlling his side of their bond, and he was still projecting accidentally.

"**What is it you want Flamewar? I don't have the patience for your games**." Rethalia went on, turning towards her assembled Autobots. Sideswipe could see the emotions running ramped across the fembot's faceplates as she listened in on the Decepticon. How did they even connect to her comlink? Snarling softly, Sideswipe curled in his servos. What a dirty, sneaky trick! He'd always despised the sneaky glitch Flamewar, from the moment he'd first fought with her. She was a sly, overbearing, hot-helmed, spoiled, abstruse fembot with no life goal other than to piss off her peers in any way possible. "**The humans are not involved in our quarrels, let them leave**." the stony iciness in Rethalia's tone was enough to make Sideswipe shudder. He stepped towards his brother, who was now climbing to his peds. "**What do you think they want?**" he murmured, leaning over.

Sunstreaker stared at Rethalia, studying her body language. "**I have no clue**," as they spoke, Rethalia's faceplates dropped and her expression became horrified, "**but it can't be good**." their Prime was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time. There was no way to tell what she could possibly be thinking, but by the way she was switching between frigid ire and suppressed horror, they knew they wouldn't like what they'd hear. "**Absolutely not. That is out of the question**." she denied, burrowing her optic ridges together. For a moment longer, she listened in, and then it all seemed to be over. It was after this time that Rethalia finally let her arm go limp, allowing it to swing by her side before it stilled. They only had to wait a mere nanoclick in the still before Rethalia spoke:

"**They want an Autobot**."

Immediately, the first though to come to Sideswipe's processor was to launch forward and offer himself. But before he could, Sunstreaker barred and arm across his chassis, shaking his helm. Robert Epps stomped across the paths of the Cybertronians, stopping before Rethalia with an anxious air about him. "What's going on?" he demanded, glancing between her and those around him. Rethalia scrubbed a servo across her faceplates, exposing her fatigue for the world to see. "We are pinned in a situation that I fear is extremely outrageous." she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. Even this soft volume of her voice caused Sideswipe to believe it would collapse the walls. The tenseness here was unfathomable.

"The Decepticons want an Autobot offering. A prisoner." she informed wearily, her optics downcast not just to look to the male, but to maybe hide the confliction there. There was no way Rethalia would even consider the Decepticon's verbal clause, but then there was the issue of what they would do because they declined. Epps placed both hands on his hips, turning to the side and showing his concentrated expression to those behind him. "What about humans?" he inquired quietly, not looking up as he spoke, "Will they take me?"

"No one is sacrificing theirself for the sake of our freedom. We have no proof to base our trust on that the Decepticons will come through." she stated firmly, addressing not only the human, but her Autobot comrades as well. Nonetheless, this didn't stop Sideswipe from wanting so badly to offer himself. If it meant he would be able to get out of this stuffy base and into the outdoor spaces, he would have given himself up long ago. However, it was his brother who was keeping him from being so brash- which was odd seeing as the golden frontliner was one of, if not the most, ruthless Autobots on this planet.

Shifting behind the twins had them both twisting their helms, catching the leader of the Dinobots and his fembot comrade coming to a stand. Nightmare grabbed his shoulderbolt and swung herself gracefully atop, sitting with a servo on his helm and a leg draped down. "**Grimlock will do it**." the hulking Dinobot growled, his graveled tone reverberating through the space. Rethalia perked up at his comment, as did the twins, "**And wherever he goes, I go**." Nightmare added in loyally, jabbing a thumb in the mech's direction. Sideswipe deflated slightly when the pair volunteered, seeing as his chance for action had officially dwindled.

Rethalia could be seen to shake her helm, her arms crossing over her chassis. "As I said before, there is not a single being in this room to offer themselves to the Decepticons. That includes Dinobots." her order was met with a cease of words, "They requested a Cybertronian that had relations with Fera Lennox. Most likely to extract information concerning her..." this dip in conversation caused the density in the air to thicken once again. Sideswipe pushed Sunstreaker's arm away, fully committed to marching out the door and shooting some 'Con aft. Yet, even when his brother didn't intercede this time, Arcee did, promptly cutting him off when she strode forward to confront Rethalia.

"I've met Fera, and I still have the tracker Optimus gave me." she announced, producing the small device from a subspace in her bracer, "If I give myself up, someone can track me and we can find the Decepticon base. All they want is an Autobot, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's a win-win situation."

Rethalia sighed again, "Arcee, there is no win when a fellow Autobot is in Decepticon influence. Though we may be able to track you, there is no promise that the signal won't be interrupted or that they will spare your life. I refuse to allow you to take that risk."

"It's my life Rethalia, therefore it is my choice." Arcee stated defiantly, tucking the tracker deep within the armor of her chassis, "I'm sorry if I'm resisting authority, but I have to do this. For all of us." and before any of the Autobots could react, Arcee transformed and shot forward, using her slim form to dive right between Rethalia's legs and shoot off into the hall, towards the awaiting light of the entrance. Sideswipe started after her, as did Rethalia. The two Autobots only got so far before Sunstreaker grabbed his brother and Smokescreen and Hound wrapped their arms around Rethalia. "**Arcee, no!**" Rethalia shouted almost desperately as she fought to run after her friend, "**Arcee! ****_Arcee_****!**"

Arcee's retreating fuchsia blur of a form became enveloped by the milky clutches of the moon's light, the sounds of her reforming following suit after. Voices drifted down the halls, fuzzy black silhouettes surrounding Arcee in a matter of astroseconds. Poor, poor Arcee was shoved to the ground, her cries clearly heard even from where Sideswipe stood. He winced when one of the 'Cons restrained her and roughly yanked her back to her peds, proceeding to shove her further forward until none of their shapes could be seen any longer.

Sideswipe growled and whipped away from his brother, utterly furious a himself for allowing Arcee to escape. _What an idiot!_ he fumed. That fembot didn't have a clue what the Decepticons were capable of when they had a hostage. The twins were well aware of the threats and the pains and the unnecessary violence, but did she? Was she strong enough to survive them? All they wanted was information, so maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't kill her until they got it.

Slowly, Smokescreen and Hound retracted back from their leader, allowing her shoulderbolts to sag and her helm to shake from side to side. A long, low growl escaped from her, followed by the fembot ripping around and aiming her optics at the floor, her servos clenched. "**Frag it**," she hissed, her optics shuttering closed, "**what am I going to tell the others? Primus, ****_Bumblebee_**..."

Sideswipe felt a pang in his spark at the mention of the yellow scout. It was clear he had a relationship going on with Arcee, and that he cared deeply for her. But what would he do now that she was in the grips of the Decepticons?

Suddenly things seemed a whole lot less fun...

* * *

_Fera Rosalie Lennox, a normal, everyday girl from Amoret, Missouri. A dash of smartass and stupidity later, and bam! She's caught up in a giant alien war with the enemy hunting her for a necklace with unfathomable power!_

_Jeez, what a movie that would be_...

Said human plopped awkwardly to the ground, her cast swinging below her as her legs hung free. Nighttime was fully upon the earth, sharing beautiful waves of diamonds on the black glass of the sky. A cool breeze wafted through, ruffling her clothes and hair with the frigid cold. The chill bit at her nose and caused her to give a small shiver, the coat she wore not providing enough for her warmth. Beside that, she couldn't have been more relaxed, sitting on a scaffold, by the door, staring out into the outside world.

Remaining inside had been difficult considering she hadn't been allowed in nature for quite some time, and she was seriously paying for it. A milkier tinge had befallen her already ivory pigment, while her dirty blonde hair was steadily turning brunette. The lack of vitamin D had been because of the obstinate, and incredibly stubborn, Ratchet the Hatchet, whom, she might add, had forbidden her to step foot outside until her ankle had healed and she was properly fit for sustaining against the weather. All she could do now was sit and twaddle her thumbs, maybe bother Solas for a bit, and then visit whomever she could however many times before they became annoyed.

For the past twelve hours, Fera had found herself drifting far less. Maybe it had been her latest fit wearing on her, or the lack of communication from the Diego Garcia team, or probably -most likely- the sudden drop of information on her about her necklace being not-so-much-a-necklace. Basically said: her life was being questioned at the moment. She'd grown used to the fact that her father was no longer here, and that he was to meet her someday -hopefully- on the other side. But with this new hit on her life, she'd realized that what he'd left behind for her- that one thing that still remained though he had gone, wasn't even apart of him like she had originally believed. It wasn't even human at all. No. It was Cybertronian. A Cybertronian present given to her by her father. There wasn't a single essence of him inside, only the gesture.

Sighing, Fera slouched lowly against the bar, growing tired of watching the lurking figures that seemingly glided on the night like it was a river. It was easy to remember who was patrolling the perimeter of the base, seeing as they'd done nothing but this since communication had been lost from the Diego Garcia team. The Fabials had been an interesting group, especially considering they could turn into mythical creatures. It had become clear that they hadn't based themselves off of anything from the Earth, seeing as they were as old as they were. But, to her utter amusement, Fera had discovered that they were indeed the muses for human legends and fictional creatures. They were it. At first, she hadn't believed, but as her skeptical chuckling had been met with nothing but a blank look of seriousness from Cameo, leader of the Fabials, Fera had come to understand that the fembot was far from humorous.

Something bumped against the girl's hand and she drew back, glancing over her shoulder. Right beside her, standing alone in it's black and orange confetti wrapper, was a single Halloween cupcake. A bat ring sat on top, flashing pearly-white fangs and vividly red eyes. Fera cocked a smirk and picked up the surgery snack, promptly peeling back the paper and removing the ring from the bright orange frosting. She licked the ring clean and slipped it on her finger, admiring it way too much to possibly be appropriate, and then she bit into the treat. It was just how she remembered sugar to taste- although it was slightly better, for she hadn't consumed anything unhealthy in months at least.

Finding herself pleasantly sucking the orange from her fingers before falling prey to her original boredom, Fera hung onto her fading sugar-pleasure for as long as possible. When that eventually ended, she groaned and threw her chin into her hands, balancing her elbows on the lowest bar of the rails. A flash of light caught her eye and Fera glanced up, snatching the lightning fast profile of Beta, the Fabials' Weapon Specialist. At first, she didn't recognize the shifty figure, so she'd jumped. In doing so, she knocked her head right into the next bar, causing a loud ring to hit the air, followed by the curious gaze of Beta and another, lighter set of green eyes beside him. Seeing a giant Cerberus stalking in the dark was not a normal sight, nor would it ever be. Rubbing her sore scalp, Fera produced an embarrassed smile and climbed to her feet, moving as quick as her ridiculous cast would allow. When would she get used to seeing them? A dragon, Cerberus, serpent, phoenix, lycan, and gryphon...not your everyday stuff.

Instead of making a fool of herself any more, Fera hurried down the first hall she could find and she ducked around the corner, hopefully cutting off the piercing views of Beta and his peer. A moment of silence followed her still body, along with the rustling of the trees outside the entrance door. A sigh broke through the quiet, making Fera lock up again when the sound seemed incredibly louder than she'd anticipated. Quickly, she strode away from the wall she had been standing at and started for God-knows-where.

As her mind returned and the conscious fact that maybe it wasn't a good idea to get lost in a monstrous base, Fera forced herself to get a good look around and figure out where she'd gone off to. There was a moment she felt as she was spinning around, trying to find some familiar marker, that she wished so badly for a layout map. Like the ones they had at the zoo. Or _Six Flags_.

Thankfully, her eyes found a sign that was recognizable to her. A single, long, double-sided hallway with soaring metal doors and a larger one at the back. Directly located at the finish of the hall was the open space for another pathway. It was at this time of wandering and dangerous oblivion that Fera found herself in the Cybertronian wing of the base. "Crap." she muttered under her breath, slowly beginning forward again. There were no keypads here, at least not human ones, nor anything remotely similar to a made-for-organics machine in sight.

Maybe it was her dumb luck, or maybe someone was watching out for her and decided to enact pity on her lost mind, for the door to one of the rooms hissed aside, allowing a mech to exit the space beyond. White and red paint covered his body, with an idle weapon on his shoulder and a red helmet on his head. He was focused on a strange board in his hands, one that Fera thought looked like glass with glowing images scrolling across the front. Racking her brain, Fera fumbled for the name of the mech, only to come up empty on more than one account. All she knew was that it had Red in it.

"Hey...um...Red?" she flinched at the pathetic excuse of a greeting, her hand raised in a weak wave. Red looked up from the weird board he was holding, his bright eyes following Fera's every move as she approached. "Fera Lennox. That is your designation?" he inquired, Fera giving a nod in response, "Well hello to you as well Fera Lennox." he smiled, his tone friendly. The human walking towards him swung her arms, giving a small smile when she heard the 'Bot's use of her name. "Fera is fine, thanks. There's no reason to be so formal." she reached the mech and turned her attention to the room he left, daring to be nosy. Before the seam of the doors shut, she swore she saw a flash of yellow and orange in that room.

Intrigued, Fera tilted her head back to see Red better, her eyes curious as he kneeled down closer to her. "Alright then," he said, shifting on his feet and placing the clipboard-looking device on his knee, one arm slung over it, "my designation is Red Alert, although, since it appears we are no longer apt to formalities, you may continue to refer to me as Red if it pleases you." Fera's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment. She'd completely forgotten this 'Bot's name! But thank goodness that he apparently didn't seem to notice. Pushing her mistake to the side for a later self-scolding, Fera nodded towards the closed set of doors, her eyebrows slightly bunched, "Who's in there? Is it Rodimus?" she asked. Red Alert's face fell, his warm expression turning surprised, and then grim. "Yes," he answered, more giving a sigh than confirming her thoughts, "it is Rodimus. I was performing a checkup on his systems, just to make sure he was coming along, but..." he trailed off, averting his gaze, "I fear he has taken severe damage to his recollection files concerning the time spent from his landfall to his rescue. He remembers almost nothing of it, though he does make breakthroughs every so often, only to fall into a nervous fritz."

"That's so sad..." Fera murmured, once again looking to the metal barrier. Memories of the wrecked warrior ran through Fera's head, reminding her of just how close they had all come to dying at the hands of the enemy. Shivering involuntarily, Fera rubbed an arm, suddenly feeling guilty. After all this time being back at base, she hadn't visited him once. Titanios, she'd talked to a few times. However, Rodimus had been the lasting loose end she had yet to tie up, sitting alone and pained in a room that she was sure was boring enough to make him go perfectly insane. "Is it ok if I see him?" she wondered, still staring at the blockade as if it would move simply from her eyes, "I haven't been able to see him since the whole Decepticon fiasco. I'd like to properly thank him for helping me."

For a moment, Red Alert looked conflicted. Fera could tell he wanted to say no- Rodimus was a dangerous amnesiac after all. But, at the same time, it looked like her words were hitting deep with him. Finally, the mech rose to his peds and started to punch in the correct keys for the door, passing a last glance at Fera before opening it. "Rodimus is slightly unstable at the moment..." he paused, "if anything happens, I want you to scream as loud as you can. I will stay out here in the occurrence that something may go wrong."

"Thanks." she choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat before she turned towards the open room and started inside. The vision of Solas going berserk had burned itself into the front of her brain, forcing her to relive that moment of actual fear once again. He had been so close to hurting Ratchet...

The thoughts quickly were shoved aside, allowing Fera to focus on what was ahead of her. The air surrounding her felt to drop a few levels, a chill running up her spine. It couldn't possibly be in her imagination, could it? Ignoring that as well was difficult to do as Fera rubbed her arm and stopped dead the second those doors clicked shut behind her.

As originally suspected, the room was sparsely furnished and had little to look at beside the array of medical tools lined up on the small counter over in the corner. It was grey on all sides of the walls, encasing the mind in a giant ashy deathtrap. This was the breeding ground for psychopathy, she was sure of it. On the giant metal bed towards the back of the room, a single slumped figure sat. Knowing it to be Rodimus, Fera pushed her own uncertainties off and took one step after the other forward.

Rodimus appeared situated with his legs over the side of the bed, his arms draped over his knees, and his head hanging. A new splash of paint coated the flaking excuse of color from before, giving the mech a cheeriness that was beside his expression at that moment. Most of the dents had been knocked out of his armor, while a majority of the scratches and charred pieces of metal couldn't be seen. Although he looked like a complete new mech, Fera knew deep down that this was the same Cybertronian whom had saved her from her hellish nightmare, giving her a second chance. She owed this stupidly brave 'Bot her life.

"Rodimus...?" she murmured, jumping when the mech's head snapped up. Those same cobalt-blue orbs that had bore into her hanging in the Decepticon hold did the same now, causing her to stop once again, at least ten feet away from the Cybertronian's dangling feet. One hand now wrapped around the Stone of Primus, Fera blinked and fought to gather her thoughts, "Do you...do you remember me?"

All she got at first was a blank stare. There was no sense of recollection in those deep, soul-searching eyes, and it saddened her greatly to think that this mech wouldn't know who she was. And he had been such a big part of her life...

"Yes. Fera." he suddenly piped up, his voice betraying his obvious fatigue. But along with his tiredness, there was a hint of curiosity; of relief. A smile stretched across Fera's face, followed by a joyed wave of comfort throughout her. He remembered. "I came here to say thank you...for saving my life." she announced next, releasing a pent-up breath that she hadn't even noticed she was holding. Rodimus nodded towards her, but he didn't say anything, making the girl shift awkwardly. She didn't do well with silence, and now that she had said what she needed to, she should have left. But, despite that, she felt a deeper will to stay here and talk. There was something she needed to ask him about...

The flat faces of her pendant felt smooth and cool in her fingers, the dim buzzing she felt coming off of it nothing like the warm vibrations she felt randomly throughout the day. They usually followed one of her fits, whenever she blocked out Sol and her chest hurt, or even when she was_ near_ Solas. The Stone had become so much more now that she knew what it was...the Stone...

She very well could have smacked herself in the face right there.

"Rodimus, there's something else I'd like to talk with you about." Fera started, beginning forward until she was standing right below the bottoms of his feet. Rodimus bent over, observing her as she came closer. He finally reached down, carefully scooping her up -minding her broken ankle- and setting her beside him. Here, Fera was easily able to see his face without having to make her neck so sore by bending it back. Rodimus placed his arms back over his legs, but he continued to watch her steadily as he did so. "Before you do, do you mind if I ask what that is on your digit?" he questioned, nodding towards her. Fera screwed her eyebrows together for a moment, confused. But then, the meaning struck her and she lifted her hand, flashing the plastic red-eyed bat ring she'd gotten from the Halloween cupcake. "Oh this?" she gestured to it and Rodimus nodded, "Just a little Halloween ring."

"Halloween?"

"It's a human celebration. Like when little kids dress up and go to houses for candy."

"Ah, I see. And the point of this is?"

Fera paused, thinking for a moment. "I don't really know actually. It's some kind of Pagan holiday having to do with witches and baptism." she shrugged, "It's really old, so I wouldn't know that much about it."

They both fell back into an accompanied quiet, clearly falling off track of their original conversation. As Fera opened her mouth to correct their course, Rodimus spoke up again, "What is this something you wished to speak with me about?" he pressed, watching as Fera lifted her cast and slowly lowered herself into a sitting position, laying her foot down in Indian-style. "The Stone of Primus." she stated simply, "I want you to tell me all you know about it. Anything would help me. Anything at all."

Rodimus was silent for a long time. He looked unsure about the subject, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. And by the diagnosis that Red Alert had given, she wouldn't have been surprised. But then, the mech's optics lit up and he sat straighter, laying a hand beside him as he twisted around to face her better, "The Stone of Primus..." the miniscule flicker of his optics downward let Fera know he was looking to the object now, maybe assessing it. After a moment, Fera grabbed it, knocking him out of his daze. "It would be easier for me to explain what I don't know if I were to tell you the legend of the Stone first." he noted, gazing away from her and into the distance before him avidly. What he didn't know? What was that supposed to mean?

"The legend of the Stone of Primus begins with Primus himself." Rodimus crossed his legs over the bed, setting his hands inside and watching them as if he'd never seen them before, "Primus, brother of the Chaos-Bringer Unicron, was one of the first sentient beings in the universe known as The One. Though they were two of the same, it was eventually known to Primus, the Order-Bringer, that his sibling was indeed corrupt, forcing him to act upon his brother's wicked ways." Fera found herself completely entrapped in this story, her body preventing her from making a single noise that may interrupt it. Rodimus peered at the human and flashed his serious expression without care, "Primus knew he was no match for Unicron, thus leaving the Order-Bringer with no option other than to rely on the superior intelligence he held over his brother."

Rodimus removed one of his hands and he set it down on the table, leaning against it, "They traveled to the realm of physicality, where their astral forms were trapped in the manifestation of large metal planetoids." during this time, Fera begin to imagine these images taking place among the stars. Celestial waves coursing and twirling like a cosmic tornado as two astronomical entities made their presence known- appearing as nothing turning into _something_. They clashed and fought, sending incredible surges of energy across the birthing universe. She saw the stars manifesting and the inconceivable expanse of galaxies and masses of space bodies as they swirled into existence from literally nowhere. Everything that couldn't be turning into things that were, already there, yet masked behind the barrier of obscurity. The only thing that needed to be done, was to exist.

"Over time, Primus realized his sacrifice may have been in vain, for Unicron had gained the ability of transforming his body into a multitude of varying forms, thus allowing him a loophole through his sibling's attempt at a prison. Primus found he also held the capability of reformation, however he refrained from doing so seeing as his last power-struggle with Unicron had failed. Instead, he used shards of his life force to create other sentient beings." he paused, locking eyes with Fera. Fera's eyes darted around as she sunk in the information, her mind spinning with all that was being given to her. Was she supposed to know all of this? Did _anyone_ else know but the 'Bots? This was the advent of Cybertronian creation, and it made Fera swallow in discomfort to know that she was being told something that none other probably had.

Sighing, Rodimus continued, "These thirteen forms of sentience came to be known as the original Thirteen, and the first of the Cybertronian race. They were Primus' own force against Unicron, one whom maybe able to win against his battle for darkness. One of their brothers however, forever known as The Fallen, betrayed them and joined Unicron, halting their fight for salvation. Eventually, their long fight seemed to have drawn to a close as both Unicron and The Fallen were sentenced to the farthest, longest reaches of space, where none were to be found or lost. The Void, as I recall it's referred to as." Rodimus cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. In the meantime, Fera was trying to place the name The Fallen. It was vaguely familiar...

"Beside that, The Fallen and the other twelve of the original Thirteen slipped from existence, one by one, ever passing on the Matrix of Leadership and mantle of Prime to forever connect our civilization with our Creator. The Fallen, as you have probably been told, was finally put to rest by Optimus, ending the rein of the Thirteen once and for all." so that's where she had heard the name.

"I'm sorry," Fera cut in, raising a finger cautiously, "as interesting as this story is, I still don't understand what this had to do with my neck- err, the Stone of Primus." at her words, Rodimus frowned, causing Fera to drop her hand in a feeling of stupidity. She felt as if she were missing something. But what that could be, she didn't know. Rodimus was throwing her hint after hint, yet she just was not getting it. Giving a sheepish smile, Fera's head sunk into her shoulders self-consciously. Rodimus seemed to want to take pity on her, for his face softened and he went on after a moment of silence, "Primus shared his spark with these Thirteen, correct? When each spark extinguished, they joined with the Matrix and was forever lost to the stars. And in legend, it was said that even after deadspark, the original Thirteen held paranormal abilities much like their original Creator. Primus is eternal, therefore, the sparks he shared himself with are as well. It was then, throughout time, that their sparks came to be known as the Shards of Primus." as if Fera weren't getting the message, Rodimus jabbed a finger at her, making her tighten her grip on her necklace.

"The Stone of Primus is merely one, apart of the Shards of Primus. Not_ the_ spark of Primus, but _a _spark of Primus." he explained bluntly, "You hold in your hand: one of the original Thirteen."

* * *

**Poor Bee, what's he gonna think about Arcee being captured?**

**Whatever Arachnid plans on doing to her won't be good :/**

**Beside that,**

**I never realized how many different versions of the Primus/Unicron story there were!**

**This chapter was frustrating to write, that's for sure**

***Chapter inspiration: _The Best Is Yet To Come_= Red* **


	42. Chapter 42: Breaking Apart

**Thank you all for keeping up and allowing me to continue with OTSH**

**I really appreciate every visitor, review, and favorite/follow you all give me-**

**I couldn't ask for anything more :)**

**Along with this, I have finished my prequel for OTSH called _Defection_**

**I think you all would be easily able to figure out the main OC of the piece ;)**

**Anyway, I hope to hear from you guys on what you think, and that you keep reading :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 30

Twin beams of light ricocheted from the stark metallic grey of the walls, screaming harmlessly back off in fits of dying energy. Twisting, curling, bouts of smoke strangled the air, choking the clarity until it was but a hazy sheen of ashy vapor. Holographic forms darted about, diving between and around the variety of obstacles logged into their tactical programs. Bits of their fallen peers scattered about before fading to nothing, fizzling out as they were meant to do upon deactivation. The emitters that skated around the ground sputtered sparks at some points, a few of them shorting out after the third time of their use. One gave a prominent snap and literally fell in half on spot.

Long ago, scores of charred-black chunks had disappeared from the support columns, left to flail across the floor in a form of spotty stone droplets. Two sleek, quick silhouettes sprinted from one side of the dark to another, taking to the shadows as if it were a second layer to their bodies. The darker of the two, a black fembot, dipped low as another holographic figure took aim at her, sensing her movement and locking in on her location. Its weapon materialized, releasing a volley of lights that simply melted into the object the fembot hid behind, not a single flick of damage being taken. The fembot launched up, using her own rifle to let loose a single shot, hitting the hologram directly in the foreplate.

As the particles flew and the 'Decepticon' shattered from existence, other intangible soldiers took their place. A growl pierced the air, heavy with a thick dissatisfaction by the lack of pleasure she gained from expelling her target. Anger was seeping from every niche of her frame, adding to her aggravated movements as she jerked from one hologram to another, outlying a mental pattern of plausible action by the 'Con look-alikes. Thousands of paths saved into her files, making it a breeze to predict a hologram's position and then effectively destroy them on the spot. She snarled and swung her arm around, catching a sudden twitch in the corner of her optic. The blast from her rifle ended with yet another enemy down, but with only a marginal relief to her overwhelming frustrations.

Pressure was building inside her, causing her insides to twist and her emotions to run ramped. All this time, she had been able to hold her feelings in check. It was the most logical thing to do. She'd kept the most important of them online so to keep her sanity, locking the rest away so not as to alter her focus. But now, they were lashing out at her in revenge, expelling every byte of sense in her processor other than to fight. To fight and do so quite violently. A glimpse of her partner in the range passed the corner of her vision, his sly frame nearly golden in the dim lights of the fuzzy holograms.

A lust bubbled deep within the fembot's tanks, churning and seething into an inconceivable mass of fury and regret. Her plates were literally trembling now, caught up in her rage-induced state to care any longer for where she was or what she was doing. There was only one thought in her processor; one single, minute thing that she'd been forced to blow off and come to terms with since its occurrence: Arachnid.

That one simple designation caused the fembot to toss her weapon, throwing herself forward in a full-on charge against the line of assailants. Memories and coursing anger were all she could process at that moment. Nothing else seemed to matter at that time, allowing her to exterminate each and every one of the holograms in her path with a vicious strike from her dagger.

Her sister and her as younglings, playing alongside their creators in trips to Praxus or the Crystal City; Smiling faceplates that stretched so often that they hurt, turning into tank-busting laughter; Galefire and herself gaining their cyberling frames and the nervous joys of upgrading it caused them both; The turquoise fembot confiding in her sister for love advice as she found herself madly attracted to a mech in the scientific division...

The strikingly black fembot lunged at her victim, shredding a servo across the projection until it overloaded and crashed, leaving a helpless emitter in its wake. She grabbed that and crushed it in her digits, relishing the feel of actual metal crunching beneath her grasp...

Galefire and herself coming back to their domicile every kalon, asking the other about their shift as an archaeologist and tactical trainer; Parts of stories where the other would nudge their sibling and assure them through their sparkling bond of how there was always someone there for the other; Those kalons when neither would find the strength to make the late orn energon for the both of them and would simply sprawl on the bench of their living quarters, seeing who would fall into recharge first before finding them both under in mere joors; The news that their creators' lives had been taken...

The fembot screeched and tore through the gathering holoforms like a madbot, ripping through each in her range until her arms were burning. Even then however, she went on, expelling her episode on each and every poor hologram in her way. Every so often, she would pick up and emitter and tear it to pieces, only to move on in the next astrosecond. Her energon roared in her audios, her armor nearly vibrating with energy. Harsh wind coursed through her vents, trying desperately to cool her steadily rising temperature...

The sister she had dearly loved, dragging her to the side to beg her to come work with her as an archaeologist instead of partaking in the war; Wide, terrified optics staring into the distance as the news of the mines collapsing because of an unexpected bombing of the sight reached her audio receptors; The million and one questions racing among her processor about her sister's unexplained disappearances for orns at a time; Rage blinding both and causing splits of uncomfortable bitterness to enter their bond; A cold, treacherous feeling of betrayal from her sibling as the black fembot announced her allegiance with the Autobots; Even further sparkbreaking tragedy as the former archaeologist turned to Decepticon rogue...

An abrupt, vibrant light exploded in the dark, blinding the fembot for a few sparkbeats as she was forced to adjust her optics to the brighter atmosphere. After a few shutters of the optics, her flaring gaze snapped around her, glaring at each small black holoform emitter as they laid lifeless around her. The one in her servos trickled to the floor, bouncing in tiny fragments like broken glass. She whipped around, finding her mech counterpart standing by the controls to the range. An emotionless expression covered his handsome features, his usually aqua optics a deeper shade of electric-blue.

Fatigue marred every inch of her frame, her irritation waring on her more and more the longer she was kept from using up her pent-up ire. Turning away from her 'kills' she stalked up to Hawktail, her optics narrowed dangerously.

"Turn it back on." she demanded between pants. Hawktail's lip plates pressed into a hard line, his optic ridges lowering. A darker tone had edged into the fembot's voice, the very sound of it shocking even her. She was never like this. She was never supposed to stoop to such a level of battle-lust. But at the moment, she couldn't help it. She'd felt so at ease yanking each hologram limb from limb, watching as their pixels dissipated one by one. It was a sick form of pleasure she'd driven out of taking them out- one that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I can't do that Stratis. You're exerting yourself..." his voice reached its own shade of concern, his worry etching across his faceplates in far too unsettling a way. Stratis jerked away from the mech as he reached out towards her. It was at that moment that she saw a look of hurt come over him that struck her very spark. A livid haze was lingering inside of her, maybe being the muse for her cold interaction. "I don't care," she snarled, far more vicious than she had meant, "I _need_ this Hawktail. Arachnid, she..." Stratis clenched her mandible and spun around, marching over to one of the columns and swiftly striking out at it, punching a jagged hole into the thick surface. Spikes of pain laced up her arm, but she ignored it, instead slowly sagging into the concrete. Her servos retracted and she placed them on the column, setting her foreplate there as well. Her oral sheets ground together, fighting back the scream bubbling within her. Honestly, how long could she keep this up?

Suddenly, all the strength seemed to drain away from her. She could feel herself sagging, using the pillar as support as she leaned against it. Her sister...her dear, dear sister Galefire. What happened to her? What happened to the sweet, loving fembot that she used to be? Where was Galefire's caring personality and her smile that would light any darkness? Keening softly, Stratis stabbed her digits into the column, if only to keep her kneebolts from buckling under her dead weight.

Dull thuds behind her signaled of Hawktail's approach. Too tired any longer to care, she allowed herself to be brought into his warm embrace, his strong grip pressing her firmly to him. She knew she was relying greatly on him for support, for if he was to let go for some reason, Stratis was sure she would have been on the ground, curled into a ball. "I can't feel her..." Stratis whispered hoarsely, locking her digits onto Hawktail's armor. Of course, for vorns now, Stratis had blocked her bond with her sister in a form of shield for herself against her sister's maniacal glee. It hurt like no other pain to not be able to reach out to her sibling- to seek comfort in her presence and get her through her hard times. But, they were whom they were, and it wouldn't be right to contact one another. Not after all they've done and been through.

"I know Stratis...I know..." Hawktail stroked her upper spinal support soothingly, reassuring the fembot he held through his touch. They'd had this conversation hundreds of times over already, with the same, repeated cycle of sadness and comfort exchanged between them every time. Stratis squeezed her optic slips closed, grabbing harder to his frame as another wave of phantom pain washed over her. "No matter the attempt I make, it appears I am unable to help you through your tribulation." Hawktail all but whispered.

"This is all my fault," Stratis felt the fluid stinging her optics, her helm shaking from side to side against his chassis, "Galefire is who she is because I abandoned her. I was a horrible sister, and now she is a..._monster_ because of it."

"What warning were you to have that Arachnid would be who she is? That was not your doing, and the mere suggestion of it makes me doubt your mental stability." at his stern words, Stratis tucked in her lip plates, biting down on them as if they would help hold back the fear in her voice. Yes, fear. She was afraid of what her sister had become. She was afraid that she was the reason for this change. And she was afraid for the mortal wrongs she was planning to commit on poor Arcee. "Galefire felt I had betrayed her in joining the Autobots...was I wrong to submit to the war? Should I have remained a Neutral with her?"

"Of course not." Hawktail assured, pressing her to him for a split nanoclick, "You made the choice you felt was right, so therefore, I see no fault in your decision." Stratis wished she could take comfort in his words- she really did. However, it was difficult for her to do so considering her sister and lastly living legitimate family had fallen so hard. Her sister was so changed from before...what had set her off? What had been that trigger that had pit her, a once perfect fembot, against her own sister? It all pained Stratis so much to be away for so long without her sibling. There had been so much promise for her- a future that Stratis herself knew she could only fantasize to reach. As the grief at losing such a bright star in her life caused another wave of sickness to roll throughout her, Stratis held tighter onto Hawktail. He placed a digit beneath her mandible, lifting her faceplates to look at him, "You tried to contact her, didn't you?"

His voice was but a minor whisper, but it was more than enough to hit Stratis like the blunt blow of a hammer to her spark. He knew her so well. She snatched her faceplates away and dug the side of her helm into his chassis, hoping, praying that she wouldn't break down. "Yes," she murmured, weakly, "if there was some way...a minimal chance at best even...that she would listen to me and reconsider Arcee's entrapment..."

"I see." Hawktail laid his helm on hers, his tone low, "What was the outcome?"

"She didn't listen to a word I said."

"Perhaps she does not wish to reconsider, no matter whom it is she is being pled to."

Stratis winced and tried distracting herself by tracing random shapes on Hawktail's armor, her digit light and wispy as it trailed along the contours of his chassis plating. "I have become used to the fact that she no longer would wish for my company. However, there was a flicker inside her...I felt it-" Stratis choked on her words, her tears finally overflowing, "there was a moment I knew she was feeling pity towards Arcee, but then it was gone...Galefire was gone..."

"Arcee is strong, she can take care of herself."

"No, you don't understand her like I do Hawktail, she's...she's-" Stratis balled her servo into a fist, angered at herself now for her pitiful show before Hawktail. She swept the back of her servo across her faceplates, removing the trails of her tears. "She will not hesitate to severely wound Arcee to acquire what she desires. It makes me wonder if maybe...if maybe Arachnid is my sibling at all..." Stratis paused, waiting for Hawktail's reaction. When there was none, she continued, "We are so disconnected now; to the point where there are moments where I cannot sense her at all. Her spark has changed so much over these long vorns..."

"She is still your sister Stratis, nothing will ever change that."

The response that her frame gave her towards this statement was not one of happiness or relief. Instead, all Stratis could feel was stark, emotionless void that fizzled inside her spark, right where her bond was supposed to be. "No." Stratis suddenly snapped open her optics, their blue gaze burning a smothering flame, "Arachnid is not my sister." this hurt unlike any pain before, nearly crippling her with the realization. Things seemed in a better clarity when they were outright said than in her mind.

"Galefire is."

* * *

"Ok, now put your hand like this." Fera demonstrated what she wished for the mech before her to do, cupping her hands like the infamous Queen's Wave. Solas cooperated, raising his hand and copying her before glancing in her direction for approval. Fera grinned and nodded, "That's it. Now put them behind me, but not too close, otherwise it won't work." she wagged a finger at the 'Bot and he rolled his optics. Turning away, Fera strode over to one of Sol's legs, bending over to reach the black instrument casing there.

At the moment, the two comrades were using up their free time by simply giving one another company, now going into their second hour of interaction. Some time during this, Solas had mentioned Fera's musical talents and how she had promised him a show of them, but had yet to see them. It had been some time since Fera had picked up her fiddle, and she feared her skills might have rusted over since her last try almost six months ago. Pausing for a second, hovered over her open case, Fera stared at the work of slick wood and strings, taking in every curve and beautiful edge of its shape. Had time really passed so quickly? It still felt like yesterday when she had come face to face with a group of giant alien robots, one of them becoming her Guardian.

Oh how things had changed. It was actually interesting to see how far she'd come, starting out as a simple high school senior before being thrown into something from the deepest depths of her imagination. _What would my life be like if this had never happened? _She wondered, reaching down towards her violin. _What if I'd never met Optimus, or Rethalia, or Bumblebee, or Sol, or any of the other Autobots?_ A sad pinch echoed in her heart at the thought of her life being so boring and _normal_. She wouldn't have made the friends she had now, and instead she'd be finding herself looking at collages and later on, a job. Just like every other American citizen across the country.

Without warning, Fera was suddenly nudged from behind, making her fall forward. Her eyes widened and she flung out her arms to catch herself, her topheavy weight pulling her down. Fera thankfully found Solas' leg armor in her hand and she grabbed onto it with both hands, catching herself before she landed flat out on her face. When her initial shock had faded, Fera snapped around, glaring up at Solas. The mech had both his hands still cupped, waiting for her to return to her spot between them. His face was aimed away, his eyes darting around absently in a fake innocence. Snorting at the mech, Fera found herself actually smiling at his playfulness. She wasn't even really that mad that he'd pushed her. It felt nice to see him attempting something other than being rude or secretive.

Fera took her violin and bow, proceeding to turn around to do her maintenance on them both so she could see if Sol wished to be mischievous again. She rosined her bow, careful to use slow, long strokes when she did so. When the screw was wound and the string taut, she drew it over the violin, nearly throwing the piece of wood away from her as a truly horrid sound came from it. Not only was it out of tune, but its lack of use was waring on the string quality.

"Is it meant to sound so awful?" Solas asked, cringing like his human peer at the noise. Fera shook her head, beginning to meddle with the pegs and readjust them. "No, but I should be able to fix it in a second..." she trailed off and hummed, crushing her chin rest between her jaw and shoulder, allowing her to bow the strings while turning the pegs. One by one, they each came into a better sound, and Fera sagged in relief. "There we go." she murmured under her breath as she tested each string one final time.

Violin in hand, Fera walked back to her spot between Sol's hands, lifting her instrument and thinking for a moment where her fingers were meant to land. Her memory resurfaced and she grinned, finally recognizing the spots and notes, the song playing out in her head like a clear bell. She knew it started out as_ piano_, so she lessened her grip and took in a long breath, letting it out as a slow sigh as she lightly brought her bow across the strings. The sound was light and airy, followed closely by the next tone. And the next. And the next. The feel of the piece was based on a day in the forest, with its wondrous and gentle sounds swirling like the relaxing brushes of a warm breeze, or the caress of the sun's rays on skin.

Fera leaned into her strokes, letting her wrist loose as she allowed herself to fall into her performance. The song reached a newer climax, turning into a harsher, angrier series of churning gale force wind that tore at the swaying trees and swirled the pine-scented air. The waters crashed against the sides of the banks, spraying crystals across the air and lush carpet of grass. A once blue sky turned into a seething billow of blacks and greys. Fera drug her bow harder now, listening as her notes hit of off Sol's hands and magnified in volume. She'd wanted this to happen, so her music was to sound louder and fuller.

For a split second, Fera stole a glance up at Sol, finding him watching her avidly with an interested mask to his features. He was actually liking it. A newer feeling of confidence piped up inside Fera and she tensed her fingers, sounding off the next sequence in her song as the 'tornado' began tearing through the once peaceful forest. Groves of trees yanked from their roots and flew into the fray, dirt scattered like confetti in the air; water sloshed out of its stream; animals bounded away in stampedes of fear. Dangerous flurries of blasting air coursed from the funnel, whipping up chaos. But then, as if a switch had been turned, it all stopped.

The figurative tornado faded off and sank back into the sky- the trees slowed their waving. Water-soaked grass came at a still, gleaming brightly in the smallest ray of light. Fera's hand paused, mimicking nature's held breath. And then, a break in the clouds. The first tiny sliver of shining gold broke through the cloud cover, bathing the frayed area with a loving touch. Fera barely touched her bow on the string, dragging it along as if she were hesitant to play at all. A pure feeling of loss and grief mixed in with her notes, adding a darker edge to the beauty. All of the destruction, and through the pain of sorrow, timid creatures crawled from the shadows.

Even in this tragedy, a flower sprang from the mud, opening widely to receive the glory of the sun. The breeze returned, ruffling the fur of the animals and the mighty stag perched on the treeline, staring out into the slaughter of his home, but finding a hidden meaning of a new beginning somewhere in the mess.

Each note faded out before the next came- mirroring the last few beats of a dying heart. As the song came to an end, Fera stood stock still for a moment, relishing in the ringing lingers of her art. Solas' hands hadn't moved the entire time, and Fera couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She had genuinely done something that made someone else happy. It was a great feeling, that was for sure.

"So?" she prompted, straightening. The 'Bot was still for a few seconds, simply staring at her with a look that was near confused. Concerned, Fera's grin fell and she dropped her arm, letting her violin hang by her side. "Sol?"

As if he'd been shocked, Solas jumped and blinked a few times, giving a sharp shake of his helm. "I have never heard that piece before." he noted, causing Fera to relax marginally. "That's because it's an original score I made." she explained, propping her end button on her hip and giving Sol a proud look, "I call it _Bella Catastrofe. _It's Italian for 'Beautiful Disaster'." Fera lifted her fiddle and began to study it, tracing her finger over the lines of the grain appreciatively. She could clearly remember the times when she would play for her mother, standing in the living room with the windows left wide open while her mother sat on the porch swing. Those had been the times that Fera had loved, and she still cherished them deeply. For around these times, her father would come home from deployment to spend his time off with his family. Of course, this had been when he was still alive.

"You looked as if you were in pain," Sol pointed out, finally pulling his hands back to set on his legs, which were splayed out as he remained seated on the floor, "but I couldn't feel anything through our bond. Was something wrong?"

Fera blinked, struck for a moment. Pained? _Was I remembering dad? _She thought sadly, her lips turning down into a frown. "No, Sol. I'm ok..." she trailed off, "It's just something that musicians do sometimes when they play. If they really feel a piece, they say it 'speaks' to them." she wound the hand holding her bow before her chest, acting like something was swelling inside of her, "When music is really good, it makes you feel different. And depending on the type of music, you can feel a variety of things from happy to sad."

A nod rocked the mech's head, "I understand. Music here on Earth is quite different from that on Cybertron. Perhaps being so small may have some benefits." Sol chuckled and Fera cocked an eyebrow at him, unsure of how to take his comment. "Um...ok?" she shook her head incredulously, giving her own short laugh. Maybe it was time she got to teaching Sol about how to hold a conversation with a human _without_ insulting them. That didn't seem to be his strongpoint as of late.

As Fera began to fiddle with her instrument, she plucked a few strings to test out a few notes when Sol's voice picked up in unmistakable Cybertronian. "**Yes, this is Solas Kaon**." Sol said, bringing one hand to what Fera figured was his ear, "**What is it?**" the human standing before the warrior glanced up at him from her violin, taking in his near bored expression as he spoke with whoever was on the other side of their link. A few seconds had passed, with Sol nodding here and there, and Fera straining to understand the emotions playing out on his face, before he cupped a hand beside his mouth. "It's Red Alert," he murmured, as if he was trying to keep a secret, "he wants us to meet with him and the others in the main lobby."

"Well tell him we're busy." she responded, brushing off the Autobot's Security Director by returning nonchalantly to her fiddle. A large hand came by her and shoved her, almost knocking her off her feet. Once she regained herself, Fera shot Sol piercing set of narrowed eyes, only to be met with a coldly serious one from him. "It's the Diego Garcia team." he announced sternly, "They've come back."

All past irritation melted away at the mention of the returning team. That was all it took for Fera to drop her grouchy expression to exchange for one of shock and anticipation. Her violin slowly lowered to her hip while the hand that held her bow swung to a still. So many thoughts and screaming voices raced through her head at that moment, further confusing her as to what she was really feeling. So many things could have happened to the team while they were out of communication. There was no telling what the Autobots would come back with, and it was this fact that made the hair on the back of Fera's neck stand up. All those overactive visions of imagination bombarded Fera's mind, causing her heart to give a stuttering pump in the thought of something befalling the Diego Garcia group.

Rethalia wouldn't let anything happen, would she? She couldn't. She was Optimus' sparkmate, so there had to be some form of fight in her. She would have protected the others with her life. And she had said so herself multiple times, in multiple ways.

A rush of cool waves flooded around Fera's mind, sending icy chills through her fevered mind. Fingers of this new energy trickled down through her, starting from her heart, and spreading like a blooming flower. A single, long sigh escaped Fera as she felt another entity pushing his way through her. "Solas, I'm fine. I don't need you to reassure me every time I have a little anxiety fit." she rubbed her chest, massaging the area around her heart as she allowed the wintery breeze within her to settle down to a subtle hum. For a split second, she brushed the arch-shaped scar on her collarbone, sending another tingling shock up her fingertips.

"I didn't do anything Fera. We've been blocked from one another for the past joor." Sol gave her an odd look, making her hand freeze in place. Eyebrows burrowing, Fera averted her eyes and rubbed the core of the coldness inside her a few more times before dropping the arm. "Oh... Ok, well, let's get going." she murmured, just loud enough for Sol to hear. Fera moved to put away her violin, her mind distracted the entire time as she glided her hands around the case. If Sol hadn't been the one messing with her mind and using the bond, and she wasn't, then what could be going on? She came to a squat to reach everything better, one hand stalling by her heart as she felt a small stutter of uneasiness. Something didn't feel right._ I'll go talk to Ratchet after I see everyone_, she decided to herself as she finished putting everything away. There can't possibly be anything wrong...right?

* * *

Against her will, Solas opted to carry Fera out to the lobby in concern for her broken ankle. According to Doctor Shelby -and a very obstinate Fera-, her limb was healing pretty well, and she could possibly get out of the cast and into a brace by the end of the week. The quickness her bone was mending had caused Ratchet and the other members of the medical team to question her natural ability to heal, but it was brushed off almost as quickly as it had come to attention.

As the guarded and Guardian tread into the room, Fera was able to get Sol to set her down. It had taken a lot of poking, astral punching, and searing words, but it worked, and Fera was able to limp confidently on by herself. Sol stayed on her heels until they came to the middle of the floor, where Fera stopped to talk with a few of the soldiers. Her eyes traveled up to watch the mech as he walked away at a calm pace, approaching his own faction to converse with an obviously on-edge Optimus Prime.

In the group Fera had joined was her adoptive uncle Epps, James Marks, Sarah, Red Alert, and a few soldiers she'd met on base named Xander and Deen. They were simply talking amongst themselves for a good while before Fera found Deen coming towards her, a playful smile on his face. "That ankle feelin' any better?" he asked, nodding towards her leg. Fera shrugged, swinging her good leg from her spot sitting on some random crate she'd found nearby. "Better," she noted, lifting the injury and moving it from side to side, "is there a reason you're asking?" one eyebrow rose on her pale face, her almost unnaturally blue eyes flashing in an unsaid challenge.

"I heard Epps was teaching you self-defense," Deen grinned mischievously and took a step back into an open space, "I was wondering if you wanted to spar." his hands rose, his fingers motioning her forward tauntingly. Fera's mouth came up into a smile, her body already moving. A snort came from Epps, who was sitting against Red Alert on his own crate, one leg drawn up before him while the other hung down the side. His personal rifle was in parts between his legs, a greasy cloth in his hands. "She's a mean one Colton, I'd watch out." Fera grinned when Deen blew through his lips, waving a hand at Epps.

Sarah followed every move her daughter made, exhibiting that same anxious motherly concern that she always did nowadays. Fera and Deen circled one another mid-floor, gaining the interested glances of a few of the Autobots. Red Alert held Sarah in one hand, studying the two sparring humans with amusement. Bumblebee began to watch as well, with Sol not far behind. The black and red mech crossed his arms, filling their bond with a few pointers in close combat.

"Alright, you ready Missy?" Deen called, prepping his hands before him. Fera smirked and adjusted her steps to a more comfortable stride. A singe nod was all it took to get things started.

Deen charged first, preventing Fera from preparing herself against him. It stunned her for a moment to see him move so fast without warning, but she was out of it by the time Deen came close. Fera lifted her bum leg and launched herself forward by her good one, ramming into Deen's midsection before he could react. She knew it wouldn't hold the man for long, but it gave her another small heartbeat to think of her next move. Before she could however, Deen grabbed her and twisted her around behind him, bending her backwards against his knee. Her leg locked and her arms were pinned, leaving her in a surprised limpness against him. Deen chuckled, looking down on her in her vulnerable position.

A challenge roared in Fera's gaze, her limbs shaking with the fire building in her blood. Clicks and whirrs filled the air ever so often, signaling Bee's soft reactions to the fight. Fera was able to get herself free by rolling her arms and using them as momentum to flip herself backwards, her legs spreading through the air like a windmill. When she had landed, Fera jumped forward and twisted, throwing her hand by Deen's belt. Sere luck must have been on her side, for her fingers found their mark and she ended up back on her feet with a gun in her hand. Quicker than she should have been able to, Fera rose, her arm snapping up to stall right before Deen's face.

Everything at that moment froze into ice. Deen's face was nothing but a blanket of pure shock, his body language cautious. The two fighters were lower to the ground than Fera had originally thought, and she only realized this when she followed Deen to stand straighter. "My dad was the one who taught me how to fight." she intoned, her expression focused, "Epps was just my practice partner."

"Maybe you should put the gun down Fera." Deen said carefully, his hands lifting placatingly. Fera snorted and kept her position, simply waiting for the soldier to make his move against her. Multiple Autobots continued to spectate the building intensity with a neutral expression, only Bumblebee and Red Alert seeming to be completely struck with pure entertainment. A loud huff came from Epps' direction, catching a flicker from both Fera and Deen's attentions before coming back together.

Epps jerked his arm, snapping a piece in place on his weapon. He grabbed the barrel and inspected it before turning his head towards the pair, "The gun is on safety Sergeant." he set the rifle across his thigh as Deen's eyebrows screwed in, his hands lowering. Fera's mouth came up in an accomplished grin, her fingers already flipping the gun over to hand to its owner. Deen snatched the gun with a firm jaw, shooting Fera a look that screamed of his injured pride.

"Ok, ok you two, that's enough." Sarah slipped off of Red's hand to walk over to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for a quick squeeze, "Maybe we should just wait for the Diego Garcia team by talking. Like everyone else." she angled Fera away, leading her towards Epps and Red. Fera groaned and let her head fall back, her eyes rolling at her mother's show of protectiveness. "I'm fine mom, I can take care of myself." she muttered, half-afraid to say it any louder. If there was one person she was truly scared of, it would be her mother.

They had only come a few feet from the pair before activity started up from the Autobots. The noise was enough to get the group to look up at the Cybertronians, whom were each suddenly turned towards the front entrance. Little yellow Bumblebee shot up from where he was squatting, trotting over to his faction with a happy gait. "**Here they come!**" he announced excitedly. To any other human around her, Fera knew that these words from the scout would only sound like brief, shrill whistles and random noises. But to Fera, it was as clear a sentence as if Sarah had said it.

It was so odd to know that she could actually understand the Autobots- and so easily too. There was no telling how she actually felt about it, seeing as she hadn't ever experienced anything similar, thus giving her nothing to compare it to. As for the sound of their voices, she would say that it sounded as if two separate beings lived in the same shell. And along with their completely different voices, the pitches and tones were diverse as well. If maybe the humans of the base were able to understand the Cybertronians and their near scary resemblances between their species, then things wouldn't be so awkward around the base. Fera -by some unknown mutation- could understand the Cybertronian language, and was connected to one as well. How much closer could you get?

"Look." Sarah nudged Fera's shoulder as the roars of engines flooded the room with sound. Ringing snarls reverberated from the stone grey walls, intensifying with each high-powered vehicle crawling across the floor. At the head of the group was the Prime herself, Rethalia, rumbling along in her Citroen Survolt vehicle mode. Next was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both twins in their more recent alternate modes as gold and red Lamborghini Diablos. Afterward, Hound made an appearance as a Mitsubishi J59, along with Smokescreen's Nissan GTR model. Mirage and Rainwing glided in as well, clad as a Ferrari 458 Italia and a B-2 Spirit. Bringing up the rear of the group was Ultra Magnus, transformed as a Freightliner Argosy.

The members of the group entered with a slow, heavy pace, as if they loathed bringing themselves into the room. It only took a single look at the travelers for Fera's heart and smile to drop, while the uncertainty frothed in her stomach. Things didn't get any better when Bumblebee practically ran forward, meeting his comrades mid-floor as they began their transformations. Fera pulled away from her mother, taking a few steps forward as she felt the woman's questioning gaze scorching her back.

Bee came up to face Rethalia, his body bobbing from side to side as he searched for something. The look on her face was grim and guarded, showing no sign of glee to be reunited with her faction and sparkmate. "**Where's Arcee?**" Bee questioned, his voice light and curious. This was when Rethalia's gaze dropped and her expression became strained. Fera understood immediately what was to come out of that fembot's mouth, but she denied it until she could hear it for herself. Walking on, Fera felt her throat close up as she watched each of the Diego Garcia team peel off to drift in their own directions. A mix of anger, fatigue, and sadness wafted off of them as Fera passed by, and she feared she maybe crushed from the sere weight of it all.

"**Arcee...**" Rethalia murmured, seeming to gain the confidence to look Bumblebee in the eye again, "**Bumblebee, Arcee was taken hostage by the Decepticons.**"

Every breath, every body, every heart simply stopped at those words. Rethalia let her eyes part from Bee's as quickly as they had locked, while the smaller mech before her went frigid as ice. Fera was no longer moving an inch, too shocked to blink. Air was stock-still, with each passing second causing the temperature to drop a little more. It was as if the world had turned into a real-life picture. The occupants of the room were but members of a picture still.

The first to move was Optimus Prime, his steps incredibly loud in the quiet. The air threatened to shatter under each stride, bringing the statuesque figures of the room back to life. He came upon his mate and peer with an expression of disbelief and concern, his eyes searching for Rethalia's. "**Is this true?**" he murmured, his words almost too quiet to hear from this distance, "**Arcee is in Decepticon hold?**"

"**Yes**." Rethalia's voice was choked. The sound broke like the brittle snowflakes outside. Fera felt her shoulders drooping and her fingers going numb. An uncontrollable barrage of her memories with the Decepticons bombarded her mind. The burning touches; the feel of her skin being slowly slit apart to reveal her innards; the mind games sunken into her brain of her impending death and impossible rescue; each breath of sick laughter that felt like a orange-hot poker to her hope; the tears pouring from her eyes as her body twisted and curled in agonizing pain to the torture; those brief moments when she was so sure she was going to die at _their_ hands...

Bumblebee turned away from them both, fully flashing his frozen stupor to Fera. It took her breath away to see the drain in the usually energetic Autobot, and it only got worse as he trudged towards the door, showing no sense of comprehension as his leaders spoke. "**She sacrificed herself for our freedom.**" Rethalia raised her hands, staring down on them as if she'd done something horrible with them, "**The Decepticons wanted an Autobot whom had interacted with Fera, undoubtedly for information. She had disobeyed me and left before I or anyone else could stop her.**" her head shook as Optimus set a hand on her shoulder.

As they continued their conversation, Fera averted her attention to the departing Bumblebee. If the Primes were speaking loud enough to hear or not, she didn't care, for she was already starting after the yellow Guardian. Optimus made a move to start forward as well, but Fera put up a hand to stop him, "I got him." she announced, ignoring the mech as she hobbled after the heartbroken one already halfway across the meadow. The snow and wind was ridiculous as she hurried along, slowing her already slurred speed.

By the time she reached the distant tree line, she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers, her feet, nose, or ears. Rubbing her arms did nothing against the unforgiving chill, and her skin remained covered in goosebumps. She stepped into the darkness of the shadows, allowing herself to break through the new layers of snow. Speckled moonlight bled through the tree branches, covering the ground in a blanket of dotted grey. Despite the cold, Fera could feel her thighs burn in effort and her muscles shivering against the wind. A piercing breeze hit her, causing her to shake more violently.

Minutes felt like hours as they passed, with Fera's teeth chattering from the moment she entered the grove. The trunks of the trees held small notches and crevices that looked like phantoms from the corner of the eye. Ruffling branches and whistling air made her feel slightly anxious about the creepy nature of it all. Still, she shuffled on. Cold didn't effect her. Winter was only a feeling. Fera dropped her arms, determination filling her. However, not a second later, a gushing cold washed over her, forcing her to shrink her head into her shoulders and hold her twitching arms. Ok, maybe it did effect her.

But she wasn't out here for herself, she was out here for Bumblebee. And speak of the Devil, the first thing she was able to see as she brought herself out of the trees was a single yellow figure seated out by the bank of the river. Moonlight filtered down on his bright armor, causing him to shine like a ray from the sun. Pearly-white snow remained shoved aside as he sat, leaving a messy burrow around his folded legs. She couldn't see his face, but she noticed his head as it tilted back towards the moon. His wide eyes were like dishes as they stared up at the orbiting rock, his expression unreadable.

Fera shrugged off her shaking and gave a quick jerk to prepare herself for moving on. It didn't take her long to come within a few yards of the 'Bot, but when she did, she couldn't help but slow her stride. Quiet whispers of music were trickling from the young mech's speakers, the volume low and soft. But as Fera came nearer and nearer, she could just make out the familiar words and tune. Bee lowered his face as she came within a yard of him, his arm lifting from his lap. A single finger came down into the fluffy white stuff around him, beginning to trace long, graceful swoops in the surface. The gentleness in his strokes echoed the achingly appropriate song he played.

"_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. _

_I want you back,_

_I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy,_

_but they don't understand._

_You're all I have._

_You're all I have_."

Fera carefully came closer, afraid to interrupt him as he continued to create what looked to be a series of strange characters in the snow. Staring at them now, Fera guessed them to be some form of language. Maybe it was Cybertronian. Bumblebee's song paused and he sighed, sending a warm rush of air across the ground. A part of it reached Fera, making her tremble with the abrupt, but certainly welcomed, heat.

"_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself._

_Talking to the moon,_

_trying to get to You._

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_talkin' to me too_."

At these heartbreaking words, Fera shook her head slowly from side to side, no longer caring if the Guardian noticed her or not. Bee finished tracing a single line of glyphs and rested that hand on his knee, staring at the symbols carefully.

"_Or am I a fool,_

_who sits alone,_

_talkin' to the moon?"_

A single hand came out and touched his knee, laying on the strikingly warm metal when the rest of her body was so cold. A flinch came from the 'Bot that made it look like she'd hit him, Fera's hand instinctively slipping from his leg. When he realized who she was, he relaxed and allowed her to place her hand back. There was a tense edge to his posture, as if he were apprehensive to be in her company. Fera followed the mech's lead as he gazed back down on his line of Cybertronian, his finger retracing the glyphs one by one. "Oh Bee..." Fera sighed, watching him as he moved. "That's Arcee's name isn't it?"

Of course, she didn't expect a solid answer, considering the mech couldn't talk, so she looked up at his face, waiting for some sign of confirmation or denial. For about a minute or so, the silence stretched on, with Bee giving her no answer as he brushed the side of his finger down the side of the Cybertronian.

"Yes, it is."

Fera blinked, not quite sure she was hearing things correctly. There was no static or crackling in this simple sentence, nor was there a hint of stress. It was a flowing, strong string of words without the use of the radio. Things were strange at the moment, considering Fera could somehow understand Cybertronian, and was _connected _to an _alien_. And now Bee was talking too? "You can talk now." she noted, more as a statement than question. Bumblebee didn't speak again, though Fera secretly wished he would. His voice was so different, so _new_, and she thought about how nice it sounded. There was an electronic wisp braided into it, but other than that, it sounded perfect for him. "I wished to surprise Arcee when she had returned, but..." he didn't seem willing -or maybe able- to continue.

"Those 'Cons don't know what they've done..." Fera balled her hand into a fist to fight down another shiver sneaking up her spine, "If I can make it, then Arcee can too. How can she not when she has someone like you waiting for her?" at this, Bee swept his gaze to her, those big blue eyes showing nothing but hope and a want to believe. He swept her into his hand and held her close, sharing his body heat when he noticed her twitching muscles. Fera latched on instantly, locking her hands to his armor as if it was the only thing keeping her in this world. "It is difficult not to believe your words Fera," he said, angling his face back towards the sky, "for I want to so very badly. Arcee means the worlds to me..."

"My dad was the same...it was hard to lose him." Fera responded softly. Her comment was met by quiet, their break in conversation allowing one another to delve in their thoughts. Fera suddenly sat up, startling Bee, "You can't get her back alone. Let's go back with the others..." she trailed off, bringing herself back to Bee as an uncontrollable spasm shook her chilly body "We could convince them to... get a rescue team out there..." Bee held her closer, gazing down on her with a concerned expression. "I must get you to Ratchet, there's something wrong." he swiftly stood, jarring Fera roughly. Fera tried to speak, but her teeth were rattling so harshly that she could only stutter a pathetic "N-n-_no_" before her body instinctively drank in Bumblebee's offered heat by locking up. Her faintly blue lips opened and closed over and over, but they released no noise.

A fearful spike ran through her stomach at Bee's comment and she grabbed onto him tighter when a renewed series of jerks wracked her limbs. What could he possibly mean? What was wrong? This wasn't another fit, for she knew the signs of that already. No, this was deeper. A coursing, feral barrage of wintery cold stabbing down to her spine before blooming outward throughout her flesh. She could feel Bee moving, but all she could think about was how disappointed she was in herself for ignoring the medic and going out into the weather after the mech who now held her. Voices blurred by her ears and the lights warmed her enough for her to relax into Bumblebee's body. But as her body began to shift, a sharp pinch in her neck caused her to give a single gasp of surprise before falling into a spiraling black hole.

* * *

**Fera's doctors really like to put her under, don't they?**

**And poor Bee, losing Arcee like that :(**

**The 'Bots have really got a lot on there hands at the moment...**

**Beside that-**

**The contest is still open and is accepting entries until the last chapter of OTSH Part 1 is submitted to the FF site**

**Show me what you all can do, and you could win a personal FF, an OC entered into OTSH Part 2, or a Gimp background of your favorite TF character!**

**Just inbox me that you are interested and that you have a piece, and I will give you my email made specifically for this contest.**

**Thanks for participating! :D**

***Bumblebee's song/Chapter Inspiration: _Talking To The Moon_= Bruno Mars***


	43. Chapter 43: A Piece Of Me

**I've realized that I've abused our favorite couple as of late :/**

**They need more love.**

** To make up for it, I'm going to make the finale of OTSH Part 1 _completely_ Sol and Fera :)**

**I'm actually getting impatient myself...**

**So do you know what this means?**

**We're in the home stretch! :D**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 43

"If you put drugs in me one more time Ratchet, I swear I'm going to paint you pink in your sleep!"

"I only had to administer anesthetics in order to run a scan over you. There was no other way to properly do so without your body reacting spastically as before." Ratchet's eyebrows rose, "And as for that painting me threat-"

"You better of had a damn good reason for putting me under then if you wanted to scan me so badly. You know I hate it when you and Terra use that crap, but you two knock me out every freaking five seconds anyway! It's like you don't even care what I think about all of this!"

"If it is any consolation, I was able to get a clear look of your heart, and I discovered something that I am currently examining with Cloudsong."

Fera threw herself back on the bed, staring up at the same exact ceiling she had been for the past three weeks now. Smoldering hate for this said ceiling sizzled in her piercing gaze, which appeared marginally brighter since her awakening. Those ridiculously bright lights that usually hovered over her were now drawn to the side, allowing her still sensitive eyes to adjust to her overwhelming atmosphere. It hadn't been that way when she had first woken up, and she was still getting over the initial burn in the back of her eyeballs from snapping her eyes open to face what could only have been the sun itself. The heart monitor she was attached to was beating erratically at her outburst, releasing those same and all-too-familiar chimes with every annoying pulse of her heart. Not only that, but her blood pressure appeared to be rising as well.

Aggravation was heavy in her sore body from being forced into sleep so many times without her concent, and it only got worse with each time it happened. It couldn't possibly be healthy to be done so much. In fact, Fera thought about speaking up a few moments. But, like the scaredy-cat she was, she didn't. Terra was too nice to possibly go off on, and Ratchet was just as hotheaded as they came, so if she was to yell at him, he was going to do so right back. However, when she'd woken up and immediately resorted to throwing each and every scorching remark at him and his 'completely stupid' reasons for putting her out of consciousness, he'd only responded in an emotionless, withheld manner. It was so frustrating.

Fera needed something to vent on, and that was supposed to be Ratchet. But with his sudden -and weird- lack of reaction towards her, she sincerely hoped that he'd snap so they could scream off their stress. A few times it looked like he was going to blow, but then he'd go right back to taking deep breaths and giving her obviously forced smiles. The discomfort in her heart was immeasurable, as was the uneasy bubble rising in her stomach. Solas was always there to settle her qualms, but for now, she pushed him away, if only to simply regain her thoughts alone. And every time, it hurt like a mother.

A sigh rattled from the elder 'Bot, causing the guilt in Fera to rise from her deeply guarded pit. It wasn't all his fault that she was acting this way- she was who she was after all. It was mainly her own actions to blame, not following his orders and all. At that moment, she'd felt it was right to follow Bee and comfort him. Ratchet on the other hand, didn't think as much. Thus, their heated release of one-sided yelling started up.

"I'm guessing you can't tell me what it is- whatever you found." Fera murmured, knowing full well the mech could hear her. A pause gripped the air, his answer spoken before he actually expressed it. "No." he responded, gentle for the first time since their spat first started, "It would only stress you further. And that is the _last_ thing we wish to be doing at the moment."

"Will you tell Solas then?"

"Only if it absolutely necessary he knows. He is fully capable to contact you and inform you of your possible condition, leading us to reason that the first to know of your condition should, and will be, you or your mother." this gained another groan from Fera, who was already situating herself to sit up. She threw back the blankets of the bed and swung her legs over the side, leaning her elbows on her knees and hiding her head in her hands. Silence overcame their space again, allowing Fera to scrub her face a few times in peace before she could respond to the Autobot medic. When she tented her fingers and pressed them against her lips, her crystallized eyes watching Ratchet carefully, she did. "I guess that's better than nothing." she assumed, dragging her thumbs up her temples before returning them to lock before her chin. "How's Bee?"

Ratchet's expression dropped to a sadder tone and he dipped his eyebrows at her, he too leaning forward onto his elbows. The medic was sitting on a large ledge jutting from the wall, studying her with a gaze she knew was more than him simply watching her. He was scanning her. Slowly, carefully, but surely. If the occasional cramp of her muscles was anything to go by, he couldn't hide his intentions. "Arcee was important to him, you must realize." he commented, knitting his fingers between his knees as Fera nodded, "Then you must also be aware of the answer to your question."

In fact, she was. Too much so. But, it would have been nice to have been lied to at least a little bit. Bumblebee's condition wasn't out of the ordinary as far as Fera had heard, but it didn't make it any better to watch a friend of yours go through Hell wondering what maybe happening to the love of their life. "Have you been able to track her yet?" Fera wondered next, trying to put things at a brighter level. Instead, Ratchet's eyes darkened and Fera felt her stomach twist in a painful knot. Solas tapped at her block, trying to reach her, but she held strong, adamant on getting through this one thing by herself for once. He respectively pulled back, but hovered just on the edge of her consciousness, always there if he was needed.

"No, we haven't." Ratchet informed her, roughly bringing his own hand over his tired features, "As suspected, her signal is being blocked. She must have been brought into their main base of operation, just as Rethalia had warned. Her last known location was vaguely near Wind River in the state of Wyoming."

"Vaguely?" Fera prompted, running her hands over her legs to rid them of the sweat collecting there. Ratchet's eyebrows screwed further together, his hand rolling in the air, "Her signal began shifting in and out of connection throughout the border of the geological elevation your kind refers to as the Rocky Mountains. It ended directly on the outskirts of the river." his voice sounded frustrated as Fera felt, and she could only imagine what she could possibly sound -or look- like in her mental state. They all needed a good nap. A dowse of good news wouldn't hurt either. Though, from what Fera had been through the last six months of her life, she could confidently predict that this wish wasn't meant to come. At least not anytime soon.

Well wasn't this a dandy situation? Arcee was trapped with the Decepticons, whom were also hidden somewhere the Autobots couldn't find, concocting something they don't know about, and planning things sure to come in the near future. It wasn't a pretty picture to paint, and it sure as heck wasn't as fun to think about either. It was making Fera's head hurt to think of all the ways the Decepticons could torture Arcee as they had her. Instinctively, her hand traveled to ghost over the arch-shaped scar on her chest, an electric tingle crawling in her fingers at the touch. If the Autobots were so much more durable than a meager human, then Fera could only dream about the things probably being done to that poor fembot. Severed limbs? Scores to her spark? Mental hacking? The possibilities were as endless as they were sickening.

"At least we're trying..." she put in hopefully, desperate for some sign of brightness to their conversation. Despite her attempts, Ratchet showed no will to enter his own input, so Fera simply laid back and allowed her spinning thoughts to settle. She knew by now that it wasn't the drugs that made her feel vertigo, for those wore off pretty quickly nowadays after she would wake. It was the tons and tons of information and situations being placed on her shoulders. She didn't specifically have to participate in them so-say, but she felt that since she played a part, she would play the entire game. This was what came with being the holder of some mythical almighty device from an alien planet she'd never heard of before six months prior. "Can I leave? I need to think for a little while." Fera called across the room hoarsely, suddenly aware of her parched throat and lead-ridden limbs. Ratchet gave her no other answer but a dismissive flick of his fingers and a nod of the head.

She didn't know where she was going, or why, but she knew she had to leave. Fera gave into her instincts and allowed herself to tread slowly through the base, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Pacing helped to ease her thoughts marginally, and when an hour had passed of her nonstop walking, she nearly collapsed to the floor in a ball of moaning distress. Everything was so jumbled and contorted that Fera feared that they might not be real. Visions warped and bled in with her recollections of the Decepticon base, turning them into things that made them seem ever the more nightmarish. Arcee's profile came up where Rodimus' used to be, however, this time, each sick, vicious torture session done to Fera was suddenly being done to her instead. Fera's mind maybe playing tricks on her now, using her fragile state as a means to mutate her ideals and beliefs. She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts like shaking water from her ear. Before she knew it, she found herself dropping her bond to Solas and taking in his offered support. It was an unnecessary thing, more mental aid than physical. However, she could have used some of that as well.

_You really should rest Fera, I don't think you are in a state to be wandering around at the moment_, the mech sent over their connection, brushing her tired thoughts as an example of his concern. Fera smirked and lightly dragged her fingertips over the wall, watching them absentmindedly as she made her way towards who-knew-where. _Are you actually worried? About _me_?_ she huffed back in a more confident humor than she felt. _Of all the people to be caught up about_. His uneasiness didn't settle with her joke, and he continued to search her for the core of her troubles, only to end up getting blocked when he came to her more sensitive pondering.

Instantly he was on the alert, trying to figure out just what she was hiding from him. Fera flinched with the constriction in her chest and she was forced to stop her walking for a moment to catch her breath. _What are you hiding?_ he demanded, his question scorching Fera's raw mental state. She flinched at his tone and cringed further away from their bond. _Nothing_, she insisted, irritation edging into her message.

_Should I come back? I'm sure the others can handle a patrol without me_-

_No, no, stay_, Fera interrupted, regaining herself before she started to move on again. _I'm fine. Don't leave the others and I'll see you when you get back_. A weak smile cracked her lips and she believed for a moment that he could see her. When she reminded herself that he couldn't, she dropped it to a more open expression. She was broken with stress and worry, the bright youth in her eyes replaced by a deeper maturity that was far past her years. _Fera_... Uncertainty was thick in Solas' side of the bond, but Fera pushed it away with a harsher force than she'd meant. When his surprise rose, Fera jumped in before he could speak again. _Believe me, I can be by myself for a little while without you. Everything is ok_.

Before he could speak again, Fera cut off their connection and let herself take the blow of the recoil. Those last words echoed in her mind like a whisper in a cavern, rounding back again and again to replay across her thoughts: _Everything is ok_.

What a lie.

Fera tugged the blanket firmer around her and she aimed for another adjacent hall, not really sure where it led, and not really caring in the meantime. Her quick adventure into the lengthy stretch of grayed halls and balconies led her to a volley of enormous, thickly built doors flanked by smaller, human-sized entryways. So this wasn't entirely a Cybertronian wing of the base. Instead of waiting around for someone -or something- to appear, Fera moved on to a single sheet of barrier that she felt held the activity she searched for. Pushing the handle aside, she opened the first door, only to find a dark and empty space beyond. She could feel the vastness of it, and the chilled breeze that came with its enormous space, but she drew back despite her curiosity. Wasn't curiosity what had gotten her here in the first place?

The next few rooms were the same, with each ending in a disappointed shut of their doors. It took a few tries for Fera to find anything remotely interesting, and that opportunity had almost eluded her when she just barely caught the sight of a light in the distant back of a room, the unmistakable shape of a Cybertronian sitting before a large screen. She entered slowly, careful to make any noise so to not interrupt the being at work. As the noise of tapping fingers picked up, Fera entered further into the room, making her way towards the one at the consol in order to better recognize them.

It was definitely a mech, his form too broad and boxy to be a slimmer fembot figure like Rethalia or Firestar. The generic differences between the two species were so tantalizing to call male and female, but as she had been told before -many times actually- that there was no gender for the Cybertronian race. They couldn't change the way she helped thinking though as she studied this unfamiliar form at the controls, his square-capped shoulders, angled helmet, and compactly lithe build being new to the teenager. His paint was a deeper shade of navy, with a series of grayish-white stripes running up his arms and across the sides of his head while two 'wings' that protruded from his back swayed every so often. When Fera came around to look at him better, she could see his Autobot symbol fit nicely into an indent in his right shoulder.

"**Hey look, it's the Lennox girl!**" a rough, rugged voice called from out of nowhere. Fera jumped at the sound, whereas the mech sitting merely stilled and looked towards a small laptop sitting at his front right. Fera followed his lead and could only stare as a laptop split and released a flurry of steam from its systems, the parts parting and rearranging themselves to form an absolutely tiny creature compared to his Autobot company. He was a strange thing to look at, with wiry, blue hair that released sparks when he moved, and a squat body with a set of oddly sized eyes. Fera had seen this 'Bot around base, but only briefly, and she hadn't been able to catch his name yet. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him, only to have the thing vaulting and flipping down the notches of the controls to get to her. When he'd landed, his giant of a peer gazed in her direction, acquiring an instantly interested look to his marine-blue eyes.

The laptop whom had just been sitting on the consol not a minute earlier approached her, an excited air about him. He smiled up at her in that metal-faced way that all the 'Bots did, and he waved up at her, to which she did the same in kind. "What brings you here to ol' Bluestring an' me huh? Don't you got that Sol mech to hang out with or somethin'?" the little 'Bot's hair fizzled and he grabbed some of it, smoothing out the tiny electric charges. Fera shook her head, her mouth hanging slack as her mind drew a blank. She honestly had no idea how she'd ended up here, but she was interested as to what maybe going on.

"**Lennox, as in Fera Lennox?**" Bluestring piped up behind his peer, catching Fera's eye with his high-pitched tone. The one in front of Fera turned on his heel and craned his neck back, giving a jerky nod before aiming his side at her so he could see them both. "**Yep, the famous one everyone's talking about now**." he gave her a crooked grin, "The name's Brains if you already didn't know. Me an' Bluestring here are jus' working on some boring stuff around the perimeter if ya were curious." he shrugged, twisting around to start climbing the control panel again, perching himself higher so he could be at eye-level with her. Fera approached him, leaning in slightly to get a better look at him. Besides Wheelie, she'd never seen such a small Autobot before.

The one named Bluestring shifted beside them, fully swiveling in his chair so he was facing them better. "Your designation is Fera Rosalie Lennox, is it not?" he asked, getting a nod as a response, "It was logged that you were stationed in Saint Louis, Missouri at the military establishment deemed the Special Connections and Relations in Extraterrestrial Alliances Military Base. Is this also correct?" at his question, Fera went quiet for a moment to gather her thoughts. That had been the name of the base in Saint Louis? "Yes, I was at...SCREAM." she confirmed, slightly disturbed at the acronym.

Bluestring leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes wide in wonder, "I couldn't help but notice that my sibling, Hawktail, was logged there as well. Is it possible you may have met him?" the profile of the golden-brown mech flashed across Fera's eyes as if she were looking at him now. The more she thought of it, the more she noticed the details that appeared similar between the armory smith whom had helped return Sol to his former condition, and the blue Cybertronian who sat before her now. If not for their armoring, width of their faces, and the sound of their voices, they could very well have been twins.

Fera removed her blanket and let it drop to the floor, instead crossing her arms over her chest when she found nowhere else to place them. "Yes, I met him," she confirmed, wracking her brain for her memories of the 'Bot, "he's the armory smith that helped out Solas. I owe him a lot for all he's done. You two are brothers?" one eyebrow cocked as Bluestring dipped his head. He lifted an arm to lay on the top of the consol, completely ignoring it in order to pay better attention. Curiously, Fera glanced at was across its surface, only to come up confused as she saw only symbols and unknown glyphs.

"Indeed, we are. Although, Hawktail is the elder of us. We had an even younger sibling when we resided on Cybertron, but that had been in the earlier stages of the war, and he was deadsparked in the midst of it." Bluestring spoke without emotion, as if the memory meant nothing to him. However, Fera felt enough sadness for the both of them. Yet another sob-story about losing family again. What next, Bluestring once had a lover, but they died as well? She was unwilling to ask, mostly for the fact that it was rude and unnecessary to know at the moment, but also in fear that she was knocking another nail on the head and would cross a line. "I'm sorry to hear about that." she commented respectfully, which had Bluestring averting his eyes, "What about the rest of your family?"

"It is just Hawktail and I," Bluestring murmured, releasing a draft of air from his vents as his eyes returned to the monitor in front of him, "we were orphaned at a young stage, as was our brother. He, like us, was left to the Youth Sectors as the war took a turn for the worse. We raised him like our own sibling, yet he still perished." Bluestring returned to his work as if he'd just noticed it, tapping away at the keys with a flurry of his fingers. Looking to Brains, Fera's eyebrows came down. Brains merely shook his small head and waved her closer, having her lean down to his level when she was near. "Bluestring ain't like his brother," Brains darted a look at the mech in question, as did Fera, "he doesn't take things so well, so he sorta just shuts down when one of us...ya know." Fera peered back to the minibot, finding him dragging a thumb across his throat.

There was no need to explain further. Fera knew about Soulsearcher and her recent passing, so maybe that had been what the mech was talking about. She wasn't one to take death very easy either, seeing as her father was a major piece of her life taken from her. For months and months, she had distanced herself from her friends and family, pushing them away until it was only her mother, Epps, and herself. They had been the only to understand what she was going through. She had no grandparents, no aunts or uncles, and barely a pitiful handful of cousins outside the country. Then, she hadn't taken it well, and now she was still getting over it. It was all a matter of moving on. One step at a time. "What is he working on?" she murmured, trying to curb the conversation.

"He's tryin' ta find Arcee's signal." Brains shrugged, "He's an armory smith like Hawk, but apparently he's got some skill with computers." the 'Bot began to swing his legs as he leaned back on his hands. "Has he found anything?" Fera wondered, continuing to watch the blue and white smith at work. "No, and I don't think he will." Brains commented, stilling his legs, "He just wants to do anything he can ta not lose another 'Bot."

"And I _will_ find that signal Brains," Bluestring suddenly spoke up, spooking both the human and miniature Autobot, "which is specifically why you are here. Maybe you wouldn't mind returning to your post to help move along the process?" his eyes narrowed in a more threatening way than his words came across. A graveled groan came from Brains as he rose and began to climb, retaining his spot as a laptop on the control panel. Bluestring then looked down at Fera, his gaze much less menacing than before, "Perhaps you would like to join me? I much prefer company here than being alone with my comrade here." he jerked his head towards Brains, who gave a puff of smoke and a complaining whine of his systems as a retort. Fera grinned, glad to of finally found a 'Bot who wanted to share his experience with her instead of locking them away into secret.

Since she had given no hint of decline, a large hand lowered to the ground, allowing her to climb on and be raised to a better elevation. Minding her ankle was difficult to do as she crawled onto the panel, finding a perfect little notch to sit in so she could see both Bluestring and the screen he worked on. Random and complex shapes and lines of glyphs passed before Fera's eyes as she stared at his progress. Maps flew by at incomprehensible speeds, appearing and then reappearing before she could blink. Only a handful she recognized, finding them matching those of the ones Bee had drawn in the snow the night before. There was only one language she knew that was like this one: Cybertronian.

Interested to see the symbols that went with the tongue she could only recently understand, Fera followed each as best as she could, so to put a face to the words. After sitting in silence, fruitlessly snatching glimpses of these Cybertronian characters, Fera twisted her head around to see Bluestring's concentrated expression. "Do you think you could maybe teach me a little Cybertronian?" she asked, hesitance threaded into her voice. Bluestring quit his typing and he peered to her, "Why? Is there something you wish to decipher?" he inquired. Fera shook her head, adamant on keeping her and Sol's secret for as long as possible. "No, I just wanted to know what all the symbols meant around base is all." her shoulders came up, "Nothing special. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Bluestring studied her for a few moments, maybe assessing her and her motives. There really was no motive behind her wish to learn, just a curiosity. And if there was some reason behind her want to understand, she wouldn't tell it to the mech. Bluestring glanced back up at the screen, followed by Fera. Its surface, once covered in various outlines of odd maps, symbols, and seemingly pointless numbers, now flushed with a new face. New images graced the length of the glass, flashing a variety of different classified pictures and screen shots of Cybertronian symbols around the base or Earth. Fera rose to her feet, slowly walking to the screen. As she came closer, the images became grainy and blurred, but she didn't care. A single human hand rose and touched the first symbol she saw, an energy much like the one from her scar zipping through her fingertips as she ran her palm over its picture. Of all the symbols, why did this one stand out?

"This is a minor overview of the basic Cybertronian alphabet. I can teach you it, but it will not be easy for you to remember." Bluestring warned. Fera didn't acknowledge his words, only concentrating on the images her hand touched. She didn't need to remember it all, only this one. Why this one?

"What's this?" she began, standing back to point at it, her eyes locked on Bluestring. He looked over the symbol for a solid minute before his blue gaze met her own. "That, is the symbol of the Prime."

* * *

A pneumatic hiss echoed throughout the room, breaking through a thick tensity that seemed to be gripping the room. Carefully, two tall figures entered the space, one holding their content offspring. As fembot and mech, the two Autobots strode together towards the middle of the floor, passing between an awaiting medic and his smaller, suddenly agape apprentice. Their paint shone in the fountain of light from the overhanging bulbs, the mech's flaming decals appearing to actually flicker and twirl with each move he made. His comrade, holding the young one in her arms, had apparently just polished her armor, the onyx black as deep as night, while her hot pink accents gleamed almost as ferociously as her mate's seemingly living paintjob.

The apprentice, usually a shyer figure, leant towards the fembot holding the youngling, almost as if a magnet were pulling her forward. Her peds remained planted, but her stance screamed of her want to move forward and interact with the little one. It was in her inner programming as a fembot to immediately want to be near the younger stages of their species, so her mentor didn't have the spark to scold his apprentice for simply doing what she was made to do. His intense greenish-yellow coloring caught a ray of light as he shifted forward, immediately snapping the blue and white fembot from her trance. She regained her composure with her helm bowed and her servos clasped before her, her optics averted.

Holding back a sigh at his apprentice's show of immediate yielding to him, Ratchet tore his optics away. If only she were more confident and comfortable around her peers, she wouldn't feel the need to be so timid. "How are you Rethalia?" the medic greeted warmly, coming closer so to gently run a servo over the crest of the youngling's helm. She giggled and grabbed his digits, hugging them near. A warmth spiked in Ratchet's frame at this, and he couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across his face. Liora was smaller than average, especially more so considering her creators' sizes. But, she had a spark the size of Earth's star, more than making up for her lack of height.

Her frightening wisdom and gentle nature echoed that almost exactly of her mech creator's personality, while her smoldering words and intense agility matched that of her fembot creator's. Definitely a fembot to watch, that was for sure. "I would be exceptionally better if I were to have a clearer understanding of Arcee's condition." Rethalia answered calmly, careful not to discomfort her youngling with her movement. Ratchet nodded solemnly and locked optics with his leader. "You understand why I have called you here then?" he questioned, "That I sadly do not have anything to offer you of Arcee's current condition?" both Primes nodded in a grave manner, though the medic found he couldn't possibly blame them for having some form of hope. After all, it was in their nature.

"Cloudsong and I have come to find an extremely interesting element in Fera's condition as of late." Ratchet explained, turning to aim his side to his apprentice, "We felt it was appropriate to inform you and request your insight."

"Fera Lennox has been through entirely too much already," Rethalia murmured, readjusting Liora on her hipbolt to get a better hold on her, "the last thing we need to hear is more grave news Ratchet." the fembot moved away, striding over to the light blue fembot standing quietly by the door. At her Prime's approach, Cloudsong jumped and went rigid, her shoulderbolts too squared and her spinal support too straight. Apparently, Rethalia seemed to ignore the fembot's discomfort, and she gently lifted Liora towards Cloudsong with a single fluid move. Cloudsong was forced to take the youngling in fear that Liora would be dropped if she didn't, and she instantly went into a paternal mode. Liora fit nicely into the hook of her arm, resting on the apprentice's hipbolt as if she had been there her entire life cycle.

Ratchet found glee curling up through him when he saw Cloudsong murmuring to Liora and interacting with her in ease. "That is why I wished for your advice, for we are not quite certain yet of what to think of Fera's condition." Ratchet looked up at Optimus, whom was currently watching his mate and youngling by the blue and white fembot. "You speak of this as a new addition to her health," Optimus noted, bringing his faceplates back towards Ratchet, "which in turn would allow me to believe that it has something to do with the recent seizures she had been having."

"Exactly," Ratchet reached into his bracer and brought out a compad, entering the device in his digit into the port, "though the decision whether it is a positive or negative development is another situation altogether." the images he imported appeared across the screen and he handed it to his leader, "These are mostly Cloudsong's findings however, and I owe her a resounding debt for catching them when I had not."

The medic turned to peer back at his apprentice, finding her observing her mentor and Prime with a careful expression. Rethalia stood beside her, servo on Liora's spinal support, with her optics stalling on the both of them. "These do not show anything but an internal scan of Fera's organic infrastructure." Optimus commented, catching Ratchet's attention again. A confused look gripped Optimus' faceplates as he looked over what Ratchet had given him. The medic came forward and tilted the compad down in order to see it better. When he had found his place, he rose a digit and pointed out the areas of interest. "It appeared to me as that as well. However, Cloudsong had convinced me to do a deeper, more involved scan for the sole reason of myself not discovering anything."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous to her body?" Rethalia piped up from her position behind them. Ratchet turned and nodded, his optics flicking towards Cloudsong, whom was currently allowing Liora to study her digits while she partook in the conversation. "Though it is not recommended for a regularly performed action for humans, it allowed me to delve deeper into her internal composition and discover something I had no knowing of before. If not for Cloudsong's persistence, I would not have found what I did." he started towards Cloudsong and stopped to stand beside her, one servo coming out to lay on her shoulderbolt, "Tell them what it is you found."

Shock filled Cloudsong's features, without a single word being muttered in her sudden surprise. Her wide optics darted from Ratchet to the others now locked onto her for answers. It was apparent that she wasn't used to being center of attention, but Ratchet knew that if she was to become the medic he knew she could be, then she would have to deal with the forces of pressure on her. "Do you recall the discussion we held earlier concerning Solas' deformation in his spark and hover absorber?" Ratchet picked up, breaking the quiet to give his apprentice another moment or so to better ready herself to speak.

Optimus lowered the compad Ratchet had given him, "Yes, of course." he said, turning his intensely blue optics onto the medic. "Well Cloudsong has greatly changed my view on the entire situation." once again leading the fembot up, Ratchet made no plan to save her anytime soon. Cloudsong's helm shrank into her shoulders shyly, "I didn't really..."

"Yes, you did Cloudsong, don't doubt yourself." Ratchet said encouragingly. Cloudsong just drew further away, little Liora tightly gasped in her servos, "Yes...sir." she murmured. Disappointment filled Ratchet's spark and he shook his cranial unit, finally giving into the fact that he was going to have to lead this discussion.

"What is it you discovered?" Optimus prompted, attempting to push on the conversation despite the apprentice's unwilling nature to speak for herself. Ratchet crossed his arms, angling himself so he would be facing both Rethalia and Optimus, "It appears as though the abnormalities are not as I had originally figured."

"This your point being?"

"You've also notice the sudden afflictions that take over Fera's body from time to time I assume? They don't last very long, but she seems to take a great deal of pain from it."

The Prime frowned deeply and Rethalia bit her bottom lip plate. "Yes, I have noticed." he intoned, "I have questioned it before, but she refuses to discuss it with me."

"That is because she does not even quite know herself." Ratchet paused for a moment, finally twisting to Cloudsong with a stern expression on his faceplates. He wasn't taking the credit for this one. "Tell him what it is you found." he instructed again, only firm enough so to not seem threatening. Cloudsong's optics flicked between Optimus and Ratchet, uncertainty clear in her gaze. But when she looked back to her mentor's confident gaze, she took an apprehensive step forward. "I, um..." not a good way to start, "imagine that Fera's...h-heart is holding a p-piece of...Solas Kaon's essence." the moment she finished speaking, she was backing up again, determined to stay out of the meeting and continue to reside in the cover of shadow.

Ratchet was satisfied with her answer, finding it much more than he was expecting. She was making progress. Optimus spoke up with a gentle, "Excuse me?" before he started forward himself, joining his mate at her side. Ratchet cycled air through his vents, preparing himself to voice what he was gathering in his processor. Hopefully, it wouldn't sound as preposterous as it did in his CPU.

"We believe that the mark in Solas' spark is no mere deformation..." a pause, "It's a missing piece of his spark. Cloudsong and I have found it housed in Fera's heart, undoubtedly giving her these pains and unexplainable bond between herself and Solas."

Silence was immediate to befall the group. Its own noise rang louder than that of an electro-bomb in Praxus Square. Intense waves of shock and confusion bombarded the medic wherever he set his gaze. One of the two fembots remained vigilant in keeping her calm, for she had already known of this information beforehand and was determined not to scare the young one in her arms. An unwavering set of curious optics paused on the frozen fembot known to be their creator, her servos clamped tightly to Cloudsong's chassis plating. Both Primes' body language suggested their shared exclamation, while their quiet told clearly of their inner bond communication.

Rethalia seemed too occupied to possibly speak correctly, so Optimus stepped up in her place to put a voice to their expressions: "What...does this mean?" he practically murmured. It was unnecessary for him to be so reserved, for their comrades or any stray human ear wouldn't be able to pick up sound from the other side of the thick metal door. But, a few quiet words from his vocal capacitor seemed to be the only sound he could construct at that moment. It was far more than the others could offer.

"This is the first time I have been able to properly get a complete scan of her body since Solas' revival in Saint Louis." Ratchet announced, reaching forward to retrieve the compad from his leader's grasp. In a single sweep of the arm, he then handed it off to Rethalia for her to study. "If I am capable to do it again in a short matter of time, I may study it and make a full diagnostic to any change in its condition."

"Why is it causing her so much affliction?" Rethalia inquired finally, studying the compad with unrelenting concentration. As time waned on, and Rethalia continued to examine Fera's scan results, Ratchet found her features twisting into deep worry. "I sincerely hope I am wrong, but it appears as though the spark is trying to establish a bond between Fera and Solas as if she held a spark essence of her own." Ratchet slowly shook his helm from side to side, half-believing his own words. His arms crossed over his chassis and he stared at the floor, unable to meet his leaders' optics.

There was a brief moment he hoped Optimus and Rethalia wouldn't believe his explanation and simply brush him off in the name of fatigue-induced insanity, but as they continued to drag on the silence, he realized that this would not be the case. Horror built inside him that the two most sound beings in the room were actually considering his idea. This couldn't possibly good for Fera or any of the Cybertronian populace. Neither Optimus or Rethalia gave him a hint of skepticism in listening to his explanation, but Ratchet was giving himself enough of that to compensate for them both.

"But that's impossible." Rethalia had appeared to speak the first sane statement of the entire meeting, but even then, Ratchet felt no comfort in them. Though he knew he sounded off-center for mentioning something so obscene as to believe a sliver of a spark had become lodged inside a human heart, he noted the general stability he felt in his hypothesis compared to the more safe version of a possible tumor or blockage building inside her cardiac valves. Pinching the bridge of his nasal plate, Ratchet squeezed his aching optics shut and forced himself to process for a moment. "Yes, I understand that, but the scan and symptoms line up flawlessly." he threw his arm down and began to pace, swinging his arms beside him jerkily, "If perhaps it_ is_ a living shard of Solas' spark, the essence itself could possibly not realize its incapability to properly establish their bond. It's halfway completed already. It would only wish to complete the bonding process and flourish..."

The mech's words faded off, as did his pacing. Air shuddered through his vents before ceasing, his frame becoming stiff as the facts began falling into line. Symptoms here, observations there, he was able to piece together a solid, yet utterly confounding, option to their predicament. The answer was so simple and clean that it made Ratchet suspicious for a moment. How could something be so simple, yet so complicated at the same time?

Ratchet burrowed in his optic ridges as he studied his prediction further. If maybe he was right, and everything was exactly how it seemed, then how were they supposed to go about it? As a medic in the Autobot field, vorns upon vorns of experience on his side, he had never come to a problem such as this. But was it a problem? Was there maybe a chance that this would turn out differently than what seemed blatantly obvious? "Ratchet?"

Rethalia approached him concernedly, touching his shoulderbolt with a gentle servo. Ratchet swung around, sweeping his gaze from one 'Bot to the next, settling on Cloudsong after a few rounds. "The spark..." he murmured, a dawning light reaching across his features, "it must be growing inside of her heart. It's trying to regenerate into a complete spark to fully establish a proper bond." his servos lifted in a helpless gesture, one that begged for the denial of his superiors. When none came, only interest taking its place, Ratchet switched his optics to stare down at his digits. They were more stable than he was at the moment, he was sure. "That would explain the bursts of energy disrupting her neural processes and giving her these seizures." logic in a situation of impossibility. That's what this was.

"How will Fera be effected by this?" Optimus questioned quickly, not hesitating for a moment as the smaller fembot holding his youngling beside him openly gaped at her mentor. It seemed as though she hadn't expected this from him either. Ratchet looked to her, silently willing her to add to his diagnosis- longing and yearning for some fact that would displace everything he figured was happening. He _needed_ to be wrong. If what he imagined was true... "The human heart is an extremely sensitive organ in their body." he interrupted his own thoughts, darting a glance around the room so to regain his train of thought, "If the essence does not grow or evolve, as I predict it may be doing, and stays stationary, her body may grow accustomed to it."

"And if it doesn't?" Optimus challenged.

_Don't say it_, he urged himself. _Don't let this be real_...

"Then she dies."

* * *

**And here we reach another plot twist!**

**For some reason, I love doing these...**

**But OTSH wouldn't be what it is without them, would it?**

**I sincerely thank each of you for reading this week, and I hope to hear from you guys on what you think :D**

***Chapter inspiration: _It's Not My Time_= Three Doors Down***


	44. Chapter 44: Crossing A Line

**Summer went by _way_ too fast this year...**

**Stuff happened...**

**Now it's school time again. **

**Yay. **

**Anywho, why don't we recap a little on what's going on so far in OTSH:**

**1.) Arachnid is building something**

**2.) Arcee is captured**

**3.) Fera has a piece of Sol's spark inside of her heart**

**4.) And there's a freaky essence floating around Arachnid that maybe driving her to insanity. Sound familiar?**

***_cough_* Megatron *_cough_***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 44

Deep, onyx-black barriers of shadow stretched along the route of a twisted, weaving path, curtained in solid black the further one traveled into their depths. Buzzing, pathetic excuses of lighting trickled from above, barely cutting into the mass of darkness before they two were snuffed into nothing. A sucking cold gripped the air, chilling any whom pass by to shiver and shake at the feel. Maybe it was not simply the frigid chill overtaking the seemingly endless nest of pathways and chambers. Along with it was also a sense of foreboding malice, meant to drive any and all into insanity if they so wish to delve too deeply into the madness of the elusive whispers moving alongside them.

Nameless tunes of laughing, cackling voices caressed the hull as if it were its lover, sinking further into the core of the beastly construct until it resolved mainly toward the belly. Figures standing outside the entryway to the space holding the very last of their kind's most sacred object wracked with shivers as an unexplainable breeze wafted across their matching armor. Living dashes of sparks spurted from the foot of the door, emitting a shocking light to the sucking abyss of the rest of the area. Nervous twitches came from both mechs as their processors screamed for them to run, but protocol kept them rooted to the spot. The only sense of security they could derive was from the weapons clutched all too tightly in their servos.

Before long, the voice was gone, moving along on its drifting prowl of a breath to lurk towards other points of interest. Both guards visibly relaxed as the pressure fell to a more manageable level, the temperature climbing back to normality. Quick bursts of light were no longer to be seen from beneath the crevice of the door, but the still remains of the invisible presence continued to dwell past its leave. Either ruby-sighted mech would have been blind to not see the true danger slinking in the very airs around them. And they would have had to be fools to not realize that it demanded respect. For without its deserved respect, this voice would find a way to destroy the very being whom doubted it.

This said being curled like colorless vapor on the wings of the hall's stale oxygen, bleeding through on soundless steps to ease through any wall or barrier they pleased and into the space beyond. At this time, the direction they wished to come to was merely located in the farthest rear of the structure, far below, and under the lowest crust of the floors. It was here that darkness turned into a pure, building ray of nothingness. There was nothing like it before- perhaps only matched by the immeasurable bounds of black in Unicron's void of a spark. Yet beside the crushing binds of fear an average creature of the ground-bound ship, this entity was unlike any. It knew no fear. Merely because, there was no fear for it to experience.

This was its own show of power and success. It was here that the essence had grown to be terrified of; to be seen as death incarnate. Thus, it had taken one designation to go by, and one only: Master. Simply to drive the want and desire for the creature's whims. Here, amongst its most comfortable setting, Master was Master. No amount of rusted strips of metal clinging to the walls by crumbling bolts, shattered crystalline particals resting on the unseeable floor in heaps of once glowing brightness, or moss-ridden cracks residing in the walls as entryways for organic insects and other Earth-born nuisances, Master glided away, unaffected. The trails of its energy brushed the slightest tip of a mossy grove taking refuge in the damp, moist dirt, causing it to immediately dwindle to a dingy brown and curl into a tight, but brittle, ball.

Upon the arrival of the self acclaimed Death itself, the creature morphed into the slick contours of the wall beside it, slipping soundlessly into one of the neighboring rooms. There were plenty of other awaiting spaces to grace the mighty entity's presence, but at that moment, the line of cells and vacuum-tight locked doors was no more interesting to it than the plants it so abruptly stripped the life from. Beyond the barrier was nothing special either- more a pliable source of entertainment compared to the usual decorum of the corridors.

Master's favorite pet was stalking along the steely floor of the space, much to the creature's delight. Anger seeped from her sharp form, giving the presence a delicious wave of hatred and ebony loathing. Automatically, it gravitated near her, carefully draining the outlets of her tantalizing and seemingly endless stream of seething aversion. Those same crimson optics pierced through the screen of black and struck the essence, causing it to tremble in a low hum of delight. His pet slowed her pacing, finding a small spot in the corner where she subconsciously registered the presence of her lord-to-be. She stood rigidly, crossing her arms over her heaving chassis.

Another few of Master's pets, one mech by the designation of Platon, the other a Combaticon entitled Vortex, kept a closer distance to a curious form settled on their kneebolts on the floor. In gliding forward, Master was clearly able to make out the figure of a slighter fembot, with a distastefully annoying pink color dressing her from helm to peds. Her arms were slung above her in a makeshift net of chains, tied incredibly tight around her wrists. Even as her helm was bowed, Master could distinguish the trail of energon rolling off the corner of her lip plates, a similar river of life flowing from a crushed vent on the lower right of her chassis. Her cycling was harsh and rough, the excess energon definitely taking its toll on her venting pattern and abilities.

Platon stood from his kneeled position before the fembot prisoner, an electrified staff in his servo. His emotionless gaze went from the fembot to his peer, whom now encroached from his blanket of shadows to join his fellow interrogator by his side. Master backed away, watching from a distance as the scene played out before it, spiking its current attentions.

"She refuses to relay information to us concerning your points of interest, Mistress Arachnid." Platon intoned, staring down at the fembot beside him as he turned his side towards his leader. Arachnid snarled, sending another wave of exhilaration down Master's core. "Vortex, you take command of the questioning. Platon, you shall administer the appropriate action towards Arcee when she refuses to cooperate again. We will get the information we desire, even if we must spend vorns doing so."

Both mechs nodded respectfully, taking their places before Arcee with a new round of questions and the occasional prod from Platon's staff. Arcee: an Autobot member, if the blasted insignia on her helm was anything to go by. Her screaming filled the air as her body convulsed and twisting against the prod. With every agony-induced call she made, Master felt a pleasured jolt through it. An Autobot deserved no less than what she was receiving, meaning each spastic, jerking move of her frame was a simple punishment for the reckless decision she had made. Her strangled screaming blended into one another as each prodding came closer and closer together, egging her to break with the constant onslaught.

"Where is the human we seek?" Vortex demanded, glaring down on Arcee from his superior height above her. Arcee twisted her helm from side to side, allowing it to fall back in her fatigue. Another shot was taken by Platon, hitting the center of her chassis. A screech split the air, followed by the seizured reaction of Arcee's form to the effects of the electricity to her spark. Upon her slackening, the chains rattled and Platon pulled back to allow Vortex to ask his next question. "Tell us where your Autobot comrades are hiding."

"You'd have much better luck asking these things of a vexpa." Arcee suddenly spat, her chassis lifting and falling rapidly with her quick drags of air, "There is no way in Pit I'm telling any of you where our base is, or Fera for that matter." ah, the human female that Arachnid had taken interests in less than a quartex ago. Her connections with the Stone of Primus definitely made her a considerable target, one that Master planned to gain as a prize upon its glorious return. Arachnid stormed forward, snapping down to Arcee's level to take her mandible in her sharp digits. "Do not fool yourself _Autobot_," she cooed maliciously, not a hint of gentleness in her touch or voice, "we _will_ acquire what we wish. No matter the cost."

The Decepticon leader stood and gestured for Platon to produce another shock to Arcee's systems, causing the fembot to arch against her chains and pull them taunt. Arachnid merely watched, emotionless in all expression. "Tell us: where are you cretins hiding the female?" Arachnid inquired darkly, balling up her servos by her sides. Arcee went limp against the hold of her shackles, a fresh wave of energon leaking from her lip plates and vent. Along with her life fluid, opaque tears began to bead down her cheekplates, dripping off her mandible point to fall and mix with the pool collecting around her. The only answer she gave was a weak shake of her helm.

Arachnid growled viciously and struck out, scoring a set of jagged lacerations across Arcee's chassis. The fembot gasped and produced a crackling yell, her cries loud enough to reach the furthest bowls of the ship with its decibel. As swiftly as she had began to yell, her vocal capacitor shot in a small blip of sparks, her voice cutting off abruptly in the middle of her agonized calling. Disappointment rose in Master's vapor form, the realization that his entertainment at the moment had shattered along with the muteness of Arcee's vocal processor. His pet must have found this too, for she trembled in rage at her prisoner's sudden quiet. There was no getting answers out of a voiceless Cybertronian.

Whipping away, Arachnid mumbled a few indistinguishable curses under her vents before her faceplates shot towards the silenced fembot by her side. Arachnid's arm launched out, grabbing the top of Arcee's helm and yanking it back to force the Autobot into looking into the Decepticon leader's coldly scorching gaze. "Belive me this: whatever it is you are hiding, you best find it valuable enough to take to your grave. Otherwise, you shall deadspark here in vain."

"I shall die here anyway," Arcee garbled through static and energon buildup, a spurt of the glowing azure liquid flying from her lip plates as she coughed, "might as well frag you off in the meantime."

A rebuke practically displayed itself across the frustrated fembot's sharp features. However, with a well-timed touch to the shoulderbolt by Master, her tenseness vanished. In its place was an emotionless blanket of indifference. Master leant forward, hovering by her audio receptor, its cold words moving like the winter's breeze against the side of her helm. "_Patience, my pet. She shall crack in time_," it whispered, drawing its presence around its livid creature until her shuddering vents settled and her anger dwindled to a lesser boil, stored away for a later time. Her grip remained relentless around Arcee's helm, denting the points where Arachnid's razor-keen digits dug into the armor, "_for now, I wish to have a word with her myself_..." it paused, a devilish grin spreading across its non-existent face, "_if only_ _to simply move things along_."

The Decepticon fembot threw Arcee's helm away from her, letting the tortured fembot's cranial unit roll back on her neck and slump forward. She proceeded to stare down at the hapless thing until she'd had her fill, snapping around to start for the door. There would never be a time where Arachnid would disobey Master. Not if she wished to feel its wrath, as she had done so ignorantly before. Now she knew. She understood that she gained if she cooperated, and lost when she didn't. Such a smart little pet she was..."Leave her." Arachnid ordered, returning to her two comrades, "Her repair subroutines should take care of her vocal capacitor. Until then, she may rethink her desires to contribute to our cause." her optic slips narrowed and a shiver of her plates ran down her frame. Master glided towards its fembot and ghosted a piece of theirself over her armor, causing her to immediately change her processor in possibly disobeying it and turn to leave. Platon and Vortex followed close behind.

Once they had left, Master approached Arcee's helpless, crumpled shape, and dropped to her level, slowly inching itself around her aura until it came to her helm. Such a pretty thing she was, it mused. It was a shame that she was not a pet of its own. By the depth of fire in her defiant gaze, it considered the sere amount of usefulness she could have posed. Oh well.

Out of nowhere, a single tendril of Master's shape stabbed through Arcee's helm, causing not a single scratch across her scraped pink coloring. However, the Autobot fembot bowed back at its touch, arching against the air until the parts of her spinal support creaked in complaint. The energon leaking from her vents ceased for a moment, as did the tiny stream trickling from her lip plates. Her optics rolled into the back of her cranial unit, seizuring violently along with her body as it flickered and jerked at the suddenly intense entity in her CPU. Firewalls flared against Master's attack, but they were broken through in mere astroseconds as the presence used its mighty influence to shatter her protections and get to her inner files.

The task was easy enough, probing the innards of a primitive, weak cretin like its target. Arcee squirmed and twisted, her lip plates falling open in a silent scream as Master reached a far more sensitive batch of files. Curiosity sparred it on, leading Master to approach on these new cluster of memories with a solid determination. It only became furtherly engrossed in reaching these points when Arcee threw up every single Firewall left she held in a pitiful attempt at hiding these moments. Master pushed away her protective measures like rusted ash to the wind, encroaching upon her files with a guiltless push.

Invading the psyche of a Cybertronian was recently a newer game to Master, seeing as there were so many under the same roof to torment. There was a vast array of stupidity to explore, with a rare few of the gathered to be of any interest to Master. These were its playthings after all, so there would have to be a time where they knew what they were to rule. Arcee's systems crashed against Master's actions, causing it to pause for a moment in the concern that its toy would fall so quickly.

As quickly as the halt was made, it was broken as Master delved further into the past life of all that was Arcee's life cycle. Laughter rang like an annoying bell in Master's conscious, filtered every so often by the occasional voice of Arcee's most beloved members of her time. As time drew on however, Master found the delicious reaping of war on a younger spark. Screaming replaced the happy veil masking her younger vorns, followed closely by the feelings of fear and hatred she harvested because of what she'd lost.

But then, right there, something crawled from her murky sea. A faceplate, so innocent and lively despite their surroundings, peeked into view. Arcee's keening wail that accompanied those sets of creamy blue optics was intriguing. Master had decided they'd had enough after about a breem, pulling back their essence to drag a single lace of itself down her shuddering chassis and stab into her armor, crushing the tracker there. Though the Decepticon stronghold was a near impossible force to penetrate, there still could take no chances that their location could be compromised.

It then faded into the shadows, lingering on the curtain where they could process the entirety of what they had seen. Arcee fell into a crumpled heap, her arms slung above her in a useless fashion. Master's body swelled, shifting and reforming as her sobs struck the silence. Master's vapor form condensed and built on itself at the same time, creating a grayish, indescribable silhouette against the stark black. An ominous hissing weaved in-between the prisoner's cries as Master performed its self-creation.

Despite the sudden mass growing in the corner, Arcee kept her faceplates aimed at the floor, her shoulderbolts shaking weakly. Master continued to materialize in its spot in the cover of night, relishing the feel of itself gaining a solid frame once again. A quick stretch of the limbs gained a satisfying pop of the joints, settling them completely. Master drew their new appendage before them, curling the smoke of their digits into their own definite shapes as well. Two piercing, cold optics of the deepest onyx black sparked to life, briefly holding a haunting stare of death before switching to a powdery blue.

The smile that slide across the wide silver faceplates was anything but the joyous one that should have been decorating this set of features. They were too innocent- too youthful and energetic to possibly fit the grin. A splash of yellow flashed down Master's plating, covering it in a screaming shade of the sun's rays. Even as it was a disgusting shade, the entity gave no complaint as a small cap took shape over its lip plates.

Stepping into the light as a materialized being instead of a intangible creature of the mist was strange at first, but the reason behind it forced that feeling away quicker than it came. Master came to the fembot and knelt lowly, raising its digits to force her to look up at it. Those determined optics it had once noted in her gaze were now hazed over in shock, a blurry blanket overtaking the glow. However, the astrosecond Master's disguise registered within her, that dreariness fell and gained a brighter edge.

"Bumblebee!" she exclaimed happily through the static, leaping forward towards Master until her chains yanked her back. Master faked an expression of concern as it studied the fembot from helm to kneebolts, taking in her battered armor. "Arcee, are you alright? I've been looking everywhere for you." this voice was odd as well, adding to the twisted fun this task was bringing. Arcee smiled in relief at him, liquid brimming on the edges of her optics. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?" she murmured, coughing up a bout of energon. She began looking around Master in search for what could only be her other comrades. "It is just me," the doubleganger reached up, taking both sides of Arcee's helm in its servos, "the others couldn't afford to enter the base, so they sent me to find you. We haven't stopped looking."

Master forced a smile across their faceplates and tipped their foreplate forward, aiming to press Bumblebee's to Arcee's. "How are we supposed to get out of here? This place is ridiculously high in security and I don't know how I got here in the first place." she inquired quietly, almost too soft to hear.

"Everything will be ok." Master assured falsely, continuing to lean forward so to establish contact. The moment Master's helm would touch Arcee's, every byte of information concerning the fembot and her comrades would rush in. Everything, including the whereabouts of Fera. However, Arcee pulled away, trying to keep a solid optic contact with the one she figured to be her friend. "Tell me, is Fera ok? She's still unharmed?" she went on. Master smiled again, bobbing its cranial unit before impatiently attempting a final time to touch Arcee's foreplate with its own. For a brief astrosecond, it succeeded, and a flash of information came within reach. Arcee drew back however, fixing Master with an emotionless expression.

"Get away from me." she suddenly growled, her voice graveled with anger. Master angled back, confusion marring its shell's features, "You're not Bumblebee."

"What are you talking about, of course-"

"Bumblebee's optics don't look like that, and the others would never leave him alone in a place like this. And whenever he touched me..." she paused, her faceplates becoming cold, "it never felt like that. Who are you?"

Master was surprised for a moment at the quickness the fembot had discovered its ruse. And it was really starting to enjoy itself too. A smile stretched across its false lip plates, stretching unnaturally wide as their optics dimmed to black. Arcee's own faceplates dropped to horror and she scrambled back against the hold of her restraints, moving herself as far away as possible from the monstrosity presented before her. "I am _Master_," it announced, slowly reaching up to snatch Arcee's chains into one servo, "_everything and anything your feeble existence is not. I am a superior entity, eons old, and far more advanced than your primitively volatile race_."

"No being is my master," Arcee spat, shoving her peds across the floor to get further away from Master, "including you or anyone else." Master, fully intending on using Arcee's trapped condition, inched onward, allowing their true voice to come forth and dispel the hideous one it had picked up from Arcee's memories of Bumblebee's vocal tone. "_I am not anyone else_," it seared, swelling up menacingly as it yanked her closer, using her chains as a means of control, "_and you would be wise to remember as much_." Arcee winced from the abuse to her wrists, but she said nothing, annoying Master with her lack of a response.

There was a barrage of ideas for Master to use to play with its new toy a little longer, but instead, it simply threw her away from it, dropping its solid form for its previous one. Arcee gasped at the sight of the Bee impersonator literally melting from the air, but that was cut off when the incredible rawness of Master's energy was let free to roam around the room. As Master slithered closer to her, it forced the weight of its presence against her, making her writhe with discomfort. Her worming increased the more Master pressed on, causing her systems to short with a flurry of sparks and a last heave of her vents before she collapsed.

This one would be dealt with later. For now however, personal annoyances would have to be pushed aside for the greater purpose of sweet, sweet chaos. Master laid itself further upon Arcee until a sharp creak of her armor signaled its impending cave. Hesitantly, it recoiled, wishing to keep this plaything for a little while longer. It couldn't have a broken toy, now could it? No, no, that would never do. Master launched itself through the ceiling, passing through with ease into the adjoining rooms above.

Coming to the main control room was a quick task to complete, as was finding the one Decepticon it desired. Master circled around her, enveloping her deadly form in its own and making her sigh in pleasure. She leant further into her throne, relaxing her tense shoulderbolts and unwinding her stressful thoughts. "_I have found what we seek, my pet_." Master hissed into her audio, making her scarlet optics open in silent questioning, "_Their human charge: the one known as Fera Lennox, has been located_."

"Where?" Arachnid asked softly, tipping her helm to the side as she listened intently. Master chuckled and drug a servo gently over Arachnid's faceplates, bringing its essence so close that it was nearly touching her vicious features. "_Washington D.C. There is to be a gathering of the humans and their Autobot allies at one of their ridiculous domiciles in two orns time_."

"So we make our move then."

Master grinned, finding glee to fill every available space of its essence. This was turning out to be a fun game to play.

* * *

"_Stop! Stop! Stop! St-st-op_!" screaming laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls like the ringing of a bell. Peels of chuckles drifted from the larger of the two forms occupying the room, his metallic mouth drawn up in a broad smile. He was doubled over a small shape below him, one arm holding him up for support while the other was currently jabbing the tips of his fingers into the poor human's sensitive side. She squirmed nonstop at the sudden attention, constantly shifting between writhing in torture and laughing until she began to cry.

"_This is- this is to-torture!_" she managed between pants, desperately trying to hold her arms around her waist to better protect herself. The large mech above her simply nudged her weakened arms out of the way, sneaking the tips of his squarish fingers into the curve of her side. It barely took anything to get her going again, and once more, she was sent into a horrible fit that made her sides seize and her eyes water. "Torture would mean I intend on causing you harm," the mech noted, digging harder, "which I would never do as long as I live." his comment went nearly unheard to the girl he continued to tickle, who felt as if she was about to explode in point five seconds if this Autobot didn't stop what he was doing.

Fera flipped and crawled as fast as she could on her hand and knees away from her Guardian, trying to avoid his surprisingly agile fingers. Her chest heaved from lack of oxygen and her sore sides squeezed her lungs. "Solas...was that really...necessary?" she fell back on her feet and tipped her head back to look at the mech, who was now sitting as well. A smug look crossed his face and Fera sent him an annoyed one. "Yes." he answered simply, "Very much so."

A snort came from Fera as she got on her feet, swaying unsteadily for a moment. "Well I _hate_ being tickled." she seared, "With a burning passion." her hands came up and began swiping over her forest-green shirt and cargo pants, getting rid of the dust there. The mech, even with his darker appearance, held an expression of complete amusement. Apparently Fera's irritation was funny to him.

"And you figure that your hate is going to stop me from doing it again?" Sol challenged, gently pushing her with his hand. Fera stumbled back a step and stomped a foot, coming far too close to a toddler than she would usually have wanted. "Don't you dare." she jumped when he raised a hand and the mech laughed. Actually laughed. Fera paused for a moment to study Solas, surprised at the deep, pure show of happiness from the 'Bot. She hadn't ever heard him laugh so genuinely before, and it was admittedly nice to hear. Maybe she should make him laugh more often.

"You don't trust me?" Solas asked sarcastically, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. Fera stuck out her tongue and quickly threw her arms around herself, frightened at the thought that Sol may try to get a shot in while she was distracted. This only made the mech chuckled again and fix her with a pair of glowing, content eyes. Fera relaxed marginally, realizing that they were in some sort of ceasefire. For now.

Fera let her arms drop and she stepped over to the mech, turning around to lean on his leg with her arms resting on the armor she stood against. "I must be insane to be actually trusting you right now." Fera mumbled, getting a small nudge from her bond with the big pile of scrap and bolts she lounged against now. "Insane? More like reckless I would say." Solas said, moving his leg so that Fera would be forced to jump up and flail for balance. When she'd gained her footing, the teenager swung around and swiftly kicked the 'Bot with her good leg.

All she got for almost breaking her toe was a good series of chuckles from Solas, adding to her already huffy attitude. And yet, looking into that amused face of a being that was usually so shrewd when she talked to him, made her irritation shatter. Fera's scowl turned to a small grin of her own. Yes, Solas was a jerk sometimes, but all in all, he was ok to spend time with. Fera could almost forget all the secrets and war raging around them when she was with him. Between his annoying attitude and playful antics, Fera didn't know what to expect from him. And that was kind of...fun.

"Here, let me show you something." Solas piped up, shifting himself almost before Fera could react. He scooted himself back against the wall his bed sat against, crossing his legs with his arms in his lap and his eyes firmly closed. Fera waited an awkward moment to watch the mech before she stepped closer, observing his expression more and more as she came nearer. He was so still that the usual waves of air that came from under his chest had slowed considerably. Even when she poked his armored knee with her hand, he didn't react. "Solas?" she murmured concernedly.

Suddenly, directly beside her, a brief flash hit the air, stunning her for a second or two. She fought to regain her bearings when she noticed the pile of what looked like small pixels by her foot. These two began to shift, building on themselves again and again until they had come to about hip height to her. At this point, they widened and reshifted, swirling in a single mass to create what looked to be feet, legs, hands, a torso, and a neck. Lastly came the head, with the face turned straight ahead. Short, cropped black hair spiked up from the top of its head, blending in nicely with the tanned shade of what appeared to be skin. Simple army wear dressed the figure, along with a pair of heavy coal-colored boots on their feet.

Before Fera could react to this human whom had come from out of nowhere, its eyes opened, revealing two incredibly blue irises that shone unlike any human seen before. Fera's mouth fell open and her breathing ceased, her full attention entrapped by the one before her. Rippling muscle appeared from beneath the shirt, its fabric far too tight to possibly leave any room for space. A broad chest and shoulders faded down to a striking set of distinct abs and a narrow waist. The face that materialized had a squared jaw, dark brow line, and straight nose.

A flush of uncontrollable heat washed across Fera's cheeks and ears, her eyes wide as she stared openly at this unfamiliar person. Though she knew for a fact she had never met this particular human in her life, she found she could easily recognize those too perfect eyes and face. Disbelief flooded through her, causing her face to become even hotter. "_Solas?_" she exclaimed, looking him over again. The strange human gave a smile that would have lit any room, the teeth far brighter than what Fera knew was natural.

"How do I look?" yes, that was definitely Solas. Fera would recognize that voice and those eyes anywhere. Fera cautiously took a step forward, coming closer so to examine what was apparently her Guardian in human form. No sign of scars or scratches or even remotely textured skin could be seen. It was all so smooth, so...unreal. "Well..." she trailed off, gaining the confidence to take another step towards Sol, "You're almost...too perfect. There's nothing there, so you just look like...like an alien." her eyes darted from the robotic figure to the human one, who's expression was disappointed.

For a minute or so, Sol was disturbingly quiet. When Fera came close enough to touch him, he suddenly jerked to life, locking her in his piercing gaze and making her freeze. "How about this?" a gushing wave flew down Solas' frame, mirroring a ripple in a stream. Small details appeared here and there wherever the wave went, revealing more and more human-like qualities the further it went. Pores appeared across the face; hair had a better tone and flow; clothing had better folds and looseness; a camouflaged jacket appeared wrapped around his waist; the color of his irises deepened; scars appeared; the tint of his left eye became a rusty reddish-brown.

After the wave had passed, Sol rose his arms and dark eyebrows. "Better?" he inquired, the edge of his voice less powerful than before. Fera felt herself staring again, but she couldn't help herself. This Solas was so...new, so...human. It was ridiculous to see just what he looked like as one of them, but she couldn't help that she felt he was fake. After a moment of her gawking, Sol snorted, knocking her from her stupor. "I guess it's better?" he assumed, getting a dazed nod from his charge. A smile spread across his lips, flashing the white teeth beneath. They were less brilliant than before, but they still looked professionally bleached. Twice.

"How...I mean..._how?_" Fera murmured, carefully closing the distance between herself and the human representation of the mech sitting stock-still to her immediate left. Sol raised an am to look at it himself, lowering it after he seemed satisfied with it. "It's a highly complicated hologram compilation," he explained, watching her as she stood less than a foot away, "created using the holo emitter Hound made for me. It allows me to use a fraction of my energy to compose a solid representation of myself for the humanoid populace."

"Solid..." Fera whispered, half to herself. Wonder showed clearly across her face, and she didn't try to hide it. This was a hologram? What kind of incredible technology was this? Fera lifted her hand to touch Sol to convince herself he was real, but she held back. Before she could drop the hand, Solas reached forward and took it from her, placing it over his chest. His hand was warm and strong, holding her palm firmly to him. The coarse feel of his shirt ruffled around Fera's fingers, causing her disbelief to grow. _Wow_, she mused, _it does feel real_...

"This...is you?" she asked softly, willing herself to believe, but finding it hard to do so. Solas grinned and nodded, locking her with a gaze that wasn't like the solid glow of his usual teal eyes. The left eye to her was what intrigued her the most. Solas was willing to put his greatest scar on display for everyone to see? It took a lot of courage to do something like that. Fera found herself in envy of her Guardian for the bravery he possessed.

Out of the blue, a hand suddenly jabbed into her side, making her gasp and jerk. A single, mischievous smile broke across Sol's features, causing Fera's stomach to flutter with butterflies. His fingers dug into her side, making her surprise turn to a full out laughing fit. Like before, Fera was left breathless and struggling against her protector as he exploited her most ticklish spots. She slapped at his hands and twisted against him, but he simply moved her arms away, his strength far beyond human capability. He'd have to work on that one too if he wanted to be human.

Solas stepped toward her, anchoring his feet as he used his now smaller hands to brush along her sides and make her howl. The muscles in Fera's sides screamed with her, cramping up after about a minute of Sol's incessant jabbing. When he moved forward, a new barrage of tickling would commence, with Fera now trapped against Sol's new body as he bent over her and stabbed at her ribs. Tears collected at the corners of Fera's eyes, and she fought for a breath to properly tell off her Guardian. However, she was left with no oxygen as Solas wiggled his fingers by her mid left side. Oh the horror.

Fera suddenly threw herself back, using her last-ditch attempt at freedom. However, her plan backfired when she sent both herself and Solas to the floor. The tickling stopped, which she was thankful for. But, the feel of a heavy weight kept her from breathing properly, so she was left to struggle again for a single lungful. Her arms were pinned by something, but she couldn't figure out what it was until she opened her eyes. Glancing down, a new round of hot pink brushed her cheeks from temple to temple.

Solas Kaon was laying ontop of her.

The human hologram shifted, lifting his arms and setting them on both sides of her body, allowing him to push himself up. Fera swallowed harshly at the feel of his breath, her heart racing against its cage. His warm body lifted from hers, his hands supporting his weight as he shook his head. One of his hands came up and rubbed his face, pulling through his hair before he too opened his eyes. The shock that blanketed his features was immediate. His hand shot down and his eyes widened, his gaze stalled on her face. His side of the bond exploded at her own, silently delving into her body to find any injuries or sources of pain. "Are you alright?" he inquired, lifting a hand to touch her face. Fera froze at the touch, not yet used to the feel of Solas actually having a hand and not giant metal fingers.

"Yeah, I'm ok." she murmured, barely above a whisper. Solas didn't seem convinced, for his eyes traveled over her in quick jerks, finally settling on her eyes. "You don't appear so. You're temperature has risen two degrees and your heart is beating erratically. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, Solas, you're fine." Fera assured, forcing a smile. Sol shifted, causing Fera to realize that his leg was right between hers. Her cheeks almost spontaneously combusted with the blood rushing to her head while her heart nearly exploded right then and there. "I'm ok." Solas gazed deeply into her eyes, his concern pure. He seemed to be avoiding her sides with his arms, maybe fearful that she was uncomfortable around that area. To be truthful, her ribs were beginning to get sore from the abuse they were receiving, but that had nothing to do with how she was feeling at that moment.

Even though Fera had gotten the message across that she was quite alright and unharmed, Solas didn't move. He seemed frozen as she was, the both of them unable to avert their eyes from one another for a single second. Fera found her lifting her arm to brush her fingertips over Solas' cheek and lips. He felt so impossibly _real_. Those scars that he had gained protecting her over his lip and left cheek protruded lightly from his sun-kissed skin, their surfaces slightly bumpy and cool to the touch. Fera was fascinated by this new Sol that she was experiencing. Of course, he was still who he was. Just, in a different form.

Before she knew what she was doing, Fera allowed herself to fall into the moment and she lifted her head from the floor, angling towards Sol. He said nothing as he followed her lead, slowly inching towards her face with his own. Their breathing mingled as warm pulses, intertwining with each other as their bond overwhelmed everything and anything Fera could think of. Any sense of reasoning was thrown out the window as Fera's eyes grew heavy, her lids closing. A similar feeling came from Solas, spurring on her own actions uncontrollably. Their lips came within brushing distance, their breaths caressing the other's face.

Then, a knock at the door.

The sudden sound snapped both beings from their daze, causing Fera to drop her head on the floor and Solas to rear backwards. A sharp pain shot up Fera's skull and she winced. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted painfully. What was she doing? This was insane! As her eyes opened, Solas removed himself from atop of her and she got onto her elbows. A cold sense of disappointment that she couldn't help from feeling spread across her body, cooling her flushed cheeks and making her heart sputter pathetically. Sol bent down and held a hand out to her, his expression unreadable.

As he helped her to her feet, he called out "Come in" and gave her a deep frown. Fera could feel an almost mirrored fluster of emotions from Sol's side of their bond, causing the discontent sneaking into her emotional bundle to bloom. She put up a partial block for his side of the bond, allowing her to situate herself better without someone in her head. A pinch that swept all the air from her lungs strangled her chest, causing her breathing to hitch for a moment. Solas gave her a worried look, but he said nothing as their company entered. Glancing up with him, Fera saw them as none other than Optimus Prime himself.

The hulking Cybertronian strode calmly into the room, his noble helmet swiping from side to side as he took in the room. His gaze settled on the two on the metal table and his blue gaze widened by an almost unnoticeable amount. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked innocently, studying at the human and holograph. Fera burrowed her eyebrows and looked beside her, finding Solas' arm wrapped around her waist. A small gasp escaped her as she noticed, and a fresh new strawberry tint stained her face. As she began to say something about it, Solas' holograph suddenly disappeared from thin air. Evidence of his presence was but a single draft of air. With him gone, Fera felt the room had gotten considerably colder.

"No, you're not." Solas' original voice picked up from his spot against the wall, his face aimed at Optimus. Fera glanced from him to the Prime, one hand coming up absently to touch her fingertips to her lips. They had been _so close..._

_What am I thinking?!_ Fera shook her head sharply and crossed her arms firmly over her chest, bowed her head so she would be staring at the surface of the metal bed instead of either the Cybertronians' eyes. It hurt to block Solas from their bond, but she couldn't help wanting a moment to herself to think. What could she possibly have been thinking trying to _kiss_ an _alien_? Fera's heart fluttered with the memory of Sol's 'skin' coming in contact with her own, the surface smooth and warm. As if the heat of the sun was captured in his olive tone, it had drained into her body. It took everything she had to banish these thoughts to the back of her head, dismissing them as a simple dehydration vision.

But at the same time, he had touched her face so nicely, his fingers like burning points on her cheek wherever they moved. His movements had been fluid and too clean, and yet they matched his careful style perfectly while in his time as a mech. Reddish hues caught in his hair when the light hit him just right, while the raven-black of the main color matched the night hued tone of his armor. Those eyes of his had been the same as well, mimicking the true Sol that Fera felt awed by any time she saw it: the one who embraced his past instead of hid it. The one with the red eye. He was the exact same Autobot that Fera knew and called brother, wrapped up in the tiny flesh cocoon of a human body.

"Very well." Optimus spoke up, causing Fera to jump with the interruption of her thoughts, "I had wished to speak with you in a more private setting, over a pressing issue that is needed to be addressed as soon as possible." the Prime moved towards the two, letting his gaze settle on Fera to give her a nod. Fera returned the gesture before returning her eyes down, unable to keep a steady eye contact with the regal figure in fear he would recognize her expression. Was it going too far to think that an Autobot could read minds? Solas huffed and Fera turned her head towards him, finding his legs no longer crossed and his left arm slung over his raised knee. "Whatever needs to be said can be done so before my charge." he commented, darting his eyes at Fera for a split second before returning them to Optimus.

Surprise clouded Fera's mind and she found a pleasantly fuzzy feeling to enter her heart at his words. Did this mean he no longer was going to hold secrets from her? Was he opening that barrier that had stood between them for so long?

Glancing back at a silent Autobot Commander, Fera found him with a conflicted expression and a set of stern blue eyes. She half-hoped he would agree, thinking that knowing whatever it was Optimus wished to keep secret would be spilled and would grant her a firmer place among the 'Bots. However, an even ground spread for her that she didn't want to hear whatever it was he wanted to say. It was a split decision that she couldn't figure if she liked or not.

Finally, it seemed like Optimus had made up his mind, for he carefully sat on the edge of the berth, not saying a word to dismiss Fera. She sank back in nervous relief, allowing herself to back up into Sol's leg for support. The human teenager could only watch as the two 'Bots locked their gazes, maybe sizing the other up. Fera found herself caught between a raging storm of pressure, building around her to the point of it being unbearable. The giant leader of the Autobots leaned forward, laying his elbows across his knees and knitting his hands together between them. "I have not come here to 'beat around the bush' as Fera's kind would say in these situations." he began, bobbing his hands a few times before he peered down on them intently.

"Then I suggest we move on from petty chatter and get to the core of this meeting." Solas commented, irritation laced into his tone. The Guardian seemed edgy around his leader, as if the 'Bot was annoying him to no end. Optimus tilted his head to the side, not quite looking at Fera or Solas, but showing that he was indeed in deep thought while he talked with them. "You and I have known one another for vorns now, correct?" the large mech inquired, getting a short snort from Sol. "Longer than human kind has exited." he agreed, causing Fera's heart to drop. She knew that Cybertronians lived far longer than humans, but to actually hear that Solas was so young yet so old at the same time...it was mind boggling.

Fera cleared her throat and rubbed the scar on her chest, trying to calm the building nerves there. The two mechs went on without noticing her discomfort, as if she weren't there at all. "Then I would be in the right processor when I believe you would give life and all to protect the Autobot- no, any whom sentience is threatened?" Optimus actually looked at the warrior now, causing Fera to follow his lead to see her Guardian's expression. It was no longer one of annoyance, as she had imagined, but one of interest. "Yes, I would." he confirmed definitely.

There seemed to be a release in the tenseness of Optimus' face, and he rose a hand to scrub across his tired metallic features. "In that case, my confidence is restored when I ask you this: would you join the rescue team in hopes of locating and retrieving Arcee to return her to safety?" he asked. Fera didn't need to look at the mech to feel the shock there. A team to rescue Arcee? How would that be possible if they didn't even know where she was?

"If I was to accept, how would we locate Arcee with such little information concerning her whereabouts?" Solas asked, putting a voice to Fera's thoughts. Each of the beings in the room cast their gazes on one another, the Prime stuck with switching between Fera and Sol before settling on his counterpart. Fera felt herself sliding down Solas' leg until she was sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. The more she thought about Arcee's entrapment, the more uncomfortable she became. Flashbacks of her time spent with the Decepticons returned to the front of her mind, encasing her in a confusing, indistinct bubble of memories and phantom pain.

"I am not certain whether we shall find her or not, or if she will be alive if or when we do. However," Optimus paused, a long cycle of air flowing from his vents as he gave what sounded like a sigh, "this is but a strictly volunteering mission, and is entirely your decision whether you join or not. Arcee's last known location according to her tracker was Wyoming, on the outskirts of the Wind River." at his offer, Fera clasped harder to her legs. They were going on a blind mission to the Rockies, with only a single river for reference, to find a missing Autobot whom may very well be dead already. Who wouldn't accept?

Though she hated to admit it, she wanted Solas to accept. He was one for the unknown, and they both needed some time apart. To think. Well, at least the human of the equation did anyways. There was no telling what Sol felt at that moment about it all, but if the increased tension and heat from his side of their connection was anything to go by, then Fera felt she already knew his answer to Prime's offer.

When the mech gave a certain "I'll do it", Fera hadn't quite heard. Her thoughts were too askew, too frayed to fit together properly enough to pay attention. Arcee's face, replacing her own, was the worst of them all. She could only imagine the poor fembot, strapped to the table, with Arachnid and Dirge hovering over her, slowly carving into her armor. Dirge would lift up his knife and lower it on her chest, striking a single arch-shaped cut...

Movement in the front right of her vision startled Fera enough that she literally jumped against Sol, her fingernails digging painfully deep into the skin of her arms. Optimus Prime was merely standing to leave the room, his head nodding towards the two on the metal table in farewell. Fera nodded back and then sank into her arms, her own eyes aimed into the distance. The large leader said not a word as he exited, the door closing definitely behind him. Silence immediately settled on the human and Guardian, causing the pressure on Fera's chest to increase. Nonstop loops of images scanned before her at random intervals, giving her no warning before she was suddenly bombarded by her traumatic visions.

It was around this time that Fera realized that she hadn't even heard half of what Solas and Optimus had discussed while she had spaced out, so she was still unsure of pretty much everything that had been exchanged by the Cybertronians. One of them would be when Solas would be leaving. Or even when he was coming back for that matter. Without an initial word, Sol pushed himself forward until his legs were hanging over the edge, his back to Fera.

After a moment of still, he spoke, "We're leaving tonight." he commented softly, twisting his head to the side enough so half of it would be aimed towards Fera. He must have felt her distraction and discomfort, for he hovered off the edges of their bond in hesitance that she would push him away. Fera frowned deeply at his words and pulled herself impossibly closer. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, or do anything for that matter, for she was stuck reliving her worst nightmares while at the same time trying to keep herself contained. Solas prodded their bond experimentally, but Fera pushed him away, causing her already tight chest to restrict even further. The 'Bot looked away and slowly pushed off the bed, leaving Fera alone to sit on the cold surface without a lick of air in her lungs.

Sol paused at the foot of the table for only less than ten seconds before he tread across the floor to the door. Laying a hand on the frame, he stopped himself to turn his voice over his shoulder for her to hear him better. "We will be back within two week's time. It should give us a good window to return before General Hendricks' congressional party." his fingers tightened on the doorframe when he said this. Thick air sizzled in dissatisfaction, signaling that there should have been more said between them. However, Fera found her lips locked together, her trembling limbs cold to the bone.

A dull thud echoed quietly behind her, but she paid it no attention. Her unnaturally blue eyes focused ahead, even as footsteps could be heard to approach. Her instincts told her to turn- to seek out this possible danger. But still she sat, fearing what her mind may conjure up when she spied this new presence. Before she could do anything however, a warm draft of air flushed over her chilled body, followed by a cease of the footsteps she had heard only moments before. Then, to her surprise, an amazingly solid form bent over her and swiftly planted a peck to her cheek. "I found it was a gesture of farewell in your kind's culture." Sol's hologram explained, pulling back when her eyes widened.

Fera turned at the heavy strain in his oddly human voice, finding him already dodging around her to start walking backwards towards the edge of the table, his eyes and painful smile stuck on her and her alone. "Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." no sign of playfulness hinted in his tone, nor a sense of relaxation at all. He seemed to tense, too pulled taunt to possibly be comfortable. Fera released her legs and lifted a hand, maybe to reach for him. Her eyebrows came down and her heart pounded painfully. _Say something, you idiot!_ she commanded of herself, her throat tight.

"Jerk."

_Really? Is that all you've got?_ Embarrassment and shame burned in her chest, along with the blasting waves her heart produced. A soft sound escaped from her that was not her own, sounding suspiciously like music emitting from her core. It was not any music that she had ever heard before, and it was more something felt than taken in by the ear. It was the most beautiful, wonderful song that she had ever felt before. As her eyebrows came down and her hand laid over her chest in confusion, Solas stalled for a mere few seconds to lift a hand to his own holographic chest, a faint glow appearing through the fake flesh of his fingers. The Solas by the door mimicked them both, adamantly keeping himself turned away from the space and his charge as his hologram faded from view. If Fera had been able to see the mech's expression at that moment, she would have noticed the abject confliction and concentration overtaking his sculpted features.

Not a minute after the human Solas had disappeared, the Cybertronian Solas dropped his arm and left, the door sliding closed behind him. And thus, Fera was left alone, confused, and longing for the one friend whom kept her nightmares away...

The one friend she'd nearly kissed.

* * *

**One barrier broken, and another built.**

**I just love this little rollercoaster relationship :)**

**But what about poor Arcee? What will happen to her?**

**You'll have to wait and see ;D**

**I look forward to seeing what you all have to say,**

**So thank you all so much for your reviews, views, and favorite/follows!**

***Chapter Inspiration: _Madness_= Muse***


	45. Chapter 45: Behold The Master

**Another week. Another chapter.**

**I know it's a little late, but I've been pretty busy these past few days, so I've been struggling to get this chapter out.**

**But here it is! **

**Thank you all for coming back and giving me your wonderful comments from the last few chapters :)**

**I'm sad to say, but it seems we are climbing towards the climax of our story very soon...**

**Thankfully, there's going to be OTSH Part 2!**

**To my wonderful, wonderful fans: thank you all so much for your support and dedication to my story, and I hope you will stick with me for just awhile longer.**

**You guys are all such sweetsparks! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 45

Winding, lengthy roads stretched in a waved pattern across the barren landscape and slithered into the masses of jagged cliffs. A striking black against the dull browns, there sit a gleaming, squat silver fence weaved alongside it. Dust picked up with the wind, curling like smoke amongst the space. To a regular being traversing amongst these dangerous paths, the visibility would be sparse at best. A sheen of cutting microscopic pebbles and suffocating dust clung to the skies so thickly that the rays of the sun were mostly blocked to the wary eye.

However, to the six far from regular beings rumbling along the earth-laden pathway, the inconvenience was but a small one. Headlights on and wheels turning so quickly that it couldn't be safe for anything but one of them, the five blurs on the road roared along under the pelting fog of dirt towards the near horizon. Leading this group was the incredible sight of a heavily customized, flame-painted Peterbilt truck, followed by a brightly colored H2O Hummer, scarlet red Ferrari 458 Italia, Camouflaged-painted armored assault vehicle, yellow and black Comaro, and a black and crimson Boss 302 Mustang.

Because there was a lack of civilian vehicles currently taking to the dangerously curvy road, the five speeding aliens had no trouble making good time on their way through the states. In their current position, they were less than a few days' journey from making their destination. The yellow peer of the travelers was the most hyped of them all, nearly vibrating with unreleased energy. His frustration and worry could be felt by them all as clear as the black stripes running along his frame.

Another, lesser agitated creature roared along beside him, taking his time with his comrades by staying as silent as possible through this trip. Not one word had been spoken by the mech, which was quite the different circumstance compared to the sun-yellow scout. If the Mustang kept his comlink open for one click longer, he was sure his CPU was going to overload with all the impatient comments made by the usually chipper figure.

~_I'm only suggesting we increase our speed so as to better our incoming arrival time and exert less energy._~ Bumblebee input for the thousandth time over. Mirages' sigh was heard through his connection with the rest of the Autobot volunteers, his own response being that of both Spanish, and his most recently learned dialect, Italian. Solas revved his engine in irritation, but said nothing, refusing to drop his vow of quiet until he was directly addressed. Besides, he was too far engrossed in his thought processes to care much about his quarreling friends' issues anyway.

~_You had pointed out that fact more than once Bumblebee_.~ Optimus replied, his amusement obvious, ~_However, it may be in our best interests to pace ourselves towards our goal instead of rushing_.~

~_But we chugged our reserves full back at the base! It would be ridiculous to just sit back and waste them by taking our time!_~

~_Arcee is not going anywhere soon Bee, so calm yourself before you overheat and we have to tow you to Wyoming_.~ Ratchet piped up, slowing himself so he was hovering beside the cyberling. Solas pressed lightly to his brakes so he would edge more to the rear, where Titanios was remaining as vigilant as he was.

The former Decepticon was traveling with Solas and the 'Bots because he had overheard the mission forming for those willing to attempt rescuing Arcee, and that this said mission was supposedly nearby the location of the Decepticon base. Solas, being the cautious mech he was, had protested against searching for the captured fembot near a place that could very well be one of hundreds of places taken into 'Con control, but Bumblebee and the others had insisted that because it was closest to Arcee's last known location, that she would most likely be around that area. Titanios was cooperative in volunteering to take the Autobots to his former faction's stronghold, though his hesitance was almost as bad as Solas' own when it came to the risks.

Maybe things would have been better if they had stayed in Washington D.C and waited for a better opportunity to perhaps seek out the sniper fembot. Solas wouldn't have minded staying for a few weeks longer at the base: thinking out a plan, delving deeper into the facts, and maybe spending some very serious time to think about what it was he was doing with Fera not a week earlier. It had to of been the drain of his holoform on his systems, he was sure of it. Otherwise, he would not of usually acted in that way.

It had been her to move first, and to capture him in her incredible gaze. It had been her first to drag him down ontop of her when she wished to escape his tickle torture. And it had been her whom had filled his bond with such a flurry of uncontrollable urge that he couldn't help himself from following her lead. He had wanted to break away and regain himself, if only to maybe figure out these conflicting feelings inside of him. But alas, he couldn't, and he was trapped in moving without reason and without self-control. There had never been a time before when Solas was so confused and filled with such longing. Where was his spark's mind? Why did he feel this way? Inside of him, deep within the smoldering abyss of his pathetic life so far, was a pulsing knot of his spark that called nonstop. Calling, calling, calling...

Her face had come so close to his own that he could sense the natural heat of her skin through the hologram. The sensitive construct of the hologram had captured even the wispy feel of her hair against his fleshy digits as he swiped aside the strands from her face. And from the way her amazingly soft servo had brushed over his false face to study the scars he'd placed there in honor of their past, he not dare pull away. Then that curious look had crossed her ivory features and that unfathomable pull on his spark had willed him to mimic his charge. They inched together, a haze befalling Solas' processes as his simulated lips came so close to her own, his spark pounding erratically...

_Calling, calling, calling_...

~_I do not blame you for not placing your trust upon me when I offered to take us to my former comrades' hosting grounds. I was one of them after all._~

Solas jolted at the sound of Titanios' voice over the comlink. Being a newer addition to the Autobot comlink system, Titanios was one to become used to when he addressed someone over the link. Because of this, the black and red mech wasn't very graceful when he accidentally swerved and almost sent himself over the railing to plummet to the unforgiving ground below. A squealing scream arose from his tires as he darted to the side, hoping to correct himself. By doing this, he almost knocked into Mirage, whom was forced to speed up in order to avoid the incoming Guardian. ~Hey, watch it _muchacho_!~ the red Ferrari growled as Sol's movement calmed. He regained himself after a moment and sent an apologetic message back to the 'Bot for almost colliding with him.

~_My trust is reserved for those whom I deem are able to carry it._~ Sol broke his silence for the first time in speaking with Titanios, ~_For saving my charge...you are one I have placed it upon_.~

~_I am glad to of been granted your trust, considering you are a larger involvement in Fera's life_.~

~_And my trust means more to you because of Fera? What is her importance to you now that she is safe?_~ a defensive edge crept into Solas' tone unintentionally, which he tried to hide by grating his engine in an attempt to mask the almost possessive hint. It was in vain however, for Titanios had seemed to catch onto the mech's mistake quite easily. ~_Fera is but a comrade of mine that I feel relief in by her safer and far happier environment. What is she to you?_~ the former 'Con challenged unemotionally.

The Autobot being spoken to drew into himself apprehensively, his speed falling for a split second as he took far too long to answer. Dust pelted his vents, causing him to jerk for a moment and try to dislodge the particles with a few violent coughs. A brief flash from the lights on Ratchet's roof blared through the dusk, signaling his spot just a few yards ahead. ~_Is everything alright back there? I am picking up some discomfort from your systems Solas_.~ the medic questioned. Solas finally got the annoying earth from his vents and he opened his link to Ratchet. ~_I am fine Ratchet_.~ the mech managed, changing his comlink back to Titanios before the yellow-green Autobot CMO could argue.

~_She is my charge and a close friend. It has become my sworn duty to protect her with my life is so required.~ _a definite and solid answer.

~_Then I am confused when I recall your behavior when around said female. I found in my research that these gestures would be one made by the 'overly-protective boyfriend' of a human pair of mates. Am I correct?_~

If Solas were in his mech form, he would have maybe missed a step or quit cycling in pure shock. However, since he was in his vehicular mode, his astonishment was made clear by his slamming on the breaks and his body fishtailing to a halt as his comrades sped on forward past him. Solas was literally left in their dust as they made their way around the bend, disappearing behind an outcropping of rock. Solas' hood vibrated with his steaming engine, his systems working double time to calm his racing spark. As the sounds of his peers grew more and more distant, Solas was able to eventually recover himself enough to begin to follow behind them.

And in a shouting, strangled voice, Solas called after the very mech whom he'd been speaking to only moments before:

~_I am not Fera's boyfriend!_~

* * *

Warmth spread throughout the still form, her clothing doing nothing to stop the wonderful heat spreading in her body. Though the surface she laid on was hard, she felt no discomfort as she curled up. A grin stretched across her face, the content feeling in her heart causing her to fall deeper in sleep. Her arms wrapped tightly closer to her chest, the feel of her heartbeat like a lullaby. Each thump of the organ reminded her of who was there, dwelling so closely, yet still so far away. And even as he was miles and miles away from her, she felt as though he was holding her in his hand, clutched to his own pumping core.

Those times when he held her so near to his spark were the times she loved best, and wouldn't dare trade for anything. Never before did she feel so safe, and caught up in the enormity of his hand was almost like a metallic sling, protecting her from the fears and terrors she felt from life. Nightmares were meaningless when she held onto her heart, while any and all problems she felt impossible could easily be solved by a single touch from him. She forgot about her scars and her memories while she brushed her heart to his own; to the point even where she no longer bore the responsibilities of the Stone. She could laugh here, and she could cry here, without a hint of judgment. Instead, there was...understanding.

Fera felt her stomach flip for a moment, the feeling of the floor being knocked from below her causing her eyebrows to knit in confusion. Her eyelids cracked open, snapping her from her languid nap and forcing her to take in what was going on around her. Chalk grey from the concrete walls met her vision first, with the scaffolds and balconies coming into focus not long after. This did not look like Solas' berthroom -as he kept calling it-, where Fera had been given a mattress, and a nest of blankets and pillows to sleep on while with him.

Random people from around the base walked along the structures attached to the walls, going along with their day without noticing Fera passing by. The teenager however became confused and disoriented, unable to remember how she could suddenly be able to float. Her body lifted and fell, coming in tune with the quiet thuds echoing every so often underneath her. Up on one hand, Fera could suddenly comprehend the height she was at as she leaned forward and peered down at the ground below. Being so high up without any sense of safety made her heart jump, and she threw herself back at the sight. Her arms flung behind her, and she shoved herself backwards and away from the ledge.

Familiar finger-like appendages angled up before her to keep her from falling off. Fera tipped her head back, bringing her knees up to her chest as she peered behind her. A barrage of bright orange, yellow, and red met her view, giving away the one who'd kidnaped her immediately.

"Rodimus?!" she squeaked, causing him to look down at her, "What the hell!" she steadied herself on the mech's palm as he curved his fingers towards her. The 'Bot continued walking calmly, not saying a word until they had turned a corner and started for some sort of elevator towards the far rear of the path. Fera recognized this area of the base from her wanderings the past week as the storage area, holding both the human and Cybertronian supplies. On the left, large metallic doors soared almost to the ceiling, allowing any sized Autobot entry inside. On the right, appropriate entryways were made for the smaller of the creatures around the building.

Rodimus ignored these and moved on to stand at the entrance of an enormous set of heavy doors. He punched in the keys and patiently waited for the barriers to part. When they did, an ominous creak sounded loud enough to make Fera's stomach turn and fill with nerved butterflies. Rodimus walked on, despite the sketchy noise, and tread into the spacious metal box. Fencing made up the entirety of the walls, allowing someone to see into the inner lining of the shaft as they would shift. Gears screeched and groaned as the thick cables began moving the box downward, seemingly unaffected by the mech's weight. Bright lights attached to the shaft blared into the space as they declined, while a single hanging bulb above them swung pathetically on a single thin wire.

"You recall the trek beneath your earth's surface when Soulsearcher's frame had been laid to rest in the caverns?" Rodimus spoke for the first time, his tone emotionless. Fera twisted around, angling her head up at him. He wasn't watching her any longer, his gaze set ahead of him into the distant air. "Of course I do." she almost murmured, not very keen on bringing up the memory.

The most she was willing to recall on that event was every known Autobot and human on base had been down there at the time. A still fembot's frame was already presented, her head covered by fabric that held small designs and glyphs from the Cybertronian language. Fera knew she didn't want to see what had become of the fembot beneath that cloth, and she still held that belief now. However, the most clear of her memories from then had to be the absolute chaos that had erupted after the discovery of the two mechs had been found. Apparently, many had known these deceased mechs, for even Epps became enraged when they were discovered. Their names had been Ironhide and Jazz, and Fera had been one of the few whom held confused expressions from finding the pair. No Autobot in the space had been silent, and that included Solas Kaon, whom had nearly dropped her when he put in his own opinion in the pandemonium.

Rethalia Prime had left it all, her emotions unclear. Optimus looked like he had wanted to follow, but Fera was surprised to see him stay and attempt to calm the crowd down instead. Finally, he succeeded, but only after the damage had been done.

"Then you will recognize this place I am bringing you to." at Rodimus' comment, the elevator came to a jolting stop, causing the Autobot to sway for a few seconds before the doors parted. Fera's skin prickled with the flush of chilled, underground air as it filed into the steel cube they stood in. The vastness of the cave was felt immediately upon the opening of the doors. Rodimus stepped out, getting a loud snap from the elevator as he did so. Elevators were not always a friend of Fera's, and now more than ever, she dreaded climbing onto one. _Says the girl who kick a jet's wheel and tried to crash it_, she teased herself skeptically.

The cavern was the same as it had been then, except for the fact that it was far less crowded, and there was a missing fembot corpse there as well. A rugged, irregular ceiling bowed above the group located not far away, the surface littered with stalactites. Bluish darkness stretched from each crack and crevice, slowly bleeding towards those who stood below them. A deeper shadow collected at the surrounding perimeter of the area, covering secrets and whispering stories far within the protection of night. Silent promises and an eery sense of being watched secreted from the surroundings.

Fera pulled closer into herself, unsettled by the appearance of the still black beyond the curtain of artificial light. Around ten of these floodlights were situated around the room, spreading a sort of security where there should have been further ghouls and clawing tendrils from the unseen depths of the cave.

Two other Cybertronians were standing beside the giant metal beds that held Ironhide and Jazz, bringing the total of the gathered to four. Fera noticed the lack of white blankets covering the two mechs, and she couldn't help but stare at both as Rodimus approached. Jazz was not a taller mech, and his smaller size made Fera immediately figure that he was a handicapped feature in battle. However, from the stories she'd been told about both, she knew that was far from the truth. There wasn't really anything wrong with the mech either, besides various scratches, scrapes, and a single, long welding climbing across the width of his waist to disappear behind.

Ironhide on the other hand was a different story. He was covered in disgusting brownish rust, large slabs of armoring and paint torn away by the erosive substance. She could barely make out that his shoulders may have been broader at one point, and she struggled to distinguish the straggled mess of his arms. Which, were but a few scraggly wires and some surviving black plates hanging on weakly by lines and bolts. The feebleness found in his midsection and upper chest seemed to cave in towards where his spark should be, the hole lined with more rust. One of his legs was disconnected, while the other appeared ready to fall off as well. The sorry excuse for his head was strapped on by some welds and wiring. He appeared as though a single breath may turn him to ash. Beside that, Ironhide's state was not the most eye-catching feature for her.

Both fallen figures' eyes were a cold, deathly black.

A shiver ran through Fera's spine, and she fought to control the chill in her heart. Seeing such fighters of legend brought to these conditions made her finally remember that even titans could die. Even these Autobots, though larger than life and seemingly above death itself, could perish. And just as they could be brought down, so could Solas Kaon. Sol was one of them, and she constantly had to remind herself that, just like Ironhide and Jazz, he was neither immortal nor invincible. Flashbacks of her earlier time with the Autobots threw her back to when Solas had fallen himself, his own pair of teal orbs dying to an onyx shade.

The two Autobots taking sentinel position at the heads of the beds looked up at Fera and Rodimus, neither speaking until Rodimus had reached the foot of one of the beds and set Fera atop. Thankfully, it was Jazz's, so Fera would not be forced to gaze upon a ruined and rotting creature like Ironhide. For now, Jazz appeared like he was simply sleeping. It was a far more innocent looking death. It was peaceful. Ironhide showed the effects of war and the tolls one could gain from it. Fera stubbornly kept her eyes focused on the Autobots, unwilling to appear rude in staring at their deceased.

The first 'Bot was a black and white mech that Fera had recognized around base and came to be known as Prowl. Being as trapped as she was in the base, the teen was easily able to hear quite a few stories of Prowl's indifferent emotions and the cool and collected nature he emitted. Now however, he only looked down on her with his arms crossed and his expression seemingly displeased. The other occupant of the group was Cloudsong, Ratchet's shy apprentice from before. Speaking with the fembot had been near impossible when she had first met her, but as time drew on and Fera had passed her more and more in the halls, she had laid out a sort of foundation for a form of friendship between them.

Cloudsong grinned softly at Fera, her features kinder than that of her comrade's. In her hands she held a single black plate full of rust, the other clutching a rag soaked in some form of clear liquid. "Greetings Fera, you have come here to see our progress with Ironhide and Jazz?" she wondered, her voice surprisingly even. Fera shrugged, turning to Rodimus, "He brought me here _in my sleep_, so I truly have no clue why I'm here Cloudsong." her eyes narrowed at the mech, but he didn't react. Instead, he moved to lean up against Ironhide's table, crossing his own arms.

"I brought her here so she may properly experience the two comrades we hope to bring back some kalon." he noted, looking between Cloudsong and Prowl. Cloudsong's smile fell, her hand stalling on the black armor she held while she glanced to Prowl. The black and white Autobot revved at Rodimus, sounding almost as if he had snorted at him. Fera raised her eyebrows, not really liking the almost skeptical sound he'd made. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind to express every classified file we have with the human. You seem adamant on informing her of our species clearly enough as it is, without your own peers' confirmation." Prowl dropped his arms, moving around Jazz to stand at his side.

He then looked down on Fera, his eyes slimming, "There are things we do not with to compromise as of this moment in time Rodimus, remember that." Rodimus moved as if he meant to say something, but Fera put up a hand, her own piercing, icy irises slimming into razor-sharp slits.

"I do not appreciate being talked about as if I'm not here," she snapped, her voice irritated, "especially not when you're berating me for something I had the right to know."

"The right? Our species' information is our own, to classify as we please." Prowl met Fera's glare head on, appearing completely unaffected by her scorching stare. Fera merely became more agitated, her ivory hands balling to fists. "But when that information involves me, I'm pretty sure that automatically includes me in the classifying of it. Rodimus did nothing wrong in telling me exactly what I've been going to you all for the past months for. Whatever it was you weren't telling me, I went to him." her nails bit into the flesh of her palms, "Unlike you all, I feel like Rodimus and Solas are the only ones who tell me anything."

"And my peers would be just in holding their knowledge." Prowl set a hand on the bed, his body slightly leant forward, "There are instances where your instruction is not necessary- where your _abilities_ are not necessary."

"Prowl, Fera is right by some amount...she needs to be informed if she is to...help us." Cloudsong spoke up gently, the armoring she was cleaning brought close to her chest. Her eyebrows burrowed in concern, while the tone of her voice sounded cautious. Prowl caused Fera's anger to spike when he set his merciless glare from Fera to the sweetheart Cloudsong, his voice no less harsh than it was for the human. "Her knowledge of us is to stay contained until properly required otherwise. For now, the mere fact that you have put belief in her capabilities is later structure for her utter disappointment."

Fera barked a laugh and stepped forward, stopping when she came within a few feet of Jazz's leg, "Disappointment? You don't think this thing works?" she lifted a hand and held up the Stone of Primus, her expression disbelieving, "Do you not know what happened back in Saint Louis? When I _revived_ Solas Kaon?"

"Out of mistake." Prowl input.

It took everything Fera had to rein in her patience and not let it bubble up over at this 'Bot. He was only being stubborn was all. She couldn't blame him that he wouldn't believe what happened back at the old base, for Fera herself barely believed it herself. But, all she knew now was that Solas was alive and that she had done it. Her heart pounded at the memory, and she subconsciously reached out for Solas, whom immediately returned the gesture with a warm regard.

"Maybe. But he's here now, isn't he?"

"That does not imply however that you may have the ability to _control _the Stone of Primus."

The carelessness in his voice was infuriating. And the way he quickly threw away any and all possibility for his friends' lives to be given back to them was even more so. Was this what he really thought? Was his life so sad that he would be knocked into such a solid state of reason and logic that he wouldn't ever allow himself to _believe_ in something for a change? Unless he was hiding. Fera's lips hardened into a line as she convinced herself that the only reason for Prowl's being so obtuse was because he had fallen so hard before, and was afraid to do so again.

"If it's happened once, it can again, you simply must put more faith in her Prowl." Rodimus reasoned. Prowl's eyes darted up to the mech, but before he could speak, Fera cut in, unwilling to listen to another lie from his lips. One more, and she may just go over the edge. "Why can't you believe in me and what I can do for you all? I'm here to _help you_."_ he's hurting, he's hurting_, she repeated to herself. This mantra was her one and only peace towards him.

"The illogical magnitude of your statement is both offensive and utterly ridiculous. To put false hope in my comrades demands unforgivable classification towards your presence."

"Haven't you heard from the others? From _Optimus_?"

Prowl crossed his arms again, seemingly unconvinced. "Trifling ideals made by the impressionable." he intoned.

Fera's mouth perked into an incredulous grin, "Don't you dream? Can't you think for one second that there maybe a chance your friends might come back?" her hands suddenly flew in the air, flipping by her head as she tried wrapping herself around the fact that this Autobot was being so...so..._stupid_! As she paced, she continued, "Don't you care that I could possibly bring them back from the dead and return them to you? They were taken from you so unfairly, and yet you act like you don't give two _fucks_ about them! I can't believe that you would be so fixed on scientific fact that you won't even consider the one chance your friends may have at living again! If I'd gotten that-"

"I _do_ care! Of course I care!"

At the sound of Prowl's suddenly angry tone, Fera jumped, her body spinning around in surprise at hearing the mech's raised voice. Prowl was staring down at her, the grip on his arms tight enough that she could see faint dents appearing under his fingers. Without warning, he abruptly slammed his fists into the table, causing it to shake under the strike. Fera backed up a few steps, her eyebrows knitted and her mind racing.

"If there was any chance Jazz or the others could come back, I would be one of the first to step up. If it meant I would be forced to sacrifice my life so they could live again..." his volume lessoned, becoming just above a whisper. The tenseness inside his arms loosened and he looked away from her, appearing almost ashamed. Just as quickly as he'd become provoked, he tore himself away from the bed, facing away from her.

"I would do it in a sparkbeat." pain laced with his voice, making Fera's own heart pulse in empathy. She knew how it felt to be so helpless and have an opportunity that seemed far too good to be true right at the tips of her fingers. When her father had been in the hospital, the doctors had said that he'd had a chance of survival. A slim one, but one nonetheless. Then, to have that slight chance ripped away, before it could even come true...

Prowl was a mirror of herself. He was afraid. And because he was, she was too. Jazz and Ironhide are to him what her father was to her: family. And his family was gone.

Wanting to be that one pillar that stood for her upon her father's grave, Fera stepped around Jazz's feet, starting for Prowl. His hand was on the bed, supporting his body as he allowed his weight over it, his free hand over his face. He looked exhausted. Just as she had.

And placing a hand over his, Fera made well sure her eyes connected with his when he looked up at her, his own so agonized. They were pleading, no begging, for a hint of truth in her words. He wanted her to be able to help his family. He was just afraid to believe.

"Let me help you." she murmured, meaning for these words to be for him and him alone, "Give me a chance, and I promise, I will not let what happened to me, happen to you. I won't allow it, no matter the cost I must make." this swear was one she would take to her grave. If she failed, it would be that thing that tipped her. She would have no purpose here. Solas and the Stone were her meanings for her time here, so why put hope in another that she didn't know she was even worthy to give?_ Let him hope_, she decided, squeezing her hand over one of his fingers. _Let him give me a reason not to fail; to achieve the impossible_.

And he smiled.

* * *

Footsteps echoed eerily off the cold black walls surrounding the lithe figure as they strode confidently down the hall toward their goal. Two piercing, bright red optics sliced through the gloom and added to the overall chill one received when they saw the prowling fembot. Soldiers wisely moved out of the way as she passed, jumping aside in the memory of the former time when she had gone on a rampage and took out almost half of her entire soldier populace on deck. She was on a mission, and she would take out any whom dare stand in her way. No matter who they may be.

Flamewar appeared in the doorway of one of the rooms in the hall her leader was currently passing through, her servo placed on the steel frame while she watched Arachnid with a unimpassioned posture. If it weren't already known that these two hated one another, then any sane form reckless enough to cross their paths now as they met in one of their glaring wars again would have had their helm explode. The intensity between them was immense, and their dislike for one another was only contained because of their mutual respect. Things had been done and actions had been performed that kept one another from attacking their so-called rival.

The moment that became void however, these two were going to be at each other's jugular.

For now, Arachnid merely stopped in the hall, aiming her stabbing ruby gaze on the scientist. Flamewar stared back, narrowing her optic slips dangerously thin. "Arachnid." she greeted coldly. Arachnid's lip plates hardened into a firm line, scorching words burning on her glossa. Now was not the time for personal rivalries. Even though Arachnid hadn't intentionally of came here -and she was quickly regretting that she had-, she knew the Decepticon could be useful. "Flamewar, I am...in need of your assistance." she grated out, loathing each word as she said them.

Flamewar's surprise betrayed her for a split moment before her optics slimmed again, suspicious. "Why? Planning on taking me out in silence?" the venomous humor in her voice singed Arachnid's pride even further and she emitted a low hiss in annoyance. The Decepticon leader let the spindly appendages on her spinal support curl over her, increasing the intimidating appearance of her image. To any other 'Con in her presence, they would have wisely cowered. Flamewar however, the one scientist and a near legendary species among a horde of lustful mechs, simply crossed her arms over her chassis and boldly lounged on the doorframe.

"It is for the benefit of our Lord." Arachnid sneered, snapping herself away in frustration. Trying to scare this fembot was time better spent by someone who was patient enough to use the energy required. Flamewar was a harder one to crack, and she wasn't going to be falling for Arachnid's old tricks anytime soon.

Flamewar's optics brightened upon hearing about her once master. Her expression became less arrogant and more interested as she stood straighter. Taking in this new light to her posture, Arachnid snorted and whipped away, stalking down the hall with the fembot scientist on her heelped. Perhaps taking her out in silence was not yet a negative idea...

Quiet musing overtook the commanding fembot as she led her peer to the bowels of the base. As she brooded on possible ways to eliminate her rival, she followed the tug of Master's fading essence through the tangled nest of halls. Small nudges on her consciousness would perk every so often, correcting her path if she was to make a mistake. Its collected manner was thrown aside as it grew more and more hyper in her advancement. At one point, Master shocked her aft, causing her to jump forward in surprise.

Not a breem later, Arachnid found herself back before the most important entryway of the entire underground structure. As she opened her optics, she found she hadn't realized they'd been shut in the first place. A careful swipe of her body allowed her to cover the keypad as she entered the passcode to allow access to the space beyond. A quiet hiss and a pop of the swinging metal barrier was the first of what she received for her efforts.

The fembots strode into the room, with Arachnid promptly shutting and locking the door behind them once they'd entered. Flamewar walked ahead, her steps slow as she allowed herself to look around in awe at what was around her. Apparently, she hadn't been allowed access to this room prior, for her expression was far too impressed to possibly be used to this sight. Arachnid glided past and drew up her noseplate at the black and red fembot as if she smelled something digusting. And in her processor, she did.

The other red occupant of the room, a mech medic, glanced up from the datapad in his digits, his features bored. They didn't change when he noticed his leader's approach. His companion was a bulky green medic, a mech, who was currently working on the massive body on the berth in the center of the room. "Arachnid, what a...pleasure to see you." Knockout commented lazily, returning to his datapad as he tread nearer to his patient and studied Hex's work so far. Arachnid held back a retort and instead focused on the main reason for her visit.

To say the frame was not large would be an insane understatement. It was easily forty feet tall from an optic standard, while the width of the shell appeared to be nearly as long as Arachnid herself. Trypticon might have been the largest Cybertronian Arachnid had ever seen, but this Decepticon creation...demanded far more respect.

"Tell me your progress so far on our Master's repairs." she snapped at Hex, who merely pulled back from said Master's frame and retracted the medical visor there. His wider optics took in her presence for a moment before he spoke a word, his overly studious processor of course forcing him to analyze and consider before taking action. "They're nearly done Mistress." he told her, twisting around to set aside the tools in his grasp, "Only a few minimal repairs need to be made before it is ready for assault."

"Can it support life as is?" she questioned, staring avidly at the empty husk. Hex paused, switching between the frame and his leader. Knockout set his datapad down, watching the exchange with a slightly more curious aura. "What are you planning, _Mistress_?" Knockout drug out the title, drowning his tone in mocking derision. Arachnid wound on him, transforming her lower half into her beast mode. She then lifted to her full height and crawled to where the mech was standing, leaning over him and forcing him to rear back hesitantly. "Was I addressing you,_ Knockout_?" she growled, her towering figure swelling over his own, "Hex, is the frame capable of supporting life?" she repeated this while she glared at the red medic, his handsome features now full of uncertainty.

Arachnid snapped her helm to the side, finding the heavier mech standing apprehensively by the frame's side opposite of her. Flamewar gracefully entered into the mix, sliding a single servo infuriatingly slow up Master's new physic. She paused by the interface port, glancing up at her leader and smirking mischievously when the beast mode fembot snarled threateningly. Without missing a step, she coninued on, dipping her expert servos into the armoring and into the innards of the shell. "From what I can see, this frame is perfectly capable of holding a spark." she reported, sifting gently through the organized nest of parts, "However, work still needs to be done here and there if you want him to have a _comfortable_ existence." without lifting her helm, Flamewar's optics shot up.

It took a moment for Arachnid to consider the effects laid upon her Master if she were to rush into things. However, she merely brushed these negative possibilities from her processor and focused on the presence twirling around her body. Master was close, she knew. It always came when she was near its awaiting home. It swirled amidst her six long legs, taking in the thin, but strong appendages and moving across the length of her body. Arachnid relaxed into the touch of Master, allowing it to travel up and around her chassis to her audio receptor. "_Do it_." it encouraged, "_Do it so I may return...so I may take my rightful place!" the soft volume quickly grew, "To stand beside you! __**Do it!**_"

"Retrieve the AllSpark shard from the vault. Bring it to me." she ordered on reflex. Master's demanding request swayed Arachnid's state of self-control, and she became uncomfortable with the unconscious decision. Hex froze, the command clearly meant for him, but his reaction stalled. When Arachnid said nothing else against the sudden order, Flamewar jumped forward, grabbing his arm to stop him from moving. "You can't be serious!" she scoffed, steadily releasing the medic, "You had told us to retrieve Fera Lennox in order to use the Stone of Primus in reviving him. That shard is all we have left from Lord Megatron before he perished at the wrath of the Prime! You couldn't possibly wish to waste our kind's most p-"

"Waste?" Arachnid's six spider-like legs traveled the floor, her shadow barely stretching across half of the figure on the examining table, "Our Master's return is all I have care for. Not the survival of an artifact that no longer holds value within our species. Now retrieve what I have asked of you." Hex paused again, finally breaking Arachnid's patience, "_Now_!"

The mech was gone within the astrosecond, his legs unable to carry him fast enough out the door and to the awaiting shard chamber. Arachnid stared at the metallic block for a moment, her chassis quivering in both anxiety and excitement.

"You're insane." Knockout barked from behind. Arachnid twisted her cranial unit around to the mech, her optics narrowed, "The Shard is all we have left to revive our dwindling race and you just want to throw it away because you want the Big Man back so badly?"

"It is in my best interest that we revive our leader now, so as to not draw out his wait." Arachnid explained, turning towards him menacingly, "Beside that, Fembots are perfectly able to restart the growth of our species, no matter the exhausting wait that comes with them in doing so." she made her way over to the mech once more, determined on badgering him into feeling her unyielding authority, "Perhaps we may be able to demonstrate the ease in replacing said figure from our species by a fembot's sparkling creation."

Knockout backed down, crossing his arms with a stubborn glare to his optics. He wasn't going to say anything further to aggravate his leader, but he wasn't going to outright admit defeat either. To dare irritate Arachnid was a near death penalty for some if her anger was severe enough. However, if one held enough significance with her, or she was feeling abnormally 'merciful' at that time, then there could be a better chance for survival. It was best to simply follow order and never show defiance.

It was no wonder Soundwave and the Triple Changers were her favored Decepticons among the ranks.

Simmering personalities brushed aside, Arachnid walked on her disturbing six legs towards the awaiting spark chamber and cranial mechanism sitting idly beside Master's frame. A sense of anticipation passed through her as she gently brushed the tips of her digits over the container holding the precious supplies for her one and only Lord. The time was near. And everything, definite and pure, was falling into place. How many times had Megatron wished for this success? How many times had he'd been so close, yet failed so miserably? _Not me_, she prided herself, her lip plates stretching into a wide grin. _Not to us_.

A hiss and a pop from the door signaled Hex's return from the AllSpark chamber. A cool draft of stale air rushed in as he entered, causing a delighted shiver to run up Arachnid's spinal support. She turned to her underling and held out her servo, gesturing for the legendary artifact. Hex approached her calmly before handing her the small capsule that contained the AllSpark shard. The same one that they had found upon Megatron's death. The same one that they were going to use to resurrect that same Lord that fell to its power those decacycles ago. _To a fleshling_. A wretched, _disgusting_ creature.

Brushing this thought off, Arachnid gripped the capsule close and ordered Hex and Knockout place the spark chamber and cerebral core back into their holder. The case in her servos vibrated warmly with pent-up energy. Hurried whispering whisked by her audios as Master grew restless and agitated. Arachnid herself was becoming impatient, and she showed so with a low growl after about a breem of Knockout and Hex's work.

"What is taking you so long?" she snapped, gaining an indifferent snort from Knockout. Flamewar stepped into the light again, taking her place at Master's peds with her optics studying her comrades' work closely. "This procedure takes time Arachnid." she informed, looking to her leader, "It's a delicate process trying to synchronize the parts with the main systems. They could reject the spark case and cerebral core, meaning that everything we've done here would be a complete and utter waste."

Although Arachnid hated to admit, this statement made her nervous. Master wouldn't allow itself to refuse its own cerebral core and spark, would it? Her answer came when Knockout and Hex pulled back, their work done and their efforts rewarded. The frame had accepted the case and core, so now all there was to do was to put life to a cold entity. Master released an accomplished bellow, its presence unable to move fast enough as it leapt into Megatron's once frame and made a home for itself in the deathly still armor. Arachnid inched forward, her digits fiddling with the latch of the Shard chamber. Now was it. It was time.

Arachnid undid the lid of the container and reached inside, producing the final fragment of their species' most prized possession. It felt alive in her palm, the entire body of the tiny sliver almost vibrating in her grasp. The glyphs and symbols scattered across the front blurred as a faint light emitted from what had once been but a legend. The last remaining sliver of the AllSpark was entirely in the center of Arachnid's servo. For a split astrosecond, she doubted if her actions were right, and she nearly changed her processor in reviving Master yet. If she were to capture Fera, then the AllSpark Shard would be saved for a later purpose.

However, before her processor could make itself up, Master rammed inside, startling her with its intensity. _You will follow my orders_, it boomed painfully within the walls of her cranial unit. _The Stone of Primus is meant for a later time, while my time is now. Use the Shard. Or you will heavily regret your rebellions_. And as if to prove its point, Master sent a paralyzing shock down her spinal relay, causing her to cringe and pause for a moment to regain herself. Her vents seized and released, leaving her gasping for air to cool her systems. A warning produced over the edge of her optics, threatening an involuntary shutdown if she was to continue exerting herself. Master withdrew from her consciousness, knowing that its point had been proven and its pet would cooperate.

Slowly, but steadily, Arachnid raised herself up again to her original height and started forward, her beast mode appendages allowing her to see clearly over Master's frame. The broad chassis sit open, the spark chamber exposed and vulnerable. Arachnid felt her tanks spinning and her processor stripped of its clarity. From Master's forced entry into her consciousness, she felt violated. Was she willing to risk herself further by releasing this beast, or was she damning herself to an excruciating end by resisting? She was as replaceable to Master as was a simple Vehicon in their ranks.

Coming to terms, the fembot situated the Shard in her digit tips, raising it above her helm. She swallowed the lubricant in her mouth, her nerves causing her spark to roar. Wiring along her limbs felt more alive than it had in a long time, tingling with anew energy that she hadn't felt for a long time. Her innards twisted uncomfortably, her fright at disobeying overtaking anything else. If she refused, her punishment would simply be death. However, if she obeyed...

No longer.

No more time to think.

And she plunged the shard into Master's chassis.

In doing this, the backlash from the energy knocked her off her peds, throwing her forcefully backwards and into the wall, the resounding crash from her armor colliding into the metal surface incredibly loud. White light burst before her optics, blinding her as she called out from the pain in her spinal support. A dent appeared around her body where she had struck, the armor along her side and spinal support creaking pathetically. Parts of her frame exploded into agony, the wiring exposed because of the pieces being ripped from her frame by the blast. Hot, searing wind coursed over her, burning the paint from her frame and causing the uncovered wiring to shrivel.

She would have screamed if she had been able to, but, all she could do was shield herself with her arms and pray that she lived. Another pulsing surge passed over her, ridding her cycling systems of any cool air. Pressure built up inside her, excess energy overloading her already strained core. She clapped her servos over her audio receptors, praying that they wouldn't shatter. Optics as dark as the night came online to the world, holding within them the very soul-sucking endlessness of the universe. A creature arose from the berth, rising above all around them in crushing enormity and taking up the entirety of Arachnid's hazy, obscured vision. Gravity itself pulled toward this form, riding on shivering waves as a piercing snarl rumbled deep enough to rattle her very core.

Then, that voice lifted along with the shadow. So cold...so horrid. But at the same time, it was so full of power...so..._incredible_.

"**I...AM...GALVATRON**."

* * *

**And he rises!**

**It looks like our Autobots have quite the work on their plates.**

**Fera handled herself well I think,**

**Especially with someone like Prowl.**

**You wouldn't expect the both of to be similar...**

**Anywho, let's hope Solas gets back to Fera and kisses her, blah blah blah,**

**I know the drill ;)**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope to hear what you think, and to see you all next week!**

***Chapter Inspiration: Two Steps From Hell= United We Stand, Divided We Fall***


	46. Chapter 46: Hidden Snakes

**Let me just say first:**

**I'm sorry for the late post, I was busy with everything that is the joy of life :P**

**But beside my little introduction to the wonders of high school honors classes...**

**We've seen a lot happen recently in the last few chapters, huh?**

**Megs is back, as the almighty G1 Galvatron of course :D**

**And Fera and Sol are getting a little deeper about their relationship. **

**Interesting things to come for our OTSH Part 1 finale in the next few chapters, **

**I'm so excited!**

**By the way, your guys' comments on my piece make my day every time I read them. It really is a joy when I see the positive feedback given towards my first major FF. I want to take the opportunity to thank each a every one of you for the constant support, and the wonderful notes of love you've given me. **

**Makes me wanna cry :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 46

"Tell me again why you drug me out of my bed at five in the morning, my future ex-buddy?"

"If I was to tell you, then you would not have cooperated as easily."

"It wasn't my choice anyway, you basically threw me over your shoulder to get me out of there." a very agitated, and very tired female human mumbled half to herself as she followed the figure of Colonel James Marks down the halls of the base. A variety of random people around the space were milling along, bustling around for their duties, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. As if it weren't the crack of dawn. They seemed like they had no care, which annoyed her further, and waned her patience anytime someone called out her name in greeting way too cheerily. She'd much rather have been lying in her bed, caught up in the warm cocoon of her blankets than be here in the cold expanse of the hallways.

Solas' room had become a sort of safety fort for her, and some place she could always go to feel more secure. Though his room was four walls of concrete and hunks of metallic furniture, it was the coziest place on Earth in her mind. There were times where the sparse space became lonely without any being there throughout the wee hours of the night, but really, where other would she wish to be?

Her mother could never understand her nightmares, or the things she'd been put through with the Decepticons, nor could she truly get any longer that Fera was no china doll to be put in a titanium steel bunker. It was funny to see how much one of the last trusted people of her life had become one to fade in with the rest. She would always be her caring, compassionate mother of course, but maybe...maybe the dependence she relied on her with was dwindling.

Fera cleared her throat and rubbed her upper arm, receiving another chill from the drafty area. _We lost contact only a few days ago_...she thought to herself softly, her eyes stalling on the floor as she silently trailed James._ So why do I feel like I haven't seen him in a year?_

Ever since Solas and his team had reached the limits of comlink communication, Fera had kept up a series of brief messages between herself and her Guardian if the result of an emergency arose. However, recently, she'd lost contact altogether. Not speaking with the mech would have been an easy task she'd thought at first. However, she was quickly learning that it took a whole lot more to cease her nightmares then a few well-placed touches from their bond. How long had it been since Fera had basically had her mind to herself? When was the last time she had held a one-sided thought train and not have had Solas there to interrupt her when they got too dark and confusing?

"Maybe afterwards I can get you a congratulatory doughnut for being such a trooper." James called from over his shoulder, his neck stretching the long silver scar decorating the surface. Fera frowned and lifted her eyes, not quite up for the chance to dine on some sugary rings of fried dough. Not many times before had Fera dared turn down the chance for free fatty foods, but today did not seem like the day. James turned towards her when she remained quiet, stopping the both of them from moving on. A confused expression crossed his face as he ducked lower. His eyes fought to find her own, but Fera kept hers down so as not to cross paths.

Finally his hand came up and he popped her chin gently with his finger to lift her face towards his, forcing her to look at him Fera jerked her head away, adamant on keeping her thoughts to herself. James huffed and gave a smirk, raising a hand to place on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok Fera? It's not often I can talk with you without you making some smart ass remark back at me." his grin fell when Fera continued to stare off, still quiet.

It was hard for her to admit that she could barely think clearly at the moment, and she hated that she was allowing herself to show this feeling so easily. No matter what, Fera would always be a stubborn character. She'd been that way her entire life. From her times as child, she'd annoyed her mother and father to their limits with her obstinate and head-strong behavior. But she wasn't the only one in the family to get on her mother's nerves. Like father like daughter she supposed.

James squeezed her shoulder and Fera winced, knowing that saying nothing to this man would be worse than saying anything. As nice and tolerable as James was compared to some of those around base, Fera knew he would literally grab her by the ear and haul her all the way to Doctor Shelby for a checkup. What a better thing to do would be to simply divert his attention and assure him that she was fine. Well, as fine as she could be with a busted ankle and a lack of proper sleep.

"Listen," Fera plastered a fake grin on her face and she lifted a hand, removing James' and laying her own on his shoulder, "you know how I am in the morning James: grumpy and distant. If I tell you exactly what's wrong with me at this moment, I may very well punch you in the throat." when she said this, the colonel backed up a few steps, his hands rose in a placating pose. This statement wasn't even a complete lie to the man. Fera was not a morning person, so she would be the one to say so before she caused unintentional damage. And it seemed as if James believed her cover-up, for he didn't push her for anything else.

Time moved as a blur when Fera moved, and she couldn't comprehend the journey from where things had begun to their checkpoint now. All she remembered was that she was lying in Solas' room, her nest of warmth and comfort wrapped around her body, when the lights had come on. Then James had appeared from who-knows-where, saying things that made her annoyed for some reason. Why had she left the one place where she'd finally been able to rest peacefully at? And along with that, why had she done so in order for her to do something she obviously didn't want to do?

The air sent a wave of stale drafts over her body when she went along with James into a part of the base where she had never been before. No amount of milky, artificial lighting above them could take away from the shadows lurking in the corners, or the claustrophobic buzz she got up her spine from the confined walls. It had been awhile since she had traveled in a smaller area, and it was making her nervous. The closeness of the concrete bled a chilling sense of indifference as she walked behind James. Those continuous stone floors sent echoing claps across the still as Fera moved, causing another shiver to lift the hair on her neck.

Indented squares had been taken out of the surfaces of grey every so many feet along the hallway wall. Inside that frame was a bolted metal sign that bore the Autobot and government ally symbols throughout the years. First, it had been N.E.S.T, with the first few years' men -including Fera's father- had worn on their chests while in the line of duty. The next few were of the branches that had split off from N.E.S.T, being the wings of L.E.G.I.O.N, H.O.P.E., and P.R.I.M.E.

Fera wasn't sure what these stood for, and she wasn't quite knowing what went along in them either. The most recent of the emblems was of course P.R.I.M.E, which had finished the line of the four once and for all. Different groups under these emblems remain stationed around the country, and from what Fera was told, the attack on the base in California had been on the group under the L.E.G.I.O.N group of the Autobot faction. Their joining the P.R.I.M.E team here in Washington D.C had grown the group to a size that was barely able to fit within the bounds of the building. However, rumors had spread that Wheeljack and Greenlight were going to rejoin Optimus and the others while Ultra Magnus, the Fabials, and a few extra 'Bots were going to travel back to Saint Louis to house the base there.

Pausing at the H.O.P.E emblem, Fera hugged herself and fought back the worry building with her. She prayed that Decepticon activity wouldn't continue around the city and threaten the safety of the commander and his group during their move like it had when they'd been in California. And to add to the grim, hadn't H.O.P.E been the wing that had lost the most members during the attack on the N.E.S.T facility those many years ago? And to think...Fera's father had become sick right after all that chaos...

She couldn't help but sink into the grip of the floor. Memories of his time in the hospital arose in Fera's mind, and she fought to push them away. An empty stomach churned while the tears stabbed at her sensitive eyes. So many times had she been able to simply force her memories to yield, and yet, she couldn't do so now. Solas tried to help, but Fera didn't respond to his attempts as her nails dug into her sides and wrinkling her clothes with the pressure. Loops of that time replayed like a sick movie: The endless nights of no sleep; hearing his pained moans and gargling coughs as he fought for his next breath; the way his hands closed over hers as she held the necklace he was giving to her, his expression displaying all the wisdom of his gruesome fate; seeing that coffin surrounded by all his family and brothers or sisters in arms...

And for the action of her distraction, she jumped when James set a hand between her shoulder blades, knocking her from her statue-like state. She twisted around, the oxygen caught in her throat. James was standing behind her, his eyes focused solely on the emblem. They narrowed in anger, his thicker fingers squeezing tightly on her shoulder. "I don't see why they keep this up here." he said, his voice laced with a growl, "There's too much failure connected with it to possibly be respectful."

For a moment, the teen before him lost her voice. A lump collected in her throat and pained her to the point where she could barely take in air properly. Her chest was constricting, not from blocking her bond with Solas, which was actually wide open and receiving support, but because of the emotional toll knitted in with the layers of metal. "Maybe it's better..." she murmured, crossing her arms loosely over her upper stomach, "It helps us remember. No, it _forces_ us to remember." her lips rolled inward, her teeth biting tightly down on them until she tasted the coppery tint of blood. Reluctantly, she gathered herself and released a long sigh, one that shuddered considerably in her grief. "It tells us that we can never make that mistake again."

As a companion should, James tried to respectfully comfort Fera as much as he could, rubbing her back gently as he nodded gravely. His features said it all, and Fera needn't look back at him to know that he felt the same as she. The colonel couldn't have been at his rank during the time of the H.O.P.E attack in twenty-nineteen, nor could he have even been apart of the entire allegiance cause until later. But her father had. And she'd lost him because of it.

"Alright, let's go. They're waiting for us." James urged softly, pressing lightly on her back to guide her. Fera nodded and tore herself away from the spot to begin forward again. The question biting at her was who it could be waiting for them, but she held back, too caught up in the past to worry about the present. However, her feet, heavy as lead, carried her onward to the farthest reach of the hall where a thick metal door awaited them. There was nothing special about it, nor was there any indication that they were somewhere important, but, as Fera had come to learn, the most valued places were the unmarked and seemingly pointless ones.

James moved around her and pressed in a series of numbers into the keypad attached to the frame. A small bulb on the crest of the machine blinked red twice before giving a shrill beep and allowing the heavy sheet to pop open. Air hissed from inside and attacked Fera's body, ruffling her clothes and dowsing her in a drop that shattered her morning fog instantly. Short trembles rattled her body, and she ran her hands up and down her arms as fast as she could to heat them up. James merely stepped aside, holding open the entrance for her to enter through. Just a single glance at the colonel was all she needed to know that this wouldn't be a fun time. There was practically an apology already screaming from his green eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips as she started forward, hesitant on entering. Who could be here? Why were they here? _Is this a trap?_ she suddenly thought to herself, stopping dead in the doorway. James moved in alongside her, forcing her to come further inside before he turned around and firmly shut the barrier behind them. No going back now, she assumed. With a definite click from the lock, Fera blinked, taking in the darker light of the room.

Monitors and screens lined the walls, hanging freely, or set up by various shelves bolted against the darkly painted concrete. Long, curving control panels sat beneath the bulk of the machines, with a few located mid-floor. Following the cut of the wall, Fera clenched her jaw and found a railing wrapped around a shallow upper level only two steps higher than the rest of the floor. A round table stood solely in the center, with a smaller, highly active visual supervisor protruding from the higher section of the wall. Various people Fera had never seen before moved about in their own worlds, caught in stacks of paperwork and clipboards, or stuck on the cell phone with other unknown persons.

Barrages of chatter and confusing talk floated about, switching from one worker on the computers to the next by the far right side. If not for the size and the general feel of the space, Fera would say that this room was similar to the one in Saint Louis. "They like to keep things simple, don't they?" she spoke absentmindedly, her eyes scanning over the expanse once again. James chuckled, walking past towards the higher level with Fera right on his heels. Never before had she had such difficulty walking across a room. People were bumping into her, wires tangled in her feet, chairs abruptly shot out of nowhere as analysts and computer techies shot up from their seats. The list went on and on.

But, when she did make it, she knew her calf was bruised, her hand struck by the corner of a table, and her foot rammed into by a stray chair leg. This was not a fun day.

And as she peered up, searching through the mass of more humans hurrying around the smaller round of the fenced-in higher level, Fera knew it was about to get way, _way_ worse.

"Secretary Kepler."

The snarl in her voice was loud enough to be heard by quite a few around her, including the secretary himself. Kepler was standing by the table in the middle of the level, his body surrounded by fellow peers while a few documents of paper remain grasped in his hand. The peppering gray in his raven-black hair shone in the deeper dim, while his annoyingly beady bluish-green eyes glittered with a disgusting tint. If she compared it to anything, it would be the nasty river moss stuck to the bottom of her grandfather's boat when he'd pull it out of the water every fall. Stringy, pea-green, slimy, stinking, putrid, nasty, skin-crawling-

"Ah, Miss Lennox, you're finally here." the secretary waved away those around him and they swiftly left, their legs unable to carry them fast enough. He would even go one step further and dismiss those within ten feet of the edge of the stairs, his comments sharp and borderline on rude. When they too had gone, he turned back to Fera and James, his hands clasped together. "Now, may I ask how you've been recently Miss Lennox?" was he kidding? "I understand you've had some issues lately concerning you-"

"If you do not have a legitimate reason for my being here, secretary, I suggest you let me leave here before I make a very stupid, and very brash decision against you." she ground out before the man could finish. Secretary Kepler rounded his face to her, his features surprised. Marks simply set a hand on her shoulder, maybe preparing to hold her back if need be. Kepler stopped by his new position back by the head of the table, his body facing theirs. "Now, speaking to me of that manner is highly unnecessary. Along with so, may I remind you of who I a-"

"I am now of legal age in this country, therefore I am a citizen, correct? So, I have the legal right of freedom of speech, which allows me the ability to criticize those I do not particularly enjoy speaking with."

"You are under my branch of jurisdiction, therefore you will not threaten-"

"I am currently under Autobot jurisdiction Secretary, not your own. The Autobots have their own form of policy now in our government, do they not? So hence, my position is with them, and I will take order from no one but them. I trust them. Not you."

For all they knew, Fera could very well be higher than the president at the moment. She held in her power, the last chance for resurrection of an entire alien race. And since they held some form of say in the national government now, Fera was free to be apart of that and perform by their rules. Secretary Kepler had no power over her. And he certainly held no power over the Autobots. He was merely the babysitter.

He must have known this, for his face became bright red as he pivoted at her, his hands clenching and his jaw tightening. Fera knew he wished to have a few choice words with her, and she dared him to say them with the narrowing of her eyes. The challenge was clear as if it had been outright said, but sadly, the secretary refrained, and he released his tension with a single, hot breath. Aw, and she was looking forward to another fight.

Secretary Kepler gestured towards awaiting seats sitting around the table, already heading to them himself with his eyes stubbornly averted from Fera's. The teen obliged his silent request and found her own chair, but as she slipped atop, she noticed James decided to stand sentinel behind her left shoulder. His presence was welcomed, more so for Secretary Kepler's own safety than Fera's, seeing as if he was to make one inappropriate comment... Well Fera was never one known for her patience, was she?

"Now, if you are willing to move past this childish beginning we have set on the table, I assume you are prepared to move on to why I've called you here?" Kepler tented his fingers against his lips. The man looked as though he wanted to say more, but there was something that stopped him. Maybe it was James standing right behind her, or maybe it was the death stare she was sending him herself. Either way, the Secretary didn't immediately speak again and those eyes that Fera hated so much darted away to stare at the distant wall.

Finding herself in the upper hand, Fera folded her arms over the table, suddenly a whole lot less upset. Solas' essence intertwined with her own took effect on her confidence and she felt herself relaxing into his contact. Though they could not speak, they could keep touch through a way only they could. Solas went after their better memories, forcing them towards her so to put her through a better mood. However, when she focused on the image of Secretary Kepler sitting before her in all his awful glory, she could almost hear him growl. The good memories dropped and switched with all the scorching darkness they both felt at the sight of the wretched man. It put a grin on her face to know that she wasn't the only one to feel the way she did.

Secretary Kepler finally aimed his eyes towards her own, locking them together once more and knocking the smirk from her face. "Maybe." she agreed.

"Good. Perhaps we may discuss the issues I and my peers have come to notice as of late." Kepler shifted to pick up a few papers across the table, then pushing them to Fera after catching them. Fera gave him an odd look and lifted the papers from the table, scanning them over. "I'm not quite sure what this is asking of me Secretary." she commented after a moment, peering over the obvious contract suspiciously. Kepler held his hands on the tabletop, his expression clear of any emotion. "It is a contract, Miss Lennox." he intoned in a practiced manner.

"Stating?"

"That your involvement with the allied extraterrestrial beings will not offer any malevolence towards your country or its government. Also," he paused, raising a finger, "your cooperation with our cause will be just and appropriate." yes, this was definitely preplanned.

"You're asking me, of all people, to cooperate with you? And I'm not sure I trust you when you when you say 'just and appropriate'." Fera flicked her wrist, slinging the papers back down on the table, "Believe me when I tell you, the Autobots have taught me well enough to spot snakes like you in the grass. I'm not signing a single damned paper you give me." her finger stabbed down at the white sheets with a dull_ thunk_.

Secretary Kepler didn't seem as though he was impressed by her words, and he leant forward, trapping his arms beneath him as he bore his eyes into her own. A deep frown marred his tanned face, while the aura wafting from him was nothing short of annoyed. "We are not stupid, Miss Lennox." he began, raising an arm to the papers and using a single finger to sweep them back to before Fera, "We know there is war coming, and my superiors feel as though this may very well be worse than Chicago those years ago. We need to be prepared. And that means information." he drew his arm back, "Information on strategy, on weaponry, on anything remotely necessary to protect this country from the impending enemy."

"No, you want me to spy on my friends- my _family_, to learn about their weapons of mass destruction. You want them for the reserves so that after the big bang, and everyone's settled, and America's the hero again, you'll want to make a statement." Fera narrowed her eyes, coming up herself to lean even further across the tabletop than Kepler, "You want war. You thirst for it. What else have we done for thousands and thousands of years? If you combine our technology with theirs, which I am most definitely sure you will, you'll use it as a statement that_ we_ are not ready for. The statement that we are prepared for larger wars- for greater battles and a higher stage of conflict makes you look a larger fool than I originally thought."

Fera sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and refusing to even glance at the contract on the wooden circle. This conversation was making her sick. Was this truly what her government had come to? Asking a teenager to spy on an alien species so they could steal their weapons? "If the Autobots are here, then you can be sure there are other planets out there, capable of life, and we will be sending a message to them. No matter what you may think, this country- no, this _world_, is not ready for that kind of danger-"

"Enough."

Secretary Kepler raised a hand, cutting her off. Fera's jaw snapped shut, her irritation rising at being interrupted. This man was coming way to close to turning a perfect jail-free record into a not so clean one.

"Perhaps we are not ready to accept the challenge of other life-baring entities throughout the known universe. And maybe we aren't quite sure we can handle a higher form of war. However, this does not mean that we can allow ourselves to sit back and not condition ourselves for this war. For this battle. Yes, the blunt fact is that we are trying to convince you to collect data on the extraterrestrial-"

"Autobots." she cut in.

"...the Autobots...but are we not simply hunkering down for our next conflict? How prepared were we for Chicago? For Shanghai, Washington, or Egypt? For Mission City? We only want to protect the people from the incoming threat."

"This is their war, let them fight it. If we're needed, we can help, but otherwise, we'll just get in the way." biting nails dug deeply into her skin, sending painful shocks up her arms that did nothing to ease her bitter attitude. It had nothing to do with the hour of the morning anymore. This was a serious offense against a race that only yearned for peace. "I understand you say you want to protect us, but what about after, hmm? What about if the Decepticons lose and they finally leave once and for all? What will you do with the weapons then, huh? Turn them on the 'Bots? On other countries?" she shook her head, crossing one leg over the other, "I can't trust you with that responsibility Secretary."

Kepler's jaw moved from side to side, his teeth possibly grinding on one another. Satisfaction at knowing she was once again on top passed through Fera's heart. Although, she did not smile, and she did not comment. This was still a place for business and a higher maturity on her part. She was a legal citizen now after all. "Point taken." he ground out, his voice low and on edge of angered, "But we need to have a form of protection against them in the result that they too turn on us. A strategy, a plan, something we can-"

"You have one! You idiotic, self-concerning, obtuse, pompous, screwball! They are your protection, out there!" Fera blurted, swinging her arm out to gesture at the door as her patience finally burst, "Those 'extraterrestrials' are here to help us live another day, and all you do is nag and fuss at them like they're a group of unruly school children! Give them a break and stop worrying so much because honestly, I'm pretty over it by now, and I'm sure they are too. They saved this planet _three times_. The least you can do is give a rat's ass about their feelings every so often instead of focusing only on yourself and those two-bit bozos up there you call a government."

Quiet immediately overcame the space. Fingers stopped typing. Air ceased its flow. Bodies halted on the floor. Eyes and faces aimed in one direction, caught in curiosity at the events going on. A heavy anchor on the tension in the room weighed on them all, mainly focused on the flustered teen and the man she so boldly addressed. He himself was lost for words, his lips parted, but nothing flooding from within. It seemed as if the world itself was holding its breath, simply waiting and watching for an explosion or one sign of movement in that moment.

The first to move was the Secretary, whom cleared his throat and straightened his tie, his eyes traveling quickly across the space. He stopped on those watching from the main room, his expression turning flustered. Fera hated attracting so much attention, but maybe it was better. Maybe it would knock sense into the man that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. When no one would speak in his favor, maybe it would show him that the government's opinion was not the only one that mattered.

Kepler rolled his head around his shoulders, turning his face back to Fera's. His gaze was deathly cold, his irises turning to sea-green ice. He snatched the papers from the table and swiftly stood on his feet. Though his dignity at being put down by a teenager had far already shattered, he still straightened his jacket and tried putting on a professional face. She had to give it to him, Kepler was one who could hold his temper. An extremely annoying man who could hold his temper, but a good one nonetheless.

"I'm sure your father would have done differently than yourself this morning Miss Lennox. The Major would have been disappointed."

At this moment, Fera leapt to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. Her fists clenched and her chest heaved, pulling on all her strings of fire until she was consumed in heat. Blaring light poured from the Stone at her collarbone, coming in tune with each beat of her speeding heart. Her skin flushed pink and her teeth pressed together so harshly they almost cracked. Searing flame burned within her lungs, threatening to burst forth on this ignorant man. Solas joined in with her fury, nearly blinding her with the red-hot rage she felt swelling within her. It was unstoppable, and it burned so deeply she knew it would scar. Her incredibly irises began to faintly glow to a point that mirrored a pair of the Autobots' own. This lingering volcano awaited it's time to explode as she growled a sentence so simple, yet so dark, she couldn't believe she'd say so.

"If you _ever_ mention my father again, I will release Hell on you. Say his name, and you will come back to this place a cripple."

It took everything she had to hold back the snarl bubbling through her throat as James grabbed her shoulders and hurriedly began to lead her out of the room. The hard slaps made by her feet on the concrete was loud enough to part the crowd, giving her and her guide a path to the door. That comment had been completely unnecessary, and had only been made because Fera had clearly beaten the secretary at his own game. When Marks opened however, and Fera was able to see Kepler again, she could easily see, as bright as day, the cocky smirk crossing his face.

There was not a door thick enough to hide the supernatural roar that split that girl's lips.

* * *

The closest space surrounding the hidden form vibrated with the almost indistinguishable snarl ripping from their throat. Black against brown glittered in the blaring sunlight like an onyx gem in the spotlight. Dirt billowed by on silent winds and pelted at the beings by the base of the mountains to coat them in a fine layer of dust. Though it gave them cover, it was difficult to obtain a proper vent of air in the cloud of earth. Their azure gaze pierced through the gloom easily enough that they could see around them, but the distance their abilities carried was set back considerably.

The group's flame-painted leader, Optimus Prime, crouched lowly in the front, ducking his massive silhouette behind a sizeable boulder along with the rest of his peers. Bumblebee had taken up his right side, his spinal support pressed against the rock. Mirage and Titanios had taken stand next, their bodies hidden in the crevices of the lower cliff. Ratchet and Solas were at the rear of the gathered, obscured in the murk if not for their optics or movement.

Only moments prior, Solas had been perfectly fine, if not for a bit cranky. But hadn't he always been? Now however, his optics were dipping into a darker shade, his left slowly but steadily coming to the edge of scarlet. Heat waves rippled off his paint from more than the heat of the sun on his shoulderbolts. In fact, it was supposed to be quite chilly in this part of the valleys. However, he was nearly smoking, the vents under his armor rumbling menacingly.

His digits tightened over the rock he took refuge behind, cracks splitting from beneath the tips. His weapon hummed to life, though there was no enemy, and he ground his oral sheets together. A single flick of his faceplates came up in a disgusted twist. Energy coursed through his energon as he replayed the foggy and spastic images Fera had sent them over the bond. Surprise had been his first reaction to receiving such a higher-level skill from the human, but as he noticed what was in that message, his mood had gone south. Now, he was just as antsy to claim this battle as Bumblebee was. The cyberling was practically shaking out of his armoring.

Ratchet glanced over at his comrade, taking in the sight of his optic changing color with a sigh. Solas barely paid the mech heed, focusing solely on the cave mouth and Optimus' word. When had they found this place again? Wasn't Titanios leading them merely nanoclicks before? Hadn't they been scouring the hills and crevices to search for this place? None of that mattered anymore. They were here, and Sol was thirsty for a battle.

The yellow-green medic on the other hand was not so easily agitated, for he simply nudged Solas with a concerned expression. In a flash, the Guardian had his weapon drawn, aimed straight for the mech's helm. Ratchet froze, his optics narrowed. His shoulderbolts were tense and his features grew hard.

As quick as he'd brought it out, Solas retracted his blaster back into his bracer, instead hovering a servo on the subspace pocket in his right thigh where he kept his smaller pistol. Without a second thought, Solas turned away from Ratchet and continued watching the hills and his leader, vying for the chance to spring forward and release this pent-up energy. But still, underneath all that anger and anticipation, he was unsure. What if this was a trap?

"Calm yourself Solas, we are still uncertain if we are to move forward or not. The Decepticons aren't as predictable as we wish to believe." Ratchet commented, returning to his spot behind his stone. Solas snorted, blowing a puff of dust off the surface of the bolder he ducked around. "Neither are we Ratchet. I am almost completely sure this is a ruse set up by the Decepticons, but just what they plan on doing to us is the problem." he looked over at the 'Bot, "We need to be as, if not more, unpredictable than they. Arcee is depending on us."

"Yes, but we are no good to her dead, now are we?" he muttered in response. Solas smirked, his attitude rising slightly at the medibot's remark. His left optic still burned, telling him that it was indeed locked in its red past, but it was steadily dimming back to blue. The black warrior could see the Prime testing the strength in his legs and pivotjoints as he lowered marginally and raised a servo to set on his cover, the other handling the rifle from his blaster.

He slowly rose, smoke hissing from the pipes on his upper spinal support. His masked features turned to his group, giving a serious nod towards them as he lifted a servo and began silently marking out a plan of action. Every mech around him watched as he brought two digits up and swept them out, pointing to a shallow path that wound along the contours of the rock face. He then moved on to the mountain itself, where he then shifted his servo into different shapes and signals.

A methodical grin stretched across Solas' faceplates as he realized what the Prime wanted them to do. They were to climb from both sides and drop below the entrance. The first group was to proceed first, while the second would follow right after. Optimus twisted his helm on his shoulderbolts and checked the clearing once more, making certain of his choice.

The lack of their comlink system being used was because the signal from their messages was so close to a Decepticon stronghold that it could be picked up and they would be discovered immediately. There wasn't a doubt in Sol's processor that they would be bound, humiliated, and killed before the whole of the faction. That wouldn't do so well for their side of the war, now would it?

Bumblebee of course took head, while Optimus and Titanios took second lead, with Mirage and Solas right and left flanks, and Ratchet taking rear. The group fanned out in groups of three, Solas taking leave with Bumblebee and Optimus, while Mirage, Titanios, and Ratchet sprinted the other way. As riled up as Solas was, he could not match the velocity at which Bee ran and hit the wall. A blur of yellow, the scout was scaling the stone in an astrosecond, digging his smaller peds into the mountainside and sending pebbles flying.

Many of these flying shards landed on his peers below him, forcing Solas and Optimus to pause every so often to avoid the rubble. Solas jerked again as another sliver of sharp rock flew past his shoulderbolt, scratching the surface and sending a stinging sensation through the wiring. Solas' optic ridges burrowed in annoyance and he grumbled at the energetic yellow blurb above him. Another few particles of organic matter falling on him later, and Solas had enough. The mech drew in a vent and hurried his climb, matching Optimus' steady speed, much to the Prime's surprise.

Solas wished to yell up at Bee and tell him off for showering him in organic clods, but he knew that would be one of the stupidest moves to make at the moment. Instead, he held in his annoyed thoughts and held his glossa. When Arcee was well and safe, back where she belonged among her friends and family, Solas was going to give the younger Autobot a good smack to the back of the helm for getting dirt lodged where dirt wasn't supposed to be.

Thankfully, they were up and over the desired ledge within the click, all three of the first group appearing over the lip of the cliff far before Mirage's crest appeared. Bee continued to prance in place, his arms held up as he warmed up his battle programming and yanked around his limbs. Solas shook his cranial unit from side to side, far used to seeing his upbeat attitude, but still believing he was the least mature of them all. The core of his programming was already onlined, and had been for some time now. He was ready for action now or anytime.

Optimus barely waited for Ratchet to make it over the edge before he strode forward, leaning over to get a look at the trek downward. When he seemed satisfied, the Prime nodded to his comrades and took the novel leap before disappearing below. Shock sparked between all the Prime's comrades when they looked to one another. Bumblebee was unsure about the mech's move for about a good nanoclick until he heard the distinct thump from down the mountainside. Not an optic shuttered before the scout plowed onward and followed Optimus' lead. Maybe a in a more graceful, scout-like way, but he made it down nonetheless.

One not wishing to keep his peers waiting, Solas subconsciously adjusted the shock absorbers in his legs and he too lunged at the edge. Now, a human doing what Solas was would most likely have seriously damaged themselves, if not completely committed suicide. However, being Cybertronian, and having the abilities he did, Solas only received a brief drop of his tanks and a rush of chilled air across his plating before he flipped and aimed his legs downward. Beautiful scenery played before him as he sailed for the ground, the feeling of the cold mountain wind bringing his wiring to life. He was pleased to find that the short ride cleared his processor, calming his lasting anger and allowing him to put forth a similar feeling to Fera. From the way she simmered in the corner of his consciousness, the girl was ready to kill someone. She needed the aid.

Solas hit the ground with a resounding crash, his body instinctively going limp. He rolled off his heelpeds as he bounced off the Earth's surface, splinters of dried ice chunks and frozen mud breaking beneath him like glass. Solas tucked into himself and heaved a single arm up. In doing this, he leapt skyward and was able to dig his digits into the dirt, allowing him to spin around and come to his peds. He ended up kneeling before the mouth of the cave, his body bent over his kneebolt, with one servo pressed against the compact Earth.

Optimus and Bumblebee weren't paying attention to him, but were instead hiding on opposite sides of the cave. Solas pushed himself up and sprinted the short distance, throwing his spinal support against the rock and bringing out the blaster in his bracer. Optimus could be seen across the way, his expression grim behind his mask. Even with the barrier across his features, anyone would have easily been able to tell that this was not a good situation.

"_This is solely a volunteer mission_." he'd said.

What in the name of the worlds was Solas thinking that this would be successful?

Brushing these doubts aside, Solas stared at Optimus long and hard, watching as the leader began signing orders at his two peers. They nodded every so often, showing they were paying attention. Bumblebee however, being the overly curious creature he was, abruptly dipped his helm around the corner to see inside the main cavern. What came next, Solas had never expected.

Bee cried out in what could only be surprise, his newly working vocal capacitor clear and ringing. Solas winced and nearly swatted the cyberling. What was he thinking?! This was _enemy_ territory! Before he could however, the blur of a scout slipped around the cave opening and darted inside, much to the shock of his elder comrades.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus' basso voice boomed across the space and hills. His voice carried along after Bee, and he reached out a servo towards the brash 'Bot after he'd gone. Solas snarled and yanked himself around, barking out a short "Idiot!" before diving in after.

Coming around the bend, Sol's peds thudded off the walls of the dim atmosphere. Claps from his and Optimus' armor sounded cleanly enough to burst the audio receptors. Where there should have been darkness, light shown as the sun in the immediately vast area. Whirring of weaponry soared to life, screaming through the thick silence and slicing it to pieces. No detectable spark signatures were in the nearer region, nor was there a single shot fired. Optimus and Solas broke into the main chamber, making their entrance with their weapons drawn and at the ready. Cross-hairs locked; battle programming roared into the front of the processor; digits laid gently against the trigger; limbs halted into still as the shooters swept the nose of their blasters across the space.

Solas slapped a servo against his thigh, withdrawing his pistol and holding his weapons with either arms. His limbs swung on both sides of him, leaving no room for a sneak attack as he put his spinal support to Optimus'. The Prime scanned his own blaster around the nooks and crannies while Solas did the same, both mechs able to freely sweep their sharp gazes across the walls to seek out any unknown targets. Yet, against all their fear, not a single life form showed themselves.

Solas' weapons fell and he ripped himself to the side, dodging Optimus' frame to start after Bee again, giving no time to stand down and relax. Optimus tread after him, his longer legs carrying him far faster than Solas' own. However, they only reached the rim of the next entryway before Optimus struck out and grabbed Solas' arm, holding him back. The warrior growled in impatience, sending his leader a scorching look for stopping him. He wasn't able to say anything as noise from the next chamber caught both their attentions. Bumblebee could be seen easily against the boring brown backdrop, striding across the cave floor, his optics set on something mid-floor of it.

A figure, hot pink, bound and gaged, was slumped in the center of the room. Their arms were tied by an electrified line while another held their ankles and lip plates closed. The shape of their frame and their color registered instantly with Solas, and his vents took in a quick gulp of air in a form of a gasp. Throwing a servo out, Solas' CPU yelled in realization while his spark and tanks twisted painfully. "Bee, stop!"

"Arcee!" Bumblebee called out the fembot's designation and her helm snapped up swiftly upon hearing it. Her usually bright optics looked worn and dreary, as if they were covered in a fog or film. They still found Bumblebee despite this, and her exhausted faceplates lifted. As Bee reached her, this look drained and she suddenly pulled away, squirming to get away from his touch. Solas knew that this confirmed his beliefs and he quickly started at the two, tucking away his weapons and lengthening his stride as he moved.

Bumblebee started after Arcee again, but she once more jerked out of reach, her expression full of pain. There was something in her gaze that irked Solas. Maybe it was the glint of fear there, or perhaps the shambled mess of herself, but no matter what, her bodily language could not be positive. Solas grew more worried when Bee finally came near enough t grab her, and Arcee seemed as though she was terrified to come in contact with him. Because of this, Sol grabbed Bee's arm, preventing him from touching the fembot. "Stop." he snapped, finally gaining the cyberling's attention, "Don't you see this is a trap?"

"You cannot believe that they would throw her out because her usefulness to them is gone?" Bee demanded, yanking himself away with an angered hint to his faceplates, "Do you see what they have done to her? We can't leave her here like this."

"Nor can we simply grab her either. This was too easy. I do not have a confident feeling that the Decepticons would truly throw away a perfectly good hostage."

Bee snorted at the warrior and pivoted on his heelped, his arms reaching out for Arcee. Sol was not fast enough to stop the scout in time, and Arcee was now trapped. When the mech unclipped her shackles and removed her gag, the very first words that came from her lip plates was:

"You ignorant fool."

It was at this point that the whole of the cavern violently erupted into its own personal earthquake, hidden explosives collapsing the pocket around them.

One of the first to react was Optimus, whom snatched Solas' arm and forced the mech out of his frozen state by throwing him behind his position towards the entryway. Solas stumbled under the falling rubble, pieces of enormous rock falling from above as he regained his footing. One of these collided with his shoulderbolt, causing him to cry out in pain as he shuffled from side to side to avoid the downpour. In the corner of his vision, he saw Optimus grabbing Bee and slinging Arcee under one arm, starting back at Sol. The larger Prime's frame was more hindrance than help, for the chunks of earth falling around him hit his armoring far more often than that of Solas' or Bumblebee's.

A jolt of concern ran through Sol as he fought to rejoin his group. Prime had handed off Arcee to Bumblebee, and the three were now battling against the solid rain to get to him. Anxiety wound up his circuits while he waited. Nothing felt worse for him than feeling as he did now merely being able to watch as his leader and two comrades risked their lives. It was a relief to him when they came close to his position, allowing the four to begin towards the main entrance to the cave.

Air filled with choking dust and flying pebbles, most of it getting into Solas' optics and vents. As he began to hack and scrub at his optic sensors, he caught the muffled sound of his peers' own coughing and struggles. Further explosions barraged the quickly closing space to fill it with stifling heat. Warnings flashed across Solas' processor, yet he defiantly continued on to ignore them. A large boulder tumbled from overhelm, almost crushing him beneath it before he feinted to the left. Optimus and the others remained on his aft, close enough to be heard, but far enough to not be seen.

Solas knew that this situation was dire, and he recognized the intensity that the world appeared to be falling around him. This was not only a fight for their lives, but the lives of the Autobot cause. If Optimus were to perish in this collapse...

Or what of Fera? What would she do with him not there any longer? Where would the Stone lead her past these tribulations? Was there a chance she could harness her power, and use it for their wishes of a better peace? Visions of her image over these last quartexes ran on loops before Solas' optics. Past the dirt, and past the suffocating clouds, her profile show clear and pristine. He could make out nearly every detail of the vivid eyes; the way her hair tumbled down her back in the purest of gold shades; the feisty edge to her voice whenever she spoke; all the times of her laughter where his spark would beat slightly faster with the sound; the warmth he felt when she smiled at him and spoke with kinder words.

Who would she be without him?

Fera was destined for the wondrous, but if Solas deadsparked here, he would not be there to see it. He'd never hear her snappish fire again...

A boulder clipped his left heelped.

He'd never witness her growth into a finer, wiser being once she'd fully been humbled by the Stone of Primus...

One of his vents shut down in overload.

He'd never hold her vulnerable body in his servos again as she thrashed and fought off the nightmares of her past...

The entrance to the cave grew smaller and smaller, until finally, the last pebble fell, and the only source of light between the four was each other's optics.

And he'd never be able to express his true thankfulness that she'd been introduced into his life.

All four Autobots slowed in their running, the noise of their clogged venting systems filling the polluted air. Shaking around them drifted off after a few nanoclicks, and they were left to stand in deathly still as they awaited the probable setoff of the final fall of the cave. A ghostly glow attacked the dark, the soft blue orbs of one another's optics frantically switching to see everywhere at once. Solas had quit venting in anticipation, fearing as though if he moved, he would be the trigger that ended them all.

When no further movement came over them however, Optimus shifted in the black to come closer to his comrades. Solas was easily able to make out the larger leader amid the shorter pairs of lights, and he did well to freeze when Optimus glanced from him to Bee and Arcee. The mech and fembot were situated toward the edge of their small enclosure, huddled in their nest of arms in what Solas believed was a way for them to reassure themselves that they were both alive and there. Optimus' gaze met Solas', and the two mechs carefully strode forward at a painfully slow pace. Better safe than be crushed by hundreds of tons of stone.

Gravel sprinkled from a crack between the mountain of rocks piled above them, and everyone went motionless for at least a click. The moment of apprehension passed soon enough, and Solas was able to release a violent cough of his vents to remove some of the obscurities there. A shower of debris flew from his chassis, spreading a cloud of loose particles as Optimus came upon the mech. He too gave a couple of hearty chokes before regaining himself and taking away the mask on his lower faceplates.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. Even at such a low volume, Solas felt as though the room would shatter with its power. The deeper tone vibrated along the perimeter of the space, dislodging a collection of other dust plumes that set both Arcee and Bee off in the corner.

"I'm fine." Solas responded, cupping his wounded shoulderbolt as he felt the slick heat of his energon beading down his armor, "But perhaps we should focus on those of us who are more heavily injured and attempt getting a comlink out to the others." his helm tilted at the two a few yards away. If he was able to distract Optimus away from his wounds, then Solas could be reassured that those more worthy of the attention would get the help they needed. He was still unsure about the extent of Bee's injuries, and there was no telling was state Arcee was in.

Optimus pressed his lip plates into a hard line, his features thoughtful. He was no fool, and would definitely recognize Solas' ruse. However, because he was no fool, he would also understand the attention needed for their younger companions.

The Prime turned away with hesitance in his optics. And Solas was quick to follow behind, but he kept a closer distance in case the need for saving the others was necessary in the event of further collapse. The burn of his shoulderbolt took most of his attention for the time, which made it especially difficult to shut down the pain receptors there and concentrate on the task at servo. It helped him to take his processor off of things when he tried establishing contact with the outside world. He was unsuccessful the first few times, but he kept up his efforts as he and Optimus approached the couple.

It appeared as though Arcee had a good amount of her armor removed, mostly from damage taken by her time with the Decepticons, or from the cave crumbling. Her cranial unit and frame appeared burned, scratched, dented, and crusted with dried energon. The usual flame in her blue stare was now but a watered-down echo. A newer life had returned to them upon her rescue, however, now that things were dying down and her future appeared uncertain, they returned to the grayish hue they'd been before.

Bumblebee, in contrast, was alive in excitement. The dance of his battered yellow paint blurred when he moved or vented. Not once had his servo left Arcee's, and the two were nearly inseparable when Optimus had inquired about their condition. It sent a buzz down Solas' spinal relay to see them so caught up in the fact that their other was alive and still kicking, and it remained a happier sight in the presence of the dark. They didn't fit in here. They didn't belong here. This wasn't something meant for the war, yet, here they were. Maybe this, whatever they may call it, had been _made_ by the war.

Solas' spot remained curtained behind his Prime, his optics dimmed so he may find a more private time in his silence. A single servo came up and hovered over his spark, where the part pulsed and seethed with coursing depth. A newer sense of himself spawned within him, expanding and spreading throughout at incredible speeds. He didn't understand this vigor in his energon, nor did he remember a time where he had felt so close, yet so far from anything in his life cycle. He was being pulled somewhere, far beyond here, where a strong will inside his own was clawing to keep his spirits alive. Maybe whatever had been created between Fera and himself was also a product of war. He couldn't -or perhaps didn't want to- understand the concept of it all.

He was here.

But he wasn't.

He was some place, far away from where he stood, instead before a particular human, with her arms wrapped around his body. She was crushing him to her, their forms locked in a sense of relief and astronomical freedom from the sudden fear they'd been put through. This was too close to Solas' past experiences, and he dreaded the possibility that it may happen again. However, her arms remained tight over his impossible presence, keeping him rooted where he wasn't supposed to be. There was no telling how he was there at the moment, but for right then, he couldn't care less. He could receive her scent and he felt her rushing heart against his chassis as purely as if he were actually there. But wasn't he? Wasn't that her hugging him impossibly tight, and holding onto whatever she could as though he were leaving permanently? It was her anchoring him there by the pure desperation of not wanting to be alone again, right? Wasn't that her? Even her voice, as smooth as glass, seemed all too painfully real.

_Please, don't leave me. Come back. Come back to me_.

* * *

**Such a dirty trick, using Arcee like that for a trap, huh?**

**Decepticons are such stinkers.**

**But it's the fun of finding out how the characters survive that keeps the readers interested ;)**

**Just want to put it out there:**

**I've made Kepler as hate-worthy as I possibly can, so let's trust that there's no Kepler-lovers out there lurking...**

**Lot's of hugs to my lovely pm buddies who I've randomly struck up conversations with spanning over 100 messages,**

**Hopefully they'll keep dealing with me for a while longer ^_^**

**Oh, and the contest is still open for these next few weeks before it closes, so don't forget to submit your ideas!**

***Chapter Inspiration: _Clarity_= Zedd featuring Foxes***


	47. Chapter 47: Of The Heart Pt 1

**This is a big chapter for everyone, made_ only_ of Sol and Fera.**

**Awesome huh? ^u^**

**S****o here we come to the climax of OTSH.**

**Over the next few weeks, I will be posting the last few chapter of this piece for everyone. **

**It's a bitter-sweet thing for me to experience, finding that this is my first long FF...**

**I do not know when OTSH Part 2 will be debuting, but there's a strong possibility it will be on the first year anniversary of OTSH Part 1.**

**Let me thank all of you who have continuously followed me throughout this piece and have constantly given your feedback and love.**

**I truly, absolutely, could not have done this all without you :)**

**Every review and critic and viewer is a major part of OTSH's success, and I can't believe that it's even gotten this far :D**

**Let's try to get OTSH to 200 reviews and go out with a bang, alright guys? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 47

The wrath of a woman was measured by that which is far stronger than Hell itself. Fire burned deep within them, churning, burning, until their energy spent and their wills of inner value continued on. Scorn truly was no different from determination in a woman's eyes, and yet, some per say may take things too far. A woman, in all her glory, provides and conquers that which should be impossible. A mother, on the other hand, would tear any of those limb from limb who dare threaten her most treasured.

This way, mothers divided the strength of the enemy into the branches of weakness, slowly picking off their bones until there was nothing left but an empty husk. If not physically able, mothers were far ready to cause men the mental insanity that came with the games they played with the mind. Doubt and fear were among the strongest of these, which allowed them to bring even the most admirable enemy to their knees.

And it was for this reason, that Fera Lennox refused to upset her mother at the moment.

The woman was a fireball. A bossy, caring, stubborn ball of freaking flame. And now said fireball was sitting with her legs crossed, in an upholstered chair that couldn't possibly be comfortable, with her hands set neatly on her knee. Her features remain neutral, but her daughter knew for a fact that her patience couldn't hold for much longer. Peeking from behind the curtain of the dressing room was a pair of icy-blue eyes full of uncertainty. They were a shock against the creamy eggshell color of the rest of the shop and the satin fabric she held back. Sunlight filtered through a large window behind the thin curtains at the front of the room, causing the various gowns and dresses on the floor to shimmer.

Two handsome figures, clad in fashionable wear, stood on either side of Fera's mother, their arms crossed and their expressions near dead with a lack of entertainment. Both had on black jackets, and wore a pair of jeans and boots. Their faces were near identical if not for the color of their shirts and the shade of their eyes. One wore a crimson shirt beneath his coat, the other gold. The one with the gold shirt had a deeper hue to his gaze, as well as a more mature air about him. The red one simply seemed bored and ready to cause mischief. Yup, that was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker alright.

Sideswipe suddenly groaned and threw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Come on Fera, we've been here all kalon! Let's get this over and done with!" he called at the curtain. Sunstreaker sent his twin a withering look, clearly not liking his rude and obnoxious behavior. Fera winced and curled back into the cover of the dressing room, taking another hundredth look at herself in the mirror. _Why me?_ she whined to herself. _Why do I have to go to some major political party?_

"Do I have to do this?" she questioned, her shoulders hunched uncomfortably. The dress she wore was beautiful of course, but it just wasn't what she was used to her. She never wore a dress; a skirt maybe on occasion, but nothing so...girly as this. She'd even skipped prom so she wouldn't have to wear one of these things. That, and she had no one to go with, date or friend.

She heard shuffling from outside and Fera spun around, preparing to lock the door if it was one of the twins. "Just come out of there Fera, I'm sure you look fine." it was her mother, closer now.

"Beside, we don't want to stay here forever female!" Sideswipe input. A dull slap sounded and Sideswipe cried out. It was difficult to suppress the grin that crossed Fera's face, and the initial dread under her skin dwindled a little. Hours after the first dress' showing, Sarah was still denying every cloth her daughter brought out on the catwalk. It was beginning to cause Fera apprehension about showing them anymore at all. Maybe if Hound came in from outside, her mother wouldn't be so indecisive. The woman's Guardian always seemed to soften her up.

Gathering her wits, Fera swallowed and bunched up a fistful of the dress in her hands. She gently lifted it and started for the door, peeling aside the Velcro lock and letting the curtain fall back. Her bare feet shuffled silently against the carpet as she went for a small stage surrounded by a barrage of mirrors. A soft intake of breath from her mother sent an excited jolt in her sprits. Easily, she stepped up the single ledge and strode to the wide end of the walkway.

Massive reflections that stretched from floor to ceiling curved around her to show almost every angle of her from any point of view. Bright lights showered over her, encasing her in a shadowless presence. Before she even looked at herself, her mother's profile came into view on her left, a smile flashing her white teeth. Hazel eyes danced in joy as she watched Fera settle. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined by her side, staring up at Fera with a far less expression of boredom. Flustered at so much attention, the teen turned to see for herself what had the others so amazed.

A simpler gown, the whole of the dress was a lighter shade of violet, the color dipping into a darker tint the further you went towards the bottom. Most of the heavier drapes of the dress gathered by her right hip, a jeweled embellishment holding them still. Traveling further up the oddly entrancing dress, Fera noted the sleeveless, sweetheart neckline and the smaller decorative beads along the edge and bosom that appeared as tiny diamonds. A simple move such as twisting to get a look at the back of her dress let her realize that the right side was split to her lower thigh.

To shift in even the smallest ways sent a fiery quiver down her gown. The beads were in a low enough quantity that they didn't completely overwhelm or annoy her. And the split in the piece let her maneuver without much difficulty. Her hair remained up in a ponytail, holding it away from her face except for a few loose strands framing her cheeks. By the way her mother looked at the dress and the lack of annoyance by Fera at wearing it, she felt this was the one.

Sideswipe suddenly jumped on the catwalk, throwing out an arm to wrap around her neck. Fera stumbled as he hugged her to him, the both of them now facing the mirror together. A broad smile captured his attractive face, the glow of his eyes escaping out in his happiness. "Wow, you look like one pretty little human Fera. All the others are gonna be jealous of you tonight when you show up at the party looking like a Kalisian dancer." he squeezed her neck in a side-hug and Fera coughed, grabbing the arm with each hand. Though she could barely breathe, she still smiled at Sideswipe for his gesture.

"Thanks, I think." she managed, trying to free herself. Sideswipe laughed and placed his other hand on his hip as if holding her in place was the easiest thing in the world. Which, it probably was. Out of the corner of her vision, Fera saw a flash of gold, and then the pressure around her neck was gone. Just like that.

Looking up now, it didn't take long for her to find Sideswipe's hair in his brother's hand, the red twin's body bent backwards. Sunstreaker appeared extremely annoyed, while Sideswipe wriggled and fought to get away. "Behave for once, you fexa. You're making Fera uncomfortable." the dominant twin scolded, releasing his grip. Sideswipe jumped up, reaching to rub his sore scalp. The two brothers situated themselves while Fera's mother stepped beside her daughter, confirming that this was indeed the dress for tonight. She even went as far as to hop across the store and call Hound from outside so that he too may see Fera in the gown.

The taller, rougher-looking holoform stepped inside, the cowboy hat on his head tipped forward ever so slightly. Sarah and Hound made their way back over to their group, where Fera waited with the slightly less riled up twins. Sideswipe wasn't strangling her anymore, but he would not stop going on and on about how Sunstreaker maybe able to touch up the dress and add some 'flare' to it. Sunstreaker remained quiet, observing the area around him than paying attention to his brother. Fera rolled her eyes at Sideswipe after he'd tried convincing her to wear a headdress.

"Sideswipe, I'm not _Lady Gaga_, ok? I'm going in this, and that's it. I'm already not happy about it, so let's just make this as simple as possible." she patted the air to make her decision clear and Sideswipe huffed, crossing his arms. "You take out all the fun in everything. If we're going to be bored at this thing, we might as well have someone to show ball bearings and make it the least bit interesting."

"Com down now 'Sides, I'm sure you'll havah great tahm at the party." Hound chuckled and turned his sights on Fera. A low, long whistle came from his lips as he observed her outfit of choice, his hands coming to rest on his sides. "You clean up nice Missy. Ah almost don't recognize ya." he lifted a hand towards her to help her down the step and Fera nodded, thankful for the aid. "Thanks you Hound, I appreciate the comment. Although, all I want to do now is get this thing off me and go hang out with Sol for a while." she sighed, rolling her neck and shoulders to relieve the stressed muscles. "I'm not used to this torture."

"Well Solas Kaon and the others aren't suppose to show at the base for another few hours Fera, so you'll just have to meet him at the party." Sarah commented, walking up to stand next to Fera, "We're going to meet them all at General Hendricks' manor tonight. It's already five, and the party starts at seven o'clock, so we barely have time to get you ready as it is."

"Barely any time?" Fera's eyes went wide and her heart dropped at the thought that this abuse wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"Well you're not the only one who has to get ready, now are you?" Sarah firmly nudged her daughter at the dressing room again, "Now take the dress off and let's buy it already."

"Please, for the love of Primus, do." Sunstreaker muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Fera silently agreed with the mech that this hadn't been that fun of an experience, but did he have to be so blunt? At least now it was peaceful. Fera would do this every day if it meant her life would no longer be about war and death and destiny.

When Fera had nearly been shoved into the dressing room, she heard a hearty laugh from who she guessed was Hound. "Ah don't think it was tha' bad Sunny. N'fact, it was kinda fun!" the accented voice of the 'Bot was too much for Fera to possibly stay in a glum mind. Hound had been known for his ways of raising the attitudes of those around him, and even though Fera had spent hours in a store, looking for girly fashions, she couldn't help but grin. With Solas being closer than before as well, her spirits were becoming far less dark than they'd been the past half week.

"When you spend joors in an Earth retail establishment, then you may tell me that this was _fun_." Sunstreaker shot back, seemingly unaffected by Hound's good nature.

"Ah used ta take you shoppin' all the tahm back on Cybertron. Not ta mention ol' Jazzy when he wanted ta meet them fembots. We'd spen' joors an' joors in tha markets." Hound's response peeked Fera's attention, and she listened intently in the conversation as she slowly slipped off her dress and pulled on the rest of her clothing. The boot for her ankle sat in the corner of the room, and she wondered for a moment if she should wear it anymore. Her ankle felt fine. Better than fine actually.

But, because she didn't want her mother complaining to her about it, and Ratchet returning to them only to yell at his patient, she slipped on the blasted thing over her jean leg and strapped the Velcro firm.

"If only Jazz were here now, he'd probably tell us about how you talked the whole time." Sideswipe jabbed, the playfulness dull in his words, "You probably fried his circuits at the end of the orn." there was a sadder note to the mech's sentence, and Fera paused in her collecting her things, her eyes focused on the curtain. The noise had died down outside, and now there was nothing but a tense sadness that only those whom had lost could understand. Fera swallowed, knowing that feeling all too well.

She'd made a promise that she would give Jazz and Ironhide back to the Autobots, and she planned on keeping that promise. She was determined to harness the power of the Stone, and use it to its best abilities. Seizures be damned, she was going to stop this suffering once and for all. The only thing standing in her way was her fear, her doubt, and of course, her body. Oh, and the dress currently in her hands. Stupid freaking party.

Fera pushed aside the curtain and awkwardly walked from the dressing area to join her friends and mother back by the catwalk. She entered in a dense cloud on arriving, her skin crawling with the uncomfortable sorrow lodged deep within each Cybertronian's too-perfect eyes. Her mother appeared confused by all the depression raging around her, but Fera was not. She knew. She understood.

"**I'm going to make them pay. Every single one of them until not a sign of them are left**." Sunstreaker growled in Cybertronian. Sideswipe glanced at his brother with stone-hard eyes, his expression agreeing. Hound was not as excited as the two others, but he still stood in a quiet respect for those who he'd lost. His eyes met Fera's before he tipped his hat and tread out the store and into the shield of night. The impression he'd made was larger than anything Fera could create. After all, who was she but a human with a lost father? They'd lost their planet, their families, and their friends. It was wrong for her to think she could possibly compare.

Only one thing said by Sunstreaker summed it up: "**We've lost too many to forgive them now. I know that they're not our brothers and sisters any longer. I see only enemies**."

* * *

They couldn't move fast enough. He was sure they were traversing slowly on purpose.

Ever since the accident involving the collapsed cave had been solved, Solas, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Arcee released safe and sound merely hours after, the group had been booking it back to base. Titanios and Mirage had managed to infiltrate the mountain of rubble and carve a path for Optimus' group to escape through. Solas Kaon was among the first to transform, his wheels barely able to reform correctly before he was launching forward on them ahead of his peers. Something wasn't right about what had happened around Arcee's kidnaping, and Solas knew it would round back to Fera somehow, some way. Like Pit if he'd ignore these signs any longer.

Thankfully, they were past the halfway mark of their journey, causing Solas' spark to race and his body to vibrate with the feel of his bond flaring to life. Trickles would seep into him every so often, maybe in the form of a brush or an emotional nudge, all from the single being he wished so much to see. If he could collect her, bring her as close as possible, would she be safe? Could he protect her when he had failed so many times before? A soft growl passed through him as a shock of pain emanated from his injured shoulderbolt. In his rushing, Solas hadn't allowed Ratchet to get a good look at his wound. And because of that, he was paying for it every mile they drove. Energy for all of them was quickly depleting, as was time. General Hendricks' congressional party was scheduled for later this Earth day, so they were forced to make no stop as they sped as seven blurs on the highways. Police cruisers trailed them on several occasions, but with a quick hacking to their radio systems, the 'Bots were able to assure them that they were no threat to the civilians around them.

Less than an hour from base, Solas was overheating and had nearly ran his tires smooth. Yet that was a small price to pay in order to get where he wanted as fast as possible. Connection between himself and his charge was already coming back in steady pulses, causing his spark to throb like a raw wound. Or maybe that was his shoulderbolt.

Either way, he was making sure she stayed in his sight for a good long while.

~_Take it easy Solas, your systems are overworking themselves, you could send yourself into shutdown_.~ Ratchet's voice carried concernedly across the comlink, but it was drowned in the sound of the Guardian's heaving vents. A snort ripped from his engine, more a show of strain than skepticism. ~_If I can make it back to base before the 'Cons do and get Fera to safety, I'll happily recharge for a straight groon. I will willingly let you activate the program even, only if it means she won't get hurt_.~

~_Perhaps shutting down before you reach that goal would not be such a wise strategy_.~ Optimus advised calmly, the pipes on his sides puffing out yet another cloud of dust. A film of the light brown dirt covered each whom had been buried under the cave, and the stuff now continued to clog their vents. ~_I suggest you heed what Ratchet tells you, or you may very well be towed back to base instead of arriving under your own power_.~ the Prime made his point, despite the frustration it brought Solas to admit. With a sigh, Solas backed off a few notches in his driving until he was aft to bumper with Optimus. No matter if he was losing strength or not, Solas refused to be anything but the first Autobot in that lobby.

And as the view of Theodore Roosevelt Island came into view, just beyond the horizon of the hill, Solas could feel his energy thrumming. His bond was broader than ever, signifying that he was near to her. He could feel her swelling around his astral presence, using her own essence to braid within him in warm welcome. Their thoughts and emotions blended together in a happy relief, though it was more Fera than Sol who felt this way. A heavy release on her side told of the massive burden she'd been carrying concerning Sol's health, and he nearly laughed in pure joy at knowing she was safe. Not yet before him, but safe. She returned the thought with one of her own, sending a spike of anticipation through his spark.

Ratchet's sirens blared in the background as Solas dared defy order and tore ahead toward the distant establishment, a trail of misting snow left in his path. Stopping at the entrance gate was an annoying obstacle he was forced to suffer through. The guards scanned and inspected him, using every moment they could muster to search the authenticity that this mech was who he claimed to be. Finally, the wait had gone on long enough, and Solas suddenly roared every sound making device he held inside his frame, startling the officer in his cabin into tumbling off his front seat and sprawling on the icy pavement.

"Can we hurry this up? You all are starting to frag me off." his tone was low and impatient, the noise of his snarling system dying down in time for him to be heard. The officers looked from one to the other, clearly shocked, but nonetheless convinced. A taller male motioned at his peer in the booth to raise the bar. Not an astrosecond passed before Solas was once again a dot in the distance, racing forward until his wheels touched frost-encrusted grass. Stinging chill coursed through the shocks in his peds and ran along his wiring, mimicking the coursing thrill stirring in his very energon at the time.

Bursts of air curled around him as his engine burned and his plates heated. Waves of white vapor escaped the hissing seams as his transformation cog snapped into place and his armor began to reshift. Peds touched snow, sinking deeply until hard-packed earth could be sensed. Ice cracked under the weight of the giant as he bound ahead, aiming for the dim grey structure against the backdrop of gloom. Clouds may have coated the sky, white fluff maybe covering the ground in a freezing blanket, and the wind may be biting at his faceplates and caused warnings to flash across his vision that gears were beginning to lock and energon beginning to freeze, but he didn't care. One thought, and one thought only surged through him, drawing a vigor from him that should have been taken by his strenuous travel: _Come back to me_.

He was here, back, near enough again that he could see her face to face, and tell her that he didn't plan on leaving for a good long time. Forget Decepticon interference and forget basic protocol, Fera was his _family_, and the one good thing he'd done in his entire life cycle. With her, he'd been given a second chance. One, to protect, and not to destroy. She'd given him that chance. Her.

The main lobby doors were already wide open, the metallic, interlocked panels drawn up and held in a yawn to accept the incoming Autobot arrivals. Solas was under the enormous opening in a nanoclick, placing a servo on the frame as he slowly passed through beneath the looming ceiling. The same concrete floors and walls greeted his sights first, acting as a backdrop against the many scaffolds and walkways lining the perimeter. As Solas came in further, his optics scanning for one individual only, he noted the various peoples strolling along with their business without a care in the worlds. They were too busy to notice his return; he barely believe they cared.

Those remaining on the base before Optimus' team had left were hidden in their own places among the base, excluding a few who apparently sought to greet their incoming comrades. Among them were Firestar, Inferno, Prowl, Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, Cameo, and Rodimus. Rethalia was also there, her presence almost hidden by the larger stature of Magnus. A single thud from Solas' ped caught the attention of the fembot Prime, and she craned her neck around Ultra Magnus and Cameo, who was standing beside the city commander, his arm wrapped around her midsection.

"**Solas Kaon**." his designation slipped easily from her glossa when she spoke their natural language, and she smiled, swiftly moving around Magnus and the Fabial leader to reach the mech. Her optics were bright and eased, maybe a sign of her happiness that at least one of Optimus' team had not perished on the mission. The mech must have kept tabs with his mate. Solas nodded at Rethalia and flicked his optics around the floor to search again. "**I'm relieved you are not hurt Solas, considering what I had come to hear from Optimus about the cave's collapse. Where are the others?**" of course the fembot wished to see her sparkmate. Solas glanced up and met gazes with the Prime before jerking his helm behind him. "**Left them in the dust**." he looked from one curious gaze to the next, "**Where is Fera?**"

"**With her female creator**." Cameo answered, treading alongside Magnus as they approached their co-leader and peer, "**They have been out for quite a bit of the kalon now. I do not predict they plan to return before the congressional gathering**."

Disappointment dashed Solas' excitement and his body sagged slightly. All that running to get ahead, only to find his attempts bashed. But, turning his helm back now, a long cycle of air escaping his vents, Solas noticed the darkened skies and the foggy outline of the lunar object the humans called the 'Moon'. Nighttime was upon them, meaning the time couldn't be too far away from the party.

Unmistakable sounds of fellow Autobots in their alts peaked across the glittering white meadow, signaling their imminent entrance. Rethalia could be seen to lighten at the sight of her mate's form in the near distance. Soft murmurs of joy passed between the 'Bots as they ultimately saw Mirage, Titanios, and Ratchet trailing beside their leader. Bumblebee remained at his Prime's right side, towing behind him a very battered and weary Arcee.

Through all of this, Solas hadn't much interest in his comrades, nor the ones around him. His real attentions were now on his chronometer, which displayed that it was nearly eighteen-hundred and thirty hours military time. Only half a joor before they were to depart for the party. Solas whipped away from the crowd and headed for the wash racks in his personal quarters. He knew the moment he walked in that Fera had left only recently, for her mark was made when she left her sleeping arrangements in a bundled mess on his berthside table.

Shifting pass this, Solas paused before he completely missed the metallic furniture. An irritated air rushed over him, not a draft from the conditioning system, but one of a tug. A careful touch of the digits was all it took for Solas to gently correct Fera's bed and blankets before he forced himself to move on. Sol turned the silver knobs at the head of the shower. Steaming bouts of cleaning agent poured from the containment chamber and into the tub, the pool growing to a considerable amount in less than a click.

A knock at his door stopped Solas dead when he'd lifted a ped to step in, and he groaned, half-daring to ignore the visitor. But alas, his stubborn protocol programs kicked in and he turned away from his awaiting cleanse to answer the company. The barrier slid aside, revealing a very serious Ratchet standing before him. Faintly surprised, the mech stepped aside to allow the medic entry. Ratchet walked in without a word, and stopped mid-floor, his spinal support turned to Sol. Confused, the warrior closed his room off and faced the Autobot CMO with a burrowed set of optic ridges.

"I wasn't expecting you." he spoke up, taking a step forward. Ratchet shook his helm, pivoting himself until he stood with his side to the black and crimson owner of the room. "And I didn't expect you to." there was an edge to his voice that Solas didn't figure he was comfortable with, and an immediate shield threw itself up in his processor. Something was...off about the medic. Perhaps it was the lack of energon? Maybe he was here to properly patch Sol's shoulderbolt wound?

The yellow-green mech abruptly released a gush of air from his vents and roughly dragged a servo over his faceplates. A calm expression that had most definitely been plastered on his features by force was now gone, replaced by an exhausted and near anxious mech underneath. Suspicion sparked inside Solas, and he narrowed his optics in silent questioning.

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind explaining yourself." he questioned pointedly. Ratchet winced, seemingly guilty about something. Now this was not like him. Not at all. Whenever a 'Bot was brave enough to blatantly accuse the medibot of something, he was usually incredibly vocal about it. At this point in time, he simply stood with his servos limp at his sides, concentration marring his suddenly older appearance. There was a hint in his body language that he wanted to speak up, but he held back for unknown reasons. Understanding passed right over Solas' helm, and he carefully observed his peer, wondering just was so important that Ratchet would be so hesitant on relaying information to him.

The mech finally made a move, lifting his cranial unit to lock optics with Sol, his own stony and grim. Even further foreboding dug deep within Solas and he shifted uncomfortably against it as it writhed around his core. Fera was thankfully distracted at the moment, so she was getting no hint of his nervous behavior. Primus forbid that the human worry about yet another thing in the worlds.

"There is no way I can postpone these facts any longer Solas, for I realized it would be cruel to do so. I feel you deserve to know the truths of our situation, but you may want to take a seat before I explain."

"Ratchet, you're making me anxious. Spit out what you want to say and let us be on our way."

Solas' optics remained secured with Ratchet's, and he wasn't prepared to avert them any time soon. Things were turning out to be far too similar to Sol's times spent in the gladiator pits, where he was always unsure of who his next enemy would be. Whether that be friend or foe, he always was left without any recharge over. Many times, when he was forced those few times to fight the fembot gladiators, he would spend joors sitting on the edge of his berth, cradling his helm in his servos, dreading if this next opponent was Astrea. As of now, the only Astrea he cared for losing at his own power was his human charge. The one whom granted him a second chance.

Ratchet sensed Solas' growing impatience and must have known his time was waning. Though despite this, he still hesitated. Digits dug into Solas' armor as he squeezed his servos in agitation. A mix of fear and cold worry ran along the lines of his energon, freezing him in place. He could neither speak nor move, too caught up in the anticipation to dare try anything. Ratchet did break the spell however, opening his lip plates to state his business. "It's about Fera."

An invisible line in Sol's processor snapped at those words, the barrier holding the flood of memories in his life cycle breaking to front and center. Icy claws gripped his spark in its unrelenting grasp, shredding him from the inside out as he fought to stay calm and collected. Solas vented and pressed his lip plates together before prying them apart. In as an unemotional voice as he could muster, Solas finally spoke. "What of her?" his tone was softer than he'd planned it to be, the strength in it nearly faded. It was then that he tore away his optics and paid attention only by the audios.

"Solas, you understand I am here for the emotional and physical health of the Autobot and human populace, correct?" he jumped around the edges of their point again, diverting the track. Solas growled and threw his arms down, beginning to pace. "Of course I do, but could you get on with it?" he raised his mandible point and swung around to steal the medic's optics.

"Sol," that wasn't a good sign. Ratchet never shortened his name like that. "There's no instance you may speak a word of this to-"

"Blast it to Pit mech, get to the point!"

"Fera maybe dying."

Instant silence.

Bodies ceased moving. Vents quick cycling. Energon stopped in its tracks. A very shocked, and suddenly weak mech quit his pacing. As if physically hit, he fell into the support of his berth, his kneebolts far too unsteady to possibly be trusted in holding him up. Shakes began to rattle his armoring while a blank film crossed his vision. Wide, disbelieving optics stared into the distance as he fought for his footing.

A lack of will to register the information dumped a blank curtain on Solas' processor, and he grew absolutely sick when it breached his logic sensory. Unseen strikes to his tanks was pelting the innards of the Guardian and rendering him completely weak against it. Electricity bit at his wiring, urging him to stand, but failing miserably as he held himself off the ground only by the strength left in his shaking arms. He was sure his spark had dropped into his peds and his helm had flown off his shoulderbolts. Its lightness slammed against his internal ability to comprehend, thus leading him into this immediate denial.

_No_, he shook his helm, using every ounce of energy in his arms to heave himself atop the berth. _This can not be. She can't die. It's impossible_._ After all we've been through, it could all ending like this? Impossible_.

Pain laced along the contours of his spark, and he seized for a moment. The phantom echos of his past crept into the front of his processor, daring him to believe that they were to happen again. Astrea, gone. His creators, gone. His sister, gone. Everything he'd known and grown used to was gone. Why take away the one last thing? Why tip his already unsteady balance? What game was this to play?

"If this is some form of sick joke Ratchet, I swear I will tear you limb from limb." he swore darkly as he leant forward, resting his elbowjoints on his kneebolts, his servos held between. His helm tipped up so he would see the mech, his feature full of numb consternation. Horror spiked down his spinal relay when the medic's lip plates went into a firm line, his optics brutally honest. Ratchet would never joke of this. This was real.

A moan escaped the mech's vocal processor, and he brought his servos up to hide his faceplates. Agony as the idea of possibly losing his one last duty seared his internals, as if she were already gone. To assure himself she was indeed still living, he reached for her, only to have her respond back, content and very much alive. Even then, he was not convinced. How could a human, so perfectly healthy as she, be threatened with the presence of death?

"What is ailing her?" he managed as he let his servos slide from his faceplates. Ratchet sighed again, stepping across the room to turn and rest against the wall. He appeared exhausted and in desperate need of recharge. Perhaps the journey to rescue Arcee had taken more out of him than originally figured.

"You must swear to me first that you shall not speak a word of this to Fera unless I directly give you permission. Compute?"

Was it better to keep her in the dark? Or maybe it was simply immoral to leave her ignorant in her apparent illness? Was Solas breaking their trust through this? Could she forgive him when the time came to inform her of everything? The humans did say that ignorance was bliss. But bliss at the threat of death?

"Agreed." Solas murmured, his spark squeezing in guilt as he said that one safe word.

"Then may I ask that you recall the multiple exams between yourself and Fera that I have performed over these past Earth months?"

Solas nodded, "Yes, I do."

"And that I was interested in Fera's occasional seizures appearing recently?"

A moment's pause. "Correct."

"Please forgive me that I am not completely sure as of yet if my prediction is solid." Ratchet crossed his arms and bowed his cranial unit with a shallow cycle of his vents. Solas snorted at his comrade, disgust like a venom in his optics. "Your claim of her impending end is inappropriate then if you say to not yet fully understand what it is that is effecting her." an almost indistinguishable grimace graced the features of the elder of the pair, betraying his knowing that this fact was indeed true.

Then why were they here?

"I understand. However, Cloudsong and I were able to obtain a complete scan of her body for one of the first times, allowing us to come a plausible explanation for her symptoms."

"You are driving my patience Ratchet, I'd rather you tell me now instead of me gaining things from rumor and secondhand sources."

They both measured one another up, the warrior struggling to contain himself, while the medic appeared conflicted and assessing. Finally, Ratchet seemed to make up his processor, and he pushed from the wall, walking towards Sol with his servo removing a single compad from the subspace pocket on his bracer. "Perhaps it would be wiser to show you than simply explain things." he suggested, turning the device on before handing it to his companion. Solas slowly took the compad and quickly scanned his optics down the information there. It was a visual representation of a full frame scan of his body from his earlier orns of being an Autobot. Confused, Solas opened his lip plates to question Ratchet before the CMO interrupted him.

"This is a previous scan I had taken of your frame upon your introduction into the Autobot ranks back on Cybertron, correct?" he reached over to press a digit to the screen, "Notice that you are perfectly healthy here, with all systems and mechanical processes in order. However," he swiped his servo, revealing a more recent scan taken of the Guardian. Solas burrowed his optics ridges, not initially catching the difference between the previous and recent differences in his condition.

Ratchet once more pointed toward the data, singling out the area of interest. His spark. "Previously, this mark on your spark was not there when I had scanned you on usual occasions. It appeared to Cloudsong and I as if your spark was literally missing a piece of itself." messages and light blue strings of data foreign to Solas scrolled along the front of the compad, mixing in with personal notes Ratchet had made about his spark and it's 'abnormal deformity'.

"What could that mean?" he inquired, not sure if he liked where this conversation was leading. "Is my spark collapsing in on itself, or maybe dissipating altogether?" despite the absurdity that came with the question, Solas had a right to ask it. There were cases, rare ones, where a Cybertronian's spark would slowly disintegrate and wither away into nothing. It was called by many 'degenerative spark syndrome'. It was feared by millions during the Dark Ages of Cybertron, but, like thousands of other conditions, it was cured shortly after its occurrence. It is still a mystery what triggers the disease, but the usual cure for such a situation would be a higher grade of energon to the systems, along with constant monitoring and electrical therapy to boost the natural regenerative property.

"No, Solas." Ratchet answered bluntly, pulling his arm back, "When a spark degenerates, it leaves a trail of its older self behind as a sort of useless limb. This pocket of dead spark does not effect the holder, nor does it need removal, but it does leave the host weaker than before. It was what I had been looking for as of late." he gestured toward Sol, hinting that he'd been secretly scanning the mech for signs of degenerative spark syndrome. Apparently, that wasn't the case. "If not that, then what is wrong with the both of us?" this conversation was straying from its original purpose.

Ratchet turned his digit in a circle, motioning Solas to swipe the compad again. He did, and he was met with the view of Fera's full body scan. It was a recent one, maybe a few Earth weeks old. One of the first things he noticed was the dark bulk of the cast on her ankle and the jagged crack running down the width of the bone. Mentally wincing at the sight, Solas focused on better things, and forced himself to look elsewhere. "Notice her heart." Ratchet instructed, causing Solas' optics to drift upward. Never before had he seen the human heart, and he was intrigued to see the lump of grey mass located beneath the cage of her ribs. Even the chamber of their life was fragile. Probably more so.

"That anomaly located in the core? We believe that is where the missing fragment of your spark is located." snapping to attention now, careful optics zeroed in on the unfamiliar human organ. Though he was not yet educated in the forms of a healthy and unhealthy cardiac muscle such as this, Sol knew that there wasn't meant to be a perfect black slit in the center of it. A quick return to Solas' own scan revealed a chunk of himself missing that mirrored almost exactly the same shape and size of the sliver.

Distant and forgotten files resurfaced among his processor of the times he realized that Fera wouldn't be here forever. She was human, and they lived in a mere shutter of the optic compared to Cybertronian life. No matter the will she held in staying alive and beside her comrades, Fera would only live a millionth of a fraction of Solas' own expected existence. It hadn't ever truly hit him until that moment that she was to leave him inevitably some kalon, some way. But so soon? Some immoral power was abusing its abilities around the two beings, and it must be getting a kick out of seeing the both of them squirm. When would they be able to take control of their own destinies and carve their own path without this cruelty? Fate was truly a fool's game to play.

A servo came up and rubbed his digits across his lip plates, hiding his lower faceplates as he stared diligently at the compad. Plans and possibilities passed across his CPU, taking every tiny, minute idea and blowing it up into enormous proportions. Even the most ridiculous idea seemed genius to him as he struggled to find a way out for his charge.

"That would explain our bond." he commented hardly, void of any emotion at that moment. Ratchet nodded, though the mech couldn't see him do so. "And her seizures." the brightly painted mech's seriousness was crushing to hear, "The energy output from your spark fragment is disrupting her neurological messages to her brain and is therefore triggering these fits. Because of this, I fear there maybe a time where the energy will become too much for her body to handle, thus killing her."

"Why is it still alive? It's detached from me, so it should have died. Her body cannot sustain a spark."

"Fera began having these episodes after your revival in Saint Louis. I believe the Stone of Primus may have relocated a piece of your spark into her heart and overcharged it with it's energies. It may have even erased your signature input and replaced it with her own."

"My question still stands of how she is sustaining it."

"The Stone is powerful enough to put enormous amounts of energy into the fragment, sustaining it for quite a while, even in our standards. I believe it is trying to reform her body and mutate it to fit its needs and properly establish itself."

"This is because...?"

"Because the essence of the spark is live and moldable, it can adapt and make the necessary changes required for our frame to sustain life. If we lose a limb for example, it will generate the dominance onto the remaining limb, providing it with further strength and power. A similar event happens to humans when they turn blind, deaf, or lose their own appendages."

Solas slowly shook his helm from side to side, not completely sure he was hearing everything correctly. First, Fera had a piece of himself inside her heart, explaining their bond and her seizures. That was one thing to cross off his list of the unknown. Second, this said sliver was trying to change her body to fit it's 'needs' in order to further provide for what it figures to be a Cybertronian body. Third, there was no telling if what it was doing would kill or help Fera. Was the risk even worth it to try?

"You have to remove it." he decided firmly, rasing his cranial unit to meet optics with the medic, "I don't care if it severs our bond. As long as Fera doesn't perish, I will perform the surgery myself."

"That won't be necessary Solas." Ratchet gave a small grin of dry amusement. His servo came out for the compad and he slid it back into subspace, taking it from view. "However, I will continue to monitor Fera over the next length in time to make sure no changes appear. That does mean that I will have to sedate her every so often you realize?" his warning was clear, and Solas inwardly groaned. If it was one thing that the female hated, it was 'being drugged' as she called it. Now that it meant the upkeep of her health, Solas wouldn't complain. At least not when she demanded he agree that it wasn't right.

A mutual agreement passed between Solas and Ratchet that Fera would be well taken care of. Without even needing to be said, Solas vowed he would watch over Fera and report anything he felt out of place with the human while Ratchet promised he would do all he could to help. Being in each other's company for vorns at a time had its perks when two mechs could simply look at each other and understand. Despite this, it still did not mean Sol was given any sense of ease now that he knew Fera was in further danger than before. An internal battle was raging alongside the physical one, and Solas was unsure of how far he could actual protect her. Decepticons and now her own body. Where did it end?

Ratchet decided to make his leave not long after, ordering that Solas meet with him and the others in less than a half joor to get to General Hendricks' manor for the gathering. Solas agreed, promising that after his long overdue wash that he was to meet with the CMO and the others in the lobby. With that said, both went their separate ways.

Not a click after, Solas found himself standing at the wall of the tub of cleaning agent. His thoughts froze him to the spot, not allowing him to budge as he wondered one thing after the other. Positive and negative situations surfaced, consuming him in a quiet battle of his own.

What if the fragment didn't grow, and Fera lived a long, happy, natural life? What if it shifted and pierced the lining, killing her instantly and without warning? What if she had a final seizure and never woke up from it? What if Fera gained more benefit than harm from this?

What if their time was running out?

* * *

Cool, evening breezes softly flowed over the sleek silhouettes stationed along an ash-grey brick path. A large loop, the luxurious driveway stretched far from any sign of street or road, curling along the perimeter of a large marble fountain gurgling not far away from the parked vehicles. Young human males received the ignition keys for each as the wealthier humans stepped up the stairway and toward the looming oak doors of the manor. The home itself was large in all aspects, towering spiraled columns holding the overhanging roof while the upper levels gleamed a pale depth in the moonlight.

Filtering, gold light poured from the windows of each level, flowing down upon those below along with the classical music wafting from within its walls. Shrubbery and smaller plants lined the front of it, as well as the path.

In the near distance of the filing sports vehicles, headlights caught the perfect trail of incoming automobiles. A flurry of different colors, models, and makes rumbled powerfully past those who were currently driving to park. In the lead, a fiery Peterbilt truck dominated most the path, causing cars to create a wide berth around it though there was plenty of room to cross. A seemingly endless line followed behind, fully of an array of cars that would make a dealer drool. The sere number in value of all of them made even the wealthier company double-take.

The last of the humans in their vehicles shifted out of the way to make room for the Peterbilt and his entourage, even as his followers wound the complete length of the loop and onward. Vibrations unworldly in nature emanated from the fifteen or so vehicles in their stall. A plume of hissing smoke shot from the larger truck, startling the young human standing in wait on the staircase to park yet another wave. There was one similarity between them all however, located on various locations on their bodies: the Autobot insignia.

Followed the line, a black Mustang Boss, simply bleeding danger and mystery, let his engine purr in tune with his amusement at. Such a jumpy one.

Solas perked when he noticed Optimus' holoform stepping from inside his alt mode, Rethalia's door swinging open not a nanoclick later. Dressed in a slimmer gown and loose fuchsia accessories, Rethalia's holoform had its long hair drawn up into a bun, a few strands framing her face. Optimus' holoform was clad in a tidy tuxedo, his tie a flaming red and blue. His goatee and slick black hair shined as he took Rethalia's arm.

He was quick to take their lead with his own holoform, dressed similarly with Optimus, except that his own tie was a scarlet red, his tux a deeper black. Next appeared Ratchet, followed by an excited Sideswipe and indifferent Sunstreaker, Hound- cowboy hat and all-, then Mirage and Prowl, Smokescreen with Rainwing on his arm, and Bluestring. Cloudsong stepped timidly alongside Titanios, the differences in both body and width odd to witness. Inferno collected a giggling Firestar by his side, his striking copper hair mixing with her own as he murmured something in her ear.

Ultra Magnus made an appearance with Cameo -here to represent the whole of the Fabials-, even Rodimus and Lero showed themselves, though Ratchet had specifically ordered they rest their still healing wounds. The end of the line came with the two mechs striding towards their group. Bumblebee, Arcee, Red Alert, and the Fabials had chosen to stay behind at base to both protect it and nurse their injuries. Solas admitted it was a wise decision, but something about leaving them alone to face any threat put him at unease. The thought of seeing his charge again quickly put that to rest however, and he realized just how small a chance there was of Decepticons actually attacking the Autobot stronghold.

Turning back to his group, Solas noted the dress of his comrades and how it matched that of their alt mode paint in some way. The mechs had their ties, and the fembots had their accessories. A single Autobot emblem pin clung to each person right above their sparks. Simple and easy.

Sol rubbed his fake flesh hands together and stepped after Optimus, stopping when the youngling human reached out toward Optimus. The mech in disguise flashed a grin and waved his free hand before him. "No need." at his word, his alt roared to life, creeping forward around the bend of the driveway. Solas mimicked his leader's example, as did the rest of the Autobots. The confused and conflicted human watched each vehicle leave, his head snapping back towards Optimus as the mech and his fembot strode gracefully up the steps.

Hound was quick to catch up with Solas, his holoform only a few inches shorter than his own, but his arm easily able to wrap around Sol's neck and bring him down to his level. "How 'bout this Sol? Tha humans sure do know howda live in style, huh?" Sol grinned down at the holoform, unable to hide the thankfulness he felt in the mech's presence. Even in the worst of moods, Hound had an air about him that picked up any dark room.

"They certainly have a way with spending their currency Hound." Solas agreed, scanning his optics around to observe the space around him. The main room itself was large, with a spacious floor decorated in slabs of white marble, the curls of ivory like smoke in every square. Dark, wooden stretches climbed the wide stairs by the far back, a rail running along it to the second level above. This open floor cornered the perimeter of the room, holding several adjacent entranceways. Two tall, glass-paned doors sat at the rear of the main area, thinner curtains swaying in the chilled wind as they too were left spread apart.

Furniture was nonexistent at the moment, excluding a large fireplace built into the walls by the far right. A group of humans sat together with strange objects held in their hands, their fingers playing against varying strings while another wooden stick in their grasps strummed along them at the same time. Solas recognized the violins among the musicians from Fera, but he had no knowing of the rest. Hound distracted him with an impressed grunt, his own head tipped back to gaze up at the mural on the ceiling. "Nice place he's got 'ere. I can see Sunny jus' lovin' this place." the golden twin was well-known for his love of art, and Solas found that what Hound said was true. Sunstreaker must be enjoying this.

Hound led Solas over to a spot where they could stand comfortably by the stairwell, chatting every so often and simply examining the detail of the inner manor. Solas had noticed that carpet made up the flooring upstairs, contrasting greatly with the stone of the ballroom. A general contentment had settled in Sol as he watched the humans conversing and dancing, merely socializing with one another for the time. He tuned in on a few to entertain himself most from boredom, finding that the topic of human conversation mostly revolved about their surroundings, each other, or recent occurrences. Nothing interesting. He'd stopped at one point when he'd heard mention of himself among a few of the females by the far corner.

One simply giggled when she stole a glance at him standing by the steps, while her peers poked and teased her on her interest. Once or twice, Solas understood the words 'gorgeous' and 'mysterious', but he paid them no mind. Let the women have their fun. He was here for one thing only.

A nudge came from Hound without warning, and when Solas looked at the scout, Hound gestured toward the main doors. Solas followed the direction of Hound's gaze, and he found his bond flaring to life. A jolt ran up his spark and through the falseness of his disguise, almost shorting it out. He knew his reserves couldn't withstand any more energy than he was already using up by simply using this holoform, so he tried calming himself. However, when his charge crested the hill of the steps, her slender form nearly gliding along the landing as she approached the manor, he couldn't hold in his stare.

Hiding his amazement was difficult to do when Hound chuckled and slapped a firm hand to Solas' spine. Stumbling, Sol dropped forward and glared at the mech who had hit him. Hound only broadened his smile, the hat he wore doing nothing to shade the bleached teeth. "Not so primitive now, are they?" another flush of power ran through Sol, shocking him from sending his peer another searing set of narrowed optics. A tug pulled at his spark and his vocal capacitor locked at the feel. Pressure built inside his holoform and Sol snapped his jaw shut. Hound nodded his victory and waved the younger comrade off.

Incredibly teal-blue eyes shot up to find icy ones immediately. His body froze before his mouth stretched into a wide grin. For some reason beyond him, he didn't think he could stop himself. He started forward as Fera began at him as well, her mother left behind to speak with another gentleman. Optimus and Rethalia could be seen out of the corner of his gaze, talking to Hendricks himself, but Solas did not halt to call them. One figure was in his sights, and he was apparently in her own as well.

The two powers met in the middle of the floor, far away from the bulk of the crowd, but hidden within the edge of the mass. Her steady eyes trapped his own in their watery depth, the azure ring around the outer rim coming alive when they found his teal orbs of fire. Barely any forms of powdery substances or oily gloss covered her lips or face, leaving her natural beauty out in the open. Sol preferred her this way.

Her brown and gold hair that usually tumbled in waves done her spine was now partially pulled back to sit out of her face. The ivory of her skin faded in well with the violet shade of her dress, as well as the small adornments decorating the helm of her chest. What was once her cast was now a discreet brace around her ankle, a trim shoe on her foot that had a thin back to her heel. Even these several inches given to her by the inclines on her feet still did not bring her past his upper chest. A certain gleam had caught her eyes, causing Solas' spark to stutter. The shine from the Stone against her collarbone fit nicely along with everything, and made her appear far more surreal.

"Primus Fera, you...I mean, I...you..." his words seemed to fail him, and Solas mentally slapped himself for the slip. The faintest of pinks rose in Fera's face and she ducked her gaze to fuss with her dress. The break released Sol from his frozen state, and he fought to regain himself.

"Shut up, ok? I know it's ridiculous, but my mom and Carly wouldn't let me leave base without it on." she suddenly stumbled back a step and Solas shot forward, grabbing her elbow and helping her retain her balance. "I have a good mind to shove these heels right up their-"

"No, no Fera, you look...beautiful actually." the word left his glossa so easily. His venting quickened when she looked up at him again, her expression surprised. "I had never thought I'd see this side of you." he admitted. A sign of Fera's old self returned when she huffed and lifted a foot to adjust the strap on her heel, her eyes cynical. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Humans bustled and shifted around them, causing them to unconsciously shift closer. Whether it was their bond, or the crowd squeezing them, one couldn't be sure. But their silence was egging on Solas' spark, making him annoyed and anxious at the same time to feel so trapped among these gathered humanoids. Fera didn't seem very comfortable either, and she sent him an exasperated look as evidence of this. It seemed as though things had gotten far louder around them- the music, the random chatter, where they had been so calm before.

Seeking a way out, Solas tapped Fera's arm to get her attention. "Would you like some hydrogen oxide?" he wondered.

Fera's eyebrows tipped in, and she shook her head. "No Sol, I don't want any...water..." she peered around them, "Can we just walk outside? It's getting stuffy in here." Solas nearly groaned in relief, but he held back, instead moving to the side and holding his arm out to gesture at the back doors. "Lead the way."

* * *

Tingling warmth crawled up the length o her back, making her shiver against the chilled air of the night. The taller man beside her raised an arm to lay around her shoulders, his face concerned. "Are you cold?" his voice was low, his breath brushing the arch of her ear. Fera shook her head quickly, wrapping her arms around herself to keep in the heat. There was a moment she was truly regretting wearing a sleeveless gown in the early winter, but at the time it was bought, she and her mother hadn't been thinking. Anything to get her out of that place was enough for her.

Now she was here, beside a very alive, and very well Solas Kaon. The relief that had struck her when she entered through the doors was nearly crippling, and the sight of him standing there, smiling as he waited for her to join him mid-floor... It was all overwhelming in the least, and Fera doubted whether her mind was falling into madness. Of course she would have known if Solas had died, for he was bonded to her after all. But not a single assurance arose in her until she could touch and talk with him again. An uncomfortable twist wrenched her stomach when she thought about the loss she had almost gone through in losing her Guardian. Again.

Not a moment's time had her body allowed itself to believe that everything was alright and that Solas would live. The anticipation had killed her these past days. Parts of herself still couldn't understand that he was walking right next to her, their bond drowning out any and every being around them. And still she could not get herself to understand.

To knock some sense into herself, she boldly reached down, interlacing her fingers with his fake ones. Solas may be an enormous creature, but Fera had wanted to do this for some time now, and since his holoform was standing right here, why not? As if a barrier had been broken, her tenseness and nerves drained and faded into nothing. Solas squeezed her fingers and circled the core of their bond, comforting her further. He must have felt her anxiety over him. How could he have not?

Solas lead Fera to a small gazebo towards the end of the walkway. Drifting music from inside carried out in a foggy, almost dream-like way. The lullaby of notes shifted and reformed softly from one to the next, putting the both of them at ease as their footsteps echoed further and further down the path. A hedge maze began a few feet from the structure, distracting any from noticing the gazebo until they'd basically passed it. However, Solas and Fera found it immediately upon their approach. Roses and various flowers climbed the thin columns and reached over the dome of the roof. Milky light from above created a blurred effect on the structure, making that much more hallucinating.

"Fera, I am sorry." Solas suddenly said as the two climbed the steps and aimed to sit on the small bench in the corner. Fera glanced up, confused, and slightly put off. Solas wasn't watching her any longer, but had his face ahead, his hand gripping the lip of the seat. Without his grasp in her own, Fera's hand felt so much colder. "What could you be sorry for?" she asked. Suspicion crept into the back of her mind, and continued to stay there despite her attempts to push it away. Could she ever enjoy a moment without being hesitant? Sol huffed and gave a smirk, his eyes now finding her own. "What am I not sorry for? Through keeping secrets and nearly being killed, on multiple occasions I might add, you stayed. You stayed here, with us. With me."

"Because I knew I could trust you." Fera's eyebrows came down and she leaned towards him as he once again averted his piercing blue orbs, "If you were keeping secrets, it was for my own good. I wasn't happy about it at first, I admit that. But in the end, neither you or the Autobots would do anything to hurt me on purpose."

"Those you know now are the noblest and most pure of the Autobot faction I have come to meet yet, nut there are still some who deny their Autobot cause and turn to the Decepticons in cowardice." he reclined back on his arms, his head tipping back to stare up at the ceiling, "At one point, it seemed we were losing this war. Horribly, I might add. However, now it seems as though we are at a stalemate. We're simply waiting for something to happen. Watching."

Discomfort built inside Fera and she turned her own head down in uncertainty. Waiting and watching was never her forte, seeing as she was impatient. And wasn't the Decepticon cause clear by now? They wanted her. More specifically, they wanted the Stone of Primus.

Of all the events of her life, she wouldn't trade the last six months for anything. In the face of death and happiness and new experiences, she truthfully had never felt that she belonged anywhere so deeply before. Her life before the Autobots was but a dream now, her existence forever forged in theirs. Most normal human beings would shudder at the thought that they would be trapped in a world they'd never known before, but Fera embraced it. She encouraged it even. Being normal had never been in her wills for her life. Not then. Not now.

"Is there a way the war could finally be coming to an end?" she murmured, hope evident in her tone. Solas sighed, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck as his eyes closed tiredly. "It is not likely that the Decepticons will accept defeat until their last mech stands." his holoform showed the exhaustion he must be feeling in his true body, and Fera felt a pang of annoyance for the 'Bot. What good was it for him to abuse his body like this? Right when Fera was sleeping tonight, Solas was doing so as well. This war was waning on too many of the mechs and fembots. How did they deal with it for this long?

"I don't understand what you are fighting for anymore. The AllSpark is gone, Megatron is dead, and so is your home planet. Why keep doing this? What is the point?"

"We all have asked ourselves the same questions for eons now. At first, our intentions had been purer. We only wanted to establish Cyberton's values and freedoms in our own ways. Now however..." he trailed off, his arm hanging from his neck and his eyes straying to the floor, "I fear it is simply for the lust of each other's energon."

"Murder. All of it." Fera whispered more to herself than her company. She felt him agreeing through their silence, and she stretched her astral threads to his, wanting to know and comprehend the motives of a war that had lasted for millions of years now. Sol blocked her from accessing his deeper memories though, and Fera recoiled in disturbance. _Remember, he does it because he wants to protect you_, she told herself._ Still, I want to know. I'm sick of pretending I'm apart of this, when I don't even know the reason of my being here_.

"We were supposed to be the superior race to your own." Solas input after about a minute of them quietly enjoying one another's presence, "We were meant to lead a more prosperous existence than the primitive values of Earth. We were supposed to be gods."

Bitterness dripped from Fera's tongue as she rolled her eyes and peered at Solas from the corner of her eye. "As I've heard."

"Yet I know we are not, nor have we ever been, higher than your race. We fight like savages, with quarrels that are meager and pointless."

"Which brings us back to why you do it." Fera didn't like the way Sol's features had gotten hard at her comment, and she wished she could have taken it back. The 'Bots already dealt with enough self issues, so why pile on more? However, she couldn't help herself, and she once again let her curiosity take over her mind. There was no reason for her to put a wall between what had already been broken between Fera and her Guardian, and she fought to keep the openness. This was further than they'd gotten in a long time, and by the way Solas was accepting her words so easily meant that he was willing to share more than usual.

It was then that Fera knew her opportunity. There was a certain point she was allowed to reach, and she'd be stupid to break that line now.

"We do it for power. For greatness. The same as you." Solas' eyes on her own stalled Fera's breathing, and she paused, her lips unwilling to form the question she wished to ask. What happened to exploiting her opportunities?

"Then I guess we're not so different after all, are we?" a grin decorated her face, while a similar expression melted away the coldness in Solas' own. "I suppose not." he agreed, reaching over himself this time to lay his hand over her own. Immediate heat passed from the contact, and Fera could feel her cheeks and ears becoming fevered. A calm demeanor held Sol's fake face, and Fera suddenly felt jealous that he could hide so much from her. It was scary as well. The things he could have kept -or could still be withholding- from her was intimidating.

And in these fears and conflicted moments, Fera had still chosen to stay. Why? She often asked herself this. And the same answer came up every time: She felt it was her duty. For some odd, unknown reason, she knew she had to stay. It was not a matter of choice.

Frigid, drafty air coursed along Fera's exposed skin, raising goosebumps along her flesh and causing her arms and legs to become bumpy. An uncontrollable shaking rattled her slimmer frame, and her breath hissed behind her chattering teeth. This time, her freezing didn't go unnoticed, and Solas sighed at her. Beside a gentle nudge to their bond, there was no warning given to her as Fera was lifted up and into Sol's arms. He showed not a hint of effort as he expertly twisted her around, leaving her to sit across his lap, cradled in his arms.

Buzzing shock zipped along her mind as she was left speechless and staring. After the initial surprise, and the feeling of the haze moving from her mind, Fera finally regained the ability to breath. She should have struggled to free herself, for she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her body didn't allow herself to make a move however, and caused her to cooperate for once. A hard chest lay beneath her, a steady pair of arms supporting her back and legs. Comfortably, her head rested under Sol's chin, her arms tucked close. Her eyes remained wide for the longest time, her limbs rigid. The cold sapped from her upon the few first seconds of coming close to Sol, but she still remained unmoving.

The bond was now rampaging her body, causing her mind to go fuzzy and her understanding to falter. A beating heart fought against the cage of her ribs while a faint rosy hint flushed through her cheeks. Sol made no move to let her down after she'd been warmed, nor say a thing unless she was willing to speak first. And at the moment, her tongue was no more cooperative than as if it had been dried by the sun.

Under the palm of her hand, sitting on Solas' chest, she felt the pounding of what represented his real spark, and how it came exactly in tune with her own. That same internal tune from before picked up in her ears, never external, but so crisp and clear that it hurt. Such a beautiful song...

"On Cybertron, when I had only recently become Autobot, I had a mentor whom taught me all that I know now." Solas murmured, his voice smooth and soothing, "His designation was Drift. He had formerly been a Decepticon, such as I, but had changed sides to Autobot. Though he was a violent, and often reckless warrior, he was one of the most loyal and skilled among the ranks."

"Did he come here to Earth with the rest of you?" Fera questioned, lifting her chin to gaze up at Solas. The etched features of his face, shadowed in the cover of the gazebo, peered down at her. They were still distinct to her, as if the darkness didn't surround them. It reminded her of his personality: Dark and shielded, but hiding enormous potential underneath.

"Being a Wrecker had made Drift stubborn. As I said, he was reckless, so he decided to stay on Cybertron to defend the _Ark_'s launch from Tyger Pax in hopes to move the AllSpark from Megatron's grasp. When Drift and I became separated, I boarded the ship known as the _Xanthium_. This would be the ship that brought I and the second round of Autobots to Earth."

"He hasn't come?"

"I have yet to see Drift again. He still holds a place in my spark however, and I owe him my life over hundreds of times." Solas gazed at Fera, maybe to see her reaction. The girl herself was lost for words, her voice betraying her as she held a silent expression of sadness and concern. Grief was light in the fold of Sol's bond, but Fera surrounded herself with him, using her influence to bring him out of the moment. The light in his eyes brightened marginally, and his lips parted to continue. "You remind me of him at some points. Your fire. Your passion. However, you are still Fera, a unique, abnormal being who constantly frustrates and intrigues me at the same time."

Fera snorted and let herself relax into Sol's hold, her face coming within a few inches of his own. "You're one to talk." she smiled and sat up straighter to wrap her arms around Sol's neck. The mech did not argue, but simply set both hands on Fera's back, keeping her up. "You're nearly impossible to be around sometimes, but I can't seem to get enough of your stories."

A fake, white smile lit the space between them, and Sol's eyes flicked from side to side, studying her face. "Optimus is a far better storyteller than I Fera, I suggest you rely on him to entertain you."

"I'd much rather bug you about it. He's got too much patience to get mad at me."

"I am never angry with you Fera, simply... annoyed. Your actions are not always what I hope you would make."

"Tell me that when you're not out in the field, about to die, for the millionth time."

"Touché."

Both beings laughed quietly, caught in the lax moment as they reminisced on their short skirmishes and fights. So many appeared so senseless now, but Fera could confidently say that she wouldn't give them up for the world. Someone had been there to take her bull and to stand her bipolar emotions throughout six months. Six months. Why? Why would a being, so far beyond in advancement, chose her to befriend and tolerate?

Fera's laughing died before Solas' and she watched him as he too calmed. It was nice to see him smiling and genuinely laughing. It meant he was happy. She loved when he was happy. And apparently he liked it too, if the way his bond was acting so energetically was any proof. In this moment, they became enveloped in each other's side of the connection. Senses suddenly faded, flowing away on the chill winds caressing the two bodies on the bench; surroundings became nothing but a distant memory. Total anarchy ripped along her mind, telling her to move and take action _now_. Her heart literally was screaming at her to react in this still- to finish what had been started. What was started?

But she didn't care. All she knew now was Solas was here, gathered around her, and closer than ever before. Breathing became shallow, thoughts blurred into indistinguishable lumps, spirits spun and cried in painful longing. Why was she hesitating? Why was she waiting, stalling, withholding the wanted?

Unable to suppress herself any more, Fera let her limbs control themselves. A slight incline of her chin; the shaking of her breath; a tinge of heat in her flesh; the burning, coursing urge of her heart as it wailed; her body leaning forward. All of it was under another power. She could not think. She could not control any more. Only instinct drove her now, and she was helpless to stop it. The feel of Solas' essence so close to her own drove her to be so brash and brave, and threw her comprehension and reason out the window.

Too many times he'd nearly been lost, and too many times Fera had feared she may lose yet another someone she was close to. All for a war that was not her own. But now it was. Now, she was apart of this war. Not only that, but she played a major role in it all. It was enough to drive someone insane. But she was far from insanity now. This was pure, unadulterated, survival. Only this survival game came with comrades and those who could relate. She'd stepped from her own world to join this one. And she was loving every minute of it.

A deep, low rumble vibrated Sol's chest and rang throughout Fera's body. Solas wasn't objecting to her actions, but instead, doing the same. His own face was coming closer, his eyes closing. Their breathing mingled and flourished, turning to surround them in each other's scents. Her arms came tighter around his neck while his hand braided through her hair. They felt every move- every shift. The most minor of advances brought on another wave of incredible urgency. They came quicker and quicker, spanning into a constant surge of deafening song that exploded the moment their lips met.

Sweet, sweet taste touched Fera's tongue when they unconsciously moved as one. As a single entity, they connected through the kiss. A tingle shot through Fera's heart as she increased her pressure and tested Sol's willingness. He responded in turn, digging his fingers deeper into the tangle of her hair. Fera had initially predicted Sol's kiss would be metallic in flavor and awkward in technique, but instead, it was tender, rich, and full of power. The sere immensity of him made her go weak in his arms. Senses fogged over, becoming shoved to the back of her deepest thoughts.

Energy collided in their moment, bringing her nerves alive in a fiery roar. It was hard to catch her breath, for her lips wished to stay on his for the longest times. Her head became light and locked in an indescribable battle between what was herself and what was Solas. They collided through their bond, the masses melting into one another until she could not tell where herself began and he ended. Pure exhilaration lined the contours of her skin, the scorching feel of her skin with his only adding to their embrace.

Chest to chest now, both beings reluctantly pulled back to allow their other to catch their air. Fera was panting heavily along with Sol, her ribs heaving as her arms remained hugging him closer. He hadn't removed his hand from her hair, nor retreated when Fera pressed her forehead to his. Something passed between them that neither could describe, and a barrier had been completely torn to shreds in less than a minute. The song was impossibly louder, beating in rhythm with their racing hearts. Angry licks of fire fluttered over Fera's skin, the source of the magnificent blaze the Stone that now vibrated against her collarbone. They leant their foreheads together, unwilling to get too far apart. Eyelids filled with lead lifted, allowing both pairs of equally as vivid eyes to look upon one another. A mutual feeling soared from their swelling connection, the message clear enough to be felt without saying a word.

Crackling thunder rolled in the distance, rocking the gazebo around them with its sound. Though, loud as it may be, it still did not match their song. No lightning struck the skies, leaving the continuous noise to dwindle longer than what was natural. Confusion passed among the forms on the bench, causing them to snap their attention to the entrance of the structure they sat it. From here, they couldn't see the sky, and Fera felt her stomach knot when the rumbling grew louder...and closer. Guardian and charge looked to each other uncertainly.

"Solas-?"

She could not finish as the roof of the gazebo ruptured into a blinding light and fell from its columns, collapsing on the two and trapping them in utter darkness.

* * *

**And so they finally kiss-**

**I couldn't resist :D**

**Maybe things will move along faster in OTSH Part 2 after this.**

**But first, we've got to get through Part 1...**

**I'm gonna miss you guys while I'm gone :)**

**Chapter 49, the FanArt contest for OTSH will close and entries will no longer be accepted.**

**Chapter 50 is where the OTSH Part 2 preview will be posted along with the voting poll.**

**Let's hope for the best and may I see you all next week!**

***Chapter Inspiration: _All Around Me_= Flyleaf***


	48. Chapter 48: Of The Heart Pt2

**I'm going to say this now, for everyone:**

**You are going to _hate_ me for the end of this chapter...**

**But beside that, I'm interested to see what you guys think :)**

**Once again, I want to thank you all for coming back another week and contributing to all that is OTSH.**

**Maybe OTSH Part 2 will be bigger?**

**I know it'll be better ;)**

**For now, we'll finish up here, **

**And I expect to see you all again for Part 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 48

"Mommy!" a crack of lightning strikes the sky mercilessly with its blade of white-hot light.

"Mommy! Where are you?" darkness, heavy as thousands of anchors chained to the air, dips within each crack and crevice as if it means to exploit their most intimate weaknesses. Perhaps it did. Stale, wretched air seemed incredibly out of reach as it was sucked from everything. Shaking broke the still long before and after the snarling thunder roared. Shattered calm strangled the space as if it were alive, leaving nothing but creeping thoughts and mutated fears control its appearance. Once, a slithering shadow, waving to the beat of the pulses outside, came too close, causing another shrill wail to pierce the battering storms.

"Mommy-"

"Fera honey, I'm right here, it's ok." a bursting movement threw open the barrier to the comfort of relatives, placing fright where there should be content. Figures clad in black glided along on the noises toward a small bundle in the corner, surrounding her with their shield of bodies. Long, sturdy arms clung on a tiny, trembling body, their heads brought close. "We're right here Fairy, don't be scared." this voice, deeper, brought only tears to surface in the wide, innocent orbs of blue. Smells familiar to the child sucked in through her nostrils in replacement for the air she'd lost, filling her with a sense of hope and security.  
Constant pants escaped her in the forms of whimpers, growing ever worse the longer the storm raged. Wracking knees locked together as her arms tightened further, fully encasing her from her quarters of monstrous evil in a cocoon of father and mother.

"Please...please make it go away." such a quiet whisper, breaking off at the sight of yet another crackling light and booming clash. Steady fingers worked their way over her spine and head, stroking in long, even moves. "You know I can't, my Fairy. I'm sorry, but I can't take it away." the child's father murmured in her ear, his breath sweet and warm on her neck. Pure terror drove her to dive into his chest, muffling her eyes and ears to the assaulting weather. "The dark is scary! I want it to go away!"

Beside the crying, a soothing, silky tone took up the night. "Will, let me have her. You try to get the electricity back on."

"Alright Sarah." hands, thick and heartrendingly gentle laid on Fera's quaint shoulders, attempting to separate them, "Fera, my little Fairy, I need you to listen." quick to act, Fera locked her arms around her father's torso, keeping him in place as her fear rose in overwhelming waves. Her nod was barely felt, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"I need you to be strong when I'm gone. Protect mommy. Be my little lion, ok? You're not a fairy anymore."

"But I like being a fairy!" she whined, snuggling closer, "I don't want to be a lion!" a frown crossed the father's face, almost invisible in the dim light. Flashes of oncoming gleams brightened the room, exposing menacing coloring books and dinosaur toys. "But you've always been a lion Fera. Fairies turn into lions and become big and strong. You get to roar and scare everything that scares you."

Beautiful ivory skin tilted back to reveal watered icy bulbs. Curiosity flickered in the delicate flame already there at age six, telling of a future ferocity. "Really?" her squeaked question sparked an amused grin from her male parent. This became larger when thunder growled outside the walls of their home, rattling loose objects and feigning a slight earthquake.

"Really truly." he answered back. Fera brought herself once more out of his arms, slowly pulling back until only her fingers brushed his shirt any longer. She was swift to come to her mother's side, her body fitting perfectly next to hers. "Ok, I'll be a lion." she decided, watching her father. Will chuckled, using a hand to shake his daughter's shoulder lightly.

"That's my girl. I know you'll be the biggest, baddest, scariest lion the world's ever known."

"Lions aren't scared of anything! See, watch me roar." a pitiful sound ripped from Fera's lips, her face aimed at the window. Lightning lit up the curtain, causing Fera to jerk back and curl into her mother's side. However, this time, she drew upon her father's words and recovered quicker than previous times. Another chuckle bubbled from Will's throat, giving confidence to the lithe creature beside it's mother. A smile now sit where a frown had once been.

"Wow, look at you! You've got the heart of a lion already. You make me proud Fera..._Fera_...

_Fera_...

_Fera_...

* * *

"Fera!" air grew thick again, swelling up a sore throat and burning through pained ribs. Bruised. Definitely bruised.

"Fera! Primus slaggit, wake up!"

Desperation. Fear. Utter anger and frustration. All from a source that was not her own. And yet, this presence, unfamiliar at first, was one she knew and recognized. Black drew into the deeper depths of her mind, bringing her forth into a world of confusion and uncontrollable terror. This was not a place she wanted to be. Where was her mother, whom she was protecting from the storm?

The entity inside her, it was growing. Expanding. Masses of conflicting power clashed inside herself, bringing forth a prowling new level of uncertainty. Blind. She felt blind. There was no cloth before her gaze, nor object or sky to obscure the light. Discomfort jolted throughout her, spanning from a single core to bloom outward in an instance. Throbbing heat wafted from her rear skull, pounding in waves against her brain.

"Fera, wake up!"

A shock of black met the gaze where light should have been. Her eyes swelled wide, cracking past normal to attempt regaining some form of visibility. It was difficult to understand if she were still under, or fully awake. Only when she winced from the muffled earth-shaking rumbling, jostling her sore head, and she reached up to touch her open lids, did she truly believe she was conscious. Maybe she_ was_ blind.

But then, a striking set of crystal-clear teal globes floated over her, showering her in their curtain of luminescence. There was no need to speak names to know who this creature was, even if it was not his actual body he belonged to. She felt it. The song of her heart rang in her ears with each beat of her hummingbird pulse. Features too pristine to be fully humane came into focus beneath the hazy glow of his false eyes, their tenseness unwinding when her gaze focused on his own. Silently, he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing a sigh of relief. His hand came up the side of her head, resting in a fit of her hair.

"Thank Primus." his breath caressed her face, his fingers coming up to hold the other half of her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think so." Fera murmured. Her body drank in the closeness of Sol's body, while her mind mentally stored away his image. It burned deep inside her mental vault, vowing to never slip from her. Sitting up was an easier task to accomplish, however Fera knew she must have hit her head pretty hard for it to be aching like this. Solas moved back, merely seeable by the teal of his eyes and the outline of his face. Fera held the back of her head while she glanced around. Though she was in the inky black, Fera could just make out the fuzzy details of the gazebo roof they'd been sitting under. Solas must have stopped it from crushing them. It was apparently acting as a protective bubble against whatever was going on outside.

Fera dropped her hand and swung her legs under her, getting to her knees. "What's going on out there?" she got on her palms and ducked low, trying to see beneath the gazebo rim. The feel of the ivory wood was cold under the tips of her fingertips, her cheek joining them not long after. Disappointment filled inside of her when she realized she couldn't seen under the domed ceiling, and she huffed, pulling back.

"Decepticons." Sol said simply, "They attacked the manor." instant worry coursed into Fera's blood and her eyebrows came down in concern. Where was everyone? Her mother? Uncle Epps? The other Autobots? "Are they ok?" she nearly whispered, her mind fearful they could be heard even above the roaring of rifle fire and obscured yelling beyond the walls. Solas came forward and cupped her cheeks again, but this time he didn't press their foreheads together. Instead, the mech focused her with a stern look, his thumbs locking her in place. "They've intercepted the Decepticons, but from what I heard, it doesn't look good. There is a full barrage of Decepticon warriors out there, with Arachnid among them."

That hadn't helped Fera's anxiety at all. "But what about my mom? And Epps, and all the other people in the manor?"

"They are safe. They've been evacuated by Bluestring, Smokescreen, Rainwing, Hound, and Firestar. The rest are outside, waiting for me to join them." he explained. Fera noted the hurried edge to his voice and her arms came up, her hands locking around his arms. Uncertainty was a heavy addition to her gleaming irises, while the unforgotten memories of that thunderstorm so many years ago spiked into the forefront of her mind. Could she be a lion? Here and now? "But I need you to listen to me first Fera."

The girl tensed, nodding her head quickly in response to Sol's warning. The 'Bot fixed her face closer to his, where their cores were once again syncing and their breathing mingled. "I am going to return to my true bipedal form. This means I must leave you here for approximately two minutes, do you understand?" terror rolled through the human, but she swallowed it, giving a shaky dip of her head. Solas' own eyebrows burrowed, his expression hesitantly worried. "You cannot leave this shelter no matter what happens to me or anyone else. I will find you and evacuate you to a safer location so we may rendezvous with Optimus Prime and the others."

"What about my mother?"

"She and the others will join us as well." Solas assured, bringing her near. His lips met her own for a split second, but it was enough for her to feel every single emotion pent up in that mech from the first time they'd met until now. Their bond strengthened the connection, and they were left breathless and tingling by the end of it. Hunger burned in his eyes, and Fera wished so badly to feel the scorching heat of his passion again. It was something she'd never had before, but she was beginning to yearn for it. "Please, don't be rash; stay safe Fera. I will return as soon as I can." concern was evident in his eyes, and Fera felt her heart racing at the sight of his impenetrable loyalty. Her lips begged for his own again, but before she could make a move, he dissipated in her hands.

Azure faded from the air, leaving her at the mercy of the darkness. Their ethereal brightness had offered so much against the curtain of black, and Fera hadn't truly noticed their effect until they were gone. Her own produced such a pitiful expanse compared to his, and for a split moment she wished to have that light again. Here, she was trapped in dim and captured in the crushing weight of the unknown. Tendrils of unseen horror could be creeping up behind her- waiting...watching. Exactly as it had been those years ago in the storm.

Gently, Fera drained back into the support of her heels, resting on the balls of her feet as her arms dropped and her fingertips brushed the chilled floor. It was as if they were made of ice than an array of pear-colored wood. A tingling chill crawled up her arm and she shivered against it before turning her head towards the nearest wall. A single hand came up to lay against the aged timber of the gazebo roof and Fera encouraged herself to not simply listen, but to feel what was going on.

Dulled explosions and shouting drifted in from the barrier of her temporary shelter, often followed by rattling and quakes that shook the entire structure. They were close, she could sense it. Heat bled in where there should have been chilled drafts of winter air. Angry growling struck her ears from various engines both jet and automobile alike. Trembles under the tips of her slender fingers made the gazebo appear almost alive. Another more violent attack hit down closer by and Fera jerked her hand away when the whole of the gazebo roof jumped a few inches into the air.

In that moment, a flush of ash and smoke that smelled of cooked rubber and a metallic burn assaulted her senses. Already her air supply was short in such a small space, but now that it was filling with an array of gasses and suffocating gusts, she was fighting to stay put. Lungfuls of the stuff entered her body and she hacked harshly in the cloud. Water built in her eyes from the stinging, and she struggled to even open them. The temperature around her was building, and she knew well enough that it couldn't be good. Sharp pieces of rubble bit into her palms as she got low to avoid the smoke and get fresh air as her former fire safety teachers had instructed she do.

A crack between the roof and floor allowed Fera to press her lips and nose to the ground, providing her with sweet cycles of oxygen. She was unable to get a clear view outside the roof, but when she pressed her eyes harder to the hole and squinted against the shifting smoke, she was able to make out the shapes of two sets of obscured legs and feet. They were moving back and forth, taking stand here, stumbling back there, while the upper halves of their bodies swung and bent in unison. Such an entrancing thing to watch, Fera caught herself staring at the fighting pair.

They both suddenly hit the deck however, and Fera was confused for a mere second before a ball of blue fire raged from above. A gasp split her lips when she yanked herself back, throwing her hands over her head. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her breathing became shallow; the feel of the scorching heat became a vortex and ripped any available breath from her. A languid body was moving to the side to avoid the flying objects, but was sadly not fast enough to dodge the roof as it leapt higher than ever before.

Breathless and overwhelmed, Fera was knocked to the ground by the roof. A shock of pain flashed from her spine before she was pinned, her head striking the floor. Light burst before her gaze, quickly followed by the feel of burning warmth blanketing her legs and body. It felt as though her brain had suddenly been blended, her eyesight swimming and her thoughts frayed. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt it beading from her nose. Something heavy and sharp was lain across her back and Fera groaned. She was determined to stay conscious despite her view dimming in and out.

New scores along her arms made it hard for her to slide them up and push herself to her knees. Shaking hands raised when she'd managed to sit up, and two crossing sets of arms steadily came back into focus to reveal new scratches and scrapes along the faint, silver scars already there. Her head felt like it was going to float off and her arm came yup to rub the top, maybe to hold it in place. What if it fell off?

Crystal clear sound that hadn't been there before hit her ears, and Fera blinked her fogginess away, perplexed. In her dumb stare, she abruptly noticed the light had returned to her surroundings and there was no longer a need to slouch in fear of hitting the ceiling. It was gone. And looking around, she found it split in half and resting in two, charred pieces against the bench her and Solas had been sitting on minutes earlier. Horror pierced her heart, and she reached out for Sol. There was no more gazebo. She'd have to move. Now.

She could feel his concern and anxiety coming through her block, but she ignored it, intent on finding somewhere else to hide out. It immediately became known to her that she was now sitting alone in a roofless gazebo, with a volley of fighting aliens directly behind her.  
Shrapnel that looked suspiciously like shingled rooftop flew past her, barely missing her by inches. A sharp breath sucked through her lips and Fera coughed on the smoke again. She was hesitant to turn around, but she did so anyway, her eyes widening. Before her, jumbled in various masses anywhere and everywhere she looked, was total anarchy.

From the tops of the giant stone jutting from the once snow-covered hillside, to the trampled flat of a non-existent general's manor, forms of Autobots and Decepticons mixed in separate and constant clashes. Without having to count, Fera knew the 'Cons had the upper advantage with numbers, the 'Bots lacking heavily without their missing mechs and fembots. Fera flipped onto her rear, using her arms as support as she simply froze in the sight of the battle. Not even yards away, Titanios was in a strength match with an equally as large mech. The Decepticon symbol held itself proudly on his left shoulder, glowing an eerie silver against the blue and green of his paint. Snarls and strained moans came from both as they arched, their arms locked above. Fera's eyes flicked beside them where a faster action was taking place. A blur of red mingled with that of a lavender. The sleeker, smaller red figure broke away first, straddling his opponent beneath him. An arm drew back, and Mirage -for she was certain it was the mech- landed a powerful punch to the 'Con.

The larger of the two used his size to force Mirage off, throwing the mech to the ground before rising to his feet and swiftly kicking him in the ribs. Fera's voice burned in her throat, her want to yell in the mech's honor strong. However, before she could, her attention again moved to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the twins battling a group of four or so identical silver and navy mechs not too far away. Sunny was a more savage fighter compared to his slick and speedy brother. When the crimson sibling would distract his enemy, a few jabs here, maybe a punt there, and Sunstreaker would come in to make an unexpected cracking impact to their faceplate

A streak of gold was all she saw before the second of the four drones was on the ground, leaving two left. Behind the twins, another group of four Autobots flared at six different Decepticons, Fera recognizing most of them. Prowl and Inferno were currently back to back, their small space surrounded by four opposing 'Cons. Thundercracker she knew, as well as Soundwave -the one who'd tried kidnapping her those months ago, but was foiled when she spat in his face and Stratis came to her rescue-, Thrust, and Ramjet. She would happily spit in all their faces if she had the chance. Now however, she was left to sit and stare as Inferno used his powerful hose to spray each 'Con with a foaming extinguisher, Prowl finishing the job while they were blind.

Never before had Fera figured Prowl to be the fighting type, but by the absolutely ruthless nature he produced, she was shocked. She found it discouraging to say that he was_ good_ at what he did too. He sank his sword into multiple slits in their armor, his gun coming out at one point. Ramjet had just wiped away the foam from his eyes before he came face to face with the nose of the Autobot's gun. The next second, a blast exploded, and there was no face to wipe the foam from. Thrust was also taken out, his throat slit by a sneaky Prowl. The mech was on a killing spree.

The other two Autobots were facing their own separate enemies, but they always kept close together. They were not back to back as Prowl and Inferno had been, but they were still rounding around one another, keeping an eye on their weak points. Moonracer and Ratchet. Those they fought: the awful mech Bekos, and Platon. The ones whom had tortured her.

A tight lump formed in her throat, and Fera's hands clenched, her heart racing. Solas pounded on her block, demanding her attention when he felt her cold terror. They were here. All of them. She could even see Dirge towards the back, batting down an injured Lero to the ground. Faces she partially remembered seeing flashed around her, causing memory relapses of her time with the Decepticons to resurface. A turn here, a punch there, she would flinch every time upon recognizing them each.

One, Vortex she thinks his name was, was a black blur when he ducked and clocked Rodimus in the jaw, sending him flying onto his back. Without meaning to, Fera gave an involuntary scream. Slapping her hands over her mouth cut it short, but just that small half second was enough to get a good chunk of the battling to look her way. Distractions costed the Autobots dearly. In the corner of her eye, she could only wince when Titanios had his arm cleanly sliced off his body by another fembot she recognized as Flamewar.

Off by the rear of the battleground, she found Optimus Prime alongside his mate Rethalia, their movements fluid and rich until they'd been attracted to Fera's noise. Their eyes wide and their expressions surprised, the two Cybertronians had no chance when Rethalia was swatted by Skywarp. Optimus was attacked by none other than Arachnid herself, her accomplished cry ringing and high when she struck him. The both of them. They were responsible for pretty much all of Fera and Solas' initial pains. Skywarp, that damn beast; he who had nearly stripped her Guardian of life. And Arachnid... what was there not to say against the fembot leader?

Cameo thankfully came to the aid of her companions, her larger frame thrown at Arachnid while Ultra Magnus appeared from nowhere to clash with Skywarp. Optimus and Rethalia regained themselves so they could return to fighting. She dipped and he swung, her movements perfectly in sync with Optimus' no matter where they landed or who they aimed for. Optimus shot once with his rifle and then grabbed Rethalia's arm, using her as a living weapon as she circled around to his back, dropped down, and shot Skywarp in the shoulder.

Before the violet and black mech had hit the ground, she pivoted on her heel and began towards Fera, her eyes set and her gun tucked at her side as she ran through the fray. She never made it, despite Fera's almost hopeful belief, as a random and unexpected mass of yellow and orange mech tackled her from her side. Sunstorm. The two began to wrestle, disappearing behind the bulk of Ratchet and Inferno. The two mechs were backing up, their weapons drawn and their free hands cupping fresh wounds.

Chaos. That's what this was. Everything was happening to fast to comprehend clearly, and it made her head ache trying to take it all in at once. Glowing blue lifeblood sat in pools around Fera, coating the soggy patches of mud and dead grass with an oddly disturbing hue. Random parts lay detached from their owners along with the alien gore. With a cry, she hid the floor again, a stray blast from a gun touching down not far away. Her nails bit into her scalp, her eyes dancing in an attempt to find_ one_ safe area.

Her instincts took over, and she was forced to jump to her feet and sprint into the nearby grass when Sunstreaker was launched onto what remained of the gazebo. Fera tripped and landed on her stomach, but she was quick to turn onto her elbows, her face set on the shape of the golden twin as he sit groaning on the gazebo ruins. Planks spread beneath him in a makeshift padding, his energon leaking onto them from various spots on his body.

Sideswipe hurried to his brother's aid, standing guard at his head while he shot, waiting for the brutal warrior to once again take stand. The bravery in him was short-lived when he attempted to defend his brother against an enemy nearly twice his size. His body was soon flung across the field like a ragdoll. Sunstreaker however, managed to wake up before the large black and purple mech slammed his fists down on him. Sunstreaker's eyes were mixing with a dangerous shade of purple, the energon on his vents now foaming like the maw of an enraged rottweiler. He was able to stab into the mech's back, right between two shuttle-ish wings locked there, before the 'Con roared and whipped around, catching Sunstreaker on the face and sending him, and his energon, sailing.

There was no longer a clean scene here, for many, if not all the beings were soaked in their own trails of blue. Parts were missing and scattered across the melted meadow and wall of rock in a form of sick confetti; sprinkles of blue remain here and there over the liquefied earth; entire limbs were sliced off and now remain in a bundle of scrap, and even a few bodies -thankfully all Decepticon so far- lay lifeless and motionless. Even as they were the enemy, Fera couldn't suppress her discomfort with seeing their coal-black stares.

Weakly, she stood, fighting down the vomit in her churning stomach, and withholding her own screams as she heard that of her family's. She became even more horrified when she noticed a greatly familiar figure, mech in nature, striding at her. Orange and navy caught her eye. Then scarlet eyes. And finally, that sick, twisted, demeaning smile that had been on his face the day he put that scar on her chest. Fera reeled backwards, her hand snapping to her collarbone where a particular arch-shaped scar lay.

Dirge.

"Come here, my little misbehaved fleshling." he called from across the field, "You've been a very naughty pet... But now my master calls for your presence." his voice was cool and collected, as if there wasn't a war raging around him and there weren't a stream of his life dribbling down his chin. In the immediate distance, Fera heard Optimus' voice call her name, and she even saw Rethalia searching for her over the dead body of Sunstorm. Dirge never paid them a single mind though, his eyes aimed avidly on Fera's body. The girl panicked and bolted, heading straight back as far as she could before her unsteady legs gave and she was sent tumbling.

Dirge was close on her heels, his steps rumbling the ground within the heartbeat. Fera didn't try to hide her fear as she once again flopped onto her elbows, her head tipping back as the 'Con neared. His eyes slit, his grin widened, his energon bubbled over his teeth, his hand outstretched for her vulnerable body...  
He never had the chance.

Just as Rethalia had been tackled, Dirge was speared from the side as well. The impact of the crimson and black against the navy and orange was astonishing. A thunderous roll of mech on mech collided with the ground, no reaction time given as the one on top split away and began wailing on his adversary. Fera could see from this angle her Guardian's one red eye, and it frightened her and pleasured her at the same time to see him being so savage with the one whom had nearly killed her. Solas was adamant on ending this mech, and Dirge held no chance of escape.

Uselessly, his arms came up to protect himself, only to have them batted away by Solas to expose a shattered nose and dented face. Solas didn't stop there however. He strengthened his blows and began pounding over and over and over on Dirge's head until the 'Con's arms dropped and sparks flew. Energon, both Dirge's and Solas' from the strain on his fists, spurted from the mech's concaving face. Red eyes faded to black before cracking and splitting to tiny pieces. It was then that Fera called out for the Guardian to stop, her mind too overwhelmed and her senses too jumbled. Was this what she wanted? As she looked down now upon her heaving Guardian sitting atop one of her most hated beings, did she truly feel that she wished this kind of end on any of them? Solas lifted himself off of Dirge, but for good measure, the mech withdrew his weapon and shot point blank on Dirge's chest.

The images became to similar with Solas' own those months ago when he'd gone into a coma, and Fera knew then what her answer was. No. She didn't want this. She didn't want to become like them. But still, deep within her very core, there was still a sense of sweet retribution brewing.

Sol turned to gaze down at her, his left eye still burning a fiery red. They were hard and vicious, the battle lust within him still present. However, his voice was soft as he spoke. "Fera." relief was obvious in the way he held himself as he approached, but it was not in Fera's own eyes as she witnessed Rethalia behind the mech. The fembot Prime was backing up, her head snapping from side to side as she was repeatedly punched. Her body finally snapped aside, thrown off balance to reveal a thinner figure behind. None other than Arachnid herself.

"Solas, watch-!" her words cut as Arachnid's eyes met her own, the long spindly legs on the fembot's back coming out and stabbing Sol in the left arm. The mech bellowed in agony as the limb ripped off, sending parts and energon splattering. Fera froze, unable to yell, unable to move. She was stuck in her own grip of fear as her Guardian fell to his knees, his right hand reaching for an arm that was no longer there.

The leader of the Decepticons kicked him aside, watching as he fell on his good side before she leaned over and spat on him. Spat. Fera's terror morphed into a steaming sense of anger. Her block with Solas dropped and the force of his pain flooded her mind. An abrupt and incredible agony seared through her left arm and she dropped to her own knees, clutching onto the numb part. It felt as though it was going to fall off, and the unresponsive nature of it only spurred on her venomous pain. Flickers of fire raged along her nerves, collecting at her shoulder and spreading throughout her upper chest and back. As she gritted her teeth, she glanced at her wounded Guardian, vaguely wondering if this was how he truly felt.

Arachnid approached Fera's form, reaching down to simply pluck the girl up in one hand. Her fingers tightened firmly around Fera and the girl cried out breathlessly. Sol's affect on their bond was muddling her thoughts and causing her body to react in panic. It didn't know what to do, or how, and it was lashing out at Fera for it. She was helpless in Arachnid's grip as the fembot brought their faces close, forcing Fera to look at her joyed expression. "What a pleasant reunion Fera Lennox. We've been waiting anxiously for your return."

"I'm sorry I can't say mutually_ Arachnid_." she sneered the name, trying desperately to put as much ire as possible in her words. A hint of irritation showed in Arachnid's face before she pushed it down, but it was enough to egg Fera on. "What could you possibly want with me now? They'll kill you if you take me again."

"Oh, but Fera, we're prepared to welcome you with open arms. Master wills your return, so I am obliged to obey." her hand clenched again, causing Fera to grunt in the closure, "Beside this, the Autobots will have nothing to return to."

As a show of her power, Arachnid twisted around and kicked Solas in the ribs, causing him to roll from his hands and knees across the ground. Fera jumped and her eyes widened in fright. Arachnid did the action again and Solas was left to fumble along the melted snow, his body limp and injured. Why wasn't he fighting back? Where was his enormous spirit and hidden volcano? Where was her invincible Guardian? Arachnid laughed as she punted Fera's mech over and over, spreading his energon and loose parts as a gruesome trail behind him. Fera fought back tears as she stared, sick to her stomach. Her one mech. The true one she shared her crying bond with. Its edges were coming apart as the bleeding stitches of their fabric, unraveling through her scrambling fingers.

"Solas! Stop this, leave him alone!" she finally found her voice, but when she did, it was broken and choked. Arachnid chuckled again and paused in her kicking for a moment to hold Fera before her, sweeping the teen slowly across the battlefield. "Do you see this child? Do you see the mercy we possess? There is none to give." she allowed Fera to see her family being torn to shreds, their wills and strength steadily declining as they fought on valiantly. It was just too much.

Optimus himself was busy with three insect-looking Decepticons, Mirage was down, Sunstreaker and Sides was down, Ultra Magnus was defending Cameo as the fembot tried cutting off the flow of one of her busted vents, Rodimus was down, Lero appeared dead, Ratchet was tending to Moonracer's wounds, Cloudsong was racing around to help those unable to continue, and the others, including Rethalia, were nowhere to be seen.

Fera's breathing quivered, her body becoming liquid in Rethalia's grip. This was not happening. They were not losing. Optimus stabbed one of his opponents. They jabbed back. Fera shook her head. Inferno fell from the cliff, landing with a resounding thud on the ground below. Titanios was unconscious, his arm still gone.

Decepticon bodies littered about as well, but not nearly as many. This was a waning battle. One, that did not appear for the better.  
"Stop this." she murmured, her hands now free and folded on Arachnid's hand. Optimus shouted under a pile of Decepticon foes, his mate giving a similar call from somewhere else nearby. Solas shivered from his pain in the mud, his energon mixing like the smoke in the manor's marble tiles with the filth. "Please," Fera's voice cracked, "please stop this."

Arachnid held Fera closer and roared, sending Sol sprawling again when she kicked him harder. Skywarp suddenly stood from his battle with Cameo, leaving the fembot vulnerable in Ultra Magnus' arms. The black and violet warrior smile viciously at his former victim and his leader. Hunger flashed in his eyes and Arachnid gestured him on. Skywarp barked a laugh and began attacking Solas, much to the dismay of his charge.

"No, no! Stop! Stop him! Arachnid, you _bitch_!" Fera shouted, clawing and scratching at Arachnid's hand until her nails bled, "I'll do anything you want! Dammit, leave him alone!" her furious screeching registered with Arachnid and she raised her hand, stopping Skywarp. The mech was currently digging at Solas' exposed stump of a missing arm, causing the mech to scream. Those cries would forever be burned into her brain.

"Love is weak." the disgust dripping from Arachnid's lips was thick enough to crush Fera. The human felt her tears streaming hotly down her cheeks, strikingly warm compared to the chill of the wind. "It is too full of holes, too unruly, too...inconvenient. Love leaves you vulnerable- exposed. There is so much manipulation with love..." she walked to Solas, who was now stiff on the ground, his optics, alive with fury and pain, staring at Arachnid defiantly. "it is a knife slowly, ruthlessly driving deep within you, tearing all that you know to diminutive, minuscule pieces and then destroying you from the inside-out like a poison."  
She must not have liked Sol's gesture, for she kicked him once more across the face, causing energon to fly from his mouth. Fera screamed in seeing the mech tortured, her heart ripping slowly every time the fembot touched him. She was bleeding from the inside out, her fear drowning.

"Worship is so much better..." Fera grabbed at Arachnid's hand as the fembot withdrew a knife, leaning down to get closer to Sol. Skywarp stood on Solas' one remaining hand to keep him from retaliating. "No, wait!"

"It is full of obedience and cooperation. So much more potential is unlocked with worship, and a path is revealed for those who choose to follow. Power is granted to those who deserve it- who will satisfy it. These primitive counterparts of yours- these_ humans_..." Fera is once again constricted, and her body arches, her lungs too tight to give out another yell. Solas reached for her weakly through their connection, and Fera reached back, clinging onto him.  
"They couldn't understand worship. They understand nothing." her knife tilts to edge on Solas' jugular, the sharp gleam of the blade bright in the moonlight. Solas' optics are still defiant as he gazes in the face of his possible death, his spirit forever strong.

"We are above them. These abominations don't deserve the freedom they've been given, or the planet they poison. Love has anchored in our sparks for too long; now look at where it has brought us. This planet shall be taken as a trophy for our race, and its inhabitants our prisoners. Worship- no, domination, is the answer."

Suddenly, a click. So small and so quiet that Fera feared she had only heard it. But then Arachnid froze, her hand stalling in slicing Sol's throat. The mech gave an accomplished grin, the energon trickling from his mouth curling up in his inner arrogance.

"You are blind, Arachnid." Fera knew that voice anywhere, "Love is what binds us, and brings us together. Love makes the divided unite as one, as a single power made to overcome the hurdles _your kind_ emit. Love is reckless, yes, but that is why it is so powerful when intertwined. Your ways are not the answer." Rethalia Prime.

Before either leaders may make a move, Solas suddenly wrenched his hand free, using it to grab Skywarp's leg and bring him down. When the mech was on his back, the Guardian heaved himself to all fours and he pounced. Now pinning Skywarp, Solas wasted no time in looking the mech straight in the eye and plunging a short blade deep into his core. Skywarp went rigid, shocked. Solas simply twisted the knife however, appearing far too happy to watch as the mech beneath him slowly faded from existence.

Arachnid was whipped around by Rethalia, her arm waving wildly. Fera held on for dear life as the Prime landed a swift punch to Arachnid's face, the force behind the attack denting her nose. Arachnid screamed as energon flowed from the broken plate, her sharp claws flashing out in retaliation. Rethalia dodged and then feigned to the left, using her momentum to launch forward and jab Arachnid's side. The Decepticon squealed and kicked out, recklessly throwing her hand around. It went on like this, with Rethalia dodging and attacking, and Arachnid taking the hits, but returning stronger ones of her own.

They appeared even at some points, but Fera could barely tell. Her vision blurred and her thoughts swam. She no longer could tell who was whom, knowing only that Solas was near and she wished for him so badly. He felt the same, maybe returning the feeling stronger to her than she to him. What was this? What was she feeling? She felt sick and heartbroken being so far from family again, and she longed for the courage they often gave her in situations like these. Where were they? Where was Solas? She couldn't know. Not now. For oh so suddenly, and far too quickly to be stopped, Arachnid's arm flung out. And she let go.

Fera went flying out of the fembot's fingers. Again, slow motion time took over, and the human became lost for words as she felt the wind whipping against her body and her ears singing. There was no time to think- to understand where she was going. Maybe her only one that was Solas. He was her only worry. Her eyes met his own, his expression shocked and horrified all at the same time as he stood powerfully over Skywarp's dead frame.

His beautiful red and teal eyes.

Before she knew it, Fera heard a sickening snap, felt her body slam into pure concrete, and her world became black.

* * *

Through time and wars, battles fought and killings made, many had seen and heard the ferocity that was the war for Cybertron. They'd seen the energon spilled and felt the loss of their home being ripped from their sparks little by little. Family units separated, and whole generations became lost to the blind power of a single tyrant. Though he had not always been cruel and merciless, Megatron had once contained a spark. He'd held the capacity for kindness and a perception beyond control. But as Optimus, one he'd once called brother, became the favored Cybertronian for the mantle of the Primes, he'd allowed himself to be swayed into darker, more sinister ways.

And by the fledgling Prime's side had always been his one true mate, Elita One. She too suffered the loss of one whom she'd considered family when Megatronus fell, and Megatron rose. Often, times passed where she believed her mate may not have the strength in him to carry on in this war that had taken so many, and spared so few. But they'd prevailed together- survived together. Through horrible, gruesome battles that triggered nightmares in the both of them for vorns at a time. They'd clung onto one another for strength through the destruction of the youngling sectors in the massacre of the Dark Hunt. She'd stood by his spark when it had momentarily extinguished and she had taken it upon herself to become his successor.

Thus, Rethalia came to power and directed herself to her sparkmate. And here, she had seen further sacrifice by those she'd cared about. Boltstreak, Scrapheat, Sunraider, Windripper, Metallooper, Silverlight, Flashfall, and Steelrunner. All of them, nothing less than family to Rethalia. And then, to be taken so suddenly, all in one ship...

The haunting screams and shouting ailed her even now. There was no deleting these memory files either, nor would there be a time where she felt completely whole again. Back in the present time, even Optimus hadn't enough stability to support her when she froze.

Fera's body lay crumpled in a heap at the base of the mountainside, her frail body still and motionless. A keening wail unlike any other heard by the Prime before struck the chilled airs, its climbing pitch causing her energon to go cold. A ghostly howling rattled her armoring and caused her spark to skip a beat. A wave of pure, naked agony laced throughout her processor in the form of a large, general message com, the full amount instantly overloading her CPU. The core of her frame twisted along with that of the message, and she grabbed at her chassis desperately. It felt as if her spark was on fire, the two halves of herself and Optimus being torn in two.

Arachnid was no longer her sole worry at the moment, for she now couldn't think of anything else but the roaring lament echoing deafeningly across the destroyed meadow. Rethalia stumbled back when another wave hit her, causing her processor to scramble and her vision to swim. Boiling hot flames coursed along her spark chamber, and Rethalia fought to rein in her own form of pain-induced crying. Her optics squeezed closed as the roar rocked the space again, dragging on in a never ending scene of unadulterated fury and pain.

Those around the fembot Prime and Decepticon leader went rigid in place, neither Autobot or their enemies able to make a move. Horrible visions of past battles danced before Rethalia's optics, and she felt the waves of heat fully consuming her now. Her lip plates opened in a silenced yell, the faceplates of dear lost ones too much to handle at once. Her tanks dropped into her peds, causing nausea to rise the acidic energon in her throat. Limbs felt like lead, the emotion of disparity and an enormous grief that was not her own causing her wiring to spark.

It was then that she fell on her kneebolts, grabbing her helm with both servos. She wished so badly for the images to go away; that the fire and raging flurry of sadness and anger would leave along with them. Her digits dug into the armor of her helm, the small dents taking her CPU off the view of her lost comrades for a short click. Shaking and cold as ice, Rethalia swung around, hurriedly looking for the source of unimaginable suffering. Her processor hissed, feeling as though it was about to explode.

Solas Kaon. It was coming from him.

The black and crimson mech was also on the ground now, collapsed in a bundle with his one remaining arm wrapped around his midsection and his helm tucked into his chassis. Scores down his front appeared fresh and self-inflicted, meaning he had also attempted reaching the essence. Rethalia moaned quietly, her spark fluttering between the wholeness of her bond, and of that of when she felt Optimus' spark gone. It hurt like no other pain before inflicted upon her, and she distantly wondered if maybe Optimus felt as helpless as she.

Solas' energon was foaming from his lip plates and vents, frothing down his body as he jerked and spazzing violently in his tight ball. Wiring sparked between his armor, spraying him with glittering shocks of electric rain. His faceplates were shadowed in intense affliction, his neck swelled in his strain. Another harsh rock of his chassis and the mech threw back his helm, releasing a phenomenal scream that seemed to shatter the Earth itself. Rethalia's servos snapped back to her audios, ineffectively shielding them from Solas' bemoaning.

Arachnid's form slunk away from Rethalia's on the ground, her servo cupping a wound on her side. The rest of her warriors whom remained began to follow carefully behind. Her optics were hard and unreadable, the expression on her faceplates uncomfortable. Not even she couldn't be bothered by this.

Rethalia hugged herself to maybe keep herself from falling part, the feel of her spark expanding, splitting, then returning to one both disorienting and frustrating her. Optimus was reaching for her, she could tell, but it was almost as if she were being blocked from him. He was only a yard away, but he felt so much further. Snapping her gaze around now, she was able to see Inferno on the ground as well, his servos on his chassis, above his spark. Firestar was in a similar position by the manor ruins. Rethalia was quick to see a pattern forming between the sparkmates along the battleground. Each was incapacitated, and hazily searching for someone that was merely feet away.

Rethalia was able to fight down the next wave, but she noted Solas' failing strength and the way his optics faded in and out after each scream. The bond. His bond was breaking.

A blur of light blue and green flashed by Rethalia's view, and she watched, unable to at first understand what was happening, as Ratchet rushed at Fera's prone body at the foot of the hills. Moonracer and Prowl had gotten there first, but when Ratchet ran behind them, he waved a servo and roughly shoved the mech off. "**Don't touch her!**" he bellowed over Sol's strangled keening. Rethalia's helm went light and her sight suddenly dipped, causing her to sway precariously. Where was Optimus? The others? The Decepticons?

_Gone_, she thought in disgust._ They wanted to sneak away while we dealt with...this_. She winced as Solas' emitted another wave. Well better they be gone and away from the injured than using this as an opportunity for revenge. Rethalia forced herself to her peds just in case, her shoulderbolts and upper body slumped forward as her weight threatened to drag her down again. Her arm hung limply while the other held her tanks. Nausea struck her again, forcing her to purge whatever was in her tanks across the muddy grass. She wouldn't stand a chance in another battle if the Decepticons wished to return, but she was determined to stay standing and at least slow them down.

"**Prowl and Moonracer, you both need to contain Solas and sedate him accordingly. He's involuntarily transmitting an sympathizer signal to the sparkmates in the immediate area**."

An sympathizer wave? Solas was capable of creating something so powerful without an amplifier? Awe filled Rethalia and she stumbled back when she returned her withering blue optics to Solas Kaon's form lying in the mud and dead grass. The stump of his arm fizzled pathetically, only adding to his anguish. No. She couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

Rethalia hesitantly looked back to Ratchet, where the mech was carefully checking Fera's vitals, his face grave and blank. She couldn't tell if the human was doing well with the medic's test, or if the outlook was not at all good. What she did know however was that Solas was waning her strength and sapping what energy she had to feed into this...this unexplainable emotion. She was being torn in half, right beside him. Was this the feeling of breaking a bond? She shivered, praying that she may never live long after Optimus to understand. His previous termination had been but a deep coma. Near death, but nothing definite.

She was experiencing a chance that shouldn't have been given to her. She didn't deserve the understanding or the ability to relate. Optimus again reached for her, and she used this brief clarity to knit herself around him as well. Though she was stuck on Solas, staring at the poor mech as Moonracer and Prowl approached to inject the sedatives, she saw her sparkmate rising in the corner of her optic. He was here for her. They still had one another under this trick of the spark. But what had Solas left? Suddenly, Rethalia's despair was her own, and she felt a sense of longing to help the being flailing against his comrades. A servo touched her on her arm. She jumped.

Optimus was next to her, falling to his kneebolts as he was unable to remain standing. His helm settled against her hip, his hand held her side to perhaps keep her from moving. Rethalia rested a servo on his crest, her digits the only thing anchoring her belief that her sparkmate was indeed still alive and next to her. Together, they watched as Prowl grabbed Solas' limbs and attempted to hold him down. Sol struggled and fought, but he was simply too impaired to do anything much. Moonracer was able to inject the sedatives into his neck, and she leaned back with tears streaming down her cheekplates.

Solas' influence on the sparkmates began to dwindle, but the general pool of emotion between each Autobot standing, kneeling, or sitting was stronger than ever. Not one Autobot was cut off. This was too similar to the event of Fera's kidnapping those Earth weeks ago, when they'd each felt disappointment and failure as heavily as a second protoform. This time, it was multiplied, with each warrior dealing with it all in their own ways.

Sunstreaker, standing with his shaking fists of fury and his red twin sitting beside him with his helm bowed and his shoulderbolts sagging. Mirage and Rodimus, standing off silently in quiet as they laid broken optics upon their human friend in the medic's servos. Titanios holding Cloudsong near as the fembot abruptly began to cry at the sight of so many fallen. Bodies strewn around Inferno and Firestar, the two wrapped up in each other's arms to assure that they were truly there. Smokescreen and Rainwing, their foreplates touching as the mech tried keeping his fembot from falling into unconsciousness. Ultra Magnus with Cameo, leaning on one another by the lip of the cliff above the sea of their peers and deadsparked enemies. Lero...still lying motionless on his front by the rear of it all. His optics were offline.

"By Primus..." she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion, "I never feared I would endure a battle such as this one." her tone, once proud and noble, was now soft and edged with fear. Optimus brought a servo up to hold her's on his helm, his grip also frail and trembling slightly. "Neither had I." he admitted, his own volume lowered as if he were afraid he'd break the very air, "I had prayed I would never experience the break of one's bond."

"We were winning...how could this have happened?"

"They cared not for our comrades, nor for themselves. They were here to ensure this very crack in our conviction. However, not even they could have predicted such an end as this." he vibrated with sorrow under the tips of Rethalia's digits as he panned his incredible optics around him, spying body after body of mechs that had once been the same as he. They were once equals. Brothers even. Now...

"Fera Lennox, she..." Rethalia trailed off, fearful to continue.

"Ratchet will do what he can for her." Optimus assured, squeezing her side with his servo, "Though I fear what he could do for our comrade."

His pointed comment caused Rethalia to glance over to the now still frame of Solas on the ground, his optics shuttered in recharge and his one lasting arm draped over his midsection. More injuries and varying levels of wounds decorated his armor than any other Autobot on sight, while the tension in his faceplates remained even under consciousness. Rethalia's spark broke at the sight of him, her processor finding his position all too closely to that of Fera's by the rock. The moment Arachnid's servo had released that female...

It was all too clear to see: The shock of witnessing her flying; Time's too quick passing to try catching her. All of it was positively her fault. If only she was more careful and had grabbed the female when she had the chance, none of this would have happened.

"Rethalia," the way Optimus spoke her designation, Rethalia knew she must have been sharing thoughts, "Fera's injury is not your own mistake."

"Optimus, I was the one responsible for her safety. I allowed myself to falter for a moment and look where we are now." she removed her servo as Optimus began to stand, the both of them studying Ratchet as he transported Fera's body onto a gurney, her neck braced and her body held down. He was quick to transform and have Cloudsong place the female in his back, his sirens blaring as he took off. Solas was adjusted as well and was carted off by Titanios on a flatbed attached to the mech's aft.

Optimus' cranial unit ducked close to hers, his lip plates brushing her audio as he spoke, "We are at war, Rethalia. Mistakes are made. But we learn from them. That is our strength in this world."

"Mistakes are not made." Rethalia intoned icily, "Not if you wish for the destruction of your comrades." she spoke not only for Fera, but of her crew on the Hope. All from mistakes by her doing.

"Be that as it may, I refuse to stand down against our adversaries. Not ever shall we cave to their whims and murderous tactics." he faced his ailing comrades and Rethalia did as well, taking in the sight of her shattered family and storing it for memory. This was a time to learn from. Mistakes were made, no matter her capabilities as a Prime. There was more to come, she was sure of it. Things were_ far_ from over.

"Our darkest hour is upon us, Optimus Prime." she murmured, nudging their bond. Optimus curled around their astral connection, refusing to let her go.

"Then let us light our way."

* * *

**I Know, I know,**

**I'm sorry for dropping this touchy-feely bomb on all of you.**

**But I promise, I will fix this-**

**You'll all just have to trust me :)**

**BTW- before anyone asks:  
**

**Fera is _not_ dead - I'm not _that_ mean**

**Moving on:**

**Next chapter the OTSH Fanart competition closes!**

**By chapter 50, the polls will be up to vote on and will stay active until OTSH Part 2 is put up :D**

**Thanks to everyone, and I hope to see you back here next week!**

***Chapter Inspiration:**

** 1.)_Battle Begins_= Mervin Mathew**

**2.) _Eve Of Battle_= Audiomachine***


	49. Chapter 49: Reflection

**This one's a little doozy, considering Fera's not in a good state at the moment.**

**Things are going to jump around, so I hope you guys don't get too lost!**

**Anyhow****-**

**We're_ so close_ to the end...**

**Only 1 more chapter...**

**I can barely believe it.**

**Six months went by so fast? How?**

**I suppose it's the joy of being an author, moving on from once piece to the next.**

**But you guys have all made me want to cry with all the love and support you've given for OTSH Part 1.**

**The polls should be up soon for the Fanart contest, so please hop over there for a moment to see the beautiful works some of you have created to vote for the winner :D**

**I couldn't have done this without you all pushing me on and coming back week to week :)**

**Thank you all so very, very much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of The Spark And Heart

Part 1

Chapter 49

So much darkness. And pain.

All of it, merely a mass of churning, building, cortex of black fire that was slowly dismantling her from the inside out. Massive, uncontrollable knots in random spots clenched her body and caused intense pain to surface. An outside force was pushing down on her chest, constricting her breathing, and thus causing her anxiety to pick up. If she could not see, move, or feel, then...was she dead? Was this how it felt to die? Utter, infinite night?

Memories... most of them scattered and lost to the vastness of the personal universe of the mind. The heart beat as only a cold sputtering against the rampaging death stalking the curtain of shadows. Waiting. Watching. It gouged its time to strike and take its next victim. For days now? Weeks? Years even? There was no telling in a place such as this.

Neither able to move nor speak, there currently was nothing stopping the path of insanity. The quiet was too much- the weight too crushing. Time was only told by the pounding of the core. A broken core. One that bled and wept as it splintered. Over and over again, piece by piece by piece, all taken and drained from the system. Such a beautiful light it held...so warm and comforting...and familiar as well. But why was it weeping? Why was it breaking and screaming and clutching onto her flailing heart when all it wanted to do was rest? Maybe it didn't want her to rest. But that wasn't fair. She could tell that she'd wanted to rest for a long time now. She was meant to. Tendrils of the desperate entity wrapped around her, willing her on past rest and shocking her back to the blind and deaf black.

Some part of her breaking core wanted to continue on as well. It was difficult to do this however, for there was nothing to hold on to. Nothing and more nothing. All in a simple, yet so complex universe. Who was in this universe, egging her on? A blissful numbness blanketed the entirety of herself and all that was her pitiful core. It kept her from feeling. It kept her from knowing. Perhaps she didn't want to know. It was sad to not feel, but all the same, it terrified her to imagine feeling again. Some place, for some reason beyond her, had caused this. All of it. And she wasn't willing to remember.

Flashes of her past self blurred by at incomprehensible speeds, displaying names, faces, and events she truly could not completely collect. Every so often, she caught her consciousness on one, and she would be forced to go along with it as it played out, no matter the positive or negative tone. One by one, they passed, some she could recall, others she couldn't. More recent ones were crisp and incredibly clear while the others appeared muffled and dull, as if they were bathed in fuzzy moonlight.

A few of a newer time, held images that were so breathtakingly beautiful and crystal that they almost hurt to watch. One figure in particular stood out from each- never becoming obscured or distorted as some of the others. This one, she seemed to want to take especially close. It was impossible to forget.

* * *

An eighteen year-old stands on a crumbling, loose curb beside the abandoned road, her arms outstretched beside her as she balanced precariously on the strip of concrete. Her long hair was left to the mercy of the elements as it bubbled over her back, shining a striking gold in the dying sun. A field of amber-colored wild grass flowed on her other side, gently tickling her ankles when she got close. Fresh, natural air that was kissed with a chill wound around her, causing her thin jacket to ruffled against the autumn breeze.

An onyx-black Mustang vehicle crept along beside her, its tires crunching on the gravel as it made sure to stay close behind the girl. Crimson details scored down its sides before fading off toward the aft. A red spoiler and rims completed the look for one ferocious automobile. The engine trembled the hood as it rumbled lowly with unbridled power. A purring noise arose from the machine as it stayed only a few feet after the balancing teen. Tinted windows hid who, or whatever, was inside. A collector would be drooling at the chance to get their hands on such a beauty.

"I do not believe this is an intelligent idea Fera." a smooth, deep voice piped up from the cabin when one of the windows rolled down. The Mustang stopped when the teen did, the sunlight bouncing off blindingly from the hood. Her head tipped back, a groan splitting her lips as she dropped her arms. Incredibly blue eyes flicked to the side, watching the vehicle with an amused expression. A ray of light caught within their irises, causing an almost iridescent glow to shine in their depths.

"You worry too much." she chided lightly.

"And you do not worry enough."

Instead of retorting, as Fera wished to do, she instead pranced off the curb and started off across the field, her hands locked behind her back. The Mustang paused where she had left, idling for about a minute as it observed after her. It then gave a hiss of smoke, its hood splitting in half. The Fera then turned on her heels, watching with a gentle grin as her Guardian appeared where a car had once been, his fist on the ground before he rose to his full height. He then cocked his arms back, finalizing the pieces on his wrists. A short chuckle slipped from her lips and she switched back around.

Dull thudding followed the confusing, third-person view of the figures as they suddenly became indistinct and stretched, as if their speed was melting their bodies behind them. Streaks of color blended and warped, becoming a strange sea of sensations and bending arcs of hues under the assault of the sun. When things ceased swimming and they were normal once again, Fera could be seen sitting beside her mech, her knees drawn up and her face directed to the sunset. Sol had his legs out, his upper half leaning on his elbows as they rested on his knees. They both remained in a content atmosphere, their stress gone in a rare moment of tranquility. A mutual comfort was shared in the aura surrounding them, their bond now fully set on a steady course.

Fera closed her eyes and drank in the lasting day, her lips turning when she relaxed into the gentle waves of heat on her pale skin. "I know we're primitive to you guys, and I understand that Cybertron was always so much more advanced than Earth," Fera spoke up, catching Sol's attention, "but these are the times that I truly don't care that we're seen as inferior. I appreciate what we have, and I think it's a beautiful thing."

Her eyes opened and Solas peered away to stare back at the setting star, his eyes catching slivers of blue as he became entrapped in his own thoughts. Fera noted the silence and she glanced at him, her expression suddenly guilty.

"I'm sorry, I never meant-"

"No, do not apologize." he interrupted, "It is good you love what you have been granted. You are never to know when it may be taken from you." he wasn't looking at her, but Fera knew he was talking about more than his planet. He was orphaned- left alone. And when he'd tried to right his wrongs, he'd been discriminated against among the ranks of those he sought help from. This mech had been given a hard life to live, and it was amazing that he'd stayed this long through it all.

Fera scooted closer and experimentally pressed her side to Sol's, making his face snap down to look at her in confusion. She wasn't returning his gaze however, her own eyes focused ahead in the distance, their aqua tremor full of so many untold emotions and thoughts.

"Sometimes, when I think about my dad, and it makes me upset, I think of you." she raised her eyes, "And how much you've lost compared to me. And the struggles you've had to face. And the unfairness of all this." she lifted a hand and swiped it around her in gesture of the whole of the war. Solas frowned and clasped his hands in between his legs. "War is not fair."

The fluid rumble of his words spoke wonders of his tortured past, and Fera caught her heart beating faster at the sound of it. "Neither is life." she murmured, hoping to maybe set a common ground for them both. Solas only smirked, a huff blowing warm air from his vents. "Indeed. Your race is one of the wiser spoken that we have come across. Superiority is nothing without the knowing of true values in life and universe."

"Says the mech who could give a rat's ass about trying to win an argument with a woman." Fera felt the shaking waves of Solas' laughter and she smiled wider, her chest fluttering with ease in the brief friction between them. His laugh had become one of her more recent challenge she wished to overcome. The more times it occurred, the closer she felt she was growing to the tortured being.

"I was uninformed of the more stubborn of your kind upon my arrival." he admitted. His hand abruptly raised and came around, cupping Fera closer to his body to offer warmth, "You have made me fearful of the rest of the females among the Earth." Fera let herself go lax in his metal grasp and she tucked herself into a ball, fitting perfectly beside him.

"Yeah, well they're not all as bad as me. I've always wondered what_ if_-"

"-_you_ had gotten killed, you stupid, idiotic, insane, jerk?!"

"Calm yourself, before you become overwhelmed. It was an ambush on a simple patrol Fera, there is nothing we could have done to prevent it."

Fera scowled, her burning flesh flushed pink. Fists shook by her sides as she stood on a scaffold, staring down her Guardian as if he were her enemy. He on the other hand had his eyes hard, his expression unreadable. He was not one to like being fussed over, especially by his charge. But Fera wasn't a fan of worrying about her comrade either, so she would ignore his opinions so long as he was throwing himself in deadly situations. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Hound stood in the same room, having driven in moments before into the waiting, and not so happy, welcome of the human female. They awaited for Ratchet's arrival, and held out for the one possible mech to match Fera's wrath.

Her next move was to stalk forward, her hands flying to grab the rails hard enough to cause her veins to pop from beneath her ivory skin. Solas stood his ground against her, already used to her ferocious nature. However, Optimus and the other shifted nervously, unsure of how to handle such an unpredictable human. She was far from nerved around them any longer. Their size was the last thing on her mind nowadays.

"You _ran into them_ Solas! Meaning you literally turned yourself around and went at the 'Cons. What do you call that? Being cautious? Wise maybe?" Fera challenged, already fully aware of the results of the battle. There weren't military drones following the Autobots everywhere for nothing. She'd stood there, sitting next to Epps and her mother, as Solas left Optimus and the others behind and leapt into the fray of battle. Her heart had dropped then, and it only got worse when he refused to hail her furious calls.

The warrior snorted, rolling his eyes before doubling over the scaffold lower, forcing Fera back if she didn't want to hit his him. "I am a soldier Fera, it is my duty to intercept the enemy." his own hand raised to grab the rails, "There is no time to plan in an ambush. You react on impulse."

"Such a good role model for me then." she mocked bitterly, "Where do you think I get it from when I go running at a 'Con?" her arms crossed and both the human and Cybertronian's eyes narrowed. Their standoff was building, their walls unwilling to break. Optimus stepped forward, carefully approaching them both with his hands raised as in surrender. The smallest thing could set them both off...

"Perhaps we may settle this matter at a later tim-"

"Prime, stay out of this!" Fera snapped. Optimus jerked and backed off, smart enough to understand a warning when he heard one.

Solas held himself higher, rising above Fera as he grew to his full height, "I do not need you to act as my fembot creator Fera, I am fully capable of taking care of myself." his features became guarded, as if she'd hit a subject that she wasn't supposed to breach. Fera's anger lessened for a moment and her nails dug into her arms. They weren't supposed to be making more barriers between them. They were supposed to be destroying them. She wanted bridges, not moats. But Solas' stubborn nature was making that process take so much longer.

Sighing, Fera dropped her arms and tried to gain a softer tone of voice. "You don't know what I go through or what I have when I see you do things like that Sol." she put both hands to the rail, leaning against them heavily, her head bowed, "Sometimes, it really pisses me off when you do what you do and I don't know what's happening. And that's only because every time you leave my sight, you get hurt." he only averted his gaze, his thoughts undetectable.

"You must not fully comprehend what a bond is Fera. You would know if I ever was to be hurt because you can feel it through our connection."

"No, I can't. I can 'sense' it. How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't know how, but I can only know when you get hurt- like a sixth sense thing. But I can't talk to you and I don't know what's going on when you put up walls like that." her throat became tight, her eyes burning. He didn't realize how much it actually frightened her to feel so helpless watching him battle like she was often forced to do, unable to act against a single moment of it all. She knew he worried about her getting hurt. That came with being human. However, it was different in her eyes when things came to her Guardian.

"But I understand your emotions, and at some points we can send each other bursts of our thoughts."

"I know that! But it's not the point..."

"Then what is it?"

"You don't understand what you truly are in my eyes Solas. You're someone I consider a friend, so when you get hurt, I hurt. Not physically of course, but emotionally. And it's because I know you're getting hurt for me and the Autobot cause that sucks the most." a tear ran over her cheek and she hissed a curse under her breath before hurriedly wiping it away. Her body whipped around to hide her face as she used her wrists to battle away the drops. Sol watched her with a fading ire, his face contorting to concern and curiosity rather than irritation. Before he could speak, she went on, "But the worst thing is that I...I cry at night sometimes...I cry for my dad, wh-who I lost from the same thing you do now. So since I lost him, I assume that I'm going to lose you too."

"You cry...?"

"Yeah, I do. But not in front of the others. I wouldn't allow myself to do that in front of my mom." Fera sniffed and used the length of her arms to get rid of the stray wet streaks down her face, her cheeks decorated with trails of rosy-red, "She deserves better than a blubbering teenager when she needs support."

A slow vent came from Sol and he took mercy on the teen, gently taking her up in one hand and bringing her close to his chest. His spark beat strongly against her body, and she found the presence extremely soothing. "Your concern for me is unnecessary."

"Don't tell me that..."

"Stop crying Fera, it's alright. I'm here, are I not?"

"I-I can't! Once I st-start, I can-can't _stop_-"

"-_it_ Sol, I'm trying to concentrate."

Another poke to the ribs.

"Solas Kaon."

A jab to her other side, making her jerk and hover her fingertips from the keys.

"Solas Alpheus Kaon, if you do that again, I swear I'll-"

A quick slide of her arms had her pinned to the wall, her hands above her as the mech pushed the female away from the desk. Her laptop skidded dangerously close to the edge of the table, the website she'd been looking at displayed brightly on the white screen. The cheeky mech had her easily in one grip, his face coming close as he wore a mocking grin.

"That, my Fera, is for using my full designation."

Fera struggled and squirmed her fingers under Solas' fingers, using her smaller hand to pinch one of the more sensitive wires. A short cry came from the Autobot as he snatched his hand away, cupping it in his other. His expression became both surprised and hurt, his eyes disbelieving. "How in Pit did you-?"

"And that, my dear Solas, is for pinning me against the wall." her winning smile widened as she strode across the floor and sat back in her seat, her legs crossing and her hands sitting in her lap. Solas looked offended at her abuse of his hand, and he burrowed his eyebrows in a way that only made her laugh."Don't pout at me! Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me. If you're bored, maybe we should play a game."

Waving the hand Fera had pinched, Solas' one eyebrow came up and he watched her in quiet questioning. Fera's devilish mischief arose in her spirits, and she felt her childish energy returning. "How about..." she paused to look around, her fingers coming up to pinch her chin in thought, "we play something called hide and go-"

"-_frag_ yourself."

Fera blinked, her eyes widening. She stood with her arms crossed and her stance wide, her current position right before the face of her sleeping Guardian. A sole brow rose in her shock and her lips parted. _He didn't_, she mentally commented._ He did not just_...

"Get up, you lazy toaster, we're supposed to go for a drive today remember."

"Oh, I remember."

"Then come on, up ya get." she came toward him and patted his cheek, trying to wake him up. Sol merely opened a single eye, the innards of the parts momentarily stunning Fera. She found herself staring at it as it shifted and adjusted itself, darting from side to side like a human eye. From further away it appeared as a single glowing part, but up close, it was an intricate series of almost human-like mechanisms creating an iris, pupil, and sclera. Incidentally, this was his left one, so Fera was able to see the faded cracks along the edges of his eye colored a dim reddish color. A permanent reminder of his past decisions and heritage.

But then Solas closed it again, purposefully blowing out of his lips so to topple Fera over. She jumped up from a squat, windmilling her arms so not to fall. Gaining her balance only took a moment before Fera huffed in annoyance. His sleepy laughing struck her ears and Fera shot him an irritated glare. This mech was pushing her buttons. Big time.

After stomping a single foot, the girl's hands went to her hips and she scowled at her snoozing Guardian. "Sol, I _will_ do it." she suddenly threatened.

It was then that both Sol's eyes popped open again, staring up at her with solid awareness. Well that woke him up.

Fera smirked and came closer, her hand raising. She was not afraid to act upon her blackmail, and Sol knew this. His mouth turned to a frown, his eyebrows coming down heavily. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Whether she had to feign calling Ratchet to their room or not, she was getting this mech up. She was tired of being locked up in base, and she felt it was about time they got their exercise. It wouldn't take much to call the medic either, and Fera was hell-bent on using her abilities well against her mech. Ratchet was currently resting himself, and she knew he wouldn't take too kindly to being interrupted from his recharge.

Solas studied her for a moment as Fera held a hand over the communicator on her wrist, her expression a mix between serious and humorous. Before she could however, a blur of shadow shot out and caught her off guard. Her body was taken from under her and flipped onto her back. Unseen support skillfully caught her head and back, giving her a sturdy plank as she was enveloped by stifling dark. A smell that was between metallic and earth tickled her noise, and she stopped for a second or two to try to place it. It was when she was moved that she struggled to get herself free of whatever was holding her down.

Moments of her straining passed before Fera calmed enough to look around her. Pieces came into place and objects familiarized with her. It all came flowing back, and she groaned loudly.

Solas had her against his chest, and he was now on his back, pinning her to him and preventing her from escaping. He chuckled when she banged a fist against his plates, demanding he release her. Of course, he wouldn't, but Fera would still try nonetheless.

"Solas, let me go, I want to get out of base for awhile."

"I know Fera, I know. It is only that...perhaps we may rest for a bit. It would do you good." he suggested, already falling back under. Fera felt his hand on her back becoming heavier as he fell into sleep, and she moaned loudly. Her chin fell into her pillow of arms as she folded them under her, resting her head for a moment before she forced her eyes to close.

There was no getting out of this trap. But would that be such a bad thing? She could feel their bond becoming languid and slow, causing her mind to lag and her body to go slack. She didn't notice how tired she was, nor the lovely feel of sleeping on a warm surface like Solas. Everything seemed so_ cold_-

-_blasts_ of winter air assaulted Fera as she tossed the snowball, hitting Sol square in the face. She proceeded to then fall on her rear, her laughing so hard that she felt her lungs begin to cramp. Clouds of white fog jumped from her throat with every chortle, and she felt tears streaming down her face in a matter of seconds. Arms, seizing up, wrapped around her waist. The coat she wore did nothing but warm up her body from her excitement. Snow around her dented beneath her body and crinkled when she moved.

Solas shook his head sharply, attempting to get rid of most the snow before he wiped the rest off. The other Autobots outside at the moment were laughing as well, not a single being straight-faced. Arcee doubled over, leaning on a giggling Bumblebee by the treeline. Sideswipe was incapacitated, on his back, making craters in the fluffy white as he bellowed. Sunstreaker was chuckling softly as well, a large snowball ready in his hand. Even Optimus and Rethalia, only there in curiosity of all the noise outside, were standing by the base entrance, smiling in amusement.

The mech who had been hit growled goodnaturedly, his face dripping with melting bits of leftover snow. Fera was still on the ground, using a finger to dab away the tears in her eyes and straining to catch her breath. It must have been then that he saw his chance, for the mech then produced a grin of total evil. He bent over and swiped his hands beside him, using them to scoop up two handfuls of the substance. Interested eyes watched him as he worked, including Fera, who was only now regaining her breathing as she lay heaving oxygen on the ground.

Solas jerked back to a stand, holding before him a lump of snow large enough to be carried in both hands. And with a single throw, he cocked his arm back, and launched the lob of frozen water droplets at his charge. Everyone froze as they watched the sailing mass fly across the meadow at the human. Not one moved, and Fera was unable to get herself up and moving before it came crashing down on her.

The weight immediately hit her, the force of the giant snowball knocking her back against the ground. It was here that the vision began to blur again, movements melting through the air and time fading into a series of flashing light and occasional sound. What could come from it was the digging of the snow, and a burning set of limbs. Heat built quickly in this hurried moment, and before comprehension could settle in, Fera was poking her head out from the top of her prison of winter frost.

Solas was there, along with the other Autobots, and some humans who had decided to join the game as well. They bowed over her, staring concernedly at her once she had emerged. Gulps of air passed through her lips before she flopped over the top, looking to each being in turn. The sides of her lips then rose and she began to laugh, her hat falling from her rumpled hair. The others must have found her amusement mutual, for they fell again into another fit of laughing. Solas was joining in as well, the sound filling her heart with a sense _of_-

-_awkwardness_ as the girl slowly passed across the floor, her hands behind her. For quite some time now, for she knew by the way her lids felt heavier that the day's hours were waning, she'd been compelled to attempt communicating with her newly established Guardian. Already she knew there was no convincing her Uncle Epps or Bee to sway Optimus Prime's decision, for the two dared not speak up against their leader. It was frustrating to her to know that she was stuck with a creature as blatantly stubborn and seclusive as this one, and she found herself mentally cringing anytime his name came up.

He sat with his back to her, his arm raised as he fiddled with some form of weapon on his wrist. It looked menacing enough, with a double barrel nose and a thicker black body contorted and twisted into a shape that appeared efficient enough for his size. The right of the barrel however confused Fera as she stared at it closer, noting that the extra piece there didn't seem to have any particular reason or purpose. Fera knew her guns, and even if she didn't know this armory, she did understand the basic weight distributes across the weapon. If that balance was tipped, then not only the wielder be in danger, but also those around them.

"I was told staring was considered rude in your species." Solas abruptly commented, rolling his wrist as the gun collapsed on itself and folded neatly and conveniently into the compartment on his upper arm. Fera started when she heard his voice, and she backed up. It hadn't crossed her mind that she'd been staring, but now that she realize she had, she felt foolish. Sol stood from the object he'd been sitting on and he lifted his other hand to continue messing with his bracer.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the tone of his words, and she crossed her arms. "I wasn't staring," she snapped, "just watching you work on your firearm." at this, his eyes flicked over his shoulder to look at her before he returned to his arm. "Unnecessary, considering you shall never obtain Cybertronian weaponry."

"And if I do?" she shot back without thinking, raising an eyebrow. The mech turned to her finally and lowered his arms, only to give her a firm expression. "My comrades are here to ensure that does not happen. In the primitive control of your kind, the result our technology could create would be catastrophic." his hand came up to sit on his hip and Fera huffed at him, annoyance filling her body. Who was he to judge an entire race? She knew a select few deserved to go nowhere within a hundred miles of the nearest rifle, but not everyone was power-hungry freaks.

"Don't point the blame to us when you're the ones who killed your own planet in civil war." the moment these words left her mouth, she regretted them. The shock of her own statement washed throughout her, and the same emotion sparked in Sol's features. He frowned at her, now fully intent on showing his displeasure in her. Instead of responding, he began to walk away, making her feel ever the worse at her inappropriate mention. He didn't glance her way once when he passed, nor did he show a hint of his inner thoughts. The mask had arisen again, and Fera felt she'd crossed a line this time that had caused that wall to form.

Sighing, Fera's shoulders drooped and she started after him at a brisk pace. "Solas, I'm sorry." she called up to him. He didn't stop. "I know that was a crappy thing to say to you, and I shouldn't have, I apologize for that. It was out of line."

He did halt now, his body turning back around with an unreadable twist to his mechanical face. "You've only proven my point Fera, I should actually thank you." his voice dripped with bitterness, and Fera's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "You gave me the proof I need to understand that you were nothing but a selfish, stubborn adolescent with no other concern in your mind other than that of your own well being."

Surprise overtook anything other in Fera's mind, and she could do nothing but stare up at Solas for a moment or so, processing what he had said. This turned to anger however, and she balled up her fingers, her nails biting into her skin. "Don't tell me what I am," she seethed, "You don't understand me or 'my kind'. You can't, and you never will. I think_ that_-"

"-_sometimes_ you're really clueless." a hissing series of hydraulics sounded as the massive figure leaned over her and the railing, his bulk shadowing her. James Marks, sitting at the computer, continued to type away, unaffected. Epps didn't appear concerned either, simply sitting sprawled across a couch recently installed on the scaffold not too long ago. His long arms and legs spread out, his head lolling back in a fight to stay awake.

"Clueless?" the mech's volume startled Epps and he jerked, his eyes popping wider, "How am I clueless when you're the one jumping into danger all the time and giving all of us a sparkattack?" a finger came up from Solas, jabbing at Fera and causing her to stumble back a step. The teenager jumped straighter and glared at her Guardian, her breathing heavy with agitation. "That's not always my fault! The 'Cons are constantly after me; I can't outrun them every time."

"You don't have to outrun them, simply don't run towards them in the first place!"

"I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions!"

Fera's skin flushed a rosy pink, her smaller hands shaking slightly. Blood roared through her ears while her teeth clenched hard enough that she feared they may crack. Solas was equally as determined to stand his ground, his shoulders hunched in attempts to intimidate Fera into submission, his body language anything but pleased. "When your decisions nearly get you killed, I'm going to step in. That is what a Guardian is for." he was depending on the Guardian shtick again, and this time, it did nothing but tick the female off even more. There was nothing holding her back at the moment, the room being empty except for the two males lounging on the sofa and tapping away on the keyboard. They would be no help here.

"That doesn't mean you need to put me on a freaking leash!"

"That is apparently the only option I've been given if you don't stop trying to commit suicide with the Decepticons."

Their argument didn't seem to go anywhere but in circles, and that didn't seem to sit well with James as he swiveled around in his chair, his hands gesturing to the mech and his charge. "Can you two just take it to the closet already?" his hand flapped at the computer screen, "I'm trying to work here!" ringing echoes of his voice bounced from the walls, met with total silence. Solas and Fera had frozen where they stood, their eyes both set on the colonel. Epps was still on the couch, attempting to stifle his laughing behind a hand. He failed however, and he burst out laughing. As his body doubled over his legs, his chest shaking, James yanked back around in his chair and focused on his monitor.

Neither Fera or Solas moved for a full minute as they watched the back of the man's head. Epps continued on laughing, and the expressions of horror on both the Cybertronian and human's faces seemed only to make it worse. It was Fera who moved first, her eyebrows stabbing deep into her eyes before she stalked forward. A blush was evident on her face, and her limbs were stiff with embarrassment. She raised a hand and slapped the back of the man's head, taking no mercy on him in the strike. Epps' eyes stretched in shock and humor, while James ducked, reaching up to grab the back of his head while he turned around to face her.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed. Fera's emotions were foggy and faint at this time, so it was difficult to tell what she thought at that direct moment. By the way her arms crossed over her stomach and her cheeks burned, it wasn't positive. "For being an ass." she bit.

"Well you obviously have it out for each other, so I'm just saying you might as well-" he couldn't finish before Fera's eyes stretched further in terror and the red in her face deepened. She cut him off by swinging a fist, catching him in the shoulder. The colonel's lips parted in quiet pain and he glared at her. "_Ow_!"

"Can't you just shut_ up_-"

"_there_, in the rafters. I've almost go it, but I think it's stuck." Fera balanced on her toes, using whatever height she possibly had to wiggle her fingers at the ball lodged in the ceiling beams. Solas struggled to keep her up, having to catch her several times already. She hadn't cared though, for she was used to being dropped from heights such as these. Black fingers curled around her, preparing to act if she should tumble. Sol growled as something popped, and Fera glanced down at him in concern.

"Is this really necessary?" he questioned, rolling his neck, "It's a simple earth plaything. We can retrieve you a new one."

"No Solas, this is the only one around base and we want to continue our game." Fera twisted back and stretched her arms above her, her fingertips brushing the edge of the orange sphere. This was familiar... They'd been playing basketball...back at base in Saint Louis... Her hand managed to clap on the skin of the thing and it inched backward a little. "Beside," she managed, her voice strained, "you owe me. I'm still mad at you."

The Autobot gawked and suddenly jerked his arm down, causing Fera's body to leap up a few inches before she fell to her knees in his palm. Without warning, a giant face aimed at her own, and she leant back. "What could I have possibly done now?" he demanded, sounding offended. A slight tinge of amusement sparkled in her eyes as she watched her Guardian and she sat back on her heels, her hands on her hips. "From keeping secrets from me." she wagged a finger at him as if he were a misbehaving child, "If I would have known that I was somehow connected to some ancient alien artifact, I wouldn't have been so careless with it."

Something must have clicked within him and his eyes shot away in what Fera figured to be discomfort, "Is that really something to discuss now?" his tone was quieter, more reserved. As if he was truly apprehensive about the subject. All Fera had wanted was the ball- Solas brought this upon himself by trying to win a fight with her. "Yes, yes it is. Because I'm the vessel for some legendary thing, connected to a mech who keeps secrets from me, and is being hunted down by some psychotic Decepticon." Fera felt herself becoming more bothered the further she thought about the subject, and she heard the thoughts in her head clicking into place with the realization. What had first been only playful teasing was now a full-on blame game.

"Point taken." he admitted, turning his eyes back at her with a small grin. That moment of anger washed away immediately when seeing his face, and Fera lost her tenseness to smile back. Now wasn't a time to talk about darker things. It was an actual interval of peace, and who was she to_ ruin_-

-_a_ perfectly good bond between her and her Guardian? Seeing him with Liora in his arms was a strange feeling, one that put a fuzzy _feeling_-

-_fear_ at watching him struggle to breath under the tubes and machines. The coma was in full swing now, the effects on his body taking their toll. She continued to swipe the cloth over his frame, slowly _shining_-

-_blue_ eyes pinched when he smiled, laughing with her as they rolled on their backs in the meadow. Warm sun filtered over their bodies, warming them as they fell into a comfortable silence. Solas tilted his head back to look at her and she to he, their blue gazes locking. "Fera,_ I_-"

"-_never_ thought you would be the one to keep something like this from everyone Optimus Prime." Solas studied Liora as she played in the corner, interacting with Fera as if the two had known one another for years. Fera felt her cheeks hurting from smiling so much, and she admitted to herself that she hadn't felt so innocent since before her father's death. She looked over to the Primes and her mech, giving him a _smile_-

-_that_ lit up the room. The way his fake eyes found her own and held hers in a grasp of cobalt fire was amazing. She felt his hand in hers even before he moved for it, his lips already on her own. She tasted the _sweet_-

-_feel_ of his breath running down her neck as he leant by her ear to _whisper_-

-_calming_ words as he knitted strong fingers through her _own_-

-_heart_ racing as she heard that familiar song playing loud in her _ears_-

-_tingling_ with the blaze of ice that were his eyes as he bore them deep within her very _soul_-

* * *

_I have never really thought about death before. I wonder what it would be like. There were so many stories of how people went through to the other side and came back to tell their tales..._

The pain was less now, but she still swam. She couldn't stop swimming. If she did, she would simply float; float into oblivion and God knew where. These memories were all she had to hold on to, as well as the intense burning of her ailing heart.

_A slim group believed them and prayed for those few to be true. Church was a bigger part of people's' lives as of late, with the whole 'end of the world' bit going on. But death was death, and it would take whom it liked, whenever it liked_.

There was a sound coming from it...more internal than external. It sounded soft and low, and oh so very sad. It felt like it was bleeding. Figuratively, it was crying. However, it was the strength she felt as it began to tear apart that surpassed all other pain.

_Whether the legends of the afterlife were true or not, it wouldn't matter. Everything came to an end. And even then, it really hurts to think about it. An end. What would be an end to something that had never truly begun? My life was short and pathetic compared to the things I'd wished I'd done. The last few months had been amazing to say the least, even if they were full of giant aliens that either wanted to kill me or protect me_.

The agony was overwhelming. It hurt the most when she thought about it. A building rage was swelling inside of it, ripping her open and sewing her back again only to start it all over when she pictured _his_ face in her mind.

_Optimus Prime, the most humble of them all, and an impressive figure amongst his peers. Bumblebee, the sweet, bubbly cyberling who wanted nothing but a fun time with his friends. Arcee, the fembot who'd gone through the exact thing I had to in captivity. There were all the others as well that deserved to have their own words said for them, but in truth, they were amazing, incredible creatures that I could never of asked for more from. They protected me and took care of me. No amount of words could describe my gratitude towards them. They would have given their lives to do what Optimus and Rethalia had ordered_.

But_ his_ face was the clearest of them all, and she couldn't get it out her mind, no matter how hard she tried. To try and pushing _him_ away only worsened her heart's lamenting. It was now in all of her limbs, tearing and scorching her insides until she was left with but a husk of herself. And still it went on, destroying her as it went. One piece at a time.

_And the Fabials... I would miss them all. One in particular spiked my interest though, and when he entered my thoughts, I couldn't stop thinking of him: Solas Kaon. My Guardian. My savior. My friend. But these words were meaningless compared to all that I've felt when I heard his name. There was no depth I could go to thank him for saving my life on more than one occasion, or for the friendship he'd granted me after being alone for so long. So he wasn't a friend anymore. After we had gotten our bond, he was more like a brother to me. I'd never said it out loud, but maybe, just maybe, he'd gotten the message and felt the same way for me. No mater what, I trusted him with my life. And even now, I would do it all over again. If I'd had a second chance, I'd... What would I do? Would I actually say...it? Could I have brought myself to look him in the eye and tell him face to face that I_...

And she could do nothing to react to the essence breaking her heart. Something was slipping away from her, leaving her open and raw. Sharp thorns surrounded it in the same way as barbed wire, clinging to her desperately as it dug deeply into the walls of her chest. It was indescribable to explain, but at the same time, she felt words and enormous power welling in her mind. It was almost as if she were destined to explode. This...whatever it was, was but ribbons of broken glass, shattering and sticking in her despite her attempts to keep it together. This broken glass had a name, one that she called for over and over again. But alas, her voice screamed noiselessly through the choking vortex of the mental capacity.

_If I had gotten a second chance, I wouldn't of hesitated to look him in the eye, throw away my nerves, and actually say it_...

She could neither move, nor feel, but she understood one thing. And that one thing only:

_I love Solas Kaon_.

Another part of her split open, shredding her inside and causing her to weep dry tears.

_That's it. I finally admit it to myself. And it feels so very, very good. I love him_...

This was deathbed. She knew this. She could feel it. However, a part of her was cooing inaudible things in her ear, telling her to fight on. Though she knew not of what it was saying, the feeling behind it was enough. It wouldn't let her die. No, her time wasn't now. This wasn't in her plan for life. She had so much more to fight for. Things would go on, and her heart was to go on beating past this crippling nightmare. She would rise again.

And she was to make well sure she told Solas Kaon what she had meant to for so long now. It rang in a mantra through her mind, over and over and over and over...

_I love him_.

* * *

**I tried ending on a better note for now,**

**Just to give you all a good, meaty chunk of emotions to chew on for awhile.**

**Fera and Sol's story doesn't end here. **

**Oh no.**

**There's still more aft to kick,**

**love to be given, **

**and challenges to overcome.**

**Because, my friends, the best story, is always the hopeless story :)**

***Chapter Inspiration: ****_You Are The Only Exception_****= Paramore***


End file.
